D Frontier: Millenniumon Saga
by Kanius
Summary: Digimon Fusion Series Finale The FINAL chapter is posted! Come all and read the final chapter to the entire Digimon Fusion series! This is your last chance to give your final thoughts. The endings of all endings is at hand!
1. The Real Enemies Revealed!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Saber Veemon, Saitou, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Well, it's come down to this, people. D-Fusion is on its last legs and thus this will be the final saga (not counting movie fics, crossovers and specials) I will ever write. Who would have thought I would actually end this series? It's been nearly three years in the making. Now I'd like this series to go out with a bang amongst you guys. But don't worry even if my series ends, you still have Max Acorn's D-3 series to rely on. Now, without further ado, let us get started on the final saga! Chapter one is ready to be read. Enjoy! 

**_Last time on Digimon Fusion, Super Artificial Jax was beaten by Ultima X, the newly fused warrior of Davis and Veemon. But the Earth itself was undergoing instabilities and natural disasters were occurring all across the globe. It was that time to once again summon Azulongmon's Digi-Cores to fix the damage. _**

However, it was soon realized that the Digi-Cores were cracked. Was it a bad omen? Yes! Once the Digi-Cores were summoned, Cyberdramon made a surprise appearance and shocked the Digi-Destined teams. A dark presence emerged out of Cyberdramon and manifested himself into the evil, dark god himself- Millenniumon! The beast was hiding within Cyberdramon and has sought interest in Taichi's group ever since the D-Reaper fiasco. It's been nearly five years since then. 

But, Millenniumon has had a run-in with the Digi-Destined and claims to have quarrel with them in another time. 

However, Millenniumon wasn't the only danger lurking in the darkness. Looking on from a distance was the sight of a sinister human with a heart of wickedness. He is identified as Saitou, but who is this human? Are he and Millenniumon in cahoots of this conflict? Now, Saitou has recruited a boy named Neo Saiba, but what do these evil humans have in store for our heroes? And what about this tunnel to the Dark Dimension? 

Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays 

**The Real Enemy Revealed! The Opening to the Synister Dimension To be Opened!**

**Highton View Terrance**

The site where the first digimon emerged into the real world is Highton View Terrance. This was the site where the children known as the Digi-Destined witnessed the first digimon clash in a struggle. It's been nearly two decades since that event and now… Those same humans along with the newer generations have gathered to face off with the dark god himself, Millenniumon. 

Millenniumon has been lurking within Cyberdramon for many years. Ever since he saw Taichi transform into Omega X, he has sought interest in challenging the warrior's might. Now, this could be this one opportunity to realize his wishes. 

Standing out amongst the group was Omega X himself. He steps forward and points out towards the shadow creature. 

"Just what do you want with us?! What reason do you have for being here? Answer me now!" 

"That creep has just prevented us from wishing Ken back to life!" Ultima X cursed. "I say we flatten this bastard!" 

"How? When we don't even know what he's truly capable of?" Mimi wondered. 

"The darkness… It's overwhelming," Celesta X said as she shivered from the dark presence. 

"It's all right. We're together and there's nothing that he can do to beat us together," War Angemon assured the female. 

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?! What do you want with us?!" Omega X calls out. "You better restore our Digi-Cores!" 

However, Millenniumon was not threatened in any manner and merely cackled in a sinister laugh. The digimon and children stood their ground while the warriors shielded them. 

**"Aww, how touched I am by your little threats, Taichi. You haven't changed a bit!"**

"Look! I don't see how we could have met! You're mistaken me for someone else! I haven't even met you before!" 

**"Oh, but I can assure you. We have met before, at least in another time and dimension."**

"Wait, there's another me? Well, it's not as if time travel is anything new to me…" 

"You're forgetting that the future version of my son used time travel to get here. So, it makes sense. These are many versions of ourselves. Haven't you thought of that already?" Metalla X stated. 

"Actually, no…" 

"Ugh, you are an idiot…" 

**"Ah, yes, you must be referring to your son, Yamato!"** Millenniumon spoke out. **"Dimitri, am I right?!"**

"What do you know about our son?! If you did anything to him, you'll be sorry!" Mimi threatened the dark god. 

"Mimi! Calm down! He'll kill you if you speak out like that," Sora calmed the angry woman. 

**"Oh, I assure you, Mimi. I did more than just do anything to poor Dimitri. I killed the poor lad myself!"**

This startling announcement brought shock and discomfort amongst the older Digi-Destined. Most heartbroken were Metalla X and Mimi. Their son from the future period was slain after many long years of fighting the arificials from an alternate time period. Metalla X growled angrily while cursing the dark god. On the other hand, Mimi was down on her knees and began to tear up. The present version of her son was still alive, but the future Dimitri who helped the Digi-Destined battle the artificials was pronounced dead. 

_"No! Dimitri?! He killed my future son?!"_ Mimi cried in thought. 

"You son of a bitch! That was my son you've just murdered!" Metalla X calls out. 

As soon as he screamed out, Metalla X takes off towards Millenniumon with a heart filled with vengeance and rage. The warriors tried to stop him before the situation would have gotten out of hand. Millenniumon calmly maneuvered away from Metalla X's charge. 

Metalla X turns around and fires away a devastating ki blast. The dark god quickly reacts in time and cancels it out with a single claw swipe. The warrior maintained his assault and thrashed the dark god with an array of shots.

"MATT! That's enough!!" Omega X cries out. 

"NO! HE KILLED MY SON!!" 

**"Be silent, you fool!"**

Millenniumon immediately froze Metalla X in place and sealed him inside of a crystal chamber. The warrior's blasts couldn't even break through. 

**"Stupid Yamato… Taichi and I were just going to be reacquainted. Now, where were we… Ah, yes. Before arriving here, I made a quick stop to the future alternate time of this world and destroyed its hero, Dimitri Ishida. He was easy pickings for me since his world was in a time of peaceful and I easily purged his world into darkness. You see. I've been keeping a close eye on you for these past five years, Taichi. Ever since your war with the D-Reaper, I've been hiding within Cyberdramon and gaining more information on you as udnercover."**

"So I've been under surveillance for all of this time? Man, I always attract you damn psychos." 

**"Indeed. One hero down and another to go. However, you are far different from Dimitri. Your power has grown to extraordinary heights. Even all of these fools can't comprehend what you're truly capable of. Not even Yamato can dare say that he can stand a chance against the likes of you. I, on the other hand, wish to challenge your power."**

Omega X looks over to a sobbing Mimi and then over to Matt. He couldn't stand to see such pain and suffering amongst his loved ones. He was infuriated by the startling revelation of Dimitri's demise. However, Omega X was very interested by Millenniumon's challenge. 

"What's in it for you?" 

**"I myself am not at full power yet I sealed Yamato inside this chamber. Even that couldn't contain you. However, I wish to take these four Digi-Cores and put them to good use. With these items, I shall transfer my power through them and create seven monsters. Each one of shall possess my dark power and inherit strength that you couldn't even comprehend."**

"Seven monsters? Don't tell me we'll have to fight seven crazy whackos like this guy?!" Terriermon asked. 

"Tai! Don't let him do it! Let's just finish him right now! He's the cause of the Earth's misfortunes. If he let him live, then he's only to cause more damage," Takato said. 

"He brings up a good point," replied Agunimon. "You're way in over your head if you let him go!" 

"Please, listen to reason and don't let this over cloud your judgment," Sora reassured her husband. 

"No way! You can beat this creep alone!" Max said. "I believe in you, dad!" 

"If you need some backup, I'm right here for you, Tai," Ultima X replied. 

"Hey, thanks, but I think I should just give in. Yeah. Hey, Millenniumon! Sure, go ahead and do as you please!" 

"Tai! All right, you've completely lost it!" Rika cries out. 

"Maybe we ought to rearrange his head!" Beetlemon suggested. 

**"Oh, Taichi! I knew you'd give into my demands! But, you still fail to realize that the seven monsters will help to open a tunnel into the Dark Dimension. You've just doomed your own planet. The Synisters shall be unleashed on this human infestation and everyone you love shall die."**

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. As long as I'm here and I have everyone by my side, I'll bring you down myself. I guess you never watched my battles closely. Burizalor, Virus, D-Reaper, Bebimon and now Super Artificial Jax… They were beaten by us and you're next on the list." 

**"Maybe so, but I myself shall not fail… What you do not realize is that I have allies on my side to ensure that our plan is a success."**

"Who exactly is helping you?!" Izzy asked. 

**"You will find that out for yourselves soon, Digi-Destined. But, let me get started by taking these precious Digi-Cores. I shall then transfer my essence through each of them. Pay close attention."**

As soon as he finished his small speech, Millenniumon looks down at the four Digi-Cores. His eyes glow with a horrifying crimson glow. One by one, the four Digi-Cores levitated from the ground and encircled the dark god. Three of the Digi-Cores cracked open and split into six halves. The warriors attempted to make a move to prevent Millenniumon from absorbing, but Omega X made a stop to prevent them attacking. 

"Tai! Let us through!" War Angemon snapped. 

"He's absorbing and cracking the Digi-Cores! Now we can't bring Ken back and everyone killed by the monsters!" Ultima X cried out. 

"Relax. I know what I'm doing," Omega X assured his friends. 

_"I hope you're right, big brother,"_ Celesta X said in thought. 

Millenniumon gathers the six pieces and assimilated them into his body. The last whole orb was swallowed through his mouth. Millenniumon looks up towards the heavens and takes off. 

**"Now, I shall split himself into seven monsters through the power of these Digi-Cores. These monsters will be prepared to attack many parts of the globe in hopes of finding the tunnel. All you have to do is stop them, but be forewarned… I will not be your only enemy. There just maybe one among your human race that is helping me find the tunnel."**

"Another human? I wonder who…" Takato said. 

Finally, Millenniumon's shadow form exploded and separated himself into seven shadow creatures. Each one took on the forms of black dragons with Digi-Cores on their foreheads. They all flew across the heavens and sent themselves across the globe. 

"They've separated themselves!" cried Kazemon. 

"Damn! Now we have seven of those monsters to worry about?!" Metalla X cursed. 

"Thanks a lot, Tai. Now we have a real mess to clean up," War Angemon said. 

"Don't worry. We will get to the bottom of this. I want to know a little more about this tunnel," Omega X stated. "I'm curious. Besides, he even said himself that he has allies. One of them is human…" 

"Look. We know you're curious, but you don't realize what you have done!" Pikkan snapped. "With the Digital Cores at his disposal, there's no telling how much power this Millenniumon would have gained!" 

"Wait, he did mention that he knows us," replied Sora. "I wonder… Which time and dimension is he referring to?" 

As soon as everyone gathered around, the crystallized barrier that kept Metalla X in captivity powered down. The enraged warrior emerged and looked around for the dark god, but there were no signs of him. 

"Damn! I almost had him!" 

"Yamato! Come down here!" Omega X calls out to his former rival. "There's a lot we have to discuss." 

"Why should I?" 

"Because we maybe dealing with an enemy that could very well threaten the existence of our planet. We'll definitely need you on the case." 

"Need me? You heard what that bastard said. He killed Dimitri! The future version of my son is gone…" 

"Please, dear… Just get down here and we'll discuss a strategy to avenge our son's loss," Mimi pleaded. "I want to get back at that monster, too, but I'm not going to let anger blind me." 

"You fools figure it out for yourselves. You don't need me on your case!" Metalla X cried out in fury. "Tai. You already have your band of merry men and women. You figure it out for yourselves. I'm not going to play the hero crap anymore…" 

Metalla X levitates down to where his friends gathered together. Just as Omega X was close to approaching him, the furious warrior walks away calmly. 

"Yamato…" 

"Just let him be," Celesta X said. "He needs some time to think this over. He's upset over the revelation of Dimitri being killed." 

"I know what he must feel, but this is a serious situation we have here. There's no telling what kind of disasters will emerge from those Digi-Cores alone. Seven monsters… and a tunnel leading into the Dark Dimension. If I do recall… Wait! The Dark Dimension?!" 

"You know about that place, Tai?" Takato asked. 

"Oh yeah and let me tell you. It's not a place where you'd want to go on a picnic." 

"He went to the Dark Realm when he battled Burizalor," War Angemon stated. "We didn't think he was going to make it. That was many years ago." 

"So, what now? There are some creatures called Synisters living there? Have you ever managed to run into one of those?" Kumamon wondered. 

"They sure don't sound like your everyday baddie," Agunimon said. 

"Well, from what I saw… No, I haven't," Omega X said. "Maybe that Millenniumon was just using scare tactics to make us believe that there really is a tunnel." 

"Or maybe not," Ultima X stated. "What if he is telling the truth? Either way, he's taken away our opportunity to revive Ken! Yolei's not going to be pleased when she hears this." 

"Speaking of Yolei, where is she, Davis?" asked Keke. 

"She's with Joe, Cody and David at a local hospital in Shinjuku. They should be fine since that area's been clear of creature and digimon activity." 

"In that case, I say we give them a visit," Tike and Kara said. 

"Hold on. Let's first get everything together here. This has been a really insane twenty-four hours. First, the whole invasion and the super artificial. It's been a mess," said Cyberleomon. 

"And now… This Millenniumon," Jeri finished. "What about this human he was speaking of?" 

"That's what I'm wondering," Lobomon said. 

"Tai. You think X or Shintomon would know any of this?" asked Loweemon. 

"I don't know. I haven't really asked them. Looks like I'll have to go pay a visit to them." 

Just as Omega X was prepared to teleport out using his Time Warp technique, a familiar voice calls out to him telepathically. It was coming directly from X. 

_"Tai! Can you hear me?!"_

"Huh? Wow, you just stopped me at the nick of time. So, I'm aware you know about this whole mess?" 

_"Actually… I may know the answers to your questions. Especially to this secret identity of the human the monster referred to. Millenniumon is a different matter. Tai. This creature has been ravaging parts of time and space before arriving here. As he stated, he's already destroyed alternate future earth. The same home which Dimitri resided…"_

"Tell me. Let's get to the bottom of Millenniumon. He said that he had stolen the Digi-Cores from under Azulongmon? Where was Azulongmon at the time?!" 

_"He was helping Gennai to capture the escapees from Digital Limbo. As we can tell, there are still escapees on your planet as we speak."_

"Oh, some stranglers left to take out? That shouldn't be a problem. No, this Millenniumon is the real problem. He's already taken and split three of the Digi-Cores apart. He warned us that he would be creating seven monsters from each of them." 

_"Yes and he won't hesitate either. From what I can tell, the Digi-Cores are already manifesting into the monsters' forms now."_

"Damn! Then, we'd better hurry!" 

_"Just a second, Tai. Before, you go. There's something else you should know."_

"What's that?" 

_"It's about the deal with the tunnel and the Dark Dimension from within. I take it you and your friends are interested to find out the truth."_

"Yes, we're really anxious to know. It's been bugging us and we need to know the truth. No more secrets, X. The truth has to come out now." 

_"Very well, Taichi. I suggest everyone of you listen to what I'm about to say. But first…"_

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, X instantly appears at the site with the assistance of Shintomon's teleportation. The group gathered around to greet the higher powers. 

"Oh! We heard the news about you being a father, Shintomon!" Kazemon said. 

"Yes! Congratulations!" Sora replied. "Will it be a boy or a girl?!" 

"We're not too sure of that," Shintomon said while blushing in embarrassment. 

"We'll be there for the baby shower," Mimi giggled. "I can't wait for the lovable pride and joy." 

"You guys. Can we get to the bottom of this situation? I'm serious here," Agunimon suggested. 

"Please, tell us, what we have to know," Renamon asked. 

"Enough stalling, X. The truth has to come out now," Ultima X said. 

The masked man walks about the street and picks up a soda bottle. He tosses it aside the street and turns to face the group. X was ready to give his explanation behind the secrets of the Dark Dimension, the tunnel and the Synisters. 

"First off, where is this tunnel located?" asked Metalla X. 

"The tunnel is located within the outskirts of Mushiyori," X said. 

"Great, then I'll use my Time Warp to go there and stop those creeps myself," stated Omega X. 

"Tai. Sometimes you need to think more before you take action," Shintomon said. "We've already checked in that area and it's been sealed off within a barrier. A very powerful one mind you. I'm afraid not even your Time Warp will help you enter through the barrier." 

"Damn, those guys must have been well prepared if they can seal off anyone's entry," said Kazu. "That sucks to be us." 

"Sucks to be us!" Guardromon mimicked his partner. 

"Just can it you two or you'll be meeting my fist," Renamon threatened the jokers. 

"Geez, she can never take a joke," muffed Kenta. 

"Mushiyori? That's not too far from here," said Pikkan. 

"We have BW investigating the situation in Mushiyori as we speak," said X. "He should return within thirty minutes to bring us back a full report, or at least a partial one." 

"Now, this really isn't information we should really be giving out to anyone, especially you guys," Shintomon spoke. "It's secret classified information from the highest echelon of the files in our realm." 

"Well, how can we help you if we don't know anything?!" asked Omega X. 

"Yeah, you do make an interesting point," X said. "Ok everyone. This explaining part is really going to suck, but here goes… Here's how is shakes down. There are four stages to this apocalyptic breach." 

"First stage, we have many digimon bio-emerging into the real. I'm sure you know Yamaki and Hypnos' history with dealing with digimon emerging into the real world," Shintomon said. 

"Yeah. I remember when we first met, Takato," Guilmon said. "I bio-emerged here after all." 

"Yeah, how can I forget?" 

"That has happened with our digimon partners," Henry spoke up. "Us, Tamers that is… Terriermon. Renamon. They bio-emerged here." 

"Yes, that is a common activity which occurs between the real and digital worlds," X explained. "That's merely the first stage. As the size of the breach increases, we have stage two. During this stage, we have higher-level monsters appearing within your realm. This has happened when the Devas attacked." 

"How could I forget those moments? Those were horrifying," said Jeri said. 

"Not to mention that monsters like Parrotmon came here," Celesta X replied. 

"You're right, Kari. That's a really good example," stated Omega X. 

"Now stage three is where things really heat up," X continued on. "That portal that opened up in the skies released a haven of escapees from Digital Limbo." 

"You're telling us?! Those were an army of monsters we've already clobbered before!" said Terriermon. 

"Luckily we've managed to clean up that mess," replied Takato. 

"Be glad Takato and I were able to hold off Burizalor and Virus from entering through that damn portal," said Omega X. 

"In the fourth and final stage, a border tunnel breach achieves a stabilized diameter of over two kilometers, allowing total passage." 

"Total passage for whom, Shintomon?" asked Sora. 

"Yeah! Just who do what kind of monsters are we dealing with now? These Synisters that Millenniumon was speaking of?!" Max said. 

"Well, with a tunnel that gigantic, digimon and other dimensional beings all the way through C and B level classes will be able to pass between worlds in masses. This makes even today's threat look like a walk in the park," X continued on. 

"Great, I don't like the sound of that," Keke said. 

"No kidding. Today was just hectic," Palmon replied. 

"Just leave them with me. I'll take them apart and send them back where they came crawling," Metalla X seethed angrily. 

"Now, tell us about these classes," Takato said. "What kinds of classes do you rank these beings?" 

"The Digital Worlds always rank every digimon and dimensional being according to their power levels. The D ranking are considered the weaker kind and it goes all the way up High A class powers," replied X. "I never told you this because I didn't feel there wasn't any point. But, here's a very interesting note of reference." 

"Go on…" Omega X said. 

"All the monsters in the upper level B-Class are the same power level as Virus." 

"And those within the middle C-Class are the same strength as Burizalor." 

"And D-Reaper at her prime was only ranked at a mid-A class." 

"What?! D-Reaper was only a Mid-A class yet there are guys out there that make him look like a pansy?!" Ultima X exclaimed. 

"That's insane!!" Takato exclaimed. 

Omega X quickly looks back to the events of five years ago. He and his allies were in a tight struggle in their battle against the D-Reaper. They had tried everything within their arsenal to bring down the resilient creature. The Life Bomb, created from the spirit energy of Earth and the Digital World, was needed destroy the D-Reaper. Yes, every source of spirit/life energy was essential from EVERY digimon and human to topple the deletion program turned evil. 

"But… We had to resort to the Life Bomb to put that thing down!" Celesta X panicked. 

"Those three guys, including the D-Reaper, nearly killed all of us! D-Reaper was merely just a mid-A class?!" Omega X exclaimed. 

"And this one will shock you, Tamers. Lucemon was also only a mid-A class digimon at his prime," Shintomon stated. 

"Man, we're way out of our league here!" Beetlemon freaked out. 

"Calm down. We're in this together!" Kazemon said. 

"Calm down?! How can we?! Lucemon nearly wiped us out if you don't recall?!" Agunimon snapped. "And he was just a freaking mid-A class?!" 

"Man, you higher powers really do like to keep us in suspense," Omega X growled. 

"Wait, there's more," X continued on. "As you can see, most of these monsters were born and created within the Dark Dimension. Burizalor and Lucemon Satan Mode were once prime residents to that realm. They knew about the horrors and dangers from within that territory. I believe it was Millenniumon's dark essence that was responsible in the creation of it. The Millenniumon you just faced was merely a shadow of his real form hiding within the lurks of the Dark Realm." 

"The Dark Realm was born at the same time the Digital Universe was in its infancy. CPUs were responsible for creating everything our worlds. It was said that the very first computer, known as Atanasoff-Berry Computer, had laid down the foundations of this Digital Universe along with it the Digital World. However, the creation did not stop from there. Along came the first patented digital computer called the Electronic Numerical Integrator and Computer, AKA ENIAC. Upon its activation, the foundations from ABC were laid out. Thus, the Digital Universe and the Digital World was created." 

"Ok, Shintomon. You're getting way too technical for my tastes," Omega X. "What does this have anything to do with the Dark Realm?!" 

"If you have any patience, then they should be getting there," Izzy replied. "Go on, Shintomon…" 

"Well, I was just getting to the point. It did not end there. As a result of these events, several of the Digital Multi-Worlds were started to develop, along with the various Earth realities. One by one, each Digital World supported a different sector of Earth. One series of each of the four Digital Worlds also ran closely parallel to two other unrelated dimensions. One dimension consists of a power to transform all thoughts and dreams into realities and the other was a dark dimension where everything considered negative comes into reality. That very same realm became the Dark Realm." 

"All right, now we're getting somewhere," said Ultima X. 

"From within that realm, manifested corrupted data and negative energy took root," X said. "Millenniumon himself was created within that realm as did many other sinister creatures. That includes creatures known as Corrupts and Synisters. Corrupts are classified as C-class and low B-class monsters. Burizalor is considered a Corrupt. The Synisters range from High-B all the way to the rare S-class power levels. The S-class is the highest in the echelon. Even D-Reaper, Bebimon and the Super Artificial couldn't reach the all mighty S-Class." 

"S-Class?! Damn, we're really screwed," Rika cursed. 

"Now, as you can tell, the Dark Realm is an ancient land and its depths are endless," Shintomon said. "In truth, there are vast parts in its territory that our Holy Realms has no authority over." 

"What? But, I never knew thought," Pikkan said. "And I explored many vast regions of the Digital Universe myself." 

"Let's think of the Dark Realm as a giant underground building. Basement after basement… It stretches downward into an infinite void. Out of all that, we only control half of the first basement," said X. 

"Damn. No offense Shintomon, but you and your former crew were some pretty crappy rulers," Omega X said while shrugging his shoulders. 

"You really have to be ashamed of yourself, Shintomon," Max said. 

"Hey! We had other priorities! You forget we were dealing with the D-Reaper crisis eons ago!" 

"Excuses… Excuses." 

"Tai! That's enough!" Sora exclaimed. "Please, continue on, X." 

"Thank you, Sora. Now, as I was saying, if Shintomon and his crew would have gotten involved then have been a bloodbath and full of Armageddon. Their only choice was to hold their ground and expand gradually over the centuries." 

"Exactly. We cannot awake the anger of the A-class and S-class, or heave forbid the Super A-class dimensional beings, which live at the bottom. Not even late Grand Guardian herself and each of us Supreme Guardians could defeat the S-class Synisters." 

This suddenly brought shock and struck fear amongst the teams. They were dealing with beings who even surpassed D-Reaper at its prime. The Digi-Destined were getting way over their heads if they happen to cross paths with any of those aforementioned A and S-class Synisters. Omega X began to have thoughts of those same terrifying creatures and they sure didn't look too pretty. 

"Now, you seem sure of yourselves," said Renamon. "I'm sure you would have taken precautions if you knew such a danger, Shintomon." 

"Sure we do. To seal off Pseudo Space around the Dark Realm, the Holy Realm has raised a powerful anti-Synister barrier." 

"Oh yeah! That's a relief! We have a barrier!" Mimi cheered. "No worries for us!" 

"Yeah, you had us worrying over nothing!" Palmon butted in. 

"Wait! Then, why are these digimon and creatures still passing through?" Keke wondered. 

"Yeah, that still raises some questions," Tike said. 

"Well, we had to make priorities," X said. "This was to stop the A and S-class Synisters above all else. Our resources are limited. The only way to make a barrier large enough was to spread the energy into a net." 

"Oh, it's like a filter," Celesta X explained to the team. 

"Yes, that's precisely right, Hikari," Shintomon stated. "While those B-class and lower level can squeeze through, the higher level A and S-class Synisters are kept away." 

"No way! How can you sign off to such a deal like that?!" asked Agunimon. "You intentionally made it so that hundreds of creatures like Burizalor and Virus could just prance on over here whenever they feel like it?!" 

"That's messed up if I do say so myself," Metalla X implied. 

"You have to imagine the alternative, guys," Shintomon said as he threw a viewing orb to the group. "Take a look through the orb to see for yourself. Now see for yourself if even one S-class Synister crossed out from the Dark Realm and invaded each one of the Digital Worlds." 

As the team gathered to look down at the viewing orb, there was a sequence of an alternate Digital Universe being invaded by a single S-class Synister. A view of Zhuqiaomon's Digital World was shown first. Within a split second, the entire planet and Southern region cosmos was instantly wiped out within a devastating blast. 

"Holy crap!" Kazu exclaimed. 

"I second that," Henry stated. "My god…" 

"That's horrible!" Jeri cried. 

Now, a shot of Earth is shown. A view of Tokyo, Japan was displayed for one second and then it was evaporated as a whole by a single catastrophic blast. It was almost as if a meteorite has struck the planet. The city was instantly destroyed in the process. 

Then came perhaps one of the most horrifying and graphic footage a Higher Being could even bother display to human viewers. Armies from across the globe were seen shooting away at numerous titan-like beasts. These were the Synisters. One of which towered nearly as high as the Eiffel Tower. Most of them were demonic in appearance and others insect-like. 

The Digi-Destined couldn't bear to look at the suffering and chaos ensuing. This would be their world if the Synisters had invaded. While most can't destroy planets, some have the ability to drain people's souls within an entire city. 

More footage was shown with more Synisters rampaging across the worldwide cities. Humans were shown dismembered and turned into a mountain full of corpses. It was as if these creatures were piling them up as sacrificial lambs for a feast. 

Another explosion was shown over planet Earth. The planet itself was destroyed, but the entire human race was wiped out into extinction within a matter of twenty-four hours. Even the strongest of the world's forces were turned into rubble by the sheer might of the power yet intelligent Synisters. While D-Reaper did successfully detonate the Earth, the Earth was ultimately restored. In this scenario, the Synisters had not only destroyed Earth but every other parts of the Digital Universe. Many of the enemies the Digi-Destined faced needed time to accomplish such a feat. But these Synisters knew when to get the job done within a twenty-four hour period. 

This was going to be Hell unleashed for everyone. The group was horrified after watching these scenarios unfold, but X had to get the truth across. This would be what Millenniumon and Saitou would have in mind. 

**Elsewhere within the Odaiba District**

With everyone evacuated from the city, there wasn't anything to stop the mastermind behind the operation from going to work. This was none other than Saitou himself. 

The young man is seen walking across an empty street while making his way over towards a hotel elevator. He presses the button to send the elevator up to the forty-third floor. He steps inside and waits patiently for the elevator to make its complete stop. The moon already was rising out over the blackened skies. It was a full moon tonight. It's brilliant glare shone over Saitou's clean-cut face. 

As the elevator made it's complete stop, Saitou steps out of the elevator. He walks across the dark hallways and stopped towards a door reading '43-23'. As soon as he opened the door, he walks across a magnificent display of an expensive fish aquarium. The young man was revealed to be wearing a black t-shirt with a matching colored baggy pants and dark boots. His face was maturely defined. His eyes were just as sinister as anyone would expect of him. His black hair was slicked back with a small curly tip over his forehead. 

He sits down on a comfortable cushioned seat while staring off across the aquarium. Up with a closer view, there was a view of a disgusting sight to behold. It looked as a severed head was seen floating inside with an attached right arm. The face was closely revealed to be pale with a red mask covering its eyes. Its hair was already long, shaggy and moldy. Though it did retain its yellow pigmentation. Half of its face was torn off and revealed a full eyeball exposed. The head chuckled to itself and soon gave himself away. It started speaking out to Saitou telepathically. 

_"How's the tunnel, Saitou? Are the Seven Monsters being manifested as we speak? I take it our plan is going well with those humans and Millenniumon aiding us…"_

Saitou merely replied back to the severed creature revealed to be Myotismon himself. 

_"Oh, they'll interrupt. The Digi-Destined I mean… They're very good at that. They are tricky fellows. They even made everyone of their enemies, including Burizalor, crazy. Just look what they did to me. Mr. Saitou, you must avenge us."_

With that said, Saitou sits up from his seat and walks toward a window with curtains. He unveils the curtains to display the full moon. 

"Soldiers take orders, but not I," Saitou said in a low, calm manner. "But lucky for you, nothing could deny me the pleasure of this kill." 

_"Ha. I knew you would say that. Heh. Heh."_

_"Ah, never satisfied. Never full. Humans. They eat and destroy with grubby hands until nothing is left but piss. But now, the judgment of all humans has just begun."_

**Worldwide view of Earth**

A streak of seven lights soars across around the globe. Each light had already taken on the forms of dark dragons with Digi-Cores embedded on their foreheads. Millenniumon was now in the process of unleashing the seven creatures towards different sections of the globe. 

**Siberia**

The frozen environment was at peace for the time being. A group of Eskimos were seen gathering to witness a streak of light fly across the heavens. At first, they claimed to have seen a shooting star. Unknown to them, this 'shooting star' was really an essence of Millenniumon manifesting itself into a powerful creature with extraordinary powers. 

Soon, the shooting star plowed itself through a snow-capped mountain and gathered a tremendous sheet of ice around itself. The dark dragon had taken on the form of a pure ice dragon. The monster lets out a defying roar. The first of the seven monsters was quickly undergoing a metamorphosis from out of it's 'shell'. 

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

There was a sudden volcano eruption on the largest island of the Hawaii Islands. It's been documented that a large volcanic activity has emerged from their long slumbers. The Hawaiian/American citizens had started to evacuate. But what they didn't expect was a shooting star plummeting down into the volcanic magma. 

The largest volcano erupts with another flow of magma. Within the hot magma was a gargoyle-like figure. It grew a pair of glider wings and was prepared to take off. 

**Paris, France**

Another dark dragon came flying across the French skies and plows through a foggy mist amongst the city streets. Slowly, a quadruped creature manifested from the piece of Millenniumon's essence. The creature was also feminine in appearance. The unknown female monster steps through the fog mist and made her way across the barren streets. 

**Shinjuku. Local Graveyard**

The fourth dark dragon came plummeting through the local, cryptic Shinjuku cemetery. The dead were immediately disturbed by this unexpected event. A large fog started to blanket the graveyard landscape. 

The dragon now takes the form of a bipedal human-like creature. It's appearance and physique was similar to that of the infamous Myotismon, but its power was overwhelming strong and filled with a portion of Millenniumon's essence. 

**Los Angeles, California**

The fifth dark dragon plummets through the center of an abandoned ghetto street. A large crowd of people proceeded to retreat from the unexpected disaster. They panicked as if a meteorite had struck the city. However, they were safe and not wiped off by the impact blast. 

Unknown to them, an Avarian reptile creature was sitting in the middle of the crater. Its feathered body was streaking with voltage of electricity. 

**India/China Border**

The final two dark dragons were still locating positions across the planet. One managed to plunge into the river valleys of a nearby Indian village. The last Millenniumon dragon was still finding an area to manifest itself. This sixth essence emerges out of the water and starts to take the form of a monster. 

This monster was grotesque in appearance. It basically has the appearance of a green, fat frog creature with a yellow body. The amphibian creature's mouth is equipped with sharp teeth and its eyes are sinister red with yellow irises. The frog creature cackled a deep laughter and embraced the environment surrounding him. Who would have thought this odd creature was created from an essence of Millenniumon's shadow. 

"Ah! Just look at this pleasant scenery! It'll be a pleasure to spread my pollution over this river valley! Millenniumon, thank you for granting me the opportunity to do away with these retched humans! I can't wait to feast upon their flesh! I, Haze Frogmon, shall not fail you!" 

**Haze Frogmon. Type: Virus Amphibian. Mega Level. Special Techniques: Air/Water Pollution, Viral Amoeba and Mind Control**

Just then, something had caught Haze Frogmon's attention. He looks across to find a group of villagers being treated by a medical doctor. This doctor didn't seem like a village healer, but rather a doctor from a medical facility. The amphibian had immediately caught with a brilliant scheme. He puts his full attention on the doctor and licked his lips. 

_"Yes, that doctor shall do nicely. He'll help me to do away with these humans. I sense a wicked heart within this human and he yearns to see mankind's destruction. This is just perfect. Now, to manipulate his mind and use him as a pawn to our master scheme."_

**Highton View Terrance**

As everyone recollect their thoughts over the story behind the Synisters and the tunnel leading to the Dark Realm. There was mixed reactions amongst the team members. Their faces had expressions of fear, shock, and anger. Not a single one of them were relieved to hear the truth revealed after being concealed for so long. Basically, the truth really had an impact on the Digi-Destined/Tamers/Chosen Children combo. 

Even Kazu and Guardromon were panicking. The teen grabbed his hat and started freaking out with a spotlight over him. 

"My life! There's still plenty of stuff I have to do! I need to find myself a girlfriend, become a champion duelist and even grow my first mustace!" Kazu panicked. 

"I need to find myself a digimon babe!" Guardromon mourned. 

"But, now you're telling me that a bunch of freaks like D-Reaper, Bebimon and Virus are going to attack us all at once?!" Kenta freaked. 

"Pi! Pi!" 

"And then there's the A and S-class Synisters!" Kazu ranted on. "Those are guys that not even the Higher dudes can control!" 

"Has hope truly left us?" the two boys asked in unison. "Is this the end of everything?! Say it ain't so?!" 

"Will you two just shut the hell up?!" Rika snapped. 

"You should have brought some duct tape with you, Rika," Renamon suggested. "I would have gladly shut their gums shut." 

"We'll talk about our plan in a minute," stated X. "There's no need to panic until we get to the bottom of this. So far, you guys have already meet Millenniumon face to face. By now, those seven monsters should be manifesting by now." 

"Oh no. I can sure feel them," Omega X said. "They're across the planet. Six of them have taken on forms and are starting to make their move. I'm sure they're aware of our whereabouts and will do anything to draw us out." 

"I agree," Celesta X replied. "But we had better watch ourselves. Each of these monsters possesses Millenniumon's dark powers. You saw what he did with Matt." 

"Did you really have to bring it that up?" Metalla X growled. 

"So what now?" Takato asked. "We have a lot on our hands. Seven monsters. Millenniumon. An human accomplice to Millenniumon and a tunnel leading to this Dark Realm." 

"That's too much for us to handle, Takatomon," Guilmon muffed. 

"No kidding. We've already been a rough day and I'm too pooped to go any further," said Terriermon. 

Just then, Shintomon quickly picks up a distress signal from BW. Not only was Shintomon able to pick up his telepathic voice but also every other warrior heard him speaking out through his or her minds. 

"Hey, it's BW!" Omega X said. 

"What is it, BW? Were you able to find out anything about the tunnel in Mushiyori?" Shintomon asked. 

_"Shintomon. Everyone. I have some terrible news to inform you."_

"This is just what we needed," X sighed. "Spill the news…" 

_"The hole leading to the Dark Realm is widening at terrific speed! I don't know what to say but it's opening up faster than we've calculated! At this pace, it will reach the final phase in three weeks, at the latest!"_

"What?!" the entire team exclaimed in unison. 

"Impossible! We made clear calculations!" Shintomon stated. "I was sure the tunnel wasn't going to grow any faster than that!" 

"Only three weeks?!" Omega X cried out. _"Damn! In three weeks, everything up through the B and A-class creatures, which are stronger than Virus and Bebimon, will be able to come and go into our world!"_

"This is just not what we needed!" Dorothy said. 

"Mom! For the first time ever, I'm actually scared," Max stated. 

"I'm with you on that, dear." 

"Shintomon! There's got to be something to stop it?!" War Angemon asked frantically. "Is there any way to close this hole up?!" 

"The only way to do that is defeat these seven monster accomplices and destroy this spellcaster," Shintomon replied. 

_"Exactly, Shintomon. From what I've been able to find out, it's not a physical hole but a distortion in time and space. The distortion is currently at 1.3 kilometers. But once it hits two kilometers, it stabilizes, changing from energy conduit to a physical space. You don't use any drill to make a hole this big. There has to be a spellcaster at the center of this hole, where space is being distorted."_

"So, you know where this guy is? If we beat them down, then we're all ok?" Ultima X asked. "All we have to do is pound these assholes into oblivion! Meanwhile, the rest of you can find those seven monsters and take them out of the ballpark." 

"Davis. Let's not get carried away here," Sonja said. "First, we…" 

"X! I say we split up! Half of us can go over to Mushiyori and the others can take off to fight those seven monsters!" Ultima X said. "Besides, I want to get them back for taking away the Digi-Cores and crushing our hopes of reviving Ken!" 

"Not so fast, Davis. Let's think this over. It's already been notified that the area where the hole is opening is sealed by a powerful force field. Not even your attacks will penetrate through it," said X. 

"Besides, it wouldn't be wise to go after the enemy without knowing what their abilities are and commit some rather idiotic blunders?" Shintomon stated. "Let's think through this… We have a Spellcaster, most likely the human Millenniumon, is speaking of and the Seven Monsters. I suggest we take out the monsters first since they are merely distractions for the Spellcaster to open up the rift." 

"What?! If we do that, then the hole is only going to get bigger?!" 

"I'll have to agree with Davis," Omega X said. 

"Me, too. There's no telling how much bigger that hole will increase in size if we take our eyes off the ballgame," Agunimon suggested. 

"If that tunnel is complete, we're screwed," Beetlemon stated. 

"But that just leaves us three weeks," replied Lobomon. 

"Correct. I see there are members of your team that are getting the picture," Shintomon sighed. "We already know about the seven monsters. But how many of those Spellcasters are we dealing with? What are their abilities? I have no data on them whatsoever." 

"We need to know these things before anything else," said Henry. "Or else, we won't know where to identify those Spellcasters. You guys can easily find and destroy the monsters in the meantime." 

"Shintomon. X. Since these fools are already finished with their ridiculous questions, I need you to answer me this," Metalla X snorted. 

"You can also answer my question," Pikkan said. 

"At what rank do you rank me?" 

"Matt! That's enough out of you!" Mimi snapped. 

"What?! You better answer me, Shintomon. What class am I ranked in the Digital Universe?!" Metalla X demanded. 

"You can also tell me right away. I'm curious to know," the Alterian butted in. 

"All right. All right. You two need to calm down first," Shintomon eased the two hot heads. "Ok, you want to know your rankings? Very well. As of now, Yamato, you are ranked among the lowest of the A-class. Pikkan, you are currently at the middle B-class level. That's quite an astonishing feat for an Alterian. D-Reaper was considered a middle A-class during its prime and Bebimon was at a low A-class." 

"Feh! You underestimate me, again?!" Metalla X growled. 

"Hold the record, Yamato. I should inform you that when you and Metal Garurumon first battled Tai years ago, your digimon was only ranked a higher D-class. Overtime, your power level had risen dramatically. By the time you first became Metalla X, you ascended up to a Low-B class. Recently, after being possessed by Bebimon, you raised up to a Low-A class. That's quite an outstanding feat if I do say so myself." 

"Shintomon, you fool. Is that your idea of flattery?!" Metalla X said. 

"Matt! That's enough!" Omega X snapped. "Where are you going?!" 

Metalla X turns away from the group and looks out towards the heavens. The warrior turns and faces them with an angry glare. 

"Whatever happens to this world is of no concern to me," Metalla X snorted. "You have your band of merry men and women, Tai. I'm a moot point." 

"So! You're just going to walk away on us?!" Ultima X exclaimed. "If you didn't notice, Ken was just slain and the Digi-Cores are gone!" 

"Please, Mr. Ishida! We need you," Max pleaded. 

"Poppa!" Keke cries out. "Don't go!" 

"Yeah, dad"! the younger Dimitri calls to his father. 

"Just what has gotten over you?!" snapped Mimi. "Don't you walk out on your own family, too!" 

"You can do whatever you want from here on," the ice cold warrior spoke up. "I have no intention of interfering with you! Neither do I intend to help you!" 

"Matt! Just hear what you're saying!" War Angemon exclaimed. "You're losing it!" 

"Let him be, TK! You coward, Matt!" hissed Ultima X. "Real men help when they're needed!" 

"Feh. Save that damn idealism for your freaking fairytales," Metalla X bellowed. 

With that said, Metalla X takes off into the heavens immediately and leaves everyone behind to look on. Omega X didn't even bother trying to stop him. Once again, Yamato has left his friends hanging out to dry to recollect his thoughts, but many wonder if he'll ever return when needed. 

"Oh yeah?! Well, I'm not about to shed any tears for you, Matt! Besides, I'm glad you're gone!" Ultima X calls out to the departing warrior. "Damn! He's the same selfish punk from the start!" 

However, Omega X remained rather calm and collected at the moment. It was as if he knew Matt better anyone in the group. 

"He'll come around, guys. He's still upset about Dimitri from the future and about the revelation of his demise. He just needs time to recollect his thoughts about his saddening loss." 

"I did hear my dad mention a future version of myself," young Dimitri said. "Momma. Is he strong as dad says he is?" 

"He was powerful and gentle. I hope you grow up to be as caring and gentle as he was," Mimi said. 

"Besides, once everyone of us are in a tight pinch, he'll come to rescue us when we need him the most," Celesta X assured the team. 

"Well, that's good to know," Takato said. "Don't let his attitude get to you, Takuya." 

"Hey, as long as he comes back, I'm cool with it," Agunimon said. "Right, guys?" 

"Right!" the legendary warriors said in unison. 

"It's pretty hard to predict what he'll do," War Angemon said. "That's my brother for ya." 

"Well, he was on the side of evil for a while," said Leomon. "He once craved to do everything he could to kill you, Taichi." 

"Gee, I have to be reminded of that, do I?" 

"So what now?" Kenta asked. "We're sitting ducks here for the moment." 

"We don't take any action until daybreak," X suggested. "This entire day was hell unleashed. You guys need the rest after your battle with the Super Artificial. Tomorrow, we'll split up into teams. Some of you will take different sections of the globe to track down those seven monsters." 

"That's a brilliant idea," Tentomon said. "Meanwhile, Izzy and I can assist you on the situation with the distortion." 

"That'd be great," Shintomon said. "With each of you guys here, we can determine who goes where. Taichi, is that fine with you?" 

"That's fine. Besides, I really want to get a crack shot at these monsters." 

"Well, maybe you should stick with us for the time being," X said. "We'll need you just in case one of monsters decides to attack us." 

"That'll be swell. Don't worry, big brother," Celesta X. "I'm the second strongest and I should help organize the teams." 

"That's good, Kari. Thanks a lot." 

"Get some sleep everyone. Davis. You can go and check back with Yolei. Everyone, get some sleep. We'll split into seven teams," Shintomon informed the group. "Two of those teams will cover Mushiyori and the other five will track down those monsters. In the meantime, avoid taking careless actions on your own." 

"Hey! Don't tell me we have to sleep out here!" Kazu whined. 

"It's much too cold for us!" Kenta cried. "We didn't even bring our pillows!" 

"Hey, Jeri, how about I sleep on you for a while? You can be my pillow," Kazu snickered. 

With that said, Pikkan delivers a fist that connects with Kazu's face and sends him flying back into a dumpster. The boy lands backfirst against the dumpster and was left unconscious. 

"There! You can sleep you, pervert!" Pikkan snapped. "You want to join him four-eyes?!" 

"Um… no," Kenta squeaked out. 

Pikkan kept his eye on the two sneaky boys while going over to comfort his girlfriend, Jeri. The others went about to find themselves locations to rest up for the night. 

**Mushiyori. The underground cavern with the distortion tunnel**

Deep within a cryptic and barren cavern outside of Mushiyori city, there was little activity taking place at the moment. However, unknown to even the Higher Powers, a sinister plan was being hatched by the 'Spellcasters' mentioned. 

Inside the interior of a lighten cavern were two individuals. One of which was looking on from a far distance and maintaining a calm demeanor. This was the sinister human, Saitou. The other was a younger boy sitting Indian-style in the middle of a crimson lake on top of a small boat. The boy is identified as Neo Saiba. He looked to be about thirteen years of age. His eyes were completely closed as if he were meditating. 

"Neo Saiba. How's the tunnel coming along?" 

"Is that you, Mr. Saitou? We have an obstacle as we speak." 

"An obstacle? Tell me. Millenniumon and myself didn't go all the way through time and space to find you in that alternate Earth." 

"Within the subspace that acts as a border between the Dark Realm and the real world, there is a powerful peripheral field in place. With my ability, I am able to open doorways to other dimensions. However, I cannot bring down the peripheral barrier. We'll need someone with the ability to cut through the peripheral field in subspace." 

"Someone with the ability to cut through dimensions, huh? Very well. I will make sure I find one. While I'm out dealing with those who would get in our way, that is… I'll bring judgment to those that get in our way." 

As Saitou departs from the cavern, he is greeted upon by four more individuals waiting out for him. The four shadowy figures are revealed to be humans. One of which is a masked figure. The other is another young man at Neo's age. The other two are females. One was a little girl who looked exactly like Hikari during her childhood and the other was a teenage girl with pigtails. 

**Shinjuku Hospital**

Ken Ichijouji remained in a peaceful state as his corpse laid on top of a hospital bed. Keeping an eye over the deceased genius was Yolei, Wormmon, Hawkmon, David and the Ichijouji children. They were told by Davis to remain where they were and to keep a close eye on Ken's body. 

"Oh, Ken. I still can't believe you're gone," Yolei sobbed. 

"Mrs. Ichijouji. Please don't cry anymore," David said. "I know my dad and Max's dad will find those Digi-Cores soon." 

"I hope so, David. I really do hope so… It's just hard to believe that Ken is gone…" 

"I know… I'm just glad it wasn't my dad that suffered." 

Just then, the digimon felt an overwhelming presence and turned to look out the window. Hawkmon fluttered about to peer through to see who had just arrived at the scene. 

"Who is it, Hawkmon?" Sam asked. 

"It's Davis and Veemon! They're back!" Hawkmon squawked. 

"That's good! Maybe they've brought along the Digi-Cores," Yolei said. "Let's go and greet them!" 

With that said, Yolei and the others left the hospital room. They started walking down through several doors and arrived at the lobby. Davis, Veemon and Sonja stepped through the front doors to be greeted upon by their friends. 

"Dad! Mom!" David calls out to his loving parents. 

"Hey, David! Did you take care of Ken's body?" Veemon said. 

"Yes. We were there to look after his body," Yolei stated. "So, where are the Digi-Cores? I don't see them in your possession." 

"Yolei. It's going to be a long story, but you just might want to hear us out," Sonja replied. 

**Odaiba**

The Kamiya family was gathered together in their apartment home. Tai stood outside the balcony with Agumon and Max by his side. They saw the full moon in the horizon gazing down upon the city with sheer brilliance and beauty. 

"That's a cool sight. Isn't dad? I really like to see the moon when it's full," Max said. 

"I know what you mean. I always enjoy looking out to the night stars." 

"So, how are we going to pull through this mess, dad? There's seven monsters bent on finding that tunnel. Even though we already know where the tunnel is located." 

"What the others need to do is take care of those seven monsters. In the meantime, I'll be with Shintomon and X. We'll be finding the whereabouts of the Spellcaster and the tunnel. Max, this won't be easy. This is going to require plenty of thinking and less on brawn. Now, I'm not the type to ever use my head, but it can be a very essential tool." 

"I know. I guess you can't always win using your fists. Hey, are you still able to teleport through that barrier created by that Spellcaster?" 

"No. I've tried everything," Tai said. "That just proves Omega X can't do everything." 

"But we'll be sure to locate some clues needed to locate that tunnel and barrier," Agumon implied. "I'm sure we'll manage to break through and get to the bottom of this." 

"He's right, dad. We will get to the bottom of this." 

"Yep. Since we have everyone doing their parts, I'm sure we will succeed." 

"Except for Keke's dad, of course…" 

"I wouldn't worry about him. He just needs time recuperate. I don't blame him for being upset after hearing that his future son was killed by that Millenniumon guy." 

"I still don't get how that Millenniumon knows you, dad." 

"Even I find that strange. We've never crossed paths and yet he was watching me this whole time for the last five years. He was hiding within Cyberdramon and waited for the right opportunity to release himself." 

"Where are Ryo and Cyberdramon?" 

"Shintomon was able to transport those two back to their home. Anyway, my guess is that this Millenniumon met me in another time and period. Perhaps, a time before I became a Digi-Destined or before I became Omega X. Who knows? Maybe in another time, my alternate self doesn't have the ability to become a fused warrior and I'm more vulnerable." 

"Wow, Tai. You really thought that through," Agumon said. 

"Normally, I don't but I needed to come up with a reasonable scenario." 

"That's a pretty good prediction, dad. You didn't even need Izzy to help you think of such a hypothesis." 

"Ok, I think we both need to refrain from using big words. I guess hanging around Izzy does that to you." 

"Maybe," Max snickered. 

"Anyway, let's get some rest, Max. We have a long and busy three weeks ahead of us. But we should finish this as soon as possible." 

"Ok, dad. Now let's go get ourselves some shut eye." 

"Night, Max." 

"Goodnight, dad." 

**Shinjuku Hospital**

After spilling the news about Millenniumon and the stolen Digi-Cores, Yolei had busted into tears and mourned for the loss of her husband. There wasn't any hope of reviving Ken. Davis and Sonja were very saddened to even tell Yolei the truth. However, his death was at least avenged with the Super Artificial slain. 

"I'm sorry for this, Yolei," Davis said. 

"We really are," replied Sonja. "That monster captured the Digi-Cores." 

"But there's still hope! If we can take out those seven monsters, then we should retrieve those Digi-Cores in no time!" David assured everyone. "I mean. That's all we have to do." 

"But it perhaps won't be that easy," stated Wormmon. "We still need to think this through." 

"Wormmon's right. There's no telling what kind of foes we're going to be dealing with," Hawkmon replied. 

"Which is why we'll be splitting up into teams tomorrow. Now, let's get some sleep everyone. Yolei, will you be coming along?" 

"Well, I don't know. Who's going to stay to watch over Ken's body?" 

"Just leave that to us," Joe said. "Cody and I will stay to keep an eye on Ken's body while you guys retrieve those Digi-Cores from the monsters." 

"Be sure to get them as soon as possible. I'm not sure how long a corpse can remain fresh before it starts to decompose," Cody said. 

Suddenly, there was a loud screech and a massive explosion from within the room holding Ken's body. Armadillomon and Gomamon were thrown out of the room with bruises over them. Everyone reacted to this disaster and heads off to the source of the explosion. 

"Oh no! It's coming from Ken's room!" Yolei screamed. "KEN!!" 

"Damn it! What could have done this?!" Davis wondered. 

"Look! Gomamon and Armadillomon are outside the room!" Cody points out. "Armadillomon!" 

"Gomamon!" Joe cries out. "What just happened here?!" 

With Joe and Cody tending to their fallen partners, Davis and Yolei stopped to find the room turned into a pile of rubble. This was obviously the result of an attack, but most shocking of all was Ken's body missing. The bed remained intact where it was but the body was gone from sight. Wormmon searched around the room frantically but found no evidence of the body buried under the rubble. Sonja and Veemon knew what could possibly happen to Ken's body. 

"This is terrible!" David said. 

"Who could have possibly done this? Who?!" Yolei wondered while crying. 

"Davis. Sonja and I have a good idea of who could have possibly done this," Veemon said to his partner. 

"You think it could have been one of those seven monsters?" 

"There's no doubt about it. It has to be. There's no other way to comprehend it," Sonja stated. 

"If that's the case, then we're really going to have to wing it! Millenniumon's gone too far and this whacko human have to be stopped. Ken's become a casualty and they're just using Ken's body to bait us out. Damn it. This is it, guys. There's no way out of this mess." 

Davis could very well be right. The situation has grown worse. There are seven monsters spread across the planet for our heroes to contend with. There is also the tunnel in Mushiyori opening up between the Dark Realm and real world. Just when will Saitou and his human followers strike next? There's only three weeks until this tunnel is opened and all hell could break loose. It's now evident that one of the seven monsters has taken Ken's body to bait Davis out. Just how will our heroes pull through this mess? 

Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale" 

Preview 

Takato: Hey, everyone! This is Takato speaking! We've just started to split up into our seven teams. Two teams will investigate Mushiyori city while the rest of us explore the corners of the globe to find those seven monsters. 

Tai: Shintomon, X, Max, BW and myself explore the city of Mushiyori as he comes across this creepy guy named Oikawa. His ability of reading minds should help us to locate this psychopath. Meanwhile, Sora, Mimi and Izzy are about another section of the city as one of those crazy human spellcasters are spying on my friends. 

Saitou: They're out in the city. This should prove to be quite amusing. I'll send for the Alias 3 to set up their territories. Rei Saiba. I take it you will keep an eye on these humans. Don't let your guard down and be sure to inflict judgment on anyone who crosses your path. 

Takuya: Down in the India/China border, us legendary warriors are there to investigate the whereabouts of the first monster. Cody and Joe will check the local hospital there to see if there were any causalities from the monster's attacks. 

Haze Frgomon: Greetings, Spirit Warriors! I am the first of Millenniumon's seven monsters. I control the power of pollution and infectionous diseases. If you hope to save these people, you will have to do more than kill me. 

Hospital doctor: You will also have to kill me… 

Agunimon: Wait a minute! This frog is controlling this doctor?! What, we have to kill a human, too?! 

Cody: This isn't exactly what I had in mind. 

Lobomon: We have to do this, Takuya. There is no other way. If we want to save the planet, we have to kill the human. 

Agunimon: Killing that damn monster is fine, but a human? We've never stooped to even kill our own kind. We'll be classified as murderers. 

Gomamon: The next chapter is entitled… 

**The Search for the Spellcasters! Haze Frogmon, the Master of Pollution and Manipulation!**

Tai: So, you're the whacko we're looking for?! 

Saitou: Let this be our introduction, Taichi Kamiya. 

Finally, I've managed to post this chapter up. I hope you guys enjoyed it. As you can tell, this chapter has already taken a turn to the dark side. Don't expect much light-hearted humor as this saga progresses on. Our heroes have quite a lot on their hands. This will be the final D-Fusion saga and I hope to make it count. So, bear with me. I'll be writing chapters for this and the Pharaohmon story. Until then, be sure to check back for any more updates. Peace out! 


	2. The Search for the Spellcasters! Haze Fr...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Saber Veemon, Saitou, Haze Frogmon, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Hey, guys! I'm back with yet another update! I really don't have much to say as far as updates go, but I'll be on the ball with this and the Pharaohmon's Arc when I have the time. Until then, enjoy the chapter. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**_Last time, a dark force emerges from the Digital Cores and it is revealed to be Millenniumon's sinister shadow. He announces that he would transfer his dark essence within the cores and in the process create seven monsters. Each monster has been spread across the planet to proceed with destroying mankind. _**

Meanwhile, Millenniumon's other accomplice has set his plot into motion. Mushiyori City. Within this city, a dark crew is forging a tunnel between the real and the dark worlds. If completed, countless digimon and inter-dimensional beings just as strong as Virus and Bebimon will flood the earth. It'll be a much bigger and catastrophic invasion unlike the last one. Is there any way to stop it? The answer is simple: Find the spell caster who is forming the tunnel and defeat him. Shintomon and X has assembled Taichi's team and split them into seven groups. Four of which will go out to find the seven monsters and the other two will set off to Mushiyori city. They now enter the fray. 

((Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays)) 

****

****

**The Search for the Spellcasters! Haze Frogmon, the Master of Pollution and Manipulation!**

**Mushiyori City**

It was dawn in the city of Mushiyori. The citizens had remained despite the invasion of the hell escapees the other day. There weren't any other strange occurrences since then. However, despite the peace, this was the same city where the tunnel leading to the Dark Realm was being forged by Saitou and his crew. 

Shintomon and X had split Tai's team into seven groups. Two of those teams had set off into Mushiyori in search of any clues that might help them in their leading case. 

Shintomon lead one group that consisted of Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Dimitri and their digimon partners. They were seen across an empty lot field on the backgrounds of Mushiyori. 

Meanwhile, X led his team consisting of Tai, Agumon, Max, BW and Keke. Their mission was to locate clues on the tunnel being forged. This also included finding any of the spell casters that may be residing in the city. 

The skies were currently crimson after the side effects of the portal that opened above the heavens. The citizens didn't seem to notice nor care about the situation at hand. 

BW and X were looking across at the city for any clues. Thus far, they've only managed to sense the presence of tiny, low-level digimon lurking through the city. These were considered no threat and were ignored. 

"Anything yet?" Max asked. 

"Nothing yet. All we've been sensing are lower level digimon that don't even seem to be harmful to the people here," replied BW. "Damn, this is going to be tough. We've never had to search for humans. These spell casters must have really low ki since I can't sense them out." 

"It's no surprise. We've been so used to dealing with enemies with high powers," stated X. "We really need to keep our eyes peeled." 

"Geez, I can't believe I have to take this mission," Tai grumbled. "I could have helped the others to defeat the seven monsters." 

"I think everyone else can handle the seven monsters. What we really need to worry about is the tunnel being forged," X said. "Besides, what I'm looking for is another human with such special abilities." 

"What? You mean there's a spell caster not associated with this creep?" Keke asked. 

"Exactly and he's not very far from here," BW said. "We'll use this guy to help us to locate the main spell caster. We're told that he can read minds." 

"Great, a mind reader? Just what we needed…" 

"Dad, don't worry. We're going to find this guy and he's going lead us to this psycho." 

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road," Tai suggested. _"Man, if only I would have been paired with the others."_

**India/China Border**

The team that was sent to investigate the increasing epidemic disaster was all seven of the legendary warriors. Accompanying them were Joe, Cody and their digimon partners. This is just what they needed since Joe was already an official doctor with a high PHD. 

"All right, guys. We're told that one of the seven monsters was pinpointed here and there's been a spread of a dangerous epidemic," Joe stated. "Takuya. I know you and your friends will take care of the monster business while Cody and I go to the nearest medical facility. There's been rumors of a man impersonating a doctor and is probably responsible for the spread of this plague." 

"It wouldn't really surprise me if this ol' doc and the monster are in any sort of cahoots," Armadillomon suggested. 

"I can't argue with that," Takuya said. "Joe. Why don't I join you guys? Kouji. I'll leave it to you to lead everyone through to finding the monster." 

"Don't worry. You just leave to us," Kouji said. "There could be minions in there sent by the monster to guard that mad doctor." 

"Then, we're all in agreement. Let's move out," Cody said. "There's no time to lose! These poor people need aid." 

With that said, Kouji lead his team through the lush forests to search out for the monster polluting the luscious landscape. Unknown to them, Haze Frogmon is the monster that's creating the mess within the Indian/Chinese border. Joe, Cody, Takuya and the digimon headed off towards the opposite direction into a trail that would lead them to the local medical facility. 

Looking on from within the lush forests was Haze Frogmon. The maniacal amphibian chuckled deeply to himself and prepared to hunt down the remaining five warriors that lurked deep within his territory. 

**Paris, France**

Kari and TK led their team consisting of Gatomon, Patamon, Tike, Kara, Dorothy, Henry, Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon through a foggy Paris. The digimon's sensitive eyes were able to see through the fog. This managed to help their human partners in the process. 

"Listen up, everyone," TK announced. "We'll be splitting up into two groups. Henry. You take Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon out towards the eastern side. Doroty, you take our children over to the western side. Be sure to keep an eye on them. If they curse, then you have our permission to curse back." 

"Don't worry. They are in good hands," Dorothy assured the young father. 

"TK. Gatomon and I will take the north side." 

"Good idea, Kari. That just leaves the southern section. All right, let's split up. If you see the monster, then holler out. We'll be there as soon as possible." 

As everyone gave an assuring nod, they split up across the city. TK and Patamon took off towards a street, which would lead them through into the southern district of Paris. There was a set of eyes that have kept a close eye on Takeru. The shadowy figure snickers in a feminine tone and sets off to follow out Takeru. 

**Los Angeles, CA**

Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Pikkan, Leomon and Jeri were on their search for the monster that has run amuck in Los Angeles. Thus far, they haven't been able to find the creature's whereabouts. However, it has felt a trail of clues including globs of purple slime across the city side. There were even reports of power outages and people being struck down with high voltages of electricity. 

"Takatomon. I don't like the looks of this," Guilmon said. "I'm seeing a lot of these purple slime. Yucky…" 

"It's probably some clues of the monster we're looking for," Rika said. 

"It is, Rika," Renamon stated. "The monster is here, but at what point of location? I'm not too sure. I can't even sense it out." 

"What you two? Leomon? Pikkan?" Jeri asked. 

"Unfortunately, I have been unable to," Leomon said. "This one has managed to mask its ki. It's definitely in stealth mode." 

"Just what we needed. If only that bastard show himself out here and soon," Pikkan scoffed. 

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Pikkan. We sometimes have to rely on our wits when it comes to finding our enemy," Renamon suggested. 

"Ha! Maybe I can sniff him out! That always works out," Guilmon said. 

"Ugh, why didn't you just say that sooner?" Takato muttered. "Ok, Guilmon. Put that nose to work." 

As soon as Takato gave him direct orders, Guilmon proceeded to sniff out the scent of the hidden enemy. Much to everyone's dismay, they knew that this would be the only accurate direction to finding the concealed enemy. The digimon couldn't even sense out the monster's ki. The enemy was well prepared for the Tamers' arrival. 

With the Tamers trailing along on the search for the monster, the perpetrator was perched far off on a power line post. The feathered-reptilian beast looks on from the far distance and kept his eyes on the crew. 

"That's right, children. You're stepping into exactly where I want you." 

**Shinjuku Cemetery**

Ever since Ken's body was stolen from the hospital, Davis has been out on a warpath after being told that a monster's whereabouts was close within a cemetery in Shinjuku. Accompanying him were Veemon, Sonja, David, Sam, Yolei, Hakwmon, Wormmon, Impmon and Calumon. But that was not all. Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and Marine Angemon were there with them as well. 

Davis walks across the cryptic cemetery with his D-3 in hand. He growls deeply after realizing that his best friend's corpse was stolen by perhaps one of the seven monsters. He was bell bent on taking out the perpetrator. Everyone couldn't blame him, especially Wormmon. 

"Davis. You really need to calm down," Yolei said. "I'm just about as upset as you are, but there's no need to keep it bottled up inside." 

"He's our best friend, Yolei. Yesterday has to be one of the worst days of my life. Our best friend was killed and kidnapped on the same day. He wasn't even alive to begin with! What kind of a sick freak would steal a corpse?! No, I'm going to find this bastard and find Ken's body. This cemetery is pretty obvious, don't you think?" 

"Yeah. I'm willing to bet that one of those seven monsters ran off with Ken's body and is luring us here. But, we'll be ready for him!" Veemon scoffed. 

"By the way, did Izzy manage to upgrade you, Sonja?" Hawkmon asked. 

"He actually did. I feel a lot better and should aid you guys. David, stay close to me." 

"Ok." 

"Yesh! Did we really have to come here?! This place gives me the willies!" Impmon complained. 

"I'm scared, Impmon. What if a ghost comes out and tries to scare us?" Calumon asked. 

"You're asking me?!" 

"I don't blame him," Kazu calls out. "Why of all places were we given a cemetery?!" 

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks because of this," Kenta said while shivering from the chill. 

"You two should get a grip," Sonja muttered. "Why didn't you just stay home?" 

"Because, we figure you guys could use our help," Kazu implied. "There's no way we're sitting out on this opportunity! We're going to help save the world!" 

"And stop the monsters!" Kenta exclaimed. 

"Couldn't you two be any more dense than you already are?" Impmon wondered. 

"Hey! We're no dense! Just tell us what you want us to do and we'll carry through," Kazu said. 

"You two can just shut the hell up!!" Sonja snapped. 

The two boys cowered away into the cemetery as Sonja's eyes became fueled with fire. If looks could kill, Sonja would scare Kazu and Kenta to death. 

"Kazu. Never talk back to Davis' wife again," Kenta suggested. 

"No kidding, dude. She's even scarier than Rika when she gets pissy." 

"Let's get going guys. As soon as we take this monster out, we're finding Ken's body," Davis stated. 

As the team journeyed deeper into the cemetery, a dark figure watched ominously with a body corpse held tightly around his grip. The figure smiles a toothy grin and prepares to expand his territory. 

_"More corpses to add to my collection. Perfect…"_

**Mushiyori City**

Back within the city district, Tai and his crew were observing the streets as they realized that the people did not notice the presence of the feral digimon. There's a good chance that these digimon were invisible to the normal human eye, but Tai and his team were able to see them. This was mostly likely a sign of events yet to come. 

"I still don't see how those people can't even see those digimon. Look, they're right there in the open!" 

"You forget, Max. Ordinary people can't see them but we can," BW stated. 

"Let's keep the chant to a minimum," replied X. "We don't have time to spare." 

"Gee, I wonder how Shintomon and the others are faring…" 

**Outskirts of Mushiyori**

Tai's worries were put to rest as Shintomon led his group through the empty outskirts. This was the exact spot where then tunnel was said to be formed according to Gosenzomon's reports. Much to their dismay, there wasn't a single trace of the tunnel to be found or evidence of any digimon emerging out. 

"Um, so what's the verdict?" Dimitri wondered. 

"So, are you sure this is center of that distortion thing?" asked Palmon. 

"I can't believe you had to make me walk all the way out here for nothing," Mimi complained. 

"Well, I don't see any big tunnel anywhere," Sora said. 

"Unless he's invisible, the spell caster isn't here either," Tentomon pointed out the obvious. 

"No, you guys. A distortion zone always takes the form of a circle around its creator," explained Izzy. "Right now, we're standing at the circle's center. The spell caster is indeed here, but we just need to think." 

"Wow, you really followed through on that one, Izzy," Biyomon stated. 

"We're glad to have a geek on our team," Mimi replied. "Don't get me wrong. I didn't mean it in a bad way." 

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." 

"Then if the spell caster is not on the surface, then he has to be below it," Shintomon said. "Plus, we've already stated that our teleportation will not work through their barrier. There's no way through unless the spell caster decides to open it anytime soon." 

"Underground, huh?" Sora said. 

Suddenly, Shintomon and the digimon felt a slight disturbance from within the area. They turned towards an opposite direction and turned off to locate the 'spy'. Sora, Izzy, Mimi and Dimitri followed them along. 

"Hey, did you feel something?!" Izzy calls out to the digimon. 

As the digimon crew arrived at the spot, there wasn't a sign of anyone or anything from within the close radius. It looked as though the 'spy' had vanished from sight and left behind nothing but a faint signal. 

"There's one thing I'd like to know. What saw us?" Shintomon wondered. 

"What are you talking about? Was someone spying on us?" Mimi asked. 

"So they already know that we're looking for them," Palmon replied. 

"You sure you aren't just being a little paranoid? I didn't see anything," Sora said. 

"What does that prove? You'll need more than just eyes to find these enemies," Biyomon replied. "Just leave this to us, digimon." 

"In any case, we should play it safe and reconvene with Taichi's group immediately," Shintomon said to the group. 

Unknown to Shintomon's team, there was a mysterious human girl looking on through the nearest bushes. She was small in stature and looked exactly like Hikari during her youth. She kept her eyes closely locked onto the Digi-Destined. This was most definitely the being that transmitted that energy signal that Shintomon homed onto. 

**Mushiyori**

Tai's crew was walking across a street while searching for the certain spell caster X had spoken of. Keke held tightly onto Max. 

"It's all right, Keke. There's nothing to be scared about." 

"Who said I was scared? I just don't like being in eerie places with digimon popping out of nowhere. Plus, these red skies aren't doing me any favors and it's just not a pleasant thing to see." 

"Yeah, it sure isn't normal but then again what hasn't been normal these past two days?" Agumon said. 

Suddenly, Tai, X, BW and Agumon stopped as they felt presence from within the closest range. There was an energy signal coming from behind an empty lot ahead of them. It looked as if they had just entered the territory of a spell caster. Perhaps it was the one with the mind-reading abilities. 

"Did you just feel that now?" X asked. 

"Let take a guess. We just entered one of these territories you were talking about?" Tai asked. 

"What are they talking about? I couldn't even feel anything," Max said. "Oh, wait. Now I feel it." 

"Me, too," said Keke. 

"It could be the one we're looking for," BW said. "He must be in that parking a lot. Come! Let's go and check this one out!" 

With that said, Tai and Agumon took off first with everyone else trailing along. The leader stopped right by into the empty lot and pushed the gateway fence door open. He looks across to find a dark-haired and pale-skinned man with a purple trench coat. This was the same man who had a creature removed from out of his body by Saitou recently. This is Yukio Oikawa. 

"Hey, you! Are you the spell caster?!" Tai calls out to the man. 

"Wha…? Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" Oikawa asked frantically. "Stay back!" 

The pale-skinned man fell back and started to squirm away. He looks like he had just recently seen a ghost. As soon as Agumon came into view, the man panicked in fear. 

"Hey, what is his problem, Tai? Is he the spell caster?" 

"Probably so. Hey, mister! Calm down!" 

"Stay away!" 

Just as X and the others arrived at the scene, Oikawa stopped screaming. X walks through the gateway door and advances toward Oikawa. The man attempted to scurry away on his knees but X placed a finger on the man's forehead. 

"Yukio Oikawa. I presume? Yes, you are the one we are looking for. Just recently, you've just gained the special ability to read minds." 

"How… How did you know?" 

"Well, ever since this whole mess with tunnels being forged open and monsters being unleashed on the planet, I just came to realize that certain humans have now gained special abilities. Don't know how, but it just happened." 

"What do you want from me?" 

"We want you to help us track down another spell caster," BW suggested. "We're looking for the one who's been behind the opening to the Dark Realm." 

"Why? What purpose do I have in this?" 

"You'll help us a great deal since we can't even put a trace on the guy himself," said Tai. "So you either help us or we're stuck looking for this psycho the hard way. Believe me, I'm not the type of guy who has the patience for it." 

"I don't know if I can…" 

"Please, you could really help us out. You specialize in mind reading. So why not put it to good use?" Max suggested. 

"Even a child like yourself is getting involved in this mess?" 

"Of course. I'm always going to be aiding my father and my friends. Just because I'm a kid, that doesn't mean I can't lend a hand. If kids like me and Keke can volunteer, then you ought to be able to." 

Oikawa thought this through as Max's words finally shed new light on the situation. Would a boy manage to revive Oikawa's confidence after being completely taken over by a creature inside of his body? He doesn't quite remember what had happened with him since that event. 

"So, what's it going to be, Mr. Oikawa?" X asked. "This kid really brings up a good point. If a boy can lend a hand to a good cause, then you should ought to as well." 

"Fine, you've managed to arouse my curiosity. It's interesting to know that there are other spell casters out there besides myself," Oikawa said. "Please, tell me what I need to do." 

"Of course, but we'll need to be at a more open location," BW said. "Like where there's a large crowd of people. You should be able to read the minds of masses." 

"I'll try…" 

"No, there is no 'try', Mr. Oikawa. We have to succeed and we have to know who our enemy's identity is," said X. "If we don't find him, then we won't know who to set our attack on." 

"Wow, Max. You really seem to bring the confidence out of people," Agumon said. 

"I know. I'm really good at it… I guess…" 

"Guess, huh?" Tai said. "We'll see about that…" 

**Later that day in the center of Mushiyori**

After a long walk down through heavy crowds all across the streets, Tai's group managed to find a cement seat alongside many other benches near a bus stop. Tai and X sat down next to Oikawa while the spell caster was beginning to probe every thought from the people around them. Max, Keke, Agumon and BW stood in guard to search for anything suspicious. 

So far, there wasn't anything of important that has caught their attention. Oikawa was still probing through every available human mind possible. 

"Mr. Oikawa? So, how big is your territory?" Tai curiously asked. 

"I'd say about thirty meters in radius or more," the older male replied. "I can hear the voices of people within that area the same as if they were holding a conversation." 

"That's nothing new," Tai said. "Us, fusion warriors could do that." 

"Yes, but the foe we're looking for has succeeded in preventing us from reading his thoughts. I thought its make more sense to find and use another spell caster to do our bidding," X explained. 

"I see." 

As soon as their conversation ended, Oikawa instantly picked up on every single thought from across his developed territory. Some were negative and many others were simply mental conversations. 

_"Damn, I could sure use some weed right about now!" _

"That guy's creeping me out!" 

"Die, you idiot!" 

"There's another test today?! I'll just have to skip out on it!" 

"Ugh! That guy is like so ugly!" 

"Whoa, that woman has got big boobs!" 

"The stronger the thoughts of the people around me are, the louder their voices sound to me," Oikawa said. "It'll be as though that one person is shouting out." 

"Ok, that means you can check everyone that passes by here," Tai said. 

"Let us know if there's anyone thinking something inhumane," X instructed the mind reader. "I'll help you along, but only you can find the culprit." 

"Very well." 

"Just don't show it on your face and don't meet their gaze either," BW stated. "The enemy has plenty of ability in their arsenal." 

"That's right. 'He' will undoubtedly realize that he is within your territory," X continued on. 

"Yeah, okay…" 

Oikawa proceeded to go along as planned and probes through every available mind that passes by. Every man, woman and child are prime suspects in the situation. Either one of them could very well be the mastermind to the whole plot. Max, Keke, Agumon and BW kept their eye out. 

"Well, how about it? Haven't you found anyone yet?" Tai asked. 

Just then, X and Tai noticed Oikawa feeling a little uneasy. Sweat was started to pour down the man's face and his face contorted with fear. 

"Mr. Oikawa?" 

"Yes… There's someone… someone there… this guy's terrible…" 

Oikawa held his face and started to squirm in absolute tear. Laughter was echoing from the background. A deep, cold and sinister voice was speaking through his mind. The thought of death and torture was coming from the culprit. 

_"I'll kill them all… Women… Kids… Sickly old men… Until every foot of dirt is a grave. Then I'll stack them on top. I'll kill them. I'll kill them all. I'll kill them all. I'll kill them all. I'll kill them all. I'LL KILL THEM ALL!!!"_

As soon as the voice faded, Oikawa lets out a horrifying scream and sits up from his stand. The crowd of people stopped as they looked towards Oikawa and wondered about the sudden commotion. Tai held down Oikawa and closed his mouth. 

"Shut up or they're going to find you!" Tai snapped. 

"I'm sorry. I can't take it. The voice is too loud, but it's quiet too. Savage… Dark… Please, I've had enough of this!" 

"Don't you worry, Mr. Oikawa," Max assured him. "We'll handle him!" 

"Just leave it to us," Keke stated. 

"Right. Just tell me who he is… and don't point," Tai instructed the older man. 

"He's coming from the right. Tall guy in black. His hair is slicked back." 

As soon as he said that, everyone froze and turned around to find the man that perfectly fit Oikawa's description. The sinister young man stops in place to make eye contact with the group. Tai looks across and gasps in shock. Saitou froze in place with a smirk on his chagrin. Suddenly, a bullet-sized object came hurtling out of nowhere and goes right for Oikawa. Tai jumps out right in front of Oikawa and snares the object in hand with quick reflexes. 

"Damn! That was close!" 

"Incoming!" Agumon exclaimed. 

Another object came shooting out from a different direction and nails Oikawa directly in the forehead. Oikawa manages to let out a grunt as his head snapped back with blood spewing out from his forehead. The man falls back in a dead state. Tai stopped to pick Oikawa off from the ground. Keke covers her face at the sight of the blood. 

"How horrible!" Keke screamed. 

"Where did those shots come from?!" Max exclaimed. 

"From the center but did that guy do it?!" Agumon wondered. "I couldn't even sense any huge ki from those shots!" 

"Damn it!" Tai cursed. 

Tai turns around and makes eye contact with the supposed perpetrator. The sinister young man grins and sends out a final note to the leader. 

"We'll call that my introduction, Taichi Kamiya." 

_"He's the leader! He has to be!"_ Tai said in thought. 

"Dad! We have to get Mr. Oikawa to the hospital!" X said. 

"But what about the guy?!" 

X and BW turned around to find that Saitou had vanished from sight. The people within the scene of the crime gathered around in masses as one of them immediately contacted the local hospital for an ambulance to arrive. 

**Ambulance scene**

Five minutes after the call was made, the local Mushiyori hospital had sent out one of their ambulance units to pick up Oikawa. Tai and his group were fortunate to accompany the spell caster. 

It seemed as thought Oikawa was going to make it after all since he was moving slightly. Agumon covers his forehead with a wet cloth. 

"How is he? Will he make it?" Keke asked. 

"I don't know," Max said. "Not many people survive a bullet to the brain, plus that was no energy blast of any kind. Sneaky…" 

"You bring up an interesting point, Max," X replied. "But he'll be fine." 

"What?!" 

As soon as removed the object from under the Oikawa's forehead, X revealed to everyone a small white object that looked similar to an eraser. In fact, it was an eraser from the end of a pencil. 

"This is the so-called bullet he took." 

"Sure doesn't look like metal," said Keke. 

"It's a pencil eraser," replied Agumon. "It's obvious." 

"That's crazy!" Tai said. "Damn, score one for old number two." 

"So, the guy had his head cracked open by a pencil top?" Keke wondered. "That's not logical." 

"That's right. Just call this one a warning shot," BW reminded the crew. 

_"Damn, these guys are running on stealth here. Our digimon can't even sense them out that well. We're dealing with a kind of enemy here, plus we still have those seven monsters to deal with,"_ Tai thought. 

**Elsewhere on a rooftop within Mushiyori**

Looking on across the city blanketed over by red skies was the ominous presence of Saitou. His attire consisted of a long-sleeve black shirt with matching color pants and boots. His skin is tanned brown with a fade of orange. His dark hair is slicked back with a curly tip hanging over his forehead. There was a small blue dot similar to an orb on his forehead. Saitou's eyes were slanted and gave off a sinister, eerie effect. 

Suddenly, a swift gust of wind passes by Saitou and another figure emerges from behind him. The figure stands up. He, too, was quite eerie in presence despite being a normal human boy. He was wearing white red shirt with a white tee underneath. He was wearing blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. His hair is short and spiked up. 

"Hello, Hideto Fujimoto a.k.a. Sniper." 

"Taichi didn't follow you as planned." 

"No. He kept his cool. I was most surprised." 

"Rei Saiba a.k.a. Ice Maker is shadowing Shintomon's group. She's waiting for orders and Taichi's group is entering the hospital. Haze Frogmon has mind-controlled two doctors from the Indian/Chinese border. One of them has been sent at this exact hospital. The other one will be waiting out Taichi's friends at the other hospital. This one doctor should get the job done." 

"Two doctors for the price of one? Perfect. Haze Frogmon has done his job. By the way, one of our enemies might be the one we're looking for." 

"Is this true?" 

"As you call, your good friend, Neo Saiba, has a problem with the anti-Synister barrier. Even if he completes the tunnel, the best destroyers won't be able to cross. We need another spell caster to break the barrier. We may have found on in one of these two groups." 

"Who is it?" 

"You leave that business to me, Mr. Hideto. Remember, I only accepted you because Neo asked me to. You should be grateful I was able to heal Rei's devastating injuries. In the meantime, let's get rid of the extras. Let's dig a hole, Hideto. Each one of us. Seven graves will be a decent start." 

**Local Mushiyori Hospital**

Oikawa was immediately reading in through Saitou's sinister thoughts and caught on with his small conversation with Hideto. He repeated nearly everything said by the dark human. 

"Let's dig a hole, Hideto. Each one of us. Seven graves will be a decent start. Dark Angel, Hideto the Sniper, Rei Saiba the Ice Maker, Mad Doctor, Neo Saiba the Gatekeeper, Sigma, Mari the Game master… that's amongst their names. Hideto is called Sniper and Rei is named Ice Maker. Those were the words that came to his mind." 

"I see, but what does it mean?" Max wondered. 

"Are those the name of the guys that are making this tunnel?" Tai asked. 

"Is that all?" BW said. 

"Wait, I don't know…" Oikawa sighed. "That's just what I heard from the back of his mind, like a speech he was preparing. Everything else was just this terrible hatred, and an urge to kill." 

"Ice Maker, Sigma, Sniper…" Agumon continued on. "Those have to be codenames." 

"Of course," X replied. "More than likely they are clues to each of their particular abilities. By the way, Tai, you did well with that confrontation. You showed some patience. You didn't even start losing it." 

"Well, to be honest, it's because I think I was afraid of him. I sensed it right when we met. There's something dangerous about him. It's not even what I sensed to begin with. It's what I didn't sense. No strong ki or incredible power. It's almost as if who I saw wasn't the real thing. If guys like Burizalor and Virus were about throwing the fastball, then this guy definitely likes the curve." 

"Correct, and we know he's the type who saves that pitch until the very last inning," said BW. "Whatever power is behind this mystery of his, he won't revert it until he's ready to finish us. The fact that he didn't use his own power to attack Mr. Oikawa tells us that." 

"What's that?!" Oikawa exclaimed. 

"You have to be kidding me," Max said. 

"You mean the guy who was standing there didn't shoot Mr. Oikawa?" asked Keke. 

"No. He didn't do anything at all," Tai explained. 

"So, you noticed it as well," BW said. "The first shot was a miss and you managed to catch it time, Tai. On the second shot, the angle was wrong. The shot came from five feet to the man's right. Him facing us was just a go signal." 

"What?! For whom?!" asked Oikawa. 

"So who is the shooter?" Keke wondered. 

"Allow me to explain on what we do know," the warrior formerly known as Black War Greymon said. "This eraser has faint ki trace marks. The shooter made it the exact hardness he desired by coating it with ki energy. It's hard enough to break the skin and scare us, but too soft to pierce the skull. It was launched through telekinesis. Seconds after the shot was fired, I tried tracing it back toward its origin, but it's signal was too faint and too far. It was fired from over five hundred yards away." 

"That's not anything too impressive in my book," Tai said. 

"But for a small faint object coated with a small ki energy, that's an outstanding feat!" Agumon replied. 

"Wow, these guys we're dealing with are no ordinary humans!" Max stated. 

"Plus, this is all with his mind," said Keke. 

"If they are as good as this triggerman…" 

"Yeah, I get it," Tai said. "They're going to get in our way and prevent us from completing our task." 

Oikawa covers his head and started to whimper in fear. It was obvious that he wanted no more part of this operation and did not desire to contribute. 

"No! That's enough!" Oikawa cried. "I didn't ask to join you people! I'm not a hero! I don't want to die!" 

Unknown to the team, a sinister figure in a white coat was looking on from on top of a balcony. He set his sights on Tai's group with sheer delight. 

_"Haze Frogmon. I've found what we're looking for. I'll leave you and my other medical colleague to wipe out the rest of these human filth. I'll leave it to you." _

"Yes. It will only be a matter of time before I do away with the legendary warrior. Let's make sure to make Mr. Saitou proud and implement death on these poor fools. Signing out…" 

"Yes. I've got you where I want you, Taichi Kamiya," the sinister doctor chuckled. 

**Indian/Chinese Border. Forest Area**

In the middle of a quiet forest, Lobomon led the group through the eerie and beautiful, lush forest. Kazemon and Beetlemon traveled through the canopies. Meanwhile, Loweemon and Kumamon investigated the brushes in their surroundings. 

"Damn. Have any of you found anything worth while, yet?" asked Lobomon. 

"No way. This monster is doing a good job of concealing himself. It makes me wonder if he knows we're here," Loweemon wondered. 

"I wouldn't put it past it," said Kumamon. "Hey, Beetlemon! Kazemon! Do you see anything?!" 

"No except that this fog stinks!" Kazemon blurted. "Where is this pollution coming from? I don't see any nuclear plants." 

"It's too strange," said Beetlemon. "But, I agree! The air smells like crap!" 

"The pollution just might be the right clues to what we are looking for," said Lobomon. "It just might lead us to the right direction. Let's follow the scent." 

With that said, Lobomon runs off across the forest with his two comrades following him by foot. Kazemon and Beetlemon traveled out across the canopies. Suddenly, they heard screams from beyond the forest. 

"You guys! There's someone crying out!" Kumamon stated the obvious. "C'mon! Let's get there as soon as possible!" 

"I agree! This will probably lead us to what we're looking for! Legendary warriors, head out!" 

As Lobomon gave command to his crew, they started off through the forest. Just as they reached out into the open, they found that the polluting air desecrated an entire village. Some form of acidic substance melted the village rooms away. The warriors gasped in horror at what they had gazed their eyes upon. There was a pile of human corpses stacked on top of another one. The polluted air infected each of them. 

"This is horrible," Kazemon managed to speak. "What kind of a monster would do such a thing?!" 

"I don't care who we're dealing! I'm angry enough to tear this bastard apart!" Loweemon growled. 

"Monster! Show yourself out here, coward!" Lobomon calls out. 

There was a deep laughter echoing from out of a small hut. A pair of golden eyes peered through the darkness. The warriors stood their ground to wait for the first monster to expose himself. Haze Frogmon walks out with a struggling Indian woman in his grasp. 

"Yech! So, this is the first monster?!" Kumamon said. "He sickens me even in appearance!" 

"So, I assume you're the first monster created from out of Millenniumon's essence?" Lobomon said. 

"Precisely right. Ah, it's you, legendary warriors. Though, there's one absence. That's fine. I only need to destroy the five of you to draw your leader out." 

"Let that human woman go! She didn't do anything to you!" screamed Kazemon. 

"Let this piece of filth go? Ha! You humans are not worth the evolutionary process. You only eat and destroy until there is nothing left but piss!" the beast spoke through Saitou's own philosophy. 

"Now, that's just wrong. Look, you let the woman go or we're going to kick your ass. Plain and simple," Lobomon threatened. "For once we defeat you, we're taking back one half of the Digi-Core you're carrying." 

"Oh, so that is what you've came for?! Oh, and here I thought you would be rescuing this poor girl from my wrath," Haze Frogmon laughed. "Guess I misjudged you. You aren't heroes. You're simply another band of greedy pretenders seeking for your own desires. Looks like I don't have any use of this human. Down the hatchet you go!" 

As soon as Haze Frogmon finished speaking out, Lobomon charges out ahead with his light sabers in hand. 

"LET HER GO! LOBO KENDO!" 

Haze Frogmon saw his adversary charging forward and instantly vanished out from sight. This caught Lobomon off guard and he immediately turned to be met with a cross right jab against his jaw. The amphibian beasts' force sent Lobomon crashing through several hut homes in the process. 

"LOBOMON!!" the warriors called out to their comrade. 

"See? This is exactly what you're going up against, warriors. You're going to have to give me everything you have to put me down. Tell you what. Why don't we raise the stakes? I'll put his retched woman's life on the line. If you manage to defeat me, not only will the woman be set free but also the Digi-Core will be yours. However, when I win, then I shall consume this woman whole…" 

"NO DICE!!" Loweemon cries out in anger. 

"Hmph, disappointing. I was just going to give you a chance to rescue this poor human. Oh well. Another human death is simply just disposing of another piece of waste and ridding the planet of your kind." 

Slowly rising to his feet from underneath the rubble, Lobomon catches his breath and looks on ahead to find Haze Frogmon. The woman struggled against the beast's tight grip. The warriors were held at bay just as Haze Frogmon was about to make his next move. 

"Oh how rude of me to not introduce myself. You can just call, Haze Frogmon." 

_"Looks like I'll need to evolve into Magna Garurumon to beat this monster. Takuya. You guys better hurry. I don't know if we can take this monster alone."_

**Local Chinese Medical Facility**

Takuya, Joe, Cody and their digimon partners finally arrived at the medical facility. They noticed that the gateway was open and security guards were laid out to rest. Takuya rushes over to the fallen soldiers and noticed something peculiar about them. Each one of them had skin covered completely by a green pigmentation. It was as if they were infected by the same pollution around the village area. 

"Take a look at this, Joe! I've never seen anything like this!" 

"Let me see." 

Joe kneels over to the fallen guards. He takes their hand and checks for their pulse. 

"They barely have a pulse. If we don't do something soon, these people aren't going to make it." 

"We better watch ourselves, too. Our chances of getting infected are very high," said Cody. 

"Good idea and what a better place than to check ourselves into that hospital," Gomamon said. 

"I'm sure we'll find what we're looking for," replied Armadillomon. 

"Then that's where we're heading. Let's be cautious, guys. I have a bad feeling we're not alone and somebody actually knows about our whereabouts," Takuya stated the obvious. 

In fact, Takuya was correct on his assumption. There was a sinister white-coated figure holding a small mosquito-like insect. It was coated with a green liquid substance; perhaps it was the viral disease that infected the soldiers. 

_"Yes, they have entered into the fray, Haze Frogmon. My other colleague seems to have spotted the ones Saitou has been searching for. Surely we cannot fail. We must make Saitou proud by eliminating the human filth,"_ the twisted-minded doctor thought. 

Our heroes are dealing with a three-way crisis's. Two mad doctors put under a mind-control, human-possessive killing spell are set to carry out the duty to kill Tai's teams. The mastermind behind this small operation, Haze Frogmon, now confronts Lobomon and the other four warriors in a village. Another mad doctor is watching upon Tai's group. Just, how will our heroes overcome this mess and survive the fray that lies ahead? 

((Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale")) 

**((Preview))**

Takuya: Hey, this is Takuya Kanbara! Let me give you the run down on what to expect. Two mad doctors and a frog monster to boot! Just what we needed. This is why I hate going to doctors! 

Kouji: I try everything I can to lead the team as we take it to Haze Frogmon. When we learn that he's a Mid-B class monster, I'm forced to turn it up a notch and let Magna Garurumon take care of this. But will that even be effective? 

Tai: Back in Mushiyori, my friends are in serious crap. We deal with the first of the two mad doctors. Max! You have to get Keke out of here! 

Max: No way! I'm staying to fight with you, dad! 

Tai: Agumon. We're going to have to do something that even I can't agree with. Taking away the life of another human being. 

Mad Doctor: Yes, do you really have the heart to kill another human being? 

Haze Frogmon: No! You don't have what it takes! Your human race has also proven to show sympathetic values when it comes to murder! You've spent all of your life killing non-humans and now you're stuck at a tight spot. 

Takuya: Tai and I are left to deal with Haze Frogmon's human puppets, but can we really be forced to take the life of humans? 

Haze Frogmon & Doctors: If you don't kill us, then the disease and pollution effects will not wear off! You make the choice! Will your own sympathy be your own undoing?! 

Joe: Next chapter is entitled… 

**The Legendary Warriors vs. Haze Frogmon! Killing a Human Being, Reasonable?!**

Max: You sure don't want to miss this! 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Yesh, I really hate to go to the doctor. Needles and I don't get along very well. shudders Anyway, we're just getting down deep into a new concept for the D-Fusion series. Will our heroes have to commit murder on other human beings just to save the planet? These seven monsters have already set their ground rules and are planning to break down our heroes mentally. 

I must warn some of you that the direction of this saga will only take a darker turn. If you can handle it, and I know must of you will, then I commend you. Yu Yu Hakusho can really do that to you. But despite that, I've also incorporated the plot of the final DBGT saga. Let's see how these two mesh well together through this series. 

Well, that's all for today. I hope to get the next chapter of this saga up soon. I'll try hard to get started on Pharaohmon's Arc Chapter 27 this week. Until then, peace!


	3. The Legendary Warriors vs Haze Frogmon! ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Saber Veemon, Saitou, Haze Frogmon, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Another long hiatus. I'm growing tired of not having time to write my fics. Anyway, here's the long awaited third chapter of my Millenniumon Saga. Our heroes are forced to deal with Saitou's band of human spell casters and the seven monsters! Now, let's get on straight to the action. Enjoy!

* * *

****

**_It was Millenniummon's reawakening as his shadow form gave birth to seven destructive monsters through Azulongmon's Digi-Cores. They are hell bent on destroying mankind and leaving nothing in their path. Before they had time to react, Shintomon and X had informed the team about another persisting danger waiting in the lurks. Not only were there seven monsters to contend with worldwide, but also there was a tunnel being forged between the real world and the dark realm within the digital universe. The race was now on as four teams were scattered across the globe to find four of the seven monsters. Led by Takuya, the Frontier Chosen along with Joe and Cody set off to the India/China border. Unfortunately, they have come across with two enemies on their path. One of which is a human and the other is the first of the seven monsters, Haze Frogmon. Just what is the connection between these two? Will they succeed in destroying Takuya's team? _**

Meanwhile, in Mushiyori City, a spell caster is forging a tunnel between the Dark Realm and the real world. Digi-Destined leader, Taichi Kamiya must stop the unknown enemy, but that opening tunnel has given awesome new powers to a few humans. It's hard to know who is friend or enemy. Taichi and his crew have recruited Yukio Oikawa, a mind-reading human. But while trying to weed out the enemies by their thoughts, Oikawa was shot and the criminal mastermind made his introduction. The crew has taken Oikawa to a local hospital. Where new danger awaits.

((Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays ))

**The Legendary Warriors vs. Haze Frogmon! Killing a Human Being, Reasonable?!**

**Local Mushiyori Hospital**

The mood around this local Mushiyori hospital facility had a eerie vibe to it. Even the crimson skies were enough to creep some of the bravest. Inside, though, the facility was deeming with activity by medical staff and patients alike. Amongst the mass of people inside, Tai and his crew were just discussing the situation with the spell casters' motives.

Oikawa was unnerved by the ordeal while sitting down on a bench quivering in fear. He wasn't in the mood to be continuously interrogated by Tai's group, though it was only for the greater good. Tai stands in front of Oikawa with his arms crossed.

"So then, tell us once again what that guy was thinking."

"I couldn't believe it, but he was saying, 'We'll dig a grave for all people. The seven of us will dig the hole.'"

"'The seven of us…?'"

"Yes. Dark Angel, Neo Saiba the Gatekeeper, Hideto the Sniper, Sigma, Mari the Game Master, the Doctor, and Rei Saiba the Ice Maker."

"Seven names. Those could be their nicknames, right?" asked Max.

"That's right," X replied to the boy. "They undoubtedly have something to do with their abilities, as well."

"Seven humans with abilities," said BW. "The guy who we just saw is probably among them."

"Wasn't there anything else on that guy's mind, Mr. Oikawa?" Tai asked the older man.

"That's all I could get out of the voice of that man's mind that offers any clues. Everything else was just an abnormal bloodlust. He has this urge to kill everyone. He wants every human being dead."

"An abnormal bloodlust?" wondered the masked man known as X.

"Forgive me, but I don't want to die!" Oikawa cries out while grasping the sides of his head. "Why didn't you tell me it would turn out to be this terrible?"

"These are some awful guys," Keke said.

"In any case, we shouldn't let our guards down," Agumon informed the team.

Suddenly, Agumon, X, BW and Tai stopped for an instant to feel a slight disturbance of energy emitting through the hospital. They felt a negative vibe around their surroundings. The whole hospital building became surrounded by shade of orange. It seems as though the group had stepped into a 'territory', so to speak.

"Did you feel that just now?" BW said. "Someone just extended their territory."

"So, there must be someone with an ability in this hospital," replied Keke. "Hey, wait a minute…"

"I-I hear him! It's one of the seven!" Oikawa gasped. "It's the Doctor! He's here! It's a hospital! Why wouldn't he be here?"

"Watch yourselves!" Tai warned his crew. "Don't give him a blind spot! We don't know which direction he'll be coming from!"

With that said, the group gathered together into a circle formation. Agumon, BW, Tai, Max and X put up their guards. Oikawa and Keke remained protected around the four. As the looked around their surroundings, nurses and physicians were helping the sickly around the facility. There was sign of any unusual activity.

Just then, Oikawa and Keke felt something puncture their hands. They winced and looked down to find green mosquito like insects injecting them what looked like green fluid.

"YUCK! What is this thing?!" Keke screeched.

"Keke!" Max cries out.

"Dammit! These things put something in us!" Oikawa exclaimed as he squashed the insect with his hand.

However, that would not save the man. He and Keke felt weakened and fell to their knees. The other five looked on in shock to watch their friends' skins turn green.

"What the hell just happened?! Keke! Mr. Oikawa!" Tai asked.

"I'm… so cold… Max… help me…" Keke shivered tremendously.

"Keke! Stay strong!" Max said as he held the girl.

"My body is starting to ache…" muttered Oikawa.

Agumon walks over and places a hand over Oikawa's forehead. He jumps back and felt a overwhelming burn across his head.

"He's burning! He's got a terrible fever!" the dino cried out.

"What the hell were those things?!" Tai wondered. "Why are they getting sick?!"

"Those were different digimon insects we've seen that are all over the city," X warned the group.

"It's a virus," Oikawa replied while probing the Doctor's mind. "I heard his thoughts! He's going to infect everyone inside of his territory!"

Suddenly, the crew turned towards another direction as they heard the fluttering of wings.

"Brace yourselves!" BW stated. "There's more coming this way!"

"Kill as many as you can!" X calls out.

One by one, viral insects were emerging out from the hallways. The healthy five were throwing out fists to squash the insects. They did everything they could to not only protect themselves, but not to create a scene within the facility. The other people, somehow, were unable to see the insects. A pretty, brown-haired nurse came walking by while taken back by their 'unusual' activity.

"Is there something wrong?" the young nurse asked.

"What?!" Tai turns to face her.

"What seems to be the problem, sirs?"

The nurse did not realize that the viral insects surrounded her yet she was unable to see them. Tai points out to the insects to get her attention.

"Hey! On your shoulders! Your head! They're all over you!"

"Brush them off quick!" Agumon warned the nurse.

The nurse cautiously checked herself and found nothing. Tai's assumption was correct. Ordinary humans were not able to see these 'invisible creatures.' Only those who have made contact with recent, unusual activity would have spotted them. That includes digimon, Digi-Destined and even spell casters.

"There's nothing there. What are you talking about, sir?"

"They can't be seen by ordinary people!" Tai growls. "What's more, these creatures seem to be only after us."

"No! We're going to be done if we don't go all out! But we can't risk getting these civilians hurt!" Max said.

"Our only hope is to find the spell caster who has this ability," said X. "The sickness of these two will only get worse."

"Move out!" BW hollered out.

The four-man crew moved out into the facility while Max stayed to tend to Keke and Oikawa. Tai, X, BW and Agumon headed out into the facility. The nurse attempts to stop them from running across the hallways.

"Lady! Please go help with my son tend to our friends," Tai calls out to the nurse.

"No running inside the hospital!"

Tai and his crew sped off down through several corridors as the viral insects were hot on their trail.

"Tai! I hope you realize that there is more than just doctor in this hospital?!" Agumon asked.

"You got a point. Fine then. Let's just clobber every doctor in the hospital," Tai replied.

"Wow, that's real genius!" BW stated.

"But there is no other choice," replied X. "I can't even seem to sense this guy's ki. Normal humans, even spell casters, have very weak ki compared to our everyday enemies."

"Let's just not beat them to death," Agumon said.

"Right!"

"I say we should split up into three. Agumon and I will head off while you two split up," said Tai. "This hospital is pretty huge!"

"Both of those guys' sicknesses were spreading abnormally fast!" said BW. "Let's do it!"

"Like we have any other choice," replied X. "Remember, when you find the guy with the ability, send out a distress signal or make some noise."

"I call dibs on the first floor!"

"Good pick, BW! Agumon and I will get second!"

"The enemy may not be a doctor from this hospital. Grab a nurse, and have them look first for doctors that they are unfamiliar with," X stated.

Agumon grabs Tai and uses his teleportation technique to send them up to the second floor. X took the stairs in order to reach up towards the top floor. Meanwhile, BW continued his rush down the first floor. He stops just in time to find a blonde nurse walking out.

_"Hellllo nurse! Here comes BW! Though, you're not as hot as Renamon. Now that's a foxy chick!"_

"Sir? May I help you? You should know there's no running in the hospital."

"M'am! Please, I need your help."

"What is it you want?"

"There's a criminal, posing as a doctor, inside this hospital," BW warned the nurse.

"What?"

"Hurry! Come with me, and if there's a doctor you don't know, then tell me."

"Okay…"

"Hey! What's going on?" a man's voice calls out from the other side of the room.

BW turns around to find a man, in his late-twenties, walking down in a white coat. He approaches BW and puts a hand on him.

"Why are you harassing my staff?!"

"Ah, Doctor Akira. This man was saying something awful."

"Who are you? Leave, before I call the police."

"Yeah, you better call them, white coat! There's a dangerous person in this hospital! He could be posing as one of the doctors here! You have to believe me! Some of my comrades were injected with pathogens by this guy, and are in danger! If we're going to stand around here, every one in this hospital will be at risk!"

"Sir, I take all threats seriously. Okay, I'll come looking with you. Now let go of the nurse."

"Pardon, miss. I don't ever get like this…"

BW moves away from the nurse and starts to head out the door with the doctor.

"Besides, I know every doctor and nurse in this facility," Doctor Akira told BW. "If there's a doctor I haven't seen, I'll you immediately."

"Fine, lead the way, doc."

"Nurse, you might want to call the police immediately."

"Yes, but, um… Doctor Akira… Why are you here sir? Isn't today your day off?"

BW stopped frozen in his tracks and quickly turns around in shock. Doctor Akira stops and has a devious grin on his face. Just before BW could react, Doctor Akira's hands became coated with energy and he swiftly pokes across BW's back. His hands moved faster than any gunshot bullet. BW couldn't even react to read off the ki the doctor was emitting through his fingers. BW felt paralyzed from his head and all the way through his back. He collapses backward and couldn't even move a single muscle. The nurse screams out but not long before the 'Doctor' turns around to swing his right hand across the nurse.

"Shut up, idiot!"

However, his swing became a lethal weapon as the ki energy around his hand became as sharp as a scalpel. He slashes her across the chest and watches as the nurse's chest explodes with a crimson mass. The Doctor looks down across his two victims and chuckled maliciously. He kneels down in front of the fallen warrior.

"You can't even move your arms, legs or even raise your voice. I've paralyzed most of your muscles that you can move voluntary, after all. You can't even summon forth any ki in the meantime. My ability allows me to cut through human flesh like a scalpel with just my bare hands."

_"Tai! Agumon! Can you two hear me?! Yes! At least I can still send a distress signal telepathically!"_

"We will eliminate every last person who would stand in the way of our wishes," said the Doctor.

Suddenly, the door opened and this time a red-haired nurse walks in. She stops and lets out a scream.

"Help!"

Elsewhere within the facility, Tai and Agumon stopped to hear the scream of the nurse. Agumon quickly picks up onto BW's distress signal.

"What is it, Agumon?!"

"It's BW!"

"What is he saying?"

_"Agumon! Tell Tai that I've found him! I've find the bastard we're looking for!"_

"BW's found him!"

"You know the drill, buddy."

"Gotcha."

The reptile grabs hold of Tai and places two fingers on his forehead. With that done, he teleports himself and Tai to the exact location where the Doctor is currently positioned.

The red-haired nurse was in a state of shock over the scene. Doctor Akira points out towards her.

"Don't just stand there, nurse! Call the police! There was a suspicious man that just ran out of here! There's a criminal in this hospital posing as a doctor!"

"Yes, Doctor Akira!"

As the nurse ran out of the room to warn the facility, the Doctor lets out a sigh of relief. His cover was nearly blown had he not created an excuse at the last minute.

**Top Seventh Floor of Hospital**

X stops and quickly feels out the Doctor's territory over the entire facility.

_"Every last corner of this hospital is enveloped in this guy's territory! This enemy possesses a fairly widespread territory. I can't let my guard down!"_

**Ground level floor. Medical room**

Doctor Akira snickers over his fallen victims and sits up to walk out towards the door. However, he was stopped at his tracks as he came into contact with none other than the dynamic duo: Tai and Agumon. The Doctor leaps back in utter surprise.

"You! How did you get in here?!"

"Didn't think the Doctor would look like a total wimp," Tai said. "So, this is the guy, Agumon?"

"He looks suspicious enough! Look! It's BW!"

"Hey! What are you doing lying on the floor?! Get up and kick this guy's ass!"

_"Agumon! This is the bastard you're looking for! He paralyzed my body using a ki technique with his hands. I wasn't expecting him to catch me off guard! He just slashed up this nurse and I'm sure all the staff will eventually become infected by those bugs by now!"_

"Tai! BW just sent me a telepathic note!"

"And the verdict?"

"This is the guy we're looking for! Isn't that right, Doctor?!"

Doctor Akira simply stood his ground and chuckled to himself. There was no use in trying to cover up anymore. The game was over and he was set to get serious.

"Change of plans, my friends," snickered Akira. "I'll kill every person in this hospital."

With that said, the Doctor came charging forward with his right hand becoming coated with the ki scalpel. He slashes across in order to do damage on Tai. However, Tai reacted quickly and leaps out to the side with Agumon joining him. Tai turns to face the Doctor with a scowl. Doctor Akira gets up and fixes his coat arrogantly.

"Ah, I wanted to play the gentle Doctor Akira for a little while longer, but Taichi Kamiya, once my identity was revealed to you, I had little choice."

"So, 'Taichi Kamiya' is a household name?"

"Yes, it is. I heard about you from Dark Angel. He said you guys would come to stand in our way, and spoil our dreams."

"Tai. This is a human. Can we really stoop as low as to kill him?"

"If he's involved with that guy and the seven monsters, then yeah. We have no choice…"

Tough decisions were going to have to be made by the dynamic duo. In order to save the people of the hospital, including Keke and Oikawa, they would have to end up killing the Doctor.

**City District of Mushiyori**

Elsewhere, Shintomon led his group consisting of Mimi, Dimitri, Izzy, Sora and their digimon partners along. They were out searching for Tai's crew and the digimon were unable to pick up on any distress signals. Though they were still a little perplexed by the appearance of the 'invisible' digimon which ordinary people couldn't see. Fortunately, these were the low-level kind that poses no threats.

"Jeez, look at all this! Ick! Digital bugs! I should have brought my bug spray," Mimi whined.

"They're already getting in my roots! Shoo!" Palmon said while swatting them with a flyswatter.

"Let's get serious guys," Izzy said. "My computer tracking system isn't picking up on any threats. These are just low level digimon."

"Who knows? Maybe I can find another Tentomon lady of my dreams around here," Tentomon snickered.

"These are Corrupt insects," Shintomon informed the crew.

"Ah, this doesn't seem to bad," said Dimitri. "I've seen more bugs in a jungle than this."

"It has to be the spatial distortion," Izzy replied.

"Precisely, right, Izzy," Shintomon stated. "It's evidence that things are progressing along faster than anticipated."

"I mean really! This is ridiculous!" Mimi said. "There's nothing more nasty than this."

"So is there anyone following us anymore?" asked Sora.

"Afraid not, Sora," Biyomon said. "He disappeared before we entered the busier side of town."

"I wonder if they stopped keeping an eye on us," said Dimitri.

"My guess is that he could have gone to check on Tai's group," Izzy predicted."

"You mean Tai?!" the girls asked.

"This is Taichi we're talking about here," Shintomon shrugged his shoulders. "If the situation has gotten as bad as this, then there can be doubt that he met up with those guys and their abilities right away."

"Relax. I know Tai will pull through. He has X, BW, Max and Agumon with him. He can just simply take those spell casters out," Sora assured the group. "Piece of cake…"

"Let's not be so sure. These enemies are humans," Biyomon said. "At least, we think they are…"

"In any case, let's hurry and meet up with Tai and the others. My sister is with them. I just hope nothing has happened to her," Dimitri said.

"He's right! My daughter is with them! Let's get going! Move it along!"

Mimi races off ahead like a track runner with Palmon and Dimitri hot on their trail. Everyone else was left out in the smog just before they caught up with the fleeing woman.

_"For someone who hates exercise, she can really run fast like an Olympic runner! She might as well be the golden medallist for Japan,"_ Izzy thought. _"Geez, if she can run, then I need to get out more and exercise."_

**Elsewhere within Mushiyori District**

Across the busy city, the crimson skies loomed over the city with a bright, white sun shadowed by dark clouds. Something sinister was in the works and was an indication that Saitou's plans were well underway.

Speak of the devil himself… Saitou was standing on top of a building. He looks off towards the distance and remains motionless as a statue. His predatory eyes were locked on the crowd of people walking across in herds.

Behind Saitou were two ominous figures. One of which was Hideto the Sniper. The other was a shorter, young girl. The girl's hair was brown and she looked exactly like Hikari but her hair had some faint light highlights. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a pink long-sleeve shirt over it. Her stockings were black and reached up all the way to her ankles. A light blue-jean skirt covered her waist and upper portions of her legs. She also wore white tennis shoes and a pair of red clippings in her hair. This was Rei Saiba the Ice Maker. She was the one who spied on Shintomon's crew earlier.

The girl identified as Rei Saiba spoke up as she informed Saitou on the progress of her operation.

"I pulled back as you said, Mr. Saitou," Rei said. "Those are the remaining guys."

"Splendid work, Ice Maker. They've all got such naive looks on their faces."

"What shall we do?" Hideto asked. "Shall I take them out without them knowing?"

"No. Not yet. Their digimon partners and that fool Shintomon will detect you. At this pace, they will all soon enter the Doctor's territory. We'll let him show Taichi Kamiya and the others how we fight against humans. We'll see if Taichi and his crew are willing to fight a human to the death."

With that said, Saitou lets out a maniacal laugh as Rei sighs to herself. She looks back at her fond memories. The mere mention of Taichi was enough to make her shed a tear.

_"Oh, Taichi… Sora… I just wish it didn't have to come down to this."_

"While they deal with Doctor, I take it Haze Frogmon is set to commence in a battle with some of Taichi's other friends."

"That's correct, Mr. Saitou," Hideto replied.

"Interesting. We'll just see how they handle fighting him and the other Doctor. This will be quite amusing."

**Mushiyori Hospital**

Within a few minutes, the viral insects were infecting nearly every medical staff and patient. An insect put down even the nurse who was told to call the police. The Doctor's plans were going accordingly to his will.

However, X wasn't about to take this lying down. He took out his frustrations by blasting away every insect with ki blasts. There wasn't any civilians to get in his way and thus would allow him to go all out.

"Damn! What the hell is going on in this hospital? This is why I hated doctors and needles!"

**Elsewhere within the facility**

Doctor Akira was surrounded by a mass of his precious viral insects. He picks one up and strokes it carelessly. Tai and Agumon were sickened by the man's love for deadly weapons.

"With another one of my abilities, I can make the people within my territory ill, using viruses created by my own mind. The viruses my mind creates are powerful. These insects are my carriers. Death comes all more quickly to those with weaker mental faculties. Your friends, the first ones to be injected, have no more than thirty minutes, I'd say."

Those comments alone were enough to set off Taichi's anger. Like a bull charging against a red cape, Taichi brings himself forward with a fist held out. For the first time, Taichi was relying on himself rather than wasting energy on a psycho with a death wish.

"You're going to regret saying that one!!"

"Tai! Be careful!" Agumon warns his partner.

Doctor Akira was immediately caught off guard and was unable to defend from the oncoming onslaught that Tai was about to unleash. Taichi unleashes a rapid barrage of fists that connect with the Doctor. Punching faster than even the Flash or a professional boxer, Taichi was dealt devastating blows directly at the Doctor. He even squashed the viral insects with his fists. The Doctor's head rocked back from every fist shot.

"Go, Tai! Go, Tai! Knock him out!" the reptile encouraged his long-time partner.

"I'm writing an advice for you bad guys!" Tai cries out angrily while continuing the onslaught. "It's called _Don't Piss Me Off!"_"

Tai delivers several more punches against the Doctor's face as blood splattered onto the floor. Each punch was taking its toll on the Doctor. Tai can say his gratitude to Agumon since his experience as Omega X has allowed Tai to being a stronger fighter in human form. This was one of the rare occasions that Tai wouldn't need to use Omega X to bail him out of jam.

With a mighty uppercut, Tai sends the Doctor crashing back through the door. The Doctor lands onto the ground with his head slamming onto the floor.

"That's the way to nail him!"

"I've learned from X about you spell casters. You lose your powers when you become unconscious or fall asleep. So go to bed, doc."

However, the Doctor wasn't going to take this lying down. Literally. He smiles deviously and speaks out.

"No time for sleep…"

The Doctor leaps back onto his feet swiftly and moves past Tai. He runs down the hall and cackles loudly.

"I'm working a double shift, Taichi!"

"Hey, get your ass back here! Agumon, let's move it!"

As Agumon runs out of the room, he follows Tai to give chase to the mad doctor.

"Catch me, if you can!" the Doctor taunted the duo.

"Dammit!"

The Doctor runs down along the darkened hallways, but Tai and Agumon were in hot pursuit of the psychotic white coat. Akira found himself running across into a pitch-black hall and steps through to go into hiding. Tai stops and slowly walks through the dark hall. Agumon picks up on Akira's location and puts up towards the ceiling. Tai turns and gasps to find Doctor Akira lunging down at him.

"Clever, doc!"

"Yeah! You're pronounced dead!"

Akira uses his ki scalpel in attempt of slashing across at Taichi. Fortunately, Agumon moves Tai away using his teleportation at the last minute. The slash went across the hallways while leaving a dissected trail across the floor and walls. Windows were also starting to crack open because of this.

"Tai! Incoming!!"

The Digi-Destined leader turns around to find the Doctor running across with his ki scalpel. Tai moves to the side to avoid being dissected by the mad man. Akira continuously attempts to slash at Tai at any given opportunity, but Tai's superhuman abilities inherited from Omega X allowed him to maneuver from each slash. Tai even bent down, Matrix Style, to avoid becoming hamburger meat.

Tai goes down and goes for a leg sweep, but Akira leaps over. Doctor Akira takes advantage of a distracted Tai and slashes at him. Fortunately, he only managed to create a cut across Tai's left cheek. He looks down at his cheek and wipes the blood away. Tai had seen enough and snatches the Doctor's arm.

"Stop messing with me!"

With that said, Tai delivers a punch to the mad man's gut. The force of his punch was enough to force Doctor Akira to spit out a mouthful of blood. After that, Tai delivers a spinning back kick to send Akira sailing across the hallway and against the corner of a wall. However, the resilient Doctor Akira slowly rises to his feet while wiping blood from his lips.

"It won't work with me."

"Judging from you moves and your toughness, you don't have the strength of any normal human, huh?"

"Yet another one of my perks, Taichi. When my ability first appeared, I thought of some ways to improve the functions of the body. I can control the supply of stimulants inside of my brain at will. As a result, I feel no pain at all!"

"Ah, so you've turned yourself into a freak, eh?" Tai said. "With a human opponent, I pulled my punches a little bit. But now it appears that won't be necessary."

Doctor Akira took this comment as a threat and channels his ki to create his Scalpel once again. He points out towards Tai and was ready to slice up his adversary.

"I'll dissect you with my bare hands."

Akira charges forward with his ki scalpel. However, Tai moves out from the side and allows Agumon to unleash his attack on the doctor.

"Do it, Agumon! Don't show him any mercy! Fire!"

"PEPPER BREATH!!"

The reptile's mouth widens as he unleashes a fiery blast. Rather than a slow fire blast, this one was launched out like a missile. Doctor Akira saw this coming and managed to dodge to the side. However, he was unable to move his right arm to the side. Agumon's blast incapacitated Akira's right arm and tore it off right off. The Doctor lets out a cry of anguish as the severed stump, where the arm was once attached, lets out a gush of blood.

"Direct hit, Agumon!"

"But I didn't get him all the way through!"

"At least we incapacitated the bastard."

The fiery blast shot through the window and was sent soaring out into the heavens above.

**Outside of the Hospital**

Shintomon and his group stopped to find the fiery blast from Agumon launched out into the skies above.

"Whoa! If that wasn't a shooting star, then I don't know what to think!" Tentomon commented.

"No! That was Agumon's attack!" Biyomon replied.

"Then, the guys must be really close," Sora said. "There's no doubt that Tai and the others could be caught up in a fight with one of those spell casters. Max and Keke are there with him!"

"Sora's right! We have to see if our children are safe," Mimi said to Shintomon.

"No doubt about it," the higher digimon spoke. "They're in that hospital. So, why don't we go check it out?"

As soon as he said that, Shintomon leads the group down the street towards the hospital. It was only about a few blocks, but they would have to get there as soon as possible. The Doctor will be aware of their arrival.

**Mushiyori Hospital**

The severed arm plummets onto the ground like a piece of meat. Doctor Akira lands on his feet after leaping away from Agumon's previous attack. He sits up and chuckles to himself despite his right arm being completely chopped off from Agumon's attack.

"I should have roasted that arm right off! Too careless on my part!" Agumon blamed himself.

"Ah, so that's the main attack of Agumon? Pepper Breath, such a cute name for a deadly weapon. I know all about your digivolution forms. Greymon. Metal Greymon. War Greymon. Oh, how can I forget about Omega X? Terra Beam is your main attack, I presume?"

"Wow, you've really done your homework, doc? What else did Dark Angel tell you about me?"

"That you're a dense fool."

"I resent that."

"By the way, that was a warning shot mind you!" Agumon threatened the psychopath.

"Well said, buddy. I'm no longer considering this bastard a human being anymore. Next time, my partner won't miss."

"Impressive. I see now why Dark Angel said not to be careless with you," Doctor Akira snickered. "I have one more talent to show you…"

The Doctor picks up his severed right arm and places it against his armless stump.

"Then again, have you forgotten? My ability is Doctor. Anything I cut, I can stitch back into place."

As soon as Akira said that, he uses his ki energy to easily reattach his severed arm back in place. No more damage caused by Agumon's attack.

"Aw, shit," Tai cursed.

"That's okay. I still have plenty of more juice where that came from. We won't need Omega X for this fight, Tai."

"I wasn't even going to suggest it, but okay…"

"As I have now demonstrated, I can even perform reattachment surgeries on a whim."

Tai and Agumon prepared themselves for the next fercious attack the Doctor has planned for them.

"Now, I think it's time for a dissection, Taichi."

Doctor Akira prepares his ki scalpel and charges forward to attack the duo once again.

"Let's do this, Agumon!"

"Right! No more Mr. Nice Agumon!"

_"Fools. I'll cut you up before you even know what hits you. Haze Frogmon. I take it you're taking care of the rest of Taichi's friends in the meantime. Don't let down your guard. We can't afford to fail Dark Angel and Millenniumon now."_

**Indian/Chinese Border. Unknown Indian Village**

Slowly rising to his feet from underneath the rubble, Lobomon catches his breath and looks on ahead to find Haze Frogmon. The woman struggled against the beast's tight grip. The warriors were held at bay just as Haze Frogmon was about to make his next move.

"Oh how rude of me to not introduce myself. You can just call, Haze Frogmon."

_"Looks like I'll need to evolve into Magna Garurumon to beat this monster. Takuya. You guys better hurry. I don't know if we can take this monster alone."_

"Ha! It seems to me that you fools don't want to negotiate. Very well then. Let's do this the old fashioned way. I have no use for this retched human…"

The sinister amphibian tosses the Indian girl across the dirt, but Kazemon was there to catch her before she hit the ground. The other spirit warriors took battle positions and encircled Haze Frogmon. Loweemon brings out a battle staff and makes the first action course towards the monster.

"We won't let you use these humans as pawns for your sick and perverse game, monster!"

"On the contrary, they are expendable."

"That's enough out of you!" Beetlemon screamed out in rage. "Thunder Fist!!"

The beetle man slams his fist into the earth and creates an aftershock tremor, which in turn caused the ground to crack open. Then, a trail of electricity came blazing through and targeted for Haze Frogmon. The monster manages to maneuver away from the trail blaze and phases forward. He immediately stops in front of Beetlemon and lashes out at him with a whip-like tail. The warrior of thunder is sent sailing across through a straw hut.

Kazemon places the Indian girl on a rock ledge and away from the war zone.

"Thank you, Miss Fairy…"

"Just call me, Kazemon. Don't worry. We'll take care of this monster problem and restore your home."

"Thank you…"

"Just leave this to us."

The wind warrior takes off back to the war zone to assist her comrades. Haze Frogmon looks up to find Kazemon flying forward.

"So, you've come back to get you some? You should played smart and walked away when you had the chance."

"And miss my chance to save my friends? Dream on, fatso!"

"Fatso?! That tears it! You had your chance! Now, you will die with these weaklings you call friends!"

"Hey! You still haven't dealt with us yet!" exclaimed Loweemon. "Kumamon! We'll attack at once! Go!"

"Here's a little ice to cool you down! Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon said while releasing an array of snowballs from his gun.

Haze Frogmon hops away from the snowballs. He even performed a back flip to avoid several more snowballs being unleashed. Kumamon did not like where this course of action was going.

"Loweemon! This is your chance!"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

The warrior of darkness dashes forward and raises his battle staff overhead. As soon as Haze Frogmon looked over his right shoulder, Loweemon slams his staff against the amphibian's head. The monster's eyes bulged out and created a small lump on his head. This was exactly what Loweemon needed. His plan was to incapacitate the monster long to give the others time to attack at once.

"Attack at once! Now! Lobomon! We'll need you!"

"I'm… right on it…"

Just as Lobomon rose to his feet, he dashes forward to aid his warrior comrades. All four were prepared to unleash their patented attacks on the sinister monster.

"Attack me at once? This ol' trick won't work on yours truly!"

"You want to bet on that?!" Lobomon threatened the creature. "Everyone! Now!"

"TEMPEST TWIST!!"

"CRYSTAL FREEZE!!"

"LIGHTING BLITZ!!

"SHADOW METEOR!!"

With each attack coming forth, Haze Frogmon puts up his guard to absorb the devastating blows. Once the attacks hit their mark, this gave Lobomon the opportunity to slam his light saber against the amphibian beast's head. Even with a mighty blow against his enemy, Haze Frogmon simply shrugged Lobomon off as if he were an insect and strikes him with his tail. The force of the blow sends Lobomon crashing through the ground.

"You guys! It's not working! We're going with Plan B! We're switching out to beast mode!" Loweemon gives command to the warriors.

"RIGHT!"

As Loweemon rushes over to tend to his hikari brother, the other three immediately switched out to their beast forms.

"SLIDE EVOLUTION!!"

"Zephrymon!!"

"Korikkakumon!!"

"Metal Kabuterimon!!"

Haze Frogmon steps forward from the smoke cloud created from the warriors' previous attacks. He looks ahead to find himself toe to toe with the beast trio.

"So, you three had to go through a transformation just to gain an upper hand? When are you ever going to learn? Transformations will not guarantee you a victory. Besides, I don't need some cheap transformation because only fools resort to them."

"Oh yeah? Then, that makes us fools, right?!" Metal Kabuterimon said threateningly.

"Um, JP. You're not helping," muttered Zephrymon.

"I've got this guy! Come and get some, froggy!" Korikkakumon bellowed.

The hairy beast of ice charges forward with incredible power and raises his axes over his head. He brings them forward and went to slam them against Haze Frogmon. The amphibian quickly saw this offensive coming from a long way and successfully dodged by phasing out from the side. Korikkakumon found himself slicing through a rock formation in place of Haze Frogmon.

"Up here, hairy!!"

Korikkakumon gasped in utter disbelief once he heard his enemy calling out from above. He looks up and finds Haze Frogmon with crossed arms. The amphibian beast came flying down like a predatory raptor and spewed out a smog-like cloud towards Korikkakumon.

"Have a little taste of my pollution! One inhale from it will immediately weaken you and render you completely incapacitated!"

"Korikkakumon! Don't breath it!" Metal Kabuterimon warned the youngster.

"Oh no! That smog is swallowing him up whole! I can't even make track of him through that nasty fog!" Zephrymon exclaimed.

The ice beast found himself at the receiving end of Haze Frogmon's deadly smog. He felt his body stiffen and become paralyzed immediately following the exposure to the deadly gas. Korikkakumon falls to his knees and coughs loudly for everyone to hear.

"Ha! That serves you right, human! Now die within the smog! The process shall not take very long."

"Korikkakumon! That does it! Over here, turd face! Bolt of Thunder!!"

The thunder beast's twin spheres came hurtling towards Haze Frogmon with incredible force. However, Haze Frogmon was able to take the double blows head on and pushes them away. The monster opens his mouth and swallows the twin spheres through his mouth. He immediately swallowed the electric spheres and burped with delight.

"Our attacks are useless on this monster! Shoot, I doubt my wind will do anything to him," Zephrymon said.

"Play it smart and don't bother," replied Metal Kabuterimon.

"But I'm not about to sit here and let him attack him! Take this! Hurricance Hail!!"

She summons forth a powerful wind and sends it towards the amphibian. Haze Frogmon puts out his hands to create a powerful barrier to render the wind attacks useless.

"Well, it was worth a shot," the wind warrior spoke.

"Worth a shot?! Ha, you didn't even make your move, petty human girl!" Haze Frogmon cackled. "So, tell me... I wonder where your grand leader is hiding. I hope his trip to the doctor didn't end up being quite a mess."

"Hey, what do you mean, doctor?" asked Zephrymon.

"That's for me to know and you to butt out! As a matter of fact, you two will be joining your hairy friend! Sayanoora!"

Just as Haze Frogmon was prepared to unleash his attack, a massive wave of blue energy came targeting for the beast. He turns to find a wave of energy taking the form of an Arctic wolf. This one was purely light blue and had red eyes shining through like a demon possessed. Haze Frogmon looks on ahead to find Lobomon, or at least a Lobomon-look alike. This was none other than Beowulfmon, the A-Hybrid of Lobomon. It was still Kouji taking on a new form and unleashing a powerful new attack.

"FROZEN HUNTER!!"

"Ack! What is this?!"

"Ebony Blaster!!"

Haze Frogmon looked out from opposite sides to find two attacks sailing towards him from opposite directions. Beowulfmon's attack plowed right through Haze Frogmon to deal him quite a decent amount of damage, but the attacks merely gave the amphibian a few bruises. Kaiser Leomon came out of the shadows to unleash his own attack on Haze Frogmon. The beast screamed out as he was being sent skidding backwards on the ground.

"Way to go, Kouji!" the dark lion growled.

Beowulfmon merely gave his brother a thumbs up and pointed out his fist towards Haze Frogmon.

"Now you shall be purified by the light, creature of darkness!"

"Is that so? Well, if I'm not shaking in my boots! Not!" Haze Frogmon screamed out. "I won't go down that easily… AIR POLLUTION!!"

With that said, Haze Frogmon widened his mouth to spew out large quantities of poisonous smog. The warriors held their ground while doing everything they could to avoid contact with the deadly poison fog. Meanwhile, Korikkakumon was still trapped inside one smog cloud. His body was aching and energy was being drained from his body. These side effects were merely a small dosage of what's to come.

Beowulfmon had his mind off the battlefield since he was showing concern for Takuya and the others. He has no idea of the fact that they could be watched upon by the 'doctor' the amphibian spoke kindly about.

_"That was close, but I wonder about Takuya,"_ thought Beowulfmon. _"I just hope he and those other two become aware of what's going on! This was mostly likely a set up to split us apart. Well, I'm not about to have any of it! Haze Frogmon, these games of yours end here now! Afraid of what I may plan on doing?"_

Haze Frogmon levitated from the ground but looks up ahead to find Beowulfmon being accompanied by Zephrymon, Metal Kabuterimon and Kaiser Leomon.

"I didn't ask for your help, guys," Beowulfmon said.

"You're not going to count us out of this one, brother," replied Kaiser Leomon.

"Yeah, besides, we're a team. That's the only option we have if we hope to defeat this monster and take the halved piece of the Digital Core he is carrying," said Beowulfmon.

"There's no chance you'll be taking my Digital Core. I earned this one and I will not tolerate those who will want to escape with it," the amphibian chuckled.

"I wouldn't be chuckling now, froggy. You're greatly underestimating the power of the legendary warriors. Takuya will not let us down and will return to help us deal with you."

"Those are quite big words from small little turds," Haze Frogmon said.

_"First Korikkakumon's been taken out by that damn frog's poisonous smog! Now, we have to deal with this psycho!"_ thought Beowulfmon. _"Takuya… Wherever you are, hurry it up and get your ass back down here! We could use some help right about now…"_

Beowulfmon takes out his double-edged sword and brings it forward to strike the beast.

"Let's get this over with, froggy!"

"Kouji! Be careful!"

"Don't worry my brother. I have this one in the bag. We'll draw this out until Takuya and the others get here…"

_"Heh, that's if they manage to surprise their doctor's appointment,"_ the beast said in thought.

**Local Chinese Medical Facility**

Meanwhile, Agunimon, Joe and Cody were patrolling the hallways of the abandoned facility. Or at least it was abandoned. There had to have been some form of commotion to cause people to flee from the facility. Whatever the cause may be, Agunimon and company were sure to find it.

"Gee, what could have caused everyone just pack up and leave?" Agunimon wondered.

"They might have encountered one of the seven monsters and fled from the scene," replied Cody.

"Or worse."

"Look. There's a reception hall down just ahead," Joe pointed out.

"Ah, we just might find some clues there," said Gomamon. "I hope they at least left some grub. I'm starving."

"Let's stay serious here," Armadillomon said. "Though, I have to admit. I need to have something in my stomach."

"We'll be sure to find some food as soon as we find the monster we're looking for," replied Agunimon.

Suddenly, there was a swift movement from behind the curtains. The digimon immediately picked up on the vibrations.

"What is it, Gomamon?"

"I just felt something move," the marine mammal said.

"He's right. We're not alone in this room," Agunimon replied.

"Stick close together everyone," ordered Armadillomon.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Armadillomon!"

With the digimon forming a circle around Joe and Cody, they put up their guards while seeking out for their enemy. Agunimon turns around and finds a figure running through the curtains. He dashes forward and throws out a fist of fire.

"There! Flame Fist!"

The warrior sends out an array of flam waves towards the curtains and sets them ablaze. The perpetrator emerges out of hiding and exposes himself to the team. He was a mere human with dark hair. The man was wearing a white coat and pants. It was quite obvious the man was a certified medical doctor for the facility. But the question was why was he the only one found within the facility?

"Hey, you! Were you just spying on us?!" Cody asked.

"Look, he's a certified medical researcher for this facility," Joe said. "But why would he be hiding from us? I wonder if he knows something we don't."

"Yo, doc! You have some explaining to do!" Agunimon cries out threateningly.

Rather than give them any explanation, the white coat runs forward and lashes out at Agunimon with hands coated with ki similar to Doctor Akira. The fire warrior managed to maneuver to the side. The doctor leaps forward while grabbing Agunimon by his shoulder.

"Hey!"

"You don't deserve answers, human! Now, die!"

"Marching Fishes!"

"Diamond Shell!"

The two rookies managed to save Agunimon at the knick of time before the doctor dissects the warrior. The doctor sidesteps their attacks, but was too late to dodge Agunimon's assault. The fire warrior throws out a fist, which connects with the doctor's face.

"Back off, doc!"

The doctor is sent flying through the wall and left buried under a pile of wall debris. The digimon rush out to find the doctor underneath the rubble.

"What was his deal?! He was acting out aggressively on Agunimon," said Cody.

"He's no doctor. That's for sure," Armadillomon replied.

"No, he's a doctor all right," Joe said.

The fire warrior turned towards the direction of the doctor and came to the realization that the doctor wasn't what he seemed to be. In fact, he barely could sense a ki from him.

"Whatever he it. He's no doctor nor a human," said Agunimon.

"What? But he clearly looks human," retorted Cody. "You can't just take the life of another human!"

"That's because he's not human. If he were human, I wouldn't even think about killing him."

"Something just occurred to me!" Joe said. "We were most likely lured here just for the monster to take advantage of the others!"

"That has to be it! This guy is just a distraction," Cody replied. "It doesn't matter if we take this guy out since the monster is the true carrier of the viral disease going around here."

"Then, I better take matters to my own hands," Agunimon said. "Stand back. This just might get messy."

The warrior stands out in front of the crew and prepares to unleash an attack on the pseudo-human.

"Tell us! Where is your accomplice?! We want to know which creep you're working for!" Agunimon calls out.

The 'fake' human gave no reply to Agunimon's demands and charged towards the warrior. Agunimon didn't hesitate to dash forward and unleash a fiery wave that stopped the fake human in it's tracks. The human's body exploded into a packet of data, which dispersed around the room. Agunimon pulls out his D-Tector and captures the dispersing data.

"Now that's been taken care of. Joe. Cody. Can you guys stay here to watch over those sick people we've found? Joe. I'm sure you can use of that medicine to sustain them for the time being."

"Sure, thing, Takuya!"

"Armadillomon. Gomamon. I say we go and help our friends with that monster," Agunimon said. "There's a good chance that they've already confronted it by now."

"You just lead the way," the digimon pair replied.

"Well, first, we have to know where they are currently engaged in battle…"

As soon as Agunimon said that, there was a massive explosion miles away from the facility. The digimon picked up on the explosion.

"Well, we don't have to go look for them anymore," Gomamon implied. "They just gave us the pinpoint location."

"Good luck out there, you guys. Don't worry. Just leave with these people with us," Cody said. "Armadillomon. You be sure to watch their backs."

"You know I will."

"All right! This will require us to level up," Agunimon said. "EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION!"

Just as Agunimon calls forth the power of his spirits, he quickly was transformed into a winged warrior.

"Aldhamon!"

Now, the two rookies underwent their evolutions straight into their champion/ultimate level forms.

"Gomamon shinka!! Ikkakumon!! Ikkakumon chou shinka!! Zudomon!!"

"Armadillomon shinka!! Ankylomon!!"

"Let's head out and hand that monster's ass on a silver platter!" Aldhamon calls out. "There's no time the lose! Hang on, guys! We're coming!"

With that said, Aldhamon flies out towards the canopies of the forests. Zudomon and Anklyomon were not too far behind as they charged through the forests. The direction would eventually lead them to the same Indian village where the battle with Haze Frogmon was taking place. Time was of essence especially since the remaining spirit warriors were in a tight struggle with the Millenniumon-influenced beast.

_"I can sense that monster's power. It's strange, but something tells me that the guys don't realize what they're up against. If the monster is the carrier of the disease, then destroying him will restore everything in this territory. No time to waste!"_

**Mushiyori Hospital, Japan**

Tai and Agumon stopped their ground while listening to another one of Doctor Akira's insane preaching. They were sickened over the fact that a normal human being would sell his soul to destroy the lives of innocent lives, especially those of his own kind.

"You know. The way I think about it, each person's ability is closely related to that person's likes, personality, and environment. While I have the abilities of a doctor, what I am doing is murder. It appears that I'm more suited to doing this than I am to my real occupation as a doctor. In other words, I use my gifts to kill."

"Oh that we agree on," Tai implied. "You are one of the seven, aren't you? Not the monsters, but the seven human accomplices. So which one of your friends is pulling your strings?"

"What's that…?!"

"Really which one? There's Dark Angel and Neo the Gatekeeper, and the Doctor, and so on, right?"

"You even know about that, Taichi?!"

"I could ask you the same thing. You know a few things about us, don't you?"

"Tell me who your other members are! Where do they live? Where is their headquarters?!"

"Heh… Here's my answer!!"

With that said, the Doctor charged towards Tai and Agumon with his arm charged with ki. Rather than answering the question, Doctor Akira charged forward to implement an aggressive attack on the Digi-Destined leader.

Agumon manages to pull Tai away from the assault and pushes him away. However, the Doctor was going straight for Tai rather than aiming for the reptile. Tai maneuvers to the side from Akira's ki-scalpel. The doctor maintained his attack and slashes at Tai. However, Tai managed to dodge blow swiftly.

"Hate to break this to you, doc, but this is not my way of questioning!"

Doctor Akira finds himself at a vulnerable spot and left himself wide open. This gave Tai an open opportunity to deliver a strong uppercut against the Doctor's chin. The impact might have broken the man's jaw and it had enough power to send him flying across the empty hallway. However, with strong reflexives, Doctor Akira performs a headstand and leaps back onto his feet with grace. Tai cursed himself while cracking his knuckles.

"Aw, c'mon!"

"Yes, I know. Such a shame, isn't it? Ordinarily, that probably would have hurt enough to knock me out. But thanks to the cerebral anesthetic that I control, I feel fantastic!"

"Why don't you do us a favor and withdraw your territory?!" Agumon demanded.

"Yeah and release these people from their illnesses!" exclaimed Tai. "If you do that, then I won't kill you."

"But you don't intend to let me go, either," the doctor brought up another point.

"That's right. Either way, you're going to prison," Tai stated promptly.

"No, I cannot accept your offer! Once infected by my virus, the illness will continue to progress unless my consciousness is eliminated. And while I'm talking about it, I'm not about to go to prison."

"Then, I really am going to kill you!"

"Oh, you think you can?! You don't understand. I'm neither digimon or a monster. I'm a human. You still think you can kill me, even so?"

Doctor Akira stood as he chuckled to himself with pride. He hoped that his words were enough to freeze Tai in his place and call off his bluff. Much to his dismay, Tai was charging forward with a fist coated with ki that had been lying dormant in his human body ever since being completely exposed as Omega X for many years. The Doctor leaps away to the side as Tai smashes the wall beside the psychotic doctor. His fist was enough to cause the wall to dent and crumble. Agumon came forward and unleashes another fire blast to distract Akira. The Doctor sidesteps the fire blast and looks on ahead at his two adversaries.

"Doc. If it's my only chance, I'll gladly do so, you sick son of a bitch!"

"Is that so? It looks to me like you're wavering."

These words were enough to strike Tai in his heart and freeze him completely in place. A drop of sweat dripped across his face. He was left with only one option and that was to kill the Doctor to save the sickly people and possibly cut off Haze Frogmon's power sources.

**Elsewhere within the hospital**

X found himself at a precarious situation with a swarm of infected insects ready to bite him. The masked warrior immediately puts up a ki barrier, which quickly extinguished the insects in one full swoop.

"Sheesh! There's no end to these suckers!"

Suddenly, he heard light whimpering coming from behind a door. He immediately busts his way in. Much to his surprise, he found Max sitting by a bed. One reserved for Keke and the other supposedly for Mr. Oikawa. However, Oikawa had suddenly gone AWOL.

"X?!"

"Max?! What are you doing here?"

"I had to find a place to place Keke in. I don't think she's going to make it! Her temperature is rising and won't cool down!"

"We'll find a way to save her, Max. I can promise you that. But, more importantly. Where's Mr. Oikawa?"

"He left, but my main focus was on Keke. I didn't even pay attention to him…"

"You're lying, Max. Where is he?"

"Ok... He went about to find Tai. He was going to warn him something about the enemy."

"Something we don't know about?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, then. I'm off to look for them! You stay here and watch Keke. I'll be right back!"

"Be careful, X! Find dad and help him as soon as you can!"

"I will!"

As X headed out the door, he found another swarm heading towards his direction. He quickly destroys them with another ki blast and searches out for Tai's ki.

"We're all in a bad way…"

**Outside of the hospital**

Shintomon and his crew were standing outside of Mushiyori hospital. The same haven where an escalation was taking place from within the territory of Doctor Akira.

"All right, let's go!" Dimitri said. "If my sister is in there, then we have to get in there!"

"Wait a minute, Dimitri!" Shintomon replied.

"Huh? Why? We're ready to go!"

"Why hold us back all of a sudden?" asked Palmon.

"Because only he would know what we are going to be up against," Izzy replied. "Right?"

"That's right. From what I can calculate, it's strange. No more strong ki acitivty. It's quiet," the higher digimon spoke.

"Well, now that you mention it, you're right," said Sora.

"What the heck are you guys talking about?!" Mimi asked. "Hospitals are supposed to be typically quiet!"

"No, you don't get it, do you?" Tentomon replied to Mimi. "If that was Agumon's **Pepper Breath** earlier, then it's strange that there hasn't been action since then."

"What of it, you techno bug geek?!" Mimi snapped at the insect.

"Calm yourself, Mimi," Izzy implored to the woman.

"No! Dimitri's right! My daughter is trapped in there as we speak!"

"As long as she's with Max, she'll be fine," Sora reassured her friend.

"Thanks. That's exactly what I needed to hear."

"We can conclude that the inside of the hospital has become the Territory of someone with an ability," said Shintomon. "What's more, it's undoubtedly the enemy's territory. The fact that there's nobody tailing us any longer backs that up."

"Which means it would be dangerous to go in there inattentively, right?" asked Biyomon.

"That's correct, Biyomon. Especially since Izzy, Mimi and Sora don't have the ability to sense ki. Only myself, you, Palmon, Tentomon and Dimitri can pinpoint any ki or Territory locations."

"Well, we can't argue with that," Izzy said.

"Anyhow, I want all of you to stay here. Dimitri, why don't you come along with me?"

"Me, handpicked by the Great Shintomon?"

"Yes, since you have a sister in there."

"You know I won't refuse the offer just to be assured of my sister's safety!"

"It's settled then. Let's go, Dimitri."

"Dimitri, baby. You be careful in there. Make sure your sister is doing all right."

"I will, mother."

"Good."

As soon as the agreement was made, Shintomon grabs a hold of Dimitri's right shoulder and immediately teleports them inside the hospital.

"I just hope those kids will be fine," Mimi prayed to herself.

As Shintomon and Max were inside the hospital, they picked up onto the location. They felt a slight chill and realized that they had entered inside the Doctor's Territory.

"We must have entered someone's Territory! I can feel it!" Dimitri said.

"Let's hurry and find your sister."

"Okay!"

**Elsewhere within Mushiyori**

Hideto managed to capture a glimpse of Shintomon and Dimitri exploring the hallways of the hospital through a telescope. Standing behind him were Rei the Ice Maker and Saitou.

"It appears they are watching out for the trap the Doctor has set," said Hideto.

"It looks like these guys are a lot sharper than we previously thought," Rei replied.

"That's just fine. Otherwise, what lies ahead would not be so enjoyable."

"But doesn't this put a great load onto Doctor Akira?" the Sniper known as Hideto asked.

"Saitou-san! We should go in there as well and help the Doctor! If he dies, then his connection power ties with Haze Frogmon will wear off. Both will be killed by the opposition!"

"Then, let them die. This will be a good opportunity to get to know the man known as Taichi Kamiya."

"Yes, Saitou-san…"

Rei didn't know what to make of Saitou's comment. Should she continue to follow his path and inflict pain on others just to extract revenge on the human race? She even questioned Hideto, who was considered a friend to her brother, Neo. But, now those two have become followers to Saitou's cause. Rei herself had her life-threatening injuries completely healed by Saitou in return for her services to her cause. After all, a human driving a vehicle caused her accident and that same human did not even bother to help Rei. She would have to follow Saitou's cause to not only please him but also her brother, Neo. However, she is also familiar with Taichi from her time period and did not want to see him suffer.

_"Oh, Taichi. If there was only another way…"_

**Chinese/India Border. Forest area**

The Legendary warriors were continuing their struggle against the amphibian monster. Not even Loweemon and Beowulfmon were putting a dent on Haze Frogmon. It was visibly shown that the five warriors were becoming fatigued. However, the monster wasn't showing any signs of letting go.

"This monster is simply too much for us," Loweemon said while catching his breathe.

"I didn't think he'd be this powerful," replied Beowulfmon. "Even my Frozen Hunter will be enough!"

"Why don't you just evolve into Magna Garurumon?!" Korikkakumon suggested.

"If only I had enough energy, plus this guy doesn't seem like the patient type to just stand around and allow me to evolve…"

Haze Frogmon charges forward with great ferocity and slams himself through both Loweemon and Beowulfmon. The brothers were pushed away at different directions. The other three warriors attempted to aid their comrades but were easily brushed aside by Haze Frogmon's strong, whip like tail. Each warrior was laid sprawled with the monster standing triumphantly tall over his adversaries.

"So, this is the best the legendary spirit warriors can hope to offer? I'm beginning to grow bored. And you still haven't answered my question. Where is the sixth warrior?"

"He'll get here. Just you wait and see," Zephrymon growled. "Once he does, you won't be so overconfident."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! He's no savior! I wonder how long it will take me to drive his face into the dirt! After that, I'll make him lick my feet."

"Hold on! I'm not finished with you yet!" Beowulfmon calls out to the treacherous monster.

Haze Frogmon turns around to find Beowulfmon back on his feet and wielding his blade sword. The warrior's body slowly began to emit a metallic blue aura. He was undergoing his evolution into his mega form.

"Ahh, so you're attempting to turn it up, Beowulfmon? Go ahead and evolve. The result shall be the same."

"We'll see about that! EXECUTE! HYPER SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Beowulfmon's body started to take on a much larger and stronger form. He didn't even need to resort to borrowing the spirits from the other warriors since his evolution upgrade granted to him and Takuya by Seraphimon.

"Magna Garurumon!!"

"All right! That's the way, Kouji!!" Metal Kabutiermon calls out. "Now that creep won't be so cocky!"

Magna Garurumon steps forward and points out his cannon blaster towards Haze Frogmon. The monster stands his ground as the warrior unleashes an array of machinegun fire blasts. The bullets didn't even make their mark on Haze Frogmon as he simply stood his ground and remained frozen in place.

"Wha- Why isn't he moving?! He's intentionally taking my shots head on! Is he insane?!" Magna Garurumon exclaimed.

"Insane is my middle name," the monster replied to his adversary. "Now, it's my turn to return the favor."

As soon as he forewarned the warrior, Haze Frogmon phases out. This caught Magna Garurumon off guard and forced him to look about his surroundings. There was no trace of Haze Frogmon.

"Everyone, get together! He's hiding his ki and is preparing for an ambush!" Magna Garurumon calls out to the team.

"Isn't that a little too late for that, my friend?"

Magna Garurumon recognized the vile voice and turns around to find himself in close contact with the beast himself. The monster responds by slamming a rapid array of fists against the vulnerable warrior. He took each devastating blow before succumbing to Haze Frogmon's ruthless ferocity. Haze Frogmon polishes his adversary off by delivering an elbow shot, which sends Magna Garurumon flying through numerous trees.

"This has been nothing more than a complete waste of my time! I was looking for a challenge with the Great Angels' warriors. All I've received were nothing more than pantywaists unworthy of such titles."

"You know something?! I've just about had it with your big mouth!" Loweemon cries out.

With that said, Loweemon charges forward and attempts to avenge his brother's downfall. Haze Frogmon easily saw the dark warrior coming and blasts him away with ki blast. However, he did not halt his relentless assault on Loweemon. Haze Frogmon's mouth widened and unleashes a poisonous vapor gas. Loweemon becomes succumbed by the amphibian's deadly pollution.

"LOWEEMON!" Magna Garurumon cries out. "You bastard! Your fight is still with me!"

"You can't even get back on your feet. Let alone make a dent on me," Haze Frogmon cackled. "I'm going to take away the most dearest to you! Your own brother! Now watch as I melt your sibling into a pile of bones!"

"KOUJI!!" Loweemon screams out in agonizing pain.

"I'm coming, Kouichi!!"

Summoning forth every ounce of energy, Magna Garurumon rose up to his feet and dashes forward to put an end to the monster's ruthless torture. Just as he even attempted to stop Haze Frogmon, an arrow-shaped fire blast came hurtling towards the amphibian mutant. The shot struck Haze Frogmon and sends him crashing backwards. This gave Magna Garurumon enough time to push Loweemon out of harm's reach.

"Who did that?! Who the hell did that?!" Haze Frogmon roared out angrily.

"Heh. He actually came. It's about time, Takuya," Magna Garurumon stifled with a laugh.

Flying down like a graceful eagle, Kaiser Greymon arrives onto the scene. His fellow warriors were more than happy to finally be rescued by their gracious leader. Well, if he hadn't arrived so late, then the monster wouldn't have whooped them.

"Ah, so you must be their leader," Haze Frogmon examines Kaiser Greymon. "Interesting. I take it you've already taken out the decoy. I'm sure that took your mind off the ball."

"Using human duplicates… Not to mention poisoning these people with disease! What kind of a monster are you?!"

"A really creative one, mind you. What haven't you learned from your own destructive mess, human? Pollution. Epidemics. Outbreaks. Disease. Deforestation. I'm only a representation of your own destructive methods."

"Ok, less talk and more action!" Kaiser Greymon retorted. "I'm not here to be educated by a despicable monster such as yourself!"

"You tell him, Takuya!" Zephrymon calls out in encouragement.

"Foolish humans. Remember, I represent one of the seven monsters created out of Millenniumon's essence! I shall be the greatest monster to ever walk this planet! But in order to accomplish that feat, I must exterminate you legendary warriors! Now, it's time for you to die!"

"Mind if we get ourselves some piece of the fun?!" a pair of voices call out from within the forest.

Haze Frogmon turns around to find a massive hammer being smashed against his forehead. Followed by that, an armored tail swipes at the amphibian beast. The monster is sent skidding across the landscape and towards the poisoned lake.

"Way to go, guys!" Kaiser Greymon acknowledges his two accomplices.

Zudomon and Ankylomon came out of forest landscape. The warriors sighed a great relief. But their celebration was short-lived. Haze Frogmon flips back up onto his feet and possesses an angry scowl over his demeanor. The beast unleashes a primal roar and immediately forms a dark aura. The ground under his feet formed a massive crater. Kaiser Greymon and his crew were prepared to go for another round with the beast.

"I've grown tired of this crap, legendary warriors! Let us settle this! All eight of you against me! This time I won't be holding back!"

"Well then, froggy. Let's have ourselves some fun," Kaiser Greymon replied to the monster's demands.

As the digimon spread out across the battlegrounds, Haze Frogmon sends out an incredible force that knocks each warrior away. This did not budge Kaiser Greymon. The mega came dashing forward with his battle sword.

"That's it, Kaiser Greymon! I knew you would be the last man standing! Bring it on!"

_"Heh. Yeah, just keep thinking that, froggy. My crew is not down and out. We have a big surprise in store for you."_

**Mushiyori Hospital**

Doctor Akira had finally gotten through into Tai's head and was relying on crafty mind tricks to throw off the Digi-Destined leader. He suspects that Tai would not lower himself to killing another human being, especially an insane one capable of infecting a mass of innocence with a deadly virus.

"In ten more minutes, those who have been injected with my pathogens will all be dead. Plus, that includes a few of your friends," chuckled Doctor Akira. "The only way to prevent that is for me to pass out. It's either that or kill me. My consciousness must be severed. However, I cannot… be knocked out. What are you going to do then, Taichi? Will you kill me after all?"

"Don't let him get to, Tai. He's just trying to toy with your emotions. He's a human. There has to be another way."

Tai remained silent and ignored his partner's pleas.

"But you've never killed a human, Taichi Kamiya. Isn't that right? It's sure to leave you with a foul aftertaste."

As soon as the Doctor chuckled, Tai managed to speak up and break the complete silent treatment. He was growing tired of Akira's sick and twisted games.

"You're such a nasty bastard. It makes me want to puke!"

"Ah, I appreciate your words of praise!"

Suddenly, Tai gives a head signal to Agumon and points his finger directly for the sick Doctor. His finger was becoming coated with an orange aura.

"Tai… You couldn't be…"

"I'm going for it, Agumon. I've grown tired of these games!"

"Taichi… Don't tell me you're planning to…" Doctor Akira managed to mutter.

"This is another trick I've picked up while being exposed to being Omega X for many years. This time I won't miss…"

"Tai…"

"This time. I'm going to blow your head off."

"Taichi… You're serious…?"

Tai was no longer bluffing and showing any more remorse. The same cocky and fun Tai was now replaced by a focused and determined one. He was going to save his friends and family from this nutcase. The energy was starting to swell and materialize. A tiny orange sphere was forming at the young man's fingertips. Doctor Akira saw through to this and backed away in fright.

"Taichi! You don't want to go through with this! Think about your future! You'll be sent to prison for being a murderer!" the Doctor pleaded.

"Planning out the future has never been my style, you bastard."

Doctor Akira immediately started to run down the hall once he realized that Tai's energy attack was growing in immense size.

"Doctor! I hope you like cremation!"

Suddenly, the door opened up and out came Mr. Oikawa weakly making his way through. Tai saw the man coming in between the hallways and halted his attack.

"Mr. Oikawa! Stay back!"

Doctor Akira took this chance to plot out another scheme as he grabbed Oikawa. The mad doctor applies an arm lock on Oikawa and places a finger ki-scalpel over Oikawa's neck. One false move and Akira would easily decapitate Oikawa on the spot.

"Don't move! Don't you dare move, Taichi! If you do, I'll slice your friend's head off!"

"Tai! We have to do something!"

"I know... Damn it!"

"Quite the complication? Huh, Taichi? Now you have an excuse not to kill me."

**Elsewhere within the hospital**

Max was still kneeling by Keke's rest bed while taking her temperature. Much to his dismay, the girl's body temperature was still rising to extreme heights. If she continues on in this condition, then she will surely die.

"This isn't looking good, Keke. If only I knew more about medication and healing… Too bad Joe isn't with us!"

Suddenly, Max turned to find a swarm of insects flying in through the creeks of the door. He leaps out and blasts each insect away with small ki blasts.

"Don't you even think about it! I'm not about to lie down and kick the bucket just yet! I won't let you feast on my friend!"

Another ki blast came shooting out through the door to completely disintegrate the remaining insects. Max looks ahead to find Dimitri and Shintomon stepping through the smoke.

"Shintomon?! Dimitri?!"

"Max! Where's my sister?!" Dimitri asked desperately.

Max pointed out to the bed where the sickened girl was resting. The older sibling rushes over to the girls' bed and feels her forehead.

"Shintomon! We have to find a cure to save my sister! She's burning up!"

"My magic won't help to cure Keke. I'm sorry. What Taichi and the others need to do is destroy the one who created the disease, in order to completely cut off it's effects."

"Some higher power you turned out to be! You can't even cure a simple disease! That's my sister!"

"Dimitri! Calm down! Don't worry. My dad will make sure to stop whoever is behind this! Just you wait and see…"

"For your father's sake, let us hope so," replied Shintomon. _"C'mon, Taichi. What's the hold up?"_

**Back from the previous scene.**

Doctor Akira was holding Oikawa hostage and was close to pressing his ki-scalpel against the man's neck. This did not suite well for either Tai or Agumon. One false maneuver and it was the end for Oikawa. The man is essential to Taichi, in order to gain more information on Saitou. Plus, Oikawa being dead would only add to the list of causalities on Saitou's hit list.

"You bastard. Don't you even know what the guys you are helping are doing?" Tai asked. "The hole that you're attempting to open is going to draw everything else into it! You think it's funny? Do you think that the Synisters that come in through that hole are just going to sidestep you guys when they run wild?! They're not going to spare you. They're going to kill you and me."

Akira stopped chuckling and went into a slight guilt trip. But not long before chuckling once again and smiling like a psychopath.

"I hope so! I hope they find me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You want to die?"

"Taichi, let me give you a little reality check. Everyone goes. You're correct. I want to die. All my life, I've been hard pressed to choose the way I'm going to die. I'm not about to let myself be killed by disease, or by time. However, I wouldn't mind being killed by a Synister. Mankind deserves to go… If they're going to kill all of mankind, then I choose to die atop of a pile of countless dead corpses. Besides, I've never had a purpose in my awful life, but I shall have a purpose in death."

"Then, just die already!" Oikawa cries out.

With that said, Oikawa takes out a bottle of acid and splashes it against Akira's right portion of his face. The doctor howlers out in agony as portions of his skin were being burned off. He looks across at Oikawa.

"You son of a bitch!"

Just as Akira went to slash Oikawa with his ki-scalpel, Agumon was there to save the man by pushing him away. Agumon drags Oikawa away from harm's reach. Now Tai was back where he left off and that was alone with Doctor Akira.

"Curse these devils! They're everywhere!" Akira cried out. "They want to ruin our dream!"

As soon as Akira runs down the hallway, he stops to find X phasing out in front of him.

"What a sad case you've turned out to be," the masked man sighed. "You're not leaving now."

"This is your final warning," Tai stated promptly. "Release everyone from their illness. If you don't, I'll kill you!"

Doctor Akira sighs to himself and finally gives himself in to Tai's demands. He reaches into his coat pockets and pulls out a case of serums.

"Understood. I've been defeated. The fact is, I have a serum. If you inject them with this, they will be spared."

"You better convince me, doc."

"I swear… I swear to you! I really don't want to die, either."

Finally convinced by the Doctor's pleas, Tai slowly approaches Doctor Akira in order to take the serums from him. However, the Doctor had another sinister thought in his mind.

_"During the momentary opening I get when I hand this over, I'll kill him. Haze Frogmon. What's this?! Our connection is being severed?! You can't be defeated?!"_

**India/Chinese forest village**

The battle with the first monster was already near its conclusion. Haze Frogmon was being greatly overwhelmed by the legendary warriors and their allies.

"Machinegun Destroy!!"

Haze Frogmon turned to find himself caught by an onslaught attack unleashed by Magna Garurumon. Next, Korikkakumon slams his axes against the beast. Zephrymon polishes him off with an array of her _Hurricane Hails_. Metal Kabuterimon knocks him backwards with his _Bolo Thunder_. Meanwhile, the warrior of darkness took this open chance to retaliate and shoots off his _Shadow Meteor_ to throw Haze Frogmon off. Zudomon smashes his hammer against Haze Frogmon, while at the same time smashing the dark digicore on the monster's forehead. Ankylomon dashes forward to slam his clubbed tail in order to knock Haze Frogmon away.

"Yeah! Now, time to polish this guy off! I call upon the power of flames!" Kaiser Greymon cries out.

The flame warrior puts his sword out directly towards Haze Frogmon.

"No… No… I didn't even get a chance to…"

"To waste our precious time?! That digicore is coming back to us! Now, rest in pieces, Haze Frogmon! This is for Mother Nature and the people you've hurt! DRAGON FIRE CROSSBOW!!"

Kaiser Greymon's fury seethed through the attack and its power was immediately amplified a thousand times over. This wasn't like any of the other _Dragon Fire Crossbows_ he's created. This one was going to be big enough to eliminate the monster in the process.

"NO! YOU CAN'T! I SHALL NOT DIE!"

"You already have met death's doors, monsters. Suffer for your sins…"

The blast slams against Haze Frogmon and completely engulfs him in the process. The beast's body started to break down and rings of data encircled his body. Kaiser Greymon knew what this precisely meant. He steps forward and puts out his D-Tector.

"Creature of darkness. You've been created from Millenniumon's shadow and manifested to cause pain to the innocent. With this D-Tector, I shall scan your code and purify you. Digicode scan!"

As soon as he said that, Kaiser Greymon scanned all of Haze Frogmon's deleted data and collected it into his D-Tector. In place of the once foul beast was a completely purified, halved piece of a digicore. Zephrymon picks the halved digicore and grins with delight.

"That's one down you guys. All we need is the other half, the next set of two halves and the full one."

"Look! The pollution is clearing up!" Korikkakumon calls out.

"And the village is being returned to normal. The people here have been cured!" Metal Kabuterimon announced.

"Then, that means everyone at that medical facility should be fine too," said Kaiser Greymon.

"That's a relief," Magna Garurumon replied. "Well, we've defeated one monster… If that guy was just the beginning, I wonder how everyone else will fair?"

"First things, first. Let's get back to see Joe and Cody," Zudomon suggested.

"Good idea. Let's move out!" Kaiser Greymon calls out to his crew.

**Local Chinese Medical Facility**

Joe and Cody were relieved to know that the medical staff/military guards were being restored to normal. Perhaps, this was a sign of good things to come for the troubles at Mushiyori.

**Mushiyori Hospital. Japan**

With Tai approaching Akira, he was unaware of the mad man's trap. He came close to taking the serums. Suddenly, a voice calls out in plea to warn Tai. It was none other than Oikawa.

"Don't be fooled, Taichi!"

"I was just going to say," X said.

Tai stopped frozen at his tracks and turned to face Oikawa. The man had managed to probe into Akira's thoughts at the last moment.

"I eavesdropped in on what that monster is thinking!" Oikawa cries out. "He's planning to spring a trap and kill you! There's nothing but glucose inside those."

Doctor Akira backed away in terror and accidentally managed to drop the serums. He was too late to catch the bottles and found himself at a precautious situation. He had just marked his final death warrant and boy was he going to get it.

"NO!!"

"Your last chance just flew out the window!"

"No! I'll kill you for sure this time, you bastard!" Akira calls out towards Tai.

Just before Doctor Akira could even come any closer towards Tai, the Digi-Destined responded by slamming a fist against the doctor's face. He follows it up by delivering devastating blows all across Akira's body like a professional boxer. Only this time he was going to punch the man until he finally dies. Tai was quickly motivated by the sickening threats from earlier on. This allowed Tai to have a good reason to murder Akira.

_"Hit me! Hit me! While you do, those who are sick will continue to die!"_

Tai takes a stance and quickly forms energy through his fist. He charges forward and aims to deliver a devastating punch to Doctor Akira.

"**GO TO**…"

Finally, Tai made complete contact with the Doctor's face and slams his ki-coated fist against Akira. The force was strong enough to send Akira flying out through an open window.

"**HELL!!**"

Doctor Akira found himself flying out through a broken window and crashing against the dirt. He lands shoulder first against the dirt and flipped backwards only to land right on the back of his head. This resulted in an extreme whiplash against the man. Akira stops while sliding in through the middle of the dirt mound. Tai and Agumon looked out the window to check on Akira. The man was quivering as if he were paralyzed. He was definitely close to death's doors. Tai felt guilty for something he never planned to commit: taking away another human being's life.

As Akira suddenly lost consciousness or looked to be dead, Oikawa's skin was returned to normal. His sickness was finally cured. The same could be said for BW.

"Look! The effects are wearing off, Tai!" Agumon stated. "That means… Akira must be dead."

"Good. I hope that bastard stays dead," BW growled. "Way to nail it to him, Tai!"

Soon, everyone infected in the hospital were being restored. This included even Keke. Max and Dimitri were relieved by this turn of events.

Tai looked out through the broken window and examines his fist. He couldn't believe as to what he had done. Sure, he's taken the life of digimon and monsters, but never a human being. He will never live with himself for being a murderer. What would Sora and Max think of him?

"Get the police here, quickly!" a nurse calls out from the background.

"I saw it myself!" a patient exclaims. "Why would Doctor Akira suddenly do such a vile thing…?!"

_"Damn it… Killing him was the only thing I could do,"_ Tai thought. _I had to do it… Keke's life was at danger and I couldn't let Max down."_

Suddenly, Tai's mourn fest was over once he realized X put his hand over the fallen Doctor Akira. He healed the man completely with a dose of healing ki energy. The man was restored back to life, though his territory was completely shut off.

"X?!"

"Relax, Tai. I resuscitated him. It's like an electric shock. There's no reason for you to be saddled with this guy's death."

Tai was relieved to hear that from his long-time mentor. He turned to find Sora, Mimi, Izzy and their digimon walking down the hallways. Coming down from the other side were Max, Keke, Dimitri and Shintomon.

"Dad! You're all right! Look! Keke's been restored!"

"That's good to know, Max. We already took care of the problem."

"Gee, what a mess here," Dimitri commented.

"My god! What happened here?!" Mimi points out towards the broken window.

"Meems. It's a long story," Tai said. "I'll tell it to you later…"

"Tai… I'm glad to see you guys are fine," Sora said.

"Aw, c'mon. You don't think I'm that reckless, do you?"

"Well, I don't know. I see a broken window and some damage in this facility. I'm not about to pull money out of my pocket to pay for the repairs."

"Aw, c'mon! I was doing the good for the community!"

"Ha. Now there's no battle Tai will never win," Izzy snickered.

"Tell me about it. Mom has dad by the chain all the time," Max replied.

Just then, their reunion party was immediately interrupted by the call of police sirens. X and Shintomon gathered everyone together.

"Come on, everyone. There's no use staying around any longer," X said. "If we stay here, there's going to be all kinds of trouble."

"You sure you'll be fine, BW?" Agumon asked.

"Don't worry. I've been through worse. Trust me."

"Everyone. Hold onto me. I'll transport ourselves out of here," Shintomon reminded the group.

As Tai and his crew gathered around Shintomon, the higher digimon used his teleportation to transport themselves out of the crime scene.

The local Mushiyori police arrived to investigate. The nurses told them about Doctor Akira's heinous acts. The police team found Doctor Akira outside of the hospital and took him into custody.

**Elsewhere within Mushiyori**

Sitting on top of a stairwell, the sinister Saitou watched the police take Doctor Akira away. Another pawn in his game was taken out.

"So Akira and Haze Frogmon have been defeated. No matter. They were merely the first pawns to be taken out of our game. Ice Maker. I leave the second mission up to you. I want you to track down several members of that group and isolate them from the rest."

Rei steps out from the shadows and gives a slow nod to the mastermind.

"Good, Rei Saiba. Don't let me down. While you do your part, Rage Archaeopteryxmon is preparing to expand his territory to deal with the rest of Taichi's friends. It's only a matter of time before we find the one with the ability to break through the seal barrier."

Rei looks out towards the crimson skies and lets out a sigh of relief.

_"Oh, Taichi. Forgive me for what I must do…"_

**Local Mushiyori Police Station.**

The crazed doctor was taken into custody for further questioning of the situation. An inspector wanted answers but he was simply receiving 'nonsense' from Akira.

"Okay, doctor. Let's go over this again. You say you slashed up your colleagues, gave a nurse a three-foot scar, and paralyzed a young man… because you were helping them?"

"Detective, have you ever looked in the mirror? I mean really looked. We're diseased. We're suffering. If you knew what's best, you'd take that gun from your holster and do yourself a favor. Erasing every human, that's the only way to save us, or else we'll eat and destroy until nothing is left but piss. Detective, haven't you ever felt like you wanted to kill somebody? I didn't want to kill somebody, I wanted to kill everybody. All of mankind. And if you ask me why, there aren't any creatures uglier than us around, are there? The creatures we call humans know no bounds to their greed. They consume everything, destroy everything! My disgust toward humanity turned to hatred. I did intend to kill. However, it wasn't directed at any individual, it was directed at all mankind, myself included. Capturing me has only delayed the inevitable. For us all…"

Our heroes have defeated Doctor Akira and Haze Frogmon. However, there are still six other monsters across the planet. Akira's other accomplices are well aware of our heroes' whereabouts and will stop at nothing to accomplish their task. Now, Rei the Ice Maker has been sent in hopes of isolating Tai's group into two halves. Will Saitou actually carry through with his plan to open the barrier between the human and dark worlds?

((Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale"))

((Preview))

Takato: This is Takato Matsuda! With one monster and human accomplice down, my team explores Los Angeles to realize that the entire city has been put under a mind control!

Rika: We encounter the second monster, Rage Archaeopteryxmon! Not only does he control every human in the city but controls the power of electricity. This spells trouble when he takes me captive.

Leomon: Rage Archaeopteryxmon! Release these people from your mind control!

Rage Archaeopteryxmon: Not a chance! These humans are my pawns to destroy you, Tamers!

Pikkan: We have to find a way to severe his mind control over these people.

Sora: Who is this little girl?!

Rei: Saitou has sent me to destroy you. You shall pay for leaving me out like that. I can't trust another living human as long as the painful memories of my accident lingers in my mind. I can't forgive you!

Max: Please, release my mom and my friends!

Rei: Not until I see Taichi!

Max: That's my father's name. What's it to you?

Rei: I need to be convinced if all humans are greedy and filled with wickedness. Taichi is one of my good friends…

Keke: Look! What's that weapon Max is wielding?! A hidden power?!

Max: What is this?!

Rei: No! Could he actually be the one…?!

Izzy: Next time…

**Human Puppets in Masse! Rei Saiba's View on Humanity!**

Saitou: At last, the one with the ability to cut through barriers has been revealed. Thou shall now seek and capture what we've detected.

* * *

Now, that was a chapter to write! I know this one took longer than expected and I apologize. I had lots of schoolwork to catch up on. Hopefully, this will be worth the read. After I complete my finals this coming week, I'll have a week and a half to catch up on both my D-Fusion and Pharaohmon works. All I ask is patience.

Until then, be sure to check back for updates. Peace!


	4. Human Puppets in Masse! Rei Saiba's View...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Saber Veemon, Saitou, Rage Archaeopteryxmon, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

WHOO! Finished with my final exams and back on track with my fic duties! I have a full week and a half to catch up on my work. If school hadn't interfered, I would have breezed through this season by now. Anyway, enough of that. What do you say we get straight to the chase?

Last time we caught up with our heroes, Doctor Akira and Haze Frogmon were put down. Six monsters left to go and there are more of Saitou's accomplices. This next chapter will be filled with tension. Now, let's get on with the show, shall we? Enjoy!

**_As soon as the Super Artificial's threat gone, our heroes attempted to restore their devastated planet with Azulongmon's digicores. To their surprise, Millenniumon emerged out of dormancy and came straight out of Cyberdramon himself! The terrible beast has conspired himself with a sinister human by the name Saitou. His other main objective was tainting the digicores with his evil essence. Three of the digicores have cracked into halves and left one whole. Our heroes split into four teams across the planet to hunt down for the seven monsters of Millenniumon. The Legendary warriors found themselves in a duel with the toxic creature: Haze Frogmon. The amphibian beast wasted no time wasting Lobomon and the gang. However, just as Agunimon wasted a decoy, he fled out to the scene to the aid of his comrades. With their combined efforts, the warriors put down Haze Frogmon and captured a half of a digicore in the process. That was only one portion of the battle itself… _**

Meanwhile, back in Mushiyori, another set of conspirers has set out across to keep an eye out on Taichi's group. They are Doctor Akira, Rei Saiba the Ice Maker, Hideto the Sniper, Sigma, Mari the Game Master, Neo Saiba the Gatekeeper and Dark Angel. These seven, with their unique abilities, are attempting to open up a tunnel of darkness between the human world and the Digital Worlds' dark realms. Tai and his comrades have arrived at Mushiyori to investigate… Only to run into trouble at the hospital… Taichi engaged in a dramatic battle with Doctor Akira. The psychotic man was defeated and locked away. However, there still remain six conspirers and six monsters on the globe. By now, the tunnel to the dark realm has rapidly been growing larger.

(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays)

**Human Puppets in Masse! Rei Saiba's View on Humanity!**

**Outside of Mushiyori District**

After their grueling ordeal with Doctor Akira, Tai and his group were transported outside of the Mushiyori city district. Shintomon and X wanted to give the group some time to catch a break.

"Geez, remind me to never get a shot from that hospital," Max said. "I don't think I'd want to experience another doctor visit."

"Me, too," replied Keke.

"Just make sure not to get sick you two," Mimi teased the pair.

"That was some awesome fighting you put up there, Tai," Agumon commended the young man.

"You think so? That was simply out of instinct."

"Afraid not, Taichi," X stated. "Your body has become well adapted all those years as Omega X. Your human body has become more resilient and well trained since you first trained under me. You may not possess the super strength but you can easily top any normal human's strength and speed."

"That's my Tai," Sora mused.

"So, that's one conspirer down," Izzy said. "How many of these guys are actually working for this creep?"

"We don't know," Shintomon said. "There have been no files on these conspirers. On the bright side, I can announce that Takuya and his friends managed to defeat the first of the seven monsters. They have snared one half of a digicore."

"That's great news!" Biyomon said. "Only six more monsters to go!"

"Wow, I can't believe how fast we're progressing," stated Tentomon.

"Well, don't celebrate too soon. We still have plenty of work to do," BW replied. "Besides, we can't even enter that area which holds the tunnel."

"Not to mention that the tunnel will grow even faster," replied Shintomon. "It will grow at an alarming rate over these next few weeks. Watch for vital signs on the planet itself. The tunnel will cause chain reactions that may alter the Earth's ecosystem and throw everything off track."

"I'd definitely wouldn't want to piss off Mother Nature," Tai said. "Ok, guys. We're getting down to six monsters… Shintomon. Be sure to tell Takuya and the others my congratulations."

"Will do."

"Hey, Max. What do you think? Is it possible that we'll find these conspirers?"

"I don't know. My dad says they are just normal humans with special abilities. They don't have very strong ki like higher level digimon do."

"But your dad is bound to find them right?"

"Of course. How did you think we found that doctor?"

"Pure chance."

"I doubt it."

"Listen up, everyone," X announced to the group. "We'll be returning back to Odaiba. Then we'll return back here to check for any strange occurrences."

"You heard the masked man, everyone. Let's get it going," Tai said. "Max! Keke! C'mon, you two love birds! We're leaving!"

The children moved away from one another as shades of red covered their cheeks. Dimitri sneaks up behind Max and ruffles his hair.

"Hehe! Max, you lucky dog! Nobody deserves to be with my sister more than you. Just wanted to let you know that."

"Dimitri… I…"

"Kids! Let's go!" Sora calls out to the youth.

As the trio caught up with the adults and the digimon, Shintomon concentrated and transported the whole group out from Mushiyori. They were set to be transported back to Odaiba.

Looking on from behind a billboard, Rei Saiba was standing behind the poster and managed to listen to their entire conversation. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Saitou. I've managed to find out where they are departing. Odaiba…"

"That's good," a sinister voice speaks out from behind the girl.

Standing behind Rei was a tall, dark figure with slicked back hair and black clothing. Saitou puts a hand across Rei's shoulders and gives a sinister smile.

"Odaiba will be our next stop, Ice Maker. Let us make our presence felt."

"Yes, Mr. Saitou…"

**Los Angeles**

Many earthquakes have devastated the city of Los Angeles over the past years. It maybe even possible that it could separate itself from California and become an island of it's own within the twenty-first century or beyond. However, there was a new crisis taking root within the earthquake city. Another one of Millenniumon's monsters has taken a foothold and expanded its territory. This territory belonged to the electric-powered reptile bird named Rage Archaeopteryxmon.

Takato Matsuda led the team that has volunteered to investigate this situation. Accompanying him was his buddy, Guilmon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Pikkan, Leomon and Jeri. The digimon were aware that the monster was within the city and knew its territory has grown at extraordinary rates.

"Wow, so this is Los Angeles? This place is pretty much a mess from what I can remember," Takato said. "I always imagined a Hollywood spectrum."

"Goggle head. We're not even close to Hollywood. We're merely on the outskirts. They call this area the 'hood'."

Guilmon sniffed the ground and his ears started to perk up. He stampedes off towards an ice cream truck.

"Guilmon! Get back here! That's an ice cream truck and the driver is bound to be in there!"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Pikkan said. "I'm not even sensing the life energy of humans. Normally, these places would be teeming with activity. Strange. I don't even sense anything. Sucks to live in a city plagued by natural disasters."

"I heard the earthquakes are a result of underground volcanoes on the west side of the country," Jeri stated. "But I could be wrong."

"Well, we're not here to look for the cause of earthquakes. We're looking for a power hungry monster hell bent on destroying this city," Rika said.

Takato came walking back with Guilmon by his side. The food craving dragon was munching on a Bullet Popsicle.

"Guilmon… You never fail to amaze me when it comes to that stomach of yours."

"Want some, Takato?"

"I'll pass for now. Anyway, Rika's right. Even though earthquakes and volcanoes are a problem, this monster is an even greater threat. If we don't stop it, there's a good chance that the monster will cause more natural disasters to emerge out of the blue and destroy this country."

Just then, the skies had suddenly become a crimson color like blood. There were now streaks of lighting sailing across the heavens. It looked as though it were simply a sign of things to come. That still did not answer the Tamers' question about the lifeless human activity.

"Ok, this is simply getting too creepy," Rika groaned. "I say we find this monster before he finds us! I hate looking for something that would want to bite our heads off. Very annoying…"

Suddenly, Renamon picked up on slight vibrations from within the air and her eyes emitted a bright glow.

"What is it, Renamon? Did you find something yet?"

"I sense movement."

"Possible human activity?" Jeri asked.

"It's possible, Jeri. Stay close to me," Leomon instructed the girl. "Pikkan, cover me."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

The digimon grouped around their partners in defense positions. They were ready for anything that seems to be ready to pounce out from the shadows. Even Guilmon dropped his popsicle just for the sake of protecting the goggle head leader.

However, their alarm was false as they realized that people were emerging out from their homes. Takato walked up towards a group of kids.

"Hey, you! Look, we've been meaning to ask you a few questions."

"Thank goodness. They are just normal humans like us," Jeri said. "You guys had us scared…"

Unfortunately, the digimon were not fully convinced. Renamon was the first to notice followed by Pikkan and Leomon.

"Um, kids? Do you know if there had been strange activity? Like maybe a monster bent on destroying this part of the city?" Takato rambled on with more questions.

"Takato. I'd advise you stay back!" Pikkan shouts towards the teen.

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"They're not as friendly as you may think!" Leomon warned him.

"I see no harm in asking them," Jeri said. "Excuse, ma'm!"

Rika put an arm out to stop Jeri. The redhead gives a nod and whistles out towards Takato to catch his attention.

"Goggle head! Get away from there!" Rika screamed out. "Renamon's sensing a negative vibe from these people!"

"That's ridiculous! There's no way that's possible," Takato said.

"Oh, Lord Rage Archaeopteryxmon! We call upon you! Oh, mighty lord!" the random group of people called out in unison.

"What's going on here? Why are you guys chanting that?!" Jeri wondered. "You're creeping us out!"

Renamon looked across at the crowds and noticed a pink, slime substance attached to their necks.

"Everyone! It's that slime we found earlier!" Renamon exclaimed. "Somehow, they've attached themselves to these people and are controlling them."

"But how?" Rika asked. "This is just proof about the monster's whereabouts! Monster, show yourself!"

"I can't believe this creep would even stoop low as to control these poor people," Takato growled. "Monster! Reveal yourself and release these people from out of your control! I'm not asking you, but I'm telling you to do so!"

"Stay together, everyone!" Leomon warned the group.

More people emerged from their homes and from every street corner marched towards the Tamers in eerie, zombie fashion. Their eyes were not only glazed over, but it seems their minds were thrown away. Each one of them had the same purple slime attached to their necks.

Just then, nearly every trace of power lines was suffering short circuits. More lighting streaks were striking across the landscape. The digimon knew of the dangers that were to come. A gigantic streak immediately struck the surface away from where the Tamers stood.

"Looks like we're getting our wish," Pikkan said. "The bastard is going to show himself…"

"Geez, I wonder what we'll end up facing. Something big and scary I reckon," replied Takato. "At least, I hope not…"

"Stay tough, Takato. We'll fight this thing together," the goggle head's reptilian partner assured him.

"Silence! Here, he comes!" Leomon exclaimed.

The Tamers stood their ground as the lighting streak settled down. A figure was emerging from out of the streak with its eyes emitting a crimson aura. It appeared to have a massive, tall stature. However, that was not to be revealed. A bird-like creature emerges as it expanded its magnificent wingspan. The monster's head was reptilian but it's body was covered with an array of beautiful feathers. The feather cleavage was like that of the rainbow. It's mouth widened to reveal a set of needle teeth. It tilted its head to the left side and shuddered with electric streaks fizzed through it's feathers. The monster erected and was taller than an Ostrich. Somehow, the electricity from the district had helped to increase its size.

"So, that's the monster?!" Takato gasped. "But… He doesn't look so tough…"

"Why not try touching him? He'll give you quite the shock," suggested Rika.

"Don't let his appearance fool you. I can tell this monster is responsible for this. He's using the electricity from this district to feed his growing power," Leomon explained. "As his power grew, he successfully spread his slime to control these people as his puppets."

"How observant," the creature spoke with a screech through his tone. "Yes, it seems we have a smart one in your group."

"You better set these people free from your control!" Takato demanded.

"And what are you going to do about it, feeble human?"

"We'll use our authority to defeat you and take that digicore," Guilmon threatened.

"Idle threats, you pathetic excuse for a digimon!" the bird-reptile snickered. "Your combined efforts cannot overcome the electric powers I possess. Yes, Dark Angel has instructed that I have some fun with you, Tamers…"

"Dark Angel…?" Takato wondered.

"Yes, but let's not get into that now. We haven't been formally introduced," the bird continued on. "I'm Rage Archaeopteryxmon! But you can just call me… Rage Archy for short."

**Rage Archaeopteryxmon. Type: Ancient Bird-Reptile. Level: Mega. Special Attacks: Mega Voltage Strike, Super Thunder Strike and Mind Control**

"Rage Archy? Ugh, how annoying," Rika sighed. "Renamon. Just how strong is this guy?"

"I can't tell. There's something very strange. It seems whatever we're facing now isn't exactly who we're dealing with."

"She brings up a good point," Pikkan stated. "Everyone stay alert. This guy just maybe hiding something up his sleeve. We're dealing with an enemy who is able to conceal his true power."

"Very good. All those enemies you've faced in the past have pretty much set you up to stand up against us monsters! As apart of Millenniumon, I shall use the power he has bestowed to be in order to eliminate you!"

"Everyone! Get ready! Time to show this guy not to abuse electricity! Digivolve!" Takato ordered the digimon.

**BIO-MERGE EVOLUTION**

"BIO-MERGE ACTIVATE!!"

"RENAMON BIOMERGE!!"

"GUILMON BIOMERGE!!"

With that said, Takato and Rika took out their D-Arks. They were immediately fused with their respective digimon partners. Rika with Renamon merged to become a golden-clad warrior with a magical staff. Takato and Guilmon fused to transform into an exalted knight with a red cape, a lance sword and a shield with a hazard sign embedded on the surface.

"SAKUYAMON!!"

"GALLANTMON!!"

"Leomon! Your turn!" Jeri calls out to her partner.

Jeri's D-Ark set off a column of light and engulfed Leomon in a bright light. His form started to morph into a stronger and sleeker metallic form.

"Leomon warp shinka!! Cyberleomon!!"

Pikkan merely removed the weighted clothes from his body. He popped his knuckles and steps into a fighting stance.

"No need for me to digivolve. Time to kick this turkey's ass."

"Jeri! Get to safety!" Cyberleomon orders the girl.

She nods in reply and hides behind a light post. Fortunately for her, she was at safe distance from the human zombies. In case they attacked her, Pikkan would immediately rush to her aid.

Rage Archy found himself in a tight pinch while facing off with the four highly powered digimon. All of them were megas nonetheless.

"Interesting, you four are megas just like me," Rage Archy spoke softly. "This is perfect. Now, we'll see if you are worthy of going toe to toe with a monster such as myself. However, what you fail to realize is that I am bestowed with Millenniumon's blessing. It will take more than your combined efforts to defeat me."

"You're all talk, pal," Gallantmon stated. "Now let these people go and give us a fair battle."

"Fair, you say? Since when are humans ever fair to begin with? I'm merely justifying the Mother Nature and punishing the human race. You deserve to become extinct. Look what you've done to your own planet…"

"If you're looking for sympathy from us, then you're wrong! You shouldn't be preaching us on the human race," Sakuyamon spoke up.

_"Though, he does bring up a good point about humans,"_ Pikkan thought. _"I hate the way humans have destroyed their own planet. Hell, I'll make damn sure they never mess up the Digital World or even my home planet. No mercy on their souls…"_

"Pikkan. Put your animosity towards humans just this once," Cyberleomon assured the Alterian. "This monster is a hypocrite. He only cares for himself. If we don't stop him, he'll even go and ravage the digital world."

"Don't speak of me in ill manner!" Rage Archy screeched. "Yes, that's enough talk from me! Now human puppets! Attack these fools and force them to slaughter you! Do it now!"

"No! I can't believe you would stoop low!" Gallantmon cries out.

"I don't care! Slaughter these humans and prove your ruthlessness! Show no mercy! Kill them in cold blood! Only then I will determine whether you are worthy of my time and effort!"

Jeri was horrified at what was set to transpire. She covered her eyes and couldn't bear to see any human slaughter.

Rage Archy turned towards Sakuyamon and smirked. The beast was immediately plotting a sick a perverse scheme, which involves the female.

_"Yes, she should be easy prey. I'll use her to get to Gallantmon. How amusing this shall prove to be…"_

**Mushiyori. The underground cavern with the distortion tunnel**

Back within the cryptic and barren cavern outside of Mushiyori, there was again little to no major activity. Except for the fact that a tunnel leading into the dark abyss of the digital universe was expanding slowly.

Neo Saiba is seen sitting in the middle of a boat in between a small moat within the caverns. His eyes opened up and broke out of his concentration. Saitou had just spoken up once entering upon the caverns.

"Mr. Saitou, shouldn't you be out in Odaiba with my sister and the others?"

"We'll be there shortly. I have my teleportation to take us there without hesitation."

"I see. Hopefully, Rei will carry on through with our plans."

"She will. I will see it to it, Neo."

"That's good."

"Neo. I've just entered into town. I just saw lower-class digimon and monsters in Mushiyori. The hole to the Dark Realm appears to be opening faster than we had planned."

"I know. It's a strange sensation. I'm the one who is supposed to open it, yet the hole is starting to accelerate all on its own as if it were alive. All we can do is find someone with the ability to break through the subspace peripheral field."

"Someone with the ability to cut through dimensions, huh? The guys are going out to look for him while eliminating anyone that gets in their way. Look, we'll find them soon unexpectedly; in a place we wouldn't expect to look. That's what I feel."

**Odaiba District. Kamiya Residence**

After repairs were being down around the apartment complex, families were returning home safely. The invasion crisis had brought a worldwide panic, but that eventually eased down. The families returned to their homes and did everything to regain peace around their environment. They were very weary about the series of events occurring worldwide.

Just within his residence, Tai was sitting on a chair near his dining table. He wasn't alone in the apartment home. Agumon, BW, Izzy, Tentomon, and Shintomon were gathered to discuss the events that had unfolded during the day.

"Damn, this day just couldn't get any crazier," Tai mumbled. "I can't believe I came this close to taking away a human life. Had that doctor died… I couldn't live with myself."

"But you had no choice," Agumon assured his long-term friend. "That madman was hurting those innocent patients. Besides, X was there to revive him just in time."

"Speaking of X, where exactly did he go, BW? Just wondering…"

"I thought I told you, Tai. He returned back to his home world to check through his files to find some information on the mastermind behind this tunnel operation."

"Oh, sorry… My mind is just drifting off. Man, do I need some sleep? These two days have been tough."

"The Earth has underwent extreme changes since the hole from digital limbo opened," stated Izzy. "Climatic changes are increasing at a rapid rate and these seven monsters are causing a devastating effect on our ecosystems."

"Yo, what does that have anything to do with the tunnel? We're looking for that."

"That's just it," Izzy said. "The tunnel will only make things worse. The planet itself will cease to exist when you realize that the climatic changes will severely alter the planet and result in natural disasters. Plus, you add in the Synister factor…"

"The human race will be wiped out," Tentomon finished Izzy's explanation. "This isn't exactly how I want to spend the rest of precious digi-life."

"Don't worry, Tentomon. We'll eventually find this mastermind and crush him before he opens that tunnel," Tai said.

"Though, we will have to break through that barrier those spell casters constructed," BW stated. "They were well prepared for our interference."

"By the way, Shintomon. You said earlier that Takato and his crew are already caught in a situation with another monster?" Agumon asked.

"Yes, they are in a struggle with the second monster. This one will be tougher than the first one. However, I'm confident Takato and his friends can take care of it."

"I know they will. As long as those kids work together, they should be fine. We're already in a mess as it is," Tai rambled on. "Speaking of which, I hope Sora, Max and the others get here soon. It's raining… Plus, there's just no telling when that creep and his accomplices will strike next. Hurry back soon, Sora. Max."

Tai looked out through the window to find sprinkles of rainwater pouring across the city district. He worried for the whereabouts of his closest loved ones. The situation with the spell casters has gotten quite unpredictable and there was no telling when they would strike next.

**Somewhere within Odaiba**

The environment was currently in a gloomy state. Rain was down pouring across the city with dark clouds looming. Certainly, there was an ominous presence within the city of Odaiba. Perhaps, another sign of events to come?

Standing out in the middle of Odaiba Park, there was a girl wearing a red coat with a black t-shirt underneath with a pink log-sleeve shirt. She was also wearing black stockings and a blue-jean skirt. Her tennis shoes were white and a pair of red clippings was visible in her hair. This was Rei Saiba AKA the Ice Maker. She calmly places her hand across some moist vegetation and turns them into frost with her special powers.

"I… I just wish I wasn't cursed with such a power. Taichi. I hope to see you soon…"

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and a dark shadow loomed over her. Rei turned around to find Saitou holding an umbrella over them.

"Mr. Saitou?"

"Hello, Ice Maker. I've found the enemies close by. They are not far away from here. I take it you will handle them by yourself."

"Um, question. Is Taichi amongst them?"

"No, but his wife and son are one of them."

"I see… Yes, just leave them with me, Mr. Saitou. I'll be sure to punish them."

"That's good. I'm expecting good results, Ice Maker. Your brother is counting on you to pull through."

"My brother… I won't let him down."

Saitou hands Rei the umbrella and starts walking off out of the park. The girl tosses the umbrella back to the broody man. He catches it without even turning back.

"I won't be needing it, Mr. Saitou. With my ice powers, I'll mix it with the rain to defeat my enemies. I shall bring judgment to those humans who caused me my near-death accident! They shall feel my pain!"

As soon as the girl ranted on her hatred of the human race, Saitou was delighted to hear such malicious words and smirked. He sets off out of the park and leaves Rei Saiba to carry on through her mission.

_"Yes, I shall make them feel my pain. But, really… Is this the right choice? Have I chosen the right affiliation? There's only one person who can help me answer that question… Taichi. I need to know. Only you can provide me that answer,"_ Rei said in thought.

**Other side of Odaiba Park**

Meanwhile, deep within the quiet streets away from Odaiba Park, a pair of individuals was walking down. It seems as though they were on a search. In fact, they were on the search for clues pertaining to the recent twists of events. There has been a surge of strange activity, which crept under the crew's sight. Max was the first to point this out after he claimed to have found ice in a warm climate. It wasn't even natural for ice to develop when the climate is at least moderate.

"Are you sure you saw ice, Max?" Sora wondered.

"Positive, mom. It's just not right to find perfectly made ice anywhere at this time of year."

"Well, the news reports lately have been telling us about severe climate changes," Dimitri said. "Maybe this is the cause of some kind of climatic pole shift."

"I say it's the monsters' own doing," Biyomon replied. "Or it could be the tunnel leading to the Dark Realm."

"If only we could have found it by now," Keke said with a sigh. "Maybe we're already near the end of times as we speak…"

"Don't think like that, Keke. We're going to survive and find the creep that's harming our planet. I swear that those Synisters won't be unleashed on our home!"

"Max… I… You're right. I can't think like that. We will pull through," Keke cheered with glee.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting tired from all this walking. I retired as a Digi-Destined for a good reason," Mimi complained. "By now, my feet would have developed bunions."

"Oh, mom. We'll get home soon," Dimitri assured his mother. "Say, why hasn't dad called back? He's been gone for nearly two whole days…"

"That's just like your mother," Mimi growled. "He can be such an inconsiderate idiot… I'll give him a piece of my mind!"

"That's the spirit, Mimi! Bring out that ol' fire, girl!" Palmon cheered.

As the crew continued their way down the street, there was a loud crack noise and this managed to catch Dimitri's attention. Keke, Mimi and Palmon took notice of this.

"What is it, Dimitri?" Keke asked.

"I have no idea. I thought I heard some kind of crack. Now, why is it suddenly getting chilly? It's already sprinkling as it is. I can't stand crazy weather!"

"Calm down, Dimitri! Look, Keke. Why don't you go run along with Max? Dimitri, Palmon and myself will check this out."

"Are you sure about that, mom?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Now, go on… We'll catch up to you."

"All right then…"

Keke gives a nod to her family and takes off back to Max. Mimi starts down the right-way path with Palmon and Dimitri by her side. The former Digi-Destined takes out her trusty Digivice.

"Wow, haven't seen you use that, mom," Dimitri said.

"It's been a while dear. You should have seen me back when I had spunk. I just hope I can revive that old spunk. Palmon, you ready just in case?"

"Always. Let us show you how it's done, Dimitri."

Suddenly, Dimitri caught glimpse of a ice sculpture. He peered closer to find that it was shaped like a human hand.

"Uhh… Mom. Palmon. You two might want to check this out."

Before any of them could even react, the 'hand' launches itself out towards the trio. They screamed out but not for long. The hand snatched them up in one whole swoop. Their screams echoed throughout the side street.

Max and Keke immediately picked up on the echoing screams. The girl sensed out her family were in danger.

"You guys! Something has happened to my family!" Keke cries out. "Max! Let's move!"

"Right behind you! Follow us, mom and Biyomon!"

The children flew out towards the exact area where Keke's family was last seen. Sora and Biyomon headed to follow their lead.

"Wait up you two!" Sora calls out to the children. "I can't fly around like a bird you know!"

"Uh… Even with these wings, I still can never catch up with those two," Biyomon sighed.

As the child pair made it over to the area in time, they gasped to find the 'hand'. Keke was horrified once she laid eyes upon her family within the hand's sinister grasp. Another 'hand' emerges out through the icy ground, followed by a head and body. The ice creature stood tall with neon yellow eyes emerging out from the sides of its head. Sora and Biyomon made it over in time, but even they were caught in a state of shock.

"Oh my god!" Sora gasped. "What is that thing?!"

"I don't know, but it may have been responsible for the ice Max was telling us earlier," answered Biyomon.

"Could it be one of the even monsters?" Max wondered.

"I don't care what that thing is! It has my family captive and no one puts harm on them! Hang in there! I'm coming!"

"Not so fast…" a voice calls out to put a halt to the group's attempted interference.

Keke, Max, Sora and Biyomon looked about their surroundings for the source of the voice. They found no shred of evidence of the perpetrator's whereabouts.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Keke demanded.

"My, my. Aren't we demanding? Patience. I shall reveal myself now."

They picked up onto the sounds of footsteps from another corner. Keke and Max picked up on the footsteps. The figure emerged from a side corner of a window curtain. The identity was revealed and it was the Ice Maker, Rei Saiba. The girl made full eye contact with the children, Sora and Biyomon.

"Greetings, Digi-Destined. How do you like the decorating I made for this gloomy neighborhood? Odaiba looks much more beautiful with ice. It brings a delight to my eyes."

"So you're the one who created the ice!" Max screamed out. "No! You're severely affecting the climate of our home!"

"Good. Maybe that way, you humans can freeze to death for all I care."

"Hey! Now see here! I demand you to let my family go!" Keke cries out with anger in her voice.

"No. They shall be the first causalities of my crusade against the evil of the human race. It's because of you that I was left alone to suffer."

"I don't know where you are trying to get at it but we haven't done harm to you," Biyomon said.

"Ah, Biyomon. The digimon partner of the one who inherits the crest of love…"

"How did you know about my partner?" Sora asked Ice Maker. "Tell me. Are you one of Dark Angel's accomplices?!"

Ice Maker remained quiet after being approached with Sora's question. After a few moments of silence, Ice Maker chuckled and nodded her head.

"What if I am? It's no concern of yours since you will be dead, Sora Takenouchi. Yes, I know all about you, Biyomon, the crest of friendship and your husband… Taichi Kamiya."

Sora and Max were caught in complete shock at the name the girl had revealed. Somehow, this girl knows Sora and Tai, yet the married couple has never met the Ice Maker. This raised many perplexed questions.

"Tai… Hey, how do you know us?! Something tells me that you know us more than what Dark Angel has told you!" Sora yells out.

"That's right, but it won't matter when I end your lives. However, you can tell me where Taichi. I'd like to ask him a few questions."

"We're not stupid! You plan on leading him to a trap where your boss will kill him! Besides, my dad will be ready for him!"

"You're quite a persistent little boy, aren't you?" Ice Maker chuckled. "I have no intention of inflicting harm on your father."

"Lies! If you want to see Max's dad, then you will have to go through us!" Keke snapped. "Now let my family go!"

"Why let them go? I'm already enjoying their torture as it is. Now, just sit back and watch…"

With a snap of her fingers, Ice Maker ordered her beast to squeeze the life out of the trio. Keke's blood boiled as she stood by to watch her family suffer. She couldn't bear to stand watching the pain. Ice Maker stepped out in the middle of the scene and waves her hands accordingly. She places one hand on a puddle and used her ice powers to turn it into ice. She then snapped her fingers and summoned a tiny ice monster.

"She creates ice monsters!" Sora pointed out the obvious. "She must be Ice Maker!"

"Ah, I see you've found out my identity," Ice Maker said. "I take it that telepath told you everything about our objective. My name is Rei Saiba. Code name: Ice Maker. I use the special powers of turning inanimate objects into ice weaponry and create ice imps."

"Look! I'm sick of listening to you talk! I'm taking you out now!" Keke screamed.

"Keke! Wait!" Max calls out to his friend.

Ice Maker snaps her finger and immediately orders the smaller ice imp to defend her. The ice imp jumps up and flies out towards Keke. She throws out a ki blasts, which the imp batted away. The blast penetrates the ground and takes a chunk out of it. The imp leaps down onto Keke's back and sends her crashing down to the ground. Max was fortunate to have caught her in time.

"You little bastard!" Max cursed.

"So, what do you think, kids? Isn't the little imp cute?" Ice Maker chuckled.

"You sick freak," Max growled.

"Tell me. Which one do you like better, kids? The small one or the big one? Because, whatever you decide will be the one I will use to kill you with!"

"First Doctor Akira, and now you. You guys are more twisted than I expected," Sora growled.

"No! Don't you compare me with that freak!" Ice Maker snapped. "I… I'm different. I have good reasons…"

_Flashback _

Several months ago in her own alternate world, Rei Saiba is seen sitting on a bench with crutches. She devastating accident has forced her onto crutches. The poor girl has never looked so pitiful. Suddenly, a young man approached her. She turns to find herself facing Saitou, the same man who healed her injuries and brought her to his side. She, like her brother Neo, agreed to join Saitou on the conquest to destroy the human race.

**"Rei, you've seen the true nature of humanity, yes? You've seen the cruelty of mankind. Early in your life, they excluded you for some arbitrary case. Once marked, they all joined in the ridicule, circling like buzzards over a wounded calf. Besides your own brother, no one has ever helped you. They all took part in humanity's darkest indulgence, torture."**

Rei fully remembers the accident as if it were yesterday. She looked back to those painful memories of being struck by an automobile. The accident resulted in her becoming incapacitated. She couldn't even move her legs anymore and was reduced to using crutches. Her life was ultimately ruined. What's worst was the fact that the driver never bothered to get out to check on Rei, so says Saitou. Rei began questioning the human's needs. She came to realize greed was one of human's greatest sins. Neo blamed Hideto for the accident and for not saving his sister. Eventually, Neo ridiculed Hideto and told him to join him with Saitou as atonement for his sins. Those two boys and Rei were the first to join Saitou's group.

**"Who are you? How do you know all of this, sir?" **

"Come, Rei Saiba. Let me show you the answer. Your brother awaits you."

"What? You know my brother, Neo? Look, I just want all this pain to stop!"

As a gift for joining his cause, Rei's legs were completely healed by Saitou. She was never happier and rejoined her brother. Rei and Neo looked up to Saitou as a second-hand father since then. They were willing to follow his lead and help punish those that have caused them suffering.

End of Flashback

Ice Maker allowed a few teardrops to fall upon the surface, which turned into ice marbles in the process. The girl turns his full attention back on the group.

"You humans. You can just all die… Yes! You can all just die! That's why I'm going to kill anyone that gets in the way! Starting with you, Max Kamiya!" Ice Maker snapped.

"I hear you, but I don't care if you come after me. But before you do, honor Keke's wishes and release her family."

"Max! Don't provoke her!" Sora said.

"Stand back, mom! I can handle this! Look, I'm the only one you want to kill, right? Just leave Keke, her family, my mom and Biyomon alone."

"Max, don't…"

"Don't worry about me, Keke," Max said as he stood up and placed Keke near Sora. "Let's take care of this, Ice Maker! You and me!"

"You really don't get it do you?" Ice Maker sighed. "I told you. We're going to kill all of humanity. But before I do, I want you to bring your father here."

"Not a chance!" Biyomon cries out.

"Biyomon!"

"Oh no! Mom! Biyomon!"

As Biyomon flew out to attack Ice Maker, Sora followed out to stop her digimon partner from implementing an attack.

"You won't get anywhere near Tai! Biyomon shinka-"

Before Biyomon could attempt a digivolution, the ice imp flies out and delivers a head butt that brought Biyomon down. Sora caught the bird digimon in time but not long before the larger ice beast snatched them both with it's other hand. Max cries out angrily as he watched his mother and friend being snatched up by the beast's clutches.

"MOM! BIYOMON!"

"No… This is my fault, Max…"

"Not true! It's not your fault! Don't worry! We'll save them!"

The boy launches himself out at the tiny imp and blasts him away with a ki blast. Max lands back while attending to Keke. However, much to dismay, another new imp emerged in it's place. The Ice Maker laughed evilly at the boy's futile attempts.

"No matter how much you destroy it, another one will emerge in its place as long as my ice territory remains intact."

"What?!"

Just before he could even react, the ice imp started whaling in onto Max by smacking across his face. Keke sits up and throws out a punch but only for the imp to kick her in the face. The larger beast grew another arm and snatches up Keke's battered form.

"Keke!"

The ice beast held everyone, except Max, as hostage. Max sits up and was beginning to become angrier. Ice Maker couldn't help but laugh at the boy's attempts to save his family and friends.

"Looks like you weren't even a match, even as a group. I really thought this one through and lured you. You guys took the bait. Now, Max Kamiya. It's time. Down to you and me. We share only one thing in common: Our love for Taichi Kamiya. I go way back with Taichi! Even long before you were even born."

"No… My father never told me about you…"

"That's because I'm from another world. It's different yet the same as this one. I knew Taichi from another time and period. Now, I want to become reacquainted with this one. No one deserves him more than me."

"I won't let you go anywhere near my dad! Now let them go!"

"Don't overexert yourself, Max. If you're willing to make a tearful apology, then I'm willing to make you my slave."

"You're full of it, you wench! Just go ahead and try doing something else to those guys! You won't leave here alive!"

Ice Maker growled angrily at the boy's persistence and stomped her foot across the ground.

"I won't make it out of here alive, you say? Don't you humor me, you little brat!"

With that said, Ice Maker takes out a knife and stabs it across Dimitri's left leg. The boy was barely conscious to even let out a cry, but there was a trickle of blood pouring from the deep wound. Max's eyes widened in horror yet were intensifying with anger.

"Don't you ever threaten me like that, little boy! And I was just about to let you guys live if you would've run away in tears! Now I'm really mad!"

"No! I'll kill you!"

Max flies out towards Ice Maker and prepares to attack not just her but also her ice imp at the same time.

"Oh! This shall be fun! I'm going to send my ice imps on you until you show your true self, and break down in tears!"

Just before Max had time to react, the ice imp slams a fist across little Max's face. The boy is sent reeling back with a bruise on his face.

_"Damn! What's holding me back? There's something about this girl that's preventing me from attacking! No! I have to save Keke, mom and the others! They need me!"_

**Los Angeles**

Meanwhile, the situation with the second monster was getting worse. Rage Archy had now summoned forth his human puppets to protect them. The Tamers stood their ground and were left with only one option: attack the human puppets just to get their hands on the avarian beast. However, that would mean that they would have to take away human life.

"Is is quite a difficult choice, Tamers? It's quite simple. Destroy these humans to get your hands on me. What's holding you back?!" Rage Archy laughed. "C'mon! These people don't even have regards for you."

"Release these people from out of your control, monster!" Cyberleomon bellowed out towards the beast.

"Not a chance! Kill these people and I just might release the survivors. But I doubt there will be any human survivors."

"Gambling with human lives. How sadistic can you monsters get? They did nothing to you!" Gallantmon cries out.

The exalted knight stepped forward and brings forth his lance saber. He points it out directly at Rage Archy and directs an energy attack at him.

"Lighting Joust!"

"Gallantmon! Seize your attack!" Sakuyamon calls out.

Suddenly, the knight saw the attack flying towards the monster. But Rage Archy immediately brought forth a numerous crowd of people to shield him. Gallantmon dashes out and steps in front of the blast. He screams out in agony after being struck head-on with his own attack.

"Gallantmon!!"

"Ah, thanks. You just saved me the trouble of disposing of you, Gallantmon," Rage Archy laughed. "It's my move! Super Thunder Strike!"

Rage Archy brings forth his fingers and quickly electrocutes Gallantmon in place. The knight's body was becoming paralyzed from the high voltage coursing through his body. He collapses onto the ground and breathes heavily.

"Was that enough for you, Gallantmon? I'm afraid I was just getting warmed up! Why not send out all of your friends at once?! Come at me, Tamers!"

"I'll be more than happy to shut your damn beak up!" Pikkan roared. "Have a taste of your own medicine! Thunder Flash Attack!"

The Alterian smashes his fists together and sends out a high voltage blast towards Rage Archy. However, the monster held out a hand and quickly absorbs the electric attack. His body became ignited with high voltage electricity, but this was exactly what he has expecting. His body grew larger and power ultimately grew.

"Yes! Yes! Thanks for the recharge. I needed that."

"Pikkan! Don't do that again!" Cyberleomon growled. "He'll just absorb your attacks!"

"Guess having electric attacks always come back to bite you in the ass. Fine, I'll just attack the old fashioned way!"

"Allow me to retaliate. Super Thunder Strike!"

The feathered fiend sends out another sets of electric blasts across the battlefield. The Tamers managed to maneuver from each shot. Sakuyamon shielded herself by forming a flowery barrier to cancel out the electric blast. Cyberleomon sends out a seismic force to halt the electric beams. Pikkan charges forward and phases out from the monster's sight. This caught Rage Archy by surprise, but he managed to pick on Pikkan's ki. He looks up and finds Pikkan leaping down. The Alterian delivers a spinning back kick at the avarian. Rage Archy is sent skidding backwards.

"How's that for you, jackass?!" Pikkan swore.

"Great! This is my opportunity!" Gallantmon said.

The exalted knight leaps up at the feathered beast and stabs through his chest. Rage Archy remained frozen in place once he felt Gallantmon driving his lance through his 'heart'.

"Yay! Way to go, Gallantmon!" Jeri cheered.

"Let's hope that it's over," Cyberleomon said. "He couldn't have survived a stab in the heart."

"You're wrong. He didn't kill the monster. It still has life energy."

The Alterian's assumptions were correct as Gallantmon heard Rage Archy snickering. The beast retaliates and sends out an electric blast at Gallantmon. The knight saw the attack coming and shields himself with his shield.

"But, how?! He stabbed him directly in the heart!" Sakuyamon cries out.

"I'm afraid my body is not as organic as you had hoped. My anatomy is much different from any normal digimon. I don't have any external organs. Just think of me as a gigantic bacterial cell."

"Then all I have to do is destroy every portion of your being. You won't survive that!" Gallantmon threatened the beast.

"Let's see you try. As long as I have these human slaves at my disposal, I will simply bide myself sometime to make myself bigger. I'll feed off this city's electrical power supply and summon forth my slime. Watch as I demonstrate."

With that said, Rage Archy gathered more human puppets to gather around him to create an even bigger shield. He then sends out an array of tentacles across the city and attaches them to every major power line source. He began absorbing a plentiful amount of electricity and grew with gigantic proportions. His power became even more fueled with electricity. Rage Archy pumped himself up until he grew to nearly the size of the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh, crap!" Gallantmon cried out.

"Impressed, aren't we?" Rage Archy laughed. "But, that's where the fun begins. Gallantmon, if you have anything worthwhile to say to Sakuyamon, then say it now. Because she shall be my newest human puppet!"

"What?! Sakuyamon! Don't gaze into his eyes!"

"Too late! Mind control! Sakuyamon! Become my newest human puppet!"

As soon as he called out the command, his eyes glistened with bright lights. Sakuyamon attempted to divert her eyes, but she was much too late. She was quickly brought under the beast's control and her mind warped. Sakuyamon slowly flies out towards Rage Archy. The Tamers, especially Gallantmon, were angered to see their friend being used as Rage Archy's newest puppet.

"RIKA!!" Gallantmon calls out to Sakuyamon. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"He's stooped too low! Pikkan! Let's move!"

"Right behind you."

"Ha! Now if you hope to inflict any damage on me, you'll have to kill your friend in the process. What's it going to be, Tamers? Will you kill your friend just to get to me? I forgot to mention that there is a time limit to your decision. So I would choose wisely if I were you."

The Tamers were indefinitely held at bay while facing with a difficult decision. If they hope to destroy Rage Archy, they would need to take away Sakuyamon's life in the process since she has become the beast's newest puppet slave. Gallantmon lets out a deep sigh and nodded his head in grief.

"Aw, what's the matter, Gallantmon? Are we ready to give in? Dark Angel will be pleased to know that I've defeated the Digimon Tamers by crushing their spirits. C'mon, just do yourselves a favor and slaughter my human shields. You'll do yourself and Earth a favor by depleting more of the human filth."

_"No… What can I do…? He has Rika and Renamon captive… What choice do I have…? Rika. I'm sorry… No wait… Grani?! Do I still have enough to ascend to Crimson Mode? It's been a while since I used it, but even Crimson Mode won't matter. I'm left with the decision to take human life… I'm going to hate myself forever for this…"_

**Back at the site on the Odaiba Streets**

Max managed to prevent his own fall and slid back across the puddles. He puts his sole attention on his captive loved ones. Ice Maker stepped out to block Max from making eye contact with them.

"You… Let them go, you wench."

"What are you crazy…? They're just family and friends of yours, aren't they? Just abandon them…"

"No, you can't bury honor for your family and friends. Just let them go."

Ice Maker was taken back by Max's demands and shocked that the boy would even bother to sacrifice himself at such a young age. He wasn't even old enough to make his own decisions in life.

"Max… Max! Listen to me," Keke managed to mutter. "It's okay… Just get out of here and leave us… Bring your father back to help."

"No, I won't leave you! I promised your brother that I would protect you! Don't you start talking crazy, Keke. We're going to fight on living or dying together."

"Save them, or what?!" Ice Maker questioned the boy's motives. "In that beat-up condition of yours, what can you hope to do?! No one would make that kind of sacrifice!"

Despite what Ice Maker said, Max walked firmly across the street without a shred of fear on his face. He was determined to rescue his family and friends from the Ice Maker's monsters. The girl stepped back and her eyes widened into shock.

"Get him, my ice pet! Get him!"

The ice imp leaps out towards Max and delivers more painful blows across his face. Max wobbles around with bruises on his face and a trickle of blood over his mouth. The boy was laid out onto the puddles across the street. Keke screamed out and shunned her eyes in pain.

"No! Max!"

"Max!" Sora cries out.

"Ha! So you've finally kicked the bucket have you, Max?! Serves you right!" Ice Maker laughed.

Her celebration was short-lived once Max slowly rose back onto his feet. Ice Maker gasped in disbelief.

"You still want to go at it?! Just over these guys?!"

"They're my family and friends," Max muttered deeply.

"I can't stand this stupid comedy routine you're trying to put up, kid! It's about time I finished this!"

With a snap of her fingers, Ice Maker ordered her ice beast to swallow Max's friends. Max cries out in horror as the monster placed his family and friends inside. Keke, Sora and Biyomon banged on the walls in attempt to break free but their attempts failed. The others were still unconscious from before.

"NO! KEKE! MOM! EVERYONE!" Max screamed out.

"Ha! No matter how much you struggle, there's no way you'll ever get out from inside of there!"

The boy launches himself out and cupped his hands together to form a blue energy beam. He shoots it across and sends it towards the ice beast.

"TSUNAMI WAVE!!"

The ice beast immediately saw the blast coming forth and cancels it out with a tail swipe. Max stopped and became caught by the quick lash of the tail. The tail wrapped itself around Max as if a snake had caught its prey.

"No! His tail!"

Before Max could even attempt to break free, the tail places Max down through the beast's mouth. Max is sent plummeting down inside of the beast and joined with his friends and family.

"Max! You tried saving us!" Keke cries out as she hugged the boy.

"I tried- But I'm not giving up!"

"What are you going to do?!" Sora asked frantically.

"This!"

Max launches himself across the monster's belly and delivers rapid punches towards the stomach walls. Every punch made their mark but couldn't break through the monster's exterior walls. Ice Maker looks on while laughing at his futile attempts.

"Idiot! You charged in there all on your way!" laughed Ice Maker. "If that's how badly you want to die, then I'll grant you your wish."

Max ignored the girl's laughter and continued to aimlessly punch his way through the exterior walls.

"Fool! Inside there is my territory! It's a separate dimension of space, closed off from the outside world! Once you enter my territory, it's absolutely impossible for you to leave again! The only way to save yourself is to defeat me! However, with you helpless in there, how will you ever hope to defeat me?! It's hopeless! You acted so tough, you little brat, and now you can take that petty self-satisfaction of yours to hell with you!"

Suddenly, Max turned around to find that his loved ones were quickly being turned into ice. He panicked immediately.

_"KEKE! MOM! BIYOMON! MIMI! DIMITRI! PALMON!"_

Max shoots out another Tsunami Wave, but it fizzled out against the ice exterior dimensional walls. He couldn't even blast his way out.

_"Damn it! What's the matter with me?! I can't even blat my way out! My Tsunami Wave is useless against these dimensional walls! No! I need to be stronger to save Keke, mom and everybody trapped in here!"_

"Ha! Ha! Wow! Don't you understand?! It's no use!"

Max was slowly starting to give out, much to Ice Maker's delight.

"There, what's the matter? It hurts, right? Cry out, Max Kamiya! Say, 'Please, just save me!' C'mon, show your true human self-centeredness and beg! Cry out, cry out! Like a human…!"

Suddenly, there was a sudden flash of light striking Ice Maker across the face. She stops frozen in place as she saw a small cut across her right cheek.

"What?!"

She looks across and watches Max aimlessly continue to punch his way through. There was faint yellow aura being coated around Max's fists.

_"He… He couldn't have… It can't be… He's inside an alternate space that I've created in there! How could he have attacked me from in there… without transcending dimensions…? Unless, he's… the one?! He's the one?!"_

Ice Maker immediately looked back to a conservation with Saitou about the possible individual with the ability to slice through dimensions. That was the one weapon needed to open the tunnel into the Dark Realm.

_**"We require someone with the ability to break through the peripheral barrier in subspace. Someone with the ability to cut through dimensions."**_

She watches as more flashes of yellow light striking through the ice beast's belly.

"It couldn't be…! You're the one we're looking for!" The one with the ability to cut through dimensions…?!"

Suddenly, Max found himself coated with purely yellow energy as a blade materialized in his right hand. Ice Maker screamed out in horror at the sight of the blade itself. The entire section of the street was glimmered with the yellow flash of light. It became very visible from a high altitude view and caused quite a commotion across Odaiba.

**An Odaiba Apartment Complex. Kamiya Residence**

Immediately sensing the surge of energy, Agumon, BW and Shintomon turned towards the city. Tai sits up and looks out at the light's glamour.

"What is it, guys?!" Izzy asked.

"It's Max! Tai! Max is out there and he seems to be powering up!"

"You can sense him?! We have to go and see for ourselves! He could very well be in danger! Agumon! Follow me! Shintomon, let's go!"

"Right!"

**Back at the site**

Max takes his newly materialized ki sword and slices his way through the ice beast. The slash easily cut it's way through and destroyed the beast in the process. The imp was caught in the fray and dissolved by the ki energy. Ice Maker takes the slash across her chest and lets out a deep gasp. She couldn't even manage to choke out a scream as the cut across her chest gashed a large amount of blood. Ice Maker falls backwards but not long before her eyes became glazed over.

"He overcame space…! He cut through my territory and attack me…! You're the one with the ability we're looking for…"

With those words said, Ice Maker falls to her knees and collapses face first onto the ground.

Max found himself free and looked across to find that his friends were safe from anymore harm. He could still sense their life energy still functioning intact. He took a glance at his new ki-sword with interest.

"I created this?! But, how?! Awesome, you saved my life there."

The boy lets out a sigh and watches as the ki-sword fades away. Much to his dismay, he went over and placed his friends one by one onto his back. For a boy his age, Max could carry a heavy load onto his back effortlessly, including a group of people.

Ice Maker managed to regain some consciousness and winched in pain from the deep gash across her chest.

_"I lost?! Am I going to die…?"_

Her questions would soon be answered. She looks up to find Max standing over her with his friends on his back. The boy possessed a look of rage and sadness across his face.

"You're life is in my hands now! Now I'm going to give you what you deserve after all that you've done! You tried to kill mom, Keke, her brother and my friends. You deserve to die!"

Just as he said that, Max raised his left foot and attempts to crush her head. She even closed her eyes and prayed to herself. But, she felt a hand snatch her up by her coat collar. Max picks her up with one hand and flings her onto his right shoulder.

"But, I can't do that."

"You can't…?"

"If I leave you here, you'd probably die, Ice Maker."

Max carried a heavy load and started flying out across the city district. Ice Maker looks down at the streets and gasped in shock.

"Flying…?! You can fly?!"

"I have a lot tricks up my sleeve."

"Don't tell me you're trying to save me, too…?! I just tried to murder you, your family and your friends! Why save me?"

"I'm not saving you because I want to. When people try to save others, it's not about what they want. Understand?"

"I guess… Are we going to see…"

"My father… Yeah, maybe he can help solve your questions…"

"I see… That's good… Taichi… It will be good to see you again…"

**Across from the Odaiba Apartment Complex**

Back at the apartment site, Shintomon teleported out with Agumon and Tai. He had detected the incoming ki from the other side of town. Agumon and Shintomon were able to pick up on Max's ki.

"Tai! It's Max! He's on his way here with everyone else!" Agumon said to his partner.

"Max?! Are they all right?"

"I'm sensing Max's ki but just barely. I hope nothing bad just happened to them."

"Let us hope you are right, Agumon. Look! Here they come now," Shintomon points out towards the skies.

The trio looked up to find Max levitating down with the crew in his clutches. Shintomon flies up to assist Max with the carrying Keke, Sora and everyone else. Max lands down with Ice Maker over his shoulder. Tai rushes up to his son with a worried look. He held Max in his arms and cradled the boy.

"Max! What just happened?! Max?"

"Dad… I'm just fine… I saved everyone from danger… Mom. Keke. They are just fine… Please, help this girl… She needs help."

"This girl? Is she by any chance associated with this Dark Angel?"

"Yes… But she's different from Doctor Akira… She has good reasons… You have to get her medical help… Hurry before she dies of blood loss."

"If only Joe were here, but Sora has plenty of bandages and a medical kit at home. Remember, that medic kit we always use?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry. We'll help the girl, but we're going to demand answers from her."

"Deal…"

With that said, Max immediately lost consciousness. Tai held his son in his arms and made eye contact with the body of Rei Saiba. The girl claims to know Tai from her reality, yet this Tai has no clue about her.

_"Maybe we'll get some answers that we needed from this girl. Somehow, there's something familiar about this girl. It's almost as if I knew her, but how? At least, my family came back in one piece."_

"Taichi. Let's get everyone back to your home," Shintomon said.

"Right."

After gathering the bodies together, Tai, Agumon and Shintomon headed back to the apartment home. They would get everyone treated, especially Max and Rei. They would then wait the next day to question Rei Saiba about her motives and more in depth truth behind Saitou's scheme.

**Los Angeles**

The Tamers found themselves in a tight pinch with Rage Archy. Little did they know that Max defeated the Ice Maker. Rage Archy was aware and felt his connection with Ice Maker become severed immediately after her defeat.

_"Curses! That human wench let those weaklings defeat her! What a fool! Oh well. I'll make up for her failure by eliminating the Tamers myself. Yes, I have Sakuyamon as a human puppet mind slave. I doubt even the Tamers will have the stomach to slay their own human kind."_

Rage Archy raises his hands and sends down an array of thunder towards the Tamers. Cyberleomon and Pikkan were able to avoid being struck down. Meanwhile, the exalted knight shielded himself from the electric blasts.

"Am I boring you, Tamers? My apologies. Allow me to turn up the electricity! I'll be sure to fry you one by one!"

"This jack ass is already starting to piss me off!" Pikkan cursed.

"Stay together everyone. This monster plans to split us apart and take us out with his electric attacks. I don't know if we penetrate through his body," Cyberleomon said. "The only possible solution is to force him to overeat the electricity."

"Overeating can be a pain," Pikkan replied. "In this case, this bird bastard is going to implode. But what can we do to overload his system?"

"By forcing him to absorb more electricity from other power line systems," Gallantmon stated. "He will only gain more power temporarily until his body can't take it anymore. From there, his control over these people should be severed. It's the only way we can set Sakuyamon free."

"Great strategy, Takato! You go and attack this monster," Cyberleomon instructed the knight. "You leave me and Pikkan to lead him towards other power line systems. We'll be sure to make him overeat. Pikkan, let's move out!"

"About time we finally set this punk up."

The two warriors set off out from the area and attempt to locate other major electrical sources. This left Gallantmon to face off with Rage Archy.

"You… I'll never forgive you for taking control of these innocent people."

"Well, isn't that reassuring?"

"But, what you are doing to Sakuyamon. No, Renamon and Rika. You've just signed your own death warrant, Rage! I'm going to tear you apart!"

"Ha! Just what can you hope to back up your threats?!"

"With this! I call upon the power of… **GRANI!!** Gallantmon! Mode Change!!"

With that said, the knight was engulfed into a bright crimson column of red light. The brief flash blinded rage Archy. The human puppets were all pushed away from the immense light. Gallantmon found himself basked by a red aura of light and transformed into a new warrior. His armor was crimson and a pair of angelic swords appeared at each hand.

"Gallantmon! Crimson Mode!"

Rage Archy uncovered his eyes and looked upon the magnificent appearance of Crimson Gallantmon. He gasped in shock.

"So, I guess you weren't expecting this? Does my power simply amaze you?" Gallantmon chuckled.

"…Well! Your power certainly has grown, but it's still not enough to penetrate through my body."

"Heh. Want to see if you're right? Let's give my swords a try."

Rage Archy charges forward and prepares to crush Gallantmon along the way. However, Crimson Gallantmon saw the charging beast coming and phases out from harm. The crimson knight reappears above Rage Archy and strikes him in the head with his Invincible Swords. The avarian giant lets out a horrifying screech that echoed throughout the city. Gallantmon powers up and creates a red flare over his armored body.

"Take this! Invincible Swords!"

With a loud battle cry, Gallantmon slashes through Rage Archy's belly and plows through the other side. A massive, gaping hole was created through the beast's torso.

"That certainly didn't kill him, but it should slow him down. C'mon, Pikkan. Leomon. Find those electric powerhouses. We're going to give this guy the biggest indigestion he's ever had in his short life."

Gallantmon takes off through the city and attempts to psyche the avarian giant. Rage Archy came to his senses and looked down at the gaping hole through his torso. His head started to steam up with anger boiling within his systems.

"You little insect! You can't run from me! I'll find you and when I do… What? I'm sensing the location of available electric energy sources. Yes, this is exactly what I needed! Once I absorb all of it's power, then I shall crush those insolent Tamers! It's feeding time!"

Rage Archy takes off through the city while stomping his way. The human puppets followed his path as if they were mice following the Pied Piper. Rage Archy looks across to find a numerous collection of powerhouses from beyond the city. It was almost as if the beast were already in heaven. He smiled deviously.

"Ah, perfect! Energy sources before my very own eyes! I'm in paradise! This is all I need to defeat these wretched fools!"

With that said, the monster heads off towards the powerhouses and sends out tentacles to each powerhouse. He started to collect as much energy as he could to increase not only his size but also his electric power.

"Yes! Yes! This is all the power I need! Tamers, you are finished!"

"Ha, is that so?" Pikkan calls out.

Rage Archy caught onto the Alterian's voice and turns to find him standing near an outlet switch. This switch would accelerate the speed and power of the electric power. He turns to another direction and finds Cyberleomon standing near another switch outlet.

"What's the meaning of this…? I don't understand the meaning of this."

"Its simple, monster. We've outsmarted you!"

"Wha…?"

"Once they turn the switches, you'll be overeating the electric energy and ultimately even you will give out. Your body isn't going to take it and will detonate in the process. So, bon appetite!"

Giving a direct signal to his comrades, Cyberleomon and Pikkan activated the switches. The power from each electric station sent out a tremendous amount of electricity directly through Rage Archy's tentacle channels. The monster cried out once the large amount of electric energy was transferred into his body. He could only absorb a moderate amount at a time. Over consumption will only lead to the monster's own demise. Rage Archy's body started to detonate as parts of his body exploded piece by piece.

"That's it! Once his body breaks down, he'll weaken and be returned to normal size. There will be no way he'll win against the three of us. If I'm right, then his control over these people will be severed. Sakuyamon will be free. Sorry, Rage, but there will be no human causalities as long as we're around! I won't let human death weigh in on my conscious. Ok, guys! That'll be enough!"

Pikkan and Cyberleomon deactivated the outlet switches immediately before the powerhouses detonated in the process. The trio watched as Rage Archy was quickly reducing in size and the slime on his body started to melt away. His control over the people was severed as a result. Crimson Gallantmon felt Rage Archy's power depleting down to it's weakest.

"It's done. Rage has been reduced to a weakling. Now, we can destroy what's left of him and take back that piece of the digicore. But, first things first…"

Gallantmon flies off deep into the city and finds Sakuyamon lying sprawled on a pile of debris. He picks up the golden-clad female.

"Sakuyamon. Sakuyamon… It's me. Are you all right?"

"Gallantmon…? What just happened?"

"We've already beaten the monster. Well, actually, we've weakened him and he's shrunk down into a runt. All there's left to do is destroy what's left of him and take his digicore."

"Oh, I see."

With Sakuyamon recuperating from the effects, Gallantmon rejoined with his comrades. They looked around to see that every person was lying across the city. They would be in unconscious states until the effects fully wore off. Sakuyamon walks up towards her comrades.

"Way to go, guys! That was awesome!" Jeri calls out. "We've won!"

"No just yet, Jeri," Pikkan replied. "He's not gone. Though, he won't be a threat to us anymore."

"All right, Rage! It's over! Come on out and show yourself!" Gallantmon calls out to the monster.

Suddenly, a pile of debris dropped and out emerged Rage Archy. He has returned to his normal, tiny size. He pants heavily from the severe loss of power. The monster no longer posed a threat to the Tamers. Gallantmon steps out and bends over to face Rage Archy with a menacing glare.

"Now, surrender and hand us the digicore."

"Yes… I can't win in this size and form… There's no way to ensure victory… Please, take the digicore. You've earned it…"

"Ah, thank goodness. The digicore is ours, guys!" the crimson knight stated.

"Allow me to take it," Jeri said with glee.

The girl steps forward and crawls over to the fallen monster. Rage Archy lets out a deep sigh and lies sprawled onto the surface. As Jeri reached out for the digicore exposed on Rage's chest, the monster quickly sprung a sinister trap. Jeri screamed as she found a wall of slime about to consume her whole.

"Now! You're mine, human!"

"PIKKAN!!"

Calling out to her Alterian boyfriend, Pikkan flies out and snatches away Jeri from Rage's clutches. Gallantmon had seen enough of the beast's treacherous schemes and quickly powers up.

"Let that rat bastard have it, Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon calls out. "Allow me to assist! SPIRIT STRIKE!!"

"FINAL JUSTICE!!"

"JUSTICE FIST!!" Cyberleomon cries out.

"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!!"

The four-way blasts collided with Rage Archy at once and quickly disintegrated the beast in the process. His screams echoed throughout the city until they faded into obscurity. Once rage's body broke down into data, all that was left was one half of the digicore. Gallantmon picks up the digicore and lets out a deep sigh.

"Your data is not worth absorbing, Rage. May you rot where you go."

"Yes! We did it, guys!" Jeri giggled. "Pikkan! We've got a digicore in our possession!"

"Yeah. Isn't it great?"

"It's only a matter of time before we capture all seven of them," Cyberleomon stated. "Two monsters already defeated. Something tells me the next set of monsters will be our greatest tests. This is only just the beginning."

"Well, all I can say is that this is the first step into the right direction," Sakuyamon spoke.

"You're right. Tai. It's all up to you to find out the perpetrator behind this whole mess," Gallantmon said while looking up into the Los Angeles skies.

Los Angeles and the many cities of America were at safe hands with Rage Archaeopteryxmon gone. He and Haze Frogmon were permanently exterminated. Only five more monsters were left to go, but could Cyberleomon be correct on his assumption. Is the next set going to prove to be difficult to overcome? Only time will tell. Whatever the case maybe, the monsters must be exterminated if they hope to follow up with Tai to stop the mastermind of the Synister tunnel's reopening.

**Back in Odaiba. Apartment home of Saitou**

The darkened skies loomed over another tall apartment building. Deep within the background, a bright full moon shone ominously over the building.

Inside the home of Saitou, the sinister mastermind was sitting on c chair. Saitou looks out through his window and gazes upon the full moon's magnificent view. He felt the presence of Hideto entering the room.

"Saitou-san…"

"You're here, Hideto. Pardon me for not calling you by your proper code name, but I'm in a more somber mood. I've found someone with the ability to cut through the anti-Synister barrier field. We'll move on to the next operation."

"Right. That's why I brought along our colleague, Sigma the Gourmet, along."

Entering through the front door with Hideto was a short boy wearing a funky-looking mask. His eyes underneath the mask were sinister yet eerie. Little was known about this spell caster except that his codename was Gourmet.

"That's good."

Saitou sits up from his chair and turns his attention over to his aquarium. He went on to address the next phase of the operation to Myotismon, whose remains were still recovering from within the aquarium.

"Myotismon, the time has come to let us borrow your powers. It's time for you to contribute to our valuable cause."

_"Let me at those foolish Digi-Destined. I'd do anything to kill them one by one. I'll start by slitting Angewomon's throat and devouring that eighth child. Then, I shall do away with Taichi and the other Digi-brats. Of course, I cannot do anything in this body, but if you could just wait a little longer…"_

Just then, Myotismon looked up to find a hand reaching down into the aquarium. Sigma reached in, grabbed Myotismon's remains and removed his mask to reveal to hideously widened mouth.

_"Hey! What is this?! Stop!"_

Saitou looks on patiently as a shadow of Sigma was seen from the background. His mouth widened as large as a python's and he easily swallowed Myotismon's remains.

"NO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARGHH…!!!"

_"Good. Now we begin with phase two,"_ Saitou said in thought. _"Rage was defeated along with Ice Maker. No matter. We have the information on the one with the weapon to break through the barrier. That's all that matters at the moment. Everything is still going accordingly as planned."_

**Next morning. Back at the Kamiya Residence**

The ghostly night skies gave way to a more peaceful morning. The sun shone brightly over the busy city. Back at the Kamiya residence, a situation was set to brew and that would heavily involve with the girl named Rei Saiba.

Rei found herself in a bed after opening her eyes. She looks across her chest and found that she was bandaged up. Her red coat and black long-sleeve were removed to reveal her pink shirt. After gazing upon the bandages, Rei immediately sat up and found herself face-to-face with none other than Tai Kamiya. Behind Tai were Mimi, Sora, Izzy, Shintomon, Agumon and the other digimon. Keke and Dimitri kneeled side by side near Max, who was sleeping heavily in a sleeping bag. His forehead was covered with a wet towel to keep his fever down.

"Oh! Taichi…?!"

"Yo."

"So… So you're really Taichi Kamiya?"

"In the flesh. Man, I really must be a celebrity household name these days."

"You're a little older and more handsome…"

"Um, thank you. Yeah, Max told me everything about you. You're from a different time and space. Somehow, you know a younger version of Sora and myself. So, you ought to be familiar with us."

"Yes, but I never expected you to get married."

"We've had our ups and downs. Heck, we've already had our own kid."

"Your son is quite gifted and a darling. He'll grow up to be a kind and brave young man."

"Let's cut to the chase, Rei Saiba."

"Ok… Where am I?"

"In my home, more specifically in our bedroom. Sora and I sleep there. Once I returned from going out and looking around like crazy for you guys, I saw my son coming, after having carried you guys."

Rei turns around to see Max sleeping peacefully. She looked across at Keke and Dimitri, who both gave her cold glares.

"I tell you, that boy usually does the craziest things," Sora chuckled. "But I can't help it."

"And we're all right just to let you know," Mimi stated. "But don't think we'll look you straight in the eye again."

"You caused us enough grief as it is," Palmon snapped.

"Ease it down, guys," Biyomon said. "Let's give her time to explain herself."

"It's imperative. We have to earn her trust," Izzy stated.

"So, let's treat her as our guest," buzzed Tentomon.

"We heard about you from Sora and Biyomon," Shintomon informed the girl.

"Now we're going to have you tell us everything you know," Tai said.

"Now, please starting talking. It's important that we know the truth. No more games," Agumon replied.

"We should warn you. Staying silent isn't going to help any," the Digi-Destined leader spoke. "See, we've got ourselves a friend who has the ability to read through a spell caster's thoughts. My son saved your life and you owe him big. Now, start talking."

"Starting talking now!" Max yells out.

Rei gasped in shock and turned around to see Max thrashing in his sleep. The group realized that the boy was merely talking in his sleep.

"Yeah… Give me those basketball cards!"

"Is he talking in his sleep again?" Mimi wondered.

"Of course, he always does that. It's sometimes entertaining," Sora chuckled. "He comes up with the weirdest things in his sleep."

Rei focuses her attention back onto Tai, Agumon and Shintomon. They were waiting for an answer. She finally gives in and develops tears in her eyes. She trembled and held the blanket over her.

"You don't understand… You haven't seen what I have… We should all die."

"By 'we', do you mean yourself and your friends?" asked Shintomon.

"No. I mean all of 'us'. All of mankind to be precise. You guys… You guys would think so too if you had seen that CD!"

"What CD?" asked Izzy.

"What CD is that?" Agumon wondered.

"It's the CD labeled _The Human Armageddon_."

"What?! You've actually seen that top secret?!" Shintomon asked frantically.

"That's right. It's a CD that will show you with one viewing of just how cruel the things humans have done up to now are."

"No. Not _The Human Armageddon_!"

"I'm guessing you heard of it, Shintomon?" Tai asked.

"Yes. It's a top secret CD, kept in a giant materials hall within the Holy Realm of my planet. I only seen a few minutes and immediately hid it away."

"That good of a flick?"

"That's not it, Taichi. It's a record of the crimes committed by the darker side of the human race. Many dark-hearted individuals wanted it. Mankind has come to commit all sorts of crime unimaginable. The most cruel and brutal among them are recorded on it. It runs for thousands of hours."

Thoughts began to linger within Shintomon's thoughts of the hideous images he gazed upon through the CD viewing. He remembered numerous races of humans being lined up into slave camps. There were a large number of life humans being hung even for the sheer cruel pleasure of others. He even remembered the smiles, glees and hideous laughter from these cruel humans. Most graphic of all were images of dismemberments and beheadings of other people.

"I watched only a few minutes and refused to believe what I say. I only see the good within humans and ignore the evil. I had no idea it was related to this current situation."

"There were so many horrifying images marching across that screen. You don't know how we are and what we are capable of," Rei spoke. "That's why you act like you're good people. I saw it all. If you guys saw that film, your sense of values would change! You'd say that humanity is not worthy of living. And that's why-"

Tai had heard enough from the poison the girl was spewing out from those statements alone. He screams out angrily and knocks his chair back.

"That's why what, Rei?! That's why all of mankind has to become chow for these Synister monsters?!"

"Tai! Calm down!" Sora calls out to her husband.

"That's right! You still don't know what kind of creature you are, Taichi! Humanity seemed good to you because you were born back during a peaceful time. But wars are apart of our nature and are everlasting. There is no such thing as an eternal paradise and a utopia."

"What?"

"Taichi. Have you ever seen a long line of people being rounded up together to get killed at a concentration camp? Have you ever seen someone being toyed with, while they knew that they were going to die the next day? How about invaders dancing over the bodies of their victims and crushing them while singing happy songs?! What about the atomic bombs destroying cities in Japan during World War II?! Thousands of innocent people were wiped out and defenseless to do anything to stop it! Or how about civil wars where a mother is slaughtered in front of her children… Or even a child being slaughtered in front of his/her own mother?! Do you understand? The men can laugh as they kill other people…! I'm sure that even you could do so! You just haven't realized it!"

Everyone was stunned in silence by every detail Rei has given to them according to the CD viewings. The males were pumped with mixed emotions while the ladies were literally breaking down in tears. How could anyone even let a child like Rei be poisoned with such graphic and horrifying images of mankind's historical crimes?

Sora helped lead Mimi out of the room. The light-hearted woman was breaking down into uncontrollable tears after hearing the horrifying details.

"Let's go, Mimi. There's no need to listen to anymore of this."

With the two ladies gone from the room, Tai focuses his attention back onto Rei.

"So, you think you're that kind of person, Rei?!"

"That's right! And so are you, underneath it all!"

"What about my son, Max? He saved you. I asked him why he would save someone like you. Want to know what he said? He said you looked like you were crying out for help. I didn't want to believe it at first, but looking at you, somehow I understand. I'm sure my alternate self would understand too. Max maybe young, but he has a good heart. He actually cared about you. I guess you didn't expect that."

Rei cried to herself into tears and buried her face onto the blankets. She couldn't believe that Max actually cared for her and wanted to help her.

"When I sleep at night, I'm pestered by dreams about that CD film, and I wake up! Just last night, the people who were killed were all looking into my direction! It was almost enough to make me feel like I had done all those killings. More and more, I see myself as nothing more than a disgusting creature of darkness. I feel like I wanted to make amends for something, but I don't know what for!"

Keke began to feel sorry for the pitiful girl. Her eyes swelled up with remorseful tears.

"It feels like I'm going insane. I just wanted someone to tell me what to do! It didn't matter whom. Damn it all! Damn it!"

"Taichi. Let's go and allow this poor girl to get some rest," Shintomon said.

"Sure."

"Besides, she's harmless now."

"Leave her with us," Keke said. "Dimitri and I will watch over these two."

"Sounds good. Agumon. Shintomon. Let's go out outside on the balcony."

With that said, Tai led his digimon partner and the higher power out to get some fresh air. A lot had been said from out of Rei Saiba's mouth. They were in disbelief by everything said about the CD. Tai lets out a deep sigh.

"The most cruel and brutal things from among all of the evil that mankind has done," Tai repeated from what has been said. "That CD has all our all-time worsts."

"It has to be a really scary experience, Tai."

"I can imagine," stated Shintomon. "A regular person would probably change their outlook on humanity before watching all of five minutes of it."

"Geez, Shintomon. Don't scare me like that. You're going to make me all nervous, you know."

"Don't worry, Taichi. In the end, wickedness of heart is only one aspect of humanity as a whole."

"I guess you're right."

"However, its no surprise that she would believe that that's all there is to humanity. The contents of _The Human Armageddon_ CD are just that violent and miserable. As a result, I've heard that there are only a limited number of individuals even in the Digital Universe that can view it."

As soon as he finished speaking, Tai immediately gives Shintomon a suspicious glare. The higher power digimon chuckled and waved his hand to calm the leader down.

"Pardon me, Taichi. My apologies."

_"Geez, you really are trying to scare me, Shintomon."_

"More importantly, I didn't tell you where I went last night after bringing your friends and family into your home, did I?"

"Oh, yeah. Now that you mention it. Where did you go?"

"I went back to my realm to check with the elder, Gosenzomon, and X."

"X and Gosenzomon? Why didn't you just tell us sooner?"

"There was something I had to ask from them, but more specifically with X. Yesterday, his words were still vague, but in view of that testimony just not, it's all become clear. X knows the identity of the mastermind."

"He… WHAT?!"

"I'm about to go ask X about-"

However, Shintomon found himself speaking alone. He found that Tai and Agumon were gone. Suddenly, he heard Tai's voice ringing out from the bedroom.

"X!! Earth to X!! You better speak now before you forever hold your damn peace!! Clear all this up to me!! If you don't tell me right away, I'll quit my job as your apprentice!"

Shintomon immediately fell back and laughed to himself.

"Not quite like I planned."

Tai quickly gathered everyone, besides Sora and Mimi, together to listen in to what X was prepared to say. X speaks out telepathically to the crew.

_"I see. That CD has been used, then? I guess it's all conclusive now."_

"Listen, X! You've suspected all along who the culprit is, haven't you?!" Tai exclaimed. "Why the hell haven't you told me?!"

_"While it's true that I didn't have any conclusive evidence, I just didn't want to believe it. That would have to be my real reason."_

"Cut to the case, pal!"

_"Let me start with the conclusion. The mastermind's name is Himo Saitou."_

With that name revealed, an image of Saitou present day identity was shown through their minds. Tai immediately pointed him out. It was the same man from the day Oikawa was sent to the hospital.

_"Take a look at that face, everyone. He was the apprentice of mine long before you, Tai."_

This stunning revelation brought immediate shock to everyone in the room, including Tai. He certainly did not see this coming. Tai wasn't even aware that he was a successor of a warrior before him. Another image of Saitou was displayed through their minds. It was one of Saitou during his middle school days.

_"Here's an image of Saitou from when he was my apprentice. He would have been close to high school at the time."_

"That face! That's definitely the guy I saw! He was a lot older, though," Tai said.

_"He was a man with a strong sense of justice. He was almost too scrupulous. It was about twenty years ago now that he disappeared. Right before he vanished, there was something that he was always saying. 'Is mankind worthy of living? Are they worth protecting?' Then there was the loss of __The Human Armageddon_ CD. He disappeared at the sometime the CD was gone. But why is he back now? Be careful, Tai! He's very lethal. I'm heading down there to explain his past in full detail."

Tai sunk into disbelief at the possibility of a previous apprentice before him. He couldn't believe that he was not informed of Saitou in the first place.

"Saitou… I'm not going to let that bastard mess up our world!"

**Elsewhere within Odaiba District.**

Saitou stood out on his apartment balcony while gazing across the heavens and pictured X in his mind.

_"I gave you a chance, X. I waited until you had a replacement for me. How about we settle this? Let's see if humanity should live or die."_

Another monster defeated and Ice Maker rescued, the mastermind of the operation has been revealed to be Himo Saitou. He was the former apprentice of X, just before Taichi ever saw his first digimon. Just what exactly drove him to desire the entire human race extinction? Will X reveal Saitou's past? What brings Millenniumon into the picture and what kind of alliance did he make with Saitou in the first place? These questions will be revealed…

(Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale")

(Preview)

TK: Hey, everyone! It's me, Takeru! Wait until you find out what kind of past Saitou has had during his days as X's apprentice. How

Dorothy: What could have driven a young man with a strong sense of justice into an obsession in the extinction of the human race? Wait until you find out the chilling truth from X. He tells us as it is.

Kari: In Paris, we start to look for the third monster. She's been revealed. Oh no, TK!

Tike: Our dad's soul has been stolen!

Kara: So, you must the monster!

Lamiamon: Yes, allow me to introduce myself. I'm the third monster, Lamiamon. Haze Frogmon and Rage Archy were both weaklings compared me to me. Prepare to feel my wrath!

Kari: Not if I have anything to say about it! This one's for my husband!

Tai: He's here! Saitou!

Saitou: Hello again, X. I'm pleased to know that you have brought Taichi Kamiya. Now we shall settle our differences.

Tai: Bring it on, jackass! Fusion shinka! Omega X!

Saitou: Magnificent, but really… Is that really all you've got, Taichi? Show me what X has taught you during these many years.

Keke: The next chapter will simply blow your socks off! It's entitled…

**Lamiamon Steals Takeru's Soul! Prelude to the Destined Battle, Taichi and Saitou Face Off!**

Omega X: What exactly is this Resshu-ken style?

Saitou: I'll demonstrate.

Well, that wraps up yet another long chapter to my Millenniumon series. Now, you're probably wondering where Millenniumon is? The monsters are all apart of him, so technically we're getting Millenniumon. Later, we'll find out who the final monster is and that exact monster will hold the majority of his power. How are you guys enjoying the saga? It's my final one and I hope to make it count. The next chapter will be off the chart! Until then, be sure you guys have a Happy Thanksgiving or any form of holiday occasion! Peace!


	5. Lamiamon Steals Takeru's Soul! Prelude t...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Lamiamon is a character contributed by Youkai Youko. Saber Veemon, Saitou, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Hello again, everyone. I hope everyone is having a safe holiday and stuffing themselves. Anyway, I've been using this time to catch up on my fics. I don't know how far I'll intend to reach, but I certainly hope not to get too behind.

So far, two monsters have been removed. But, now we'll get a glimpse behind Saitou's shady past. Loyal reader, Youkai Youko, has contributed the third monster. Thank you, Youko. The monster is named Lamiamon and you'll get plenty of her in this chapter. Not only has she allowed me to use Lamiamon but she also contributed some scenes to be added. Thanks a lot, Youko! Now, let's get on with the fic. Enjoy the read!

**_After Tai and his friends defeated Dr. Myuumon, Earth became bombarded by an array of natural and unnatural phenomenon. Millenniumon tainted the digicores with his evil essence to create the seven monsters of destruction. It was now learned, the digicores were split and embedded in each monster to grant them tremendous powers. Our heroes split into four groups across the planet to search out for the seven monsters. First, Takuya and his comrades spirit evolved into the warriors to face off with Haze Frogmon, the weakest of the seven monsters. With the aid of Kaiser Greymon, Haze Frogmon was exterminated and a digicore was taken. The Tamers fought a tough battle with Rage Archaeopteryxmon. Gallantmon Crimson Mode and his allies successfully defeated the reptilian-bird to capture the second half of a digicore. Things are looking up for our heroes worldwide, but there now remain five monsters. Next on the hit list is Lamiamon in Paris, Frace. Hikari! Takeru! Dorothy! Henry! It's up to you to gain the digicore half piece! _**

Meanwhile, convinced that mankind is evil, Rei Saiba AKA the Ice Maker, displayed anger towards Max, who was risking his life to save his friends and family. With only a limited arsenal of attacks, Max was caught in the crossfire of Ice Maker's ice monsters. However, on the verge of death, Max exhibited a new power, that of slicing through dimensions and defeating the Ice Maker. Awakening in bed the next morning, Rei Saiba was bewildered as to what to do. He then told Tai and the others that the reason for this was a top-secret CD from the Holy Realm. And so, pressed for answers be Tai, X revealed some unexpected information on the mastermind.

"The name of the mastermind of this operation is Himo Saitou. He was my apprentice before you came along, Tai."

(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays)

**Lamiamon Steals Takeru's Soul! Prelude to the Destined Battle, Taichi and Saitou Face Off!**

**Paris, France**

The city of Paris has been clogged up with a tremendous amount of fog recently. This was probably another indication of the climatic changes caused by the tunnel's opening. In this exact French city, the third monster is hiding within the wings.

TK and Kari had split their team up into four groups. Kari and Gatomon searched around within the northern sections of Paris. Over at the western portion of the city, Dorothy led Tike and Kara through. Henry, Terriermon, Lopmon and Suzie checked around in the eastern side. Checking around the southern post, TK and Patamon were searching for any clues to the whereabouts of the monster.

The blonde-haired young man sat down on a sidewalk and lets out a deep sigh. The fog was getting thicker and harder to see through. However, Patamon was able to sniff out for anything peculiar.

"TK. Let's not give up. We're on the right track. My nose is picking up a scent."

"Does it happen by any chance be the monster we're looking for?"

"Well… Not so far…"

"Be sure to point out the monster's location."

"I wish I could, but the fog is getting thicker and I still can't pick up on its energy signal."

"Man, I hope Kari and the crew already found clues by now," TK sighed.

"Let's hope so, TK. For our sake."

**Western section of Paris**

The laughter of the Takaishi children echoed through the empty streets. Dorothy sat down on a dumpster and watched the children pair fly around aimlessly around each other.

"You're it, Kara!"

"No, you're it, Tike!"

"Take it back!"

"No! You take it back!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"Cut it out you two!" Dorothy snapped. "Don't make me put you two to sleep, because I can do just that with my powers."

"Eep! She's right! Remember, Dorothy was once the D-Reaper," Kara gulped.

"Yeah. Don't want to piss off the D-Reaper's reincarnation," Tike said.

The teen girl chuckled to herself and made an evil look towards the children. They crept back as she held a hand out in front of them.

"That's right, kids. From what your Uncle Tai told me, I pretty much messed everyone up. I even absorbed your loving parents to add more power to my being. If you make me mad enough, well… Let's just say that old D-Reaper will reawaken stronger than ever. You don't want that do you?"

"Um, no ma'm!" they blurted out in unison.

"chuckle You don't have to call me, ma'm. I'm only a teenager. That only makes me sound old.'

"Okay, Dorothy," Tike replied. "By the way, we still haven't any clues on the monster's tracks."

"I'm not able to pick up on its ki," Dorothy said. "It's doing a really good job concealing not just its energy signal but it's appearance within this thick fog. Let's be sure to stay alert, kids."

The twins nodded and stayed close to the teen. Dorothy leaps off from the dumpster and launches herself across onto a rooftop. She looks out towards the Eiffel Tower.

_"At this point, the monster will already have collected enough human souls. No wonder I'm sensing a lot of energy signals rapidly fading away by the masses. I hope everyone else is having better luck than we are."_

**Eastern section**

With Terriermon bickering about the fog, Henry ignored his partner's whining. Accompanying them was Suzie and Lopmon.

"Henry! This fog is not doing us any favors! If only we had ourselves one of those windshield wiper hats, what do you think?"

"I wish…"

Suzie runs across the street but not long before Lopmon was catching up to her.

"C'mon, Suzie. Lets stick together," the brown-furred rabbit said.

"To make matters worse, we still haven't found that dang blasted monster! If it had shown up, I would have stood up to it and proceed to layeth the smacketh down on his candy ass!"

"That's big talk coming from a little guy. You think you back up those threats, pal?" Henry laughed.

"Them no threats, Henry! Them not fighting words either! I'm really serious about this."

"Oh really? Would you really say it directly towards the monster's face?"

"I'll clue in you on that one, later. I need to memorize a really good threat speech. Let's see here…"

_"Once the monster shows itself, Terriermon won't even have time to think of a good threat. What matters is that we find this monster, defeat it and take the digicore piece to restore every human soul in this city. It's not hard to imagine that a monster of Millenniumon was able to successfully absorb every human soul within an entire day. TK. Kari. I hope you two have found it's whereabouts by now… I don't want to spend more time in this eerie ghost city…"_

**Northern section**

Much like everyone else, Kari and Gatomon found no traces of the monster. The young woman grew frustrated and looks out towards the Arch of Triumph. She was also worried for the well being of her husband and children.

"Gatomon. Anything yet?"

"Not a chance. I'm not sensing anything. We might as well find a needle in the giant haystack."

"I hope the kids are doing all right, but I'm sure Dorothy is watching them as we speak. These poor people. They didn't deserve such a horrible fate."

"Their souls were extracted by the monster. There's no doubt about that."

"I can't wait to give this monster a piece of my mind," growled Kari. "Two monsters have already been beaten according to Gosenzomon. All we need to do is take down five more and we have all the digicores together. Monster, you better show yourself now and quit hiding like a cowardly snake."

**Southern section**

Back within the southern section, TK and Patamon were alone on the streets. The skies were becoming darker and quieter by the minute that passes by. TK certainly did not like the idea of being out alone in a totally silent, dark environment.

"I'm beginning to not like this place. Paris is supposed to be romantic but this is not my idea of a romantic vacation," TK sighed.

"You're right. It's too quiet if you ask me," Patamon commented.

"Me too, buddy. I wonder what happened here in the first place with these people. I can't even feel a single soul here."

"That's because a monster stole the souls of people here," a voice calls out from out of the fog.

The young man and his digimon turned around to find a young man walking out from the thick fog. She has long, silver hair with red bangs highlighted. She has pale skin and amber eyes. The woman's attire consisted of a black jacket, with a pink shirt and black short pants. Noticeable around her neck was a necklace with a red stone embedded in it. She was had quite the magnificent figure and was simply a beauty to behold. She was a rare beauty yet very mysterious.

"Who are you?" TK asked.

"I am Lana. The streets of Paris have been like this since a monster came here and stole the souls of the people here."

"Monster?!" Patamon growled. "Tell us something we already know."

"Tell me. What does this monster look like? It's supposed to be one of Millenniumon's seven incarnations!"

"It's a horrible monster," replied Lana. "It was a half woman and half black leopard creature. She looked like a feline version of the legendary centaur. It killed my family and I'm left alone! It's been chasing me!"

Lana cried out and buried her face onto TK's shoulder. The young man didn't know what to do but he put a hand over her back to calm her.

"Calm down, miss. Can you show us where this monster is? You can bet we will defeat her."

Lana removed herself from TK and looked directly into his blue eyes. Her expression changed from a sad frown into a smile. She steps away calmly and giggled.

"Is there something wrong, miss?"

"No. But, you said you would defeat the monster yourself?"

"If I have to, yes I will."

"Oh really? That's nice but I have to let you in on a little secret," Lana chuckled. "Want to know? Dearest human. Your search is over. You've already found it."

With that said, Lana's eyes glowed a crimson flare. A whip materialized in her hands and she immediately takes it out. Lana uses the whip to strike both TK and Patamon unknowingly. The young man is sent scaling backwards with a cut across his right hand. Patamon lands on the ground with an injured wing.

Even before the pair had a chance to call out a fusion, Lana takes the time to snatch them both by their necks. The woman's form quickly started to undergo a quick metamorphosis. TK gasped as he saw Lana in her true form. She now has long, pointed ears like and elf's. She was wearing black armor covering her chest and a pair of black gloves. From the waist down was a body of a black leopard and her upper hand was that of a human woman. Her eyes were completely crimson in color like blood. Lana had now become the third monster of Millenniumon. On her forehead was a half piece of a digicore.

"Allow me to introduce myself, cutie," the female beast spoke. "I am Lamiamon, one of the seven monsters."

**Lamiamon. Type: Demon-Man Digimon. Level: Mega. Special Attacks: Thunder Whip, Darkness Lighting Claws and Darkness Huntress**

Lamiamon inches closer to TK and plants a seductive kiss on his lips. The blonde struggled to break free but he felt portions of his life energy being drained away. His eyes widened further once he noticed his soul beginning to depart from his human form. Once extracting his entire soul, Lamiamon drops TK on the ground and turns her attention over Patamon.

"Now my little friend. I'm going to use you as bait. I want to see how strong this child of light is," Lamiamon laughed. "I want to gaze upon the eyes of the very individual who defeated the artificial Virus. Hikari, I know you are here. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

As Lamiamon steps into the fog cloud with Patamon hostage, the lifeless body of TK remained sprawled on the ground. There was no hope for Takeru for the moment. It was now up to Kari and the others to stop Lamiamon and release the souls of the people she has stolen. The monster sought only to battle Kari and that she will soon receive.

**Northern section**

Kari immediately stopped at her tracks and felt her heart pump faster than normal. A cold chill rushed past her. It was as if something wrong had occurred and she knew too well that an evil presence has caused harm to one of her family members.

"Kari…? What is it?"

"Strange. My heart is starting to beat really fast. It's almost like something terrible has taken place. No! Something wrong must have happened to the children or even TK!"

"Are you sure?!"

"If my assumptions are correct… I have a very strong connection with those three as you should know already. C'mon, we have to get back and check with TK first."

"What about the children?"

"They'll be safe with Dorothy. C'mon, let's go find TK!"

With an approving nod, Gatomon follows Kari down the streets leading towards a bridge. On the other side, that was where Lamiamon was last seen. Kari hopes to find TK, but little does she realize that he has already been drained of his soul.

_"TK! I'm on my way!"_

**Back in Odaiba. Kamiya Residence**

Later that day since the stunning announcement made by X, the masked warrior arrived in time to be confronted by Tai. He calmed his apprentice down long enough for him to give a full explanation behind Saitou's dark past.

Tai gathered Shintomon, Sora, Izzy, BW, Agumon and other remaining digimon. X sits down on a chair next to the dining table to prepare for his explanation.

"An enemy just like you, Tai? I certainly wasn't expecting that," said BW. "Sucks to be you."

"Tell me about it. Ok, Shintomon. No more games. What the hell is this about?"

"Don't look at me. I never even gave this Saitou character any background check. He never even seemed like a threat because my hands were tied with the D-Reaper fiasco."

"You don't know? Yet you call yourself watcher over the many digital worlds."

"Tai. That's enough!" Sora snapped.

"Let's just stick to business," Shintomon sighed. "We are here to discuss Saitou."

Back on the other side of them apartment home, Keke and Mimi were putting more bandages over Rei's back. Dimitri stuck by to guard the room just in case of any intruders, including anymore of Saitou's accomplices.

"Now, that should do it," Keke said. "I wish Kara were here. She's better at taking care of the sick and injured."

"Darn. We're almost out of bandages," Mimi said. "Palmon, go find some more."

"I'm on it!"

As Palmon left the room, Max stepped out of the bathroom and joined everyone else in the dining room. X was prepared to explain to the group about Saitou's dark past.

"Ok, I was overhearing your conversation, guys. Can't a kid get his beauty rest?" Max said.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head. Did you get a full rest?" Sora giggled.

"I'm fully energized and ready to go! Let's hear this story on this Saitou character. I was hearing that he was a former apprentice of yours, X. He was the one before my dad?"

"Yes. What kind of a dirty bastard was he?" BW wondered.

"What's more, as your former apprentice, he's supposed to be defending mankind," Shintomon said. "Why would Saitou change his position 180-degrees, and come to threaten mankind?"

"Sounds like a preverbal nut who needs a life," Izzy commented.

"Sshh, let's give X to explain his side of the story," Tentomon said to his cynical human friend.

"Exactly! How did you get him so messed up so much to put our planet in danger?" Max asked. "Tell us!"

Finally, X gives into their demands and cleared his throat. He lets out a sigh and proceeds to explain.

"Himo Saitou was born with strong spiritual powers. As a result, from the time he was a child, he has survived, while constantly having his life sought after by invading digimon from digital breeches."

_Flashback _

Fast forward to five years before Tai saw his first digimon, Saitou as a five year old was being ambushed by a clan of Ice Devimon. He quickly puts up a barrier and disintegrates them easily.

**"Hypnos wasn't exactly around to control the digimon numbers. So, Saitou played the role as digimon exterminator and protected the lives of those threatened by these dark digimon. At the tender age of five, he could even slay Devimon or even Myotismon effortlessly."**

Fast forward five years later… Ten-year old Saitou was standing off with a Piedmon. This was an entirely different Piedmon from the one the Digi-Destined are familiar with. The dark jester charges forward with his twin swords. As soon as he went to slash the boy, Saitou simply waved his hand through Piedmon's neck. As a result, he decapitates Piedmon in the process.

**"Impossible… How could a child defeat me without a digimon…?"**

Saitou picks up the Piedmon head and holds it up as a newly acquired trophy.

**"The very existence of these virus-types is evil. Just like the others, you have become judged, Piedmon."**

As soon as he said that, Saitou uses his ki energy to disintegrate Piedmon rather easily.

End of Flashback

"He had a strong sense of justice. But there was one incident that made him reverse himself, and distrust humanity."

"What was it?" Sora asked.

"He saw the universe as black and white. Ying and yang. Light and darkness. He saved the good and judged the evil. But, he soon realized the shades of gray. It came about because of an order I gave him. As it stands, it was the last order I gave him."

"What kind of case?" Max wondered.

"The orders were to close up a tunnel that connected to the Dark Realm," the masked man explained.

"What?! That's the same thing we're doing now!" Tai exclaimed.

"It was on a different scale. The entrance to the tunnel back then wasn't the large-scale one that is now. It was a small-scale tunnel, 10 meters in diameter at most, for summoning low-level dark beasts like Devimon, his icy counterpart and many ultimate-level monsters. It was conducted by a group of sinister human fanatics. The digimon captured were summoned to process into showcase and exhibits. Some were even released to spring terror on innocent bystanders. Ever hear of the old tales of the Jersey Devil? I believe it's a Devimon. Or how about Bigfoot? Or the Lochness monster? Yes, there's a good chance that they are the dark digimon that either migrated or were released by the fanatics to scare the masses."

"Jersey Devil?! Lochness? So there were digimon here long before I was born?!" Tai exclaimed. "Unbelievable…"

"Those conspiracy theorists are going to have a field day when they find out that those urban legend creatures are actually digimon," Izzy stated. "I'll have to post up a website on the matter."

"Yes, these fanatics were given help in the process. There was only one sinister individual responsible for releasing the dark digimon onto Earth in the first place: Burizalor."

"That monster?!" BW cried out.

"Him?! That bastard! So he was doing this before I was ever born?!" Tai asked frantically. "So he knew about Earth, but why didn't he destroy it in the first place."

"He had other priorities then. He was more of a trader and merchant before proceeding to becoming a terror," X explained. "Burizalor was given a word from a dark god himself to release these digimon and to sell them to these fanatics. He and the dark god started it all."

_Flashback _

Proceeding with their mission, Saitou and another colleague dashed off towards the compound leading to a military base. Saitou and his partner leaped over the security fences while escaping the blasts from the machine guards.

**"We came by some information that a large trade of Corrupt digimon was taking place in a private military base. I sent Saitou and a partner named Tetsuo after them. At the time, Saitou employed a group of Corrupts that were so weak, that were nothing in comparison to the Demon Corps, Burizalor himself or even Datamon's artificials."**

The partners plowed their way through Corrupt digimon guards. They headed down the hall with Saitou taking the lead. He makes a u-turn and headed down towards a pair of massive doors.

**"The raid was a success, and they pursued Burizalor and the other corrupt organizations until they were just one step away…"**

As soon as Saitou blasts his way through the doors, he immediately froze in place. His eyes gazed upon perhaps one of the most horrifying images he has ever witnessed. Shades of gray buried every ounce of black and white.

**"Unfortunately, Saitou saw something she shouldn't have seen"**

End of Flashback

"What?! Something he shouldn't have seen?!" asked Biyomon.

"I'm not liking where this is going," said Agumon.

"Tell me about," Max replied.

"What the hell was it? Don't joke around, X," Tai stated promptly.

"What you might call the ultimate in the evil workings of mankind. In other words, it's the reckless show of indulgence in humanity's darkest side," said X.

_Flashback _

The room was exposed to be a living slaughterhouse. Blood and data were splattered across the walls. There were agonizing screams coming from helpless digimon. Human laughter was heard. Saitou had gazed into what is described as a doorway to hell itself.

**"It was an orgy of wickedness, unthinkable in either worlds…"**

A group of humans and human-like beings gathered together in a ritualistic feasting of helpless digimon. There was a pool of blood in the middle of the ritualistic event. Saitou's eyes were glimmering with the same thick red of the blood itself. He was in a immediate state of shock.

**"There, the good digimon that had been summoned by humans were being made sport of, and then finally slaughtered. The humans did it for their own twisted pleasures."**

One by one, each digimon were hacked down. Others were crucified and dismembered as if they were cattle. Their pleas and screams echoed throughout Saitou's head.

**"As he saw this carnival of lust held by humans, who were thirsting for blood and steeped in hedonism, Saitou found them to be even more cruel and barbaric than the virus-type evil digimon he grew to detest for so long. His mind wasn't big enough to hold the change."**

As Saitou dazed off into a state of shock, Burizalor was seen looking on with a grin. He walks off through a door with his colleagues by his side. The teen held his head and completely lost his composure. Saitou lets out a loud cry.

**"Saitou saw something that completely went contrary to the sense of values he held there. You guys would have been angry, but Saitou had a different reaction."**

Saitou charges forward in a maddening rage. He unleashes his attack onto the barbaric humans and quickly dispatched them one by one. Blood splattered across the room, including onto Saitou himself. He went to avenge the deaths of every good digimon that had their lives taken away by these human monsters.

**"At that moment, Saitou went into a maddening rage. He took all of the humans that were there… and murdered them."**

As soon as Tetsuo arrived, he found a large pool of blood where the remains of the humans once laid. Saitou reduced every human flesh into a pool of crimson mass. His clothes were covered by the crimson mass and the stench was simply grotesque. Saitou looks over at Tetsuo with his eyes swelling with tears of shame.

**"Tetsuo. There weren't any humans here. Not a single one."**

**"It was after that, you see, that Saitou became interested in The Human Armageddon, the CD with the worst crimes of mankind recorded on it. After that, both were gone. Tetsuo died by a unknown brain disease but Saitou went into hiding for the next twenty years.**

End of Flashback

X lets out a deep sigh and rubbed his head. The story was simply too stunning and revealing for the group. Even Tai couldn't believe how one event could have changed a person's views completely.

"He apparently started having doubts about mankind as a whole," X said. "Perhaps Saitou had an overly strong sense of duty. He had a strong sense of justice and was too hard of a worker. He sensed evil in the very existence of humanity. Now, he wants the life of every human as atonement for their sins."

"And that's why he wants to open the tunnel to the Dark Realm," replied Sora. "He wants to unleash the ultimate Armageddon."

"See?! That's why those ultra-serious types are so hard to deal with!" Tai muttered. "They always change their minds from one direction to another."

"Yes, that's precisely why I chose you to be my new apprentice," X explained. "I wanted someone who didn't think too much."

"Ah, that makes sense!" Shintomon exclaimed.

Tai turns around and gives another menacing glare towards the higher digimon.

"Hey! Don't be quick to defend me pal! You've struck out twice today!"

"Heh, sorry… My apologies, Taichi."

"Well, I don't exactly know what Saitou has been doing for all these years," X stated. "There's no telling what he could have schemed. The only thing I can say is that once Saitou starts acting, there's no stopping him. Not until he achieves his objective."

"So, what brings Millenniumon to the picture?" Max wondered.

"I have no information on that matter. My guess was that Millenniumon found Saitou and wanted to help his cause. I know very little about Millenniumon, except that he is the dark god from the Dark Realm. He along with the Synisters have been trapped because of the barrier to keep them at bay. However, Millenniumon's shadow managed to possess Cyberdramon in another alternate universe. Now his shadow has take refuge in the digicores, manifested them with darkness and thus created the seven monsters. With Millenniumon on his side, Saitou will be very difficult to defeat. This will prove to be your ultimate test, Digi-Destined. If any of you want to back out, now would be the perfect time. However, we will require almost everyone to participate. By working together, we can hope to being those two down."

Suddenly, Tai, Agumon, BW, X and Shintomon were all quick to pick up on an intense ki signal coming from outside the apartment. Tai gets up from his seat along with Shintomon to realize that they were being watched upon. Yes, indeed they were. Saitou was standing on top of another balcony on the other side of another apartment building. Accompanying him was Hideto the Sniper.

"Tai! What is it?!" Sora asked.

"It's him, mom!" Max replied. "It's Saitou!"

"Is this true?!"

"Yeah! He's found us!" Tai exclaimed. "No surprise. Finally, you've shown yourself again, you bastard."

Saitou looks down from the high altitude and makes complete eye contact with Tai. The heat was set to intensify between X's two apprentices.

**Paris, France. Southern Section**

Arriving at the scene of the crime, Kari and Gatomon looked around the exact spot where TK was last seen. She was sure that this was where she last departed from the team. The fog was getting thicker and did neither duo any favors.

"Takeru!! Patamon!!"

"Patamon!! Can you hear me?!"

"Strange. They would have reacted to us by now. Not to mention that Patamon would have picked up on your energy signal, Gato…"

"I'm willing to bet that the monster has gotten to them. It was through some kind of ambush to catch them off guard."

"But they ought to have time to fuse and fought it off."

"No, Kari. It ambushed them. We're going to get to the bottom of this, but first let's go meet up with the others."

"Right. Be sure to send a distress signal at once."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a sly, female voice said.

The female pair reacted and turned around to look around their surroundings. Gatomon was the first to pick on a dark presence and turned to find a centaur-like creature emerge from out of the fog. Kari turns around and gasps in horror at the sight of Lamiamon. However, it wasn't just the monster she was startled by but the hostage she held in her grasp. Little Patamon was struggling under the monster's grasp.

"You! So I take it you're the monster we're looking for!" Kari snapped.

"Let go of Patamon, you wench!"

"Where's TK?! I demand to know where he is!"

"Oh, you sweet little girls. You'll get what you want soon enough. Child of light, I demand a one on one duel with you."

"So I take it you know about my reputation…?"

"I was created from out of the digicores. So, yes I do have knowledge on your background. It was nearly twelve years ago that you alone defeated Datamon's ultimate artificial, Virus."

"How can I forget…? Why bring that up? You know how much I hate to remember that bastard…"

"Ah, yes. I struck a nerve did I? Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't D-Reaper humiliate you?"

Kari was not taking any of this verbal abuse and clenched her fists angrily. She certainly did not want to be reminded of Virus and being humiliated by the D-Reaper. Lamiamon toys around with Patamon while licking his stomach.

"What do you say, Child of Light? Will you battle me or will I have to devour little Patamon?"

"Kari… Don't let her toy around with you," Gatomon whispered to her partner.

"Sorry, Gatomon, but she's already getting on my nerves. How dare she bring up painful memories? Monster, I accept your challenge, but I want something in return."

"I do have a name. It's Lamiamon," the monster sighed. "What is it?"

"I demand to see my husband right now! If you had laid one hand on him, I'll…"

"Destroy me? Well, I have to be the bearer of bad news, but… Oh, what the hell! Let's see what's behind door number one!"

As she said that, Lamiamon snaps her fingers and blows the fog away to reveal a motionless form on the ground. Kari gazed through the dissipating fog and her eyes widened in shock. Right before her very eyes was the lifeless body of TK. He, like the many citizens of France, was stripped away of his human soul. The young woman fell to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"TAKERU!! NO!!"

"Ah, I didn't realize this handsome hunk was your husband. I don't understand. He has no taste in ladies. Why he chose a flat-chested broad like yourself over a beauty like me… I'll never understand. I mean I've got a much prettier figure than you ever will have, sweetie."

"You had no right to take away his soul! Why did you even bother?! Answer me!"

"Why? Because I want to keep him for myself and refuse to give him up to anyone else. Understand? Takeru forever belongs to me and I will not relinquish him without a fight. So, you have accepted my challenge and we shall duel to determine Takeru's true love."

"Fine…"

Kari immediately stopped sobbing and stand son her two feet. She wipes the tears from her eyes. The eyes of determination now were plastered on her face.

"Ooo, that's a really scary look for you, Child of Light. So, shall we get started?"

"I'll never forgive you for taking my husband's soul! I will fight to save him! Gatomon! Let's teach this wench a lesson!"

"You got it, Hikari!"

_"At last, I finally get a chance to show off my full potential against the Child of Light. We'll see if she was worth the hype."_

Kari takes out her D-3 and motions over to Gatomon. A bright pink column of light engulfed the duo as their fusion process was well underway.

**Play Digimon Zero Two theme _BREAK UP_**

"FUSION EVOLVE!!"

The female monster watches on while Kari and Gatomon infused with each other to form their ultimate fused form. A woman emerged in her place and she was simply the most gorgeous sight anyone has ever laid eyes upon. Celesta X stood before Lamiamon with an Amazonian outfit and long-blonde hair flowing behind her.

_"Curse this wench! Her beauty surpasses mine?! Unforgivable!"_ Lamiamon hissed in thought.

"I take it you're quite jealous of my appearance. Don't be. This will be the last sight you will ever lay your eyes upon because you will be dead soon. On second thought, allow me to ascend further. I call upon my… MYSTIC FORM!!"

With that said, Mystic Celesta stood in place with fully body armor and better protection. A sword was attached to the female warrior's back. Mystic Celesta takes out the sword and wields it.

**(End theme)**

"How do you like me now?" Mystic Celesta asked with a grin.

"Damn you! Your beauty! How is it that your beauty surpasses mine?!"

"I have no idea. Maybe you ought to look yourself in the mirror and compare us. Though, did you say that I was just a flat-chested broad?"

"Shut up! I know what I said! Let's just get to the point! We shall battle to determine who claims Takeru's soul. The winner will take possession of it."

"And I will take back his soul. Besides, I've already been reading on your ki level. Our powers greatly contrast with each other. I could easily vaporize you in one blow."

"Maybe so, but you're forgetting one important detail. I have Patamon in my grasp. Now, would you really destroy me and Patamon at the same exact time?"

Mystic Celesta stood frozen in place. She had completely forgotten that Lamiamon still held Patamon hostage. The beast twirled Patamon around like a toy and chuckles at her adversary.

"Awww, you don't want to kill poor little Patamon, do we? Takeru would be very upset if you did. Then, he'd abandon you and become my love slave. He'd rather have a strong lady like myself rather than a weak-hearted fool like yourself, Hikari. Face it. I'm more woman than you ever will be."

"No… You're lying… You're just playing with my mind… TK and I are married! We've known each other since we were children! We grew up as Digi-Destined and we will forever be Digi-Destined. I've grown to love him and now we have our own children. Tike. Kara. We love them so dearly…"

"Don't you worry about those two tykes, Hikari. I'll be sure to raise them to be efficient warriors to honor my good name."

"Be silent, demon! Just for kidnapping Patamon and stealing my husband's soul, I won't hesitate to slay you myself! I am the Child of Light!"

With that said, Mystic Celesta powers up with a bright aura covering her form. She held the sword tightly and points it out directly at Lamiamon. The beast started to slowly retreat back with Patamon in her grasp.

_"I'm going to have to fight with only half of power, or else Patamon will be caught in the line of fire. Takeru, if only you were here. Your spirit has been absorbed by that monster along with many others. You don't deserve this kind of fate. Lamiamon, you've pushed this too far."_

Mystic Celesta encircles Lamiamon cautiously while trying to get Patamon off of her mind.

_"The wench isn't planning to attack me. How unfortunate… She doesn't want to risk harming this little rat. If I were her, I would attack me right away. My grasp on her husband's soul is getting stronger and it will be difficult to save him. Hikari, you've disappointed me. Show me your full power! Display the same power you used to destroy Virus! I need to see it!"_

Suddenly, the pair felt a large number of powers arriving from every direction. Mega Gargomon arrived alongside Antiramon and Suzie. Mystic Celesta turned to see Kara, Tike, and Dorothy arrive at the same time.

"Kari!" Dorothy calls out to the woman.

"Mom! She's engaged in a battle!" Kara exclaimed.

"Kick her ass, mom! Then, we can take that digicore from her!" Tike encouraged the female warrior.

"Mind if we give you an assist?"

"That won't be necessary, Mega Gargomon. This wench has stolen TK's soul!" Mystic Celesta replied.

"No! Not dad! Don't say it's true!" the children cried out in unison.

"She's right. I see his body," Dorothy stated. "I'm not picking up on any life energy through him."

"Not to mention that I can't attack with my full potential as long as that witch is holding Patamon captive."

Dangling the winged rookie like a slab of meat, Lamiamon twirled Patamon around and widened her mouth. Mystic Celesta couldn't stand the monster's taunts any longer. She grasped her sword tightly and instantly phased out from sight. This caught Lamiamon by complete surprise and the monster searched around her surroundings to detect Mystic Celesta's whereabouts.

"Damn! Where did she go?!"

"Over here!"

Before Lamiamon could even react, she felt a tremendous force delivering a devastating blow into her gut. Mystic Celesta reappears with an elbow directly jammed into Lamiamon's gut. The beast had the air knocked right out of her. However, she did not release Patamon.

"Witch! You shall not force me to relinquish this little rodent!"

_"Sorry, Patamon. I have to think of how I can get Patamon out of her grasp before I can deal heavy damage to her."_

"You bitch! How dare you put your filthy hands on my body! I'll make you pay!"

With that said, a whip materialized in Lamiamon's other hand. She sends out the whip and wraps it around Mystic Celesta's neck.

"Thunder Whip!"

The whip created a massive surge of electricity and channeled it into Mystic Celesta's body. However, Mystic Celesta instantly puts up a barrier to protect herself from the electrical surges.

"Let's take this to the skies!"

Mystic Celesta takes off into the skies above the French city and this allowed Lamiamon to follow her out. Both of them blitzed through the heavens before meeting with one another above the dark clouds. Lamiamon extracted her claws and brings them forward to attack her adversary. Mystic Celesta puts up her sword to shield herself but Lamiamon phases out behind the angelic warrior.

"Darkness Lighting Claws!!"

The dark demoness slashes across Mystic Celesta's back as her dark aura penetrated through the holy barrier. Mystic Celesta screamed out while clutching her back.

_"I can't allow myself to hold back. But, Patamon… If I unleash my full power, I'll not only kill Lamiamon but Patamon also. I can't risk it. Takeru will never forgive me. Lamiamon, you'll never hope to defeat me by resorting to these cowardly acts."_

"Aww, what's the matter, Hikari? Have I struck a nerve again? You really must hate me. Enough to the point to want to slaughter me? Why don't you go ahead and do so? What's holding you back?! Oh, I forgot. Patamon. If you kill him, then Takeru will never consider you his beloved. You'll be all alone by the time this is over. Everyone will despise you for taking poor Patamon's life away."

The angelic warrior maintained her position while not giving into Lamiamon's taunting demands. Could she even risk going all out just for the sake of Patamon's rescue attempt? There was only one strategy Mystic Celesta can think of for the moment.

_"I'll just have to play this one out. I'm going to hate doing this…"_

The angelic warrior lets out a sigh and puts her sword away. Lamiamon was surprised by the turn of events. Has Mystic Celesta finally surrendered and given into Lamiamon?

"All right, I forfeit. I can't defeat your all mighty beauty, Lamiamon. Takeru is not worth it."

"Wha… What? Excuse me? Did I just hear you right? You're giving in? No! You can't be the same warrior that destroyed Virus! You couldn't be. If so, then I've finally succeeded in breaking your spirit. Is this rodent that important to you?!"

"To the Gatomon side of me, yes he is. Gatomon could never forgive me if I destroyed him in the process."

"My, isn't this convenient?! The Child of Light is giving up! Now, let's have some fun with your friends!"

With a snap of her fingers, Lamiamon proceeded to summon forth several minions from out of the ground. Dorothy, Mega Gargomon, Antiramon and the children found themselves in the receiving end of a massive tremor. Mystic Celesta looks on to find a massive surge of kis popping out of the ground. Several miniature creatures came out of hiding and were revealed to be Virus Jrs. These little imps brought back painful memories for Mystic Celesta.

"Virus Jrs?! But, how?!"

"I take it you know these guys very well. You really didn't have a great childhood. Cheer up. They are here only to keep your friends preoccupied. You just concentrate on me."

"Damn you. Stooping as low as using minions to carry out your wishes. I just remembered X telling us about leftovers from the hell fighter invasion."

"How perceptive of you, Hikari. Now, will you fight me?! If you don't then, my little friends will dispose of your comrades. What's it going to be?"

Lamiamon lets out another deep sigh and snaps her fingers. The Virus Jrs immediately sprung forward to attack the team. Dorothy quickly flew out to take Suzie out of harm's way. Tike and Kara were left to avoid the wrath of the miniature imps. Mega Gargomon was caught in a crossfire with three Virus Jrs. Antiramon attempted to put up her guard but she was being overtaken by the imps. Dorothy creates a ki barrier and places Suzie within it.

"Little monsters! You want a fight?! You've got one!"

With that said, Dorothy takes off towards the Virus Jrs. She unleashes an array of ki blasts to take out several of the imps rather easily. This did not go well for Lamiamon.

"Big mistake, Lamiamon. You shouldn't have relied on such outdated minions. Even Dorothy can take them apart. She won't even need my help. Lamiamon! You're guard is off!"

As Lamiamon had time to react, she turned and was struck across the face by Mystic Celesta's right hand. The angelic warrior takes her sword and slashes the beast across her chest. Lamiamon screamed out while grasping her massive wound. She released Patamon at the same time. Mystic Celesta quickly intervenes and snatches Patamon.

"Wench! That was cheap! How dare you take advantage of me like that?!"

Mystic Celesta quickly dives down towards TK's fallen form and puts Patamon near his corpse.

"Thank you, Hikari. Thanks, Gatomon."

"You just leave this bitch to me. Everyone! Now's your chance! Take care of the Virus Jrs! We're close to victory!"

**(Play Gundam Seed opening theme _INVOKE_)**

Mystic Celesta looks up towards Lamiamon, who was now in a more vulnerable position. The angelic warrior takes out her sword and phases out the monster's sight.

"No! Where did she go?!"

Suddenly, Lamiamon felt a rush of wind flowing past her. Within a split nanosecond, she realized a cut was forming across her right cheek. It wasn't long until she felt Mystic Celesta jamming her sword through her torso. Lamiamon spat out a large quantity of crimson mass. She turns and attempts another attack with her whip. However, Mystic Celesta easily saw the offensive coming and slices the whip in half. Lamiamon now found herself at the mercy of Mystic Celesta. Mystic Celesta reappears in front of Lamiamon. The female warrior unleashes an array of fists all across the demoness.

"This one's for Patamon! For TK! For my kids! And this one's for me!"

She delivers a painful elbow shot directly into Lamiamon's chest cavity. The force of the blow sent Lamiamon sailing across the heavens. Mystic Celesta follows her out as she prepared to unleash her finishing technique.

Back at the battleground, Dorothy had made short work of the remaining Virus Jrs. Tike and Kara helped tend to Suzie and the others. Suddenly, two more Virus Jrs emerged from where Dorothy stood.

"Kikiki!!" the Virus Jrs screeched.

The villainous pair launched themselves towards Dorothy to attempt a double team attack effort. The former D-Reaper quickly maneuvered away to her left side. Dorothy turns around and stands on her two hands. She quickly spun herself around to knock the Virus Jr pair away. Dorothy phases out and reappears behind the retreating devils. She puts out both of her hands and instantly vaporizes them with a double ki blast.

"That should be the last of them," Dorothy said. "Kari! It's all on you!"

Mystic Celesta prepares to unleash her attack but not long for Lamiamon to charge forward.

"I'm not about to give in so easily! Darkness Huntress!!"

The demoness launches herself forward and transforms into a flaming beast of darkness. Just as she was ready to engulf the angel warrior, Mystic Celesta pushes forward to unleash her full powered blast.

"HOLY BEAM!!"

The two powers collided with each other into a short stalemate until Mystic Celesta's light overcame the demoness' darkness. Lamiamon screamed out in horror as her body quickly became vaporized within the heat of the blast.

"NOOO!! MY BRETHREN SHALL AVENGE ME!!"

Once Lamiamon's body broke down into data, the half digicore piece fell into Mystic Celesta's grasp.

"Yes! We've got a digicore! Now, these people should return to normal!"

**(End theme)**

With Lamiamon destroyed, her territory faded along with its devastating effects. The fog clouds all across the city dissipated. The people were being restored once their souls were returned. Paris was returning to the way it was before Lamiamon arrived.

As Paris was restored, this meant that Kari and her team would depart from the city. TK woke up to find himself out of the city and on a grassy field. He sits up to find Tike, Kara and the whole gang standing over him.

"What just happened? Last thing I remembered was some mysterious girl and the… the monster! Where's the monster?!"

"Don't worry about that, TK. Kari already took care of her," Patamon assured the young man.

"Yep! You should have seen mom kick that witch's ass!" exclaimed Tike.

"You were awesome, mom," stated Kara.

TK sits up and realizes Kari was kneeling next him. She gives her husband a friendly smirk and inches closer to him. She holds out her hand and shows him the half piece to a digicore.

"Kari, is that what I think it is?"

"Half of a digicore? That's right. It was a really challenging battle of wits, but I managed to overcome the monster. TK, let us make sure nothing separates us. Ok?"

"That's a deal."

Kari presses herself against TK and plants a kiss on his lips. Tike and Kara gagged at the sight of their parents kissing.

"Yuck! How can grown-ups do that?!" the children exclaimed in unison. "That's so sick!"

"Oh. You'll definitely be changing your minds once you kiddos grow older," Dorothy giggled. "Ah, I'll need to find my true love. What do you think, Henry?"

"Um, don't ask me."

"Ah-ha! How about you pair up with Dorothy, Henry?!" Terriermon teased his partner.

"Terriermon…!"

Dorothy rolls her eyes and laughs at the dog-rabbit's crazed antics. Has she developed an interest in Henry? Only time will tell. However, three monsters have been slain. The Digi-Destined are close to gathering up the remaining digicore pieces. There were now four remaining monsters still across Earth. They will prove to be more formidable than the first three.

However, another danger was taking root in Japan. Yes, Saitou has found the whereabouts of Tai's group and was ready to launch an attack on them.

**Odaiba District. Kamiya Residence**

Saitou and Hideto the Sniper were looking on from another side of the apartment complex. It seemed as though Tai was their main target, however, they turned their attention over towards the room where Rei was in. Max immediately took realization to this and heads back to his parents' bedroom.

"Oh no! They're after Rei you guys!" Max exclaimed.

"What are you sure?!" asked Tai.

"Positive!"

As soon as Max opened the door, he found Rei sitting on the bed. Mimi, Palmon, Keke and Dimitri were in the room as well.

"Oh, what is it, Max? Hey, Rei's been telling us that she has a brother in the group," Keke replied. "Hey, Max? What's wrong?"

"Every get down!"

The Sniper opened his left hand and revealed tiny ki balls. He used his right hand to flick each ki ball directly towards the apartment room. Max saw these coming and pushes Rei to the side. The balls blasted through the window and created holes within the walls. Rei gasped in horror at what had just transpired.

"What is this?! Are we being attacked?!" Mimi screamed.

"Yeah! It's him! He's found us!" Max said.

Just then, Rei felt a sharp object stabbing at her right hip. She takes it out of her pocket and examined it closely. It was a tracking device.

"Oh no! I was bugged!" Rei cries out.

"You mean he put a tracker on you? That punk knew where to find you," Dimitri growled.

"Hey! How could you do that to your own team mate?!" Mimi snapped.

Another ki ball came shooting through the window and barely nicked her in the face. Palmon pulls her away just in time before she became a victim of the Sniper's attacks.

Saitou gazed directly at the room where Tai's friends were protecting Rei.

"Rei Saiba, I've just spoken with your friend. You let us down, but your frailty was part of my equation," Saitou said. "I knew you would go to their side. I've been checking in on everything you've been saying and doing until now. Now you can die with the humans you couldn't detach yourself from."

"That bastard! He's talking about Rei! How can he just do that to her? She did no wrong," Tai growled.

"He used her like a diseased dog and no longer has any use for her," Shintomon replied.

"This is our chance to confront him now before he decides to blow this place into rubble," BW suggested.

"But who would have thought, Hideto?" Saitou spoke once again. "Who would have thought the person with the ability to we've been looking for was among our enemies. It's ironic, but it feels like it was destined. Destined that Taichi and myself right each other, that is…"

"He's saying that the person with the ability they're looking for is…"

"Is what, Shintomon?"

Max growls angrily at the villains' actions and sits up from the floor. He made eye contact with Saitou and his accomplice.

"Maggots. He kills his own teammates if they get in his way! I'm coming for you, you monster!"

With that said, Max fled out the room. Keke calls out to her friend.

"No, Max! Get back here!"

"Hey, wait!" Rei exclaimed. "That's what they want you to do!"

Max headed out through the front door and plowed through it. However, Tai and Agumon were the first to see him fly out. The father and his partner headed off to chase the boy off.

"Get back here, Max! You still need rest!"

"Yeah, besides you're low on ki and can't afford to fight right now!" Agumon calls out to Max.

"Hold on you guys, but I haven't told you yet! Thanks to Rei, I've been powered-up and returned to normal!"

"Powered-up?!"

"I don't understand it that well myself, dad. Some kind of ki-based sword materialized in my hand, so it has to mean that I've greatly powered-up."

"Wow, really?!"

"Yeah and I defeated Rei's power in one swing."

Meanwhile, Saitou was listening through to their conversation by probing their minds. He heard Max mention the ki-sword.

"It's called the Jigen-to, or better known as the Dimensional Blade, Hideto. With his ability, we can break down the peripheral field. The subspace peripheral field, set up between the Real World and the Dark Realm. First, seize Max Kamiya. You may dispose of the others, I don't care."

"Yes, Mr. Saitou."

"Let's go."

With that said, Saitou and Hideto fled out of the scene. They leapt off the roof to land onto the streets below without taking any damage on their fall. They both landed on their feet like cats. Max flies out into the open with Agumon and Tai behind him. They were facing off with the sinister duo.

"Whoa, that was fast," Agumon said. "I couldn't even pick on their energy signals."

"Saitou…" Tai growled deeply to himself.

Saitou puts out his hand to make a 'peace sign' with two fingers. The trio was taken back by his hand gesturing.

"What's this?" Tai wondered.

"Jerk! You just had to flash the V-sign already," Max snapped. "Don't you go messing with us!"

"No, you simple-minded twits. It means only two more days until the hole is completely open."

"What the hell?! That can't be!"

"That's a surprised look on your face, Taichi. Did you think it would be later?"

"You mean it's not going to take another week to open up?"

"That's how much the speed of opening the tunnel has increased."

Suddenly, Tai, Max and Agumon were immediately accompanied by most of their friends. BW, Shintomon, Dimitri and X arrived just in time. X looks across and quickly recognized his former apprentice.

"Hey, Saitou!"

"It's been a long time, X."

"Is that any way to greet me? Your former teacher?"

Back inside the apartment bedroom, Mimi and Keke struggled to pull up Rei back on her feet. The girl was struggling to sit up while thoughts were running through her mind.

"Are you all right, Rei?" Keke asked the girl.

Rei looks back to the same conversation she had with Saitou about finding the individual with the power to cut through the barrier field.

_"We need someone with the ability to cut through dimensions." _

"But, I'm not ready for this, Mr. Saitou!"

"No one has ever helped you, Rei Saiba. They all took part in humanity's darkest indulgence: torture. You've seen it. That is the true nature of mankind."

"He can't mean…"

"You guys! It's a showdown!" Palmon stated. "They're about to rumble out there."

"But why would they fight out in the middle of the street here? They're going to make a mess of things again," Mimi wondered.

Back outside on the streets, Sora and Biyomon arrived to find the crew facing off with Saitou. As she inched closer to Tai, he puts a hand out in front of his wife.

"Get back, Sora. I'm not sure how ugly this is going to get."

"Right…"

With Sora and Biyomon backing away, Max steps up and declared to fight with Saitou first.

"All right, dad! I'm going first! Leave this dirt bag with me!"

"Don't be stupid, Max. You stay back."

"But…"

"I can't risk you going out there and getting yourself killed. This fight is mine."

"He's right, Max. You're still recovering," Shintomon ordered the boy. "You should stay out of this."

Tai and Agumon walked up onto the middle of the street. Suddenly, X calls out to them immediately before they had a chance to attack.

"Tai! Don't get any closer to him!"

Tai makes eye contact with X as if he were preparing to question the masked man.

"I started him up just like you. He can store up his ki and shoot it out, just like you. He even has the Life Bomb as his ultimate weapon."

"So, our opponent is basically an exact copy of my dad?" Max asked. "Only except this guy trained hard before dad saw his first digimon."

"How strong is his power?" Dimitri wondered.

"No telling," X replied. "I don't know how much he has changed it over these past eighteen to twenty years."

"It's a dangerous game, then isn't it?" Shintomon said.

"You got this, dad? He's more dangerous than he appears, but I know you can beat this guy!" Max encouraged his father.

"Sounds like fun. Ready, Agumon?"

"Ready whenever you are."

"Tai! Please, be careful."

"We'll handle this, X."

After turning away from the group, Tai and Agumon slowly walked across the street towards Saitou and Hideto. The two apprentices made eye contact with each other while reading off each other's ki.

"How's it going, long-timer?" Tai spoke. "From what I heard, you've gone around the bend, haven't you?"

"That is a misunderstanding. I have been reawakened to the truth."

"I'll stop you!"

"Try me."

As soon as they finished their short introduction, Tai and Agumon quickly became engulfed in a bright aura. They were then fused together to form Omega X. The fused warrior quickly puts up another bright aura and gathered his ki. Accordingly, Saitou did the complete opposite. He didn't transform, but he did create his own ki aura. Both were flaring up with tremendous ki.

"Wow! Did you see that?! Saitou didn't even transform! Now that's talent!" Shintomon exclaimed.

"So, this is what he's been doing this past decade?" X wondered. "If he doesn't need to transform, then I fear how much power he's managed to manifest."

"Who cares?! My dad is going to mop the floor with this guy!"

Omega X faces off with Saitou. They were just a few short moments from colliding with each other to attack.

_"I can't just tell by listening to X's stories,"_ Omega X thought. _"I'm going to see for my own eyes just how much power he has."_

Mimi and Palmon were keeping an eye out on the showdown. They were amazed at the auras flaring around their bodies. Palmon couldn't believe the amount of ki emerging from the two.

"It's getting started," Mimi said.

"On, no… Safety! Bring him to safety!" Rei Saiba screamed.

"Him? Do you mean, Max or Tai?!" Palmon asked.

"Who are you talking about, Rei?" Keke demanded. "Tell us."

Omega X shoots off his ki aura and immediately flew out at Saitou to begin the showdown.

"Here we go! Heads up, Saitou!"

Just as Saitou prepared to put up his guard, Omega X quickly blitzed to his right side. The veteran was taken back by his successor's speed. Omega X was set to throw out a single punch to his right side.

_"That's it! I caught him off guard. I'll punch him and blast him away with a Terra Beam!"_

Once Omega X threw out a punch to land his mark, Saitou throws out his left hand and immediately blocks it out to the side. The veteran took advantage of the situation and delivers a spinning kick to Omega X's side head. Omega X is sent skidding back across the street. The impact caused a cut to open up on his forehead. The warrior wipes the blood away.

"Heh, try that again!"

The fused warrior uses his teleportation and reappears in front of Saitou. He attempts a punch coated with ki energy. Once again, Saitou saw this coming and sidesteps Omega X. Saitou sees an opening and executes another kick. This time it was across Omega X's face. The force was enough to send the warrior sailing across through a building wall. Max and the others ran off in order to give aid to Omega X.

"Get yourself up, dad! You can flatten this guy!"

Omega X plows out from under the heavy pile of rubble. He wipes his bloody forehead and looked back to the strategy he used.

_"What the hell?! I put my full power into that second punch! I would have killed him for sure! It's almost as if I'm fighting a willow tree. Like my attack was turned aside!"_

"This is bad. He's the kind of opponent Taichi is weakest against," Shintomon informed the group. "He doesn't avoid Taichi's punches, but he doesn't take them square-on, either. Without giving up his own balance, he changes the arc that are of Taichi's punch and then counterattacks."

"That's right, Shintomon. That is the Resshu-Ken style," X stated.

_"Resshu-ken style?"_ Omega X thought in question.

"Yes, Resshu-ken is a style of martial art based mainly on footwork," Saitou explained. "The upper body defends in order to shift the course of an attack, while a destructive kick devastates the opponent."

"Resshu-ken, which one is not allowed to be taught until they have mastered all other forms, is said to be the most powerful style ever when compared to other barehanded fighting techniques."

Back in the apartment, Rei Saiba was thrashing about to break free from Keke's grasp. She headed out through the door.

"Max Kamiya must not be left alone!" Rei screamed out.

"He's not alone. Everyone is down there with him, including his father," Keke reassured the frantic girl.

"Max is the one Mr. Saitou has been searching for, the one with the ability to cut through dimensions…!"

"No, you have the wrong guy," Keke stated promptly. "Max is not the type to want to join those monsters."

"Mr. Saitou's goal is to capture Max Kamiya. There's no doubt about it."

"Then, we have to warn them!" Mimi exclaimed.

Mimi steps out onto the balcony and noticed the crew had already moved out onto a different location.

"Hey, guys! Rei knows who the one with the dimension cutter is!" Mimi screamed out.

Suddenly, little did she realize, Hideto the Sniper reappeared on the neighboring apartment building on the other side. He holds out his hand and shoots off more ki balls directly at the woman. Palmon pushes her away from being shot. Keke puts up a ki barrier around herself and Rei to block out the blasts.

"That was close! They are after you, Rei!" Keke growled.

"Hideto trying to prevent us from warning them! We'll never get the chance to warn them!"

Hideto made certain Rei and the others would not get the chance to warn them. He looks back to the battlefield.

Saitou held out his hand and almost immediately a large ki ball formed.

"As you can see, I use the Resshu-ken style, but what's more… By mixing my own ki powers in with the Resshu-ken style techniques, I've created my own personal martial art. I call it the Kiresshou-ken"

"Amazing! Ki energy mixed with style!" Dimitri exclaimed.

_"Saitou, is this how far you've gotten during these many years?"_ X thought.

While tossing up the ki ball, Saitou takes to the air and prepares to send the ki ball away from the battlefield. What could he exactly be thinking?

"What the hell is he planning to do?!" Omega X cried out.

"It's time to judge your allies, Taichi! Resshu kokyu-ha!"

"Oh no! He's aiming for my apartment home! Keke, Rei and the others are still in there!"

As soon as he called out his technique, Saitou delivers a swift kick to send the ki ball sailing across the city block. It was aimed directly for the Kamiya apartment residence. Max, Sora and Omega X gasped in disbelief. However, Omega X and Max took off to divert the ki ball away from the apartment complex.

_"Let's see if you can save them now, Taichi."_

The third monster has been defeated and another digicore half has been captured. Only four monsters remain worldwide. Saitou has exposed himself to Tai and his friends. With his background already covered, it will be interesting to see how far Saitou will go to defeat our heroes. The former apprentice has launched a Resshu kokyu-ha and plans to destroy Tai's friends in his apartment home. Can he make it in time to stop the attack?

(Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale")

(Preview)

Davis: Hey, guys! It's me, Davis! It's our turn to find the next digicore. We explore Shinjuku cemetary to find out the whereabouts of the fourth monster.

Sonja: There he is!

Necromon: Greetings, Digi-Destined. I'm glad we've finally met. Now, you have entered my graveyard territory. I also have myself a little meal. Does this fellow like familiar?

Veemon: It's Ken!

Davis: Let him go!

Necromon: You'll have to defeat me first. Let's see if you are capable of destroying your own best friend! Behold my power of necromancy!

Omega X: Meanwhile, the rumble with Saitou continues. Guys, what exactly is he after?

Max: They're after me!

Saitou: Once we capture Max, we shall return to the tunnel to proceed with objective C.

Omega X: Not on your life, pal! Bring me back my son!

Sora: Next chapter is entitled…

**Taichi vs. Saitou, Round One! Necromon's Torturous Necromancy!**

Davis: Don't miss out on it!

Well, I hope those were some worthwhile chapters. Plenty of action and we get to see a prelude to Taichi's upcoming fight with Saitou. Necromon is another monster contributed by Youkai Youko. Thanks a lot, Youko! You're the best. This weekend, I'll work hard to get the next Pharaohmon chapter up. Until then, happy holidays!


	6. Taichi vs Saitou, Round One! Necromon's ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Necromon and Lichidramon is a character contributed by Youkai Youko. Saber Veemon, Saitou, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

Hey, it's been a while, guys! I'm now free to work on this fic and I have some unfortunate news. Chapter 29 of my Pharaohmon fic is temporarily on delay for the time being. But, I'll make up for it by catching up on this series. So, don't think I've abandoned you guys. I'm not like that. Anyway, that's enough out of me! Let's get right into the action!

It's Tai vs Saitou, round one! Not to mention the showdown with the fourth monster, Necromon!

Enjoy the fic!

…Ok, what are you waiting for?! Get on with it!

((smile))

-

-

-

**_The seven Millenniumon monsters were born as a result of the dark god's shadow overflowing Azulongmon's digicores. The Digi-Destined Generational team split up into five groups. Four of which would travel the globe in search of the seven monsters to reclaim the digicores. The fifth group would stay in Japan and deal with the threat abroad. The four team groups have defeated the many threats that have crossed their way. Takuya and his group united to defeat Haze Frogmon along with a human decoy bent on destroying China and India. In Los Angeles, Takato and the Tamers made progress by eliminating Rage Archaeopteryxmon, better known as "Archy". Just now, Hikari rescued Takeru by ascending into Mystic Celesta and defeats Lamiamon. One digicore and a half piece are already in the teams' grasps. Now, we move onto the city of Shinjuku, where Necromon lurks within the shadows. Davis and his team are on their way to confront the monster to not only reclaiming the digicore piece but to rescue their deceased comrade, Ken Ichijouji. Hurry, guys! Reclaim Ken's body before it's too late! _**

Back in Odaiba, X reveals the startling revelation behind Saitou's dark past. What a shocker for Taichi and his team. The one time apprentice of X, Himo Saitou, witnessed the ugly side of the human heart. He came to despise the very existence of the human race. As a result, he is seeking to open a doorway to the Dark Realm, a world deeper within the Dark Ocean, and have all mankind atone for their sins. Learning that Max is the one with the weapon to cut through the Synister barrier, Saitou and Hideto make their move. Now, Tai and the others moved in to take action. Saitou attacked Taichi's home.

"How's it going, long-timer? From what I heard, you've gone around the bend, haven't you?"

"That is a misunderstanding. I have been reawakened to the truth."

"I'll stop you!"

"Try me."

The two apprentices clashed for the first time and it ended with Saitou ending out a Resshu kokyu-ha towards Taichi's apartment home. Can Tai and Max make there to rescue Keke and the others quickly?

-

(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays)

-

-

-

**Taichi vs. Saitou, Round One! Necromon's Torturous Necromancy!**

-

**Odaiba District.**

Saitou held out his hand and almost immediately a large ki ball formed.

"As you can see, I use the Resshu-ken style, but what's more… By mixing my own ki powers in with the Resshu-ken style techniques, I've created my own personal martial art. I call it the Kiresshou-ken"

"Amazing! Ki energy mixed with style!" Dimitri exclaimed.

_"Saitou, is this how far you've gotten during these many years?"_ X thought.

While tossing up the ki ball, Saitou takes to the air and prepares to send the ki ball away from the battlefield. What could he exactly be thinking?

"What the hell is he planning to do?!" Omega X cried out.

"It's time to judge your allies, Taichi! Resshu kokyu-ha!"

"Oh no! He's aiming for my apartment home! Keke, Rei and the others are still in there!"

As soon as he called out his technique, Saitou delivers a swift kick to send the ki ball sailing across the city block. It was aimed directly for the Kamiya apartment residence. Max, Sora and Omega X gasped in disbelief. However, Omega X and Max took off to divert the ki ball away from the apartment complex.

_"Let's see if you can save them now, Taichi."_

Back inside Tai's apartment home, Izzy came rushing inside with Tentomon. They had just arrived back to hear shots being fired through the walls. He rushes into the room to find Mimi, Palmon and Rei being protected under a ki barrier created by Keke.

"Hey, what's going on?!" the computer literate asked frantically.

"Get back, Izzy! You'll be a target, too!" Keke screamed. "Ok, guys. On my signal, get out! One! Two-"

Suddenly, Keke felt a strong ki heading towards their direction. She recklessly pushes the trio out of the barrier.

"OUT! NOW!"

"Ok. Let's go everyone! Izzy! Follow us out!" Palmon said.

"No! Keke!" Mimi screamed.

"Don't worry, momma. I'll be fine," Keke assured her mother. "I'll be out of here in no time!"

"She's right. She'll take care of herself. Let's go, Mimi!" Izzy said as he took her hand.

With everyone leaving the room, Keke concentrated on her ki barrier. The ki ball was quickly being sent towards the apartment building.

_"I just hope my barrier can hold it off. If it can't… No, I can't think like that."_

Omega X flies out across the city with Max trailing along. The warrior puts two fingers over his forehead and immediately uses his _Time Warp_ teleportation technique. He finds himself ahead and cupped his hands together to fire off a _Terra Beam_.

"Do it, dad!"

"TERRA-"

However, Saitou saw through to Omega X's strategy and twirls his leg around. As if he were controlling the ki ball like a puppet, the ki ball turned another corner and slides past Omega X.

"Damn it! No!"

"Dad! It's going towards our home!"

"No! Keke and the others are still in there!"

Looking on with utter horror, the team could only look on to witness the ki ball crashing through the apartment complex. The impact was surprisingly minor. An explosion erupts around the small area where Taichi's apartment home was contained.

"That was Tai's apartment!" BW exclaimed. "Shit!"

_"Then… Then he wasn't after us in the first place?"_ X wondered.

"I'm surprised he only used a tiny portion of his inner power," Shintomon said. "Otherwise, he would have really let loose and destroy more than just parts of that apartment complex."

"The rat bastard is toying with us," growled Dimitri. "My sister was in there! So were my mom and Palmon! I'm going to show him!"

"Hold on a second," said BW. "Take a look up there, kid."

As BW pointed out towards above the apartments, Dimitri's eyes widened. His face twisted with a relieved smile. Flying within a close distance from the devastated apartments were Rosemon and Hercules Kabuterimon. Along with the two mega digimon were Izzy, Mimi and Rei Saiba. There was no sign of Keke anywhere with them. This only managed to infuriate Max and Dimitri.

"Where the hell is Keke?! Where is she?!" Dimitri snapped.

"That one good son of a- Keke couldn't have made it out of there?!" Max screamed. "That's it! I'm coming, Keke!"

The boy powers up and trails off towards the apartment complex. Omega X quickly notices that Saitou was gone. Then he looked up to find Saitou crashing down towards Max.

"MAX!! HEADS UP!!"

Max turns around and saw Saitou about to crash down upon him. The boy managed to phase away just in time before Saitou smashed his feet through the concrete. Omega X snatches Max up and faces off with the former apprentice.

"Shintomon! X! Dimitri! See to it that everyone else is doing all right," Omega X ordered. "BW! You follow Max and I. We're going to kick this guy's ass."

"You don't have to tell me twice, brotha. I'm ready to go."

"Be careful, Tai!" X said.

"Don't worry. I'm going to defeat him when it's all said and done."

"Ha. Did I just hear you right? You're going to defeat me?" scoffed Saitou. "If that was a running gag, then I'm not laughing."

Omega X immediately takes off towards Saitou without even thinking for a minute.

"Aw, hell no! I'm dead serious!"

As Omega X cupped his hands together to push out a Terra Beam, Saitou quickly put out a hand to block him. However, the warrior faked it out. This managed to throw Saitou off guard. He looks on to watch Omega X phasing around him at many different directions. His eyes were catching on with the warrior's swift movements.

_"A fake, huh? As feeble-minded as he is, Taichi appears to be thinking… He certainly does live up to his reputation as a battle strategist."_

_"So, how about this? Can you keep up with this speed?"_

Omega X suddenly stops and phases above Saitou at close range. He sets up for his Terra Beam technique.

"TERRA BEAM!!"

Unfortunately for the warrior, Saitou simply slaps Omega X's hands away to send the blast hurtling into the heavens. He then delivers a forceful kick into Omega X's abdomen. The force sends the fused warrior sailing across through a glass window.

"DAD!!"

Saitou quickly phases out from the spot and reappears inside the same building where Omega X was regaining his composure. He clutched his abdomen while cursing under his breath.

"Damn it…"

"Your moves are predictable, Taichi. If I were you, I'd be better off learning the basics from the top. My, my… I wonder if X properly trained you."

"Bastard… You let him down."

"No, I completed my training with X and left by my own choice. Now, get up and fight me with all you've got."

_"Oh, I'll show you what I've got, pal."_

-

-

-

**Shinjuku. Local Cemetery**

The local cemetery was just as cryptic and silent like any ordinary cemetery should be. The dark skies loomed over the horizon with barely any sunlight passing through. It would seem the planet was undergoing immediate changes with the tunnel opening.

Despite the quiet environment, there was at least some lively activity taking place. A group of individuals were seen discussing a plan. Davis, Veemon, Sonja, Yolei and Hawkmon were seen huddled together to plan out a strategy to find the monster's whereabouts. Across from them were David, Sam, Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and Marine Angemon.

"Oh, dude. Why of all places did we get sent here?" Kazu shuddered.

"What's the big deal? It's just a cemetery," David shrugged.

"You don't understand! They say that vengeful spirits wander these parts and take away your souls," Kenta warned the boy.

"You two have been taking those old folk tales a little too seriously," laughed Sam.

"Go ahead and laugh now. Just don't say we didn't warn you," sighed Guardromon.

"Pi! Pi!"

Looking on top of a tree branch were Impmon and Calumon. No ghost tales seem to bother them.

"You think there are ghosts here, Impmon?" the white butterball asked.

"Beats me. If there were, I'd show them a thing or two. Bada-bing!"

"Ok, so that's it?" Davis said. "Look, I have a horrible feeling that this monster was the one who took Ken's body! I just know it!"

"If that's the case, then let's run rough side on this place!" Veemon cried out.

"Are you two idiots forgetting that this is the grounds of the dead? Respect their peace," Sonja sighed.

"She's right. You two are not thinking this through," said Yolei. "Sonja, what do you think?"

The artificial woman sat on a rock while thinking over their plan to locate the monster.

After giving much though, she sits up and points over towards an empty trail leading towards an open field with barely any tombstones. Davis gives the nod to his crew.

"Ok, that's where we should be going," Sonja stated. "Davis. After you…"

"It'd be my pleasure. Let's go guys. We have a monster to beat and a friend to rescue. Don't worry too long, Ken. We're taking your body back as soon as possible!"

With that said, Davis and Veemon walked down the haunting trail through the foggy forest. Everyone else followed along his lead, despite Kazu and Kenta scared out of their wits.

"Eek! We're going to have our souls taken!" the two boys panicked.

Sonja had heard enough of their babbling and turned around to face them.

"If I hear another word out of you two bozos, then I'm going to have my brother's spirit take away your pathetic souls! Better yet I'll take your souls by rearranging your heads!"

They cowered away by the artificial woman's threat and hid behind Guardromon.

"No way! I don't want any piece of her," Kenta screeched.

"With her around, those spirits probably won't even mess with us," said Kazu. "Shoot, she's scarier than Rika when she gets pissed off."

"Come on, guys! Quit fooling around," Sam calls out to them. "Or we're going to leave you!"

"No way! Not with the ghosts!" the boys exclaimed in unison. "Guardromon, you lead the way for us."

"Ugh… Why me?"

"Because robots don't show fear! Now time for you to prove your medal, buddy," Kazu said.

"Oh dear…"

As the scared boys caught up with the group, Davis and Veemon stopped to find themselves across from a grassy meadow field. It was empty with barely any life. Strong, wispy winds were blowing across the grass. Alongside some gates were rows of tombstones lined up against the fencing.

"So, could this be the setting of the monster's whereabouts?" asked David.

"There's only one way to find out," replied Davis.

"Ech. Call me crazy but I think I might have to agree with those boys," Yolei shuddered. "This place is too cryptic for anyone with a right frame of mind!"

"Calm down, mom. Once we beat this monster and rescue father, we'll be out of here in no time," said Sam.

Davis quickly stepped out across the meadow plains and screamed out to break up the silence amongst the cryptic home keep.

"HEY, MONSTER!! WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE!!"

"Davis?! What the hell are you thinking?! You're basically calling him out here?!" Hawkmon snapped.

"NOW GET OUT HERE AND BRING KEN BACK TO US! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Well, that's certainly going to wake the dead! Now you've done it, Davish!" Veemon shrieked.

"We're doomed. Our souls are going to be taken away," piped Kazu.

Suddenly, there was a deep laughter echoing from within the cryptic background. The digimon put up their guards while circling their human friends. Veemon was the first to pick up on the looming danger.

"Everyone, stay together," Veemon ordered. "I'm picking up on the creep."

"About time. So, what is he waiting for?!" Yolei wondered.

"Bad guys sure like to bide their time," Hawkmon growled.

The laughter abounded within the cryptic territory. Within moments, a shadowy figure lurked behind the darkness. The humans felt chills down their spills from the presence of this dark shadow.

"Ah! It's the vengeful spirits!" Kenta freaked out. "Kazu! It's been nice knowing you!"

"Like wise! Sorry for kicking your butt in digimon cards every time."

"Forgiven!"

"Be quiet you, two!" snapped Sonja. "… He's close by."

"Get ready, Veemon."

The laughter immediately subsided for a moment until the digimon turned to find the shadow emerge out of the darkness. It opened its eyes to reveal a crimson glow.

"Ack! It's a ghost!" Kazu and Kenta shrieked.

"It's the monster. It's about time you reveal yourself," Yolei growled. "You took my husband's body…"

"Give us Ken back!" demanded Davis. "Or we're going to take you down!"

"Mmm-heh. Now is that anyway to treat new acquaintances?" the figure chuckled.

"Once we're done with you, you'll be nothing more than a faint memory," Wormmon cries out with venom in his tone. "We demand you bring Ken back to us!"

"Oh, don't you worry. You'll see him soon enough. As a matter of fact, he's the guest of honor this evening."

With a snap of his fingers, a bright light lit up from a post and revealed what looked like a corpse being crucified on a wooden stake. Yolei and Davis gasped at whom they were seeing. The corpse has dark blue hair, a pale face and some funeral clothing.

"It's dad!" Sam cried out. "I can't believe it!"

"Now all we have to do is waste that monster and take back Ken," replied Davis. "Right, guys?"

"Got that right, kiddo," Davis said. "Now, that we know Ken's body is in safe hands. It's time you reveal yourself, corpse-napper!"

"It'd be my pleasure, human."

With that said, another light post shone over the dark figure and finally the devil himself was revealed. The Digi-Destined looked on with shock to the monster's revelation. The monster looks exactly like Myotismon, but only in stature form. His clothes consisted of black, white and gray clothing rather than Myotismon's wardrobe of multi-colors. His hair was long, black and tied back into a ponytail. The lips on his face were black and the eyes under his mask were gold.

With the digimon ready to attack, the vampiric monster took a majestic bow.

"Greetings, Digi-Destined. Welcome to my cryptic abode."

"I take it you're one of those seven monster creeps," Impmon said. "Oh yeah. I've got a bone to pick with you. What do you say we get started, ka-peesh?"

"Now that we know you're the kidnapper, we're going to waste you," Davis threatened the monster."

"Oh, but it would be rude for me not to introduce myself before we get to know each other."

"We'd rather not know your name. Thank you!" the scared boys screamed out in unison.

"Just call me, Necromon."

**(Necromon. Type: Dark Wizard Digimon. Level: Ultimate. Special Attacks: Inferno Scream and Death Requiem)**

"Necromon, huh? I have to admit. Your name's pretty creative," commented Guardromon.

"Get serious. He's going to be dead when I get through with him," Sonja hissed.

"Silly fools. For my name will be the last thing you will ever hear before I send you to your graves," Necromon chuckled. "Let's see here. I see an excellent collection of souls standing before me. Which delicious morsel shall I partake first?"

"Why don't you quit praising yourself for a change?" Davis growled. "Just for taking Ken, we're taking you down. Veemon! Get ready!"

The digimon stepped up across the meadow to take Necromon from the head start.

"Hey! Why don't you just fuse with Veemon, Davis?" Yolei suggested. "There's no telling if this guy is hiding his true power. Attacking him with just Xveemon or his ultimate couldn't be enough."

"Good point. Veemon, let's do this."

Davis takes out his D-3 and calls upon the power of his device. He and Veemon were immediately merged together as they evolved into their fused warrior form.

"Veemon fusion shinka!! Mega Veemon!!"

The fusion warrior stepped forward to provide the first line of offense. Necromon was not the least bit worried and started to move across the meadow.

"Yes, Saitou states you fools have been meddling in his affairs. I'm going to do him a big favor by wiping you insects out at once. Give me your worst, cretins."

"Hawkmon, you should go out there and provide some aerial support."

"I'm on it! Hawkmon shinka…"

As Yolei's D-3 went off, Hawkmon's form grew with gigantic proportions. He has now taken the form of a large, majestic eagle with bull's horns on its front head.

"Aquillamon!!"

"This should provide for some entertainment," Necromon chuckled.

The vampiric digimon flies up through the darkened skies with his two adversaries trailing behind him. Mega Veemon was the first to unleash the first assault.

"Get back here! V-Blade!"

Mega Veemon summoned forth an energy blade sword in his hand and slashes across at the flying enemy. The vampiric digimon managed to maneuver away from the attack and unleashes a deafening scream that had enough force to devastate a landscape.

"Try some of this! Inferno Scream!"

The digimon stopped at their tracks to see Necromon unleashing a scream that was building up an inferno wave. Mega Veemon grabs Aquillamon and pushes them away from out of harm's way. Necromon looks up and finds Mega Veemon coming down on him. The warrior throws out an array of fists, which Necromon was having some difficulty blocking out. More trouble came as Aquillamon came flying out from behind him.

"Blast Rings!!"

The rings quickly struck Necromon across the back and sent him crashing down towards the ground. The digimon followed in pursuit to find their enemy sprawled on the ground.

"Well that was pretty anti-climatic," Yolei said. "Well least that takes care of him. Now, let's go and free Ken."

However, Mega Veemon had a differing opinion. He puts a hand out to prevent Yolei from getting closer to Ken's corpse.

"What's the big idea, Davis?"

"Stay where you are. That's what Necromon wants you to believe. He's not finished."

"He's right. It would be too obvious that someone like him wouldn't have been downed by those shots," Aquillamon informed his partner.

"You mean his ticker is still ticking?!" Kazu exclaimed. "What are you guys waiting for then?"

"Waste him before he wakes up!" Kenta calls out.

"Ha… It won't be as simple as you say, human," Necromon spoke under a raspy voice.

The vampiric monster sits up from the ground with very little damage to his body. He simply dusted himself off and popped his neck.

"I'm not as weak as the Myotismon you're friends have encountered," Necromon said. "With Millenniumon's powers coursing through me, it will take more than those attempts to defeat me."

"Guess we'll just have to turn this up a notch, won't we?" Mega Veemon said.

"Yes, I agree. Let's make this battle of ours more interesting. For instance, allow me to show you my power of necromancy."

"I've just about heard enough from this guy," Sam growled. "David. Let's take him."

"Yeah!"

"You two stay back," Mega Veemon instructed the children. "You keep out of this and protect Wormmon. After all, he can't digivolve with Ken gone."

"Though we could use a hand. Sonja, how about it?" Yolei said.

"Sure. This guy doesn't seem so tough to me."

"Don't leave me out of the loop. Yo, Calumon. You stay and look after those kids," Impmon said. "Here I come, ladies and gents! Impmon mega shinka!!"

The tiny imp leaps up and becomes encased within a purple sphere-like egg. The sphere immediately cracked open and releases a large, winged demon. He has a mad biker appearance, a pair of dark angel wings sprouting from his back and deadly claws. His emerald eyes became fixated onto Necromon like a hungry predator.

"Beelzebumon! I'm back in the game!"

"Better late than never, I suppose," laughed Mega Veemon. "Why not give us a hand here, Guardromon?"

"It would be my honor. Kazu, allow me to digivolve to assist my friends?"

"Sure!"

"Guardromon chou shinka!!"

Just as Impmon did earlier, Guardromon became encased within a brown digi-sphere. Once it hatched, a tall, silver android stood in his place.

"Andromon!!"

"Hopefully, he doesn't completely embarrass himself," Kazu sighed. "Let's go, Andromon!"

"Time to prove my medal."

Necromon found himself surrounded the opposition. Each one was ready to attack him one at a time.

"Seems you five are so desperate to get your hands on me. Well, I think we should even out the odds. What do you say? Now, behold my power of necromancy! Lost souls wandering the earth, hear me!"

The vampiric wizard held out his hands and chanted a form of ancient, satanic tongue. The warriors were confused by the use of ancient language Necromon was speaking.

"I shall return to your bodies, if you will do my bidding."

"Ok! That's enough out of you! I'm taking him out!" Mega Veemon said as he wielded a blade. "V-"

"Inferno Scream!!"

Necromon sends out a powerful scream, which in turn created a fiery effect. Mega Veemon raised his blade and diverted the attack away from his group.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Necromon. V-Bl-"

Suddenly, skeleton hands emerged from out of the ground and snatched everyone's feet. This included everyone but Necromon and the spectators. Mega Veemon throws out a ki blast to destroy the skeleton hand. Aquillamon found himself tangled by zombie hands until Sonja came to rip the skeletons off of him. Beelzebumon stomps onto the ground to kick the hands away.

"Hands off of the merchandise, bone boy!"

Andromon leaps away to release missiles from out of his chest. He kept several skeletons at bay.

"Sonja. Andromon and Aquillamon are the weakest of us five. We're going to have to guard them at all costs," Mega Veemon said.

"Okay, you just leave the bone boys to me."

"Great, that just leaves me with Necromon. Hey! You better call the dead off and fight me like a 'mon."

"How amusing, but I found this rather entertaining. Now, who should be my first victim?"

The monster looks across at the spectators and notices David. A sadistic smile covers Necromon's chagrin. He found the victim he was looking for.

"Child! Prepare yourself! You shall be a guinea pig for an experiment I have in store for you!"

"No! You stay the hell away from my son! Fight me, coward!" Mega Veemon roared with anger. "Sam! David! Get out of there!"

"It's too late to save him now."

With the snap of his fingers, skeletal hands emerged through the ground under David's feet. The boy attempted to fly up but the hands were dragging him down. He looks down and sends a small ki blast to keep them at bay. More skeletons emerged from the ground and piled onto David.

"DAVID!!" Mega Veemon and Sonja cried out.

Just before the couple could attack, Necromon phased out from where he stood and reappears at the spot David was held down. The monster takes out a scalpel and kneels down over the boy. He tried breaking free but Necromon's dark magic somehow was keeping him immobilized. His ki energy was weaker than most of the others and couldn't help to protect him.

"MOMMA!! DAD!! HELP!!"

"You bastard! You stay the hell away from him!!" Mega Veemon screamed out.

"I'm coming, David!" cried Sonja.

The artificial woman puts her hands out and formed a massive energy sphere. She sends it out hurtling towards Necromon as her prime target.

"Babe! You'll also aim David! Don't do it!"

"POWER BLITZ!!"

It was too late. The reckless female sends the energy blast at Necromon, without even thinking about the consequences of its effects. Fortunately, more skeletons emerged from out of the ground to shield Necromon. The vampiric wizard was growing irritated by their efforts.

"Foolish really… Can't you see I'm trying to examine this boy? I want to see how tasty his flesh looks from the inside. Then, once I leave him as nothing more than a pile of bones, I'll use my necromancy to bring him under my control. Afterwards, I'll enjoy the pleasure to see you two left with no choice but to slay your own son."

"That's sick!" Yolei exclaimed. "Sam! Do something!"

"I can't… Necromon seems to be using some magical barrier to keep me from rescuing David!"

"It can't be!"

"Oh, but it is dear human," Necromon laughed. "These two weaklings can never hope to break through my magical barrier. Only those who are not tainted with darkness in their heart can break through."

"You're looking at one, monster!" growled Mega Veemon.

"You?"

"That's right!"

"I see, but it's too late. I'm already going to enjoy carving out your dear child like a turkey."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!!" Sonja snapped.

Sonja came charging forward and prepared for another shot of her _Power Blitz_. The vampiric monster looks across at the charging artificial woman and chuckled. She fires off a shot, which immediately dissipated against Necromon's barrier.

"What the…?!"

"You couldn't hope to break through since you still carry the darkness within your heart."

"What do you mean?! My mom's never been bad!" David said.

"Shall I give you a little history lesson? Many moons ago, your mother was originally human. That is until a genius named Datamon found her and her younger brother, Jax. He had promised them infinite power, wisdom and eternal life. However, he lied and took away their human will. He stripped away most of their human emotions and turned them into artificials. With vengeance in her heart, she and her brother killed Datamon."

"No way! It was Jax that did it! Twice to be more exact!" Mega Veemon calls out. "I would know. The first I saw Datamon die, it was at the hands of her brother."

"I don't understand. Why can she have darkness in her heart?" Sam said.

"Because she still can't cope with the demons in her past. Datamon and his sick experiments still linger in her memories. She can only remember so little of her once human life."

"She may not be my biological mom, but she's still my mom!" David snapped.

"David…" Sonja sighed calmly.

"How touching, but it's too bad your momma can't save you now, boy," Necromon said as he prepared to cut open David.

"No! But his daddy sure can!!"

Within a split second, Necromon turned to find Mega Veemon's fist penetrating through the barrier. His fist connected with the monster's face, which sends him flying out across the cemetery.

"Dad! Way to go!"

"That's the husband I grew to love."

"Thank goodness," Yolei sighed with relief. "Aquillamon! How are you guys holding off?"

To answer her question, the skeleton zombies were already being easily dealt with. Beelzebumon and Andromon had already taken care of a whole batch while Aquillamon finished off the remaining fleet.

"I take it you guys are doing well. Good, we're back on the winning track, guys!"

Mega Veemon steps forward across from where Necromon laid sprawled against the ground.

"Get off your ass, Necromon. You're not fooling anyone by playing possum. Now, why don't you fight fairly and quit using human shields?! I still have plenty of energy to blow you up and scatter you to the wind."

Immediately responding to Mega Veemon's threats, Necromon leaps back on his feet. He rearranges his tilted head and wipes the blood from his lips.

"Well, looks like you still want some more?"

"You shouldn't have interfered with my examination. I was just about to perform an operation on your dear son…"

"Go anywhere near my family again and I'll split you in half."

"Your attack was most unsportsmanlike."

Necromon snapped his fingers as more skeletons emerged from the ground. They surrounded him to provide possible defensive shields. He finally looks across at the pile of bones left behind by Beelzebumon and company. He seethed angrily as his "pets" were destroyed.

"You shattered them, my pets. Oh well. They were quite useful for the time being. Such a waste."

"You're a sick bastard," cursed Mega Veemon. "You're using the bones from the dead. Let them rest in peace."

"They were the ones who volunteered to help my cause. Once I've defeated you and your group, I would have let them rest. That's exactly what Dark Angel would have done."

"Dark Angel…?" Yolei wondered.

"You'll find out who I'm mentioning in due time. That is if you can get past me that is," Necromon chuckled. "Now, Davis. Behold, the supreme magic of my necromancy. Bone soldiers! Hear me!"

"Shit, not this trick again," Mega Veemon scoffed. "Yolei! You get the kids out of here!"

"Will do! C'mon, David! Sam!"

With that said, Yolei led the two boys out of the battlefield. Sam managed to carry along Calumon and Wormmon. Frantically catching up with them were Kazu, Kenta and Marine Angemon.

"Wait for us!" the boys called out.

"Sonja. Looks like we'll deal with these creeps ourselves," Mega Veemon said. "Ready for some action?"

"To get my hands on that creep? Anything."

"Those of you who still sleep in the Earth…"

Suddenly, while Necromon was continuing his incantation, the ground started to tremble. It almost felt as if an earthquake was taking place but the warriors realized what was set to transpire.

"The graves are shaking!" Andromon said.

"Yeah? No kidding, huh?" Beelzebumon replied with sarcasm. "There's more of them coming. I can feel it."

"He's summoning more of them… A multitude!" Mega Veemon exclaimed.

"Now, here my command… AND RISE!!"

The ground exploded and out came a large mass of skeleton warriors charging across from throughout the cemetery. Sonja and Mega Veemon were ready to attack the army en masse.

"Get ready, babe."

"You know I am."

Necromon laughed out like a maniac once the skeletons charged past him. He felt as if he already had grasped victory almost immediately.

"Ha! Ha! Attack my bone soldiers! Strip the flesh from their bones! Leave nothing but their bones!"

Once the bone soldiers came closer, Mega Veemon's body set off a bright aura and pushed out a tremendous force to send the bone soldiers flying back. Sonja watched as her husband was undergoing his next evolution.

"What's happening?!" Necromon screamed out in question.

"Wait until you get a look at your opponent," snickered Sonja.

"Mega Veemon chou shinka!! Saber Veemon!!"

Once the flash of light dispersed, all that was left was a pile of bones scattered across the cemetery. Sonja was still standing in place but there was the arrival of a new warrior. He was similar yet different from Mega Veemon. In fact, this was still Mega Veemon, but he has now evolved straight into his 'second level stage'. Saber Veemon stood with streaks of electricity volting across his stature.

"Another transformation by Davis…?" Necromon wondered. "Interesting. Perhaps I may have underestimated you. Dark Angel never told me anything about this."

"Never believe in what you hear," Saber Veemon spoke lowly. "Sonja. This one's going to get messy. How about staying back?"

"Um, okay…"

Sonja kindly stepped away to let her husband walk past her. He takes out his light sword and dashes forward with hyper speed. Necromon gasped out once his enemy dashed out towards him. Necromon calls forth for more of his remaining bone soldiers to protect him. Necromon's laughter continued on as more bones piled on him. A ki/magic barrier formed around the bone piles.

"Yes! This shall keep me from harm!"

"Oh, boy. Doesn't he know that won't work?" sighed Beelzebumon. "It's like sticking a pencil into an electrical socket."

"Saber Veemon will break through his barrier," Aquillamon said.

"Fool! You can't hope to penetrate through a combination of bones and a ki barrier constructed by my own dark magic!"

"Want to bet?!"

With one swing of his light sword, he sends out a powerful force of light energy. He single-handedly sends it across and shatters the bone piles into dust. Necromon is struck face-on with the force and is sent flying backwards. However, Saber Veemon wasn't finished from there. He flies forward and delivers an array of fists across the vampiric monster's abdomen. He spits out a mouthful of blood. Saber Veemon finishes him off with an elbow shot into his chest cavity. The monster is sent crashing back against a tombstone.

"Yeah! Way to go, dad!" David cheered from the background.

"That was awesome. Your dad sure knows how to get rid of the bad guys," Sam said.

"Davis. Just one more shot and that monster is history. That digicore piece will be ours in no time!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Davis. Let's get this over with," Sonja nodded.

"Now, Necromon. Just give it up, hand us the digicore and hand over Ken's body. Make it easy on yourself."

However, Necromon had other options in mind. He didn't take Saber Veemon's threats seriously and chuckled despite being battered to near death. Bones were impaled through some sections of his body, including one through his chest cavity.

"That… was unexpected, Davis. I thought it would be over quickly."

"It will be. For you, Necromon."

Necromon only chuckled at his adversary's threats and lifted his head to make eye contact with the fused warrior.

"Ugh… Egh… Nheh, heh! Ha! Are you suggesting… that you have won? Ludicrous. You cannot win, warrior."

"Stand up and fight, Necromon. If you can, it's your choice. Either hand over your digicore or I take it by force. It doesn't matter what decision you make. Your death is imminent."

"Just kill him already!" Beelzebumon scoffed. "The suspense is killing me! Damn!"

"Please, do it for Ken!" Wormmon calls out to Saber Veemon.

Laughter abounded from Necromon and this didn't suite well for Saber Veemon. He was growing irritated by the monster's defiant laughter.

"Why the hell are you laughing you sick freak?" growled Saber Veemon. "Admit defeat, Necromon. Next, I'm going to smash your head in."

"Oh, but that's not going to happen."

"Like hell it's not! You tried to operate on my son like he was some animal! I'll never forgive you for that! So, allow me to play the role of a surgeon as I cut your necromancy ass into pieces! All of your bone soldiers have been turned into dust and that just leaves you. So, you know what the means?"

Necromon finally realized the truth. Every one of his bone soldiers was turned into dust and no longer of any use. Not even his necromancy magic could revive dust.

_"That bastard just used the bones of the dead. He used them for his sick games! He has no respect for the deads' peace! Ken, if you can hear me, this one's for you my friend!"_

"Where is your arrogant self-assurance, Davis? Weren't you going to finish me off quickly?"

"I will! Necromon! You asked for it! You're going down, right now! So get ready! I'm going to honor the dead by destroying you!"

Saber Veemon's blade started to emit a bright aura of pure light. He dashes forward and lets out a loud battle cry. The vampiric digimon stood his ground and his arms were outstretched. It looked as though Necromon was actually begging for Saber Veemon to finish him.

_"That's it you, fool. Just come and take a big swing with that blade. You'll fail to realize that I've always have a last resort."_

Before Saber Veemon swung his sword forward, Necromon made eye contact with Ken's corpse and licked his lips thoroughly.

"YOU'RE HISTORY, NECROMON! THIS IS FOR THE DEAD SOULS YOU'VE TORMENTED!"

"Looks like you've just won the battle. Congratulations, human…"

Saber Veemon takes a mighty swing and sends out the gigantic energy wave, which caught Necromon in the process. The vampiric monster lets out his finals creams before being disintegrated from within the blast itself. Once the dust settled, the landscape was not just devastated by every trace of Necromon was dispersed. Saber Veemon sheathed his sword and powered down his aura.

"It's over. Now you can join the rest of your brethren, Necromon."

"All right! Way to go, dad!" cheered David.

"We did it! Now we can retrieve the digicore and take the Ken's body," Yolei suggested. "Davis. Our job here is done."

"Yeah."

"Look, there's the digicore piece," Sonja pointed out.

"Where is it?" wondered Sam.

"Right there next to Ken's body."

"Then, we're done here. C'mon, guys. Let's be sure to let Tai and the others know about what we just accomplished our task."

Saber Veemon looks over at the crucified Ken and bows his head in prayer.

"Ken, we're getting close to retrieving the digicores. Once we beat the next three, we'll be restoring you back to life. Won't Yolei and I be happy to see you again? For the time being, just hang in there."

"All right! Let's nab that thing and get the hell out of this place," Kazu commented.

"The sooner the better I say," replied Kenta.

As Saber Veemon reached over to grab the digicore piece, the object quickly set off a dark aura and flies out of his grasp. The digicore levitated over Ken's body.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?!" screamed Saber Veemon. "No! What's happening to the digicore?!"

"Look! Ken's body is starting to move about!" Yolei cried out. "Davis! Look out!"

"NO! KEN!"

The digicore cracked open and sends a dark cloud, which enveloped Ken's corpse. Saber Veemon tried to move out to grab Ken, but he was too late to retrieve his friend. A bright aura shot out and repelled Saber Veemon. The digicore infused with Ken's corpse simultaneously.

"KEN! JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Saber Veemon cursed.

"Davis! Get back!" Sonja cried out.

Sonja pushed back Saber Veemon until the aura started to expand. It was slowly taking the shape of a large, dragon-like creature with a massively structured form. Its body was completely made out of bones and its eyes were setting off a crimson glow. It unleashed a horrifying scream that echoed throughout the cemetery.

"What…?! I'm sensing Necromon from him!" Aquillamon roared.

"Necromon, but I just killed that bastard!" Saber Veemon cursed. "But… No! The digicore is still tainted with Millenniumon's dark essence!"

"In the process, he just absorbed Ken's body," Sonja replied.

"No! Not my Ken!" Yolei broke down in tears.

The purple-haired woman fell down to her knees and buried her hands in her face. Sam and David stepped over to comfort her.

"Oh… This is not good at all," Calumon sighed. "Everyone's so sad… I wish there was something I could."

"You bastard! Necromon! Give Ken back to us! That was low and cheap of you!" Saber Veemon cried out.

The towering beast merely responded with a sinister bellowing laughter.

"Fools! With the digicore and your dear friend as one with me, I'm managed to digivolve further! Necromon shinka!! Lichidramon!!"

Once the aura of light dispersed, a building-sized dragon with a body made out of bones was standing over the group. It's eyes were blood red and fueled with pure evil. The warriors stood their ground to prepare for an even deadlier battle. Necromon paled in comparison with this hell demon.

"Lichidramon? Necromon, I don't care you who are, but you're still the same tricky bastard who has to rely on outside help you!"

"Davis! Let's be careful," Sonja warned her husband. "Beelzebumon. Andromon. Aquillamon. Stay together."

"This isn't exactly what I expected. Lichidramon, even if it takes all of us to defeat you, then we'll do everything in our power."

"Those are some big words from a little man," Lichidramon laughed. "But you forget. Your friend is apart of me. If you destroy me, then your friend's body is gone forever. Besides, you simply don't have to heart to destroy your friend's body and still have a chance to revive him when the digicores are gathered again. So, what's it going be?"

_"Damn. He's right. What can I do? How can I save Ken if he's inside that no good bastard?"_

"Looks like you're holding back. What a coward. I just wish I could see the ridiculous look on your face right now. Since you too afraid to attack me, I'll just go on and destroy your precious city. You can try and stop me, but you will only be forced to kill your precious friend, Ken Ichijouji!"

The situation has now taken a turn for the worst as far as Saber Veemon's crew were concerned. The fourth monster had committed a foul trick and has taken away the Digi-Destined's dearest friend, Ken Ichijouji. In the process, Lichidramon is drawing power from the digicore and sets off to destroy Shinjuku. Saber Veemon will probably have to regret what he probably be forced to do: kill Lichidramon and destroy Ken's body in the process to retrieve the next digicore.

-

-

-

**Odaiba. Across Town**

Back in Odaiba district, the smoke was rising from the apartment complex where Saitou directed his attack earlier. Citizens were starting to take notice and the local fire department was on the move.

"Hey, what the hell just happened?" a businessman wondered.

"Looks like a bombing from what I heard," replied a teen. "All I know is that smoke is rising."

Walking out of a fast food joint was the mysterious masked/hooded boy identified as Sigma. He came walking out and stuffed a hamburger underneath his mask. Walking behind him was a tall girl with blonde hair tied up into pigtails. Her eyes were pale blue and gave off an eerie appearance. Her wardrobe consisted of some black, gothic attire. This girl is identified as Mari the Game Master. Hence, she had just left an arcade after playing a dose of DDR, AKA Dance Dance Revolution.

"That's the signal, Sigma."

"All right. Let's go. This time we mean business."

-

-

-

**Other side of the city. Apartment complex area**

Omega X was slowly getting back on his feet after being struck by a painful kick by Saitou. The Dark Angel was standing at a close distance with a calm and calculated expression.

_"Damn. If I don't do something about his feet, then I'm screwed."_

Saitou gives a smirk and takes off towards the skies above. The warrior got back up on his feet and dashes out of the building.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"He just flew away! Let's go after him!" BW said.

With that said, Omega X, BW and Max each took off into the air to give flight chase against Saitou. The Dark Angel felt their ki signals approaching and directly disappears down within the city.

Back within the devastated apartment complex, the wreckage left by Saitou's attack horrified Sora and Biyomon. Their job was to find Keke.

"Keke! Keke!" Sora calls out to the girl.

"Hey! Over here!"

Sora was relieved to hear the girl's voice and turns around to find her walking out with a bleeding left arm. The pink bird digimon flies down next to Keke and scoops her up in her arms.

"Keke! You're hurt! We have to get you to safety."

"Sora. Biyomon. You two have to go and stop Max. Rei's been telling us that Max is the one Saitou is looking for."

"What? You mean with the hole tunnel business?"

"Yeah, from what Rei's managed to tell us."

"I see. We better get you to safety first."

"No, Sora. I'll be fine. You two go and find Max as soon as possible! Or at least warn Tai and the others. They have to know the reason behind Saitou's sudden attack."

"We just can't leave you here though," Biyomon stated.

"It's okay. This is just a minor cut. I'll manage but you two need to find them. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Ok, then. Let's go, Biyomon."

With a nod from her digimon friend, the redhead and her digimon fled out from the apartment complex. They left Keke behind to at least recuperate for the time being.

"Max…" the girl whispered.

-

-

-

**Other side of Odaiba District**

After having given chase to Saitou earlier from above, Omega X and his comrades were looking everywhere across a busy street. The villain had successfully managed to hide his ki to camouflage well with the crowd. For a few moments, they were distracted by the crowd gatherings. That is until Saitou came out into the open with a cocky grin on his face. Omega X was quick to point him out. The villain managed to slip by the crowds and rushes inside what appeared to be an empty lobby hall.

"There! I see the bastard! He's heading inside that lobby hall!"

Once the trio arrived inside, Saitou came walking out on the top floor steps.

"What the hell are you trying to pull, Saitou?!" cursed Omega X.

Rather than responding to his adversary's question, Saitou smirks and only managed to infuriate Omega X in the process. The warrior leaps forward and attempts to throw out a punch. The Dark Angel phases out just in time before Omega X could land a blow.

Saitou was standing on the other side of the hall. Rapidly moving across the hall, Saitou charged head on with Omega X. The warrior of courage throws out a ki-coated fist. Dark Angel easily brushed it aside with a hand swipe and responds with a kick. Omega X was quick to put up his guard, but the force of the blow sends him skidding across the hall.

The villain charges across and goes for another kick. However, Omega X saw this through and caught Saitou's leg just in time. The villain was caught off guard and watched as Omega X attempt a ki blast shot at close range.

"He just cut off Saitou's offense!" BW said. "He's got him now!"

"Take him back to school, dad!"

"Not so tough with the only the use of one leg, huh?"

"On the contrary…"

Suddenly, Omega X turned to find Saitou leaping up. He delivers a kick to the back of the warrior's head. He had just delivered what many call an _Enziguri_ counter. Omega X falls down face first and clutched his throbbing head.

"He just enziguried Tai! Damn!" BW cursed. "Hey, what are you doing, Max?! Get back here, bro!"

"Hey, Saitou! I've got a little surprise for you!"

The Dark Angel immediately turns around and found Max charging towards him. Max puts out a hand and channels through his ki to reform his ki sword.

"I'm taking your ass out with my special sword! Get a load of this!"

"Max! Get out of there! He'll kill you!" Omega X cried out.

_"At last, I get to see the Dimensional Blade for myself,"_ Saitou thought.

Unfortunately, to the dismay of Max, no ki sword materialized. He was left to wonder why his ki sword never appeared. Saitou lets out a sigh of disappointment.

"Where's my sword?! What just happened?! Oh crap! Oh crap!"

_"How anti-climatic… I guess I will just have to eventually force it out of him. In the meantime, I'm going to shut that boy's mouth."_

Saitou phases out from out of everyone's sight. They looked around the hallways in search of the cloaked enemy. Max was the first to spot Saitou, who was coming down at him with an outstretched foot. Omega X teleports from the ground and reappears over Max. Once he snatches the boy up, Omega X uses his Time Warp to teleport out. Saitou only managed to smash his feet through the ground.

"Heads up, Saitou! I'm coming right after you!" BW bellowed out.

The warrior formerly known as BlackWarGreymon launches a ki blast at Saitou. Dark Angel easily maneuvers away and allows the shot to shot through a glass window. Saitou saw this as an open opportunity and flies out through the window.

Once Omega X and X recollected themselves, they followed BW out to give chase to the enemy. Saitou was levitating over the middle of the city. He takes a landing on a city bridge as spectators of people were looking on in awe. The trio trailed along in pursuit.

"Coward. You just had to surround yourself with these people," Omega X scoffed.

"It doesn't matter since they will all be judged eventually," Saitou replied.

Suddenly, the Dark Angel heard the loud humming from an incoming object from the far distance. It turned out to be a form of futuristic bike hovercraft. Saitou gives a nodding gesture.

_"Good, it's about time you came, Hideto."_

Almost suddenly, Saitou takes off into the heavens. The warrior of courage growled in frustration and takes off after him.

"Get back here, Saitou!"

"Hang on, dad! I'm following you too!"

With the Kamiya boys gone to give chase to Saitou again, Hideto makes a stop and faces off with BW. Hideto prepares to fire his ki targets at BW, but he found an even better target. Sora and Biyomon came out into the open.

"BW! Please, we have to tell you something that concerns Saitou's plans!" Sora cries out.

"Sora! Biyomon! Get back!"

The Sniper launches his ki targets directly for Sora. The young woman could only stand frozen for a moment until BW brought himself to shield Tai's lover. The ki targets dissipated against BW's chiseled form.

"Nice try, punk. You're going to need to find better targets than that."

Hideto scoffed at the warrior's comments and starts his hover bike. He takes off from out of the area to leave BW behind.

"Oh well. He's nothing but small fry."

"Thanks, BW."

"It's not a problem. You're Tai's wife and he'd have my head if something ever happened to you. Now, what were you trying to me before we were rudely interrupted?"

"BW. What Sora is saying is that she knows who Saitou is looking for. She knows according to Rei and Keke that Max is the one Saitou is looking for."

"What?! You mean that little pipsqueak wields the weapon to cut through the barrier?! I have got to warn Tai because Max just left with him to find Saitou!"

"Oh no! We have to find them and quickly!"

"Just hang onto me, ladies. I'll get us there in a flash," BW said.

Biyomon and Sora wrapped their arms around BW's waist before he took flight. He now followed through on Omega X's ki, in hopes of also tracking Max. The warriors take off into the distance.

_"Tai. Max. I'm on my way. I just hope nothing happens to either one of you two, fools."_

-

-

-

**Outskirts of Odaiba District**

Saitou looks ahead to find an apartment building and lands on the top roof. Once landing, he felt two kis heading for his direction.

"Ah, good. Everything is going according to plan."

Omega X and Max look across to pick up on Saitou's ki signal. The warrior gives a nod to his son.

"Listen, dad. I'll be going down at the ground level. I have a feeling Saitou has underlings posted around this place. I'll take care of them while you handle Saitou. What do you say?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure, why not? Then, I'll rejoin you."

_"At least it's better than having to worry about him and it gives me the chance to go all out."_

"Dad? Well, what do you think?"

"Sure. This gives me a chance to go all out and ascend to fusion level four. I doubt Saitou can take me in that form."

"You do that. You just leave me with his cronies. I'll take them to school!"

"Good luck, Max. Heh, like you ever need it."

Once Omega X lands on the roof, Max makes a landing on the ground level. He races off towards the front door until he accidentally bumps into a tall figure. He fell back and brushed himself off. Max looks up to find Mari on the ground. She was rubbing her back and picked up her purse.

"Oh, sorry. I was in a bit of a hurry there, ma'm."

"No, that was my fault," Mari said while getting back on her feet. "Here, I'll let you pass through."

"Thank you. You know it would be a good idea to get out of here because there's a fight on the roof."

"Oh my… I should be getting out to safety then. Thanks for the warning, kid."

"No problem. Now to aid my father…"

Suddenly, Max immediately stopped as he felt the expansion of someone's territory. He turns around and makes eye contact back with Mari.

"You just opened up your territory, didn't you?! You're one of Saitou's crewmembers? I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Wow, you just figured it out, didn't you, moron? Sigma! I've got him!"

"What?!"

As soon as he turned around, Max saw Sigma walking out from a dark corner. His hands became coated with crimson energy. The boy could only gasp in horror as Sigma sent out a red lighting attack to ensnare him in the process.

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"

"NO!!"

Meanwhile, back on the roof, Omega X confronts Saitou to finish off where they had previously left off.

"It's just down to you and me, Saitou. No more bullshit outside interference."

_"They should have him by now. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."_

As if it were on cue, Max's screams echoed and Omega X was quick to realize this.

"MAX!!"

Saitou looks down from the rooftop to find a hovercraft busting out from the parking lot. He leaps down from the ledge and takes flight after the hovercraft.

"Max! Get back here! What have you done with Max?!"

Before Omega X could even attempt to move, an energy sphere came crashing down onto the apartment roof. The warrior looks up in attempt to find the source of the attack.

"What the hell was that?! Who did that?!"

"Tai! What just happened here?!" BW's voice calls out from beyond the distance.

"BW! This is bad! Max's been taken by Saitou! Look! There they go! As I was about to chase them, something came shooting down at me."

"Have any idea who could have done it?" Sora asked.

"No, but I have to go and save Max!"

"Tai, there's something you should know," Biyomon said.

"There's no time for that, Biyomon. Max needs me!"

Just before Omega X had the chance to move out, Keke was seen in the far distance. She looks ahead to find Omega X and the group.

"Look! It's Keke!" Sora pointed out the obvious.

"Keke?! What the hell is she doing here?!" BW wondered.

"Tai! Please, allow me to go after Max," Keke managed to speak.

"No way. You're in no condition to chase down Saitou and the others. You better leave this one with me."

"Please, Tai! I want to prove my worth and… Well, Max is my best friend. If you will, I want to save Max this time. He's been my rescuer many times and I'd like to be his rescuer for once. Tai… If can even call for Dimitri's help… Or BW, you could go with me."

"I would think that be for the best," said Biyomon. "Tai. You said that someone has launched an attack on you just before you went to rescue Max?"

"Yeah…"

"Um, by any chance does the attacker look like an orange gargoyle?!" Sora asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't see him," Omega X said. "Why?"

"Take a look above you, Tai," replied BW.

The warrior took a peek towards the heavens and finds an orange gargoyle-like creature levitating. It was preparing to launch an attack on the crew. Omega X was quick to point it out and sensed its ki.

"Yeah, that's the perpetrator! Ok, here's the deal! BW. Keke. I want you two to go and save Max for me. Neither one of you two will be any match for this intruder. You leave him with me."

"But, Tai. There's something you should know about Saitou's plan…"

"Not now, Sora. I want you and Biyomon to find the others. Tell X about how drastic the situation is. Please, do that for me."

"Taichi Kamiya!"

"We have no time to lose. Keke! BW! I'm counting on you two! Let's move!"

"Taichi! Wait and give me time to explain!" Sora exclaimed.

Unfortunately, her cries weren't enough to stop her husband. Omega X flies up and meets with the mysterious figure. He looks down to give Keke and BW the signal.

"He just gave us the signal. Let's move out," BW instructed Keke.

The pair instantly flared their ki auras and fled out across the city. This left Omega X and the mysterious figure to fly out from the Odaiba city district. Sora hitched onto her digivolved partner, Birdramon, to head off to search for the others.

_"Taichi Kamiya. You can be so reckless! Our son was just kidnapped for god's sake! But I trust Keke will save him. I really want to believe we can take care of this problem. I just about to tell that idiot about what they're planning to do with Max. Tai. I just hope you know what you're doing, because I'm not going forget what you just said."_

Elsewhere across Odaiba, Keke was picking up on Max's ki signal and pointed out up north. Up ahead of the pair was the hovercraft containing Mari as the driver and Sigma. In the back of the vehicle was Max contained inside of a red barrier. The boy smashes against the barrier but to no avail. He looks up to see Saitou levitating over him.

"Relax, Max Kamiya. You're going to helping our cause. You should feel honored."

"Saitou! Just you wait until my dad and my friends rescue me!"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but your father is too preoccupied at the moment."

"Preoccupied? What do you mean?"

"It seems Taichi has run into one of the seven monsters, but which one? I can't say."

"Doesn't matter how many monsters he has to fight, he's going to cream this one and stomp your ass into the curb!"

"Such a foul mouth from a fragile child. You will have the privilege for cutting down the anti-Synister barrier for us."

"Like hell I will!"

_"Taichi. I have your son. I sense that you've sent two comrades to derail us. They shall be easily dealt with. But you, Taichi. Our paths will cross again. I promise you that."_

Keke and BW were gaining a closer range of the hovercraft guarded by Saitou. The girl looks ahead to find Max contained inside a barrier.

"Max! Hang in there! I'm coming to save you!"

The two-way chaos has undergone dramatic turnarounds. Davis and his team managed to defeat Necromon. However, the villain committed a foul and absorbed Ken's body to digivolve straight into the terrifying Lichidramon. Can they hope to destroy Lichidramon without destroying Ken's body in the process? The situation grows dire back in Odaiba with Max being taken captive by Saitou. With Omega X being distracted by one of the newly arrived seven monsters, Keke and BW are in hot pursuit to retrieve Max. How will the Digi-Destined manage to overcome this and save their planet from the upcoming apocalypse?

Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale"

Preview

Tai: Hey, everyone. It's me, Taichi! With my son kidnapped by that bastard, our problems have gotten worse. While I'm on hot pursuit for this monster whose toying with me, Keke and BW risk their lives to save Max. But, what happens when Keke becomes a prime target for Hideto the Sniper?

Saitou: Hideto will take out Max's little friend and maybe then we should get results from the boy. Perhaps taking away his loved one will raise his ki energy and ultimately create the Dimensional Sword.

Keke: That just leaves BW and I to have a run-in with the Sniper. But unfortunately for us, Sniper has an accomplice by his side to distract BW while he alone targets me.

BW: This accomplice can somehow turn the environment around him into an icy territory.

Davis: Geez, you guys are in a tight pinch, but we're here dealing with a psychotic monster!

Lichidramon: You have no hopes of rescuing your dear friend! Ken remains within me and shall provide me with enough power to destroy this city! Die, humans!

Davis: Ken, if you can hear me, there's only one way out of this. With a miracle…

Yolei: What's this? It's the Golden Digimental of Miracles?!

Davis: Ultima X gains a new armor upgrade! Lichidramon, we have found a way to save Ken, restore his life and kill you in the process!

Sonja: Will Ken be brought back to life? Only one way to find out…

Rei Saiba: The next chapter of the Millenniumon series is entitled…

-

-

**The Pursuit for Max Kamiya! Lichidramon's Big Mistake, the Reawakening of a Miracle!**

-

Davis: Ichijouji. Please, let your spirit guide me. Together, we shall slay this monster for the good of the human race.

-

-

Well, there goes another exciting chapter. The next one looks to be a great one. Lichidramon, the return of the miracle and the speed chase for Max. Hope you guys are ready for another action-packed fic. Anyway, with school out, there's a good chance I'll get through this for the next two weeks. So, bear with me. Until then, peace!


	7. The Pursuit for Max Kamiya! Lichidramon'...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Necromon and Lichidramon are characters contributed by Youkai Youko. Saber Veemon, Saitou, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

I'm catching on with these quick updates since I'm REALLY behind on this saga. If you guys just read the latest chapters for both my Pharaohmon series and D-Fusion saga, then you guys pretty much received your Christmas gifts early. I'm glad to know you guys are still reading my Pharaohmon arc.

Now, we move ahead into a dire situation as our heroes have gotten themselves problems. Davis and his team must save Ken's body but in the process defeat Lichidramon to do so. Plus, Max has been kidnapped and it's up to Keke to save him. Tai's got his hands full with an unexpected appearance by a Millenniumon monster.

Now that's enough out of me. Let's get on with the fic. Enjoy!

-

-

-

-

_**Things had taken quite a turn when it was revealed that Ken Ichijouji's body was captured by Necromon. Davis and his unit had finally confronted the body-napper and took it to the fourth monster. Mega Veemon and Aquillamon were up to take on the sinister vampiric wizard. Using hordes of bone soldiers, it seemed that Necromon was gaining an upper hand. That is until he decided to use David as a human shield. Not until Mega Veemon evolved straight into Saber Veemon. The fused warrior wasted Necromon and was ready to retrieve the digicore piece. However, the digicore moved out of his grasp, enfused with Ken's body and thus Necromon became reborn as the demonic, bone titan known as Lichidramon. The only way to save Ken and the digicore was to defeat Lichidramon, but the beast warned that destroying him would dissolve Ken's body. Davis makes a tough decision. It's a matter of saving his friend or risking the lives of others. **_

Back in Odaiba, Saitou launched a full-scale war against Tai and the remaining Digi-Destined. Saitou, a practitioner of the Kiresshu-ken fighting style, easily dodged Level Two Omega X's attacks, and blew up the apartment that Keke was in. Tai chased after Saitou, who had taken off across the city skies. However, that was all apart of Saitou's plan. His true objective was to capture Taichi's own son, Max. Before he had a chance to save Max, an unexpected attacker interrupted Omega X. Once he took off after the accomplice, Keke and BW set off to rescue Max Kamiya.

-

-

(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays)

-

**The Pursuit for Max Kamiya! Lichidramon's Big Mistake, the Reawakening of a Miracle!**

-

-

-

-

**Outskirts of Odaiba District**

With the tides turning against Tai's group, Saitou and his accomplices had succeeded in capturing Max for their cause. Their main goal was to use him to activate his hidden powers and create the Dimensional Blade. The weapon would be used to cut down the anti-Synister barrier in hopes of releasing the Digital Universe's most powerful, cruelest and blood lusting creatures. Saitou hopes to punish the human race in the process to atone for their sins.

Tai was unfortunately distracted at the moment by what appears to be another one of the seven monsters. He couldn't be available to save Max since the 'monster' would distract him. On the bright side, Keke had volunteered to go after Saitou and his crew to save Max. Sora and Tai had suggested BW to accompany her since Saitou would be there to guard Max like a trophy prize.

Meanwhile, the warrior of courage would use this time to chase after the monster. He felt Keke and BW were better off to rescue Max since they couldn't hope to defeat this monster together. Sora couldn't manage to tell Tai about Saitou's plans for Max since the warrior had departed. She was left with Birdramon to warn X about the dire turn of events.

And so… It comes down to a high speed chase across the skies. Keke and BW were on hot pursuit for the hovercraft containing a captive Max, who was being guarded by Saitou.

The driver, Mari, was driving the hovercraft across the city and like many women drivers was driving like a maniac. She turned the hovercraft over and slipped in between two skyscrapers. She then drove it all the way through towards the top of the skyscrapers. Max was cursing out the girl's insane driving skills.

"You dumb blonde! Don't you know how to drive?!"

"Oh look! I'm getting ready to pass through a red light! Here we go! This is going to be a bumpy ride down! Fasten your safety belts!"

With that said, she sets the hovercraft down and positions it towards the busy streets down below. The hover unit dives down like a peregrine falcon at top speed. The girl laughed and hollered all the way for everyone to hear. Max wasn't enjoying the ride and who could blame the poor kid. He continuously punches away at the barrier containing him. Mari set the hovercraft down and drives past the red light. This resulted in many other hover cars to crash into each other. It looked like a destruction derby had just occurred.

"Ha! Woo! That was great! I just love destruction derbies!" Mari laughed maniacally. "Rock on!"

Far off from the hovercraft's location, BW and Keke flew across the city at a rapid pace. They were instantly picking up two kis. One from Max and the other from Saitou. They looked down at the destruction caused by Mari's bad driving.

"Yeah, this is sign," BW said. "They were just here. I'm sensing them ahead, Keke."

"Then, that's where we'll be heading."

The two continued their journey through the city district on their pursuit for the hovercraft. Unknown to them, they were being watched from a dark alley. Hideto the Sniper was revving up the engine on his metallic blue hover bike.

"Found you. Now, hopefully, my icy accomplice is out there at the destination we agreed to meet."

He started up his bike and took off in stealth mode after Max's rescuers. Whatever he mentioned about an 'icy' accomplice meant bad news for Keke and BW. Saitou had set up more traps to keep Taichi's allies at bay.

-

-

**Back somewhere in N.W. Odaiba**

After having fled from the apartment complex, Mimi and Izzy managed to get Tentomon, Palmon and Rei Saiba to safety. The computer literate grabbed his laptop and managed to contact Sora.

"They should be here by now," Mimi sighed as she waved herself. "This heat is getting to me."

"Thank you for saving me, fellas," Rei said while bowing to the digimon.

"It was nothing!" the digimon duo replied in unison.

"Ok, Sora and Birdramon should get here anytime now," Izzy informed the group. "I gave them our pinpoint location. It seems she has something important to tell us about Saitou."

"After what that maniac tried to do to us, why would I even want to hear more?" Mimi scoffed. "The nerve of that psycho! My daughter was in that apartment and probably…"

"She's not dead. Sora just told me through email that she and BW left."

"Oh that's good. As long as Keke is still breathing, I can breath easier."

"Hey, guys!" the voices of Shintomon and X cried out.

The group turned to find X, Shintomon and Dimitri running through some gates behind them. Izzy waves over the trio to let them know where they were stationed.

"Oh, good! There you guys are!" X cried out.

"It's good to know everyone here is in good hands," Shintomon sighed with relief.

"There's just on question needed to be answered? Why didn't Saitou just aim for Tai and instead blow up sections of that apartment?" wondered Palmon.

"He must have been after Rei Saiba," X pointed to the young girl. "Then again, if he can seek to kill his own accomplices as easily as this… Would someone whose personality is so meticulous that it borders on the hysterical allow himself to do something like that?"

"I'm sorry, everyone. This is my fault," Rei said. "If you guys didn't bring me into your home, Saitou would have never done this."

"No, Rei. This is no one's fault but Saitou's," Dimitri replied. "Don't go blaming yourself."

"Yeah, it's not a problem," Mimi giggled.

"I know, but I'm still apart of Saitou's cause…"

"Oh? You may think so, but is that what Saitou is thinking now?" X asked the girl. "Well? Any thoughts?"

Rei responded with a nod and sits down on a bench to let out a depressing sigh.

"You guys saved me… Me! I'm apart of the enemy and you saved me! What am I supposed to think about that?!"

"That is what it is like when people help each other," a woman's voice rang out.

The group turned around to find Sora and Biyomon walking through the gates. Sora steps forward and put a hand on Rei's shoulder. Giving her a friendly smile, the woman begins to speak to the depressed Rei Saiba.

"Really. It's best not to think too much about it," Sora said.

"Well, up to now, there hasn't been anyone around me who ever… not even my brother Neo… and that CD film!"

"You had the _The Human Armageddon_ CD shown to you in order to brainwash your young and naive mind," replied X.

"No! It can't be!"

"I understand how confused you are, Rei. Only one unbearable aspect of humanity was shown to you. However, there are many people that are not like that."

"Thank you, Sora… I needed that."

Sora nodded and gives Rei a warm hug to help calm her down. Everyone else felt warmth in their hearts just seeing this occur.

"Oh, by the way, where the hell is Tai?!" X asked. "Him and Max to be precise."

"Not to mention Keke and BW," Dimitri continued on for the masked man.

"Um, I can explain," Biyomon replied.

-

-

**Elsewhere away from Odaiba district**

Omega X was following the path of the mysterious attacker. The warrior instantly powers up and catches up with his faster adversary. The figure calmly rocketed across the heavens and leaves a heat trail.

_"This guy is emitting a very extreme temperature. It's like I'm getting closer to the sun or something. I'll have to be very careful with this one. If he's one of the seven monsters, then I will fight him and take back the digicore piece. I just hope everyone else is faring well. Max, you stay strong, son. I promise I'll get you out of this mess."_

The creature looks behind to see Omega X catching up with him. A grin formed on his gargoyle-like chagrin.

"Yes, right this way, Taichi."

-

-

**Many miles off from the Odaiba District. Highway road**

Just many miles away from Odaiba district, a long highway road trailed out from the city itself into the outskirts. The roads were nearly empty and the forests just off the side of the road were peaceful. Suddenly, there was the loud humming of a hover unit traveling over the road at high speed. It was the same hovercraft harboring Mari, Sigma, Saitou and their hostage, Max.

They had just easily gone past a new hover unit Porsche 3000 model. The couple aboard was caught off guard.

"Ah! How could that have happened? That should been slower than my ride. No worries, babe. No one can outrace me!"

"Oh yeah! Well explain that!"

As they turned to the side of the road, they saw Keke and BW flying past them at top speed. The man's eyes nearly bulged out in utter disbelief.

"We just got passed by two people who could fly?!"

"Must have taken lessons? I hear Peter Pan's teaching this year," the woman sarcastically replied.

"I hate my life."

Keke looked up across and was picking up on the ki from Max. She concentrated harder to also read Saitou's enormous ki energy.

_"Saitou! If you think you're getting everything your way, you're sorely mistaken! You bring us back Max this instant!"_

Meanwhile, Mari was continuing her reckless driving over the highway below and nearly crashed into several rocky ledges in the process.

"You know real driving is actually different than driving at the arcade game!" Mari exclaimed.

"What?! You mean you don't even know how to drive, yet?!" Max hollered from the back.

"Of course not! I'm not at the driving age, plus I let the men do the driving for me!"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll tighten up that barrier on him. Besides, I want to heighten his ability quickly," Sigma sighed. "Crimson Barrier!"

Following his command, the red barrier's shell became harder and caused more shock to bolt through the interior. Max screamed out with each electric surge entering his body. He tried to resist it but he was running low on ki to protect himself.

"The more this kid suffers, the more his ability is raised," Sigma rambled on. "These type of fellows have that persistence about their natures, right?"

"It's already grating on my ears, Sigma. Cut it out," ordered Saitou.

The masked boy sighed and lowered the voltage within the barrier. Max let out a sigh and breathed heavily from the electric surge he had to endure. The pain was simply sheer and gruesome for Max to bear.

"Why don't you just kill me now?!" Max snapped while making eye contact with Saitou himself.

"I don't intend to kill you. You're going to join our cause," Saitou informed the Kamiya boy.

"Me join your side?! That's a joke! I'm laughing already!"

"Now that was rude of you, Max. You've had a certain ability awaken within you, you see. We need to have that ability."

"You may need it, but I won't have anything to do with it!"

"Your will has nothing to do with this. We're just going to have your ability join our side. The way we did to Vamdemon AKA Myotismon."

"Him?! But he's supposed to be dead! My dad and his friends whooped him years ago when my Aunt Kari was discovered as the eighth Digi-Destined!"

"Ah, he lived and hid within a human. After that, we found him and Sigma here ate him."

"WHAT?!"

"Surprised, aren't we?"

"You mean, this freaky kid with the mask ate Myotismon and obtained his abilities?"

"I wouldn't worry. You won't be eaten until your ability has become perfected."

"No way! I'm not giving into your demands, you bastard!"

Sigma put more power into his barrier and electrocuted Max once again from the inside. The boy let out an agonizing scream, which could be heard from a long distance.

"Oh yeah. I'd like to eat this noisy kid soon," Sigma said while licking his lips underneath his mask.

"Huh? What's this?" Mari noticed two auras flying behind them.

These powerful auras were coming from both BW and Keke. Sigma turns around and wondered who was following their path.

"Hang in there, Max! I'm here to save you!" Keke screamed out.

"Keke! Keke! Over here!"

"Saitou! We've found you!" the girl directed her attention to the former apprentice.

"Unbelievable! Those guys just won't quit," Sigma sighed. "What do we do now?"

"Don't worry. I've already taken measures," Saitou mused. "All we have to do is carry this kid with us."

"All right! Your asses park here or we're going to do more than put a dent to your crappy hovercraft!" BW threatened.

"Then, I'm taking you bastards to school," growled Keke while creating a ki ball in her hand.

"Who the heck do these guys think they are? Wish I could fly like that," Mari scoffed.

"Darn. At this rate, they're going to follow us all the way to the cave. What should we do, Mr. Saitou?"

"Look, I told you not to worry. Right, Sigma?"

Just as he said that, reinforcements had arrived at the right time. Strolling behind the duo was Hideto the Sniper on his hover bike. He looks up and gives a nod to a mysterious winged figure. The figure flies down and launches an ice beam at BW. The warrior immediately picked up on the upcoming attack and maneuvered away just in time.

"What the hell was that?!"

As BW was distracted, this gave Sniper time to launch a ki-coated ball towards Keke. He launched it with plenty of power and speed to it. It was enough to knock Keke off her trail and send her landing across the road.

"Direct hit," chuckled Hideto.

Keke rolled around the road until her clothes were torn up. She attempted one last reach for the hover unit but it was already rising towards a high altitude.

"NO! MAX!"

She was too late to save her best friend and watched as the hovercraft disappears into the distance. She looks behind her to find BW staring down the mysterious figure.

"BW! We lost them! Damn!"

"I know, but we've company."

"You can say that again! Who is that guy that just shot at you?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You can take the guy who shot at you."

"Oh, you bet I will. Just leave that biker with me."

"All right, then. I'm going to get to the bottom of this!"

With that said, BW powers up an aura and takes off after the winged accomplice. The gargoyle-like figure moves out across the distance at an incredible rate.

"Get back here!!"

The two had disappeared into the distance, which left Keke alone. She stared across at the road to find Hideto the Sniper parking his hover bike.

"Bastard, you made me miss my chance to save the boy I love…"

Hideto puts his hand out and immediately spreads out his territory. The girl froze in place to notice four markings across her body.

"Huh? What the heck are these? Why you! What do think you're doing?!"

"You can no longer escape from me, little girl."

"What?"

Once again, the Sniper puts his other hand out and calls out a technique.

"Shimon juji-jan!"

"Death Crest Cross Spots?"

Keke noticed as four target marks formed on her arms, chest and stomach. These were obviously the target points Hideto was going to aim his weapons at.

"Great! Just what I needed! Some tattoos!"

"Those are targets, my friend."

"Duh, I can see that."

"No matter where you run, my attacks will not miss their targets. Want an example? Once I transfer my ki through these rocks and toss them up…"

Once Hideto threw four stones into the air, they immediately launched themselves at the targets on Keke. She quickly put up quick reflexes by catching all four stones. With that accomplished, she dropped the stones to the floor and noticed her hands bleeding.

"Very good. Now keep paying attention to your surroundings and stay on edge, like that."

"Bastard!"

"This is the name of the individual who killed you. Remember it well. Hideto Fujimoto AKA the Sniper. My territory covers at least 200 meters in radius or it could be even more if I put more concentration on my territory. When I use my ki to affix Shimon juji-jan spots to your body, I have the ability to shoot my targets with absolute certainty."

"Nice little detail, bit I'm in no mood to chat! I'm wasting you right here and now!"

"Whenever I feel like it, anything I want can come flying after you, aiming for you body. You can't even allow yourself to sleep any more. Enjoy living the rest of your life in fear."

As soon as he finished, Hideto pressed a button on his hover bike and quickly teleports from the area. Keke was left behind to become open target prey for anything Hideto has set for her.

"Get back here, you bastard! You won't stop me from rescuing Max!"

-

-

**Back in an empty Suburb in N.W. Odaiba**

Biyomon had just explained halfway through the reasoning why Saitou was aiming for Max as his latest captive. The Digi-Destined and the digimon, except Sora and Rei, were surprised what they heard.

"You mean that Saitou was after Max?" X asked. "But why him of all people?"

"He's someone necessary to their plans," answered Rei. "Max's ability to cut through dimensions was awakened when I tried to kill him. Mr. Saitou has been after someone with that ability for quite sometime now but nothing ever came up."

"What?! You mean that with Max's ability, they could even cut through the barrier field over the tunnel to the Dark Realm?"

"Ech, I don't even want to think about it," Palmon shuddered.

"Me either. I don't want to become Synister chow!" shrieked Tentomon.

"Yes. Once the tunnel to the Dark Realm is complete, then A-class Synisters, rare S-Class and even the rarer Super A-class could freely enter the human world, not to mention the entire Digital universe."

"We definitely can't leave this all up to Tai now, can we?" Shintomon sighed. "Of course not."

"We'll go after them too!" Sora said. "Besides, my son is held captive by that maniac! Oh, wait until I give Tai a piece of mind for walking out on me like that!"

"But that monster wouldn't let him stay any longer. He had to go. Besides, we can trust Keke into saving Max," replied Biyomon."

"You're right. I'm just overacting. It's a mother's instinct."

"Let's be sure to contact everyone else and ask them about their progress with finding the digicores," Shintomon said. "If Tai was after a monster, then I'm sure he would have defeated it to take another digicore piece. Those items are also essential to this mission."

"Izzy? Mimi? Can you two stay behind and take care of things here?" X asked. "You might want to stay behind too, Dimitri."

"No way. I'm coming along!"

"Dimitri! Your sister is out there and I'm sure she can take care of herself. Besides, BW is with her. So you stay out," Mimi said.

"Yes, mother…"

"Don't worry. We'll keep in touch with the other teams across the planet," Izzy replied. "I'll also keep in touch with the International Digi-Destined. They might want to help our cause, too."

"That's a good idea, Izzy. Please do so," Shintomon nodded.

"What… What about me? What should I do to help?" Rei Saiba asked.

"Choose the path you wish to follow," Sora replied to her question. "If you choose a path opposed to ours, then that's fine, too."

"But the next time we cross paths, we will be enemies," X warned Rei. "We'll show you no mercy."

"You should make up your own mind. You're an individual with rights," stated Biyomon.

"Would you let me walk the same path as you guys? Would you really?" Rei asked.

Sora reaches down and holds out a friendly hand gesture to Rei.

"Need a hand, Rei? I'm sure those injuries still hurt, right?"

"Yes."

As Sora lifted Rei back on her feet, the group gave a friendly gesture to the new addition to their team.

"Ok, everyone. Let's move out. There's no time to lose," Shintomon instructed the group.

-

-

**Shinjuku. Local Cemetery/City District**

There was panic erupting across the Shinjuku district after an immediate assault from the heartless Lichidramon. Saber Veemon and his allies watched in utter horror as buildings started to collapse from the extreme devastating left by Lichidramon's attacks. Yolei was saddened to the fact that the citizens had to suffer.

"No! This can't be!" Yolei cried. "We had that digicore! That heartless monster… Ken! You won't get away with this, monster!"

"You bastard! You've gone too far by using Ken's body and the digicore to help you destroy this city and the cemetery!" Saber Veemon screamed out defiantly.

"Ha, there's nothing you can do to me, Lichidramon, as long as hold your friend within me. He and the digicore shall provide me the necessary power to waste this human trash heap!"

-

**(Lichidramon. Type: Demon Dragon Digimon. Level: Mega. Special Attacks: Hades Atomic Blast & Inferno Eruption)**

**-**

Lichidramon immediately lashes out his skeletal tail directly towards the warriors, in hopes of incapacitating them. Saber Veemon warned every digimon around him to move around to avoid getting stabbed by the dragon's tail. Sonja was forced to defend Aquillamon and Andromon from each tail whip. Beelzebumon had to fly around in diagonal circles to avoid the tail whips. Even Saber Veemon was barely managing his hold by each tail lash.

Lichidramon set his sights directly on Saber Veemon and throws out his claws at a rapid pace.

"Davis! Look out!" Yolei and Sonja screamed.

Saber Veemon put up his sword and arms to protect himself from each blow. Even his speed wasn't helpful in this predicament.

"C'mon, Davis! A battle where the opponent doesn't fight back is extremely dull!" Lichidramon mocked the warrior. "Say, I've got an idea. I'll bring out the fight out of you."

With that said, the skeleton dragon demon throws out a fist and smashes through a building occupied by people. The screaming civilians were near death's doors in the process by the tumbling debris. Saber Veemon angrily cries out once he saw the horrifying sight of people just seconds from certain death. The warrior flies out to snatch up the few remaining people from the collapsing building in time. He sets them off a safe distance.

"That was touching, Davis. How about you start fighting back already?"

The monster lets out a malicious laugh, which did not humor Saber Veemon the least bit. Deep within the heartless monster was the corpse of Ken Ichijouji. Several tentacles had tied him up and crucified his dead form.

"This is too horrible! We have to help David's dad!" Sam cried out.

"No! I'm not about to lose you either to that monster!" Yolei snapped.

"Just let us go! Otherwise, my dad's a goner!" David said.

"Just listen to yourselves! That guy is a freaking giant! Besides, don't you lose hope in your dad, kid," Kazu replied. "He'll find a way through this."

"I hope so. C'mon, father!"

"Necromon. Lichidramon. Who ever the hell you are… You pushed this too far when you absorbed Ken's body!" Saber Veemon growled ferociously.

"Ah, what's the matter? Not even you, an exalted fusion warrior, can destroy your dearest friend's body? He's dead already. It shouldn't matter to you!"

_"Damn! How can this be happening? He's probably taken all of Ken's memories and is planning to use that to his advantage."_

"What's wrong, Daisuke?! Come and get it! Kill me and destroy the body of the once cruel Digimon Kaiser!"

"You're pissing me off! Shut up! Don't you ever associate the Kaiser with Ken! He's changed since then!"

"The one who created the Dark Towers? The same structures that rendered your digimon powerless for the time being? The same Kaiser who used rings to enslave the Digi-Destined? Remember, the Kaiser put you through so much pain."

"But, that's not the true Ken Ichijouji! You might obtain his memories now but you'll never know the true Ken!"

"Hmph… Fine. There's no use in talking to you. I'm just going to kill you right here and now."

With that said, the skeletal demon dragon cupped his hands together to gather a large amount of negative ki energy. Saber Veemon saw this through and quickly remembered that this was the same position Omega X poses before unleashing his Terra Beam.

"Hey! He's about to prepare a Terra Beam! Tai's own attack!" screamed Aquillamon.

"Oh dear! This isn't going to do us any favors!" griped Andromon.

"No, it's not the Terra Beam," Beelzebumon informed them. "No way a Terra Beam would emit such negative energy. That arrogant Davis better get his behind out of the way."

"If you think this is Taichi's Terra Beam, then you are sadly mistaken, Daisuke," laughed Lichidramon. "HADES… ATOMIC…"

"Oh crap!" Saber Veemon cried out.

"BLAST!!"

The demon releases a massive energy ball out through his hands. The enormous attack was sent directly towards Saber Veemon, who immediately dodged. He looks on as the blast slammed through numerous buildings and destroyed nearly several city blocks in the process. Saber Veemon was horrified to realize to hear the agonizing cries of the civilians.

_"I just let those lives go to waste because of myself wanting to rescue Ken's body. A corpse to be precise! How can I live with myself?!"_

Suddenly, Saber Veemon was unaware that Lichidramon had phased behind him. He was sickened when he heard the beast chuckling.

"Where are you looking at?" Lichidramon taunted the warrior.

"You bastard… Those were living people you just killed!"

"Ha! Yes, I know! Isn't it great?! I'm sure the Kaiser must be enjoying this as we speak! Ha!"

"SHUT UP!!"

"But the fun is just beginning! Inferno Eruption!"

Lichidramon's mouth widened and unleashes an array of fire blasts across the many sections of the Shinjuku district.

_"It's a good thing we warned Yamaki and his crew to evacuate with their equipment to their secret underground hideout. But, damn! I wasn't expecting this monster to go crazy over this!"_

More people fled out before the blasts had destroyed the city blocks. The once peaceful city of Shinjuku was in a deep crisis and left a devastated mess from Lichidramon's assault.

"Yes! Now this is what I call fun! Just listen to those human insects screaming in fear! I love it!" Lichidramon cackled like a madman possessed.

"Damn! That's enough!" Sonja screamed. "Davis! Attack him now! Or I'm stepping in!"

"Please, I just don't want to see anymore people die!" cried Yolei. "We can't even save them since the digicores are gone!"

"C'mon, Daisuke! What's wrong? Do you want my digicore?" the beast snickered. "Well, come and get it!"

Saber Veemon turned his head around and his eyes became possessed with hatred. He was no longer the cocky, arrogant Digi-Destined he used to be. No more fun and games for Davis.

"I've seen enough of this, Lichidramon! First you disturb the dead, then you try to use my son as apart of your sick operations, then you absorb my friend's body and now this?! You kill the helpless?! I've grown sick of this crap! Necromon, Lichidramon! I don't care who you are! You're dead to me!"

"Davis!" Wormmon calls out. "At this rate, the whole city is going to be a wasteland!"

"Wormmon?"

"Please, don't concern yourself with Ken. Ken would want you to destroy this monster and regain that digicore. He wouldn't want you in despair like this."

"Attack him, Davis! Wormmon's right about Ken! We can eventually save him!" Yolei cried out. "When we gather the digicores, we'll bring him back."

"What if we don't and fail?"

"Yes! Keep thinking those negative thoughts, Daisuke! I'm sure Kenny would want you in despair! Remember, I have his memories. You're inferior to the great Ichijouji!"

As Lichidramon ranted on, he unleashes more of his _Inferno Eruption_ to cause more destruction across the city.

"This is just great! No way to stand in my way! The great Daisuke Motomiya and Veemon have let their loved one down! Ha! Ha!"

"Davis! Attack him!" Wormmon screamed.

With the beast continuing his destrucive path, Saber Veemon looks back to the fond memories of himself with Ken. He remembered the first time he met Ken Ichijouji.

-

-

_Flashback _

Flamedramon walked over to the three fallen dark-ringed digimon as he chuckled.

"So is this the best that the Digimon Kaiser has to offer? What a joke, I wish I could the look on his face while he sees you three scream like the punks that you are."

They looked up at Flamedramon as their eyes were glowing a blood-shot red.

"C'mon, I'm right here, give me your best shot. Look at me. My back is turned. How's that?"

Flamedramon turns around and the three warriors decide to attack him from behind. Snimon goes to slash at hit but Flamedramon ducks under and knees him in the gut. Apemon goes to punch him in the face but Flamedramon catches his hand and kicks him right in the face. Fuugamon swings his club but receives an uppercut right in the face. Flamedramon then pulls back his fists and shoots out a fireball blast at Fuugamon.

"Pitiful. If only the Kaiser was here right now, I would love to see the look on his face."

"Oh is that so?" a voice shouted out.

"Hey who was that?" Davis said.

When they both turned around, they saw the Digimon Kaiser standing on a cliff looking down at the dynamic duo.

"So are you the Digimon Kaiser?"

"Yep, in the flesh."

"But you're a kid just like me."

"I'm nothing like you. So I see this is your digimon. Flamedramon, I'm rather impressed with your tenacity."

-

**"Then, there was that time…"**

-

"I can't believe that I got beat by the same person in one day."

"What do you mean same day? Hey! How did you get that cut on your leg?!"

Davis looked down at the Kaiser's leg and it was wrapped with a bandage. Then he just realized something and he couldn't believe. He let out a gasp and looked up to face the Kaiser straight in his eyes.

"No! You couldn't be… You couldn't…"

"I could and I am!"

The Kaiser takes off his goggle shades and reveals himself. An evil smirk came over his face and his eyes were glowing a dark color. This was a full indication that he was truly evil.

"Ken Ichijouji?! No way!!"

"Well farewell for now, my worthy adversary. Digi-Destined time to go!"

A large dragon came flying by as the Kaiser hopped onto his back. Then the dragon went to pick up the four possessed Digi-Destined.

"I can't believe it," Kari gasped.

"Ken is the Digimon Kaiser! Why that no good…" Cody growled.

"Ugh. No way! Shoot! I wanted his autograph!" Yolei scoffed.

Davis looked up and fire was fueling in his eyes. He clenched his fists and stomped his foot down.

"So, you want to mess with us?! Oh, don't worry! I'm already your worthy adversary! Just you wait till what I do to you!"

-

**"Of course, how could I forget that day? Or what about the time he unleashed Kimeramon?"**

-

"Ha! I told you! My monster is much too powerful for even your weakling digimon to defeat! I suggest surrender!"

"No way! Not in a million years!" Davis cried out.

"Well. I suppose Kimeramon can finish them quickly. Kimeramon! Finish them off now!"

"No! Call him off, Ken," Davis cried out.

"My name is the Digimon Kaiser! And you can't control my pet! Kimeramon has been created to take orders from myself only."

"Please Ken! Don't do this!" Yolei said, "I beg of you! I know you wouldn't try to kill us like this! Deep down, I know you wouldn't hurt a fly. We know for a fact that you don't fully understand what the Digital World is really like!"

"That's right! Its not a place where you can play your sick experiments on innocent creatures," Cody said, "You better realize what you have done."

Suddenly, the Kaiser gasped and thoughts were replaying through his mind. All of those innocent digimon were being enslaved for no apparent reason. The Kaiser shook those thoughts away and smiled.

"Ha! Don't think that talking me out of my dreams of conquering this world will change my mind! I don't care what happens to the Digital World. As long as I realize my dream as ruler of two worlds, then I shall stop this madness. But for now, I will not stop and I will see to it that you nosey kids are out of my hair forever! Kimeramon put them out of their miseries!"

Kimeramon cried out and turned to face the Kaiser. The Kaiser gasped in fear and watched as Kimeramon was walking towards him.

"Kimeramon! What are you doing?! I said them not me!"

The three Digi-Destined couldn't believe what they are seeing. Now Kimeramon seemed to have turned on his own creator.

"Kimeramon! Kill the Digi-Destined! Not me!"

"Ha! Looks like even your own creation has turned on you," Davis said, "I pity you, Ken. I expected you to have control on your monster but you can't seem to have control of yourself."

The Kaiser watched on in fear as his own creation was walking towards him with a death glare in his eyes.

_"No! I specifically told Izzy to construct him properly! This must be some sort of miscalculation! Grr! I can't believe this is happening! I have to do everything myself!"_

"Having trouble getting your pet monster under control, Ken?" said a voice.

The Kaiser turned to face Shadramon. The armored insect was chuckling to himself.

"And what are you laughing about?!"

"Simple. You don't seem to have your own monster under control. I could have done a much better job with my technological mind, but you? You had to rely on those pathetic human slaves to get the job done for you. I always knew you were a failure. Now step aside! I'll take it from here and I'll be the one who puts an end to the Digi-Destined once and for all!"

"Nonsense! They're mine, even if my own monster has turned on me!"

"Be silent! I'll take it from here!"

Shadramon shoots out a blast and sends the Kaiser flying back.

-

**"Then came the emergence of the golden radiance."**

-

Suddenly, the black object began to glow a golden color. Powerful beams of light came penetrating through the black coverings and Davis held it up for all to see. The black object now transformed into a shining golden object of some form of purity.

"That must be the golden digimental, which Wizardmon was referring to," Kari said.

"Yeah and now Davis seems to be in control of them," replied TK.

"Alright! This is it! Maybe I can use this to digivolve Veemon!"

Flamedramon de-evolved back to Veemon. Davis noticed that the object was giving up a radiant glow. Then, he saw his two digimentals shooting out light from the symbols of courage and friendship.

"Are you up for it, buddy?!"

"You bet! I'm ready! Let it rift!"

"Golden Digimental up!"

"Veemon golden armor shinka!!"

A golden ray of light covered Veemon as his body was transforming into a more warrior-like stance. His body was now covered in golden plates of armor. He turns to face the others.

"Magnamon!!"

-

**"With Magnamon, we overcame Kimeramon and saved Ken from the darkness."**

-

"Magna Explosion!!"

Magnamon's body released a large amount of wave energy and sent it straight for Kimeramon. Kimeramon could only look on in horror as he saw the energy wave go straight through him. His body started to shatter away into small pieces of data. Then an explosion occurred and the once seemingly indestructible monster was now put to rest once and for all.

"All right! We did it!" Davis cried out.

The Digi-Destined cheered happily as they claimed yet another victory. The Kaiser was quite relieved as he looked up to Stingmon.

Magnamon completed his mission and de-digivolved back to Demiveemon. He jumped into Davis' arms happily.

"You were awesome!"

"I try!"

Stingmon flew over to Ken and de-digivolved back to Wormmon. Ken caught Wormmon in his arms and a smile came over his face. Not an evil smirk but a happy smile.

"Ken. You're back to the way you were. I knew you would come back."

But suddenly, Ken started to look down and his smile disappeared.

"No. I can never forgive myself. I was responsible for causing destruction upon the Digital World. I still have to think this over."

The other Digi-Destined gathered around him.

"You still did terrible things as the Kaiser," Davis said, "But you finally realized that you were just used for Shadramon's evil doings."

"The important thing is that you learned of what you have been doing," Kari said.

"Ken. We would ask for you to join us. You would make a great addition to the team," replied TK.

Ken nodded his head. He took off his goggle glasses and his cape. His suit started to slowly fade away. And his spiky hair became normal again. His lifeless, cold eyes reverted to their normal, teary kind.

"I need some time to think this over. I still can't forgive myself for what I have done," Ken said.

He picks up Wormmon and looks at his base. He sighed sadly and started to walk off.

"Ken! Please, don't walk away from your problems," Davis said, "Let us help you."

Ken continued walking off.

"He needs to think this over. Ken claims that he can't forgive himself. Give him some time," Yolei said, "He has done many terrible things as the Kaiser but he never knew that he was used as a pawn in Shadramon's sick and twisted games."

"Lets jus hope he decides to come onto our side," replied Davis, "He would make a great addition to the team."

"Like Yolei said, give him some time," Izzy said.

"If he needs to think this over, then let him," Mimi replied, "He's had a lot of problems and needs to revise his troubles. Maybe something happened in his life that we're no aware of."

They all watched as Ken disappeared into the horizon as the sun was beginning to rise once again from a long dark night.

-

**"Eventually you did some to our side. You became a Digi-Destined and the holder of the Crest of Kindness. I hold the Crest of Nobility, which was given to me by Lady Moinanea. If only there was a way to save you without the digicores."**

-

End of flashback

-

-

Saber Veemon hands clenched tightly and he was starting to become frustrated over Lichidramon's cowardly antics.

_"Ken! Whatever it takes, I'm going to kill this monster and save your body. That I can promise you, Ken! I've gone beyond what I can tolerate!"_

With those memories lingering in his mind, Saber Veemon's body started to convulse violently and become surrounded by a golden aura. He immediately raises his power ki and became enveloped by a bright aura flash.

"Saber Veemon upgrade shinka!!"

Everyone else watched as Saber Veemon was about to undergo his transformation into Ultima X. Sonja cries out happily in encouragement.

"Yeah! Do it, Davis!" Yolei cheered. "Isn't this great, Wormmon?"

"You can do it, Davis!"

"It's about time you went all out, Daisuke," grumbled Lichidramon. "Show me what you can do. Is this the power used to defeat the Super Artificial?!"

Once the light dispersed, a cloud of smoke surrounded Ultima X's form. He eventually became exposed for all to see.

"Ultima X… Ah, there. You happy now?"

Lichidramon responded with a loud cackle, which didn't make Ultima X any happier.

"What do you think you can accomplish while in your upgraded form, huh?! I'm still harboring Ichijouji and you can't…"

"Shut your damn mouth!"

"Ha! There's no way you can attack me and destroy your own-"

Just before Lichidramon could even finish his sentence, Ultima X delivers a kick across the beast's right cheek. The force was enough to send Lichidramon reeling through an empty building due for demolition. Everyone cheered on for the warrior, but Lichidramon was deeply disturbed by his sudden actions.

"Impossible… But why?"

"When I ascend to this form, there's this teensy little part of my rationality that dashes away. Just ask Omega X and the many other fusion warriors, at least the ones who reach higher levels."

With another kick delivered to Lichidramon, the beast is sent rolling back. Ultima X grabs Lichidramon by his tail as he prepares to hurl him across the city.

"Once I get like this, I don't know what becomes of me. Besides, you're the one who asked for this, monster!"

"No! Let go!"

"I'm going to make you thoroughly regret that!"

With a loud battle cry, Ultima X tosses Lichidramon effortlessly across a pile of fallen debris. The beast landed straight on the back of his head and grumbled ferociously. Lichidramon sits up while shaking the cobwebs out.

"What's the deal with this guy?! Are you seriously aiming to destroy me along with Ken's body?!"

Ultima X didn't answer his question and slowly floated across towards the skeletal demon.

"Aren't you even afraid that his body will be reduced to ashes?! Your dearest friend, Ken?!"

"Watch yourself, asshole, or I'll settle this all at once!"

"Damn! Just how far does your fusion warrior foolishness go?!"

Lichidramon shot his right hand forward and goes to stab his claws through Ultima X. The warrior easily saw this through and caught his clawed hand in time.

"You're going for another ride, Lichidramon."

Ultima X took Lichidramon by his claws and hurls him across the streets. The beast landed hard on his back and caused a deep impact into the ground. The noble warrior lands on a pile of debris and sets up his finishing blow towards Lichidramon.

"This is it for you. I'm taking back the digicore and Ken's body."

With Ultima X cupping his hands to release his _Ultima Blast_, Lichidramon shot up from the ground and begs off to his adversary.

"NO! STOP! You'll not only kill me but destroy Ken's body! Don't you even care?!"

However, Ultima X played a foul tactic and phases out from the beast's sight. He reappears over Lichidramon and deliver yet another kick to send Lichidramon flat on his back.

"So? What happened to all of your bravado just earlier?"

"Way to nail it to that creep!" Yolei cheered on the warrior. "Just waste him and we'll get the digicore back. I'm sure Ken would rather want to be restored with all digicores together."

"You said. Now finish him already!" Sonja warned Ultima X.

Suddenly, just before Ultima X made his next move, a deep laughter was coming from out of Lichidramon's mouth. The beast sat up and nodded his head.

"Oh, Daisuke. Sure enough. You aren't being serious," the beast mused.

"Oh? Just what the heck are you talking about?"

"No matter how cold hearted a front you put on, you still cannot hope to defeat me."

"Not true, Lichidramon. I'm seriously planning to waste you."

"Is that so? Then why don't you hit me with your Ultima Blast?"

Suddenly, Ultima X was immediately caught red-handed as the beast saw through his strategy. He had hoped to reserve the attack for last but was really holding back since Ken's body was at stake.

"If you seriously mean business, you could probably hit me with one massive Ultima Blast, and blow me away clean. You didn't hesitate when you used it on Jax. Surely you won't hold back on me!"

"C'mon, Davis! Do it!" Aquillamon calls out to the warrior.

"Don't you go holding back on this bastard!" Beelzebumon growled. "I was fortunate to get Ai and Mako along with their family out of here before this whole mess."

"Oh, that mean ol' dragon is not playing nice," Calumon sighed sadly.

"Am I right, Daisuke?" Lichidramon asked. "Well?"

Lichidramon stepped forward and put his face in front of Ultima X in a taunting manner.

"The Ultima Blast is your best technique, eight? It puts even the Positron Laser and Giga Death all to shame! Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

"Go ahead and shoot him, Ultima X!" Wormmon exclaimed.

The warrior shifted his focus towards Wormmon and his friends. They were encouraging him to deliver the finishing blow since they understood that Ken would soon be resurrected when all digicores are reunited.

"Don't let this guy get so cocky!" screamed Yolei. "Put his damn lights out!"

"But, Ken…"

"Davis! I really hate to be the wife of a coward who won't listen to the wishes of his friends, including his deceased ones. I'm sure Ken would want it this way. You have no choice!"

"Sonja, I…"

"Damn, I know… All right. Sorry about this Ken… I hope you'll forgive me."

Ultima X put his hands out and prepared to deliver his ultimate technique on the cackling beast.

"Do it, if you can!"

"SUPER-"

"That's enough of your clumsy charade! There's no way you could- OH SHIT!"

"ULTIMA-"

"No, there's no way!"

A red sphere of ki energy materialized around Ultima X's cupped hands. He aims towards Lichidramon, more specifically for his chest.

"I'm not about to let this city or any other civilization get smashed over someone as worthless as you!!"

"ACK! He's serious!!"

"BLAST!!"

The warrior launched his ultimate attack as a massive red blast engulfed the skeletal dragon. The blast covered a large portion of the city district and resulted in a cataclysmic explosion. Sonja and Beezlebumon protected the group from the incoming debris.

"That's the way, Davis!" Yolei screamed. "It's about time you shut his mouth!"

"This is over. There's no way he can survive this!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Pi! Pi!"

With the red light dispersing and the smoke clearing, Ultima X kneeled over a ledge to catch his breath. He was saddened with grief over the difficult decision he had to make. Lichidramon was reduced to dust but in the process, Ken's body was lost forever.

"No… Ken. I'm sorry. I'm sorry it had to come down to this. I'll never forgive myself for this…"

However, his fears were heightened as the smoke cleared. The skeletal beast was still intact and laying on the ground. Ultima X looks on with utter disbelief.

"No!"

Lichidramon sits up but yet his body was heavily bruised and damaged from this adversary's attack. The group moaned in disbelief.

"No! That should have killed him!" David growled. "My dad couldn't put him down with his best attack?!"

"The same attack that destroyed my brother," Sonja said. "Davis was holding back. Lichidramon would have been gone after that."

"Oh, Davis! What is going on in that head of yours?!" Yolei snapped. "Since when did you become such a pansy?!"

"But, why?! You should have been gone after that attack! That was my best one yet!" Ultima X exclaimed across the battlefield. "There's no way you can be alive!"

"Daisuke Motomiya, you must be so worried about Ken's corpse that unconsciously, you were incapable of using your full power!"

"It couldn't be! I was at full power! Are you blind?!"

"Then why am I still here? Eh?"

Ultima X's expression was flawless. His eyes and mouth widened in shock over what Lichidramon had just said to him.

"As a matter of fact, that wasn't even a Super Ultima Blast to begin with. Too bad, Daisuke. You've already lost."

"You're full of crap, Lichidramon!"

With another battle cry, Ultima X flew towards the towering beast and attempts a head-on attack. But, Lichidramon saw this coming and easily backhanded the warrior into a building wall. He proceeds to slam a hand against the downed Ultima X.

"No! Father!" David cried out. "I'm sorry, but I can't hold myself back any longer!"

The boy quickly flies out into the open and goes to save his father from certain doom. Sonja takes off after him.

"David! You get back here this instant!" ordered Sonja.

"Oh no! This isn't looking good!" Kazu panicked. "Just when we had that creep!"

"We're dead meat," muttered Kenta.

"Ha! Your defeat is assured, just from the difference in how much our hearts are in this!" laughed Lichidramon.

The skeletal beast pushes Ultima X through the wall with little effort. He finds himself buried under debris and managed to move away once Lichidramon stomped across. Ultima X phased away from each foot stomp.

"Come on. Come on. What's wrong with you?! Come and get me!"

"Father! Stand and fight!" David called out to the warrior.

"No! David! Get away from here!" Ultima X cried out. "Sonja! Get him out here! This is no place for you two to be!"

The beast slashes his claws at Ultima X, while inflicting cuts over his chest. Ultima X was just about out of it and looked ahead to see Lichidramon preparing another _Hades Atomic Blast_.

"Augh!!"

The powerful blast caught Ultima X head-on and sends him sailing across onto a rooftop. Sonja grabbed David and moved out to where her husband was left laying.

"Father!"

"Davis! Veemon!"

David runs over to his fallen father and rests his head on his lap.

"Father! Wake up!"

"Davis!" Sonja cried out. "Don't you die on us or I'll kill you myself!"

As Lichidramon approached the rooftop, the artificial woman turned to face the beast.

"No! Get out of there!" Yolei screamed.

"That's it! I'm going in! Andromon! Let's move!" Beelzebumon exclaimed.

"I'm on it!"

"Father, please wake up…"

Ultima X quickly opened his eyes but he was unable to mvoe his battered body. It that mattered to David was the fact that his father was still conscious.

"David. Sonja. Thank goodness you two came."

"We'd never leave you, dad."

"This is the first time in my life that my body and my heart have been so pained," sighed Ultima X. "Ken, I'm sorry…"

"Ha! How ironic, that not even you could win against your own friend," Lichidramon said. "But, it's only human. So that's fine."

"Shut your hole, you bastard!' Sonja defiantly cried out. "You don't know human emotions!"

With that said, she flies out at the beast and delivers a kick to his face. Having been adapted from Ultima X's kicks, this one didn't damage Lichidramon. He merely laughed it off and swatted her away with his hand.

"No! Mother!" David cries out.

However, Sonja managed to regain her senses and leaped off from a ledge. She kept Lichidramon at bay with an array of energy shots.

"You used my friend's body long enough! Now you're going to die!" she screamed.

"Hey! Coming your way, lady!" Beelzebumon warned the artificial woman.

The winged demon sets his blaster towards Lichidramon and fires off a massive shot.

"Chaos Flare!!"

"Allow me to intervene! Gattling Attack!"

Andromon's missiles struck Lichidramon at the sametime Beelzebumon shot out his best bet. Unfortunately, Lichidramon was unscathed from their team efforts.

"Was that even worth a damn?!" Lichidramon laughed. "Allow me to repay the favor!"

As soon as he said that, another large army of skeletons emerged from the ground to attack the digimon duo. Sonja flew out to continue her assault but was stopped by surfaced wall of bones. Even as she shot a blast through, another skeleton wall came up.

"I still inherit my ability to raise dead with my necromancy. So, that should keep you insects at bay."

"Aquillamon! You should go out there and give them a hand!"

"Right! I'm on it!"

The winged eagle digimon set off across the battlefield to lend Sonja a helping hand with the bone walls. Meanwhile, Lichidramon approached the rooftop with Ultima X still lying down. David held his father close and prepared to defend his helpless father at any given opportunity.

"Now where were we? Oh yes. What's wrong, Daisuke? Aren't you going to give it one more go? Hmmm?"

"I hate to say it, but my body and heart are too worn out," sighed Ultima X.

"No, dad! You can't give up to this loser! You just can't!"

The beast merely laughed off at how pathetic Ultima X was at the very moment.

"Why do you acknowledge defeat to this guy, Davis?! I'm sure Ken would ask the same thing!"

As soon as Wormmon's words struck Ultima X, the warrior gasped and looked back to the time Ken had joined the Digi-Destined just before Burizalor was about to invade the Earth many years ago.

-

-

_Flashback _

"Ken?! Hey! You made it! Are you here to help us out," asked Davis.

"We're so glad that you came," Yolei said.

"Well I just came here to lend you a hand against this approaching darkness. And I also want to put our differences aside just for this once. You guys really don't have to apologize to me."

"No. Ken. We forgive you," Davis said, "You can trust us. We won't stab you in the back. You're a Digi-Destined like us. You decided to change and I respect you for that."

_"I don't know about this. Does he really mean what he's saying? Has he changed? He's still the same Kaiser in my view,"_Cody said.

"Thank you, Davis."

"Well, I say he should be on our side," a voice called out from above.

The Digi-Destined all looked up to see Leomon. He was smiling and jumped down towards the children.

"Ken. You were used as Shadramon's puppet. I forgive you for everything that you have done and you're cleaning up the mistakes that you have created," Leomon stated.

End of flashback

-

-

"I was the one who allowed Ken to join the team. When everyone else had their doubts, I was more than happy to let him join. I don't ever regret making that decision."

"Well, Daisuke. This is where it all ends! Now you can join the Kaiser in hell!"

Just as Lichidramon was preparing to deliver the final blow, he froze in place and his face contorted with pain. David and Ultima X wondered what could be wrong with the beast. Lichidramon screamed out in pain while thrashing about.

"What's happening to me?! My inner body feels like something is burning inside! The pain! It hurts! ARGH!!"

Everyone looked across at the monster to see a golden column of light emerge from out of his mouth. His eyes started to shoot out a golden radiance.

"Look at that! It's a golden light!" Sam pointed out the obvious. "Does this have anything to do with my dad?!"

"Ken, is that really you in there?" Yolei hoped.

Lichidramon felt his stomach rip open as more golden light was released. To everyone's surprise, Ken's corpse emerged from out of the monster's belly. Along with the body was a golden object. It floated across to where Ultima X was laying. The warrior looked up to find what he never thought he would see again. It was Ken, well his spirit. No one could see it but Ultima X.

_"Ken?! Is that you?!" _

"Yes, Davis. It's me."

"Ken, it's good to see you again, my friend. I thought I'd never see you again."

"Thank you for taking care of my family, Wormmon and not to mention my body. You guys are going through so much just to restore me. I understand that some monster calling himself Millenniumon has tainted the digicores with evil to produce these seven monsters. Davis. So far, you have defeated three and Lichidramon just may very well be the next. But the next three will prove to be even more difficult to overcome. Be warned."

"Ken, thanks for the warning."

"No problem."

"It's my fault you were killed by Jax. I wasn't there to be with you guys."

"It's understood. You had to save the planet from the ongoing invasion. You have no fault or say in it. What's done is done. But I know you will revive me once all the digicores are restored."

"What do you know about this Millenniumon?"

"I'm not sure, but I've had a talk with Ryo about it. You might want to ask him. All I know is that this monster is seeking Armageddon on this very world."

"Yeah and he's allied himself with some whacked out human named Saitou."

"Be careful, Davis. Those two will be very lethal, especially this Saitou character. As a final gift of our friendship, I give you the golden digimental of miracles."

"Miracles?"

"Yes. The golden digimental of miracles helped Veemon evolve into Magnamon. It will be an upgrade to Ultima X. Accept this gift to vanquish this heartless monster."

"I will. Arigato, Ken."

The golden digimental appeared in Ultima X's grasp. He sits up and absorbs the golden object through his body. David and everyone look on with astonishment at the beauty from the golden radiance. Lichidramon felt his body shrinking back down to his previous form.

"No! What is this?!" Lichidramon screeched.

"Lichidramon! This is the end for you! Golden Digimental Up!"

The warrior immediately became enveloped in a golden aura and infused with the object. Ultima X watched as his armored body became purely golden. He even sported a golden aura to add to his new appearance.

"Wow! Incredible! Now that's wicked!" David praised his father's new appearance.

"Lichidramon's weakening. He stands no chance against Davis anymore," Sonja said. "He's all yours."

Lichidramon quickly dedigivolved back into Necromon. The vampiric wizard looked around to find that his skeleton soldiers were reduced to dust from Ultima X's golden radiance. He gasped to find himself surrounded by the digimon. Necromon was even more shocked once laying his eyes upon the new golden Ultima X. The warrior's power was restored back to full power in the process. What everyone also noticed was Ken's body being carried by Ultima X. He sets Ken's body down.

"Ken, I won't let this power go waste."

"No, it can't be! Your power is fully restored!" Necromon hissed. "But how?! That damn Ichijouji is responsible for this! I should have destroyed his body and used his spirit against you!"

"I take it Necromon is your only true form?"

"Yeah! So what?!"

"Because of you, I came this close to losing my son, my best friend's body and even this whole city," Ultima X growled. "Other than my family, Ken is the most precious to me. He is like a brother I never had."

Necromon panicked and tried moving around, but he found himself surrounded by Beezlebumon, Andromon, Sonja and Aquillamon.

"You tell him, Davis!" Wormmon cried out.

_"Curses! Isn't there anyone anywhere that I can possess?!"_ wondered Necromon.

Suddenly, he looked over to find Calumon and licked his lips. He takes off towards the other side to snatch Calumon.

"No! He's coming this way!" Kazu and Kenta panicked.

Sonja quickly phased in front of him and kicked him away from the tiny digimon. The vampire digimon rolled across the ground to see Ultima X levitating down.

"After all the rampaging you did, there isn't a man or a child around here anywhere. Besides, my friends and family are well protected. So don't even try possessing them. Now, it's time to atone for your sins."

"That won't happen!" Necromon hissed.

"Well, that's too bad."

_"Under these circumstances, anything will do! A bird, a dog, or even a cockroach!"_

"What's the matter, Necromon? You just lost all of your courage and your vest. You were bold before, but I guess you're just too scared to be yourself."

Suddenly, Necromon caught glimpse of a hawk flying over the skies. He flies off to where the hawk was soaring across. Ultima X merely nodded his head in shame.

_"This bird is not much but anything is worth it!"_

"Ugh. Just give it up, Necromon. Even your necromancy magic has lost their luster."

Before Necromon had a chance to capture the bird, Ultima X reappears in front of him to protect the hawk. The hawk managed to make a get away. The vampire digimon grunted angrily.

"Necromon. You have zero respect for the dead and the living. As someone who doesn't even use their own power to fight their battles, I wouldn't think the slightest bit about killing you. You also have no intention of changing. You're just going to cause more pain to others."

"Shut up! This is how I accomplish my tasks! Even if I have to use the living and the dead to my advantage, you have no right to be critical of me! Inferno Scream!"

As a final desperate act, Necromon fires off a shot of his attack at Ultima X. Unfortunately, this did not suite well for Necromon. The attack did no damage to Ultima X.

"Nice try," Ultima X said with a grin. "Sure enough, I'm not reluctant at all."

Without even blinking an eye, Ultima X slams his fist into Necromon's stomach. The vampire felt the wind knocked right out of him.

"Augh! Curse you…"

"That's it, Necromon! No more killing! That was for my son, David!"

Ultima X followed it up with a knee into Necromon's chin.

"That's for all the people you have maimed and killed of this city! How does it feel?! Now you know how your victims felt when you ended their lives!"

The warrior wasn't finished from there and continuously threw out rapid fists all across Necromon's battered form. Each punch made their mark on the vampire. He delivers a final uppercut to send Necromon sailing across the heavens. Ultima X put his hands together to form a massive energy ball.

"And this one's for Ken Ichijouji!! SUPER ULTIMA BLAST!!"

As the blast came closer, Necromon regained his senses and screamed out in horror. He finally became engulfed by the blast and was reduced into a cloud of data.

_"At last, it's over. Thank you, Ken."_

"Yeah! My dad did it!" David celebrated. "Way to go, dad!"

"Thank goodness," sighed Yolei. "It's over."

"I'm proud of you, Davis," Sonja whispered. "Ken would be happy to see this."

"Now we have Ken's body and a piece of the digicore," Wormmon said. "But we can't celebrate after the destruction caused by Lichidramon."

Once Necromon's data dispersed, a half piece of a digicore came falling down. Ultima X caught in just in time. He looked across at the city and sighs sadly.

"Even though many people fled, we couldn't save the ones left behind. I just hope the digicores can restore the destruction left behind."

"Way to go, Davis! You rock, man!" Kazu cheered.

"I wish I were like him," said Kenta. "What do you think, Marine Angemon?"

"Pi! Pi!"

"Yay! Everyone's happy!" Calumon giggled.

Ultima X gave the digicore piece to Yolei and flies over to the rooftop to hoist Ken around his arms.

"We've captured the fourth digicore. All we need are three more and we'll be set to go," Yolei mused.

"I have a question. Just how did you gain this form? You look so much better gold," Beelzebumon commented on Ultima X.

"This is only temporarily. I thought it could have been used once, but I guess not. I'll be back to normal at any given time."

"But how did you gain that digimental?"

"Well, babe. It's a long story. I'm sure you guys won't believe it when I tell you."

Yolei nods with a smile on her face and looks over to Ken's lifeless form. A tear fell from her eye, but it was a tear of joy.

_"Ken. I just know it was you giving us hope with one last miracle to save us all. Thank you. It's only a matter of time before we restore you and the damage inflicted on the Earth. I just hope everyone else is having better luck than we are."_

"Hey, mom? What are you thinking about?" Sam wondered.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…"

With the fourth digicore piece captured, the Digi-Destined have just about accomplished their missions. But little did they realize was the fact that the next two monsters are in Japan. One of them is leading Omega X out of the chase for Max, while the other has BW preoccupied. The whereabouts of the seventh and final monster is still unclear. Perhaps, it will appear when everyone least expects it.

-

-

**Many miles off from the Odaiba District. Forest area.**

Meanwhile, back at the highway site, Keke had just flown down into the deepest parts of the forest. She had hoped that no projectiles were going to be aiming for her since she now has become a marked target for Hideto the Sniper.

"Shoot! Where did that miserable punk go?!"

Suddenly, Keke's ears perked while picking up on vibrations through the air. She looked up to realize that leaves were blowing along with the wind.

"Whew, it was just the wind."

Next, she quickly picked up one some ki and turned towards the right direction to find a flock of sparrows. The birds flew off through the forest canopy. The girl wiped her forehead and immediately looks back to the warnings given by Hideto.

_"You can't even allow yourself to sleep any more."_

That was the warning that had lingered within the girl's mind. She knew that if she didn't stop Hideto now, then she would be a target for the rest of her life. She couldn't help to think how miserable her life would be by running away in fear.

"Ugh! Toy me with me, will you?!" growled Keke. "Come on out, you son of a bitch!"

As Keke ran across the forest, there was an ominous figure looking on from a tree branch. He was bearing familiar metallic blue body armor and the symbol of friendship was embedded on his chest. The figure phases out from sight before anyone could spot him.

The young girl stopped to find herself in the middle of a grassy meadow. There was barely any sound, except for the wind blowing against the grass. It gave off quite an eerie effect like some sort of horror/suspense flick.

"Where are you?"

Suddenly, there was that sound of the wind again. Keke stopped to pick up on the sound and looked across to find some grass leaves twirling around in circles.

"Must be the wind again…"

However, the grass leaves flew up into the air above Keke's head. She looks up and questions whether they were being manipulated. Her questions were soon answered as the leaves came shooting down towards Keke. She slapped away four of the five leaves only for the last one to knick her on her left arm.

"Ack!"

Her left arm had only a minor cut from the leaf. The leaf made a u-turn only to be caught rather easily. Keke dropped the leaf and nodded her head. Just then, something had caught her eye. She looked across to find Hideto's hover bike parked against a tree.

_"That's his bike! He's here somewhere! There's no doubt about it! Where are you? Where will you be coming at me from?"_

Suddenly, something else had caught her attention. An array of objects was coming down from the skies above. Keke looks ahead to realize that rocks were raining down at her in one direction.

"All right! That does it!"

As she powered her fists with ki energy, she smashed through the falling rocks effortlessly. Each fist made their mark and smashed the rocks into pieces.

"Come on! This is already boring me!"

She levels one last rock until powering down her ki.

"Come on out, Hideto! These kinds of attacks won't work!"

Almost suddenly, another array of projectiles were raining down from the heavens. Keke quickly was proclaiming them as another swarm of rocks.

"A third wave, huh? It's no use, no matter how many times you try it."

However, her eyes widened in shock as a swarm of kitchen knives, blades and other deadly kitchen utensils were raining down on her.

"OH CRAP!!"

There's good news and bad news. Firstly, Davis and his crew have now retrieved the fourth digicore. With the help of Ken's spirit, Ultima X used the radiance of the once lost Golden Digimental of Miracles. Ken had harbored a portion of the energy through his Crest of Kindess to help his friend vanquish Lichidramon. With four digicore pieces collected, only two more pieces and a whole core are left. Back in Odaiba, Tai and BW are on their pursuit for the two monsters that have lured them out of the city district. Shintomon gets the team together to begin their search for Tai and the others. Now Keke finds herself in a tight pinch with Hideto the Sniper. Max must be retrieved from Saitou in order to save the human world. Unless Hideto is defeated, Keke's life is in danger!

(Play Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale" )

((Preview))

Tai: Yo, everyone! It's me, Taichi! Our brave little Keke is in a tight pinch with Hideto the Sniper. Not only does this guy use kitchen utensils but also can control a freaking diesel truck. I hope he doesn't use a airplane cruiser on the poor girl. But, don't count this little chick out! She's going to kick some butt when she gets her hands on Sniper!

Keke: Damn! I'm not about to let this guy derail me from rescuing Max! I promised Mrs. Kamiya I would bring him to safety!

Tai: Once I get introduced with the fifth monster, Novadramon, I inform him that Keke's life was essential.

Novadramon: Very well, but you return back so we can begin our battle, Taichi.

Metalla X/Matt: Well, well. It's been a while Tai. Don't worry. You don't need to rescue my daughter. I dealt with the problem, and now I have a big surprise to show you. HA!!!!

Omega X/Tai: No way! You've just achieved level four fusion status!

Metalla X: Yes, now let us settle the score!

Max: Why are you two even fighting?! I'm the one captured here!

BW: Whom do they call you stranger?

Creature: Eisdramon.

Takato: Two monsters for the price of one? One dragon digimon with the power of heat and the other with the power of ice? Geez, talk about opposite elements.

Davis: My team and Kari's team return back to Odaiba to inform Shintomon on the great news. Now we're still waiting for Takuya's and Takato's teams to arrive.

X: The next chapter is entitled…

-

-

**The Elemental Dramon Brothers, Novadramon and Eisdramon! Super Metalla X Achieves the Fourth Level!**

-

Metalla X: Taichi. This is a sight to behold. Now, there are two Fourth level warriors in the digital multi-universe. Which one of us is really destined to combat Saitou? We'll find out.

-

-

-

That ends the two part conflict with Necromon. Now we're moving on with better and more exciting themes in the Dark Realm Tunnel/Millenniumon Arc. We'll be seeing Metalla X in his fourth stage level form and it will be quite a glorious moment for Yamato. But, who really is destined to face Saitou in the very end? You'll just have to see. ((wink))

I hope to get halfway through this saga since I'm way overdue on it. With Christmas coming up, I hope everyone is getting their Christmas shopping down. For those who don't celebrate, I still wish you a happy holiday. Speaking of Max and Keke, does anyone know where Max Acorn been lately? If anyone has anything on his whereabouts, let me know. Anyway, that wraps up my little corner and I bid you farewell to thy all. Peace!


	8. The Elemental Dramon Brothers, Novadramo...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Saber Veemon/Ultima X, Novadramon, Eisdramon, Himo Saitou, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Is this some sort of miracle? Another update already and we're getting set for the holidays. I hope everyone is safe at home and taking it easy. This chapter will be action-packed plus Matt finally gains the rare fourth digital level. Will he end up fighting Tai for the sake of his own desires?

Plus, there's the matter of two monsters along with a captured Max. The tunnel will be close to opening up within days. The race is on for the safety of humanity. Want to know how our heroes will succeed? Read on to find out.

Well…? What are you waiting for Christmas? Oh yeah. Forgot. Tomorrow will be Christmas. Anyway, enjoy the fic chapter!

-

-

-

**_With three monsters defeated, manifested from Millenniumon's shadow, our heroes have collected the digicore pieces needed to restore Azulongmon's items. The mighty Lichidramon challenged Davis and his group. However, Ultima X, who received strength from Ken's spirit, cleared Lichidramon's super cowardly schemes away. The Digimental of Miracles was revived and needed to vanquish the fourth monster. With another digicore piece collected, Ken's body was sent to a local hospital in Odaiba where Yolei and her family remain at his side. Meanwhile, Davis and his team arrive back in Odaiba along with Kari's group in hopes of reuniting with the others. _**

Back in Odaiba, Keke and BW were on hot pursuit for Saitou's hovercraft until Hideto the Sniper intervened. With another accomplice, BW was distracted to deal with the problem. Keke was left alone to become the Sniper's prime target. Can she escape his territory and save Max in time?

-

-

(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays)

-

-

-

**The Elemental Dramon Brothers, Novadramon and Eisdramon! Super Metalla X Achieves the Fourth Level!**

-

-

**Many miles off from the Odaiba District. Forest area.**

"Come on out, Hideto! These kinds of attacks won't work!"

Almost suddenly, another array of projectiles were raining down from the heavens. Keke quickly was proclaiming them as another swarm of rocks.

"A third wave, huh? It's no use, no matter how many times you try it."

However, her eyes widened in shock as a swarm of kitchen knives, blades and other deadly kitchen utensils were raining down on her.

"OH CRAP!!"

The knives came closer and closer until Keke quickly put out her fists. She slammed her fists together and unleashed a massive ki blast to complete disintegrate the deadly kitchen utensils effortlessly. However, she did not manage to blast away every utensil as a pair of knives was still aiming for her. For a second, the knives nearly made their target and stabbed through the girl's skin. When it reality, Keke had caught the knives with her fingers. She let out a sigh of relief as the knives were close to killing her.

"Whew, that was a close one. That damn coward won't even come out here and fight me. He knows I'll whoop his ass!"

Meanwhile, Hideto wasn't exactly enjoying this either. He cursed to himself at the sight of Keke surviving the knives assault.

Keke threw the knives down as they fell through the earth ground.

_"He wants this to be a contest of endurance, while keeping his distance from me. He's planning on repeating the same attacks and waiting until I either get worn out or miss._

-

-

**Back in Odaiba**

The higher digimon, Shintomon, was kneeling down beside a fountain as he was gathering a telepathic message from both Kari's and Davis' group. He had just finished through getting in touch with Hikari.

"Ok, everyone. I just got through to Kari's and Davis' groups. They will meet us at Mushiyori shortly."

"It makes me wonder if Saitou and the others already arrived at the cavern site," said Sora.

"They should have by now," replied Rei. "My brother, Neo, said that the hole would soon be opened."

"Is that right?" Biyomon asked.

"Yes. When that happens, they're going to need Max's powers, which is why they took him."

"Well, in any case, there's nothing we can do if we stay here," Shintomon informed the group.

"Then, how do we keep in contact with Tai and the others?" Sora asked.

"Through telepathy of course, I thought you already knew that," the higher digimon sighed. "Look, we're already going to be heading to the same location anyhow. He'll be there, unless something came up and he was thrown off his track. Let's go."

However, X walked out towards the opposite direction and past Sora.

"Sora. I'm going back to my world," the masked man said to the redhead.

"What?"

"The tunnel intersecting between the Dark Realm, the Digital Worlds and the Human world is about to be completed. If and when Max is able to exhibit the ability to cut through the barrier field, it will be all over. It is a grave situation. I have to come up with some countermeasures. Listen to me, Sora. I'm leaving the rest up to you. You must go with Shintomon."

"I will. Anything to save my son."

With a nod, X starts walking off into the distance leaving Sora and Biyomon with Shintomon. Thoughts were lingering in X's unpredictable mind.

_"Sora. I'm sorry for making you hold this large burden on your shoulders, but I must return back. I have already violated the rulings of the higher digimon echelon authority. I wasn't even supposed to interfere with Tai and his group had their run-in with Doctor Akira and his viral insects. Luckily, they let that one slide, but if I get careless again, I'll never return back to my original body and be sent to protect my own home universe. My friends… I'm sorry it has to come down to this but I have to correct my own mistake. Saitou, I know you're out there and only I can try to get through to you."_

-

-

**Miles from Mushiyori**

The hovercraft had already left the Odaiba district and was close to reaching Mushiyori. On board, Mari was driving much calmer than before since no enemy was on their trail. Sigma kept his barrier intact around Max. The boy couldn't stand being contained and screamed out at the top of his lungs.

"Kill me! Kill me right now! Just get it over with and kill me!"

"Shut your mouth or I'll eat you!" Sigma threatened the boy.

"Let the boy shout, Sigma," Saitou replied.

"Huh? But…"

"By amplifying his anger, his ability will likely awaken."

"Ugh! What ever state that I may have been reduced to now, I am still me! I'm Max Kamiya, son of Taichi Kamiya! He's going to come and kick your sorry asses!"

"Oh yeah. We heard that one before," Mari said with sarcasm in her tone.

"I'm not about to bring such a miserable disgrace upon myself!" snapped the boy.

"Damn! Mr. Saitou, are you sure this idiot kid is really the one with the ability to cut through the barrier?"

"In time, Mari, he will come to demonstrate that ability."

"Damn it! Just kill me already! DO IT NOW!!"

As his screams echoed throughout the exact area, the hovercraft was nearing the cavern site. Inside would be the tunnel that would open up mankind's Armageddon. The hover unit makes its stop at the entrance. Sigma kicks the barrier ball containing Max out of the vehicle's backseat.

"Here's our stop, kid!" snickered Sigma.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!"

"Oh, we have something wonderful to show you, dear Max."

With that said, Sigma carried the sphere containing Max into the cavern. Mari and Saitou soon followed along to join him deep into the cavern where Neo Saiba awaits. Also with Neo would be the tunnel itself.

-

-

**Forest area outside of Odaiba/Mushiyori**

Frantically flying through the canopies of the forest, Keke was doing everything she could to avoid anymore of Sniper's assault. She looked around like a prey being stalked by a predator.

_"I don't know how big his territory is, but there's no doubt he's someplace where he can keep watch over me. Like some kind of observatory tower, yet I don't see one anywhere."_

There was an open space across the forest leading to what looked like a highway road ahead. She makes a quit get away and flew without warning.

_"Whatever the case maybe, I've got to get outside of his territory!"_

Keke lands on the middle of the empty highway and looks ahead to find a diesel fuel truck coming.

"Well, there's a truck. This highway seemed pretty quiet today. Maybe I should tell them about directions home, but damn they'll probably think I'm some kind of freak with these markings on my body."

Suddenly, something strange had caught Keke's eye. She looks on ahead at the driver's seat of the truck. There wasn't anyone present to drive the diesel truck.

"What?! There's no driver! Don't tell me that's a projectile too!"

As the truck came closer, Keke leaps off of the highway and flies off into the air. Little did she realize that the diesel truck was somehow being levitated from the ground and following her exact move? She panicked and continued across the heavens.

"Ugh! You are serious, aren't you?!"

Looking on from on top of a rock ledge was Hideto with a pair of binoculars. He nods his head in shame.

"Let's see her try to counter that. I told her that they would follow her anywhere she goes. Yet she doesn't realize that flying won't do her any good either. But, I may have been too rush in imparting all that ki into the truck."

Hideto took out a revolver pistol out of his pocket and loads a magazine into it. The Sniper obviously has a plan in store for Keke, but would even shooting her be effective. Keke would know better to use her speed to dodge bullets, plus her skin is said to be tough as steel just like Max. Hideto looks over at the diesel truck and sets his target on it.

Back across the heavens, Keke was frantically doing everything she can to avoid getting crushed by the hovering truck.

_"Damn it all! Endurance contest, my ass! He's set to kill me! I can just hear the fat lady singing now!"_

Keke powers up an aura and travels out faster across the skies in hope of leaving the truck in the dust.

_"There's no way I can shoot that thing so close. Besides, I've never had a fuel tank blow up in my face and I don't even want to try either."_

Just then, another object caught the girl's attention. She gasped in utter horror as a jet came falling across towards her. Like the diesel truck, there was no driver or passenger inside.

"CRAP! HE'S EVEN USED A FREAKING JET PLANE?!"

The girl found herself in a tight pinch with the two fuel-powered vehicles set to collide with her. She immediately put up an aura barrier, in hopes of protecting herself from the collision. Keke looks across to find Hideto pointing his revolver towards her from a long distance range.

_"That rat turd! He's going to take things that far?! Please, I can dodge bullets. Unless…"_

Once the fuel-powered vehicles were close to collision, Keke erected her ki barrier. Hideto saw this as an open opportunity and pulls the trigger. The bullet traveled out across and hits the truck's fuel tank. The girl saw this as her chance to escape. She moved away once the diesel truck exploded in collision with the jet. A massive explosion erupted across the heavens with its impact sending Keke sailing across.

The Sniper watched the fireworks display grow and smiled in delight to listen to the girls' screams.

"Mission accomplished."

-

-

**Mushiyori City.**

After having being transported to Mushiyori, Shintomon took Sora and Biyomon to an empty soccer arena. There they had met with Kari's and Davis' group. They had seen them the digicore pieces collected. Shintomon had informed them about the recent occurrences, including the kidnapping of Max.

"What do you mean Max has been kidnapped?!" Davis screamed. "Tai wouldn't let anything like that just happen!"

"Oh my god… What on earth is going on here?" Kari asked worringly.

"Great just when we gain an advantage, we come up with this bearer of bad news," sighed Gatomon.

"Poor, Max," said Veemon.

"Look, everyone. We'll tell you on the way there. I'll have to transport us from a longer distance since there's a barrier that prevents me from entering inside the cave," Shintomon said. "If you recall, they have a spell caster who is not only widening the tunnel radius but also is preventing teleportation to being a key factor."

"Luckily I was able to bring us a map of the area," TK said. "Take a look. This is where we are now."

TK pulled out a white sheet of map with a map of the Mushiyori district, including the outskirts. A red mark was labeled to where the caverns were positioned.

"That is the entrance to Demon's Cavern," TK pointed out.

"Wow, that's a pretty good map there, Takeru," Sora said. "How did you manage to snatch one?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, TK and myself made it ourselves," Patamon mused. "Aren't we geniuses?"

"That's some talent. Never thought you could construct maps," Biyomon said.

"It's some hobby my dad has," said Tike. "He likes drawing maps when he's bored from time to time."

"You ought to check out his collection sometime. They are neat," Kara giggled.

"Anyway, we should get going," Henry suggested.

"Hold on a second. Hey, I don't think we've never met you," Terriermon sniffed Rei Saiba.

"Oh everyone. This is Rei Saiba," Sora introduced her to the teams. "You haven't met them but these are some of our friends. Guys, this girl used to work for Saitou but has now joined our cause."

Suddenly, Veemon, Gatomon and the other digimon excluding Biyomon hissed at the girl. She hid behind Sora since the others don't exactly trust her.

"Sora, somehow I don't think they are happy to see me."

"It's okay. Please, everyone. Rei has seen the error of her ways. Just give her a chance. Besides, only she knows exactly what Saitou has planned for the tunnel. What matters is to save Max. Please, for me. My son's life is in jeopardy."

"It's understood, Sora. We can trust her," Dorothy assured the woman. "I don't sense darkness in this girl's heart."

"How can you be so sure?" Henry asked.

"As D-Reaper's reincarnation, I was able to sense through a person subconsciously. I can look through her like an x-ray. It's okay, guys. We can trust her."

"Wow, Dorothy. You're incredible," Suzie said.

"It's nice to meet you all," Rei said with a bow.

"This is Rei Saiba, a spell caster with the code name Ice Maker," Shintomon explained. "The spell caster who is attempting to open the tunnel is her brother. His territory can somehow also block any teleportation and prevents us from infiltrating the cavern."

"Wow, his powers must be strong then," said Lopmon.

"Physically, he's weak, but it's his territory that gives him the edge," replied Sora. "Look, there's no time to waste guys. We have to get there as soon as possible."

"Brace yourselves. There's just one telling what is in store for each of us," the higher digimon warned the group.

-

-

**Miles away from Odaiba/Tokyo. Abandoned water facility**

After traveling out across many miles from the city, Omega X found himself alone in an abandoned water facility. The creature he was chasing a while ago had somehow disappeared without a trace. He explored his surroundings and, at the same time, traced through on the monster's ki.

_"All right. You have to be here somewhere. I just saw you land here, but you're obviously hiding. Where could you be?"_

His question was soon answered as the heat temperature started to suddenly rise. Omega X felt the changing climate and wiped his forehead.

"Is it just me or has it gotten hot all of a sudden?"

Omega X looked up towards the skies to find that the sun was 'growing'. This was an abnormal turn of events considering that natural disasters were becoming quite common across the planet already.

"Huh? There's no way the sun can get bigger. Or maybe I'm just losing it. The heat can really screw up your head."

Suddenly, his questions were soon answered as an orange figure emerged out from the skies and dove down towards Omega X. The warrior was quick to see it and phases out of the way. The creature slowly rose to his feet. He looked like a mix between a dragon and gargoyle. His skin was red with an orange heat aura radiantly covering his body. The lips on his face were purple decorated with a pair of fangs.

"Hey! I've been following you since you distracted me from saving Max! So, tell me. Who are you?! Are you one of the seven monsters?"

"Heh. Impressive, Taichi Kamiya."

"My name must be really popular with you guys lately."

"I am Novadramon and I've been waiting for fight you."

"Novadramon, huh? Pretty nifty name you've got there."

**(Novadramon. Type: Dragon Warrior Digimon. Level: Mega. Special Attacks: Sun Barrier, Heat Wave Blast & Lava Fists**)

"Hold on a second. From what my friends have been telling me, the other four monsters had digicores embedded somewhere on their body. I don't see yours!"

"Why don't I give you a closer look, then?"

With that said, Novadramon held out his hand and a digicore piece emerged out through his skin. He took a look at it and confirmed it.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm looking for. Now give it to me."

"Finders keepers, Taichi. If you want it, then you will have to fight and defeat me."

"Fine by me."

"How about we see who will outlive the other in the ultimate survival game?"

"Sounds like fun, Novadramon. You seem to be sure of your abilities. Great, I accept!"

Novadramon responds as his left fist started to radiate with a neon green aura. Somehow, there is more to this monster than meets the eye. Omega X was in for a different kind of one on one encounter.

_"This guy has a strange bit of ki within him,"_ Omega X thought.

"Listen up. When that statue falls, that will be the signal for us to begin."

"Cool. I'm ready whenever you are. By the way, were you manifested from out of Millenniumon's shadow?"

"Yes, just like the rest of the other monsters."

Novadramon shoots out an energy blast at a water fountain statue. The pair looks on as the statue fell off from a ledge. Slowly but surely, they clenched their fists and were ready to go at it. As soon as the statue shattered on the ground, they instantly vanished out from sight.

**(Play _Full Metal Alchemist_ theme _READY STEADY GO!_)**

Like streaks of light, the warriors flashed across the smoke debris. Novadramon appears at the center of the smoke cloud along with Omega X. Novadramon was the first to strike and plowed a fist through a statue debris.

"Lava Fist!"

The heat-coated fist burned through the debris and melted the statue piece. Omega X flies out at Novadramon and goes for a punch, but Novadramon's body radiated a heat barrier. The swift dragon maneuvers to the side.

"Sun Barrier!"

Suddenly, Omega X noticed his hand was caught on fire as he made contact with Novadramon's heat barrier. He screamed out and wailed frantically.

"Crap! My hand! Ow! Ow!"

He walked over towards the water fountain and placed his hand through. As the hand was relieved of the heat, Omega X let out a sigh and felt Novadramon levitating behind him.

"Damn! I didn't even touch you just now!"

Suddenly, Novadramon put out a hand and formed an orange ki ball. However, rather than blasting it in one attack, the ki ball condensed and shot out an array of heat beams at once.

"Heat Wave Blast!!"

"Aw, damn! Here we go!"

The heat beams shot across at Omega X, who used his speed to dodge them frantically. He cursed and hollered while trying to escape being shot at. There was an alleyway for him to hide behind to recuperate.

"I am capable of momentarily rising the temperature of my body to be the same as about the surface of the sun, which is about six thousand degrees."

"Like the sun's surface?! Six thousand degrees?! You've got to be kidding!"

But just as Omega X stepped out of the alley, he found no trace of Novadramon. The monster had instantly vanished without Omega X detecting a ki signal. He walks out into the open and looked for his adversary.

"He's not here. Where could he…"

He looks up towards the skies to find the sun suddenly rising temperature wise. He also noticed the sound effects of a ki shot preparing to fire. An array of heat blasts came raining down from the heavens, which caught Omega X completely off guard. He jumped around frantically to dodge the heat blasts.

"At this rate, I'll become barbeque!"

Novadramon kept his attack targeted on Omega X, who flew out inside the water facility. The sun-coated dragon walked down towards the entranceway and melted down a wall. He stepped inside to find no ki tracing of Omega X.

Hiding behind a desk, Omega X lowered hi ki until he could gather enough to ascend to his fourth level form.

_"Geez, I can't even make physical contact with him. I'll just have to wing it out with ki instead. If I continue attacking with fists, his skin will just melt my hands off! Damn, what a rush!"_

Just then, Omega X heard a faint noise and watched as a heat blast torched down the desk. The warrior flies out away from the devastation. Novadramon came out into the open and spotted his adversary.

"He can mask hi ki, too?! Man, I'm way over my head!"

Omega X makes a u-turn into another side of the hall and finds a window just ahead of him. He set on blasting through the window to escape out to ascend to his ultimate form. However, Novadramon busted through the wall and stopped him at his tracks. Omega X immediately halted and dodged every fist thrown by Novadramon. The warrior slid under Novadramon's legs and shot his way through the window. Omega X made his grand exit from the building and into the outside.

_"I've got to find time to ascend to my fourth level stage and give him the fight he wants. Otherwise, I'm cooked!"_

Suddenly, Omega X stopped to find Novadramon standing out on top of a water tower. The warrior maneuvers away to the right in hopes of escaping. But he saw Novadramon instantly reappearing every corner he turned. Omega X looks out into the forest and hides through the brushes. Novadramon follows through after his adversary and searches for me like a stalking predator.

"Hehe. I'm going to get him good."

Novadramon looks across and finds something rustling behind the bushes. He puts out his hand to send a heat blast, until a blue energy beam came shooting out of another corner. Novadramon was caught off guard and sent sailing across out of the forest. The warrior of courage emerges out with a sly grin.

"Ha! Never saw that one coming huh?!"

The warrior's celebration was short lived as he saw Novadramon rising out of the smoke. Forming in his hands were a pair of heat balls. He condensed them and sends out twin heat beams directly for Omega X. He panicked and dodged the blasts only by a small margin. Omega X takes off across the forest canopy in hopes of leaving Novadramon in the dust. He stopped to find Novadramon phasing out in front of him.

"What's it going to take to put your stubborn ass down?! Hmmm… I've got it! Hope, you're ready for this one!"

As soon as he said that, Omega X put his hands together and sends out his most patent attack.

"Terra Beam!!"

The energy blast aimed directly for Novadramon and smashed into him with impact. A slight explosion occurred with Omega X smiling at his accomplishment.

"That should do it. I hope…"

His hopes were soon shattered. The heat dragon emerged from out of the smoke with a protective barrier. He forms another ki ball and forces an array of blasts across. Omega X screamed out frantically while avoiding the heat blasts frantically.

"Ow! Not this again!"

Omega X sails across the water facility and lands at the center of an empty damn. He levitated down to the waterless damn surface to catch his breath. He knew that any of his fusion levels would prove useless, including his powerful third level form. He would have to go all the way and ascend to his fourth level form.

**(End theme)**

"I'll have to go all the way if I hope to even the odds."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea, Taichi."

He froze in place as he felt Novadramon landing down on the surface.

"What do you say we get serious? I'm sure you're tired of this game of cat and mouse. Am I right?"

"You bet your ass, Novadramon. Now I can go all the way to my fourth stage level form."

"Then, by all means, go for it."

"With pleasure…"

As soon as he said that, Omega X tensed up with his muscles bulging in size. He lets out a deafening scream before becoming engulfed by a bright aura. Novadramon watched as his adversary ascended past his previous level stages and eventually emerged as the reptilian-man beast. Omega X was now currently in his fourth stage level.

"Sorry, about that. I should have done this from the start."

"Likewise…"

The heat dragon's outer skin exterior shattered away into shards before emerging as his true self. His skin was now golden rather than bright orange.

"I take it that's your true self?" Omega X asked.

"Yes and I see that you've ascended into your fourth level stage. Omega X Level 4, I presume?"

"That's right. Now that I've become a level four fusion warrior, your six thousand degree body temperature won't do any considerable damage to me!"

With that said, a bright golden aura radiated all across Omega X's magnificent form. He unleashed his power and created a crater under his feet.

"Yes, this is the way our battle should commence. No more hide and seek. It's all out war, Taichi."

"Then, let's get ready!"

Suddenly, the warrior froze in place while feeling out the explosion from where Keke was being attacked. He could even hear the girl's cries through his mind and began stepping away. Novadramon took notice of this and questioned the warrior's motives.

"What's wrong, Taichi? Why aren't you going to start us off?"

"Novadramon… There's trouble. My son's friend, Keke, is being attacked by one of Saitou's accomplices. I have to go out there and save her before she dies. My son and Matt would never forgive me if anything were to happen to her."

"No, our fight comes first."

"Please, Novadramon. I'm sure if she were your daughter, you'd do the same. You'd pause our fight and rescue her in anyway possible."

The heat dragon began to have second thoughts and let out a sigh.

"Ok, Taichi. But you've got ten minutes. Be back to finish this fight or I will hunt you down myself."

"Thank you, Novadramon. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Save her, stop this enemy and return back. You don't seem too focused to fight right now. That is why I'm giving you ten minutes. Use them wisely and efficiently. Now go."

"I won't forget this, Novadramon. I'll be back!"

Omega X placed two fingers over his forehead an instantly phases out from the water facility. The warrior left Novadramon to wait this out for the next ten minutes.

_"The Time Warp. Not a bad trick, Taichi. Remember, ten minutes. That's all you have to take care of this problem."_

_-_

_-_

**Forest area outside of Odaiba/Mushiyori**

Back at the site, Hideto was gazing upon the explosion that had just occurred a little while ago. The fires fell down upon the forest with smoke rising. Keke's screams had somehow faded into obscurity. He nods his head and was set to make his exit from the forest area to report back to Saitou.

"Time to head out. My job here is-"

"Not through."

Hideto was quickly cut off by a low voice and quickly turns around to find a lone figure standing over a small child. It was Keke along with a mysterious individual with blue metallic armor and the symbol of friendship embedded on his chest.

"What?! The girl survived?!"

The lone figure was actually revealed to be Metalla X, who now bore a serious demeanor on his face.

"Who the hell are you?!" asked Hideto.

Keke coughs out spit after having swallowed some fuel smoke. She looks up to find her father, who already has transformed into his fused warrior status.

"Daddy…?"

"Are you all right, Keke?" Metalla X asked without giving her eye contact.

"Yes. Of course, I am. I would have survived that."

"You got too careless. Luckily I was able to save you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Thank you, dad."

Metalla X gives a nod and keeps complete eye contact with the boy who tried killing his own daughter. One should know that anyone who messes with one of Yamato's loved ones would not live to see the next sunrise. It would be eternal darkness for that poor, worthless soul.

"Besides, you can't die when Max is out there captured."

"You're right."

The warrior of friendship steps forward, which provoked Hideto. He pulls out his revolver and points it at Metalla X without even thinking.

"I have no quarrels with you. I will not allow anyone to interfere with our objective."

The warrior did not step away and continued his silent path towards the Sniper. He was going to make this worm pay for trying to kill his daughter.

"I'm warning you! Get lost!" Hideto snapped. "If you don't comply, I will be forced to execute you!"

Metalla X was defiant against his warnings and walked. Pulling the trigger, Hideto shoots with his revolver and aims directly for Metalla X at a close range. However, the warrior phases away. Hideto looks around his surroundings to continue firing more shots. Metalla X was quick to dodge each bullet effortlessly.

For a moment, Hideto was prepared to get serious. That is until Metalla X phases in front of him. The Sniper was frozen in place with his mouth gaping open. His eyes nearly went blank and Keke gasped at what she considered gruesome. Metalla X had shot a tiny ki beam through Hideto's chest. The gaping hold on his chest was sickening with blood pouring from the wound.

"Dad!"

"I avoided anything critical, Keke."

Suddenly, Hideto had put his hand around Metalla X and still aimed for Keke.

"What is the freaking point?!" Keke growled with frustration.

"No one will interfere with Saitou-san's plans. No one…"

Metalla X finished this off by shooting another tiny ki beam through his heart. The Sniper's eyes went blank and his body collapsed on the ground. As a result of his death, his territory's effects worn off. Keke looks across her body to find that the targets were erased.

"Saitou-san…"

Those were the last words of Hideto before he passed away from the world. Metalla X walks away from Hideto's corpse and kneels in front of Keke.

"Keke. We're going to rescue, Max. I promise."

"Thank you, dad."

Just then, Metalla X felt an approaching strong ki and turned around. Omega X had just finally arrived in time using his Time Warp technique. He looks across to find Hideto the Sniper and didn't feel a life source from his body.

"What just happened here? Who killed this guy?"

"You should be thanking me, Tai."

"Ma- MATT?! YAMATO?! You're back!"

"Of course, I couldn't let that bastard harm my daughter. Yes, in fact, I was the one who killed that fool."

"But that was a human life…"

"He tried to kill my daughter and I couldn't let him get away with his crime. Our enemies will mostly consist of humans. Don't you forget that."

"I just came back to halt my fight with another one of the seven monsters."

"I know. I could feel out the two monsters' kis. They are strong and will prove to be difficult to defeat."

"Yeah. I came here to rescue Keke until you intervened."

"She's my daughter, Tai. Besides, Max has already been captured by the enemy. You should have halted your fight to save him and not my daughter. Think before you act."

Omega X lets out a depressing sigh until Metalla X walks past him. The warrior looks out towards the horizon with Keke by his side.

"Taichi. The wind blows wistfully. It's pleasant and calming."

"Huh? What are you trying to get it?"

"It is the wind coming from the Dark Realm. I smell the stench of rottening flesh and blood."

"Oh no. You can smell it, dad?"

"Take a look ahead. The gateway to Hell itself is being opened."

As Omega X turned around, he saw a dark cloud looming over the horizon. Bolts of lighting were surging all around the gaping hole from the heavens above. It was almost as if God himself was preparing to strike down upon the earth for the finishing blow. The hole itself was opening up, another passageway from out of the Dark Realm. Omega X could only look on with horror. It would only be a matter of two days until all the doorways open up for the Synisters to rampage across the human world, along with every Digital World in the digital universe.

Indeed, Armageddon was being realized with the calm before the storm on the horizon.

"I've been watching it grow for the past few days. I tried to enter through the caverns with little luck. X was right about a barrier preventing me from entering. Somehow, the enemy will let us through when they feel the time is right. Now just maybe the time if we act quickly."

The warrior of courage viciously slams his fist through the ground. This caught both Metalla X's and Keke's attentions.

"Tai?" Keke whispered.

"This makes me so damn sick! It's so hard to deal with all these tough enemies at once! They won't attack me head-on!"

"We didn't think these people were going to be trouble either," Keke replied.

"Damn it! Max! I'm sorry! This is no time for me to be griping! I've got to hurry!"

"Hurry? Where do you think you're going?" the warrior of friendship asked.

"It's obvious isn't it, Matt?!" Omega X spat out. "I'm going to rescue my son! Those bastards took him to that cave. I can feel him. He's crying out for me. I'm not going to let those monsters harm him! Then-"

The warrior stopped and smashes his fists together.

"Then, I'm going to tear them apart one by one!"

Just as Omega X was about to set off, Metalla X quickly phases out behind his ex-rival. The courage warrior turns around and watches as he throws out a kick. Omega X was quick to dodge it and jumps away to the other side of the rock ledge. However, Metalla X phases behind him with his hand held out over him.

"Dad! Tai! This isn't the time for this!" Keke pleaded.

"You heard your daughter, Matt. This isn't the time for us to resolve our differences. You said yourself we had little time left. If we end up killing each other, then this world is history. Not to mention every digital world in existence."

"I still hold the fate of your life in my hand, Tai," chuckled Metalla X. "No one has any right to defeat you but me."

"Dad! That's enough! Mom's going to lose it when she hears this!"

"Keke. That's enough out of you. This is between us, men."

"Listen to your daughter, Matt."

"I am. It's you that I'm directing my anger towards."

"What?!"

"So. Is this how you're going to defeat them?"

"You're losing me here…"

"Your son was foolish for getting himself carried off by them. Like father like son… He's just as naive, careless and hard-headed like you."

Those words alone set off Omega X. He wasn't about to let anyone, not even Matt, talk down on his family like that. He quickly gets up on his feet and clenches his fists. He was ready to tear a poor helpless soul apart and that soul was unfortunately, Yamato. This is exactly what Metalla X was hoping to see. Anger and resentment built up within his ex-rival.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU EVER TALK DOWN ON THE KAMIYA NAME!"

"Well then, should I be forced to kill you, right here and now?!"

"You just might, Matt. You've pissed me off enough!"

With the two ex-rivals facing each other off, Keke was left to wonder what she could do to pull them away.

"Father? Tai? This isn't the time! Max needs us!"

The two warriors screamed out with powerful auras flaring through their bodies. They immediately ascended toward their second level stages. Metalla X's eyes became radiant with a pair of red flares.

"It's been too long since our last fight, Tai!" exclaimed Metalla X. "Too long for my tastes. What do you say we settle this like old times?!"

"I was just going to suggest the same thing!"

"Why don't you do me a favor and go all the way? Reach your level four status."

"You must have lost it, Matt. That form alone will make me too strong for you to handle. You'll die if I fight you in that state. It's not fair."

"Not fair, huh? I guess I have to reveal you on a little secret."

"What do you mean?"

"Heh. I, too, can reach the level four status!"

"Since when?!"

"SINCE NOW!! HA!!"

Omega X gasps in shock as he felt a tremendous force flowing through his ex-rival's body. As he arched his head back, Metalla X's form became enveloped in a blue metallic column of light energy. His screams quickly became that of a ravage beast's roars. Looking on from a far distance, Keke could only look on with astonishment.

"Wow! My dad's already achieved the fourth level! Cool! Now my dad is just as strong as Max's father!"

_"Damn! I didn't expect Matt to pull this one off. His power is overwhelming. Looks like Lady Moinenea gave you some assistance, like say maybe a spirit?"_

The warrior of friendship levitated inside the aura as his muscles started to enlarge. The hair on his back became spiked-up and streaked across down to his back. No longer was his hair golden blonde but it was now jet-black with a silver streak in the middle section. The young man's eyes turned wolf-like with golden pupils and thin irises. His chest became well chiseled and defined with a muscular appearance. Around his body, except for his chest, was dark blue fur. His claws were equipped with red claws with gray gloves covering them. A pair of black army boots now replaced the feet. Black leather pants covered his legs. A long bushy wolf tail sprouted from his posterior. His mouth stretched into a wolf-like snout equipped with deadly, sharp teeth. A metallic blue aura radiated over his newly evolved body.

Omega X and Keke were stunned beyond belief. The warrior had gained the rare fourth level digital fusion stage. It was once believed that only Taichi could do it, but destiny was also reserved for another.

"Yamato. Unbelievable," Omega X whispered. "You finally did it."

"Yeah! Now that's the father I grew to love!" cheered Keke. "See, Tai? I told you my dad would keep up with you. It was only a matter of time."

"A wolf, huh? No surprise there, Matt. So, what now? You still want to go another round?"

"C'mon, you two! We don't have the time for this quarrel," Keke pleaded to the warrior pair.

"Want to know how I achieved this stage, Tai?" chuckled Metalla X. "I just read through your thoughts. You mentioned Lady Moinanea. Well, you are partially right."

"Do tell."

The wolf warrior takes a battle stance while his ex-rival did the same. Before he made his first move, Metalla X went about to explain his recent achievement.

"This one's going to be brief. I'll make this short and sweet. It all started as soon as I left you behind…"

-

-

_Flashback _

**"Little did all of you realize was that I was given a message from Lady Moinanea. That's the reason why I bluffed an excuse and did not want to reveal to any of you that I would be desperately preparing myself for the upcoming apocalypse. So, Lady Moinanea saw me as another last resort."**

"Matt! That's enough!" Omega X snapped. "Where are you going?!"

Metalla X turns away from the group and looks out towards the heavens. The warrior turns and faces them with an angry glare.

"Whatever happens to this world is of no concern to me," Metalla X snorted. "You have your band of merry men and women, Tai. I'm a moot point."

"So! You're just going to walk away on us?!" Ultima X exclaimed. "If you didn't notice, Ken was just slain and the Digi-Cores are gone!"

"Please, Mr. Ishida! We need you," Max pleaded.

"Poppa!" Keke cries out. "Don't go!"

"Yeah, dad"! the younger Dimitri calls to his father.

"Just what has gotten over you?!" snapped Mimi. "Don't you walk out on your own family, too!"

"You can do whatever you want from here on," the ice cold warrior spoke up. "I have no intention of interfering with you! Neither do I intend to help you!"

"Matt! Just hear what you're saying!" War Angemon exclaimed. "You're losing it!"

"Let him be, TK! You coward, Matt!" hissed Ultima X. "Real men help when they're needed!"

"Feh. Save that damn idealism for your freaking fairytales," Metalla X bellowed.

With that said, Metalla X takes off into the heavens immediately and leaves everyone behind to look on. Omega X didn't even bother trying to stop him. Once again, Yamato has left his friends hanging out to dry to recollect his thoughts, but many wonder if he'll ever return when needed.

**"Some of you branded me as a traitorous coward for walking out on you like that, but it didn't matter to me. I was going to take the chance to battle these new stronger adversaries. I wasn't going to be left out behind Takato, Davis, the legendary warriors or yourself. I was once stronger than you, Tai. I wanted to relive that moment once again."**

Metalla X later found himself surrounded by a bright, heavenly aura while meditating his thoughts at the city's outskirts. He looks across to find a beautiful young woman with turquoise hair and a beautiful white gown. Her gown was decorated with green shoulder padding and her dress was lined with an array of gorgeous gems.

"Lady Moinanea. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Yamato."

"For what? To spout more crap about how great Taichi really is? You should be with Shintomon since there's a no conflict on the horizon."

"With the tunnel, I know. However, I've recently had some premonitions."

"Premonitions?"

"Yes. I've had some horrible yet cryptic dreams about the fate of the human world. It is said the One warrior would have overcome all the seeds of evil until he comes across the Dark Angel. The Dark Angel seeks to open the mouth of Hell's gate and spread chaos over the realm of flesh and blood. The worlds of the data will also suffer."

"What are you getting at? You know I'm in no mood for your fairytales."

"Hear me out. These are prophecies I have been reading upon and it has been passed down my bloodline for generations. Shintomon is aware of it. So is X. However, we never would have thought Taichi would be the One."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"A lot. Because of you, the One's greatest rival would be his closest ally. That's you, Yamato. The two rivals would possess the two ancient spirits of courage and friendship. It was thought that only one would emerge. However, that part of the prophecy is false. The other one would eventually find his spirit. You, Yamato, are that individual. Congratulations. Today is your lucky day."

As Lady Moinanea finished her sentence, she pulls out a small artifact. This one, unlike Tai's, has a wolf beast with ancient warrior armor. The symbol of friendship was embedded on its chest.

"Is that what I think it is…?!"

"Yes, Yamato. It is yours for the taking. You are the One's greatest rival who has earned it."

Metalla X didn't hesitate for a moment and took the artifact. He studied it for a moment until he laid his eyes on the demigoddess.

"Tell me more about this prophecy."

"I will. As you know, the One would be the individual bearing the original heart of courage. However, the once omnipotent Overlord crushed that prophecy by sending a Meteor of death through the data planet of the Northern section."

"Burizalor destroyed the planet from the Northern sector. So, there was supposed to be someone before Tai to fulfill this prophecy?"

"That is until he died. That honor was passed along to Taichi without him knowing. The One would first face up against his great rival, which would be you. The One would triumph with the help of the Angel of Hope to crush the great rival. Only for the great rival to have his life sparred."

"I remember. They spared my life."

"Yes. Had they not sparred your life and forgive you, and then the Overlord would have not come into play. Alas, you were sparred and the Overlord set his ambitions to finding the Orbs of Light. Those would be Azulongmon's digicores. They have the power to restore life from death."

"Tell me something I don't already know. I've been brought back to life twice with them. Death's a pain."

"The One and his rival would form the holy alliance while putting aside their animosities. Only one of them would achieve the true status as the One warrior. The angel of death strikes the rival while the One would suffer the pain of the loss of the maiden who bears love. To avenge his loved ones, the One achieves legendary status to defeat the Overlord. Thus, one reign of terror was subsided."

"Sora and I were killed by Burizalor. Tai became enraged over the losses. His emotions became too extreme for him to endure and thus he evolved into Omega X. He battled Burizalor to the death. Tai emerged victorious."

"Only for the One to become trapped in a realm of darkness. The realm would then implode as a form of a Supernova."

"Omega X found himself in an alternate world outside anything within the boundaries of the digital universe. We thought he had died within the explosion until we learned he survived."

"The One survived the Supernova through a miracle. He would remain dormant for a few calendars."

"Years later after that, he could return back to us."

"The One would return home to meet with the Messenger from the Future. The Messenger had slain the Overlord beforehand."

"The future version of my present day son, Dimitri, came to warn Tai and us about the upcoming threat. Dimitri himself finished off Burizalor where Tai left off."

"The Messenger would warn the One and his loved ones about the upcoming Cyborg Men, whose powers transcend the Overlord's. These Cyborg Men destroyed the future period of the Messenger's. It was realized that a part of the prophecy became false according to the text. The Messenger's arrival changed the appearance of the Cyborg Men. Those false Cyborgs were easily dealt with until the real Cyborgs were awakened."

"There were three sets of artificials we dealt with. Three of them were not the ones that Dimitri warned us about. Eventually, we would have faced off against two of the three true artificials."

"During the Cyborg threat, the One would fall to a flaming heart and his rival would ascend to legendary status."

"Ha, how could I forget that? I became Metalla X during the Cyborg threat. The flaming heart you're referring to would be the viral disease that attacked Tai's heart. Yeah, it sucked to be him, but I remember that moment where I surpassed him."

"With the Cyborg threat dwindling, another Messenger from the future would arrive. This one is actually the Bio-Weapon of Destruction."

"Virus…"

"By assimilating with two of the three true Cyborgs, the Bio-Weapon would achieve the status of a god. It would be then that the rival and the Messenger would ascend to the next level of legendary status. Even that would not be enough to bring down the Bio-Weapon. The hopes were laid on the shoulders of the recovered One and the Angel of Light."

"Hikari surpasses myself and Taichi as Celesta X."

"By holding an unholy tournament, the Bio-Weapon would look for the greatest challenge. The One would surrender and allow the Angel of Light to take his place. The Angel would cry over the pain and torment committed by the Bio-Weapon. The last of the true Cyborgs would be destroyed by the Bio-Weapon, which leads to the awakening Amazing Grace of the angel. Holy light and purity manages to destroy the evils of corrupted science. The Bio-Weapon falls after the Angel of Hope dies and the Angel of light stands triumph. The Hope is then restored to fall in love with the Light."

"My brother and Hikari eventually become the holy couple who saved the planet from Virus."

"Seven calendar periods later, a new generation of heroes would bear the cards of light. One of which will carry the Bio-Hazard."

"Takato…"

"The Bio-Hazard and his allies align themselves with the One's army to fight off the corrupted Exalted beasts."

"Devas…"

"Only to find out from the Oracle that the Reaper of Death would reawaken to bring chaos to the worlds."

"Shintomon warned us about the D-Reaper's awakening."

"The wicked Sorcerer would corrupt the mind of the One's rival to destroy the One."

"False. I allowed Dark Magimon to control me so I can further my strength and surpass Taichi."

"It was all a ploy for the Sorcerer to use the time needed to reawaken the Reaper of Death. At the same time, the Bio-Hazard nearly brought forth a cataclysmic eruption when the Beelzebub nearly killed the Amazon Queen. The Southern Data world would have been destroyed had the Bio-Hazard not control it's fury."

"Takato went nuts when he saw Beelzebumon nearly kill Rika and forced Guilmon to digivolve into Megidramon."

"Only for the Bio-Hazard to reverse its destructive effects and become the exalted knight. Their greatest enemy was still the Reaper. The great rival gave his life up and walked death's doors for a second time."

"I died a second time and that was just a heart warming moment. It was the first time I knew that I had no chance of surviving. I gave my life up by blowing myself up along with D-Reaper. The monster survived and my sacrifice had gone in vain."

"The One would emerge to ascend into another godly status to battle the Reaper. With night comes another day; the sun arises over the planet. The Reaper splits itself into two halves: an angel and a devil. The devil triumphs and destroys one data world. With death, comes hope. A new generation of heroes arose to battle the Reaper to the very end. It was not enough. The One and his great rival used the earrings of the Oracle's predecessor to form a god-like entity. In fact, the god-like entity transcended even the Reaper."

"Kaiser X sure kicked some ass, but it was thanks to my tactical mind. D-Reaper didn't stand a chance."

"By entering inside the Reaper, the One and his rival cut the source of the Reaper's infinite power. However, it only led to the Reaper reawakening as the Death Reaper. Without a single thought, the Death Reaper vanquished the realm of the flesh."

"Our home planet was destroyed by the D-Reaper. I could never forget that. That was unforgivable. Our families died on that planet, but then…"

"The One and his warriors battled the Death Reaper on the Oracle's home world. It was a bloody, yet a tiring war. Perhaps the most devastating battle to occur. Blood and fire spread across the planet. A glimmer of hope came when the One formed the sphere of purity. This gigantic source was collected from the spirits of the resurrected ones of the flesh world. The Orbs of Light helped process the hopes of these souls to help the One. Eventually, the One handed the sphere to the Bio-Hazard."

"Tai gave the Life Bomb to Takato."

"With one mighty swing, the Bio-Hazard slayed the Death Reaper. Before the last amount of particles faded from the Reaper, the One asked for the Reaper to be resurrected into an innocent child of a pure heart."

"Dorothy was born and grew up quickly into a ten-year-old girl. She in fact is the reincarnation of the D-Reaper."

"Yes, indeed. Five calendar periods later, the One and his warriors would meet the spirit warriors."

"Tai and his group met the legendary warriors."

"The spirit warriors defeated the corrupted Cherbui angel, the Knights of royalty and Lucifer himself."

"Cherbuimon, the Royal Knights and Lucemon…"

"When these two teams united, they had to overcome the great machine empire. Before doing so, they freed the Great Dragon out of her slumber and released the Goddess. That is I. Within this empire was a deadly mastermind. The creator of the empire was the Vengeful Soul."

"Bebimon. That bastard took over my body!"

"By possessing the great rival, the Vengeful Soul sought to avenge his followers slain by one of the original humans. He started off as an avenger but soon became possessed for the need of power. The One would gain an artifact and become possessed by the beast. The Beast would cause rampage across everything that he touches until his Son pleaded to stop. The Beast would see the error of his ways and ascend to the next level of divinity."

"Tai reaches level four status. He would then beat the crap out of Bebimon."

"The One would free his rival of the Vengeful Soul, destroy the this enemy, and liberate all those who supported the Soul. Peace did not last as the Hole opened over the heavens to release the demons from their prisons within Limbo. The One and the Bio-Hazard are reacquitanted by the Overlord and the Bio-Weapon. The heroes of light escape only to battle the Ultimate Cyborg. Every warrior had fallen until the Noble Knight intervened to destroy it."

"Davis became Ultima X and defeated the Super Artificial."

"However, the Hole was merely a foreshadowing of the events yet to come. The Hole pales in comparison to the Tunnel, which the Dark Angel is hoping to open. There's one last piece to this whole prophecy, you need to know…"

"What's that?"

"For the One to become the Messiah, the Dark Angel will need to…"

End of Flashback

-

After listening to Metalla X's explanation of Lady Moinanea's story, the warrior of courage became even more interested. He didn't want to be left out in the suspense.

"Will need to do what? What does the Dark Angel need to do? C'mon, Matt. Spit it out!"

"Sorry, but I cannot say."

"Tell me how you reached your level four status."

"Talk later. I'm ready to finish off where we last left off! What do you say? Just like old times if you ask me!"

"Whatever you want, Matt. But remember, if we manage to live through, you will tell me how you even used the spirit."

"Fine, but you better hope we survive kicking each other's asses."

**(Play The Matrix Reloaded theme _Chateau_)**

With that said, the warriors became radiated by bright auras of light. Their auras bounced off one another and crushed the ground under their sheer power. Keke couldn't even attempt to interfere since she would only get in the way. Metalla X was the first to step forward. He charges out ahead towards Omega X with his fists being drawn out.

"You ready, Taichi?! I'm going to kill you!"

"Bring it on, bitch!!"

The warriors collided with one another, while in turn sending out a massive explosion of energy. The rock ledge, which they stood on, was crumbling under their feet. Keke was forced to take off to take refuge over the forest. Omega X and Metalla X traded strong blows with each other. Fists were thrown out with extreme force but they were able to counter each other.

Omega X delivers an elbow shot into his ex-rival's torso. However, Metalla X saw through to this and kicks him in the face. The warriors pulled themselves away from each other and proceeded to throw out ki-coated fists. Their fists met their faces simultaneously. After a few moments, Metalla X took advantage of his adversary with an uppercut, which Omega X successfully avoided contact.

"That does it! Here I come, Yamato!"

Omega X phases out and reappears before Metalla X. They once again traded rapid blows, including slamming their fists with each other. Omega X was taken back by his ex-rival's battle aura and thrown off his guard. Metalla X once again took advantage. He delivers vicious kicks into Omega X's ribs and then punches him the gut multiple times. Each blow took their toll on Omega X as he spat out blood from his mouth.

_"This isn't the time for this! I could stop them but I'll only get in the way. Plus, their battle auras would most likely kill me."_

The warrior of friendship lands more punches across Omega X's face. One punch had enough force to send Omega X sailing across the landscape. He is sent plowing through a small mountain ridge. From there Metalla X caught up to his fallen adversary only to find that he was missing. He immediately picked up an incoming ki and found Omega X diving down at him. Metalla X dodged but only to be punched in the face. Omega X follows it up with an elbow shot to his gut and a kick to his chin. The deafening blows sent Metalla X skidding across the landscape.

"Is that all you've got to offer, Yamato?!"

"Likewise, Taichi!"

The stubborn warriors once again charged each other. They traded more punches across their faces. The intense energy of their auras was staggering. Calling them strong would be a severe understatement. They have already transcended past their normal limitations. They have exerted more power through their fists alone than by firing away excessive ki blasts.

Omega X slams a fist against Metalla X's face, who in turn retaliated. More punches and kicks were delivered at a rapid speed. Even Keke couldn't keep up with the two. The warriors take off into the heavens above and separated themselves from each other. Like a pair of comets, the pair slammed into each other several times until the heavens trembled under their sheer might. Omega X cupped his hands together while calling forth his ultimate attack. Meanwhile, Metalla X put out his hands in front of him to summon his finishing blow.

"Oh crap! I better get the heck out of dodge!" Keke shrieked.

"TERRA-"

"ICE BARRIER-"

"BEAM!!" the warriors cried out in unison.

Their attacks slammed into each other into a tight struggle. Both were exerting all of the power within their fiber digital bodies could even muster. Both attacks were ultimately detonated on impact as the warrior pair phased out from sight. The earth's heavens trembled even more than even the biggest earthquake known in recent times. The warriors reappeared behind each other. Omega X realized that he had his back against Metalla X. They both turned around to meet each other's fists. They were sent skidding back with little fatigue in their bodies.

**(End theme)**

"Wow! They did all that and they haven't even come close to showing fatigue!" Keke exclaimed. "Unreal… I wish I could ascend like them."

With the warriors staring each other down, Metalla X held out his right fist. The warrior of courage was ready to take anything his ex-rival was set to deliver. However, Metalla X merely licked the blood from his right hand and spat the blood out.

"Well, that's mildly disgusting, Matt."

"I'm relieved, Tai. It appears your current power status haven't gone weak on you."

Omega X was a bit taken back by this comment until he realized that his ex-rival had just nearly killed him to 'test him'. He stomped his foot down and went on a tirade.

"You son of a-! You just provoked me just to test me?! Right?! Am I right?!"

"You just needed a good kick in the ass."

"Well, that was inappropriate…"

"How did it feel, running wild with everything you've got, after all this time?" Metalla X asked while spitting more blood. "Up until a moment ago, you had a look of frustration all over your face."

"Say what?! You mean you just testing Tai, dad?" Keke said. "Wow, I thought you were actually serious about fighting him."

"In a way, yes. I had to do it because this Saitou character will just be even more ruthless than I have ever been. Our fights will be child's play compared to when Tai has to eventually face Saitou."

"I see."

"Besides, Tai. These guys came at you with a clever tactic. Their strategy was to suppress your power down to it's minimum, while utilizing their own abilities at their maximum levels."

Metalla X stepped forward and bandaged his right arm with a cloth sheet. He continued giving his warning to his ex-rival.

"With your head in an uproar as it was, no matter how much you fought them, Saitou would have overcome you."

"Matt… I…"

"Fight with a cool head, Tai. You can't go exerting your brawn in this matter. Though knowing you, I'm probably wasting my time telling you this."

Suddenly, Omega X was slightly chuckling only to give an outburst of laughter. The warrior of friendship was a bit taken back by his laughter.

"I missed the joke, Tai. What's so funny?" Keke wondered.

"Yeah, I don't remember even humoring you."

"Oh, nothing! Ha! Ha! It's just that- I never though that I'd be told by you to cool my head. It's a bit too much and unexpected. No, really. You never saw this coming! Ha!"

_"Grr. You idiot. Maybe I should have been serious and killed you when I had the chance."_

"But, no, seriously. Thanks, Matt. That was what I needed."

Without answering Omega X, Metalla X walks away over to Keke and prepares to set off.

"Hey, Matt. Go meet with everyone else. They should be miles from the caverns."

"Why aren't you going to come along?"

"No. I left behind a monster that is waiting for me as we speak. I promised him that I would return to resume our fight after I came here to rescue Keke. Then, you showed up unknowingly."

"I see. So you left him behind just to save my daughter? Is that why you left Max to be taken away?"

"I couldn't do anything. This monster wouldn't let me go and save him. He would have stopped me the whole way through. I have to go back and resume our fight."

"Then, go. When you're through with him, then come back."

"Also, the tunnel is set to be opening in two days. No, make it by tomorrow. The hole will have been completely open. Even if it's just until we get Max back."

"Don't try sweet-talking me, Tai."

"C'mon, dad. We have to go and rescue, Max! Please, for me!"

"You'd better listen to your daughter. You should do it for her. She has a deep bond with my son."

"Is this right, Keke?"

"Yes, very much."

"All right. But if we're too late to stop the tunnel from opening, then there's nothing I can do. What's done is done. You should be thinking about that too, Tai. If Armageddon comes tomorrow, then so be it."

"Just, curious. Wouldn't you be interested in _The Human Armageddon_ CD?" Omega X asked with curiosity.

"_The Human Armageddon_?"

"You know. The cd that shows all of the crimes and atrocities that we humans have ever done. They say Saitou must have swiped it from the Holy Realm under the Sovereign's noses. Even Shintomon knows about it. It's apart of their top secret files. Once he's defeated, maybe I can show it to you."

"But that's the Holy Realm's top secret material."

"Yeah, I don't want my dad is lose it like Saitou did!"

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about you dad, Keke. He'll probably think its rubbish."

"Besides, I doubt they let you get away with taking it either, Tai," Metalla X scoffed.

"Doesn't matter. It's a small sacrifice to pay for a larger victory. Besides, I never even ordered to get the footage back."

"This is starting to get interesting, Tai."

"Ok, now tell me that last part Lady Moinanea mentioned in the prophecy about what the Dark Angels needs to do with the One?"

"I don't know. She even left me in suspense. Looks like we will have to find out for ourselves."

"A Messiah, huh? Wonder if it's true."

"Well, if the events of the prophecy have so far been eighty-five percent accurate, then it could happen."

"I'm really interested to know. But, I've got another question. How did you manage to use and control your spirit?"

"Oh that… As soon as I received my spirit, I was told to go see Yamaki and the Hypnos team. They had a device called the Brutes Wave. I still have some memories during the time Bebimon possessed my body. The Hypnos team used it on him and my body to transform into that gigantic wolf beast."

"Yeah, how could I ever forget that?!" Keke exclaimed. "You… Well Bebimon killed us all."

"I'll never forgive that worm for taking my body as his tool. As soon as I arrived the Hypnos HQ, I found it to be abandoned. Then, Yamaki himself approached me. He informed me that they had relocated to an underground facility and moved all of their equipment there after the whole incident with the Super Artificial. With another danger looming in the horizon, they made priorities with their move. I was taken to their underground facility to become a test subject for the Brutes Waves. My guess was that Lady Moinanea felt that the Brutes Waves would be the much needed boost to activate the spirit…"

-

-

_Flashback _

Being contained inside of a capsule, Metalla X was laid with wires attached to his body. They were used to track down on his heart rate.

"Ok, Riley. We're going to give the Brutes Waves another go," the head of Hypnos ordered.

"But, sir. The last time we even used it was on Bebimon. What are the chances Yamato won't turn into a monster again?"

"It's worth it if we are to survive the attack by these monsters Lady Moinanea warned us about."

"Systems are set and operational," Talley stated.

"Good! Now run the Brutes Waves project!"

With that said, the team activated the generator to the Brutes Waves and opened the surface hatchet. The satellite rose to the surface and positioned itself directly towards the moon. After a signal given by Yamaki, Riley activates the satellite to send out the waves directly with the moon's radiant light. The rays synchronized with one another and bathed their light over Metalla X. The warrior seethes under the pressure from the light and felt the artifact pulsating with energy. He immediately sat up and his heart rate was immediately going off the scale.

"Sir! His heart rate is increasing! If he strains himself too much, he'll die!" Riley warned Yamaki.

"We're close to accomplishing our task, Riley! Just a few more seconds should suffice!"

Within a few moments, Metalla X's armor shattered from his body and he grew to a gigantic werewolf creature. He ripped his way through the capsule and unleashes an unforgiving roar. The Hypnos team panicked at the sight of the werewolf until it's body started radiating. The beast eventually shrunk down and became engulfed in a bright column of light.

"We did it. He's undergoing the transformation as we speak," Yamaki said. "Lady Moinanea. We did it. After many failures, we have finally gotten Yamato merged with the spirit."

As the column of light started to fade, a pair of crimson eyes was peering through the light. A long figure was standing out with electric streaks coursing through his form. Yes, it was indeed a reality. Yamato has finally achieved the rare level four stage of digital fusion.

**"At last, I gained my fourth level form and became the warrior you see before you. I was once again reborn."**

End of flashback

-

"Wow, that's a pretty crazy story, Matt. So you were able to control it?" Omega X asked.

"Yes. Unlike you, I'm able to control my form with a great disciplined mind. As a singer and a lover for music, I sung a song to myself to help contain the beast from within."

"Sort of like singing a lullaby," giggled Keke.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Well, Matt. It's good to know we have another fourth level warrior on our team. Now we're ready for anything."

Suddenly, Metalla X felt an approaching ki coming from beyond the distance. Even Omega X was picking up on this sudden movement of wicked ki.

"Heh. Like now, huh, Tai?" Keke teased him.

"Well, it looks like we have some company," said Metalla X.

Flying down from the gaping hole were two gigantic figures. One of which was a large black-clad devil-like creature with an orange bat symbol printed on his chest and the other was a sinister-looking samurai warrior. Behind them was a massive white armored beast with purple gliders sprouting on it's back. His face was covered with a red mask and yellow eyes underneath the mask. His limbs were long, skinny and his fingers were sickly in appearance. A lump of yellow shaggy hair covered his head on top of the red mask.

"Well, looks like someone needs to brush and floss!" Omega X made a comment to the larger beast.

"Those guys must have come from out of the hole!" Keke said.

"Devimon. Musayamon. Belial Myotismon," Metalla X stated each digimon's identity.

"Well, well. Look what we have here, boys," Musayamon snickered.

"Here we are, beckoned by the scent of delicious morsels," Belial Myotismon spoke in a thunderous tone. "I smell the stench of digimon off of them."

"Interesting, a pair of hybrids and a human girl together?" Devimon said. "This is quite a sight to behold, but it's a shame they won't be together for very long."

"Looks like we're already in phase three," Metalla X informed his comrades. "That means our home planet is going to start crawling with these kind of low level idiots."

"Idiots you say?!" Belial Myotismon laughed.

"That does it! You might not look good, but I'm going to dlice you up into chowder!" Musayamon said while pointing to Metalla X.

"Tai. Now here's a really good reason why I now decided to join you guys again," Metalla X stated. "If we don't act now, then I'll be forced to do deal with these naive scumbags constantly. Believe me. It's going to be a pain in the ass for me."

"That would be very unpleasant," Keke said nodding.

"Absolutely," replied Omega X.

"Bah! We're the ones who find you unpleasant!" Devimon hissed. "Take this! The Touch of Evil!"

"Crimson Mist!!"

"Time to dice you fools up!"

Within a split second, the trio quickly moved across and made short work of the three viral types. Keke sends out a ki blast to destroy Musayamon. Omega X punches his away through Devimon without breaking a sweat. Lastly, Metalla X easily disposed of Belial Myotismon with his claws. The giant was cut down in half before breaking down into data.

The trio was completely unscathed while a large data cloud streaked past them.

"We don't have time to be goofing with idiots like those fools," Metalla X sighed.

"Well, Matt. I really have to get back with my fight. You make sure to tell everyone else about my whereabouts."

"Ok, but you come back. Got it?"

"Hey, I've never abandoned you guys before. If things get messy, just use telepathy to reach to me. Hopefully my fight doesn't last too long."

"Good luck, Tai!" Keke said with encouragement.

With a nod, Omega X placed his two fingers on his forehead to teleport out using his Time Warp. Metalla X was left behind with Keke.

"Ready to go, Keke?"

"You bet, dad!"

-

-

**Back at the Demon's Cavern**

The cries of Max echoed from throughout the cavern. Saitou's crew was gathered around the sphere containing the boy.

"Just go ahead and kill me already! I don't want to live through this!" Max screamed.

"Phase two has now already been set," Saitou said. "Now we do everything we can to draw out the boy's secret power. We're only a few short moments before the tunnel is open."

-

-

**Miles away the water facility**

Another hunt was ensuing with BW searching the forests for the other winged monster. He suddenly felt a cold breeze around the temperate forest but managed to concentrate to find the monster's ki. So far, he had no luck.

"He's got to be here somewhere," BW growled in frustration. "Where ever he is, he's really good at masking his ki. Hey, why don't you show yourself you bastard?!"

He received no response from the ice dragon and continued his walk through the forest. Just then, he saw a sudden swift movement within the brushes. BW stopped and picked up on slight vibrations from within the air.

"What was that just now…?"

Suddenly, BW turned to find a swift hand movement strikes him across the face. The former Black War Greymon is sent skidding across the forest. He immediately responds by sending out a double ki blast. His attacker flew up into the air and shoots down an icy projectile. BW retaliates with a ki beam to knock the ice blast out of its course.

"Show yourself!"

"As you wish," the ice dragon hissed.

BW stepped into a battle stance while the creature landed on the ground with its arms crossed. The monster looked exactly like Novdramon with the same body structure except that it's skin was light blue and his lips were pink.

"You must be one of the seven monsters, right?"

"Wow, you're a fast one. Aren't you?"

"Very funny. Now identify yourself because I'm the last person you'll ever lay your eyes on."

"Call me Eisdramon."

**(Eisdramon. Type: Dragon Warrior Digimon. Level: Mega. Special Attacks: Arctic Barrier, Subzero Breath & Icicle Spears)**

"Eisdramon? Well, my name is BW. That will be the last name you will ever hear because I'm ending your life right now."

"Oh, such idle threats. Do you think you can carry out your threats?"

"Try me."

"As you wish-"

Before words could even come out of BW's mouth, Eisdramon had just already phased out from sight. He paused for a moment and felt a driving force being exerted into his gut. He lets out a deep gasp and saw Eisdramon with an elbow driven in his gut.

"Not so easy, am I?" Eisdramon snickered. "So you're the former Black War Greymon? Just how many years ago was that?"

BW immediately responds with a fist smashing against Eisdramon's face. The force wasn't enough to even push the ice dragon. Eisdramon responds by creating an ice barrier would his body and encasing BW within an ice sculpture. BW cried out before his voice was silenced by the time the cold breeze froze him completely from head to toe.

"There. That should keep you encased. You weren't even worth the time. Maybe I should have asked you for Taichi's whereabouts. But I'll simply find him by reading on his ki. Oh well. Now, it's onto finding Taichi and finishing him before my brother does."

With that said, Eisdramon flies out into the distance to begin his search for Omega X. Little does he realize is that Novadramon is already beginning to commence battle with the warrior of courage. BW remained frozen in place but his thoughts were still in effect.

_"Good. I can still use telepathy despite the condition I'm in. Tai's in trouble if he has to fight two monsters at once. I'll have to call on the others. Tai will need help and it's going to take some time for me to break out of this damn ice shell. Ok, time to start cranking that ki."_

-

-

**Abandoned Water Facility**

Ten minutes has officially passed and Novadramon had patiently waited. He had assumed a meditation position to conserve his energy. Suddenly, Omega X had returned using his Time Warp teleportation. Without turning back around, Novadramon sits up from his meditation.

"So, Taichi. Did you save the girl?"

"Yeah, but I did have a run-in with Yamato. I hope my power didn't actually weaken after I was dealing with him."

"Yamato? Yes, I felt his power. You and him were very much even in power and strength."

"I'd like to thank you for allowing me to help Keke and her father out."

"Good, because now is time we settle our fight. We shall determine which of us is the better warrior. I will give everything I've got."

"Likewise, Novadramon."

Both warriors raised their ki and sported auras radiating over their bodies. Omega X steps into a battle position just before Novadramon did the same.

"Taichi. I'm ready."

"Good. What do you say we get started?" Omega X said with a grin. _"As soon as I beat this guy, he'll give me the digicore and I'll ask him if he can help me to save Max. If this guy is anything like Pikkan and BW, he'll have an honor code. But, first things first. I'm going to give him the honor to fight me one on one."_

-

-

**Miles away from Demon's Cavern**

Elsewhere, just many miles across from Demon's Cavern, Shintomon had transported himself and the group party at the area where Demon's Cavern was positioned. The higher digimon chose a spot miles away from the cavern since the barrier around the cavern prohibits any form of teleportation to enter through it. That includes Shintomon's own teleportation.

Sora, Kari and TK looked across to find Metalla X and Keke flying across from the distance. They waved out to the pair.

"Look! There's Matt and Keke!" Sora calls out to the group.

"Great! We're all together again!" TK said.

"Except for my brother. Where is Tai?" Kari wondered. "Hopefully, he gets here soon."

Shintomon gives a nod to everyone to remind them that they would be ready to set off through the forest to Demon's Cavern.

_"Taichi. Where ever you maybe, we will need you if we come across Saitou. But for the time being, we'll just have to wing this one out. With Yamato also possessing the ability to ascend to the fourth level, we have a chance. I just hope we aren't too late to save Max… For Taichi's, humanity's and the digital universes' sakes."_

The two monsters have revealed themselves. One of which possesses the elements of the sun. Novadramon has the code of a true warrior. On the other hand, his brother, Eisdramon is quite opposite and a cutthroat. He chills his opponents with his ice powers, just as he demonstrated on BW. Hideto the Sniper has been slain by Metalla X, who had just now achieved the level four digital fusion statuses. He and Tai had their little fun but now they must be aware of the dangers that loom in the horizon. With the team nearly reunited, they set off to Demon's Cavern to rescue Max. Can Tai settle the fight with Novadramon to rejoin his comrades or will Eisdramon prevent him from doing so? Armageddon looms within the horizon and there is only little time left.

(Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale")

(Preview)

Tai: Hey, everyone! It's me, Tai! The next episode will feature myself and Novadramon laying the smackdown on each other. This guy is more than meets the eye! He's already giving me a run for my money and proves to be at a higher level than the previous four monsters. Everything's going smoothly until Eisdramon interferes.

Novadramon: Brother! What do you think you're doing? This is a one on one battle I promised Taichi!

Eisdramon: Promises are meant to be broken, dear brother. It's best to kill your enemy while they're down. Allow me to have the honor to kill him before he gains an upper hand.

Novadramon: Not like this. I will not allow it, even if I have to eliminate you brother.

TK: Meanwhile, my brother reunites with our team once again. We head out to Demon's Cavern to find ourselves in another territory set by Saitou's minions.

Kari: We enter Mari the Game Master's territory.

Dorothy: Rules are set that only six humans and five digimon can enter.

Saitou: We're just under an hour away from the time the tunnel opens. Max, let's just see if they can save you in time.

Max: Don't underestimate my family and friends! They will come!

Shintomon: So, that makes it myself, Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon and Terriermon to enter. Davis, Metalla X, Kari, TK, Henry and Dorothy will enter too. Fair enough. We'll win this ridiculous game and pass through.

Henry: Who would have ever thought we'd be playing games before the end of mankind?

Terriermon: Crazier stuff has happened to us before.

Omega X: Is there more to the prophecy said by Lady Moinanea? I supposed to be this 'One' who eventually become a Messiah? But what role does Dark Angel play in this? What is he supposed to do to me, in order to reawaken this Messiah?

Keke: The next episode is entitled…

-

-

**Enter Mari's Gaming Territory! Omega X's Dilemma with the Elemental Dramon Brothers!**

-

Ryo: What? You mean 'he' is about to emerge in this world? I have to get to those caverns and find out for myself.

-

-

Look at all these conflicts! Damn, our heroes are way over their heads. But we have now seen Matt finally even out with Tai as he reaches the fourth level. We're getting closer to the arrival of the last, final monster. I hope you're ready for that one, Ninetalesuk. ((wink)) Not to mention the second round between Tai and Saitou. Will the actual Millenniumon appear? He will but give it time.

If you noticed, I added an interesting twist with this whole prophecy that deals with the events of the entire series, huh? While it has some religious meaning, I am no way a religious person and do not mean to add any of that to my story. It's just a little twist to make my entire series more meaning. Just what will the Messiah look like and how he will appear? You'll just have to continue reading to find out. ((wink))

I hope everyone is having a safe Christmas Eve. Incase I don't post a chapter by tomorrow, I wish everyone a Happy Holiday. Let's hope 2005 will bring bigger things for my D-Fusion series, including its inevitable conclusion. The Pharaohmon series is still going strong and there are many stories I hope to write before my retirement from Happy holidays to all and all a good night!


	9. Enter Mari's Gaming Territory! Omega X's...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Saber Veemon/Ultima X, Novadramon, Eisdramon, Himo Saitou, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Christmas had already come and gone. I hope every one of you had a great holiday, but there's still New Years to come. I'll have to think about my New Years Resolutions and I'll be happy to hear yours. In the meantime, now that we're still on vacation, we can move on with the story of my final D-Fusion saga.

Taichi/Omega X proceeds with his duel with Novadramon, but trouble is on the horizon with Eisdramon heading out to the battlefield. Meanwhile, we'll get to see Mari the Game Master at work with her territory. All this and more in chapter nine. Enjoy!

-

-

-

**_Our four-team band of heroes spread across the globe to snare the missing digicores. Each team battled four powerful monsters, each possessing a digicore piece and an essence of Millenniumon's own negative energy. Four digicores have been collected, but Omega X finds himself in a tight spot as he comes across the toughest monster yet: Novadramon. In old game of cat and mouse, Novadramon and Omega X tested each other's abilities. But it was Novadramon who proved to be formidable. They decided to stop the warm up act and proceed with the serious battle ahead. Novadramon unsheathed his body armor shell to reveal his true radiant form. Omega X ascends straight to his fourth level form. _**

Unforunately, their battle was interrupted as Omega X felt Keke on the verge of death. He postponed his fight with Novadramon to teleport out to the location where Hideto the Sniper was close to ending Keke's life. However, it was Metalla X who made it there first and ended Hideto's life. Omega X made it but was too late as Metalla X saved Keke. Then it was revealed…

"I too can reach level four digital ascension."

"Since, when?"

"SINCE NOW! HA!!!"

Much to Omega X's surprise, Metalla X reveals his fourth level form. They proceed to duke it out and it ended in a draw. But the purpose of this short brawl was to test Omega X's conscience and determine if he was ready for the tough challenges ahead. Omega X passed with the test. Metalla X went on to tell about a prophecy told to him by Lady Moinanea about the chain of events that has occurred in their lives since first entering the Digital World. What could this mean for the future events that lie ahead? The leader proceeded to tell Metalla X to take Keke and meet with the others at the lcoation of Demon's Cavern. From there, they would venture into the cavern to stop Saitou from opening the tunnel and save Max in the process. Omega X returned back to continue his fight with Novadramon. Unbeknownst to them, another monster was waiting in the wings: Eisdramon, the cold-blooded brother of Novadramon. If Taichi can barely manage to handle Novadramon, how can we take on two monsters at once? The conflict continues…

-

-

(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays)

-

-

-

-

**Enter Mari's Gaming Territory! Omega X's Dilemma with the Elemental Dramon Brothers!**

-

-

**Miles away from Demon's Cavern**

Elsewhere, just many miles across from Demon's Cavern, Shintomon had transported himself and the group party at the area where Demon's Cavern was positioned. The higher digimon chose a spot miles away from the cavern since the barrier around the cavern prohibits any form of teleportation to enter through it. That includes Shintomon's own teleportation.

Sora, Kari and TK looked across to find Metalla X and Keke flying across from the distance. They waved out to the pair.

"Look! There's Matt and Keke!" Sora calls out to the group.

"Great! We're all together again!" TK said.

"Except for my brother. Where is Tai?" Kari wondered. "Hopefully, he gets here soon."

Shintomon gives a nod to everyone to remind them that they would be ready to set off through the forest to Demon's Cavern.

_"Taichi. Where ever you maybe, we will need you if we come across Saitou. But for the time being, we'll just have to wing this one out. With Yamato also possessing the ability to ascend to the fourth level, we have a chance. I just hope we aren't too late to save Max… For Taichi's, humanity's and the digital universes' sakes."_

"Matt! Keke! We're so glad you two can make it!" Sora waves out to them.

"If only Tai would get here, then we'd be back together as a team," Davis said.

"It's a good thing we left David and Sam with Yolei, Hawkmon and Wormmon back at the hospital," Veemon replied. "They can watch over Ken's body while we take care of this."

"No doubt about it, buddy."

"David's been through enough. So he needs to stay behind," said Sonja. "Plus, I'm sure this is all we need to enter the cavern."

"Well, look who decided to drop by," Metalla X sarcastically blurted out.

"Well, hello to you, too!" Kazu retorted.

"So, shall we proceed onward?" asked Guardromon.

"Ok, listen up, everyone," Shintomon said. "Let's lay out the situation now."

"So far our enemies have number seven. Saitou's accomplices and the four monsters," Dorothy stated. "What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yes, those seven accomplices include Saitou, too. Don't forget," replied Kenta.

"Takuya and his group helped to take down Haze Frogmon to collect a digicore piece," reported Henry. "And Tai defeated Doctor Akira."

"Plus, Kari whooped Lamiamon's butt to gain another digicore piece," Terriermon chuckled. "Nah, maybe I should have taken all the glory."

"Takato and the other Tamers overcame Rage Archaeopteryxmon to gain the third digicore piece," stated TK.

"Just a moment ago, I slain Hideto the Sniper," Metalla X explained.

"My team just came back after beating Necromon and his mega form, Lichidramon," Davis said.

"And we also gained another digicore piece! I'm telling you. We're already winning this conflict!" said Veemon. "Right, Davis?"

"Right!"

"Wrong, Davis. We might have the upper hand, but they have Max captured. There's no telling when they'll use him to open the tunnel," said Shintomon. "If we hope to close it up, we will need the digicores' powers to close it up or defeat Saitou himself."

"Don't forget that Rei Saiba here has defected to our side," Sora pointed to the girl.

"Which means there's only four Spell Casters and three monsters left," said Biyomon.

"Yeah and Tai's already fighting one monster. That leaves two out there in our world," Keke explained. "But I'm sure Max's dad will take care that problem. BW is already on the hunt for another."

"Wait, BW just went after a monster too?!" Henry asked. "Oh, man."

"But that's less work for us," Terriermon replied.

"Then again, if he's in trouble, Takato and Takuya's teams can aid him when need be," Shintomon said.

"First things first! I promised to bring Max back safely and that's what I'm going to do!" Keke exclaimed. "I think they should have reached the cave by now."

"So that's where they are hiding him. It sucks that teleportation doesn't work in there," Metalla X scoffed. "Tai stated he already tried doing it and it failed him."

"My brother's territory is strong. He can even block out the strongest being's teleportation abilities," Rei said. "Not even Tai can use his Time Warp."

"Saitou said himself the tunnel to the Dark Realm would fully be opened within the next two days," stated Shintomon. "That's four whole days sooner than what we firmly believed. My calculations were way off. Gosenzomon had warned me about using calculations."

"How could the hole be opening so quickly?" Lopmon wondered.

"I'd say it's because of my brother, Neo. He has two powers within his ability. He can not only block out teleportation but can also empower the hole to widen."

"Is that right, Rei?"

"Yes, Sora. Come to think of it, my brother did say that things were going faster than expected."

"And just by looking at this city, you can tell," Impmon pointed out to Mushiyori.

"Given the dire situation, and considering they have Max, our only choice is to head out to the cave," Gatomon stated.

"Max now has the ability to cut through dimensions," the higher digimon continued on. "As such, until the phase where the hole is opened all the way and the barrier is cut down, they probably won't kill him."

"Yes, but you're forgetting Sigma is also amongst the enemy," said Rei Saiba.

"Yes. According to what Mr. Oikawa said, there's a good possibility that Sigma will devour Max's ability," Keke said with a nod.

"Actually, Sigma literally eats other people's abilities," Rei explained. "I've seen Sigma eat for myself. It's the most horrible thing I've ever witnessed."

"Yuck! That's gross!" Suzie gagged.

"You can say that again. He actually eats them whole?!" Lopmon asked.

"Ok, I've just lost my lunch," muttered Terriermon.

"When you say 'eat', what specifically does he do?" Metalla X asked.

"He actually consumes them as Lopmon already stated," the girl replied to the warrior. "He swallows the other person's body whole. His territory is inside himself."

"Yuck! He should at least put some mustard, ketchup or some Tabasco sauce!" shrieked Keke.

"So we've got the whole general picture or at least some of it," Metalla X said.

"All right! I don't know about you guys but let's charge our way in!" David popped his knuckles.

"Hold it, you idiot," sighed Dorothy. "We'd better limit the number of people to go."

"That's right. Davis, Veemon, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Keke and you Metalla X," Shintomon said. "You guys go in the cave and explore the territory."

"Plus, it wouldn't be wise to increase our numbers in case Saitou springs a trap," said Henry. "Plus, I don't want Suzie put in danger."

"No kidding. It was a good idea to leave Tike and Kara at the hospital with the others," TK said to Kari.

"I agree."

"The rest of us will stay out here to explore the outside of the cavern," said Sora.

"Um, excuse me, but I think I should go to lead them into the cave," Rei raised her hand. "It's like a giant maze in there plus I'm the only one with familiar with it."

"Hmph, can we really trust you?" Metalla X scoffed. "I don't see why we should…"

"I'm… That sweet little boy… Max. I want to at least help him out."

Suddenly, Rei heard footsteps approaching her. She turned to find Sora reaching a hand to her. Rei takes it and receives a warm shake from the redhead adult.

"I trust you, Rei. My son saw the good in your heart and saved you. You don't want to put harm on anyone. Believe me when I say this."

"Sora-san…"

"Hey, if she's cool with Max, then I'm cool with her!" Davis replied with a thumbs up. "Anyone who's friendly with Tai and his son, is a-okay with me!"

"Thank you everyone. I appreciate it," Rei sniffed a tear with a bow.

"Daisuke. Remember not to lose your cool. You and Taichi have the habit of doing that," Shintomon said. "The enemy is certain to come down on you if you do."

"Right! Just leave it us!" Veemon replied.

"When we come back out of that cave, we'll be bringing Saitou along with us," said Davis. "He's going to be already beaten a pulp when we're through with him. He can't take on three fusion warriors at once. Right, guys?"

"Yeah!" Kari and TK exclaimed in unison.

With that said, Davis and Veemon led the team consisting of Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Metalla X, Keke and Rei Saiba towards the path to Demon's Cavern. They remained stealthy just in case Saitou detects their ki signals. It was probably their wisest choice despite having to take a long walk through the forest.

"Good luck, guys," Sora with a deep sign. "Bring Max back in good hands…"

-

-

**Outskirts of Major City districts. Abandoned Water Facility**

Novadramon had patiently waited. He had assumed a meditation position to conserve his energy. Suddenly, Omega X had returned using his Time Warp teleportation. Without turning back around, Novadramon sits up from his meditation.

"So, Taichi. Did you save the girl?"

"Yeah, but I did have a run-in with Yamato. I hope my power didn't actually weaken after I was dealing with him."

"Yamato? Yes, I felt his power. You and him were very much even in power and strength."

"I'd like to thank you for allowing me to help Keke and her father out."

"Good, because now is time we settle our fight. We shall determine which of us is the better warrior. I will give everything I've got."

"Likewise, Novadramon."

Both warriors raised their ki and sported auras radiating over their bodies. Omega X steps into a battle position just before Novadramon did the same.

"Taichi. I'm ready."

"Good. What do you say we get started?" Omega X said with a grin. _"As soon as I beat this guy, he'll give me the digicore and I'll ask him if he can help me to save Max. If this guy is anything like Pikkan and BW, he'll have an honor code. But, first things first. I'm going to give him the honor to fight me one on one."_

"Make your first move, Taichi. Or do I get to have that honor?"

"There's no need. Allow me."

**(Play Godsmack _Awake_ during battle scene)**

As soon as they finished their verbal spout, the two powerful warriors disappeared from their posts. Then, everything seemed calm for a moment… For another moment and another… Until, a loud sonic boom was heard echoing throughout the heavens. The shockwaves from these series of sonic booms caused the surroundings to become crushed under the warriors' power. A pair of lights was flashing across the skies. Omega X flies out through the clouds and rams himself into Novadramon.

The sun-heated dragon flips over Omega X at the last tenth second. Novadramon gets behind Omega X and delivers a spinning wheel kick. Only for the warrior of courage to phase away just barely. Novadramon turns around to find Omega X smashing fists back to his back. The force was enough to send Novadramon plummeting down towards the bottom of a water reservoir. The fire dragon managed to stop himself at the last second. He looks up to find no traces of Omega X at sight. However, he felt vibrations erupting from within thin air. He turned to his right side to spot Omega X throwing out an array of punches. Novadramon counters each punch by swiftly maneuvering each fist thrown.

The warrior brings himself forward and wrapped his arms around the dragon. With one swift motion, Novadramon maneuvered behind Omega X. He forms an orange-red sphere in front of him and concentrated on the energy condensed within it. The condensed ball sends out an array of heat blasts at once.

"Heat Wave Blast!!"

Omega X retaliates by waving his hand out and sending out an array of ki-based boomerang blades.

"Blade Disks!!"

Each blade disk swiftly took out each heat blast and caused them to fizzle out before hitting their target. Omega X shoots himself across and rams a knee into Novadramon. Little did he realize, Novadramon caught Omega X's knee immediately and pushed him away. Novadramon takes advantage of the warrior and delivers a fist into his face. He follows it up with more punches at Omega X. With Omega X recovering from these blows, Novadramon didn't waste time by throwing out yet another ki sphere and condenses it into an array of heat blasts.

"Heat Wave Blast!!"

Omega X immediately shook the 'cobwebs' out and phases out from the fire shots. He reappears on top of a water tower, but he looked up to see Novadramon levitating above him. Omega X quickly sets off from the water tower and uses his Time Warp to escape from sight. This threw Novadramon off his game until he turned around to find Omega X with his hands cupped together.

"TERRA-"

"That trick won't work on me!"

Just as Novadramon was about to direct an attack, Omega X immediately disappears from sight and once again caught Novadramon off guard. The warrior reappears directly in front of the dragon and sends out a powerful force of his attack.

"BEAM!!"

Novadramon screamed out once the attack made its mark. The dragon struggled to break free from the predicament while the attack was sending him sailing across. Omega X waited patiently until the right opportunity. He gave himself a countdown to five seconds.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. NOW!"

Omega X used his Time Warp to immediately reappear behind Novadramon, who was still being pushed back by the attack. The warrior puts his right hand over his head and concentrated to form a energy disc.

"ENERGY DISC!!"

Omega X sends out the deadly energy disc, as it flew across like a saw. The disc was aiming right for Novadramon's torso. The dragon saw the attack coming and struggles to break himself free. Omega X looks on in anticipation to watch his enemy's immediate demise. Novadramon saw through to his strategy and pushes himself away from the Terra Beam attack. The energy disc slices through the blast in half. The disc exploded in impact while the two blasts slammed into the earth below. Both blasts had caused great damage to the abandoned water facility while leaving two massive craters at its wake.

Omega X was not too surprised to see Novadramon countering his attacks. The fire dragon smirked and shot himself across towards Omega X. Both warriors resumed their head on collision with fists thrown at rapid speed. Neither one was going to give out. They weren't losing any steam or fatigue. However, only one of them would be considered the victor of this battle. Novadramon was determined to defeat Omega X in order to fulfill his destiny and become an important Digi-Universal historical figure. He wants to be revered and notorious for slaying the great Omega X. On the other hand, Omega X sets to gain the digicore from Novadramon and save his son from Saitou's dark hand.

**(_Awake_fades slowlyin the BG)**

_"Yes, he's definitely better than I heard. No, he's fantastic,"_ Novadramon thought.

_"Novadramon's proving to be quite the challenge. Even as a level four warrior, Novadramon is giving me a great struggle for my life. This is exactly what I needed. Makes me wonder if the last two monsters are as strong or even greater than he is."_

At the last split second, both warriors collided and slammed fists into each other's faces. They both moved away from each other and were heavily panting. Their blows had started to take a toll on their bodies. Omega X rubbed his hands from the burns he received while his fists slammed against Novadramon's hot skin. Meanwhile, Novadramon rubbed his face to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"That was really good, Taichi. You're better than I thought."

"Likewise. How about we continue this ordeal? If it's okay with you."

"As long as we're willing to continue, then by all means let us continue. I will not rest until I have claimed victory."

"I can say the same, Novadramon. Let's go!"

**(_Awake_ rises once again during continuing battle scene)**

With that said, the two powerful warrior directed energy blasts towards each other. The blasts hit their mark and caused an enormous eruption that spread across the water facility itself. They had caused a tremendous impact to result in the destruction of the facility itself. The warriors remained at a standstill with their energy blasts struggling. Once they phased away, the blasts collided to detonate with each other simultaneously.

Now, they were back to throwing punches towards one another within the heavens. Each blow caused tremendous sonic booms and reactions across Earth's atmosphere. Novadramon sends out a fire blast, which Omega X managed to barely move away from. This gave the dragon an advantage as he applied a headlock on the warrior. He proceeded to put the tight squeeze on his adversary and tosses an energy shot in his face. The blast sends Omega X sailing backwards across a far off oil tower. The warrior slammed into the concrete wall. He struggled to lift his head after the devastating impact and saw Novadramon levitating in front of him.

"Now, Taichi. You end here!"

Novadramon flies out backwards and puts his hands out in front. A fiery energy ball was forming and Omega X let out a gasp in horror. Once the blast came towards him, the warrior phases out and allows the blast to destroy the oil tower in the process. The tower structure exploded with a fuel and oil spreading across the now dead landscape. Omega X appears behind Novadramon but was immediately caught off guard once Novadramon phased out. Omega X sends out an energy blast towards his right direction but misses to hit Novadramon. The process repeated for a few seconds until Novadramon came behind the warrior. They quickly put each other's hands across their faces. They stopped to think about what they were set to do next.

"Impressive, Novdramon. Looks like you have the advantage on speed."

"So it would seem."

"However, I've got edge on power! Take this!"

With that said, Omega X delivers a head butt across Novadramon's face. The dragon was sent sailing across the smoke clouds. The warrior took advantage of this and cupped his hands together to gather enough energy for his ultimate attack.

"Now, rest in pieces! TIMES TEN TERRA-"

Novadramon immediately opened his eyes and saw through to his strategy. He disappears from sight and reappears at Omega X, who was caught off guard by his adversary's speed.

"BEA-"

"Too slow, Taichi!!"

The dragon pushes Omega X backwards and forces him to send the massive blast towards the water tower. The colliding blast destroyed the water tower within a second and caused water to fly out across the skies.

"Taichi. When you condense the ki for your Terra Beam into their palms, you stall momentarily. With my speed, I'm much quicker than you ever will be."

"Well, you got me there, Novadramon. On second thought, how about this? TE-"

Omega X quickly phases out from sight and reappears across towards his right direction.

"RRA…"

Novadramon manages to follow along to every direction Omega X takes using his teleportation technique.

"BE-"

This wasn't exactly what Omega X was hoping since he was planning to catch the dragon off guard. Novadramon remained still as a statue with Omega X phasing around across his surroundings. He waited patiently for Omega X to make his next maneuver. He puts out a hand to his left corner and sends an energy blast.

"Right there!"

The dragon was correct on his timing as the blast nailed Omega X on impact. The force was enough to send the warrior of courage plummeting through a canyon wall. The canyon itself crumbled from the impact and caused the walls to cave in. Omega X became buried underneath the piles of rock rubble. However, he used some of his strength to push himself out through the rubble.

"Damn! He really is fast! My Terra Beam isn't even quick enough!"

Just then, Omega X looked up to find a fire blast coming down at him like a missile. He flips across from the target area and watches as the blast explodes through the ground. Novadramon was diving down towards his adversary and ready to finish him off.

"Get ready for some more, Taichi!"

"Whoa! Hold on! Let me rest for a minute, buddy!"

**(End theme)**

As soon as he said that, Omega X found an underground tunnel and dives down towards it. The dragon was immediately hot on his trail. Once he made it down into the underground, man-made tunnel, Novadramon walked across the dark passageway in search of his enemy. He tracked down Omega X's ki but to no avail. He was forced to resort to using his sight. Suddenly, a figure had caught glimpse of Novadramon's sight. He looked across to find Omega X kneeling at a corner and in a position to fire his Terra Beam.

"Fool! Don't you realize that your Terra Beam is useless?!"

He sends out another fire blast and makes a direct hit onto Omega X. Just as he was on the verge of sending more energy; glass shattered and caught Novadramon off guard.

"What's this?!"

Novadramon had just realized that he had been fouled by a reflection of his adversary. He was literally deceived by the sneaky warrior. Suddenly, he heard a childish like laughter and felt a hand being set on his back head. It looked as though Omega X was set to finish the monster off.

"The fight is over."

"Smart tactic, Taichi. Not only are you notorious for being thickheaded but also a genius in combat. That mirror was one hell of a trick. Even I was caught off guard."

"Heh, never thought that trick would work on you. Just call me lucky."

"You've beaten me, Taichi. Go ahead and kill me."

However, Omega X had different ideas and put a hand onto the dragon's right shoulder. Novadramon was caught off guard by this kind gesture.

"What are you doing?"

"Thank you, Novadramon."

"For what?"

"For not killing my wife and the others when you attacked me. I had a feeling you were only after me. You're giving me one hell of an honorable fight."

"I don't kill women and children."

"I can tell. It's good to see a monster with a kind gesture," Omega X mused. "Your other brethren never carried an honor code like you. You're better than any one of them."

The two warriors phased out from the underground tunnel and sped through the surface using their sonic speed. They reappeared in the heavens with another stare down.

"We're evenly matched, Novadramon. Now we can kick each other's asses for all we want. Now, come on!" Omega X said.

He gets into a fighting stance and puts his hand forward. Novadramon watched as Omega X did a 'Bring it' gesture. The dragon created yet another energy shot from his palms. Omega X prepared by cupping his palms for yet another Times Ten Terra Beam. Novadramon shoots out the blast across.

Suddenly, another blast came hurtling past Novadramon's shot. This energy was composed of ice blue ki energy. Omega X was quick to spot this and caught off guard with two shots being directed towards him. The ice blast shot Omega X and froze his right hand into solid ice. The fire blast went right past the warrior.

"What the hell is this?! How did my hand just turn to ice?!"

"Huh? That's not my attack," Novadramon whispered.

The dragon turned around to find the ice-elemental dramon perched on top of another water tower. This one looked exactly like Novadramon, with the gargoyle body and wings. Except this one had a skin pigmentation of ice blue and his body temperature was below zero.

"Ah! Brother?!" Novadramon blurted out.

"Did you just say brother?!"

The ice monster identified as Eisdramon was now staring the warriors down. Omega X was definitely stuck in a tight pinch with two monsters. Would he have to fight them both at once? One was enough but two is too overwhelming for even Omega X. His fate could very well be sealed.

"Novadramon. You'd better have an explanation for this," growled Omega X.

-

-

**Outside/Within Demon's Cavern**

Finally, after a long walk through the forest, Davis' group made it through. The cavern looked like an abandoned coalmine shaft. There was a **Keep Out** sign at the entrance but that certainly wasn't going to prevent them from entering through. This cave is infamous of harboring 'demons' who emerge late at night to feast on any unsuspecting hiker or camper. Though, those were just urban legends but the tunnel is certainly no make believe story.

"Look there's the hovercraft where they took Max hostage," said Keke. "I can remember just by looking at it. They're definitely here!"

"Yes. Saitou and the others are inside this cave," Rei explained.

"So, this is the entrance to Hell itself, huh?" Metalla X wondered. "This doesn't look like anything much."

"How long will it take for us to reach Neo?" Kari asked Rei.

"As long as we stay alert while walking, I think it could take us about two hours."

"Great, but we should also make it hasty but don't set off any strong ki along the way guys," Davis said with excitement in his voice.

"That also depends if nothing gets in our way," sighed Rei.

"So are we ready?!"

"You don't even need to ask, bonehead," said Metalla X.

The group started onward through the entrance into the dark caverns. There was little light to help guide them through, but digimon can simply sniff out scent recently left by Saitou's group including that of Max's scent. They suddenly came upon two passageways.

"We take the right side," Rei pointed to a right passageway.

"Hang on a second, guys. Allow me to assist you," Gatomon said.

The feline takes out several marbles and tosses one across on the ground. The group wondered what the purpose of the marble was for. Their questions were answered once the marble shone off a bright light.

"Whoa! Cool! What are those, Gatomon?" Davis asked.

"It's a Hikari stone," Gatomon said. "A very rare emerald I found while we were at Seraphimon's castle when we met Takuya's group."

"They're very pretty," Kari replied.

"These will mark the way back," Gatomon stated. "Though I'll have to take them back up since they are rare items."

"Well, that's assuming we do make it back," said Metalla X.

"Ha, I guess so," the feline giggled.

After laying the Hikari stone, the group used the emerald's light to way through the caverns. They once again stumbled across two more passageways.

"Now, we take this right way," Rei stated.

"Damn, this is really like a maze," Davis cursed. "It's a good thing we're using those Hikari stones."

"Why do I get the feeling once those stones lose their luster, then we're stuck in here?" Veemon deeply sighed.

"No, it's okay. We're going to make it out of here," Rei assured the blue dragon rookie.

"Let's continue on everyone," TK said.

They started onward towards the right passage with the emeralds' light guiding them.

"We'll be stopping at another cavern. It's right about halfway," said Rei.

Just then, the girl felt a disturbing presence and jumps out in front of them. The group wondered why all of a sudden she would jump out of warning.

"Wait a second, guys!"

"What's up? Why are we stopping?" wondered Keke.

"This is rather strange. That door wasn't here before!"

As Rei pointed out across, they saw a large metal door standing in their way. It was silver and had the letter 'G' printed on the front. It seemed she didn't expect it to be constructed in such short notice. The group walked forward to examine it closely.

"A doorway? Is this your brother's doing?" asked Kari.

"No. Neo can't move until the hole is completely opened. We're only halfway to the center of the hole."

Davis looks across at the door and rubbed his chin. There was something very familiar to Davis about the doorway and it's structure.

"Hmmm, that's funny. I could have sworn I've seen this before."

"What it is, Davis?"

"Something I may have seen before. As in a video game…"

"Davis. I've lost count on the many video games you've played since I first met you. Which one are you referring to?"

"No, wait. I've seen it too," TK pointed to the door. "Tike and Kara would know something about this also."

"It couldn't have been all those Sonic and Mario games I've played!" Davis exclaimed. "Or Final Fantasy for that matter… But it was a sort of RPG."

"So what is it, genius?" Metalla X sighed.

"I just can't remember, but I've seen it before!"

"Gee, Davis really needs a life if he still plays vide games," said Keke.

"Don't deny it, I see you play games time to time," Metalla X chuckled.

"Aw, dad. You weren't even supposed to know!"

"But I know it had a capital 'G' on the front door!" said Davis.

_"Welcome to Devilman City! You thirteen are the chosen warriors!"_ a voice speaking out from behind the door calls out. _"Come restore peace to the great city, you must defeat the evil warlord known as the Devil King!"_

"Thought it was supposed to be eleven?" Davis wondered. "I guess the rules changed."

"Game battle?!" TK exclaimed.

"What?! Yeah, I remember now! Hey, TK. You've played this before right?"

"Many years ago. It was the top selling game in the country for three years!"

"This is the game battler opening!" Davis shouted. "Whoa! I'm reliving my childhood!"

"Yeah! You and I used to play this everyday, Davish."

"Game battler? What the heck are you guys talking about?" Metalla X asked.

"Like we said, it was once the top selling game in the country for three years," TK explained.

"It had everything you could think about in one game," Patamon replied. "Devilman's Game Battler…"

"That's right," Davis said. "It was a new type of game, where you must defeat the Devilman King, who mastered every form of game genre, and restore peace to the city he rules over."

"When we mean everything. I mean everything," TK continued on. "Sports, hand to hand combat, RPGs, first-person shooting games, DDRs, quizzes, mind boggling puzzles… He'll challenge you to all types of games. You must win four of the seven games the Devilman proposes."

"Wicked, but what would a door of the game be doing here?" Keke wondered. "Doesn't make sense…"

"Wait… Mari… Game Master…?" Rei muttered.

_"Welcome to my territory, challengers!"_

"Ack, that screechy, annoying voice could only mean… Mari Goutokuji," Rei growled.

_"Since you entered my territory, you must follow the game's scenario."_

"In Mari's territory, she can take any game and make it materialize in life-size. Plus, there's more to it. Anything that doesn't have anything to do with the game cannot enter the territory."

"So, I can't just blast the damn door down?" Metalla X cursed.

"No you can't. No matter how strong you are in your fourth level form, even the most destructive blast won't destroy the territory," Rei explained.

"So that means we're breaking in here as characters of the game?" asked Kari.

_"Now, I don't know how many of you guys are out there, but there must be thirteen chosen warriors."_

"Bah, you dumbass! We're more than enough alone! Besides, there's supposed to be eleven! Not thirteen!" Davis blurted out.

_"You'll have to lower your tone of voice to me, mister. Plus, that number won't do. I've changed some of the rules within my territory."_

"Look, guys. If we're to enter into Mari's territory, we have to obey her rules."

"Which means we can't go any further unless they are thirteen of us," Gatomon said.

_"That's right. Otherwise, the door will not open."_

"Hey! We heard you the first time! So zip it!" Davis growled. "Damn, we'll just have to go back and ask four more guys to come with us. But I hate walking all the way back."

"Don't worry. I'll just fly over there but keep my ki down," Keke said. "You leave the hard work with me."

"Unfortunately, that means they've also perceived our intent to fight as a small, elite group," sighed TK.

"That's why you can leave this to me," Keke said. "Don't worry. I'll convince three more members to join us!"

"Ok, but make sure to get back quickly," Kari said. "Make sure to lower you ki so Saitou doesn't detect you."

"Right. I'll be back, guys!"

With that said, Keke levitates off the ground and takes off through the caverns. The Hikari stones guided her as a way out of the dark caverns.

_"Damn this is just what we needed. Detours,"_ Metalla X cursed in thought. _"Keep cool. You can't go recklessly smashing things down at random."_

-

-

**Abandoned Water Facility/Wasteland**

Back at the hostile battlegrounds of the former water facility, which has now been reduced to near rubble, a dire situation was looming for Omega X. Having his right hand frozen by Eisdramon's sneak attack, the warrior was stuck to perhaps battling two powerful monsters at once.

"Ah, you are as soft as ever, Novadramon," Eisdramon spoke in a vile and ice-cold manner.

"Don't interfere, brother!"

"Whoa! You two are actually siblings?!"

"Yes, that is my older brother, Eisdramon. The other four were my brethren but Eisdramon is my only family."

"You mean to tell me that monsters created from out of Millenniumon's essence have siblings?! Now, I've heard everything!" Omega X exclaimed. "Wait, till I tell Kari, TK and Matt about this. I am stunned to hear this!"

"Are you Taichi Kamiya, warrior?"

"Yeah?! You planning to write a damn book about me?!"

"I just ran into one of your comrades. I think his name was BW?"

"What did you do to him?!"

"Oh, he's somewhere chilling out. Seriously, I just froze him up with my powers and left him perhaps for dead."

"Damn you… How could you?! You caught him off guard!"

"Hey, it's the only way to defeat your opponent, Taichi. I thought every enemy you've ever faced has already told you that already."

"Yes and they've all been defeated before. You're next on the hit list, asshole!" Omega X shouted at the ice dragon.

"Oh, did I also forget to mention…"

With that said, Eisdramon lowered his eyes towards the ruins to point towards a fallen tiny white creature. Omega X looked down to find Calumon lying on the ground with bruises on his body.

"Calumon!!"

Omega X dives down towards the ruins. The tiny digimon struggled to make it on his feet. He scooped Calumon into his arms and wiped the tears from his innocent child-like eyes.

"Calumon… What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be with Davis' group!"

"As soon as Daisuke's group defeated Lichidramon and set back to Odaiba, I caught this little twerp unbeknownst to them. Calumon did say he was going off to find Takato's group and that's where I took advantage to grab him. Not even Daisuke and the others saw me coming. They probably think their friend was going to make it to Takato's group in short peace. Eh-eh. Not as long as I'm around. I've made a pretty good catch if I do say so myself."

"Brother. How dare you do this!"

"Oh, come now. What do you say we eat him after we dispose of Taichi?"

"I don't lower himself to your standards. I don't eat or kill children."

"Feh, you're no fun, little brother."

Omega X had heard enough from the icy dragon and set his sights directly onto Eisdramon. His eyes became fueled with rage.

"How dare you do this to helpless Calumon!?"

Eisdramon didn't take kindly to this and dives down to attack Omega X head on. However, Novadramon had different ideas and stood in between the two. The ice dragon was shocked to see his sibling standing against him.

"Don't do anything uncalled for, little brother!"

"I'm the one who's fighting Taichi!"

"Stand aside. Watching the way you two fight disgusts me."

With that said, Eisdramon phases past Novadramon and reappears in front of Omega X. He directly puts his hand out and sends out an invisible force to knock back Omega X, who held Calumon with dear life.

"Evening the score, my ass," scoffed Eisdramon. "This isn't a game we're playing here. Dark Angel wants you dead, Taichi. Understand me, Novadramon?!"

"Shut up! You don't get it, brother! That's the way I fight!"

"You're delusional. As if there were ways of fighting! It's all about whether you beat them or get beaten."

Eisdramon sends out another blast, which Omega X managed to phase away from. However, the blast exploded to where Calumon was lying. The tiny digimon was sent rolling across the dirt.

"NO! CALUMON!"

"See? This is what happens when you get careless," laughed Eisdramon.

The ice dragon shoots out a tiny set of beams through his eyes and directly marks it over Omega X's left arm. The warrior cried out as he watched his left arm being covered by solid ice. He struggled to hold his frozen arms. Eisdramon laughed on at his handicapped adversary.

"Now you can't use either hand," Eisdramon chuckled.

The cold-hearted dragon flies across at the handicapped Omega X and proceeds to pound him away. Each fist was being hammered directly across the warrior's body. Novadramon watched as he was disapproving of his brother's cowardly yet desperate antics.

"Ah! There! There! What's the matter, Taichi?!"

As Eisdramon was beginning to laugh, Omega X saw through to an opening and shoved his right foot into his mouth. The ice dragon simply looked ridiculous with a foot in his mouth.

"Damn, shut up already! Listening to your laughter was already starting to annoy me!" Omega X growled. "Ha, look. How embarrassing for you, Eisdramon. My feet are all I need to take you out!"

Omega X proceeded to throw out an array of kicks at his adversary, which did more damage to the dragon. He sends out one nasty kick into Eisdramon's chest. He is then sent skidding across the wasteland. Eisdramon managed to recover after a moment and smiled in delight.

"Your feet are a nuisance too, aren't they?"

"What?!"

Eisdramon shoots out another eye beam to freeze Omega X's right leg. The warrior panicked while struggling to maintain balance.

"Now for the left one."

As easy as that, the dragon used his powers to freeze Omega X's right leg. Omega X looked down as nearly half of his body was already turned into solid ice.

"Damn! This sucks!"

"Now your belly and chest."

Eisdramon fires another eye beam to freeze up his adversary's chest and belly.

"Finally, your head."

At last, Eisdramon had completed his latest ice sculpture and looks across at the ice-covered Omega X. The warrior was unable to move or even utter a single word since he has now become another victim of Eisdramon's trickery.

"What a piece of crap of a sculpture," snickered Eisdramon. "Quite frankly, you're a botched work, Taichi. See that, Novadramon? This is what fighting should be."

Novadramon seethed angrily at his brother's cowardly antics. However, unbeknownst to Eisdramon, the telepathic mind of the warrior was still functioning.

_"Damn… Even with my level four power, I can't even budge an inch."_

"Now then. We should destroy botched works. Novadramon. It's time. Finish him off."

"What's that?!"

"As you can see, Taichi Kamiya is frozen solid, and can't even move the slightest finger movement. If you hit him now with your finishing move, the Heat Wave Blast, his body will be blown to pieces."

Novadramon remained frozen for a moment without responding to his brother's demands.

"Well, what's the matter? I'm giving you the honors!"

"No! I don't want to win this way! I can't finish someone who can't fight back!"

Eisdramon had a disappointed look across his face. It was obvious he was already sickened with Novadramon's true warrior spirit.

"Brother! If you hadn't interfered in the first place, I would have already won! Using pure techniques!"

The ice dragon started approaching Novadramon with a calm demeanor.

"With my own power!"

Eisdramon got directly into Novadramon and could only respond with three words.

"You're a dumbass."

The ice dragon punches Novadramon in the gut and kicks him hard across the face. Novadramon fell to his knees in order to recover from his older brother's deafening blows.

"That's enough out of you! You were made out of Millenniumon's essence just like me. You ought to stop spouting such childish rubbish!"

Eisdramon went about delivering punches across Novadramon's face and flies up to slam his fists across his back. The deafening blow sent Novadramon skidding across the wasteland. He lands face first on the ground. Eisdramon lands down over his fallen brother.

"You're pathetic. I am ashamed when I think that you are my younger brother. I will cure you of this nonsense you believe in."

With that said, Eisdramon hoists his young sibling onto his feet.

"Now! Show me that you are my brother! Kill Taichi…"

While pushing Novadramon across, the ice dragon watches on with a grin. Novadramon came face to face with the ice-covered Omega X.

"Now, little brother!"

"I understand…"

Once putting his hands out, Novadramon gathered his fiery ki to form a deadly sphere. Eisdramon looks on and knew exactly which attack his brother was preparing to use. Omega X could only look on helplessly inside of the ice cube. Novadramon held his attack out and was set to unleash an array of blasts at once.

_"Novadramon!!"_

Novadramon was hesitant at first and somehow looked to be restraining. The ice dragon was impatiently waiting and blurted out to his brother.

"Come one, do it already!"

"Now! Heat Wave Blast!"

The ice contained Omega X couldn't even move and had no choice but to watch the blast aim for him. The fate of our hero could very well be sealed. Eisdramon would actually take all of the glory from his brother's hard work.

-

-

**Minutes Later. Inside Demon's Cavern**

As minutes fly by, the group left behind awaited for Keke's arrival. Metalla X was sitting at a corner on a rock while Davis found an empty soda can lying on the ground. He twirled it around with his foot until he accidentally caused it to tip over. This caught Metalla X's attention, which caused the warrior to narrow his eyes coldly at the brash goggle head.

"Whoops! Heh, sorry!"

The digimon turned around to find four figures emerging through the caverns. Keke returned back with Henry, Terriermon, Dorothy and Shintomon to accompany them.

"Hey, now that's what I'm talking about!" Davis exclaimed. "Now we can enter the territory without any problems!"

"Do you guys happen to be familiar with this setting?" TK pointed to the door.

"Hmmm, that door looks familiar," Henry said while squinting his eyes towards it.

"As soon you guys said there would be games, I just couldn't resist. Heh. Heh," Terriermon chuckled evilly.

"Well, it looks like we're caught moving at their speed," Shintomon said. "Incredible…"

"Ok, Ms. Ego! We have thirteen members on our team," Davis calls out to the door.

As soon as he said that, some old school video game music started to play behind the doors. The announcer's voice came blurted out.

_"Welcome to Devilman City! You thirteen are the chosen warriors! To restore peace to this once beloved city, you must defeat the Devilman King!"_

Once the announcer finished, the door started to open up to reveal a bright light scattering across the dark caverns. It was almost as if they were entering the gates of heaven. However, in this case, it was the doorway to video game heaven for Davis. The group found themselves inside a metallic room with a slot machine at one corner and jumbo screen TV at the center of the room. There was a joystick set near the TV itself where games could be played.

"Geez, am I in heaven or what?" Davis wondered.

"What is this place?!" wondered Kari.

"Welcome to my territory, challengers," an arrogant female voice calls out. "Looks like you finally have thirteen people together!"

The group immediately turned to the voice source to see a mid-age teenage girl sitting on a throne. The spotlight hits her and reveals herself.

"I was getting tired of waiting for you, losers."

"That's Mari?!" Davis asked. "That chick?!"

"And what's the matter with that? I'm quite attractive for my age."

Underneath the hood, the girl had light blue eyes with snake-like irises. Her hair was blonde with two pigtails attached at each side of her head. Her body was mainly covered by a purple cloak underneath and can't really tell what wardrobe she is currently wearing.

"Now, how about we get started with some fun games?" Mari chuckled.

-

-

**Deep past the territory. Center of the Cavern**

The environment was not just cryptic but very calm at the moment. The rocks around the center were orange with a calm pond at the center. Within the center of the pond was a boat where Neo Saiba was meditating to open the tunnel. The tunnel was behind Neo and harboring pitch darkness. At another corner, Sigma was sitting next Max, who was still kept inside the crimson barrier. Last, but not least, Saitou was sitting on a red couch and watched a television.

"You know, Mr. Saitou, to think that the hole is expanding as fast as this… I can't believe it myself."

"Neo, there's no need to overexert yourself," replied the Dark Angel. "Mari went to go play some games with Taichi's friends, after all. Plus, Taichi is already in a tight pinch with the last remaining monsters. We still have plenty of time left."

"I'm not overexerting myself, Mr. Saitou. "It's already expanding on it's own."

The tunnel now was starting to come flooded with digital creatures from beyond. Several viral types pressed themselves against the outside barrier in hopes of breaking through.

"You guys are morons! My dad's friends are here already!" Max cried out. "Then, my dad will take care of those monsters and be here before you know it! He's going to wipe the floor with each and every one of you! Do you hear-"

The boy was immediately cut off as Sigma put more power within the barrier. Max screamed out with more voltage surging through his body. The masked boy stopped the pressure.

"I'm going to have my dad cut through this barrier and use my ki to cut you up into ground beef!" Max hissed.

"Ha. After I encased you in this barrier, what are you going on about?" Sigma smiled sheepishly.

"Shut it! My guard was down at that time! But once dad and the others get here. They'll-"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," said Saitou.

"Huh? What are you saying?!"

"Mari is the Game Master. There is not a person around that can beat her at Devilman's Game Battler inside her territory."

"Game?!" Max exclaimed before going into inner thought. _"Are they any good at playing video games? I know dad's decent but the others?"_

-

-

**Mari's Territory**

The group was discussing their strategies but not long before Kari asked a question pertaining to the game.

"So, how do you exactly play this Devilman's Game Battler?" Kari asked.

"Geez, Kari. You really don't know much about video games, do you?" Davis scoffed. "You see that slot machine there?"

"Yeah, what's it for? Definitely not gambling."

"No, they use it pick the game type and level," said Veemon.

"One of us plays one game against one opponent," Dorothy suggested.

"Right. That's a good idea," said Henry. "Whoever wins four games first wins."

After filing her nails, Mari lets out a yawn and taps her foot impatiently.

"As an old hedgehog used to say, I'm waaaiiiting!"

"Don't you go ripping off the great Sonic, missy!" Terriermon snapped. "He's a cult hero in video games!"

"Whatever. So, are you guys ready? Hurry up, or the slot machine will start spinning!"

"Damn! Give us a second, would you?!" Davis growled as a vein was popping out of his forehead.

"But aren't you guys in a hurry, too?" Mari sighed. "Go walking around mindlessly like zombies and I won't fight you!"

"That little bit-" Davis seethed while clenching his teeth.

"She kind of reminds me of Mimi only a little more pushier," sighed Metalla X.

"No way! At least, mom has a better fashion sense," Keke said.

"Ok, let me get this straight. If the real Devilman King were a girl, that's what she would like to be," Henry spoke up.

"Let's not worry about that now and come up with a strategy," said Dorothy.

"Ok, now. First of all, which one of you guys had any experience with this game?" TK asked.

"Oh! Me! Me!" Davis blurted out. "Veemon and I have played this endlessly!"

"Same goes for me," Patamon yawned.

"I've played it before," said Henry. "Plus, Terriermon's already beaten my record during the first week."

"Hey, I can't help if I'm good. Cause I'm The Game!" Terriermon snickered. "And I'm not talking about Triple H either."

"I'll be honest. I've played it too," Rei said with a blush.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Rei. I've played a lot of video games, too," Keke said while patting Rei's back. "I've played some of that game before."

"Well, including me, that's eight of us," TK said with a nod.

"Don't forget me. Yes, us, genuises need a break from time to time," Dorothy said.

"Ok, that's nine," TK finished.

"And me too!" Shintomon blurted out.

Davis and Veemon immediately spun around to face Shintomon with a shocked expression. Their mouths were gaping open. They never thought a higher digimon would even find the time to play video games.

"Shintomon?! No way! You've played this before?!" asked Davis.

"Never thought you had the time for games," Veemon said.

"What? You think I'd be sitting on my butt all day watching the digital worlds all day? Heck no. I need something to do in my spare time."

"Ok, next question. Have any of you guys ever made it to the ending?" TK asked the group.

"Heh. Well, Veemon and I only made it halfway through," Davis snickered.

"Same goes for me," sighed Terriermon. "I can't even get past the quizzes and puzzles."

"I made it to the end once," Shintomon replied.

"No kidding, Shintomon?!" Davis, Terriermon and Veemon cried out.

The higher digimon gives a bow to the trio.

"Wow, he really must be a bad ass in the games," Keke said.

"I can beat the game seven or eight times out of ten," Henry said. "Even though Terriermon still gets the higher scores."

"Heh, can't beat my record, Henry."

"But I've gone further than you have."

"Shucks, you got me there."

"Assuming that I'm playing against the regular Devilman King," Henry turned his attention to Dorothy.

"Unfortunately, I fare the same fate," Dorothy replied.

"And I've only made it through halfway," TK stated.

"Geez! You guys are all awesome!" Davis said.

"But, Henry does have a point," Kari replied. "Mari has to be tougher than the actual Devilman King."

"Yeah, and there's no reason why he would have chosen this game otherwise, huh?" wondered Henry.

"It'd be best if we can at least win three games in a row before we face the Devilman King… err Queen in this case," suggested Gatomon.

"Judges? Bzzt! Time's up! I'm going to spin the slot machine!"

"Go ahead then," TK said.

"So it comes down to Lord Shintomon, Rei Saiba, Takeru, Davis, Terriermon, Patamon, Veemon, and Keke," Kari said. "Ok, this counts me and Gatomon out. We have no knowledge on this game."

"Count me out as well. I have interest in this," Metalla X yawned. "We'll let you gamers handle this."

"You guys will have to win at least three times for us," said Gatomon. "Don't you screw up and use whatever knowledge you might have."

"After that, Henry and myself will do what we can to win," said Dorothy.

"Right!"

"All right! Slot start!"

Mari steps off from her throne and pulls the lever on the slot machine. Now, the three slots were randomly spinning. The crew watched on as the first slot stopped on 'Sports', 'Soccer', 'Level 7'.

"Well, looky here! Soccer is the first game!"

"Hell, yeah! Let me at this! I was a freaking soccer coach at one time!" Davis said while pulling back his sleeves. "Let me at this one!"

"No wait. Let me have this shot," Rei said. "I was a good soccer player before my accident."

"Aw, but I wanted a shot."

"Remember what they say, ladies first," TK snickered.

"Ok, Rei. You can take it."

"Arigato, Daisuke-san."

Suddenly, a puff of smoke appears at Mari's side to reveal a Minotaurmon. The beast digimon flexed his built body before Mari started speaking again.

"Oh by the way, this Minotaurmon's level is set the same as the game's level," Mari informed the group. "Isn't that just great? Now then… Let's have a good time of it. There are thirteen of you after all."

-

-

**Outside of Demon's Cavern**

The rest of the group was left behind outside the cavern. Suzie, Lopmon, Sora, Biyomon, Impmon, Sonja, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and Marine Angemon were waiting for their teammates to complete their mission. Sora walked across back and forth impatiently.

"What's this?! They only need thirteen people?!" Sora snapped. "They could have brought me alone since it's my son in there!"

"In the end, we get left out here," sighed Biyomon.

"Hey, just be glad you're taking a time to breath, lady," Impmon exclaimed. "Your boy will be just fine, ka-peesh?"

"Ka-peesh nothing!"

"You know you've got to wonder what X is up to. He's been gone for quite a while," said Biyomon.

"You've got a point. Oh, X. Whatever you're doing now couldn't be anymore important than this," Sora cries out to the heavens.

-

-

**???? Rumored to be the center of the Four Digital World Domains**

Inside a dark and illustrious room within the inner chambers of a holy domain, X was seen kneeling before an individual. Kneeling beside him was a girl with long pinkish blonde hair. This was the older version of Keke, who was brought in from another alternate dimension of another time. He seemed to be showing a sign of respect to this 'higher power', which he has spoken of since being brought in to the Holy Realm. The figure was seemingly transparent with a golden, serpent-like body and a dragon's head. Its yellow eyes were laid down upon X but at the same time kept himself hidden.

The beast spoke up in a loud and thunderous god-like voice, which even spread chills down the back of the masked man.

**"What is it, X?"**

"Yes, there is something I wish to discuss with you."

**"You mean concerning the rogue actions of Saitou, your former Holy Realm apprentice?"**

"Yes, my lord," X said. "I wish to obtain your permission for something in regards to that matter, your honor."

**"My permission?"**

"Yes, if you please…"

"X? Are you sure about this?" the older Keke whispered.

**"Let me think about this, X. You haven't exactly been true on your word after you intervened with Taichi Kamiya's assignments by getting involved in the case with Doctor Akira. You're not even supposed to be allowed to take any physical action. The consequences of that happening again will result you and your fellow spiritual guides to lose their bodies. Your souls will then be sent to Realm of Dreams where they shall rest for eternity. But, I'm willing to let this one slide for once."**

"Thank you."

**"Give me a little time to think this over."**

"Are you wish…"

-

-

**Mari's Territory**

Rei Saiba stood across at the front TV screen and watched an image appear. A doorway similar to the one that stood in their way opened up to reveal a logo entitled **Super Battle Soccer**. Rei steps forward until she turned to hear Mari giggling to herself.

"Nice to see you again, Rei-chan."

"Mari…"

"Mr. Saitou was right about you. Sure enough, you would eventually betray us. Aw, what would your big brother think about you now, kiddo?"

Mari takes a seat at her throne and crosses her legs over.

"Or who knows? Maybe you're just pretending to betray us, but in any case, you're deceiving your new friends. If that's the case, it's quite admirable. I'll have to give you more credit, Rei."

"Mari, do me a favor and shut up."

"Oh, a feisty one!"

Rei Saiba puts her hand around the joystick and checks over the control station. She looks to her left side to find Minotaurmon approaching her by flexing.

"Here's the deal, kid. We're going to have singles matches. First to win three goals wins the match. Let's have ourselves a good game."

The Minotaurmon extends a handshake to Rei, who kindly gives him one. The screen displays a CG graphic of herself and Minotaurmon on a soccer field. Rei was wearing a red uniform with black cleats while Minotaurmon wore a blue soccer uniform.

"Go kick some ass, Rei!" Davis exclaimed.

"I hope she can win us a match. Otherwise, we'll never get out of here," replied TK.

**(Play FF7 Chocobo Race theme)**

Once the game was eventually started, Rei found herself mysteriously pulled into the game itself. She saw her CG self in the middle of the field with the Minotaurmon. The CG soccer field was so life-like, especially the roaring crowds witin the stadium. Rei could even feel the wind blow against her face. Yes, it was that life-like in every sense possible.

_"Wow, this is unreal. Somehow, I can control myself within a video game? Mari's territory is unreal."_

"Game start! First turn goes to Minotaurmon!" an announcer's voice calls out from the stands.

With that said, Minotaurmon charged forward with the soccer ball. He dribbled across in attempt to psych Rei out from the start. However, Rei used the controller to move 'herself' across the field. Once Minotaurmon came closer, Rei saw the opening chance to take the ball away from him. Minotaurmon came closer but not long until Rei slid under to take the ball away from him. With a loud cry, Rei leveled up and kicked the ball across the field into the soccer goal. Minotaurmon looks with tears swelling his eyes.

"All right!" the real Rei exclaimed. "This guy doesn't seem so tough!"

"Nice shot, Rei! It's a shame you were once a great soccer player before your little accident, right? Oo, that one hurt didn't it?"

The young girl simply did what she could to ignore Mari's taunts but couldn't resist her. She makes eye contact with the Game Master herself.

"Remember when we first met how we were once both outcasts at school?"

Suddenly, the Minotaurmon took advantage of the distracted Rei and kicks the ball across towards her side of the goal. The girl responds to it at the last minute and uses her control to force her CG counterpart to block the ball using her body. Rei counters by dribbling the ball across with the Minotaurmon waiting in the wings.

"Once I talked to Mr. Saitou, he says that the reasons why you and I are like that are completely opposite. Saitou said that I was alienated because I'm too strong and gifted. But you were alienated because you're too weak."

Rei remained focused on the game and the game went back and forth between the two players. Each one weren't going to give out just yet. However, Mari continued ranting on about how superior she is over her.

"To be honest, all those people around me were nothing but fools. I was too much being a dance idol, a game master and an Internet idol. I separated myself from them on purpose."

"Hey! Stop talking so damn much, you ho!" Davis growled. "She's already getting on my nerves."

"Nope, my mom isn't like that at all," Keke said. "Ahem, right, dad?"

"Hmph, I guess."

"How can Rei even concentrate with that witch distracting her?" asked Kari.

"The real Devilman King also poses as a distraction while taunting you during play," Henry informed the group. "In other words, Mari is getting into Rei's head and throwing her concentration off track. Thus, is the perfect strategy to make the player lose."

"Feh! I still don't call it fair," Terriermon said. "Don't even remind me of the time that cheater trash talked me when I was trying to play solitaire!"

"Rei Saiba has one goal!" the announcer speaks out. "Minotaurmon has one goal! Tie game!!"

Minotaurmon serves the ball to Rei, who proceeds to start with her turn. The ball is dribbled across once again. Rei makes a u-turn around her larger opponent, takes advantage of his clumsiness and kicks her way towards the other side for the goal.

"Heh. I would expect Mr. Saitou to say something like that to me," Mari said with a heartfelt laugh.

Now, the tide was turning as Mari's distraction caused Rei's CG self to get tripped over by the Minotaurmon. The beast sends the ball hurtling across into the other side to score a goal.

"No!" Rei muttered under her breath.

"Yes, you are the complete opposite of me, little Rei."

As the game progressed onward, the situation grew grim for Rei. After scoring two goals straight, the girl was having a disadvantage. This was especially true with the Devilman Queen talking down on her. Despite the taunts, Rei was able to gain a second wind and scores her second goal after a few minute struggles. On her last shot, Rei kicks the ball under Minotaurmon's legs. The beast bent over to kick the ball but not long until Rei leaped over his head and landed behind him swiftly. She then ran forwards with the ball intact and sends the ball across into her opponent's goal net. The younger Saiba had successfully scored her third goal and officially won the game. Mari wasn't exactly pleased with this result and slammed her fists on her throne.

**(End theme)**

"Game over! Score set 3-2! Contestant Rei Saiba wins!" the announcer exclaimed through the speakers.

"Well, looks like I lose! Until next time! Great game!" Minotaurmon laughed before fading away.

Panting heavily, Rei noticed herself sweating. This was exactly the result of herself actually playing in the game. So, it was actually Rei who was on the actual CG soccer field.

"Wow, that was life-like. I was actually on that field, but I won. That's all that matters."

"Yes! You were awesome, Rei!" TK praised her efforts.

"She… She might even be good as I was," Davis said.

"Nah, nobody is better than you, Davish!"

"Tai's better than me…"

"That's set! That's one win to begin with!" Keke cheered.

As Rei walked across to her comrades, she stopped and made eye contact with Mari. A serious demeanor was on her face.

"Mari, you are right. I am weak. It was because I didn't have the courage to admit that, that I cursed the people around me. It was also because I was weak that I allowed myself to have a hand in your horrible plans. But I'll change. I'm not going to look away the fact that I am a weak person."

"Oh, dear. What would your own brother think about you now?"

"Neo made his choice and I made mine. I'm not going to stand with the side of Saitou anymore."

Rei walks across to accompany her new friends and once again turned to face Mari with a sly grin.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks to Saitou's spiritual healing, he just turned this cripple into one bad ace soccer player. How do about them apples, Ms. Idol?"

"You little…"

-

-

**Elsewhere within the empty Shinjuku District**

Exploring the chartered devastation left by Lichidramon, Ryo Akiyama struggled across the empty streets. He had left his home just a while ago and forced himself to stand up. His de-digivolved partner, Monodramon, remained at his side to accompany the boy.

"Ryo, you shouldn't be out of bed like this."

"No, I have to make it to that cave. A voice has been telling me to go there. For some reason, I can recognize this voice. I can remember it echoing through my mind."

"What did it say?"

"It said that he would return soon and destroy everything in his wake. Taichi and the others… They are in trouble if they are not careful. These monsters are just the beginning to disaster waiting to come."

"A voice? Who could it actually be?"

"I don't know but we're going to find out, Monodramon."

Monodramon stopped and remained frozen in place as his eyes started to emit a crimson glow. It seemed the presence of the dark god still lurked within the dragon digimon.

_"That's right, Ryo. You only have little time before that tunnel opens and I once again regain my strength. Then, I shall destroy everything in this wretched universe. Saitou is merely planting the seeds of what's to come. Ha. Ha."_

-

-

**Abandoned Water facility/Wasteland**

The Heat Wave Blast was coming ever so closer towards the ice-contained Omega X. Seconds pass by… The blast made its mark and exploded on impact with the ice sculpture. Eisdramon looks on while laughing happily. He was more than pleased to see his own brother destroying Omega X with his ultimate attack. There was nothing left where the sculpture once stood but thick cloud smoke.

"You did it, Novadramon! You have made our fellow brethern and me proud. You truly are apart of Millenniumon's essence."

However, his celebration was short lived once he felt the same strong ki from within the smoke cloud. Eisdramon looks across to find Omega X completely unscathed but dripping with water. The warrior wiped himself to get the water off his forehead.

"Whew, now that was refreshing. I could have been roasted there but you held back, Novadramon. Thank you."

"No! Why didn't you kill him, brother?!"

Novadramon turns to give his older brother a serious demeanor. He wasn't going to take Eisdramon's orders too kindly.

"Hey, Eisdramon. I've been listening to you call your brother soft for a while now, but you're much softer for not finishing me off yourself."

This managed to strike Eisdramon's selfish pride, which he did not take so fondly.

"What did you just say to me?!"

"You sit back and enjoy this, Novadramon. I'll put this bastard away in ten seconds," Omega X snickered. "Then you and I can continue. Ok?"

"Ha! That's the biggest load of bull I've heard in my short life!" Eisdramon laughed. "Ten seconds? You ridicule me considerably!"

With that said, Eisdramon's body started to emit an ice blue aura. At the same time, his power increased along with his frozen territory. Omega X looked across to watch ice spread across the wasteland, the forests and even a nearby abandoned city being engulfed. The frozen ice covered a large territory. Omega X jumps away from the ice coming towards him in time.

"Yikes! There's no way I'm getting iced again!"

Eisdramon completed expanding his territory while Novadramon watches on as a spectator. Omega X lands on the ground but not long until he started slipping. With one slip, he fell backwards and hit his head hard onto the ice.

"OWW! I've got to watch that first step. Ok, now where was I… Oh yeah."

The warrior sits up and sheepishly grins over at the ice dragon. He held out his hand to show five fingers.

"I'll take that back! I'm ending this in five seconds!"

Eisdramon soundly interrupted a fair and climatic battle between warriors. The ice dragon has shown that he is willing to stoop to new lows in order to gain victory. However, Omega X has managed to regain the upper hand and vows to defeat Eisdramon in five seconds. Can he actually do it? If he destroys Eisdramon, what does this mean for his fight with Novadramon? Can he actually make it out of there before setting off to rescue Max? Let's not forget that there is still one other monster waiting in the wings. Who exactly was X speaking with about being granted permission? Our other heroes have found Demon's Cavern where Saitou and his accomplices currently hold Max captive. But they must get through Mari the Gamemaster's territory. Rei Saiba scores one victory. All they need is two more before Henry and Dorothy take over. The clock is ticking and darkness is in the horizon. Could Earth's fate finally be sealed along with the rest of the Digital Universe?

(Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale")

-

(Preview)

Kari: Hi, everyone! It's me, Kari! The situation with my brother changes for the better! Eisdramon is doing everything he can to defeat Tai but to no avail.

Tai/Omega X: You're just going to have to surrender the digicore to me, Eisdramon. Unlike your brother, you have no respect.

Eisdramon: Respect this! Look what I have here! A nice morsel to eat.

Omega X: Let Calumon go, you ice-cold bastard!

Takato: But jsut as things get from bad, then get even worse. An unexpected visit for the last monster himself catches Tai off guard!

Takuya: And this guy is the baddest of all the seven monsters. Just call him…

???: Just call me Atolmdramon, pitiful human. Taichi, you should also consider yourself responsible for my birth.

Omega X: What are you talking about?!

Davis: Meanwhile, we're still trapped inside the cave with Mari and her little games. Rei has one up against the wench.

Shintomon: Just leave it to us digimon to declare victory in the first-person shooter game.

TK: Davis and I will take the fighting game.

Henry: Then, we'll take a shot after them, Dorothy. We need to win four games to escape Mari's territory and save Max!

Mari: Great, I'll get to play those two!

Dorothy: The next chapter is entitled…

-

-

**The Arrival of the Final Millenniumon Monster, Atolmdramon! Mari's Ambitious Gaming Experience!**

-

Omega X: Damn it, I've been blinded by Eisdramon! How am I going to overcome this new monster?!

-

-

Things aren't looking bright for Tai and it's only going to get worse. The final monster makes his appearance in the next chapter. But can Takato's and Takuya's teams even make it in time to save him? We'll see. By the way, Atolmdramon is a character submitted by Ninetalesuk. Thanks for letting me use him, but this Atolmdramon will be stronger and more intelligent than his whacked out counterpart from your story.

We'll get to see more of Mari's games in the next two chapters. She's already shown herself to be quite arrogant, but how long will her parade last? Rei's already scored one for her team. They only need three more wins and they are on their way to save Max. But, there just maybe another obstacle after Mari and the only way to find out is to continue reading.

Now, I shall fid you guys farewell. Peace out!


	10. The Arrival of the Final Millenniumon Mo...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Atolmdramon is a character contributed by Ninetalesuk. Saber Veemon/Ultima X, Novadramon, Eisdramon, Himo Saitou, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Another update in the past few days? I must be finally gaining back my momentum, but that won't last long when school approaches. At least I'm putting more time to catch up with this saga. Now, we're just moments away from the arrival of the last of the seven monsters. Fellow fic author, Ninetalesuk, contributed this one. Thanks a bunch, Ninetales. Now, without further ado, let's get on with the story! Enjoy!

-

-

-

**_Taichi/Omega X engaged in a fierce struggle against the sun-powered monster of Millenniumon, Novadramon. This one proved to be the most formidable of all the monsters that have appeared thus far. However, their fair battle was interrupted. Eisdramon finally arrived on the scene after taking care of BW in a previous encounter. The ice monster spoiled the battle in the process. This only succeeded in infuriating Taichi in the process and he proceeded to lay down the verbal smack on Eisdramon. He was disgusted with the ice monster's cowardly acts of winning. Omega X has officially declared he would destroy Eisdramon in five seconds. Can he live up to his promise? _**

Meanwhile, in order to prevent the completion of the tunnel, Davis leads his group of thirteen to infiltrate their way through Demon's Cavern. Unfortunately, there was a girl waiting in the wings for them and blocked their path to enter through the tunnels leading to Saitou's hideout. They entered the territory of Mari the Gamemaster. With her powers, she is able to turn the world of a video game into reality. The only way through is to win the first one to win four games. Rei Saiba competed first in a soccer match and narrowly escaped with a victory. Can they win the next three games and escape Mari's tricky territory?

-

-

-

(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays)

-

-

-

-

**The Arrival of the Final Millenniumon Monster, Atolmdramon! Mari's Ambitious Gaming Experience!**

-

-

**Mari's Territory**

With one game victory handed to Davis' group, Mari was going to have to resort to other games to place herself in the lead. She remained calm for the time being despite being behind. Rei's new friends congratulated her.

"Now that was a mean counter, Rei! You ought to be on my fundraiser's soccer team!" Davis praised her.

"Who would have thought she would go from being a cripple to a great player?" Patamon said.

"That comes to show you that anything is possible," Kari replied. "We're leading with one."

"Ha! All we need is three more wins and we're out of this dump!" Terriermon stated.

Mari was already growing impatient with her opponent's antics and snapped her fingers to gain their undivided attention. The slot machine was now being set to pick the next set of slots.

"Yeah, yeah. You just got lucky, little Rei. Onto the next game, losers."

She pulls on the lever and awaits the machine to choose the three slots to determine what type of game would be contested next. The first slot stopped on 'Shooting', the second was 'Mech Battle', and the last one stopped on 'Level 5'. A virtual image of an Etemon wearing a pilot outfit stepped into a famous Saiya-Man like pose.

"There's no way you'll ever penetrate through my defense force! Uh-huh! Ha! Ha!"

"Hey! Did he say shooting?!" Shintomon exclaimed. "I'm an ace at these games! If that arrogant fool is at level six, I can easily beat him."

"Let us join, too!" Veemon begged. "Let's tag team on his forces!"

"Terriermon and I will accompany him, too," Patamon said.

"Just leave all the shooting to me, fellas," snickered Terriermon.

"Ok, guys. I really don't think I need the help, but I accept. Let's give this our best shot," the higher digimon said.

"We'll take this one, too!" the digimon rookie trio announced to the Etemon.

"Good luck, guys," Dorothy said.

"Are you sure about this, Shintomon? Maybe you ought to lend your spot to me," suggested Davis.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Let's go, guys."

Shintomon walked down to the joystick arcade stand while the rookie digimon trio occupied the second stand. Veemon and Patamon held each other up like a Totem Pole, while Terriermon maintained his balance on top of them. He grabbed the joystick to begin the game.

"Ready, set and start," Terriermon said. "Let's kick some tail, Shintomon!"

"Good luck to you, too."

The digimon immediately found themselves on the actual battlegrounds within the game. Shintomon was inside what looked like a robotic wolf beast with military weaponry strapped across its metallic form. The trio found themselves inside the cockpit of a machine built for combat. In fact, they were inside what looked like a Gundam suit.

"Whoa! We're inside a Gundam!" Terriermon gasped. "This is so kick butt! I can just see the look on Henry's face now!"

"How do you work these things?" Patamon asked.

"Don't worry, Patay. You just leave the battle with Terriermon and me. Right?"

"You bet! Hey, let's see if I can communicate with Shintomon with this radio speaker. Ahem… Shintomon! This is Commander Terrier! Over!"

The rabbit-eared dog waited for a response from the higher digimon but only received a static signal for a moment. Then he heard Shintomon speaking through barely.

_"This is General Shinto. Ready to take off into battle, Commander Terrier?"_

"Hey, I like his style… Roger! We're ready for take off!"

_"Good! I'll be leading us off by land. You tag along by air! There are enemy fleets ahead!"_

"Roger! Captain Vee, we are heading out into combat. Are systems go?"

"Ready and willing, Commander Terrier!"

"Right! Now, let us go! Strike Gundam, take off!"

With that said, the Gundam immediately takes off across the valley ahead while Shintomon's Zoid machine charged across the landscape. The mobile suit monitored any enemy activity across.

_"Players. You can only use three turns in this battle. If you crash three times, then you will lose the game. Clear?!"_

"Yeah. Yeah. When do we get to the fun part?!" Terriermon remarked.

_"If you can shoot down Etemon's mobile suit, then you win the game."_

"You hear that guys? This should be simple. We get three turns after losing a life but we can destroy Etemon's mobile suit once. That puts us at an advantage," Shintomon spoke out.

"What did he just say, guys?" Patamon asked.

"Don't worry. We'll get through with this in a snap!" Veemon snickered.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Patamon," Terriermon replied.

_"Heads up, guys! Enemy mobile suits ahead!"_ Shintomon exclaimed through the radio signal.

The digimon trio looked up ahead to the battlefield and gasped at the large number of enemy fleets. The Strike Gundam takes battle formation and pulls out a light saber from its back sheath. Terriermon pilots it forward and slashes its way through the enemy mobile suits in the process. The mobile suits were cut in size and take out rather easily. The Zoid machine shot out missiles through its armor while taking out the enemy Zoids.

"Nice shooting there, General Shinto!" Terriermon laughed maniacally. "Ha! Take this, punks!"

The Gundam sets across the heavens to find an enemy ship preparing to open a hatchet to release more mobile suits. The digimon wasted no time as they controlled the Gundam to cut down the ship in half. Terriermon used the joystick to activate a gun to instantly appear around the Gundam's other hand.

"Great! Now we can waste the ship! Buster Sword! Engage!"

"Aim for the ship! Aim for the ship!" Veemon called out.

Following Veemon's advice, Terriermon set the Gundam across and activated the use of the sword. The Strike Gundam cuts through the large ship with a single stroke in order to cut it to in half. Shintomon's Zoid charged across to fire missiles across at the collapsing ship.

"All right! That part was a synch!" Terriermon laughed.

_"Don't celebrate too long, guys. It looks like Etemon's on his way and he's none too happy about what we did with his fleet."_

With that said, the digimon looked on ahead to find a black Gundam emerge out of a mountain. This Gundam was wielding a scythe and a protective shield. Terriermon gulped for a moment but soon regained his self-composure. He sure was not going to let the Etemon's Gundam intimidate him.

"There he is, Terriermon! He's all alone!" Veemon said. "Now we can take him out!"

"Ha! You're not so tough without your right hand men now, you varmint!" Terriermon spoke with a cowboy-like accent.

_"I'll make you pay for that, you little twerps! You destroyed my fleet! Now the king isn't about to show you any mercy!"_

"Let's hope he doesn't sing," Patamon shuddered.

_"You guys. I'll take the ground and distract him while you guys sneak up from behind in the air,"_ Shintomon suggested through the radio speaker.

"Roger that, General Shinto! You heard him. Let's take this ship upward!"

Following the higher digimon's orders, Terriermon set the Strike Gundam towards the heavens. This allowed Shintomon the chance to pilot his Zoid across an lifeless wasteland. They had just now entered Etemon's territory. Shintomon looks up ahead and set his coordinates onto Etemon's Gundam suit.

"I've got you locked on, Etemon. Now don't you move. Missiles! Engage!"

The Zoid leaps across from the land and into the air while unleashing an array of missiles. He pulled a similar tactic Metal Garurumon would use from time to time. The missiles launched themselves towards their primary target: Etemon's Gundam.

"Ha! I can see your strategy from a long mile away, boy! Gundam! Take out those missiles! Engage the Scythe Blade!"

The dark Gundam took one mighty swing of its scythe and used an energy slash to take out the missiles at once. Etemon laughed at Shintomon's futile attempts and proceeded to launch his mobile suit down at his Zoid.

"Now I've got you where I want you! Your fate has been sealed!"

"Wow, how melodramatic you are. I can't believe you just feel for our tactic," sighed Shintomon.

Suddenly, there was a light stream emulating across the heavens. This managed to catch Etemon's attention. His Gundam turned around to find the source of the light but was too slow to notice the Strike Gundam coming down at him with its Buster Sword.

"Uh oh. I should have written my will to mother," peeped Etemon.

"Prepare to eat our Buster Blade, ya monkey varmint! HEE-YAH!!" Terriermon laughed manically.

With a single stroke of its blade, the Strike Gundam sliced the dark Gundam. The mech exploded as Etemon barely managed to pop out from his cockpit. He held out his fist angrily while cursing out some foul language.

"Ok, now that wasn't needed," Patamon sighed.

"Guess he can't take defeat like a mon," said Veemon. "Well, Terriermon. Mission Accomplished."

"Hehehe. Ain't I a stinker?" Terriermon snickered. "The next time we meet I won't show you mercy, you filthy monkey! Ha! Ha!"

_"Well done, guys. We've just won the game and we're ahead by two."_

As soon as the words **Game Over** appeared on the screen, the digimon were transported back in Mari's territory. Shintomon wiped his forehead and walked back to the group. In the meantime, Terriermon basked himself in glory as Veemon and Patamon danced a rhythm to the video game background theme.

"Not was catchy as any Sonic themes, but this one has a nice beat to it," Veemon said. "Hey, let's hope we end up on the DDR soon."

"Oh yeah! I'm the king of DDR!" Terriermon said.

"Maybe that's because you have your ears to help you," Henry said. "Anyway, I hope there's a quiz."

"You guys did great. We're ahead by two," TK praised the digimon.

"Now, I think we should take the next game, TG," David suggested.

"Um, it's TK for the love of god," the blonde-haired male muttered.

Meanwhile, Mari the Gamemaster wasn't exactly thrilled to realize that her opponents were gaining a upper hand. She needed to make a comeback in order to secure her place as the Devilman Queen. She nodded her head and snapped her fingers.

"Great, so what's the next game you have for us next?" Dorothy said. "We don't have time to waste."

"Ah, but patience. You will eventually find out which game I will handpick. It could be a fighting game or a quiz. Therefore, I would be on alert if I were you. In addition, it is not a good idea to get too overconfident. It will come back to haunt you."

"We're ready for anything you've got! Pull the lever to that slot machine!" Davis demanded.

"Geez, you need to lighten up."

"Why I oughta…"

"Don't let her get to you, Davis," Kari said. "That's exactly what she wants out of you."

"Fine… But I just hate having to wait, especially with Max held captive as he is."

"We'll get to him. Don't worry, Davis. We'll escape this territory before you know it," Gatomon assured the young man.

"By the way, I have to applaud your pets' efforts, Digi-Destined," Mari said. "They and Shintomon had managed to pass the game without losing a life. That itself is impressive."

"So, what are you so happy about?" asked TK.

"You'll soon find out. Now, let's pull the lever to determine the next game."

Stepping up to slot machine, Mari pulled the lever to activate the machine. The three slots were randomly sliding rapidly. The first slot stopped at 'Action Battle'. The next slot read 'Tag Team Martial Arts'. Finally, the last slot stopped at 'Level 2'. Instantly appearing before Mari was a virtual image of a Ninjamon.

"Great! TK and I will take this one. Ready partner?" Davis asked his friend.

"You bet. Let me at them."

_"Come and get it! If you're sure of your abilities, then don't hesitate!"_ the Ninjamon said. _"But you cannot use your digital fusion! Fight with what you've got!"_

"Bah, we don't need digital fusion to win this. Since this is a level two, it is an easy win for sure! Let's take them, TK."

TK nodded in reply to Davis' comments and walked towards the gaming station.

"Don't get too overconfident, guys!" Kari cheered the boys.

"Take it to 'em, Davish!"

"Go, TK!"

"You guys can do it!" Rei called out to them.

"Ah, maybe I should have taken this once," Terriermon sighed.

"You had enough fun playing Psycho Gundam Pilot for one day," Henry said to his digimon partner.

_"You can use up to three players! You have two available! You have three lives to start with. If you lose all three, then you will lose the game. Now then, let the battle games begin!"_

Within a few moments, TK and Davis found themselves on an open plain. The skies were dark and there were many mountains standing in the background. The duo look on ahead to find an army of Mushroommon and Goblinmon. TK started the game by throwing out right cross jabs at several Mushroommon. Davis took care of things with the Golinmon tribe with several street fighting maneuvers. The digimon were easily clobbered by the human duo. They could even feel their fists making contact with the actual digimon themselves.

"Ha! How did you like that? Not bad for a couple of digi-humans, huh?" Davis snickered.

However, the digimon did not take too kindly to the young man's cocky attitude. A Mushroommon ran across and punched Davis in the punch, which sent him sailing across the field.

"Damn! You and your big mouth, Davis!"

"Heads up, punk!"

The blonde-haired male looked up ahead and was kicked in the face by a Goblinmon. TK shared the same fate as Davis and rolled down across the field. Their bodies laid flat on the ground with their angel self-images popping out to go straight into heaven. The announcer spoke out from within the gaming systems.

_"Both players have died! Player 1 and 2 stand by!"_

With that said, their bodies were immediately deleted and brought back into the game. TK and Davis looked across at their bodies.

"Huh? Now that was a trip of a ride," Davis said.

"What just happened?" asked TK.

"Well, that certainly didn't go very well," Rei stated.

"C'mon, quit fooling around!" Keke snapped.

"Hey! You have to aim for their vital points!" Shintomon called out to the young men.

Suddenly, a pair of Ninjamon appeared alongside the Mushroommon and the Goblinmon. The duo ran across the field and began to pummel away at their opponents. They found their vital points, which happened to be target marks on the monsters' bodies. TK delivers a kick across a Ninjamon's target point to eliminate it. Meanwhile, Davis leaped off to deliver a flying elbow drop onto a fallen Goblinmon's target chest. One by one, each monster was taken out from TK and Davis' teamwork.

"Yay! Go, TK!" Patamon cheered.

"Give them a left and a right, Davish!" Veemon gave encouragement to his friend.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Davis laughed.

"Hey! Don't forget about the growth spurt drink!" exclaimed Shintomon. "Do it before…"

Just as the duo was going to grab the drinks, a giant version of a Ninjamon emerged from beyond a pit. The young men turned around to find Ninjamon throwing out a massive foot across them. The swing of the foot sent a massive wind force to blow them away with ease.

"Crap! They've had it!" Terriermon panicked.

"No, wait! Look!" Henry said.

Back on the battlefield, the Ninjamon giant was caught off guard once he saw the boys drinking their bottles of super growth juice. TK and Davis grew to gigantic proportions. Davis held out his drink and posed in a dramatic fashion.

"Ah! Super growth! It does a body good, kids!"

"Davish! You're the man!" Veemon cheered.

"Now, have a taste of our double whammy!" TK and Davis cried out in unison.

"The double what, now?" Henry asked.

"Double-whammy? Ugh, now I've seen everything," sighed Dorothy.

"I just hope Max doesn't find out about this," Keke said.

"Sometimes even my husband can act a little crazy, but this is ridiculous," Kari said referring to Takeru.

"This is great! Knock that stupid grin off that Ninjamon!" Rei cheered on the duo like a cheerleader.

The duo charged across and delivered a double uppercut to send the giant Ninjamon sailing across through a nearby volcano. The monster was eliminated, thus completing the stage in the process. TK and Davis reverted down to their normal sizes. They also returned inside Mari's territory. The words **Game over** came up on the big screen to indicate the finish of the third game.

"Game over! The winners are TK and Davis!"

"Yes! Now that's three wins for us!" TK said. "All we need is one more and we're out of here."

"Just one more win, guys," Davis said with a sheepish grin.

"That was awesome, Davish! You ought to teach me and Patamon that one day."

"Hey, it's what I do best."

"Ah, you two get to have all the fun," Terriermon sighed. "Oh well. At least, we digimon got to pilot a Gundam!"

After witnessing another win for the opposing team, Mari gets up from her throne and throws off her purple cloak. She unveils her wardrobe, which consisted of a black spandex tank top and matching color leather shorts. Her boots were also of the matching color, but that was not all. She has a red and green vest, which looked similar to a Rosemon's attire description. On her head was a rose hat and her sleeves were wrapped with green bracelets. The group was caught stunned by the unveiling of the Gamemaster's wardrobe.

"Ok, now we can tell this girl is obsessed," Keke said. "She definitely has a thing for a Rosemon. She even has one matching colors of her."

"Hmph, she's definitely not better looking than Mimi," Davis said.

"You were saying about my wife, Davis?" Metalla X coughed out.

"Whoops… Hehe. Sorry, I forgot you were here, Matt."

"So, what does this mean?" Patamon wondered.

"It appears to be my turn, losers," Mari announced. "Move over cause I'm stepping up to the spotlight!"

Suddenly, everything grows quiet and the group was not making any more jokes. This time it was serious business. The Gamemaster was up and ready, which meant anything could happen since she is the Devilman Queen.

"Now she's mimicking the exact lines of the real Devilman King," Henry said.

"Now, the real game begins…" Rei whispered.

"That's right. All up to now, it's been a simple warm-up. Fun and games are over," Dorothy stated. "We're going up against the real deal now."

Dorothy stepped forward as she approached Davis to give him a sound piece of advice. The young man was more than willing to listen to what the teenage girl genius had to say.

"Davis. Now, listen closely. I have a worthwhile opinion you should consider. If Mari plays at the same level as the actual game's boss, then eight or nine times out of then, then Henry or I will defeat her. On the contrary, Mari will be considerably stronger than the actual boss. That is why we both have chosen this game."

"So, it's down to you and Henry, then?"

"That's correct."

"You're also saying that Mari is in a different league than those other digimon champions we've gone up against until now?"

"Yes, that's right, Davis. So, if Henry or I should lose, think of a way to escape from here, Davis. You and the others will have to find a way."

"What did you say?! Escape?!"

Dorothy lowered her head and let out a deep sigh. By nodding her head, Davis would tell something was crossing the girl's mind and she did not want to reveal any secrets to him. He was growing rather weary around Dorothy since she has a habit of never revealing anything until need be.

_"Dorothy. What are you so afraid of? I've never seen you this weary before,"_ Davis thought. _"What's your deal? Do you know something we don't?"_

"Well, I'm just about ready to go," Mari announced. "Anyone want to volunteer to challenge me first?"

_"Not being able to feel out an opponent's strength is too difficult and even I should know that,"_ Davis continued. _"This is really starting to creep me out. I hope you know what you're thinking, Dorothy. Even you are notorious for being unpredictable."_

Mari pulled down on the lever to the slot machine to wait for the slot spots to announce the next type of game.

"Let's see which game we'll be playing next. I hope its solitaire or DDR!"

The slots stopped at 'Quiz', 'General', and 'Level H'. With a depressing sigh, the Gamemaster lowered her head in shame. This wasn't exactly the game she was hoping to receive.

"Darn! I was hoping this would not happen. Quizzes aren't exactly my strongest point."

"Great! Just our luck!" Veemon exclaimed. "This gives us the advantage again!"

"I'll take this one," Henry said.

"You go, Henry! You 'da man!" Terriermon cheered his partner on.

"Give it your best, Henry!" Rei calls out to the teen.

"We're counting on you, Henry. If you manage to knock her off her throne, then we can continue on," Davis said.

"Yeah, just leave this to me."

With that said, Henry stepped forward and took position around the gaming station. He looked across to see Mari taking the second player stand. She turns to give him a sly smirk. Maintaining a serious demeanor, Dorothy kept her eye on the two contestants, but more specifically on Mari.

_"For someone who just declared that this game isn't her strongest point, she looks pretty darn confident,"_ Dorothy thought. "Hey, Rei."

"Yeah?"

"Could you tell me any more detail on Mari's ability as the Gamemaster?"

"To tell you the truth, this is the first time I've seen her use her ability for myself. I wish there was more to tell you."

The screen came on with the title **The Gamers' Quiz**, which featured a Sorcerermon on the screen. Mari and Henry were set to take their gaming positions.

"I don't know anything else except the fact that she can turn a game into an actual reality," the former Ice Maker spoke.

"Let the best gamer win," Mari smiled with a handshake.

"The real Devilman King doesn't extend handshakes," Henry replied.

"Ah, man. You're no fun. Ok, here are the rules. During this game, random questions go to whoever buzzes in first from among four choices."

"Yeah, I've seen plenty of Jeopardy to know that."

"True. The first to answer the ten questions wins the game. Unlike Jeopardy of course, you won't lose points or money for any wrong answer. However, if you miss three times, then you lose immediately."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know."

"All right! Let the game begin!"

_"The Devilman Queen challenges Henry Wong! Quiz start!"_ the Sorcerermon announced.

As soon as the game was set to begin, Henry was trembling for a moment. He hoped that he could pass the game without letting down his friends. They are now ahead with three points and needed to win one more game in order to pass through the territory, in hopes of stopping Saitou from opening the tunnel.

"Go, Henry! We know you can do this!" Kari cheered on.

"Beat this badly fashioned chick and we'll get the heck out of here!" Terriermon called out in encouragement to his friend.

Henry gulped slightly and gripped the joystick tightly with sweaty hands.

_"C'mon, Henry. You can do this. They're counting on you now,"_ the boy said in thought.

-

-

**Abandoned Water Facility/Wasteland**

The water facility and nearly everything near it had now become a landscape of frozen ice. Eisdramon had spread out his territory to his advantage. The warrior of courage, Omega X, was preparing to continue his battle with the ice dragon. He looked across to notice the enemy snickering.

"You'll say you can defeat me in five seconds? That's even bigger bunch of bullshit, Taichi. There's no way you can hope to waste me in that short amount of time."

"Oh, since when did I ever become a joker?" Omega X replied "But, it does sound funny, right? But, I'm damn serious."

"Let's have you do it, then."

Eisdramon immediately spread out his gargoyle-like wings into a widespread wingspan. He puts up a fighting stance and sets his sights on the warrior cautiously.

"I'll count for you then," the ice dragon stated.

As soon as he said that, Omega X launches himself across at full speed. He lands a fist across Eisdramon's face, which results in the dragon being sent hurtling across the frozen wasteland. He sits up slowly to catch his breath.

"One…"

Omega X responds with a spinning back kick and sends Eisdramon flying through a water tower.

"Two…"

Eisdramon is then sent plummeting into the ground where Omega X plows him through. The dragon managed to find time to continue through his countdown.

"Three… Four…"

Once crashing into a tall dam, Omega X launches himself into the air and cupped his hands together. He was set to fire away his Terra Beam attack.

"Now time to end this! TERRA BE-"

Suddenly, a hand holding Calumon caught his attention at the last second. Eisdramon emerged from the debris with an unconscious Calumon in his grasp.

"NO! CALUMON!"

"Five seconds have already passed, Taichi. You lose. I'm still alive and kicking," Eisdramon said while holding Calumon up like a prized trophy.

The ice dragon licked his lips while having thoughts of swallowing the tiny digimon as a morseal. Omega X's body trembled with anger and find it sickening that a powerful dragon would stoop low as to capturing a helpless non-warrior rookie.

"T-That's damn disgusting of you!"

"I'm okay with being dirty, Taichi. As long as I win, you see."

With that said, Eisdramon threw Calumon's form across. The warrior quickly takes off after Calumon and catches him in his grasp. Unbeknownst to him, Eisdramon was flying out towards Omega X to attack. The warrior of courage turns around to allow Eisdramon to deliver a head butt straight to his back. Omega X is sent crashing through an empty facility building tower. This resulted in the top portion collapsing down on the fallen Omega X. Eisdramon laughed insanely at the devastation he had just caused. Omega X sits up with Calumon still in his grasp. The ice dragon stepped through the smoke debris and proceeded to stomp away at Omega X's back. He lets out painful screams from each foot stomp on his spine. He continuously stomped until there was no tomorrow.

As he went for another stomp, Eisdramon felt an arm wrap around his leg and struggled to break free. Omega X emerged with Calumon in one hand and Eisdramon's foot in the other. The ice dragon struggled under the warrior's tight grip.

"I'm through with your shit, Eisdramon."

Omega X bent down and went face to face with the frightened monster.

"How dare you use Calumon as a shield?! I nearly shot a Terra Beam at the little guy! Now, I'm going to make you pay for that!"

With one mighty swing, Omega X sends Eisdramon sailing across through the dam. Novadramon finally arrived at the scene to watch the conflict ensue. Setting Calumon on the ground, Omega X lowered his head with an angry glare.

"Eisdramon! I'm going to end you for sure!"

As the smoke cleared away, Eisdramon was stuck against the dam wall. The warrior instantly turned to fire away the attack he attempted to use earlier.

"TERRA BE-"

"Ha! You expect me to take that, you moron!"

Eisdramon launched himself from out of the wall and towards the heavens where Novadramon levitated. He flew past his young brother and disappeared from sight. Both Omega X and Novadramon were caught completely off guard.

"What?!" they exclaimed in unison.

Eisdramon appears above the clouds and sends out another ice eye through his eyes. The beams quickly shoot down and struck Omega X once again without him detecting them. His body was quickly turned back into an ice sculpture. Novadramon flew to his brother and confronted him.

"Brother! Did you just use me as a shield?!"

"Of course, you just happened to be there at the right time. You are in my way. Now move aside."

Once pushing Novadramon to the side, the ice dragon put a hand out in order to finish off his frozen adversary with an attack.

"Now, why don't I do something you were going to do to me? Why don't I finish you off this time?"

His right hand immediately transformed into an arm cannon and revealed the digicore inside. He set his target on the frozen Omega X.

"Now! Try my, Subzero Breathe Cannon! Fire!"

As soon as he shot out a massive blast through his arm cannon, Novadramon called out to the frozen warrior. The ice sculpture exploded as a large amount of ki emerged through Omega X's body. He sends out his own ki blast and easily intercepts Eisdramon's cannon blast. The ice dragon gasped in horror to realize that his attack tactic proved useless. Omega X launches himself into the air to confront the monster.

"There's no way you should have been able to break through my ice!"

"Well, that's too damn bad. I won't fall for the same trick twice."

"Damn you, Taichi!"

"Once I'm used to a technique being launched against me, my body immediately memorizes it. That's why I quickly put up a ki barrier."

"This isn't… This is impossible."

Omega X placed two fingers on Eisdramon's forehead and looked like he was preparing to finish the monster off. Even Eisdramon knew his demise was at hand.

"You've just lost, Eisdramon."

"No… No! This can't happen to me…"

"It has happened."

"Please, spare me… Please! I don't want to die! I beg of you!"

Both were starting to levitate back down to the surface, Novadramon nodded his head in shame over his brother's behavior.

"You brought this upon yourself, Eisdramon."

"Taichi! Please! I'll give you the digicore piece. So please, just spare my life! Please, don't kill me!"

Omega X landed on the ground with his fingers still placed on Eisdramon's forehead. The ice dragon looked over at Novadramon for advice.

"Novadramon, my brother! Ask him to spare my life!"

"Taichi. As long as you get the digicore, that should be sufficient. You don't need to take his life, do you?"

"Yeah, here… Take it."

The warrior of courage looked down at Eisdramon while determining the monster's fate. Should he kill him or spare him? Those were the questions plaguing his mind at this very moment. As he was close to handing the digicore, unbeknownst to Omega X, Eisdramon's fingers were plunging through the ice under his feet. He was plotting for one desperate act.

"Fine. You're right, Novadramon," Omega X spoke out. "As long as I get the digicore, that should be enough. Eisdramon, it is a good thing you have a brother that looks out after you like that. I'm taking the digicore, but in return, I don't ever want to see your face again. Do you go that?"

With that said, Eisdramon quickly gets back on his feet and slashes across Omega X's face with ice he collected from his hands.

"You're too forgiving, Taichi!!"

Eisdramon sends the ice across Omega X but at the same time, the slash went across the landscape. Everything paused for a few moments until a large slash appeared across the dam itself. The large manmade structure collapsed with one stroke from Eisdramon's ice slash. Omega X was lucky not to be cut down but he was not so lucky since the ice blinded his eyes. He struggles with his arms waddling across while trying to gain back his vision.

"AUGH! NO! MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"Ha! You are as foolish as I heard, Taichi. There's no way I'm going to give up and hand over my digicore so easily."

"Brother! Is that how low you've taken measures to ensure victory?!" Novadramon growled.

"I've told you time and time again. As long as I win, I can do anything I want. Now unable to see, Taichi's power has been cut down in half. Victory has been ensured for me. Now you die, Taichi! Icicle Spears!"

With the ice dragon charging forward, the now blinded Omega X turned around and faced the direction his enemy was coming. He may not see but he could still feel his movements, hear his footsteps and sense his ki. Eisdramon slashed across while the warrior plunged his right fist across.

"I wouldn't be full of myself just yet!" Omega X calls out.

As both launched their assaults, the only damage Omega X received was bloody cuts across his left cheek. Eisdramon had taken more damage and saw Omega X's fist rammed right through his chest.

"But… How… How did… you?"

The ice dragon fell to the ground with a large gaping hole at the center of his chest.

"Even without being able to see, I can sense your cowardly ki loud and clear. Now! How a little taste of an ability I borrowed from ol' Crimson Gallantmon! RYU-KEN!!"

With a loud battle cry, Omega X slammed his fist through the fallen Eisdramon to release a massive amount of energy. That energy emerged out into the heavens and around the frozen water facility. It then materialized and took the form of a large Chinese dragon. The dragon's body wrapped around the large sections of the facility like a constrictor snake and plunged its head through Eisdramon's fallen form. The ice monster screamed out his final cries before his body exploded into a cloud of data.

As the dragon faded away, there was nothing left of the ice dragon. Even his frozen territory faded to restore the area to normal. Omega X kneeled before a massive crater at the center. The digicore piece belonging to Eisdramon rolled by past the blind Omega X. One monster was down and now there were two more left to go. However, was Novadramon willing to continue his battle with a now blind Omega X?

-

-

**Mari's Territory**

With the two contestants ready to start the game, Henry peered over towards Mari and noticed she was not anywhere near the joystick. He was wondered why she wasn't taking this seriously as she should.

"Hey, what are you trying to pull here?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just giving you a handicap. You can take the first five questions or so. I'm just going to stand here and watch quietly. Go ahead and answer with your hearts content."

"I doubt that will be even necessary."

_"Now, let's begin! First question! The Amazo--"_

Without even listening to the rest of the question, Henry immediately pressed the answer button. This caught the group off guard. It was amazing how Henry answered quickly without hearing out the complete question and the answer choices.

The screen read **Question One: The Amazo**

The choices were: **a)Piroroca, b)Paroroca, c)Pororoca, and d)Peroroca**.

Henry's choice was Pororoca, which he answered correctly. The Sorcerermon jumped around on the celebration as an indication to the correct answer to a question.

_"You are correct, Contestant Henry Wong! It is C!"_

"He… He just answered before the question even finished," Veemon stuttered.

"Dang! He knew the answer after only three letters from the the question had appeared!" Kari said.

"I'm telling you, guys. Henry's a genius in this part of the game. I can never get past this stage," Terriermon stated.

"Tell me about it. I had trouble even answering the first question," Davis replied to the dog-rabbit hybrid.

"The total number of questions in this quiz section version is 17,000," Henry explained. "Among these questions, there are only three letters that begin with 'A-ma-zo,' all of which deal with the Amazon. The answer is either "Pororoca," "Piranha", or "The Amazon Highway."'

"Huh?! You mean you memorized all the questions?!" TK asked. "Wow, you really do have quite a hobby for your spare time, Henry."

"And for each answer?! Nearly 20,000 of them?!" Gatomon asked.

"Awesome, Henry! You could be the grand champion on the local game shows," Davis said. "You can be even be on Jeopardy if you need to."

_"Question One "The Amazon's Araguari River basin features a natural phenomenon, where the river water flows backward. What is it called?"_ Sorcerermon stated the question.

"Now do you see that I don't need a handicap, Miss Mari?" Henry replied to the Devilman Queen.

"Well, the second question is about to start. You might want to be alert."

"Fine."

-

-

**??? Center of the Four Digital World Domains ???**

Back within a dark, illustrous room inside a royal chamber, the dragon beast had plenty of time to make its decision. Kneeling before him were the masked warrior, X, and the older version of Keke. The dragon nods it is massive head in comply with X's request.

"X. I've made my decision. I've seen how the situation has become more urgent than ever."

"That's right. We're in a tight race here. We're only about two hours or so away from that tunnel being opened."

"Then there is little choice, X. You've been granted permission with my consent."

"Thank you, your highness. I will not let you down."

With another bow to the dragon, X walked out of the royal chambers with Keke accompanying him. Keke shivered in fear at the sight of the divine beast but X remained rather calm after the whole ordeal.

"Jeez, that guy always gives me the chills when I ever get close to him like that," Keke stuttered.

"I suppose, Keke. But I did get his permission."

"That's right. So I guess this means you're leaving again?"

"I am. Keke, I don't know if I'll be back, but please. Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Actually two things. First, watch over those two kids, Max and Keke, of this world."

"I will."

"Two. This…"

The masked man removed a portion of his bottom mask and went over to plant a kiss on the older Keke. The girl was stunned for the first few moments but eventually gave into his romantic kiss. The two shared a passionate love shortly. Finally, X released his kiss and put his mask back on. He takes off out from the royal chambers leaving Keke behind. She touched her lips and blushed. That kiss was very so familiar. She remembered kissing somebody similar to him in another time and period.

"Could it actually be you…? Well, if you are truly him, then good luck. This world and Taichi needs your help."

-

-

**Abandoned Water Facility/Wasteland**

With Eisdramon's defeat ensured, there was absolutely no celebration to be made. Omega X was kneeling beside a broken water pipe to splash warm water across his blinded eyes. Not even that would help cure his eyes. Novadramon kneeled over to the digicore piece that was once his brother. He picked it up and looked over to Omega X.

"Brother…"

"Damn it! This isn't working. I still can't see."

Suddenly, Omega X felt a presence loom over him and felt an object drop into his hand. He wondered what it was and why Novadramon was handing it to him.

"It's a medicine," Novadramon stated. "It will allow your eyes to heal quickly."

"Novadramon…"

"Our fight will be put on hold until then. See you later, Taichi."

With a respectful bow, Novadramon started walking off but not long before Omega X calls out to him.

"Novadramon! I guess I owe you another one, huh?"

"Sure enough, just call me soft."

"Ooook, whatever you say."

With that said, the two heartfelt warriors shared a laugh together. It looked like a new friendship was formed between two former enemies. Nevertheless, would Novadramon be willing to aid Tai on his crusade to save Max from Saitou's dark hand?

That question was soon answered as another interruption occurred. A mysterious figure from beyond the facility launched a ki blast towards the duo. It caught them both by surprise with the blast destroying the medicine bottle and plunging through Novadramon's chest. The fire dragon fell to his knees while struggling to stand.

"Novadramon! What the hell just happened?! Novadramon! Something just shot at my hand!"

**"I WAIT NO MORE!"** a loud demonic voice booms out from beyond.

"Who's the voice coming from?! Who's there?!"

Novadramon struggled to sit up and was quick to recognize the massive ki from behind a waterfall. His eyes widened in fear at the silhouette.

"It's… It's Atolmdramon!"

With that said, the shadow emerged from out of the waterfall. The last Millenniumon monster emerged and revealed his true form. A bipedal black dragon beast emerged with massive gray wings spreading across his back. The wingspan of his wings was magnificent. A long tail twirled behind his back. His face was satanic-like with horns through the sides of his head along with three spikes attached around his chin. A row of long spikes penetrated through his back and looked painful enough to stab through a victim's whole body. His eyes were crimson in appearance. The aura surrounding his muscular body was a dark purple color.

**(Atolmdramon. Type: Demon Dragon Digimon. Level: Ultimate. Special Attacks: Berserker Rage & Black Flame)**

"It's pathetic how a Millenniumon insubordinate is unable to defeat a wounded warrior like him."

The beast puts a single finger out and fires another ki blast directly for Omega X. However, much to his dismay, Novadramon leaped in the way and pushed Omega X down from the blast. The fire dragon suffered the ultimate price by having the blast plunge further through his chest. He spat out blood from his mouth and fell next to Omega X.

"NO!! NOVADRAMON!!"

"Taichi… Kamiya… I would've… liked if… we settled… our score…"

After those final words, Novadramon gagged and faded away into a cloud of data. all that remained was a digicore piece rolling next to the other digicore half. Omega X smashes his fist to the ground angrily and sits up. He lets out an enraged cry and built a strong golden aura around his body.

"That's it! I'm through with this!"

Despite this, Omega X was still blind and locked onto Atolmdramon's ki.

"That was your own kind! You slaughtered him like if he were an animal! It was easy for you to kill him, as if he was some kind of damn worm! You're going to pay for that, you bastard!"

"You're going to make me pay? Besides, who was it that gave me life? It was you, Taichi Kamiya."

"What are you talking about?! I thought Millenniumon created you guys!"

"Half-way true, Taichi. No, but it was you who created us. Over the many years, you and your comrades also have overused Azulongmon's digicores. We, seven monsters, were spawned from the digicores overuse. Combine that with Millenniumon harvesting them with his evil essence and we emerged out of our shells. The way Earth is being disrupted right now, it's all your way. The digicores' use almost immediately trace back to you. All of the events that have occurred since you became a Digi-Destined are your fault. After being helped by the digicores so many times, don't you go ask for anything again!?"

Atolmdramon steps forward calmly towards Omega X and kneels his head over the warrior.

"Yes, it is your entire fault, Taichi. Millenniumon has been waiting for the day you and your friends least suspected his arrival. Now was the perfect time to emerge."

"Look! I know I feel responsible for this whole mess. I'm sorry. I couldn't control fate when I was chosen as a Digi-Destined. I couldn't control fate when X chose me as his replacement apprentice after Saitou went whacko. I definitely could not control my fate to become Omega X, the first digital warrior in over thousands of Digi-Millennia. It's just as Gosenzomon had warned me before- we shouldn't had used the digicores repeatedly. There would have been severe consequences. It was Millenniumon that planted his seeds of evil into those cores and in turn created you seven! Nevertheless, this is different! I'm going to defeat you with my own hands!"

"Hmph. That is easy for you to say, but it is too late for forgiveness. If you are truly sorry, then apologize with your own life!"

With that said, Atolmdramon's body erupted and sent out a massive sphere that destroyed all of the water facility. The sheer magnitude was strong enough to transform the entire area into a landscape of death. Omega X was sent flying across due to the sheer power of Atolmdramon's raw power. The beast lets out an unearthly roar across the landscape.

The smoke cleared and nothing was left of the water facility except for a few water towers and the city far off in the distance. Omega X was lucky to launch himself across into the heavens but no so lucky when Atolmdramon levitated over him.

"Sorry about that. Apparently, I failed to restrain my power. I used only about 5 percent of my actually power to be precise."

"What power! But what just happened to this place?!"

"So, shall we get started right away, Taichi Kamiya?"

With that said, Atolmdramon flies down at Omega X with tremendous speed. The warrior tried to put up a defense guard but not long as Atolmdramon drove a foot across Omega X's face. He immediately spat out blood from out of his mouth. The force sends Omega X crashing through several water towers. Little did he realize that Atolmdramon was hot on his trial.

The beast pinpoints Omega X's exact location and swiftly punches the warrior in the face. More blood was drawn out from Omega X. Atolmdramon followed the assault up with an uppercut and a knee to his adversary's gut. Another punch sends Omega X sailing across a far off office building. He goes right through the roof level and causes it to collapse. Atolmdramon follows his victim out and finds him sailing across into an amusement park.

Omega X lands onto a Ferris wheel and lands perched on a metal bar. It was not long before Atolmdramon arrived at the scene.

"How about it, Taichi? I'm different from everyone else up to now."

"Damn! You're too powerful! Yours is at a league of it's own!"

"This spot will mark your grave."

Atolmdramon fires off another ki blast through his finger. However, Omega X was quick to dodge it and immediately leaps across onto a rollercoaster railway. He runs across despite being handicapped without vision. The dragon beast launched more ki blasts one by one across the railway, but none of them hit their mark on the fleeing warrior. Unfortunately, Omega X's luck ran out as soon as the last ki shot knocked Omega X off his track.

Atolmdramon smiled as he heard the warrior's cries through the explosion. It looked liked he had finally done him in. He gasped once he realized that Omega X had disappeared from sight. A rollercoaster came strolling by and slide down a loop. Atolmdramon launches a ki blast to destroy the ride but little did he know that Omega X was also hidden in the ride. The warrior launches himself across and executes a suicide dive onto Atolmdramon. The dragon is sent plummeting down into the ground while Omega X hanged across a bar.

"Damn! That was a close one! But it looks like my luck may finally run out."

-

-

**Mari's Territory**

Back within the gaming territory, the tide was turning against Mari with Henry already answering five correct questions in a row. The Gamemaster remained rather calm despite her grave situation. She didn't even bother to answer one question due to the handicap she gave Henry.

_"Correct! Contestant Henry Wong won five questions in a row! Devilman Queen has zero!"_

"All right! That's 5-0, Henry! Keep it up!" Davis called out to the boy. "Just five more and we're out of here!"

"Incredible! Even hearing the answers, I haven't gotten any of those questions!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Well, that's about it for his handicap," Dorothy stated. "Mari's going to get serious this time."

"Yeah. She just gave him a handicap for the first five questions. She seems pretty confident about this," Keke said.

"Nah, I bet that Henry is simply too awesome for her," scoffed Davis. "Right, TK?"

"I'm not so sure…"

"Yes, Daisuke. Take a good look at Mari," Shintomon pointed out to the Gamemaster. "That look in her eye is the look of confidence of someone has just realized victory."

"But how can that be?" Rei asked. "Is there anyway of choosing the correct answers faster than what Henry has shown?"

"No! It's not possible! This is Henry we're talking about! Go, Henry!" Terriermon cheered his human friend. "You can do it!"

"All right! I got it now!" Mari said with the snap of her fingers. "Time for my ultimate comeback."

"Comeback, huh? I'm already ahead by five questions and you haven't even answered one yet. Are you saying you've just been sounding out my ability for the past five questions?"

"What are you a moron? What I get is something completely different, brain boy. I haven't been concerned with your ability from the start."

Henry gave her a calm stare but the Gamemaster happily grabbed her joystick in preparation for the next question.

"You'll understand after the next question."

_"Onto question six! Here goes…"_

Without even listening to a single word from the question sentence, Mari aimlessly pressed her answer button. This caught everyone, including Henry, by surprise. The question was coming on the screen.

_"What does she think she's doing?"_ Henry thought.

"Take a look, guys. By pushing the button before even one letter of the question is shown, the answers aren't even shown on the big screen," Dorothy said.

"What? You mean she actually knows the answer before the actual question comes up?! No! She has to be bluffing!" Davis scoffed.

"Yeah! There's no way she can outmaneuver Henry in the quiz section!" Terriermon said proudly. "Henry doesn't let anyone get the fast one on him."

"Just watch. She's going to get this one wrong!" Veemon replied.

"You guys really need to pipe it down back there. Question 6 stated: 'What great natural phenomenon is supposed to occur in 2012?' The answer is 'B)Polar shift'."

As soon as she stated her answer, there were a few moments of silence until… The Sorcerermon celebrated on the big screen. She had actually answered correctly.

_"You are correct, Devilman Queen!"_

Everyone gasped in utter disbelief at what had just transpired. Veemon and Terriermon were stunned with their mouths gaping open.

"No way! She got it right?!" Veemon said.

"You jinxed Henry!" Terriermon exclaimed. "Curse you, Veemon!"

"What did I do?!"

"It's true! That's the question he just said," TK replied. "He knows the answers before even seeing the darn questions."

"That can't be possible! It's not even humanly possible!" Kari exclaimed.

"Don't tell me that she's psychic! No! This is just some foul play!" Gatomon hissed."

"Calm down, everyone. That's not it. She memorized the quiz questions and their order," Dorothy explained. "The same goes for the placement of the answers."

"No! That's impossible!" Henry screamed while slamming his fists on the arcade stand. "The order of the quiz questions and the answers are all supposed to be mixed up."

"Ah, you're too accepting, Henry," Mari replied. "It may look all mixed up, but there's actually a rule to it. It takes about five questions to figure out what the formula is. Perhaps a five-question handicap wasn't exactly enough."

"What…?!"

"I knew we should have brought Izzy along!" growled Davis.

_"Question seven…"_

Like before, Mari answered the question without even letting Sorcermon finish speaking. She picked 'A' as her answer and automatically got it correct. Henry was starting to sweat bullets since he had caught himself in a tight predicament.

_"Correct! Henry Wong answered five questions correctly and the Devilman Queen has answered two questions correctly!"_

"Shoot! At this rate, Henry's defeat is inevitable," sighed Shintomon.

"You're right," Dorothy said.

"That's it. I'm through with this game shit," Metalla X spoke out from behind the group.

The warrior of friendship emerged through the group and steps forward at the center stage.

"Hey, Matt! What are you planning on doing?" Davis asked.

"Yeah! This is no time to lose your temper, dad."

_"Correct! Henry Wong has five correct answers and the Devilman Queen has three answers correct!"_

"I'm going to put an end to this crappy game my own way and you can't stop me either," Metalla X calmly stated.

"But, can you even get away with something like that?" Veemon wondered.

"Th-That's crazy, Yamato! We're inside Mari's territory!" Rei warned Metalla X. "All of our actions outside of a game play must conform to Mari's will."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Gatomon said. "Don't even try it."

"What if something happens and we get caught inside a void?" Patamon asked.

"Well, I can tell you this. It's better than watching this ridiculous game and looking on in silence. I'm taking action my own way!" Metalla X scoffed.

With that said, Metalla X puts a hand out directly towards the big screen and sends out a massive ki blast. Henry immediately saw this coming and barely ducked under the arcade stand. The blast penetrated through the big screen and wasted it into a cloud of debris smoke.

"Hey! Watch it! You nearly blasted Henry to kingdom come, pal!" Terriermon retorted.

"He did it! I can't believe he actually wasted that screen! We're free!" Davis exclaimed.

"No wait… Look!" Dorothy pointed out.

Their hopes were shattered as the big screen remained in tact with the game continuing. Metalla X turns around and growls deeply to himself in frustration.

"Damn it."

_"Correct! Henry Wong has five correct answers and the Devilman Queen has five correct answers! Tie score!"_

"No! It didn't work!" Kari said. "It was a nice try though, Matt."

"It's no use, Yamato. Give it up," sighed Shintomon.

"Shit…"

"Hey there, could you guys keep down over there? Don't interrupt me in the middle of my most enjoyable time. Jeez, the nerve of those loser," Mari scoffed.

"We're sorry about that. Please, do continue with the game," the higher digimon replied.

"Damn! So Matt's strongest attacks can't even work here? Are we powerless?" Davis wondered.

"Well, it appears that the only thing we can do is best Mari at the games," Dorothy predicted.

_"Question eleven…"_

However, this time Henry pressed the answer button on his station. Mari looks over and gives another piece of advice to her adversary.

"You can press the button before me you know. You can't always compete on perception alone."

"There's a twenty-five percent probability here," Henry replied. "That's not all that bad a number."

Henry answered 'B' to the question and automatically got it wrong. A large red X appeared across the screen, which indicated an incorrect answer. The Sorcerermon was seen with tears over his eyes.

_"Incorrect! Henry's first error!"_

"Damn it!"

With that said, the game progressed onward to Mari's favor. Davis and his group could only look on with disbelief that Henry was on the losing end. Mari kept on answering correctly on every question she had memorized beforehand. Henry relied too much on perception to guide him through the game, but even that resulted in him getting two more questions incorrect. Finally, on the seventh question, Henry made his third and last error.

_"Incorrect! Contestant Henry Wong has been eliminated after his third error! Game over!"_

"Uh, this can't be happening. I've been soundly defeated," sighed Henry. "I let them down."

"I can't believe it. My Henry lost the quiz round?" Terriermon said with shock. "I must be dreaming…"

"I didn't realize that there was a rule to the order of the quiz questions," Henry said.

"But you did put up a good effort, Henry," Mari said. "You're good at this. Not better than me but better than all of my other opponents. I'd like to go another round with you again."

_"She's definitely no slouch and here I thought she would get at least one question wrong. Guess not all blondes are stupid after all."_

"All right. Now all we can do is count on Dorothy," said Davis. "Hmmm, you know. Since we've won three games so easily, I didn't worry about this. What happens to us if we lose inside Mari's territory?"

"Sorry, everyone. But there was still something not very normal with that Mari girl," Henry explained to the group. "It's like she just enjoyed playing the game."

"You know, it makes me wonder if she really understands what Saitou is doing when she joined up with him," Kari wondered.

"No kidding. You brought up a good point," Keke agreed with Kari's statement.

"Henry, is there anything unusual about you?" Dorothy asked the teen.

"No, since Mari is the one with the ability," answered Henry.

"Thought you were going to have your soul stolen or something," Terriermon teased the boy.

"Ha. Ha. I forgot when to laugh," Henry replied sarcastically.

"All right. If that's the case…"

"Have you figured something out, Dorothy?" TK asked.

"We can probably lose this game over and over again, and nothing will happen to us. But if we surrender, we will all die," Dorothy said rather bluntly.

"What?! You're crazy! What do you mean we all die?!" Davis asked frantically.

"In the real game, once all the heroes lose, **Game Over** appears on the screen and afterward, there's a screen that ask you to forfeit or continue. You choose one or the other," Dorothy explained. If you continue, the opening is omitted, and you can restart the game from the first character again. But if you choose to give up…"

"I'm not liking where this is going," Veemon shuddered.

"…The words **The End** appear, with the graves of the heroes in the background. We would have all died."

"Hey, hold on a minute," said Davis. "So then, are you telling us that until we beat Mari, we just have to keep on playing the game?"

"No! We don't have time for this!" Keke snapped.

"Mari was never after our lives in the first place," sighed Dorothy. "Her goal was to buy time, until the tunnel is completely open."

Once again pulling on the level, Mari activated the slot machine to determine which game would be played for the next round. She stood beside the slot machine with a sly smirk.

"You're correct! Once the time comes, I'll just dispel my territory right away! All you have to do is enjoy playing these games with me for a few hours."

_"No! We don't have time for this! Max is depending on us! Even if it is difficult, we're going to bust through this damn game and rescue him from that bastard,"_ Davis thought. _"Don't worry, Tai. We'll save your boy."_

-

-

**Miles off from the Devastated Water Facility**

Since Eisdramon was defeated, so were his powers over BW. The warrior found himself in the middle of the exact spot where he last confronted Eisdramon.

"I can't feel that damn dragon's ki anymore. There is a good chance Tai's already kicked his ass. Good, now I'm free to aid him"

"Hey, BW!" a pair of voices call out from above.

BW looks up to see Crimson Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Cyberleomon, Pikkan and Jeri on one side. Accompanying them were Burning Greymon, Magna Garurumon, Zephrymon and Beetlemon. Riding on top of Magna Garurumon were Loweemon, Joe and Gomamon. Beetlemon carried Kumamon, Cody and Armadillomon along.

"Hey! So you guys managed to receive my signal? About time you guys showed up," BW said.

"We heard that Tai was in trouble according to what to the telepathic message you sent us," Pikkan said.

"We can already sense a strong energy signal coming from the east. Tai's battling one strong monster from the looks of things," Gallantmon said. "But if we get there sooner, we can help him out. Right, guys?"

"Be glad we were able to make it through on time," Burning Greymon replied. "Now, what do you do say we quit this chit chatting and help him out?"

"Good. All we have to do to follow out this monster's signal. I advise we be careful," the former Black War Greymon suggested.

With a nod, BW levitated from the surface to lead the two teams across towards the location of the battle where Omega X was near death against Atolmdramon.

"I just we're not too late, BW," Sakuyamon sighed.

"You and me both, Sakuyamon. Plus, we still have Max to save. Ooh, this is too much."

-

-

**Back at the empty Amusement Park**

With the two super powers yet to make contact with each other, another individual was flying across. His bruised and battered form was revealed through the darkness. It was Calumon. He was another lucky soul to have escaped Atolmdramon's wrath.

"Ohh… That mean ol' dragon… I was lucky to make it out of there. Oh, Tai. I hope you're all right. Ow, that hurts worse than a tummy ache. I just hope Takato and the others find us before that mean ol' dragon hurts any people."

-

-

**Another location of the Amusement park**

A bright star was coming down at the center of a carnival attraction. It was Atolmdramon, who was continuing his hunt for Omega X. The warrior hid behind a wall while sensing out the dragon beast's wicked ki.

_"Not yet…"_

Atolmdramon entered an empty circus tent and marched across to find his prey. The warrior of courage waited for the right opportunity to launch an attack on the beast. As soon as Atolmdramon walked out to the other side, Omega X emerged out of hiding with his palms cupped together.

"Take this! TIMES TEN TERRA BEAM!!"

The fused warrior unleashes a massive dose of his patented attack onto Atolmdramon. The beast turned and was struck head-on with the blast. The circus tent was burnt down in the process. He looked across to find a deeped trail across the amusement park where he launched his attack. He left a trail of destruction with smoke clouds building up at it's wake.

"Did I get him?!"

Omega X gasped in utter disbelief when he saw Atolmdramon emerged without a single scathe on his body.

"Well, I just had to ask!"

"Too bad, Taichi. I'm still alive."

"Impossible! How could a Times Ten Terra Beam not have any effect on this guy?!"

"If that was your most powerful technique, then you have no chance in hell."

The dragon beast retaliates by launching his own massive blast directly towards Omega X. He takes off out of the area and flies off into the heavens. Unfortunately, the blast was also a heat-seeking blast. In turn, everywhere Omega X moved, the blast would follow his every move. By making u-turns across the heavens, Omega X tried everything to maneuver from the homing beam. He tried his Time Warp teleportation, which proved useless in this situation. The blast struck Omega X head on and sent him sailing across through tower structure.

Omega X's pant leg is caught in between a metal pole as his unconscious form was dangling around. Calumon stopped to investigate the sudden eruption.

"What was that? Whatever it was, it does not sound good."

As soon as Calumon looked up towards the tower, he saw an unconscious Omega X hanging. The little digimon screamed out in horror at the sight of the beaten warrior.

"Oh no! This is bad! Oh no! I really do wish Takato and the others do make it here! Tai needs help!"

Unbeknownst to Calumon, the dragon beast named Atolmdramon was levitating over to where Omega X was hanging. A sinister grin forms across the monster's chagrin. The fate of Omega X may very well be sealed in just a matter of moments with Atolmdramon proving to possessing greater strength than all the other six monsters.

Could anyone make it to Tai's aid in time? That is the question lingering in Calumon's mind now.

-

-

**Deep past Mari's territory. Center of the Demon's Cavern**

Meanwhile, back at the center of the cavern, the other Spellcasters were still awaiting for the arrival of Taichi's friends. Neo was still meditating at the center of the lake inside the boat. The tunnel above his head was still near it's completion.

"Everything is going smoothly, Mr. Saitou. I can feel my powers growing at an extraordinary rate. It probably won't take more than two hours for the tunnel's completion. Take a look, Himo. Behind me. The strongest of the low-level class Corrupts are not getting a whiff of the Earth's stench."

Saitou simply sits back on a comfortable couch with the television set in front of him. A movie was beginning to play for the rather calm Dark Angel.

"Less than two hours, huh? That's just about the time this movie of mine will be over. I'll be expecting a favorable response from you, Max Kamiya."

"Bah! I'll die before I cooperate with you! Father! Everyone! There isn't any time left! Hurry up and save me!"

Omega X has successfully defeated Eisdramon and makes a new friend in the process. However, that new bond was short lived with Atolmdramon arriving on the scene. This monster has proven to be much more formidable than all the seven monsters. With Omega X on the verge of defeat, can BW lead the two teams in time to save the warrior of courage? Plus, can Davis' group put all of their faith on Dorothy, who takes center stage against Mari in her gaming territory? Max's life is uncertain along with the fate of multiple worlds.

(Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale")

(Preview)

Takuya: Hi, everyone! It's Takuya and wait until you get a load of the next chapter ahead!

Dorothy: I'm caught in a decision where I must defeat Mari at her very own game, but in the process take her life.

Kari: I've never seen Dorothy this ruthless before

TK: She is the reincarnation of the original D-Reaper demon.

Dorothy: By looking back at my dark past, I realized that I have taken many lives before and this will not be any different. Mari does not realize that Saitou is using her.

Takato: Meanwhile, we arrive in time to aid Tai in the struggle against the final monster, Atolmdramon.

Omega X: Thank you everyone. I really didn't think I'd be saved like this. Now let's all work as a unit. He can't take all of us at once!

Atolmdramon: That is what you think, foolish humans. Digicores! Come to me! Unite with me and grant me full power!

Takuya: What's he doing?!

BW: He's digivolving?!

Atolmdramon: Yes! Atolmdramon mega shinka!! Doomsdramon!

Omega X: Unreal…

Doosdramon: I've digivolved thanks to me absorbing all of the digicores into my body. Let's see you pitiful fools take me now!

Saitou: Only a few more chapters until our fated showdown, Taichi. By the way the next chapter is entitled…

-

-

-

**Dorothy's True Character Revealed! The True Dragon of Death, Doomsdramon Emerges**

-

Max: There's only little time left. Can either one of them make it time?!

-

-

That ends yet another action-packed chapter. Next, we'll get to see Dorothy reach deep within her former past and come to terms that she was once the original D-Reaper. Can she really lower herself to defeating Mari and ending her life in the process? Not to mention Atolmdramon's next digivolution after absorbing the digicores. By the way, I thank Ninetalesuk for allowing me to use Atolmdramon. I also want to thank him for also letting me use his digivolution mega form, Doomsdramon. Thanks a bunch.

In case you guys were wondering how Omega X gained the Ryu-Ken technique, well I have a movie fic planned out where he and Crimson Gallantmon merge together. It is not a digital warrior fusion but more of an upgrade and an additional new technique to boost. One day, I hope to have that fic story up. Can you imagine a Crimson Omega X using the Ryu-Ken by now? Oh man, I know I can! ((drools in thought))

Well, next chapter will include the fate of the Gamemaster and the continuation of Atolmdramon. I hope to get the next chapter up by Friday at the latest. Hope everyone is ready for a great 2005. I know I hope to have a great New Year. Until then, check back for more updates, peace!


	11. Dorothy's True Character Revealed! The T...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Atolmdramon and Doomsdramon are characters contributed by Ninetalesuk. Saber Veemon/Ultima X, Novadramon, Eisdramon, Himo Saitou, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

I've gotten halfway through this saga and we're still done yet. This could be my last update for now when school starts in several days. I know that sucks since I won't be able to post up more chapters faster than usual. At least I'm getting you guys through the Gamemaster part and into the next stepping stone. In the meantime, we'll get to see Dorothy reveal her true self and Atolmdramon's evolution into Doomsdramon. Again, I would like to thank Ninetalesuk for letting me use those characters. Thanks a bunch, Ninetales!

Now, let's get on with the fic already. I know you guys are dying to see what Dorothy will do to Mari. Enjoy!

-

-

-

**_Last time, Omega X was in a tight pinch when he battled Eisdramon for possession of a digicore piece. With Novadramon waiting in the wings, the warrior finally brought down the ice dragon after the trecherous beast blinded him with ice in his eyes. Omega X laid waste to the cowardly Eisdramon with the Ryu-Ken and gained a piece of a digicore. To his surprise, Novadramon, who was an actual worthy opponent, offered to postpone their battle to a later date, when Taichi's injuries were healed. However, Atolmdramon, the strongest of the seven monsters, intervened and killed his own fellow monster, Novadramon, without any difficulty. The evil dragon beast unleashed an even greater attack at the warrior of courage and takes him out of the game. Already stepping up as Omega X's final opponent, Atolmdramon has already proven his worth. Taichi faces his greatest crisis yet. However, help is along the way. BW has gathered Takato's and Takuya's groups together to race to the scene. _**

Meanwhile, back at Demon's Cavern, Davis and the others were held up by the Gamemaster, Mari. Within her territory, one must beat her games. However, with only one more win to go, Mari stepped on forward to play, and her abilities were surprisingly overwhelming. Only less than two hours remain until the tunnel to the Dark Realm is completed. Can Davis and the others be able to escape this territory before then?

-

-

-

(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays)

-

-

**Dorothy's True Character Revealed! The True Dragon of Death, Doomsdramon Emerges!**

-

-

-

**Mari's Territory**

After having lost their first game, Davis and his team were standing firm, as Mari the Gamemaster was ready to continue her games. They only had less than two hours before the tunnel is complete. Mari was doing a rather excellent job at holding back the team for the time being. Even Metalla X's physicality proved useless while inside of her territory. He couldn't even sense out Atolmdramon's presence because the territory blocked out all outside occurrences, as if the territory were locked inside another dimension.

The moment of silence was broken as Mari went over to pull the level from the slot machine.

"Are we going to stand here and gawk at each other all day? C'mon, I'm really in a good mood! Let's continue playing some more games!"

"Bah, we don't have time for this crap," muttered Metalla X.

"I'm going to have you guys play games with me here until the tunnel to the Dark Realm is opened up."

"So that's her plan! Her objective was to stall time all along!" Davis exclaimed. "That's why she's playing these games so casually!"

"Once the tunnel opens up, I'll just power down my territory and lose on purpose," Mari informed the leader.

As soon as she said that, she pulled on the level for the slot machine to determine the next game.

"Damn it," TK cursed. "Do we have to keep playing these games with this wench for all that time?"

"There has to be another way!" Patamon said.

"It's hopeless," Metalla X sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it, I tried blasting the damn thing down and nothing happened. The territories of these Spellcasters are one of a kind if my attacks proved useless against one of them."

"So, what are you going to do, Matt?" asked Kari.

"I'm not taking any part of this. Wake me up when it's over," Metalla X replied as he walked over to rest in a corner.

"I don't blame you. That form must really take a lot out of you," Gatomon said. "You should get rest before we end up facing Saitou."

"So, is there any chance of you winning this next game, Dorothy?" Davis asked.

"I honestly don't know. Then again, if things go the way I imagine they will, my heart will be heavy over beating Mari."

"Um, try speaking more moderately," Veemon said.

"Hey, what does she mean by that, Henry?" asked Terriermon.

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah. What do you mean by that?" wondered Davis.

"Well, Mari's ability is to make the game a life-size experience," said Dorothy. "If, like the real game, we decide to give up at the end, it would cause us to die, but as long as we keep continuing the game, it doesn't really matter. In other words, inside of this territory, each person ends up the way they would at the end of the game. Mari doesn't realize the true terror of her own ability."

"Ok… Now you're making sense," Veemon and Davis said.

"If that's the case, then… Oh no," TK whispered.

"Mari is just being used by Saitou," Dorothy continued on. _"Saitou. What a cruel human you are for coming up with this plan."_

The slot machine stopped with three categories to determine the next game. The slots read 'Exercise', 'DDR' and 'Level G'.

"All right! My favorite game!" Mari giggled. "Now, the slots have been decided. Who's coming forward next? Then again, it looks like we have someone sleeping in the back."

Dorothy steps forward with her face lowered to face the ground. She looks up and makes eye contact with Mari. There was a sudden guilt of thought clouding the enigmatic girl.

"I will play you next."

"DDR, huh? They've really put out some lifelike work on the recent ones," Keke said.

"No kidding. I've been always wanting to try one out," replied Rei. "Now that I'm healed, I can try it out."

"Well, let's just hope we live through the next two hours," sighed Henry. "If this is Mari's favorite game, then she has to be really good at it. I just hope Dorothy knows what she's doing."

"Momentai, Henry. Just believe in her and we'll manage to pull through," Terriermon reassured the boy.

"Well, it is possible Dorothy might employ some psychological warfare on Mari to throw her off her game," Henry stated. "I've seen her defeat opponents in all types of games in school. Let me tell you, she shows no mercy."

"You're serious, Henry?" TK asked.

"Victory or defeat depends on how much of her opponent's concentration she can rob from her."

As Dorothy stepped up onto her side of a DDR machine, she looked over at the confident Mari. Her eyes seem to show a glimmer of guilt.

"Mari, there's something I need to ask you," Dorothy said.

"What's that?"

"Was it Saitou that told you to use _Devilman Game Battler_ to compete against us?"

"Uh huh. That's right. He said this game would be very appropriate since it's my favorite game of all time. I'm really good in the actual game! I've gotten the highest score in the district I live!"

_"I see. I knew it."_

"Um, are you okay? You look a little tense."

"Do you even know what Saitou is trying to do?"

"Of course, I do! Synisters and really nasty monsters are going to come right out of the Dark Realm and cause all kinds of mayhem! It sounds like a lot of fun if you ask me. My school, my bossy parents and even those mean people who don't appreciate me will be gone. As long as I stay inside my territory, I can relax and play my games. Then, once everything is finished, I'll go and become my own Teen Idol without any competition to get in my way! No Synister or digimon for that matter can defeat me in this game."

"Did you know if you lose this game, you'll die?"

The word alone was enough to catch Mari's undivided attention. She turns around with a slightly nervous reaction to the question proposed by Dorothy. Even everyone else was shocked by the announcement.

"Huh?!" Mari gasped.

"What?! Die?!" asked Patamon.

"That's crazy!" Davis exclaimed.

"I admit I never saw this one coming," Shintomon stated.

"You will die, Mari. Did you know that, too?" Dorothy almost repeated the same question.

"Bah! You're just trying to make me uneasy so you'll prevent me from winning, aren't you?" Mari chuckled. "That was a pretty cheap ploy, girly. I'm not going to fall for that lie!"

"You've probably seen the ending of this game a lot more times than I have, right?"

"The ending…?"

Mari immediately looks back at the many times she has completed the entire game. She actual remembers the Devilman King being killed after losing.

"When the Devilman King loses, it clearly states on the screen that he has died. Games such are these are quite rare, even to this very day. It states 'The Devilman King has died. Peace has been restored to the once great city!' "

The words 'died' repeated over and over again within Mari's mind. Suddenly, she was growing a little uneasy over this and her confidence was quickly shattered. Dorothy's psychological warfare was getting the best of the Gamemaster already.

"And your ability will faithfully recreate that same ending of this game. It's safe to say that this is the first time you've used your ability on _Devilman's Game Battler_."

"Yes, that's true. But this game requires at least eleven or thirteen in my territory to play. I don't see any other game working like that!"

"Wrong. It's not just limiting it to this game, you've never used your ability on any game that hinted at dying, either at the end or during play. Am I wrong?"

"Well…"

"Saitou would have somehow stopped you from doing so."

"That's true, all right…"

Mari immediately looks back to a conversation she had with Saitou about her gaming abilities. The voice of Saitou was still echoing through her mind.

_"Games involving the taking the lives consumed an unusually large amount of your physical and mental strength. Until such a critical time comes that I order you to do so, do not use your ability."_

Those were the exact piece of advice Saitou gave Mari before having a chance to first exploit her Spellcaster powers.

_"At that time, Saitou did in fact tell me…"_

"Hold on a second, Dorothy!" Davis calls out to the teen. "Didn't Mari say earlier that she has no interest in taking our lives?"

"Whatever else maybe going on, I can't believe that girl would be risking her own life over this game," TK finished Davis sentence.

"I was going to say that, TK."

"You're right."

Dorothy clenched her fists so tight that crimson started dropping from her hands. She looks down at her bloody hands and sighs deeply.

"Mari herself did not intend this. But as for Saitou…" Dorothy growled. "I'll come to my conclusion. Saitou has sacrificed you to attain his objective."

Dorothy's words alone once again struck a cord within Mari and caused her to freeze in place. The Gamemaster was really starting to have second thoughts about going through with the game. But…

_"GAME START!"_ a Rosemon announced on the DDR screens.

"Huh?! Oh no!"

_"Dance and perform at your best! The one with the best score wins! Go! Go! Go!"_

The two teen girls started to break out some really fancy and athletic dance skills during the game's start. Both have been evenly performing at their best. It seems Mari has some competition with the D-Reaper's reincarnation.

"Wow, there they go," Shintomon said.

"As long as we don't give up, we can continue as many times as we want," Keke replied. "But if Mari herself loses this one time, she dies."

"Knowing that, Saitou has chosen this game," stated Veemon.

"Poor Mari did not know this, and Saitou intentionally did not tell her," sighed Shintomon. "You know what's worse. Saitou's counted on us that we would realize it. He assumed that we would be unable to kill her, since she was just being used."

"Sure enough. I just hope Dorothy would be unable to do such a thing," Kari said.

"Then again, you're forgetting what she once was before," Gatomon informed everyone. "Once she merged with Avengemon's data, she clearly regained her memories from her former life as the D-Reaper."

"Oh yeah. I forgot, but c'mon this is Dorothy. She wouldn't kill another human," Davis said. "Henry, what do you think?"

Henry remained silent as ever and kept an eye on Dorothy with a serious demeanor.

"Um, okay. This is just getting too spooky for me."

"But Dorothy will defeat Mari," Shintomon replied. "That's why she told Mari the truth about the matters to throw her off her game. If she didn't use any psychological warfare, there would be no way she could have beaten Mari. Plus, we don't have much time left to begin with. In order to protect your world and the Digital Worlds, Dorothy decided to use the most heartless and cruelest method employed."

"In her case, she had no choice but to decide on it," Kari said.

Davis and Veemon gasped after hearing the revelation behind Dorothy's strategy. Even Davis was slightly disgusted that a close friend would be employing a cruel method on another human being.

_"Dorothy…"_

_"Mr. Saitou sacrificed me?!"_ Mari shuddered in thought. _"That can't be true! It can't!"_

The Gamemaster looks back to the first time she was ever introduced to Saitou. Much like Rei, Mari was recruited in another alternate world through space and time itself.

-

-

_Flashback _

One day, at a local arcade, Mari was playing another dose of her favorite game, Devilman's Game Battler. She felt a presence looming behind her and figured another fan wanted to praise her abilities.

"Wow, you're really good at this game."

As Mari turned around, she saw Saitou standing over her with an innocent smirk. This was the first time an adult has come over to recognize her skills.

"Want to go against me, Miss Idol?"

"Fine with me, but I'm really good at this game."

"Ha. I can't wait."

Once they played against each other, the conclusion came down to Saitou actually defeating her. Mari never thought anyone would decisively hand her a loss at the game. Rather than whine about her loss, she was actually glad and looked up to Saitou from that one forward.

"That was awesome, Mr. Saitou! I've never meet anyone who could go toe-to-toe with me at that game before!"

"You really like games that much, do you?"

"Well, that not to mention being an Internet idol. My dream is to become a grand dance idol where I can be praised across the country. It'd be great to become famous and escape the boring normal life. Besides, all of my so-called friends are idiots."

"You know there is something even more fun than games."

"Really? Even being an dance and Internet idol?"

"Yes."

"Do tell."

"It's something terribly exciting."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. Tell me!"

"I'll tell you once we get to know each other better."

**"Yes, that's exactly what he told me. My respect for the man grew. I looked up to him like a father I never even had."**

Mari and Saitou stood beside each other on top of an apartment roof while looking at towards the nightly skies.

"So, you're really going to change this world by yourself, Mr. Saitou?"

"Yes, and I need your abilities in order to fulfill my wish."

"I maybe really talented, but I don't have any supernatural powers or anything."

"Ah, but they will be soon awakened. Only you have the ability to bring them out at your desire, Mari. Let's make this dull world even more interesting. Between your stupid parents, your low-level teachers, and your so-called friends, you must be pretty fed up. Right?"

Mari stood alone for a moment in a realm of darkness but not long before a dark angel swoops down to wrap his angels around her. She was stunned at first sight of the angel but looked up at Saitou's eyes. Her cheeks blushed and she rubbed herself against his protective wings.

End of Flashback

-

-

_"Saitou. His wings wrapped around me like my own guardian angel. I didn't have very many friends and my family wasn't exactly there for me. He was my own guardian angel of darkness. Eventually, I even grew to love the man himself… But it's true. At the end of this game, the spirit of the Devilman King, which was my only ally in this game, gets called into Heaven. He does die. But how could Mr. Saitou sacrifice me through this? I can't be… Not the man I grew to develop a fond for…"_

Suddenly, Mari's train of thought was thrown off course. She had suddenly missed an easy step on her DDR performance and had points deducted. Dorothy had successfully broken through her concentrated mind and weighted her down emotionally.

"Hey! She just missed an easy step!" Davis said.

"Mari's started to shaken up," Henry replied.

"Yep and it's only going to get worse for her," said Terriermon.

Mari attempted to make a comeback and danced accordingly. Her train of thoughts was declining, which resulted in a rather poor performance. The words 'death' and 'die' were still lingering in her mind after what Dorothy had revealed.

_"I thought my ability was just to take video games and make them a real, lifelike experience!"_ Mari stuttered in thought. _"That's what I thought…! Have I been deceived by the one man I actually cared for?"_

More of Saitou's orders were still clouding her mind even during play.

_"Fight against Taichi and his friends using Devilman Game Battler. It's the game most suitable to you. With this game, those guys don't stand a chance against you."_

Mari's gaming performance was becoming rather poor once she continued missing even the easiest of steps. Her forehead became drenched with nervous sweat and her legs were becoming fragile.

"Mari's dance performance is not looking good. She's even missing the easiest of the steps," TK pointed out.

"I know. I won't be long now," Davis replied.

"She's totally confused as we speak," Henry said.

_"No! What do I do?! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"_

Dorothy was already ahead with more points over the Gamemaster and on the verge of victory. The Gamemaster couldn't believe she was getting outmaneuvered by an individual who was not named Saitou. With her points as low as they were, Mari's fate could very well be sealed within the next few moments.

-

-

**Outside of the devastated Water Facility/Amusement Park**

The amusement was hauntly silent for the time being just like many parts of the globe. People have evacuated many cities especially with natural disasters becoming increasingly common and there were no digicores to repair the damages. Only one monster remained and even this one had enough power to bring down a level four fusion warrior down to his knees.

Omega X was hanging against a metal bar in an unconscious state. Looking on with a hungry buzzard was Atolmdramon. A sick smile appeared across his sinister chagrin. Suddenly, the warrior's body started to set of a bright golden aura and he was immediately pulled apart into two separate bodies. Tai and Agumon were now hanging about on the steel bar.

"So, you've lost your power. I would have figured your fused form wouldn't last too long with so much damage inflicted to your body."

Atolmdramon gazed across at the two unconscious forms and chuckled deeply.

"Taichi Kamiya, your long claim as the most powerful warrior across both the human world and the digital worlds has finally seen it's last day. The end of days is upon your kind, Taichi."

He then grabbed both Tai and Agumon with both of his hands.

"Now, there's no need for me to deal with you directly. Your fated battle with Dark Angel has been postponed for good."

The dragon beast looked down towards the surface to notice a long sword being pointed directly upward from a pirate statue. An idea lingered within his treacherous mind. He only had one word to say to the two heroes before their actual end.

"Sayanora."

Atolmdramon dropped the two bodies and happily watched them come close to becoming impaled through the sword. The end of Taichi Kamiya was soon at hand. However, it was not long before a large ball of energy shot out towards the sword blade and blasted it away. This managed to catch Atolmdramon's undivided attention.

"What? What just happened?!"

Emerging out of the destructive blast was Cyberleomon. He managed to snatch up both Tai and Agumon in his arms.

"I've got you, my friends," the metal lion beast said.

"What is the meaning of this interference?" Atolmdramon wondered.

"You sure do have a rough way of saving people. Huh, Aldamon?" Kazemon's voice calls out.

"Hey, it was either that or see those two getting shwered," answered Aldamon.

"Besides, we had little time to react before those two would had met their end," Beowulfmon said.

"It's a good thing we managed to save them in the nick of time," replied Loweemon.

"We got here as fast as we could," Pikkan said.

"Better late than ever," stated Sakuyamon.

"Good! Those two are still alive!" BW sighed with relief. "But what the hell just happened to the ice monster? I guess from the looks of it, that guy is the last monster."

"No doubt about it," Gallantmon said.

"Those ki… It's the legendary warriors," a blind Agumon said. "And I also sense BW, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon and the others!"

"Don't forget about us," Digmon's hillbilly voice answered.

"And about us," Joe said.

"Tai. We're sorry we're all late," Gallantmon said.

"You guys… actually came?" Tai, who was still blind, said. "You guys rock."

"Yay! You guys actually came!" Calumon cheered from out of the bushes.

"Hey, it's Calumon!" Jeri exclaimed.

The girl and the tiny digimon shared a heartfelt hug. Everyone else crowded around Tai and Agumon. Little do they realize that they were still blinded as a result of Eisdramon's sneak attack.

"So guys actually came. We're glad," Agumon said.

"It might be a little embarrassing to be saved by you guys, thought. But, thank you," replied Tai. "However, even if we all ganged up on this bastard, we would not be guaranteed of a victory."

"Actually, we know that," Gallantmon said.

"What?"

"As much as we hate to admit it, we're all aware that even if we gang up on him, there isn't a chance in hell that we could win," said Aldamon.

"So, what are you guys thinking?" Agumon wondered.

"At full power, you could still take him on," Kumamon said. "We're willing to lend you our energy, but we would also like to fight by your side."

"So, please. Accept our offering," Kazemon said.

"The powers of the six legendary warriors and the Tamers flowing through you," Beetlemon stated.

"We came to lend you energy and fight together at our very best," Cyberleomon replied.

"I don't know what to say guys…" Tai stuttered.

They were immediately interrupted by laughter coming from Atolmdramon. The dragon beast was mocking their so-called last ditch efforts to defeat him.

"What are you fools babbling about?" Atolmdramon said. "Don't you notice how disgraceful those two look right now? Do you really think those two have the power to save Earth?"

"Yes, we do!" Gallantmon called out in defiance. "Tai and Agumon make up the strongest warrior across the digital universe and a protector of this planet. I've looked up to him for the last five years and I'm not about to lose faith in him. As long as we stand by his side, bastards like you will be put out of commission."

"You tell him, Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon nodded in agreement.

"The likes of you wouldn't understand the true power we possess," Pikkan speaks out. "Everyone! Power up your ki at your maximum!"

**(Play Digimon Frontier Evolution theme _With the Will_)**

With that said, the majority of the warriors started to sport auras of light. Crimson Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Pikkan, Cyberleomon, Digmon and Zudomon surrounded the two wounded heroes. While holding onto Calumon, Jeri stood away from the path. She took refuge with Joe and Cody.

Meanwhile, Aldamon and the five other legendary warriors blocked out the path between the others away from Atolmdramon. The dragon beast found himself surrounded by the six warriors at once.

"Hurry it up, guys! We'll hold this guy off while you give Tai and Agumon enough energy!" Aldamon calls out. "All right, everyone! Attack!"

"Lighting Blitz!!" Beetlemon calls out while summoning a streak of lighting through his horn.

"Hurricance Wave!!" Kazemon cried out as she brings forth a pair of tornadoes.

"Crystal Freeze!!" Kumamon said while blowing a gust of frosty wind at the dragon beast.

"Shadow Meteor!!" Loweemon shouted with a lion's mouth shooting out a dark energy blast.

"Frozen Hunter!!" Beowulfmon calls forth a blue flamed wolf towards the enemy.

"Now, it's my turn!! Solar Wind Destroyer!!" Aldamon shouted as he sends a sphere of heat energy towards Atolmdramon.

The array of attacks sent by the six legendary warriors struck Atolmdramon head on. However, the warriors did not end their attack from there. The warriors, minus Aldamon and Beowulfmon, immediately digivolved into their beast forms.

"EXECUTE!! SLIDE EVOLUTION!!"

"Metal Kabuterimon!!"

"Zephrymon!!"

"Koriikkakumon!!"

"Kaiser Leomon!!"

A thick smoke cloud covered the dragon beast and this gave the warriors another opportunity to attack in a unit.

"Electron Cannon!!" Metal Kabuterimon fired a powerful electric blast through his cannon.

"Hurricane Hail!!" Zephrymon shouted as she sent out a gust of winds towards Atolmdramon.

"Avalance Axes!!" Koriikakkumon said while slashing across the beast with his axes.

"Ebony Blast!!" Kaiser Leomon roared as he sends out a dark energy beam through his mouth.

These four attacks combined into one and slammed hard against Atolmdramon. Aldamon and Beowulfmon de-digivolved back into Takuya and Kouji.

"Now! Time to turn up the heat!" Takuya exclaimed. "EXCUTE! NOW! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!"

"EXECUTE! NOW! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!"

The two boys were immediately covered by digicode and underwent their transformation into the two legendary Zeta-Spirit warriors. In place of Takuya was a sword-wielding titan with a head similar to the infamous War Greymon. The other was a wolf carrying heavy artillery and he took the place of Kouji. This one has a similar kin appearance to Metal Garurumon.

"Kaiser Greymon!!"

"Magna Garurumon!!"

The smoke covered beast was still recovering from the warriors' valiant attacks. Next up were the two Zeta-Hybrids. Magna Garurumon aimed his long cannon arm directly towards Atolmdramon.

"Eat this! Feral Fire!!"

The blast struck the beast head-on but the warrior of light was not through with his onslaught. Magna Garurumon fired away an array of missiles from his back.

"Magna Rockets!!"

These missiles struck Atolmdramon. However, Kaiser Greymon was more than happy to pick up where Magna Garurumon left off.

"It's my turn! All right! This one's for Tai!" Kaiser Greymon roared out as he directly pointed his flame-covered sword at the monster. "Dragonfire Crossbow!!"

The devastating attack struck Atolmdramon and caused even more damage onto his body. Kaiser Greymon followed it up with yet another powerful attack. This time he slammed his blade through the surface ground and unleashes an array of flame-covered dragons.

"Pyro Dragons!!"

The flame dragons wrapped around Atolmdramon and exploded against his form. A large smoke cloud covered the dragon beast as the warriors cheered happily over their glorious efforts.

"They got him!" Joe cheered. "Yeah!"

"But how long will that last?" Cody wondered.

"Not long since Tai and Agumon look be back to full power!" Jeri pointed out to the rejuvenated leader.

The digimon had already transferred portions of their own energy into Tai and Agumon in order to boost their power. However, Tai knew that this would be not be enough to fully restore his level four strength.

"You guys! I doubt this will be enough though!" Tai exclaimed.

"We know, which is why we're going to be transferring most of our energy," said Sakuyamon.

"This won't take much longer," replied Gallantmon.

**(End theme)**

As the smoke clouds suddenly cleared, there was not a single trace of Atolmdramon. Kaiser Greymon and the warriors figured that they had already accomplished their goal. That is until Magna Garurumon was the first to look out towards where everyone else was transferring their energy to Tai and Agumon.

"No! We didn't get him!" Magna Garurumon cried out. "Everyone look out!"

"What?! We didn't get him?!" gasped Kaiser Greymon.

With that said, Atolmdramon phased above the digimon and caught them all off guard. The dragon beast delivers a sweeping kick all across to knock down every single digimon, with the exception of Crimson Gallantmon. The crimson knight barely managed to snare Tai and Agumon away. The dragon set his sights on the knight and sets out to destroy Tai along with him. As he pointed a finger towards them, Sakuyamon smashed her staff across his face. The beast was barely fazed by the blow and quickly drives a knee into her gut.

"Sakuyamon!!" Gallantmon cried out.

"Not so fast jackass!" Pikkan exclaimed. "Take this! Thunder Flash Attack!"

The Alterian directed his attack on Atolmdramon, but he put out a hand and easily slapped it away. Cyberleomon came down and attacked Atolmdramon head on with fists. However, the dragon beast maneuvered from each blow. Another knee was driven, this time into Cyberleomon.

"Gold Rush!!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!!"

Atolmdramon saw the next set of attacks coming. He turned to effortlessly catch Zudomon's hammer and sent a blast to dispel Digmon's drills. He sends the hammer back at Zudomon, which struck him chest first. Then, he rushes over to Digmon and sends him flying back with a vicious kick.

The Legendary warriors came down to give Atolmdrmaon another assault. However, the beast was ready for them and threw out an aura barrier to send them all flying back. He phases out and sends a knee into Magna Garurumon's gut. The warrior of light coughed out blood due to the force driven into his gut. Atolmdrmaon held up tightly around his head and was ready to crush him at any given moment. He turns around to face the other warriors.

"So, how do you like that? I'm in an entirely different class than the other seven beasts."

"You put him down!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed while wielding his sword.

"We're coming, Kouji!" Kaiser Leomon exclaimed.

"Attack as one, again!" Zephrymon declared.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" said Metal Kabuterimon.

"Me either!" replied Koriikkakumon.

Just as the legendary warriors went for another attack, Atolmdramon phased out to leave Magna Garurumon. The moment they were caught off guard, this allowed Atolmdramon to appear levitating above them.

"You guys don't understand the reason why I came here, don't you?"

"No! In fact, we don't care!" Kaiser Greymon retorted. "You've come to kill our planet! That's what!"

"Well, in that case. Away with you all! Berserker Rage!!"

Atolmdramon sends down an array of powerful dark blasts upon the six legendary warriors at once. They tried maneuvering away but the blasts were too widespread and caught them all in one full swoop. Their cries echoed across the amusement park with Agumon feeling out their power being drained by the blasts.

"Gallantmon! We have to hurry this up!" Tai said.

"I know!"

"We're almost there," Agumon said. "We should be back at full power anytime now."

"C'mon, everyone! We can't let them become sacrificial lambs!" Sakuyamon called out to everyone else.

The female led the charge with Pikkan and Cyberleomon. They all attacked Atolmdramon head on.

"Spirit Strike!!"

"Thunder Flash Attack!!"

"Justice Fist!!"

With each attack being directed to Atolmdramon, the beast merely used swift kicks and swipes to knock each projectile away effortlessly.

"Now, you guys are starting to bore me," yawned Atolmdramon. "This persistence has gone on far enough."

"We didn't even make a damn hit on this bastard!" Pikkan cursed. "Any other bright ideas, Sakuyamon?"

"No, but how about this?!" BW's voice calls out.

The warrior flies down at Atolmdramon at hyper speed and goes for a ki attack. The dragon beast was ready for his assault but was quickly caught off track when BW phased out. Atolmdramon searched his surroundings until he sensed BW's presence behind him. He turned and was struck head on with BW's ki attack. The blast slammed against the beast but it did not do any damage to his hard skin.

"Stupid insect. Was that all you've got?" Atolmdramon laughed.

Atolmdramon responds with a spinning back kick to send BW sailing across. Sakuyamon rushes over to guide BW to his feet.

"Thank you, Sakuyamon…"

"Thank me later. We still have ourselves a fight at our hands."

"Damn! I hope you're very close to full power by now, Tai!" Pikkan cried out to the leader.

"Almost there, Gallantmon. Then, I'll be back on my feet in no time," Tai said. "All right, Agumon. Ready to kick some butt again?"

"You know I am!"

"I've already kicked their asses already. Don't make me do it again," Atolmdramon said. "Now, I think we should pick up where we last left off, Tai- Huh?!"

Suddenly, Atolmdramon felt power increasing from both Tai and Agumon. The transferred power from the other digimon was already having their effects on the duo. Their bodies started to radiate with golden aura energy.

"Yeah! Our bodies are ready to merge again!" Tai exclaimed. "This is great! Agumon, ready to get back in the game?"

"Yep!"

"Hey, Atolmdramon! You hang on tight! We're coming back to kick your ass!" Tai warned the dragon beast.

"Oh, is that a threat or a promise? I'm curious to know how much ki you have already collected by now."

"We're going to show you!" Tai screamed out as his body became radiated with a golden light.

"Wow, this is awesome, Tai! You and Agumon are back at full power!" Gallantmon said.

"Yeah, just a little more should do."

"But, Tai. If you and Agumon intake more energy like this, your normal bodies will not take it. You two could die!"

"That maybe so, Gallantmon. But if my Times Ten Terra Beam has no effect on him, then I'm not going to be able to beat him without having power beyond this!"

"We want to see if we can overcome our own limits," Agumon stated.

"Sure. No problem, guys. Thanks to Grani's power, you'll have all the energy you need. Take this as a blessing from him."

"Bah! That won't do you any good!" Atolmdramon called out. "I'm not about to give you anymore time to collect more ki!"

"Hold it, jackass! You still haven't dealt with us!" Pikkan roared out.

"Gallantmon! Hurry it up! We'll hold him back!" BW exclaimed.

"Don't forget about us," said Kaiser Greymon who emerged from the cloud smoke.

The other warriors followed out his lead and aided the others against Atolmdramon. Their job was to stall time for Tai and Agumon to become fully restored. Gallantmon grabs both Tai and Agumon to transfer more energy into his body. The leader felt more energy surging through his body and became delighted.

"Tai! Please, don't take in too much. You could die!"

"Sorry, Gallantmon, but it has to be done! Otherwise, we're all going to die at the hands of this creep! My son needs us. So we have to stamp this guy out and save him from Saitou's clutches!"

"Ok! Here goes nothing!"

"Unfortunately, I don't have any time for this. Why don't you all come at me at once?" laughed Atolmdramon.

"We'll be more than happy to oblige," replied Cyberleomon.

"Damn, what's it going it take? I doubt he'll even give us time to form Susanoomon," Kaiser Leomon said.

"I know," replied Kaiser Greymon. "We'll just fight together in sheer numbers."

"Don't forget about us," Digmon calls out.

The wounded Digmon and Zudomon rejoined with the others to aid them in the struggle against the near invincible Atolmdramon.

"We won't allow you to interfere with Tai's power-up!" Zephrymon warned the beast.

"Oh please. Even with these great numbers, I can still defeat you blindfolded," Atolmdramon said.

"What?! You want to prove it?!" Metal Kabuterimon growled.

"I want to, but Taichi is the one I want. Now, get down here and let's end this now!"

"Are you almost done yet, Tai?"

"Almost there, Gallantmon."

"Let's hurry because the others look like they might not hold him off much longer."

"Ok, Tai. Let's take in more energy. This should be more than enough to suffice."

"Right…"

"That should be enough, Taichi!" Atolmdramon growled. "Now, fight me!"

"Now before we get our shots in! Dragonfire Crossbow!"

"Magna Rockets!!"

"Balls of Thunder!!"

"Plasma Pods!!"

"Frozen Arrowheads!!"

"Ebony Blast!!"

"Spirit Strike!!"

"Thunder Flash Attack!!"

"Justice Fist!!"

"Gold Rush!!"

"Zulcan's Hammer!!"

"That leaves room for this!!" BW exclaimed as he polished off the beast with a powerful ki blast.

This array of attacks from all sides gave Tai and Agumon enough time to collect more energy. However, Gallantmon was slowly becoming drained and his crimson form was starting to fade off.

"I'm becoming drained…"

"We're almost there, Gallantmon. Almost there," Tai said.

Leaping out from the cloud smoke was Atolmdramon. He immediately drew his attention over to Tai and Agumon with fists coated with negative energy.

"Enough of this! My patience has grown thin! Prepare to die, Taichi!"

Suddenly, a chain of events occurred within the golden sphere of light. The two bodies were merged together into a bio-mergence sequence. In place of Tai and Agumon was a fully restored Omega X at the fourth level. His power was not only fully restored but his form was also radiating slightly crimson thanks in part to Gallantmon's power transfer.

"What's this?! He's back… at full power?!" Atolmdramon gasped.

"I hope that was enough," Crimson Gallantmon panted.

"That's fine, Gallantmon. Thank you," a rejuvenated Omega X replied. "I feel refreshed."

"Incredible! Tai just took in more power than his usual Super level four status!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed.

"Oh boy. Atolmdramon's in for it now," commented Magna Garurumon.

"No doubt. I certainly wouldn't want to be him now," replied Sakuyamon.

-

-

**Mari's Territory**

The game continued with Mari and Dorothy competing in a DDR contest. So far, Mari was way behind after losing her momentum. Dorothy, on the other hand, remained calm and fluent with her movements. Davis and the group looked on with perplexed looks across their faces. Mari looked across the screen and saw more points being deducted from her performance. She turns her head away and faced Dorothy, who continued to play the game like an ace.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Mari asked frantically.

The Gamemaster misses yet another easy step and barely trips over.

"Ah! C'mon…! Anything?!"

"Is there anyway to dissolve your territory during the game?" Dorothy asked calmly while maintaining concentration on her dance steps.

"I can't! Once I myself become one of the characters in the game, one of us has to lose! Unless you choke at this game or something…"

"I'm sorry. I have no intention of losing," replied Dorothy.

"No!" Mari looked across her screen.

The Gamemaster was breaking down quickly, both physically and mentally. Her eyes became swelled with tears.

"You knew all along about Saitou's plan," Dorothy continued on. "It's not as if you don't bear any responsibility."

"I… I didn't think it was going to turn out like this."

Eventually, her feet was giving out and already slipped up several times during the game play. The timer was down to the last eight seconds.

"I… I don't want to die! I don't want to die!"

Once the final seconds went by, the buzzer went off and a **Game Over** appears across the big screen. The crew looked on with saddened expressions yet Dorothy remained calm as she ever was. It was as if she didn't feel a shred of remorse or guilt for her actions. Suddenly, she heard a body drop to the ground but lowered her head. The fate of Mari has been sealed. Her dead form lied across the ground with the game announcer speaking out.

_"Game Over! The Devilman Queen loses!"_

With that said, there was a slience in the room. Not a single word from anyone. Terriermon didn't even crack a joke. Even Metalla X had awoken from his nap. Dorothy was still standing across from Mari's fallen corpse. A final tear shed from the Gamemaster's eyes. Davis and Henry kept their eye on Dorothy, who had just taken away a human's life before their very own eyes.

Just then, the entire territory was trembling with an earthquake and the ceiling was beginning to collapse. The group looked back and realized the entrance door was their only exit out.

"Where's that tremor coming from?!" Davis exclaimed.

"Can there even be earthquakes inside a territory?!" Veemon screamed.

"Everyone get back and out the entrance door!" Shintomon warned everyone. "Dorothy! Let's move it!"

As soon as he said that, Shintomon runs over to pick up Mari's corpse and flies out through the entrance door. Everyone else caught up with the higher digimon, except for the girl. Henry looked back and took Dorothy by the arm.

"C'mon, let's go!" Henry cried out.

Without even acknowledging him, Dorothy picked Henry up and flies out of the exploding territory. The explosion of the territory caused a huge tremor to occur throughout the caverns. It even reached as far as the center where Max was held captive.

-

-

**Center of Demon's Cavern**

Max was amongst the first to sense the massive trembling. He looked out through the caverns and wondered what it could mean for him.

"What was that sound just now?" Max wondered.

"Darn, Mari must have lost," Sigma sighed.

"What's that?!"

"Well, Max. Who would have thought she would have been beaten by those guys?"

"Bah! Never underestimate the power of my family and friends! They're coming for me and you guys are history!"

The boy turns around and started to spout out trash talk towards Saitou, who was sitting on the couch. His movie was still playing despite the outside activity occurring.

"Hey, Saitou! Did you hear that?! Your evil schemes are now no better off than a damn candle in the wind!""

"Sigma, would you please shut that brat up? Please? I'm trying to watch my film."

"Sure!"

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Sigma placed a hand over the crimson sphere and activated its power. The boy within the sphere screamed out in agony as more voltage was surging through his entire body. With Sigma maintaining his barrier over Max, Neo watched on with pleasure across his face and Saitou continued to watch his film.

-

-

**Back inside the caverns**

Once the territory was immediately dispelled, Davis and his group were fortunate to have escaped. The digimon dusted themselves off. Davis held his head painfully.

"Ow, now that was one crazy experience," Davis said. "Remind me to never enter inside a videogame again. That was more than enough."

"So what just happened now?" Veemon asked.

Everyone looked across to notice the doorway, along with Mari's territory, gone from sight. There was not a trace left.

"Well, there goes the game world," Rei said.

"Since Mari died, her territory dissolved," Shintomon reminded everyone.

"Ah, so that what it was," TK said.

"Take a look at this!" Kari pointed out to a small videogame console.

"Looks like one of the old Playstation models," Patamon stated. "At least it still has some value."

"So this is what it was to begin with?" Terriermon wondered. "This little thing was actually that big territory?! Whoa, talk about growing pains…"

"So that's what Mari's ability made that into that imposing illusion, huh?" Metalla X scoffed.

The fused warrior walked over to Mari's corpse and looked down upon him. Now, everyone directed their attention over to Dorothy. She was the one who took Mari's life without blood being shed. It was quick and decisive. This made even the Digi-Destined wonder if the actual D-Reaper demon had to take the lives of children away during her infamous killing sprees. Yet, this was Dorothy. She shouldn't have maintained the bloodlust the D-Reaper once possessed.

"Dorothy?" Davis said.

"Dorothy. Are you going to be okay?" a worried Henry asked.

He finally got his answer once Dorothy shifted her head across the exit tunnel outside of the caverns. Her eyes were still cold and merciless as ever. Not a single shred of guilt was written across her face.

"I have no regrets for what I've done. Let's just keep moving on to Saitou's hideout," Dorothy replied. "Max needs us."

Dorothy simply walked past her friends and started walking down the cavern. There was yet more silence amongst the group. Never have they seen anyone as ruthless as Dorothy just displayed. The only one that even remotely comes close is Yamato/Metalla X yet he has never taken the life of a child or even a female.

"I've never seen her like this," Henry said.

"Ok, I'm going to be heading back to the front where Sora and the others are waiting," Shintomon informed everyone. "Anyone one else wish to join me?"

"We'll manage through, Shintomon," Kari said. "If anyone of you wish to join us, then you can. Otherwise, it's your choice."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Keke said.

"Same here," TK replied.

"Heck, I'm the one who's leading you guys through the cave. So it's my duty to stay," Rei stated.

"What about you, Henry?" Terriermon asked. "Ready to kick some Saitou butt? Um, Henry…?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Count me in."

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Davis asked Henry.

"Yeah…"

"She'll manage through. Besides, she's already going on ahead towards Saitou's cavern. Just give her time to recuperate."

"Thanks, Davis."

Shintomon picks up Mari's corpse and walks back down across towards the entrance of the cavern. He would rejoin with Sora and the others to monitor the outside.

"Well, guys. Ready to get going?" Davis said. "Saitou. Here we come."

As everyone gathered together, they immediately caught up with Dorothy down the trail leading to Saitou's lair. Davis, Veemon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Henry, Terriermon, Rei, Keke and Metalla X were walking in unpredictable territory. Little did they know that there was still one more major obstacle to overcome before the eventual showdown with the Dark Angel himself.

-

-

**Outskirts of Odaiba**

Finally emerging from hiding were more hordes of digi-insects and a few tiny rookie digimon. The citizens were not aware that creatures were hidden away for the time being until the larger champion and ultimate-types start arriving in the mass numbers. What they also didn't know was that these smaller creatures had all vanished within an instant as if they were afraid of something even bigger. It was now the calm before the storm.

There were reports of worldwide natural phenomena occurring, including more earthquakes and the most devastating hurricanes in many parts of the globe. This included regions where earthquakes would never occur. Volcanic eruptions were also increasing at an alarming rate. Many were now claiming the days of Armageddon was upon mankind. If this was a sign of things to come, the destruction will only come at full swing when the Synisters are released from their dark slumber.

Despite these warning, it didn't stop Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and Mimi Tachikawa from leaving Odaiba via flight with their digimon partners. Rosemon held Mimi tightly around her waist while Dimitri and HerculesKabuterimon harboring Izzy were heading out towards the coordinates of their comrades at Demon's Cavern.

"Have you found anything yet, Izzy?" asked Dimitri.

"Not yet, but I'll tell you as soon as I can get some updates."

"You sure it was wise to leave Mr. Yamaki and the others behind?" Mimi said.

"They'll manage. The Hypnos team has an underground facility to work with. Plus, I'm sure Talley will forgive me for me leaving on this emergency."

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Rosemon asked ahead to point out to the clouds darkening.

"Well, they did say there were volcanic eruptions from the islands," Izzy reported. "I guess it was some of the leftover volcanic ash. The Earth has suddenly gone out of whack since Datamon and Dr. Myuumon released all of those villains from Digital Limbo. Now it's only gotten worse."

"I can't even phantom to imagine the devastation these Synisters will cause," HerculesKabuterimon sighed.

"I can't imagine either. It's terrible. I can't believe Saitou would do such a thing," Mimi said.

"Great news, guys! I've picked up on the coordinates to Sora and the others. We're getting closer towards Demon's Cavern."

"That's great to hear, Izzy. You hear that guys? We better fly out a little faster and we'll get there in no time," Dimitri informed the two mega digimon.

"Roger," Rosemon said.

"Loud and clear. Hang on tight, Izzy," HerculesKabuterimon warned the professional computer whiz.

"Hang on for- WHA!!"

As soon as Dimitri boosted his aura, he speed across the skies in a matter of moments with the two mega digimon following along.

-

-

**Outside of Demon's Cavern**

Waiting for the arrival of their comrades, Sora and the others were monitoring for any unusual activity. Thus far, there wasn't anything worthwhile to sight see. The skies were starting to clear up.

Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and Marine Angemon were seen in one corner playing a game of cards. Impmon was resting against a tree. Watching over the card game was Sonja. Suzie and Lopmon were sitting on top of the hovercraft while Sora and Biyomon monitored the entrance cave. The pink bird was the first to notice the dark clouds dissipating.

"Huh? Hey, take a look at this, Sora."

"Wha…? The skies are clearing up. They were looming over Mushiyori for quite a while now," Sora replied.

"Look at that, Lopmon! The skies are so pretty!"

"I like looking up into the stars."

"So, does that mean we've already claimed victory as we speak?" Sora wondered. "If so, then those guys didn't need Tai to defeat Saitou!"

"Hey, guys! Make way for us!" a pair of voices calls out from the heavens.

The group stopped to see HerculesKabuterimon and Rosemon landing down with Dimitri, Izzy and Mimi.

"Hey, guys! Miss us?" Mimi teased the group.

"Well, it's about time you guys caught up," Kazu called out.

"Sorry, but Mimi needed to get her essentials," Izzy sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean? I only needed the important utensils."

"More like your whole wardrobe, mom," Dimitri teased the woman.

"I'm a twenty-nine year old woman. I have to look my best just in case the world ends."

"So, have those guys come out yet?" Izzy asked.

"No, we're still waiting for them," Sora replied. "They're taking a long time. I just hope everything is ok in there."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about them, Sora. I'm sure they will pull out just fine," Biyomon assured her partner.

_"C'mon, guys. We have about less than two hours left. Max's life is hanging into balance and Tai still hasn't come back. It's situations like these that make me want to wish the end would come sooner,"_ Sora thought.

-

-

**Inside Demon's Cavern**

It's been a few minutes since the destruction of Mari's territory. Davis and his team were still walking through the dark caverns. It would be just a matter of moments before they would reach Saitou's lair and stop him from opening the tunnel.

"Ok, guys. We now take a right," Rei Saiba stated to the group.

As they continued onward, Henry and Davis kept an eye on the unpredictable Dorothy. It was just moments ago where she had won their freedom but, at the same time, had taken Mari's life away. Henry was growing wary of the girl.

"Matt. What do you think about the whole deal with Dorothy?" asked Henry. "You really think she remembers her former past as the D-Reaper?"

"Not until she merged with Avengemon's data before the fight with Bebimon. Before then, she had no memories. C'mon, you were there when we defeated the D-Reaper with the Life Bomb. Takato laid waste to her and Tai wished for D-Reaper to be reincarnated into a kind-hearted human. Unlike most reincarnations, D-Reaper was once again born as Dorothy Kaimodosu. She aged rather quickly and stopped rapidly at age ten. It's been five years since then. She's trained under Tai and has become an ally to our cause."

"So, when she merged with Avengemon's data, she clearly regained all of her memories as the D-Reaper? Is that why she heinously took Mari's life the way she did?" Davis asked.

"It's like this. Dorothy is a very complex character with a dark past. She would rather not talk about. She wishes to move on, but Mari had forced her to take extreme measures. Dorothy knew we had little time and had no little choice. Even Mari couldn't bring down her territory," Kari explained.

"Besides, c'mon. You don't think D-Reaper hasn't taken the life of a child before?" Metalla X scoffed. "Believe me. I actually fought the thing for myself. I sacrificed my life against it. I know full well how Dorothy operates."

Despite the conversation they were having, Dorothy had zoned them out and was anxious to reach the lair quickly.

_"I'm sorry, guys. I had to do what I had to do,"_ Dorothy thought.

"Well, I just hope she doesn't suddenly snap and decide to become that monster again," Gatomon said. "That's the last thing we need and that's a reborn D-Reaper."

Suddenly, Rei halted to a complete stop. This caught everyone off track.

"Ok, what is it Rei?" Davis said.

"I don't know but I feel something strange."

"Like what? Tell us," Dorothy asked.

"I… I can't tell…"

Unbeknownst to them, there was an evil force at work beyond their reach. Perhaps this was the last obstacle they had to overcome before reaching Saitou's lair.

-

-

**Back at a local Amusement Park area within a small city**

The golden sphere of light faded away as Atolmdramon uncovered his eyes. He looked across to find Omega X back at full power. Crimson Gallantmon moved away to allow him to get back into the fight. Despite being blind, Omega X focused his attention on Atolmdramon by feeling out his ki.

"Back at full power and ready to kick your ass, Atolmdramon," Omega X said with a smirk.

"Quit your bluffing, Taichi! How were you any different than you were before?"

"Why don't you come over and fight me? You'll see the difference."

"Don't you toy with me!" roared the dragon beast.

**(Play Digimon Zero Two Armor Evolution theme _Break Up!_)**

Atolmdramon shot himself across at his enemy and throws out a fist. However, Omega X was able to block it out with a defensive forearm. This managed to catch Atolmdramon completely off guard.

"What?!"

"Ha! What's the matter?"

"Don't you mock me!"

With that said, Atolmdramon throws out a kick but only missed Omega X. He throws out numerous fists and each were maneuvered by the fused warrior. Even his most rapid fists were dodged with relative ease. A blinded Omega X was making a total fool of Atolmdramon at the very moment. The warrior couldn't help but laugh.

"You can't even hit me. How sad. Considering the fact that I'm blind. I can still your ki, and dodge you by a hairsbreadth."

"Not possible! You're blind!"

Atolmdramon proceeded to attack Omega X head on with more fists. The warrior swiftly dodged the blows without breaking a sweat. The beast attempted a final uppercut but only managed to punch through the air. The warrior had vanished from sight. However, his voice was speaking behind the beast's back.

"I told you. It's no use, Atolmdramon."

With a loud battle cry, Omega X grabbed Atolmdramon by his horns and threw him across through a building office yards away from the amusement park. The monster is sent skidding through the building and buried underneath a pile of debris. Omega X levitates over to where his fallen adversary was buried. The beast hoisted a pile of debris off of him and threw it aside.

"DAMN IT!!"

Suddenly, he took notice of a bright star-like object in the sky. This was Omega X producing a ki ball in his right hand. He directly points it at Atolmdramon as his prime target.

"Atolmdramon. I'm going to make sure that you pay dearly."

He launches the ki ball down towards the surface and blasts it right where Atolmdramon stood. The beast was quick to make a getaway but the blast impact was spreading wider across the abandoned city. Atolmdramon flew as fast as he could to avoid direct contact with Omega X's attack.

"SHIT!!"

"Ha! Just look at him run now! Not so tough are ya?!" Kaiser Greymon called out.

"Now he knows how it feels to be chased by an attack," Magna Garurumon muttered.

"Yes! If he takes this guy out, we'll be done with the last monster!" Joe exclaimed.

"Tai! Just in case he escapes, I'll cut him off and you can finish him off from there!" Gallantmon declared.

"Sure! Thanks!"

Omega X looks back across the destruction left by his attack and was glad no one was around to become a casualty from the attack. A smile formed across his face once he saw Atolmdramon flying out as fast as he could.

"No matter where you hide, your dark ki will give you away."

As Omega X flew out to search for Atolmdramon, he heard the sound of a loud clock bell. The echoing sounds had caused him to stop at his tracks immediately. He looked about his surroundings and couldn't feel out Atolmdramon anymore. In fact, the beast was levitating beside the clock tower.

"It was lucky for me that your sight has not returned, Taichi."

Atolmdramon ripped the clock face from the tower and examines it thoroughly.

"You maybe able to tell my actions, but you cannot sense this thing move. Hmm? Well, can you? The thing has no ki whatsoever."

With Omega X frozen in place, Atolmdramon took advantage of his blinded foe and threw the clock face. It traveled across like a buzz saw and looked to be slicing through Omega X in half. It barely went past him but Omega X barely even felt a gust of air rush past him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Omega X asked with a laugh.

Both exchanged laughs as the clock face returned back around like a boomerang. Omega X had his back turned and was vulnerable to be cut down to size.

"Now! You'll be cut down to pieces! Die, Taichi!"

However, much to Atolmdramon's dismay, Omega X spun around and caught the disk just in time. He stopped it from cutting him and tosses it away.

"That was pitiful, Atolmdramon. A worthless attempt on your part. I'm disappointed. I expected better from you."

"Taichi! This isn't over!"

"How funny that my ears are still as sharp as ever."

"What kind of freak are you?!"

"Atolmdramon! I'm sending your ass to the after life! Be sure to go apologize to Novadramon for taking away his life!"

Omega X's body radiated with a mix of golden-crimson light while cupping his hands to the side. Atolmdramon gasped and started to fly off into the distance. But, that didn't stop the warrior from carrying out his promise to send him to the afterlife.

"Waste him!!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "He doesn't look like he's going anywhere!"

"TERRA-"

"There's no way he's going to dodge this! It's over for him," said Sakuyamon.

"Might as well write a eulogy, Atolmdramon," BW said. "Because the afterlife is where you'll be spending for eternity!"

"BEAM!!"

Omega X sends out a crimson red blast of energy directly for the fleeing dragon. He quickly gets caught in the blast without a chance to escape. Atolmdramon screamed out as he was destroyed within the blast. A massive explosion occurs over where he once levitated. In place of where he once stood was a large cloud of smoke. The city was reduced to a pile of cinders and debris. The group cheered heavily at the warrior's spectacular performance.

**(End theme)**

"He did it! He did it! The big ol' mean dragon is gone!" Calumon cheered happily.

"I'm so glad," Jeri said.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed.

"Another monster laid to rest and we should have all the digicores in our possession," Cyberleomon said.

"That's right. The other two were scattered here," Omega X said while levitating down to where his friends awaited him.

"Really? But where?" BW asked.

"Look! I found one!" Zephrymon said while holding onto a digicore piece.

"I found the other," replied Cody.

"Good. Now let's find the other one since Atolmdramon was just destroyed just now," said Joe. "We're going to have to hurry though. They said the tunnel wouldn't be complete until about an hour and a half."

"Ok, then. Everyone spread out and find that lat digicore," Omega X instructed. "We have very little time left."

Suddenly, the two digicore pieces leaped out from both Cody's and Zephrymon's grasps. They were heading across towards the devastated clock tower.

"Hey! Those digicore just bounced out of their hands!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"What the heck is going on here?!" asked Zephrymon.

Then, their worst nightmare reemerged from out of the rubble. Atolmdramon busted through the debris and snared the two digicore pieces in his grasp. Omega X and the others gasped in utter disbelief at the monster's sudden reappearance. His best attack didn't even destroy the dragon beast.

"ATOLMDRAMON?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"You mean you withstood even my best attack?!" Omega X cried out.

"Yes. That was impressive, Taichi. I'm angry with myself for underestimating you. But the fun stops now."

With that said, Atolmdramon took once digicore piece and swallowed it whole. The group gasped in shock at what the monster just did.

"You're kidding me! He just ate that digicore!" Joe gasped.

Then, he swallowed the other one. The next two digicores came flying from out of Jeri's backpack. The girl attempted to grab them but they were too far for her reach. Atolmdramon swallowed those orbs with tremendous ease.

"Now for the other two…"

-

-

**Outside Demon's Cavern**

Sora and her group were still awaiting the arrival of Davis' team from leaving the cave. It had been almost an hour since the Gamemaster's defeat. Mimi and Palmon took a rest inside the hovercraft while Izzy was attempting to contact Gennai through his laptop.

Suddenly, the digicores that Davis and Kari's teams gathered were starting to levitate. Sora took notice of this and called out to everyone.

"Look! The digicores are moving!" Sora calls out.

"What?! What's causing them to do this?" wondered Biyomon.

"What's going on?!" asked Sonja.

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of this!" Izzy said.

Impmon was immediately awoken from his sleep and he looked across at the floating digicores.

"Hey! You don't see that everyday…"

"Who turned on the lights?" Kazu grumbled. "Whoa, the digicores?! Kenta! Look at this, dude!"

"How… and what is causing this?"

Then, the digicores had vanished from within an instant. Sora didn't even have time to grab them since they had disappeared so quickly.

"The digicores!"

"They're gone, but how?!" wondered Izzy. "That just isn't scientifically possible for them to vanish."

"More like mystically possible, Izzy," Tentomon corrected him.

"That was a rhetorical question, but nonetheless. We have to go and find out where they disappeared off to!"

"But, how will we find them?" Mimi wondered. "They just disappeared without a trace."

"Our digivices should help point out their location," Izzy said. "Sora. Mimi and I will go find those digicores."

"I'm coming along, too."

"But you have to stay."

"I don't. Sonja will cover for me. Is that okay?"

"Just leave the guarding position to me. You three go on and get those cores back."

"Ok, then. It's settled. We don't have time to waste. So, let's make it count!" Izzy said. "Tentomon. You give us the lift."

"Like you need to ask."

-

-

**Back at the battle site away from the Amusement Park**

Back at the site, Atomldramon raised his hands to capture the last two digicores that appeared in his grasp. He swallowed them both with relative ease and felt his body beginning to grow with power. His body shot off a golden aura and slowly started to undergo a transformation into the next digivolution level.

**(Play MegaMan X theme _Battle Against Vile_)**

"Ha! Behold, Digifools! This is my true form, which stands above all the seven beasts!"

Atolmdramon's chest started to radiate with seven orbs of light. The six pieces were scattered across his chest. The whole digicore was embedded at the center. His body became engulfed by a digicode and quickly began his evolution.

"ATOLMDRAMON SHINKA!!"

Atolmdramon's body underwent a dramatic transformation within a column of negative energy. His screams were replaced by a loud, booming dragon roar that caused the area to tremble under it's sheer might. In place of Atolmdramon was a four-winged dragon with a massive body. One side of his body was harboring heavy weaponry. His body was dark gray yet he retained the same spikes embedded on his back, elbows and horn across his head. His eyes were still as crimson. Despite a larger body, he maintained a bipedal form. The newly digivolved monster roared out before calling out his official name.

"DOOMSDRAMON!!"

**(Doomsdramon. Level: Mega. Type: Demon Dragon Digimon. Special Attacks: Atomic Death Blast & Apocalypse Missile)**

"Oh crap! Now that's a monster!" Metal Kabuterimon cried out.

"He just used the power of the digicores to digivolve further!" exclaimed Gallantmon.

"He's powered up beyond comparison!" Kaiser Leomon gasped.

"Now, we're in for it!" BW growled.

"I should have written out my will," Joe stuttered in fear.

"I see my power has already sent chills down your spines," laughed Doomsdramon. "For I am, Doomsdramon. That name will be the last thing you hear before I send you to your graves. My body has been upgraded with the pure strong alloy of Chrome Digizoid. Taichi, even at level four, you cannot hope to penetrate this stronger digizoid form."

"We'll see! I haven't even tried just yet, Doomsdramon, but I will give it a shot!"

"There's no need to be delusional, Taichi. Behold my ultimate power! All of the powers from the previous seven beasts that you fought is now mine!"

"You mean we have to deal with Haze Frogmon again?!" Kaiser Greymon growled.

"Not to mention Rage Archaeopteryxmon?!" asked Sakuyamon.

"No, but all of their powers lie within me. The same goes for Lamiamon, Necromon/Lichidramon, Novadramon and Eisdramon. They are all apart of me!"

"What?! All of it up to now?!" Omega X said.

**(End theme)**

Doomsdramon smiled maliciously and set to carry out his promises to send all of his enemies, including Omega X, to their graves. Would even a fully restored Omega X stand up to the newly digivolved Doomsdramon?

-

-

**Center of Demon's Cavern**

Quickly awakening from his meditation, Neo was able to sense out the ki locations of Davis' group. Saitou took notice of this.

"What's the matter, Neo?"

"Mr. Saitou. They're getting closer."

"I see. There's no need to worry. I've provided them with one more obstacle before they decide to reach this lair. I'm sure they will get a big kick of what I have in store for them."

"Hey! Just what did you provide for them?!" Max screamed out.

"Two guests who wish to have a long talk with them. I'm sure you've heard about them from your family's stories. With a little hand from Millenniumon, he was able to free these two wicked souls. Now they are set to finish off Taichi's group and they will have no chance of reaching this lair."

"I'm sure they'll pull through! You're greatly underestimating them!"

"On the contrary, I really don't care who manages to pull through. There's only about an hour and a half left to go. Can your so called family and friends make it here in time? Will your father even escape the wrath of the dragon beast?"

"You talk way too damn much, pal!"

"Whatever the outcomes maybe, the tunnel will still be at its near completion. I give them another hour or so. Then, it will be all over."

Mari the Gamemaster has died, all thanks to a ruthless strategy deployed by Dorothy. With Mari's territory dispelled, our heroes continue their way through the caverns. Saitou is still waiting for their arrival. But little do they realize that two uninvited guests have been summoned from Digital Limbo to be given one last chance to extract their vengeance on the Digi-Destined. Just when the situation was going to get better. It only has gotten worse. Atolmdramon has absorbed the digicores and has digivolved into Doomsdramon. With all seven of the monsters' powers coursing through him, Doomsdramon looks to be unbeatable. Can Omega X and his allies defeat him and make it Demon's Cavern to save Max in time?

-

(Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale")

-

(Preview)

Tai/Omega X: Hey, everyone! It's me, Tai! Doomsdramon shows his worth as he trashes everyone and me across him. With all the powers of the seven monsters in addition to his own, not even I can stop him.

Gallantmon: Tai! We're going to need to go for the Ryu-Ken! Absorb me into your body and we'll pull this one off!

Mimi: Can even Omega X infused with Gallantmon's data be enough to perform a Ryu-Ken on this monster?

Omega X/Gallantmon: We'll show you what we can do!

Sora: One should hope so!

Metalla X: Looks like they need my help. I'm flying back to aid Tai and the others. Looks like I'll have to convince Tai to perform our secret weapon on this bastard.

Davis: Matt leaves us behind to deal with the two most notorious villains in the Digital Universe.

Kari: TK, myself Rei and Dorothy are sent into one dimension where we battle Virus.

Virus: Well, it's been such a long time, Hikari.

Henry: Dorothy, Davis, Keke and myself get sent into another world. There we are greeted by the Digi-Destined's most hated enemy: Burizalor.

Burizalor: I was expecting Taichi but one stupid goggle head should do.

Davis: I'll show you who's stupid, you freak!

Saitou: They have only about an hour and fifteen minutes to save you, Max.

Izzy: With three enemies, can we save Max in time before the tunnel opens?

Max: The next chapter is entitled…

-

**Last Obstacle of Demon's Cavern: Burizalor and Virus! Super Four Metalla X Aids Omega X in Battle!**

-

Omega X; All right, Matt! You're back! I doubt even Doomsdramon can take two super level four warriors.

Metalla X: Actually, I have an even better idea…

Doomsdramon: You two don't even stand a chance!

-

-

Whew, I managed to finish this up finally. I guess we can call this a New Years Eve gift. Consider this as a sign of things to come for this story in 2005. I hope to have it finished within the next two months or so. I hope…

Again, I'd like to thank Ninetalesuk for letting me use Atolmdramon and Doomsdramon. Thanks again! I hope every one of you has a Happy New Year! Until then, peace!


	12. Last Obstacle of Demon's Cavern: Burizal...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Atolmdramon and Doomsdramon are characters contributed by Ninetalesuk. Saber Veemon/Ultima X, Novadramon, Eisdramon, Himo Saitou, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Happy 2005, everyone! I hope you guys had a safe and fun holiday! Now, we enter a New Year and hopefully good things will come out of it. Ever since the Tsunami disaster, I've been hoping this year will recover. Anyway, this is the year where I hope to conclude the D-Fusion series. It's been nearly three and a half years in the making. After I complete this finale, I'm on to write the series of D-Fusion movies that I've been meaning to hold back.

Now with that out of the way, let's start the New Year off with heavy intense action! Doomsdramon has evolved and has set his sights on Omega X's team. Also, we'll be seeing Burizalor and Virus making their final appearances in the series. Will they go out with style or humiliation? You'll just have you find out. Those two just might surprise ya. ((wink)) Enjoy the fic!

-

-

-

**_After being saved from a desperate pinch by Gallantmon, the legendary warriors and the others, Tai and Agumon were rescued in time. The Crimson Knight and his allies offered to transfer enough energy to replenish their power in order for them to fuse into Omega X ocne again at full power. The legendary warriors took it upon themselves to momentarily distract Atolmdramon with little success. With his level four power restored, it seemed like a battle to the death between him and Atolmdramon. The conclusion came when Omega X fired a Times Ten Terra Beam to destroy the demonic dragon. It seemed as though the goddess of victory was bestowed upon our heroes. Until… Atolmdramon rose out from the rubble to absorb the seven digicores into his body. He underwent a digivolution and becomes the powerful Doomsdramon. Doomsdramon now possesses the powers of the seven monsters, including his own. His power was in a class of its own. Guys, just what will you do to overcome this demonic entity?! _**

Meanwhile back inside Demon's Cavern, the territory of Mari has finally been shutdown. To bring down Mari's territory, it would mean her death. She was merely used as a tactic by Saitou. However, if the hole to the Dark Realm were completed, the Human World and the Digital Worlds would be destroyed. Dorothy used the cruelest method available to him, killing Mari. Following that, Davis and his groups found themselves across two unknown doorways. But just who or what lurks behind these doors? How will they inch on step closer into Saitou's lair? Only one hour remains until the hole is complete. The double conflict continues!

-

-

-

(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays)

-

-

**Last Obstacle of Demon's Cavern: Burizalor and Virus! Super Four Metalla X Aids Omega X in Battle!**

-

-

**Somewhere away from the Battle from Doomsdramon**

-

With the battle still ensuing at the devastated city, a familiar couple was seen walking through the forest very cautiously. One of them was a lady with a red web-like outfit, purple shoes and a pair of sunglasses. Her hair was silver and skin very pale. The other was a man who seemed to be wearing a huge, blue trench coat. His face was hidden underneath a big hat with one eye exposed along with a toothy grin. He followed the lady along while fixing his big blue hat.

"Arukenimon! Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Yes, you dolt! You even said yourself to bring you out to where those Digi-Destined are battling!"

"These past few days have been too hectic for me. I have a reputation as a Digimon World champion to uphold. I can't let them down!"

"Then, you can make them proud by helping those Digi-Destined. Come one now! Don't make me have to cut through these brushes myself you majesty," Arukenimon said with sarcasm.

"Hey! Could you at least get me out of this hat! I need to see this for myself!" a voice blurted out from within the hat.

"Quiet down, Black Gatomon! You'll catch their attention. We want to make this a big surprise for them," Mummymon whispered inside his hat.

"Surprise, eh? Well, let's make it count, Mummymon, my dear friend!"

"I just wonder how Dorothy is doing at this point."

"Dee? Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine," the dark feline replied. "I'm anxious to see this monster for myself. If what they say about him is true, then his power makes even D-Reaper's power look like a joke."

"Really? But, Taichi and Takato should be there, right?"

"Of course they would, you bumbling fool!" Arukenimon snapped.

Just then, they stopped ahead to come across the exact city that was just momentarily destroyed by Omega X's Terra Beam. The duo stopped across with mouths gaping open in shock.

"Yep! They were here just now," Mummymon said. "Black Gatomon! You've got to take a look at this."

"I'm already peeking through your hat. Man, this must have been one heck of a battle!"

"Don't look now but I see them just now," the female spider hybrid pointed out across the scene.

Just ahead of them was the entity of evil himself, Doomsdramon. The beast looked down upon Omega X and his crew as if they were pieces of slab meat. Mummymon freaked out and hid behind a pile of rubble.

"No! I'm too old for this! Can we go home now, Arukenimon?!"

"Ooooh, I thought you were going to represent the digimon as their grand champion?" Arukenimon looked down on the cowering digimon with a sly grin.

"I am the champion… but even I know when I shouldn't stick my nose in somebody else's business. I'll leave this to Taichi and the others…"

As Mummymon trembled behind the rubble like a wimpering child, Black Gatomon emerged out of the hot to watch the battle with great interest. Simply sighing in disbelief, Arukenimon lowers her head and rubs her forehead.

"Ugh, you are just unbelievable. World champion, my butt…"

Back at the battle scene, Doomsdramon checked across at his adversaries by reading their ki levels. The only ones who even remotely posed a threat to him were Omega X, Crimson Gallantmon, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. Everyone else was nothing more than insignificant insects to the beast. The seven digicore pieces shone across Doomsdramon's chest.

"So, tell, Gallantmon," Sakuyamon wondered. "Just who has the edge in power now?"

"To tell you the truth, I can't tell. Both are quite equally powerful. Omega X just had his power replenished and Doomsdramon just digivolved. I think it can go either way. In any case, I'll be here to back Tai up."

"Me, too!" Kaiser Greymon shouted.

"And the same goes for myself!" said Magna Garurumon.

Before Omega X prepared to make his first move, Doomsdramon raised his right hand. He remained still for a moment until a low beaming noise was heard coming from the beast. A sudden invisible force shoots out from Doomsdramon and across the entire widespread range. As a result, a powerful force shot across at the same time and caused heavy winds to blow across. Another invisible force pushed across at the group. The digimon were quick to become alarmed yet most of them were too late to even consider moving away.

Amongst the group, Omega X, Crimson Gallantmon, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon remained standing. Everyone else was either blown away or knocked out unconsciousness. Pikkan and Cyberleomon stood by to protect Jeri from harm. The other four legendary warriors were unable to hold themselves back any longer and were sent flying across. Their partners saved Joe and Cody. Sakuyamon was blown back and slammed against a concrete wall. Digmon and Zudomon were the first to de-digivolve back to their rookie forms. Next, the four warriors turned back to their human forms. Sakuyamon was completely unconscious but managed to maintain her mega form for the moment. Also laying next to her was BW, who was managing to slowly move about.

"Ah, no! He got everyone else!" Crimson Gallantmon cried out. "Sakuyamon! BW!"

"What about… Oh no! Zoe! JP!" Kaiser Greymon called out to his comrades.

"Kouichi! Tommy!" exclaimed Magna Garurumon.

"Even though I can't see, I can feel their powers going down!" Omega X growled. "Damn it, Doomsdramon! That was not right! This is between you and me!"

"That's right. I simply cleared away the nuisances. This is between you and me as it should be, Taichi. Too bad these three are still kicking," Doomsdramon replied.

"Don't forget about us, jack ass!" Pikkan called out.

"We're not done yet," Cyberleomon said.

"Me… out of the damn frying pan? You've got to be kidding me," BW managed to stifle a laugh. "I'm taking my ass back in the game!"

"You two stay with Jeri!" Omega X ordered. "This bastard is mine!"

"Tai. Remember, we've got your back. Call us when you need help," Kaiser Greymon said with a nod.

"Don't forget. We've always got our secret weapon," Crimson Gallantmon replied.

"Thanks, Takuya. Takato. Now sit back and conserve your energy. I'm the one with the most power and I'm going to use it all on this guy! You hear that, Doomsdramon?"

"Loud and clear. Now, let us continue where we left off, Taichi."

"Just what I was hoping for."

Meanwhile back across the city, the comedic trio was found buried underneath a pile of birth. Black Gatomon was the first to rise out from the 'grave', so to speak. He threw up his hands into the air and happily cheered.

"YAY! Let's do that again!"

"Uh… I think not," Mummymon's voice groaned. "I told you… I was getting too old for this."

"Oh, can it! Bandage boy!" hissed Arukenimon.

Doomsdramon levitated away from his previous spot and lands at the center of the cleared debris. He wiped his foot across the dirt. Levitating from across him was a still blinded Omega X. The warrior's eyes have still not recovered from being swiped by Eisdramon's ice trick. Despite the handicap, he can still sense out the dragon's tremendously dark aura, not to mention his movements.

"You see this cleared ground, Taichi? This will make a perfect gravesite. The devastated buildings in the background. Doesn't it just remind you of post-apocalyptic Japan years ago? Kind of ironic that I just brought back painful memories for the island country. The same will occur across every major city across the globe. Human extinction, doesn't that just sound pleasant?"

"No! That's just crazy talk coming from an arrogant bastard!"

"But you do have to agree. This is quite the sight for a grave."

"Yes. Know you what? All we need is a dead body for a proper burial. I sense the one individual who will be buried. That will be you, Doomsdramon. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Novadramon."

"You misunderstand, Taichi. This gravesite will be solely for you. You see, I will be burying your corpse and bring glory to the seven beasts of death! Your fated showdown with Dark Angel will be postponed for the rest of eternity because you will die by my hands!"

With that said, Omega X had heard enough from the demonic dragon and immediately powers up a bright golden aura. The warriors phase out quickly enough for the others to not have a chance to blink an eye. He reappears across the battlefield and charges a full scale assault on the dragon. Omega X retaliates with vicious kicks and punches all across Doomsdramon's magnificent form. Each blow made their mark on Doomsdramon, yet the villain didn't at all seem fazed by Omega X's blows. Omega X stopped for a moment until he realized that Doomsdramon's body was starting to emit a sun-like temperature. A radiant red-orange aura engulfs Doomsdramon. Omega X screamed out while blowing across his burnt fists.

"SHIT! THAT'S HOT! OW!"

"I can't believe you felt for that one, Taichi."

"You just used Novadramon's own ability!"

"That's right. I used Novadramon's body heat technique. But, that's not all I can do. Just watch. The fun is just about to start."

With that said, Doomsdramon's eyes emitted blue flashes and he shoots out an ice beam across Omega X. The beams engulfed Omega X and quickly encased him inside the same ice sculpture that Eisdramon used against him.

_"No! Not this again! This is Eisdramon's freezing ray!"_

"I don't think you've had the pleasure of witnessing this one for yourself. So, why don't I demonstrate for you?"

Doomsdramon leaps up into the air and sets his hand across. A whip materializes in his hand and is lashed across at the frozen warrior.

"This is Lamiamon's technique! THUNDER WHIP!!"

The deadly electric whip lashes across and sends the ice covered warrior hurtling across the landscape. Doomsdramon was not finished with his offense just yet. He prepared for another one of Lamiamon's attacks.

"DARKNESS LIGHTING CLAWS!!"

The dragon brings out his claws and sends out an 'X' shaped slash at Omega X. This attack managed to shatter the ice and immediately free Omega X. However, the warrior was in a tight pinch and sent hurtling across. Next, Doomsdramon tapped into another one of the seven beasts' attacks. This time he went for Rage Archaopteryxmon's technique.

"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!!"

As soon as he said that, a massive thunderbolt was sent down from the heavens and struck Omega X. This managed to send him plummeting down into the surface below. The bolt also managed to destroy a large portion of some remaining buildings and turned them into complete rubble. A mushroom smoke cloud emerges once the destruction cleared away. Doomsdramon levitates over and grins at his handy work.

"No! Tai!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"This can't be happening," Kaiser Greymon said.

"It's not over! I'm sure he'll pull through," Magna Garurumon stated.

Once the smoke cleared away, Omega X was found buried underneath a pile of rubble. Doomsdramon was quite pleased and snickered at the fallen warrior.

"Did you finally kick the bucket just yet, Taichi?"

"Hell no!"

"What!?"

Omega X sits up from the wreckage with a confident smile on his face. He shook off the dust from his body. He not only took those blasts without taking that much damage but he survived.

"Nice try, Doomsdramon. However, that's not going to work on me. You see, I've already become accustomed to some of those stolen techniques you're using. You'll just have to come up with a better solution."

"You tell him," BW muttered.

This only managed to infuriate Doomsdramon further. The beast quickly phased out and flew across the landscape at his prey. He swoops and spears Omega X right through a wall of debris. Omega X is once again sent hurtling across and is immediately met with an elbow shot to his back delivered by Doomsdramon. The warrior of courage is sent plummeting through a wrecked building.

Meanwhile, the Chosen Children rose up from the debris. They had just realized that they were back in their human forms.

"Aw, man! This sucks!" JP whined.

"We're back to normal?" Tommy asked.

"It's because of Doomsdramon. He only swept us away with a tiny percentage of his power," Kouichi replied. "That resulted in us reverting back to our normal forms."

"Great! Just great! At least Takuya and Kouji are still in their Zeta-forms," Zoe said. "Oh my… What a mess."

BW was next to rise up and hunches over to the fallen Sakuyamon. He nudges on her shoulder.

"Hey, Sakuyamon. You going to be okay? Nah, you're not."

"Well, that was some ride," Cody said while dusting himself off. "You're back to normal, Armadillomon."

"Which bites. I wanted more of that varmint," Armadillomon spat.

"Well, it could be worse. We would have been turned to mush by that creep," Gomamon said.

"I don't even want to find out," sighed Joe. "Look at this mess. No way I'm cleaning this up."

"We're directly at ground zero," BW reminded everyone. "C'mon, Tai. Get up and waste this bastard."

"That's it! I'm going in there! If Tai get pissed, then he can sue me!" Kaiser Greymon cried out as he charged towards Doomsdramon.

"Hey! Stop it, Takuya!" Magna Garurumon exclaimed.

"Don't do it!" cried Gallantmon.

"Hey, ugly! Over here!"

Doomsdramon stopped his slow walk and turned to face Kaiser Greymon. The Zeta-warrior dashes across and slides past Doomsdramon. He directly puts his blade directly at Doomsdramon and charges up for an attack. He sends out an arrow-like fire blast at Doomsdramon.

"Dragonfire Crossbow!!"

"Damn it! Well, here goes nothing! FINAL JUSTICE!!" Crimson Gallantmon cried out while shooting out a white blast at Doomsdramon.

Both attacks hit their mark on Doomsdramon and only managed to push him back. However, they did inflict any damage onto the dragon beast.

"Damn it! It's not working, Gallantmon!"

"We're going to have to give it another try, Takuya!" the crimson knight screamed. "I'm not about to give out just yet."

"Feh. Annoying insects. All of you be gone," Doomsdramon muttered.

Just as Doomsdramon was preparing to launch an attack on the duo, Omega X emerged from the rubble and fell down onto the ground. The dragon takes notice of this.

"As soon as I get rid of these pests, we shall continue our fight, Taichi."

Once Doomsdramon slowly made his way towards the duo, the warrior crawled across the ground and slid his hand across glass shards. He winced from the cut and looked down at the glass shards.

"Damn, Tai. You look like a piece of crap right now," Omega X said to himself. "Huh…? Myself…?! What? I…"

His vision was finally coming back to him as he saw his own reflection through the shards and found the ground surface. A smile forms across his face.

_"I can see again! About time!"_

"Get ready, Takuya! We're going to attack on three! Ready?!" asked Gallantmon.

"You bet! Kouji! You'll attack last!"

"Right!"

"Well, boys. I'm ready for whatever you have to deliver," Doomsdramon said. "I hope you don't disappoint me."

"Oh wow, this is really terrifying!" Omega X calls out.

This statement from Omega X caught everyone's attention, including Doomsdramon. He turned around to glare over at Omega X.

"Huh? Just what is he babbling about?" JP wondered.

"He's lost it," Zoe said.

"Those blows must have really damaged his brain," Tommy replied.

"I'll bet," sighed Kouichi.

_"Just what are you thinking in that head of yours, Tai?"_ BW thought.

"Doomsdramon! I'm going to make sure I defeat you," the warrior stated. "So, ready for me to hand your ass on a silver platter?"

Omega X crouches down and cups his hands in a familiar posture, which the beast had already become accustomed to already. Everyone considered this nothing more than a stupid bluff; even Doomsdramon was quick to call the warrior's bluff. Little did they realize that Omega X had an ace up his sleeve.

"Tai! Just let us handle this!" Gallantmon calls out.

"Ha! Just what are you, high?!" Doomsdramon laughed. "You know you can't see. I doubt you could even aim properly, Taichi."

"Don't waste your energy, Tai! Let us take it from here," Kaiser Greymon said.

Doomsdramon stepped out at the center from his enemy and stood with his arms held out. He pointed to his chest as if he marked a bulls eye.

"Over here, Taichi. I'm right here. Give me your worst. Take careful aim now."

With that said, Omega X immediately saw through and opened his eyes. A grin forms across his face as he prepared to launch an attack. This caught everyone, including Doomsdramon, off guard.

"Great! That's exactly where I want you!"

"What the hell?!"

Omega X quickly sends out a tremendous energy blast through his hands and nails it across Doomsdramon. The dragon beast screamed out with the blast taking a toll on his body.

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Al right, Tai! What a faker!" Gallantmon cheered.

"Heh, never thought you'd do something like that at the last minute," snickered Kaiser Greymon.

"Brilliant tactic, Tai!" BW praised the warrior.

"I must say. Even he threw me off guard. I thought the fool was merely calling an idiotic bluff," said Pikkan.

"Now, he'll take back the advantage over Doomsdramon," replied Cyberleomon.

"But, how?! When did you regain your vision, Taichi?! Explain yourself!!"

"NOW YOU'RE MINE!! TAKATO! NOW! IT'S TIME!!"

**(Play Digimon Tamers Theme _One Vision_)**

"What?! Oh, you mean our tag team finishing blow?! You got it! Here I go!"

As soon as he said that, Crimson Gallantmon powered up in response to Omega X. His body quickly exploded into a red cloud of light. The red light is sent directly towards Omega X. The warrior charges across and absorbs Crimson Gallantmon's essence through his body. His entire body became covered by a crimson aura. Omega X lets out a monstrous scream before his directed his fist towards Doomsdramon. Doomsdramon could only look on with utter disbelief.

"RYU-KEN!!" the dual voice of Omega X/Gallantmon screamed out.

Omega X shoots across through the energy beam. An image of a crimson dragon fades within the background along with the attack. He slammed his fist across at Doomsdramon and sent him skidding through the desert landscape. The fist starts to pierce right through the beast's torso slowly but surely. Even Doomsdramon couldn't hope to withstand this devastating blow.

"You can do it, guys! You've got him!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed.

"Just one more push and he's through!" screamed BW.

"Hell yeah! Now that bastard is through!" Pikkan said.

"Go team! Go!" Calumon cheered.

Omega X screamed out and puts out more force through his attack. The crimson dragon shoots across and wraps itself around Doomsdramon like a boa constrictor. Doomsdramon screamed out with the crimson dragon holding a vice grip on the beast. Omega X takes advantage of this and plunges through Doomsdramon as if he were Play Doh. The crimson dragon immediately fades away from sight. Omega X and Crimson Gallantmon separated themselves apart to gaze down on their handiwork. Doomsdramon was completely incapacitated with a large gaping hole through his torso.

"Did we get him?" Gallantmon wondered.

"Only one way to find out."

Doomsdramon lets out his final screams before exploding into a massive cloud of dust. There was nothing left of the dragon but a scattering aura of data.

"They did it!" Jeri and Calumon cheered.

"Awesome finish you guys!" Kaiser Greymon praised the duo.

"Now that was something worth remembering!" JP cried out.

"Great! All seven monsters have been put out of commission. All we need to do is go to Demon's Cavern to save Max," BW said.

"Max. We're not too far away from saving you, son," Omega X lets out a deep relief sigh.

Finally emerging out of the rubble, Mummymon and his crew had just witnessed the defeat of Doomsdramon. The bandaged people's champion leaped out and held a pair of traditional Japanese air fans.

"Tai and Takato! You're our team! Nobody can even touch you two!" Mummymon screamed out.

As soon as he broke out into a break dance, Arukenimon covered her face in embarrassment.

"Ugh, if anyone asks me if I have any association with him, just tell them no, Blacky."

"Um, sure," Black Gatomon replied. "But, those guys really did it!"

"Good. Now we can move on."

"I had faith that you two would win!" Mummymon cried out as he ran towards the heroes.

"Hey, it's Mummymon!" Jeri said.

"Ugh, what's this idiot doing here?" Pikkan muttered.

"Well, it seems Tai and Takato have a big fan," Zoe giggled.

Both Omega X and Crimson Gallantmon levitated down once the battle had concluded. It seemed way too easy for them to overcome Doomsdramon.

"We were kind of disappointed," Gallantmon said. "We were expecting him to overcome that one."

"You think so?" asked Magna Garurumon.

"I was expecting him to at least put up a fight," Cyberleomon said. "But he was nothing more than another arrogant fool."

"Well, at least we've defeated all seven beasts," Omega X said. "Now we can move on to rescue Max. I can't wait to get my hands on that Saitou bastard."

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, a pair of pink slime globs was starting to come together from out of the rubble. The group turned to see the globs forming into one familiar form.

"Look! It's that damn slime from before!" Sakuyamon called out as she finally came to her senses. "I knew he wouldn't go down that easily…"

"She's right! Rage Archaeopteryxmon was able to regenerate using that electric slime," Cyberleomon said.

"I knew it was too good to be true! Damn it!" cursed Gallantmon.

"YIKES! Ok, I came at the wrong time," Mummymon panicked while wailing his arms.

The pink globs all came together and transformed back to Doomsdramon's horrifying form. He was back without a single scratch on his body and the gaping hole was gone as well. The beast dusted off his revived body and nodded his head.

"Yes, that was Rage Archaeopteryxmon's forte, wasn't it?" Doomsdramon snickered.

"No! It can't be!" Omega X gasped. "We had him, Takato!"

"We should have told you earlier. This is my fault," Gallantmon sighed.

"That was a very brilliant strategy, boys," Doomsdramon said to the warrior duo. "But those crappy tricks won't work on me. I'm an opponent on a different scale."

"Oh man! This isn't good!" JP gulped. "Any bright ideas, guys?!"

"None," Kouji said.

"None of our attacks are going to work this guy," Magna Garurumon said.

"Um, Joe. So, ready for the afterlife?" Gomamon said while trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not ready to die just yet!"

"Plus this guy is even stronger than the D-Reaper," Gallantmon said. "Any bright ideas, Tai?"

"You're asking me for any ideas? Shoot… I don't have any at the very moment."

Doomsdramon slowly steps forward and pointed his finger at the group. He looked ready to fire his adversaries at once with one of his very own techniques.

"Ok, children. Playtime is over. With one blast, I'll reduce you to atomic dust. I hope each of you have said your prayers. This site will be the place for your graves. Sayanora."

-

-

**Demon's Cavern**

-

Rei halted to a complete stop. This caught everyone off track. Even Metalla X was growing rather impatient with her.

"Ok, what is it Rei?" Davis said.

"I don't know but I feel something strange."

"Like what? Tell us," Dorothy asked.

"I… I can't tell…"

Unbeknownst to them, there was an evil force at work beyond their reach. Perhaps this was the last obstacle they had to overcome before reaching Saitou's lair.

"All I know is that I have a bad feeling about this," answered Rei. "Mr. Saitou probably has set a final trap on us."

"Another damn obstacle?! I'm through with these damn distractions!" Metalla X cursed.

"Yeah! What's that creep waiting for?! We're going to get Max whether he wants us to or not!" Keke said.

"Calm down, everyone. I'm sure if he work together on this, we'll pull through," Kari assured everyone.

"Tell that to the clock. We have only an hour left," said TK.

"I don't know about you but I'm ready for anything," Davis replied. "Right, Veemon?"

"You said it!"

Suddenly, Metalla X stopped for a moment and felt a tremendous power erupting from outside the cavern. He recognized the great power, as did the digimon.

"Whoa! What is it, guys?!" asked Keke.

"For a minute there, I felt Tai and Takato just now," Gatomon said. "Plus, the monster they're fighting!"

"Yeah. It's unfortunate I was unable to sense them since we were still trapped inside Mari's territory," Metalla X said.

"So, what are you planning on doing?" Patamon asked the wolf warrior.

"What else? I'm leaving you guys to take it from here. I'm going out to fight whatever Tai and the others are fighting now. Maybe this monster can provide a challenge for me at least."

"You're going to leave us behind?" Davis said.

"Davis. It's up to you, my brother and Hikari to carry on without me. This is your chance to prove yourselves once again. Who knows what kinds of dangers present themselves beyond the doorways. But remember this… You three are Digi-Destined and proud ones at that."

"Matt," TK muttered. "You can count on us."

"I know I can. Now if you'll excuse me."

With that said, Metalla X powers up with a flaring aura around his body. He flies out with tremendous speed in hopes of making it over in time to save Tai and the others. He left Davis' group behind to pick up the slack. TK and Kari looked over towards the doorways standing across from them.

"Ok, guys. You ready for this?" Davis asked. "There are two doorways just ahead of us. I'll be taking the one on the right with Veemon. Anyone else would like to join?"

"I'll go," Keke said. "Anybody else? Say something now or forever hold your piece."

"Count me in," Henry replied.

"Heh. Don't have to tell me twice. I'm game!" Terriermon said.

"Great. That leaves me, Kari, Dorothy and Rei to take the other doorway," TK replied.

"I have a really bad feeling about this you guys," Rei said.

"Don't worry. Whatever is behind these doors shouldn't be that much of a problem," Kari assured the girl.

"Well, I'm ready to get going. How about you guys?" Dorothy asked.

Everyone responded to her questions with simple nods. Davis and TK simultaneously opened the doors. Before they could even react, vortexes appeared before them and immediately started to pull them in like a vacuum. They couldn't even get a chance to grab a foothold to prevent themselves from getting sucked in.

"UGH! HANG ON TIGHT EVERYONE!!" Davis screamed out.

"I SURE DIDN'T EXPECT THIS!" exclaimed Veemon.

"OH! THIS SUCKS ON SO MANY LEVELS!" Terriermon cried out.

Before they even had another chance to scream, the groups were pulled in through the vortexes immediately. The doors closed and dispersed within thin air literally. A deep laughter was echoing beyond the caverns.

_"Have fun with your new cellmates,"_ Saitou's haunting voice whispered throughout the caverns.

-

-

**???? Interdimensional world**

-

After having crossed through the first doorway, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Rei Saiba and Dorothy found themselves in a desert-like setting. The landscape was barren with barely any life activity. The mountains across the horizon were gigantic and quite a magnificent view. Winds blew across the landscape and brushes dust against the arrivals.

"Where are we exactly, Rei?" Patamon asked.

"I have no idea. This place is new to me. I wasn't expecting a doorway into another world."

"Well, Rei sure as heck didn't expect Mari to set up a territory within the caverns," Kari replied. "It's obvious Saitou is attempting to hold us back from saving Max."

"But, we only have an hour left," Dorothy said. "We have to find a way out of here before the tunnel is opened."

"We know, but where is the way out of here?" TK wondered. "We'll begin searching."

"Agreed. I say we split up and find the doorway out of here," Kari suggested for everyone.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan, but too bad it won't work as long as I'm around," an arrogant voice calls out.

This haunting voice brought chills down the spines of both TK and Kari. They had been acquainted with this voice before and Kari was hopeful to never make contact with this individual ever again. The group looked up to find a very intimidating figure looking down upon them with keen interest. This individual has blue green hide skin and on his back were a pair of black insect like wings. Underneath the wings was a tan-colored appendage with a needle at the end. His face was human-like in appearance yet there was purple streaks on the sides of his face and his eyes were pink with black irises. Over his head was a crown-like appendage rising up and split in the middle. His shins and forehead were black and his feet were yellow.

**(Play Dragonball Z OST American dub _Perfect Cell_)**

A sinister grin formed on the villain's face and Kari could only mutter one name to identify the enemy.

"Virus…"

"It's been such a long time, Hikari. I see you've grown up since the last time we've met. I also see you've brought along Takeru, your digimon pets and… Two new players in the game. I can tell one of you is the D-Reaper's reincarnation. Dorothy. How good to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is not mine!" hissed Dorothy.

"This guy looks bad!" Rei said.

"Believe me, he is. He took my life and tried to do away with Kari during the War Games many years ago," TK informed her.

"Yeah. I'll never forget that day. I remember it as if it were yesterday," Kari growled. "So, you decided to show yourself again? I thought you were stuck in digital limbo."

"Last time I checked Tai and Takato made short work of you and Burizalor," Gatomon stated.

"Ah, but was long before Millenniumon set us free from our prison. He has granted us one final chance to do away with you, digi-pests."

"Ha, you keep telling yourself that," Kari laughed. "My power has grown extraordinarily since the last time we clashed. Mystic Celesta will destroy you!"

"Maybe, but I've keep my eye on your battles even during my imprisonment in limbo. I studied you like a hawk. I now know all of your strengths and weaknesses. The cells of you still course within me and are telling me that you're not what you used to be. I guess being a mother has softened you these past few years."

Clenching her fists, Kari pulls out her D-3 and prepared to undergo digital fusion with Gatomon. But, TK was quick to stop her.

"Don't let him get to you, Kari. We'll work this together."

"Takeru…"

"Yes, you should listen to your dearest husband, Hikari. Because I'm not the same Virus you've dealt with last time. With Millenniumon's dark powers coursing through me, I'll be a much more formidable enemy than before! Now, behold the true power of perfection! HI-YA!!"

With that said, Virus let out an earth-shattering scream and his body became engulfed by a dark aura. The muscles on his body bulged with veins sticking out. His eyes became possessed with a demonic flare. His screams soon were replaced by a sinister laughter. Marked on his forehead was an **M** emblem to indicate the marking of Millenniumon. The digimon stood their ground to protect their human partners. Dorothy protected Rei Saiba while holding her back.

"No way! You mean to tell me Hikari and Takeru dealt with this entity of evil?!" Rei asked.

"Yes! Judging by his power, he's not bluffing. Millenniumon has boosted his power to the max. I don't think even Mystic Celesta may stand a chance!"

"We're going to have to give it a try, Dorothy," Kari said. "I've beaten this creep once and I can sure as heck do it again!"

"You said it, girl!" Gatomon said in reply.

_"Ha! That's what you think, fools. You'll never make it out of here alive. You'll be long dead before that tunnel even opens. Even you will bow to my might, Hikari. You will never humiliate me again. I end your pathetic life today."_

**(End theme)**

-

-

**???? Different Interdimensional world**

-

Inside another interdimensional world, Davis, Veemon, Henry, Terriermon and Keke found themselves within a massive dome arena. There weren't any signs of life activity in the stands or even around the stadium. It was quiet… way too eerily quiet. Even Keke couldn't stand the eeriness.

"Ok, this is creeping me out. Where are the other people?" Keke asked. "Are we alone?"

"Looks like we've been sent into another realm," Henry said while looking around his surroundings.

"Nah! You think!" Terriermon sarcastically said.

"Ha. Ha. I forgot when to laugh."

Davis walks across the field and notices no soccer nets. This wasn't even a suitable arena to play soccer.

"Well, this sucks. What are we doing to do now? Veemon. Would you think they'd hide the doorway back?"

"How the heck should I know?"

"Good point, but we're just one step closer to reaching Max."

"Um, guys. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we've got company," Keke stuttered.

"Hey, who let an albino lizard in here with black lipstick?" Terriermon asked.

"Um, no one why?" Davis asked.

"That's why!" Veemon pointed out.

Davis and the crew looked up towards the rafters of the arena. The second enemy looked down upon them with his devilish eyes. A grin forms across his face and immediately levitates out from the rafters. The mystery person revealed himself from the darkness. He was short in stature, has an odd oval-shaped baldhead, his skin was completely white and has a long lizard tail. There are dark blue patches on the top of his head, chest cavity, around the shoulders and on the knees. His eyes emitted a crimson glow, which gave off an eerie effect.

**(Play Inuyasha OST theme _The Wicked Naraku_)**

"BURIZALOR!!" Davis and Veemon exclaimed.

"So, that's Burizalor? We finally get a glimpse of the tyrant himself, Terriermon."

"Feh, he doesn't look so tough from up there!"

"Greetings, digi-pests. I see I've only attracted a few of you. Too bad Taichi couldn't make it. I was hoping to finish my ordeal with that retched human. But…"

Burizalor swiftly lands on the ground and scrunches his finger under his nose.

"You guys shall do, especially you goggle head-wannabe. Daisuke. I'll have the pleasure of torturing you before I leave this dimension to find Taichi."

"Over my dead body you will!" Davis threatened.

"Ha! So your the infamous Burizalor!" Keke said. "Hello, I'm Keke Ishida."

"Daughter of Yamato… I can smell the same stench of him off of you!"

"Glad to know that you know my father. He just left and I'm going to carry out where he left off. You caused him enough grief when he briefly worked for you. He said that he'd never catch himself dead ever serving you again."

"Ah, is that a fact?"

"Yes. Davis. Let's show this bastard no mercy."

"Keke. You leave this guy with me."

"Ultima X will be enough," Veemon said. "Nah, it'd be slaughter. Burizalor, you just signed your own death warrant."

"I'll have the pleasure to smack you around, baldy," snickered Terriermon.

"Fools. What you don't realize is that I've been released from limbo and have become empowered with an essence of Millenniumon's mysticism. You'll be dealing with a brand new Burizalor!"

"Blah. Blah. We've heard that one before," Davis said. "Tai kicked your ass and I'll have the pleasure to carry it out for him."

"Lesson one, cretin: Never underestimate me. EVER!"

"Lesson two: Don't piss Davis Motomiya off," the goggle head young adult said. "Veemon! Let's get ready to…"

"RUMBA!!"

"That's right. Keep mocking me. You'll regret everything you've just said! YOU'RE DEALING WITH THE TYRANT OF THE DIGITAL UNIVERSE! RAA!!"

Suddenly, the earth under Burizalor's feet caved in and bolts of electricity surged through his pale form. His eyes became crimson red like a demon's and a black aura engulfed his body. The tyrant's muscles, much like Virus, were starting to expand. Everyone there was traces of veins appearing, including around his forehead. Also, just like Virus, an **M** emblem formed on his forehead. The tyrant laughed satanically while his power increased tremendously.

**(End theme)**

"Whoa, I still can't believe the Digi-Destined had to fight this guy," Henry said. "This will be a testament for us, Terriermon."

"Just leave him to me, Henry! I'll show this loser he made a mistake ever crossing my path! Hi-ya! Come get ya some, Burizalor!"

"Dad actually battled this creep?" Keke wondered. "Though he did say he wasn't the same as before."

"Burizalor! This is going to be the last time we Digi-Destined EVER hear or see from you again! We're going to end you!" Davis cried out.

"That's good because I'll have the privilege to end your life, Daisuke! Followed by your friends one by one! Only one of us will make it out of here alive!"

Davis and Veemon prepared themselves for the worst to come. The tyrant was close to finishing his power-up. Now in order to save Max and stop the tunnel, the groups would now have to deal with two of their greatest enemies. Would the villains at last triumph or will they once again fall into humiliation?

-

-

**Outside Demon's Cavern**

-

Keeping an eye out on any outside intrusions, the remaining portions of the team stayed at their post. Suzie, Lopmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and Marine Angemon were playing cards together. Sonja remained on guard since Sora left with Izzy and Mimi. Impmon was sitting on top of the hovercraft nearly dozing off.

"Yawn Could this job get any less fun?" Impmon wondered.

"Just stay patient, Impmon," sighed Sonja.

"Me, stay patient? Listen lady, I'm about to lose it here."

"If you would just keep your-"

Just then, Sonja turned as she sensed a presence emerging through the cave's entrance. It was Shintomon, who held a deceased Mari in his arms.

"Hey, it's about time you showed up!" Impmon said. "Say, who do you got there?"

"Is everyone all right? How are Davis and Veemon?" Sonja asked.

"Everyone inside is just fine. I managed to leave with this one. She was one of Saitou's Spell casters."

"How did… did she die?"

"It's a long story, Impmon. Even you would have a hard time believing everything I say."

"Well, never mind I asked."

Suddenly, Shintomon gasped as he turned around to sense a great power emerging from the caverns. Within a split second, a super sonic blur flew out from the cave's entrance. Shintomon was thrown off his feet and onto his back from the force of the blur. Impmon and Sonja gasped as they felt a rather familiar ki from it.

"That was Yamato just now!" Sonja exclaimed.

"Now, where is that guy going?" the little rookie asked.

"It seems that he was able to pick up the energy signal from Tai and the others. They are currently engaged in a battle with the last monster."

"The last monster?!"

"That's right."

"No wonder I've been feeling uneasy ever since you guys went into that cave. I couldn't go because I didn't think I would stand a chance. Besides, Davis was inside the cavern and Sora asked me to stay here."

"It's understandable, Sonja. We'll let Yamato carry on with this. Besides, Taichi and the others need as much help as they can."

"Right. So, in the meantime, we're sitting on the sidelines?" Sonja sighed.

"Not really. If they need our help in the caverns, we'll be here."

"Good. I was just about to become bored out my mind here," said Impmon.

"For now, we'll stay put. We have to count on them to reach Saitou's lair and stop the tunnel from opening. We only have one hour left to spare until possible Armageddon comes. Come on, guys. I hope you found that tunnel by now."

Little did they realize that both teams were just split up through doorways and were set to battle two of the strongest villains in the digital universe. Even Sonja was having second thoughts of standing around. She had a bad premonition that her husband was seriously in trouble.

-

-

**Elsewhere across from Demon's Cavern**

-

Soaring across the heavens way past super sonic speed, Metalla X was on his way towards the battlefield where Omega X was engaged. He could feel out just about everyone's powers, including Doomsdramon.

"Yes! Finally, I get to see some action after being trapped inside that damn territory. Tai, you better have not died just yet. Because I just may have an idea of how to defeat this monster. On the other hand, I'm really going to hate myself for saying this… I'm sure you'll be jumping for joy at the idea. Well, enough of that. It's time we get serious."

Metalla X boosted his speed and sailed across the skies. Along the way, he immediately spotted Hercules Kabuterimon, Rosemon and Phoenixmon. Hanging on for the ride on their digimon were Sora, Izzy and Mimi respectively. Dimitri was taking flight alongside the digimon. The boy was the first to pick on the incoming ki signal. He immediately recognized it as his father's.

"Everyone! It's my dad! Look!" Dimitri shouted.

They all looked ahead to see a super sonic blur traveling out across the heavens.

"Rosemon. Was that Matt just now?" asked Mimi.

"Yes. It seems he's gotten much stronger than before," Rosemon replied.

"I overheard Yamaki informing me by e-mail about Matt and Gabumon receiving a dosage from the Brutes Waves," Izzy said.

"The same waves used on Matt when he was possessed by Bebimon?" asked Sora.

"Yes and it my assumptions are correct. Then… YES!"

"What now, Izzy?" Hercules Kabuterimon said.

"Mimi. Sora. Looks like we have ourselves another level four fusion warrior."

"WHAT?!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

"No wonder his energy signal was higher than usual," Phoenixmon said. "It's off the scale and he's probably even equal to Tai's power now."

"In that case, he just might be on his way to face the monster with the digicores. We had better not miss this!" Izzy said. "Let's get it going, Hercules Kabuterimon."

"I'm on it!"

"Wow… You've really done it, dad," Dimitri said. "What do you think, mom?"

"Incredible. We better hurry it up. I'd like to see him in action!"

"Yes, m'am," Sora sighed. "Tai… I hope you and the others are hanging in there before we get there. Once we deal with this monster, then we're going to go after Saitou. He must pay for kidnapping our little boy."

As they continued onward, they were unaware of the present danger currently taking root within Demon's Cavern. Their comrades have been directly sent into separate dimensional worlds to do battle with Virus and Burizalor. They only had one hour left to get to the others, defeat the final monster and fly on back to Demon's Cavern. Sora was hopeful that they were going to make it there in time. She was not ready to lose all hope just yet as long as Max was still alive.

-

-

**Desert Interdimension**

-

As Virus finished powering up, he emerged out of the smoke cloud. The body on his stature was larger and his eyes were possessed with wicked dark energy. The **M** emblem on his forehead shone with mystical power. Kari and TK stood their ground while facing off with their old enemy.

"Ahh… You see now? This is the power I've received from Millenniumon. I have exceeded your very best, Hikari. So, what are you going to do now?"

"I know what we're going to do," TK said as he held his D-3. "We're taking you down, Virus."

"That's right. Nothing is going to hold me back from finishing you off for good and saving my nephew."

"You two still don't get it. Fine, have it your way. Don't come crying to me when I easily brush you two to the side."

"All right, Dorothy. You leave to this us. Make sure Rei is safe from harm," Gatomon said.

"No problem. Just leave it to me!"

Just then, Virus gestures over at Dorothy and nods his head.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go, Dorothy. You got yourself involved in this. Now you must pay with these two. As a matter of fact, I've brought along some friends you can play with at the moment. Chibi-Viruses! Come forth!"

With that said, seven tiny miniature versions of Virus emerged from the ground. They squeaked loudly, which started to annoy Kari. She could never forget seeing these little runts again. Then again, Lamiamon had summoned some of these critters.

"I take it you remember them, Hikari. It wasn't too long ago that Lamiamon summoned these. Yes, they shall go and have some fun with Dorothy."

"Please, I've beaten them once and I can do it again," Dorothy said while taking a battle stance.

"Yes, but they've also been possessed by Millenniumon's dark essence. So they should prove to be little more difficult this time."

"That's enough talk out of you, Virus! Let's get this over with!"

"As you wish, Takeru… I shall allow you and Hikari to transform into your warrior forms. Impress me. I'm looking forward to this Mystic form of yours, Hikari."

"You ask and you shall receive," Kari growled. "Gatomon!"

"Patamon!"

The digimon pair huddled beside their partners and became engulfed by columns of light. Their bodies were undergoing a dramatic transformation from human form to their fusion warrior states.

**(Play Digimon Zero Two theme _Beat Hit!"_)**

"NOW!! FUSION SHINKA!!"

First, TK and Patamon were then brought together into a quick fusion. Within a few moments, they were merged together and became a single warrior. Taking their place was none other than War Angemon. His armor looked exactly like Seraphimon's, except that his body was sleeker and a sword was wielded on his right hand. On his back was a pair of ten golden wings. His helmet was decorated with golden letter writings and contained a pair of wings on each side.

"WAR ANGEMON!!"

Once War Angemon finished his transformation, Kari and Gatomon were next to performing their fusion evolution. Mystic Celesta stood in their place with fully body armor and better protection. A sword was attached to the female warrior's back. Mystic Celesta takes out the sword and wields it.

"MYSTIC CELESTA!!"

The bio-artificial was in complete awe at the magnificent sight of the warriors representing Hope and Light. He started clapping, which did not suite well for the duo.

"Impressive! You two have exceeded my expectations. Hikari, I'm especially proud of you. You're not the same teenage brat I dealt with years ago. You've matured into quite the beauty."

"Pervert. I'm sending you back where you belong."

"Those are some bold statements, Hikari. Care to demonstrate how you'll carry on with your threat?"

"It's no threat, Virus. That's a promise," War Angemon growled.

"A threat, huh? Well then. Why don't we drop this conversation and carry on with the battle? Chibi-Viruses. I want you to fight Dorothy and show her no mercy. Now, go my children!"

"Kiki! Ki! Ki!" the tiny monsters chirped in unison.

"Dorothy! Rei! Look out!" Mystic Celesta warned the girls.

Immediately responding to the warrior's warning, Dorothy snatched Rei up and flies off into the distance. She couldn't afford to have Rei get anywhere close to the battlefield. Unlike the games with Mari, this was a far more dangerous situation and this enemy is even more destruction through his methods.

Looking back behind her, Dorothy found the Chibi-Viruses flying out in a swarm. They giggled out simultaneously.

"They're gaining on us, Dorothy!" Rei shrieked.

"Don't worry. Once I get you to safety, I'm taking these clowns apart."

"Wow, you're a girl of many talents…"

"Yeah. I get that compliment every time."

Meanwhile, Virus was facing off with both Mystic Celesta and War Angemon. He held out both hands and taunted his adversaries by waving his hands out.

"C'mon. Both you attack at once."

"If we did that, we'd kill you in an instant," Mystic Celesta snorted.

"But, you forget. I'm not the same Virus. Allow me to demonstrate!"

As soon as he said that, Virus dashes across the deserted landscape and puts out his hands to fire out a dual blast. The holy warrior pair put up their guard while preparing to attack the villain at once. However, Virus quickly phases out and disappears from their sight. Mystic Celesta searched around for Virus' ki and turned to find Virus delivering a spinning back kick. She quickly throws out an arm and blocks his kick. She takes her other hand and attempts to drive her sword through his chest. Virus bent backwards to allow the sword to point outward in the air.

"C'mon, Hikari. I was just wide open for you to attack."

"Don't taunt me!"

Mystic Celesta throws out a punch, which Virus was able to swipe away to the side. He retaliates by nailing a fist across her face. War Angemon takes up arms and charges forward. He leaps out while slashing his sword across Virus. Each blade swipe barely even made a mark on Virus, who was easily dodging the slashes.

"Takeru. I'm disappointed in you. Your power hasn't even grown that much since the War Games."

"TK! Hold on!"

Turning his head back, Virus is set with a kick to his stomach by Mystic Celesta. The artificial had a pained look on his face for a moment but not long before delivering an uppercut to the female. War Angemon takes advantage of the distracted Virus and slashes at him with his sword. The possessed artificial phases out and slammed his fists across War Angemon's back. The angelic warrior of hope falls back onto the ground.

"Takeru hasn't improved at all. But you, Hikari. You're a different matter. I know you're not giving it your all. Show me more of your in depth power."

"You want it…? Well, Virus. You're going to get it."

Mystic Celesta stands up as she powers up a white aura. She took a stance, which brought memories to Virus' eyes. This was the same epic battle at the conclusion of the War Games. It's been twelve years in the making and neither side was going to back down.

**(End theme)**

_"I have to give this my best shot,"_ Mystic Celesta thought. _"He's come back stronger. Not just that but he has been upgraded with Millenniumon's dark essence. Only my purifying light can penetrate through his darkness."_

_"No matter what you try, Hikari. The darkness shall sweep away your precious light."_

The two rivals prepared themselves with neither taking their eyes off of each other.

-

-

**Stadium Interdimension**

-

Once finishing his immediate power up, Burizalor's form was much larger than before. The muscles on his body enlarged with veins appearing all across his body. His eyes, much like Virus', were purely crimson. Unlike Virus, there were some distinct chances of his appearance. A pair of demonic wings sprouted from his back and a pair of horns formed on his head. A black aura of electricity surged through his powered up form. A large crater formed under his feet.

Davis and Veemon looked on in utter disbelief. This was certainly not the same Burizalor they came to expect. Having only fought him briefly, Davis still hasn't seen the sheer horrors this monster was capable of. Henry and Terriermon watched with utter horror. Even the cocky Terriermon couldn't utter a single witty comment. Keke stood her ground while keeping herself together and not showing any fear in her eyes.

"Ah, there! You can surely thank Millenniumon for this. My creator has been so good to me."

"Wait, you mean Millenniumon created you?!" asked Henry.

"That's correct, Tamer. Mutalior, my dearest father, and myself were amongst the first Corrupts to be created from Millenniumon's essence. He gave us birth and we're grateful to even seek refuge in this plane of existence."

"Wait a minute! I don't understand why you would help Saitou since it was you that caused his breakdown!" Davis exclaimed. "I was told about it through Sora before we came into this cave."

"Ah, yes, dearest Saitou. Virus and myself launched this plan. Millenniumon helped to release us from our prison. This is our last chance to redeem ourselves and kill you retched children!"

"With that out of the way, I have another question. I take it you knew of earth before you even considered destroying," Henry continued on.

"You are a curious boy, aren't you? Yes, I supplied the digimon to the crazed human fanatics. Those humans were the ones who tortured the hopeless fools. I merely just was the supplier. Nothing more. Now that I've quit my position as a supplier, I seek conquest and power. Ever since I learned of the Digi-Destineds' crests, ultimate power has been my one goal. Now, that's enough chitchat I say. I think it's time I get down to business and take care of you fools myself!"

"Ha. Well, I hate to break it to you pal, but we've come prepared. Veemon! Get ready!"

"Right!"

"Watch this, Burizalor. I bet you've been paying well enough attention during our recent fights."

"Terriermon! Time to bio-merge!"

"Hear that baldy? We're kicking your pale butt!"

"In honor of my father, Yamato Ishida, I won't back down against the likes of you," Keke growled.

"Interesting, so you fools have means to reach higher levels. Good. Because I was beginning to think if you were worth my time."

"Since Tai scared the living pants off of you with Omega X, allow us to introduce Ultima X, the warrior extraordinaire!"

"Ultima X…"

**(Play Final Fantasy VII theme _Battle Theme_)**

As soon as Davis stopped with the introduction, he held his D-3 and became engulfed by a bright column of light. The same light, too, engulfed Veemon. Followed by him were Henry and Terriermon being pulled together by a bright green aura barrier.

"Terriermon BIOMERGE!!"

"Veemon! FUSION SHINKA!!"

Henry transformed into a stream of green data. He and Terriermon were merged together into one entity. The tiny rookie himself underwent a great transformation as his mammal body was replaced by a heavy load of green armor. Massive, war arms replaced his once tiny limbs. His legs grew in gigantic stature. His face quickly digivolved through all three of his forms. Terriermon… Galgomon… Rapidmon… Back to Terriermon again. At last, his new head emerged. It was dog-like with armor covering parts of his face. Terriermon had now become a large war machine equipped with heavy artillery.

"Mega Gargomon!!"

Davis and Veemon were immediately merged together as they evolved into their fused warrior form. He emerges as a well-built warrior with powerful ki emitting from his body. His body is purely dark blue with a chiseled form. Parts of his newly developed body had armor, which covered his chest, arms and shoulders. His face was similar to Xveemon but with a few of Davis' facial features. The fused fighter throws out a few punches with rapid speed.

"MEGA VEEMON!!"

"Hmph, so this is it? Where's Ultima X?" Burizalor sighed. "This is certainly quite amusing."

"Mega Veemon!! CHOU SHINKA!!"

A coat of data engulfed Mega Veemon in order for him to undergo his next evolution. This next form would be a sight to behold. Blue metallic arm formed around his arms and the same applies for his legs. After that, his body became embedded with silver armor equipped with glider-wings and a pair of claws extracted from each hand. His face was then covered by a facemask similar to Imperialdramon's, but a visor shielded his eyes. Attached to his right hip is a light saber.

"SABER VEEMON!!"

"So, are you through yet…?"

"SHUT IT, PUNK! This is just the beginning! Saber Veemon! UPGRADE SHINKA!!"

With another data coating surrounding him, the warrior's body became encased in white armor similar to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. His arms and legs became built for battle with claws scathed out. His face was covered in armor and encased with a visor over his eyes. An enormous sword blade materialized in front of the warrior. He takes it and unsheathes the sword to reveal a long-tipped blade. On his back was a pair of glider wings that were longer in wingspan than an albatross.

"ULTIMA X!!"

"Now, that's kick butt," Mega Gargomon commented through Henry. _"Not as kick ass as me but yeah, Ultima X rocks!"_

"Hey, I can't let you boys have all the fun," Keke said while powering up an aura.

"So, what do you have to say now, smart ass?" Ultima X said to Burizalor.

"Not bad, but even that still won't save you. Since Millenniumon has bestowed me with a portion of his power, my power has gone up tremendously. I'd say even a level three fusion warrior would have a hard time handling me."

_"Well, I am at about that range,"_ Ultima X thought. _"Then again, I can raise it up to a digital fusion four power level."_

"Now before we get started, allow me to acquaint the little girl with subordinates of mine. ARISE MY CULTIVARMON!"

Following the overlord's command, green little Martian-like monsters burrowed out from the ground. Each one possessed a toothy grin and each shared a bloodlust for torture.

"Ick! I have to fight these things?!" Keke gagged. "Gross!"

"Don't worry, Keke. You should handle these guys on your own. Mega Gargomon will be there when you need him."

"You can count on me, Keke."

"Thanks, but I'm sure I can take these losers myself," sighed Keke.

"That leaves just you and me, Burizalor. Tai and Dimitri beat you before. Now, it's my turn to finish where they left off. I'm sending you back to limbo and hope you stay there as a permanent resident."

"Such bold words, Ultima X. Let's just see you carry through on your threat! HA!!"

Burizalor launches himself forward and throws out an array of punches at Ultima X. Surprisingly, the overlord was pushing Ultima X back. Each blow was causing the fusion warrior to put up a defense.

"Damn! I've got to stay on my feet! He's not kidding when he said that his power grew!"

"See? I told you! Never overlook me, the terror of the digital universe!"

With that said, Burizalor's wings spread and launched his prehensile tail at the warrior. He attempted to snare Ultima X by the throat to choke him out.

"Now, hold still!"

"Ha, so I can become your prey? Never!"

**(End theme)**

Elsewhere, Keke attacked the Cultivarmon with an array of martial attacks. She threw out punches and kicks to knock away the tiny critters. Even though they were each at an ultimate level, the girl was easily handling them on by herself. Mega Gargomon grabbed a swarm of Cultivarmon and threw him onto the ground. With one gigantic step, the towering mega crushed a large majority of the monsters.

_"Heh. Heh. Squish! That takes care of those nasty roaches!"_ Mega Gargomon said through Terriermon. "Don't look now, Terriermon. There's plenty of more ahead!"

With Henry's warning foretold, Mega Gargomon turned to find more Cultivarmon sprouting out of the ground. This would prove to be very frustrating for the mega and the digi-girl.

"Crap! There's more coming!"

"Don't worry, Mega Gargomon. We can take care of these guys. It's Davis and Veemon I'm a little worried about."

Burizalor swooped down onto Ultima X and lashed his tail across. Ultima X caught it just in time and pulls out his sword. He goes to slice the monster's tail off but Burizalor saw this through. He quickly phases out and reappears above the warrior. He puts his hands together and launches an energy blast down on his adversary. Ultima X sensed the attack coming and barely managed to move away. Burizalor took advantage of this and u-turned around Ultima X. He comes up behind Ultima X and drives an elbow into his back for good measure.

"ACK! Damn, he's too fast!"

"Not only has my power increased but so has my speed. Bless you, Millenniumon."

"Tell him that I'm not welcome!" Ultima X lashed around.

He took his sword and went to stab Burizalor, but the overlord flew out with his wings being spread out like a gargoyle.

"You can't run for long, you pale bastard!"

"I'm just only beginning, Daisuke. The end will soon come for you."

-

-

**Back at the ground zero battle with Doomsdramon**

-

Back at the ground zero site away from any major neighboring cities, a face off was currently taking place at the moment. Doomsdramon stood at one side of the battlefield fully recovered and back to one whole piece. Omega X, Crimson Gallantmon and the others looked on from the other side. Even the combined efforts of Tai and Takato weren't enough to completely destroy the beast, as long as he possesses the seven digicore pieces.

Doomsdramon makes another step forward and chuckled deeply with a devious thought running through his mind.

"It's time, digi-pests. Time for me to put you out of your miseries. I'll go ahead and kill you all off at once."

"I don't think so! Not on my watch, pal!" Omega X retorted.

"Damn, I don't want to die like this…" JP sighed.

"We're not going to die," Kouichi assured the older boy. "We're going to make it through. I just know it."

"Digi-Destined. Tamers. Legendary Warriors. You won't have to worry much longer about the earth's fate. The Synisters won't really be necessary to wipe out the human race. I'll do that myself if need be."

As Doomsdramon said that, one of the digicore orbs illuminated with dark negative energy. Omega X immediately saw through to this and turned around to face the group. Small holes appeared around his sides and out emerged an array of missiles.

**(Play Mega Megan X OST theme _Vile Theme_)**

"EVERYONE!! GET BACK!!"

"APOCALYPSE MISSILES!!" the dragon beast roared.

As the missiles were sent across the landscape, the mega digimon gathered about to carry off the weaker individuals of the group. That means the likes of Cody, Joe, Armadillomon and Gomamon were carried. Omega X, Crimson Gallantmon, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon took off to carry away other members of the team. Luckily, they were able to dodge the missiles in time. But not for long as Doomsdramon speed blitzed through the entire group. Mummymon, Arukenimon and Black Gatomon were blown back from the impact from the missiles.

Doomsdramon took it upon himself by launching himself across his adversaries. First, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon were the first become victims of the dragon's assault. Next, Doomsdramon delivered elbow shots into Crimson Gallantmon and Sakuyamon. The beast launched himself at Pikkan and drives a knee into his chest. Cyberleomon received a tail lash courtesy of the demonic dragon. BW was clotheslined viciously from out of nowhere by Doomsdramon. Doomsdramon decided to play even dirtier as he flew out and punched Mummymon away with a single fist.

"No! Mummymon!" Arukenimon cried out.

"Damn! This guy sure doesn't like to play fair!" replied Black Gatomon.

Finally, Doomsdramon appears behind Omega X and tapped him on the shoulder. The warrior turned to be met with a kick to his face. The kick had enough force to send the level four warrior plummeting down into the surface below. He levitates down on a tower of rubble and gazed down on his dirty work. Nearly everyone within the group was laid out. Even Crimson Gallantmon, Pikkan, BW, Cyberleomon and the Zeta warriors were put down. The humans and the rookie digimon were safe underneath the bodies of the higher level digimon.

**(End theme)**

Suddenly, there was a tail wagging across the rubble. Doomsdramon gazes down to find Omega X emerging from under the rubble. A look of defiance crossed Omega X's face.

"Don't… think this is over just yet, Doomsdramon."

"Just rest in peace already, Taichi Kamiya. Your persistence is futile."

The dragon fades out from sight and instantly reappears with his back turned against Omega X. The warrior of courage didn't turn his body around yet he managed to keep a close eye on him.

"Make it easy on yourself, Taichi. Release the burden placed on your shoulders. There will be many pleasant things to see when you go to heaven."

"Ha. You're a good joker. Nah, I'm going to make you experience that pleasant experience, Doomsdramon."

"Now that's funny," Doomsdramon chuckled. "Just what the hell can you do in your condition?"

As Doomsdramon turned around to chop Omega X down to size with a hand swipe, the warrior phased out. He felt two arms wrap around the spikes on his back. He gasped and turned around to find Omega X attached onto his back.

"Hey! Quit fooling around, Taichi! Let me go!"

"Like hell I will!"

"I'm going to kill you once I break free!"

"Yamato. I'm preparing to use the same technique you used when you tried to blow the hell out of the D-Reaper! Hell, this was the same trick I tried using on Jax a few days ago. But, this time I'll make sure I get it right!"

"GRAH!! WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Doomsdramon roared.

Suddenly, a sphere of light appeared over Omega X's chest and engulfed his entire body. Soon Doomsdrmaon found himself trapped within an orange barrier as if it were ready to go off in an explosion. More energy was being absorbed directly through the warrior's radiant form.

"NO! YOU'VE LOST IT, TAICHI!"

Joe, Cody, Jeri, Calumon, Armadillomon and Gomamon looked on helplessly. Crimson Gallantmon was the first to get to his feet and looked across. He gasped since he knew what Omega X was aiming for. BW was the next to rise slowly from under the rubble.

"Tai! Don't do it!" Crimson Gallantmon called out.

"What is he doing?" BW asked.

"Tai is planning to convert his life force into energy, and blowing himself up in the process!"

"Damn! No way!"

"I remember seeing this before," Sakuyamon said as she regained consciousness. "We saw Matt perform this same skill to nearly wipe the D-Reaper out. It was in vain at that time."

"Plus, Tai used this against the Super Artificial," Gallantmon said. "It failed last time. I just hope Tai channels enough, but he'll die in the process!"

"No! He can't do that!" Jeri exclaimed.

"Tai's flipped and this is the most reckless move I've ever seen him do!" Joe said.

"Don't go through it, Tai! It doesn't have to be this way!" Gallantmon pleaded for the warrior.

"No… This is the only thing I can do," Omega X sighed while maintaining hold on the beast. "I this fails, then I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but you'll have to carry on without me. Rescue Max at any costs. No matter what the consequences!"

"TAI!! DON'T!!" the Tamers called out.

"HERE GOES!! IF I DIE DOOMSDRAMON, THEN I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!!"

"CURSE YOU, HUMAN!!"

Omega X was just moments from completing his task but he was immediately stopped short by a telepathic message. It was from none other than his former rival himself.

**(Play Mega Man X theme _Zero's Theme_)**

_"Taichi!" _

"Ma… Yamato?! What the hell?!"

"Cut the crap! Do you really think that out of date technique will even work on that guy? If you die, then our world not to mention every digital world will be destroyed. Your son will eventually die if Saitou has his way. You've come too far to consider throwing in the towel already. That's not the Tai I knew and beaten up for the two decades."

With that said, Metalla X immediately appeared at his Super Level Four status glory. Omega X turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Matt!"

He released his grip on Doomsdramon and allowed him to take flight into the air. A malevolent grin forms across Omega X's chagrin.

"WHOA! Is that really, Matt?!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "He.. He's even reached the level four status?!"

"Unbelivable! He has to be equal with Tai," Sakuyamon said.

"This is just what we needed. Two super level four warriors on our side," BW laughed. "Awesome!"

"I should have known that bastard would do it," Pikkan said as he emerged from the rubble.

"So, what's your take on this, Joe?" Cody asked.

"I just think we might stand a chance."

"Well I'll be," Armadillomon said. "Two Super level four cowboys saddling up for the high noon showdown."

"Armadillomon. May I suggest The Good, the Bad and the Digi?" Gomamon joked.

_"All right, Matt. Let's finally see your worth as a Super level four warrior,"_ Gallantmon said. _"Those two have already surpassed me even as Crimson Gallantmon. Heck, I wish I could pull off that trick. I could be a Super level four if I wanted to."_

Metalla X walks across the battlefield as he kept his eyes focused onto Doomsdramon.

**(End theme)**

"Now, the real fight begins, Tai."

"The real fight begins now? Yeah, but this guy will blow your mind once you fight him. Even as a Super level four warrior, I couldn't even completely destroy this jabornie."

"Ha. Do you really think I'm going to come here without a backup plan?"

"You have a backup plan?"

"Yes, now listen-"

"YOO-HOO! Hey, guys! We've finally made it!" a so familiar voice calls out from the heavens.

Everyone, including Doomsdramon, turned to find Rosemon flying down with Mimi hanging on by her right arm. Also following along with them were Phoenixmon, Sora, Dimitri, Izzy and Hercules Kabuterimon. Metalla X stood frozen and slapped his forehead. Even Omega X was surprised to find his wife arriving at the scene.

"Sora?! Mimi?! Izzy?! Dimitri?!" Omega X freaked out. "Just what are you guys doing here?!"

"What else? To see you kick some ass and oh… to take the digicores once you flatten this guy," Sora said.

"Matt! How have you been behaving?" Mimi giggled.

"Woman… I can't believe you're here. This is dangerous territory!"

"So? I've been in much more dangerous frontlines than this."

"I'm afraid not. They're dealing with the final Millenniumon beast," Sakuyamon informed them. "All the other six monsters have been child's play compared to this devil."

"Nah, my dad and Max's dad are going to beat this guy," Dimitri replied. "Just you wait and see."

"Amazing! We're witnessing history you guys. Mark this date. October 29, 2016. The day the earth bare witnessed the union of two Super level four warriors."

"Okay, we get it, Izzy," Hercules Kabuterimon sighed.

"Sorry, but I had to be a little overdramatic. I'm going to add this to the list of important dates I've stored since our first adventure in the digital world. Shoot, I ought to take a picture of them and add it to my wallpaper."

"Izzy. Let's get serious here," Sora said. "Matt and Tai are out there risking their lives to save us. What's important is that we live through to save Max."

"I know… But for now, we'll leave this up to those two."

Mimi looked across at the battlefield and stared in awe at the two warriors. Metalla X had caught her complete attention the most.

"You're looking quite sharp, Matt. You look adorable as a wolfy," the fashion woman giggled. "You're even sharper than Tai!"

"What was that?!" Sora calls out. "Mimi. You better take that back. Tai looks much hotter as a dino-dragon!"

With that said, the two young ladies got into each other's faces and started to have a verbal spat about their respective husbands. Everyone else looked on with sweat drops over their anime foreheads.

"My Matt is much sharper!"

"No way! Tai's sharper!"

"Well, I bet my husband can please me better in bed!"

"Are you challenging me, Miss Fashion Queen?!"

"Flat chest!"

"Oh, that does it! It's own now!"

"Um, Dimitri. Does your mother always get like this?" BW whispered into the boy's ears.

"Yeah, all the time… It's quite sad. She even manages to scare dad and he's not scared of anything."

Just then, Mummymon stepped forward and placed his hands on the two ladies' shoulders. A grin forms on the digimon's face especially since he was getting closer to two gorgeous ladies.

"Now, now, ladies. Let's talk this over. I'm sure a nice, quiet conversation would work just fine. So what do you say?"

The ladies could only respond with one course of action. **WHAM!!** Sora and Mimi's fists connected with the sides of Mummymon's head. His face contorted in pain as the fists caved his head in. Arukenimon sighed hopelessly.

_"I'm seriously considering leaving this idiot for good,"_ sighed Arukenimon.

"Not on your lifetime, bandage boy!" Mimi and Sora exclaimed in unison.

"I… I just couldn't resist helping two lovely ladies," Mummymon muttered.

Back on the battlefield, the two Super four warriors levitated to face off with Doomsdramon. The beast wondered what they had in store for him. They turned around to face him. The warrior pair immediately powered up with golden auras surrounding their bodies. They let out earth-shattering screams to caused the heavens to tremble under their sheer might.

"Damn! Are you guys feeling this?!" Pikkan asked.

"Their power together is monstrous!" Cyberleomon exclaimed.

"Wh-What an incredible overpowering feeling," Gallantmon said.

"Wow! It's almost as if the whole earth is shaking," Dimitri said as he tried to maintain balance under the trembling surface.

The warriors continued their ongoing power-up and sent off a golden ray of light across the landscape. Everyone looked on with awe across their faces. Doomsdramon was thrown back by the shockwave of their combined power-up. He managed to chuckle at first sight of the warrior pair.

"No matter how many small fry there are, they will always remain small fry!"

As soon as they finished powering up, the Super four warriors kept their main focus directly onto Doomsdramon. What exactly does Metalla X have in mind? There was only one way to find out and he would reveal that shortly.

-

-

**Desert Interdimension**

-

**(Play Digimon Tamers OST _Tamer Action_)**

The battle between the angelic pair and the demonic artificial was still underway. Virus flew up into the air and raised his hands to form two energy discs. He threw them down one by one. War Angemon immediately saw these through and flew out to lure the discs away. This left Mystic Celesta to create a protective barrier to block out the energy disc. She looked up to find that Virus was no longer airborne.

"Where did he go?!"

She immediately broke her barrier and flies out across the desert. Suddenly, she felt a dark following along behind her. Virus was flying out behind the warrior and launched himself at her. Mystic Celesta leaps over the artificial at the last second and delivers a kick to the back of his head. Virus retaliates with an energy projectile and sends it out towards Mystic Celesta. She barely manages to slice it in half with her sword.

"Very good, Hikari. You have surpassed your lover Takeru."

"That doesn't change anything. You're using the same attacks you used the last time we've fought. Try something original!"

"With pleasure," Virus chuckled.

As soon as he said that, Virus puts out a hand and a long, sharp object formed in his right hand. It turned out to be a sword but rather it was of a dark element unlike Mystic Celesta's light. The artificial concentrated on the dark and channeled his ki through it.

_"What's he doing? Yeah, this is a new technique he's using. I assume he's channeling his ki through it and plans to power it up to its maximum. All right, Virus. Now you've proven to be my worthy adversary again. But, I will triumph as long as I believe in myself."_

"There. Is that original enough for you?"

"Very. Let's just see whose sword triumphs."

"IKE!!"

Virus flies out at his adversary and slashes across with his energy sword. An energy slash is created from the sword and cuts through the sands across. Mystic Celesta manages to counter it by slashing her light sword across into a cross-shape. The cross-slash counters the single slash and cancels it. The artificial takes flight up into the air and cupped his hands together.

"Hikari! Heads up! I'm sure you've become familiar with your brother's own technique! TERRA-"

As an orange energy sphere formed within his palms, Mystic Celesta immediately flies up to meet with Virus. The artificial continued his chant until he reached the '-RA'. After that, he quickly teleported out from sight and caught Mystic Celesta off guard.

"No! My brother's Time Warp!"

"-BEAM!!"

Turning back towards her opponent, Mystic Celesta found him launching the copied Terra Beam towards her. She quickly takes her sword and slashes through the massive beam. The beam is cut into two halves like a knife cutting through hot butter.

_"Damn. He's not kidding. If he hadn't gained that power up, I would have taken him easily. But Millenniumon has really boosted his strength and speed to the max. I just hope Takeru was fortunate to dodge that energy disc."_

"HIKARI!! LOOK OUT!!"

Without warning, the second energy disc flies out from the far distance. War Angemon was seen in the distance with the energy disc following him out. Virus saw his attack nearing War Angemon and moved his hand across. The energy disc maneuvered around War Angemon and made a u-turn. The artificial directly pointed it out towards War Angemon. Using telekinesis, he directly moved the energy disc without even touching it. War Angemon gasped as the energy disc was close to cutting him down in half. He sends out an energy blast to cancel out the energy disc.

"HOLY BEAM!!"

Virus grunted in frustration at the sight of his technique easily being wiped out. He looks across to being met with the two angelic warriors.

"Nice try, Virus. But it's taking to take more than those petty tricks to defeat us," War Angemon said.

"Give it up. Admit defeat and just let us pass through to save Max."

These threats did not phase the artificial one bit and he started to chuckle to himself.

"You two are still as naive as ever. I'm not through yet. As I can see, you two are already becoming fatigued."

"Don't kid yourself. We're just using a small portion of our own energy," Mystic Celesta hissed.

"Don't kid yourselves. You were panicking once I launched my assault. Clearly you weren't expecting me to become just as fast and strong as you two. I've only been taking my sweet time until I wore you down."

"What?! No, you're lying!" War Angemon exclaimed.

"Takeru. I maybe a heartless bastard with no shred of remorse but I am no liar. Care for me to demonstrate your flaws? Very well then…"

As soon as he said that, Virus flies across his two angelic adversaries and swiftly phases through past them. He puts out one hand and held his sword in the other. He slashes across with hiss word to create a pentagon-shaped star. Next, Virus created an energy ball through his other hand and puts it out in front of the pentagon star.

"Hikari! It's another new technique! Get back!"

"No, Takeru!"

"You're stronger than I am. You can take him if you believe!"

"But…"

"I'll be fine. Just don't give up. You've beaten him before and you can do it again."

"That was only because of your encouragement…"

"It doesn't make a difference, Hikari. You can do it. Just don't… give up," War Angemon said a smile.

"NO, TAKERU!!"

"You're through, Angel of Hope!! DARK RITUAL CHAOS!!"

**(End theme)**

Just as Virus called out his attack, a massive dark energy blast shoots across at full speed. The blast covered nearly a large area of the desert landscape engulfed War Angemon head on. The angelic warrior screamed out once the blast took it's full effect. An explosion occurred over where War Angemon once levitated. Mystic Celesta looks across and lets out angst of tears.

"TAKERU!!"

The female dropped her sword and fell to her knees. She felt her knees tremble nervously and her mind was becoming unfocused.

"No… Takeru… I…"

"Well, isn't this a dying shame? The once powerful angel of light is down on her knees. The savior of the two worlds has lost her will to fight. How the mighty have fallen," Virus taunted the female. "Just look at you, Hikari. You're pathetic. I don't see how Taichi can look to you as any use. He's far surpassed you and now… So have I once again."

Having heard enough from Virus' bickering, Mystic Celesta rose to her feet and lets out a deep sigh. A radiant pink-white light engulfed her body. Virus watched as she levitated to where the smoke cloud dissipated from where the blast detonated. She stops to find TK and Patamon lying on the ground while covered in dirt. She hunches over and places a hand over TK's near dead form.

"Just what are you doing, Hikari? I don't have time for this. Come! Let us continue where we left off!"

"Virus… You once took Takeru's life. I'm not about to allow you to do it, AGAIN!!" Mystic Celesta screamed out.

**(Play Inuyasha OST 1 theme _Fight to the Death_)**

The teary-eyed warrior sends a shock wave through the holy aura surrounding her body. The artificial stops as he felt the shock wave passes through him. He was quickly pushed back by a tremendous force and noticed his nose bleeding. Yes, a simple wave from the female's own aura had done some damage to Virus. Mystic Celesta levitated into the skies to meet head on with Virus. She launched herself across at the dark artificial and goes for a head-on attack. Virus was ready for her with his dark saber but she managed to phase out just in time.

"What?! She's gone!"

"OVER HERE!!"

Immediately turning around, Virus turned around and was met with a direct right fist from Mystic Celesta. She grabbed Virus and delivers vicious punches all across his face. After that, she head butted him across his forehead and busted him open in the process. Mystic Celesta releases Virus from her grasp and tosses him across the desert. She phases out and reappears behind the artificial. With one swift kick, Mystic Celesta drove a knee directly into Virus' gut and knocked the wind out of him. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head from the impact. She followed it up with an elbow across his back. As Virus plummeted down to the ground, Mystic Celesta saw this as an opportunity to launch an attack. She puts out her hands and sends out a holy energy blast down upon her hated adversary.

"HOLY BEAM!!"

**(End theme)**

The blast made its mark and reduced the area where Virus was laying into an overlapping explosion. Mystic Celesta saw this through as enough time to recover and watched as a smoke cloud blanketed across the crater. She turned around to find TK and Patamon still buried under where they were laying.

_"Dorothy. Rei. I hope you two are doing all right now."_

-

-

**Elsewhere across the desert**

-

The swarm of Chibi-Viruses searched around a rocky canyon ridge in search for both Dorothy and Rei. They attempted to pick up on Dorothy's ki and hear out for any sound vibration. So far, they've been unsuccessful. Hiding behind a rock wall face was Dorothy, who held Rei tightly against her.

"Are they here…?" Rei whispered.

"Yes, now keep quiet."

"Sorry…"

"Rei. I'm going to leave you here. Don't you move a muscle and keep quiet."

"You're actually going to fight those things?"

"Of course. You want them to catch us then?"

Well, no…"

"Ok, then. I'm off to pick these little bastards apart. Stay tight."

Rei gives a nod to Dorothy and quietly kneels down next to the cliff ledge. The blonde-girl takes flight out of hiding and calls out to the Chibi-Viruses.

"Hey, over here, you little midgets!"

"Kiki?! Ki! Ki!" the Chibi-Viruses screeched in unison.

They took flight across the mountains and completely surrounded Dorothy. The D-Reaper reincarnate remained calm despite the odds against her. One Chibi-Virus flew forward and threw out a punch, which was easily caught by Dorothy's hand. She retaliates with a chop across it's neck. The blow of her chop decapitated the Chibi-Virus easily and watched his headless body explode into dust. The other Chibi-Viruses looked around at each other and gulped.

"Well, boys. Who wants to join him?" Dorothy asked with a devious grin.

"Kiki! Ki! Ki!"

The Chibi-Viruses immediately retreated across the mountains but Dorothy wasn't prepared to let them escape that easily. She boosted her energy and sped past the fleeing miniature bio-artificials. She stops in front of them with arms crossed.

"Eh. Eh. You guys aren't leaving the party that soon, hmmm?"

"Kiki! Ki!"

"Can't understand a thing you guys are saying, but you are really starting to annoy me," she growled with a vein forming on her head.

"Attack formation!" a Chibi-Virus screeched.

Following his command, the lead Chibi-Virus remained at the center with the others flying out in all directions. The leader cupped his hands together. Another put its hands out and others were set to use some of the inherited techniques learned from some of the most powerful digimon known across the digital worlds.

"TERRA BEAM!!"

"GIGA CANNON!!"

"CRIMSON LIGHTING!!"

"ICE BARRIER BEAM!!"

"TERRA FORCE!!"

"HEAT VIPER!!"

"RIVER OF POWER!!"

"CORRUPT HOLY BEAM!!"

With all of these powerful attacks coming from all directions at once, Dorothy remained calm and closed her eyes. The Chibi-Viruses giggled deviously once their attacks were coming closer to hitting their target. She immediately flashed her eyes upon and puts up a red barrier around herself. The attacks dispersed against the barrier. Now, Dorothy was starting to laugh but in a rather an evil manner.

"It's sad. I fought some of your brothers when we were dealing with Lamiamon. I must say you guys, even with Millenniumon's powers, are still no match for me. I guess you guys are unaware of what I used to be in my previous life. Let's just say that spread fear even amongst the Digi-Destined and their allies. Now, you guys will experience that same fear first hand."

As she said, her hands became coated with red ki energy. She brings her hands forward and prepares to launch an assault on the frightened Chibi-Viruses.

"That's it. That's the look, my dear little friends. Experience fear first hand. Heh. Heh."

-

-

**Stadium Interdimension**

-

Battling across the heavens was the Milleniumon-powered Burizalor and Ultima X. The overlord threw out an energy blast and directly shot it forward. The fused warrior out a hand out and slapped the projectile away in time. Burizalor shoot himself across and quickly phases out from sight. There was a sudden pause for a few moments until Burizalor reappears above Ultima X.

**(Play Star Wars Episode 1 theme _The Battle Rages On_)**

"DEATH WAVE!!"

Burizalor uses two fingers and creates a powerful wave projectile, which struck Ultima X head on. The warrior attempted to block it out but it was too much for him to withstand. Ultima X was sent plummeting down to the surface. Fortunately, Ultima X landed on his feet swiftly and looked up at his enemy.

"You're a persistent one, Daisuke. Nothing seems to bring you down to your knees."

"I'm not the type of give up that easily."

"Yes, the goggle heads are always the stubborn types. I agree. You leave me no choice but to end this quick before you have a chance to regain your strength."

With that said, Burizalor's wings spread out and he takes flight across the skies. The warrior stood his ground and questioned the overlord's tactics. Burizalor points his finger and shoots out a beam. Rather than blast Ultima X, he shot the ground and immediately was carving out a circle around where Ultima X was standing.

_"What is he doing?! He's not even bothering to fight me anymore. I don't like the looks of this!"_

"Now! Here's a technique that I've picked up while Millenniumon bestowed upon me great power. DEATH ALCHEMY!!"

"What?!"

Suddenly, the circle around Ultima X started to tremble and a dark column of light emerged from out of the ground. Ultima X was too late from maneuvering away plus the circle Burizalor created put up a barrier to trap the warrior from within. Once the dark light column engulfed Ultima X, he screamed out horribly before his body started to break down. He defused back into Veemon and Davis. With the smoke clearing, Burizalor levitated down to check on the damage he left. A smile forms on his face as soon as he found Davis and Veemon buried underneath sand.

**(End theme)**

"Well, so much for being a worthy opponent. Bless you, Millenniumon. With your help, I was able to redeem myself and crush this insect. Now, I shall go and finish off those other two weaklings. Today marks the beginning of the end of the Digi-Destined! One goggle head down, three more to go."

As Burizalor started taking off into the air, Davis and Veemon were still left unconscious under the sand. Even Ultima X couldn't withstand a devastating assault of a Millenniumon-possessed Burizalor.

_"Davis… Davis… Wake up… It's not over yet…" _

"Who's that?"

"Heh. Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me already."

"… Is that you? Ichijouji?"

"Yes, in spirit."

"Ken… I don't look too hot right now. That creep easily blew me off with an attack. Millenniumon really pumped Burizalor with some kind of super steroids."

"Which is why I cam here to help you. My body may not be alive, but my spirit resides within you, old friend."

"Tell me what I can do to recover…"

"Very well…"

-

-

**Interdimension Desert**

-

Mystic Celesta kneeled beside TK and Patamon with tears in her eyes. She had managed to feel a heartbeat from TK despite nearly being killed by Virus' assault.

"I'm glad you're able to pull through. Oh, TK. I don't know how I could live if you were to die again. But, don't worry. I've already taken care of the problem."

Just as Mystic Celesta took her husband's hand, a sword came shooting down from out of nowhere and pierced right through her chest. She remained frozen in shock for a few moments before collapsing onto the ground. Not a single word or scream was uttered from out of her mouth. She didn't even have time to react since she was solely worried for her lover. The female warrior's power rapidly decreased and resulted her to separate back into her two forms. Now, Kari and Gatomon were found lying across the sand alongside TK and Patamon.

"My, my. Isn't this quite touching? A Kodak moment worth remembering."

Virus levitated over the fallen lovers of Hope of Light. A sick, twisted grin formed across his face at the sheer pleasure of Hikari defeated by his hands.

"You should kept your eye on me and not worry about your dear husband, Hikari. I thought you would learn better by now, but you're still that hopeless child that doesn't have the stomach to lay waste to an enemy. You brought this upon yourself, Hikari. Much like Takeru before, I will send you to a place where you will forever be most comfortable… your own grave."

With that said, Virus pointed a finger over his head and was gathering an large portion of dark energy. He was charging up for the Death Ball technique, which was an old favorite of Burizalor. His grin grew even wider once he made eye contact with Hikari and Takeru's fallen forms.

"Light. Hope. Prepare yourselves. For darkness and despair shall overcome your dreams. Once I've taken you out of the game, then I shall focus on Dorothy and that pitiful girl. After that, I'm going to sit back and watch the lightshow when the Synisters consume your pathetic world. Taichi! There's no hope for you anymore! Humankind will be just another footnote in history. Oh, Millenniumon. How should I be thankful to you? I shall redeem myself of the humiliation I suffered at the hands of this wench! SAYANORA, HIKARI!!"

-

-

**Outside Demon's Cavern**

-

While standing guard outside the tunnel, Sonja stopped for an immediate moment as she felt her heart beating rapidly. She placed a hand over her chest and became very uneasy.

"What's wrong? Something you ate?" Impmon asked.

"I just suddenly felt my heart beat just now. My conscience is suddenly telling me that I help Davis. He could be in trouble!"

"Now, now. Those guys should be fine. They're ready to enter… Oh right. I never even considered the fact that Saitou could a tough opponent."

"No, it has nothing to do with Saitou, Shintomon. It's… All I know is that Davis needs my help!"

With that said, the artificial woman leaps out of the hovercraft and rushed into the cavern.

"Sonja! Wait! Don't go just yet!"

"I'm sorry! But if my husband is in danger, then I have to be there for him. Besides, he would do the same for me. He helped pull me through my grief over the loss of my brother."

"Hell, if you're going, I might as well get some good exercise in," Impmon said. "Shintomon. You can take over our post, kapeesh?"

"Hey, wait a minute! You're implying that I stay here and baby sit Kazu, Kenta and Suzie?! Not to mention looking after this Spell caster's body?!"

"That's right!!" the duo exclaimed.

With that said, Sonja and Impmon rushed through inside the cavern. The higher digimon sat down on the hovercraft hood top and looks up into the night stars above.

"How did I get myself stuck in this mess? Taichi. Yamato. I hope you two manage to defeat that monster soon. We only have very little time left."

Dashing across through the caverns, Sonja was sprinting like never before. Nothing was going to stop her from finding Davis and saving him from certain doom. Impmon could barely catch up with her.

"Hey, lady! Why don't you slow down for the little people?!"

"Sorry, but you're just going to go by your own instincts. I'm going by mine and I feel Davis' pain. He needs me!"

"No offense but I'm not feeling out on their- well, whatever the hell you call it."

"Ki."

"Right. How come I can't sense that from you, lady?"

"It's a long story, Impmon. There's no time for that now."

Just before they reached the spot where Davis' group was sucked in through the portals, Sonja made an immediate spot and examined the spot. Catching his breath, Impmon stopped beside the cavern wall and wiped beads of sweat from his forehead.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"They were last seen here."

"Huh? Last seen here? You mean they were just here before going into that whacko's lair?"

"No, they aren't even in the caverns anymore."

"You're losing me."

"They aren't here. My guess was that a portal sucked them in. It makes sense. If that's the case, Saitou's pretty good at stalling more time. But, the question is: Where were they transported?"

"Or maybe they fled out of here through some backdoor like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off…"

Before Impmon had a chance to finish, the female artificial snatched him by his bandana with one hand and strangles him. Her face contorted with a usual angry, scary female gesture.

"What was that?! What did you say?!"

"Um… ACK! Nothing."

"If you ever say anything about Davis again, I'll take my frustrations out on you! You got that?!"

Sonja tosses the rookie down onto the ground and snorted to herself. Suddenly, the two portals, which sucked Davis' group through, appeared before them. Both doorways opened and started to pull the two in. Impmon screamed out like a wailing child as he tried to hang onto a rock slab. However, Sonja had other plans. She was standing out in front of the doorway to the right.

"HEY! JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LADY?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET SUCKED!"

"That's the whole point. Davis is inside the right doorway. I'm going in. He needs me and I have a feeling the enemy he's possibly facing is too much for him to take."

"What makes you think you can make a difference?!"

"I have to try at least. Impmon, why don't you quit babbling and make a difference. I'm sure the others could use your assistance."

"Through the other doorway?"

"That's right. Well, I'm off, Impmon. Wish me luck."

"WAIT!!"

Without replying back to the viral rookie, the raven-haired woman jumps through the portal to be transported to the interdimensional stadium world. Impmon had second thoughts but remembered Ai and Makoto.

"Ugh! I'm not about to let any bastards rampage this world! Not when I have Ai and Makoto still around to support! I'm doing this for them! Move over dimension, the King of the World is coming through! GERANIMO!!"

Hollering a loud tarzan cry, Impmon released his grip on the rock slab and goes flying through the left doorway. With both Impmon and Sonja gone, the portals quickly closed up. Now, they were willing to lend a hand to their comrades against the villainous duo. Sonja set out to not only offer assistance against Burizalor but also to aid her husband. Impmon was getting ready for perhaps his greatest challenge. Could even Beelzebumon stand a chance against Virus? Only Ai and Makoto could hope to motivate the viral rookie further.

-

-

**Back at the ground zero battle with Doomsdramon**

-

Basked in their golden light glory, Omega X and Metalla X kept their eye on Doomsdramon like hungry wolves. No pun-intended to Metalla X. The warrior of courage looks over to Metalla X to directly ask him.

"So, what do you say? Shall we get him, Matt?"

"Tai, you must know it, too."

"What are you talking about?"

"There isn't a chance in hell we're going to win like this. Not in our current forms individually. Now that he's absorbed the digicores, he's gained more power and holds the advantage over us."

Omega X took another look at Doomsdramon and read through on his current ki. It was still overwhelmingly powerful to say the least.

"Yeah, it's all coming from his digicores. But we still have to go through with this, Matt."

"That settles it then. Here's my plan. We're going to be using the Digital Fusion technique, Tai."

"What?!"

"You heard me right, Tai. Remember the crap I had to go through when you taught me the fusion dance? Well, I said I now want to go through with it. Hurry up and get ready!"

"What?! You want to do the fusion dance, Matt?! Really?!"

"You guys! They're going for it! The same technique TK and Davis used before," Gallantmon informed everyone.

"You mean they're actually going for it?!" asked Sora.

"The digital fusion dance perfected by the Repoids?!" Pikkan exclaimed. "Only a few have managed to successfully perfect."

"I hope Matt knows what he's doing because this could very well our best last shot of beating this bastard," BW said.

"I'm placing a bet that we'll be seeing either a supped-up Omnimon or an even greater force at hand. Whatever it maybe, I hope it's enough to bring down Doomsdramon."

With Metalla X returning to Omega X's aid, he has requested that he perform the fusion technique with himself and his former rival. But, a digital fusion between two Super level four warriors?! However, if this is successful, then the ultimate fusion warrior will be born. Could we be seeing the supped-up version of Omnimon or an even greater force?!

Meanwhile, Burizalor and Virus have buried their enemies after gaining more power through the dark god, Millenniumon. Burizalor prepares to finish off Mega Gargomon and Keke while Davis and Veemon are left lying. Can Ken's spirit and Sonja bring Ultima X back in the game? Will Impmon make it time to save Hikari and Takeru from being obliterated by Virus' Death Ball? Only about thirty-five minutes remain until the tunnel completes. Saitou is still waiting in the wings.

(Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale")

**(Preview)**

Tai/Omega X: Hiyas, everyone! It's me, Tai! Just wait until you get a load of Matt and myself when we perform the fusion dance at our strongest levels! A Super level four fused warrior!

Matt/Metalla X: This is our last shot! If this is successful, we'll make even Omnimon look like an ant in comparison.

Gallantmon: Doomsdramon's been gaining the upperhand since absorbing the digicores. If we hope to save Max, we have to go through this guy first!

Doomsdramon: No matter what, I'll still destroy you, warriors! I am the supreme monster with all the power of the shadow beasts!

Omega X & Metalla X: FUSION HA!!

Izzy: Prodigious! They've fused to an even greater entity than either Omnimon or Kaiser X! Just call him…

Voice: Just call me, Super 4 Kaiser X.

Sonja: Davis! I've arrived! You have to get back in the game and stop Burizalor. Together, we can win.

Davis/Ultima X: Babe… You're right! I'm through with this guy! Thanks to you and Ken's spirit, I'm still alive and ready to kick that bastard's ass!

Burizalor: But, how?! How have you recovered?!

Ultima X: While Sonja aids Mega Gargomon and Keke, I deal with Burizalor. Not to mention that Burizalor has summoned forth his clones in order to destroy and infect my friends! I won't let you succeed, Burizalor!

Virus: Whom do they call you, stranger?

Beelzebumon: Your worst nightmare.

Rei: Hey, why is my pendant glowing?! It's shining off some mysterious light!

Gatomon: Whatever it is, it's restoring our digital fusion powers!

Patamon: Yes! This is just what we needed!

Mystic Celesta: Takeru. We're back in the fight. Beelzebumon isn't going to last much longer at this rate!

War Angemon: This is your final stand, Virus!

Virus & Burizalor: You digi-fools will not win!!

Ultima X: We beg to differ!

Kaiser X: What's the matter, Doomsdramon? Is that fear I see upon your face? I don't blame you. Your wave of destruction ends here by my hand.

Dimitri: Be sure to check out this kick ass chapter entitled…

-

-

**Digital Fusion Shinka!! The Ultimate Super Kaiser X!**

-

Max: Finally, they've managed to arrive!

Saitou: Just in time before my movie ended.

-

-

At last, we finally get down to the final kick ass battles before the showdown in the caverns. We get three awesome fights rolled up into one chapter next time. For the first time since the D-Reaper saga, you get to see Kaiser X back in action and better than before! Super 4 Kaiser X is dedicated solely to Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta, who just recently had his debut on TV two weeks ago. At least in the States, that is. ((wink)) The next chapter could very well spell the final stand for both Virus and Burizalor. A lot will go down next time and this is just leading up to the eventual second round between Tai and Saitou in the caverns.

Don't forget that Millenniumon myself has yet to show up but give it time. Just let all these conflicts boil down until everything is settled. Until then, be sure to check back for the next exciting chapter. Peace!


	13. Digital Fusion Shinka! The Ultimate Supe...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Atolmdramon and Doomsdramon are characters contributed by Ninetalesuk. Kaiser X, Saber Veemon, Novadramon, Eisdramon, Himo Saitou, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Yo, what's up my loyal fic readers?! This is the second update for the 2005 year! Well, the last time I left off, we were prepared to get a dose of some Digital Fusion-Fusion action. Now, you'll get to see Kaiser X back in action since the D-Reaper Saga. We'll just see how well he performs against the almighty Doomsdramon. Besides, this Kaiser X will be in the fourth stage level. So, he should be more than enough for the final monster. At last, we just may see the final stand of Virus and Burizalor if our heroes manage to rebound from their defeats.

Well, that's enough out of me. Let's get on with this once in a lifetime chapter! There will be plenty of action to go. I hope you guys get a kick out of it. Enjoy!

-

-

-

**_During the last battle, Doomsdramon, who had just absorbed the negative energy from the seven digicore pieces, had assumed his strongest and most powerful final form. He clearly defeated all of the digital warriors from the battlefield, including Omega X! Just before Omega X was preparing for a suicide attack, Metalla X escaped from Demon's Cavern to arrive at the nick of time. He successfully managed to stop Omega X from a tight pinch. Metalla X had a scheme up his sleeve, which could very well provide a perfect way of defeating Doomsdramon. _**

"We're going to undergo Digital Fusion, Taichi"

"What?"

"I said I would undergo the Digital Fusion with you. Just think Metalla X and Omega X merging together to form the ultimate being. Hurry and get ready!"

Can they pull off the Digital Fusion before Doomsdramon can even consider attacking beforehand? Will we see the return of Kaiser X in battle? Only one way to find out…

Meanwhile, Davis' teams split up into two groups to enter two dimensional portals. One of which transported Davis, Veemon, Keke, Henry and Terriermon into a stadium. There they faced off with Burizalor. In the other dimensional world, Kari, Gatomon, TK, Patamon, Dorothy and Rei Saiba become acquianted by Virus. The two super villains proved to be more powerful than ever before. With the dark influence of Millenniumon's essence coursing through them, Virus and Burizalor managed to crush their foes. Majin Burizalor easily managed to take out Ultima X with relative ease. Majin Virus brought down Mystic Celesta and War Angemon. Now, Sonja and Impmon set off into the caverns to enter through the portals in order to save their friends. Can they make it in time?

Only half an hour remain before the tunnel to the Dark Realm opens. Will our heroes defeats these three enemies at once before they set off to rescue Max from Saitou?

-

(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays)

-

-

-

**Digital Fusion Shinka!! The Ultimate Super Kaiser X!**

-

-

-

**Interdimensional Desert**

Once transported through the doorway, the tiny imp was found lying across the desert sands. He slowly rose up and dusted himself off.

"Ack! Just where in good digimon's name am I? Doesn't look like I'm in Kansas anymore…"

Impmon was standing at the center of a desert landscape with barely any life. The sun in the background radiated strong sunrays across the sands and scorched them. Impmon winced from the sand heat and picked up each foot at a time.

"Yeow! It's almost like an oven in here. Say, last time I remember… I was in that cave. Then I got sucked in through a portal. Now, here I am."

Walking across the sands, Impmon wiped his forehead and felt his tongue beginning to dry up.

"If only there was a stream of water or even a soda machine. I need some damn fluids! Oh well. I wonder if Sonja was able to find her husband already. Ack, who am I kidding? That's not my problem. I should be getting the heck out of here. Why did I even bother to follow her? Maybe, it was by instinct. Maybe I'll realize that I serve a purpose in this mission. I could finally see some action!"

Then, just as he said that, he heard a loud pair of explosions across the background. A force of strong winds blew against the sands and knocked Impmon back a few feet across.

"Whoa! What was that just now?! I'm feeling some pretty strong vibes from beyond those sands!"

Impmon crawled across the sand and poked his head over to see more explosions sailing across the heavens. He was already picking up a pair of kis and a wide grin forms across his pasty face.

"Yes! I just got my wish! A fight is just what I needed! Though, these guys seem stronger than I am. But who says I can't jump in there and have a chance to kick some ass? Here goes! Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to reacquainting you once again with the greatest digimon to walk two worlds!"

With that said, Impmon's body was engulfed by a bright golden aura and he grew up to a tall human-like figure.

"Impmon mega shinka!!"

The man was now wearing a black biker's attire with a vest covering his chest. His face was hidden underneath a mask and his face was pale. His red bandana was wrapped around his left arm. His limbs are long yet skinny. Long, sharp claws extracted through his hands. Sprouting from his back was a pair of black angel-like wings. Sections of his body were covered by metal platting, including some on his shins, feet and elbows. His eyes revealed to be emerald green rather than their former demonic red. The bad demonic biker was back and better than ever.

"Beelzebumon!!"

While getting accustomed to his mega form, he turned his head to feel out a pair of dying kis from a far distance. These kis had belonged to both War Angemon and Mystic Celesta. In his mega form, Beelzebumon can easily pick up on energy signals rather than in his rookie form.

"Whoa! Where those kis I'm sensing from Takeru and Hikari just now?! Whoever did that to them, especially Hikari, must be awesome! I better check this out."

Beelzebumon's wings spread out and helped him glide off into the air above. Stopping at mid-air, Beelzebumon pointed out to the eastern direction.

"There. That's where I last sensed them. Ok, boys and girls! Beelzebumon's back in the game!"

The winged demon powered up and took off into the far distance. However, what he doesn't realize that the enemy he would be facing is more powerful than he has ever been. This is Beelzebumon's chance to finally battle the evil artificial Virus. However, would he be more than enough to help TK and Kari before they meet their demise?

-

-

**Miles away from where Beelzebumon was last seen**

Dorothy was still having her way with the Chibi-Viruses and simply dominated them. She had already killed one and was preparing to deliver the finishing blow to another. A fallen Chibi-Virus struggled underneath the girl's feet.

"Going somewhere, my little blue friend?" Dorothy said with an evil smirk.

"Ek! Ki! Ki!"

"What was that just now? You want me to spare you? I'm sorry. That doesn't compute well with me. Though, I have a suggestion for you."

"Ki?"

"Death for you!"

Dorothy snatches up the Chibi-Virus and punches a hand right through its chest. In her hand was the little imp's heart and she easily crushes it. His blood oozed across her hand and she finished off the dying creature with a spinning kick through its neck. It's decapitated form fell across the dirt with blood spewing from its neck lump.

"Anybody next? I'll be more than happy to rip your hearts out next, little bastards," Dorothy said with an innocent glee.

The Chibi-Viruses did not buy into her innocent act and started to fly across from the site. Rei watches from behind a cliff to see the Chibi-Viruses making their escape getaway.

"Dororthy's great. These little guys are running away. She must possess some great power," Rei whispered.

Suddenly, a Chibi-Virus noticed Rei coming out from her hiding spot and flew down towards her like a hungry predator. Dorothy saw through to the imp's tactic and stops in front of him.

"Rei! Get away from here now! I'll cut this guy off!"

"Ok!"

With Rei making her way through some rocks, Dorothy puts up a ki aura and prepares to go another round with the Chibi-Viruses again.

"These guys just won't quit. They know they can't defeat me altogether. They're just buying time for their father to finish off Hikari and Takeru."

"Ki! Ki!"

"Shut the hell up, you little brat! I was just-"

Suddenly, Dorothy felt a strong energy signal from the eastern direction. It felt very familiar and she immediately figured out the identity behind the energy ki.

"Beelzebumon?! How in the- Well, it doesn't matter. He's come just at about the right time. He can help Hikari and Takeru while I take care of these little monsters. Thanks again, Beelzebumon."

The Chibi-Viruses gathered together once again. They flew out from all directions to attack Dorothy at once. Knowing the imps were merely distractions, the former D-Reaper would have to end his quickly and efficiently. Soon after, she would reunite with her allies to put a stop to Virus' wrath.

-

-

**Interdimensional Stadium**

Walking through the entrance of the abandoned stadium, the raven-haired artificial woman stopped to sense numerous ki signals. One of which was dying while the other was growing at an extraordinary rate. She immediately figured out that the dying power was coming from her own husband.

"Davis! I had a feeling you'd be in trouble!" Sonja said. "Hang in there!"

Bursting out through some gates, she arrived just in time to find Davis and Veemon lying on the ground. Sonja lets out a worried gasp and rushes over to their side. She lifted Davis up and placed his head on her lap.

"Davis! Veemon! What just happened here?! Tell me!"

Not getting anything from out of Davis' mouth, Sonja had assumed her husband and his digimon were unconscious. They still had heartbeats but barely were exhaling. Deep within Davis' thoughts, he was struggling to regain his consciousness. He found himself speaking through Ken's spirit through his mind.

_"Ken… I'm glad you're back with me in spirit. But, really… How am I able to beat this guy? He defeated me as Ultima X. That's the best I can do." _

"That's not the Davis I remember. The Davis I knew would never give up and call it quits. You would continue on until either you or your opponent dies. Davis, you said you are my greatest friend. I admire you for your courage. Your determination. Your heart. That's the Davis I've come to call my friend for the last few years."

"Ken… You're right. I just didn't know what to think. I mean this is second time I've fought Burizalor. Last time he was no push over. With Millenniumon's power coursing through him, he's nearly invincible."

"That still won't stop you, will it?"

"Of course not! Nothing's holding me back from sending that monster back where he belongs!"

"Thank you for taking care of my body. Soon, I will be back. But for now, you have a world to save. Good luck, my friend… I'll never forget the day we became friends."

With that said, Ken's spirital image faded and his voice trailed off. Davis immediately woke up from his comatose state and looked up to find Sonja looming over him. Veemon was also back on his feet while rubbing his head.

"Davis! You're all right!"

"Huh…? Sonja? How did you…?"

"That's not important right now. What matters is that you're alive."

Davis sits up from the ground and looks up to find a familiar winged figure in the rafters. His crimson eyes stared down upon the couple.

"He's onto us!" Veemon said.

"Ha! I don't know how you managed to recover from that, Daisuke. But I'll be sure to finish you where I left off!" Burizalor laughed in the background.

"Not with me around, you bastard," Sonja growled. "Davis. Let's fight him together. If we don't stop him, then he's going to enter into our world. I'll never forgive myself if he manages to get to David."

"That won't happen. I promise you that, babe. Burizalor! What do you say you fight both of us?!"

"Pretty unfair if you ask me. However, I couldn't help but notice your wife. She is quite the looker…"

"Keep your eyes off of her, you sicko."

"No, I'm not interested in her in that sort of way. I want to see if she's able to survive an onslaught with some friends of mine."

"You have friends? Get out of here! No one would ever consider you a friend!" Veemon retorted.

"Actually, these friends would really love to be acquainted with you."

"I've heard enough! Veemon! Now!"

**(Play Digimon Zero Two theme _Beat Hit!_)**

"Veemon! FUSION SHINKA!!"

Davis and Veemon were immediately merged together as they evolved into their fused warrior form. He emerges as a well-built warrior with powerful ki emitting from his body. His body is purely dark blue with a chiseled form. Parts of his newly developed body had armor, which covered his chest, arms and shoulders. His face was similar to Xveemon but with a few of Davis' facial features. The fused fighter throws out a few punches with rapid speed.

**"MEGA VEEMON!!"**

"Hmph, again with this repetitive crap?" Burizalor sighed.

"Let's make this hasty, Davis," Sonja suggested. "I doubt he'll have the patience."

"Ok! Time to turn this up a notch! Mega Veemon MODE CHANGE!"

The fused warrior underwent his transformation with everyone looking on. His body became encased in white armor similar to Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. His arms and legs became built for battle with claws scathed out. His face was covered in armor and encased with a visor over his eyes. An enormous sword blade materialized in front of the warrior. He takes it and unsheathes the sword to reveal a long-tipped blade. On his back was a pair of glider wings that were longer in wingspan than an albatross. The new Mega Veemon's form was streaking with streaks of lighting.

**"ULTIMA X!!"**

Sonja looked across at her husband up close and smiled.

"Now that's the Davis I love."

"Excellent. Now that you've been restored back to full power. What do you say we continue where we left off?" the overlord said.

"How about I shove my sword right up your skull?!" Ultima X threatened.

"Go ahead and try, my friend. But the best part about me is that there are so many 'mes'."

"Davis, what does he mean by that?" Sonja wondered.

"Don't know and don't care."

However, their questions were soon answered once all the doors within the stadium opened up. The army of Burizalor clones emerged with sadistic grins. Sonja and Ultima X braced themselves for the onslaught that was soon to come.

"See, Daisuke? I do have friends after all!"

"Talk about being self centered. You cloned yourself?!"

"Yes. Down in limbo, Dr. Myuumon and Datamon gave me a new technique. That would be the viral clone technique. Once I jam any hand through my victim, I infect them with a virus, reform their data code and in turn create a duplicate of myself. Quite a handy trick, don't you agree?"

"If you mean by cheating, then yeah. I agree."

"Come now, Daisuke. All I want to know is if you and your beautiful wife can survive this. If you can, then you're worthy of facing me. Then again, I could just make a clone out of your wife and we could really make things more interesting."

"That's not going to happen, Burizalor. I'll see to it that you die by my hand!"

"I'll see to it that you two are exterminated. My clones! Attack them and show no mercy!"

**(End theme)**

**(Play Dragonball Z American dub theme _Goku Battles Android 19_)**

With that said, the Burizalor clones flew out at once across the stadium's center. Ultima X immediately threw out a ki barrier to send the clones flying across the arena. He and Sonja took advantage of their adversaries. Ultima X pulls out his sword and slashes through several clones at once. Sonja runs across and fires an energy blast through her hands to knock down five Burizalor clones at once.

"Ultima Blast!!"

"Power Blitz!!"

"Impressive. To think that such a woman can take down my clones. Daisuke. You've handpicked quite a strong mistress."

Ignoring the overlord's taunts, Ultima X raised his sword and slammed it against the ground to create an aftershock force to send the Burizalor clones scattering. The clones gathered together and fired an array of ki blasts directly at Ultima X. The warrior takes hold of his sword and swung it forward. The force was enough to send the clones flying across the battlefield.

"Don't tell me that's the best you've got?!" Ultima X exclaimed.

Sonja takes off into the air with a group of Burizalor clones following her out. She turns to face them and puts out two hands forming two energy balls. She puts her hands forward and unleashes a devastating beam to knock the clones away effortlessly.

"So, they once called you the might warlord that once scared the digital universe?" Sonja sighed. "How the mighty have fallen… Even ten of you couldn't hope to defeat a woman like myself. How sad for you."

"On the contrary, little lady. Can you handle the true me?" the real Burizalor emerged out of the rafters.

The winged overlord landed with his wings spread across his back. Burizalor stepped across with the other clones bowing before him.

"Nice little fan club you've got here, Burizalor," Sonja said with sarcasm in her tone.

"Thank you. I appreciate the compliment. Now, did I just hear you could defeat ten of me at once? Well, those clones each possessed power levels from a time where I was considered a weakling in your view. In this form, I can easily crush you under the power Millenniumon has bestowed upon me."

"Keep telling yourself that, ass. You only defeated Davis you caught him off guard with this new power of yours. I won't easily be done in. Now, prepare yourself!"

"Have it your way, miss. But, what you need to do first is watch your back…"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Burizalor vanished out from sight and caught Sonja completely off guard. She looked around in search of the real Burizalor. Ultima X shifted his focus across and gasped when he saw Burizalor reappearing behind Sonja.

"Babe! Behind you!"

Before she had a chance to turn, Burizalor snatched her by the neck and held her tightly up with one hand. Ultima X angrily plowed his way through the clones effortlessly with eyes fueled with anger. Burizalor howled and threw out a ki shield to knock Ultima X.

**(End theme)**

**"SONJA! LET HER GO, BURIZALOR!!"**

"Tell me. Just how much do you love your woman, Daisuke? Enough for you to give up your own life to save her?"

"You let her go!"

Burizalor had a slight grin on his face and licked Sonja's face. She winced and struggled to break free from the overlord's grip. Just then, Burizalor had a flashback from when he killed Sora before Tai's very own eyes. Yes, he remembered it and wouldn't forget how that single moment triggered to the birth of Omega X. A sinister thought was crossing his mind.

"Now where have I seen this before? Oh yesss… It was long time ago. I remember! There was me, Sora and Taichi in one historic spot."

"No… Don't you think about doing it, Burizalor."

"Yes, only it will be much sweeter to kill this girl than Sora. Daisuke. Watch veeery closely! Ha! Ha!"

Just before Burizalor reached down to implement his next move, Sonja formed an energy ball and blasted it across Burizalor's face. The overlord screamed out while being blinded by the blast. He thrashed about with his hands covering his eyes. Sonja jumps up and spin kicks the overlord in the stomach.

**(Play Godsmack _Going Down_)**

"Sorry, asshole. But I'm not as helpless as you think! Unfortunately, I won't be playing the role of Sora in your sick and twisted game."

"Yeah. If I recall, didn't that lead up to Tai becoming Omega X and kicking you around like a little bitch?" Ultima X reminded the overlord.

"I don't need to be reminded of… THAT!!"

Burizalor screamed out and formed a dark aura around his body. He swiftly flies out across and slams a knee right into Sonja. Followed by that, he put up his fists and delivered a barrage of fists into Sonja, similar to Lucemon's _Paradise Lost Punch_. Ultima X flies out to prevent Burizalor from continuing his assault but he was too late. Burizalor had already delivered an uppercut to send Sonja sailing across the top of the rafters. He flew up, grabbed Sonja and delivers a pile driver from a high altitude. Ultima X looked on with horror at the sight of the massive crater created from his wife's fall. He looks down to see Sonja laid out and showing no signs of consciousness.

"NO!! SONJA!!"

The overlord's laughter echoed, which was enough to push Ultima X over the edge.

"Isn't that just sad? You could have stopped me and saved her. Pity how you just stood there and couldn't do anything. What was holding you back? Fear? I know I've done an excellent job spreading fear to my victims. You are no different, Daisuke."

"You… bastard… You've passed me too far… How can you be proud of this?!"

"It's a shame that impact didn't kill her. Looks like I still have plenty of work left to do."

Before Burizalor had a chance to turn around, he felt something grab his arm. Ultima X had suddenly appeared at his side with a tight grip on the overlord's arm.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"YOU… You're going to pay dearly for what you've done to my wife! Now you've given me a good reason to kill you!"

Ultima X looks around at the Burizalor clones and gives them an evil glare. Then he sets his sights on his fallen wife. Simply by looking down at his wife, Ultima X felt an increase of ki rising and Burizalor knew very well that he shouldn't allow his adversary to increase his power further.

"LET ME GO!!"

"Like hell I will! Today you officially die, Burizalor!"

"Bah! I'd like to see you try!"

With a swift maneuver, Ultima X phases out from Burizalor's sight. The clones were even caught by surprise and searched their surroundings. The real Burizalor turned and was met with a fist across his face. The warrior's fist was enough to send Burizalor sailing across the stadium and through a horde of his own clones. The overlord sits up with a huge dent mark across his left cheek.

**"DAMN YOU!!"**

Ultima X ignored the villain's foul language and walked down into the crater. He scooped up Sonja into his arms. Burizalor shakes himself off and looks across to see Ultima X levitating with an enraged glare.

"Daisuke. You are such a fool. Did you forget that your other friends are still within this stadium?"

"Yeah. I was just going to bring that up," Ultima X said. "Take a look behind you."

"WHAT?!"

With that said, Burizalor turned around and gasped to see what he didn't expect to see. Mega Gargomon walked out with a handful of Cultivarmon beaten to a pulp and Keke on top of his head.

"They survived my Cultivarmon?!"

"You've underestimated us, Burizalor. Now you're going to learn the hard way," Ultima X said. "Since you nearly killed Sonja, I'll take the pleasure in ending your pathetic life."

"Insolent cur! I, Burizalor, shall not die by your hand! I will not be humiliated again!"

"It's sad that you'll never change your ways, Burizalor. Tai gave you a chance to redeem yourself, but you only want to come back to kill to your heart's content. Prepare yourself, Burizalor. This is it. Your last stand…"

"No, I see it more of the opposite. All of you shall become apart of me once I infect you with my virus and all of you become my latest additions to my clone army."

**(End theme)**

Ultima X sets Sonja's unconscious form on the ground and powers up with a bright aura. He lets out a loud cry before flying across at Burizalor.

"Yes! Come get a dose of my viral infection! For you shall become apart of me, Daisuke!"

"I doubt that!"

Burizalor throws out an energy blast across but watched as Ultima X easily maneuvered away from it. He turns around to another corner and gets met with a fist to his gut. The force was not just enough to knock the breathe out of him but forced him to spit out a load of blood.

"No. It ends for you, Burizalor!"

-

-

**Ground zero site of the current Doomsdramon battle**

Back at the battle site where the battle with the final monster was set to take place, a face off was taking place with three individuals. Levitating in the heavens on the left side were Omega X and Metalla X, whom both were currently at their Super level four peaks. Doomsdramon grins while examining the two warriors thoroughly. He knew that he had the clear advantage over the duo and he has the seven digicore pieces with him to contain his reserved powers.

Looking down from the ground were Crimson Gallantmon, Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon, Cyberleomon, BW, Pikkan and Sakuyamon. Behind them were Zoe, Kouichi, J.P., Tommy, Sora, Phoenixmon, Izzy, Hercules Kabuterimon, Dimitri, Mimi, Rosemon, Mummymon, Arukenimon, Black Gatomon, Jeri, Calumon, Joe, Gomamon, Cody and Armadillomon. It was basically a large crowd to have front row seats to witness the saviors of the planet putting their lives at risk to defeat the overwhelmingly powerful evil beast.

"Did he just say Digital Fusion?!" JP asked.

"That he said, JP," Gallantmon said.

"Wow, that sounds so cool. Two digital warriors combining together!" Zoe stated.

"That's nothing new," added Izzy. "Omnimon was born out from War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. That was a fusion between the two mega digimon."

"Plus, we've seen Metalla X and Omega X merge together before," Sora answered. "They formed Kaiser X with Gosenzomon's fusion earrings. This time they don't have fusion earrings to rely on."

"You're forgetting the fusion dance," Pikkan said. "They're going to pull it off and merge together. We saw TK and Davis demonstrate this before their battle against the D-Reaper."

"In fact, it's just like your spirits merging together to form Susanoomon!" BW said to the legendary warrior children.

"Well, that's nothing too surprising," Tommy said. "But I wonder what kind of result we'll be getting from those two."

"At their current power statuses, I'd shudder to think what kind of unlimited powers they could possess. A level four fused digital being? I doubt even earth will handle the pressure," said Sakuyamon.

"Well, if anyone can do it. Our husbands will pull it off. Right, Mimi?" Sora asked.

"You got that right! Go get him, guys!"

"So, what do you think, brother?" Kouichi asked Magna Garurumon. "Who has a chance?"

"We won't know until they perform the fusion. This will be quite the treat. Anything is better than letting Doomsdramon have his way with us."

"I'm with you there. C'mon, Tai. Matt. You two can pull this one off!" Kaiser Greymon muttered.

Back at the wasteland battlefield, the two fused warriors landed down onto the surface. Omega X nodded his head and grinned with delight. He couldn't believe Metalla X had already devised a plan ahead of time and right away.

"Digital Fusion between us again, huh? You're right. We can still do that. Guess you managed to suck in your pride just to go through that dance procedure. Too bad we don't have anymore of Gosenzomon's Gosenzo earrings. Those would have come in handy, Matt."

"Too bad. Oh well, we can pull through with the Digital Fusion dance. However, I doubt this bastard will even give us the time to do it."

Doomsdramon stared down at the duo with a sadistic grin and a drooling mouth. He was ready to consume a large substance and eating the two warriors would please his immediate appetite.

"Idiots. Dumb asses. Don't get carried away with yourselves. I'll be sure to exterminate you, insects. As of now, I won't let you have your way any longer!"

With that said, Doomsdramon powers up with a flaring dark aura encircling his body. He came swooping down upon his prey. The Super level four warrior duo were standing about calmly until Crimson Gallantmon put himself in front of the warrior duo. The knight pulls out his Invincible Swords and was prepared to go on the offensive against the dragon beast.

"Aw, hello no! You're not going to stop him that easily!" Gallantmon cried out. "Kaiser Greymon! Everyone! I might a little help here!"

"Right! Here I come!" cried Kaiser Greymon. "Let's move, Kouji!"

"Right behind you, Takuya!" answered Magna Garurumon.

"Thanks, guys! We're going to need the time to perform the technique!" exclaimed Omega X.

"Let's give them a hand, guys!" Zoe said to her fellow warriors.

"Right!!"

**(Play Digimon Frontier Evolution theme _With the Will_)**

As soon as the four Chosen Children pulled out their D-Tectors, they slashed them through their hands to become engulfed by streams of data. One by one, each child underwent an evolution into their H/B Hybrid forms.

**"EXECUTE!! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!"**

"Beetlemon!!"

"Zephrymon!!"

"Loweemon!!"

"Koriikakkumon!!"

The four newly evolved digimon sprung towards the battle to join Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. Meanwhile, Gallantmon was slashing across with his swords at the dragon beast. Much to his dismay, Doomsdramon swiftly dodged each slash without worry. The crimson knight crosses his arms and shoots out a powerful red beam through his chest. The beam struck Doomsdramon headfirst and blinded his eyes momentarily.

"Cheap shot!"

"Now's your chance, guys! Get him while he's incapacitated!"

"You hear that, Matt?"

"I did. Let's get this over with!"

Doomsdramon thrashed about and flew towards Gallantmon. Despite being blinded, he could still sense Gallantmon's overwhelming ki and smacks across the face with his tail. The force from the tail managed to send Gallantmon plummeting down towards the surface.

"Gallantmon!" Sakuyamon cried out.

Doomsdramon turns his attention towards the two level four warriors and bolted down towards them. He held out his hands while gathering enough negative ki to form an energy sphere. Fortunately, he was distracted by an array of attacks from the legendary warriors. He stopped to see Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon leading the charge against him. Kaiser Greymon raised his battle sword and slammed it against Doomsdramon. Next, Magna Garurumon sent out missiles to hold the beast at bay.

**"INSECTS!!"** Doomsdramon roared like the devil himself.

"We might be insects but we sure as heck are going to be more annoying!" Kaiser Greymon retorted. "Now, guys!"

"Plasma Pods!!"

"Lighting Blitz!!"

"Avalanche Axes!!"

"Shadow Meteor!!"

The four warriors directed their projectile attacks at the dragon beast. Doomsdramon laughed away at their futile attempts, but this was merely a strategy to stall time for the fused warrior pair.

"C'mon, Tai! Matt! Hurry it up!" BW exclaimed.

"Don't stand there like a bunch of dumbasses! This is your chance!" screamed Pikkan.

"Maybe they decided to stick around to smell the roses," snickered Gomamon.

"This is no time for jokes, buddy," Joe sighed.

Ignoring comments made by their comrades, Omega X and Metalla X remained poised. The legendary warriors were doing everything they can to hold off Doomsdramon. With one incredible energy burst, Doomsdramon flew past the legendary warriors. He directly set his sights on Omega X and Metalla X. Suddenly, both Cyberleomon and Pikkan both phased in front of him. The beast put out a finger and blasted Cyberleomon away.

"Oh no! Leomon!" Jeri exclaimed.

"Bastard! Take this!" roared Pikkan. "Thunder Flash Attack!"

The Alterian sends a powerful electrical-flame blast towards Doomsdramon, who easily managed to dodge it. Cyberleomon regained his senses and sends out a dose of his _Justice Fist_. Much with Pikkan's attack, Doomsdramon dodged it effortlessly.

"Our shots aren't fast enough to deal a blow into him!" said Cyberleomon. "Damn!"

Doomsdramon saw this as an open opportunity and delivers a vicious double clothesline to knock both warriors away. He turned to find the legendary warriors gaining hom him.

"As I said, you're nothing but insects! Taichi! You and your friend better brace yourselves for death!"

"Tai! What the hell are you doing? You heard them. We should get the fusion over with," Metalla X suggested. "Hurry up and decide!"

Suddenly, Omega X chuckled to himself and managed to catch Metalla X riled up.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not laughing because of this being funny. I'm just happy to hear that from your own mouth. You'd be the last person on the planet to even suggest fusion with me. Kind of ironic, since you hated the idea of it when I suggested it back inside D-Reaper's body."

"Well, times have changed. This is a real emergency. Now…"

With that said, Metalla X stretched his arms out to his left side. The warrior of courage nodded in satisfaction and leaps to the opposite direction.

"That's fantastic, Matt. Looks like my teaching worked pretty well. Great stance. My turn!"

Omega X stood at the same stance as his former rival and stretched his arms out to the right side. Doomsdramon saw through to their plan and roared out from the heavens.

"NO YOU DON'T!!"

However, the beast was stopped at his tracks by the sudden appearance of BW. The dark warrior puts up a ki shield and prepares for anything Doomsdramon has in store for him.

"There's no way I'm going to let you interfere with their fusion, jack ass! HA!!"

"Get out of my way, you insect!!"

Doomsdramon sends out an energy blast through his hand and sends BW plummeting back down towards the ground surface.

**(End theme)**

"BW!!" Gallantmon called out.

"Tai! Matt! Get it over with! Now! He's coming!" Sora cried out.

"Damn! What if they're too late?!" Dimitri asked.

"They won't," Mummymon said. "At least, I hope so…"

**"FUSION!!"**

The two fused warriors stepped across towards each other at a symmetrical pace. They rotated their arms over while pointing out towards each other horizontally. They stuck their arms out to the opposite directions and then rotated them again. Both warriors tilted towards each other while their fingers touched each other.

**"HA!!"**

**(Play Digimon Zero Two _Target Akai Shougeki_)**

A golden sphere of light suddenly engulfed both fused warriors. They became mere silhouettes through the golden aura. With the light spreading across the landscape, Doomsdramon became blinded by its pure radiance. He shrugged off the pain in his eyes and flew off through the golden sphere hesitantly. Everyone else looked on with astonishment. Seconds pass and a loud scream was echoing through the sphere. The group had come to the conclusion that Doomsdramon could have already taken out the warrior duo. However, their hopes came into realization once Doomsdramon was sent hurtling out through the golden light.

"Look! There's Doomsdramon!" Rosemon exclaimed.

"But, Tai and Matt?!" Mimi wondered. "Don't tell they…"

"Negative, these readings I'm picking up from my scanning readings is off the scale! I better shut off my network," Izzy panicked.

"Yes, it's about time that they managed to pull it through," Gallantmon said. "I didn't even get a chance to see them fight as a unified warrior against D-Reaper. This is going to be a treat, Sakuyamon."

"Indeed."

"Brace yourself, everyone. Doomsdramon's finally going to get his," Kaiser Greymon said.

"I wonder. Will this be something like Susanoomon?" Koriikakkumon wondered.

"Doubt it. It's going to be something even bigger. From what I'm sensing, the combined powers of both Metalla X and Omega X surpass even the unified spirit warrior himself," Magna Garurumon stated.

"Incredible. If that's the case, then Doomsdramon is history," Loweemon mused.

Finally, the newly fused warrior slowly emerges out of the golden light to make his grand entrance. A muscular arm covered in fur was exposed along with a boot. Next, the other arm is exposed. Finally, the face is revealed. It didn't even look remotely look like a wolf or even a reptile anymore. It was human in appearance. His eyes were slanted and a smirk formed across his face.

"Whoa!! You're kidding me!! Their combined power is awesome!!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"That's our husbands!" Sora and Mimi cheered in unison.

"Judging the look on Doomsdramon's face, I bet he knows that he might not stand a chance," said Zephrymon.

"Don't forget. We still haven't seen all of Doomsdramon's full strength," Kaiser Greymon announced. "But I'm still placing my bets on Tai and Matt."

"Damn! Who would have thought I would get a chance to see this?" Pikkan said while getting to his feet.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Calumon cooed.

"We missed out on their fusion against D-Reaper, but not this time. Isn't this awesome, Leomon?" Jeri said.

"Yes…"

"Kaiser X… You are once again born," BW whispered. "About time…"

Finally, the unified warrior of courage and friendship emerged through the golden radiance. His upper body was massive and muscular in appearance. Even his arms were muscular. It was covered by patches of silver fur across his arms, around his chest and across his back. A long, prehensile tail twirled behind his back. The symbols of courage and friendship embedded on the chest flesh. His accessories included white pants with a green martial arts belt wrapped around it and a pair of black boots. A pair of yellow shoulder pads covered his shoulders and the sides of his chest. His hair is spiked-up and it was purely black in color. Though, there were tints of silver streaks through his hair. His face had a serious demeanor.

Doomsdramon looks across in shock at the new appearance of the unified warrior.

"What the hell is this?! Who are you?!"

"Who am I? I am neither Taichi nor Yamato. You can call me, Kaiser X. Remember that name well, because it will be the last before I kill you."

With that said, Kaiser X opened his eyes and they were revealed to be heavenly blue with black irises at the center. The unified warrior gave one simple blink from his eyes and sent Doomsdramon sailing across the battlefield. Yes, the dragon beast was pushed back by just an eye blink from the unified warrior. One eye blink and Doomsdramon was pushed away effortlessly.

"OH CRAP!! Did you just see that you guys?!" Beetlemon exclaimed.

"He's got him reeling back!!" Kaiser Greymon replied.

Even the entire group was speechless. Most of them had gaping mouths and were stunned by the events, which just unfolded.

"Awesome! My dad and Tai's dad just fused together! They're going to kick this punk's ass!" Dimitri mused.

"… Gomamon. You seeing what I'm seeing, pal?"

"If it was Kaiser X just blinking his eyes and sending Doomsdramon flying back like a shot bird, then yeah. I saw it all," Gomamon gulped. "Glad he's on our side."

"So, this is Kaiser X?" Cody said. "I only managed to get a glimpse of him through the Internet when he battled the D-Reaper."

"Yea, Cody. But this is a higher level form of Kaiser X," Armadillomon corrected him. "This Kaiser X makes the previous one look like a joke."

"Damn. If only we could have done that before," Gallantmon said while struggling to get up.

"Well, you did merge with him to perform that Ryu-Ken technique," Sakuyamon replied.

"No, but this unification is more incredible. Just think of how a unified Gallantmon and Omega X would look like. We'd be unstoppable!"

"Hmmm, never thought of that. Too bad you and Tai were too thick-headed to even consider it before when we needed it."

"Hey, we were in a precarious situation. That dragon wouldn't have given us the time! That fusion dance takes too much time and I haven't put in enough practice!"

"Sure… Anyway, Gallantmon. We should focus on the battle at hand."

"Heh. You're right. My bad. Damn, Kaiser X is awesome! Kick his ass, guys!"

**(End theme)**

**(Play Rob Zombie _Super Beast_)**

Back on the battlefield, Kaiser X was remaining still with a golden aura covering his form. Sparkles were becoming more visible through the light radiance. Doomsdramon regained his senses and came flying down to attack the unified warrior once again.

**"DAMN YOU!! NOW YOU DIE!!"**

As soon as Doomsdramon extended a fist out, he slammed it against Kaiser X's aura. However, the beast was sent flying back. His fist didn't even make a single contact blow on Kaiser X. As Doomsdramon was sent flying back, he noticed several bruises on his face and blood oozing through his snout. He wipes the blood from his snout and wipes it off from his hand.

Kaiser X spoke up for the first time in nearly five years with the unified voices of both Omega X and Metalla X. He simply gives an arrogant chuckle and nodded his head.

"For you to take only three of my punches and to only receive a bloody nose, well that's something else."

"Only three punches?" Doomsdramon said while stopping himself in mid-air. "What on digi-universes are you talking about?!"

"This time I'll do them slowly. That way you can see a little better," Kaiser X snickered.

"Enough of this bullshit!!"

Doomsdramon flew across at Kaiser X and went for another assault. However, Kaiser X simply stood his ground. The beast stopped almost immediately as an invisible force punched him across the face. In slow motion, it was actually fifteen invisible punches driven into his face. Kaiser X gives a quick kick across Doomsdramon's face, which sends the beast sailing across the heavens. Doomsdramon stopped himself in mid-air and looks on angrily.

"Damn him!!"

"Now, that's my Tai!" Sora cheered.

"And my Matt!" giggled Mimi.

"For guys who were considered former rivals, they make one godly combination," Hercules Kabuterimon said.

"This will be quick! Once they waste this guy, we'll grab all those digicores and get back to saving Max in no time!" said Dimitri.

Unfortunately, Doomsdramon wasn't looking so hot with bruises covering his once clean face. He trembled with anger building up from within. He wasn't about to let this humiliation go further than it already has.

_"Impossible! This can't… This can't happen to me! Not me! Not me!"_

The dragon beast flew back down without a single hesitation and opened his mouth to reveal a sharp array of teeth. Kaiser X simply remained calm while standing his ground. Doomsdramon came down with one foot and attempts a flying kick. However, he only managed to plow through an after image of the unified warrior. The beast cursed as he plummeted through a debris pile. Kaiser X reappears at the same exact spot with his arms crossed.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, retard?" Kaiser X calls out.

He looks across at the devastating to find Doomsdramon laying on the ground face first. Doomsdramon lifted his heads and growled.

"Quit wasting time, you idiot!"

"I'm a retard…? An idiot?!"

Taking offense to the name-calling insults, Doomsdramon leaps back onto his feet and roared a demonic cry.

"YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT!?"

"That's right. What do you prefer? Idiot or retard? Either way, you're still one of the same."

"Don't get too full of yourself, Kaiser X! You're not all powerful!!"

With that said, an array of holes appeared across Doomsdramon's sides. Then came missiles from each hole and they were directed towards Kaiser X.

**"APOCALYPSE MISSILES!!"**

The missiles were aimed directly for Kaiser X and each one slammed against the unified warrior. A worrisome expression was seen across his face with the missiles aimed solely for him.

"Not even you are capable of avoiding these! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

"Ah, crap! He's using those damn missiles again!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "Those things nearly killed us last time!"

"C'mon, Kaiser X! Brace yourself!" Kaiser Greymon called out.

"Even he won't be able to withstand this assault. It will be all over for him," Sakuyamon sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure just yet," BW said. "This fight won't end with Kaiser X defeated by those missiles."

"Huh? Then what are you saying?" Phoenixmon asked.

"Just wait and see what he does next," Pikkan said.

Doomsdramon resumed his assault on Kaiser X without any hesitation to stop. The missiles were slamming against his body with a combined force.

**"DIE, KAISER X! DIE!!"**

_"That's right. Just keeping telling yourself that. You aren't even giving me your all. Your own arrogance will be your own undoing, Doomsdramon,"_ Kaiser X thought.

**(End theme)**

-

-

**Interdimensional Desert**

Raising his finger over his head, Virus was gathering enough energy for his Death Ball technique. Both Kari and TK were rendered unconscious, as a result of the artificial's sneak attack. Virus was hell bent on eliminating the lovers.

"This is the end for you, Children of Light and Hope. Once I'm through here, I'll return back to earth to finish off your little brats. Nothing will stand in my way of vengeance! Nothing!"

"Oh yeah? What about if I cut in?"

"Who-"

Within a matter of seconds, a ball of purple energy shoots across the skies and was directly aimed for Virus. The bio-artificial managed to see it coming, powered down his attack and slapped the energyball away. Virus looked towards the distance to find Beelzebumon with his blaster gun directly aimed at him.

"Back off from those two, ya freak!"

"Who might you be, stranger?"

"Guess my name has reached every part of the Digital Universe. Allow me to introduce myself. They call me Beelzebumon."

"Beelzebumon? Ah, yes. I saw you in my time in limbo. You're the mega form of Impmon. Your battles with Gallantmon, the D-Reaper and Bebimon have been quite impressive. Though, you've been notorious for being swapped aside like a fool. Kind of reminds me of a certain somebody I humiliated before. Yes, that was Yamato. You and him have a lot in common. It's uncanny."

"What of it?'

"You're both arrogant fools."

"I'm not about let that one slide, jackass!"

"Well, then. Why don't you do anything to stop me?"

"I'll be happy! RAA!!"

Beelzebumon flies out at the artificial and unleashes his deadly _Darkness Claw_. The artificial managed to dodge to the side effortlessly and slapped Beelzebumon's hand away. The winged demon throws out a fist. Virus blocks it out with an elbow. Beelzebumon follows it up with a kick. A hand from Virus easily caught the foot. Virus dodges more punches from his adversary. He didn't even seem at all worried about Beelzebumon and could read through his attacks like a book.

"Just like Yamato! You are so predictable!"

"Shut the hell up, you bastard! I'm going to stick this gun up your ass!"

Beezlzebumon flies back from his enemy and bought some time to catch his breath. Already he was starting to show some signs of fatigue despite only being in immediate action for a few minutes.

"Showing signs of fatigue I see. My, my. You aren't even suggesting we continue this?"

"Of course! I'm not through yet!"

"Very well. It's your death wish."

Virus puts out his right hand and a sword materialized in his hand. He swung his sword and channeled a heavy dose of his own ki through it. Beelzebumon backed away immediately but not long before putting out his gun blaster.

"Just because you just drew a sword, that doesn't give you a bit of an advantage!"

"Oh really?" Virus chuckled. "Then explain how I was able to put down both Hikari and Takeru so easily?"

"With that sword alone?"

"That's right. Takeru was unable to withstand the attack I summoned to knock him out of commission. As for Hikari, well just take a good look at her. She's washed up. Yesterday's news. I have regained my dignity. I've defeated some of Earth's best. Now you stand in my way. Beelzebumon. Make it easy on yourself. You once basked amongst the shadows of darkness. You've revolted the humans at one point. Step aside and I just may spare you. I know deep inside that good heart still lurks a disgusting and revolting demon, just like myself. We're one of the same."

"Shut up…"

"Pardon?"

"Shut up. Nobody dictates which side I should align myself with. I'm not stopping you to avenge Hikari and Takeru. Hell, I'm not doing this save the human race from you, Saitou or those damn Synisters. I'm this for my own desires. But, most importantly… I'm doing for this Ai and Makoto! They're counting on me to save them from nasty, pieces of scum like you! I will carry out their wishes as their guardian angel! So if you want some of me, then… Heh. Come **GET** some."

Amused by the demon lord's threats, Virus laughs arrogantly and nodded his head.

"A fine speech, Beelzebumon, But, alas, you shall fall just like Hikari and Takeru. Have a taste of my blade!"

**"BRING IT ON, BITCH!!"**

**(Play Kid Rock _American Bad Ass_)**

As both highly powered warriors clashed, they traded an array of blows with each other. Beelzebumon's gun blaster blocked Virus' sword out. Virus immediately finds an opening to Beelzebumon and delivers a spin kick into his gut. The demon lord is sent flying back with Virus following after him.

"Get ready to have a taste of death, Beelzebumon! HA!"

"No on your lifetime, pal! **DEATH SLINGER!!"**

The winged demon shot out a spiral beam through his gun blaster. Virus saw the attack coming forth and crossed his arms in front of himself. The attack merely pushed Virus back a few feet back. He immediately dispelled the attack with a single stroke of his sword blade.

"You're going to have to try better than that if you want me to notice that!"

"You're already starting to annoy me," Beelzebumon grunted.

Once regaining his train of thought, Beelzebumon takes flight towards Virus for another assault. Virus simply saw this as yet another useless attempt by the demon lord, but that strategy would soon change. Beelzebumon quickly phased out from Virus' sights. The artificial stopped for a moment to feel out on his adversary's ki. Within a second later, Virus turns around and shoots a single beam through his finger towards his right direction. The beam made its mark as Beelzebumon was revealed out of hiding. The beam struck his left wing. Screaming in pain, Beelzebumon was caught off guard by yet another beam from the artificial.

"Damn! That was dirty!"

"No, Beelzebumon. I simply felt your ki moving at different directions. As I said, you're no different from Yamato. But there are some differences. At least Yamato could use different tactics in a battle. You're only using the same old bash and hope you can catch me routine. That will not effective as long as I can feel your ki."

Beelzebumon heard enough from the villain and crossed his gun blaster around to create a pentagram. This looked similar to Virus' new technique yet this one has been effectively used before by Beelzebumon against the D-Reaper.

"All right, jackass! I'm going to blow you up and scatter you to the wind! Even you won't be able to survive this!"

"Another useless technique? That looks awfully familiar to the new technique I've mastered with Millenniumon's powers."

"You mean you have your own?!"

"That's right. Allow me to demonstrate."

With that said, Virus placed out one hand and held his sword in the other. He slashes across with hiss word to create a pentagon-shaped star. Next, Virus created an energy ball through his other hand and puts it out in front of the pentagon star.

"Wha…?! But how?!"

"Watch and learn."

"No way! I'm wasting you right now!"

Beelzebumon positioned his gun through the pentagram star and powered his gun blaster up. He shoots out a combined shot of several Death Slingers at once through the pentagram star. The winged demon lord called out for his ultimate attack.

**"CHAOS FLARE!!"**

"TAKE THIS! **DARK RITUAL CHAOS!!"**

**(End theme)**

As Virus called out his attack, a massive dark energy blast shoots across at full speed. The two attacks collided with each other with both warriors putting forth more power through their attacks. Virus and Beelzebumon screamed out simultaneously. The area around them was trembling under their power struggle and the skies darkened. Beelzebumon was hell bent on carrying out the honor of himself and his Tamers.

_"Ai. Makoto. If I don't make it, then I want you two to take care of yourselves. I didn't think this creep would be that damn strong! Those Digi-Destined weren't kidding when they said this guy was a tough son of a bitch."_

**"BURN, BEELZEBUMON!! BURN IN LIMBO! ONCE I GET RID OF YOU, THEN YOUR TAMERS ARE NEXT! HA!!"**

Unleashing more power through his attack, Virus' _Dark Ritual Chaos_ covered nearly a large area of the desert landscape engulfed Beelzebumon head on. The demon lord screamed out once the blast took it's full effect. An explosion occurred over where he once levitated. Beelzebumon fell back as his eyes started to go blank and lose life. Everything within the area seemed to be going in a dramatic, slow pace with Beelzebumon plummeting towards the surface below.

"Well, that was very anti-climatic. Here you were preaching that you could stop me, Beelzebumon. You're just like the rest of them. Garbage. Obsolete. However, since you did your part to play the honorable hero, I shall grant you a hero's death. It's only fitting for you."

Pointing his finger down at the fallen Beelzebumon, Virus channeled through to send a massive energy beam. There was nothing else Beelzebumon could do anymore. Not even moving his body was going to help any.

"You are worthy of a warrior's death. After you, I'll send Hikari and Takeru to their graves. Beelzebumon. Good death to you."

-

-

**Elsewhere across the desert battlefield**

Dorothy was already making short work of the rest of the Chibi-Viruses. An energy beam from Dorothy disintegrated one devious imp. Another came charging out at her but Dorothy reacted in time by slamming a boot right through its torso. She twisted the impaled Chibi-Virus and tosses him down onto the ground.

"Pitiful. Geez, that's the last of them. Virus must have been desperate to keep me out of the fight. Geez, I'm already sensing dying kis?! I just hope Kari and TK are all right. Hey, Rei! It's good to come out now."

Replying to Dorothy's call, Rei emerged from out of hiding. She was told to run away but she couldn't just leave Dorothy behind. Suddenly, something started to emit a bright light from the pendant around her neck. Dorothy took notice of this.

"Hey, why is your pendant glowing?"

"What? My pendant?"

"Yes. Why is it glowing?"

"I… I don't…"

"That's no ordinary pendant! It's a digimental!"

"Digimental? This pendant? I never knew. I just found this when I was asleep one day before my accident."

Before Dorothy could have a chance to speak, a pair of beams shot out from the digimental and sailed across the skies. Dorothy took Rei by her hand and flies off after the beams.

"Whoa! Where we going?!"

"Following those beams! We have to know where they are being directly sent to!"

"Ok, but what would my pendant be sending energy to?"

"We'll just have to see and find out. It's probably something to help Kari and TK. I know it's only wishful thinking but we have to know!"

Boosting up her aura, Dorothy soared across the heavens at top speed while Rei hung tightly around her waist. The beams were heading directly for the area where Virus was preparing to finish off the fallen Beelzebumon.

-

-

**Back at the desert battle**

Virus was poised and ready to send Beelzebumon into oblivion. A sadistic grin forms on the bio-artificial's face before he gives a final hand salute.

"Rest in peace, Beelzebumon."

Suddenly, a pair of beams shooting out from the distance had caught Virus' attention. He prepared to swat the beams until they made a u-turn and flew right past the artificial. He wondered where the beams were directly aimed for and his questions were soon answered. They directly shot down across the fallen TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon. Virus' eyes shot wide open as he witnessed the human pair being levitated off the ground by the beams. Patamon and Gatomon, too, were levitated. Their bodies emitted heavenly white auras. Both humans awakened and made eye contact with the artificial demon.

"What?! Those beams! Where did they come from?! How can they be reawakened?! It's impossible! Hikari and Takeru are not supposed to possess anymore power than they should!"

**"You'll never destroy what we are,"** Hikari spoke in godlike, female voice.

**"We are the angels of hope and light. You represent the despair and darkness that threatens to plague this plane of existence,"** Takeru replied. **"Together, we shall punish you for your wrong doings."**

**"Prepare yourself for judgment day,"** Hikari said.

**"FUSION SHINKA!!"**

As both TK and Kari called out for their fusion evolutions, they were immediately brought together with their digimon. TK merged with Patamon while Gatomon's body infused with Kari. Their bodies were undergoing a quick metamorphosis through the light beams. Virus looks on with a horrified expression. In place of TK and Kari were both War Angemon and Mystic Celesta. Not only have their forms been restored but also so have their powers. The bio-artificial levitated up to face them. He managed to keep his composure despite being intimidated by the angelic duo.

"Your… Your powers have been restored. This is quite an unexpected development. Who would have thought fate would restore you two back. I should have been more careful. But this time I'll be sure to send you two to limbo."

"Unfortunately, it will be the other way around," War Angemon replied.

"When we're through with you, you'll once again become a permanent resident to digital limbo. May that taste of victory be your last, Virus. Your comeback streak ends here."

"You two?! Bah! We'll see who goes to limbo first!" Virus said while taking a swing of his dark sword. "Darkness will conquer the light."

Putting up their battle auras, the angelic duo of light and hope braced themselves for the final showdown with Datamon's artificial demon. Unbeknownst to them, Dorothy was getting closer to the battle with Rei Saiba hanging on tightly. She looks down at her pendant in question.

_"Did those beams go directly for Hikari and Takeru? If so, then for what purpose? Well, only time will tell when we arrive at the battlefield. So far, it just may sway everything back to our favor. I have faith and hope for my new friends. Maybe they can save my brother, Neo, from Saitou's dark hand."_

-

-

**Ground zero battle site**

Back at the battle scene, the last Millenniumon beast was striking Kaiser X with a multitude of missiles. The unified warrior stood his ground to withstand the devastating shots fired upon by Doomsdramon. The beast laughed maniacally to witness his adversary reeling back from the shots.

"Ha! Ha! Yes! Die! Die!"

Doomsdramon maintained his assault on Kaiser X relentlessly. The missiles were dealing some damage on the warrior as a cloud of smoke was building up from the explosions around him. Despite this, Doomsdramon stayed on the offense. Once he saw nothing left but a cloud of smoke, the dragon halted his attacks and chuckled.

"How about that? No matter how powerful you are, you couldn't have taken that much head on and come away unscathed!"

As soon as the smoke dissipated, Kaiser X's head was bent backwards. He struggled to maintain a vertical position and tries to bring his head forward. Doomsdramon noticed some scratches across the warrior's chest and chuckled. He was right when he said that Kaiser X wouldn't come away unscathed.

"See? You're not even as strong as you say you are."

Suddenly, Kaiser X shifted his head forward and let out a relief sigh. He tilted his head up and faces the beast with a cheesy grin. He placed his right hand on the back of his neck and snickered. He didn't even seem one bit psychologically affected by his enemy's deadly missile assault.

"Ooooooooooh, yeah. I felt that one," Kaiser X said as he rolled his eyes.

"What…?"

"You heard me. I felt that one. I felt great!"

"You dare mock my greatness!"

"Greatness? The only greatness I see is myself. Anyway, could you do me a favor? Could you work those missiles on my back? My shoulders are pretty stiff now."

Kaiser X turned his back on Doomsdramon and pointed to his back with a grin. However, this act of childish behavior from the warrior only managed to infuriate Doomsdramon. He growled deeply with veins popping across his head.

"YOU! Don't you toy with me!!"

**(Play Digimon Tamers theme _One Vision_)**

With that said, Doomsdramon took full speed flight across the ground zero battleground and prepared to launch another attack on the unified warrior. He was immediately stopped in place by an elbow rammed into his face. Kaiser X had managed to stop Doomsdramon within a tenth of a millisecond with a single elbow to the beast's face. Kaiser X proceeded to unleash an array of fists and kicks across Doomsdramon's face. The dragon beasts didn't even have time to react and block out the blows. Kaiser X stopped for a moment and brought a hand out forward. Doomsdramon was ready to prepare for the worst but noticed Kaiser X simply waving his hand over.

"As The Rock would say, just bring it!"

**"OH! IT WILL BE BROUGHT!!"**

Doomsdramon's mouth widened and a massive ball of negative ki formed through it. He then shot the dark ball across out of his mouth and directly for Kaiser X.

"TAKE THIS!! **ATOMIC DEATH BLAST!!"**

As the massive attack approached closer, Kaiser X remained calm and confident as ever. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if he were meditating. His comrades weren't too sure if this choice of strategy was the wise one.

"Kaiser X! Wake the hell up! That energy attack is coming right for you!!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed.

"Tai!"

"Matt!"

The wives of the unified warrior held onto each other with frightened looks on their faces.

"Get out of dodge, Kaiser X! There's no way you'll withstand that!" Gallantmon warned him.

"No, he obviously has a plan," said BW.

"Didn't we already agree that Kaiser X knows what he's doing?" Pikkan brought up the discussion once again.

"It's getting closer! C'mon, Kaiser X! MOVE!!" Dimitri screamed out.

As soon as he heard the boy's cries, Kaiser X broke out of his trance. He puts out a hand and a long sword materialized in his right hand. It was similar to the Transcendent Sword used by Omnimon but this one had a longer blade. Not to mention the fact that this blade was coated with ki energy.

"That sword! It looks like the one Omnimon used in his battle with Mutalior years ago!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Yeah, only this version of Omnimon makes the older model look like a slug," Hercules Kabuterimon replied.

"Let him have it, Kaiser X!!" Rosemon cheered.

**"TRANSCENDENT HOLY BLADE!!"**

With a single slash of his blade, Kaiser X cut through the energy ball. The attack itself was split into two and detonated on contact. Doomsdramon looks on with a gaping mouth and widened eyes. However, Kaiser X wasn't finished from there. Suddenly materializing in his left hand, a cannon similar to Omnimon's Supreme Cannon appeared before the unified warrior. Kaiser X gladly accepted the weapon and took it.

**"CELESTIAL SUPREME CANNON!!"**

He pointed it directly for Doomsdramon and fires away numerous energy blasts, which were large as houses. Each blast slammed against Doomsdramon and dealing more damage against the dragon beast. Doomsdramon howled in pain as he staggered across through a building cloud of smoke. Kaiser X shoots himself across towards the beast. Just as Doomsdramon was set to strike the unified warrior, Kaiser X phases and quickly reappears behind Doomdramon with his back turned against his.

"Hey, I'm behind you, ugly!"

Once Doomsdramon turned around, he slammed his fists against Kaiser X. None of the blows effected Kaiser X in any manner. The unified warrior simply blinked his eyes once and sent an invisible force forcing Doomsdramon back many feet back.

"Damn! Doomsdramon's not even laid a single blow on him!" Cyberleomon said.

"He did lay some blows but it's not like they even fazed Kaiser X. It's only a matter of time before that beast goes down," BW replied.

"I hope so. For our sake and for Max's sake," Jeri said while hugging Calumon.

"Looks like we won't be needed after all," Kaiser Greymon said.

"But just in case that dragon escapes, we'll be sure to cut him off," Magna Garurumon said. "Hear that guys? That's our new assignment from this point on."

"Right!"

Kaiser X brought both arms together and fuses the two weapons together. As the weapons merged together, a new form of arsenal appeared in Kaiser X's grasp. A sword made completely out of ki energy dropped into his hands. The unified warrior phases and reappears over the beast.

**"NOW! HAVE A TASTE OF THIS!!" **

"WHAT?!"

The spirit sword straightened out and elongated across the battlefield. Its wide span was long and covered nearly half of the whole devastated city. Kaiser X lets out a loud cry and swung his sword with little effort. In fact, the sword was on thousand times his size already.

**"DIVINITY SLASH!!" **

"YOU'RE KIDDING!!" the legendary warriors exclaimed.

"That looks exactly like Susanoomon's Celestial Slash!" Joe shouted.

"Much like Susanoomon's Celestial Slash, I can make my Divinity Blade as long as I want to," Kaiser X explained. "I could even make it long enough to cut through many planets at once! Doomsdramon! Brace yourself!"

"Ha! I won't be done in that easily!"

Doomsdramon immediately saw the attack coming and phased out from sight. Kaiser X halted his attack and forced his spirit sword to dissipate. A confident smirk forms across his face as if he knew his adversary would go for an escape route.

"Feh. I knew you'd pull something like that off. I played you like a fool."

With that said, Kaiser X immediately phases out. The dragon beast escaped across the battleground only to be stopped by the presence of Kaiser X. The unified warrior reappears before him and unleashes a spinning kick to send Doomsdramon sailing across into a wall. Everyone cheered on for the powerful unified warrior, who represented courage and friendship. Doomsdramon slide down against the wall with bruises inflicted across his body.

"Now then, it's time I showed you my finishing move, Doomsdramon. Brace yourself! It's going to be a killer!"

Kaiser X phases out from sight once again only to reappear over the exact spot where Doomsdramon was leaning. A golden aura of radiance glowed all around Kaiser X's body as he prepared for his finishing maneuver. Doomsdramon gasped in shock as he looked up to find Kaiser X duplicate himself. There were exactly five Kaiser Xs at once. All of them poised down at Doomsdramon to deliver the finishing blow. They each cupped their hands together to unleash a five-way Terra Beam at once.

"I doubt that even you would leave as much as a single cell behind after you get hit by five simultaneous Terra Beam blasts!" the five Kaiser Xs announced.

**(End theme)**

"SHIMATA!!"

"HA!!"

Much to everyone's surprise, rather than a five-way simultaneous Terra Beam attack, a wave of party confetti shot out from their hands. Everyone else looking on was stunned by the use of such an odd technique. Even BW and Pikkan slapped their foreheads in embarrassment. Doomsdramon looks up and finds himself covered in party confetti.

"Wow, that's some attack," Calumon said.

"Party confetti?! Couldn't they get anymore wackier?!" Sakuyamon snapped. "They should get serious!"

"Even I'm left to question their motives," Gallantmon sighed.

Doomsdramon looks up and watched as the five Kaiser X stuck their tongues out at him. Then, they suddenly vanished one by one in a cloud of smoke. In their place were pieces of Tanuki leaves. Doomsdramon growled deeply until he heard laughter from across the battlefield. Kaiser X was now seen sitting on top of a metal pole busting out laughing.

"Whew, they had me scared there for a second," Beetlemon said.

"They played through on Doomsdramon's mind," Loweemon replied. "But an odd form of strategy."

"Doomsdramon was made to be quite the fool," Koriikakkumon snickered.

Kaiser X rolled across the debris and couldn't help but laugh at the dragon beast falling for such a childish trick. He slammed his fists against the ground while continuing to wail in laughter.

"Oh jeez! I can't believe you felt for that! You crack me up! Man, even a child would have figured that one out. Ok, no.… Maybe not but you are the gullible fool, Doomsdramon."

"DAMN YOU! YOU'RE PLAYING DIRTY!!"

"Ha! ha! Ow, man! My stomach's hurting already!"

Mimi and Sora couldn't help but laugh along with their husbands. Soon everyone joined in. Even Sakuyamon, BW and Pikkan were busting out.

"Got to admit that was pretty creative," snickered Gallantmon.

"I need to think of that myself," Sakuyamon said.

Doomsdramon could only stand to hear the laughter and mockery any longer. He shot himself across the battlefield and faces off with Kaiser X with an angry demeanor.

"Ooo! I just gone and pissed the big guy off," Kaiser X snickered.

"Make a laughingstock of me, will you?!"

Doomsdramon shots himself across and throws out a fist. But, Kaiser X was quick to see this coming and vanished way before a fist could connect with him. The beast looks up to find Kaiser X sitting cross legged on a pole.

"Doomsdramon. You've become nothing more than a disappointment to me. You call yourself the strongest of Millenniumon's seven, but yet I'm already dominating this battle since the start. I thought you could do better than this."

"SHUT UP! I CAN DO BETTER!"

"One finger is all I need to defeat you," Kaiser X said while raising a finger.

"No… No! I won't lose no matter what!!" roared Doomsdramon. "SHADOW BEASTS! Lend me your powers! Let us unleash Armageddon and squash this insect before us!"

**(Play Dragonball Z American theme _Kid Buu_)**

Following his command, the seven digicore pieces started to glow with crimson light. One by one each core piece shot out beams of red light across the battlefield. The beams came together to form a massive ball of negative energy. This looked exactly like Doomsdramon's Atomic Death Blast. Yet, this one was a hundred times his normal size. He transferred more negative energy into the sphere through the use of the digicores' powers. The sphere grew at extraordinary proportions and covered a wide span range across the area. Everyone looked on with utter disbelief and started moving away. However, Kaiser X remained still on the pole.

Mummymon panicked while hiding behind a pile of debris. He held Arukenimon and Black Gatomon close to his side.

"Please protect me, guys! I don't want to die so soon!"

"Let go of my, bandage boy!"

"Protect me, Arukenimon! The Digital World can't lose me! I'm their champion!"

"Screw that! It's worth it! Might as well crown Kaiser X the new champ for this day forth!" Black Gatomon screamed out.

Doomsdramon brings his hands forward and causes the energy sphere to shrink down into size. He held the energy ball and looked down at Kaiser X with a sadistic grin.

"Take a good look at this, Kaiser X. This Hell Bomb is made up of the heavily condensed negative energy of the Digicores, which Millenniumon used to contaminate them. This also includes the hatred of the shadow beasts themselves! Hatred and negative energy wrapped into one. Just call it a darker version of the Life Bomb you've become accustomed to! **HELL BOMB!!**"

"Did he just say that it's a darker version of the Life Bomb?!" Cody spat out.

"Oh crap! We should get away from here! If that thing is as strong as the Life Bomb, then we shouldn't be here to watch it impact the Earth!"

"I'm with you on that! Let's get a move on!" Sora said.

"Not just yet. We have to trust Kaiser X to knock this attack away," Pikkan said.

"What makes you think so, Pikkan? That ball is set to slam into his planet and blow us sky high!" Beetlemon freaked out.

"Trust what the Alterian says," BW replied. "Kaiser X obviously still has this in the bag. He'll prove you wrong once again…"

"Hope you're right, BW. For not just our sake but this planet's sakes," Zephrymon said.

The group remained where they were positioned. However, they couldn't help but watch the massive sphere leaving a trail of destruction along its path. Buildings started to erode and explode just by making contact with it. The skies had now turned crimson as blood with darkness in the background.

_"It's no use. No matter where we run, once an energy ball with this much condensed energy, will destroy the planet,"_ Izzy thought.

**(End theme)**

With the energy ball coming closer towards the earth's surface, Kaiser X gets up from his kneeled stance and sits up. He lets out a scream and became covered by a bright aura. Shooting himself across, Kaiser X slammed his right fist into it. The force from the single fist sends the energy ball sailing across towards the heavens. Doomsdramon's mouth gaped wide open at the turn of events. Even the group was stunned. Kaiser X had easily taken care of the earth-shattering blast and sent it directly through the earth's atmosphere.

An outer space view of Earth is shown with the energy ball hurtling through the atmosphere. Like a bomb, the ball detonated and exploded outside in space. A blue explosive light shone all across the earth's heavens. The light blinded Kaiser X's friends for a moment until the radiance died down.

-

-

**Faroff in the Digital Universe. Shintomon's Holy Sanctuary**

Back on the holy planet, there was a familiar female sitting on a rock with a hand over her stomach. This was none other than the majestic demigoddess, Lady Moinanea. She had just recently become engaged to Lord Shintomon of the eastern Digiverse. Not just that but she would be due for their child within several months. She hummed to herself and sung a lullaby to her 'future child' inside her stomach.

Just then, she had caught glimpse of a bright light from a viewing orb. She steps forward and looks down at the orb. The demigoddess let out a gasp before she started calling out to the elder digimon.

"Lord Gosenzomon! Lord Gosenzomon! Hurry up and see this, great elder!"

Behind her was a black Omnimon with a porno magazine in one hand and a rubber chicken on the other.

"What's the racket? I heard you the first time, young lady" Gosenzomon said. "By the way, when can we get supper ready?"

"I wouldn't worry about supper now, great elder! You have to take a look at this! You noticed the earth through the orb?"

"Hmmm…" Gosenzomon said. "The evil shadow that was enveloping the Earth has now just vanished."

"Interesting…"

Suddenly, Lady Moinanea felt something stroking her butt and it was actually Gosenzomon caressing her posterior. He drooled to himself and blushed. The demigoddess retaliates as she delivered a slap across the elder's face. The elder Omnimon fell back on the ground with an imprint bedded on his left cheek. Lady Moinanea gasped at what she had just done.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, elder! I reacted out of instinct and I thought you were some bird trying to peck at me."

"Oh… no… No problem whatsoever… Ahhh… So young and so naive," Gosenzomon sighed.

Lady Moinanea focused back on the orb and could only make one conclusion based on these events.

_"Taichi. This must be your doing. Whatever it is, you're going a great job. Please, make it right and keep it up. If what the prophecy says is true, then you could very well be the Messiah and the last hope for the entire Digital Universe and that of your own world."_

-

-

**Back at the ground zero battle site**

The once dark skies have dissipated and been replaced a heavenly blue color. Doomsdramon looks around in horror and realized that the surrounding negative energy was nullified down to zero percent. Everything was once again pure as it should have been. Kaiser X looks across with a confident smirk across his face.

"Well, it would seem that even the heavens have turned on you," Kaiser X said.

"How did you pull this off?!"

"Do you think that all I did was punch your Hell Bomb away?"

"Explain yourself!"

"Fine. Right at the moment I punched the sphere, I used the energy within my body to convert the negative energy of the Hell Bomb to positive."

"You did what-now?! You mean my Hell Bomb, with its positive energy, collided with the negative energy surrounding the Earth, blowing it all away?!"

"Yep! When plus and minus are added, the answer is zero. Your attack was nullified down to zero percent."

"Grr… I HATE YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!"

"Blah. Blah. Blah. Let's finish this up, Doomsdramon. I have better things to do. Like killing your ass, confronting Saitou and getting Max back."

**(Play Dragonball Z American theme _SSJ3 Goku Transformation_)**

As soon as he said that, Kaiser X put his hands forward and formed a massive energy ball with spiral rings surrounding it. The middle ball was orange with ice blue rings rotating around it. It looked like a combination of Metalla X's _Ice Barrier Beam_ and Omega X's own _Terra Beam_.

"Doomsdramon! Burn in hell! **ICE BARRIER TERRA BEAM!!**"

Unleashing a massive dose of the combined attack, Doomsdramon was unable to avoid it. He lets out a horrifying scream while being engulfed by the mighty blast of energy. Kaiser X concentrated while putting forth more ki energy through his attack. The dragon's body started to break down and immediately was losing his power. Kaiser X halted his attack and watched as four whole digicores came falling down towards the ground. Fortunately, Gallantmon, Dimitri, Kaiser Greymon and Sora caught the four digicores.

"All right! We did it!" Sora cheered. "We did it!"

"That's great! Now we can get the heck out of here," Mimi said.

"This is great! Now Doomsdramon's lost his power and has been reduced into Atolmdramon once again!" Dimitri said. "He no longer stands a chance against us. Max, we're on our buddy!"

"Look! He's not finished yet!" Kaiser Greymon said.

"Yeah. All Kaiser X needs to do is finish that guy off and we'll be done here," said Gallantmon.

Once the light faded, Atolmdramon found himself back to his dedigivolved form. He gasped and looked about his surroundings. He not only stripped of his former but also of the four whole digicores.

"Ha! I haven't kicked the bucket just yet, Kaiser X," Atolmdramon laughed.

"Either you're persistent or you're the stupidest monster we've ever faced," Kaiser X sighed. "You're no longer a match for me anymore. With this next blast, you're going to be obliterated for sure!"

Kaiser X collected even more ki and put his hands forward once again. The beast knew what was coming and started to turn away. However, he would not have a chance to escape the blast. It was going to be a much grander scale than the last one. The energy ball was coated by a purely crimson aura.

**"ONE THOUSAND TIMES ICE BARRIER TERRA BEAM!! HA!!" **

"NO!!!"

Atolmdramon turned around and attempted to shield himself but it was not enough to help him with stand this head on attack. The enormous blast engulfed him once again and quickly knocked the digicode right out of him. Kaiser X levitated over to where Kaiser Greymon stood.

"I… I… The great last Shadow beast defeated… by a superior warrior?! Impossible…"

"Takuya. You do the honors."

"You got it."

The Zeta-hybrid levitated up to where Atolmdramon's body was breaking down into data code. He took out his D-Tector and quickly scanned the data through his device.

"Atolmdramon. May your soul be purified by this D-Tector. Never again spread evil and pain on the innocence. Digi-Code! SCAN!!"

**(End theme)**

As soon as he collected the last of Atolmdramon's data, Kaiser Greymon levitated back down to be greeted by everyone who witnessed the battle. Soon everyone flocked to Kaiser X, who was attempting to answer nearly every question being thrown at him.

"Please! Whoa! One at a time!"

"See, Sora? I told you. He's more Matt than Tai any day!" Mimi said while sticking her tongue out.

"Excuse me?! He's more Tai if I do say so myself! His childish antics are so similar to Tai! It's obvious," Sora retorted.

"He's more Yamato!"

"More Taichi!"

"MORE YAMATO!"

"MORE TAICHI!"

"Ladies! Please! Let's be civilized here!" Mummymon said.

Before he could do anything else, the two ladies turned to face Mummymon with demonic glares. He squirmed away only for Arukenimon to slap him across the back of his head.

"OW!"

"Don't be such an idiot," she sighed.

Suddenly, Kaiser X watched as his body emitted a bright aura and felt his body being separated at once. The group saw Kaiser X losing his form and reverting back to the separate warriors. Omega X and Kaiser X looked down upon themselves in shock.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to maintain our form for thirty minutes. That was only ten minutes!" Metalla X growled.

"Heh. I guess level four really takes it out of you," replied Omega X. "Oh well. At least we got the job done."

"Be glad that fusion didn't wear off during the fight," Gallantmon said. "Or we would have all been in deep trouble."

"No kidding! Now, we have all the digicores and we can go save Max!" Dimitri reminded everyone.

"Yes, please. Let's get out of here and head back to the cavern," Sora suggested.

"I'm not sure if I can even teleport inside with my Time Warp," Omega X replied.

"But it should be worth a try," Joe said. "We have only little time before that tunnel opens, right?"

"Since ten minutes have passed just now before Doomsdramon was defeated, I'd say we have an estimate of twenty minutes left," said Omega X. "Ok, everyone. I'm going to transport us outside the caverns then."

"That's a good idea. Be sure to lock on someone's ki first near the cavern," Pikkan said.

With a nod, Omega X placed two fingers on his forehead and began to sense for any kis near the Demon's Cavern. He was picking up on the ki signals of Shintomon, Lopmon, Guardromon and Marine Angemon first.

"Shintomon is out there as we speak along with the others. They must have been waiting for us since we've been taking care of this last monster. Ok, everyone grab hold and stay close. I'm teleporting us there right away."

"Dimitri. Do you got all four digicores?" asked Mimi.

"Piece of cake, mom. I've got them."

Omega X took another glance at one of the digicores and saw an memorial image of Novadramon. A smile forms across his face and realized that he had avenged the fallen monster's death.

_"Novadramon. I'll never forget you, my friend. You showed that not all of you monsters had selfish desires. I respect you for the honor you had and for sparing my wife. Maybe, one day, we'll meet again. When I die, I'll be sure to give you the best fight you could hope for. Thank you, Novadramon."_

"Um, Tai? Honey? Are you there?" Sora pondered while gawking at her husband.

"Must be day dreaming again. Figures," sighed Mimi.

"Oh, is everyone ready?"

"We've been asking you that same damn question for the past minute or so," Metalla X answered. "Let's hurry it up! Max is waiting and the tunnel is due to open!"

"Good. Now hang on tight everyone."

The group huddled close together and placed their hands on Omega X. Within a second, the warrior transported himself and everyone out from the area. Yes, this even included Mummymon, Arukenimon and Black Gatomon. However, unbeknownst to them, there was a lost stream of data that Kaiser Greymon forgot to scan. This tiny data packet emerged from the rubble and was emitting a black aura. Just then, a small snicker was heard from out of the data packet itself.

**"Fools… They actually thought they have me down? I just lead them to believe that I was defeated. For I, Millenniumon, will once again merge myself with Ryo's digimon and become reborn. But for now, I'll let Saitou have his fun. Taichi, I just hope you don't die because I'd like to have that opportunity to do so. Heh. Heh."**

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps was heard trampling across the debris. In the distance was none other than Ryo Akiyama and Monodramon. The tiny infected data packet slivered through the rubble and tunneled its way towards Monodramon. Without him knowing, the data packet condensed itself into a slug-like form and absorbed through the rookie's skin.

**"I shall nest inside Monodramon since he still carries some of my essence. I shall dictate the pace until the time is right for my rebirth. Fortunately, I was able to extract the Dark Spore from out of Ichijuoji's body all thanks in part to Lichidramon. Soon, my rebirth will be at hand! Ha! Ha!"**

"Something the matter, Monodramon?"

"No…"

"This is terrible. First Shinjuku and now this? The Earth is coming apart."

"Well, at least the skies are clearing. Maybe a good sign?"

"Possibly or this is simply the calming before the storm. I'm afraid things will only get worse from this point on, Monodramon."

_"Yes, for all of you, humans. The end is at hand…"_

"Let's get a move on. You said west, right?"

"Uh huh. Let's get a move on to Demon's Cavern!"

"Still can't believe you want to go there. But, whatever. Let's go."

With Ryo walking through the rubble, Monodramon caught up with his Tamer and led him through into a far off forest in the distance. This would exactly lead them down towards Demon's Cavern. This would be the exact battle site where Omega X would face off with Saitou in the fated showdown according to what the prophecy has foretold. Just how does Millenniumon now fit within the final pages of the prophecy? Only time will tell and it could very well be soon.

-

-

**Interdimensional Stadium**

The ensuing battle between Ultima X and Burizalor was becoming more intense. Streaks of light crashed around through the surroundings and explosions appeared across the arena seats. Burizalor flies up towards the rafters and shoots down numerous ki blasts. Ultima X manages to swipe away each ki shot with his sword. He boosts his speed and quickly slams a knee into the overlord's gut. The warrior follows it up with fists across Burizalor's body and delivers an elbow shot to the back of his head.

"Heads up, Mega Gargomon!" Keke screamed out.

The mega digimon looked ahead to find the Burizalor clones flying out in masse towards him.

_"Great. This is just what we needed, Henry. Um, it was nice knowing ya?"_

"Even I can't defeat these guys, let alone one of them," Keke growled. "Davis is too busy with the real guy. What now? Sonja's down and out!"

"Now! Prepare yourselves for the afterlife!" the clones screeched.

"We're dead meat! Davis! Get your butt down here!" exclaimed Mega Gargomon.

The clones all formed energy balls altogether and prepared to finish off the two. Keke puts up her guard, as did Mega Gargomon, even though they knew that still wouldn't save them from certain death. Just as the Burizalor clones were prepared to deliver the finishing blow, a quick blur emerged from out of the crater and knocked away each clone swiftly. Keke and Mega Gargomon were stunned to find out that the clones were dispatched rather quickly. The blur happened to be a revived Sonja. She lands back on the ground with her clothes tattered and a cross-shaped scar formed across her right cheek.

"Sonja! You're all right!" Keke exclaimed. "I thought you were a goner for sure!'

_"Nice way to make a comeback! Ick, that cut on your face looks pretty nasty,"_ Mega Gargomon spoke through Terriermon's voice.

"I was surprised myself. Then I forgot about my own design. I'm an artificial with unlimited stamina and energy. Burizalor. Really, is that the best you can do?"

The real Burizalor looked down at the revived artificial woman and seethed angrily. He heard slight chuckling from Ultima X.

"You find something humorous, Daisuke?"

"Yeah. You. Big mistake for underestimating my woman, you dumb bastard."

"But, that attack I inflicted should have destroyed her! She shouldn't even be gaining a second wind!"

"Guess Datamon never told you that his artificials run on unlimited energy."

"But she's not purely robotic!"

"She's still human with some mechanical parts. You see there's this device planted in her that allows her to run on unlimited energy. So, she can never become fatigued for a long time."

"Impossible…! Why didn't Datamon tell me about the artificials' full details?!"

"You should have asked, but knowing you. You're too idiotic and egotistical to even consider taking advice from others," Ultima X continued on. "You just screwed yourself in the process. With Sonja's unlimited energy and my superior power, you can't defeat the both of us, pal."

"But my clones! I still have my clones!"

"Not for long. All we have to do is kill the main source and I'm looking at him right now," Ultima X snickered. "Yep. That's you, Burizalor. With you dead, those clones will be deleted and returned to their normal selves."

"No! I won't allow you to carry out on your strategy! Clones! Infect Daisuke's friends now! Hurry! It's out last chance!"

Following the orders of their superior, the clones charged out in masse on the trio. Sonja leaps up onto her feet and flew through the clones. She throws out a barrage of fists and kicks to knock away each Burizalor clone effortlessly. Mega Gargomon throws out a fist to send several Burizalor clones flying back. Keke takes advantage of the fallen clones and shoots down numerous ki blasts. Despite their effort, they still couldn't kill off any of the clones.

"Ha! No matter how hard you try, they will always get back up!" laughed Burizalor.

"Hey! You're forgetting someone, dumb ass," Ultima X said as he appeared behind the overlord.

As Burizalor turned around, Ultima X grabbed him by his wing and tightened his grip. The overlord howled in pain as Ultima X started pulling at the left wing. With one snap, he ripped the wing off of Burizalor's back.

**"MY WING!! YOU SON OF A-"**

Ultima X silenced Burizalor and delivered a spinning kick across his face. The force sent the overlord crashing down to the surface. Burizalor managed to stop himself in time and saved his own fall. Ultima X levitated down and faced off with the villain with a serious demeanor. No longer was Daisuke in the mood to play any more games.

"Enough of this! You're gone, Daisuke! I'm sure you've already become accustomed to this attack of mine. **DEATH ALCHEMY!!"**

**(Play Inuyasha OST theme _Miasma_)**

With that said, Burizalor's wings spread out and he takes flight across the skies. The warrior stood his ground and questioned the overlord's tactics. Burizalor points his finger and shoots out a beam. Rather than blast Ultima X, he shot the ground and immediately was carving out a circle around where Ultima X was standing.

"Just, what is he doing? Davis! Get out of there!" Sonja cried out.

"Yes, listen to your dearest wife, Daisuke. You don't want to get devastated by this again. You barely managed to survive last time, but you won't have any chance of living this second time! Ha! Ha!"

Despite the threats from Burizalor, Ultima X maintained his ground and seemed rather confident. He knew that Burizalor's attack had nearly killed him but he didn't seem bothered this time.

"Davis! Get out of there! You want to die?!" Keke screamed.

"This is no time to play the macho prick right now, Davis!" Sonja growled. "He just loves to play around…"

"I'm not so sure he's playing, guys," Mega Gargomon said. "He must have a plan."

"What plan?!" Keke exclaimed. "He's standing around like a moron!"

"Just watch…"

_"I just hope you know what you're doing, Davis. For our sakes,"_ Sonja thought.

The circle around Ultima X started to tremble and a dark column of light emerged from out of the ground. Ultima X was too late from maneuvering away plus the circle Burizalor created put up a barrier to trap the warrior from within. However, unlike the last time, Ultima X was still rather calm and smiled. Burizalor wondered what he was plotting.

"What?! You find this funny, Daisuke?! You must have lost your damn mind!"

"No, my brain is still functioning. It's you that's an idiot. I just found a way through your barrier."

"What?! How?!"

"Allow me to demonstrate."

As soon as he said that, Ultima X pulls out his sword and channels a large amount of ki through the sword. The sword itself was glowing a golden aura. Then, the entire barrier itself was becoming engulfed by a golden aura. Burizalor became blinded by the light and screamed.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"The golden radiance?" Sonja said. "Davis' is using the golden radiance left over from his fight with Lichidramon?!"

"Whoa, this is a first," Keke said. "At least for me…"

With a loud battle cry, Ultima X swung his newly powered sword and sliced through the barrier. Burizalor gasped in horror to witness his own spell being cut down like butter. The fused warrior pointed his sword directly towards Burizalor.

"Told you I'd find a way through your pathetic techniques, Burizalor. Face it. You're beaten. There's no chance of you ever defeating me. Now, how would you prefer your death? Slow or quick?"

"No… I won't! I won't allow myself to be defeated by the likes of you! Never!"

**(End theme)**

Sonja steps forward behind Burizalor and wiped the blood from her scar.

"Just give it up. The two of us would crush you."

"Then, why don't you prove it?! I'm standing right here! I won't rest until you two are dead!"

Burizalor boosts his dark aura and shoots two blasts towards his two adversaries. They effortlessly slapped the blasts away.

"Wow, that was pathetic," Ultima X sighed. "You're washed up, Burizalor. It's time we end this."

**(Play Inuyasha OST theme _Sword of a Fang_)**

Summoning his sword out, Ultima X raised it over his head and began spinning into a tornado. Burizalor saw through to this and increased the mass on his body. This was the same technique used against Super Artificial Jax.

"No! I won't fall to this little maneuver! You used this on Jax! It will fail! I promise you that!" roared Burizalor.

"Not as long as we're here!" Sonja calls out.

Burizalor turns around and finds Sonja flying out at him. She throws out a barrage of punches and kicks at the overlord. He blocks out every attack and goes for a tail lash. She phases away and reappears yards away from his right side. She puts out a hand, creates an energy disc and hurls it across. Burizalor dodged the attack but not long until it sliced off his tail. The overlord howled in pain and retaliates with an energy blast. Mega Gargomon stepped out and took the blast head on. The titanic mega fell over to make the sacrifice for the artificial.

"How do you like the new crew cut I gave you, your highness?" Sonja sarcastically said with a smirk on her face.

**"YOU INSOLENT WENCH! PREPARE FOR DEATH!!"**

"No, Burizalor! It's over for you!"

Burizalor turned around and watched as Ultima X shot across towards him at super sonic speed. Ultima X spun around into a strong tornado with a deadly blade at the center.

**"HYPER TORNADO BLADE!!"**

All Burizalor could do now was scream out in horror. He didn't have time to react once Ultima X plowed right through him. However, rather than being having Ultima X punch right through him, Burizalor received a much gorier treatment. Burizalor was frozen in place for a few moments until Ultima X's blade sliced him up into pieces. Blood was splattered across with skin and body parts scattering across.

Once their superior had met his death, the clones were quickly being deleted one by one. They were all connected to him through the virus. Thus they were immediately dissolved. Mega Gargomon and Keke looked around to find no more traces of the clones. Ultima X stopped his attack and looked down at the work he just made. No longer was Burizalor a threat but a pile of gore, tattered skin and body parts. The overlord's brain splattered across towards Sonja's feet. With one swift stomp, she crushed his brain and officially sealed the end of the terror.

**(End theme)**

"So, that's the end of Burizalor. About time that bastard had what's coming to him," Ultima X said. "Sonja. You going to be okay?"

"Just peachy. Yuck, my shoes are covered by his blood," Sonja said while wiping her shoes.

"I can't believe we did it!" Keke cheered. "I thought you guys were gone for sure."

"Nah. I was just caught off guard," Ultima X replied. "Mega Gargomon. Thanks for covering for my wife. We owe you."

"No problem," the mega said while sitting up.

"So, what now? We just defeated Burizalor. Does that mean we can get the heck out of here?" Keke wondered.

Almost right on the spot, a portal opened up at the center of the stadium. Keke slapped her own forehead.

"I hate it when I'm right."

"It's a good thing there's a way out of here," Sonja stated.

"Whatever it may lead us, let's get going everyone. Perhaps it will lead us to Max," Ultima X suggested.

With everyone nodding, the five individuals entered through the portal and left the empty stadium. The portal closed up as soon as the last individual entered through. Unbeknownst to them, the bloody mess left behind was starting to emit a dark, purple aura. A shadow emerged from out of Burizalor's shredded body and gave off a sinister chuckle.

**"So, Burizalor has fallen. He had his chance. Now his dark power shall become one with me."**

-

-

**Interdimensional Desert**

Battling across the heavens, Virus was doing everything through offense to counter the double-team efforts of the angelic duo. He throws out a punch at War Angemon and actually connects. However, Mystic Celesta took advantage of her distracted rival and shoot out a beam from her right hand. The blast connected with Virus' face and rocked him back.

"You wench!"

Mystic Celesta cried out and slammed a barrage of fists into Virus' chest. Each fist caused some damage to the bio-artificial's perfect body. She goes and delivers an uppercut into his chin to send him hurtling across the heavens. She quickly phases out and reappears above Virus.

**"HOLY BEAM!!"**

Mystic Celesta fires away a powerful blast towards Virus, who immediately regained his senses and dodged to the side. The blast plummeted down at the surface and exploded on impact. She had forgotten that Beelzebumon was still lying unconscious across the sands.

"Darn! I forgot all about Beelzebumon!"

"Some friend you are, Hikari. You show no concern for your fellow comrades."

"I had forgotten he was down there. You won't be dodging my attacks any longer."

"Oh yeah? We'll see."

"Mistake number one!" War Angemon calls out.

The artificial turns around and is met with a kick across his face. War Angemon appears and sends a force of power through his kick. Virus was stunned by the blow, which gave War Angemon an advantage. He grabbed Virus by his right leg and hurls him through a nearby mountain ledge. Virus crashed through the ledge and was buried underneath the rubble. The angelic duo came together and threw out a barrage of ki blasts down upon their buried adversary. A set of explosions scattered across the sands.

"Keep firing, Kari! We can't allow him to escape!"

"That's easier said than done!"

With the angelic pair still implementing their assault, Virus powers out through the rubble and sends an array of rocks towards the pair. War Angemon shoots out a ki blast to destroy the incoming rocks. Meanwhile, Mystic Celesta pulled out her sword to slice through each rock catapulted. Virus takes flight towards the female and throws out a fist. Mystic Celesta puts up her shoulder to block it out. The artificial roars angrily and delivers a big boot across her face.

"Well, that some miraculous comeback, Hikari. Too bad it won't last too long for you and your lover. You will be put into the position as Beelzebumon. Both of your faces will be sent buried into the dirt."

"Keep telling yourself that, you arrogant prick," War Angemon said. "Virus. This is where you die. Hope and Light will consume your darkness."

"Now where have I heard that one?" Virus sighed. "Heads up!"

With that said, Virus flies out at War Angemon and quickly vanished from sight. War Angemon was immediately caught off guard for a moment until he felt a swift kick slammed against the side of his neck. The angelic warrior of hope gagged as he heard his neck slightly pop from the impact blow. Mystic Celesta powers up an aura and makes a collision with Virus. She spears Virus in mid-air and plummets down towards the surface along with him. As soon as she was midway from the ground, she drops Virus and lets him become pile driven through the sands. Mystic Celesta rushes over to War Angemon and treats his neck.

"You going to be okay, Takeru?"

"I'll be fine. We have to finish this. There's no time. In no time, that tunnel will open and Max will already have been eaten by Sigma since they need Max's powers to cut the barrier."

"I know. I just had a thought. What if we use our combined strength and use a double team Holy Beam? We used it on Jax."

"But it didn't destroy him."

"Surely, it will reduce Virus to cinders. It's the only way. Remember he can regenerate."

"Right. All we have to do is destroy everything including the core in his brain. Great idea, Takeru. Let's do it!"

Suddenly, the angelic duo turned around to find Virus arriving from the far distance. He quickly sets up a ki aura and increases the muscles on his body. His aura became surged with electrical streaks.

"Great, he just increased his strength. But that bulk form should slow him down," War Angemon said. "All we need to do is concentrate on our ki and release it into a double blast."

"Then we can condense it. Right. I got it."

"Are you two done having your little chit chat?! Because I'm just about ready to finish you off!"

**(Play Dragonball Z American theme _Dead Zone_)**

With that said, Virus lets out another earth shattering roar and cups his hands together in a familiar stance. A ball of energy was materializing through his palms. The sands of the desert started blowing away and many sand storms were building up.

"He's going for my brother's finishing technique," Mystic Celesta said. "This is it! Let's hurry and get our attack over with."

"There's no way I'm going to let you finish! Death is your only future, angels! Victory shall be mine! TERRA-"

"Now, Hikari! HOLY-"

"HOLY-"

The angelic warriors stood together and gathered enough holy energy. Energyballs materialized through their palms. War Angemon's was golden yellow while Mystic Celesta's ki light was pink. The three warriors aimed poised to fire away their most powerful techniques.

"IT'S TIME TO DIE!!" Virus screamed out before unleashing his ultimate attack.

**"TERRA BEAM!! HA!!"**

"HOLY-"

"HOLY-"

**"BEAM!! HA!!"** the angels screamed out.

Virus' attack collided with the other two beams of light. All three struggled to keep their attacks stabilized. The bio-artificial felt his body becoming strained but not long enough before dark ki flowed through his body. His Terra Beam was actually starting to over coming the angels' light beams.

"Hikari! Don't give up! We've beaten this bastard before and we can do it again!"

"Yes! We won't give it up!"

"Hikari! Takeru! It was nice knowing you but this is where you last stand! Victory is once again mine! Ha! Ha!"

"CHAOS FLARE!!"

Suddenly, Virus heard a voice calling out an attack and watched an energy beam being sent directly for him. The bio-artificial quickly blew it off with a bright aura. Beelzebumon was back on his feet with widened eyes.

"A valiant effort, Beelzebumon, but all in vein! You've only forced me to put forth more energy to kill off both Hikari and Takeru! I'm going to blow all of you away with one blast!"

_"Damn! Just what's it going to take to beat this guy?!"_

**"SHINGAMI CHAOS BEAM!!"**

A massive red beam came shooting out beyond the distance and struck Virus across his face. However, unlike many blasts, this one actually damaged the artificial's face. His face was revealed to be ripped away. Muscle tendons were revealed and purple blood gushed out like there was no tomorrow. He looked across to find Dorothy with one hand stretched out. Hanging onto the girl, Rei Saiba's pendant was still emitting a bright glow.

**"YOU BASTARDS!!"**

"NOW, GUYS!! HE'S ALL YOURS!!" Dorothy screamed out.

"Let's do it, Kari!"

"You got!"

Putting forth more energy through their attacks. the combined beams condensed into one massive blast.

**"SEVEN HEAVENS JUDGMENT BLAST!!"**

Virus screamed in utter horror as he became engulfed by the enormous blast. It was as if history were repeating itself all over again. He looked back to the same event when teenage Hikari destroyed his body at the conclusion of the War Games. That same child has once again defeated him. But, it not just her but also her husband.

**"WE WON'T LET YOU LIVE EVER AGAIN! NEVER RETURN TO HARM OUR CHILDREN! BE GONE, VIRUS!!"** Mystic Celesta screamed.

**"AHHH!! I MAY DIE BUT MY SOUL SHALL FOREVER HAUNT YOU, HIKARI!! UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE!!"**

Roaring his last words, Virus' perfect body was reduced to simple cells and his core was destroyed in the process. The mighty blast faded away and revealed no traces of Virus. Mystic Celesta and War Angemon both levitated down to recover from their hard fought battle.

**(End theme)**

"Damn, just had to steal my thunder," Beelzebumon grunted. "Well, at least you two had your fun. You were more familiar with him than I was."

"You held him off to give us time to recover, Beelzebumon," War Angemon said. "We're thankful."

"Yes, thank you. We would have been vaporized if you hadn't come," Mystic Celesta replied while giving a bow to the demon lord.

"Um… It was nothing I guess. I wasn't doing it to save you. I had to stop that bastard because I didn't want him to destroy the world where Ai and Makoto are at."

"How sweet," the female warrior giggled. "You do have love for your Tamers."

"Hey, let's not get too mushy here, lady."

"Seriously. We wanted to make sure Virus never set his sights on our children. We both have loved ones to protect."

"Yeah. You've got a point. I just don't want to get all mushy about it. It ruins my bad ass image."

"Understood. I'll keep it to myself."

"Hey, guys!" Dorothy calls out from above.

"Great work, Dorothy! You're also a big help!" War Angemon exclaimed.

Dorothy landed down to where her friends awaited her arrival. Setting Rei down, the pendant around her neck lost its luster and returned to normal.

"There's something you guys should know about Rei," Dorothy said.

"What is it?" asked War Angemon.

"Well, it's-"

Before Dorothy had a chance to explain, a portal opened behind them. It was the same kind of portal that Davis and his team used to escape the other dimension.

"You'll have to tell us later because we found our way out of here," Mystic Celesta said. "If that's the portal to lead us to Saitou's lair then I'm taking it. I know TK is going with me, but this is your last chance. You guys don't have to fight with us. You just leave Saitou with us."

"No way. I'm getting my shot at that creep," Beelzebumon said. "Nobody opens up a tunnel and sends nasty monsters to chow on my Tamers like lunch. Over my dead body. I'm kicking his ass."

"Max is captive. He's such a sweet little boy who loves his friends and family dearly. He's like a little brother to me," Dorothy stated. "I'm not going to turn my back on him when he needs us most."

"Ditto here. Max has shown me the good side to humanity. Plus, I need to go to change my brother's views. Saitou must be stopped at all costs," Rei said.

"Everybody's for it then. Ok, everyone. This maybe the point of no return, but we're going to fight with everything we've got. With that out of the way, let's get going," War Angemon said. "It's time. Max needs us."

The four walked through the portal and departed from the interdimensional desert world. Well, in Beelzebumon's case, Dorothy and Rei helped him through since he was still battered from his fight with Virus. However, unbeknownst to them, a dark cloud emerged from the exact spot where Virus' body was decimated. The shadow moved about across the desert before fading away.

**"Virus, too? He has failed for the last time. He and Burizalor's last portions of energyshall be transferred to me. With their powers, I shall crush those insolent Digi-Destined… once and for all. But for now, I shall let you have all the fun, Saitou. Entertain me and make certain the barrier is cut down. There is nothing that can stop you. Nothing."**

-

-

**Outside Demon's Cavern**

Waiting for the arrival of his comrades, Shintomon was sitting on a rock and sighed in depression.

"First Impmon and now Sonja? Why didn't they just stay here and wait for the others?"

Just then, the higher digimon turned to feel out a strong ki appearing at the site. He turned and was relieved to find Omega X arriving with the others. Sora, Phoenixmon, Mimi, Rosemon, Izzy, Hercules Kabuterimon, Joe, Gomamon, Cody, Armadillomon, Dimitri, Sakuyamon, Crimson Gallantmon, Mummymon, Arukenimon and Black Gatomon were standing together on one side. On the other side, Metalla X, Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon, Zephrymon, Beetlemon, Loweemon, Koriikakkumon, Pikkan, BW, Cyberleomon, Jeri and Calumon were together. Omega X stepped forward with Dimitri holding the four digicores.

"My goodness! Are those the digicores?! You've managed to gather them together?!" asked Shintomon.

"That's right. We were able to defeat the final monster," Omega X replied.

"You should have seen them! Tai and Matt used fusion to become Kaiser X. They defeated Doomsdramon and snared that last digicore," Sora explained.

"That's great! I commend you all for taking the time to capture all of the digicores. It looks like order has now bee restored. We can take care of the damages to this world and restore Ken Ichijouji."

"Not yet, Shintomon. I'm afraid it's over yet," Omega X said. "We might have captured the digicores. But my son is still captive. There's only little time. Saitou's anxious to get that tunnel opened and unleash the apocalypse on our planet."

"You have a point. Please, do go," the higher digimon suggested. "It's essential we go and prevent Saitou from carrying out his scheme."

"Am I still able to use my Time Warp to enter the caverns?" Omega X asked. "I don't want to waste anymore time running through the cave without knowing what to expect. We only have about twenty minutes left before that bastard has that tunnel opened."

"You might want to give it a try, Taichi. You only have little time."

"Okay, who wants to accompany me? I could go alone if need be."

As soon as he said that, Omega X was surprised that many volunteers had stepped up to lend him a hand. Amongst them were Metalla X, Crimson Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Pikkan, Cyberleomon, BW and the six legendary warriors. A smile crept across the warrior's face. He was delighted to know that they would stand by him to foil Saitou's master scheme.

"I appreciate it guys."

"Tai. We've been through hell and back, literally. This is the battle that decides all. Everything else was just child's play," Gallantmon said. "I became what I am because of you and Kari. I'm honored to fight by your side."

"Likewise," replied Kaiser Greymon. "We legendary warriors will not let you down. Right, guys?"

"You got that right!"

"We've been allies since the battle with Devimon on File Island. Of course, I'll be involved in this," Cyberleomon replied. "Both of our worlds are at stake."

"I just want to kick Saitou's ass," Pikkan grumbled.

"Max is such a good kid and I would hate to see a human-hating bastard like Saitou do anything to harm him," BW said. "Tai. When this is said and done, I'd like to call Max my little brother."

"It's a deal. You don't have to ask. Okay, everyone. Gather around so I can transport us in that cavern."

Following the warrior's orders, the group gathered around Omega X. He concentrated through the ki signals from within the caverns. He didn't think he would even have a chance to enter since Neo's territory prevented anyone from entering. However, this time that territory was dispelled. Omega X realized this was his opportunity to teleport inside.

"That Spell caster's territory has been dispelled! Great! We can enter through! Here goes!"

Within a tenth of a millisecond, he and the group were gone from sight. Shintomon was caught off guard by the quick teleportation. Nearly dropping the digicores, Dimitri went over and took the digicores.

"I think I'll hold onto those, Mr. Shintomon."

"Sora. You going to be all right?" Phoenixmon asked.

"Yeah for now at least. My son and husband are in dangerous territory. I pray they both come back to me," Sora slightly sobbed.

"It's going to be all right. Our husbands are in there and they're going to make short work of that monster," Mimi said. "Just breathe easy. Armageddon will never come as long as we believe."

"Mimi… You sure have grown since I first met you."

"Like they say, time passes and people change. For the worse or for the better."

With a nod, Sora lets out a sigh and looks up to the night skies.

"Well, this is rather dramatic. Don't you think, Arukenimon?" Mummymon asked.

"I suppose if you're into that kind of thing."

"Hey, didn't think I'd see you guys here again," Kazu calls out.

Emerging from out of the woods were Kazu, Kenta, Marine Angemon, Guardromon, Suzie and Lopmon.

"What is this?! A reunion?!" Mummymon shouted. "My… Who would have thought we'd be back together after five long years?"

"Life is always full of surprises," Kenta said. "It's good to see you again, Mummymon."

"Uh… I need to lie down…"

"Was it something he said?" Guardromon asked.

"No, its just Mummymon's getting too old for this," sighed Black Gatomon.

Shintomon faced the caverns and gives a prayer to all the warriors who are set to commence in the final battle to save the multi-worlds. Sora, Mimi, Jeri, Joe and Cody join in with the higher digimon to give their prayers.

_"Taichi. My friends. Good luck to you all. You are all our hope to overcome this rogue apprentice and seal the tunnel. May the higher beings watch over us all and determine the outcome of this final battle,"_ Shintomon thought. _"Bless us all."_

-

-

**Inside the center of Demon's Cavern AKA Saitou's Lair**

Meanwhile, inside of the cavern's center, the misty and ominous environment was quiet for a moment. That is until the two portals from the interdimensions opened up. Saitou was still sitting on the couch watching a war movie through a big screen television. Standing by his side was Neo Saiba, who had just left from his boat. He was no longer sitting down but standing up with his arms crossed. On the other side, Sigma maintained his barrier over Max Kamiya.

The first to emerge from the portals was Mystic Celesta, Beelzebumon, War Angemon, Rei Saiba and Dorothy.

"We're finally here!" Rei said. "This is where Mr. Saitou's opening the tunnel."

"And speak of the devil," Mystic Celesta pointed out to Saitou.

"That's him? Look at that no good bastard watching a flick before we pound his face in!" growled Beelzebumon.

Next, Ultima X, Mega Gargomon, Keke and Sonja arrived at just about the sametime. Keke gasped as soon she found Max contained inside a cocooned barrier thanks to Sigma's powers.

"There's Max!" Keke exclaimed. "Huh? Aunt Kari? Uncle TK?!"

"Keke?! Davis?! You guys! What a coincidence!" War Angemon said.

"Whoa! Hey, did you gets get reacquitanted with some old enemies of ours?" asked Ultima X.

"We already dealt with Virus," answered Mystic Celesta.

"Yeah and we just took out Burizalor," replied Sonja.

"Insane. So that was Saitou's last line of defense. I've got to hand it to him. He knows how to play the game," Dorothy said. "Now, we can stop him right in his own damn cave."

Before they could make their next move, Omega X finally arrived with Metalla X, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Pikkan, BW, Cyberleomon and the six legendary warriors via the Time Warp teleportation. It seemed Neo's territory was dispelled, thus allowing the warrior to successfully use his teleportation.

"Tai?! You're here, but how? What about the territory?" Mystic Celesta asked.

"The territory was dispelled," Omega X replied.

The warrior looked across and found Saitou sitting on the couch. He growled intensely and turned to also find Max held within a crimson barrier.

"SAITOU! We've just taken out all of your lines of defense! The last monster has been defeated and we've just captured all of the digicores," Omega X said.

"Not to mention Burizalor and Virus are out of commission!" Ultima X exclaimed.

"What you guys actually fought Virus and Burizalor?" Omega X said. "I thought they were supposed to be locked in limbo."

"All thanks in part to Millenniumon," replied War Angemon. "We even killed them off. Well, Kari and myself took out Virus. Davis wasted Burizalor."

"I thought they couldn't die? Takato and I sure as hell couldn't kill them," Omega X wondered.

"Partially true, but that rule only applies to limbo," Cyberleomon explained thoroughly. "Once they reemerge into the living realm, they can die just like any other being. Their immortality advantage only applies in limbo because of the physic and spiritual laws set forth. Since you guys killed them in the living realm, their souls cannot return back to limbo unless the guardian collects them. But their bodies have been destroyed forever."

"Thank goodness. Those two jack asses are the last two people we have to deal with," Omega X said. "Now, it's your turn, Saitou!"

**(Play Yu Yu Hakusho OST theme _Door to Makai_)**

There was not a single reply from the Dark Angel or his accomplices. Mystic Celesta felt a terrible vibe coursing through her body. Omega X wondered what had bothered his sister and he soon got his questions answered. He looked up ahead to find the tunnel itself levitating over the lake. Loud zombie-like groans were heard within the cracking tunnel. In just under twenty minutes, the tunnel would crack and release the Corrupts from within with the Synisters waiting along the sidelines behind a second barrier.

"AUNT KARI! TK! DAVIS! TAKATO! DAD! KEKE!" Max cried out. "You guys made it! See, Saitou?! I told you they would come!"

"Hang in there, Max! We're coming to save you!" Omega X responded to his son.

Even the Tamers and legendary warriors were becoming uneasy within the ominous cavern. Gallantmon gasped when he was watching the monsters banging against the tunnel doorway.

"Ick! Just look at that!" Zephrymon shuddered. "The smell from those things are getting to me."

"Don't worry. Those are the weaker monsters," Pikkan assured the group. "We can take those guys. It's the Synisters we have to worry about."

"The Synisters will be awaiting for us on the sidelines behind the second barrier," Cyberleomon said. "We must brace ourselves."

"So that's the center of the hole to the Dark Realm?" Gallantmon said.

"That's right, Takato," said Beelzebumon. "On the other side lies the true Dark Realm. None of that bullshit you've heard before. Guys like King Devimon only took refuge within territories outside the true Dark Realm."

"You mean you know what the Dark Realm is like?" Sakuyamon asked.

"You never told us any of this. Fess up, pal!" Mega Gargomon demanded.

"Yeah, because I was born there as a digiegg. It's not a fun place to be. It's like hell itself. Normal humans would wither like ripe fruits just by simply inhaling the mist from within. But you guys are special cases. So I wouldn't worry too much about you."

"Thanks for the warning," Kaiser Greymon said. "Hear that, Tai?"

"Yeah and we'll take that advice to heart. At least we have someone who has some knowledge of the Dark Realm. Geez, this place has a spooky vibe."

"I can't even tell if it's warm or cold," Dorothy said.

"Look! That barrier's interior wall is starting to crack!" Pikkan pointed out to the barrier.

"It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" Saitou said without turning back to face his adversaries. "The destruction of that revolting species is what we call humanity begins here. The dusk of the human race is at hand and that alone makes me the happiest man alive."

"That's enough philosophy, you satanic Socrates!" Sakuyamon hissed.

"I can't wait to bash this guy's face in," growled Beetlemon.

"This bastard thinks he can just go and open some damn tunnel. I'll blast the damn thing down if I have to," Metalla X threatened.

"You are most fortunate to have come here to such a monumental place," said Saitou. "You are to be witnesses to an important historical event. That is, assuming all of you survive."

Once finishing his sentence, Saitou turns his head around to face his adversaries with a grin.

"Welcome to the entrance to the Dark Realm," Saitou mused.

**(End theme)**

At last, Taichi and his comrades have arrived at the center of the Dark Realm tunnel. After many trials and battles, they have reached the point of the final battle. Seven monsters defeated. Burizalor and Virus have been slain. The digicores have been retrieved. It all comes down to the showdown with Himo Saitou inside the Demon's Cavern. However, their battle to ensure the multi-worlds' survival is just beginning. The opening to the Dark Realm is widely rapidly and shows no signs of stopping. Saitou has yet to show his full power. Has humanity reached its final day?

(Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale")

(Preview)

Tai/Omega X: Hey, guys! It's me, Taichi! We've beaten seven monsters, two old enemies, and retrieved the digicores. Now we enter Saitou's lair for the final face off.

Saitou: Only twenty minutes before the tunnel opens. Can you hope to close it before going through me?

Sigma: Or me!

Kari/Mystic Celesta: There's something strange about this bkid, but he's no longer human. he ahs been taken over by a sinister creature.

Sigma/???: What's the matter, don't you remember me, dear sweet Gatomon?

Sakuyamon: You get to see what really gets ol' Gatomon and Kari ticked. And another surprise catches off guard before our showdown with Saitou.

Pikkan: Next we get sucked into another dimension through Neo's territory. That just leaves Tai and Saitou to settle where they last left off from the streets.

Kaiser Greymon: This is one chapter you don't want to this! The prelude to the fated battle!

Monodramon/???: It's only a matter of time before I return to my full power. I'll be back where I belong… the Dark realm. Home sweet home.

Keke: The next chapter itself is entitled…

-

-

**Sally Forth into Saitou's Lair! The Unexpected Guest From Within Sigma!**

-

-

Max: Finally, I'm going to be rescued! Make sure not to miss out on this chapter!

-

-

Looks like I've broken a new record. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for a D-Fusion fic. I ought to give myself a pat on the back. All in two days. Not bad, eh? Well, it's going to be at least until the weekend to get the next chapter up. Until then, you guys can keep guessing who the unexpected guest lurking from within Sigma really is. I think that should be obvious who it is. Only this upcoming chapter and we'll be set to witness the fated showdown between Tai and Saitou. Until then, check back for any updates and peace out!


	14. Sally Forth into Saitou's Lair! The Unex...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also do not own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Atolmdramon and Doomsdramon are characters contributed by Ninetalesuk. Kaiser X, Saber Veemon, Novadramon, Eisdramon, Himo Saitou, Artificial Jax, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Hiyas, everyone! It's already my third update of 2005 as you can tell. I'm going back and forth between this and my homework. I think I'll manage but this chapter won't be too long. Nor will it contain major fighting. Just call this more like the "breather chapter" after such a long battle with the monsters and the returning villains. However, once this chapter concludes, we'll already be set for the long-awaited Tai and Saitou fight. I know you guys have been anticipating that fight for a long while and the wait will soon end.

For now, just kick back and enjoy this chapter! Just who is within Sigma? Only one way to find out… Next!

-

-

-

**_Last time on Digimon Fusion, Omega X and Metalla X merged together into the ultimate fusion. As a result, Kaiser X made his official return to battle in his new fourth level form. With god-like abilities, Kaiser X dominated Doomsdramon and knocked the digicore out of him with a dazzling array of attacks. He retrieved the digicores, destroyed what was left of Atolmdramon and allowed Kaiser Greymon to scan him. As Kaiser X's time limit ended, the warrior defused and everyone left back to Demon's Cavern through Omega X's Time Warp teleportation. _**

Meanwhile, Kari, TK and Davis recovered from their defeat thanks to help from Sonja and Beelzebumon. Ultima X made a huge comeback and wasted Burizalor. The warriors of light and hope put their light energy together to destroy what was left of Virus. With the two super villains forever gone, the two groups enter through dimensional portals to find themselves within the center of the caverns.

Along the way, they find themselves reunited with their loved ones. Now, Omega X and his comrades stand firm. They have arrived at the center of the caverns and at the heart of the Dark Tunnel entrance. The battle against Himo Saitou AKA the Dark Angel finally commences…

"Welcome to the entrance to the Dark Realm…"

-

-

(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!!" plays)

-

-

-

**Sally Forth into Saitou's Lair! The Unexpected Guest From Within Sigma!**

-

-

-

**A Local Odaiba Hospital away from Rainbow Bridge. 7:35 P.M.**

It was a calm and quiet night across the city of Odaiba. It has been that way since the demise of the seven monsters and when wild digimon activity started to decrease. The monumental Rainbow Bridge was still as ever with traffic packed for many people attempting to evacuate ever since warnings had been issued. The majority of the public believed that Armageddon itself was on the horizon. In fact, they could very well be correct if the Dark Tunnel is opened.

Off from the distance of the bridge was a hospital facility, which was one of many within the district. However, this particular medical center harbored the body of the now deceased Ken Ichijouji.

Inside on the fifth floor, a room with **Ichijouji, Ken** was closed. It was closed for good reason. For there was still mourning over the loss of the Digi-Destined own beloved keeper of kindness. Ken's corpse remained on the bed with the blanket covering him from feet to shoulder.

Standing by his side were Yolei, Hawkmon, Wormmon and both the couples' own parents were still mourning. The children were asleep on the couch and this was perhaps for the best. David slept on one side of the couch with Sam sleeping on the other side. Tike and Kara were sitting beside the sides of the comfortable couch. The purple-haired woman held the hand of her deceased husband with tears dropping down from her eyes.

"Ken… How could that monster do this to you? You shouldn't died like that. You meant no harm."

"Yolei. I think it's enough for us to mourn. Listen, we just went through a hard battle with that monster," Hawkmon reminded his veteran partner. "Ken's spirit returned to help Davis to defeat that villain. We have Ken's body. I'm confident that we will retrieve all of those digicores. It's only a matter of time."

"That's right! Just you wait and see! Once they take care of that evil human, then we will have Ken back!" Wormmon said.

"You're right. This is no time for me to mourn. It's just I get too emotional when you see the one you love die before your own very own eyes. It's a first for me and I felt terrible for not stopping that artificial from taking my husband away."

"Davis already taken care of him. We've been avenged, Yolei. So, just rest easy. I'm sure they've already defeated all of those seven monsters," Hawkmon reassured Yolei. "Yes, I have a good feeling they are already at that cavern as we speak."

"I… I just don't want anyone else to get hurt or even… die. I won't stand for it if anyone of my friends were to suffer the same fate as Ken."

"That won't happen," Mr. Ichijuoji said as he put a hand on Yolei's shoulder. "Just believe in them. You've believed in them before and we've all managed to come out of these dire situations alive."

"We barely survived the D-Reaper… But you're right. I know they will pull through. We're the Digi-Destined. Nothing can stop us," Yolei said while wiping her tears. "Nothing… Not even some psychotic human who intents on unleashing monsters to kill our home planet. Guys. I believe in you and so does Ken. Make sure you kick some ass in that cave! We're counting on you!"

_"Now that's the spunky Yolei I've grown to love. That's exactly what you needed, my dear friend. Motivation can really bring the good out of you,"_ Hawkmon thought.

Looking out through the window, Wormmon gazes out across the cleared skies. He lets out a deep sigh and sees a visual image of a younger Ken smiling. A tear comes down the green caterpillar-worm's eyes.

_"Good luck, Digi-Destined. Come back to us as soon as you can. Mankind is counting on you."_

-

-

**Outside Demon's Caverns. 7:39 P.M.**

After giving their prayers for the warriors taking combat, Shintomon and the remaining Digi-Destined gathered together around the hovercraft unit. Sora, Jeri and Mimi sat inside the hovercraft in order to cool off from the humidity within the air. Calumon rested in Jeri's hands and slept peacefully as if he were a baby child. Sleeping on Mimi's lap was Dimitri, who started snoring much to the chagrin of Mimi. Izzy was looking through his laptop and checked for any e-mail updates from Gennai. Taking guard positions around the area were Phoenixmon, Hercules Kabuterimon and Rosemon. Mummymon slept on a rock stone with Arukenimon sitting up his side. Black Gatomon was asleep on her lap.

Joe and Cody were standing beside two tree trunks while gazing into the stars above. Armadillomon and Gomamon both shared some chocolate bars to pass the time. Kazu, Kenta and Guardromon were busy playing another game of Duel Monsters. Afterwards, they gave another shot at solitaire. Sleeping beside another tree trunk was Suzie and Lopmon. Resting on top of Kenta's head was Marine Angemon.

Shintomon sits on top of the hovercraft unit while watching over Mari's body. He lets out a deep sigh and tries to not think about the consequences of the Dark Tunnel actually being breached.

"Shintomon? You think they're going to make it?" Jeri asked.

"I hope, Jeri. We all gave our prayers to them," sighed the higher digimon.

"Don't worry, Jeri. As long as my husband is in there, they'll manage to pull through," Sora said.

"Not to mention my husband, Takato, Kari, TK, the legendary warriors, Pikkan, Leomon, and everyone else who's transcended the digital fusion level," Mimi replied.

"So, how does it feel being a mother, Mimi?" Jeri asked.

"It's not bad once you get used to it. When I became pregnant with Dimitri first, I wanted to kill myself," Mimi said. "That's only because I gained weight. I hated seeing myself overweight, but I came to appreciate the birth of my son. Then, Keke was born the next year. I have two precious angels and there's no one that's going to take them away from me. I'll doe first before anything happens to them."

"The same goes for me, Mimi," Sora sighed. "Our children are in there right now. There's no telling at what length this Saitou will go to get what he desires. Even if it means at the expense of our children… Our husbands will not allow it!"

"That's great. Yes, I feel the same way for Takato, Rika and the others," Jeri said. "We've overcome many odds before and we'll do it again. This is no different."

"Now that's the spirit, guys," Shintomon said. "Our prayers will be answered and those guys will pull through! I'm confident that this apocalypse will be abruptly ended and the human race will be spared!"

"I'm afraid to raid on your little parade, Lord Shintomon," a familiar voice belonging to a young man calls out.

The crew aboard the hovercraft immediately turned around to find the masked warrior known as X. Standing beside X was Lady Moinanea and Gosenzomon. Emerging from behind them was the panda digimon assistant to Shintomon, Buddamon.

"X?" Sora said.

"Lady Moinanea?" Mimi calls out.

"Gosenzomon elder!" shouted Jeri.

"What are you three doing here?!" Izzy and Shintomon asked at the same time.

"Guess Gennai didn't e-mail you yet to tell you that we would be coming?" X said.

"No. My laptop's been acting up again," Izzy sighed. "Maybe I should have let Tai give it a few whacks before going into the caverns."

"So, those guys are actually inside this spooky cavern?" Gosenzomon asked.

"Yes, elder," Rosemon replied.

"Hi, Shintomon! I think the baby is already starting to kick inside of me!" giggled Lady Moinanea.

"Dear, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here with your condition. Our baby must come first."

"I tried to stop her but she kept begging me," Buddamon sighed.

"No, it's okay. As long as I'm by her side," Shintomon said. "That'll be all, my friend."

"Yes, my lord."

Shintomon steps forward and takes Lady Moinanea's hand. A red blush covers her cheeks.

"Tell me, Lady Moinanea. Will it be a boy or a girl?" Mimi mused.

"A precious little boy. I hope he'll be as cute as his father and as gifted as myself," the demigoddess replied.

"How wonderful! Congradulations, lady," Sora said.

"Thank you. So, Taichi and the others are in there? I can sense them," Lady Moinanea stated. "This dark human they are facing has an even greater ki than any of the seven monsters. They had better be careful. This enemy just may prove to be very unpredictable."

"Let's hope they can put a stop to him and his dark tunnel," Hercules Kabuterimon said.

"Before our worlds become the next feeding ground for the Synisters," Shintomon said grimly.

_"If what the prophecy said is true, then the Dark Angel and the One will have to do battle before the Dark God himself arrives on the scene. There will be a death and a resurrection during this fated battle,"_ Lady Moinanea thought.

"Dear. Let's not worry about those prophecies now. We will come out of this alive."

"I hope you're right, Shintomon. For our sake…"

"I've gotten an e-mail, everyone!" Izzy announced. "It's about time. Gennai is stating that the spatial distortion has entered a period of stability for now."

"Yes, I already knew that," X replied. "That's exactly what Gennai said in his report to me. It will only be twenty minutes until that tunnel enters its final phase."

"You never told us why you came back here from the Holy realms of the digital world," Jeri said to the masked man.

"I went to get my superior's permission."

"Your superior. You mean, him?!" Shintomon asked.

"That's right, Shintomon. If the worst should happen, then I will use this emerald in my hand," X said while holding a red emerald around his right hand.

He held it up for everyone to see. This was given to him by his superior and would be the last resort to perhaps sealing the Dark Tunnel. Even Mimi became transfixed by the emerald's brilliant rarity.

"How pretty," Mimi spoke with impression.

"Now, I'm heading to where Tai and the others are currently at," X spoke up. "You guys stay here. I'll take care of this myself."

"Don't you need me to go along?" Shintomon asked.

"We can surely provide assistance," Buddamon insisted.

"No, you stay to look after Lady Moinanea. She's with child. Besides, somebody needs to keep a close eye on Gosenzomon's perverted ass," X said.

"Good point," Sora said. "Don't worry. Mimi and I will keep that old fart in check."

"Hey, I wasn't even planning to make a move on them!" Gosenzomon cried out.

"Oh yeah? You said you wanted to touch my ass?" Mimi growled. "Oh, I'm keeping my eye on you, pal!"

"I just hate it when beautiful ladies get so angry..." sighed the elder Omnimon.

"If there's an earthquake within the next twenty minutes, you guys will have to move away from here. There could be digimon emerging through digital fields in the masse," X announced. "Your digimon will have to get ready. You can take care of the small fries. The Synisters themselves won't make their presence left until the weaker monsters are fully free."

"In other words, it will be a sign that the tunnel has reached its final phase," said Phoenixmon.

"Correct. Well, guys. Wish me luck. I'm off," X sighed. "I may not come back but I will see to it that everyone makes it out alive, including Tai and Max."

"Good luck, X! We're counting on you!" Sora said. "Please, return my family safely."

"As for mine…" Mimi quipped.

With that said, X sets off into the caverns and races through with incredible speed. Everyone else was left to give their prayers for X's journey.

_"Hang in there, guys! At least until I arrive…"_ the masked man said in thought. _"Tai… If I have to use this emerald, it might result in me actually unmasking myself and perhaps ending my life. For the first time, you will get a glimpse behind the mask and even you will be caught by surprise. Heck, let's put it this way. Max himself will never look at me the same again. Twenty minutes. Only so little time! You guys had better survive!"_

-

-

**Center of Demon's Cavern. Saitou's Lair. 7:40 P.M.**

Back inside the eerie and cryptic cavern, Omega X and his entire crew stood across from the central point of the Dark Tunnel. Each had looks of surprise and discomfort when getting closer towards the hole itself. It was as if evil itself was being spilled through to engulf the precious purity of the earth's fresh air. Monsters, ranging from Devimon to Piedmon, were banging against the doorway interior wall. Even smaller, weaker creatures such as Vilemon and Cultivarmon were just about ready to break through into freedom.

Mystic Celesta remained calm despite sensing the dark ki within the cavern. Holding back his anger, War Angemon tried to not let the darkness consume him, considering the fact that he has a notorious hatred for the dark authorities. Omega X, Gallantmon, Ultima X, Metalla X and the other warriors remained firm despite the pressure getting to them. Keke hasn't taken her eyes off of Max, who was trapped inside a barrier created by Sigma.

Sitting on a couch is the mastermind himself, Saitou. He was still watching his favorite film despite his opposition arriving at the most unfortunate moment. Neo Saiba stood by his side and no longer was meditating on top of the boat raft at the center of the Dark Tunnel opening. Sigma carried Max across and placed him within the boat raft. The masked boy rowed the boat across towards over the center where the tunnel was levitating over their heads.

"DAD! KEKE! GUYS!" Max cried out in plea.

Just then, the interior wall to the Dark Tunnel was slowly cracking and the desperate dark digimon were ready to emerge into fresh territory.

_"Damn! Just behind that wall is the gateway to hell itself!"_ Omega X thought. _"Plus, this is the actual tunnel to the Dark Realm. The Dark Dimension and the other related territories Beelzebumon reminded us are just doorways leading to this place." _

"What creepy air that hole is giving off!?" Gallantmon said in thought.

"Allow me to reacquaint to what I just said before, fellas," Beelzebumon said. "If you think it's the same place you battled Burizalor to the finish, Tai. You're wrong. If you think it's the same place where King Devimon resides, then no."

"Ordinary humans would shrivel up and die just by inhaling the polluted winds of the true Dark Realm itself," Pikkan finished the demon lord's explanation.

"It's best we not think about that now," Cyberleomon said. "We have a human girl with us."

"I should be fine as long as I hold my pendant," Rei Saiba said. "Um, right?"

"Let's hope so," Dorothy replied.

"Are you going to be okay, Kari?" War Angemon asked.

"Yeah. I'll manage. It's just that it's not everyday when you sense this amount of dark ki in one room. This is just overwhelming."

Sakuyamon held her staff in defense and attempted to keep distant from the polluted air seeping through the tunnel.

"Geez, I can already smell it already!" Mega Gargomon complained. _"And here I thought Limburger was bad. This smells worse than ass or even sewage for that matter!"_

"So behind that wall is hell itself," Metalla X said with a smirk. "How fitting. It'd be a pleasure to send his bastard there once and for all."

"Tai. Ready to attack him together?" Gallantmon asked.

"Hold up. First things first. Max comes first."

"While you do that, we can attack him at once," Kaiser Greymon said. "Right, legendary warriors?"

"Yeah!"

Turning back over towards the occupied Saitou, they caught a glimpse of the program through the television. It was featuring a movie dealing with the controversial Vietnam War. Footage of a tank strolling across the jungles and American helicopters bombing areas across Vietnamese strongholds. Saitou didn't even show any emotion towards the viewing of his favorite film. He became transfixed to the violence ensuing.

"We're getting to the best part of the film, Taichi. Pay close attention," Saitou said.

"Whoopie," Omega X calls out in sarcasm.

"The finale's about to start in about a little past the half hour," the Dark Angel continued on.

The film continues with more helicopters soaring across the skylines. Then, an American soldier came charging through the jungles to gun down a hostile enemy Vietnamese soldier. Saitou nods his head and starts speaking out again during the film.

"This story is so clichéd. The most repulsive part is that they weren't even fighting for anything real. The theme seems to be slaughter in the name of love for humanity. They were killing out of fear of an idea that threatened their greed. It only gets crueler from here. And then everything wraps up quite beautifully, like a song."

"Well, that's highly inappropriate," BW remarked.

"This guys needs to get a better hobby if you ask me," replied Zephrymon.

"He's starting to get on my nerves already," growled Beetlemon.

"Let's keep it calm, you two," Loweemon spoke. "We have to stay calm until Tai gives us the signal."

"Kouichi's right. Charging in there without thinking will lead to that creep harming Max," said Magna Garurumon.

"Don't worry, Max. We're going to save you!" Keke calls out to the boy.

"Once it's melody is carried through the air here, the tunnel will be complete," Saitou announced.

This startling announcement had caused a massive surprise amongst the group. Even Omega X was caught off guard. He knew that he had little time but he never thought that time would run out soon before the film ended.

_"What?! Yeah, we only have twenty minutes to spare!"_ Omega X thought.

More cracks were starting to form across the interior wall. Mystic Celesta gasped at the sight. Everyone else remained calm despite the desperate situation at hand. Only twenty minutes remained before the tunnel becomes complete. They would have no choice but to wing it all out. Metalla X and Pikkan take notice of Rei Saiba. The girl was even more shocked when she stared across at her brother. Neo still had his back turned to his sister and remained by Saitou's side.

"What's wrong?" Pikkan asked.

"Is that your brother over there?" said Metalla X.

"Yes, that's my elder brother, Neo. But… Why? Why is he standing up?"

"Well, he does have two legs," remarked Kaiser Greymon.

"That's not it. Every time I came here into this dimension, I've always seen my brother sitting in that boat for the whole time," Rei explained. "He never bothered to leave the boat for any reason at all. There. You see? That same boat Max is held at the very moment."

As soon as she said that, Neo turned halfway around to face his young sister with an emotionless glare.

"The hole is completely out of my jurisdiction, dear sister," Neo quipped. "In time, it will open on its own. I can no longer stop it."

Suddenly, the dark digimon successfully managed to extend their limbs through the tunnel wall. Max panicked as the viral, demonic hands were reaching out for him as their next meal.

"MAX!!" Omega X cried out in anger.

"Urgh! Flesh! Human flesh!" a Phantomon moaned.

"Yes! I need that human flesh now!" a Vilemon hissed.

"Set us free!" a Piedmon laughed.

Sigma sat up and moved away from the hands emerging through the hole. A Devimon emerged and extended his hands over towards the captive Max.

"After so many digital cycles, human flesh!" the viral devil hissed.

"NO!! MAX!!" Keke screamed out.

"Ah, so those must be at least C-class digimon and Corrupts vying for his attention," Saitou said. "Most of them are just simple, mindless creatures, governed only by their vast appetites. Especially for the taste of human flesh."

"No! I don't want to become their lunch!!" Max cried out in fear. "DAD! SAVE ME! PLEASE! IF I COULD GET OUT OF THIS DAMN BARRIER, THEN I'D KICK THEIR ASSES RIGHT ABOUT NOW!"

However, Max's ranting was cut short as soon as the Devimon grabbed the barrier encasing containing the boy. The other virals were drooling in hungry delight. The Piedmon pulls out a sword as if he were ready to carve the boy up for his fellow virals.

"HEY YOU BETTER LET GO OF HIM DAMMIT!" Omega X screamed out from the top of his lungs.

**(Play Yu Yu Hakusho BGM _Sensui no Territory_)**

Seeing enough of the torture, Saitou turned towards the Dark Tunnel and placed a hand out towards it.

"When the judgment comes, you simple virals can eat whatever you like. Until then, don't spoil dinner."

With that said, the Dark Angel shots out a small ki ball directly towards the tunnel. Rather than causing a massive explosion, the energy ball disintegrated a majority of the virals around the interior wall. This included the Devimon who held Max from his barrier encasing. Omega X held back and let out a sigh of relief.

"C-class viral digimon and Corrupts are merely just seeds. They are widespread but worthless. But one out of every hundred ascends to the B-class, with brains and strength that can easily surpass any mega digimon and sovereign type," Saitou spoke. "Want to tell us first hand, Pikkan? Leomon? BW? Beelzebumon?"

The only reply Saitou received were frowns from the four. Beelzebumon had the urge to flip him the 'bird'.

"Legendary warriors? I know the two of you are already at the B-class. Takuya? Kouji?"

"Got that right! We're already transcended any normal digimon," Kaiser Greymon retorted. "We kicked Lucemon's butt and Susanoomon is surely past that B-class level!"

"Interesting. How about you, fusion warriors? It's no surprise all of you are already at the high B to the High-A class, right?"

"What's it to you, pal?!" Ultima X growled.

"Don't let him get to you. He's only trying to psyche you out," Sonja replied.

"How about you, Sonja? You were once a human and now you've transcended to a B-class thanks to some enhancements to your body."

"What?"

"And then from the B-Class, a handful take the next step in evolution," Saitou continued. "Intellect close to omnipotence, bodies of huge size and power. Similar to creatures fit for human legend like the Titans of Greek Myth."

"I'm already getting tired of you hearing you talk," growled Omega X.

"Yes, it's shut this fool up," Pikkan said. "You're speaking my mind, Tai."

"They are the A-Class Synisters," the Dark Angel stated. "They're most likely watching us at this very moment from the pits of the Dark Realm, waiting for the chance to rise to glory."

"Spare us the speech!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "You're gonna kill people you were supposed to protect! That includes my family, our families, our friends and many innocent people across our planet!"

"Not to mention our worlds!" Cyberleomon roared.

"My job was to protect the universe as a whole. Moreover, that's exactly what I'm doing. I've been trying to enlighten you, Taichi. Don't you remember the words from Doctor Akira? Humanity is a disease."

"Can you guys do this damn debate after you're through rescuing me?! For cripes sake!" Max calls out. "I can't take the smell from that tunnel!"

"Killing humans can't be that horrific to you, Taichi. You would have killed Doctor Akira if X hadn't been there. Let's not forget that Dorothy, the D-Reaper's reincarnation, killed a human girl already. Yamato killed Hideto."

**(End theme)**

"We had to," Omega X said. "It was for the sake of humanity's survival."

"And what if every human were bad?"

"Sorry, but I DON'T deal with what ifs," the warrior retorted.

With a smirk, the Dark Angel turned away from facing Omega X's group and had his back turned towards the lake. He called out to Sigma, who was still in the boat with Max.

**(Play Yu Yu Hakusho BGM theme _Door to Makai_)**

"Mr. Sigma," Saitou said.

"Yes?!"

Sigma leaps out from the boat and makes a perfect landing onto the shores. He walks up towards Neo and Saitou while standing by for orders.

"That's… That's Sigma the Gourmet," Rei whispered.

"Oh great. Does he cook?" Beetlemon asked.

"This guy doesn't look tough. We can take him," Koriikakkumon replied.

"Why are they sending this guy after all the monsters we've just gone through?" Loweemon wondered.

"They must be out of their damn minds if they're sending a kid on us," Zephrymon said.

"Let's always be prepared just in case. He and Saitou might tag team on us," Kaiser Greymon replied. "Plus it would be Saitou we would have to worry about anyway."

"I'm inclined to agree with them," Sakuyamon spoke. "What do you say, Gallantmon?"

"Well, at least it's easy work for us."

"But why send this guy in?" Omega X wondered.

"Listen up, Digi-Destined. Tamers. Legendary warriors. If you can kill Mr. Sigma right now, I'll give Max back to you, unharmed," Saitou announced.

"What the?!" Ultima X exclaimed. "All of us against him?! We'd slaughter him!"

"I can take this guy alone if I have to," Keke said while cracking her knuckles.

"Leave me with him. I won't have any problems killing another misguided human," said Dorothy.

"Yeah! Say yes! Say yes! Anything to save me!" Max cried out. "Besides that asshole wouldn't give me anything to eat!"

"It's your choice, fellas. If you refuse the challenge, I'll deflect any other attack you make by using Max as a human shield," the Dark Angel announced.

Sigma pops his neck before stepping forward and walking pas Saitou rather calmly. He showed no sign of fear since his emotions were sealed behind an odd-looking mask.

_"Clever tactic, Mr. Saitou,"_ Neo thought. _"Control their actions making them believe they have a chance. Instead of trying to predict their next move, you make it for them. Ha, I'm enjoying this quite well. Just look at Taichi. Even he doesn't have the gull to take another human life, especially that of a child like Sigma."_

As Sigma was walking towards the group, Omega X and Gallantmon were the first to respond. Keke stepped forward along with them.

"Don't trust him, guys," Mystic Celesta said to the group. "We'll find an opening and take Max back. But act like you've bought his story."

"Good idea, Hikari," Dorothy said with a nod. "Hear that, Taichi?"

With a single nod, Omega X had a smile on his face and wiped his forehead in relief. He had just learned that his sister had to endure two tough battles against Lamiamon and Virus. Virus pushed her over the edge and nearly killed her in the process. She still felt slightly strained from the fight but remained calm for the time being.

_"Kari's got her cool back. Good. We can't afford to have her flipping out due to the darkness coming out of that hole. Same with TK."_

**(End theme)**

Before Sigma prepared to do battle with the warriors, he stopped and made eye contact with his former partner in crime, Rei Saiba. He cleared his throat and spoke in a rather low tone of voice.

"Touching, Rei Saiba. Your head is just full of thoughts about how to rescue Max. But if you try anything funny, your brother and Mr. Saitou might change their minds."

"What? I don't get it!"

"After all, Mr. Saitou said he could give him back after you defeat me."

Rei remained rather taken back and shivered in fear. The mysterious masked boy turned his attention over to Mystic Celesta with slight interest.

"And as for the one named Mystic Celesta AKA Hikari Kamiya…"

Mystic Celesta stood her ground and began to feel out a strange vibe from within Sigma. It was a rather unpleasant yet a very familiar dark ki. It's something even the Gatomon within her would remember. Sigma spoke out and already had given a clue as to who really was behind his interior mind and body.

"Tell me, my dear Gatomon… Do you really think you could kill another human being? You seem to be torn up over the idea."

That sentence alone had caused great unnerve within Mystic Celesta. Her eyes narrowed coldly. Even the other warriors were taken back. Omega X looks over to Sigma and back to his sister.

"The truth is, you would be furious if you were the one to kill Mari rather than Dorothy, am I right? You would have jumped at the chance. However, Dorothy did it for you. I thought I taught you well…"

_"That bastard! He's moving from one thing right to the other!"_ Omega X thought. _"It's almost as if he could read our minds…"_

"Who the heck is this guy?! How does he know Gatomon?!" Gallantmon asked. "Kari! Do you know?!"

Not replying to the crimson knight's question, Mystic Celesta remained frozen yet her eyes gave off a cold stare.

_"The only one normal human who could do that was… Oh no! Mr. Oikawa?!"_ Omega X thought.

"BINGO!" Sigma answered while already probing the warrior's mind. "That's affirmative. I swallowed that Oikawa guy's mind reading ability. Plus you've been wondering where he's been lately."

-

-

-

_Flashback _

Several days ago, on the same day, Tai defeated Doctor Akira, Yukio Oikawa had escaped from the hospital while being chased down by a strange individual. That person would eventually reveal himself as Sigma the Gourmet.

Finding himself trapped into a wall within an alleyway, Oikawa turned around to find Sigma looming over him. A fat smile widened underneath his mask. Then, the boy removed his mask to reveal a hideously large mouth widening across his mouth, as if he were a constrictor snake. All traces of humanity were gone as far as Sigma was concerned. His mouth widened and started swallowing up Oikawa whole through his mouth. He clasped his hands around the helpless man and swallowed even further down until Oikawa's whole body entered through Sigma's mouth. There was nothing left of the man, not even his shoes. Sigma finished his full course meal.

Sigma had just performed one of the most sickening displays of human cannibalism ever described.

End of flashback

-

-

The group was sickened after the whole explanation Sigma had given them about swallowing Oikawa whole. The ladies, excluding Mystic Celesta, held their stomachs in sickness. The males were just as sickened yet were angry. Omega X stepped forward with his hands coated with ki.

"That's sick!" Kaiser Greymon growled.

"I've just lost my lunch after hearing that!" Beetlemon shuddered.

"I can't believe this! No wonder why we haven't heard from Mr. Oikawa lately!" BW said. "I can't bear to look at this guy any longer."

"THAT GUY ATE MR. OIKAWA?!" Max cried out in anger. "OH, THAT'S IT! DAD! WASTE THIS BASTARD!"

"Tai…?" Gallantmon said as he made eye contact with the warrior.

"Eating my team mate?! Well, I'm definitely going to kick your ass!" Omega X snapped.

Just then, a hand was placed onto Omega X's shoulder. He turns around to find Mystic Celesta, who now possessed a cold demeanor. No longer was she calm, caring or even remorseful as she normally would.

"I'll take this one, Tai. Don't even argue with me. I'm not in the mood."

"Um… Kari? Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes!"

"I've never seen Kari like this," Gallantmon said. "It's like she's become a different person. Look at her eyes."

"Never thought I'd see the day Kari loses her kind nature," Sakuyamon replied. "This guy probed her mind. Yet, she's not telling us something. Maybe she knows something about Sigma that we have no idea about."

"Or maybe she's in denial?" Beelzebumon asked.

"Whatever it is, Kari has her sights set," War Angemon reminded everyone.

_"Kari. I just hope you and Gatomon know what you're doing,"_ Omega X thought.

Mystic Celesta stood out at the center away from her group. Standing a few feet away was Sigma, at his enigmatic glory. Neo and Saitou were observing the confrontation from the distance. Dark Angel was interested to see whether the angel of light would ever lower herself to taking a human life for the sake of humanity's survival. Pressure was weighed heavily on her shoulders and thoughts ran through her mind.

_"Aunt Kari… I've never seen you like this,"_ Max thought. _"Would you ever lower yourself to their standards? No, I doubt it. You're the holder to the crest of light."_

"Dad? What do you think about this?" Keke asked her father.

"We'll see. It's an interesting development. Considering this is the first time Kari will have to take a human life," Metalla X explained.

"Kari. Will you actually do what I just did with Mari?" Dorothy wondered. "Even this is unlike your normal nature. You yourself can't stand to see anyone in pain. So, why the sudden urge to take this chance? This is what Saitou wants."

"Exactly. He just wants to see if Kari has the stomach in killing another human being," said Mega Gargomon. _"That creep could care less if another one of his pals get slaughtered like sheep."_

"Kari. I can't do anything to change your mind. So do what you will," Omega X informed his sister.

The angelic warrior didn't even respond to her father and kept her eyes directly onto Sigma. Her eyes became darkened until letting out a sigh of relief. The timer on the DVD player on top of Saitou's television was already past three minutes. Only seventeen minutes remain until the tunnel reaches its final phase. It's now or never…

-

-

**Yards Away from Demon's Cavern. 7:42 P.M.**

Traveling a long distance through the forests was hard for Ryo and Monodramon. The dragon was determined to arrive at the caverns and there wasn't anything that was going to stop him. Ryo trips over a rock and bumps his head onto the ground.

"Ow!"

"Ryo! Get up! We can't let anything stand in our way! We're getting closer to the caverns as we speak!"

"I'm sorry…"

_"Fool, you're going to be sorry if we arrive too late. I have to get there just a little after the tunnel actually opens. Then, everything shall be set into motion once I return to the Dark Realm and crush those insolent humans. Saitou. I take it you are handling the situation for now until my arrival. Hold them off as much as you can. It's only a matter of time before I regain control of his operation…"_

"Monodramon. Sorry but that. Shall we continue on?"

"Yes, let's do so."

With that said, Ryo walked through the brush with Monodramon accompanying him. They were only about several miles away from the caverns. Nevertheless, at the rate they're traveling, they should arrive there a little later after the tunnel actually opens. This is what the being within Monodramon was hoping.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:43 P.M.**

The facedown was still underway with a minute passing. Mystic Celesta was standing firm with thoughts clouding her mind. The calm and collected Sigma waited patiently for his adversary to make her first move. The angelic warrior knew that she could easily kill Sigma but would she lower herself to Saitou's standards to take a human life? Even her friends were already questioning her motives since this was out of Kari's character.

"Kari… You can always change your mind and let us go through with this," Gallantmon said.

"No, you leave this with her. She knows what she's doing," War Angemon reassured him.

"But that's a human boy she's facing! If she kills him, then it's unforgivable!" Zephrymon exclaimed.

"We have no choice," Kaiser Greymon said. "Either we split out of here or we stop that tunnel. Either way I'm not going to let some kid be a roadblock to our mission."

"I agree. There's nothing else we can do," Magna Garurumon replied. "He's been taught to hate humanity. So we can't even attempt to talk him out of it."

"If only there was another way," Rei sighed. "Oh, Neo…"

_"I can tell my sister has been upset over the turn of events lately. I mean she just got back from two heavy battles. One with Lamiamon and the other with Virus. Plus, she had to sit to watch a human girl die at her very own game,"_ Omega X thought. _"Whatever that runt said to Kari managed to piss her off. Kari, I hope you know what you're doing. He can read your mind thoroughly."_

Just then, Mystic Celesta was the first to initiate her move. She puts out a hand and quickly creates a whip created from out of her own ki. She held it across with her hands and closed her eyes. Almost immediately, she underwent a meditation state but kept her thoughts clouded. Omega X and the others remained unaware of her motives. Even Sigma was having difficulty probing her mind.

_"That's very strange. The voice inside her mind has stopped…"_

Within a split millisecond, Mystic Celesta threw her ki whip across and manages to wrap it around Sigma's upper jaw. The boy gasped in shock at the swift movement of her whip. The group was stunned at what they had just seen. She had gone through with implementing an attack. However, that was not all she wrote. Mystic Celesta pulled on the ki whip and quickly slices Sigma's upper jaw through like meat. Sigma didn't even have a chance to utter a single gasp. The upper portion of his head went flying across the caverns while the headless body was staggering backwards with blood spewing out.

Everyone, excluding Beelzebumon, BW, Cyberleomon and Pikkan, were stunned at the turn of events that have unfolded. Sakuyamon, Keke and Zephrymon shuddered at the sight. The most effected by this were Omega X, Gallantmon, War Angemon and Ultima X.

"Don't tell she just did it!" Ultima X exclaimed.

"Afraid so, Davis," replied War Angemon.

"The same Kari who taught me to become a better friend to Guilmon? The same Kari who became my friend?" Gallantmon gasped.

"My sis… Did this? Of all people?" Omega X stuttered. "My sister is the last person I would ever think would pull something like this…"

"She had no choice," Dorothy reminded him. "It was either kill or get killed. Sigma didn't even have a chance."

Mystic Celesta pulls back on her whip and receives it back. The headless body plopped across the cavern floor with blood spewing out through the lower jaw. The angel of light's sudden actions stunned Saitou and Neo. Hikari had just taken the life of a human boy, but for what reason. A revelation would immediately become into light of her cutthroat action.

"Tell me that I didn't just see that!" Beetlemon freaked out.

"You did," Loweemon said.

"I can't believe she actually did it though," Korrikakkumon replied.

"She took out Sigma out so quickly yet swiftly," stated Rei. "I couldn't even tell what she just did!"

"She used a whip created from her own ki," Pikkan explained. "Then she sliced his head in half. I may not show favoritism to humans but even I can't lower myself to killing one."

"So, what do you have to say for yourself, Tai? Your sister just murdered a kid!" Gallantmon asked. "I don't think I can look her in the eye anymore…"

"No, there has to be a reason behind this. Otherwise, this would be completely out of Kari's character," Sonja stated.

_"She took out Sigma in a split millisecond,"_ Omega X thought. _"My sis… She's turned completely cold-hearted. Of all people, why did it have to be you?"_

Stepping towards Sigma's headless corpse, Mystic Celesta looks down at her fallen enemy and has a serious demeanor. No longer did she possess the eyes of an innocent angel but a cold-hearted soul.

"Rely on impulse, and not even your thoughts can betray you. Now come out… **VAMDEMON!**"

As soon as he revealed the true monster behind Sigma, the Digi-Destined within the group gasped out in shock. Omega X, Metalla X and War Angemon were caught by complete surprise. They couldn't even recognize Myotismon's ki from within Sigma nor did they pick up his scent. This was the same Myotismon had sent his forces to find the eighth child. However, Mystic Celesta was the first to see through to Sigma's true character. The Gatomon within the mystic female warrior was quick to notice her former master's ki. In fact, it was Gatomon and not Kari who ruthlessly murdered Sigma. She knew the boy was no longer human.

"Myotismon?!" Omega X exclaimed. "The one we defeated when he attacked our home?!"

"Well, there was just one," Metalla X said. "No, there was another one. I killed a different Myotismon. This has to be the actual one."

"That bastard was actually Sigma?!" War Angemon growled. "Of all the people, why did he have to come back?!"

"Well, villains are notorious for making returns," BW said. "Burizalor and Virus have proven that fact."

Mystic Celesta's eyes became transfixed over the headless corpse.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice, Myotismon? I could smell your stench as soon as we entered the cave," the female hissed.

**(Play Megaman X theme _Vile's Intro_)**

With that said, the headless corpse started to convulse in laughter. Mystic Celesta was quick to notice the vampire lord's deep laughter inside the body. The corpse sits up like an awakened zombie and stands up on its feet. The lower jaw itself spewed out more blood once a 'head' emerged through. Its face was pale with purple lipstick across his lips. A red mask covered his eyes and shaggy, blonde hair dangled across his face. The eyes opened to reveal majestic yet sinister blue eyes. He gives a toothy grin and bellowed out in laughter. Yes, Myotismon has returned after many years of dormancy and sets his sights on the warriors with interest. However, it was Mystic Celesta, which he was most interested. He licked his lips thoroughly. The vampire lord of darkness has finally come back to the… surface. Myotismon's head emerged and managed to keep Sigma's body intact.

**(End theme)**

"NO WAY! IT IS HIM!" Max exclaimed.

"I can't believe this bastard is still alive after this whole time," growled Metalla X.

"Ah, good, Gatomon. You and the child of light's powers have grown dramatically. You even managed to undergo the legendary digital fusion. I commend you. Though, you look much tastier than you did when you were Angewomon! Now come here my pretty! Ha!"

"Perverted bastard," Sakuyamon growled.

"Damn! I guess he missed his villain vaccination!" Ultima X exclaimed.

"All right, guys! There's only one of him! We can easily take him out!" Gallantmon said. "Shoot, even Keke could do it, right?"

"Hell yeah."

"We better leave this with Kari. This is hers and Gatomon's fight," Cyberleomon replied.

"Sigma must have eaten him to take his powers!" Rei said.

"That's right, little Ice Maker. But much to this fool's disappointment, I'm the one who got the run of the ship!"

"Then, you… This whole time…?!"

"Ah, yes. I play a good game of pretend. My story all started nearly twenty years ago… I was in a battle with these Digi-Destined fools. More specifically with the eighth child. I'm sure you remember correctly, Gatomon. Hikari. Painful memories aren't they?"

Mystic Celesta remained calm despite wanting to murder Myotismon at first sight.

"Yes, but my crusade was halted once the wench got hold of the crest of light. Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon and destroyed me in the process. I managed to reform myself into my mega form, Venom Myotismon. I had gained omnipotent strength and was close to taking the human world. Unfortunately, the prophecy was foretold that the angels of hope and light would bring a miracle. Thus, War Greymon and Metal Garurumon were created. I was defeated by those two cheaters. The last portions of my data took refuge into the coastal waters away from the TV station. It took many years for me to reform my actual body until I found a host. Yukio Oikawa. I needed a body to reform my former self back. However, I soon realized that Oikawa was aging along the process and I needed a younger body to possess. So, I came across Saitou. He offered to give me a chance to find a younger body and to help me extract my revenge on you, Digi-Destined. Isn't that how you remember it, Saitou?"

"When Myotismon told me about the many achievements of Taichi Kamiya and his comrades, I could feel the hands of the universe tugging at my arm. That feeling became a conviction. I decided that now was the time to put my plan into action. I would now begin to **the sentencing** of mankind…"

Saitou started to have many thoughts of world wide cities across earth becoming plunged by the Dark Realm's most powerful monsters. He pictured Armageddon and the dusk of humanity. Death. Torture. Fear. Terror. The Judgment upon the human race. It was what Saitou set his plan towards.

"So, Saitou recruited a bunch of Spell Casters with special abilities to join his cause," Myotismon explained. "One of them even included this poor idiot I have his body possessed here. The guy's ability is sickening. I should know, I was eaten by him! Saitou and I agreed that my regeneration was taking too long. So once he and Millenniumon stole the digicores, they created me the power of immortality but I would first have to reform my body as a whole. We made Sigma believe that I was the one being betrayed but alas, that was just a ploy. He never saw it coming. The poor fool has no idea what he had swallowed. In fact, I'm like a cockroach with a brain. From the time he realized that was he was being taken over, living in collaboration with him has been so much fun! I could tell Sigma's terror like it was the back of my hand! HA! It felt so good! HA! HA!"

"This guy deserves to die if you ask me!" Kaiser Greymon growled.

"You're telling me! Kari! Take him down!" exclaimed Magna Garurumon.

"That… is enough," hissed Mystic Celesta.

"What's that, my dear Gatomon?" Myotismon said.

Myotismon found himself being encircled by Mystic Celesta, who possessed predatory eyes. He stood his ground and wondered what the angelic female had in store for him.

"Myotismon… You have lived for far too long…"

"Kari. Be careful," Gallantmon whispered.

"And so it ends for you…"

"HA! Ha! Uh, oh! Look! The wench thinks she can finish me where she left off! HA! HA!" the villain laughed. "But I'm better than before!"

"That's right. He even said that he wished for immortality through the digicores before Millenniumon tainted them," Sakuyamon whispered.

"Child of light! Don't take me for the same digimon I was before! After what you and your retched friends did to me only made me stronger! I can regenerate myself endlessly, and I have the ability to absorb any technique! Even if you blew me into atoms, I'll still come back! I'm invincible! HA! HA!"

_"Great an old bastard who can't die,"_ Omega X thought. _"Plus he's got the powers of Sigma and Mr. Oikawa."_

"Yes, plus he can regenerate endlessly and has gained immortality," said War Angemon. "Not matter how much powerful Kari has become, Myotismon will keep returning from the dead. He won't ever die!"

"Then we've got to save her!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"I'm with you on that. Let's go, Sakuyamon!" Mega Gargomon said.

"No," the golden armored female nodded. "This is Hikari's battle. She must settle the long score with this monster."

"But…"

"No, buts," Metalla X replied. "She can handle this herself."

"HA! Thanks to this fool, I can absorb any power I wish! In fact, I'll start with yours, Child of Light! Prepare yourself! AHH!!"

**(Play Megaman X theme _Sigma's Rage_)**

With that said, Myotismon levitated from the ground and launched himself across at his old adversary. The female remained firm and calm despite the villain lunging for her. He throws his hand out and shoots across a red lighting bolt.

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"

"Please. That is so out of date…"

Mystic Celesta easily phases out from the shot and reappears behind Myotismon. The vampire lord charges forward and spits out a horde of bats through his mouth.

"GRISLY WING!!"

Mystic Celesta puts one hand out and easily disperses the bat horde with her aura. After that, she drops her hands down. Smoke suddenly started to spew out from under her gloves. They were both surrounded by a smoke fog.

"What's with the smoke?!" Max exclaimed. "Aunt Kari!"

"Since when did Kari have roach spray under her sleeve?" Omega X wondered.

"No, you fool," quipped Metalla X. "It's a smoke screen."

"Smoke screen? I've never seen Kari use this technique."

"It's because she was saving this just in case ol' fang face shows up again," War Angemon said.

"So you knew about this, TK?" asked Gallantmon.

"That's right."

"Well, I'm impressed," Dorothy said.

"Should have thought of this one myself," Sonja replied.

"But I like the sound of roach spray better," chuckled Ultima X.

"Davis, don't be such an idiot," muttered Sonja.

"What?! I just said that it sounded better than a smoke screen. Raid on my parade why don't you?"

"Whatever…"

"Well, it's definitely working," Kaiser Greymon said.

"But how is she going to see him?" Keke wondered. "She can just always sense him out."

"I'd like to know that one myself," said Rei.

**(End theme)**

Deep inside the thickening smoke fog, Myotismon found himself in no digimon's territory. He looked across in search of the female.

_"Child of light. It's no use. Thanks to the mind-reading ability that Sigma swallowed, your composure will cost you your own life. Earlier, you lost yourself in your own rage, and for a moment, your mind's voice was silenced. But now… Now that your voice speaks of nothing but you're conniving, I can hear you clearly."_

The vampire lord was correct on his assumption and probed through on Mystic Celesta's mind.

**_"I'll hide myself in this smoke, and rely on his ki/scent to draw closer to him. If he catches me, I'll be taken over by him, body and all."_**

_"Yes. Behind me… Five meters."_

Quickly turning around, Myotismon laughed and sensed out Mystic Celesta's ki.

"Ah-ha! I've found you! I know exactly what you're going to do!"

**(Play Megaman X theme _Boss Battle_)**

Myotismon charges forward through the smoke to find Mystic Celesta caught off guard. He throws his right hand across and plunges it through her chest. The female gasped out as blood spewed out in a gory mess. A sadistic grin forms across the vampire's face as he got a taste of her blood.

"AH-HA! SCORE!! REVENGE IS MINE!!"

Mystic Celesta's head lowered in a lifeless state and blood dripped from her mouth.

_"I DID IT! NOW DIE, CHILD OF LIGHT! DIE!"_

However, his celebration was short-lived once Mystic Celesta lifted her head up. An evil grin twisted on the female's face.

"Oh? Did you just say something, Vamdemon?"

"WHAT?!"

Myotismon removes his hands from out of Mystic Celesta's chest and growled angrily.

"Stop acting so tough, you wench! How do you like this?!"

With a loud cry, Myotismon sharpened the claws through Sigma's hands and slashes across at Mystic Celesta. Each slash created a gash across her chest and caused more gore to spew out. Despite his efforts, the female was still not falling down to her knees and was putting up quite a resilient effort. Myotismon was beginning to lose his calm composure. He was just realizing that his adversary was not anywhere near death despite the amount of blood she has been losing. She's even surviving a fatal wound through her chest.

_"What's wrong with you?! Why don't you scream and die, wench?! DIE DAMN YOU!"_

The vampire slashed across at the female a few more times with more efficiency. Everyone else were standing firm but couldn't stand to hear the sounds of flesh being ripped apart.

"That's it! I'm going in!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"No wait. Just hold on. Kari knows what she's doing. I've seen what she can do with this technique. It's going to blow your mind," said War Angemon.

"I'll take your word for it."

"What the hell is going on in there?!" Omega X wondered.

"All I can hear is Myotismon's pansy ass screaming," said Ultima X replied. "I can't even hear Kari and Gatomon anymore."

"Well, that's it! I'm going in!" Omega X exclaimed. "If it pisses off my sister, then she can sue me!"

"No, wait," Metalla X replied as he put a hand out in front of his former rival. "Take a look."

Another gust of smoke appeared outside the smoke screen. A lone figure emerged out and it was Mystic Celesta. She was completely unscathed. No cuts, scratches or a fatal wound on her chest.

"Aunt Kari!" Max cried out.

"You're all right! But what the heck is going on inside that smoke?" asked Keke.

"Thank goodness, Kari," Omega X sighed a relief.

"The deed has been done," Mystic Celesta said while motioning towards the smoke screen.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'd sure like to know who the hell Myotismon's been fighting," Ultima X sighed.

"What's he even screaming at?" Beetlemon wondered.

"Why don't you keep your pants on and wait?" suggested Beelzebumon.

**(End theme)**

Once the smoke screen dissipated, the mystery character which Myotismon has been fighting has been revealed. In fact, it wasn't even a warrior. Myotismon was held bound into a tree with a ghoulish face on the front. Some vines had wrapped themselves around the vampire lord. Tentacle probes were attached to his head. Myotismon was screaming in agony. Everyone was surprised by this sudden turn of events. One moment it was 'Mystic Celesta' being attacked by Myotismon, and now he has been bound against a demonic-like tree. Even Saitou was interested to know what the female had managed to ensnare the vampire lord with. It was a brilliant tactic on the female's part.

"ARGH!! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?! DAMN YOU, GATOMON!"

**(Repeat YYH theme _Door to Makai_)**

"Yo! Can someone tell me what the heck that thing is attached to Myotismon?!" asked Zephrymon.

"I'd sure like to learn how to use that," Kaiser Greymon said.

"Interesting tactic, Hikari," Pikkan commended the female.

"So, will you tell us what that thing is?" asked Loweemon.

"It's the Janeju tree, or as I like to call it: the sinning tree," Mystic Celesta revealed.

"The sinning tree? Damn, sounds pretty heavy," Ultima X commented.

"It snares your mind with hallucinations of wickedness, while it sucks away your life."

"Whoa, that's freaky," Omega X said. "Never thought I'd see this from you. So he still thinks he's fighting you. Even now?"

"That's right."

"But how did you get him hooked up like that?" asked Gallantmon.

"I used a holy seed to plant inside of Sigma's head when I ripped off his skull with my ki whip."

"Wow, talk about planting 'ahead'," snickered BW.

"Pretty gruesome, but it got the job done," Sakuyamon said.

"But you still killed a boy!" Mega Gargomon retorted out of anger.

"No, that boy was no longer human. Myotismon had completely taken him over. All I did was punish Myotismon for his deeds," Mystic Celesta replied.

"I commend you, Kari," Metalla X replied. "That smoke screen was not just to mask your whereabouts but it was simply a catalyst for the tree's hallucinations to take effect."

"I didn't want to leave things to chance," sighed Mystic Celesta.

"Alas, that takes care of Myotismon for good," War Angemon stated.

On the other hand, Saitou merely smirked and turned away.

"Well, she's certainly something. Isn't she, Mr. Neo?"

_"That look on Hikari's eyes… She didn't want to go through with this but had no choice. She knew very well an old enemy had completely taken over Sigma. Taichi's sister is really still a soft-hearted individual. Kind of reminds me of my dear sister, Rei. However at this instance, deep within her heart lies an unfathomable luggage of affection and carnage… I guess it's no wonder that something like Oikawa's mind-reading ability couldn't read into the depths of her mind,"_ Neo thought.

Myotismon's screams still continued to echo through the caverns. His face became twisted with pain and fear.

"The tree's effects will not stop until the host is dead. But you even said yourself, Myotismon, you granted yourself immortality using Azulongmon's digicores. You are unable to die now."

"ARGH! I'M LOSING MY ENERGY!"

"Vamdemon. You will suffer for eternity down here. Torn between your hate and your agony. And so be it… Rogues like you deserve to be damned."

Those words alone have changed the child of light forever. She kept a cold glare on the vampire lord. Her anger has sentenced Myotismon to eternal damnation.

"Now this is getting too heavy for me," Beelzebumon said. "Let's make sure to stay on her good side from now on."

"Agreed," Cyberleomon replied.

"NO! I'LL KILL YOU! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Myotismon screamed throughout the caverns.

"Such a malignant soul will never accept the truth, Myotismon," Mystic Celesta answered. "The more he lashes out at his soul, the more painful the tree's effects eventually become."

"CHILD OF LIGHT! NO! I'LL FINISH YOU!"

Before he had another chance to struggle, the tree wrapped itself further around Myotismon. The vampire lord became constricted and eventually consumed by the tree's vines.

"Quite ironic. Only your own sins will hurt you," War Angemon stated.

"Ok, sis. If I did anything to piss you off, then sorry," Omega X said.

"Yeah, same here," Ultima X chuckled.

Saitou motions over to Neo and gives him a signal.

"Neo. You can summon your friend now."

"Yes."

As Neo turned around, a shadowy form crept behind the dark tunnel and trailed through towards the lake. Unbeknownst to Max, the shadowy figure was getting closer to him.

"Now only two remain in our path," Gallantmon growled. "Then we have to deal with Millenniumon at some point, too."

"Can't forget about him," replied Omega X. "Hear that, Saitou?! Your scheme ends here, asshole!"

"Hell, I trust you don't want to become Kari's next meal for her plant!" Ultima X said.

"Give my son back like you promised!"

"Release him and don't try anything funny!" demanded Keke.

"No need to get heated, Taichi," answered Saitou. "I've kept my word. He's no longer in my possession."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kaiser Greymon snapped.

**(End theme)**

Floating behind Saitou was the boat, but it was completely empty. There were no traces of Max anymore. It was as if he disappeared from the cavern itself.

"Oh no!" Dorothy cried out. "He's gone!"

"But I never saw him move," Sonja gasped.

"You lying bastard!" cursed Omega X.

Saitou motions over towards the right side as if letting them know where he hid their prized possession. Keke was quick to point out and was the first to find Max. Soon, everyone else turned to where the girl pointed out.

"It's Max! Over there!"

"Well, it's about time you guys saved me!" Max quipped.

"Max! The heck are you doing over there?!" Omega X calls out to his son.

The entire group ran towards the boy and gathered around him. Ultima X summoned his sword and slices through the red barrier covering Max. The boy let out a sigh of relief and hopped into his father's arms. A heart-warming reunion took place between the father and his beloved son.

"Dad! Thanks for rescuing me!"

"We did have a lot of guys trying to stop us but we kicked their asses. I'm just glad you're all right, Max."

"I missed you, dad!"

"So tell me, Max. How on earth did you get over here?" asked Magna Garurumon.

"Yeah. One minute you were in the boat and then you vanished," War Angemon said.

"I don't know really. One second I was sitting in the boat and the next I was here," the boy explained.

"Did you see anything in particular?" Mystic Celesta asked.

"Tell us. We need to know what we're going to deal with next," said Gallantmon.

"Well…"

"Hold that. Take a look at this!" Metalla X said.

Before anyone could even mutter a single word, the entire crew found themselves underneath a large shadow. At the center, a huge pair of lips materialized. It looked as though they were standing on top of a human face.

"Ok, this qualifies as another thing on my 'weird' list," Beetlemon panicked.

Next, a pair of eyes opened up at the top of the 'face'. Neo was standing across from the shadow face with his arms thrown up. He raises his left hand down and 'orders' the mouth to open. The crew found themselves getting sucked through the mouth.

"Oh man! Yeah! There goes another one!" Koriikakkumon remarked.

The group all screamed out as they were falling through the mouth and down deep into a long tunnel. The warriors tried putting up their auras and attempted to fly out. Unfortunately, due to Neo's territorial rules, even their most specialized techniques are ultimately blocked out. That includes flight and teleportation. They continued falling through the long, wacky carnival-like tunnel.

The shadow face closed its mouth, chewed its mouth and let out an unpleasant burp. Next, it slivered across the caverns and stopped against a cavern wall. Finally, the shadow face spat out one individual out of the whole team. It was Omega X. He found himself flying out and lands face first into the dirt.

"Damn… This place doesn't even have padding for landing. Stupid…"

Suddenly, the warrior noticed Neo 'melting' through the ground. He completely vanished out but not long before he left a final note to Omega X.

"I'll let you two settle this alone. Have fun, Taichi!"

With Neo gone, Saitou flips up into the air and lands right in front of Omega X. The warrior of courage jumps backward while putting up his guard.

"I don't know what the hell you did to my son and friends, but I'll tell you this now! For everyone you hurt, I'm tearing a body part off of you!"

"You're misunderstanding, Taichi. Your son and friends are completely unharmed. I'm not even interested in their fates. I don't want distractions. This is how it should be. One on one."

"So, then it's time? Our fated showdown? The main event?"

"That's correct, Taichi. May our fated battle soon commence with fifteen minutes left to spare."

-

-

**Outside the Caverns. 7:45 P.M.**

Standing outside the caverns, Sora and Mimi stood at the entrance with worrisome glares. Both had hoped for their families to return quickly and safely. Shintomon kneeled beside Lady Moinanea as the demigoddess put her head onto his shoulder. Gosenzomon pulls out his viewing orb to get a glance of the situation. Finally, after a few disconnections, he successfully managed to get a picture perfect view of the inside caverns.

"Everyone! Gather around! I've managed to get footage from inside the cavern!" Gosenzomon calls out to everyone.

"This is great! Now we can witness Taichi and his friends confronting the human," Buddamon said.

"What?! You mean he actually is going to let us watch a fight inside the caverns?!" Kazu exclaimed. "Yo, Kenta. We bad better check this out!"

"Yeah, it's going to be so cool seeing Takato and the others taking care of business. Though, they should have brought us along."

"This should prove to be some entertaining fun!" Guardromon gleed.

"Pi! Pi!"

"Hey, wait up!" Suzie calls out after awakening. "Let's go, Lopmon!"

"Uh… Can we sleep just a little longer?"

"This is great news. I was just worried about Tai and Max for a moment there," Sora said.

"How's Matt and Keke doing?!" asked Mimi.

"Hang on. We'll tell you as soon as we find out who's currently in the caverns," Izzy replied.

The viewing orb displays a perfect view of the caverns. Both Omega X and Saitou were shown to be yards away from one another. Behind them was a large, shadow face pasted against the wall and the tunnel.

"So far. I'm only seeing Taichi and Saitou," Shintomon said. "But… where are the others?"

"Inside an Uraotoko," Gosenzomon answered.

"You mean that big face on the wall?!" Hercules Kabuterimon exclaimed.

"An Urao-what now?" Mummymon asked as he yawned. "Sorry, but I was asleep…"

"An Uraotoko! You dolt!" snapped Arukenimon. "Wake up!"

"I've heard about those. They're demons who travel in between dimensions," Black Gatomon said. "So you think the others are trapped inside that thing against the wall of that cavern?"

"Exactly, which means it will be a one on one encounter between Tai and Saitou," the elder Omnimon answered.

"But, what about the kids?!" Jeri asked.

"Inside the Uraotoko. They're just fine. What we should do now is watch this historic battle commence. According to Lady Moinanea's prophecy, the battle between the Dark Angel and the One commences near the supposed end of days. Well, the battle is at hand. We're close to the possible end of days. Only one fate will be determined. Let's hope Tai can win the day, free the others from the Uraotoko and prevent that tunnel from opening. It's going to take a miracle with only about fifteen minutes left to spare."

"C'mon, Tai! You can do it," Joe muttered.

"Kick that no good creep around like you do with soccer balls, Tai! I know I'm going to get a good kick out it," snickered Gomamon.

"As optimistic as I am, Tai just better not become overconfident. It'll come back to haunt him," Cody said.

"Nah. He knows what he has to do, Cody. Just believe in him," Armadillomon replied.

"Gosenzomon. For our sake, I hope you're assumptions are correct," Sora said. "C'mon, Tai. I know you can beat this maniac! I want you to kick his ass for kidnapping our Max!"

"X. I just hope you get there in time to use that emerald. We can't afford to lose Taichi," Shintomon said. "With his comrades trapped inside that Uraotoko, he's fighting a one-man war. His fate lies in your hands."

-

-

**Deep Within the Caverns. 7:45 P.M.**

Deep within the caverns, X followed along the trail of Hikari stones left by Gatomon earlier. He used them to follow out the trail through to reach towards Tai and his team. Little did he realize that his two apprentices were set to clash with one another in their fated showdown.

"Brilliant move on your part, Gatomon. If I rely on these to keep going, I won't end up getting lost. Guys! Hang in there as soon as I can!"

-

-

**Deep Within Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:45 P.M.**

The majestic territory of Neo was barren and practically a wasteland. There was no land to stand on but the gravity was immensely strong. Debris of stone and other large objects floated around. It was just as eerie as the caverns itself, but it seemed even more frightening like a nightmare come to life.

Finally awakening, the entire group found themselves inside Neo's territory. Rei was the first figure this out.

"Are we inside my brother's territory?!"

Elsewhere across the scenery, Max and Keke reunited together. Alongside them were Metalla X, Mystic Celesta, Ultima X, War Angemon, Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon, Sonja, Dorothy, Beelzebumon, Pikkan, BW, Cyberleomon, Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon, Zephrymon, Korikkakumon, Beetlemon, and Loweemon. They, too, were stunned by their sudden appearance within this mysterious territory.

"Um, care to explain where we are?" asked Ultima X.

"We're in subspace by the looks of it," Pikkan said.

"Really?! You mean that?!" asked Beetlemon. "We're trapped here forever!"

"Oh, quit your bellyaching," sighed Zephrymon.

"There must be a way out of here," Sakuyamon looked around her whereabouts.

"I just hope no ugly monster decides to ambush us," Mega Gargomon replied. _"Or for that matter, another giant mouth. Finally, there's something with a larger appetite than mine."_

"And that's a bad thing?" quipped Gallantmon.

"Hey, where did my dad go?" Max asked. "He was with us a moment ago and then he vanished!"

"It would appear that we've been swallowed up by an Uraotoko," Metalla X said. "I've read about these through legendary tales."

"Uraotoko? What's that?" Keke asked her father.

"An Uraotoko is a planar demon that lives between dimensions."

"I can't believe this was of coincidence. Someone must have tamed it," Dorothy said.

"Yes, you are yet correct," a familiar voice calls out.

Appearing before the entire crew was Neo Saiba. He placed his arms down and forms a sinister grin.

"This Uraotoko is my pet."

"Brother!" Rei calls out. "It's me!"

"Yes, but you are no sister to me anymore ever since you betrayed us to join these human fools."

"But…"

"Hey, lay off! I hate seeing brothers and sisters fighting!" Mystic Celesta snapped.

"Well, Matt and I did get into arguments often," sighed War Angemon.

"So, does that make you some kind of demonic kid or something?" asked Gallantmon.

"You don't seem weird except for your hair and eyes," Kaiser Greymon pointed out.

"No, I'm very much human. For now that is."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Zephrymon asked.

"I don't care what he calls himself! Let me at this punk!" Max snapped. "Otherwise, I'm only going to get pissed off even further!"

"Calm your anger, Max. I'm not here to fight you guys."

"So, why did you bring us here to this weird place?!" BW asked. "What's the meaning behind this?"

"Yeah, because I'm already tired of this sight-seeing!" growled Beelzebumon.

"I would like you guys to observe the sight between Saitou and Taichi. Our positions maybe different, but we are both drawn to a single man, and take action together with him. Am I wrong? Observing their battle is our duty to them."

"Pfft! What the hell are you talking about?!" Ultima X retorted. "Why can't we interfere and team with Tai?!"

"There's something I'd like you to tell me," said Mystic Celesta. "What is it about Saitou that you're so keen about?"

"Why join him on this end of the world crusade?" War Angemon spoke up.

"It has to do with everything," Neo chuckled. "Saitou can be violent, courageous, spiritually pure, and even fragile. He can be a graceful spokesman with great charisma to bring anyone to his side. I look up to him as if he were a father of mine, especially since my real father was never there for me."

"That's because our father has been missing for years, Neo," Rei calls out. "You were sad when you found out father had gone missing."

"That was five years ago, Rei. I've never forgiven him since then. I hated him for leaving us and mother behind. However, I was attracted to Mr. Saitou. Rei, you have to admit. He's always been there for us more so than father."

"Well… I…"

"When I first met him, I was living in another world different from your own, Digi-Destined. He found me just before I was recruited by an evil digimon. Saitou killed this digimon and recruited me to join his cause."

-

-

-

_Flashback _

Facing off with each other, a cloaked demon digimon had tried everything in his power to defeat the human man that stood opposing him. Neo Saiba looks on from a far distance and looks on impressed by the man's courageous spirit. No ordinary human would dare to oppose a demon lord and stand firm on the winning end.

Then, came a shocking turn of events, the man created a purple energy ball in his hand and tosses it up. The demon backed away with fear underneath its mask. It then fled away from sight but not long before the man kicked the energy ball towards the demon. Neo gasped once he saw the energy ball penetrate through the demon's chest. The blow left a gaping hole at its center.

"My gosh… He just defeated him with one attack?! But he's just a man… with special abilities… I must know who he is…"

"How… could I… the great Demon… lose at the hands of a human?"

"Demon, your soul has been plagued with darkness. As of today, you have been judged."

With that said, the man lunges himself at the demon lord and uses his hand to cut through Demon. In the process, he decapitated the demon digimon. The headless body fell to the ground and exploded into a cloud of data. Taking the demon's horned head, the man crushes it under his hand with little effort.

"Like many others, you have been sentenced to eternal damnation, demon."

Just then, Neo had tripped over a rock and caught the attention of the man. Neo gasped as he watched the man lunge forward. He puts his arms out and prays to himself. However, the man stops just a few feet away from the boy. Neo opened his eyes to make eye contact with the man.

"Hello, boy. Did you just watch that just now?"

"No… I mean yes! I'm sorry!"

The man merely smiled and sits up from the ground.

"Normally, I would just leave children alone. However, you're an exception. I can easily tell you are a troubled young man."

"Yes, how did you…"

"I searched your feelings and can read you like a book. You seek great knowledge and power. You came here looking for something. You were here to see this demon I just slain just now. Am I right?"

"Yes… To be honest, he was going to hand me something that help me rule this world."

"Interesting, but wouldn't you rather have even greater power?"

"A greater power?"

"You contain a special ability that still remains dormant to this very day. Why don't I teach you how to bring it out?"

"Will you do that really? I mean, what kind of power do I possess?"

"We'll see once we bring it out of its dormancy. So, what do you say?"

The man extended a hand out to Neo. He held a gentle grin across his face, which Neo didn't take too well at first. However, Neo felt he could understand and trust the man. He envisioned the young man as if he were a father he wished he could have. Neo nods and takes the man's hand.

"I'd be honored, sir. You seem like a person who understands me. Perhaps you could be like a father to me since my real father is never there for me."

"Sure, kid."

"By the way, my name is Neo Saiba. I'd like to know your name."

"Call me Himo Saitou. I'm sure we'll get along just great, Mr. Neo Saiba. How would you like to join my crusade in another world?"

"What kind of crusade?"

"A crusade against the human race. But, first, we should recruit more to our valiant cause. What do you say?"

"Anything… All humans are selfish and my father is a perfect example of that. I'd like for all of those selfish and arrogant humans to feel my pain."

"Then, let us begin our crusade, Mr. Saiba. Humanity will meet its end."

**"Surprisingly, he let me live. I suppose he realized that not all humans were bad in his view when he first laid eyes on me. He saw all humans as evil and non-viral digimon as good. I came to realize that this killer could be warm-hearted, compassionate, intellectual, and open to broadening his view of the world. My attraction to him was not purely academic."**

End of Flashback

-

-

"I wanted him to be my adoptive father and that's exactly what I received. He adopted me to his side and has helped to broaden my view on life. I see humans as the villains and my pleasure to torture digimon faded."

"Ok, that's enough out of you!" Max snapped. "I don't want to hear it anymore!"

"Why would you ever want to consider that man as a father? If anything, there's nothing fatherly about him whatsoever," said Gallantmon.

"I mean look at who you're allied with! A maniac who wishes for our extinction!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed. "Mankind for that matter!"

"Not to mention the many digimon across the digital universe. These Synisters will not be merciful to our kind," Cyberleomon stated.

"There's still time to turn away from his side, brother," Rei pleaded. "Use your head and understand that you're fighting for the wrong reasons! Don't let the hatred you have for Taichi from our world go straight to your head!"

"No, I've lost interest at getting back at Taichi in my world. Mr. Saitou will do battle with the Taichi of this world and defeat him. That's enough to satisfy me."

"Then, if you truly care for Saitou, then you will help us stop him!" Ultima X exclaimed.

"The path he has chosen will destroy him as well," Mega Gargomon said.

"You can't save the damned," Neo replied. "Don't you guys see? I'm expecting him to act terribly and hurt people, even to his own end. There's no way to stop it."

"Why the hell not?!" Max growled.

"There has to be a reason," whispered Dorothy.

"Because Saitou must follow his soul's true course. Let me make a comparison. Ink drips onto a white sheet of paper. The paper absorbs the ink, and turns black right before your eyes. That's what I like. Its purity demands it. Watching Saitou's reactions as he continued to see the ugly parts of humanity was most ideal. Because of his purity, he couldn't rationalize it away, nor could he close his eyes to it, so it just wounded him, and he became more despondent. Every time it happened, he became stronger."

"Ugh! You're making me nauseous!" Magna Garurumon said.

"Though he does bring up some good points," Loweemon replied. "Not like I would agree with him by the way."

"You're making me sick, you psychotic bastard!" Max retorted towards Neo. "You're the one at the root of his wickedness, aren't you?!"

"You must not misunderstand. It's not like I coaxed Saitou-san along."

"Then what the heck are you talking about?!" Beetlemon exclaimed.

"Quiet! Let him explain," Pikkan said.

"At least he's making sense to me," replied BW. "Continue on…"

"I was only his shadow," Neo continued. "I watched him over as his continued to change, and only lent him my hand to do what he wanted. I will likely continue to do so."

"If it were possible, I won't hesitate to even kill you," Dorothy threatened.

"Likewise, let me cap his guy!" Beelzebumon said as he loaded his gun.

"I wouldn't mind breaking his neck," Sonja snickered.

"You'll have to beat me to him first," Metalla X replied to the others.

"Yeah! Why don't we call gang up on him?!" Pikkan exclaimed.

"As wise as some of you are, you know you can't do that, right?" Neo chuckled. "If you kill me, you will never leave the belly of my Uraotoko. Since you have entered my territory, you cannot even use flight or teleportation to escape. You'll be trapped here forever."

"Damn! This is so aggravating!" growled BW.

"We can't do a darn thing in this place!" Koriikkakumon said. "So if we kill this guy, we'll screw ourselves over."

"All we will do is watch their battle. What do you say we get a view of the fated showdown between the two apprentices?" Neo suggested.

With that said, two pairs of eyes opened behind Neo. The crew watched on as the eyes widened further to display a view of the caverns. Max was the first to notice his father and Saitou standing yards away from each other. The fated battle between the Dark Angel and the One was set to commence, as stated through Lady Moinanea's prophetic words. The battle to determine the fate of the human world and the entire digital universe was well underway.

Mystic Celesta has sentenced Myotismon to eternal damnation and the group has finally saved Max. Their celebration was short-lived as they became swallowed by the Uraotoko created by Neo Saiba. Omega X was spat out and left to fight Saitou alone. Finally, the showdown between Omega X and Saitou is underway. Round two is set to commence! Will Tai overcome his predecessor and win the day? Or does the Dark Angel have a few aces up his veteran sleeves? How long will it take for the others to find a way through the Uraotoko? The prophetic battle of digital world legend has been set into motion. Will it lead to paradise thanks to Tai's victory or Armageddon due to Saitou's victory? Only one will survive and ensure the fate of the human world along with the Digital Universe.

(Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale")

(Preview)

Tai/Omega X: Hey, everyone! It's me, Tai! With my friends inside the nasty Uraotoko, I'm left by myself to fight that bastard Saitou. But this is exactly what I needed. No distractions and I can take out my frustrations on this creep!

Saitou: Your power and speed are superior to mine, but quite ironic that you're still going to die.

Max: That doesn't make sense!

Sora: Meanwhile, digimon and weaker monsters are appearing across the world. It's a sign of things to come once that tunnel fully opens.

Shintomon: X! Time is of essence!

Kari/Mystic Celesta: If you think you know fully about Saitou's character, then you still haven't seen everything yet!

Takato/Gallantmon: Saitou shows us that he's just more than a psychotic Socrates with a strong set of techniques. He's also got quite a twist behind his character!

Matt/Metalla X: It'll catch even you by surprise!

Takuya/Kaiser Greymon: Now he's claiming he has no interest in Max's special sword?!

Pikkan: He doesn't even give a damn about the tunnel either!

Jeri: Next chapter is entitled…

-

-

**The Prophetic Battle, The One Vs. The Dark Angel! Dark Angel's Twisted Secret!**

-

-

Saitou: Unlike all of your past enemies, Taichi, I fight with divine justice on my side.

Omega X: Saitou and I go all out! Just as long as he doesn't kill me, this should prove to be my ultimate test!

-

-

Whew, well that was quite a 'breather' chapter, huh? I know Kari/Mystic Celesta was OOC for that one instance but really… Can you blame her? She sensed Myotismon within that kid. The gatomon side to Mystic Celesta committed that act. So this will be the one and only time you will EVER see Hikari/Gatomon acting this cold-blooded. So, whatca think about Myo's punishment? ((wink))

We get a glimpse behind Neo's reasoning to side with Saitou and his desire to hurt digimon has subsided just for this story alone. It won't be too long until Millenniumon himself shows up. Next time, it's the long-awaited showdown between Saitou and Tai inside the caverns. If you guys seen the fight with Sensui and Yusuke, this one will prove to be even more violent and dramatic. Be sure to check back because it will be a chapter to remember for a long time.

Until then, peace out ficcers! sigh Where the heck as Max Acorn been lately anyway? He's missing out on some great action.


	15. The Prophetic Battle, The One Vs The Dar...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Kaiser X, Himo Saitou, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Yo, everyone! I'm back with the fourth update of 2005! I'm really getting on the ball with this fic and hope to get through the whole thing until March at the latest. As of now, I have officially declared Kaiser X to be my new muse. Coral's been competing at galactic tournaments and I need a suitable replacement. So, make him feel welcome.

Anyway, I know you guys have been anticipating this chapter for a long time. First, I'd like to thank Youkai Youko's cousin for suggesting an idea dealing with Saitou's secret weapon. ((winks)) So, without further ado, let's get on with the fic! It's Taichi vs. Saitou, one on one! Next!

-

-

-

**_Last time on Digimon Fusion, our heroes finally arrive at Saitou's Lair. They have found Max and hope to set him free. Nevertheless, before they could do anything of the sort, Saitou gives a bit of wording to Omega X and his crew. He sends out Sigma to take care of the warriors, but Mystic Celesta steps up to confront him. Knowing that the boy was no longer human, Mystic Celesta proceeded to decapitate him and force the vampiric demon himself… Myotismon! The Gatomon side to Mystic Celesta had easily noticed his scent. Myotismon has been hiding out for years and was the one who informed Saitou about the Digi-Destined, including Taichi. Using a technique she has been developing for the years, Mystic Celesta has bound Myotismon to eternal suffering using a soul-absorbing tree. _**

Once freeing Max, Neo proceeded to use his Uraotoko to send Omega X's group to another dimension. Finally, the one on one showdown between two apprentices is set to commence. Saitou vs. Taichi. They only have fifteen minutes until the doorway to the Dark Realm opens.

-

-

(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!" plays)

-

-

**The Prophetic Battle, The One Vs. The Dark Angel! Dark Angel's Twisted Secret!**

-

-

**Rainbow Bridge. 7:45** **PM**

The skies were once again becoming shrouded with thick, black clouds. Citizens were now becoming very worried about the proclaimed 'end of days'. Even many of the apocalyptic theorists were claiming that the predictions were indeed true. Well, little do they realize that an even greater threat was set to become unleashed on the planet in a matter of fifteen minutes. They might as well pray for the remaining hours of their precious lives that they have left.

Driving across towards the Rainbow Bridge was a blonde-haired young man wearing a New York Yankee jersey. Inside, there was a green, reptilian creature with red eyes and an orange-like fin across it's back. The man gripped his steering wheel tightly and was losing his patience with the heavy traffic.

"Darn! I just wish they would hurry it up!"

"Michael. We should have taken the boat."

"All of the boats have left shore. Even hitching a plane flight is hectic especially with these dark clouds. I've been trying to contact Mimi but to no avail. I hope they're doing all right."

"Well, she did mention she would be going to some tunnel near Demon's Cavern."

"Isn't that outside of Mushiyori? We're way too far off from where they are. It would have to take a miracle for us to get there."

"Um, hello? You can always use me you know. I can just digivolve. We wouldn't have to worry about the traffic here."

"You're right. What was I thinking? These past few days have been hectic. I haven't been thinking clearly."

"It's only natural, Michael. Now, let's get the heck out of here."

Suddenly, a massive tremor caused the entire bridge to shake. Michael grabbed Betamon and hopped out of the car. For some reason Betamon was able to notice some strange energy readings throughout the surroundings.

"These aren't earthquakes, Michael. Digimon are being released."

"Where!"

"All across the globe. Digital portals are being opened. If digimon come flooding this world, then it will only mean disaster. Plus, you factor that in with these ongoing natural disasters."

"I don't even want to know. This is just as bad as the D-Reaper fiasco from five years!"

"Pray the planet doesn't go _KaBaoom_ like last time. Because that will be the end result."

"Oh dear…"

Looking across the bridge, portals were opening up from all directions. A horde of Gesomon, Megaseadramon and Shellmon were roaming across the sea. However, that was not all. In the skies, large numbers of flying digimon flooded the heavens. There were flocks of Airdramon, Megadramon, Flybeemon, Snimon and Devidramon. These mighty beasts roared like demons being released from long dormancy within limbo itself. People were panicking like no tomorrow and flooded the streets in mass hysteria.

Michael picks up Betamon and takes off across the bridge. Before he could proceed on, he stopped to become surrounded by a fleet of Ninjamon.

"Great. We're surrounded, Michael!"

"Don't worry, Betamon. I'm sure ol' Metalseadramon can take care of these guys."

"No sweat. Let me at 'em!"

As Michael proceeded to pull out his digivice, Betamon leaps up into the air to become engulfed by golden light. The small rookie was prepared to take battle against the ongoing invaders of the digital world.

"Betamon! Warp Shinka! Metalseadramon!"

In place of Betamon was the golden-armored, ocean titan Metalseadramon. However, unlike the Dark Master who served Burizalor, this one fought on the side of justice and hails as Michael's beloved partner.

"All right, boys! Time to send down with the fishes!" Metalseadramon bellowed. "River of Power!"

The mega sent out a powerful watery blast that managed to knock away the Ninjamon rather easily. However, the challenge was still to come. The Megaseadramon, Gesomon and Shellmon hordes were heading towards the titan's direction.

"Bring it on, you washed up twits! Michael! You get these people to safety!"

"You got it!"

_"I just hope things don't get worse. Are the prophecies within the digital scriptures coming true? Have the end of days come? Something tells me that the Digi-Destined are apart of this ancient prophecy. If that's the case, then they had better stop whatever is coming out of that hole. It's up to you now, my friends."_

-

-

**Azulongmon's Domain. Digital World 01/02**

Watching closely through a viewing orb, the majestic Holy Beast of the East looked on and breathed heavily. He was suffering from loss of power and felt exhausted since his digicores were taken. Azulongmon felt the presence of figure walking into his domain. Without turning to face the ominous figure, the dragon beast acknowledges his presence.

"Good to see you again, Gennai."

"So, it's time. The fated battle according to the ancient prophecy is set to commence."

"Yes, it is time."

"Azulongmon. You desperately need your four most essential digicores. The other cores don't have enough power to sustain your energy."

"I'll manage, Gennai. All that matters is Taichi defeating the Dark Angel. That why the seal will be closed and apocalypse will be delayed at least for a few more centuries."

"In earth time."

"Yes. Have you informed of the other Holy Beasts?"

"Not only in this quadrant but even the Sovereign equilivents in the southern quadrant. I made sure to send a message to the Three Celestial Angel Guardians in the western Digital World."

"Good. Every one of them deserves to view this battle. It will be the most important and will determine the fate of our multi-worlds. If not, the entire Digital Universe."

"I agree."

Gennai catches a glimpse of Omega X and Saitou facing each other inside Demon's Cavern. He put his faith in the warrior of courage. It is amazing how much Tai has grown from a cocky, brash young boy and into an honorable, courageous warrior of legend. The prophecy has indeed been accurate as far as Tai's growth was concerned. This battle alone could very well be his most important once since Burizalor years ago.

-

-

**Digital World 04. Seraphimon's Castle**

The Three Angels watched their viewing orb with anticipation. They knew very well that their own world was at stake. Sorcermon walks in just in time to join the three superiors.

"Ah, Sorcermon. It's good you can join us," Seraphimon spoke.

"I wouldn't miss this for the Digital World. This is the most important showdown in our lifetime."

"Perhaps even for our future generations," said Ophanimon.

"It is this warrior to fulfill the wishes of our legendary warriors and our entire existence," Cherubimon stated.

"Where are Takuya and the others, Lord Seraphimon?"

"Inside the Uraotoko on the wall across from the two warriors," the male angel lord replied. "They along with the Tamers and upper-level Digi-Destined have been sealed there. This is the way the battle should be. Just as the written prophecy has foretold. Only one warrior will emerge triumphant. The warrior known as Omega X will need to declare victory if Armageddon across both the human world and digital worlds is to be delayed for a long time."

"Since it was him and our warriors to defeat the M-5 Machine Empire, we shall place our hopes on this valiant warrior," Ophanimon said.

"Yes, for only he has the authority to challenge the Dark Angel," Cherbuimon said. "I just never expected this human to be the Dark Angel according to the prophetic scriptures."

"The Dark Angel could have taken the form of anything it desires. I had thought Lucemon would have been that Dark Angel but it was not to be," Seraphimon stated. "Takuya and his friends slain Lucemon. I recently received a message from Azulongmon of the Eastern sector. He and his Southern counterpart were foretold of a human apprenticed by the one named X. Perhaps this is the human with extraordinary powers they speak of."

"Most likely, but we shall see if he can stand up to Omega X. This will be quite interesting. A human who desires the extinction of his own race against a warrior willing to protect every being crying out for peace," Sorcermon replied.

"Omega X. Our faiths lie in you and ensure the survival of the legendary warriors," Seraphimon viewed the orb with a nod.

Much like Azulongmon's orb, this one featured another view of the showdown. Saitou stood at one side of the caverns with Omega X stood at another side.

"Guess this doesn't come with Spanish audio and wide screen does it?" Sorcermon asked cheekily.

"Um, not that I know of," coughed Cherubimon.

"Now's not the time for stupid questions," Ophanimon muttered.

_"Lady Moinanea. I just hope the final piece of the prophecy reveals victory for the warrior of courage. We cannot afford an apocalyptic period and the Synisters to once again roam across the Digital Universe. Just after we've worked hard to repair our worlds. Our fates shall not be sealed just because a human wishes to extract vengeance on his own race. We cannot allow it to happen. We cannot… We are witnessing history as we speak,"_ Seraphimon thought.

-

-

**Digital World 03. Zhuqiaomon's Palace**

Deep within the fire-induced fortress shaped like a royal crown, a mighty gust of flames emerged through it. A loud booming roar was heard as a massive phoenix flapped it is majestic, feathery-flame wings. Its crimson eyes were locked on the viewing orb bestowed upon him thanks to a brief visit by Gennai.

**"At last, the fated battle is set to commence. It has been a long time since I've gazed upon such an important event. Not since the D-Reaper has this been important to our domain. I may still have dislike for the humans, but I do wish this warrior my blessings. He and his comrades have slain the D-Reaper to ensure future generations to spawn across our domain." **

"Hey! You in there, Zhuster!"

The phoenix sovereign turns to find a two-headed old turtles walking through the doors. The titan stepped inside and steered clear from the flames.

**"You really need to redecorate, Zhuster! Whoo! My back has trees you know!"**

"Sorry about that, Ebonwumon. Good to see you, my friend. Will Baihumon and Azulongmon be joining us?"

"Azulongmon should be here, but I haven't heard anything from dear Baihumon. He has determined to protect his domain. However, I'm sure he was given an access viewing orb from Gennai to view this important battle. I usually don't like to wake up from my nap, but this is worth it."

"Good. This battle between the warriors who battled the D-Reaper will stand up against the Dark Angel. I find it surprising the Dark Angel would actually be a human being."

"Don't you still have resentment towards humans?"

"Yes until the Tamers and the Digi-Destined saved our worlds from the D-Reaper's threat. The monster was reincarnated into a human and is no longer the threat she used to be. This human will prove to be their greatest challenge."

"Just this human alone?"

"This is no ordinary human. I feel this is the same human who was appointed to be X's apprentice and turned rogue after viewing a traumatic event that suddenly caused him to start a crusade to destroy the human race. We cannot let the humans undergo such an apocalyptic event as the hole opening to the Dark Realm. Earth will become hell itself if this human isn't stopped. Warrior of courage. It's all on your since the Tamers are locked inside the Uraotoko. Good luck. May our hopes and prayers grant you victory." 

-

-

**Outside Demon's Cavern. 7:45 P.M.**

Everyone else who did not join the others inside the caverns was crowded together to watch the fated battle set to begin. Sora set her eyes onto the face off and clasped her hands together. Mimi sat next to the tensed woman and rubbed her shoulders to calm her nerves.

"Relax, Sora. You know Tai's going to pull through with this. That creep has nothing on him."

"I hope so, Mimi. I'm just worried over him and Max."

"Well, we just saw Max and the others being sent through that Uraotoko. They should be just fine," Shintomon reassured them.

"Good, then Keke is safe, too," Dimitri sighed a relief.

"I see that as a good thing. We'll know everyone will be just fine and that this battle remains man-against-man," said Hercules Kabuterimon.

"It is imperative these two fight it alone," replied Izzy.

"Agreed. Our only role is become witnesses to this," Cody said.

"Not a problem with me," Joe stated. "There's no way our digimon can stand up to these two."

"What! You don't think we stand a chance in heck!" Gomamon cried out.

"Look on the bright side, Gomamon. At least we still get a good view through the old man's orb," Armadillomon said. "Besides, we'd only get in the way. So, it would be pointless for us to butt in their ol' showdown."

"I wonder though. Have we really seen this Saitou character at top strength?" wondered Gosenzomon. "He has yet to put forth his full power since the last time Taichi confronted him in the city."

"At least these caverns will provide them more room and no civilians to get in the way," Rosemon said.

"Just pray they won't decide to go crazy and decide to nuke the whole place," Kazu remarked.

"Or the whole planet!" panicked Kenta.

"Oh dear! We can't afford that!" Guardromon exclaimed.

"Calm yourselves, boys," Arukenimon said. "At least Mummymon has shown more guts in the face of adversity. Right, Mummymon?"

As soon as she turned around, she did not see what she had hoped. A sweat drop fell over her forehead as she found Mummymon biting his hat. She growled deeply and slapped the back of his head.

"Will you cut that out! This is one battle you can't miss!"

"Sorry, Arukenimon. I just get tense when the world is due to possibly end…"

"Baka. Ugh…"

"This should be good. I haven't been this pumped since watching the D-Reaper battle," Black Gatomon said.

"Oh, Leomon. Pikkan. I know you guys are getting a kick out watching this up close in those caverns," Jeri sighed.

"Hey, it's better for us to stay out here," Lopmon said.

"No kidding. It's only going to get nasty in there once they start," Suzie spoke in a more mature tone. "Oh, Henry. Terriermon."

Lady Moinanea opened her eyes to get a full glimpse of the battle through the viewing orb. A smile forms across her face once gazing upon her champion, Omega X, standing firm. Grasping the four digicores to her side, she whispers silently under her breath.

"What's wrong, Moinanea?" Shintomon asked his beloved wife.

"Nothing… Just watching."

"You did say something."

"Let's just this important battle, dear."

Without turning to face her, Shintomon questioned the demigoddess and wondered what she was whispering. Moinanea had her sights set on the viewing orb.

_"And so it begins… The stage has been set. We'll see if the prophecy does indeed come into fruition. The fate of many worlds rests on my champion now."_

-

-

**? Center of the Four Digital World Domains ?**

Inside a large temple-like structure, a large dragon-like figure emerged from its slumber and loomed ominously over his own viewing orb. Appearing on the sphere was a scene of the Demon's Cavern. The being blinked it's eyes and quickly changes the scene into the inside of the caverns. He growled deeply while catching a quick glimpse of both Saitou and Omega X.

Standing over at his side were a group of kids. Two of which were teenagers and the other two are eight-year-olds. One teen is a boy with purple hair, gray t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The girl was the older version of Keke. She has blonde-pinkish hair, a white shirt and pink shorts. Of the two kids, one was a boy with short blonde hair, a green martial arts outfit and a pair of goggles over his head. The other was a girl with short brown hair, a white shirt and a blue skirt.

"It has begun hasn't it, Huanglongmon-sama?" the older Keke asked.

**(Huanglongmon. God Beast Type. Maintains the balance of the Four Digital Worlds in the Digi-Universe. Has highest authority besides Shintomon's race of people. He is the Judge over the rights and wrongs)**

**"Yes. The time has come. The warrior known as Omega X is set to engage in the fated battle against the Dark Angel. The prophecy has indeed been accurate according to the fate of our worlds."**

"Then, that means Tai has to win this battle or we're all in deep crap," the blonde kid snorted. "C'mon, kick his ass, Tai!"

"Tike. Watch your mouth. You're just like your present counterpart in this universe," Keke sighed.

"Same goes with me," the brown-haired girl stated.

"Kara. Let us not get into that right now. This important event will determine the fate of both the human and digital worlds. Besides, we get the privilege to watch this up close and personal," the purple-haired teen replied.

"You're right, Sam. Now let's show our support for Tai and hope that X can make it there in time to use that emerald you bestowed him with, Huanglongmon," Keke said.

**"Hopefully. I have faith in him. If Taichi is unable to defeat the Dark Angel, X may use that emerald as a last resort. I just hope it doesn't come down to it. The Dark Angel must be defeated to ensure that Armageddon be delayed for the next few centuries at the most. Now is not the time. The most important war has come upon us. Everything else was merely just a step. This is what we have been waiting for. May the One prevail…"**

Keke set her sights back on the orb and clasped her hands together. Several tears came down her eyes before she whispered one name, or one letter for that matter.

"X…"

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:45** **PM**

Back inside the ominous cave, the fated showdown from the prophetic digi-scriptures was set to commence. The Dark Angel vs. the One. Standing on one side of the cavern was the heroic warrior of legend, Omega X. The same warrior who saved his Digital World by defeating the tyrant Burizalor. He is the same individual who gained the power of digital fusion for the first time after thousands of digital millennia. He helped train some of the top Digi-Destined and Tamers to what they have become today. He helped his sister to defeat Virus and Takato to overcome the D-Reaper. He and his allies have just recently overcome the now extinct Tufflesurian Bebimon, the Super Artificial and the seven Millenniumon Monsters.

Now, he is all alone without the help of his friends. The prophecy stated only the One would have the privilege of battling the Dark Angel. Standing at the other corner, Himo Saitou A.K.A. the Dark Angel. He was the former apprentice of X and has seen a new light shed upon humanity. He was once destined to protect the human race from evil digimon of all sorts. Once he gazed upon the revelation that humans were killing innocent digimon, he took it upon himself to take his anger on the humans. He views the entire universe as black and white. Now, he wishes to prove that in this prophetic battle with Omega X.

**(Play Yu Yu Hakusho theme _Sensui no Territory_)**

Clenching his fists tightly, Omega X had his eyes locked onto the Dark Angel. Anger was swelling within the warrior, especially since Saitou planned to have Max abducted. Tai was not going to accept that and would make Saitou pay for his crime.

"Let's do this, Saitou. I've been waiting for this moment these past few days."

"Hmmm. I wonder if you've noticed it yet, Taichi."

"What?"

"As I continued being X's apprentice, I could tell that some part of my heart was decaying. Back then, I didn't seen the effort to stop it. Do you want to know why?"

Omega X simply remained silent and allowed the Dark Angel to continue speaking his mind.

"It's because I started realizing that the eroded portions were who I really was. As I fought for something, for someone, I began more and more to search for a purpose to my fight. You'll become that way someday, too."

"Oh yeah. I can tell you've really taken a turn for the worst."

Saitou laughed and continued on, "To be honest, I don't even care about the hole connecting to the Dark Realm any more. Whether the A-Class, S-Class or even the Super A-class Synisters come through into both the Human World and the Digital Worlds, it doesn't really matter to me."

"What! You're not serious! You don't even care anymore!"

"It doesn't have anything to do with me personally. What is most important to me is this moment, when I am about to fight you. I get the feeling that the whole reason I tried to create this tunnel to the Dark Realm was that I could fight you."

_"That's right. According to what Matt told me from Lady Moinanea, the One fights the Dark Angel. I'm the One and looks like I'm set on kicking this guys' ass."_

**(End theme)**

As soon as he finished speaking, Saitou let out a joyous laughter. He already started to believe that victory was essentially going to be at his grasp. Omega X couldn't bear to stand hearing his adversary's laughter and popped his neck. Within a split second, the warrior phases out from sight. Saitou was quick to notice his adversary's movement and turned to find Omega X flying past him from a left corner of his eye.

Saitou caught Omega X set on delivering a ki-coated fist to his face. The Dark Angel immediately brought out his left leg and attempted a spinning front kick. Omega X quickly phases out again and leaves Saitou wide open. Omega X reappears at Saitou's other side and goes for a fist. Saitou goes for yet another spinning front kick using his right leg. The warrior teleported out using his Time Warp. With his guard down, Saitou turned to find a ki blast being shoot across his face. Omega X followed it up with a fist and slammed it across Saitou's face. The force sent the Dark Angel sailing across the caverns with blood dripping from his mouth.

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:46 PM**

Everyone inside the dimension, excluding Neo and Metalla X, were cheering on enthusiastically. Others were hollering out for their leader landing the first contact hit on Saitou.

"All right! Now kick his tail, dad!" Max cheered.

"Now that was what I like to call a clean hit!" exclaimed Keke.

"The first hit comes from my brother. Let's hope he keeps this up," Mystic Celesta said.

"He's got Saitou reeling!" Ultima X stated. "What did you think, babe?"

"It's not over yet," replied Sonja.

"She's right. So we better keep an eye out," Pikkan warned everyone. "Time is also running out. They only have fourteen minutes left."

_"Tai. You've greatly improved. You caught Saitou off guard and easily saw through his kicks,"_ Metalla X thought. _"I guess our fusion as Kaiser X greatly increased our power levels a thousand fold."_

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:46 P.M.**

Saitou managed to land right on his feet after having his adversary slam a fist against his face. Blood dripped from his lip and a huge imprint was formed on his left cheek. Omega X stepped up and began to speak out against the Dark Angel.

**(Play Rob Zombie's _Dragula_)**

"What are you, a dumb ass! Blowing your own horn like that! Just going at each other until one us is dead is perfectly cool with me! Why didn't you just pick a fight with me from the start? You should asked politely first. I'd be happy to oblige. Did you really think if you had not pulled away with this crap, I would have run from you like a pussy? You make me sick."

Lifting himself up from the ground, Saitou chuckled and spat some blood from his mouth.

"How nice for you that you're so simple."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"That's fine, too…"

Saitou put out a hand across and channeled a small portion of his ki energy. Almost immediately, a tiny amount of ki appeared and transformed into a large ki ball. It levitated over the Dark Angel's hand with rare brilliance. The ki ball grew larger until it was the size of his whole hand.

"Taichi Kamiya, supposing your power is at ten, my power would probably be between six and seven. Speed, resilience, stamina… I bet you've got the edge over me in all of them. Yet, you're still going to die by my hand."

"You're bluffing…"

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:46 P.M.**

"What's he going on about!" Kaiser Greymon asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," replied Magna Garurumon.

"Is he trying to psyche out Tai?" Zephrymon wondered.

"No way! He has to be bluffing!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "Tai's already at the fourth level stage of digital fusion. He fought some of the strongest enemies in that form!"

"Yet, even there are enemies possibly stronger than him now," Dorothy said.

"You think he's just buying some time?" Sakuyamon asked.

"I don't think that's it," stated Pikkan. "Saitou is fully sure of himself."

"You are correct, Alterian," Neo spoke out from the background. "It's been such a long time since I've seen Saitou-san enjoy himself this much."

"What! Stop bickering your nonsense again!" Mega Gargomon snapped. _"I'd like to shut that little punk's mouth myself. Maybe with some duct tape. What do you think, Henry?"_

"That's right! You shut up, kid! From now on, you're in quiet time!" Max retorted out at Neo.

"Don't listen to him, Tai!" War Angemon called out to Omega X. "Don't let your head get twisted head! Saitou's all yours!"

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:46 P.M.**

With the crew still looking on from within the Uraotoko head, Saitou was standing across with a ki ball ready to launch at his adversary.

"You're better than me, and yet you cannot defeat me," Saitou rambled on. "Do you know why? I've got a list of reasons."

"Hmph. The reason is so simple. It's because you're a damn sick and demented freak who needs a life!"

With that said, Omega X flies out across the cavern and uses his Time Warp to reach over towards Saitou faster. The Dark Angel remained calm while holding the ki ball in his right hand.

"So let's just go straight to the fun!"

Omega X throws out a fist across and aims for Saitou's face. Yet, the Dark Angel was easily able to catch it with his left hand. The warrior follows it up with an array of fists. Saitou blocked out each one with one hand. Omega X attempts a kick, which Saitou ducks underneath. Another punch was thrown and blocked out. The process repeated twice over. Saitou was much too swift and quick for any one of Omega X's offensive hits to connect.

Saitou flies back across the caverns with Omega X teleporting himself across. He throws out yet more punches and fails to make one hit on the Dark Angel. The Dark Angel levitates up into the upper regions of the caverns with Omega X following him out. Omega X throws out more fists and launches several ki blasts. Saitou brings out his left hand to block out each ki blast attempt. Omega X phases up to meet face to face with the Dark Angel. More punches thrown and it only ended up with the same result.

Saitou looks behind and lands onto the sidewall of the caverns. He launched himself across and threw out his ki ball. He goes directly to kick the ki ball directly for Omega X. The warrior puts up his guard at the last minute.

"Give it everything you've got!"

However, the ki ball quickly dispersed out of thin air. This managed to catch Omega X completely off guard and destroyed his strategy. Saitou fakes out his adversary and shoots out a right kick across. Omega X uses his Time Warp to avoid the blow. Once he reappears behind Saitou, he cupped his hands together and goes for a Terra Beam. Unfortunately, Saitou shoots out his right leg and delivers a spinning back kick across Omega X's face. The warrior lets out a gasp and felt the tremendous impact.

The force of the blow sent Omega X sailing across into a cavern wall. He stopped himself in time and manages to levitate back down. Saitou swiftly lands down to face his successor.

**(Theme fades in BG)**

"Damn it! You dirty, rotten bastard! You lied to me! First, you said I was faster than you were and you got the heads up! I even used my Time Warp and you managed to see through my strategy! If my speed is greater than yours, then why don't any of my hits land! Answer me!"

"You are faster than me, Taichi, but it doesn't matter. That's reason number one why you cannot win: I can read your attacks."

"Bull crap! Only a few people have been known to predict my attacks, but I doubt you are one of them! What are you, a stupid kid! Explain to me exactly what you mean!"

"It's all about experience. My history of fighting enemies, from the time I was a little boy. Like earlier, when you caught me by surprise, and I took your ki-blast/punch combination. What you could call my fighting intuition moves me even faster than my reflexes, allowing me to avoid any fatal injuries. I can decode your attacks and I've been doing it decades longer than you have."

"Heh. So I guess I can't surprise even you."

"You're too predictable."

"Well! When it comes to the number of fights you've been in, you haven't got me beat! So, let's see you try, asshole!"

Omega X lets out a battle cry as he came flying out towards Saitou with fists coated with ki energy. He was ready to unleash another offense assault on the Dark Angel.

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:47 P.M.**

Max leaps out in front of everyone and throws out a triumphant fist in the air. Everyone else, except Neo, Metalla X and Pikkan, were cheering on the warrior's efforts.

"Go get him, Tai! Show him how many guys you've defeated!" exclaimed Ultima X.

"He just might get serious this time around," Cyberleomon said.

"I hope so. This is no time to be fooling around. We only have fifteen minutes left," BW replied.

"Yeah! C'mon, dad! Show him that you're the legendary warrior!" Max cheered. "You've defeated many creeps before and this guy is next on the casualty list!"

"Just make sure not to do anything so obvious!" Keke cried out.

_"Hopefully you change your fighting strategy or else Saitou will simply decode it,"_ Metalla X said in thought.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:47 P.M.**

**(Repeat _Dragula_)**

Omega X continues his charge toward Saitou and prepares for his next strategic move. Saitou puts up his guard but is immediately caught off guard when Omega X decided to go airborne. The warrior leaps up and lands many feet away from his opposition. Omega X phases out and reappears a few inches away from Saitou's presence. He cups his hands together and shoots out his patented Terra Beam through the ground under Saitou's feet. The Dark Angel flew up away from the blast and watched as the ground crumbled under its sheer might.

"TERRA BEAM!"

A large smoke cloud collected around from where the blast left a crater. Saitou searched around for his surroundings and did not pick up any traces of Omega X's ki. He looked up and caught glimpse of an approaching object. He puts out a hand and prepares to fire a ki blast.

"THERE! YOU'RE UP!"

Suddenly, instead of Omega X coming down at him, a large rock came flying down at him. Saitou quickly shoots out a ki blast to disintegrate the rock. Unfortunately, he did not realize that Omega X was coming down from beneath him. Omega X had used his Time Warp teleportation technique to appear under Saitou's eyes. The Dark Angel caught glimpse of him with a surprised glare.

"FAKED YOU OUT!"

With that said, Omega X takes advantage of his distracted adversary and throws out an array of fists into Saitou's chest. Each blow took their toll on Saitou's body. Each deafening fist was crunching his ribs and blood spat out from his mouth. Omega X let out a triumphant battle cry while maintaining his attack on Saitou.

"DON'T EVER PULL THAT SHIT OFF AGAIN! YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

Omega X throws out more punches until he sent Saitou flying across the caverns. The warrior takes position and cupped his hands together. He starts chanting out his next big attack. At the same time, he gathered a large amount of ki energy through his palms.

"TERRA BEAM! TIMES TEN!"

With a single push, Omega X sends out a massively, powerful ki beam across that it blasted Saitou. The beam engulfed Saitou and was enough to send him flying across into the cavern walls. The Dark Angel's wings were clipped, figuratively speaking. Omega X levitated down and watches Saitou fall into the small pond. The warrior rubbed his throbbing hands and slightly cursed.

**(End theme)**

"Damn, my hands…"

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:47 P.M.**

"Right! Now that's what I like to call kicking ass!" Beetlemon exclaimed.

"I've got to admit. That was some good planning on his part. Saitou didn't even predict that," Pikkan stated.

"Though, Tai ought to be on the look out. There is no telling when that bastard will pop out any moment. These punks know when to surprise you," BW said.

"Don't jinx us, BW. That's not what we need now," said War Angemon.

"Well that takes care of that punk. If he decides to show his ugly mug, then we have Neo here set us free," Beelzebumon said she he pointed his gun towards him. "Right, kid?"

"Beelzebumon! Don't be so foolish!" Mystic Celesta cried out. "You kill him and we can't be set free."

"I'm not about to let you harm my brother!" Rei snapped at the demon biker.

"Geez, sorry… I was just saying that we could force him to open his territory up."

"You guys. We do not have time to argue. I doubt this battle is over. It's too obvious. Saitou's not the type to be defeated so easily," Gallantmon said.

"I agree. Tai better keep his guard up," Kaiser Greymon replied.

"If that's the case, then you better hurry it up, dad! I have not eaten anything since they kidnapped me! I could eat a whole city right about now!" Max hollered to his father.

_"Great. You sure love to think with your stomach, don't ya, Max?"_ Keke sighed in thought.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:47 P.M.**

Back within the caverns, everything had seemed calm. Perhaps too calm. The lake itself was rather tranquil and moved along smoothly. Omega X stands across from the lake while attempting to notice Saitou's ki. So far, he felt nothing.

_"I doubt the bastard is dead. He would have taken more punishment than that. He's not kidding with this experience. He already knows how to conceal his ki completely. It's hard even for me to pick up on."_

Omega X picks up a stone from the ground and tosses it into the lake. He tested the waters in order to draw out his adversary. However, it was to no avail.

"What's the matter, Saitou! Did you drown! I bet all that training made you forget how to swim! Well, great! I'm packing up out of here. After we close that damn tunnel, we're getting out of here! You heard Max! He's starving!"

Despite his outbursts and profanity, the waters remained calm. No ki was being traced. Omega X was beginning to lose it for the first time as a seasoned warrior.

"Come on! Get out of there, you bastard!"

Suddenly, a pair of bubbled emerged onto the water's surface. A shadow figure was slowly coming up for air. Saitou's head came into exposure. His hair was already wet and dripping across his forehead. The shirt on his body was gone, most likely dissolved from Omega X's attack. Even Omega X's blast did not inflict heavy damage on the Dark Angel.

"Good hits, Taichi. With that Terra Beam, it managed to completely dissolve my shirt."

Saitou stepped out of the water completely wet yet still calm and collected. Only his pants and boots remained since his shirt was completely dissolved from the Terra Beam. Just then, Omega X had a disgusted glare on his face and jumped back.

"Ech! Damn!"

**(Play Random BGM from PS game _Nightmare Creatures_ or Metallica's _One_)**

Even his friends from within Neo's Uraotoko were looking on with mixed reactions. The females were grossed out yet some of the males were stunned to find out how inhumanly grotesque his body appeared.

A glimpse of Saitou's arms, shoulders, chest and back were exposed. Across his body were inflicted cuts that looked deep and inhumanly grotesque. It was as if it were out of a horror movie itself. Despite the sickening appearance, Saitou's upper body was muscularly built enough to take heavy damage. The lower portions of his stomach consisted of a well-developed six-pack. His arms were huge and his chest was chiseled like a Greek statue. Saitou popped his neck and turned towards Omega X with a grin.

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:47 P.M.**

"Did you see that, Sakuyamon!" Mega Gargomon asked.

"I'll say. That is sick! All of those cuts! What exactly did he do to himself?"

"They're even worse than mine," Metalla X said. "Never thought I'd see anything like that."

"His body. He must have a body like a tank!" Koriikakkumon replied.

"Make that a billion tanks," replied Loweemon. "Tai's fists and Terra Beam did no damage to his body."

"C'mon, Tai. You can hang in there. We have beaten guys like D-Reaper and it took all of our effort. You're stronger than before," Gallantmon said.

"He'll pull through. I know how tough he can be," Dorothy replied. "Tai won't give up."

"I don't know. I wouldn't want to be him now if you ask me," Sonja replied.

"That's no way to show support for our team member, babe," said Ultima X.

"Gross. Just look at all of those scars on his body," Mystic Celesta shuddered in thought.

"I guess he wasn't lying about all those fights he's been through," Max said.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:48 P.M.**

The Dark Angel turned his direction towards the Uraotoko face on the cavern wall. He had heard what Max and his friends were commenting on. The boy had brought up about how Saitou could have gotten all of those scars on his body.

"Didn't anyone tell you about assuming, Max Kamiya? My enemies didn't inflict these wounds. Nobody has hurt me that terribly," Saitou answered. "No, I gave myself these scars. Each cut at a time. I cut myself across my body as part of my training."

Omega X wiped his forehead and immediately positioned himself into a battle stance.

_"Great. So, I'm dealing with a massicist? He also has one hell of a build. Stronger than even the strongest of chrome digizoid armor. Yet, he's all flesh with no armor protection. That's one hell of a defense mechanism,"_ Omega X thought. _"Even when I started punching him, my hands were hurting like hell."_

"Now, Taichi. Let's fight like there's a little more at stake."

As Saitou stepped forward, Omega X puts his fists and powers up a bright golden aura. The Dark Angel raised his right hand up and waved his hand as if he were summoning something. Omega X caught a glimpse of a purple orb emerging out of the lake. To his shock, it was the same ki ball that Saitou had created and dispersed earlier. It was hiding within the murky waters. Omega X didn't even detect it!

The ki ball traveled out across the caverns and stopped right beside Saitou like an obedient pet. The Dark Angel now had another plan in mind with the use of his ki ball.

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:48 P.M.**

The group watched the turn of events unfolds with the ki ball returning to Saitou's command. Neo had a pleasant smile across his face, knowing Saitou was gaining back the upper hand.

"Good, good, Saitou-san. You have not lost your composure. That's what I like about you."

"Great! This is just great!" Keke growled.

"He can create ki balls without even touching them," replied War Angemon. "This is nothing new, but there's no telling what he plans to do with it."

"Damn, if only this guy wasn't so hard to predict," BW said. "Then, I could probably read his motives."

"That's right. And this is just the beginning," stated Kaiser Greymon.

"Saitou-san," Rei whispered. "Please, don't kill, Taichi. Just let it go and forget this demand for mankind's extinction."

"Sorry, sister. There is nothing that can be done. Saitou has chosen his path and I plan to follow his lead," Neo said. "As I said, you can't save the damned."

"Hey! Look! His body is starting to emit an aura! I'm sensing it and its frequency is even remotely equal with Tai's!" Mystic Celesta warned the group.

"Impossible! You mean his raising his power level to match up with Tai's!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:48 P.M.**

Within a matter of seconds, Saitou's body was trembling and becoming covered by a sinister, purple aura. The ki within his body was growing at an extraordinary rate, which even Omega X was stunned to read through. It was indeed equal with Omega X's power at the current moment.

However, this was not what shocked Omega X. Even after powering up, Saitou lets loose his ki aura and unleashes a horde of ki balls surrounding his body. Yes, he had just unleashed a large array of ki balls all across his body. There were about a hundred ki balls to be precise. Omega X's gasped out in shock and utter horror.

"What! No way in hell!"

Saitou smiled while remaining frozen in place with the ki balls shielding him.

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:48 P.M.**

Even Tai's group was stunned by Saitou's ability to create a large array of ki weapons to protect himself.

"Wow, now that's what I call an insurance policy!" Beetlemon remarked.

"This is no time to be joking, Beetlemon," Magna Garurumon muttered.

"Just look at those, Kari!" War Angemon exclaimed.

"I know! All he did was power up his ki aura and already he's created a hundred ki balls all at once," Mystic Celesta answered.

"I have to admit. At least it's original," Beelzebumon said.

"Original or not, Tai's in major trouble if he doesn't do something soon," Pikkan growled.

"I mean, just look at all of those balls! Kind of like a minefield! If you put them together, it would be about the same size as my dad's Times Ten Terra Beam," Max stated.

"No, it probably could even be greater!" answered BW.

"You're kidding!" Keke exclaimed. "Even stronger than Tai's strongest Terra Beam!"

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:48 P.M.**

Omega X stood his ground yard away from where Saitou surrounded himself with his ki ball minefield. The Dark Angel chuckled before speaking out for his adversary to hear him out.

"How about I get serious with you briefly, Taichi? Now, watch closely!"

**(Theme ends)**

With that said, the ki balls all combined into a single, large condensed energy ball. Saitou lowers it across from him and prepares to send it across Omega X with a single kick. He calls out forth his patented technique, which has been notorious for granting him many victories with some of the deadliest opponents faced.

"KIKOU RESSHU SHI EN DAN!"

**(Play Final Fantasy VII theme _Battle theme_)**

With a single kick, Saitou slams his foot against the energy sphere. The sphere then exploded into an array of deadly ki balls. Naturally, they would attack at multiple directions but can attack a single opponent in an organized attack pattern. In this case, the ki balls were coming directly for Omega X at top speed. Omega X leaped back and quickly began to formalize a plan to avoid the ki balls.

_"Ok, Tai! Remember that old game of dodge ball from gym class! You were the king of it before becoming king of soccer! Damn, I won't even have time to use my Time Warp at the range they're traveling!"_

The first ki balls slammed against the ground near Omega X's feet. He leaped away from the blasts and flipped across to avoid more. He takes flight across the caverns to avoid the blasts. Unfortunately, these blasts were also programmed to be homing-like missile attacks. They would follow out every direction Omega X as long as they lock a trace onto his ki. He throws out a ki blast to blow away two ki balls. More balls came hurtling towards him. Omega X desperately evaded the ki balls. He finally found time to use his Time Warp. He immediately used it to phase away to the other side of the caverns.

Unbeknownst to him, some leftover ki balls are hurtling out from another direction. One successfully made its mark across the warrior's face. More started slamming against his body and inflicted heavy damage on him. Omega X unleashes a painful cry as each target hit their mark. Omega X was pushed back across the cavern space after each blow. Already showing fatigue, Omega X panted heavily and tried to stay up on his feet. Another ki ball slammed against his chest and sent him hurtling across the caverns.

Just then, Saitou phases out across a crevice wall and flies out towards his adversary. He throws out a punch, which Omega X managed to dodge. However, he was not prepared for the Dark Angel's next attack. Saitou throws out his right leg and watches it create an impact across Omega X's left cheek. The warrior's eyes were becoming glazed over and looked to be out of it. Saitou spins his opponent around and delivers a boot into his stomach. Omega X felt the wind knocked out of him. The warrior plummeted down into the ground cavern ground. More ki balls came shooting down from the ceiling and penetrated through where Omega X was laying sprawled.

**(Theme fades)**

Saitou lands down a distance away from where the blasts were already dissipating. A large smoke cloud formed from where Omega X was laying. Was this all that was needed to put down the warrior of courage, or would the Dark Angel need more to put away his adversary?

-

-

**Outside Demon's Cavern. 7:48 P.M.**

The gather outside the cavern were looking on with utter horror at the turn of events. Sora winched at every impact hit her husband received from Saitou. The digimon held back their inner rage and urge to save their comrade. They knew they would only be signing their own death warrants. However, that didn't stop Shintomon from attempting to interfere.

"Geez, Tai's taking a beating!" Kazu exclaimed. "Get up, man!"

"Who would thought we'd see a human with that much power! He's even giving Omega X at his fourth level form a run for his money!" Kenta said.

"This is bad! Max's dad is one strong guy, but he's getting thrashed in there! I didn't think it was possible a human with extraordinary power can overtake him!" Dimitri scoffed.

"Judging by his current power, I'd say Saitou is stronger than all of the seven monsters combined," Gosenzomon implied.

"Does that include that Doomsdramon fellow?" Mummymon asked. "I would hope not…"

"Dark Angel's current strength has already greatly surpassed even Doomsdramon. Taichi's power increased a hundred fold after fusing with Yamato," Buddamon informed the group. "But even now, Saitou is managing to hold his own against Taichi."

"Not good! I can't believe there's a guy like him," Mimi said while pointing over to Saitou's image over the orb.

Having heard enough from the team, Shintomon sits up and prepares to teleport inside the caverns to give aid to Omega X. Gosenzomon clearing his throat immediately stopped his desperate attempt.

"Shintomon, my boy. Don't you even think about," Gosenzomon warned the youth.

"Sir! You have to let me go! I cannot stand here and watch this continue! I have an obligation to aid Taichi during a time of crisis. This is no different!"

"He's right, Shintomon," Buddamon said. "Please, the only course of action we can do is watch and support Taichi to the very end."

"As much as I hate to admit it…" Sora muttered. "They're right, Shintomon. Phoenixmon and I really want to go in there to help Tai, but even we would only get in the way. Shintomon. You are vital to us. You and higher powers chose Taichi as your champion. You would only be interfering with the prophecy."

"But…"

Lady Moinanea calmly sighed and placed a hand over Shintomon's right hand. She quirked a smirk and gives a nod to her husband.

"It's not over, Shintomon. Rest easy. If anything goes wrong, X will be there to ensure Taichi claims victory. Everything is under control."

"Yes. Thank you for easing me down, my lady. I just hope this ends with the right man coming out on top. C'mon, X. You've got hurry it up in there!"

-

-

**Inside Demon' Cavern. A minute from Saitou's Lair. 7:49 P.M.**

Meanwhile, deep inside the caverns, X found himself at the center of a wide-open space. Three cavern passages were ahead with only one leading to Saitou's Lair. Coincidentally, this is where Mari's territory once stood.

The masked man closed his eyes and started to feel off two strong kis coming from the center passageway. He points out towards it and nods.

"Thanks to reading their ki and Gatomon's hikari stones, I didn't have any problems searching for Tai."

Taking careful measures, X started running across towards the center. He increased his pace in order to reach the lair in time to save his apprentice against the Dark Angel.

_"Hang in there, Tai! Don't you are get your ass killed!"_

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:49 P.M.**

The crew within Neo's territory could only look on as their beloved hero was buried underneath an overwhelming amount of ki blasts. Max couldn't even pick up on his father's ki anymore.

"Dad! No! Don't… Don't tell me that he's dead!" Max cried.

"No! He cannot die, Max! He is your father! Taichi Kamiya!" Keke reassured her friend. "Snap out of it!"

"My brother hasn't been done in," Mystic Celesta said.

"I would hope so since I can't even sense his ki anymore," War Angemon replied.

"That's because you aren't even concentrating on it very hard," Cyberleomon informed the team.

"C'mon, Tai. Get your ass up and continue!" BW said.

"Taichi!" Rei cries out.

"Don't you guys worry," Ultima X stated. "It will take more than that to finish Tai!"

"Agreed! He can take more than just that!" Dorothy said. "I'm even surprised those blasts didn't destroy the planet itself."

"He condensed his energy to prevent his attacks from causing any real damage to the planet," Metalla X said. "Yes, even that bastard knows how to control his ki without recklessly attempting to destroy the planet."

_"But then again, if he takes that kind of attack a few more times… He'll surely be finished,"_ Gallantmon thought.

"What are you thinking, Gallantmon?" Sakuyamon asked.

"Just praying that he makes a comeback."

"C'mon, Tai! Get up and fight!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed. "Damn! If only we can break through and help him!"

"But we can't as long as Neo maintain his territory," replied Zephrymon.

"Kouji. We can attempt to break out of here if the situation worsens, ok?" Loweemon suggested.

"Not like it will do any good, but sure. Anything to get out of this dump," Magna Garurumon replied.

Neo turned his direction towards the group and chuckled to himself. He turned back towards the battle itself to watch his older nemesis being wasted by the Dark Angel.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:49 P.M.**

**(Repeat _Battle theme_)**

Looking across from the damage he created with his attack, Saitou peered through the dissipating smoke cloud. A lone figure emerged out of the smoke with some damage inflicted across his body. Omega X has a few bruises and cuts on his form. He lifted himself up and was slowly catching his breath. He immediately shook the cobwebs out of his head and flew out of the smoke cloud. He stops a few feet away from Saitou with an angry glare.

"Is that all you've got! I'm not through yet!"

"My, my. You are a tough one indeed! You are quite the fool, Taichi. Yet, you still cannot defeat me."

"I maybe a fool but I'm still going to kick your ass!"

"Now, there's reason number two on why you can't defeat me. You are terribly weak against attacks from multiple angles. Your immediate defenses are ineffective at best."

"What!"

"You're used to fighting one-against-one. You've been spoiled and have fought fairly with too many opponents in just singles encounters. On the other hand, I always fought alone against larger numbers of adversaries."

Once again summoning his ki aura, he gathered the energy needed and created another minefield of ki ball detonators.

"Aw, crap! Not this again!"

"This Kikou Resshushi En Dan technique came about as a result. You cannot evade this technique by yourself. Even with your Time Warp, they will follow you everywhere you attempt to escape. There's no escaping their target."

"Impossible! After releasing that much ki a moment ago, he can still put out the same amount of power! He hasn't even lost fatigue yet!"

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:49 P.M.**

"No! This is bad!" BW exclaimed.

"This is really bad!" said Mystic Celesta.

"What's the big deal? He can just use his Terra Beam to blow those suckers away," Beelzebumon stated.

"No, that's not it. Who would have though there would be this much difference between them!" War Angemon said. "He's much stronger than Tai now. I hate to admit it."

"He's stronger than my dad now! I can't believe that!" Max cried out.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:49 P.M.**

"Now! We bring to reason number three on why you cannot beat me, Taichi. This one is the most critical reason. So, do please pay attention. The difference in the total volume of our ki, or what I would like to call power ratings. If your spirit power ranking is a ten, I would be at a hundred."

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:49 P.M.**

"Is he saying that he has ten times the power rating of Tai!" Kaiser Greymon asked.

"That's exactly right and even Tai knows it. At least, I hope he does," Gallantmon replied.

"That can't be!" Rei cried out. "There's too much difference in their power levels! Taichi will be murdered at this range!"

_"C'mon, big brother!"_ Mystic Celesta thought.

"Father! Don't let his bluff intimidate you! You can still cream this guy!"

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:49 P.M.**

Saitou's ki balls quickly condensed together once again into his patented single sphere. He delivers a kick to send his attack forward towards Omega X.

"KIKOU RESSHUSHI EN DAN!"

"Damn! Here we go again! Dodge ball!"

Omega X lets out a battle cry and dodges each ki ball using his teleportation technique. He swats one attack away and sends a ki blast to disperse some. Unfortunately, more came straight for him and quickly overwhelmed him. Each blast made their mark and inflicted more damage on his body. He was caught in yet the same predicament as before. Omega X rolled across the ground with the ki balls slamming towards where he was laying.

Looking with satisfaction, Saitou smirked at his handy work. He looked across to see Omega X emerging out of the smoke cloud with more inflicted cuts. Blood emerged from the cuts and his face was contorted with sweat. Despite shortage of breath, Omega X was able to lift himself from the ground.

"That was just the second volley, Taichi. You won't be able to evade this next assault."

"Damn… My body is hurting like a bitch…"

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:49 P.M.**

"At this range, Tai is breaking down. Both mentally and physically. Damn, I haven't seen him like this since we fought Doomsdramon," Gallantmon said.

"His power has greatly increased a hundred fold since our fusion as Kaiser X and that should have helped him," Metalla X said. "But, now he's getting owned by this guy."

"This just comes to show us that Saitou is no joke. His power even greatly exceeds the seven monsters," Cyberleomon said.

"Even Doomsdramon!" Ultima X asked.

"I'm afraid he's right," replied BW.

"If that's the case, then Tai might as well write his death warrant," Sonja said.

"Screw you guys! You aren't clearly showing any support for my dad!"

"We are, but how can he get out of this mess?" Mega Gargomon asked.

"Heck, I haven't given up hope on Tai," Kaiser Greymon said. "C'mon, Tai! Get up!"

"Get up, dad! You can't quit now! A Kamiya never quits!"

"That's right…" Mystic Celesta whispered. "A Kamiya never quits."

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:50 P.M.**

Omega X stepped forward after regaining his second wind. Without making eye contact with the Uraotoko, he spoke out towards his supporting team.

"Thanks for the hint, guys. I really needed that one. If that is all your ki can do to me, then allow me to say what an old cartoon character used to say! **HA-HA!** That's a ha-ha to you! Look at how fine I am! I don't care if you do have ten times the power advantage than I do! I took on Yamato many times before, I defeated Burizalor, I've taken Virus' best shots, I've helped take down the D-Reaper, I've slain Bebimon, and I took down the strongest of the seven monsters just before I got here! I took all of their hits and can surely take yours!"

"There's a difference that separates myself from all of them. I fight with divine justice on my side… AND JUSTICE KILLS!"

With that said, Saitou delivers a kick and sends yet another dosage of his **Kikou Resshushi En Dan**. The single condensed sphere exploded into an array of ki balls. Omega X was prepared for the worst to come and hoped this was the last time his adversary uses such a deadly attack.

**(Theme ends)**

-

-

**Local Odaiba Hospital. 7:50 P.M.**

Noticing the monsters starting to rampage across the city, Yolei, her family and the children were still determined to stay put at Ken's rest bed. Hawkmon had digivolved into Aquillamon to take combat into the city and ward off all approaching digimon.

"We have to leave now before those monsters tear this facility!" Mrs. Ichijouji cried out in horror.

"I'm not leaving Ken behind! Plus, Aquillamon will fend them off," Yolei assured Ken's mother.

"Oh, dear. This isn't looking good. I'm afraid the tunnel is very close to opening up," Wormmon said with grief in his voice.

"No! You've got to be kidding!" Yolei shouted. "Oh, just our luck! Ok, if things start getting bad for Aquillamon, then we will leave. However, we're taking Ken's body along with us. There's no way I'm leaving him behind."

With that said, the young man laid her head across Ken's cold chest and sighed in sadness.

_"What's taking them so long with that tunnel? It should have been closed by now. We need those digicores if we are to revive Ken and save our world. Why is my heart telling me that this whole mess is only going to get worse?"_ Yolei thought.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:50 P.M.**

With one swift kick, Saitou sends another dosage of his Kikou Resshushi En Dan. The single condensed sphere exploded into an array of ki balls. Omega X was prepared for the worst to come and hoped this was the last time his adversary uses such a deadly, perfectly efficient attack.

Omega X quickly had an idea in mind and immediately charges forward through the ki balls. He uses ki blasts to disperse numerous ki balls and uses his Time Warp to teleport around the caverns. More ki balls were following Omega X like a bulls eye target. He leaped up and cupped his hands together.

"TERRA BEAM!"

The warrior unleashes a powerful wave of energy to blow away another array of ki balls. Immediately using his Time Warp, he phases across from Saitou. He shoots out a ki blast to disperse the balls randomly.

"Surprise! That didn't hurt!"

"Cocky fool…"

"If I can't evade those damn shots, then I'll just put up with it!"

With a single punch, Omega X shatters a ki ball with a mighty force. The force was enough to cause the caverns to tremble like an earthquake.

"The best defense is a good offense! That's one of my mottos and it's helped me defeat many punks like you!"

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:50 P.M.**

"Whoa! You go, dad!" Max exclaimed. "You can do it!"

"He's improved his strategy," replied Pikkan. "This is good."

"Maybe then, he can find to penetrate through Saitou's offense attacks and find an opening," stated War Angemon.

"Unless, he becomes too full of himself," sighed Metalla X.

"That's the same way I would approach the situation! Just go ahead and kick some ass!" Kaiser Greymon said.

"Now you're full of yourself," Zephrymon muttered.

"Besides the attack power of those ki balls are weak when not attacking at once," replied BW.

"Right, they're strong when they're condensed together," said Mystic Celesta.

"Nice way to change tactics, Tai!" Ultima X shouted. "Now give him a good kick in the face!"

"Before Saitou decides to pull another trick out of his sleeve," Sonja said.

"Don't jinx him like that," Beelzebumon stated. "Geez, that's the last thing we need lady!"

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:50 P.M.**

Omega X phases out and reappears above Saitou. The warrior raised his fist out and flew at the Dark Angel for another head-on assault. He immediately responds by throwing out an array of fists across. Saitou was quick to dodge the blows swiftly. The fists were so fast that not even the crew was able to keep up with him.

"Ha! What's the matter, jackass! Weren't you going to hit me with that as much as I liked! Huh! Here is a good reason why I am going to gain an upper hand! I'm going to smash your face in!"

_"He's fast! Faster than I thought!"_

"I've wrecked that thing you said about me being weak against multi-angle attacks! I'm not as predictable as you think! Now then, you said you could read my attacks, right!"

With that said, Omega X jumps aside from Saitou and finds the lake behind him. The Dark Angel wondered what his adversary was planning at this very moment.

"Bet you didn't see this one coming!"

He immediately falls into the lake and takes a dive under. Saitou was shocked at the actions of his adversary and sighed deeply.

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:50 P.M.**

The crew, excluding Neo, Metalla X, Pikkan and BW, were shocked beyond believe. Metalla X nodded his head in shame and cursed out the warrior of courage. Max and Keke's mouths hung wide open with sweat drops coming down their foreheads.

"What the hell was that for!" exclaimed Max.

"This is no time to be taking a dip!" Mystic Celesta cried out.

"Get out of the damn water! We only have ten minutes left to spare!" Metalla X said.

"He's one for a fool," Cyberleomon said. "What's the reason behind this?"

"It has to be some form of strategy! I just know it!" Gallantmon shouted.

"Either that or he's simply just an idiot," sighed Sakuyamon.

"Um, Tai! You better get out of the water before he dives in after you!" Dorothy cried out.

_"Tai. There better be a reason behind this insanity,"_ BW thought.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:50 P.M.**

Omega X's laughter was echoing across the caverns while he was swimming across the lake like a professional swimmer. Saitou remained silent despite watching his fated adversary swimming around like a fool.

"How's this! Can you read what action I'm about to take next! Huh!"

Finally emerging out of the lake, Omega X patted his pants and shook his hair in order to dry it. He patted both ears to push the water out pf his ears.

"Ah, now that swim was quite refreshing! Now I'm ready to go for another round! On with my strategy again!"

With that said, Omega X flies out towards Saitou for another assault. The Dark Angel simply laughed at his futile attempts and called out his bluff.

"So, you go back to another predictable assault. The same old convention punches!"

Omega X was catching up with Saitou and quickly formed two energy discs from both of his hands.

"That whole charade earlier was just so you could buy time to recover your strength, right!"

"TAKE THIS! GAIA DISCS!"

The warrior prepared to hurl the energy discs towards Saitou. Even the Dark Angel put out an arm into a self-defense and created an aura shield to dissipate the discs. However, Omega X had another idea in mind. He cancelled out his discs and ripped a small portion of his pants off his right leg. He took the wet pant cloth quickly throws it across Saitou's left arm. Saitou was caught off guard by the sheer fact that Omega X had planned this since jumping into the lake. The wet cloth would keep Saitou's arm intact to prevent him from blocking anymore.

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:50 P.M.**

"Nice counter!" Mystic Celesta phrased her brother's immediate counter.

"I didn't think he'd pull something as simple as this," said War Angemon.

"See, Max? Your dad knew what he was doing," Keke said.

"I knew he'd counter it!"

"Now, lay it to him!" Beetlemon said while dancing around in celebration.

"Now this way, he can keep Saitou from using his Resshu-ken techniques and the blocking style," Pikkan said.

"Even that bastard didn't see it coming," snickered BW.

"This is your chance, dad! Do it before time runs out!"

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:50 P.M.**

**(Marlyn Manson's theme _Fight_)**

"Huh! So this is what you went into the water for!"

"I've caught you at last! You can't run away now! Bet you didn't see this one coming, karate boy!"

Omega X shoots out numerous ki blasts directly into Saitou's exposed chest. Each blow started to take effect on the Dark Angel. Omega X flies up with Saitou along. He looks out towards a cavern wall and slams him through. The pile of debris was shattered by the aura created by Omega X. Slamming back down onto the ground, Saitou felt the air knocked out of him and spat out a mouth full of blood. Omega X proceeded to channel more ki through his fist.

"Now, you can't get away, you asshole!"

He throws out a single punch across at Saitou and lands a good one on his left cheek.

"NO MORE BLOCKING FOR YOU!"

Omega X throws out an array of fists across Saitou's face. His face contorted in pain and agony from each devastating punch from the fully powered warrior. Any normal person would have shuddered at the sight of Saitou's bruised and bloody face because of these devastating fists to the face.

"DON'T EVER GO NEAR MY FRIENDS OR FAMILY! YOU MADE THE WRONG MISTAKE BY KIDNAPPING MAX! AHH!"

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:50 P.M.**

"Yeah! Give it to him, dad! Make these hits count! Make sure he never gets up again!" Max cheered out for his father.

"Wow, he's certainly back in a good mood, isn't he?" Keke giggled.

"Don't stop now!" Kaiser Greymon and Gallantmon exclaimed in unison.

"Typical goggle heads," sighed Sakuyamon.

"They're almost like brothers if you ask me," Mega Gargomon stated.

"I didn't think it would have been this easy," Dorothy commented.

"No kidding! We're going to be out of here and done with this mission!" Ultima X said.

"Good, now I can rest easy and get a bite to eat," Beelzebumon said.

"Dang, I sure wouldn't want to be Saitou right now," Koriikakkumon said.

"Now hurry up and finish it!" Pikkan hollered.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:51 P.M.**

"I know! I know! I know! I know! Don't have to tell me twice!"

With another punch, Saitou's face contorted with pain. His eyes became glazed over and lost their glare. Omega X takes advantage of his near unconscious opponent and prepares for the finishing blow.

"I never thought you'd be this much of a wuss! One more hit and it's over!"

**(Theme ends)**

Suddenly, the glare within Saitou's eyes changed. Perhaps for the worst. His left eye emitted a bright blow and his irises thinned out. Omega X could even feel out the Dark Angel's ki changing. Dark Angel's right arm pointed across at Omega X and shoot out a wide beam. The beam tore right through Omega X's torso and forced him to fly back in slow motion. What really shoot the beam was not Saitou's hand but was now replaced his hand. It was no a large, arm cannon, similar to what Megaman uses on his enemies. However, this one was black with gray stripes across its sides. Omega X's eyes widened as he caught glimpses of himself near death's doors.

Omega X flew across the cavern and lands down across from where Saitou was laying. The gaping hole in Omega X's lower chest was nasty and gruesome. It looked as if somebody had shot a double barrel through it. He spat out a mouth full of blood while wheezing within the threshold.

Saitou sits up from the ground with his arm cannon intact. A gust of smoke emerged through the gun itself and dissipated. The glare across his face has changed. It was dark, yet menacing.

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:51 P.M.**

"FATHER!" Max cried out while attempting to break through the dimensional barrier.

"BIG BROTHER!" screamed Mystic Celesta.

"What was that just now!" asked Pikkan.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Beetlemon panicked.

"Crap. He just transformed his arm into an arm-cannon!" growled Bw.

"Who does he think is, Megaman!" Ultima X cried out.

"You win the booby prize," sighed Sonja.

"Looks like he used a portion of his ki and transformed it into a cannon blast. Nothing unusual, but we didn't see this coming," War Angemon stated.

"Damn! This isn't good! Tai is looking terrible now!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed. "I don't know about you but I'm going out there to save him! What do you say, warriors!"

"I suggested the idea," Loweemon said. "Let's go, Kouji!"

"Right!"

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:51 P.M.**

**(Play the _Psycho_ theme)**

Saitou's head contorted several times before it reverted to its dark, menacing glare once again. Back on the ground, Omega X struggled to get to his feet despite the massive wound through his lower chest.

"Damn… I'm losing… energy…"

**"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE CRYING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!"**

The Dark Angel, with a different tone of voice, stepped towards his fallen opponent. His tone was now rough and sounded almost like a demon from hell itself.

**"DON'T GO GETTING FULL OF YOURSELF! DON'T LIKE THE PAIN! WELL, SUCK IT UP AND GET OFF YOUR STINKING ASS!"**

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:51 P.M.**

The entire crew was stunned to hear the Dark Angel blurting out some colorful language all of a sudden. Before, he was calm and collected but now had lost control of his sanity. However, Neo wasn't surprised by these turn of events.

"Whoa! What's this all of sudden!" asked Dorothy.

"His tone of voice changed all of a sudden," stated Cyberleomon.

"You heard that, too?" Pikkan said.

"The look on his face and his ki has also changed," stated War Angemon.

"That sure doesn't sound like him anymore. Maybe Tai knocked some screws lose out of him?" Beelzebumon said.

"That bastard tensed up and snapped if you ask me," growled Kaiser Greymon.

"He's got quite the potty mouth," Gallantmon said.

"Oh like we haven't cursed in our lives before," Mega Gargomon sighed. _"I've said just about every curse word in the alphabet!"_

"Well, I think we can all agree that Saitou has lost," said Mystic Celesta.

"It's not him," Neo's voice calls out.

The group turned around to make eye contact with Neo. What was about to say next was the most startling secret behind the true nature of Himo Saitou.

"He's been replaced. The one who produces the weapon you see is none other than the ruffian, Kain."

"Kain! What are you babbling about!" Max exclaimed.

"He hasn't be substituted! That's the same guy only with a potty mouth," Magna Garurumon snapped.

"Not to mention he just blew a hole through Tai!" Beetlemon said.

"They're right. What proof do you have that is not the same Saitou!" asked Zephrymon.

"This is Himo Saitou! Who's this Kain character?" Kaiser Greymon said.

Suddenly, Dorothy, Loweemon, BW and Mystic Celesta were the first to realize the truth behind Saitou's nature. They knew what he meant by the 'seven'.

"You mean multiple personalities!" Mystic Celesta cried out.

"Yeah, I was going to bring that up. I didn't realize it until his voice changed," Loweemon said.

"Multiple person- what now! Ugh, this is getting too weird!" Keke said.

"It is indeed true," Neo stated. "There are seven coexisting and living within Saitou, including his primary one, Himo. Each one with distinct traits and talents. Each one with a different level of power and intellect."

"What! There's seven of them!" Gallantmon gasped.

"That can't be. Why didn't I see this coming?" Rei wondered. "I can't believe this!"

"You had better give us a good explanation, pal," Beelzebumon growled. "Before I blow your brains out!"

"Don't Beelzebumon!" Pikkan snapped. "Neo. Give us an explanation."

"Very well."

As Beelzebumon backed away, the boy was prepared to give further explanation behind Saitou's true character.

"There are seven alternate miserable personalities that Saitou himself created during his endless battles. His subconscious created them to cope with the internal madness. Call an impulsive defense mechanism."

"I understand. I was studying about this," Mystic Celesta said. "He does bring up valid points."

"He created the others in order to overcome the trauma when he saw the humans committing acts of vile nature to the innocent digimon. The one you guys had been fighting up until now was Hojo. Hojo is the arguer personality. Apparently, he was so shocked by the unexpected counterattack by Taichi that he switched out with Kain the sadist."

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:51 P.M.**

Back within the caverns, Kain Saitou stepped forward over Omega X's fallen form. He kicked at the warrior's side and forced him to holler out in pain. He stomped down across his gaping hole and listened to blood being squished along with some of Omega X's internals.

"You like that! Don't ya! Ha! Yeah! Feels good!" Saitou laughed.

He stomps down onto Omega X's wound and presses down. He proceeded to stomp down like a happy child but in a rather sadistic manner.

"There! That ought to clog up your wound!"

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:51 P.M.**

"Ugh! C'mon, guys! We're breaking out of here!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed.

"Let's go, Kouji!" Loweemon said.

"Right behind you!"

"Don't forget about us!" the other legendary warriors cried out.

"Time to bust out of here!" Gallantmon screamed.

"DAD! Damn, that's what I call an insanity tag team!" Max cried out.

"Heh. Kain is by far the most ruthless and cold-blooded of the Seven. He is the killing specialist, even among the Seven. He's been known to torture small children purely for entertainment value. In fact, in his homicidal insanity, he would gladly even kill babies."

As Max continued watching his father being thrashed and kicked across the caverns, he felt an overwhelming power. His body became surrounded by a bright aura. Even his hand was glowing brightly with energy. Ever cry of agony boiled the boy's blood further and made him want to murder Saitou even more. He couldn't stand the laughter echoing across. His father was lying helpless without a way to defend himself.

"Dad… No! I won't let him kill you! I won't! FATHER!"

"Max! Stay back! You let Takuya, Takato and the others find a way out of here!" Keke said as she restrained her friend.

"That's my father out there! You'd do the same if it was your dad!"

"Max…"

"Don't worry. We're going to be breaking out of here! You hang in there, Tai! We're coming!" Mystic Celesta screamed while forming an aura.

After letting out a loud agonizing cry, Max's hand became equipped with a ki-based sword. He was more than ready to slice his way through the dimensional barrier.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:51 P.M.**

Saitou stands over Omega X with his cannon arm loaded and ready to fire once again. A sick, twisted grin forms across his face and he did not even look sympathetic over his actions. No remorse on this sadistic human being.

"Did that surprise you! This is what I truly have up my sleeve!"

"You damn cheat…"

"Hojo was a little too chatty for my taste. I'll continue where he left off. I really dug that list of reasons. I'd like to add one. Here is the fourth reason why you are never going to defeat me and why you are going to be skinned! Ha! That's because I, Kain, have arrived!"

With that said, Saitou pointed his arm cannon directly towards the fallen Omega X. He fires a shot that barely shot him in the head. It only managed to penetrate through the ground away from his head. Saitou fires off more blasts and pierces sections of the earth around Omega X's fallen form.

However, Dark Angel wasn't finished from there. He aimed his arm cannon and shoots out a laser beam. The beam itself cut the ground itself and carved open spots where Omega X was laying.

"There, first let me make a precision for your skin. Yeah, I'm going to skin you alive. Ha. Ha. Skin you ALIVE!"

**(Theme fades)**

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:51 P.M.**

Max sprang forward and attempted to his ki sword to slice through the dimensional barrier. However, unlike his confrontation with Ice Maker, this sword was much too weak to even make a precision through the barrier.

"Damn it! Why can't my ki-sword cut through! I cut through Rei's dimension! Why can't it do the same here! Hang on, dad! I'm coming!"

"Max! Stop!" Keke screamed.

"All right, guys! On my count! One! Two! FIRE!" Kaiser Greymon ordered.

"ELECTRON CANNON!"

"HURRICANE HAIL!"

"AVALANCHE AXES!"

"SHADOW METEOR!"

"MAGNA ROCKETS!"

"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW!"

Once the legendary warriors unleashed their attack onto the dimension barrier, the Tamer megas were next up to preparing their assault. By combining their attacks, they would attempt to break through Neo's territory.

"Now, Tamers!" Gallantmon hollered out before charging up for his attack.

"SPIRIT STRIKE!"

"GARGO MISSILES!"

"JUSTICE FIST!"

"CHAOS FLARE!"

"FINAL JUSTICE!"

After the Tamers finished, it was BW, Pikkan, Cyberleomon and Dorothy to take action.

"I'm taking that barrier down! TERRA DESTROYER!" BW cries out as he launched twin massive spheres through his calms.

"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!"

"JUSTICE FIST!"

"SHINGAMI CHAOS BEAM!"

"Our turn, Davis!" Sonja calls out. "Ready!"

"You bet!" replied Ultima X.

"ULTIMA BLAST!"

"POWER BLITZ!"

"It's down to us, Takeru," Mystic Celesta said to her husband. "Matt! C'mon!"

With a nod, Metalla puts out his hands and powers up for his ultimate attack. First, Mystic Celesta and War Angemon were setting up for a double team attack.

"HOLY-"

"HOLY-"

"BEAM!"

"NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF MY… ICE BARRIER BEAM!" Metalla X howled.

With everyone's combined blasts penetrating against the barrier, it all came down to a smoke cloud engulfing the spot where they fired. The dimension barrier remained intact. Everyone was shocked in disbelief that none of his or her attacks was unable to penetrate the dimensional barrier.

"What! It didn't work!" Keke exclaimed. "No! I can't be!"

"I can't believe it," Kaiser Greymon gasped.

"We can't even break out of this hellhole!" Beetlemon panicked once again. "We're trapped!"

"And my brother's in trouble! We can't even save him!"

"Father!"

"Ha. You guys are wasting your time," said Neo. "You have to know that you cannot slip out of the subspace of a Uraotoko using that sort of thing. My territory is impenetrable."

"Shit. Nothing can penetrate through?" Pikkan cursed.

Metalla X simply scoffed at the elder Saiba. Max slammed his fists against the barrier wall while viewing the indescribable horror of his father being toyed around by Saitou's sadistic face.

"FATHER! FATHER! PLEASE! I HAVE TO SAVE YOU!" the boy cried out in sheer angst. "FATHER!"

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:51 P.M.**

**(Repeat _Psycho_)** Meanwhile, Saitou was still giggling like a madman over his incapacitated adversary. Blood emerged from out of the deepening gash wound from Omega X. The psychotic Kain Saitou waved his arm cannon and determining which body section he would blast next.

"So, tell me, punk. Tell me. You're the one laying there. Tell me. How does it feel? How does it feel like being a wounded animal? Good, right?"

Omega X simply glared up at him as if he had completely lost his mind. Dark Angel saw the look the warrior was giving him and felt offended, to say the least.

"I-I don't like that look in your eye! You think I lost it, don't you! You think I've gone off the deep end! You think you're better than me!"

After preaching out more of his malice, Saitou's arm cannon shot out a laser beam. He targeted one section and burned a hole right through his right arm. A grin widened across the Dark Angel's face once blood emerged from out of the wound. Next, he tortured the warrior some more by penetrating the laser through his left arm. Next, came both of his legs. Omega X's scream echoed throughout the caverns with a mix of pain, sorrow and blood-curling agony. It was indescribable to say the least.

"AHHH!"

"OH YES! CONTINUE SCREAMING! YOU'VE GOT SUCH A LOVELY SINGING VOICE!"

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:51 P.M.**

"NO! I can't stand watching this anymore!" Max screamed.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help!" Keke cried out.

The boy fell to his knees and his eyes became blank. Already he was suffering from a dose of traumatic stress. Keke grabbed Max and shook him to snap him back to reality.

"MAX! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

"We can't even penetrate through! There has to be a way!" Mystic Celesta exclaimed.

"Neo said there isn't anything we can do, but that's not going to stop us from trying!" Gallantmon shouted. "Tai's getting killed out there!"

"It'd be my pleasure to waste this punk once we get out!" BW growled.

Dorothy rushes over to Max's side and helps Keke to snap him back to reality.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:51 P.M.**

Omega X was lying on the ground with laser holes across his limbs and body. He seethed from the threshold consuming his body. Despite the wails and cries from his loved ones, Saitou was enjoying this moment. More chuckling was heard from out of Dark Angel's mouth.

"Yes, you do have quite the lovely singing voice. Don't you! Eh! Oh yes… You won't experience any pleasure without experiencing a little pain!"

_"My body… His ki lasers were enough to paralyze my freaking body! I can't even move!"_

"Oh yeah! I'm enjoying this way too much!"

Saitou's arm cannon transforms into itself a cybernetic hand and he uses it to hoist Omega X up over his head. He held the severely wounded warrior like a prized trophy and let the pints of blood to drop across his face. He licked the blood from his face and grinned sheepishly. Omega X gagged under the tight grip of Saitou's metallic arm.

"That is nice, huh? You truly do have a fine crying voice."

"Argh… Max… Sora… Everyone…"

"Ah, it's a shame we have to depart from here. Now…"

The metallic arm opened up a tiny hatchet and revealed a tiny laser gun. It made a lock target for Omega X's gaping mouth. He was planning to blow Omega X's brains out and taking his soon to be headless corpse as his prized trophy.

"Now, open your mouth and… close your eyes!"

Omega X was just seconds away from his life being ultimately ended.

**(Theme ends)**

-

-

**Neo's Territorial Dimension. 7:51 P.M.**

"No! Not this way!" Mystic Celesta screamed.

"TAI!" War Angemon cried out.

"No! He's our hope! Taichi-kun!" Rei exclaimed.

Many others such as Metalla X, Pikkan, BW, Beelzebumon, the Tamers and the legendary warriors seethed angrily. At the same time, they remained stiff as statues. There was nothing else they could do to break through the barrier.

Dorothy and Keke held Max down tightly but not long before the boy burst out of his traumatized state.

"FATHER! NO!"

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:51 P.M.**

Before Saitou was simply one trigger from ending Omega X's life, he heard a familiar cry from out of the background of the caverns.

"HIMO!"

Dark Angel looks across towards the entrance of his secret lair to find the masked man himself. It was the former teacher of Saitou and the current one for Taichi. X, with his body flaring up an aura, had his eyes locked onto his psychotic ex-apprentice. He saw Omega X hanging up by Saitou's tight grip.

"Let him go, Saitou."

Saitou grins and drops Omega X onto the ground. He steps forward and points his metallic arm equipped with the laser down at his fallen prey.

"X. No, Himo is not here…"

"Please, stop this madness. I implore you. Stop this."

"Not on your lifetime, pal."

Omega X lifted his head from the ground and gasped to find X standing across from them.

"X… About time you got here."

At the last second, the masked man X has arrived in time to interrupt Omega X's near-death situation. One of Saitou's seven personalities was one trigger away from ending the warrior's life. But, is there any way to stop this vicious face of Saitou? Will X be enough to stop his former apprentice from killing his current one? If not… If Taichi dies, then who will stop this psychotic madman from opening up the gates of Hell itself? The end of times is simply nine minutes away!

-

(Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale")

-

(Preview)

-

Tai/Omega X: Hey, everyone! It's me, Tai! If you thought seven personalities were bad, just watch to see what gets Saitou's sadistic side ticked!

X: I finally arrive to put a stop to the madness and try to talk my former apprentice from murdering Tai. However, since he has decided to defy my wishes, I will have no choice but to employ the emerald stone Lord Huanglongmon bestowed upon me.

Saitou: Sorry, X, but we have made our choices. I'm sticking with mine.

Max: Why can't we do anything to help!

Gallantmon/Takato: Plus, there is another twisted surprise to Saitou's character.

Mystic Celesta/Kari: You mean he's already switched out to his true face! His purest of the seven!

X: Saitou. I'll do everything I can to stop you if I can!

Omega X: X! What the hell are you doing! This is my fight! Even I won't alone you to butt in!

X: Tai. I can't hold back any secrets anymore. In order for me to activate the use of this emerald, I must unmask myself to show you the true 'me'.

Omega X: You couldn't be… But how!

Max: Now, this is a shocking twist!

X: Yes, behold my true identity…

Saitou: And behold my true face. I am Himo Saitou the pure.

Shintomon: This is too mind-boggling to bear!

Sora: Next time on D-Frontier…

-

-

**The Unmasking of X! The True Dark Angel Emerges, Himo Saitou!**

-

-

Metalla X: This is a chapter surely you cannot miss.

Kaiser Greymon/Takuya: So, don't you miss it!

-

-

That ends another long action-packed chapter with a few twists and turns. Mixing Digimon and Yu Yu Hakusho plots is tough work. Damn. All of those twists and turns. It even boggles my mind. Heh, well anyway. There is a possibility I will leave this as a short cliffhanger. I'm going to see if I can work on Pharaohmon Arc Chapter 30 this week. Wish me luck! Until then, peace!


	16. The Unmasking of X! The True Dark Angel ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Kaiser X, Himo Saitou, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Sorry for the delay, guys. At least I got Chapter 30 of my Pharaohmon series up. I have even better news and that is: Chapter 31 WILL be posted sooner than possible this coming week. So be on the look out for that. ((smile)) As many of you notice, this saga is already winding down to the showdown between Omega X and Saitou. These next few chapters will be action packed and filled with dramatic scenes. Hope you guys are ready for that cause you'll never know when Millenniumon will show up.

Anyway, that's enough out of my egotistical ramblings. Let's get onto the chapter! Taichi vs. Saitou continues! Who is under the mask of X? Find out!

-

-

**_On the last Digimon Fusion, the second round between Digital World's/Earth's defender Omega X clashes with the rogue Digital warrior, Saitou the Dark Angel. Saitou is just one step away from opening the tunnel between the Human world and the Dark Realm, in order to end the human race. With all of his friends looking on inside another dimensional vortex courtesy of Neo Saiba's Uraotoko, Omega X is the only one who can stop this madman. Deep within the Demon's Cavern and under the earth's caverns, the battle has been intense! However, the gap of power between these two have proven to be too great. _**

Just as Omega X had just found a detour through Saitou's defenses, the Dark Angel underwent a horrific transformation-unlike many enemies of the past. It was a transformation of the mind and not the body. He in fact was revealed to have seven deadly, unique personalities. Kain, the most sadistic and cruelest of them all, has emerged to send to a place where Tai has never been before: his grave, but, just in the knick of time, X has arrived on the scene to prevent his former apprentice from killing the warrior of courage. Just what exactly does X have in store for the Dark Angel with only nine minutes left to spare before the gates to hell open?

-

-

-

(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!" plays)

-

-

-

**The Unmasking of X! The True Dark Angel Emerges, Himo Saitou!**

-

-

**Rainbow Bridge. 7:51 P.M.**

The dark ominous skies were thickening and already becoming black enough to turn the planet into a shadow realm. Radical lighting was starting to become quite a norm including the sudden appearance of 'monsters' worldwide. It was nothing like the sudden digimon invasion such as the events leading to the War Games. In fact, it was very much similar to the day when the portal to Digital Limbo opened and became synchronized with Earth's hell. To think these events were simply phases before the actual war gods known as the Synisters roam across the planet. The Digital Worlds, too, will eventually suffer the same fate.

The citizens of Tokyo, including many of its districts, were already retreating for their lives. There would be no point in staying in a city where monsters can easily create havoc and demolition. Japan's emperor attempted to speak out to calm his country down but his pleas came to no avail. The same can be said for nearly every other country with a leader, emperor, or president.

A battle across the sea channel around the Rainbow Bridge was intensifying. The New York Digi-Destined, Michael, gazed on as his digimon partner, Metal Seadramon, was keeping the rogue digimon at bay. The metallic beast used an array of his most powerful attack to knock away several Gesomon. He swung his tail across to send an Ebidramon towards the bridge.

"Gosh, darn! This is getting way out of hand!" Michael winced. "These rogue digimon are simply popping out everywhere! Here I came to Japan hoping for a vacation! This is much similar to that crisis just a few days ago with that hole in the sky! Thank goodness we took care of the problems in our country, but this is bad! If only the Digi-Destined can answer my calls!"

"RIVER OF POWER!"

Unleashing a mighty blast of blue-streamed energy, Metal Seadramon shoots down a Mega Seadramon. The red-scaled sea serpent let out a horrifying cry before collapsing into the sea.

"Talk about putting the smack down on your own ultimate level form," Metal Seadramon joked. "Michael! These guys are coming out of digital ports! I'm willing to put that Azulongmon's power is weakening. Without his digicores, there will be great unbalance between the worlds."

"And that's just Azulongmon?"

"Yes. I can't imagine what would happen if any of the other Holy Beasts lose their digicores. It would be a disaster."

"But Azulongmon's digicores are the most important since they are the ones used to grant wishes."

"That's right. Hopefully, the Digi-Destined were successful in conquering the seven beasts. They still have that rogue human to deal with."

"Which shouldn't be that big of a deal…"

"I'd like to think so, but I'm not so sure…"

Unbeknownst to Michael, Metal Seadramon was already feeling out a weakening ki coming from Demon's Cavern. He was already well aware of Omega X's incompacitation by Saitou's hand. Even he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against this radically-powered human since Omega X level four was able to inflict any damage onto him.

"Metal Seadramon? Is there something wrong…?"

"No," the mega lied. "There's still more coming. I have a lot of work to do."

"We still have a lot of work to do! I have to convince these people to get away from the bridge as soon as possible."

"You do that, while I take care of these free loaders!"

With a nod, the blonde-haired young man sets out to group together the fleeing citizens to hurry over across the bridge. If they stayed any longer, then they would only become victimized by attacks inflicted by the digimon's attacks.

Metal Seadramon lets out a battle cry before setting off across the sea line channel to deal with another horde of Mega Seadramon. The packs chuckled amongst themselves before setting their sights on the more powerful mega. Before they even had a chance to attack, a large energy blast came raining down past Metal Seadramon and exploded through the sea bottom. The impact caused an eruption and sent the Mega Seadramon hordes scattering. Metal Seadramon looks behind to find the source of the attack. To his surprise, he found a half-man and half-horse Centaur being. It's head is encased inside a metal mask with a blade on it's top and a red eye inside the beast's concealed face. Its hands were completely metallic with purple orb-like skin patches across its body.

"Cen… Centarumon!"

"Greetings, Metal Seadramon. I take it you and Michael need some help."

"Gennai sent you here?"

"Yes, since the portals have been becoming quite the norm across the Digital World. Everyone's becoming a freeloader without the use of digivices. I see these fellows are from our Digital World in the Eastern sector of the Digi-Universe."

"I suppose so."

"In any case, we must deal with them."

"Do you not feel the warrior's ki signal fading"

"Yes, the warrior of courage is battling the rogue human. I'm positive he will pull through out of this predicament. It was thanks to he and the Digi-Destined to restore me to life after the Digital Invader fiasco many years ago."

"I see. So, I take it your two colleagues are here as well?"

"Piximon! Andromon!"

Emerging from out of a boat is a cyborg with a completely robotic body and a flesh-like right left. The other is a pink, fuzz-ball with white, angelic wings and a bow staff.

"Yay! Finally I can get some action in after those years of training!" Piximon mused.

"Centaurmon. The situation has gotten worse, hasn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, but there's nothing that is going to hold us back from carrying out our duty as Digital Knights!"

"Gennai's been worried since the warrior known as Omega X has been on the losing end."

"He's the last person we should worry about and I should know," Metal Seadramon replied. "He'll pull through like many times before. We have to stop these rogue digimon and send them back to where they came from."

"He's right! This is our obligated duty. Let Taichi and the others handle the rogue human for the time being," Centaurmon suggested.

"All right. Anyway, I was just going to have some fun with these fellows over there," Piximon said as he pointed out towards a horde of Gesomon.

"Want me to take care of these wimps?" Metal Seadramon asked.

"Nope. You just leave them with me!" Piximon hollered. "All right, you stinky calamari! It's time for some fillet!"

The four warriors sent off to take care of the small fries for the time being and with only little time to spare. These were simply easy free loaders until the actual tunnel to the Dark Realm opens after a long dormancy. Nine minutes remain for the fate of humanity's stronghold of mother earth…

-

-

**Outside Demon's Cavern. 7:51 P.M.**

Emotions were running high with the whole outside party looking on with horrified glares. Sora's face contorted with fear and hopelessness. She had just witnessed the massacre of her husband, Taichi, at the hands of the demented Dark Angel. Phoenixmon and the other digimon were trembling in anger. On the other hand, they knew that rushing in to save Tai would only be suicidal.

Luck would have it that X had finally arrived at the center of Demon's Cavern to confront Saitou. The group had managed to let out sighs of relief at the sudden rescue since Saitou came one second from ending Omega X's immediate life.

"This is a relief!" Shintomon sighed with relief. "It's about time he made it through."

"Barely. He just barely made it," Mimi replied. "Sora…? Um…"

As Mimi turned to face Sora, the redhead woman was in the same state of mind Max was a few moments ago. Post-trauma was starting to take affect on the poor woman with her eyes glazed over. Mimi crawled over to Sora and started to push on her shoulders.

"Sora! Sora! You guys! Sora's not responding!"

"You might want to try slapping her, mom. It works every time," Dimitri suggested.

"She's undergoing post-traumatic stress right now," Rosemon replied.

"Shoot, I wouldn't blame her," Kazu said. "If that was my dad or mom in there, I'd be going crazy!"

"But you're different, Kazu. You'd go and wail on the creep," Kenta replied.

"Well, you're going to have to snap her out of it sometime," Gosenzomon said. "Whether she wants to see it or not, the fact remains that Taichi can not defeat Saitou as he is now."

"You're losing faith, elder," Lady Moinanea scoffed. "I still have faith in my champion. He will pull through and prove you wrong…"

"We'll see my lady, but for now. Well… Taichi is not looking too hot. You also forget that the others were still trapped inside the Uraotoko implemented by a Spell caster. I'm afraid Taichi is on his own, unless X has a secret weapon. I just wonder what Huanlongmon had bestowed the lad with?"

"We'll find out sooner or later," replied Joe. "Look! He's about getting ready to make his next move!"

"C'mon, X! Whatever it is, use it! We only have nine minutes left!" Cody shouted towards the viewing orb.

"It really gets to ya, doesn't it?" Armadillomon teased. "Anyway, that Saitou fella won't know what hit him."

"That is if X knows what he's getting himself into. If Saitou kills him, then we're finished," Gomamon sighed.

"You looks need to lighten up," Calumon said. "I believe there will be a good thing coming out of this! Just look on the bright side! Mr. X will fix everything!"

_"I hope so little one,"_ Shintomon thought. _"For our sake and for humanity's ensured survival."_

"Everyone! It's getting started! X is making his move!" announced Lopmon.

"Ooo! X looks hot but I wonder what he looks under the mask," Suzie giggled. "He must be a real hottie!"

"Oh, Sora. If only you can just snap out of it," Mimi sighed sadly.

As everyone gathered around to view the orb, footage of inside the cavern was displayed. X was shown on one side with Saitou on the other. Lying across from Saitou's feet was the incompacitated Omega X. His wounds were fresh and newly made due to Saitou's ki arm cannon. Mimi brought Sora over towards the orb and snapped her fingers in front of the traumatized woman's face.

"Sora! Please, come back to reality! Come back!"

Mimi's pleas came to no avail and even she wouldn't help to break Mrs. Kamiya's trance. She wasn't ready to be prepared to watch her husband become slaughtered like an animal and wouldn't stand if anything happened to her beloved son, Max. Her thoughts became clouded with grief, despair, hopelessness and shock from the traumatic stress. Nothing she could do to snap out of trance. Only one thing can set her free and that was her husband winning the day against another sinister entity.

-

-

**Inside Saitou's Lair. 7:51 P.M.**

Kain Saitou's face was contorting with indescribable pleasure and anger at the same time. Narrowing his eyes towards his former teacher, X, he pointed his metallic hand over the fallen Omega X. The masked man stopped frozen for a moment to feel pity for his current apprentice.

"X…" Saitou Kain hissed under a low tone.

Omega X slowly rises from the ground, while barely managing to hold himself up halfway. The shots across his limbs were maintaining a threshold across the warrior of courage.

"X… You best just stack back… Get away from here…"

Losing his patience with Omega X, Saitou lifted Omega X up with his flesh arm. He closes his metallic fist and immediately starts slamming it across Omega X's exposed gut. Each defeaning blow crunched more of the warrior's ribs and forced him to spit out a mouthful of crimson mass.

**"YOU BEST SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"**

-

-

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:51 P.M.**

Not being able to save his own father, Max unleashes another cry of angst. He quickly draws out his ki-materialized sword and attempts to slash through the barrier wall within Neo's Uraotoko subspace territory.

"NO! You get that SHIT away from him, you damn whack-job! FATHER! NO!"

"Max! Stop this! This isn't helping!" Keke exclaimed.

"She's right! There's still a chance we can escape out of here with you going on your sudden outbursts," said Mystic Celesta.

"But… Is there anything we can do to save my father! There's nothing we can do!"

"I'm sorry, Max, but there's nothing we can do. Teleportation and flight are forbidden inside this territory," War Angemon sighed. "Of course, we've already tried our combined attacks."

"None of which were successful," replied Sakuyamon.

"But who said now would be the perfect time to throw in the towel?" replied Gallantmon. "I'm still going to find a way to break through this damn barrier!"

"I told you all. It's useless," Neo reminded the entire group trapped inside his territory. "This is a subspace territory inside a Uraotoko, which I have full control over. Unless I break down my territory, you cannot escape here. Of course, if you kill me, then you will be trapped here forever since only I can set you free by my will."

Having heard enough from Neo's ramblings, Max took his ki sword and ran out towards him at full speed. He aimed closer to slash Neo in half, but he was immediately cut off short. Metalla X stepped out in front of him and slammed a fist across the boy's ki sword. The force was enough to send Max reeling back across the territory.

"Max!" Keke cried out to the boy.

"What was that for?" Beelzebumon asked.

"To keep the boy from whining. He was preparing to commit such a reckless assault. Just like his father… Ugh. He should know by killing this bastard then we will never escape."

"Sometimes I'll never understand that Matt guy," said Kaiser Greymon.

"Keke! Your dad's actions were uncalled for! What's the meaning of that, Mr. Ishida!" Max growled.

"Cool your head. Keke, you keep that boy in check."

"Um, yes, daddy."

"Max. Don't take it personally," Pikkan informed the boy. "Keke's dad made the right call. If Neo here is killed by one of us, then we will be unable to leave the inside of this Uraotoko."

"Damn… Keke. Your dad sure packs quite the punch."

"Well, he's my dad. What do you expect?" Keke giggled.

Max ignores the girl and focuses his attention back through the 'eye' of the Uratoko. Glancing down though, he saw Saitou dropping his father on the ground and leaving him coughing out more blood. X was standing a few feet away from where the Dark Angel stood.

"It was a good thing X made it there in time!" Gallantmon said. "What does he have planned for Saitou?"

"We'll know," replied Mega Gargomon.

"Hopefully something worthwhile to change the pacing and add momentum to our side," Ultima X said. "Tai is in need of our help!"

"Quiet everyone! Looks like something is going on down there," Sonja announced.

_"So you're actually going to use it, X? Huanlongmon's weapon?"_ Pikkan thought.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:51 P.M.**

Pointing down his hand over the crippled Omega X, Saitou maintained eye contact with X. The masked man slowly reached down into his left pocket without taking his eyes off his former apprentice.

"Please, Saitou. Don't compound your sins any further," X asked of the Dark Angel.

"Sins, you say? This isn't a sin. It's just a first step in pushing justice and order throughout both the real and digital universes. X, my sins will be decided by the Digital Realm's Court. If it makes you feel better, you can consider this capital punishment!"

With that said, Saitou's right hand transformed into it's arm-cannon form. He was preparing to fire a shot that would ultimately seal Omega X's life. X choked out a gasp and reached out to stop Saitou.

"NO! DON'T DO IT, SAITOU!"

"If there's anything I like better, it's brains splattered on the wall! Now, say goodbye, bitch!"

"TERRA-"

Suddenly, Saitou felt an overwhelming ki building up from under his feet. He looked down to find Omega X with his hands cupped together. Letting out a battle cry, Omega X prepares to fire his Terra Beam. The Dark Angel was quick to pick up on his adversary's action and delivers a kick across Omega X's face. The force was strong enough to send Omega X sailing across.

**"TERRA BEAM! HA!"**

Omega X manages to collect enough ki and sends a massive blast hurtling towards Saitou. As the enormous shot was getting closer, Saitou maneuvers to the side barely. The Terra Beam blast tore right through the cavern walls and sailing outside across the heavens above. Once the blast penetrated through the clouds, it reached as far out through the planet's atmosphere and passed across many light years across space itself in a matter of a few seconds. More specifically, its speed force was at about three seconds flat, reaching from Demon's Cavern all the way into orbit.

The warrior of courage crumpled across the ground and struggles to sit up.

"Damn… Almost had him…"

With those words said, Omega X lets out a deep sigh and closes his eyes. He had used a large amount of his ki energy to implement such a strong attack and it took a toll on his body.

_"Whoo, damn! That blast would been strong enough to vaporize the D-Reaper!"_ X thought. _"Unfortunately, Saitou saw it coming at the last second. It's a good thing Tai aimed directly away from the earth's surface or that blast would have destroyed the planet."_

Uncovering his eyes to watch the smoke dissipate, X looks across the notice a large gaping hole through the cavern wall. His mouth dropped in astonishment over the amount of power set forth through that attack alone.

_"Unbelievable! Surely enough, he would have beaten Bebimon with an attack like that too! However, his ki is running low and his Terra Beam are just as good as a toy pistol,"_ X continued conversing in thought.

Standing over the fallen Omega X, Saitou merely gave a small chuckle and pointed to the large gaping hole.

"Jeez, you still have plenty of fire power left?" Saitou said. "That was a close one."

"Yeah? Well I'm so full of surprises, pal. I was just having a mental picture of what you would like after I shot you directly in the space. Charcoal would have been perfect for that damn mug of yours. Just one more shot… and you would have been screwed…"

As he said that, he finally passes out from exhaustion and still suffering from the injuries inflicted on him through Saitou's 'capital punishment' session. X lets out a gasp and attempts to rush over to save his apprentice.

"Tai!"

However, Saitou was quick to stop X at his treks and busts out a cliched villainous laugh.

"Saitou, I won't let you go laughing like that forever. Do you really think I'd like you go on like this one minute longer!"

The Dark Angel merely twisted around to shoot X a sinister, dark glare.

"Himo, no matter what happens to me, I will put a stop to your scheme."

"Oh, that's a joke, right? Right!"

"Give up your plans and withdraw from here, before I take the final measure."

"Ha. X, I don't mind all of your bluster, but you are thinking of trying to defeat me, when you don't even know who I am!"

"What do you mean! I know who you are."

"Nuh uh! You only know that goodie two shoes Himo! Let me tell you right now, I'm not Himo! He's taking a nap right now. You don't have the slightest clue as to who I am! My name is Kain, one of the seven personalities dwelling inside Himo Saitou! I won't be listening to your orders like a damn lapdog!"

"What do you mean seven personalities!"

"Yeah, it's an all out seven-man party inside in here! This is a plan something all seven of us decided on- including Himo, of course! Don't misunderstand! We all have nothing in common, but we all agreed on this plan together!"

-

-

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:51 P.M.**

The entire group was listening in onto their conversation. Mystic Celesta, Dorothy and Loweemon were just about right on their assumption that Saitou would reveal to have seven different personalities.

"So, I was right," Loweemon said.

"Yep, same here," replied Mystic Celesta. "That is what he meant by 'seven'. The 'seven of us' that he was talking about."

"Those thoughts from Mr. Oikawa's mind were misinterpreted. Here I thought that he meant the seven Spell casters who possessed the special abilities," Dorothy stated.

"And apparently it wasn't the seven Spell casters," Pikkan said.

"Plus, it couldn't be the seven monsters of Millenniumon either," said War Angemon.

_"We'll dig a grave for all people. The seven of us will dig that hole… Yes, seven graves should be a decent start."_

Those were the words of Saitou that shrouded Mystic Celesta's mind. The Tamers and the legendary warriors even remembered hearing those words.

"All of this talk about seven whacked out personalities are making my head ache!" Metal Kabuterimon complained.

"Geez! This guy really didn't have that good of a social life if he has to end up talking to himself!" Kaiser Greymon said.

_"Makes me feel kind of sorry for him in a way, but he's still a sadistic creep,"_ Zephrymon thought.

"So, Saitou meant only the seven personalities inside of him!" Beelzebumon blurted out.

"Of course, now that we've already come down to the conclusion. Hikari figured it out first," Cyberleomon said.

"Yes. He came up with this plan from the start," Metalla X said. "He planned to be the sole survivor."

"That is correct. Damn you guys are understanding better than I thought," Neo said. "Saitou gave up hope on all humanity, and lost his purpose. He then became unable to stand himself, over all of the brutal killings that he has committed. The guilt was too much of a burden for Himo to handle. Thus, Kain, the alternate, violent personality, was born. Next, when the idea to try to atone for the sins of all mankind began sprouting in Himo's mind, he became disgusted with himself, over his brainwashing of others. He used lies and manipulation, similar to what the Anti-Christ will deploy according to Biblical prophecies. As a result, a new personality, Hojo, the arguer, must have been born. In time, Himo created all of the different personalities that are within him. In the end, the original pure mind of Himo Saitou has not been the least bit polluted from corruption."

"This is becoming way too much for me to handle," Keke said.

"Comparing himself to an Anti-Christ? Yeah, there's no surprise there," scoffed BW.

"He's… He's just as dark and evil as Devimon!" War Angemon growled as painful memories of the devil man plagued his memories. _"Saitou is just like Devimon! He was force of darkness that wants to corrupt the light and vanquish all hopes of humanity! Saitou is just like any of the other monsters and villains we've faced in the past! Who cares if he had a bad experience in his past life? He shouldn't take his hatred out on other people! I won't stand for it!"_

Taking notice of the angelic warrior's sudden convulsion, Mystic Celesta felt the pain her husband was enduring from his painful childhood experience with the force of darkness. She remembered Takeru telling her how Devimon took Patamon away from him after Angemon sacrificed himself, but she wasn't sure if Devimon could even be compared to Himo Saitou. One was driven to destroy and conquer out of greed and power. The other is driven to kill simply out of anger and vengeance.

_"Takeru. Are you sure you should be comparing Devimon to Saitou? Yes, they both are driven by darkness but have different motivations. If only Takeru would have gotten over Devimon… But I still can't get over Myotismon nearly killing me and Gatomon. I can never forget Wizardmon putting his life at stake to ensure we survive. Not to mention Virus still plaguing me in my dreams. The Dark Ocean even haunts me to this very day. We can't let any of that prevent us from stopping Saitou once and for all."_

"Say, Sonja? What's eating those two?" Ultima X whispered.

"Not sure…"

"Well, they better get focused. Besides, this guy isn't done explaining more about this Saitou guy."

"One of Saitou's personalities is a 'fatherly' figure who gives blessings to those in pain. He offered me blessings when I was in one of my depressive moods. 'He' also can write and sing the most beautiful works of poetry I've ever heard. He's pure of heart just like Himo. He would always tell me about his troubles and I would do the same for him. We both vent out our sorrows. 'He' only shows him to me. I like his personality the most, next to Himo's. I see him as the perfect father since my real father left me years before."

Max had heard enough from Neo and cries out angrily out of impatience. He grabbed his face and cursed through his teeth.

"Stop it! You don't know what you're talking about! You can't see that guy as your father! He's too much of a whack-job to be considered a father figure! That's it! I don't want to get your crazy disease! You're making my head all messed up!"

"That tears it!" War Angemon blurted out. "Kid! You need to wake up! Your so-called fatherly figure is plotting to open up the gates of digital hell! The worst from that dimension will rampage across our world and the digital worlds! Nobody will be able to overcome the mighty of these Synisters! Not even us!"

"Takeru…" Mystic Celesta whispered.

"Saitou is just like Devimon! He's a force of evil who won't rest until he gets what he desires! He wants to shroud this world into darkness just like Devimon nearly did back on File Island!"

Metalla X looks on to his brother rambling on about the powers of darkness. He remembered the day Angemon sacrificed his own life to save TK from Devimon's dark hand. Even in adulthood, Takeru was still haunted by the deceased fallen angel.

_"TK. I understand how you feel. Even I've been influenced by the forces of darkness. It was Burizalor who recruited and molded me into a hateful son of a bitch. I vowed to kill Tai because I thought he had taken you from me. My own desire to be the best was a result of that monster turning me into what he was."_

Ultima X even remembers when Ken was once the ruthless Digimon Kaiser, whom was used by Shadramon.

_"I can almost relate to you, guys. Well, at least Ken would. He was too molded to become an engine of darkness. Shadramon used him to build Chimeramon to destroy the Digital World. That bastard used Ken and made him believe he was invincible. Darkness has been plaguing Ken's soul since he lost his brother. I guess its true when we say that each of us has come into contact with the darkness. My wife, Sonja, is also no different. Datamon took her and her brother. He had taken away their human will and remodeled them into bio-androids, but at least they maintained their human emotions and hearts. So, each of us are here for a reason. For these many years it all comes down to this? All because of some prophecy I was overhearing from Matt? Well, as far as being influenced by the powers of darkness, Saitou has us all beat. He's lived and breathed it years longer than we have. Still, that doesn't change my view on him. He's still a heartless bastard who needs to be put in his place. Nobody has the right to end the human race just because some traumatic experience changed his views forever. Tai, I hate to say this, but you're on your own. We can't even break free from this dimension even if we tried. It's all on your, X."_

"Davis… Are you all right?" Sonja asked with concern.

"I'll be all right, but listening to this kid praising this bastard makes me want to regurgitate."

"I know what you mean."

"Comparing someone like Devimon to Himo is like comparing fruits and vegetables," Neo answered. "Devimon are known for their trickery and desire for power. Himo only desires to the death of humanity and has no interest for power. He doesn't live for greed like you humans. This is why Himo is the purest of the seven. He has never committed a sinful act."

"What makes you think so, pal?" Koriikakkumon asked.

"You don't know him better than we do!" snapped Magna Garurumon.

"You've been deceived," growled War Angemon. "Just wait until that tunnel opens and you'll realize how much he cares for you, Neo."

"If I have to die, then so be it."

Those words alone were enough to surprise nearly everyone in the group, except Metalla X, BW, Pikkan and Max.

"Feh. That doesn't surprise me," Max snorted. "You can die for all I care."

"Max. This isn't the time for this," replied Sakuyamon. "But still, to think I myself would have followed the same path as Saitou. Thank goodness for you guys."

"Hey, what's done is done, right?" Gallantmon said.

"Guys! Settle down! Looks like something is about to start down there!" Pikkan announced.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:51 P.M.**

Standing a few feet away from Saitou, X was preparing to stand his ground and confront his former apprentice. He aimed to change Saitou's ways and withdraw from his crusade to end humanity's time.

"Listen. If you're Kain, one of Saitou's seven personalities living within him, then put Himo on. I need to speak with him."

"Ha! Ok, fine…"

With that said, Saitou taps his head with his flesh hand as if channeling in to communicate with his inner selves.

"Hey, Himo. What do we do?" Kain Saitou asked his purest personality within.

There was a pause for a moment before Saitou spoke up once again to revive his purest face.

"Himo!"

There was reply to his request. Thus, Saitou chuckled and aimed his arm cannon directly at X without hesitation.

"He said he doesn't want to talk to you. He said he hates you too much."

"But he should be able to listen to what I have to say, right? It's not too late. Put an end to this foolish stunt!"

"Sorry, mask boy. It's already too late! Take a look."

The Dark Angel points directly towards the gaping tunnel hole contained by an interior glass barrier. The dimension was set to be cracked open within the next nine minutes or so. Numerous viral digimon of the worst kind were anxiously awaiting to be broken free from their prison. Vilemon, Cultivarmon, Devimon and many lower level monsters were looking on like spectators at the two. Their zombie-like, eerie moans were echoing within the caverns while giving it a haunting feel. The retched odor from the gas vapor of the Dark Realm was starting to make it's presence felt to poison the human world.

"The hole has already exceeded its equilibrium period. All we have to do is wait for it to be open. Face it, mask. We all have chosen our path."

"Himo. Then, so have I…"

As soon as he said that, he pulls out an object from out of his right pocket. He held it up for all to see. It was an emerald, similar to the chaos emeralds used by Sonic the Hedgehog. However, this one had a more holy presence to it. With this, he hopes to stop Saitou at his tracks and seal the tunnel completely. However, this was not all X was preparing to do next. Saitou narrowed his eyes while studying both his former teacher and the emerald.

"But that's not all, Himo. For the first time since I was given this position as watcher of this realm, I shall remove my mask for all to see. That includes you, Himo."

"I'm interested. Do tell…"

Giving out a sigh, X reached out to the back of his mask with his left hand to rip the back portion off. He had second thoughts at first before removing it. Despite his hesitation, he knew that he must to do this reveal his true identity to all. That includes even Tai's friends inside the Uraotoko territory.

"It's time… Everyone. I can tell you are all within that Uraotoko. For what I'm about to do may indeed shock all of you. Max, that includes even you!"

Finally giving out another sigh, X removes his mask and reveals his true face to all. Saitou even gasped at the true face of his master. Slowly regaining consciousness, Omega X took a small peek over to the unmasked man and uttered a shocked gasp while nearly choking out.

_"NO! It couldn't be… This whole time I could barely feel out ki from him!"_ Omega X thought. _"The digimon couldn't even pick up on his scent, except for a few. I remember Renamon telling me that she could pick up a similar scent from him and compared it to my son, Max…"_

The mask of X and his secret identity were gone forever. The true face was finally revealed after many years. With everyone looking on with utter shock, the face of the man looked like that of a teenage boy. He has brown eyes with red undertones and wild light brown hair, which was similar to Tai's but with the length going towards the back of his head. He looked exactly like Max Kamiya, Tai's own son! Except this guy looked older in his late teens! Omega X couldn't believe what he saw and wanted to smack himself.

_"He… He… He looks exactly like Max! Wait! I'm feeling the same energy from this guy as I would my son! Could he be… No! That's impossible… Wait! That girl who helped my friends travel to Spiral Mountain years ago was named Keke! She even helped Matt out of Digital Limbo to send him off to help me battle the D-Reaper! But, I simply thought it was just pure coincidence! It has to be! There's no way our kids could be in anyway related to those two!"_

The unmasked young man kept his sights on Saitou with the emerald in one hand. He didn't even notice Omega X glaring towards him yet.

_"Wait until I get to the bottom of this myself…"_ Omega X growled in thought. _"You hid behind that damn mask for no reason…"_

-

-

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:52 P.M.**

Having witnessed the unmasking of the masked man, there was a mixed emotion of shock and bewilderment. Mystic Celesta and War Angemon didn't know what to make of these events. Sakuyamon nodded her head, since the Renamon side to her was able to figure out his identity. Somehow, even BW even this was going to happen.

However, amongst the entire group, it was Max himself who felt his heart pause for a moment. He kneeled down and couldn't utter a single word. His mouth became cry like cotton.

"He… He looks just like me! He feels just like me!" Max managed to blurt out. "How is this even possible! After all this time, he's been hiding behind that mask and wouldn't reveal himself to my father!"

"Max… I can't believe this," Keke said. "Wait! Hey, dad! You said a girl named Keke helped you to leave Digital Limbo to fight the D-Reaper, right?"

"That's right," answered Metalla X.

"Then you knew about X, didn't you!"

"I can't lie to you, but no I had no idea X really revealed himself to be Max. Or a guy that looks like him."

"I see… This is just not possible."

"Sakuyamon? Did you know X was really him?" Gallantmon asked.

"The Renamon side to him would think so. His scent was similar to Max's. I just couldn't put my finger on how remotely similar their energy signals were. That is until I understood X better."

"Well, this is pretty unexpected," Mega Gargomon said. _"Talk about your tear-jerking surprises! How come I didn't know this a long time ago!"_

Mystic Celesta lowered her head and pressed her hand against the dimensional barrier. Her eyes made contact with the unmasked X.

"Yes, I can tell out his ki. It's very similar to Max's indeed. I just didn't know. TK…"

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

"All this time he's been keeping his identity a secret from my brother. Tai deserved to know that his teacher was actually his own son. Why didn't you tell him, X? What were you so afraid of?"

"My goodness. This is quite unexpected," Rei gasped. "How can there be two Maxs in one world!"

"Well apparently, you haven't lived long enough in our world for you to comprehend," Cyberleomon replied.

"Well, I'll be damned. That kid and X are one of the same?" Pikkan wondered. "Makes me wonder how strong X really is. Since he trained both Saitou and Tai…"

"Ok, this is getting way too weird for me," Kaiser Greymon said.

"We didn't see this coming!" Zephrymon replied.

"That would make them twins," Magna Garurumon stated.

"Only they are still the same person. At least I think so," Loweemon said. "Well, at least Tai can live happy knowing that his son would ironically be his own sensei."

"I don't think he's happy to know about this last minute surprise," Ultima X replied. "He hid under that mask without Tai knowing. Why didn't he just tell Tai straight up!"

"Most importantly, Max has a right to know," Sonja said while pointing over to the little boy.

Dorothy walked over towards Max and pats his right shoulder. She got no response from the boy and this worried her.

"Max… It's going to be all right. Um, look. Even I'm shocked as you are, but we can certainly trust this guy since he will help us defeat Saitou and close that tunnel."

"No… That guy is not me! He hid under a mask to hide himself from my father! A true friend would reveal his secrets! He wouldn't hide like some damn coward!" Max screamed out. "I don't care if he helps beat Saitou and close that dumb tunnel! He manipulated my own father and molded him to become a warrior against his own will! I never wanted to see dad get hurt by this Saitou creep! For this last year or so, I've seen the worst scum of the Digital Universe. Each all had one desire in common: that was to kill my father and only him alone! Why my dad! Why is everyone gunning for him! Why can't these bad guys just leave my family alone! Everything was just fine until my dad was recruited by this guy! I would hear stories of how my mother was killed by a hateful monster like Burizalor! Not to mention hearing how Keke's dad died twice before! Or what about when my Aunt Kari lost Uncle TK once to Virus years ago! We've all endured hell ever since that guy trained my dad and Agumon! Each one of us had to suffer and defeat countless villains. Time after time again. They keep coming back for us! My life was going great just between me, my mom and dad until we had to go find those Black Digicores! If only my dad didn't get turned into a kid and this wouldn't never happen! Bebimon would have never come to enslave earth! That Jax guy wouldn't have killed Ken and those dead enemies wouldn't have escaped Digital Limbo! Now we have to defeat a psycho, who changed his views on humanity all because X sent him on some dumb mission! If anything why should we help him! We can take Saitou ourselves! I'll never forgive him!"

Having heard enough from out of her nephew, Mystic Celesta walks over to Max and delivers a painful slap across his right cheek. The boy reeled back from the blow and covered his right cheek. He could feel the pain from his aunt.

"Aunt Kari… Why?"

"I'm just as upset as you, Max," she answered with tears swelling up in her eyes. "He didn't tell my brother straight up. Heck, even I don't think I can trust a guy who hides behind a mask this whole time. But, listen! We're all here together to stop Saitou. We share that common goal. Don't you wish to stop that guy from opening the gates of hell!"

"Of course…"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. We can't let the darkness plague everything we cherish and love!"

"She's right, Max," Keke replied. "We're all in this together. Whether we like it or not. Take a look at my dad. Deep down, he still yearns to defeat your dad, but he even knows when it's time to unite to overcome a powerful enemy. This whole ordeal with Saitou is a perfect example."

"Max. It's time you wake up and realize the dilemma we're in. We only have eight minutes or so. It's time to overcome this grief and look ahead at what we might be prepared for," War Angemon said. "We have to conquer this great darkness."

"We'll start by trusting in X right now and see if he can stop Saitou himself with that emerald," Dorothy said. "Speaking of that emerald, I'm picking up a strong vibe from it."

"That's actually four emeralds merged into one. I've heard tales about it," Pikkan explained.

"What's it like?" asked Rei.

"Yeah, do tell, pointy ears," Beelzebumon said.

"It's called the Nexus Emerald. There were once seven of them. Each possessed incredible powers of the digital universe. I've heard my father and the Alterians speak of many legends to this. One day, an incredible evil power came to snare the seven emeralds, but then came the supreme sovereign, who came to retrieve the emeralds. He merged four of them to form the Nexus Emerald."

"What about the other three?" Metal Kabuterimon asked.

"No one knows. Rumor has it that they are still in possession of the supreme sovereign himself. This Nexus emerald possesses the highest classed of all the defensive spells existing throughout the digital nexus. My guess is that the supreme sovereign handed it down to X. In time, X channeled what remaining battle ki he once had and discharged it into the emerald, in order to prepare it as an ultimate defensive weapon."

"Wow, so it's a weapon of astounding power?" Kaiser Greymon asked. "That's just what we needed."

"Quiet everyone. They're conversing again," Metalla X announced to the group.

Neo kept his eye on Saitou and wasn't the least bit worried about this Nexus Emerald the Alterian spoke of.

_"Nothing will hold you back, Saitou-san. Not even some stupid emerald."_

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:52 P.M.**

Once holding out and channeling through the emerald's untapped powers, X himself became engulfed by rings of green energy. Saitou was slightly annoyed by his former master's attempt to stop him but lowered his arm cannon.

"With this emerald, I can create an anti-Synister barrier that's greater than the one already constructed to keep those monsters out. Yes, the emerald's powers can even trap the S, Super A and Super S Classes within this spell."

X held the emerald across like a piece of meat and noticed Saitou becoming transfixed onto the rings of light around it.

"With this weapon, I can block this hole from the Dark Realm with a brand new boundary. Even you will be unable to escape and become trapped inside. That's right. Be afraid. You'll never move again."

"…"

"I have been condensing a large percentage of my own battle ki into this emerald ever since I was appointed to become instructor of up and coming digital warriors such as yourself and Taichi. I did it to help prevent the dark ages to befall human civilization. This was originally intended to prevent Armageddon from occurring within the next few centuries, but I am forced to use it now. You leave me no choice."

"If that's the case, then you're as stupid as Himo says. I don't care if you really look like Tai's kid, you still won't stop me. I could care less who you really are. You can't use that weapon on us. Who's going to stop that supposed dark age now?"

"If this boundary tunnel opens now, the human race will cease to exist within the next decade or less. There will be nothing left in the next hundred years anyways, but now, your plan will fall apart right now. You're finished, Saitou. Unless you plan to kill me yourself."

"Well, you really aren't screwing around, aren't ya, boss?"

"Negotiate with your other selves and make a decision. Are you ready to be damned? Surrender or torment are your only choices."

"Fine. We shall negotiate this."

Standing firm, X remained in place with his emerald and watched as Saitou closed his eyes to converse with his other six personalities. Unbeknownst to them, Omega X was watching the whole confrontation. His blood boiled knowing the true identity of X. However, he wasn't prepared to let anyone, even X, interfere with his fated battle with the Dark Angel. The situation was only going to get uglier and take a turn of the worst in due time.

-

-

**Outside Demon's Cavern. 7:52 P.M.**

Just as everyone inside the caverns had just witnessed, Shintomon, Sora, and the others were stunned to find out the true identity behind the masked man. Sora broke out of her traumatic trance and grabs the viewing orb to get a better look at the unmasked X. Her eyes widened as if she had seen a ghost.

_"That blast was just enormous from what Taichi fired moments ago. If my estimations are correct, a Terra Beam of that magnitude would have vaporized the D-Reaper, defeat Bebimon and even give the strongest of the seven monsters a headache,"_ Gosenzomon thought. _"Now this is quite an unexpected twist. Though, I had a feeling X and the boy were somehow connected with each other."_

"Sora…" Mimi whispered. "I don't know what to say, but X! He actually looks like Max!"

"But, how is that possible!" Kenta exclaimed.

"Dude, anything's possible, but this is too hard for me to even believe!" Kazu replied. "Oh man…"

"I didn't think it was possible, but X has done quite a good job concealing not just his ki. He's managed to his ki from even myself, the Supreme Guardian!"

"Somehow, I had a feeling. Call it a hunch but there was the scent from that guy I picked up from Max," Lady Moinanea spoke up. "Digimon, are you able to pick up on it as well?"

"No and we can easily read through anything with a ki," Lopmon said.

"Clearly he is alive," Guardromon replied. "Unless he was a sort of super zombie!"

"Pi! Pi!" Marine Angemon agreed with the machine.

"I really doubt that," Jeri replied. "What do you think, Calumon?"

"Well, I really didn't know what to think until you actually unmasked. This is really making my head all spinny," Calumon complained.

"Whatever the case, it really doesn't matter to me who he really is," Cody replied. "He's there risking his life to stop that maniac. If Tai couldn't do it, then X is sure to get the job done."

"Now that's what I'm talking about, Cody!" Armadillomon said.

"If he knows what he's doing," said Joe. "Can X even attempt to stop this maniac?"

"With this emerald, he's sure to put a stop to Saitou," Shintomon assured everyone. "This is the Nexus emerald. It wise by Huanlongmon to allow X to harness such a rare item. But it's a risky gamble."

"What would happen if it fails?" Rosemon asked.

"I don't even want to think about the consequences. This is perhaps the only hope to putting a stop to this madness."

_"I know for one thing. X's interference just may change the fate of the prophecy. He's not even supposed to get involved in Taichi and Saitou's war. Is this simply one event that managed to come across without being predicted? Who knows? Maybe X will be the one who ends the Dark Angel, but I'm not so sure. Taichi needs to get back up and continue this battle. It is far from over. X… Max… Whoever you are… Do what you think is best in order to ensure Taichi his victory."_

"Ma… Max? How can there be two Maxs?" Sora muttered. "So, X is actually X? But that's impossible… I can't believe it."

Nearly fainting, Mimi managed to catch her friend's fall and kept her eyes on the orb.

"If that's Max, then that girl who helped us with the ship to Spiral Mountain is actually Keke? Did they come here through some time warp?" Mimi wondered. "All of this is making my head hurt. Two Kekes and two Maxs?"

"That's because it is them, but how these older versions arrived here… I have no idea," Phoenixmon said.

"That now isn't important. We must focus back on the situation at hand," Hercules Kabuterimon replied. "We can trust X in his plan to use this Nexus emerald. Perhaps it's the last resort to defeat Saitou."

"Let's hope so, Hercules Kabuterimon," Izzy replied. "For our sake… For humanity's survival."

-

-

**Local Odaiba Hospital. 7:52 P.M.**

With the situation growing dire outside of the hospital, Yolei had moved out of the hospital room where she left Ken's parents, the children and Ken's body behind. She managed to find a pay phone and dialed up a number for her siblings. Fortunately for her, they were still in town after realizing that they answered her call. Since Aquillamon was out battling the rogue digimon outside in the city, Yolei decided now was the perfect time to get her family out of the empty hospital.

"There's no use staying here anymore if no one but my family are in this hospital," Yolei said. "I have to convince my sisters and my brother. It's a good thing they were still in town. It's only getting worse out there."

"Yolei. This was a good idea," Wormmon said. "We can move away from here for Ken's sake. His body must be intact if we hope to restore him."

"I know. Oh, Wormmon. I just hope those guys defeated those seven monsters and captured the four digicores."

"We can't lose faith in them, Yolei. I'm sure they have all of the digicores. It won't be long before Ken comes back to us."

"I want to agree with you, but I don't know. Those digimon outside are getting hectic. I doubt even Aquillamon can take all of them at once."

"Let's get going to take Ken, his parents and the children out of here."

"Mmhmm. I just called my two sisters and brother. They would be on their way over in a few minutes. They're not too far from here."

"Any idea where we could hide before until all of these digimon are cleared out of here?"

"They can drive us back to our parents old convenient store and home. Hopefully there's somebody at that location. It'll be like reliving old memories."

"Good idea. Let's get going!"

With that said, Yolei raced across the hospital hallways with Wormmon crawling across to catch up. Taking a breather after becoming fatigued, Yolei opened the door to Ken's resting room. She walks inside and waves out to the Ichijouji couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji!" Yolei managed to choke out. "We're leaving now. My sisters and brother are going to pick us up from here. I say it would be a good idea to wake the kids up. Mr. Ichijouji, you think you could give me a hand carrying Ken's body?"

"Sure, Yolei. I know a young lady like you couldn't hope to carry out my big boy."

"Ha, isn't that the truth?" Yolei laughed. "Ok, here we go."

Mrs. Ichijouji awoke David, Sam, Naomi and the baby, named Shinobu. She scooped Shinobu up in her arms and gathered the children together.

"What's wrong, grandma?" asked Naomi. "What's going on?"

"Listen up, kids. You go with grandma down to the ground level. Your grandpa and I will meet you down there. Wormmon, you go with them. Just in case there's an attack."

"Right! You can count on me, Yolei!"

"C'mon, children. Let's get going," Mrs. Ichijouji said as she gathered them out the door.

"Don't worry, mom. David and I will be there to help Wormmon in case something happens," Sam replied.

"Ok, that's good. Now get going!"

With the children gone, Mr. Ichijouji and Yolei picked Ken's body. They made sure to cover him up in a blanket before heading out through the backdoor.

"Whew, that was easy," Yolei said. "Ok. Looks like the coast is clear."

"Which way is the elevator?" Mr. Ichijouji wondered. "This hospital is too big and it's hard for me to remember the elevator we used."

"There should be another down towards our right. If I recall, it's close to where the lounge is located. Ugh, I just hate hospitals," Yolei sighed. _"Hawkmon. I suppose you're handling the situation well without my help."_

They walked down towards the hall and made a right turn to find the elevator. Yolei stepped forward to press the 'up' button. Almost immediately, an elevator door opened up. Before they moved in to take it, a pair of Cultivarmon popped out and screams out loud screeches. Yolei screamed out as she fell back. Mr. Ichijouji also fell back but managed to held tightly onto his son's wrapped corpse.

"Ki! Ki!"

"No! This is the last thing we need!"

One of the Cultivarmon's head opened up like a sliced orange and unleashed an acidic sludge across the floor. Yolei jumped back as the acidic substance nearly burned her alive.

"Oh my god… What if these things got Mrs. Ichijouji and the kids! No! David and Sam would surely take these sick things!"

"What exactly are these things! The digimon you kids have been dealing with for these years!"

"That's right, Mr. Ichijouji. Do me a favor. Since you have Ken, you go and head out to find another elevator shaft. These things seem to be after me."

"But, what can you do…?"

"Nothing but hold them back with whatever I've got. Now, go! Ken's body must be preserved! If my siblings are out there, go with them and leave this place."

"Ok, but please… Be careful…"

Giving a thumbs up, Yolei stood her ground like a protective mother. The Cultivarmon chattered excitedly and turned to see Mr. Ichijouji hurrying across with Ken's body. Yolei stepped out with her arms spread out to block the viral demons' path.

"Just what do you two freaks think you're hoping to accomplish? As long as I'm here, you won't be taking Ken. I've heard about you guys from Tai and the others. You were used by the Digital Invaders to try to kill them. Well, you're not getting by me! I'm not afraid of putting my life on the line for Ken's sake! Give me your best shot!"

Responding to her challenge, one Cultivarmon rushed past her with super speed to catch up with Mr. Ichijouji. The other leaped out at Yolei. The woman screamed out in horror as the tiny imp prepared to slash her with deadly claws.

**"AQUILLAMON!"**

"Ki! Ki! Ki!"

Suddenly, the walls of the surrounding area were split open. A pair of horns penetrated through and stabbed right through the Cultivarmon. Yolei uncovered her eyes to find Aquillamon arriving at the knick of time. Aquillamon snorted while tossing the dead Cultivarmon away before it exploded into data.

"You… killed it…"

"Of course, it was going to take your life, Yolei. Now let's go down. Your family is waiting down at the ground floor."

"We can't! There's another one of those things after Mr. Ichijouji and Ken's body!"

"What!"

"We have to go and save them!"

"Yolei! Wait!"

On the other side, Mr. Ichijouji stopped cold as he found himself at a dead end. A loud screech echoed across and caught the man's attention. He turned to find a Cultivarmon leaping out to attack him. Before he was prepared to meet his fate, a pair of ki blasts shot across to incinerate the beast. As it's charred corpse dropped to the ground, Mr. Ichijouji turned around to find the source of the blasts. To his relief, David and Sam held hands out with smoke forming in their palms.

"Boys! Are everyone else fine?"

"Yeah. They're down waiting for us. Don't worry. Everything is clear down there," Sam assured them.

"Thank goodness. You're just like your brother and deceased uncle. Always using your heads."

"Well, shall we get going?" David asked.

"Yeah!"

With that said, Sam and David lead Mr. Ichijouji out of the hall. Turning around towards another corner past the dead end was a door leading to stairs that would lead them down to the ground level.

"They should be down there. Where's my mom by the way?" Sam asked.

"She went ahead to fend off some monster," Mr. Ichijouji replied. "I don't know how she can stand up to those things."

"Well, that's my mom for ya. Anyway, I doubt she would be fighting them alone. I just felt Aquillamon crashing through this place to save her. He should be taking mom to the ground level."

"That's good to know. Here I was worrying over nothing."

"Piece of cake, grandpa."

"Look! There's the exit door!" David pointed out. "Hammer time!"

David creates a fist on his right land and smashes the door down with super strength. Like Sam, Max and Keke, he has inherited the digital portions of their parents' DNA to enable them to inherit super strength, speed and digi-ki capabilities.

The boys and Mr. Ichijouji finally made it out to the front entrance of the hospital. They looked up ahead to find Wormmon, Mrs. Ichijouji, Naomi and Shinobu waiting for them. Mr. Ichijouji sets Ken's body down and kneels down to catch his breathe.

"You should have let us carry him grandpa," Sam suggested.

A loud flap of wings was heard and everyone looked up to find Aquillamon flying down. Yolei revealed herself from the majestic bird's back and waves out to her family.

"Thank goodness! By the way, I just realized Tike and Kara were still inside!" Yolei calls out. "I managed to find these little tykes raiding the cafeteria. Don't you two ever walk out like that again, you hear?"

"Well, it's not our fault we're hungry as hell," Tike scoffed.

"Yeah! At least we had our buffet," Kara said. "I could use a little nap now."

"Same here," yawned Tike.

_"Well, at least we won't worry about having to feed you two,"_ Yolei giggled in thought.

"Next stop landing," Aquillamon announced. "Ah, good. I think I see your siblings' car heading this way."

"That's a relief," Yolei replied. "All right. Aquillamon, you can de-digivolve. We'll let them know to send us to our old convenient store and home. Hopefully things will settle here with all of these rogue digimon."

"Only time will tell, but the situation seems grim."

Pressing her hands against her chest, Yolei began a prayer to herself and had many thoughts clouding her mind. Mixed emotions were plaguing the Inoue-Ichijouji woman.

_"Oh guys. I just hope everyone of you are faring better than we are. I don't know how much of this I can stand. It has been too much ever since Sonja's brother killed Ken… No, I have to stay strong! Ken would want me to remain positive despite the grim circumstances. Well, I just wish for everything to be just fine… Make everything go back to the way they were before this whole mess with the hole started. Let there be a miracle out there to save us all."_

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:53 P.M.**

The Nexus emerald remained intact around X's grasp while energy rings gathered around his hands. As X channeled more ki through the emerald, Saitou stood firm and conversed with his other personalities to make their final decision. Would they withdraw from their crusade or continue through with the destruction of humanity?

Saitou's train of thoughts was still within the seven minds inside his brain. Meanwhile, X kept his eye on Saitou with careful view. One false move and he could cause Saitou to attack him out of aggression. X started thinking back to when he first recruited the Dark Angel to become a great digital knight with a bright future ahead of him.

_"If at all possible, I don't want to force myself to use the Nexus emerald on you. Return to the way you used to be."_

-

-

_Switch to Flashback _

Nearly twenty-five years ago to this day, the young and gifted ten year old Himo Saitou raced across a garden was a familiar masked man in the background. X stepped out from the shadows and created a ki ball in one hand. Young Saitou walked over to X and stared at the ki ball in astonishment. A look of innocence plastered across the boy's face while he touched the energy sphere.

**"You were born with a strong spiritual power, Saitou. You must have come to hate all dark viral types as your sworn enemy."**

Later in life, Saitou as a fifteen year old walked across a bridge with no friends to accompany him. All people considered him an outcast and wanted nothing to do with him. There was only one guy who he ever considered a friend and that was another teenager his age named Tetsuo. Testuo came to realization about Saitou's true work as a future digital knight.

Testuo and Saitou shared a heartfelt laugh before setting off into the sunset horizon.

**"Then, you became an enemy to all of humanity, for as long as you can remember. You wanted to make things right and justice. This is all my fault…"**

Just as Saitou and Tetsuo arrived at the military base in hopes of stopping the viral digimon from carrying out their plan to release rogue monsters from out of the digital world.

**"This is all my fault. I should have never sent you to that military base to stop another one of Burizalor's sickening plots. I should have seen this coming. I was much too eager to close that case. I am such a fool… What have I done to change your views on humanity?"**

Breaking down a door inside the military base, Saitou himself gazed upon several of the most graphic, vile scenes any human would ever imagine. His eyes dilated and shades of crimson reflected from his eyes. He watched helplessly as innocent digimon, who were not considered dark viral types, were being tortured and dismembered by sinister human fanatics who were paid to inflict punishment on the digimon.

**"You desperately fought to protect the human race, but that one night changed you forever. You took up a crusade to end human civilization. You picked the most horrible, gruesome way to accomplish that goal. You hope to open the gates of hell itself… So what good will come of you hating all of mankind now?"**

Having heard enough from the cruel human laughter circulating through his mind, Saitou took it upon himself to murder every human in that moment. He slashed, blasted and dismembered every trace of human at that instance. When Tetsuo arrived, he found Saitou covered in a drench of crimson blood.

**"It is a war waged against evil. Yet, the evil is within. How else can I justify for what I have done to continue? The question is this… Should humankind continue to live, or should it become extinct? Do we deserve to expand our ground and plague this world further than it already has? Do we even have the right to use digimon against their free will and treat them as weapons of mass destruction? Shouldn't all digimon live and all humans die?"**

**"Changing you, with your strong sense of justice, to become this, it's all my responsibility…"**

End of Flashback

-

-

_"…for recruiting you to my side to become a future digital knight. If you decide to continue this fight, I will join you as part of the boundary zone. I will experience the hell of not being able to move a single muscle. I shall go and die along with you. It's the least I can do to make up for what I've done to you."_

Saitou finally opened his eyes and set his sights on X once again. He had already given it enough thought and prepared to end this conversation.

_"Please, Himo. Go back to who you were before."_

"We've come down to the conclusion," Saitou answered. "All seven of us unanimously agreed to this."

Before pausing for a few moments, he aimed for arm cannon directly for the unmasked X. The teen was taken back by Saitou's sudden reckless action. Did he not realize that X would use the Nexus emerald to seal his fate forever.

"Sorry, you Max wannabe! The game will go on, after I kill you! Now say your prayers and say goodbye!"

X let out a deep sigh and wasn't surprised by Saitou's reckless action. Somehow, he knew it would eventually come down to Saitou retaliating against his orders.

_"As I should have feared… Even I can't reach out to him anymore."_

The villain charged up his arm cannon and prepared to incinerate his former teacher with one gigantic blast. X was prepared to meet fate head on but not long before summoning the full power of the Nexus emerald. He prepares to throw it across and calls out to Saitou one last time.

**"THIS ENDS FOR YOU, SAITOU! NEXUS EMERA-"**

Just then, he was immediately cut off as an energy shot blasted him across his right arm. This caught X off guard and caused him to be pushed back from the impact. Even the whole group were shocked by the turn events inside the Uraotoko dimension.

"What the hell…!" X cursed. "Ta-Tai! Why the hell did you just do that!"

Omega X walked across from the unmasked Digital Watcher. His eyes possessed the look of a devil as he gazed upon X's exposed face for the first time. The Nexus emerald came dropping down from flying within the cave ceiling. Without even looking up, Omega X reached above with his right hand and snared the emerald with one hand.

"Tai! What's the meaning of this…!"

"You, that's what," Omega X growled with venom in his voice.

"But, Tai…"

"Step aside. This is my fight… to finish."

Even Saitou was taken back by this turn of events. Immediately dropping his arm cannon, he looked across to Omega X and questioned the warrior's motives.

-

-

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:53 P.M.**

"Father! Why did you do that for!" Max blurted out. "He almost had him where we wanted him!"

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with X, Max," Keke replied.

"Yeah, but he was so close to trapping that guy! We were so close!"

"Well, it looks like my brother has recovered," Mystic Celesta said. "That's a relief."

"You really thought that was going to put down, Taichi?" War Angemon asked. "No way. He can take more than a shot through the stomach."

"Wow, Taichi's amazing," Rei mused. "I knew he was great from where I came from, but he was never this resilient."

"Well, you haven't known him as long as we have," Gallantmon said.

"I've only known him for the last year and a half, but he still amazes me," Kaiser Greymon spoke.

"I've known him longer than you two have. He's still as unpredictable as ever," said Ultima X.

"But what he did was incredibly reckless," Pikkan scoffed. "X had Saitou where he wanted him. Then all we had to worry about was closing the tunnel."

"That's a typical goggle head for ya," sighed Sakuyamon.

_"Tai. There has to be a reason behind this reckless scheme,"_ Metalla X thought.

"Well, this sucks!" Keke cursed. "Damn, what's gotten into your dad, Max?"

"Obviously upset that X never revealed his true face to him. To be honest, I don't really blame him."

_"In any case, this Taichi and the one from my world have one thing in common. They're both fools,"_ Neo thought as he examined the scene through his Uraotoko's eye view.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:53 P.M.**

"You dumb ass! Why did you interfere!" X shouted at his apprentice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't appreciate this. I don't appreciate the fact that you've never revealed yourself to me from the start! Friends are supposed to tell each other their secrets and earn each other's trusts! Ever since you first took me and Agumon in, you've never shown your face to anyone. Why!"

"I was instructed to until the time was right. This was the perfect opportunity. I couldn't do it at any other given moment."

"So, you left all of us in suspense, X! Oh, I'm sorry. You're not X. I don't even know who you are, but you look exactly like my boy, Max!"

"That's because…"

"Spit it out already! Who are you!"

"I… I am Max Kamiya…"

"Is that so!"

-

-

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:53 P.M.**

There was s gasp of shock amongst the group, with the exception of a few. Max and Keke were those not shocked. The boy pounded his fists against the barrier wall.

"No! He can't be me! There can't be two mes in one universe! It's not possible! He's just posing as me!"

"Max! Calm down!" Keke said while restraining the boy.

"Why should I!"

"Because, you're going to have to get over it," Dorothy replied. "He's out there risking his own life for the sake of ours and your fathers. Please try to understand what he sets to do. By ensuring Saitou's defeat, we will not have to worry about those monsters rampaging our world!"

"Don't forget the four digi-galaxies," Magna Garurumon replied.

"Max. Take a look out there," War Angemon said. "I think even your father is growing to accept this. He knows that he just might need X to stop Saitou. There's no other way."

"Besides," Mystic Celesta said as she kneeled by her nephew. "If this is any indication of a teenage Max, you'll grow up to be very handsome."

"You think…" Max asked with a blush.

"Aw, you're still a cutie to me," Keke giggled.

"Ok, everyone. I don't think Max being handsome really matters now. Something is bound to happen with those two and I wouldn't want to be X right now," Metalla X informed everyone. "Tai, don't do anything you'll regret."

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:53 P.M.**

"So you maybe a future glimpse of my son, Max, but it doesn't matter anymore. What's more important at the moment if you interfering with my fight," Omega X snorted.

"From where I came from, my power was extraordinary and I fought to protect my loved ones. In a final battle with an apocalyptic beast, I gave my own life up and my soul was transferred into a new body. My friends joined me as well. We were all sent here to this universe to train you to battle the upcoming threats. You've met them all head on with bright results. Now, it comes down to you battling my other greatest apprentice."

"An interesting story, Max, but we don't have the time for that. We only have little time. So do me one last favor…"

"What's that?"

"This is my **DAMN** fight! Now stay out of my way," Omega X retorted.

"But, Tai…"

"Who do you think is the one out there spilling his blood, anyway! Now, I'll be taking this Nexus emerald. Stand back and let me kick his ass on my own terms."

Turning away from the unmasked X, Omega X limps across to face Saitou with a determined glare.

"Well, pal. Thanks to you, I was able to rest just a bit. I'm ready to go for another round."

"Right. I forgot that you have the Crest of Courage's power embedded inside your heart. It's only natural you gain your second wind," Saitou stated. "Even Yamato, your dear sister Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke and Takato have inherited that ability by merging with their digimon partners."

"You're forgetting a few other of my friends, but yeah you get the point."

"You may not be experienced compared to me, but you still have considerable recuperative powers and mental strength," the Dark Angel rambled on. "Even in your normal human form, you managed to inherit super human to meta-human abilities from your fused warrior form. You ought to give yourself a pat on the back."

"Don't settle me with that crap. Let's just get back to the fight we left off."

"Tai! Don't be ridiculous," X verbally spat out at his apprentice. "You can't stand up to him! Now give me back that Nexus emerald!"

As X reached out to grab the emerald, Omega X snatched his hands and slowly pushed him back. An overwhelming anger built up inside the warrior as the Crest of Courage shone brightly across his chest.

"Your heart!"

"That's right. You forgot I can still do that? Now leave me alone and let me finish this fight on my own."

"Do you realize what you're doing! You're making a damn mistake, Tai! He won't hesitate to kill you!"

"ARGH! Just stay out of my way!"

With that said, Omega X shoots out a powerful aura of golden light. The aura created a strong invisible force to send X flying across the caverns. Screaming at the top of his lungs, Omega X's body fizzled with electricity. He held a tight grip on the Nexus emerald.

"Sorry, X, but I have to do this my way. Forgive me. Just rest easy. When you wake up, hopefully this will all cease to end."

Turning his glare directly to Saitou, Omega X walked towards the cavern's center and stopped.

"It's down to the way it should be. Just you and me, ass hole. Saitou, one of those guys inside you said that you didn't care about the tunnel, right? Did I hear correctly? You know what? That's exactly how I feel now."

"…"

"As long as we settle this once and for all, nothing else matters," the prideful warrior growled. "I don't even care what happens afterwards! All I care is that you're beaten!"

"My, my…"

"Hey! So you're name is Kain, right! The psycho with the arm cannon! Go get me someone else!"

"What?"

"Get rid of that personality! He's a crappy fighter! Bring out your head man!"

"Huh? Well, you really are a brainless bitch, aren't ya? I'm out here now to do the sick work. Go ahead and come at me!"

"I'm saying that you're not up to the job, dumb ass! I can't waste time on weaklings like you. You're too **EASY**."

Kain Saitou immediately became irate and pointed his arm cannon directly aimed for Omega X's head.

"Shut up! I'll blow your damn skull off!"

Suddenly, Saitou lost track of Omega X almost immediately. The warrior had vanished within a millisecond. Saitou found himself at a precarious position and was left wide open. Omega X used his Time Warp to teleport underneath Saitou. His fists were coated with enormous ki energy.

Within seconds, Omega X let out a battle cry and slammed his ki-coated fists directly into Saitou's gut. Each fist hit their mark and crushed the Dark Angel's ribs. Bones were starting to crunch from each of Omega X's deadly punches. He gags his mouth open and releases a cheekful of blood. Saitou staggered across with Omega X following him out across.

The warrior of courage immediately used his Time Warp and reappears above the Dark Angel. As Saitou charged up for his arm cannon, Omega X brought his hands across his own face and unleashes a radiant beam, similar to sunlight itself.

**"PICTURE FLASH!"**

Saitou screamed out as his eyes was blinded by the radiation from Omega X's technique. He staggered across and lashed out in the air. Omega X delivers a kick directly to Saitou's side head, which caused his head to rock back. Omega X flies across and snatches Saitou with his arms. Using his Time Warp, he teleported himself and Saitou across the other side. Both men were plowing through numerous stalactites across the cavern's ceilings. Omega X snatched Saitou by his arm and began to swing him around with great velocity.

**"PUT HIM ME DOWN!" **

"SURE! HOW'S THIS!"

With that said, Omega X tosses Saitou down towards the bottom of the cavern floor. The Dark Angel lands and creates a crater as a result of the tremendous impact fall. The warrior levitated over his fallen adversary. His arms were crossed over his chest while examining the fallen Dark Angel. Much to his chagrin, Saitou slowly rose from the crater and limped across.

"Still have some fight left in you, huh?"

"Gr… Damn… You son of a bitch…"

Saitou fell to his knees and gripped his throbbing chest. Those blows delivered by Omega X had taken effect on the Dark Angel's hard body. Once Omega X levitated down to face his enemy, his hands started to throb. He winced with a threshold overwhelming his hands.

"Damn my hands still hurt from punching you so many times!"

"Ugh… No… I can't… How could I be beaten like that…?"

"Give it up, Kain. Even as you are now, you can't defeat me. Switch out with your head guy! If you don't, I'm blowing your head away with a Terra Beam. I take it you don't want to end your legacy as a headless corpse," Omega X spoke with venom in his voice.

Struggling to even rise to his feet, Saitou seethed with pain and anger building within him.

_"Got to make this fast because I'm running so low on ki…"_

-

-

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:53 P.M.**

"Yeah! Finish him off, dad! Just blow his head off!" Max screamed out in encouragement. "We'll be done with this guy and out of this cave!"

"But does he have enough energy to get the job done?" Cyberleomon wondered. "Perhaps Taichi is bluffing."

"His ki is decreasing as we speak," Pikkan replied. "He's going to have to stop playing around and shoot his damn head off."

"Don't waste anymore time on him," Metalla X scoffed.

"C'mon, big brother! Let him have it!" Mystic Celesta exclaimed.

"If only we were out of this trash heap, then we'd go down there to join in on the fun," Gallantmon sighed.

"C'mon, Tai. Don't give up now!" Kaiser Greymon said.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:53 P.M.**

Having seen enough of Saitou's suffering, Omega X sighed and cupped his hands together. A ball of red ki formed around his palms and grew larger at an extraordinary rate. He looked ahead and set his target directly for the Dark Angel's head. The eyes on the Super level four warrior thinned into a reptilian kind. He now craved nothing more than an end to the madness.

"This is the end of the road, Saitou. I'm ending your sad life and rewriting a new chapter to humankind's survival. Now, show me your head guy or die."

**"NO! I WON'T LET YOU! NOT NOW! I WAS HAVING SO MUCH FUN!"**

"Hmph, fine. Have it your way. Your blood is on my hands. TERRA-"

**"ARGH! NO! I CAN TAKE HIM! I CAN-"**

As Saitou thrashed across the ground like a violent child, his head convulsed once again. This was similar from last time. Saitou did this when he switched out from Hojo to Kain. Now, he was switching out with another one of his seven personalities. But, which one? That answer would be revealed.

Like a marionette being pulled up by strings, Saitou lifted his body up from his knees. The Dark Angel slowly rose to his feet and stood upright. A shadowy presence plastered across the man's body. Omega X halted his attack position and cancelled out his Terra Beam attempt. A look of concern crossed his face.

_"What the hell is going on now? I can't even read through into his thoughts. He's switched out with another personality. But, which one?"_

Saitou's face slowly made contact with Omega X. The irritated warrior scoffed and out up his guard in defense. The Dark Angel's face was covered by a dark shadow, which concealed his once menacing glare. There was a quiet yet eerie presence from this man.

"So, which freak am I talking to now?"

Saitou lifted his face up and revealed his face with the light shining down upon him. His emotions have changed as well. No longer did his eyes possess the look of a murderous madman, but a calm, yet gentle persona. An innocent smile curved across his face.

"I am Himo. It's an honor to met you."

Omega X's eyes made contact with Saitou's. He felt an uneasy presence emitting from the Dark Angel and questioned his actual motives.

-

-

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:53 P.M.**

Even the entire group was taken back by this sudden event. They felt the change that Saitou had underwent just right now. Perhaps for the first time since being reported to them, the Digi-Destined, Tamers and legendary warriors were gazing down upon the true Saitou: Himo the pure. Only Neo was not surprised since he's actually met Himo in person.

"Huh? Did he just say what I heard say?" Max asked. "Creepy. 'It's an honor to meet you'? Are you even sure that's the real persona!"

"Well, any objections?" Metal Kabuterimon asked.

"None, but this is certainly unexpected," Koriikkakumon stated.

"First Hojo then Kain and now Himo?" Mega Gargomon wondered. _"The guy can't even make his own mind up! I thought Suzie had problems!"_

"My god… So this is the true Himo Saitou-san?" Rei wondered. _"Only my brother has seen the real him up close and personal."_

"So, we finally get to see what Himo is all about from the reputation I've been hearing about," Ultima X said.

"There's something eerie about him, but Tai shouldn't take his eye off of him," Sonja said.

"You're right. Tai's got to get serious if Himo is supposedly tougher than his other personas. Then again, I'm just going by theory," said Gallantmon.

"If that's true, then Tai better not kid around," BW said.

"Knowing him, he'll get reckless again," Metalla X sighed.

"I never thought I'd see this happen," War Angemon whispered. "What do you think, Kari?"

"Me neither. It's odd that we face an enemy who undergoes transformations, not through the body but the mind. It's quite the unique turnaround if I do say so myself."

"Ah! Who cares! My dad will mop the floor with him!"

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:53 P.M.**

"This is the first time I've spoken to all of you," Himo properly greeted Omega X. "We can be properly introduced. Or I should say, it's been a few months since I've shown my true face to anyone."

Saitou walked directly to Omega X with dark intentions. The warrior of courage puts up a defensive stance, but then came perhaps an unexpected twist. Rather than attacking Omega X, the Dark Angel held his left hand out as if he were asking for a handshake. In fact, it was an open hand asking for a simple, gentlemanly handshake.

"Pleased to meet you."

"What? You mean we've been chasing after your ass this whole time and now you want me to shake your hand? Not after you kidnapped my son and look at the damage you've did to me! Now my son has become traumatized thanks to you!"

Rather than frown, Saitou maintained a calm, serene smile. Omega X did not like the look across his face and prepared to shoot out a ki blast.

**UP YOURS!"**

However, Saitou was quick to see the attack coming and slapped it away effortlessly. Omega X stopped dead cold as he felt something grab his right arm. Quickly distracted from his blast being swatted, Saitou took advantage of his distracted adversary and snapped his right wrist like a twig. Omega X screamed out in pain but not long before Saitou's arm cannon transformed into a cybernetic hand. His fist made contact with Omega X's right cheek and forced him down to the ground. The warrior's face fell flat against the ground and was crushed under Saitou's might. This was not the end of the pain. Saitou brought down his right boot and stomps down across the warrior's gut. He spat out a mouth full of blood before lying back in pain.

-

-

**Inside Neo's Dimension. 7:53 P.M.**

"NO! He's going to kill father!" Max cried out.

"Max! Hold on!" Keke calls out to the boy.

-

-

**Saitou's Lair**

After leaving Omega X lying down, Saitou reaches down for his right hand and kindly shakes it. Omega X wasn't prepared to make any friendly gestures with his unpredictable enemy yet the pain was overwhelming his body.

"Pleased to meet you."

Insulted by Saitou's gesture, Omega X seethed and looked directly into his innocent eyes. There no shred of hate, guilt or even malice in his eyes, yet Omega X could feel a darker presence from within the man's heart. He leaped up and went for a fist attack.

**"YOU BASTARD!"**

Saitou swiftly moves to the side and easily dodges the blow. He immediately phased out from Omega X's sight. The warrior was caught off balance and staggers across. Suddenly, he caught glimpse of Saitou marching down to the Uraotoko.

_"He just dodged my blow! That was up close and the best shot I had to knocking his screws loose!"_

Looking up at the Uraotoko, he felt Neo's presence from within.

"Neo. Could you spare me an arm and spare clothes?"

-

-

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:53 P.M.**

Nodding his head, Neo snapped his fingers to make a spare arm and shirt appear before him. With another snap, he teleported the necessities to the other side for Saitou.

"I've never seen Saitou-san like this," Rei Saiba gasped.

"No kidding. This one is different from the others," replied Loweemon.

"The look in his eyes have completely changed. I don't even sense hatred or malice," War Angemon said. "To think… I compared him to Devimon… Devimon would never possess such an innocent glare."

"It's true. This Saitou is a step or two removed from the others up to now," Cyberleomon said.

"The chump's not kidding around," Beelzebumon said. "Hmph, calling him a Dark Angel makes me look like chopped liver."

"I dare say that Saitou seems gentle and innocent like an angel," Mystic Celesta said.

"You're correct sister of Taichi," Neo replied. "When Saitou has become Himo, his malice, composure and sense of awe all mold together. He knows that his other personas have done heinous acts, but not Himo. It is because of his purity that Saitou suffered and despaired so much, and I saw him through it. He helped to change my views on life in general. I like Himo the most."

"What! You're not making sense!" Max retorted. "If he's so darn innocent, why did he go about hurting my dad like that! Just by going with this new name, doesn't make him all more powerful!"

_"Oh, you'll regret those words, young Kamiya,"_ Neo snickered in thought.

"I don't know what to make of this," Dorothy said. "There's more to multiple personas than we first realize."

"Dad! Don't get spooked by this creep!" Max screamed in encouragement. "Whether he's Himo or whoever, he's still the same guy you've been facing up until now!"

-

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:54 P.M.**

Looking back to the conversation he had with X and the others at the hospital, he remembered how he mentioned Saitou 'being a curve ball' as opposed to someone like Burizalor or Virus 'who always throw the fast ball'. He made sure to keep that advice to himself.

_"From the moment I first saw him, I felt it. He's been hiding something. That eeriness of his… The way it seems like he's shown off everything he has up his sleeve, but you know that he still has hidden tricks and now he's ready to throw the ultimate gauntlet."_

Walking methodically across the caverns, Saitou has replaced his robotic arm with a flesh replacement and put on another black shirt over his scarred body. He still possessed that same angelic innocent glare, which was beginning to spook even Omega X.

_"This Saitou is unlike the rest of his peanut gallery. He just maybe the most strongest of them all. How could I forget that Millenniumon is still out there? If I can't beat this guy, then I can forget about confronting Millennimon anytime soon."_

Saitou stopped at the dead center and kept his eye on Omega X.

"This is sure going to be interesting, Saitou. Don't you agree!" Omega X growled intensely.

"Be honest. Do you still have enough strength left, even in your fourth level, to fight?" Saitou asked.

"Feh. Of course I do! Right now, there's nothing else I'm thinking about but defeating you! I'm not ready to give up!"

"Oh? So, you really think you can defeat ME?"

With that said, Saitou busted out into a sinister laughter. There was nothing sincere or innocent about this laughter. It was mixed with malice and happiness. His eyes started to emit bright, golden flashes of light. Omega X suddenly felt the entire cave starting to tremble under his laughter. The ground crumbled and stalactites dropped from the ceiling. The walls were coming down as if they were the Jericho Walls.

The entire group, except Neo, was shocked to witness Saitou's sudden power-up through his laughter alone. Yet, there was something else behind the Dark Angel, especially since a golden aura was covering his body and his eyes were emitting the same color aura. His face became transfixed with excitement and pleasure. Omega X's eyes widened in shock while gazing upon a golden-covered Saitou. He certainly did live up to the name 'angel' since that was exactly what Saitou had become: a sincere, pure figure with a heart of malice.

At last, X has revealed himself to actually be Tai's son, MAX! Yet, how will Tai and Max take this? Tai realizes that he needs X if he hopes to defeat Saitou. On the other hand, Taichi has come face to face with the true Saitou: Himo the pure. He is the original and purest of the seven personalities within Saitou. Overcoming many enemies in the past, does Taichi have any chance of winning against a pure power? Will his friends manage to escape the Uraotoko to aid him against the Dark Angel? Only six minutes remain before the 'End of Times' as we know it.

(Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale")

(Preview)

TK/War Angemon: Hi, everyone! This is TK! Just when you think Saitou's other personalities were unique, Himo proves to be unstoppable!

Takato/Gallantmon: Even Omega X at his best can't stand a chance against Saitou's Sacred Light Aura.

Tai/Omega X: Well, I'm not about to go out without a fight! My wrist maybe broken, but I'll kill myself just to take this guy down!

Max: No! There has to be a way out of here! My dad needs us!

Dorothy: Tai takes a beating like none other.

Matt/Metalla X: Fate is for the fools. We thought we would triumph, but it's not possible. Saitou is not like all the arrogant enemies we've faced. He will kill us all.

X: What! Impossible! Himo's managed to master the Saint Light ki! Not even the purest of Angemon or Seraphimon have harnessed this rare trait! How could Saitou possess such a holy power?

Saitou: The Saint Light ki is all I need to crush you, Taichi. Prepare yourself.

X: Tai! We need to use the Nexus emerald! It's the only way to defeat Saitou and ensure that damn tunnel closes!

Omega X: What makes you think it will even work?

X: You're just going to have to trust in me!

Shintomon: The next chapter is entitled…

-

-

**Himo Saitou's Saint Light Ki Is Incredible! The Warrior of Courage… Can't Win?**

-

Omega X: Nothing is going to stop me from defeating, Saitou. Even if I have to give my own life up… Do whatever you can. Only one of us will walk into the valley of the shadows.

-

-

-

There goes yet another long ass chapter. Damn, this one took my about three days to finish. This was seventy pages long! Hope you guys liked those surprise cameos from Andromon, Piximon and Centaurmon. I haven't used them since season one for cripes sakes! Plus, Yolei and her family get more screen time than usual. Sorry for the lack of background music but I had no music available to insert for this chapter. The next chapters will contain background music. Promise!

How can we also forget the true identity of X! If any of you read Max Acorn's story, you'd know that X is actually Max Kamiya. Yes, in a way, his series and my D-Fusion series is connected in someway or another. Heh, looks like Tai and X have a lot of explaining to do for little Max. chuckle Oh and Max/X respectfully belongs to Max Acorn. The same goes for Pikkan, BW, Keke, Sam, David, Tike and Kara. All of the D3s have made their presence felt in this chapter. MA, if only you were here to read this awesome saga. Where are you?

At this rate, the next set of chapters just maybe as long as this one. I have quite some ways to go, specifically only about eight chapters to completion. How am I going to squeeze Millenniumon into this with Saitou kicking ass right now? That is the question I've been asked recently. There are only eight chapters to go and I stated I would be writing long chapters. So, expect the finale battle to consist of LONG chapters. Wish me luck everyone. I'll need it.

The series is winding down to end, thus allow me to work on the upcoming movie/OVA/special feature fics. After that, D-Fusion will be complete and I will move on with other major projects (like Pharaohmon and the sequel).


	17. Himo Saitou's Saint Light Ki is Incredib...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Chosen Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Kaiser X, Himo Saitou, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Well, it's time everyone! I have all this week to work through most of my Millenniumon Saga. Though, updates might be just teeny bit slow since my brother just came back from Japan to see the family for a month. I'll be spending some time with him, but I still won't abandon my fanfic duties. Anyway, now that X has been unmasked, let the fireworks begin as Tai has to go toe to toe with the real Himo Saitou.

Before we start, I'll be answering a review's question. I'll quote him. Fett asked "I thought it was mentioned in an earlier chapter that David was adopted. If that's the case, then how can he possess those powers?"

Answer is simple my friend. David wasn't born in this universe. He originally came from MA's D-3 universe, much like X and the other D-3s. So after their battle with an apocalyptic monster, they were transported to another universe and ended in my D-Fusion universe.

Huanlongmon himself accepted them as his aides, but only three can actually have permission to enter the human realm. Those would be X/Max, Keke and David. David asked to be transported to earth to see how his 'father' and posed as an orphan. Davis figured Sonja couldn't have a kid, so he went to adopt David at an orphanage.

Little does he realize, this kid would actually be his son in another universe. Eventually, though, Davis and his wife will eventually have their own 'David' in this universe. Talk about a coincidence, no? I hope this is not as complicated as the Ryo story. Does that answer your question? ((chuckle))

Dark Qivit, wow. I'm really flattered. I really didn't expect to be ranked as one of the elite writers of the Digimon Fanfiction section. Psycho G, AnT, Silver1, Epsilon Zeta, Alforce Zero? Really, I am flattered. This fanfic series was meant to be a sort of DBZ/Digimon crossover, but I went with the idea of how DBZ concept/elements/ideas would look like if incorporated into the Digimon realm. Now, I've implemented the Yu Yu Hakusho theme into the series, especially for this specific saga. It would be interesting to see the Digimon use Ki-energy as a primary weapon, fly around at faster then light speed pacing and see them do all that crazy stuff. Now, it's already become an epic with a few readjustments. That's where the movie/OVA fics will come in.

Heck, I'm only one of few authors who actually turned Kari from a damsel in distress into a hero that freaking destroys an end of season villain (Virus of Zero Two and again in D-Frontier), eventually becoming an equal with her brother at several points across my series. People, never underestimate the Child of Light or push her to her limit, or else you're in BIG trouble. Virus learned that the hard way TWICE. :p Too bad I haven't exploited the Dark Ocean in my entire series. I'll have a chance to write those as movie fics as soon as I finish this one.

Thus far it has worked. I've gotten great reviews for the past three and a half years. The series is still going. I'll be sad when I actually finish this. It's my 'Golden Child' fic series so to speak. Anyway, thanks. I appreciate it. Thank you and continue to enjoy my fanfic series.

Before we start, I'd like to give my shout to you, MA! WELCOME BACK! Well, at least for now. I hope you can at least stick around for the final chapters, especially the last two. They either make or break the entire series.

At last, I'll shut up and suppress my own ego for you guys to enjoy this chapter. Tai vs. Saitou continues!

**_It's only a matter of time before the boundary tunnel to the Dark Realm would open. The Earth itself is becoming unstable. Michael and Metal Seadramon finally received aid from the return of the Digital World's warrior trio: Andromon, Piximon and Centaurmon. They helped to stop the renegade digimon rampaging across Japan. _**

Yolei and her family managed to escape the hospital to avoid any disaster. They set out to carry Ken's body and relocate themselves to Yolei's old family home. After calling up her siblings, a pair of leftover Cultivarmon arrived to attack her. It was then that Aquillamon, David and Sam wasted the green little gremlins before they had a chance to tear them apart. They set off to move away from the upcoming fray.

Meanwhile, back inside Demon's Cavern, Omega X was placed in his most difficult situation ever by the brutal assault by Kain, the most sadistic of Saitou's seven personalities. However, thanks to X rushing to his side, Tai narrow escaped death by the last second. Before using the Nexus Emerald, X unmasked himself for the first time in years. He was actually Max Kamiya himself! He was sent to this universe from another time and space to train upcoming digital worlds to help ward off threats from other dimensions. Saitou was the first followed by Tai. Now, X watches as his two apprentices wage war against one another with different ideals.

Wanting to settle things with Saitou himself, Tai prevented X from using the Nexus Emerald and whooped the hell out of Kain. Suddenly, at the heat of Omega X's vicious comeback, Himo Saitou finally revealed his true self. Omega X just maybe in big trouble…

(Digimon Frontier Opening theme "Fire!" plays)

**Himo Saitou's Saint Light Ki Is Incredible! The Warrior of Courage… Can't Win?**

-

-

**Within Odaiba and on trek to Ai-Mart/Former Inoue Residence. 7:54 P.M.**

The skies were already darkening and eclipsing whatever sunlight can even manage to penetrate. This major phenomenon was actually occurring in major cities across the globe and whatnot. Even the weather forecasters and theorists are baffled as to what to think could really be the cause of this. Well, this is something only Digital World intelligence and the Digi-Destined would know. This is much worse than the time the Digital World was actually shown above the heavens after Myotismon's rampage. After seeing the numerous battles with Burizalor and his forces, the humans became convinced that this was merely a foreshadowing of events to come. Conspiracy theorists became more convinced that the 'End of Times' would soon be at hand. For once, they were actually right. But in this case, the fate of the human race would be determine by one simple tunnel leading to a realm of the most destructive, ruthless titans the digital world could ever come in contact with. If one of these Synister beasts even manages to escape, then the whole planet is in grave jeopardy. They'll cause more damage than any bio/nuclear weapon man could ever forge. Even planet detonation is not out of the question. The Earth has exploded once by the D-Reaper. Without the digicores to restore the earth, mankind may very well see its end of times.

On the other hand, the Inoue-Ichijouji family was not at least concerned with the events to come. They set out to find the farthest hiding location. Yolei was determined to keep her husband's, Ken, body safe before her friends can return with the digicores to restore his life. Fortunately for her, her three older siblings were able to pick her up and her family.

With Aquillamon, David and Sam flying above the streets, they managed to keep up with the Suburban vehicle harboring Yolei, Ken's body, the Ichijouji couple, Tike, Kara, Naomi, Shinobu, Wormmon and Yolei's three older siblings. Driving the vehicle was Yolei's eldest brother, Mantarou Inoue. He's completely out of college and has become a video game designer for the latest games, such as the upcoming Devilman Kingdom remake. He is married with one daughter. Sitting at the passenger's seat was the second eldest of the three Inumon sisters, Momoe Inoue-Canebrook. She has become an owner of her own convenient store much like her parents. She is married with two children, a son and a daughter. Sitting next to Yolei is the second eldest sister, Chizuru Inoue-Sanagara. Her career is with an animated studios, where she helps with the direction of certain anime titles to be shown through TV Japan. She is married with a son. So it's safe to assume that the Inoue siblings have managed to grow up and create a litter of children much like their parents.

"I really would like to thank you guys. It's so good you are still even in Odaiba," Yolei stated. "Who would have thought we'd be together again."

"Isn't quite touching? Our baby sister asking us for a favor?" Mantarou teased Yolei.

"Oh, that's enough out of you," Momoe scoffed as she slapped her brother's hand. "Anyways, it's good to know that you still have our phone numbers. We haven't seen each other for quite a while."

"I'm sorry about Ken,' Yolie," Chizuru sighed in sadness. "He is quite the cutie. You do have taste for men."

"Well, I did tell you guys that there would be a way to bring him back."

"Yeah, through some Digi-core thingies?" Mantarou wondered.

"They're called Digicores," Tike replied. "They can bring back anyone to life as long as they don't die twice before. At least, that's how I remember."

"Nope. You're right as always, bro," Kara giggled.

"Sounds like something off a show I used to watch," Momoe replied. "Well, this is quite the coincidence."

"Well, believe it because it's real," Yolei said. "By the way, how are you holding up, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji?"

"We're fine, but not complete as long as Ken is the way he is now," Mrs. Ichijouji sighed sadly.

"Don't worry. We're only about a minute away from our old home anyway," Chizuru reassured the couple. "Our husbands, children and Mantarou's wife will be there to join us."

"These digimon activities are so out of whack! I hope this get any worse than that time monsters attacked the entire planet a few days ago or even the incident where digimon actually appeared in the real world many years ago," Momoe said.

"You mean during the days leading to the War Games?" Yolei asked. "I'm afraid things just might get worse. I just have that feeling."

"Don't think like that, Yolei," Wormmon said as he hopped onto her lap. "You know as well as I know that we're going to pull through this mess. Tai and the others will not let some monsters pass through the tunnel! They'll fight this enemy and overcome it."

"I know what you mean and I commend you. You haven't lost faith, but really? Look at our world now. It's coming apart. Digimon are rampaging across the planet, the skies are darkening and even the world's military won't have a have to put down whatever comes out of that hole. The human race may very well end."

"Yolei. Don't even think about anything that!" Mantarou exclaimed. "Look, you have your friends out there doing their best to stop this nutcase from opening a tunnel right! Your little green friend is right. Now isn't the time to lose hope even if the situation now looks grim. Your own son, Sam, is above us with your digimon and David to protect us as we drive. Everyone is risking their lives to protect us. Now, you go and start losing faith in them? Last time I checked, you are one of them, right?"

"I am… was a Digi-Destined. I'm a mother of three children. You guys only have at least one or two children, but I have to raise three! Yeah, who would think that the youngest sister would end up with the hardest work! These past few days have been very stressful for me! First Sonja's own brother, Jax, murders my own husband in front of me and our children! They're still traumatized from that event alone! Now we have been told about the possibility of a greater evil that would emerge from this tunnel just because some head case wants the human race dead! If you guys were in my shoes, you'd think the same thing! I just want all of this end!"

Before Yolei went into another outburst, Chizuru had heard enough and slapped her younger sister across the face. That was enough to send Yolei rocking back against her seat. She covered her welted face and gasped in shock.

"Whoa…" Tike whispered. "That sure knocked some sense into her."

"Shh. Quiet," Kara covered her brother's mouth.

"You need to wake up, Yolei. Or have you forgotten five years ago!" Chizuru replied with tears in her eyes. "A monster destroyed our planet with relative ease! I think you guys called it the D-Reaper…"

"Yes, I do remember. How can I forget?" Yolei replied.

"Think of it this way. The planet hasn't even been wasted, right?" Mantarou asked. "We're still here and that's all that matters."

"That's right, Yolei. Just be glad that our home is still intact. I'm willing to bet that your friends will prevent this supposed Armageddon and everything will pass as it were nothing," Momoe said.

Yolei nods with every comment that her siblings have been giving her. She looks out the window and sees an image of Ken with a smile. After letting out a depressive sigh, Wormmon hopes back onto Ken's body and snuggles next to him. Yolei picks up Shinou and cradles him like a caring mother would.

_"They're right. I shouldn't even stress myself too much over this. I'm sure Tai and the others will stop this maniac and stop the tunnel. It's only a matter of time right? All of this will boil over and go away like a bad dream. D-Reaper and everyone before eventually faded away. We all moved on each time afterward. This is no different, right? Guys. I really hope you are right. All I want is everything to be just and have Ken restored. I'd rather want my children to grow up knowing they were raised by great parents. Only we can determine our own futures. It's all up to faith and hope. Guys, I wish you the best and I'm sorry for not being there with you. I'll do my part to protect my family. Tai, I've been told you have your son to rescue. Show this bastard maniac not to mess with us Digi-Destined."_

"We're finally here," Mantarou announced.

"Well, it's about time," Momoe sighed. "Otherwise, at the speed you're going, we would have not made it."

"What? So you can speed race your way over here!"

"Better than your old tortoise driving!"

"Never trust a woman driver behind the wheel!"

"There they go again," Chizuru sighed. "Just like old times. Huh, Yolei? All four of us would get into hissy fit arguments."

"Yep. Just like old times."

As the vehicle against the sidewalk next to the old Ai-Market, the entire party departed from the vehicle. Mantarou and Mr. Ichijouji helped to carry Ken's body towards the backdoor. The store didn't seem open and the backdoor was surprisingly left open. Perhaps, the employees had forgotten to lock it since monsters did attack the city at some point.

"Looks like the coast is clear, Yolei," Wormmon said.

"For now at least. If anything happens here then we'll move out. Hear that, Aquillamon?"

"I'm two steps ahead of you. I'll stand guard out here with Sam and David."

"You sure you want to stand guard, Sam? It's going to get dangerous and you never know what might happen," Yolei kneeled over to her son.

"I'll be fine as long as David and Aquillamon are here with me. Don't you worry about a thing. We can take care of anything that gets in our way."

"Well, ok then. Aquillamon. Watch these two boys very closely."

"Will do."

"Ok, Wormmon. Let's get inside and relax for a bit. We'll take it easy and determine which way he should go from here. Is that okay?"

"I'm fine with it as long as we eventually restore Ken."

"That's a promise, Wormmon."

"Thank you."

_"If only I can keep my word on that promise, Wormmon. But only Tai and the others can bring those digicores back to us. We will be needing them."_

* * *

**Rainbow Bridge. 7:54 P.M.**

**(Play Inuyasha OST theme _Sword of a Fang_)**

The three Digital warriors and Metal Seadramon were practically having a field day against the rogue digimon. Metal Seadramon was already easily handling a pair of Gesomon and Mega Seadramon. Piximon flew across the skylines as he shot down several Flybeemon and Kuwagamon with numerous bombs.

"PIT BOMB!"

These tiny little bombs managed to knock away several Flybeemon and delete the Kuwagamon hordes. He turns to find a Megadramon soaring after towards him. The tiny little fuzz ball places a hand out and stops the Megadramon at his trek with a form of telekinesis to keep the beast at bay.

"Hehe. Over the course of my training, I've near perfected telekinesis on the strongest of mega digimon," Piximon snickered. "Since you are an ultimate, you don't stand a chance. Pit bomb!"

Throwing out another bomb at the frozen Megadramon, Piximon successfully deletes the monster. He turns to find himself surrounded by Cockatorimon. The roosters each shot out a simultaneous eye beams. Piximon managed to twirl his stick around and easily bounces the attacks right back at the roosters. Each were instantly turned to stone and dropped down to the bottom of the sea below.

"Well, that certainly was easy. I don't see why we were left to deal with such wimps," Piximon sighed.

"Because we have an assignment," Centaurmon calls out. "It's our duty to ensure these rogues don't damage the human world."

Suddenly, an array of Icedevimon swarmed across to unleash a full scale icicle attack. The half man-half horse digimon shoots himself across with incredible speed. The ice virals were caught by surprise and prepared to attack. Centaurmon merely chuckled and blasts them all at once with the arm cannon on his right arm.

"SOLAR RAY!"

His attack easily incinerated ice demons, which Renamon once had trouble defeating at some point.

"Gennai has assigned us the task as a special unit force just in case the Digi-Destined are too busy with other priorities such as this. I really do pray that they manage to defeat this human and restore Azulongmon of the digicores. His power is weakening and the balance of his digital world is becoming unstable."

Andromon flies across after deleting an army of Mekanorimon with a single energy beam. He rejoins with his two comrades and did not look like he even put so much effort in his attacks.

"This is much too simple, even for me," Andromon replied.

"These are simply the small fish," Metal Seadramon spoke up to the trio. "According to what Michael and I have been told, if that tunnel opens…"

"Then, all hell will break loose and even us four won't stand a chance," Centaurmon stated.

"You crazy! Not even the Digi-Destined, Tamers and the warriors will stand a chance! The Synisters are simply above us in every way possible!" Piximon panicked.

"That is why we must do our best to take care of these low levels until the actual threat arrives," Andromon replied. "I'm willing to die in the heat of battle if it comes down to."

"We've died once before with the Digital Invaders. We'll die again trying my friend," replied Centaurmon.

"I don't know about you three, but I'm not about to give up on Michael just yet," replied Metal Seadramon. "We must ensure that these people escape safely."

"Agreed. We all must stick with our code to protect those in need," Piximon said. "So, shall we get back to work?"

"Of course!" Andromon exclaimed as he immediately fly out across the city.

"Bring it on, big boys! I'll show you never to pick on the small!" Piximon snickered as he twirled around his battle staff.

"The name of the Digital Knights!" Centaurmon calls out a battle cry before returning back to stopping more rogues.

"Shall we get back to where we left off, Michael?"

"Of course! Go for it, Metal Seadramon!"

Before long, an army of Divermon threw out their harpoons at Metal Seadramon. It wasn't long before the mighty beast lashed out its tail and swept the Divermon away onto shore.

_"It's all on you, guys. Only you can prevent that tunnel from being opened. Good luck, my friends."_

**(End of theme)**

* * *

**Outside Demon's Cavern. 7:54 P.M.**

Watching the turn of events unfold through the viewing orb, the outside party group was stunned by the sudden change in Saitou. Not just in ki but also personality. Gosenzomon and Shintomon were very concerned since Saitou has now reverted to his purest face. Even now at a Super Fusion level four, Saitou was still able to put him down into the ground.

"Oh, this is not looking good for Taichi," sighed Gosenzomon.

"Elder. You're going to have to let me in there! X and Tai are in the fray of this mess. Taichi is my responsibility and I have to see to it that he survives!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not!"

"Please, listen Shintomon," Lady Moinanea spoke. "This is Taichi's fight. Interfering would only prevent them from using the Nexus Emerald. It's the only possible solution to stopping this madman and possibly sealing him inside that tunnel."

"You even heard X himself say that he would be willing to join him in the process! He can't just expect to sacrifice himself for all of us!"

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made," Gosenzomon replied. "I don't the crazy idea of X's but we must respect his decision."

"But he's still my son!" Sora snapped. "X is Max! If we lose X inside that tunnel, then I won't ever forgive him!"

"Sora, please calm down," Mimi tried to calm the tensed woman.

"No! I won't! If X gets himself caught through that tunnel to stop Saitou, then I consider him a fool for even considering such a senseless sacrifice! Why can't he just simply trap Saitou inside and get it over with!"

"Because, he too wants to atone for what he's done," Lady Moinanea replied. "Understand this, Mrs. Kamiya. Your husband is out there risking his life to protect you and save Max. He possesses unlimited courage and I admire him for that. That trait alone has allowed me to choose him as my champion."

"She's right, Sora," Izzy nodded. "It was X who trained Saitou and sent him on that mission to that military base in Okinawa. Saitou himself saw the cruelty of humans towards digimon. He snapped and lost any hopes of protecting the lives of humans. So in a way, Saitou once possessed unlimited courage much like Tai himself. But, all that changed in one night and his young mind became corrupted."

"Now, he seeks to end both X and Taichi in the process," Shintomon stated. "But, you can't expect me to sit here and take no course of action! I will not stand for it!"

"There's nothing you can do for now," Gosenzomon stated. "However… If the situation grows dire and the Nexus Emerald manages to somehow fail, you may go and do what you can to help them."

"Then, I'm going too!" Sora sits up.

"Whoa! Are you crazy lady!" Kenta and Kazu exclaimed in unison.

"No, I'm not. My husband is in there as well as my son. It's my duty as a mother and wife to be there in person. Phoenixmon. Will you join me?"

"Of course."

"Hey! What are you crazy! That's Saitou we're talking about! What if he sees you and uses you as hostage to hold Tai at bay!" Dimitri cried out. "You're only wasting your own life away."

"Saitou won't stoop to that level I can assure you that, my boy," Gosenzomon replied. "He only wants Taichi. That's all he's been looking for and he's got him. He'll worry about Sora as soon as the tunnel opens."

"I could care less if he sees me as a non-factor," scoffed Sora. "I'm going to be there to support my husband."

_"Wow, Sora. You really do love Tai,"_ Mimi thought. _"But you're even willing to risk your own life to become a witness to his own battles? You haven't changed a bit. It was you alone who eventually caused Tai to become Omega X in the first place. Who would think it would be sweet, innocent Sora to give rise to the greatest hero the Digital universe has ever known?"_

"Mom. What do you think about this?" Dimitri asked.

"I support Sora' decision, though I admit it is reckless. But she's doing what a mother and a wife would do."

"Would you do it if dad was in there instead of Max's dad?"

"Of course! Then, I'd show Saitou a thing or two not to make me mad! You wouldn't want to see me when I'm mad!" Mimi clenched her teeth. "Even that creep would show fear when I'm under PMS!"

_"Geez, I don't know what's scarier. Saitou or a pissed off Mimi,"_ Guardromon thought.

Just then, there was a rattling noise behind the hovercraft. Arukenimon was standing next to the unit while filing her nails. Hopping out from out of the back trunk was none other than Mummymon. He wrapped a white bandana around his forehead and throws out several martial arts punches.

"Mummymon is back in the game!" the crazy mummy digimon calls out. "I've finally come out of retirement to give that Saitou punk my almighty Mummymon Super Tornado Megaton Punch! HI-YAA!"

With a single slap to the back of his head, Arukenimon stood over the fallen Mummymon and tapped her foot. His hat enlarged with a large lump forming out of it. Mummymon's eyes were glazed over with his tongue sticking out. Black Gatomon walks over to the fallen Mummymon and pokes him with his toe.

"Um, I think you pretty much killed him."

"He deserves to have his mouth shut," Arukenimon growls in frustration.

"Um… Did I just get out of retirement…?" Mummymon asked while stuttering. "Momma… Can you make me some pudding…?"

"Hey, you guys! Something is about to start!" Jeri announced. "Looks like Saitou's laughing and the whole caverns are trembling!"

As soon as she said that, an earthquake started to take place. The digimon were quick to pick up on the strong ki emitting out the caverns. They were certainly coming from Saitou's purest form. It was a ki that not even Omega X was capable of reaching.

"Whoa! That's coming that from guy alone!" Lopmon exclaimed. "A human with this much ki exists in our world!"

"He's… He's even stronger than Omega X now!" Hercules Kabuterimon gasped.

"It seems like the entire planet is trembling! This is just simply from a laugh!" Rosemon cried out. "Unreal!"

_"So, this is what Saitou is truly capable of? Or is there more to this new face with more than meets the eye? His ki has managed to transcend the strongest of even the Digital Fusion and God levels at this point,"_ Shintomon thought.

"I agree, my boy," Gosenzomon said. "Saitou has already even surpassed Huanlongmon and us for that matter. All other enemies before him have been nothing more than simpletons. I'm afraid to say it, but Taichi is in serious trouble…"

"C'mon, Tai. I believe in you," Sora whispered. "You're the bearer of the Crest of Courage. You have no equal. Not even this bastard has what it takes to overpower you."

"I would hope so, Sora," Lady Moinanea agreed with Mrs. Kamiya. "Your husband is a true hero."

With a single nod, Sora was focused on the battle that was soon to be at hand. She clasped her hands together and prayed for her husband to bounce back from this predicament.

* * *

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:54 P.M.**

The entire group inside Neo's territory was gazing down in shock as Saitou began laughing. It was a laughter blended with joy, malice and sheer insanity. It only managed to bring more eeriness to the already spooky caverns, much like a thriller horror movie. They wondered what the Dark Angel's next motive would be. Even Metalla X, Pikkan, BW and Cyberleomon were at a loss for words.

"I've never seen Saitou-san like this," Rei Saiba gasped.

"No kidding. This one is different from the others," replied Loweemon.

"The look in his eyes have completely changed. I don't even sense hatred or malice," War Angemon said. "To think… I compared him to Devimon… Devimon would never possess such an innocent glare."

"It's true. This Saitou is a step or two removed from the others up to now," Cyberleomon said.

"The chump's not kidding around," Beelzebumon said. "Humph, calling him a Dark Angel makes me look like chopped liver."

"I dare say that Saitou seems gentle and innocent like an angel," Mystic Celesta said.

"You're correct sister of Taichi," Neo replied. "When Saitou has become Himo, his malice, composure and sense of awe all mold together. He knows that his other personas have done heinous acts, but not Himo. It is because of his purity that Saitou suffered and despaired so much, and I saw him through it. He helped to change my views on life in general. I like Himo the most."

"What! You're not making sense!" Max retorted. "If he's so darn innocent, why did he go about hurting my dad like that! Just by going with this new name, doesn't make him all more powerful!"

_"Oh, you'll regret those words, young Kamiya,"_ Neo snickered in thought.

"I don't know what to make of this," Dorothy said. "There are more to multiple personas than we first realize."

"Dad! Don't get spooked by this creep!" Max screamed in encouragement. "Whether he's Himo or whoever, he's still the same guy you've been facing up until now!"

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:54 P.M.**

Standing at the center of the cryptic caverns, Saitou was standing out and gave a heartily laugh that lasted for at least half a minute. Omega X managed to sit up despite injuries but ignored the pain overcoming him. Saitou's laughter could even be heard all the way to where X was laying unconscious. Omega X growled and spoke out against the Dark Angel.

"Damn! What the hell is so funny! The Joker gas must have done wonders for you cause you really got the crazy laugh down!"

Ignoring his adversary's snide remarks, Saitou continued to bawl out in joyful laughter. His eyes widened with sheer pleasure and emitted a white auras of light. Suddenly, the entire caverns trembled once again like before and caused an array of stalactites to drop all over the cavern's surface. The rock walls started coming down like the Walls of Jericho.

Just then, a bright golden flash of light shone across the ground. They shattered the falling rocks and engulfed Saitou's entire body. He almost like as if he were set on fire but the blazing yellow ki aura protected him as if it were a shield of some sorts. Rocks uplifted from the ground and twisted around him to as if he were a walking atom. Finally, a mighty gust of wind blew the rocks away and the golden light condensed into a column shape over him.

Omega X felt the overwhelming golden ki and gasped out in shock. This was a new ki that he has never felt before. It was pure and not filled with any evil energy. How would could such a man with a heart of malice create an aura of pure angelic-like energy? It was definitely a first, even for Omega X.

"Ki energy! Ki energy with purity to it! How is that possible? Even my ki can be pure, but this is incredible! It's almost as if he were a messenger from God!"

* * *

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:54 P.M.**

The group were shocked, perhaps even more so than Omega X at the moment. Rei nervously looks on and worries for Saitou's unpredictable capabilities. War Angemon and Mystic Celesta sensed out Saitou's ki. Much to their chagrin, they were stunned. This wasn't like any pure angel ki a normal Angemon or even a Serpahimon would emit.

"No! That's not spirit ki or any sort of Ki would normally detect!" Mystic Celesta gasped.

"You're right. It's so new to me," spoke War Angemon.

"What kind of ki is it then!" Pikkan asked.

"Plus, this is coming from a freaking human!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "A human with the ability to match Omega X!"

"I'm afraid he's already surpassed even Tai at this point," Dorothy sighed.

"No! What makes you say that? Tai hasn't given up yet!" Kaiser Greymon growled.

"You're not getting it, Takuya," Loweemon said. "This ki is already stronger than all of us."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mega Gargomon cried out.

"No way! My dad is still in this fight!" Max cried out to the group. "You're not giving him any full support. You all turned your backs on him."

"We haven't Max, but you have to admit things are looking bleak for your dad," Keke sighed. "Look, I want your dad to beat this guy senseless and we would all go home once that tunnel is sealed. But, it's just not going to happen."

"No… Father…"

"This isn't even ki from a dark being," Beelzebumon said. "Normally I'd sense that kind of energy from a long mile away, but this is different."

"Right," Metalla X agreed.

"Well, if it's neither spirit, normal, digital or dark ki, then what is it?" asked Ultima X.

"I'm afraid we're soon going to find out," Sonja replied.

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:54 P.M.**

**(Rob D's _"Clubbed to Death-Kurayamino Mix)_)**

Saitou's body was covered by a bright, golden aura of light. No being has ever harnessed a form of ki energy similar to what Saitou was wearing. It was a rare kind of power only a few out of a billion would ever achieve, but this was the first human to actually achieve it.

The golden aura gave off an eerie howling effect. Omega X looks on with a shocked expression and a gaping mouth. X was slowly moving about. He lifted his head up and sits up with a headache.

"Ow, damn. Tai had better warn me next time before he does that. Huh…?"

Suddenly, X caught glimpse of the energy emitted by Saitou and gasped in shock. He never thought he would ever see this form of ki ever again. This was something he was familiar with in his former home universe. He started having flashbacks of golden warriors, each possessing the same kind of golden. In Saitou's case, it was more pure than any of them.

"No… He's managed to… It can't be! That Ki… He's mastered the Saint Light ki!"

"Wha…? The Saint Light ki!" Omega X exclaimed.

"Tai. It's the ultimate battle aura, which not even the Sovereigns, Huanlongmon, or even the purest of all the angel digimon have ever achieved! But, how did you gain it! It takes hundreds of years discipline to learn it!"

"I have certain innate talents that inevitably make me different from others, including the highest echelon of digimon and Digital fused warriors. For example, Taichi, even supposing that the amount of Ki you had was several times greater than mine, you would still be unable to possess any scared powers with your ki alone."

"What!"

"Yes, even your teachers and purest friends have their limits. Even your dear sister, Hikari, the Child of Light has her limits. I've got you beat in both quality and quantity."

The Dark Angel slightly powers up and sends out a mighty gust of wind that nearly knocks the Super level four warrior off his feet. But, Omega X managed to hold his ground and crosses his arms over himself.

"This Saint Light ki is on a whole different scale of spectral power. It beats out even the powers of Light, Hope and Miracles. With this power alone, it may end up seeming like I'm bullying a weakling. Allow me to demonstrate for you, Taichi."

**(End theme)**

With a single wave of his pinky finger, Saitou sends out an invisible force. It quickly pushes back against Omega X within a split of a millisecond and sends him flying across the caverns. The warrior didn't even have time to even think. He spat out a mouthful of blood before getting slammed against the cavern walls. What a display of power from the Dark Angel with just a wave of his pinky!

"No! Tai!" X cried out in horror.

* * *

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:54 P.M.**

Everyone became shocked once again by the turn of events. They had never seen a display of power just how Saitou had just demonstrated. The sheer power of his ki was scary. Max fell to his knees and trembled in fright.

"No… Dad…"

"He just blew Tai back with just his pinky!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"Ok, now I'm scared," Sakuyamon stuttered in fright.

"Even the Digimon Queen is trembling? Who would have thought?" Zephrymon said.

"If he took out Tai with just a wave of his pinky, then what chance in hell do we have!" Magna Garurumon asked.

"This is crazy! We're dead meat if we go out there now!" Metal Kabuterimon replied.

"Well, anything you want to say, Davis?" Sonja asked.

"Um… I'll get back on you with that," Ultima X replied. _"Damn! What power! Tai just got punked out!"_

"So, this is the true scale of your power?" Metalla X whispered.

"Saitou-san is simply too powerful for all us!" Rei exclaimed.

"Stronger than my Hope, Kari's Light and Davis' Miracles?" War Angemon stated. "Even if we attack together, we still couldn't have a chance."

"No, we can't give up," Mystic Celesta replied. "If my brother is willing to continue, then so will I!"

_"Yeah, this one's not over yet. My dad hasn't bit the dust and here I am worrying,"_ Max thought. _"Besides, X is out there and they can still use the Nexus Emerald. They just need some time to find a way to use it before that bastard snatches it from them."_

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:54 P.M.**

Struggling to sit up from the fallen debris, Omega X winced from the pain shooting across his inner form. He sits up and gasps at just how godly powerful Saitou had already become. A strong human overcoming a Super Level four fusion warrior was unheard, even for a guy trained under X.

Meanwhile, Saitou simply stood his ground with his Saint Light ki engulfing him. His smile twisted into a frown. X looks on with sheer horror at how easily his 'father' had fallen.

"Tai…"

Omega X lets out a battle cry, charges up his own aura and flies out across the caverns. He phases out several times in order to throw Saitou off his game. The warrior of courage finally appears in front of Saitou and throws out an array of punches. Saitou didn't even flinch once and watched the punches hit his Saint Light ki. Omega X continued with the despite his punches not making any contact with him. Next, he charged up his fists with ki energy and punched out several more times. He hoped to break through Saitou's barrier with his ki.

Omega X leaps back and overhears the Dark Angel's joyous laughter. Having heard enough, Omega X channeled his ki and charges across for an attempt of his Ryu-Ken technique. However, Saitou saw the attempt at the last millisecond and caught Omega X's right hand. The warrior was frozen in shock. Saitou merely gave a calm demeanor and nodded.

"Give it a rest. You should take a break now."

With that said, Saitou slightly raised his fist under Omega X's arm. His knuckles met the surface of the warrior's arm. With a simple tap of his fist, Omega X watched in sheer horror as his right arm was becoming bent. The warrior let out a horrifying scream of agony and held his severely injured arm.

The entire crew gasped out in horror at the sudden event. Saitou easily managed to break the right arm of Omega X with relative ease. Max broke out of his shocked state and screamed out for his father.

Just then, the Nexus Emerald was flying up into the air. Omega X had released it when his right arm was injured and thus let it go. Saitou flew up in attempt to grab it. However, **BAM!** His face was blasted with an energy beam. He looks across to find Omega X already using his Time Warp teleportation to meet Saitou with an energy shot from his left hand. Omega X snatches the Nexus Emerald with his mouth. Both warriors landed down swiftly and once again locked eyes with each other.

"Hell no! I'm not handing this over that easily!"

"That's the way, Tai! That's exactly what I taught ya!" X cried out in enthusiasm. "Now, make sure to keep that Nexus emerald from him!"

Saitou's face was completely unscathed from the energy blast. He shrugged it off and chuckled.

"You… don't want to die yet, do you?" the Dark Angel asked curiously.

"Well, it damn sure beats surrendering."

Suddenly, X steps across in between Saitou and Omega X. He once again attempts to call out to his former apprentice.

"Himo… Please… It's me…"

**"SHUT UP, X!"**

"Tai! Please, listen! Don't go through with this!"

"Sorry if I say this, but you DON'T have a clue what I have to do!"

X's eyes widened in shock from the comment made by his 'father'. He certainly did feel like a child being sternly ordered by his own father. Omega X's frown twisted into that of a smile.

"Let me keep going, X. Please, let me keep this up…"

"Tai… Just what in Digiworld do you think you're going to do?"

"I see now, X. I'm beginning to see the picture. No, I've found the best strategy to kicking ass."

"What! You're close!"

Omega X takes one step across the cavern, which immediately caught Saitou's attention.

"Saitou. Listen up. I'm warning you, if you're afraid, then don't hesitate to kill me now, while you can," Omega X challenged the Dark Angel. "Now come one."

With a 'bring it' hand gesture, Saitou was becoming quite interested in Omega X's challenge to kill him. It was as if Tai was offering to give Saitou a free shot and a chance to finish the job.

"Come one. Something incredible is sure to happen. Before it does, come and finish me off."

"…"

"What's the matter? Come on. Or are you scared that your little destiny is nothing but a bunch of crap."

* * *

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:54 P.M.**

"Yeah, Saitou! How about that now!" Max calls out to the Dark Angel. "My dad looks like he has some kind of strategy!"

"See, Max? If he continues supporting your dad, he would be bound to make a comeback! This is his chance!" Keke giggled with glee.

"You've read my mind, Kek! Go for it, dad!"

"No, I wouldn't say that, you two," Metalla X replied.

"Besides, I can't imagine that he does have a strategy," Pikkan also managed to speak up.

"Why not!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "Why are you guys disagreeing with the kids? Tai's always managed to escape death every time!"

"This isn't an opponent he never hope to defeat one on one," replied Cyberleomon.

"I agree. There's no chance of Tai winning," Loweemon sighed.

"Hey! Not you too, Kouichi!" Kaiser Greymon shouted.

Suddenly, War Angemon and Mystic Celesta noticed Metalla X of all people trembling. He's only managed to tremble in fear a few times against many powerful enemies before, but this was different. His eyes widened in fright and sweat drops came seeping across his forehead.

_"My brother's a wreck,"_ War Angemon thought. _"Does he know something we don't?"_

_"Matt's sweating this much. Well, that's a first,"_ Ultima X said in thought.

"Some of you guys don't have strong senses like us fusion warriors," Metalla X answered. "But Saitou's ki level is that of a High-S Class digimon."

"That's pretty strong isn't it?" Sonja asked.

"Mmhmm. That's the strongest a digimon is capable of reaching. Goddramon forbid those Super A and Super S class monsters," Mystic Celesta replied. "Saitou is suppressing his power, to keep his ki as minimal as he can."

"Think about it guys," Dorothy spoke up. "When he broke Taichi's arm, he did as gently as if he were pinching a tiny ant."

"Shame on you, two!" Max retorted. "Aunt Kari! Dorothy! You're turning against my dad! I haven't lost faith!

"Why don't you wake up, Max!" Metalla X scolded the boy. "Faith is for the fools. At first, we had thought Saitou was simply out of line. We've been made fools here. We assumed we would triumph and slay another arrogant enemy. We were arrogant this time, guys. Saitou WILL kill us all. It's laughable. His power is rare even in the Digital Universe! As we've been told, we've seldom come across guys with that kind of ki power! Yet, we have someone like that in our world- the Human world. This enemy is a human, on top of that!"

"Ok! I get it!" Max retorted while scoffing. "He's too strong for my dad!"

Suddenly, there was yet another earthquake causing the entire caverns and Neo's dimension tremble. The warriors prepared themselves while turning their attention back to through the Uraotoko's eyes to view the confrontation.

"Ugh! Not this again!" Keke cried out.

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:54 P.M.**

The rocks and stalactites started coming down from the cavern ceilings. The sheer power of Saitou's Saint Light ki was overwhelming and created a massive crater under his feet. The wide span of the crater covered nearly half of the entire center and was deep through the earth. However, Saitou managed to levitate with his Saint Light ki engulfing his magnificent form. The upper portions of his body was slightly increasing in muscle mass. The earthquake once again died down. Omega X watched as the ground was shattering. More rocks were being lifted from the ground.

"Hmmm, oh? Was that me? Here I am suppressing my power, and its still affecting the ground like this. Sometimes, I just lose control over it. That's my only shortcoming. Within the Human World, I'm simply too strong for it. I can say the same for you and your friends, Taichi. We don't belong here. Earth's physics cannot withstand our sheer might. Our strengths are our weaknesses."

"…"

"It's quite stressful."

**(Play Metallica _Holier Than Thou_ w/o lyrics)**

Omega X simply snickered and spoke out against Saitou's ramblings to catch his attention.

"You don't even make any sense!" Omega X chuckled. "That's got nothing to do with, does it?"

"Hmmm…"

"If you, like me, could destroy this world… If you want to destroy this world, or so you say that doing this kind of damage to the world is your greatest weakness. Why don't you just let it all out! Destroy this planet! I know you can with a single thought!"

"…"

"If you say you're feeling the stress, then let loose with your full power!"

**"YOU MISERABLE FOOL!"** Saitou bellowed. "Now what's what I call human arrogance!"

Increasing the power of his Saint Light ki, Saitou sends out yet another invisible force. This managed to send both X and Omega X flying across into the cavern walls behind them.

"You… and Your big mouth, Tai…"

"Pardon me," Saitou spoke up.

As both X and Omega X fell down from the wall, Saitou raised his hand over his chest and pointed to his heart.

"You're wrong, Taichi. I don't wish to destroy the world. On the contrary, I love all living things. I like flowers, trees, insects and animals. In fact, I even love the digimon who are not partnered as a slave to a human. The only living beings I hate are all human beings."

Omega X sits up and spits out blood mixed with saliva from his mouth. He grunted and made eye contact with Saitou.

"Well, I hate you, too," Omega X snorted. "That's the one thing we have in common. Our hatred towards one another…"

"Ha! Now, stand up! I'll have the pleasure to finish you off!"

With Saitou's glowing form levitating over the crater, Omega X sits up and pants heavily. He knew that his ki was depleting and there was no chance he would defeat the Dark Angel in his current position. With his friends and family looking on from within the Uraotoko, the warrior of courage's fate just maybe close at hand. All eyes were locked on the two apprentices. Max trembled in fear of his father possibly meeting his end. Could this sudden determination of Taichi be the foreshadowing of events that is still yet to come? There was only one way to eventually find out. One warrior will fall and the fate of mankind will be determined through this confrontation.

**(End of theme)**

* * *

**Moscow, Russia. 12:24 P.M.**

The Russian capital was already becoming darkened with the same darkness, which Japan was undergoing at the moment. There were numerous digimon taking flight in the heavens and started to raid an attack on the Russian landscape and the city itself.

A large masse of Russians fled the scene from the attacks of the monsters. Fortunately, there was a group of adults willing to take a stand to uphold the threat of these rogue digimon. These weren't just any other adults, but they are Digi-Destined.

A blonde-haired girl with a winter getup outfit was seen riding on the back of a Snimon. Accompanying them was a Unimon and a Kuwagamon. There was a male on the back shell of the Kuwagamon while a girl was on the Unimon. They prepared themselves to protect their homeland from the incoming digimon invasion threat. Unlike the last invasion, these digimon were not going to be any friendlier. These rogues were vicious and will destroy anything in their path, including taking human causalities. The effects of the tunnel were already getting to the digimon and thus causing them to become more aggressive than normally natured.

"Our home land!" Sonya, the blonde, cried out. "Snimon! We're going to have to give it everything we have to defend our home!"

"Kuwagamon. This is it. There have been reports of digimon appearing across the world and the skies darkening. Is it true of what the prophecies say about End of Times?" Yuri, the male, wondered.

"No, because we can only change our own destinies," Anna, the other female, said. "We managed to fix the mess with the invading digimon prior to the War Games event. Why are they suddenly in our world?"

"Something tells me that the Digi-Destined from Japan, our friends, are in perhaps their most difficult battle," Sonya replied. "But, it is up to us to do what we can to ward off these invaders. Snimon, are you with me?"

"As I always will be, Sonya. Let's get rid of these nuisances."

"This won't be easy," Kuwagamon said.

"Who said it would ever be?" asked Unimon. "Digimon! Full scale attack!"

As soon as Unimon called out his battle cry, the digimon trio and their partners flew off to stop the invaders. It would take only them to defend their homeland before it falls to the upcoming destruction at hand.

* * *

**Great Barrier Reef. Australia. 8:24 P.M.**

Numerous ocean digimon emerged in attempt to destroy everything from cruise ships, war ships and even the great reefs themselves. Reports were even coming in that aircrafts were being deployed to stop the monsters.

Looking on from afar on shore was the Australian Digi-Destined, including an older Derek and Coleamon. Just as Derek was set to lead his entire crew, a group of uninvited guests were spotted off shore. They were a trio of Ebidramon, Gesomon and Shellmon.

"Well, looks like we have some uninvited guests!" Derek calls out. "You three! I remember you!"

"Yeah, they were planning on wrecking the great barrier!" Coleamon replied. "Hello there, boys! Remember us!"

The sea digimon trio gasped out in shock as they turned to find the Australian Dig-Destined. They easily remembered Coleamon and picked up the scent from Derek. They panicked once the young man's scent became more familiar.

"Tell me! Are you in anyway related to that kid with a Coleamon?" Gesomon asked.

"Far from it. I'm that same kid! Only I'm twenty-seven years!" Derek replied.

"Oh crap! It's him! He was with those Digi-Destined!" Ebidramon shrieked. "We better va-moose!"

As Ebidramon swam across the oceans, his two comrades went off to follow him. However, the work for the Australian Digi-Destined was still not complete. It was now reported that U.S. Air force fleets would arrive from Okinawa to stop the monsters. The Digi-Destined of Down Unda were not going to sit back and allow the military forces to stand in their way. This was their chance to protect their home country from the digimon invaders. It was either attack now or let the rogues ran amuck across the entire Australian country.

"All right, mates! This is it! We must protect our home from these blokes! Are ya'll with me!"

"Yeah!" the Australian crew cried out in unison.

"In the name of our Down Unda homeland, the Digi-Destined are here to fight!"

Derek and Coleamon led their Australian crew of nearly twenty young adults and children into ships to set sail across the oceans. They were preparing themselves for what perhaps maybe their toughest battle since Dr. Myuumon and Datamon opened the hole to Digital Limbo. Derek was determined to lead his team to victory and not allow the rogues to run rampant on their soil without a fight.

* * *

**Mexico City. 3:54 P.M.**

The Mexican Digi-Destined were already clashing against the rogues invading their home city. Mexico City, the largest city in population, was becoming a haven for digimon arriving out from the Digital Worlds. Amongst these Mexican Digi-Destined was once a bratty little child but has grown up to becoming a seasoned veteran. This was none other than Rosa.

The young woman led a group of younger Digi-Destined against the invading rogues. Rosa cried out in victory as her Monochromon crushed numerous digimon, including a Minotaurmon and a Blossomon.

"HI-HI-HI-YEE! ARRIBA!" Rosa cried out in victory. "This is exactly how to lead a charge to victory. Way to go, everyone! But, it's far from over! We shall protect our Mexican homeland and make our ancestors proud! This one's for Ken! HI-YEE!"

_"She still hasn't forgotten over Ken? Oh boy, Rosa. You haven't grown up that much. Though, we are successfully defending your homeland. I have a feeling this is only the tip of the iceberg,"_ Monochromon thought.

* * *

**01/02 Digital World. Azulongmon's Domain**

Back within the realm of Azulongmon, the Holy Beast and Gennai witnessed the conflicts unfold through a viewing orb. Azulongmon himself was already weakened as it is and in need of his digicores once again. However, they remained in possession of the Digi-Destined outside Demon's Cavern. Gennai knew the time to retrieve the digicores was at hand, but he remained at his post.

"Gennai… I'm losing power as it is… Slowly but surely. The digicores… I will need them soon if I am to sustain my power."

"Please, hang in there, Azulongmon," Gennai asked of the Holy Beast. "You're the only one who grants humans permission to use the digicores. Once they use them, then we shall have them back in your possession."

"I… hope so… Time is running short as we speak. There's only five minutes left until that tunnel opens."

"If only Tai can stop Saitou at his tracks and prevent that tunnel from ever being opened," Gennai stated. "C'mon, Tai. The fate of the planet rests on your shoulders once again. Use that Nexus Emerald and get it over with!"

"It will be useless as long as Saitou has achieved the Saint Light ki."

"Azulongmon. You've told me this ki is a rare trait."

"It's known as the Saint Light Ki or Sacred energy. It's a trait only a few in a billion can ever achieve. Unfortunately, it's a power not even sovereigns or god level types have ever achieved. Not even Huanlongmon or even Shintomon's people have gained this ability. In fact, even the purest of Angemon or Seraphimon have achieved it. There is no documentation of a digimon possessing such power."

"So, Saitou is the first human to achieve this rare ki trait?"

"I would think so since no other human who has entered the digital world has achieved it's glorious aura."

"Shouldn't someone else pure, like Hikari have it?"

"At some point, she could have easily gained had she continued training through the years after the War Games. Unfortunately, she simply did not have what it takes. Saitou, combined with his seven personalities, may have gained this ability through the years of training during his termination period from X's cause."

"Now, I'm getting the picture. This Himo Saitou is simply a force to be reckoned with. Tai, you had better watch yourself."

* * *

**03 Digital World. Zhuqiaomon's Lair**

The two Sovereigns, Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon, were nodding their heads in disappointment. Their only hope was being easily beaten by the super powerful human with the Sacred Light ki.

**"My goddramon! I never thought I would see a human of all creatures achieve what us sovereigns have failed to gain during our glorious years!"** Zhuqiaomon roared.

**"He looks like nothing more than a glowing light bulb with some strong watts! I really wish he would turn his light off! My eyes are already hurting as it is!"** Ebonwumon complained.

**"This isn't the time to be joking around, Ebonwumon. The fate of our worlds is on the line! If a human with this amount of ki were to enter our world, he would lay waste to everything we worked hard to build! The foundation of this world would crumble under his sheer might! Eventually, he will move on to the other Digital Worlds where my counterparts will fall to his Saint Light ki. The D-Reaper itself pales in comparison to this single human with the Saint Light ki." **

"Wow! You must really be worried then! But you forget this smack down isn't even finished."

"The warrior of courage will eventually fall. That look on his face, despite that determined will. Even he knows that his fate hangs into balance."

"Is that the truth?"

"I'm afraid so, my friend. Warrior of courage, may you fight your very best. Make us proud."

* * *

**04 Digital World. Seraphimon's Castle**

Emotions were also running high within the grand castle of Seraphimon. The three Celestials were stunned to say the least about Saitou's second revelation: the unleashing of his Saint Light ki. Of the three angels, Seraphimon kept his eye closely on Saitou.

"A human achieved what we, the Celestial three, have failed to achieve! This is impossible. He's simply a human."

"A human with a heart of malice and a hatred for his own race," Ophanimon explained. "This is quite the interesting twist."

"If only we had seen into this sooner," Cherubimon sighed. "This human will prove to be a threat to our world. With the Saint Light ki, his power greatly surpasses that of Lucemon's."

"You're kidding me!" Sorcermon exclaimed in shock. "Greater than even Lucemon Satan Mode!"

"I'm afraid so," Cherubimon answered. "Am I right, Seraphimon?"

"You're correct, my friend. A power like that cannot be allowed to appear in our realm. We, too, would be crushed by this human."

"I fear for Lady Moinanea's survival. Without her, our realm will be severely weakened and the black digicores will be inactive," Ophanimon replied. "There must be something we can do to help our comrades."

"This is a fight we cannot interfere with, Ophanimon," replied Seraphimon. "We must depend on Omega X. Only he has the power currently to challenge this powerful human."

"Are you sure about that, Lord Seraphimon?" a familiar voice calls out.

The Celestial digimon turned to find two small digimon entering the room. One of which was a white animal with a pink-like circular skirt. The other was a yellow rabbit with red pants.

"Bokomon? Neemon?" Seraphimon identified the comedic duo. "It's good to see you."

"How's it like back to being watcher of the Digital World, my lord?" Bokomon asked with a bow.

"The situation grows dire since our fates rely on the one named Omega X," Ophanimon spoke. "He has been struggling against the human possessing the Saint Light ki."

"I'm afraid there's a chance he might not be able to defeat this human," Bokomon replied. "If what they say about this Saint Light ki is true, then oh dear… Poor warrior of courage. According to my book, anyone who possesses the Saint Light ki is bestowed the power to destroy numerous realities including all of the Digital Universe."

"But, didn't it also say that person would be glowing like a flashbulb?"

As usual, Bokomon could not stand the sheer stupidity of Neemon's comment and gave him another preverbal abuse of the 'pants slap'. Neemon jumped around and howled in pain from the painful treatment delivered by Bokomon.

"As I was saying, that is exactly what my book states."

"Yes, we understand what you are attempting to inform us, Bokomon. We appreciate the information," Cherubimon nodded.

"However, I refuse to believe that this is the last stand of the warrior. With the possession of the Nexus emerald, he just may have a chance to seal that human inside the tunnel without a chance to escape."

"The Nexus Emerald? Oh dear…" Bokomon gasped. "It's been foretold to be the ultimate defense spell in all of the Digital Universe."

"Which is why I am not the least bit worried," Seraphimon replied. "I have faith that the warrior will use it to keep the human at bay."

_"Seraphimon. For our sake, I just hope you are one hundred percent certain,"_ Sorcermon thought. _"Omega X will need luck if he hopes to defeat this powerful enemy. The Saint Light ki is a force to be reckoned with. Good luck, warrior. May the spirit of the ancient warriors guide you."_

* * *

**Miles Away from Demon's Cavern**

At least a mile from where Demon's Cavern was located, there were two familiar figures stepping out of the shadows of the forest. One of which was a teenage male and is notorious for being the most enigmatic individual of the three Digi-Destined teams. Ryo Akiyama was panting heavily while sitting down on the ground.

"What are you doing, Ryo! Get up! We're almost to the caverns!" a snake-like voice hissed.

"Monodramon. We've been walking for nearly a whole day. With the skies already darkening, I think we should find a place to rest."

"I feel just fine. I don't need to rest. Now c'mon!"

"I'm only human for goodness sakes! What's so important about going to those caverns! It's not like there's anything worthwhile to sight see."

After hearing those comments from his partner, Monodramon turned to face Ryo with eyes emitting a demonic, red glow. This managed to cause Ryo to jump back in fright.

_"Geez, what the hell is eating him! He's already creeping me out as it is."_

"That's enough senseless questions out of you, Akiyama. We're leaving now. Come! There's no time to lose! We must arrive at those caverns and I can certainly feel out the presence of the Digi-Destined. They're out there as we speak."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! I wouldn't be lying to you! Now, hurry it up human!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ryo sits up from his spot and tags behind his seemingly possessed-Monodramon. Little does the teen realize that the little dragon was possessed by the newest incarnation of Millenniumon, who was close to being released from his current vessel.

**"Yes, I can sense the ki from both Taichi and Saitou. It seems Taichi is already close to death. It's only a matter of time before dear Saitou finishes off that cretin and disposes of the Digi-Destined. Afterwards, I shall grant him the wish he desires and merge with the darkness to ascend to the level of God! Yes, my time has finally come after all of this time! The Digi-Destined and their comrades will be no more! Ha! Ha!"**

Journeying across the dark forests, Monodramon led the trek through with Ryo tagging along behind. It would take only at least half an hour before they would actually arrive there but they would be too late to see the tunnel actually opened.

* * *

**? Center of the Four Digital World Domains ?**

The great sovereign, Huanlongmon, had his glared fixated on his viewing orb. He was already starting to worry about the conditions of both X and Omega X. Most importantly, he had hoped that they would have used the Nexus emerald already.

"Huanlongmon-sama. It doesn't look like things are looking well for those two," Keke sighed. "Somehow I knew X was actually Max. I just had that funny feeling. Especially the way he kissed me after he left to help Tai out."

**"I do not understand why Omega X prevented X from using the Nexus Emerald. This conflict should have ended a long time ago,"** the great beast replied. **"This Saitou possesses the rare Saint Light ki."**

"Saint Light ki?" Tike asked. "Wait, I've heard something about that legend."

"As you can tell, it's no longer a legend," Kara sighed.

**"Indeed, it has come to truth after thousands of Digital Millenia. It's a trait not even us sovereigns, god types or holy digimon have been known to achieve, but, how would a human with a heart filled with malice gain it? It is said only those with pure hearts can gain it's rare power."**

"Apparently, this guy has proved us wrong. He doesn't seem at all good or evil. He's a bit in between, yet he has committed such heinous acts of aggression," Keke predicted. "If this guy has the Saint Light ki, would the Nexus energy even effect him in any manner?"

**"I wouldn't know since it has never been used on a human, let alone one possessing such a powerful ki. X will have to give this one a try. If the power of the Nexus energy can't stop this human, then nothing will. This is the digital universe's greatest defense spell and there is nothing more pow****erful than that. X. Taichi. Make the spirits lead you to victory over this great, bitter darkness."**

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:55 P.M.**

Back inside the scene of the fated battle, Himo Saitou was still levitating over the massive crater with a determined glare on his face. He sets his sights on both Omega X and X. The warrior of courage sat up and did not take his off the Dark Angel.

"Taichi. So, you rather choose death? So be it."

Saitou points directly towards the tunnel leading to the Dark Realm. The monsters behind the barrier wall were punching their way through to breath the oxygen of the human world. Vilemon, Cultivarmon and a horde of Devimon were moaning out in unison. They were waiting to be released and that was only a matter of moments. Five minutes to be precise.

"Just look at them. The creatures from the Dark Realm are shrieking. They're getting restless and know their time to become free will be soon at hand. But, you, Taichi! You won't be around to see that!"

Suddenly, an idea popped into X's mind and he quickly turned his attention back on Omega X.

"Tai! We still have a chance! Hand over my Nexus Emerald! There's still time!"

"What? You're little toy? Sorry, I don't have it."

"Taichi! You don't have it! Don't bullshit with me!"

"No! I don't have it anymore!" Omega X replied while holding out his good hand. "He took it from me. He really is that damn quick."

X immediately turned around to find Saitou holding the possession of the Nexus emerald. Catching a glimpse of the emerald, X collects a massive amount of ki energy and channels it through towards the Nexus emerald.

"I've got it!"

"What!" Saitou gasped.

**"NEXUS EMERALD ACTIVATE! NOW!"**

**(Play Rammestein's _Du Haust_ w/o lyrics)**

Exerting a powerful energy wave from out of his hands, he sends it across and directly to where Saitou was holding a grip on the Nexus Emerald. The Dark Angel was unable to see this coming, while feeling his body being frozen completely in place. Everyone within the Uraotoko dimension was looking on in shock. Even Neo was surprised by this turn of events.

Saitou struggled against the sheer power of X's Nexus Emerald. His golden Saint Light ki was becoming engulfed by the emerald's power. The Dark Angel felt his body being strained. He couldn't even move a single muscle within his body. X kept his focus on maintaining a strong barrier to keep his former apprentice at bay.

* * *

**Inside Neo's Dimension. 7:55 P.M.**

The entire group were now relieved to see X actually holding his own against Saitou with the help of the Nexus Emerald. Max found himself wanting to cheer X and forget about his rant about his untrustworthiness.

"Wow. It looks like that thing is really working," Beelzebumon remarked.

"Awesome! Keep him locked tight, X!" Metal Kabuterimon cheered.

"So that's the Nexus Emerald's powers?" asked Zephrymon.

"That's right. It's the most powerful, highest-ranked of all defensive spells that exist in the Digital Universe," Pikkan answered. "Only Huanlongmon holds possession of these under Shintomon's jurisdiction."

"Over many years, X has released his own ki energy through that emerald," Cyberleomon continued on where Pikkan left off.

"The emerald, alone?" Keke asked. "Wow, that little object has enough room to harness enough energy to keep the strongest of monsters at bay?"

"He releases it upon an enemy," BW continued on. "Thus, it creates a powerful bounding zone. X has been concentrating his own reserved ki energy through that emerald for many eons in this universe."

"In other words, not even an S-Class digimon should be able to move a muscle against this spell," Pikkan explained.

"You're right! Saitou's not even moving! X's holding his own against this no good bastard! Now send him to hell where he belongs!" Max cried out in encouragement.

_"Well, at least you're back in a good mood,"_ Keke giggled.

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:55 P.M.**

X maintained control over the Nexus Emerald and forced more ki energy through his beam. The beam was increasing with tremendous strength, which has become enough to contain Saitou inside with relative ease.

"Surrender now, Himo! I've only used this technique twice personally! This is the first time I've ever had to use it on against a human!" X cried out directly towards Saitou.

Pushing back to release more power through his attack, X watched Saitou strain even harder against the Nexus beam energy. The Dark Angel's face contorted with a threshold of pain. He attempted to fight through that pain and overwhelm the Digital Universe's greatest defense spell. Even his Saint Light ki may not be enough to overcome it.

Meanwhile, the waves of the Nexus energy was pushing back towards the tunnel and easily deleted the low level digimon trying to break through.

"Let's go together, Himo… to the Dark Realm! C'mon! Just end it now and come with me!"

Both intensified eyes were locked against one another. It was Saitou who was straining harder and pushes himself across to get closer to snaring the Nexus emerald in his grasp. With one more push, he successfully snares the emerald in his grasp and unleashes a powerful cry that echoed throughout the caverns.

**(Theme fades)**

* * *

**Outside the Caverns. 7:55 P.M.**

Suddenly, there were earthquakes felt outside. This was perhaps the result of X's use of the Nexus emerald, plus the fact that Saitou attempting to overpower it. Shintomon and his group felt the effects of the sudden earthquake.

"Whoa! Not again!" Mimi shrieked.

"How long are these earthquakes going to last! They're becoming even more frequent!" Kazu panicked.

"My word, this is getting out of hand!" Guardromon agreed with his partner.

"Here I thought these quakes couldn't get any worse!" Joe exclaimed.

"We should have brought our first aid gear in case any one of us gets hurt!" Gomamon replied.

"These are not your ordinary quakes, my friends. This is coming from the caves. X is using that Nexus emerald. But, after what we've seen inside the cave, Saitou is attempting to overwhelm X's weapon!"

"That's because he is," Gosenzomon replied. "Shintomon. You're not going to believe this but Saitou's Saint Light ki will eventually destroy the Nexus emerald."

"What! But, it's the Digital Universe's greatest defense spell! Nobody, not even S-Class digimon can overpower it!"

"Apparently users of the rare Saint Light ki can."

"Impossible. Does Huanlongmon know that the Nexus emerald has it's limitations?"

"Apparently so, but I wouldn't be so sure."

"If he can overpower this emerald, then there isn't anything else that can hold him back?" Jeri asked.

"No. The Nexus emerald is X's last trump card. He's been saving just in case an emergency of this magnitude would ever occur," Lady Moinanea answered Jeri's questions. "If X can't stop him, then it's all up to Taichi again. I still have faith in that man."

"As we all do, my lady," Sora said as she looked towards the viewing orb. "I'm not going to let earthquakes scare me off."

"Well, X did say we had to move away from here if there are earthquakes," Shintomon informed the party. "But, there doesn't seem to be any problems outside. We'll stay put until we know a crisis occurs."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Cody replied. "If there any rogue digimon on their way here, we'll be ready. Right, Armadillomon?"

"Yup. You got that right," the armored mammal rookie nodded.

"Just leave these rogues to us," Rosemon replied.

"The small fries aren't the ones we should worry about anyways," Izzy said. "It's when the tunnels actually open that we have to keep our guards up."

_"I just hope the tunnel hasn't already been opened this quickly,"_ Sora thought. _"C'mon, Tai. X. Make that emerald work!"_

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:55 P.M.**

The caverns were still trembling under Saitou and X's struggle. The sheer magnitude of the quakes was causing the entire place to nearly collapse on its own. X was straining and watched Saitou successfully grab the Nexus emerald with one hand. He gasped out in shock at the sudden turn of events.

"No freaking way!" Omega X exclaimed.

* * *

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:55 P.M.**

The group was just as stunned as Omega X at the moment. Even Neo was taken back by surprise at how the Dark Angel has managed to snare it with one hand.

"Whoa! Did you guys see that!" Keke gasped.

"He caught it with one hand and it doesn't seem to be affecting him anymore!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed.

"Are you sure this bastard can do something like this?" asked Beelzebumon.

"But, he caught the Nexus emerald of all defense spells!" Pikkan cried out. "That's Huanlongmon's secret weapon and this human has successfully pushed through its defenses!"

"That Saint Light ki is out of this world," War Angemon whispered.

"C'mon, X! Make that thing work!" Mystic Celesta cries out in encouragement.

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:55 P.M.**

**(Play Random Yu Yu Hakusho fast-pace theme)**

Suddenly, a smirk crosses Saitou's face as he held the emerald tightly in his grasp. He held it high over his head. The young man gasped in shock to find that his ex-apprentice was starting to overpower the ancient Nexus emerald's defense energy.

"What…! No! That's impossible! He can't stop this!"

**"AHHHHH!"**

Unleashing a mighty cry, Saitou uses his Saint Light ki to push out through the Nexus' energy. The yellow light consumed the Nexus light energy. The Nexus emerald itself shattered into pieces before exploding into data. A wave of overwhelming force pushes out across from under Saitou's own feet. He came levitating down with his arm still outstretched over his head. He went about releasing the Nexus energy through the cavern ceiling and sent it soaring across through the surface of the city above. That powerful energy was going to plow through the center of Odaiba park.

**(End theme)**

* * *

**Odaiba City District. 7:56 P.M.**

The entire city itself was trembling under the sheer magnitude of the power struggle that occurred earlier on. Citizens were panicking at first since the city does receive frequent earthquakes. However, they certainly weren't expecting a stream of ki energy being shot through the surface of Odaiba park and sent hurtling into space. The last of the city's population were hell bent on evacuating but many went to Odaiba park to investigate.

Yolei, Hawkmon and Wormmon were amongst those witnesses. The digimon were quick to pick up on the massive energy reading and raced down to the park. Yolei went to follow her partners out to investigate the specific location of where the blast had come from.

"This looks like a sign, Yolei," Hawkmon announced.

"No kidding, huh? Of what?"

"This earthquake is a long one," replied Wormmon. "Normally they wouldn't last this long."

"Correct. It's been occurring for the past few minutes already," Hawkmon replied. "C'mon, let's go see where that blast came from."

As soon as they saw the blast soaring across towards the heavens and exploding, the digimon knew this energy came from the bottom of the earth's surface.

"What was that just now!" Yolei asked. "Don't tell me that they're fighting that guy down in the earth's surface!"

"Perhaps in an underground cavern if I'm not mistaken," replied Hawkmon. "Look! There's where the blast came from."

"Holy mackerel!" Yolei cried out.

Just ahead of them was a massive hole about the size of a baseball field. Fortunately there weren't people at the park and no casualties as a result. A large crowd of people gathered around to investigate the site. Yolei grabbed both Hawkmon and Wormmon. She hid them under her coat and waddled over to check the hole. Her eyes widened in surprise to realize how massive the hole had become.

"Wow! Now this is one huge hole!" Yolei exclaimed. "Imagine it that blast had leveled the whole city!"

"I wouldn't want to imagine it," Hawkmon squawked underneath her coat.

"This must have come from Tai and that guy he's fighting," Wormmon said. "We're not even safe here. I suggest we move away from here and fast!"

"You're right," Yolei replied. "But, how am I going to tell this to the family? We just moved into my old home for safe keeping."

"Well, it's better to move than become incinerated by their blasts. What if one manages to penetrate through and destroy our current location?" asked Hawkmon. "It would be best to move."

"I get it. Anything to protect Ken's body. Let's go."

As Yolei raced out of the park, Wormmon squirmed out as he attempted to ask her another question.

"So, what was down there, Yolei?"

"From what I understand, there's an underground waterway running under here all the way to Mushiyori City," Yolei replied. "But, I'm not positive. All I know is that there is a long cavern passageway."

"Must be pretty long if it's all the way out in Mushiyori City," Hawkmon replied.

"I would believe so."

"First things first. We must find a new location," Wormmon suggested.

"Right! So, let's make this count!"

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:56 P.M.**

**(Play Evanescence _Going Under_)**

Once shattering the Nexus emerald, Saitou's Saint Light ki sent the Nexus energy plowing up through the surface. A massive hole was formed through the ceiling as a result of the sheer force. His body was coated with the same healthy, golden aura as before. A confident smirk forms across Saitou's face as he chuckled and pointed to his former teacher.

"Among all the seven personalities, I'm the only one who possesses the Saint Light ki. Even you didn't take into account that I can use it and dispel even the strongest of the defense spells the Digital Gods could ever muster."

"…"

"What a waste of such a useful weapon, X. Your Nexus Emerald would have worked wonders against viral types. It would work on any type of digimon, including the sovereigns or even the mightiest of the Fusion warriors. Even Huanlongmon would tremble at the thought of his own weapon being used against him. To every human and digimon, the ultimate Ki, Saint Light aura, is pure holy power."

"…"

"C'mon, think about it this way. There won't be any humans left to protect in a few centuries anyway. You let this fall on your watch. You're responsible for the chain of events, which will occur soon. The extinction of the human race and your slain comrades. Everything you worked so hard for will go to waste. Every sovereign and god-types will eventually meet their demise against the mighty Synisters. You know it, X. You know it and the thought eats you up inside."

Losing all hope of his attempted comeback, X fell to his knees and started trembling in shock. He had never even thought about the Saint Light ki overpowering the defense power of the Nexus emerald.

"Even, I… can't stop you now. There's nothing else I can do to fight back. I've failed… I've failed everyone that I know and love. Tai. I'm sorry for everything."

"Well, isn't this quite the twist? I thought I'd never see the proud watcher and aid to the great Huanlongmon bow to my feet."

_"So, it all ends here… Goodbye everyone. If all of you have to perish, then allow me to join you."_

Suddenly, X felt a hand pat his left shoulder. He wakes up from his sudden depression period and looks up to find Omega X standing over him with a determined glare.

"It's still too soon to give up, X."

"Tai! It's hopeless! Stop this!"

Omega X ignored his pleas and stepped across to face off against the Dark Angel for one last assault. He was prepared to make this heroic act count.

"You can't go through with this! Both your own world and the Digital Worlds need you to survive! You're their only hope! You won't be good to them dead!"

"…"

"Not even the Nexus emerald, which had been stored with half of my strongest ki energy and Huanlongmon's blessings, was enough to stop him!"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm killing you, Taichi. Please, forgive me for being so distracted."

"Well, go ahead and do it, if you can," Omega X challenged his adversary.

* * *

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:56 P.M.**

"Ah-ha! I knew my dad had a plan all along!" Max happily laughed. "This is it! My dad's last attempt to make up for his goofs. He's ready to finish off this creep!"

"I would hope so, Max," Keke said.

"I know so! This is it! You can do it, dad! I know when everyone is right but this time they're wrong. Try to contradict me."

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Max," Dorothy replied to the boy.

"Humph! What makes you say that! Didn't you just hear what my dad just said!"

"I did. Do you remember when we all thought your father was killed by Bebimon?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? That was months ago."

"Right, he made us all believe that he had died, but he only disappeared to receive training to help us defeat Bebimon's wrath," Mystic Celesta answered.

"What are you trying to get at guys?" the boy asked.

"Another thing. Remember when I would always tell you how I sacrificed myself to prevent Virus from destroying the Earth and killing your Aunt Kari?" War Angemon spoke up.

"That's one of my favorite stories. I admired what you did for my Aunt Kari. It would definitely be something I'd do for Keke."

"Oh, Max…" Keke whispered.

"I don't get what all this has to do with the situation at hand."

"Just look ahead, Max," Sakuyamon said.

"You'll get the picture," replied Gallantmon.

"You'll understand what you're father's true motives are behind this new strategy of his," BW stated.

Quickly understanding what his friends are telling him, Max gasped in shock and looked over towards his father. He felt his heart stop for a minute and came to the realization of his father's true motives.

"No. He wouldn't…"

"Tai intends to do the same as he did when we all tried to stop Bebimon," Ultima X stated.

"He intends to do what I did for your Aunt Kari."

"Hell, he intends to do what I did to stop the D-Reaper to prevent it from destroying my loved ones," Metalla X replied.

"But in this case," Mystic Celesta managed to speak up. "There are no digicores involved since they are still tainted with negative energy. We can't use them until Azulongmon purifies them. There will be no way out of this for my brother. No comebacks. No fakes. Nothing."

"No. He can't do that! Father, please don't do this!" Max cried out.

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:56 P.M.**

Both warriors stood their ground and sported healthy, auras of light. Saitou's Saint Light ki engulfed him while Omega X's own golden energy flared across his magnificent form. Caught in between their crossfire yards away was X. He was prepared to witnessing perhaps the demise one of these two powerful warriors.

_"Tai! Please, don't do this! There has to be another way! Stop throw your own life for the sake of others! We need you! You're no good to us dead!"_

**(Theme ends)**

Not even the Digital Universe's greatest defense spell was able to penetrate through Saitou's rare Saint Light ki. There is no weapon that can contain his radical power. Using up all of his own strength, Omega X is drawing out his friends' power by means of his own death as his only weapon left. Can he make such a sacrifice for the sake of his loved ones and defeat the Dark Angel? Will Taichi, for the first time in his life, finally meet death's doors and walk into the valley of the shadows?

(Digimon Frontier second ending theme "an Endless Tale")

(Preview)

Max: Father! You can't go through with this! Why throw your own life away when there are still a whole lot of things we could have done together! You won't watch me grow up and become a successful career guy one day. How do you think mom will take this!

Sora: Stupid Tai! Don't go through such a reckless ordeal! Your life hasn't even reached its peak! There has to be another way, Shintomon!

Shintomon: I'm afraid the only thing we can do is enter the cave and attack Saitou together!

Mystic Celesta/Kari: Prepare yourselves everyone, we're moving out to attack!

Ultima X/Davis: About time! Hang in there, Tai! We're on our way!

War Angemon/TK: Don't you go dying on us!

Gallantmon/Takato: We'll make sure you survive and send this rat bastard to hell!

Omega X/Tai: I appreciate the help, but I have to do this. Goodbye, everyone…

X: **TAICHI! DON'T DO IT!**

Neo: All of you together will still fail! There's no escape from my dimension!

Max: Then say hello to my little friend! **JIGEN-TO!**

Neo: He broke through my dimension! Finish him, Saitou-san!

Saitou: Well, Taichi. I hope you've found eternal peace.

Omega X: Bring it.

The Dark Angel flies out across with his hand coated with Saint Light ki and ready to swoop in for the kill. Everyone, from within the dimension, breaks free and calls out to their comrade to move away.

Rei: Taichi! Move out of the way!

Kaiser Greymon/Takuya: No, it couldn't be! Move, Tai!

Max: **FATHER!**

Mimi: That's all you need to know for know as our next chapter is entitled…

**When the Moment Suddenly Freezes! The Death of Taichi Kamiya!**

-

Sora: No, this can't be happening! Not like this… **NOO!**

Saitou: It has been done.

* * *

That's all she wrote for Chapter 17. This next one will hopefully be one of my best pieces of work. I want to make it as dramatic as I can, but how the heck am I going to top the other main characters' deaths on my series. Heck, it will be hard to top the one with Yusuke and Sensui anyway. Better make this one count since this is Tai's first death in the whole D-Fusion series. If anyone can suggest some good death music with lyrics, that would be so appreciative.

We're all drawing close to the one chapter that decides it all. I hope my chapters lately haven't been too long but I've been in the epic-mood lately. Anyway, be sure to check out the next chapter. It will be one NOT to miss. Until then, I bid you all farewell.


	18. When the Moment Suddenly Freezes! The De...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the __Chosen__ Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Kaiser X, Himo Saitou, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

This is it, folks. The chapter you've all been waiting for since the beginning of the series. Will, I, have Taichi killed off? He's escaped death numerous of times at the last second while many others, such as TK, Matt and Sora have meet death's doors. Well, it's safe to assume that it maybe possible. Can Saitou succeed where every enemy before him have failed? There's only one way to find out and that's by reading this historic chapter. It is the turning point of the fourth season and we're down to the final eight chapters/episodes.

The themes I've chosen for this chapter are "If Only Tears Could Only Bring You Back?" by Midnight Sons, "Nothing Left to Lose" by Puddle of Mudd, "Who Wants to Live Forever" by Queen, and "We are all to Blame" by Sum 41. If you have any CDs with these following songs, I'd suggest listening to them. Thank you my readers for suggesting some of these songs. Credit goes to each of you and

All I can say is get your tissues ready just in case the unthinkable happens. :P Enjoy the show.

* * *

**_With innumerable dark digimon identified as Synisters, sufficient to destroy many worlds, lie in wait for the tunnel to be open, Omega X A.K.A. Taichi Kamiya has drawn Himo Saitou out to fight. However, Saitou, who was engulfed by the rare Saint Light ki, possessed an overwhelming level of power. X attempted to lay both himself and Saitou to rest with his Nexus Emerald, but it ended up a wasted effort before the sheer power of the Saint Light ki. The last line of defense has been dissipated. _**

**_Elsewhere, Yolei and the family retreated to the old Inoue home. Despite the happy reunion with her family, the possessor of Sincerity/Love was becoming suspicious of the recent increase of earthquakes. It has been realized that the battle between Omega X and Saitou was underground in the cavern tunnels. Yolei had decided it was time to leave before the city itself becomes a prime target for the ensuing battle ahead._**

**_The International Digi-Destined has taken upon themselves to stand up against the increasing number of rogue digimon. They have been managing to hold their own, but little do they realize is that these threats are merely cannon fodder compared the possibility of the Synisters walking the human realm. The real hell is yet soon to come._**

**_Omega X has taken up arms and has declared to continue his battle against the Dark Angel. However, there was going to be one thing the warrior will put on the line for the sake of his loved ones… his life. Will Taichi escape possible death like he has many times before or it this his time to meet his maker?_**

* * *

**(Play Puddle of Mudd's _Nothing Left to Lose_)**

**When the Moment Suddenly Freezes! The Death of Taichi Kamiya!**

-

**Saitou's Lair. 7:56 P.M.**

Deep inside the cryptic, damp yet active cavern center, the wall ceilings were starting to come back Rocks and stalactites were dropping down while creating a ruckus across the once tranquil cavern. It was set to once again erupt into another war zone in the upcoming minute or so.

The tunnel was slowly coming apart by each passing minute, with the digimon behind it ready to be released. Those same monsters were anxiously waiting until their time would eventually come to roam about the human realm.

There was a standoff between teacher and apprentice across from the opening tunnel. X was standing across with a shocked glare after what he had just witnessed. The Nexus Emerald, bestowed upon him by the great Huanlongmon, was easily shattered by Saitou's rare Saint Light ki.

There wasn't a damn thing X could do to stop his ex-apprentice but fall to his knees. It was a failed attempt to get Saitou to call off his so-called crusade to implement vengeance on the human race. The former masked man slammed his fists on the ground angrily before trembling in shock. Even he couldn't believe that his trump card was easily disposed of by this extraordinary human.

_"So, it all ends here… Goodbye everyone. If all of you have to perish, then allow me to join you."_

Suddenly, X felt a hand pat his left shoulder. He wakes up from his sudden depression period and looks up to find Omega X standing over him with a determined glare.

"It's still too soon to give up, X."

"Tai! It's hopeless! Stop this!"

Omega X ignored his pleas and stepped across to face off against the Dark Angel for one last assault. He was prepared to make this heroic act count.

"You can't go through with this! Both your own world and the Digital Worlds need you to survive! You're their only hope! You won't be good to them dead!"

"…"

"Not even the Nexus emerald, which had been stored with half of my strongest ki energy and Huanlongmon's blessings, was enough to stop him!"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm killing you, Taichi. Please, forgive me for being so distracted."

"Well, go ahead and do it, if you can," Omega X challenged his adversary.

* * *

**Inside Neo's Territory. 7:56 P.M.**

Emotions were running high inside Neo's Uraotoko dimensional world. Everyone, besides Neo, was questioning the warrior's sudden motives. Max was quick to understand what his father was actually planning for as his next strategy. Max also wondered the scheme his father was actually plotting beforehand. Omega X seemed very confident judging by the smug look on his face.

"No way! My dad wouldn't leave it all up to us by ourselves!" Max calls out to the entire group. "My dad actually does have a plan in mind! Just you wait and see what he actually sets out to do! I never should have ever doubted dad!"

"Well, I've got to hand it to you, Max. You're dad is quite the planner," Keke replied.

"Yeah, it's pretty self explanatory if you ask me. Right, Takato?" Kaiser Greymon turns his attention to Crimson Gallantmon.

"Well…"

"Well, what? You're not actually doubting Tai's chances in this fight?" asked Ultima X. "Because he's always managed to escape out of tighter spots before!"

"Well, this time he just might not be very luck," War Angemon answered.

"So he doesn't stand a chance against this guy anymore? What about us? Won't he come after us when we're set free from this dimension?" Zephrymon asked.

"Yeah! If we go out there, we're dead meat!" Metal Kabuterimon panicked.

"What chance in hell do we have if Tai can't get the job done?" Cyberleomon whispered.

"I'll go down fighting if I have to," Pikkan growled.

"Max. Think back to what your dad did when we battled Bebimon," Mystic Celesta turns her attention to Max. "He took a real gamble by faking death in order to train with BW and the supreme guardians."

"That's right. I was there since I was helping your dad train," BW stated.

"Yeah. How could I forget that? Even he made me believe that he was actually gone…"

* * *

_Switch to Flashback scene _

_Bebi-Metalla X held out his hands over his head while a massive, black sphere formed. This was the result of the worldwide negative energy being transmitted from each Tufflesurian-human._

_"This one is especially for you, Taichi! This is for the sins of your human fathers! I shall avenge my face by destroying the strongest of the human race!"_

_"Bebimon! I wanted to give you a chance to redeem yourself, but you attacked my son! You took my family away. I'll never forgive you. You no longer pursue peace. Do you Bebimon? Answer me now!"_

_"Peace? Bah! That's mockery coming from a human! No, you have a debt to pay! Take this! Revenge Death Ball!"_

_With one loud cry, Bebi-Metalla X hurled the dark sphere down towards the fallen Omega X. The warrior could barely move a muscle from the abuse he had taken earlier on. His eyes started to fade with the sphere inching ever so closer._

_"I won't give up! I will not give up! This is far from over, Bebimon!"_

_The sphere slammed into the ground and engulfed the area where Omega X once laid. A massive explosion took place and everything within the area was wiped out. The explosion cleared away and smoke covered the entire devastated landscape. Nothing was left but a large crater with fallen debris. There wasn't even a trace of Omega X. Max was found crawling through the rubble. Luckily, he had escaped the blast. He was fortunate not to be spotted by Bebimon yet._

_"What an extraordinary power!" War Angemon commented._

_"So, brother? Do you think you can actually come back from that?" Celesta X muttered._

_"Oh yes! I've finally destroyed the strongest human! Taichi has fallen! There is no more opposition to ever stand in my way!" Bebi-Metalla X exclaimed with triumph. "The Tufflesurians have finally reclaimed their top positions!"_

_"What? My dad! No, he couldn't be gone…" Max said. "It can't be…"_

_The boy choked on tears underneath the pile of debris, which he was hiding in. He couldn't stand the fact that he has lost his own father to the maniac._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Max stopped frozen and shook those thoughts out of his head. Yes, it was true that his father was actually saved at the last moment before Bebimon's Death Ball destroyed him. Tai would eventually return to aid his friends and help to defeat the power-hungry Tufflesurian. However, in this case scenario, there was simply no chance of Tai surviving death. It just may very well come at an unexpected moment.

The boy felt his heart stop beating for a moment and turns his attention back over through the Uraotoko eyes. Omega X was already back on his feet and ready to go another round with the Dark Angel. Max couldn't stand the thought of his own father meeting an eventual end. To Max, Tai was an unbeatable force who would always rise to the occasion and snuff out the 'evil villains'. This wasn't the case here. The 'villain' was prepared to snuff the 'hero' out of the game.

"No. He wouldn't…" Max managed to choke out.

"At his current power level, your dad cannot defeat Saitou," Mystic Celesta sighed with grief.

"What's more is that bastard possesses the Saint Light ki to his advantage," Metalla X answered.

"Even if he faced him prepared to die, he's still no match for him," BW stated promptly.

"Taichi is risking everything over our fury at his death," Dorothy revealed Tai's true motivations.

"No! That's insane! Even for Taichi!" Rei cried out.

"So, that's his motive?" Sakuyamon wondered. "But, why waste his life! Surely he has a plan."

"Yeah, he must have come up with a really awesome technique that'll throw Saitou off guard," Gallantmon played dumb. "Yeah. One surprise Terra Beam and it's over. Screw the Saint Light ki!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Mega Gargomon spoke. _"C'mon, Henry! Momentai! Tai's got a plan! Otherwise, he wouldn't be leaving us in suspense for the umpteenth time."_

"Well, he had better get serious soon before it goes to waste," Beelzebumon scoffed. "He's even making me nervous and I'm not the type to do so."

"What do you think, guys?" Kaiser Greymon asked his fellow warriors.

"I don't know what he's planning," Magna Garurumon replied.

"Maybe he doesn't have a plan," Loweemon replied. "There are no other options. That Nexus Emerald was their last resort and that was easily destroyed by Saitou's sacred energy."

"You can't lose hope, Kouichi," Koriikakkumon told the dark of darkness. "Yeah. I mean we've managed to squeeze through the most unpredictable situations. I mean, we defeated Lucemon for crying out loud!"

"But, Saitou with his Saint Light ki is more powerful than Lucemon ever was," Zephrymon sighed. "In any case, I'll trust Tai's judgment."

"Man, this is bad, babe. Tai's in a tight spot," Ultima X said. "But, like Takuya and Takato, I'm not set to give up on him. Whatever decision he makes, I'll be here to support it."

"Even if he has to kill himself to do it? You heard what Dorothy just said," Sonja replied.

"I know. If it comes down to that, we'll rush in to prevent that from ever occurring. Tai's faced many impossible odds before. This will be no different."

Having heard enough from the opinions of his comrades, Max ran over across towards a Uraotoko eye and screamed towards his father to get his attention. He slammed his fists desperately as he attempted to break free from the dimension.

"NO! FATHER! C'MON, DAD! DON'T DO THIS!"

The boy started to choke up in tears and continued slamming his fists against the barrier like a prisoner waiting to be set free. Keke and Dorothy rushed over to calm the boy down.

"FATHER! STOP THIS!"

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:57 P.M.**

Omega X was standing his ground with a determined look on his face. His face was dirty while covered with dirt, sweat and streaks of dry blood. Ignoring his son's pleas, he set his full attention solely on the Dark Angel. Rising to his feet, X attempted to grab his apprentice's arm.

"Tai! You crazy bastard! This won't accomplish anything!"

The warrior pushes X aside with an elbow shot. This sent X rolling across the dirt and holding his right side.

"Tai… Please, don't do this."

"I told you, I don't care if the tunnel to the Dark realm does open anymore, and those power hungry monsters do come through. The whole world is most likely screwed. All I want…"

With that said, Omega X points directly towards Saitou and finally let everyone know that his fight with him was far from finished. A smirk crossed the Dark Angel's face.

"…is to settle the score with him! By accomplishing this, I'll know who the loser of this fight will be!"

Finally giving out, X dropped to the ground and let out a deep sigh. The two warriors faced each other off for another round, perhaps even their final one. This one will determine the fate of the human world and the Digital Worlds. There was no way out for either man.

Dark Angel's eyes were locked directly with Omega X's. The warrior of courage was slowly making his trek towards Saitou.

"So, you are asking me to take your life, Taichi Kamiya?"

"Yeah. What's the matter? Hurry it up. Do it with some style. With your strength, it will only take you a moment. I don't want some poor half-assed job. You can get this done quickly."

"…"

* * *

**Inside Neo's Dimension. 7:57 P.M.**

Being restrained by both Keke and Dorothy, Max was crying out for his father. His fists slammed against the barrier in hopes of shatter Neo's dimension in setting them all free to battle Saitou.

"Father! Can you even hear me anymore? I know you can hear me! Come on! I… Don't do this! Think about what you're planning to do! Remember that whole ordeal with Bebimon! You've faked death in order for us to grief over your alleged death and battle Bebimon until you returned! Each of us has gotten better since then! Even myself… So, c'mon! Don't go through with this! Don't throw it all away!"

Everyone else within the dimension looked on with a mixed emotions. Some angry, some frightened, others feeling for the boy's grief and a few determined. Mystic Celesta once again spoke up for the whole team.

"Max-kun… This is the breaking point."

"Perhaps this will make Max even stronger through an traumatizing event," War Angemon whispered.

"Dad! You don't have to do this! I won't let you do this! This is a stupid, crazy stunt on your part! It's because of you that I… It's because of you that I… FATHER!"

**(Play Queen's _Who Wants to Live Forever_)**

The boy immediately started having flashbacks to the most important events in his life. Many involved himself and his father. It all traces back to the day Max was born. He remembered that day he gazed into the faces of both his mother and father.

_"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. It's a boy." _

_

* * *

_

_Switch to Flashback_

_Once the doctor made his announcement to the Kamiya couple, loud cries from a baby were heard screeching within a confined hospital room. The doctor held around his arms a healthy, baby male. The baby cried out even more as it started moving its legs and arms._

_"Doctor. Please if you'll let me. I want to see my child now."_

_"Of course, Mrs. Kamiya. This one is quite the healthy one."_

_The doctor handed the baby over to a red-orange haired woman in her mid to late twenties. The skin of the young woman was rather delicate yet slightly tanned. Her attire consisted of the casual hospital patient outfit. She held the tiny child around her arms and cradled him._

_"Isn't he just a beautiful sight to behold, Tai?" the woman asked her husband._

_"As beautiful as life itself," a male's voice replied. "Sora, he's simply the most precious child I've laid my eyes on."_

_"We should give him a name. Have you though of any good names?"_

_"Well… Eh, I spent nearly all last night thinking of some of the best names. None of them really satisfied me."_

_"Well, whatever you want, it won't matter to me. He will still be our son."_

_"In that case, I was fiddling around with the name Max lately."_

_"Max? As in Maxwell or Maxamillion?"_

_"Nah, I was actually thinking just Max."_

_"What made you think of such a nice name?"_

_"Well, I've known a good friend named Max back before I met you. He and I used to hang out together after school. Unfortunately, he died of a fatal disease. I'll miss him dearly."_

_"This was before you met me? We clearly met as grade school children."_

_"He died a year before I eventually met you and we became the best of friends. I was in grief without many friends since then. Then, you came along."_

_"I felt sorry for you since nobody was even around you. I didn't have many friends either once I moved into your school. Eventually, you would go on to become a pretty popular guy and a soccer ace to boot."_

_"We became quite the team on our soccer team, didn't we?"_

_"I'd laugh every time you'd make a complete fool of yourself. Sometimes I even wondered if you were doing those stupid pranks just to impress me."_

_With a slight chuckle, Tai shrugged his shoulders and sheepishly grins._

_"Ah-ha! So, that's it, Taichi Kamiya! You were trying to impress me. I knew you were doing so."_

_Suddenly, the baby started to awake and slowly open his eyes. Tai looks down and notices one thing that he would forever cherish. It was the moment Max's tiny hand tightly clasped around Tai's right pinky. The young man felt his heart beating continuously. He scooped Max up in his arms and cradled the baby boy._

_"You're going to be a big boy like your daddy, aren't ya? Aren't ya? Ahh."_

_"giggle Stupid Tai…"_

_"From this day forward, your name is going to be Max."_

_With that said, Tai held Max over his head and cooed him playfully. The baby started giggling happily. This was a day both Tai and Sora would cherish forever. It would be a few months since the D-Reaper's defeat when Max would eventually become born. Years would eventually pass and Max would actually mature quite quickly than any normal baby._

_It was due to the fact that the boy inherited the data genes of Tai's DNA, since he and Agumon merged to become Omega X. That DNA and data merged within Max's structure and he became a hybrid. Half human and half data life form. This granted him inhumane abilities including the flight technique, ki energy, super strength and super speed. However, even Max was unable to perfect these in such a short time._

**_"Father. I also can't forget the day you and Agumon were teaching me how to control my ki energy. It was one of the most difficult experiences in my life."_**

_Three-year-old Max found himself standing out in the middle of a meadow. He was bending down while powering up his ki energy. The aura around his body was flaring up intensely._

_"Good, Max! That's great! Now keep it up! Raise it higher!" Tai encouraged the boy._

_"I will, dad! AHHH!"_

_With one final push, Max let out a powerful aura flare and quickly sits down on the ground. He was heavily panting and wiped the sweat from his forehead._

_"Wow, that was intense, Tai!" Agumon commented on the boy's 'never say die' attitude. "Your boy has managed to increase his ki higher than we were when we fought Matt and Metal Garurumon."_

_"It's amazing, but I'm not all surprised. Max is growing up quicker than most kids his age. His IQ is impressive. Only some of the other Digi-Destined second generation has been able to match Max now. Dimitri is only a year older and is slightly stronger than Max now. But, I have a feeling my son will surpass Matt's boy."_

_"You think Max will eventually become as strong as Omega X?"_

_"If he keeps it up, then I'd say yes. Never doubt the pride of a Kamiya. My sister eventually surpassed me."_

_"That's true. Now she's managed to become an important asset to the team. Imagine how the next generation will be if a future threat ever threatened either the real or digital worlds."_

_"I'm not doubting the kids' chances. When our time as heroes passes, these kids will have to one day pick up the slack. But that doesn't mean that they would give up their normal lives. They're just kids and need to have fun too. Life is too short to worry over anything. You only live once."_

_"Hey, dad!" Max's voice calls out from the background._

_"What's up, son?"_

_"You think you and Agumon can teach me the flight technique?"_

_"Right now?"_

_"Yeah. I mean Dimitri already has experience with it. I think it would be right if I learned it."_

_"Sure, just give me a minute!"_

_"All right, dad!"_

**_"You even said we all only live once. Now, here you are preparing to throw your own life away? The digicores are not even functional and if you die… There'll be no way of bringing you back. Wait, what about the black digicores? No, that's too much of a gamble. We can't afford detonating our own planet and searching the entire Digital Universe searching for them. Dad, please… Don't do this. We've been through so much together. I can also remember the time I was introduced to Keke."_**

_During a dinner party reunion with the Digi-Destined, Tai and Sora were chatting away with some of their old friends. Even the Tamers were there to visit the Kamiya couple._

_Max was sitting down on a chair with a blue t-shirt, a pair of brown shorts, a pair of goggles on his head and black sneakers. He looks across to find a cute, beautiful little girl walking around the party room. Her hair was done in pigtails. The hair was a mix of blonde with orange tints. The girl's eyes were as beautiful as the heavenly blue skies. Her attire consisted of a pink dress, with a white shirt underneath and a pair of white dancing shoes. The boy's mouth became as dry as cotton as the girl slowly approached him._

_"Hello there," the girl managed to squeak. "Nice party our parents threw, huh?"_

_"You could say that. I hear your parents are some of my mom and dad's old friends. Matt and Mimi, right?"_

_"Yes, that's right. They haven't seen each other for a little while," the girl answered. "You've got quite a nice house here. Though my mom and dad are pretty wealthy to own a mansion."_

_"Whoa, you guys own a mansion!"_

_"No. I would rather want to live in a nice home than a mansion. I don't want people to think we're a bunch of snobs."_

_"I see."_

_"By the way, my name is Kyoko Ishida, or you can just call me 'Keke' for short. What about you?"_

_"Ma… Max. Max Kamiya. Nice to meet you, Keke," Max replied._

_As the children continued to converse, Tai and Sora took notice of their boy sitting next to Keke. A slight giggle was heard from Mrs. Kamiya as she set her drink down._

_"You know, Tai. Those two just look so cute together. Don't they?" Sora whispered to her husband._

_"Erm?"_

_Tai turned around with his mouth stuffed with bread and he looks across naively at his son. Once he gulped down the bread, he cleared his throat._

_"Yeah, they do. Ahh, man. Look at Max. He's going to become a real man when he grows up. Just like me," Tai snickered._

_"Hey, Tai! Just what the heck are you two talking about?" Matt approached the couple. "If it's another one of your hair brain schemes of yours Tai, then I don't want to hear it."_

_"It's nothing like that, man."_

_"Uh huh," Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Well, looks like your boy is already becoming chummy with my little girl."_

_"Yeah, don't they just look so adorable together?" Sora smiled._

_"Huh? What's going on here?" Mimi asked as she approached the trio. "Oh, what do we have here?"_

_Mimi quickly spotted her daughter happily sharing a laugh with Max. A warm smile crept across the woman's face. This is exactly what she wanted for her daughter._

_"That is so sweet," Mimi chuckled. "This is why we decided to come to the party. I wanted to see if Keke would get along with people of her opposite sex. She's usually very shy with other boys, but she's already sharing a laugh with Max. Your boy has quite the charm, Tai. Sora."_

_"That's our boy. He's just so full of surprises," Tai replied._

_Suddenly, a slightly older blonde-haired boy came waling to where Max and Keke were sitting. Keke took notice of the other kid and acknowledged him._

_"Oh, hi there Dimitri."_

_"Hey, sis. So, this is the Max I've been hearing about? He's shorter than I am."_

_"No, duh. He's a year younger than you are. Me and him are the same age."_

_"Hmmm. Well, he doesn't seem as bad as the other guys who picked on you, Keke. Max, I'm sure you won't ever hurt Keke or her feelings, right?"_

_"Of course not. I'm not like that."_

_"That's good to know. I'm sure I can trust a guy like you. So, what do you say? Are we friends or not?"_

_Dimitri extended his hand out to the young Kamiya boy. Looking down at the older boy's hand, Max took his hand and gives him a tight grip._

_"I hear you're pretty strong your age, Max."_

_"Same goes with you. Am I right?"_

_"I guess your parents have told you everything there is to know about me. What do you say we spar sometime?"_

_"I'd be happy to."_

_Standing in between the two boys, Keke was smiling and happy to know the two boys would settle any differences. Since then, Max has kept his word on protecting Keke and living up to his promise. Dimitri was proud to have gotten to know Max and accepted him as his best sparring partner._

**_"It was because of that party you threw that I eventually meet Keke and her brother. We became the best of friends. Also, how can I forget the time you turned into a beast during your battle with Bebimon. Nobody could talk any sense into you, except me of course… Only I was able to reach out to the true you…"_**

_The Omega X beast finds a nearby mountain and lands right on top of a steep. He closed his wings and took a moment to rest off his exhausted energy. He lifts his head and glared up at a moon-like structure in the skies. He peers through and realized that he was looking towards the planet Earth. Omega X sat up and reaches out for the magnificent blue planet._

_Meanwhile, Max found his father from a far distance and noticed the beast reaching out for the planet._

_"Dad!"_

_The boy stops, as he got closer towards his father._

_"Dad. The Earth is not too far off from this planet. That's right. That's the same planet we cherish. The same goes for the Digital World."_

_Omega X continues to reach towards the earth, despite being too far off away from Planet Plant. Max stops right in front of Omega X. The son looks right up into the demonic eyes of his newly transformed father. Unlike many others, Max was showing no fear. Omega X could easily sense that the boy was not displaying any fear. He breathed heavily to get a scent to recognize the boy._

_"Dad, don't you recognize me? It's me. I'm Max. You're only son."_

_Omega X bobbed his head slowly as he took another closer look at Max. Max stood still to in order to get on his father's good side. Slowly, but surely, Omega X was starting to come through and gasps at what he has done._

_"Dad?"_

_Omega X pointed a finger over to Max as Max reached over. The boy lets out a few tears as they dropped at the tip of Omega X's finger. The monster was now starting to get the idea of the emotion he was getting from his son. His memories were now coming right back to him. Images of his son's birth were the most memorable for him. He remembered how happy he and Sora were to become proud parents._

_"Dad. I will always be your son. I will always love you and mother. Please come back to us."_

_With those words alone, Omega X finally came through. With that sudden instant, his body started to glow with a golden aura. His massive size was slowly shrinking down. Max flew back to witness his father's evolution._

_"You can do it, dad. I knew you would have come through!"_

_His body was shrinking down to the size of a normal human being. His eyes were becoming human-like and normal limbs replaced his massive claws. His monstrous tail was gone and his wings shrunk down to his back. His skin was pretty much the same. Max gasped at the new evolution of his father. This was the true evolved form. Omega X now had reptilian-like skin; his eyes were yellow with black oval-like shaped irises. His hands still had claws. A pair of yellow pants covered his body along with black boots. His head has black, spiky hair and a small tail wriggled around from behind his back. The muscles on his body were enlarged, which gave him a perfect physique. The wings on his back were gone as a result of his evolution. Streaks of lighting jolted through his form and gave him a more powerful look._

_"Dad! Is this your true evolved form? Will you be able to defeat Bebimon like this? Lets hope so."_

_Omega X looks up towards Max with a will of determination. He clenched his fists and powers up. A powerful ki wave blasted the mountains effortlessly and left a large dent into the ground._

_"Max. Thanks, son. Thank you for getting through to me. Now I think it's time to show Bebimon what I'm truly capable of."_

_"Since this is your newly evolved form, what should I call you?"_

_Omega X smirked at the question, which his son has asked. He replied with his trademark grin._

_"I'll call this Super Omega X4. My final evolution and the death of Bebimon."_

**_"It was thanks in part to your determination and my cries that you eventually reached your fourth stage of Digital Fusion. Simply put, you were awesome and laid the smack down on Bebimon. You dominated him until he eventually became a beast himself to even the odds. In the end, with our help, you sent Bebimon packing and destroyed the last of the Tufflesurians. You even risked your own life battling some of the seven monster simply to save him. For that, I am thankful you are my father. You're the greatest digital warrior both worlds had the privilege of knowing. Now I can grow up and be proud to say that my dad is a hero. My dad can't be beaten. He would net let anything kill him. But, now? What about now? You're going to throw your own life away just to grief over your death, become angry and increase our powers? No! I refuse to believe that you can die! You're Taichi Kamiya! You can do anything if you put your mind to it! ANYTHING!_**_"_

_End of Flashbacks_

* * *

Once looking back to those memorable moments, tears started to swell up in Max's eyes. He cried heavily and let out all of his emotions without regrets. Keke cooed Max quietly while patting his back. He threw his head up and released an array of tears across the dimension.

"You always get to be the hero, father! Please, for once, let me be the one that saves your life! Please!"

Everyone else in the room, except Neo, lowered their heads down while starting to feel sympathy for the angsty Kamiya child. Max lowered his head with tears dripping down on the ground. He chanted a little prayer before coming back to reality.

"No… Why! Dad!"

_"Don't you worry Max. We'll find a way out of here. That I can promise and we can save your dad,"_ Keke thought. _"Now if only that damn Neo can open up his dimension to set us free!"_

The girl locked her eyes directly to Neo Saiba and growled. If there was anything she hated more, it was the sight of an individual displaying no sympathy for a loved one preparing to meet his end. Of course, this was Neo Saiba we're talking about. He has craved nothing more than to see the demise of Taichi Kamiya in another time and space.

_"The time has finally come, Saitou-san. Finish him off before that tunnel opens up. We're getting closer to what we've worked hard to achieve. Soon, the warrior of courage shall fall. I hope you've said your last prayers, Taichi."_

* * *

**Outskirts from Tokyo. Miles Away from Mt. Fuji. 7:57 P.M.**

Just off the outskirts of the entire Tokyo city district, a retired couple was seen stopped miles away from the infamous Mt. Fuji. They looked rather familiar and they should be. One was an older women with short, brown-hair similar to Kari's old hair style and light skin. The other was an older man with slightly combed hair with tints of gray in it. These were Tai and Kari's parents: Susumu Kamiya, the father, and Yuuko Kamiya, the mother. They stood by with an old 2005 red Mustang convertible.

The older man looked down at his watch and let out a sigh.

"Just what we needed. We have a bunch of monsters once again rampaging our home city and now our car breaks down. This just isn't what I needed."

"Honey, I do hope my Tai and Kari are doing fine."

"Knowing our kids, they probably have their digimon friends with them. Don't worry. They're in good hands since they've stopped that Virus monster."

"Yes, that's true. They've managed to take care of themselves at quite the young age. Since becoming fused warriors, we've always had to depend on them to protect all of us. Something which this planet's own military power has failed to accomplish against these monsters."

Taking her necklace, Yuuko opened it to reveal a childhood picture of Tai and Kari. It was taken a day before Tai left to go to summer camp. The same Tai who always sports the goofy, trademark grin and the same boy who would sport the infamous goggles on his head. A tear shed across the woman's face as she realized how much her children have grown. She was proud to have been their loving mother, now she's even happier being the grandmother of her kids' children, despite still being in her mid-to late forties. Max, Tike, and Kara were all precious to her and Susumu.

"Everything will be just fine, honey. That I can promise you. They'll take care of themselves. It's us that have to evacuate. C'mon, as soon as I get this thing started again, we can find ourselves a motel to rest for the night until all of this boils over."

"Yes… You're right. Sorry for worrying."

Once again looking out towards the horizon, Yuuko watched as the smoke from the city started to die down. Perhaps, this was an indication that the monster threats were dying down. That still didn't help Yuuko stop worrying for her two children. If she had lost them, she wouldn't go on living with herself.

Little does the poor woman realize that one of those two, or perhaps even both, will perish at the hands of a crazed madman possessing a power similar to God's messenger.

_"Taichi… Hikari… Please come out alive."_

* * *

**Eastern Odaiba District. 7:57 P.M.**

Once alarming her friends and family about the possibility of the city being destroyed, they quickly had evacuated the Ai-Mart. But that still didn't stop Tike and Kara for nearly raiding the entire market and stuffing themselves with every food consumption possible.

"Yolei! Are you even positive those guys are fighting underneath this city? That explains those earthquakes!" Mantarou scoffed.

"Well, they didn't tell me that they'd be fighting under this city. At least you can thank these two for sensing their energy," Yolei pointed down to Wormmon and Hawkmon.

"It's best we cut the chit chat to a minimum and escape," Hawkmon nodded. "There's no telling when this city will go off in smoke."

""Yolei. I must say. You really do have a group of crazy friends," Chizuru sighed. "I mean what if one of them goes off and wastes this whole planet?"

"It won't come down to that," the purple-haired young woman assured her older sister. _"At least, I hope don't they go overboard."_

"We're ready. We'll take two vehicles since not everyone of us will fit into Mantarou's van," Momoe replied. "Yolei. You'll have to come with me and my husband in our car."

"But Ken's in the van with the others."

"Don't worry. We'll follow them out wherever they go. Besides, Sam and Naomi will be with their father."

"You're right," Yolei sighed while carrying Shinobu in her arms. "Wormmon, you take the van. Watch Ken and the kids, ok?"

"I will. You leave them with me."

"Oh and one more thing."

"Erm?"

Yolei bends over to whisper quietly into Wormmon's ear.

"Make sure Tike and Kara are well behaved. I'm sure TK and Kari will have a heart attack knowing their kids will get fat from all those sweets," Yolei snickered. "Ok? You're responsible, Wormmon."

"Oh boy…"

"All right, everyone! Load them out!" Yolei calls out to the two vehicle party groups.

This sudden outburst simply made Hawkmon embarrassed as an anime sweat drop slid across his forehead.

_"Oh, Yolei. You haven't changed one bit, my dear."_

* * *

**? Center of the Four Digital World Domains ?**

Meanwhile, deep within the royal chambers of the great sovereign himself, all eyes were cast on the battle taking place through the viewing orb. Huanlongmon found it impossible to believe that a human could harness the Saint Light ki, the most rare ki energy that not even the purest of God digimon can harness.

"My gosh. I never thought I'd see the Nexus emerald shattered so easily, Huanlongmon-sama," Keke gasped.

"If he can do that, then X and Tai are screwed," Sam sighed. "They have nothing else left that can stop that maniac."

"To think, a human with powers similar to our own can make even the great Huanlongmon sweat," Tike commented.

Delivering an elbow shot to the kid's gut, Kara gives him a nod.

"You don't want to go pissing off the great Huanlongmon with that comment. Remember who gave us life with these new bodies," Kara whispered.

**"For once I will have to agree with Tike,"** the great sovereign's voice boomed. **"This human is simply a force to be reckoned with. Even myself, the Great Holy Beast, tremble at the sight of this power. My brethren will eventually fall since they don't have the power to dispel the Saint Light ki. Even the tyrannical Lucemon pales in comparison to this great darkness. Even at the greatest of his strength, Lucemon could only ever reach a mid-to high A-Class. This human is already at the Upper-S class with the sacred ki."**

"You're kidding me!" Keke gasped out.

"Afraid not," another voice calls out from behind the doors.

**"Ah, my great assistant. Any news on the Digimon Special Task Force?"**

Walking inside the royal chambers is medium-sized built man. He was wearing what looked like a black muscle shirt, a pair of Adias jogging pants, and pair of tennis shoes. He has a near fade haircut and a pair of black shades. He looks across at the viewing orb and quirks an infamous eyebrow, similar to the infamous WWE's The Rock character.

"I take it you know when the Special Task Force are coming in?" Keke asked Huanlongmon's assistant.

"Honey, just call me Duane."

"All right, Duane. So when are they coming in?"

"They're on standby. Huanlongmon-sama, they are ready whenever you are ready to deploy them."

**"Thank you. We will need them just in case the situation grows dire. We will give the warrior of courage one last chance. If he fails, then we shall send the Digital World Special Defense Force unit to close the tunnel."**

"Hopefully, we won't be needing them. C'mon, X. Tai. You two can pull through with this," Keke whispered to herself.

All eyes were turned back to the viewing orb as the two warriors were facing off once again.

* * *

**01/02 Digital World. Azulongmon's Domain**

Azulongmon panted heavily with the loss of his most four valuable digicores. They not only bestow him infinite power but stabilize his life force. It would only be a matter of time before he loses his power and become prey for the approaching Synisters.

Gennai lowered his head, while knowing Omega X has little strength left to fend off Saitou's assault. The Saint Light ki has proven to be the most powerful ki the Digital Universe has ever witnessed. It was so powerful that it so easily disintegrated the Nexus emerald.

"Damn! They were so close!" Gennai cursed. "That Nexus Emerald would have sealed that human inside that tunnel!"

"It wouldn't have made a big difference, Gennai. The Saint Light ki is a power we Holy Beasts will never hope to challenge. Huanlongmon learned the hard way and I know it's eating him inside."

"This is bad. Even Huanlongmon is scared of his power?"

"Even Shintomon, who wields a higher authority than the great Huanlongmon, trembles. There is no power that can challenge this human. Not even the Warrior of Courage. The Digi-Destined, Tamers and Legendary Warriors together cannot defeat this human."

"Yes, but our last hopes lie in Taichi. Only he has the power to take the challenge to Saitou. C'mon, Tai! You can pull through! Don't waste your life and let Saitou have his way! There are only a few minutes before it's all said and done."

* * *

**Outside Demon's Cavern. 7:57 P.M.**

Outside the cavern where the historic battle was taking place, the party groups witnessed the turn of events occur. Saitou has turned the entire fight around to his favor. Shintomon, Buddamon, Lady Moinanea and Gosenzomon looked on with shock, not because Saitou was dominating the battle. It was due to the fact that he's managed to reveal the Saint Light ki.

"I… I didn't think this human would possess the rare Saint Light ki!" Shintomon exclaimed. "Gosenzomon, you're familiar with this form of ki, correct?"

"Yes and it's a trait I've never seen perfected since a warrior I became familiar with before being sealed in the Omega Sword."

"Wait! You've seen another warrior bearing this ki!" Izzy asked. "Prodigious! Do tell!"

"The warrior from what I can recall was a pure-hearted hero but his ki was not as strong as this human's. All I can remember was that this warrior had unbelievable strength and could probably have given Omega X level four a run for his money. Unfortunately, he met a sad end after he increasing his Saint Light to a maximum. It caused him to implode. Since that event, I would eventually be trapped inside the Omega Sword."

"That's sad," Jeri said.

"Another warrior had this great ki?" Lopmon wondered. "Imagine if he were still around today."

"I can't imagine it. It's a shame he perished. He would have made a valuable asset to this day," Gosenzomon sighed.

Sora stared across at the screen and noticed a confident grin across her husband's face. This was the same trademark smirk he would give during the heat of a battle. However, there was something else behind this confident smirk.

"What is it, Sora?" Mimi asked.

"That smirk. I know that smirk too well. Tai has a plan, but what… I have no idea."

"He doesn't have a plan," Gosenzomon sighed. "He's dead set on giving up his life for the sake of his loved ones."

"WHAT!" everyone, except the elder, exclaimed in unison.

"No, you're only jerking our chain, right?" Kazu asked.

"Tai can't die! He's like freaking invincible!" Kenta replied.

"If he were a god, then I'd be living under his shadow," Guardromon nodded.

"Pi! Pi!" agreed Marine Angemon.

"Sora. I know exactly how you feel," Lady Moinanea said while nodding to the redhead. "I don't wish for this to happen to Taichi."

"I'd hate to say it, ladies, but there's nothing even you can do to stop Taichi from carrying out this course of action. This is a fight we must not interfere with," Buddamon replied.

"No! You even said yourself I can inject myself into this battle if the situation grows worse," Shintomon directed his attention to Gosenzomon.

"Not just yet… Give it a little more time."

"Time is not exactly we have, old man!" Dimitri retorted.

"Our best friend is in there about to give his life away if he has to!" Cody growled. "Shintomon has every right to intervene!"

"Just a moment, I'll tell you when the time is right…"

_"Old man. I hope you know what you are doing. If Shintomon goes, then I'm sure as hell going,"_ thought Sora. _"Stupid, Tai. Can you just imagine how Max must be feeling! Haven't you even considered how Max will take this!"_

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:57 P.M.**

Back within the cryptic caverns, the face off between the two warriors was near its end. Only three minutes remained until the boundary tunnel to Dark Realm actually opens up. Omega X remained steady as he sported his trademark grin on his face. His first part of his current strategy was to get Saitou riled up and taunt the Dark Angel.

"Come on! Why don't you hurry up and do it? I'm not scared of death if it comes down to it."

Just as Saitou was preparing to make a move, there was a bit of hesitation that was holding the Dark Angel back. Why was he suddenly holding back? This was his opportunity to be done with Taichi and continue on with his operation. The tunnel was near its completion. His dream was coming true. He has Omega X right where he wants him. He felt his hands tremble with delight but at the same time, anxiety.

_"What do I do? Why am I suddenly hesitating? I know he can't stop me. This is what I've been waiting for. I'm certain Taichi doesn't have the strength or ki to stop me now. This is judgment!"_

Saitou looks down at his hands and tightens them. He brings his gripped right fist and slams it against his left palm. Clouded thoughts were running through the Dark Angel's mind as he had second thoughts.

_"But still… Why am I so uncertain? Why am I hesitating?"_

* * *

**Inside Neo's Dimension. 7:57 P.M.**

The elder Saiba looks back directly through the Uraotoko's eyes and cast his eyes on the hesitant Saitou. He was already growing impatient as it is.

_"C'mon, Saitou-san! Finish him off! Why don't you finish this already!"_

"Hey, you!" Metalla X's voice calls out to Neo. "Yeah, you! Let us out of here, right now!"

"Do it or you'll lose your ability to breathe!" Pikkan demanded.

"Now, you guys are talking my style!" Beelzebumon cocked his double barrels.

"About time we took some action!" shouted Metal Kabuterimon.

"What do you say, babe?" Ultima X asked as he unsheathed his blade.

"Anything is better than sitting our asses here doing nothing," Sonja replied while tying up her hair.

"Now this is more like it!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed.

"I'm ready to go whenever you guys are," stated Gallantmon.

"If we're going to die, then let us die in war," War Angemon said.

"If I'm going to die, I'm going to die fighting against that bastard," Metalla X growled.

"Huh! But, how!" Max calls out to the entire group. "We can't even escape out of here! We tried everything!"

Mystic Celesta unsheathes her sword and points it directly towards the dimensional wall. Dorothy sits up and powers up a healthy aura. The other legendary warriors and Tamers were getting ready.

"Don't worry, Max. We're going to break out of here. It never hurts to try again," Keke assured the Kamiya boy.

"Neo! Listen up! The twenty-two of us will join Taichi in battle! That makes it twenty-three against one," Mystic Celesta announced. "We'll use every tactic we have!"

"Besides, we couldn't stand one of us twenty-three missing," Dorothy stated.

"You can sure count us in!" Max and Keke replied in unison to Mystic Celesta's proposal.

"It would seem circumstances have brought us to this point," Sakuyamon replied.

"You know. I think torture would be enough to suffice to make this Neo bastard change his mind," BW darkly threatened the elder Saiba.

"Wait, you guys. I'm sure I can talk my brother into releasing us," Rei suggested.

"It's too late for that," Cyberleomon stated. "He won't listen to our requests."

"If he doesn't comply, I'll break one of his scrawny little limbs," Metalla X replied while popping his knuckles.

With that said, all eyes were locked directly onto Neo. The elder Saiba found himself surrounded by the Digital Universe's strongest and most intimidating warriors. No human or being in their right mind would refuse to turn down their request, including during a situation this dire. However, Neo wasn't about to become intimidated and smiled in defiance towards their threatening gestures.

"Ha. No way. All of you would still fail."

"What was that, you cocky son of a bitch!" Beelzebumon roared.

Everyone within the dimension gasped out in shock towards the reply Neo had given them. Has Neo lost it? Doesn't he realize he had just turned down the chance to release the Digital universe's most powerful warriors! He might as well written his own death warrant because these warriors won't hesitate to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"What! You're lying!" Keke exclaimed.

"I know! It's twenty-three on one! Even Saitou can't take us all on at once!" Max agreed.

"Even if you twenty-three were to join forces, it's unlikely you could beat Saitou-san."

"You rat bastard!" Gallantmon growled as he attempted to charge out.

However, Mystic Celesta was there to put a quick stop to Gallantmon by putting an arm out. This caused the angry crimson knight to stop at his tracks.

"If the twenty-three of us couldn't defeat him, even teamed up then what does it matter?" the angelic warrior asked.

"You had better give us a straight answer, kid," War Angemon threatened him.

"Don't worry. You leave me with him and I'll beat the truth out of him," Ultima X growled.

"No, if you joined forces, you might be able to run out of the caverns and escape," Neo answered despite being confronted with pissed off glares that could kill a Digital God.

"Us run away!" BW exclaimed.

"You would carry off Taichi, without any of his power remaining, and run away, blocking Himo's attacks."

"You've lost it! We don't run!" Pikkan cried out in defiance.

"We're not cowards!" Max growled.

"No you're not. I don't underestimate your powers, warriors," Neo continued on. "But, Max. I would ask your more strategic friends if I were you. I do believe half of you are already close to the mid S-Class power levels. Yamato, Hikari, Daisuke, Takeru, Takato and Dorothy. You guys are getting closer to even reaching Taichi's current power. Legendary warriors. I do believe you unified as Susanoomon will be mid-S class like the six I've just mentioned. BW, Pikkan, and Cyberleomon. You're strong A-class warriors. I commend you for even making it this far."

"Ok, so are you putting us into classification systems now?" Kaiser Greymon asked.

"Like we're some kind of cattle waiting to be butchered," Metal Kabuterimon remarked.

"In fact, Hikari. Had you continued your training, you would have been able to challenge Himo's power today," Neo announced. "You would have been the second human to achieve the Saint Light ki, but alas you gave up the chance to rise to glory for the sake of your loved ones."

This immediately caught Mystic Celesta's attention. She had remembered how much power she had eventually gained over her battle with Virus and her Mystic power-up before her showdown with the D-Reaper. Since then, she gave up combat to finish her studies and raise two children with Takeru. She could have gotten much stronger. She gave up the chance to ascend past her brother.

"Don't let that bother you, Kari," War Angemon said.

"Yeah, you're still stronger than the two of us," Ultima X said as he mentioned himself and War Angemon.

"I can say the same for you, Takato Matsuda," Neo spoke. "Like Hikari, you used the remaining years to relax. Had you and Guilmon continued ascending, you would have been a great candidate to challenge Saitou-san."

"I can still challenge him anytime he wishes!" Gallantmon replied.

"Ha, but your current power level is nowhere near that of the Dark Angel. You'd be crushed in minutes."

"Don't mock me, you bastard."

"On the other hand, if I let you guys out, then there's a great chance each of your current powers will increase greatly. You will all be stronger than you were before. By escaping, you can easily destroy the first wave of dark digimon. Then, escape as fast as you can. Saitou will be hot on your trail and throwing you attacks that you will be unable to avoid. You will all die, one at a time."

_"Damn he must be reading our thoughts, because that's exactly what I had in mind,"_ Metalla X thought.

"You're quite clever, Neo," Sonja said. "But you've guessed wrong."

"Don't try to use your bluffs against me. I know how the human mind works, even for a half android like yourself. Just stand here and do the only thing you can: watch Taichi die."

"No!" Mystic Celesta cried out.

"You're a soulless freak!" retorted Max.

"Brother! Is that how much you want to rid yourself of Taichi!" Rei asked.

"Only a heartless bastard would even think of sick like that!" growled Kaiser Greymon.

"Hey, Max! There's something I've been meaning to mention now!" Rei had remembered an idea she had.

"Sorry, Rei, but now isn't the time for that. But if you've got something to say, then say it."

"Listen up. Do you remember when I had your family and friends trapped inside my ice creature within my territory?" Rei asked. "You cut through that territory with your Jigen-to. That wasn't even supposed to happen since it was in another dimension."

"Oh yeah! That's right! This dimension is no different!"

"I didn't think you were capable of pulling off such a feat, but you did, Max," Rei said. "That was the power to cut through alternate dimensions of space. You got out of that dimension easily. Saitou-san and the others captured you, in order to break down the subspace barrier that locks the doorway to the Dark Realm."

"You think?"

Rei kneeled over to the boy and started to encourage him to release his hidden power.

"If you could just release that power, you should be able to cut through any dimension."

"But, I…"

"I know you can do it, Max," Keke cut in. "We believe in you. Do us a favor and slice through this dimension! I'm already sick of this place as it is."

"I can't argue there," Max nodded. "Ok, you two have convinced me enough."

"Just tap into it, Max."

With a nod, Max sits up and holds his hands out in front of him. He concentrated on ki and channeled through to reform the Jigen-to blade.

"You guys should have said so earlier."

"Look! He's attempting to form that dimensional blade!" Ultima X calls out to everyone.

"C'mon, Max! You can do it!" War Angemon encouraged the boy.

"We believe you can do it again!" Mystic Celesta pleaded.

_"This overwhelming ki is coming from Tai's kid! Man, what power!"_ Pikkan thought.

Once concentrating on enough energy, Max felt his power jolt and push him right back with extreme force. He lands on the surface and grips his shoulder. Keke rushes over to the boy's side.

"Max! Are you all right? You can give it another try."

"Yeah… Ow, my arm."

"So, it's no good, huh?" Metalla X scoffed. "Damn. What now?"

"He still can't control it on his own," BW answered.

"Grr! C'mon! I know you're in there somewhere, power! Come on out!" Max panicked as he spoke to his hands. "Let it all out! This isn't the time to bail on me when I need you the most!"

"If you could freely control your Jigen-to blade, then we would have had you cut through the barrier a long time ago," Neo said. "We wouldn't have forced Sigma to swallow you if you cooperated. You can't summon the technique at will."

"Damn it! Come out, sword! Come out! I need you! **COME OUT!**"

"Come on, Saitou-san. Finish Taichi off right now."

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:57 P.M.**

Only three and half minutes remained until the barrier to the Dark Realm comes down. The monsters were growing restless and anxious to be released from their prison. Saitou turns his eyes towards both the barrier and to the Uraotoko. He was sensing the ki coming from none other than Max. He knew the time was right to act now before Max has a chance to cut down through Neo's dimension.

"Well, Taichi Kamiya. It appears that the opening of the doorway to the Dark Realm has come. You heard Neo Saiba. He said that I cannot no longer be allowed to hesitate. This is it. One of us two warriors has to die."

"You bet!"

With both warriors standing out across from each other in another face off stare down, they put up their fighting stances. Max looks on helplessly and calls out in anguish towards his father.

**"NO! FATHER! WAIT!"**

Standing his ground, Omega X wasn't afraid to meet death head on. He very much embraced the idea of actually dying at the hands of Saitou. The warrior no longer hesitated as shown on the determination on his face.

"So, what are you waiting for? What's the matter! Come at me, you chicken bastard."

"No, I have no fear. You're simply not all that significant. I just want to savor your fall."

"Fine…"

Saitou takes one step ahead and puts up a defensive guard. Just then, a bright golden aura engulfed Omega X as his ki was slightly increasing once again.

"If you won't bring it to me, then I'll bring it to you! **HAAA!**"

Omega X flies out across the caverns with a bright aura flaring up and the rocks around him shatter under the sheer might of his ki. The caverns once again trembled. X attempts to call out to his apprentice but to no avail. He couldn't even scream out a single word anymore.

The warrior phases out and reappears above Saitou. Omega X attempts to fly down with a kick, but the Dark Angel was quick to block that out with one hand. He tosses Omega X across overhead. He managed to land on his feet swiftly. Turning around to hear out footsteps, Omega X ducks under a right hand from Saitou, bends over and delivers a side kick directly into Saitou's exposed gut. The kick's force managed to knock some air out of Saitou and cut off some oxygen from his body. The only physical force the kick ever did was push Saitou across a few yards ahead.

Suddenly, Omega X disappeared within a millisecond and transformed into a streak of light. However, when viewed from a single slow motion angle, Omega X was actually moving around quickly and attacking with ki-coated fists. The streaks of light punched all across Saitou's chest like an exposed target. However, the Dark Angel didn't seem at all effected from his adversary's barrage of hits.

Omega X goes for one last attack, cupped his hands together and whispered a chant for his favorite technique. A ball of ki energy collected around his palms.

**"TERRA-"**

Pushing back with his ki energy, he sends out a powerful force directly towards Saitou.

**"-BEAM!"**

The Dark Angel immediately powered up his Saint Light ki and caught the blast with one hand. Using his Resshu-ken style, he delivers a kick to send the beam directly through the roof. Omega X looks on with a gaping mouth in shock and felt the attack soaring up into the heavens of the planet.

Saitou retaliates by phasing out from sight and executing the same tactic that Omega X used earlier. Streaks of light pounded all across Omega X's chest and sent him hurtling across the caverns. The streaks criss-crossed into an 'X' motion and pushed Omega X back with extreme force. Saitou once again reappears at the cavern's center with little fatigue. On the other hand, Omega X was down face first in the dirt. He slowly makes it up back on his feet and cursed to himself. He winced after being dealt with painful blows across his body.

"Damn. Just a little bit more…"

"…"

"You're dead meat, Saitou. It's only a matter of moments before you met your maker."

Saitou implements yet another assault on his weakened adversary. Phasing out from sight again, Omega X felt more streaks of light pounding across his body at a rapid pace. Each blow was taking their toll on Omega X's body. The light streak once again criss-crossed and knocked Omega X back.

Reappearing above Omega X, Saitou comes down with a stomp across the warrior's chest. **CRACK!** That was the sound of Omega X's chest suddenly being crushed under one stomp from Saitou's shoe. Saitou swiftly lands on his feet and flies across to land a hard punch directly into Omega X's gut. He let out a gasp and felt more oxygen knocked right out of his lungs. The Dark Angel follows it up with yet another bone-crunching punch to his right ribcage. The blows were becoming too overwhelming for the warrior.

X looked on with horror and sits up from his kneeled position. He called out to his beaten apprentice.

"NO! TAI!"

* * *

**Inside Neo's Dimension. 7:58 P.M.**

Max gasped out as he witnessed the vicious beating his father was receiving at the hands of Himo Saitou. Each punch not only hurt Tai physically but hurt Max even more. His heart was beating quickly and mentally felt each punch one after another. His eyes became glazed over and once again the child was undergoing another traumatic period.

Everyone else watched on with intensified looks across their faces. Most started flaring up with strong flares while others gripped their weapons tightly. They, too, were wincing from each painful hit Omega X is taking. Max stumbled across and fell to knees.

"Max! Please, get up! You need to try again! Draw out your ki and unleash that sword," Keke pleaded for the boy.

"Why… Why now!" Max cried out of his traumatized state. "Why can't I use the power when I need it! Now, at the most crucial time…! Why doesn't my Jigen-to come forth!"

Another punch was swung and slams against Omega X's right cheek. The force was enough to send him hurtling across the caverns. Saitou delivers yet another set of punches, only this time into an uppercut to the jaw. The Kamiya boy had his eyes locked onto the battle at land and choked out a tear.

**(Play Sum 41 _We are all to Blame_)**

"You look like you've about had it, and yet I… I can't do anything for you, dad! I CAN'T DO A DAMN THING FOR YOU!"

Yet more punches and ki blasts were shot across to take Omega X off his feet. Max punches at the dimensional wall and screamed out for his father.

"No! We've been through so much together for it to end this way! It can't end like this!"

Feeling for the boy's cries of angst, the others also were feeling helpless to aid Omega X. Metalla X, Gallantmon, Mystic Celesta, War Angemon, Ultima X, Dorothy and Kaiser Greymon were amongst those hurt the most.

For Metalla X, Tai is considered not just a friend but his greatest rival. They had once been at conflict with one another since the first adventure in the Digital World. Feeling that Tai was unworthy to leading the Digi-Destined, he felt it was his every right to hold that position. In order to do so, he sold his soul to Burizalor to gain more power. He would challenge Tai to an ultimate showdown. War Greymon battled Metal Garurumon in the Digital World. What a battle it was for these two, but in the end, Matt met his eventual defeat at the hands of his own brother, TK. Later, Matt would meet his demise at the hands of Burizalor. Only then, Tai and War Greymon would avenge his death by defeating the tyrant. Once brought back to life, Matt vowed to merge with Gabumon to even up on Omega X. Thus, Metalla X was born before the showdown with the first wave of artificials. Then came the conflict with Virus. He was once again surpassed by not just Tai but Kari, too. Seven years after the War Games event, Matt would allow himself to become possessed by Dark Magimon's spell and thus granting him power to challenge Tai once again. It all came down to Omega X and Metalla X in a close battle, where each side was not willing to give out. With the D-Reaper hatched out of its shell, Matt took it upon himself to sacrifice his life to do away with D-Reaper. In one heroic act, Yamato threw his life to ensure the survival of his loved ones. Unfortunately, the D-Reaper survived and Yamato's sacrifice was wasted. After many tight struggles, Taichi and Yamato used the Gosenzo earrings to merge into Kaiser X for the first time. They challenged the D-Reaper, entered its body, freed their friends and weakened the D-Reaper in the process. At last during the final battle with the D-Reaper, Yamato had this to say after many years.

_"Taichi, you are number one…"_

With the Cosmic Terra Force/Life Bomb formed, the weapon was used to finally put down the D-Reaper. Matt would eventually have two children. One of which was a hero in another alternate future time. This was Dimitri. The other is the best friend to Max Kamiya, Kyoko "Keke" Ishida. Had it not been for Tai, Matt would not be alive to witness this historic moment or even grow up with two precious children by his side. Times of peace ended as soon as Bebimon appeared. Yamato became the primary target and ended up possessed by the last surviving Tufflesurian. Omega X ended up freeing his good friend and destroyed Bebimon in the process. Now just recently, Yamato has achieved what only Tai could achieve: reaching the Digital Fusion level four status. He can consider himself an equal to Tai, but now he knows that he doesn't stand a chance in hell against Saitou. Tai has helped to restore his life twice. Yamato will once again put his life at stake to avenge his best friend if he were to meet his demise.

_"Tai. You may have been an ass to me and my greatest rival, but you've saved my life many times. I've been restored from death twice thanks to you. If I have to die a third time, I will be sure to make it count. My daughter has grown fond of your son. I'm pleased to know there's someone who can make my daughter happy. I won't let you die, Taichi. You mean so much to all of us. If you die, then I'll be more than happy to join you."_

For Gallantmon, Taichi is his greatest idol. Ever since he had heard about digimon and watched the War Games, he wished to have a digimon partner by his side. Thus, Guilmon came to life in the real world. Befriending Tai's sister, Kari, Takato learned there was more to digimon than battles and competition. There was love, friendship, trust and team work. All of those helped Takato to become a better Tamer and the best of his team. Eventually, he would end up meeting Tai and admiring the original goggle head. Seeing Omega X in action made Takato's dream a reality. His dream was for him to merge with Guilmon to form one warrior. Enter Gallantmon, the Royal Knight of the Hazard. He would aid his comrades in the final battle against the D-Reaper. With Omega X forming the Cosmic Terra Force/Life Bomb, Gallantmon reached his Crimson Mode and helped to flatten the D-Reaper's rampage. Also, thanks in part to Tai's advice, Takato has gotten closer to the Digimon Queen herself. Takato and Rika have gotten closer over the years since the D-Reaper's demise. That would lead them to becoming a better team and eventually battling newer enemies five years since then. Takato will never forget that day he met Guilmon and became introduced to the great Taichi Kamiya.

_"Tai. You and Kari helped me become who I am. If it wasn't for ya'lls advice, I wouldn't be the Tamer as I am right now. There is more to digimon than competition and power. There's love, responsibility, friendship, trust and team work. Those are the traits of a goggle head and I'm happy to have led the Tamers against many enemies. Tai, I'll never forget the day I met you. You were just about the coolest guy I've ever met and it was an honor using the Cosmic Terra Force Life Bomb on the D-Reaper for you. That was the day I was accepted as an equal to you. Now, your life is at stake. I'm more than happy to offer my help to you. I'll put my own life on the line just to ensure that you don't die. We'll attack Saitou together and come out victorious just like we have against any other enemy before him."_

For Mystic Celesta, Tai is her older brother and a family member she cherishes dearly. They have been very close and the two Digi-Destined that were first introduced to digimon. She would never forget the day Parrotmon and Greymon clashed at Highton View Terrance. Originally, she was supposed to have gone with her brother to camp on August 1, 1999, but got caught with an illness. She missed out on the first half of the entire adventure in the Digital World. Tai returned from the Digital World to return temporarily to his home world and became reacuqianted with his little sister. Somehow, she knew Koromon since she and Tai raised a Koromon beforehand several years before. Myotismon ventured to the real world in search of the eighth child, later identified as Kari Kamiya. Gatomon was sent to find the child and kill her, but she was convinced by Wizardmon that Kari is indeed the 'one' she is looking for. Kari and Gatomon united to take a stand against Myotismon. Once disposing of Wizardmon, Tai threw Kari her digivice and thus allowed her to combine with her Crest of Light to digivolve Gatomon into Angewomon. With a single Celestial Arrow, she defeated Myotismon. That only led to Myotismon returning as Venom Myotismon. Using the help of a prophecy, Kari and TK needed their angel partners to shoot their arrows of 'Hope and Light' at their brothers. In the process, Agumon and Gabumon digivolve into War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. The Digi-Destined thus were able to crush the vampire lord.

In some ways, Kari has lent her brother aid in times of needs; just as Tai would save his sister's life. Kari and her brother would eventually overcome stronger enemies than Venom Myotismon. Those included Neo Devimon and Burizalor's empire. Kari becomes united with a celestial force, who helped lead the charge against Burizalor in the epic battle in the Digital World. It was thought that she or TK would be the prophesied warrior to ascend to overthrow the mighty tyrant. But it was Taichi who merged with Agumon to form Omega X. Thus, Burizalor's reign of terror ended. It wouldn't be until six years later that Kari would merge with Gatomon to become Celesta X. She was trained and chosen by her brother to be the one that defeats Virus at the War Games. Having no confidence, she was nearly killed by the crafty bio-android. She couldn't reach down to the 'Amazing Grace', which Tai had spoken fondly of. That power wouldn't be unleashed until a sacrifice was needed to unleash Hikari's suppressed powers. Black War Greymon became that ultimate sacrifice as he was destroyed by Virus. He died right in front of Kari's eyes. Having seen enough of the nightmare, Celesta X ascended to level two using her 'Amazing Grace' celestial powers. She had Virus defeated and beginning for mercy until the artificial took it upon himself to destroy the earth. Takeru intervened, revealed his true feelings for Hikari and teleported out using a hole into a dark realm. Thus, Virus detonated and Takeru passed on. However, the celebration would be short-lived. Virus returned stronger than ever. With Tai and TK supporting her, Kari gave it her all and vaporized Virus down to the last cells. The Child of Light had defeated Datamon's bio-weapon.

Seven years later, she would eventually meet Takato as his substitute teacher. Once Takato and Guilmon became a team, it was Kari and Tai who taught the duo the meaning of friendship, team work and trust. These traits would be passed down to the Digimon Tamers. While the Tamers were gaining more experience and power with their digimon, Kari took it upon herself to train under Lord Shintomon with Angewomon. It is believed that the Omega Blade would grant the warrior who pulls it out of the stone infinite power and wisdom. Successfully pulling it out, Kari and Angewomon were granted the Mystic power-up from Gosenzomon, the previous Supreme Lord digimon from at least fifteen generations ago. Thus, Mystic Celesta was born. She waged a battle against the D-Reaper and came close to victory, but the D-Reaper absorbed Davis, TK and Buddamon. Kari was clearly defeated and became absorbed herself. It was then that Tai and Matt rescued their loved ones from within the D-Reaper. Mystic Celesta aided her comrades in the final battle against the D-Reaper. Using her Omega Blade, she allowed Gallantmon the honor to finish the D-Reaper off with the Cosmic Terra Force/Life Bomb. After that event, she would marry TK and have two children within the next five years. Their children are twins named Tike and Kara.

Now to this very day, she has managed to fight with her brother against many opposing forces. Bebimon was first, followed by the Super Artificial and down to the seven monsters. She has slain Lamiamon. In addition, with Takeru's aid, she once again triumphed over Virus. Before being trapped inside the Uraotoko, Mystic Celesta sealed Myotismon inside a 'sinning tree' for eternity. Now, she stands to this very day and ready to enter a battle that she may not come out alive. Hikari is willing to stake her life when it comes to protecting those in need, including her brother.

_"Big brother. Thanks to you, I'm no longer that sickly little girl with that whistle around her. I've not only inherited Light as my trait but I've inherited your courage. We are siblings after all. It was you and I who saw our first digimon. We together experienced a digimon long before you went to camp to enter the Digital World. It was thanks to you that Gatomon and I overcame Myotismon. I returned the favor by having Angewomon shot her arrow at you to grant Agumon his mega digivolution. You helped me and Gatomon to prepare for Virus. We really didn't think we had what it took to defeat that monster. I admit I was scared when I fought Virus, but was determined to become your equal. Once realizing my Amazing Grace powers, we rose to the occasion and our light overcame Virus' darkness. I'm proud to say that day was the greatest day of my life, despite losing Takeru temporarily. I became what I never thought I'd become: a hero. I would become acquitanted with Takato. With my experience and advice, Takato became an efficient Tamer. Guess you could say the student would become a teacher to another. You watched me and Angewomon receive the Mystic training to become the warrior we have now become. Together, we helped Takato to crush the D-Reaper. Here I stand with you ready to stake my own life to save you. I'm not doing it because I'm a Digi-Destined. No, I'm doing this since I am your sister and I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. You molded me to what I have become today: a fearless Child of Light."_

For War Angemon, Tai is his brother-in-law. He started out as a crybaby during the first adventures. With Tai leading the group, he would grow up into a braver individual. He really didn't need Matt to look out for him 24/7. When it was learned that Tai was becoming closer to TK, Matt wanted nothing to do with it and out of desperation got into verbal confrontations with Tai. Thus, leading to fights between the two. Eventually, Matt disappeared after the Digi-Destined returned to the Digital World. It was later revealed that Matt was recruited to Burizalor's forces to be granted more power needed to defeat Taichi. It was TK and not Tai who would deal the final blow to the ending battle in the Digital World. TK and Angemon defeated Metal Garurumon. They would become reunited at Spiral Mountain to face off against Burizalor's Demon Corps. But, it was Tai and War Greymon who came to their rescue. The Demon Corps were defeated until Burizalor arrived. The tyrant killed Yamato and ended up nearly murdering the younger brother. Tai intervened to protect his comrades, thus becoming Omega X to vanquish the evil warlord.

Six years later, TK and his partner merged to become War Angemon. They would take part in the War Games but not as participants. Instead, War Angemon was the one who sacrificed himself to save Celesta X rather than Tai doing the honors. It was then Takeru displayed his true affections for Hikari. With Virus defeated, TK and Kari grew closer to each other. When the D-Reaper was released, Tai needed TK and Davis to perform the latest technique: Digital Fusion Power. It was a technique used to merge two Fusion warriors. Once it was perfected, War Dramon was born and become a valuable asset that lead to the D-Reaper's demise. War Dramon was the fusion of War Angemon and Imperialdramon. TK and Kari would eventually marry. They have twins named Tike and Kara.

Since then, TK, Davis and Kari each became valuable assets to the Digi-Destined team. They together formed a cohesive unit. In fact, they defeated Virus and Burizalor once again before entering Saitou's cavern lair.

_"Tai, I'm proud to have become your brother-in-law. You don't understand how much of a great sister you have. Like sister, like brother, right? I just want to let you know that I'm here anytime you need me. You helped me overcome my fears and I've become a responsible young man. It's thanks to you that I've achieved this fused form. Davis and I have become better friends thanks to you. Now, I'm prepared to die in battle for the sake of you and my loved ones. Let's all go out in style!"_

For Ultima X, Tai is considered a guy he would always look up to as a brother. At first, he was a kid with little friends, but that all changed as he befriended Kari. With Kari as his best friend, he started to think that Kari would stay by his side forever. He didn't know Tai that well until the leader eventually returned once Mirai Dimitri defeated a revived Burizalor. Beforehand, Davis and Veemon became an inseparable duo with a huge victory over Kimeramon. He was the one Digi-Destined who saw through to Ken's problems and offered him to join his team. Once Tai became reunited with his friends after a near four year absence, Davis looked up to him and told him that he was Kari's friend. Tai approved of the fact that Davis did his best job leading the newer Digi-Destined. By the time the artificials were awakened, Davis was introduced to Sonja. He was even starting to grow a crush on her as he did with Kari. Once Virus absorbed Jax and Sonja, he became the 'perfect' artificial. Davis vowed to rescue the 'new girl of his dreams' so to speak.

When Virus was defeated at the War Games, he and Sonja would start to have quite the rocky relationship. He tried everyway to do what he can to impress her. That is when Tai intervened and taught Davis everything there is to know about 'being a man'. With the leader's love tip advice, Davis managed to impress the 'original ice queen'. They eventually married about three years after Davis graduated high school. Once again, their marriage started off rocky and they often had fights. Yet, they still remained together since Davis was the first guy to actually make her laugh. Despite her hardcore mentality, she deeply loved Davis. During the battle against the D-Reaper, Davis played a huge role in fusing with War Angemon to form War Dramon. They helped to lead the D-Reaper to its demise.

It wasn't until the fourth era when Davis and Veemon would gain major upgrades. Veemon reached a new alternate champion level: Wyveemon. Abandoning the use of Paildramon, Davis and Veemon merged into Mega Veemon. During the conflict with Bebimon, Mega Veemon merged with Avengemon/Dorothy to become Saver Veemon. Though, failing to defeat Bebimon, Davis stood back to watch Omega X finish off the last surviving Tufflesurian. Once obtaining enough data from Dorothy/Avengemon, they weren't required to help Mega Veemon to ascend to Saber Veemon. When Tai and Takato were unable to defeat Super Artificial Jax, Davis took action to battle the mighty android. Having realized that Ken was murdered by this android, Saber Veemon evolved into Ultima X. He and Sonja combined their efforts to destroy the Super Artificial. Davis had become an equal to both Tai and Takato in one battle.

Before arriving at the caverns, Davis managed to overcome Necromon/Lichidramon. He and Sonja even managed to bypass through a revived Burizalor. Now, here he stands firm with Sonja to aid Omega X in the upcoming crisis.

_"Tai. You're like a brother to me, man. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have become better friends with TK. I wouldn't have gained a hot wife like Sonja. I helped to carry the team during your absence. I'm proud to have gotten to know you and I'm honored to wear one of your old goggles. Being a goggle head is a true honor. Now, there are four to tango. You. Myself. Takato. Takuya. We four share one trait in common: courage. You saved our lives many times before. Kari was right about you. You are a true hero and willing to sacrifice his body at any given time. I respect a guy like you. I may not live up to your heroic standards, but damn it, I'm pretty close to it! Sonja and I will fight with you to the very end, because you are our best friend. I've just lost Ken and I'm not about to lose you either! Let's go out with a bang against this bastard!"_

For Dorothy, Tai granted her life so to speak. It was right at the point the final D-Reaper was preparing to meet its demise.

_"I want you to be reborn as a good hearted person, because I would definitely like to fight you again."_

Months after the D-Reaper meet her end, the reincarnated form was born in England. In just nearly a whole week, the baby grew up to a ten-year-old girl at a rapid pace. Nobody could make a guess as to how this special girl grew up rather quickly. X was responsible for this course of action since Dorothy herself demanded it. She would eventually travel to Japan. There she and her new digimon partner, Avengemon, would confront Taichi. She wanted Avengemon to battle War Greymon. It ended up in a draw in a close and hotly contested battle. Dorothy and Avengemon became Tai's newest students. For the next five years, she and Avengemon perfected their new styles thanks in part to Tai's teachings. Their next battle came when Bebimon arrived on earth. The Tufflesurian destroyed Avengemon, but it resulted in Dorothy absorbing his data, gaining super-human powers and regaining memories of her D-Reaper past. She and Mega Veemon merged into Saber Veemon to combat Bebimon until Tai would return.

Now, she's ready to come to Tai's aid and is willing to sacrifice herself for her teacher. She has grown attached to his family and is Max's 'big sister' so to speak. Just recently, thanks in part of an arrangement made by Tai, Dorothy has starting becoming interested in Henry. This could be perhaps the start of a relationship for the former D-Reaper.

_"Tai. I became born as Dorothy Kaimodosu thanks to your wish to reincarnate me from the D-Reaper. You've taught me everything there is to know about how precious life can be. You have a very dear wife and a wonderful child. If you die, then my life has no meaning. You granted me life. So in a way, you're like a father to me. Thank you, Taichi. Now, allow me to return the favor."_

For Kaiser Greymon, Tai is a good friend. In all honesty, Takuya did not know Tai as long as the others have but he can relate to him as a fellow goggle head. Takuya Kanabara is the leader of his arranged team: the Legendary Warriors of the Celestial trio. Together, they are able to form the mighty Susanoomon. He and his friends have defeated many enemies before meeting Tai and the others. Viral Cherubimon, the Royal Knights, the evil Legendary Warriors, Duskmon and Lucemon are many names that come to Takuya's mind. He and his fellow warriors befriended Tai's team during a trip to retrieve the black digicores. Together, they have managed to defeat Dr Myuumon's empire and Bebimon. Takuya helped to defeat Haze Frogmon to capture one of the digicores. Now, he stands by to take part in perhaps the most important battle in his life as a legendary warrior.

_"Tai. After getting to know you this past year, I've grown to admire a guy like you. Hell, you're the one who started the goggle head trend. At first, I thought you were just a kid but man I didn't know you were actually a guy shrunk down by some freak accident. After seeing your battle with Bebimon, you kick major ass, my friend. Super level four rocks! What can I say? This just maybe our final battle, but I'm not letting my efforts go to waste!"_

With that said, these seven individuals noticed their chest emitting bright auras of light. Metalla X's was blue and shaped as the symbol of friendship. Mystic Celesta's chest shone with the Crest of Light. The Crest of Hope was brightly formed on War Angemon. Ultima X noticed a knight's shield forming on his chest and it materializes through his Crest of Nobility. Next, a golden light illuminated brightly through the symbol and he became basked by the golden Miracle. Dorothy found herself emitting a red aura around her body. Kaiser Greymon's chest illuminated with his two spirits: Agunimon and Burning Greymon. Finally, Gallantmon was becoming even more crimson than before and the hazard emblem on his chest was glowing. Those seven streams of light criss-crossed each other until they merged into a single light.

"Whoa! Did you guys see that!" Zephrymon exclaimed.

"Seven streams of light coming from those seven!" Sakuyamon gasped. "Unbelievable! These seven alone could help to unleash the power needed for Max to reform his Jigen-to!"

"If that's the case, then Max you better take their energy!" Magna Garurumon calls out to the boy.

"This just maybe our last chance, Max! Do it now before your father is finished!" Pikkan encouraged Max.

"C'mon, Max! Don't let this opportunity slip past you!" exclaimed BW.

"Max!" the seven unified warriors called out in unison. "Hurry and take it!"

Not wasting any time, Max held out his hands and collected the energy from the seven streams of light. He felt his ki rise higher than normally expected. Combine this with his flashbacks of his favorite moments with his father, the boy was already gaining enough power to wield a Jigen-to ten-times stronger than the last one used against Rei Saiba.

"Go for it, Max!" Rei and Keke encouraged the boy.

**"FATHER! NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE! HA!"**

As soon as he unleashed a loud cry, a long streak of orange-yellow ki enlarged from out of Max's palms. Everyone, including Neo, was looking on with utter disbelief. Max gasped at the size of his ki sword. It was nearly six feet long in length and sharp enough to slice through even the strongest of dimensions.

_"I can't believe our energy just gave Tai's kid this insanely strong power!"_ Metalla X thought. _"My god! There's no way Neo's dimension is going to withstand this!"_

"Cut it through, Max!" Mystic Celesta cries out in encouragement for her nephew.

"We're going to be set free from this damn prison! About time!" Mega Gargomon let out a sigh of relief. _"Then it's off to kick Saitou's rear!"_

"Get ready brother. This is it," Loweemon informed Magna Garurumon.

"Right!"

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:58**

Once being struck with rapid punches across his face, Omega X was pushed back with extreme force. Streaks of light once again pounded across his chest and forced him down to his knees.

Reappearing across from where the warrior was kneeling, Saitou stood his ground and prepared to implement another head on assault. He looked ahead and was stunned to see Omega X standing back on his feet. Omega X raised his head directly towards Saitou and gives him yet another determined glare. The Saint Light ki once again engulfed Saitou as he prepared to deliver the final blow to seal Tai Kamiya's fate.

"Taichi Kamiya. I hope that you've found eternal peace."

With that said, the Dark Angel's aura flared up and he flies out directly for his adversary. The warrior of courage stands up with a smirk crossing his face. Death was approaching his way and he wasn't even worried the least bit. There were instant flashbacks of his life entire replaying all over again. Perhaps, this was the foreshadowing of the event that will change the face of the two realms forever.

* * *

**Inside Neo's Dimension. 7:59 P.M.**

Max gazes down upon his intensely-powered Jigen-to and felt it's overwhelming power. It was much stronger than powerful and looked long enough to cut through even the widest of dimension barriers. Neo's eyes widened once he gazed upon the magnificent ki weapon forged by the six year old boy.

"No… How is this possible! He's simply just a boy!" Neo exclaimed.

"Use that sword, Max! Make it count!" Keke calls out to her friend.

"Take that damn dimensional barrier down!" Ultima X screamed out.

Neo immediately turns his attention back directly towards where Dark Angel was flying out directly for Omega X for the finishing blow.

"I've done all I can! Finish him, Saitou-san!"

However, before he had a chance of turning around, Max raised his Jigen-to and came down with it in one gigantic swing. The sword unleashes a mighty force that rushes across the dimension and through the barrier itself. Neo couldn't maintain his dimension territory any longer. He could only look on in horror as the dimension was split in two and cut wide open.

* * *

**Outside Demon's Cavern. 7:59 P.M.**

Suddenly realizing the Uraotoko has finally been cut down, Gosenzomon turns around and gives the signal to Shintomon.

"Now!"

"Right!"

"Not without me you're not!" Sora calls out.

"Sora! Wait! Don't!" Mimi calls out to her friend.

Shintomon was immediately caught off guard and watched Sora grab onto him. Soon afterwards, Phoenixmon swooped in attempt to snare her partner away.

"Sora! What is the meaning of this!" Buddamon exclaimed.

"If my son and husband are in there, I have every right to be there for them!" Sora shouted. "Shintomon! Teleport us in **NOW!**"

With an approving nod, Shintomon instantly vanishes out from sight with Sora and Phoenximon joining him. The others were left behind and turned their glares back over to the viewing orb.

"Good luck, you guys," Joe mumbled.

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:59 P.M.**

Back within the caverns, the final minute was just underway. Saitou, charged up with his full Saint Light ki, was flying out with one hand stretched out in order to finish off Omega X.

There was a sudden freezing of time itself once a streak of golden-orange ki light sliced through the Uraotoko in half. Everything seemed to be standing still as if time was instantly frozen. Saitou and Omega X were stiff as statues.

After a few seconds of frozen time, the Uraotoko unleashed a horrifying screech before it was instantly deleted. Finally, everyone from within the dimension was immediately set free.

Suddenly, from the other side of the caverns, Shintomon instantly appeared with Sora and Phoenixmon accompanying him. They had arrived just at the last moment to witness the dismantling of Neo's Uraotoko and Saitou charging ahead to deliver the finishing blow to Omega X. Sora's eyes widened in despair when she saw her husband preparing to meet death head-on without a show of fear.

The first to fly out from out of the shattered dimension were the seven that had transferred their energy to Max. Metalla X, Mystic Celesta, Ultima X, War Angemon, Crimson Gallantmon, Dorothy and Kaiser Greymon flew out in masse. Each powered up instantly with aura flares engulfing them. Max flies out alongside of them. Keke accompanied the boy while carrying along Rei Saiba. Neo Saiba had fallen flat on the ground and was knocked unconscious from his fall. The others tagged along behind the crew. This included BW, Pikkan, Cyberleomon, Sonja, Sakuyamon, Beelzebumon, Mega Gargomon, Zephrymon, Koriikkakumon, Metal Kabuterimon, Magna Garurumon and Loweemon.

All of them cried out for their beloved to move aside from becoming massacred from the Dark Angel's upcoming attack.

**"TAICHI!"** the crew cried out in unison.

**"FATHER!" **

**"TAI!"**

**"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" **Max, X, Sora, Mystic Celesta and Rei exclaimed out to their beloved.

Within the last second, Omega X turns around to face his loved ones for a last time. Then, came the unexpected. Saitou's ki-coated left hand punched right through Omega X's targeted chest.

…

…

…

…

…

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

…

There was an instant flash of light, which exploded across the entire caverns. Max was the first to react to this and gasped out in shock. He had just seen what he never expected to see. The unexpected had finally come into fruition. Soon, everyone else was sporting the same shocked expressions. Some even frozen in place with their mouths dry as cotton. Each of their heart beats stopped completely as time itself froze again. Other than Max, perhaps the most devastated were Sora, X, Mystic Celesta, Shintomon and Rei Saiba. Even Metalla X, Pikkan, Beezlebumon and BW were shocked beyond their belief.

"No… NOO!" X screamed out of anguish. _"Not again. He can't be killed in this time either! It's as if history is repeating itself!"_

**"FATHER!"** Max screamed out one last time before his cries echoed across the caverns.

* * *

**Outside Demon's Cavern. 7:59 P.M.**

Looking on through the viewing orb, even the crew outside was showing signs of fear and sadness. Their only hope had been done in before each of their very own eyes. Not even Kazu, Guardromon and Kenta were in the mood to crack any one-liners at the moment. Gomamon, Joe, Cody and Digmon were speechless. Mimi started breaking down in tears as she pressed herself onto Izzy. Rosemon and Hercules Kabuterimon were already in grief. There was instant eerie silence. Mummymon fell to his knees and watched the hero give his life up for the sake of his loved ones. Arukenimon held Black Gatomon tightly. Even tears were being shed from Jeri. Gosenzomon fell back in shock while Lady Moinanea was the affected out of everyone.

"…My lady…"

Ignoring Buddamon's voice, the demigoddess felt her heart stop beating for a moment until tears started swelling up in her eyes. She had just realized that her chosen champion was done in by the Dark Angel. One of the final pieces to her prophecy was coming to fruition, but this was an unexpected twist. 'The One' was supposed to defeat the 'Dark Angel' after reversing a failed assassination attempt. But, there was a final piece stating that: _For the One to become the Messiah, the Dark Angel will need to…_. Will need to what? Kill 'The One'? Perhaps this was the last piece of the prophecy. Maybe it isn't. Only time will tell.

However, Lady Moinanea was in no mood to determine whether her prophecy is true or not. She was busy already mourning over the loss of a beloved hero. The demigoddess would breakdown every time a warrior of hers dies in battle. In this case, Taichi was more than just her champion but a beloved friend. It was thanks to Tai that he set the demigoddess free from out of the Mystic Dragon.

"Taichi… Oh Taichi… No… This can't be… I… I… I'm sorry, Sora. Little Max. Everyone. I'm sorry!"

"Don't take this out on yourself, my lady," Gosenzomon attempted to calm the demigoddess down.

Much like Lady Moinanea, Mimi herself was sobbing with tears as she witnessed a close friend murdered.

"Not Tai… Why did he have to be the one that dies! WHY!"

**(Play Midnight Sons _If only Tears Could Only Bring you Back?_)**

Lady Moinanea sits up from the ground and slowly stumbles across towards the viewing orb. Her teary eyes locked directly on Omega X's body slowly plummeting onto the cavern floor. She instantly covered her eyes to shield her eyes from the disheartening moment. Gosenzomon and Buddamon kneeled beside the demigoddess while bowing their heads.

* * *

**Outskirts of Tokyo. 7:59 P.M.**

With Susumu still working on the car, Yuuko was staring off into the moonlight. Suddenly, she felt a large gust of wind pass by her and her head shot up as if s bullet had shot her directly in the heart. In fact, she felt her heart suddenly stop for a moment and a cold chill run down her spine. Her eyes widened in shock as if she felt she had most a loved one.

_"Taichi…?"_

* * *

**On the road within Western Odaiba. 7:59 P.M.**

The two passenger cars were driving by on the road in hopes of finding refuge outside of the city district. In the van drive by Yolei's brother, Wormmon, Sam, David, Tike and Kara each gasped out. Much like Yuuko, their hearts had stopping beating for a moment until they saw images of Tai in their minds.

"Uncle Tai?" Tike and Kara said in unison.

"Why am I suddenly seeing Max's dad in my mind?" Davis wondered.

"You don't something happened, do you?" Sam asked.

_"These kids don't realize it yet, do they?"_ Wormmon thought. _"Taichi. He couldn't be… Could he?"_

In the other car, even Yolei and Hawkmon felt their hearts stop beating for a second. They visualized Tai just as the children and Wormmon did in the van. Yolei placed her hand across her chest.

"Yolei? Did you feel that?"

"Yes, but what exactly was that just now?"

"Then, I just saw Tai for a minute through my mind."

_"Tai…? He couldn't have… No! Ken just died days ago! I couldn't bear to hear that we've lost another loved one. Why is this happening to us? What did we ever do to deserve to do this!"_

"Yolei? What's wrong?" Momoe asked her younger sister.

"…"

Yolei was stiff as a statue until she returned back to reality.

"Nothing… _Yet, that is._"

* * *

**Rainbow Bridge area. 7:59 P.M.**

**_  
_**Once riding of the rogue digimon that swarmed across the bridge area, the three Digital Warriors stopped to take a rest. Metal Seadramon patrolled the seaport in case more rogues decided to appear.

Even the trio felt a ki suddenly disappear. They knew the warrior had fallen in battle.

_"So, the warrior has been done in?"_ Piximon said in thought. _"This is not going to look good for our side if the tunnel releases the Synisters. The human world is finished…"_

"We can only do what we can, Piximon," Centaurmon replied while probing his friend's thoughts. "Nothing will deter us from completing our task."

"That's right. We will fight these challenges until the very end," nodded Andromon.

"I just hope it didn't have to occur, my friends. Taichi was our only hope to prevent this crisis from ever occurring," sighed Piximon. "Fine, I'll do what I can. Even though, it's a battle we surely will not win."

_"If what they say is true, then we as Digi-Destined from across the planet are in for war,"_ Michael said in thought. _"May hell on earth begin…"_

* * *

**East Shinjuku. Underground Hypnos Facility. 7:59 P.M.**

Working hard on their underground projects, the Hypnos team was viewing a sudden increase of activity through their data screens. Yamaki gasped at the size of the 'anomaly' rapidly growing at an extraordinary rate. This was the tunnel located inside the coordinates of Demon's Cavern.

This was larger than anything the Devas could ever create as far as digital fields are concerned. This was the digital field that would eventually open up a gateway to hell itself. The Devas were merely tiny gnats compared to the eventual A-class, S-Class and the Super classes that will eventually roam the human world, not to mention across the four Digital Worlds.

"Sir! The anomaly from Demon's Cavern is already growing at an extraordinary rate! It's larger than anything that has bio-emerged into this plane of existence!" Riley announced.

"What! Izzy's out there as we speak!" Talley screamed out. "We have to go there to get him out of there!"

"I never thought there would be anything bigger than the D-Reaper or the monsters that emerged from the vortex in the sky days ago," Yamaki growled. "At this point, it will take a long time to repair the Juggernaut program. I fear for the worst to come…"

"What do you mean, sir?" Riley gasped.

The man snapped his cigarette lighter shut as he placed his hand across the screen. Letting out a deep sigh, Yamaki turned to face the two ladies.

"The end has indeed come… Those Digi-Destined, Tamers and their allies have failed. Hell itself has finally been unleashed. The Biblical story of _End of Days_ has finally come into fruition. It will be a slow, painful death for human civilization. It's all over…"

Falling to his knees, Yamaki cursed to himself. The ladies were now more nervous than they ever were before. The D-Reaper successfully destroyed the planet, but this new threat is predicted to unleash a larger catastrophic event that will be many times worse than even the D-Reaper.

_"May God have mercy on our souls…"_

* * *

**01/02 Digital World. Azulongmon's Domain**

Speechless from the turn of events, Gennai fell to his knees. The dragon god sighed out in sadness over the death of their beloved warrior of courage.

"It has been done," Gennai choked out. "He's done…"

* * *

**03 Digital World. Zhuqiaomon's Domain**

Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon shared the same sentiments as their counterparts did from the 01-02 Realm. The loss of the great hero was historic yet disheartening. Now, their own world shares the same fate as the 01-02 realm and the human world: doomsday.

* * *

**04 Digital World. Seraphimon's Palace**

The same is said for Seraphimon and the Celestials. Sorcermon, Bokomon and Neemon each sported shocked expressions. Once mourning the loss of Omega X, the three celestials gave a prayer chant similar to the chants said by priests of the human world.

* * *

**? Center of the Four Digital World Domains ?**

Huanlongmon, Duane and his assistants shared the same feelings as every divine power within the Digital Universe. The great sovereign lowered his head and mourned the loss of Taichi Kamiya. Then, he gazes his attention over to outside his royal chambers.

_"He's done. Now it's time to rely on the Digital World Special Task Force."_

"No… Not, Tai! It can't be true! No!" the older Keke squeaked out before falling to her knees.

* * *

**Half a mile away from Demon's Cavern. 7:59 P.M.**

Immediately stopping at his treks, Monodramon felt a sudden ki fading into obscurity. Ryo also stopped and panted to take a breather from the long walk through the forest. The teen wiped the layers of sweat bedded on his forehead. A twisted smile cross his face as the Dark God himself spoke through him telepathically.

_"It has been done, Saitou. You've done your part. With the warrior of courage gone, the tunnel can be cut down and I shall be restored to my ultimate glory. Xeed pales in comparison to the form I have yet to manifest for myself. Nothing will stand in my way for conquest and the destruction of this universe. I've already laid waste to many universes before I came here to change everything through time and space itself. Warrior of courage, have a nice long sleep. You'll never wake up again to challenge my authority."_

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 7:59 P.M.**

There was once again an instant freeze in time until Omega X's body is sailing across the caverns in slow motion. A stream of blood came pouring out from the massive wound through where his heart is positioned. His eyes were closed and it looked like his body wasn't showing any signs of life. In fact, his ki life force was reduced to zero. Omega X landed back first onto the ground and seemed completely lifeless. His head tilted to the side and the hole through his chest was very nasty. Blood emerged from where the hole was made.

Everyone, including Sora and Max, were stunned with a mixture of shock and grief. Their beloved warrior had finally met his end in battle. Even the warriors felt no ki from their now deceased leader. X started swelling up with tears in his eyes in grief over the loss of his greatest student and best friend he could ever have.

Max stepped out of the silent group and looked across at his fallen father. He felt no ki emitting from the body and choked with tears.

"No… It's not possible… Not my dad… He can't be… He can't…"

Even Saitou was displaying at least some sympathy for the fallen warrior of courage. His face was slightly twisted with some hints of grief.

_"Taichi Kamiya just died."_

* * *

**Outside Demon's Cavern. 7:59 P.M.**

Falling down to her knees, Lady Moinanea trembled in a sudden state of shock. She couldn't even feel out the warrior's ki anymore.

"Lady Moinanea!" Suzie calls out. "Please, try to calm down!"

"You'll only strain yourself and your baby," Cody attempted to hold down the demigoddess.

"You don't want to go and strain yourself out, my lady," Armadillomon agreed.

"Oh my god… Izzy. Don't tell me that he just… It can't be true!" Mimi choked out with tears.

"I'm sorry, Mimi…"

"No… I refuse to believe that."

"Taichi's ki has vanished at that last moment," Lady Moinanea announced. "I come back just to see my beloved champion die… No. Many of my greatest warriors died heroic deaths, but they fail to comparison with this man. He truly was a hero of legend."

As soon as she said that, a piece of fencing fell on the ground. It was the shape of a 'cross' and it stuck through the earth as if a gravesite was already prepared. This was an allusion of the death of Taichi Kamiya.

The group looked over towards the cross and gasped at the sight of it. Even Mummymon was spooked out by this sudden paranormal occurrence.

"Creepy…" Mummymon commented.

* * *

**Saitou's Lair. 8:00 P.M.**

The fallen corpse of Omega X laid flat on the ground with no signs of life. His eyes were closed and his breathing was no longer swallow. He was simply dead without reason. However, Max refused to believe that his own father had met his end just now. The boy broke the silence with a single comment.

"C'mon, dad. Stop clowning around, ya prankster," Max managed to chuckle.

"Max, please…" Sora calls out.

"No, mom. Look. He's just playing. You know how dad can be."

"Max, we can't even feel out his ki," Mystic Celesta whispered.

"It's no use. He's gone," replied War Angemon.

"Understand what we're trying to tell you," Shintomon stated.

"No. Dad's always managed to escape death at very tweenie weenie second. He escaped death when he barely managed to escape the exploding dimension against Burizalor, he survived the D-Virus, Uncle TK decided to be the one to stake his life for Aunt Kari against Virus rather than my dad, dad helped to overcome D-Reaper, and my dad managed to fake death when he made us think he was killed by Bebimon. Yeah, you're really fooling me dad."

"Stop being so naïve, boy," Metalla X growled. "You don't get it."

"Max, please stop this. You're not helping any," Keke walks up to the delusional boy.

Kneeling beside his lifeless father, Max pushed on his corpse and giggled.

"C'mon, dad. Get up. Hey, c'mon now. You're just playing around. You always love to play jokes on mom all the time."

He placed his hand over Omega X's mouth and nose, in order to cut off his breathing. However, there was no oxygen within the warrior since he had just died.

"I'll just cover up your mouth and nose. There. Yeah, you'll wake up and beg for me to release my hold on your nose. You can't complain. I mean dead guys don't need to breath."

"Max! That's enough!" Sora calls out to her son.

"No matter what act you're putting on, once I listen to your heart, the joke is over! Here! Let me hear that ol' heart beating!"

As soon as he pressed his ear against his father's chest, he couldn't hear a single heartbeat. His smile twisted into that of a gaping mouth. He sits up and trembled in shock. His eyes widened with tears swelling up underneath his eyelids.

"Dad…?"

Sitting up from the ground, Max stood over his father's corpse while lowering his head. More tears streamed down the young boy's eyes. Keke and Sora held Max close to them to share their grief with him. Rei Saiba fell to her knees and covered her face in sadness. Mystic Celesta looked down at her brother's corpse and shed tears within her angelic blue eyes. The warrior gathered together to mourn over the loss of their beloved. What makes it worse was the fact that the digicores cannot be used since they are still tainted with negative energy and still needed to be purified by Azulongmon. The black digicores were sealed away and agreed upon to never be used again.

There was no gamble to be made. The Digi-Destined. The Tamers. The Legendary Warriors. Each mourning as one. They have lost their hero. Metalla X/Yamato loses a great friend and a rival. War Angemon/Takeru loses a brother-in-law. Ultima X/Davis loses a dear friend and a man he considers a 'brother'. Mystic Celesta/Hikari loses her one and only older brother. Gallantmon/Takato loses a friend and a teacher. Kaiser Greymon/Takuya loses a fellow goggle head and friend. Dorothy loses a man she considers a 'father figure'. Rei Saiba has lost an older image of a young man she loved in her own world. Sora has lost a beloved husband and childhood friend. Max was the most devastated of the bunch. He has lost a father of nature and talent. To him, there wasn't anyone like him.

Breaking out of his grieving moment, Max's eyes became possessed with rage and hatred. He turned around to face Saitou with an angry scowl. A bright aura engulfed him with his ki rising greatly.

Saitou simply sported that same emotionless glare he had when Omega X met his demise. He sat on top of his television set while clasping his hands together as if he were chanting a prayer.

"The movie on this DVD is already over. I was so caught up in the fight that I missed the chance to listen to the ending. It's a very beautiful requiem. It would have been perfect for Taichi Kamiya right now. I just feel a deeper sadness. Taichi. He's simply just another soul fighting for the wrong cause."

As soon as the Dark Angel made those comments, the entire warrior group turned directly towards Saitou. Max's eyes were mixed with rage and sadness. The same can be said for Kaiser Greymon, War Angemon, Ultima X, Shintomon, Cyberleomon, the Tamer digimon, and the rest of the Legendary Warriors. Metalla X, Gallantmon, Mystic Celesta, Dorothy, Pikkan, Sonja, BW and Beelzebumon each had eyes filled with inner rage building up as if waiting to go off like time bombs. Sora, Keke and Phoenixmon kneeled over to Omega X's lifeless corpse. The redhead covered her face and trembled heavily. Phoenixmon faced directly at Saitou and hissed.

In their view, the sparks have been set. This means **WAR**.

"In truth, he may be dead, but there's no need for you to miss him. We will all be joining him soon there after."

Nobody even bothered to reply to the Dark Angel's warning. There was instant silence within the caverns but the screeching of the monsters behind the dimensional barrier wall. The wall quickly shattered and the first wave of monsters were quickly penetrating through.

"The real finale is just getting started," Saitou announced. "If you plan to get your swings in, then hurry. The tunnel has been completed."

With that said, Max cries out in anguish one last time as the monsters were already emerging from out of the tunnel. The warriors were set and hell bent on avenging the death of the great warrior of courage. Saitou has made the biggest mistake and he may even regret for what he has done. Taichi Kamiya. After many years of surviving death through luck has finally met his end.

**Taichi Kamiya **

**Born: May 5, 1988**

**Died: October 29, 2016**

_"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust"_

(Preview)

Max: Dad's gone and there's nothing we can do to bring him back. The digicores are still inactive.

X: With Tai gone, Huanlongmon takes it upon himself to send the Digital World's Special Task Force. Right now, one fight has reached its end.

Sora: This can't be happening. Not, Tai. Why him?

Max: Don't you worry, mom! We're going to avenge his death! Saitou! I'm going to make your skull an ash for my father's ashes!

Saitou: You'll have to cut down the Anti-Synister barrier if you and your comrades hope to reach me.

Mystic Celesta/Kari: **THIS ONE'S FOR MY BIG BROTHER!**

Metalla X/Matt: **YOU'RE ASS IS DEAD, SAITOU!**

Gallantmon/Takato: Everyone of us throws out our best attacks towards Saitou but most of our best hasn't managed to singe this bastard.

Dorothy: Just how are we going to defeat him?

Susanoomon: We're not going to give up! We're here to avenge Tai!

Shintomon: Let's make this count, everyone!

Ultima X/Davis: We drag this battle onwards into the Dark Realm. We get a glimpse of what this actual place looks like. Kari, don't let the darkness consume you.

Saitou: So, this is the Dark Realm? Perhaps I shall look for the answers to my questions here.

X: These guys know it is a battle that they cannot win, but they still press forward! I'll be damned if I don't join them!

Sora: This next chapter is entitled…

**Attempting Revenge! ****Battle**** in the Dark Realm!**

-

Sonja: Now, Saitou's managed to form himself quite some powerful armor. Can we even penetrate through his defenses and come out on top?

Keke: Don't you miss this heart-pounding chapter or else!

* * *

I've finally done it. Tai has officially died in the Digimon Fusion series. Here all of you were beginning to wonder if I were planning to have him killed at some point. Well, you guys have your wishes. I'd like to thank all to those who have sent their song suggestions. I appreciate it. I hope this was a worthy chapter since I've been building this up for months. Now, we'll get to see how our heroes, who have grown considerably stronger overtime, stand a chance against their most powerful enemy to date. Can they avenge their beloved's death or join him in eternal peace?

You'll just have to find out for yourselves. Until then, peace!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics have been removed.)


	19. Attempting Revenge! Battle in the Dark R...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the __Chosen__ Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Kaiser X, Himo Saitou, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Hi! Hi! We're down with another chapter of action-packed excitement and… Oh yeah. I forgot we just came off a very sad, depressing chapter, didn't we? Sorry, allow me to get serious here.

I'd like to thank you guys for reading the last chapter despite feeling disheartened to see the series main character biting the dust. You never thought I'd kill off Taichi, did ya? Did ya:P He was going to die anyway. I just wanted this to be the perfect opportunity. Guess Saitou has done his job as being a pretty hated guy. C'mon, guys. There's more to him than a killer. He's based off of Shinobu Sensui, a great (and smart) anime villain.

Anyway, you guys want to see a smack down? Well you're going to get it. This chapter will be mixed with drama and action. Will our heroes avenge the life of their fallen comrade or join him in eternal limbo?

You'll just have to read on to find out, my friends. Enjoy the show.

* * *

**_Last time on Digimon Fusion…_******

**_Max raised his Jigen-to and came down with it in one gigantic swing. The sword unleashes a mighty force that rushes across the dimension and through the barrier itself. Neo couldn't maintain his dimension territory any longer. He could only look on in horror as the dimension was split in two and cut wide open._**

**_Saitou, charged up with his full Saint Light ki, was flying out with one hand stretched out in order to finish off Omega X._******

**_There was a sudden freezing of time itself once a streak of golden-orange ki light sliced through the Uraotoko in half. Everything seemed to be standing still as if time was instantly frozen. Saitou and Omega X were stiff as statues._**

**_After a few seconds of frozen time, the Uraotoko unleashed a horrifying screech before it was instantly deleted. Finally, everyone from within the dimension was immediately set free._**

**_Suddenly, from the other side of the caverns, Shintomon instantly appeared with Sora and Phoenixmon accompanying him. They had arrived just at the last moment to witness the dismantling of Neo's Uraotoko and Saitou charging ahead to deliver the finishing blow to Omega X. Sora's eyes widened in despair when she saw her husband preparing to meet death head-on without a show of fear._**

**_The first to fly out from out of the shattered dimension were the seven that had transferred their energy to Max. Metalla X, Mystic Celesta, Ultima X, War Angemon, Crimson Gallantmon, Dorothy and Kaiser Greymon flew out in masse. Each powered up instantly with aura flares engulfing them. Max flies out alongside of them. Keke accompanied the boy while carrying along Rei Saiba. Neo Saiba had fallen flat on the ground and was knocked unconscious from his fall. The others tagged along behind the crew. This included BW, Pikkan, Cyberleomon, Sonja, Sakuyamon, Beelzebumon, Mega Gargomon, Zephrymon, Koriikkakumon, Metal Kabuterimon, Magna Garurumon and Loweemon._**

**_All of them cried out for their beloved to move aside from becoming massacred from the Dark Angel's upcoming attack._**

**_"TAICHI!" the crew cried out in unison._**

**_"FATHER!"_******

**_"TAI!"_******

**_"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Max, X, Sora, Mystic Celesta and Rei exclaimed out to their beloved._**

**_Within the last second, Omega X turns around to face his loved ones for a last time. Then, came the unexpected. Saitou's ki-coated left hand punched right through Omega X's targeted chest._**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_******

**_…_**

**_There was an instant flash of light, which exploded across the entire caverns. Max was the first to react to this and gasped out in shock. He had just seen what he never expected to see. The unexpected had finally come into fruition. Soon, everyone else was sporting the same shocked expressions. Some even frozen in place with their mouths dry as cotton. Each of their heart beats stopped completely as time itself froze again. Other than Max, perhaps the most devastated were Sora, X, Mystic Celesta, Shintomon and Rei Saiba. Even Metalla X, Pikkan, Beezlebumon and BW were shocked beyond their belief._**

**_"No… NOO!" X screamed out of anguish. "Not again. He can't be killed in this time either! It's as if history is repeating itself!"_**

**_"FATHER!"_****_ Max screamed out one last time before his cries echoed across the caverns._**

**_Looking on through the viewing orb, even the crew outside was showing signs of fear and sadness. Their only hope had been done in before each of their very own eyes. Not even Kazu, Guardromon and Kenta were in the mood to crack any one-liners at the moment. Gomamon, Joe, Cody and Digmon were speechless. Mimi started breaking down in tears as she pressed herself onto Izzy. Rosemon and Hercules Kabuterimon were already in grief. There was instant eerie silence. Mummymon fell to his knees and watched the hero give his life up for the sake of his loved ones. Arukenimon held Black Gatomon tightly. Even tears were being shed from Jeri. Gosenzomon fell back in shock while Lady Moinanea was the affected out of everyone._**

**_Everyone, including Sora and Max, were stunned with a mixture of shock and grief. Their beloved warrior had finally met his end in battle. Even the warriors felt no ki from their now deceased leader. X started swelling up with tears in his eyes in grief over the loss of his greatest student and best friend he could ever have._**

**_Max stepped out of the silent group and looked across at his fallen father. He felt no ki emitting from the body and choked with tears._**

**_"No… It's not possible… Not my dad… He can't be… He can't…"_**

**_Even Saitou was displaying at least some sympathy for the fallen warrior of courage. His face was slightly twisted with some hints of grief._**

**_"Taichi Kamiya just died."_**

* * *

**(Play Gundam Seed Opening theme _Invoke_)**

**(End theme)**

**Attempting Revenge!****Battle**** in the Dark Realm!**

**Saitou's Lair.****8:00 P.M.**

At that sudden moment, one deadly attack had sealed the fate of the one who inherits courage. All hopes had been shattered and every last ounce of miracle was dispersed. The shadows were ready to consume the light and humanity's savior was laid to rest. Eternal rest even.

The mood had certainly taken a sudden 180 ever since Omega X, A.K.A. Taichi Kamiya, was killed and his death was mourned by his loved ones. Standing around the fallen hero, each warrior had their heads lowered to pay their final respects to their beloved.

Taichi. Agumon. Omega X. Forever would be in their hearts and minds.

The first to lift their head up to face the Dark Angel was none other than Max Kamiya himself. His eyes not only filled with tears, but sadness and hatred. His hatred for Himo Saitou had not jumped into maximum heights. There was no longer reasoning with the boy and his comrades. If there was ever a barrier around them, Saitou has shattered it. If there was ever a wall, he has torn it down. The suppressed feelings of the warriors were immediately shattered down in on instant.

Each warrior looked back to the most important events that have occurred in Taichi's life. First of all, Sora Takenouchi could remember the day she admitted her love after her crest first shone during the fiasco with Myotismon. Her eyes laid down upon the corpse of her beloved husband. Tears dropped from her eyes as she busted in angst. She pressed her face onto Omega X's chest and cried deeply.

The warriors directed their attention towards their common enemy at this point: Himo Saitou. For them, it time to avenge Taichi Kamiya and Agumon. Time to avenge Omega X. Himo Saitou had made the biggest mistake of his life. Each Digi-Destined/Fused warrior, Tamer digimon and Legendary warrior was ready to give Saitou the biggest beating of his sad life.

However, there was yet another problem. The tunnel leading to the Dark Realm was at its final stage. Screeches and roars were echoing across the caverns as if the dead were raised from their cryptic cemetery tombs. Hordes of lower level viral digimon were emerging. They included the Vilemon, Cultivarmon, Icedevimon and Devimon. There were even a few Piedmon and Bakemon as well. Himo Saitou was sitting on top of his television with a calm, collected glare across his demeanor.

"There's little time to mourn the loss of your fallen beloved, Digi-Destined. Tamers. Warriors. The first doorway has reached its final stage. The doorway is open."

No reply came from the warriors. The rocks falling from the ceiling and the monsters' screeches were the only sounds that echoed within the cave. Each were dead set on getting their hands on the Dark Angel and tearing him apart limb by limb. Literally. Himo Saitou shifts his eyes directly on the group and started to speak out through the sudden silence.

"Are you all brave enough to lead the way where your late friend could not? Would you all escort me to what lies beyond this tunnel?"

As he said that, the first tunnel was widening at a radius that nearly took up a whole cavern wall. The monsters and demon digimon were starting to emerge in the mass hordes. Max shifted his teary eyes directly towards Saitou. He showed no signs of fear or regrets for what he was dead set on accomplishing. He would avenge his father's death, a brave accolade for a six year old boy to ever consider.

"I'll go anywhere you want," Max whispered. "Sure. Bravery is all we have left."

"We'll go anywhere you want," Kaiser Greymon proclaimed.

"It won't matter where we go, the result will be the same. Your death is at hand," Dorothy hissed.

"Killing a cherished soul we've come to love? You're unforgivable," Gallantmon replied.

"I'm not afraid of you or the great darkness beyond. You're going where Devimon is resting," War Angemon stated.

"May light purify your darkness and send your rotting soul to eternal damnation," Mystic Celesta shifted her blue eyes onto the Dark Angel.

"You don't deserve to wear the blood of Taichi Kamiya on your hands, you monster," Ultima X growled.

"Killing my rival is the one mistake you will ever regret. Now I'm going to carry out his will and take your life as a way to honor my rival's wishes," Metalla X growled before powering up a bright aura around him.

Soon, each of these seven warriors was flaring up with strong, healthy ki auras. Thereafter, the rest of the Tamer digimon and Legendary warriors were powering up with ki auras. Sonja steps out into a fighting stance. Pikkan, BW, Cyberleomon and Beelzebumon prepared themselves for the upcoming battle.

"Execute…"

Without warning, Kaiser Greymon waved his hand towards the other five Legendary warriors. He lets out a familiar cry that his comrades were quite familiar with.

**"ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**

With a nod, the warriors quickly came together and merged into a bright sphere of light condensed with a large amount of energy. The six warriors merged themselves together and formed the ultimate legendary warrior of peace. Yes, the titan who defeated Lucemon emerged from out of the heavenly light. Susanoomon steps out and sets his sights directly onto the Dark Angel.

"Susanoomon…" the unified warrior spoke calmly yet contained venom within the voice.

Gallantmon's Crimson Form was emitting a bright red aura, which flashes across the caverns. At the same time, he was sending out energy for Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon to take in order to power up their ki. Soon thereafter, Beelzebumon and Cyberleomon were receiving the same energy as the two bio-merged Megas received.

BW and Pikkan powered up with auras surrounding their bodies. A black light engulfed BW while a lighter one covered the Alterian warrior completely.

Shintomon, too, was ready to throw down the gauntlet to avenge the loss of Taichi Kamiya. In actuality, he should have stayed with his lady but he has chosen to stake his life to stop Saitou on his own.

The other five warriors were already gaining a much larger power-up than most of their other comrades. Ultima X, War Angemon and Mystic Celesta were standing together with ki levels higher than they were before. In fact, they had now just reached Mid-S class levels. At this point, Mystic Celesta could easily destroyed ten Virus' at once. Dorothy harnessed all of the data from Avengemon within her and mixes that with her inner ki. Thus making her more efficient and deadlier than ever, perhaps even more than her former D-Reaper incarnation. Metalla X raised his ki level even higher and is now above Tai's highest.

As soon as they were finished powering up, they began to charge across the caverns directly for Saitou. Max gasped out to realize that every digital warrior is taking up arms to avenge the loss of his father.

"All right, you guys! Let's go for it! This one's for my dad!"

Everyone was getting involved, from the likes of Metalla X all the way to the likes of Beelzebumon and Mega Gargomon. They all shared one common goal and that was the complete annihilation of Himo Saitou.

Not taking their threats seriously, Saitou simply nodded his head with some peak interest. What surprised him the most was the sudden ki power-up the majority of the digital warriors received from the extreme emotional pressure from seeing their loved one perish.

_"Incredible.__ The ki levels of Metalla X, Crimson Gallantmon, Susanoomon, Mystic Celesta, War Angemon, Ultima X and Dorothy have jumped all the way to the spectral power of mid S-class forces. Pikkan, BW, and Cyberleomon have become A-class levels. The rest of the bunch is at B-class levels."_

"Hey, wait for me, guys!" Max calls out to his friends.

Just before he went out to join them in the crusade to stop Saitou, the boy stopped immediately and turned around. Keke, Sora, X, Rei Saiba and Phoenixmon remained near Omega X's corpse with sadness across their faces. He expressed his final show of respect with a prayer for his deceased father.

_"Father.__ You died a hero's father by sacrificing yourself for the lives of billions of others. You lit our torches over the years, including those for my aunt and Takato. I won't let your death be in vain. I shall take your wishes completely with me. There's a good chance I'll be joining you soon, but I'm going down fighting, because that's what a Kamiya does. We never give up. Rest, dad. You deserve eternal paradise for your selfless act."_

Turning his attention back over to Saitou, his blood started to boil again.

"Max! Please! Don't go! He'll kill you!" Keke pleaded as she grabbed Max's arm. "We can't afford to lose you, too!"

"Let me go, my friends will need my help!"

"Max! This is crazy talk! You'll only make things worse!" Sora scolded the boy.

"If it were TK or Matt saying this, you'd let them go! Wouldn't you!" Max blurted out before pushing Keke away. "I'm sorry, but this is for my father's honor. Goodbye, everyone."

With that said, Max powers up an aura and flies out across to join his friends in combat against the Dark Angel in a last ditch effort. Keke and Sora call out for the boy to return. It was all in vain. When a Kamiya's mind is made up, there's no reasoning with them. Sora falls down to her knees and choked out a gasp.

"No… Max…"

"Oh, Sora…"

"Let him go, guys," X sighed. "There's no reasoning with the blood kin of Tai anyway. He has his father's blood coursing through his veins. Believe me. If I was in his position, I'd do the same thing, too. Alas, I don't have enough ki as it is to throw out a weak attack."

"X… I understand what you're trying to tell me," Sora nodded.

"Oh, Max. That is one brave boy. Like father, like son," Rei replied. "He's still fighting when he knows he and his friends may not stand a chance?"

"That's my son for you, isn't it?" Sora managed to laugh. "See what I have to put up with on a daily basis? Tai and Max treat each other as if they were friends or even brothers, rather than the traditional father and son relationship. Max's heart has been shattered and is willing to go all lengths to fight for his loved ones. He's doing this to avenge his father and protect us."

Keke nods as she watched the warriors take head charge against Saitou by unleashing their most powerful attacks. The calls of their attacks echoed across the caverns.

"Let's do this!" Sakuyamon cried out. **"SPIRIT STRIKE!"**

**"GARGO MISSILES!"**

While running across the caverns with his hands collecting energy, Cyberleomon sends out an energy ball out directly along with Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon's attacks.

**"BEAST KING SHADOW!"**

Next up, Beelzebumon, BW and Pikkan unleashed their own attacks directly towards the Dark Angel. They collected enough ki and released their most vicious attacks one by one. The demon biker drew out a familiar demonic pentagram and sends out a powerful energy blast through it to form his ultimate attack.

**"CHAOS FLARE!"**

BW raised his arms overhead and sends out a massive red sphere of negative energy.

**"TERRA DESTROYER!"**

Next, the Alterian was next to attack. He slammed both hands together and directly sends his projectile fire/electric attack directly for Saitou.

**"THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!"**

Leaping across the rock ledges within the caverns, Sonja leaps into mid-air, brings her arms outstretched, cups them together and fires away a non-ki energy beam.

**"POWER BLITZ!"**

Shintomon summons forth an orb and sends it across the caverns. Once the sphere stops at midpoint range, it shatters to unleash an array of energy blasts randomly at a light-speed rate.

**"CHOU BUSHIDO!**** HA!"**

Followed by the attacks from the A and B class warriors, the mid-S rankers were ready to take it up a notch to combine their efforts.

War Angemon flies out across the caverns with his friends tagging along behind him. He cups two hands together, gives a chant and releases a massive holy beam from out of his palms.

**"SANTOS-KEN!"**

Following up the Royal Knight of Hope's attack, Ultima X brings his hands together overhead and shoots out a powerful blast that scourges across the caverns and destroys every rocky ledge in it's path.

**"ULTIMA BLAST!"**

Mystic Celesta slams her two hands together, cups them to her right side, calls for a small chant and releases her trademark ki-based holy attack on the Unholy on himself.

**"SEVEN HEAVENS JUDGMENT BLAST!"**

After that, Susanoomon swung his mighty sword across to directly send a massively scaled projectile attack that sliced through the cavern earth itself. He made certain to keep the length of his blade shortened to prevent it from slicing the planet itself. This slash would only aim directly for Saitou.

**"CELESTIAL BLADE!"**

Gallantmon raises his holy swords overhead and directly fires away a powerful energy blast.

**"FINAL JUSTICE!"**

Taking flight across the caverns, Dorothy reached deeper into her inner ki and sends out her own attack that she had just recently achieved. She had used it on Virus to enable Hikari and Takeru to destroy the bio-android.

**"SHINGAMI CHAOS BEAM!"**

Finally, Metalla X polishes everything off by cupping his hands together and placed them out in front of him. He aimed directly for Saitou and roared out his attack name.

**"ICE BARRIER BEAM!"**

With everyone of these attack projectiles hurtling towards Saitou, the Dark Angel himself remained as calm as he ever was. He did not even bother sitting up off his television to avoid the attacks. Instead, the Saint Light ki materialized around him as if it were a barrier to protect himself from the incoming onslaught. Any less powerful enemy would have been vaporized in seconds. In fact, the monsters emerging were being fried and deleted simply from the warriors' auras. The attacks combined only plunged through the masses and quickly incinerated them as if they were lambs being lead to the slaughter.

The combined force attack only managed to push back on the Saint Light ki, while it did not effect Saitou the least bit. Rather, a small smirk formed across his face.

"I'll carry you all the way to the Dark Realm like this!" Metalla X screamed out.

"Yeah! Here's one ticket straight to hell you **BASTARD**!" roared Ultima X.

"Take him out, guys! At least we're getting rid of the weaklings emerging from the tunnel!" Pikkan calls out.

"At least we're not facing the Synisters or we'd be in big trouble," BW replied. "Then again, some of our guys have already reached S-class levels."

_"Matt, Takato, Davis, TK, Kari, Dorothy and Susanoomon are all mid S-Class levels. Yet their best attacks are not even penetrating through that guy's Saint Light ki!"_ Sakuyamon thought. _"Rika.__ Saitou's current power is that of a High-S class. We together will not stand a chance, but we'll go down fighting just like Taichi."_

"I don't care if this guy's a High S-Class! He's a dead man walking as far as I'm concerned!" Gallantmon roared out.

"Let's be careful guys. There's no telling when he'll strike!" Mystic Celesta calls out to everyone. _"Besides, if he's drawing us out to the __Dark__Ocean__, then he must be planning something big. Oh, why of all places did it have to be a in realm of darkness."_

With the combined attack pushing back on Saitou's Saint Light ki protected self, more monsters were immediately vaporized in the process. Even a Dark Master would not survive this. All Saitou could do was utter a few choice words.

"Well, this is quite comforting. Not a bad way to travel."

The merged attacks pushed Saitou back and destroyed the final glass barrier protecting the tunnel. More hordes of viral digimon were destroyed along the way. Following the Dark Angel was the warriors themselves. Metalla X was the first to fly through without any second thoughts. Following him were Susanoomon, Gallantmon, Mystic Celesta, War Angemon, and Dorothy. Max managed to catch up with his comrades as quickly as he could. The A-class and the B-class warriors tagged along despite fending off many of the low-level virals attempting to escape the Dark Realm.

"Hey, guys! Now, where are we going! Don't tell me that we're actually enter the Dark Realm!" Max calls out.

"Yes! This is it, Max!" War Angemon exclaimed. "Hang on tight to something!"

"I'll manage on my own! Nothing's going to stop me from getting my hands on that monster!" the boy cried out.

"Here we go, guys! This is battle of possible no return! Let's make this count!" Susanoomon roared out.

"Anything to severe that guy's head and avenge Taichi," Dorothy nodded.

"We'll let Max do the honors," BW replied.

"I don't care! As long as I use it as a trophy to use for my father's ashes!"

As soon as the warriors disappeared through the black abyss of the tunnel, the only one remaining behind in the caverns were the selective few. Sora, Rei, Keke and Phoenixmon still remained by the corpse of Omega X. For some odd reason, the warrior's body wasn't breaking down into data. He was simply lying there with no life whatsoever. Perhaps, since he was a higher level being, it would time some time for him to lose his body.

"This is rather strange. His body hadn't been deleted yet," Phoenixmon said. "Yet, I feel no life force from him."

"He is dead, though he's still human," Sora replied.

"Perhaps it just takes time for his body to delete?" Rei shrugged. "In any case, they went and left us behind!"

"I think it's best that way," Keke stated. "We can pick up from here and rejoin the others outside the caverns. We'll need to take Tai's body somewhere safe."

With the high level powers gone within the abyss, the lake started to settle down and the rocks dropped to the ground randomly after being levitated from the strong gravitational forces. X attempted to sit up from the ground. However, since he was running low on ki and the power from the Nexus emerald, he collapsed and lost his foothold. Rei was quick to catch his fall.

"There. Are you going to be all right, Max-kun… Er Mr. X?"

"You can call me Max. It doesn't matter to me. I'm sorry for keeping my identity a secret but I had to do it. Sora, you must hate me for this."

With a nod, Sora sits up and pats the young man on the shoulder. She embraced him in a tight hug with tears coming down her face. A tint of red covered his cheeks as he was embraced by a woman he considers his biological mother.

"Shh, it's okay. It doesn't matter to me anymore. You're Max. You and him are one of the same. Even if you're from another world, you're still my little boy."

"Sora… I…"

"There's no reason for being sorry. I'm sure Tai understands how I'm feeling," she turned her attention to her husband's body.

"Oh father… You gave everything up in order to allow everyone else to have their chance. By sacrificing yourself, our friends have upped their power levels."

Before long, X let out a deep sigh and collapsed on his knees out of exhaustion. The loss of ki and power used for the Nexus emerald has taken a huge toll on the former masked man.

"Are you going to be okay, X?" Keke asked with worry. "You don't look so good."

"I'll manage, Keke."

"So, what will happen to us now?" Rei wondered. "The hole to the Dark Realm is finally opened. The human world hasn't been destroyed… At least I don't think."

"No, these instances don't happen in an instant. It's nothing like when the D-Reaper destroyed the earth in one energy blast," X explained. "Hell, it's nothing like multiple atom bombs being dropped across many countries either. The battle will be drawn out and those monsters our friends vaporized were simply the first wave. There will be countless other monsters sweeping right after them."

"That's right. There are much more powerful monsters than those guys," Sora remembered.

"Yes. Those monsters were low levels. More of the cannon fodder will fall, but they are not the ones we should worry about. The next bunch will be even more frightening and unstoppable. There are far greater dark digimon of greater strength and intelligence living in the depths of the Dark Realm. They are patiently waiting low until they know everything is safe to enter this world and the four digital realms. Then… They will unleash a far destructive force any other power wields in the Digital Universe. That is how the four realms will be destroyed and how the human world will be finished. They will be devastated in one full swoop."

"But, what about the periphery barrier?" Rei asked out of hesitation. "That boundary tunnel is still intact between this world and the Dark Realm. That's supposed to keep all of the A-class and S-Class monsters from entering. My brother, Neo, said before that the more powerful a digimon was, the more the periphery field prevented them from ever passing through. It still has to be intact…"

"No, Max will cut through it with his Jigen-to," replied X.

"Why would he do that?"

"In order to avenge his father's death…"

"No! He wouldn't do anything that rash!"

"You obviously don't know my son that well," Sora replied. "If he's anything like his father, he'll be crazy enough to cut down that barrier."

"Yeah, that's Max in a nutshell," Keke sighed. "I should have gone with him."

"It's a good thing you didn't. Otherwise, you would be placed in greater danger," Phoenixmon replied.

"I agree with Sora," X said. "He will do it to avenge Tai's death. You definitely don't know Max very well, Rei Saiba. _You don't know me very well_."

The young man overcame the threshold surging through his weakened body and gazes over to Omega X's corpse.

"The last of my authority has died along with him. I've failed…"

* * *

**Eastern District of Odaiba.****8:03 P.M.**

The two vehicles drove across the empty streets. Luckily for the Inoue family, there wasn't heavy traffic to put up with. Who wouldn't want to blame them? The recent activity of digimon invasions has increased since the last few hours. It simply started with digi-insects swarming the skies worldwide but they were barely visible to the naked eye. Now, there were monsters rampaging across worldwide cities, including those in Japan.

Yolei looks out the window and lets out a deep sigh. It wasn't that long where she felt her heart beat stop for a second. It was as if she sensed the loss of a loved one. In fact, she felt this sudden reaction at exactly the same time Tai was slain. Even Hawkmon was worried for his human partner. She wasn't as uppity or her usual positive self. Her demeanor had completely changed since the loss of Ken several days ago.

"Yolei… You're not acting like your usual cheery self," Momoe turned her attention to her younger sister. "There's something wrong. Isn't it?"

"No…"

"Yolei. I've known you since you were born. I'm your sister. There is something wrong. Tell me, what is it?"

"Well…"

"Yolei. Why don't you go ahead and tell her?" Hawkmon suggested. "You're not the type to hide."

"your friend is right you know. You're definitely the type to speak her mind. Now, what's on your mind?"

"…I just felt my heart stop beating for a minute. It was as if I had lost someone dear to me just now."

"First Ken? Who next?"

"My heart was telling me that… Tai just… Something must have happened to him."

"I can't lie to you, Yolei, but I just sensed a life force that had just died a few moments ago."

"Is that right, Hawkmon? Was it Tai?"

"Isn't he Hikari's older brother?" asked Momoe.

"Yeah. He's the one. Remember he was in your school?"

"Oh him! Yeah, I remember now. He's with Sora, right?"

"Yes. He and Sora are married. They've been married since the D-Reaper was defeated. They have a son named Max."

"I see. Yeah, I remember seeing a picture of them with their kid. He's simply adorable, isn't he?"

"He's quite the darling. My kids often go and play with him when they visit him," Yolei answered.

"That's great. Those kids could use some quality time together. It's good for them."

"I agree."

"So, you think something just happened to Tai just now?"

"I don't know, but Hawkmon just sensed a dying life force. Are you certain it could be him?"

"No lie. It felt very similar to Omega X's ki."

"Stop the car!"

With that said, the elder Momoe sister put a stop on the brakes quickly. She and her husband turned to face Yolei with worried glances.

"Yolei…? Are you sure everything is ok? Can we do anything to help?"

"No, if what Hawkmon says is true, I can't stay here. My friends will need me."

"Oh, Yolei… Can't you just stay with us? The monster activity out there is probably going to get more serious with these reports coming in through the radio. The cities worldwide are becoming hectic."

"Military forces are being deployed to combat these menaces," the woman's husband, Kentaro, stated. "You would be crazy if you went out with your baby."

"I'm leaving her with you," Yolei said. "Even I'm not stupid enough to risk my children."

"There has to be another way," Momoe sighed.

_"I'm afraid there isn't it. If Tai is gone, then we're in serious trouble. That tunnel will be opened and all hell will eventually break loose,"_ the purple-haired woman thought.

Back inside the van, the children were quick to feel out the dying ki. Sam, David, Tike and Kara knew who had died just now. Even Wormmon recognized the deceased power level.

"So it is Max's dad," David said. "This is bad. I thought his dad was supposed to be invincible. That's what Max would always brag about."

"You mean to tell me this maniac killed Max's dad?" Sam wondered. "That means we're screwed if those monsters come out of that tunnel."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm not going to let my uncle's death go in vain," Tike growled. "Kara! Are you with me!"

"Let's do it!"

"Hold on you two!" Wormmon stopped the twins. "Please, don't go throwing your lives away like this! It's senseless! Plus, I'm sure your parents will do everything it takes to avenge his death."

"He's right you know," Naomi spoke up. "It would be best to remain here. If he is dead, then we can always restore him with the digicores, right?"

"About that. They are unfortunately inactive," Wormmon sighed sadly.

"What? If they're inactive, then we can't…"

"We can't bring him back, Naomi," David sighed.

"Don't look now, but the grown-ups are just leaving the van," Tike snickered. "This is our chance to va-moose and get out of here."

"No. We should stay here. Until we know what we're up against, it's best we stay here," Sam suggested. "Besides, what kind of chance do we have if our very best has been slain?"

"Well, it's better than sitting around on our butts all day," Kara nodded. "That's for sure."

"Let's wait until we know what we're dealing with," Naomi suggested. "Since I'm the oldest, I should make the decisions here."

"You're only close to being seven," Sam said. "What would you know?"

"I don't know but I know for a fact we must stay here until everything boils over. Ok, everyone. That's our plan."

"Humph. Fine," Tike and Kara groaned.

_"Just what is going on in there? I hope mom and dad are fine,"_ David looked out the window while worrying for his beloved family. _"Huanlongmon didn't give me this chance to be with them only for them to be taken away from me."_

With the children worrying for their loved ones, the monster numbers in Odaiba were steadily decreasing. This was all thanks in part to the efforts of Piximon, Centaurmon, Andromon and Michael's Metal Seadramon. However, this did not mean the threat was steadily finished. The tunnel will eventually be opened to release the Digital Universe's most threatening forces mankind has ever known. Mankind may very well have seen it's final stand as the dominant species with only a short time remaining.

* * *

**Rainbow****Bridge****8:03 P.M.**

The warriors of Azulongmon had nearly completed their assignment to fend off the rogue digimon. Most were deleted by the warriors while others were transported back to the Digital World via Michael's laptop. He was fortunate to have brought along his contraction just in case. Piximon, Centaurmon, Andromon and Michael's Metal Seadramon were patrolling the city itself in case anymore rogues decide to bio-emerge.

Piximon was sitting on top of a light post while feeling the dying ki just a moment ago. He was the first to pick up on Omega X's dying power. He flew across the darkened skies and closed his eyes. Feeling out the vibrations from his surroundings, he felt zero ki besides from his own comrades.

_"Strange.__ I just felt Taichi just now but his ki just simply vanished. Agumon's disappeared, as well. I fear for the worst…"_

"You've sensed it too. Haven't you, Piximon?" Centaurmon asked.

"I'm afraid so. The warrior of courage has fallen," Piximon sighed sadly. "This is not what we needed."

"I've just been told from Gennai that Huanlongmon is sending 'them' in," Andromon spoke out while landing down on the surface.

"So, he's sent out the Digital World Special Defense Force?" Piximon asked.

"They're called the Special Task Force, but yes he did," the android replied. "It looks like the Digi-Destined have failed in their assignment. The Special Task Force is the most efficient military force in the Digital Universe. They are the elite."

"If they are led by the great Omegamon X, then it doesn't surprise me, Centaurmon," Andromon said.

"So, have these guys been deployed yet?" Metal Seadramon butted into their conversation.

"Not yet," nodded Andromon. "By the way, have you found anymore rogues running about this sector?"

"No. I'm afraid we've driven the last of them back through Michael's laptop. They should be where they belong in the Digital World," the metallic sea serpent stated.

"This human must be serious if he's managed to have slain Taichi Kamiya," Centaurmon sighed. "I just hope his comrades are there to stop him until the Special Task Force arrive."

_"If Tai's dead, then I'd feel sorry for that guy. Taichi has some of the most reliable friends I've met," Metal Seadramon._ _"Or should we really fear the worst to come?"_

* * *

**Outskirts of ****Tokyo**** Miles from ****Mt.****Fuji****8:04 P.M.**

Once again looking at her necklace, Yuuko held the picture of her children closer to her. She cherished everything about her two kids, especially since they have grown up to becoming responsible parents on their own.

It wasn't until now that she felt her heart stop beating momentarily. For moment, she visualized Tai and dropped her necklace. Tears came down her face and eventually fell down to her knees. Susuma looks across towards his wife and kneeled next to her.

"Honey…?"

"It's Taichi. I just felt Taichi just now."

"Huh? Are you sure…?"

"Something just happened with him. If anything happened to him, I fear for our dear Hikari."

"What do you think could have happened?"

"I don't know, but it's bothering me. Oh, Taichi. What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now…?"

_"Judging by her expression, Taichi has gotten more than just in trouble. Something must have happened and I for one want to know what's going on. I just hope our Max hasn't gotten himself involved in this."_

Boy, was he ever wrong. Their beloved son had been slain by an anti-human maniac while their daughter and grandson are attempting to avenge the loss of their beloved.

* * *

**Outside Demon's Cavern.****8:04 P.M.**

The emotions of every remaining Digi-Destined, Tamer and digimon were running high. Lady Moinanea sits up from her kneeling position and immediately starts her trek towards the caverns. Buddamon was quick to snatch her right arm.

"My lady! What do you think you're doing!"

"Please, refrain yourself from grabbing me, Buddamon," Lady Moinanea spoke with a low tone manner. "Do not hold me back from injecting myself into this."

"My lady! You don't want to go in there! Not with monsters escaping those tunnels!" Gosenzomon warned the pregnant demigoddess.

"You ought to listen to the old guy! You'd be crazy if you go in there with a kid due!" Kazu calls out to the female.

"Please, reconsider and stay here with us," Mimi begged. "We've just lost Tai! I couldn't stand the sight of seeing another being senselessly murdered."

"I'm sorry everyone. I must inject myself into this situation. Shintomon even said himself that Taichi is his liability. Well, that man is the chosen champion of mine personally. I owe it to his family that I be there to pay my respects to Taichi."

"Oh, so that's why you want to enter? Just to give your final respects?" Suzie asked.

"I can't object to that," Lopmon nodded.

"Um, you mind if you let another champion accompany you?" Mummymon stepped up while kissing the demigoddess' hand.

"Um…" she replied with an innocent blush covering her face.

…

…

**WHAM!**

…

Standing over a fallen Mummymon was Arukenimon with a brick in one hand. She picked up the near unconscious mummy and tossed him across towards the hovercraft.

"I told you not to try the 'Mummymon' charm on other ladies, you twit!" Arukenimon scowled.

"At this point, you're going to end up killing the poor guy," Black Gatomon laughed.

"Oh dear. Was that necessary?" Lady Moinanea asked meekly.

"Well, you're a married woman, you can't expect men to order you around or treat you like an item."

"Shintomon isn't like that with me. We're too busy handling obligations dealing with the Digital Realms," Lady Moinanea

"Oh, I see. You're a very busy lady then, are you?"

"Of course."

"Before you go, my lady," Izzy said as he approached her. "You mind if you need some company?"

"Well, I really only wanted to enter on my own, but I'd appreciate that. Would you like to join me, Izzy?"

"If he goes, then I'm going!" Mimi calls out.

"Count me in too! My sister is in there and I'd like to do what I can to avenge the father of Max," Dimitri replied.

"Might as well count me in too, right?" Joe asked. "Coming, Cody?"

"You bet!"

"Let us come too!" Kazu and Kenta called out in unison.

"I should pay my respects too," Guardromon nodded.

"I'll go, too," Jeri spoke up while carrying Calumon. "Besides, Leomon and Pikkan are out to battle that heartless monster. I feel it's my obligation to give my final respects to Takato's favorite mentor."

"I'll go too," Suzie replied as she and Lopmon grouped with Jeri.

"I think I shall stay here with the others," Buddamon said. "However, do pay my respects to Taichi, please."

"Same with me," Gosenzomon replied. "Besides, someone has to stay to keep an update on the upcoming battle within the Dark Realm. It's my duty to watch over Taichi's allies."

Giving an approving nod, Lady Moinanea approved of the humans and their digimon partners accompanying her.

"Ok, everyone. Follow me out. This will be a long walk but I'm sure we will make it through," she spoke out. "Let's make this hasty. There's very little time to spare before anymore monsters emerge from that tunnel. I just pray we don't eventually confront any A-Class or S-Class monsters once we enter."

With that said, the demigoddess lead the entire team through the cavern. It was good thing Gatomon had provided hikari stones to lead anyone searching for a passageway through pitch darkness.

_"Taichi.__ I have a feeling you may not be gone after all,'_ Lady Moinanea thought. _"If I sensed in you is indeed a 'seed', then my prayers were hopefully answered."_

* * *

**Pseudo-Space Between Human Realm and the Dark Realm. ****8:05 P.M.**

Several minutes have passed since the warriors have penetrated through the doorway. They found themselves traveling across am empty, dark pseudo space in between the two worlds. There was nothing but pitch darkness. Ahead of them looked like a spiraling ring that seemed to be leading to another world. There was a cold breeze passing across the empty space that rushed past the warriors.

The group looked about their surroundings and wondered how anyone could even live in such a dull environment. In fact, the Digi-Destined and Tamers were quite familiar with the areas of pseudo space. The Digi-Destined were first sent directly to the Digital World on their first adventure through a dimensional doorway through such an empty subspace before. In fact, Metalla X, Ultima X, Mystic Celesta and War Angemon were very familiar with using their digivices to be digi-ported from the real world directly into the Digital World years ago. Shintomon helped lead the Digi-Destined and the Tamers through a pseudo-space tunnel leading to the Digital Realm of the southern galaxy.

Looking about his surroundings, Max gasped at the dark environment and astonished. Luckily he wasn't alone traveling through this pseudo-space. Every other warrior that passed through was accompanying him. Like an innocent child, Max approached Gallantmon.

"Wow, so where are we, Takato? Guilmon? This looks like a pseudo space. My dad and I would always bypass one when going to the Digital World via our computer."

"That's exactly right, Takato. I've had my share of experiences with these places. Right, Sakuyamon."

"Yes, so I would prepare myself, Max. This is going to be one bumpy ride."

"Wow! I'm sensing much strong kis from each of you now!" the boy wooed in astonishment. "Like you and Gallantmon are ways past their previous power levels."

"You should thank your father for that," Mega Gargomon nodded. _"So, I'm a grade B-Class butt whooping bunny-dog! Well, I'm proud to earn that privilege! Ha! Wish Lopmon were here with us."_

"well, don't get too carried away," Cyberleomon sighed. "You're still no match against Saitou by yourself."

_"Yeah, go ahead an raid on my parade, Leomon. You wouldn't stand much of a chance either, hot shot."_

"Ok, guys. That's enough out of you," Pikkan growled. "Make sure to concentrate and sense that bastard's ki."

"Right. That's much more important as far as I'm concerned," replied Metalla X.

"This is so great! We have seven S-class fighters on our side!" Max said with glee. "Uncle TK. Aunt Kari. How does it feel?"

"I don't feel any different except my ki has risen extraordinarily," War Angemon replied.

"Likewise, X, but I feel I still haven't gone past my limits," Mystic Celesta stated. "With this power, I could probably lay waste to ten Virus' at once. Maybe even a hundred Burizalors."

"Love your new level of ki, guys?" Ultima X snickered. "I feel like I can do anything!"

"Why don't you prove it by taking on Saitou yourself?" Sonja teased her husband.

"Erm… Um… I'll get back to you on that one."

"Never thought I be traveling through a wacky place like this again," Beelzebumon commented.

"This new surge of power has certainly given Susanoomon quite the power boost," Dorothy commented. "That's a good thing, too. How does it feel?"

"We'll need it if we have any hope of avenging our friend," the unified warrior of peace nodded.

"Who would have thought I was once the D-Reaper and I tried to kill you guys? I feel pretty bad teaming with you guys here."

"That was all in the past. Besides, you're different from that monster and reincarnated," Mega Gargomon assured the girl.

"Ah. But, I don't know if I should have the honor fighting along beside you."

"You've been forgiven and become a valuable asset to the team. Heck, you gave us quite the butt whooping when you were that monster. Don't feel bad, Dorothy. We all share one thing in common: our respect for Taichi Kamiya."

"Thank you, Henry. That really means a lot to me," she responded with a blush across her cheeks.

_"Ooh, Henry!__ You made the former D-Reaper blush! You dawg!"_ Terriermon snickered within the machine mega.

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you, Kari and I wouldn't have beaten Virus like that back there," War Angemon smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, gosh. Then, I feel worthy to fight alongside you! I'll do anything to avenge Tai. After all, he's the one who gave me life so to speak, and he's treated me like a daughter. I know Avengemon within would agree with me."

"And you're a great 'big sister' for me, too," Max said. "You're apart of the family now. Now, let's avenge my dad together."

"Right, Max-kun!"

"I see and can feel him, guys!" Metalla X calls out to everyone.

"Right! I can see that monster!" Gallantmon seethed.

With that said, the entire group quickly picked up on the Dark Angel's ki. Bypassing through a tunnel, they found a wide yellow net covering in between the dimension. The net itself was in actuality the Anti-Synister barrier to keep all S-Class and A-Class monsters from emerging from the Dark Realm.

Suddenly, appearing on the other side of the barrier was a dark familiar shadow. Its body was emitting the same Saint Light ki. Yes, Himo Saitou had managed to pass through the barrier even as an upper S-Class ranker! But, how exactly did he pass through without getting singed as a single scratch on his armor. A grin forms across the Dark Angel while the group stopped across the barricaded net barrier.

While Sakuyamon, Max, Mega Gargomon and Sonja can easily pass through since they are B-class, the others were not so lucky. If even one of them touches the net barrier, they would be directly blown back. In fact all of the attacks from the A and S class warriors were easily incinerated against the net.

"But, Saitou's an upper S-Class!" Susanoomon exclaimed.

"How the heck was he able to get through unscathed?" Max wondered.

"All of our attacks couldn't even make it through," Mystic Celesta gasped.

Saitou immediately powers down his Saint Light ki and goes to explain the situation behind more in-depth secrets of his ability.

"I'm glad you asked, dear boy," Saitou replied. "My Saint Light ki is holy power. The higher powers of the Digital Universe couldn't use it to block out beings with this sacred energy. The periphery field can only block out digimon and digital warrior ki. As a matter of fact, all of the attacks from Yamato, Takato, Hikari, Shintomon, Takeru, Daisuke, Susanoomon, Dorothy, Pikkan, BW, and Cyberleomon launched were neutralized by this periphery field."

"Even my attack is useless against the net. I should have remembered that," Shintomon said with a scowl.

_"Not even that guy's clothes were singed by our combined attacks,"_ BW thought.

_"You mean to tell me that he blocked all of that out with just his ki!"_ Metalla X said to himself within his thoughts.

"Then again, you guys should all be thrilled," the Dark Angel spoke fondly. "This periphery field only reacts to A-class spectral power or higher, after all."

Giving a scowl, Pikkan was preparing to attack head on without even thinking about the consequences.

"In other words, ironically enough, by means of Taichi Kamiya's death, your base powers have been awakened. However, unfortunately for you guys, as a result of the power boost, you can no longer pass through the periphery field."

As Saitou gives a small laugh, Dorothy walks across directly towards the periphery net. She puts out her right hand onto the net and was quickly blown back a little. An electrical surge coursed through her right hand. It was slightly burnt from the net's mystic power. She nodded her head and faced her team.

"He's right. We're trapped. None of us can even teleport through."

"Well then, Max Kamiya, your Jigen-to is the only thing that can cut through this periphery field," Saitou reminded the boy.

"Ha! Since I'm B-Class, I can pass through with Davis' girl, Beelzebumon, Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon! We can still make it through on our own!"

"Humph. If your father couldn't take me on, what makes you think you stand a chance in hell?"

"We'll see when we get there! **JIGEN-TO!**"

Leaping across towards the peripheral wall, the boy summoned forth his supped ki sword. He comes down with one mighty swing and easily slices through the net like butter. He makes direct eye contact with his father's murderer and gives him a dark glare.

"If I wanted, I can handle you myself! Even if I die, my friends here can still use your skull as an urn for my father's ashes."

Giving another grin, Saitou flies out across beyond the pseudo-space and directly towards the doorway leading to the actual Dark Realm. The warriors gave chase after Saitou by taking flight. Metalla X was ahead of everyone with one goal in mind: kill Himo Saitou at any cost.

"This is where I end your damn life, Saitou! PREPARE YOURSELF! HA!" Metalla X roared before exploding with a ki aura coating his body.

One by one, each digimon and digital warrior flared up with auras.

"You're reading lead!" Beelzebumon loaded his double barrel. "I've got one with your name signed on it."

_"Father!__ It won't be long before we avenge you!"_ Max thought while he wielded his Jigen-to in one hand.

With the warriors hot on his treks, Saitou looked across ahead of him to find a blinding source of dark light emerging. Yes, they were getting closer. It would only be a matter of time before the eventual showdown would commence. There was no turning back now. The warriors have taken up arms and are willing to risk their lives to protect many others praying for their victory.

However, that was not the case in one realm. There was an individual preparing to send in his own aides to stop this upcoming future Synister threat.

* * *

**? Center of the Four Digital Realms ?**

Deep within the Japanese-temple styled royal chambers, the head sovereign had no patience to put his faith on the digital warriors any longer. The tunnel has been opened and he couldn't hope to rely on X's comrades. He would take matters to his own hands, but there was something else that had bothered him. It dealt with Taichi Kamiya/Agumon/Omega X.

Huanlongmon levitated slowly away from his throne and lands across from his royal doors. Duane, Keke and the others gave their salutes to the Supreme Holy Beast before turning his attention over to his aides.

**"So, even X and the Nexus emerald was unable to stop the rogue human with the Saint Light ki. This quite the unexpected turn of events. Yes, even I'll admit I was unprepared for a being possessing the rare Saint Light ki. I, myself, have been unable to gain such a power. Now Taichi Kamiya has been slain, our last hope."**

"Yes, Huanlongmon-sama," Keke replied. "But his comrades are going out to stop Saitou on their own. Seven of them have already reached the S-class power levels and many of them have become A-class warriors. That should be sufficient to stop that madman."

**"No, that's what I'm afraid of. Shintomon is with them. If he dies, I'm left in charge since Gosenzomon has retired his power. I can no longer trust a cataclysmic disaster of that magnitude in the hands of Taichi's comrades. The human with the Saint Light ki will pose a threat to everyone within the four digital realms."**

"So, what were you considering?" Tike and Kara asked.

"Yeah, I mean you can't put anymore faith in those guys? I mean, most of them are strong enough to take apart the digital universe's greatest threats!" Sam attempted to get Huanlongmon to reconsider.

"I'd know your role and shut it, kid. This is Huanlongmon's decision," Duane scoffed.

**"Taichi is no longer of this case since he has died," Huanlongmon stated. "Azulongmon's coveted digicores are still inactive. I shall dispatch the Digital World Special Task Force!"**

"No way! Those guys!" Keke exclaimed.

_"Oh boy.__ Things are looking bad,"_ Duane thought.

**"This situation calls for no more delays."**

The great beast sits up from his throne and lets out a deep sigh over the ensuing crisis that was yet to come. There was another problem bothering him. It was not just the threat of the Dark Angel. This one concerned Taichi and Agumon.

**"It's worse than we thought. X made a very grave error by selecting that human as his apprentice. We, the Digi-Gods, have made a huge mistake."**

"To be honest, none of us could have predicted this Saitou guy," Keke replied. "Even you never saw his Saint Light ki coming."

"No…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

**"This has nothing to do with that specific human. If only we had known sooner about the other human and his digimon partner."**

This statement quickly caught the attention of the crew, especially since Huanlongmon mentioned 'the other human' and his 'digimon partner'. He wouldn't be talking about the recently deceased warrior, would he? What could a dead guy possibly do to still be considered a threat to the four digital realms?

_"What are you speaking of, Huanlongmon?"_ Keke wondered. _"No, you couldn't mean, him?"_

With those two hints, one would only guess who Huanlongmon was referring to. An even greater threat than Himo Saitou? This would be the sole reason for desperately sending the Digital World Special Task Force.

**_"I pray that this threat is stamped out before we move on with the rogue human who has managed to infiltrate the Dark Realm. Both must be exterminated before our worlds are placed in even greater jeopardy."_**

* * *

**Official DW-STF Base.**** Unit 0034. Huanlongmon's Territory**

A mile off from Huanlongmon's palace was a large facility base guarded by an army of Knightmon and Paildramon. The alarm was immediately set off as Huanlongmon had called forth for the emergency team unit of the Digital World Special Task Force. The units were immediately gathered outside the facility base lined up for direct orders.

A fleet of nine soldiers stepped out from a large hangar base. Each were equipped with special defense armor to protect themselves from heavy offensive attacks and armed with energy-based swords. These weapons were used primarily by channeling data/ki by the user. These nine were highly trained and deployed only for special assignments. In this case, when the Digi-Destined and their allies fail to complete their assignment, then these soldiers would be deployed to finish the job.

The leader stepped away from his unit and stood out in front of his eight subordinates. This specific warrior looked like a white knight with a long flowing cape attached to his back. His feet were long with pointed yellow clawed nails at the ends. His eyes were blue, yet anime-like in appearance. On his left arm was a limb with a War Greymon's head attached to it and the Brave Shield made up the shoulder pad. The right arm had the head of a Metal Garurumon. There was an **X** emblem plastered across his chest. The digimon is identified as a Royal Knight called Omegamon X.

"As you should know, Huanlongmon has summoned us nine to deployed down to the human realm. The situation has grown dire. The warrior known as Omega X has been slain by the human possessing the Saint Light ki. Since his comrades have departed to combat this threat in the Dark Realm, it is up to us to seal up that broken barrier. Also, we've been handed an assignment to do away with the corpse of the fallen warrior."

**"SIR!"**

"Let us carry out Huanlongmon's will and restore stability to the human world! Let us make our brothers and sisters of the DW-STF proud! Are you with me!"

**"YES, SIR!"**

"That's what I'd like to hear! DW-STF! DEPLOY!"

As soon as he bellowed out, Omegamon X takes off in flight towards the heavens with his eight other subordinates. They have yet to reveal themselves until they reach the caverns. However, it is now know that the DW-STF is lead by newly-ascended Omegamon. This version is an upgrade after receiving the X Antibody. He was recruited by Huanlongmon to lead his DW-STF forces for special task work, involving combat and peace assignments.

Looking out from inside his palace, Huanlongmon watched his DW-STF forces taking off into the distance to be transported through an available portal. This would enable them to easily bio-emerge into the real world. With their advanced technology, they are stealthy enough to even bypass Yamaki's Hypnos most advanced sensory systems. Yes, even their network pales in comparison with the technology Huanlongmon's forces were successfully able to build.

"So, you think they'll get the job done, Huanlongmon?" Keke asked the mighty sovereign.

**"They have never failed an assignment, but this is the first time I have ever needed to deploy them during one of the Digi-Destineds' missions. They range from the Mid-B to Mid-S class. Omegamon X is the leader and classified as Mid-S class. He is my loyal and efficient general of the DW-STF."**

"That's quite the resume. Wait, I've seen him in combat. With his current power, he should take out a lot of the Synisters, right?"

**"Yes, but not all of them. Even he has his limits in his power. However, he and his unit are an efficient team. They will not fail."**

_"Oh, X. I just hope the others have stopped Saitou right about now. If what Huanlongmon said is true, then Tai's body just maybe convasciated by the DW-STF. Just what exactly has Huanlongmon all worried about when it concerns Omega X? Is there something he knows that he isn't telling us?"_

* * *

**The Dark Realm.****8:09 P.M.**

The Dark Realm. The infamous forbidden zone outside both the human and the four digital realms. In fact, this is the home refuge of some have the most cruelest and strongest beings known in the digital universe. This zone has been isolated from most activity from the Sovereigns, Holy Beasts, Celestial Angels and Supreme Lord Guardians. The landscapes were mainly barren and dry like a desert. However, there was a lush array of forest landscapes.

Even isolated, the large masses of the most intelligent and strongest of the dark digimon have created civilizations. They have developed their own technologies, even though they have no current resources to penetrate through the net barrier, at least nothing yet so far. Kingdoms and many domains cluster across many regions.

This is the home world where creature such as Burizalor, Lucemon Satan Mode, Demon, Piedmon and many virals were said to have been born. In fact, these names would only be classified as low levels to the mighty S-class and Super class beings. Devimon would be classified as one of the lowest.

No normal human has ever entered the Dark Realm, since the world's air would cause a person to decay and rot from the mere stench. This was said by Beelzebumon, since he was born in the Dark Realm as Impmon.

The Dark Realm is one large world, similar to any one of the digital worlds. It is the realm of darkness where only few would live to tell about it. There are other known regions said to neighbor this zone as separate outside domains. Those include the Realm of Darkness, the Dark Dimension and the Dark Ocean. Yes, it would seem dark has become quite the household name throughout these regions. Yami is even considered an alternate name in case one has no need to refer to it as simply 'dark'. The Realm of Darkness is the native home for King Devimon, while the Dark Dimension is the battlefield where Omega X fought Burizalor to near decisive finish. Of course, the Dark Ocean is notorious for harboring the 'Undersea Master' master, the Cthulu beast, Dragomon.

With rumors spread across the landscape about the recent barrier being cut down, the C and D classes decided to jump at the opportunity to freedom. In fact, every one of these low levels were already creating their own mountain while piling on top of reach other in order to reach towards the doorway into pseudo space. Their chance to reach the human realm was close at hand.

Looking on from the far distance was a pair of higher C and B class dark digimon. One of which was a viral version of an Angewomon. Her skin was pale and her outfit is leather, black. A pair of vampiric teeth appeared over her lips. Her crimson eyes met with that of a tiny bat-like rookie with a devious grin. Along with these two was a Marine Devimon and a Skull Satanmon.

"Man, take at look at those noodle-brainers trying to pile up on each other. Thanks goodness I'm a low level with a brain!" Demidevimon snickered. "Those guys are going to be in for it when the DW-STF puts a stop on their little parade!"

"Yeah. This definitely spells like a trap," nodded Ladydevimon.

"Well, then again. This is our open opportunity. What do you say!" Marine Devimon suggested. "We can escape this rat hole."

"Whoo! I hear the human world has better cheese burgers than what this place can offer!" Skull Satanmon said with glee.

"How can he eat burgers so consistently?" Demidevimon whispered to Ladydevimon.

"Sometimes even he amazes me."

Just then, the demon crew immediately picked up large ki signals starting to emerge from out of the hole leading through pseudo space. Ladydevimon gasped as she sensed an array of S-Class, A-Class and a few B-class power levels on their way into the Dark Realm.

"Whoa! Do you guys feel that!" Marine Devimon gasped. "These powers are freaking huge!"

"Eight of them are S-Class! A few are A-Class and the others are B-Class!" Ladydevimon replied. "There's one with a strange ki that surpassed all of the others!"

"Um… I think I'll stick with the Dark Realm's best cheeseburgers then. Off to the burger joint for me!" Skull Satanmon screeched before flying off into the distance.

"For once, I'll have to agree with the bone head," Marine Devimon replied. "I don't think I'd want to stick around to find out what happens from here. See ya guys on the flip side!"

Soon thereafter, Marine Devimon phases out from sight.

"Yikes! Yikes! Yikes! Wait for me, guys!" Demidevimon shrieked as he flew out to join his comrades.

The mistress takes one final glare towards the mountain pile of lower level dark digimon. In her mind, they might as well be signing their own death warrant. These approaching higher powers will simply incinerate them with merely the flare of their strong auras.

_"Oh well. Not my problem if those idiots decide to get decimated. I'm not sticking around here to find out."_

Ladydevimon immediately flies out to follow her fellow viral digimon to take refuge in a safe location. They weren't prepared to become causalities in what will soon become a war zone.

Meanwhile, a human-like figure emerged from out of the pseudo space. Saitou flies out across the open skies and marveled at the magnificent sight of the Dark Realm. The heavens were orange-red and engulfed by dark clouds. Following the Dark Angel out through the portal doorway were all of the warriors planning to take part in the upcoming battle.

"Whoa! So, we're finally in the Dark Realm!" Max gasped as he marveled at the scene.

Suddenly, Mystic Celesta felt uneasy and shivered from the surroundings. Ultima X and War Angemon were quick to understand her faint weakness within a dark territory. Her experience in the Dark Ocean were coming back to haunt her.

"It's all right, Kari," Ultima X calmed the female. "We're here. No creep is going to come out and get you as long as TK and I are here."

"Thanks, guys."

"Well, home sweet home," Beelzebumon muttered.

"Well, this place certainly does live up to its name!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "It's pretty dark."

"Shintomon! Have you ever been here before?" asked Sakuyamon.

"Yes, as a matter of fact… I've taken a few trips here for negotiations with some of the Kingdoms' rulers. Let's just say most weren't up for negotiations and came close to waging war with the Digital Realm's forces. Thus, we agreed to seal the Dark Realm with the barrier to keep all higher-level monsters from entering our realms."

"That pretty much explains why you higher ups decided to close this place up," Mega Gargomon said.

_"My father has told me stories about this dimension but I never thought it would exist. This is the birthplace of many such as Demon and Burizalor,"_ Pikkan thought.

"The Dark Ocean is an outside domain of this specific dimension," Shintomon explained. "Just as King Devimon's Realm of Darkness is a domain…"

"Hey! Elf-boy! You forget that there's a certain someone who does not want to be reminded of the Dark Ocean," Sonja gave Shintomon a threatening gesture.

"Sorry, my apologies."

"It's okay, Sonja. I'm already trying to get over it," Mystic Celesta sighed. _"Not.__ Even I still have nightmares about that place… Saitou, why choose this dimension?"_

"This is certainly interesting," Dorothy gazed upon the surroundings. "This air is very thick and polluted."

"This is an ancient world," Cyberleomon stated. "Older than even the four Digital Realms. Only the world of dreams is as ancient as the Dark Realm."

"Make sure you guys sense out for that bastard's ki! He's bound to be ahead of us!" Metalla X calls out to everyone.

"Don't worry, brother. We'll be sure to sense his ki," War Angemon nodded. "I'm not going to rest until we avenge Tai!"

Meanwhile, far across the Dark realm's heavens, Saitou gazed down upon the landscape as if he were in a dream world. This is what exactly the place he always wanted to visit. It was a dream come true for the Dark Angel. He spread his arms out and closed his eyes to visualize his dream.

_"So this is the Dark Realm…? How I so longed for this moment. I've been waiting years to have this opportunity. Ever since I was informed about such a world, it has peaked my interest."_

The Dark Angel looks back to the events leading to his peak interest of the Dark Realm. It all started when X himself informed him about the ancient world. It is said to be the birthplace of the Dark God himself and his subordinates. It's the birthplace of nearly every dark digimon, whether they are digimon or another life form.

He closed his eyes and looked back to the small conversation with X about the place.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Sitting down inside X's dojo, the young boy bowed his head before the masked man to show his respects for his mentor. X returned a bow and sits down to face his apprentice._

_"What's troubling you, Saitou?"_

_"X-san, I need to know more about this Dark Realm. It has peaked my interest. I need to know what it is like. One day, I would like to experience it for myself."_

_Letting out a deep sigh, the masked man complied and explained the secrets of the ancient world._

_"Saitou.__ You're such a bright young man seeking knowledge about everything of the Digital realms. However, you know nothing about the Dark Realm. Allow me to tell you the truth. The Dark Realm is best to be kept a secret."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"It is an isolated dimension where only the darkest, cruelest and most powerful beings reside. Even the Sovereigns have never entered since they know the unpredictable dangers that reside in it. As you know, the Dark God's second half still resides there unbeknownst to anyone, including myself."_

_"Dark God?"_

_"He sets the rules inside the Dark Realm. While he doesn't have the full power to break through the barrier, he can send lower level monsters into our world. Thus, the Digital Knights have been at war with these dark battalions. It's been a never ending war since then."_

_"So, I may never have the chance to experience this world in my lifetime?"_

_"Perhaps not, but it's for the very best. As good as you've become as my apprentice, you wouldn't last long against the Dark Realm's mightiest warriors. The powers of the Super, S and A class beings are far greater than anything the Digital Realms would ever hope to defend themselves against. It's our duty to maintain that barrier, maintain order across our realms, and protect the human world. We wouldn't want anything terrible to occur during these times. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, X-san.__ I understand…"_

**_"No, X does not understand. I was anxious to experience the Dark Realm. I needed to go there. As I grew and defected from X's cause, my anxiety grew. Like a spoiled child, I wanted to go to the Dark Realm. But I needed someone to help me to open the doorway. That is where I meant you, Neo Saiba. Together, we would find the one to cut through the barrier."_**

_Standing inside a dark, damp chamber, Saitou peered through the darkness with his eyes glowing a pure white. No pupils. No irises. It was as if he were possessed by an other worldly being. This was the result of him becoming possessed by six other alternate personalities other than his own._

_He steps out of the chamber, lets out a gasp of air and finds Neo Saiba waiting outside for him._

_"Neo, I'm going to the Dark Realm. I need to experience the realm of the Yami and escape the world of the Hikari. I need to see where the dark digimon live. I need to breath the same air as they do. I need to experience their lifestyle, their laws, their governments and their view of humanity. We will find a way to their world."_

_Suddenly, his other personalities were already plaguing his mind and arguing with him internally as if there were disagreeing politicians. A demonic face appeared through the pitch darkness of his mind and scowled angrily._

_"No! Kill the humans! Kids, women and the elderly! Make amends and fight on behalf of the dark digimon! Fight on behalf the Dark God!"_

_Another face emerged and his appearance seemed sterner than the demonic face. He appeared normal yet shared the same desire to murder as many humans as possible._

_"Let them dig as many graves as possible! It doesn't matter to us!"_

_Followed by that, another face emerged as an objector._

_"The humans are the real enemy! Kill them!"_

_However, another voice objected to the other personality's need._

_"The dark digimon are the real enemy! Kill them!"_

_The arguing personalities were washed away by a blanket fog of darkness__. All that was left within his functioning mind was a portrait face of himself. On one side, there was the normal human face of Saitou. The other half was grotesquely disfigured as if his human skin was melted off to reveal a demonic appearance. His demonic eye was red with no signs of a pupil or even an iris. It didn't even look remotely human. Symbolically, this would be the yin and yang of the Dark Angel. One side represented the Hikari while the other pledged its loyalty to the Yami._

**_"I could tell that some part of my heart was going rotten. Soon, I started realizing that the eroded portion was who I really was."_**

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Opening his eyes, Saitou looks across the Dark Realm's red skies and releases a deep sigh of relief. He was indeed in heaven, so to speak. This is what he wished for since hearing about its reputation from X.

_"The depths of my soul are shrouded in dark thoughts, but we all have light and darkness in us. If we are all light on the outside, then there is nothing but darkness from the inside. There comes a time when the darkness must come to light."_

Elsewhere, the digital warriors were still soaring across the Dark Realm rapidly in search for Saitou. Metalla X was quick to pick up on his strongly emitted ki.

"For a Dark Realm, there seems to be plenty of light sources," Susanoomon stated. "The skies are pretty red. We usually never get red skies like that back on earth."

"Plus, this world is severely polluted! Ack!" Max coughed. "They need to clean this place up!"

"So, where in the Dark Realm are we at, Beelzebumon?" BW asked.

"Yeah, I recognize these coordinates. We're soaring across the Forest of Fools. I was born as a Digi-tama in this section."

"Digi-tama?" Gallantmon asked.

"Another term for Digi-egg," Pikkan replied.

"Luckily, the monsters on this side are more well-behaved than the mindless fools who were stacking themselves quite the tower we passed," Beelzebumon said.

"Oh yeah? They were trying to enter into our world," sighed Dorothy. "Meh. I know our friends back home can take those weaklings."

"It's the upper classes that have yet to enter and they're smart enough to wait until the opportunity passes," Shintomon replied.

"But are the monsters weaker on this side of the Dark Realm?" War Angemon asked the demon biker.

"Of course. We can easily take them."

Suddenly, the digital warriors felt an overwhelming ki rising across the skies ahead of them. They turned to see a bright, golden aura widening around a human figure. Metalla X's eyes narrowed directly and his scowled.

"I've picked up on his ki, guys! You should be able to!"

"Yeah! I see him!" War Angemon growled. "The Sacred Light ki is pretty much a given."

"Look! He's condensing the ki into the shape of an angel!" Ultima X pointed out.

"He gives us a bad name, Takeru," Mystic Celesta spat out.

"He's no angel after what he's just done!"

"Quiet everyone! The bastard is about to speak!" Susanoomon seethed.

With silence overwhelming the group, the Dark Angel levitated backwards with his Saint Light ki condensing into the shape of an angelic form. Saitou spread his arms out as if he were a messenger from God. Like the messenger, he prepared to give them a speech.

"Now you guys are starting to realize what my Saint Light ki is capable of. As you can see, I have no packet of seeds or tricks up my sleeves. I don't need them. I can fly without any strings attached, even without the help of my maker. That is why many have dubbed me 'the Dark Angel'. If we have lived in less cynical times, the gift I'm preparing to give for the world might have been labeled for what it really is: a miracle."

"Bah! You're not talking my style, pal!" Ultima X retorted.

"He's really full of himself now, isn't he?" Sonja scoffed.

"Yeah! You think you can scare us with that 'holy one' crap!" Max cried out.

"Heh. The best part of this ki is that it unifies me with nature. Although, the winds here in the Dark Realm are a little bit difficult for my ki to control."

"This bastard thinks we can do anything! Ludicrous!" Gallantmon growled. "He's definitely no messenger of God!"

"It doesn't matter. We've come too far to turn around now," Shintomon stated. "I, Shintomon, don't intend to run away. In the name of my fallen people, I'll avenge Taichi."

"This one's for Tai!" Susanoomon roared as he summoned forth his sword.

"We're going to finish this!" Metalla X cried out as he powered up an aura.

"Well, I don't want to do any harm to these forests down here," Saitou pointed to the lush forests below. "Let's finish this fight over at that plateau formation over in the distance?"

As he pointed down away from the forests, the thick clouds dispersed to reveal a rocky, lifeless plateau in the distance. Beelzebumon stared ahead and grinned in delight. He was very familiar with these grounds as Impmon.

"Ah, yeah. Now you're talking my style! The Guillotine Plateau! It's the perfect place for the final battle!"

"Well, if that's what Saitou wants, then he's going to get it!" Gallantmon screamed out. "Let's move out everyone! This is it! The final battle!"

**"IKE!"** Metalla X exclaimed out.

As the entire group levitated down towards the plateau one by one, they waited. The Dark Angel slowly lands onto the surface swiftly with his Saint Light ki still intact. Once his feet touched the ground, his Saint Light ki faded away like mist. Now, it has begun. War would now be waged in the Dark Realm and it would be a battle for these brave warriors to never forget. They may not walk out alive but they would go down fighting-just as Tai did before he met his eventual end.

**(Play _Mortal Kombat, Techno Syndrome_ theme)**

(The sound of a tong instrumental echoes in the background)

Each warrior's eyes narrowed directly at Saitou. Then…

…

…

…

…

**SWISH!**

…

…

…

The warriors each moved faster than sound and encircled him. They all swarmed around the Dark Angel like angry killer bees ready to sting their prey. Swords were being sheathed and auras formed around their bodies. However, despite the sheer numbers against him, Saitou remained firmed at the center without an expression of fear.

"I should warn you all that I don't believe it is proper to fight when you've already resigned yourselves to losing. However, because you are fighting out of regard for your feelings toward the deceased, I will respond in earnest!"

With that said, a golden wave of light swarmed across where Saitou was standing. The force of the light pushed every one of the warriors back a few feet away. Even the mid-S class digital warriors were taken back by the Dark Angel's ascension of power. The Saint Light ki engulfed him completely as if he were preparing to undergo a transformation.

"What's he planning to do!" Mega Gargomon exclaimed.

"I don't care! He's dead meat when I get my hands on him!" roared Ultima X.

"Feh! He thinks I'm going to be alarmed at this point like that! He's mistaken!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"Yeah! You think that's going to impress us! We can power up our auras, too!" BW cried out.

"You bet your ass we can!" Max cursed.

The boy charged ahead and cupped his hands together to collect a ball of blue ki.

"TSUNAMI-"

However, Saitou increased the aura strength of his Saint Light ki. The force sends the boy flying back until BW was there to catch him.

"Don't even try it, kid. That attack would've been disintegrated through that Saint Light ki."

"Ugh… No way…"

All eyes were directly set on Saitou as the Saint Light engulfed him completely. There wasn't a trace of the human with white orbs. Those orbs absorbed through his body and started to build what looked like armor exterior on his form. A column of golden light shot out directly towards the heavens and out emerged the newly armored Saitou.

The warriors gasped at the sight of the new Saitou. Rather than transform his body like many enemies has done before him, his only changed his choice of clothing. He was wearing a pitch black bodysuit. His chest is marked with white streaks starting from the side ribs all the way to the back. There appeared to be a skull at the waist area as if it were a belt buckle. A pair of spikes protruded out from his shoulders. His eyes emitted a golden-green inhumane glow. His outfit looked exactly like Spawn's without the red flowing cape or the mask. Saitou tightened his fists and adjusted to his new armor. He bellowed out the call of his technique for everyone to hear.

**"KI KOU TOUI!"**

The warriors looked on towards their armored adversary and felt the ki from him. It had just increased ten-fold than before. He was in a far different league than any of them at the moment. It was amazing how the Saint Light ki could create such a defensive armor for a user, including Saitou.

"Damn! Not only did he change outfits but that armor just increased his power tenfold!" Cyberleomon warned everyone.

"You're kidding!" Gallantmon gasped.

"That doesn't change a thing! He's still a dead man!" roared Susanoomon.

_"Feh.__ Am I the only one not resorting to these damn outfit and form changes?"_ Max thought.

"Behold my Ki Kou Toui, Digi-fools. I usually call it my Sacred Energy Armor. As you can see, my raised Ki can materialize, to become both a supreme weapon and the ultimate armor! Chrome Digizoid armor has nothing on it. Daisuke, Takato, Hikari, Takeru and Susanoomon. It's quite similar to your own armor."

"Just like our armor, huh?" War Angemon chuckled.

"Sounds like you're saying there's a marked difference in our levels," stated Mystic Celesta.

"I'd suggest turning my ass around if I were you, pal," Ultima X snorted.

As soon as Saitou looked over his left shoulder, he turned to see Metalla X powering up. His aura flared heavily and rocks rose up to encircle him. The warrior of friendship roars out and flares up with a metallic blue light.

"Whoa! Keke's dad is going all the way!" Max exclaimed. "That's all of his power! Man, I wouldn't want to mess with him!"

_"So, brother.__ You've decided to fight and die for the sake of Taichi?"_ War Angemon thought. _"You've already died twice and there will be no way to restore you with the digicores inactive."_

Flying across the plateau, Metalla X roars out and unleashes a barrage of fists at Saitou. Each fist were rapidly thrown out but easily blocked by one hand. Saitou calmly had taken advantage over Metalla X's unfocused head on attacks. Metalla X flies up and tossed out an array of ki-blasts down on his adversary. Unleashing his Saint Light ki, the blasts were disintegrated with ease. Saitou swiftly phases out and reappears in mid-air. However, he did not just face off with Metalla X. He had already lifted a knee directly into Metalla X and knocked the wind out of him. Even at level four, the warrior of friendship was easily taken down. He delivers another kick to send Metalla X plummeting down into the ground below.

Susanoomon was the next to unleash his attack. He puts out a hand and snatches Saitou with ease. Putting the tight squeeze on the Dark Angel, the unified warrior of peace was going for the quick kill. Despite his size advantage, he did not take into account to Saitou unleashing his Saint Light ki. The force of the light sent Susanoomon back. The titan took his sword and increased its size tenfold.

**"NOW!**** CELESTIAL BLADE!"**

Putting his hands out in front of him, Saitou unleashes an array of star-like orbs. The attack was very similar to Seraphimon's _Strike of the Seven Stars_, but only with more force.

**"SANTO STRIKE!**

The stars struck Susanoomon's attack and pushed it back. Susanoomon was sent spinning around until the resciments of the stars ripped through his armor. Saitou comes flying out and pushes him back with an invisible force. The warrior titan was sent crashing to the ground with chunks of his armor shattered from Saitou's Saint Light ki attack.

Following by his attack, Mega Gargomon and Sakuyamon flew out to get themselves of Saitou. Gallantmon and Beelzebumon joined into the fray. The Dark Angel was surrounded by the three main Tamers and the demon lord defector.

"Tamers. Make it easy upon yourselves and just back out. You can not win."

"You took away a man who I considered my mentor and for that I will **NOT EVER FORGIVE** you for!" Gallantmon roared as his body was coated with crimson light.

"Take this! **AMETHYST MANDALA!**"

Sakuyamon summons forth a magical spell and became surrounded by Cherry Blossom petals with a symbol in the background. The symbol condensed and forms a circular ring. The shamanic mega sends the ring directly towards Saitou and aimed to dispel his Saint Light ki. However, Saitou wasn't the least bit worried and simply waved a hand and his Saint Light ki dispelled Sakuyamon's best attack.

"What! It didn't even phase his ki light!" the female gasped out.

_"Allow me to blow his head off!"_ Mega Gargomon cried out. **"MEGA BARRAGE!"**

The gigantic android unleashes a barrage of missiles directly for the Dark Angel. He turns and sends a small wave of his ki to cause the missiles to detonate before they had a chance to hit their target. Beelzebumon used this opportunity to create a pentagram symbol and fires away a massive blast using his gun blaster.

**"CHAOS FLARE!"**

Saitou swiftly turns, puts one hand out and shatters through the blast with a single stroke of his ki aura. Beelzebumon gasped out in shock over how easily the Dark Angel dispelled his ultimate attack.

"No freaking way! This guy is impossible!"

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Gallantmon roared out as he sends out a strong white energy blast through his swords. **"FINAL JUSTICE!"**

With the energy blast coming in at full speed, Saitou still remained calm as ever. Unlike the three other digimon, this Tamer's power was at the range of a mid-S class strength. It was very strong indeed, but not close to being even with Saitou's upper-S class range. He immediately creates a purple energy orb and delivers a kick to send it hurtling across.

**"KIKOU RESSHU KOKYU-HA!"**

The energy orb flew across towards Gallantmon's attack and pushed back with great force. The crimson knight gasped out in shock as he realized his attack was easily being overpowered by Saitou's energy sphere. Once the sphere penetrated through Gallantmon's attack, it struck head on with the knight. He let out a horrifying scream as his chest armor shattered into pieces. Saitou flies out across and sends a knee directly into Gallantmon's gut. The knight staggered backward and attempted to catch his breath. Not only was the knight badly hurt but even Takato from within was spitting blood out.

"Tell me, Takato-kun. How does it feel?"

Gallantmon barely lifted his head to face the Dark Angel's glare.

"How does it feel to fight on the wrong side of justice?"

After saying that, Saitou slams his a palm hand directly into Gallantmon's face to send him plummeting into the ground below. He follows it up by shifting to his next attack. His body began to pulsate with a purple aura surrounding his form. With a loud cry, Saitou unleashes an array of purple orbs. Yes, this was what he used against Omega X back at the caverns. The balls all condensed together into one single sphere. He swiftly delivers a kick to cause it to explode into multiple energy blasts. Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon and Beelzebumon were too slow to even consider to fight back. The orbs slammed against the trio head on and damaged their bodies. For Mega Gargomon, his armor shattered from the orbs' force. Sakuyamon was sent plummeting and left a battered mess within a small crater. Beelzebumon wasn't so lucky as his guns were quickly disintegrated from the attacks. The demon lord crashed through the surface below.

"The Tamers have fallen. So, shall be next?"

With that said, the Dark Angel found himself surrounded by Pikkan, Cyberleomon and BW. They were preparing to release their best attacks all at once.

"Take this, you bastard! **THUNDER FLASH ATTACK!"**

**"BEAST KING SHADOW!"**

**"TERRA DESTROYER!"**

With all three attacks coming in at once, they combined together into a massive sphere of chaos energy. Saitou merely brushed to the side swiftly and allowed the blast to fly across into the horizon. There was a slow motion effect for a moment as the attack penetrated through a mountain range in the background.

**KA-BOOOOOOOOM!**

The mountain range was destroyed in the process with debris flying across the landscape. Saitou smirked and phased out. Without warning, Cyberleomon felt a force of wind slam into his gut. The brave warrior realized that Saitou had punched his fist into the lion's gut. He polishes the lion warrior off with a kick to his face. Next, he flies out towards Pikkan and knocks him down with a powerful clothesline. He turned and punched BW in the face. Next, he kicked him in the gut, placed his head between his legs, and hooked his arms up.

"You're not getting up after this, Black War Greymon."

With that's aid, Saitou flies down towards the ground below and holds BW tightly with his arms still hooked up. With great velocity, the Dark Angel plunged through the earth below and delivered a 'Pedigree' maneuver on BW. The crater was so deep, it nearly went as far near a magma surface below. Saitou sits up and leaves BW down an unconscious mess. He levitated out from the crater with his arms crossed. Next, he saw Shintomon putting his hands out and using telekinesis to freeze the Dark Angel in place. He felt himself strained for a moment.

"There! That should hold you! Guys! He's ours for the taking!"

"This is our chance, guys!" Ultima X calls out.

"We have him where we want him!" Mystic Celesta nodded as she unsheathed her Omega Blade.

With Shintomon holding Saitou in place with his telekinesis, Ultima X led the charge with Sonja at his side. They flew across the distance in hopes of attacking the Dark Angel when his body is frozen. War Angemon, Mystic Celesta and Max managed to follow along with their comrades.

"Once they attack you, even your Saint Light ki won't stop you!" Shintomon hissed.

"Argh… Damn… Oh wait. I forgot," Saitou chuckled. "My light can penetrate through your spells."

As he said that, Saitou instantly set himself free of Shintomon's telekinesis and powered up his Saint Light ki. He flies out directly at Shintomon and throws out a punch into his face. He puts out a single hand and shoots out an invisible force to send Shintomon plummeting down.

"Even as a Supreme Lord digimon, you are still no match for my Saint Light ki. Now, it's down to the originals."

Saitou turns as he faces both Ultima X and Sonja charging his way. However, the couple had another idea in mind. They phased out at different directions. The Dark Angel was immediately caught off guard for a moment to find both standing out at different directions. Ultima X unsheathed his sword and slashed across at multiple angles in attempt to cut Saitou down in half. Sonja came up from behind and unleashes an array of fists. Saitou put up both arms to block out their head on attacks. They were not just rapid but deadly with their blows. Any normal warrior would have been cut down into pieces from this tag team assault. But, Saitou was holding his own and taking it rather calmly. His blocking was not just fluent but swift.

"Let's for a double team assault, babe!"

With a nod, the artificial female leaps across from the Dark Angel and charged up an attack from her hand. Meanwhile, Ultima X spun himself into a tornado with a deadly, spinning blade at the center.

"Hey, bitch! Over here! **POWER BLITZ!"**

**"HYPER TORNADO BLADE!"**

Sonja shoots out a double energy blast from her hands and aims them directly for Saitou. This allowed Ultima X time to shoot across at light speed. The plan seemed to work that is until Saitou slapped the woman's attacks away. As he turned to face the spinning blade tornado. He put his hand out and sends a wave of his Saint Light ki. The attack was immediately halted and caused Ultima X to freeze in place. Sonja came flying out to save her husband but was met with a hand swipe to send her plummeting down. Saitou grabs Ultima X, knees him in the gut, and sets him up for a suplex. He held Ultima X up high for at least a few milliseconds until slamming him down into the earth below. He had executed the 'Jackhammer' on Ultima X and created a massive crater in the process. The warrior was left battered in the crater.

Finally, it was down to War Angemon, Max and Mystic Celesta. The royal angelic knights flew out in different directions with Max soaring across with his ki sword.

"Let's go for it, Kari!"

"Right!"

"Heads up, you monster!" Max roared out. **"JIGEN-TO!"**

Phasing out at different sides of the heavens, Mystic Celesta and War Angemon cupped their hands together simultaneously. They chanted out their attacks at the same exact time in synch.

**"HOLY-" **

**"HOLY-"**

As Max swung his dimensional sword, Saitou was quick to see it coming and dodged to the side swiftly. The Dark Angel saw the angelic royal knights calling forth for their attacks at once. He flies out to attack them head on.

**"BEAM!"**

The duo shot out a double energy beam directly down at Saitou. However, he quickly plunged right through their holy attacks using his Saint Light ki. He spins himself into a tornado and catches both warriors inside the funnel. Saitou phases out of the tornado tunnel in time to call out his attack.

**"REPPA FUUJIN KEN!"**

After that, Saitou sends out golden projectile blades towards the warrior duo. The blades pierced through their armor. Mystic Celesta was the first to plummet to the ground followed by War Angemon.

"NO! UNCLE TK! AUNT KARI!"

Saitou phases out in front of Max and Dorothy. The boy and Dorothy were left all alone against the superior Dark Angel. He had taken everyone out of the team, including the six S-class warriors.

"Max! You get away from here! He's all mine!"

"But, Dorothy!"

"I said now!"

**(End theme)**

Nodding his head, Max flew down across to where his fallen comrades were scattered across the plateau. All were beaten, bruised and defeated at the hands of Himo Saitou. Max and Dorothy were the only ones left to fight off the Dark Angel.

"Well, isn't this quite interesting? A former deletion program has taken it upon herself to protect the life of a species she was obsessed in bringing extinction upon," Saitou spoke. "Now, that same demon has been reincarnated into that same species she once felt had extended their boundaries. Dorothy. D-Reaper. Whatever you want to call yourself. Give up this sympathy for the humans. You can leave here and be spared."

"I'm not about to leave here until I take your head as a trophy prize. Taichi was like a father to me. The boy is like a little brother I never will have. I may have done horrible acts as the D-Reaper, but I've redeemed myself by fighting for the ones I love. Now, prepare yourself, human," Dorothy chuckled evilly. "Unless of course, you want to become deleted."

Saitou remained firm and powers up with his Saint Light ki. He tightened his fists and prepared to attack with great ferocity. Dorothy's body became coated with a red aura and her blonde hair was blowing against the gust of wind rushing past her. Before either warrior had a chance to attack, there was a loud sonic scream screeching across the heavens.

Spinning around, Saitou gasped to find Metalla X reappearing once again with his arms placed out in front of him. He collects a large blue ball of ki and condenses it into a massively strong sphere. He sends it directly towards Saitou head on at close range.

**"ICE BARRIER BEAM!"**

As the warrior of friendship sends the attack out, Saitou takes it full on without a show of worry. The blast itself dispersed against Saitou's armor. Metalla X gasped out in shock when he came into the realization that his ultimate attack did no damage to the Dark Angel. Saitou leaps up and delivers a kick directly into Metalla X's right side. The force cracked his ribs in the process and caused Metalla X to fall down face first towards the ground below.

Taking advantage of this, Dorothy flew down to help Max with their fallen comrades. The calm Saint Light bearer levitated down to the surface swiftly without a single scathe on his armor.

Even after taking a devastating fall, Metalla X slowly sits up on his knees and struggled against the pain. He wasn't ready to give out just yet. He set out to avenge the death of his only true rival. Next, Gallantmon was sitting up despite his shattered crimson armor. Susanoomon followed soon afterward. Mystic Celesta, War Angemon and Ultima X struggled to sit up.

All of the six beaten S-class warriors were standing. All of the others were badly battered and laid unconscious. Dorothy and Max looked across at Saitou with worried glances.

"Saitou… really is… invincible now," Max stuttered in fear. "My dad… will never be avenged…"

"Don't say that, Max. We will avenge him," Dorothy assured the boy. "We can't… lose hope. _But what kind of chance do we have if we can't penetrate through his Saint Light Ki?"_

"What kind of bastard are we dealing with here?" Ultima X muttered before spitting out blood from his mouth.

The Dark Angel remained calm and collected while gazing upon the resilient S-Class warriors. They were lucky to have survived even Saitou's deadliest techniques.

"It's a tragedy that your strengths are so half-cocked. You guys unwittingly try to defend yourselves. Unfortunately for you, your deaths will not come easily."

As soon as he said that, each of the eight remaining warriors seethed angrily. Metalla X. Susanoomon. Ultima X. Mystic Celesta. War Angemon. Dorothy. Gallantmon. Max. They were the only ones standing firm. Taichi looms over their minds. Each face contorted with anger and sheer determination. Their chance to avenge their deceased loved one may not even come into fruition. The sheer God-like might of Saitou and his Saint Light ki has proven to be superior over their combined efforts. However, they are willing to sacrifice themselves and die in the heat of battle. For them, fighting their strongest enemy was their only satisfaction. Nothing else was going to hold them back.

Himo Saitou displays his overwhelming, God-like power. Even though the warriors have him outnumbered, the Dark Angel has them overwhelmed on the battlefield in the Dark Realm. This is one enemy that they may not be able to defeat but they will die before giving up. Will they be unable to avenge Taichi's death? have our heroes meet their eventual end?

**(Play Digimon Zero Two theme _Beat Hit!_)**

**(Preview) **

X: With our comrades putting their bodies and souls on the line against the unstoppable juggernaut, we are left to wonder if there is any hope.

Sora: Until is until the Digital World Special Task Force finally arrive.

Omegamon X: X. Allow us to take the assignment. We shall seal this tunnel up and do away the Omega X's body.

Keke: You can't do that! Why destroy his body! Let him rest in peace!

Omegamon X: You don't realize this but there is a demon seed inside of Omega X as we speak. Technically, Agumon originally had the demon seed since he was meant to be a weapon of destruction. I do believe Neo Devimon stated himself that the little fellow was supposed to have destroyed the Digital World. He lost his memories and became the partner to Taichi Kamiya. Now ever since merging together, Tai has also inherited the seed into his body. Omega X is a genetic time bomb waiting to go off!

Lady Moinanea: What! I'm sensing a great ki coming from Taichi's body!

Omegamon X: You see, X! Omega X is the Digi-Mazoku!

X: I'm also sensing Saint Light ki from this body!

Sora: Tai… No… How can he…

X: A mixture of Mazoku and Saint Light ki combined into one!

(Omega X rises up with his eyes emitting a red-golden glare. A sinister grin forms across his face with a pair of fangs projecting under his lips.)

Omega X: Well, now that I'm back to life, it's time I go to the Dark Realm and kick Saitou's ass. X. Wanna come with me? Sora…

Sora: Go get him, tiger.

Max: Dad! You've alive!

Saitou: How is this possible! You're supposed to be dead!

Omega X: True, but I can't seem to rest in peace with scum like you still around.

Ultima/Davis: Wow, Tai's a half human, half digital and half digi-mazoku? What's next? A mutant T-Rex?

Max: And my dad has a special surprise that even Saitou will be surprised! The next chapter is entitled…

**Revelations of the Digi-Mazoku!**** The Final Clash with the Dark Angel!**

-

Metalla X: You mean to tell me Tai's reached to a new level form in the process!

* * *

Damn, what another long write. Hope this one was action-packed. Our heroes efforts were valiant but in vain. Let's hope they can stall him next time. The next chapter is shaping up to be a good one. If any of you have watched through the Yu Yu Hakusho series, you would know what to expect. I'm looking at Youko and Belletiger right now. ((smile))

Oh, by the way, the idea of a cheese-burger hungry Skull Satanmon is a trademark of Ninetalesuk. Also I want to thank reviewer, Gundamknight, for giving me the idea of using the Mortal Kombat movie theme for the fight against Saitou in this chapter. I feel it really goes with the mood where the characters simply want to kick Saitou's ass. :P Plus, it's one of my favorite themes and it was featured on a DBZ music video I own where the Z-Fighters battle Brolly in the first movie.

Omegamon X is an actual canon digimon character from the movie _X-Evolution_. It's a rather good digimon movie. So, I'll be using some of those characters, except they will not be the actual characters from that specific movie. :P ((chuckle))

We're down to the final five episodes of Digimon Fusion. It's all coming to an end. There's a good chance I might stop at a cliffhanger after the next two chapters. I'm going out of town starting either Thursday night or Friday. Hopefully, these next two chapters will be up for you guys to read. Until then, I'm out! Peace!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics have been removed.)


	20. Revelations of the DigiMazoku! The Final...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the __Chosen__ Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Kaiser X, Himo Saitou, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Hey, everyone! It's me again! I'm back in school, but next week I'll be taking yet another week off to see my family out of country. I've decided to use up all of my free time to post this chapter and hopefully the next. Sorry to say this but there's a good chance I'll leave you guys off with a cliffhanger. If you thought the last chapter was action-packed, pfft this one will blow it away! Plus, we're getting closer to the eventual appearance of Millenniumon myself (my version, of course :P).

Now to answer a few questions for reviewer, Dark Qivit, before we get on with the chapter. He asks:

1) What does "ki" mean? Ki is the Japanese term for 'Chi'. Ki is life energy inside of every living thing, including all humans. Everyone has the ability to use it. Martial artists channel what they call 'ki' to exert energy force through their attacks and can suppress it through meditations. It is also does not matter what religion you represent since it is inside everyone. Belief and determination are two attributes needed to exploit the ki. Ki can also be used as a weapon, and this has been heavily exploited in many anime martial-arts based shows. Perfect examples of Ki-based warriors are the characters from Dragonball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, Street Fighter, and many other martial arts based anime shows. Digimon barely have any of these.

However, I decided to toy around with the idea of digimon actually use 'Ki' energy as a primary weapon. Since every living creature can use ki, why can't digimon? So I went with the idea of the digimon sensing energy levels from a far distance (even as far as from other dimensions), shoot out ki energy blasts and fly around. The flight technique depends on how much ki energy is left in your body. It also exerts a lot of that energy. With 'ki', I've successfully molded the digimon into more efficient and better fighters. War Greymon from this series is easily more powerful than the one from the TV show. Heck, Patamon's become so strong he can take Devimon with several shots.

Hope that explains the concept of 'Ki'. Heck! That is going to be explained in the later chapters of this saga.

Well, hopefully that explains everything and answers your questions, Dark Qivit. Now we can get on with bigger fish to fry. Chapter twenty is up and ready to go! Remember, this one will be action-packed the revelation of the Digi-Mazoku will be exploited in this specific chapter. Enjoy the show!

* * *

**_Last time on Digimon Fusion…_****_ At the end of his fight with Himo Saitou, Taichi Kamiya A.K.A. Omega X had died. The loss had spurred his friends to new levels of power. Seven of which had ascended dramatically into mid-S class levels. Huanlongmon, on alert as a result of the boundary tunnel being opened, had deployed the Digital World Special Task Force led by Omegamon X. Meanwhile, Max had cut through the subspace periphery net with his newly acquired Jigen-to sword. He joined in with his comrades and headed towards the Dark Realm in pursuit of Saitou. However, having been clad with the Ki Kou Toui, the Dark Angel's power was too great. Victory for Taichi's allies now seems impossible._**

* * *

**(Play Evanescence _Bring Me to Life)_ **

**(End theme)**

**Revelations of the Digi-Mazoku!**** The Final Clash with the Dark Angel!**

-

**The Dark Realm.****8:14 P.M.**

Deep within the Dark Realm's territory, the skies were once again starting to darken with thick polluted clouds. A bright sun-like star in the background was being blocked out and its radiation was sealed away. A pair of demonic bird soared across the heavens and encircled like vultures. They looked down towards a heavily devastated rocky plateau at the surface.

There was a heavily contested battle occurring with the Digital World's best warriors and the Dark Angel. The battered warriors were severely beaten by a single man, with an extraordinarily rare power known as the Saint Light ki. Out of all the warriors, only eight remained poised and standing. Metalla X/Matt. Susanoomon/Six Legendary warriors. Mystic Celesta/Kari. Ultima X/Davis. War Angemon/TK. Gallantmon/Takato. Dorothy. Max Kamiya. They all set their sights on the superior God-like might of the Dark Angel, currently an upper-S class being.

Lighting struck across the background and brought about some dramatic effect for the situation at hand. Ultima X shook the cobwebs out of his head and was to the first to speak up after a short period of silence.

"Ugh… What kind of bastard are we dealing with here?" Ultima X cursed.

"Does anyone have an idea of how we can even penetrate through his ki!" Susanoomon blurted out desperately. _"Who would have thought there would be a human with greater power than Lucemon!"_

"Rika. Henry. Fellow Tamers. There's no way I'm going to let myself be defeated this easily," Gallantmon motioned over to the fallen Sakuyamon and Mega Gargomon. "Beelzebumon. Don't worry. I'll get this guy for you."

"Dorothy. Is there any hope of making it out of here?" Max asked as he trembled. "We won't even have a chance to avenge my dad."

"No, Max. We will survive and avenge your father," Dorothy kneeled over to him. "As you can see, we're not going to be defeated so easily. You and I are still at least one hundred percent. Let's make this count."

"Ok, then! I'm with you!"

"Kari, can you even stand up?" War Angemon asked.

"Just barely. Ouch, my body is aching… I've never felt anything so painful like that," Mystic Celesta winced in pain.

"Screw this pain… I've had my ass handed to me on numerous occasions. It's nothing new," muttered Metalla X. "This guy isn't the first to dominant me in a battle…"

Saitou looks across at his fallen adversaries with a nonchalant smirk on his face. His armor wasn't even scratched once from their attacks. His ki remained the same as it ever was. He extends a hand out towards the eight standing warriors.

"I'm sorry you guys feel so much dedication to your misguided cause. It pains me, for your hearts are noble."

"That's saying a lot coming your mouth!" Dorothy retorted.

"I used to be a pawn, like all of you. It's not too late to save yourself."

"Well, to tell you the truth… I gave up worrying over death a long time ago," growled Ultima X. "I even care less on how much pain it's going to involve getting there as long as I take you with me!"

"Death is the least of our worries," Mystic Celesta muttered. "All I want is to avenge my late brother! If I have to, I'll make sure to end your damn life by my hand!"

"The first to go will be your head!" War Angemon growled as he unsheathed his sword.

"No! Allow me to do the honors!" Max roared out as he summons forth his Jigen-to.

"Let's do this, kid!" Dorothy nodded as she powers up a battle aura.

"Don't forget about me!" Susanoomon exclaimed. "I'm not out of the game yet!"

"This one's for Tai and my Tamer friends!" roared Gallantmon.

The first to take flight across the plateau was Max Kamiya followed by Dorothy. Saitou steps into a battle stance in anticipation for the duo. Next, Metalla X swiftly phases out from sight. Susanoomon and Gallantmon fly up over the plateau while setting their sights on the Dark Angel. Meanwhile, Mystic Celesta, Ultima X and War Angemon fly up at the center and spread across at three separate directions. Saitou waited for his enemies to attack him at once, but they were going to attack from different angles.

Metalla X phases across the battlefield and reappears towards the end of the plateau's edge. A pair of energy spheres materializes in his palms and he presses them together to create one massive energy sphere.

Susanoomon threw out a gigantic fist across to nail Saitou head on. Pulling out another pair of white swords, Gallantmon aimed to send them directly at the Dark Angel.

Ultima X pulls out his sword and channels through his ki energy to implement a powerful sword slash strike. Meanwhile, Mystic Celesta and War Angemon used swords to transfer their ki through. They were aiming for the same strategic attack as Ultima X was.

Standing his ground, Saitou remained calm despite the sheer numbers being too great. He watched as Max raised his Jigen-to over his head and came down with a mighty sword swing. However, the Saint Light ki bearer vanishes out of sight and caught Max off guard. The boy comes down and sends a single stroke across the landscape. It manages to slice a large portion of the entire plateau down in half. Saitou reappears at Max's left side and knocks him away with a kick to the boy's face.

Disgusted by Saitou's attack on the child, Dorothy appears right in front of Saitou. She throws out an array of martial arts kicks to one-up on Saitou since he too has background on martial arts discipline. She bends over and attempts an uppercut swing. Saitou was quick to bend backwards, Matrix-style, and delivers a kick to Dorothy's wide-open stomach. The kick managed to knock some air out of the girl. She retaliates with a fist to his face. He manages to maneuver sideways. She took advantage of this and shoots out an energy beam directly for the Dark Angel. He comes forward and swipes the beam away with one hand.

The girl charged forward and takes flight across the skies above. Having realizing her strategy, Saitou follows in pursuit of her. The two warriors soared across the polluted skies until Dorothy used the clouds to hide behind. Saitou stopped for a moment to check his surroundings. She was successfully suppressing her own ki, in order to make certain the Dark Angel does not sense her whereabouts. Suddenly, there was a loud sonic scream and Saitou was quick to sense it. He turned to find a red energy blast hurtling towards him at great velocity.

**"SHINGAMI CHAOS BEAM!"**

The Dark Angel gasped out as the attack came quicker than he could even pick up on. He pushed out his hands to hold the attack back. He strained against it for a moment and that gave Dorothy the opportunity to attack him from head. She came soaring across and aims to head butt him directly into his spine. Suddenly, Saitou smirked and kicked the beam directly through the heavens. Dorothy gasped and immediately halted. Saitou shoot himself across at Dorothy and head butts her in the head. The force of the blow caused a cut to form over her forehead. She was sent hurtling towards the ground with blood trickling from the cut.

"NO! DOROTHY!" Max cried out while holding his chest.

Once Dorothy plummeted through the surface, Saitou swiftly lands to where she had taken her fall. Coming up from behind was Susanoomon's hand. The Dark Angel leaps over the titan, forms a purple sphere and kicks it across at Susanoomon's head. The warrior of peace took the attack head on and was sent skidding across the dirt. Gallantmon appears behind Saitou and slashes down with his swords. Before the swords had a chance to make contact with the armor, Saitou caught them in time and pushed back on Gallantmon. The Dark Angel sends an invisible force to push Gallantmon back. The crimson knight cried out as he attempted to hold his stance. Saitou dissolved the swords using his Saint Light ki. He shoots across and slams a knee directly into Gallantmon's face. Following up with the knee, Saitou shoots out a kick directly into Gallantmon's shattered armor and forces him down to the surface below.

**"ULTIMA BLAST!"**

Saitou turns around and gets caught by a massive energy blast. It collided and detonated with a massive explosion. Ultima X was standing out across the battlefield with one hand out.

"Caught you off guard, bastard…"

"Davis! Heads up!" War Angemon calls out.

"What!"

Looking across at where the smoke cloud was dissipating, there wasn't a sign of Saitou. Instead, the Dark Angel appeared above Ultima X. He gasped out as the dark one's fist collided with Ultima X's face. Saitou flies across and sends an energy beam to delete his sword. Shooting out a kick into his gut, Saitou forced Ultima X down to his knees.

"You forgot about us!" Mystic Celesta cried out.

The angelic royal knights flew across from each other in opposite directions. War Angemon came soaring down at Saitou as if he were prey and comes down with his ki-coated sword. As the sword made contact with Saitou, a massive explosion occurs over where the two warriors stood. Max shielded his eyes with debris flying across the landscape. It look as though Takeru had already finished the Dark Angel. However, that was not to be. The column of light was fading away along with the dissipating smoke cloud. War Angemon gasped when he had just realized what had happened. His attack… DID NO DAMAGE! Saitou was standing calm with a smirk across his face. The sword was held directly over the Dark Angel's armor. Saitou took advantage of his stunned adversary with a power-up of his Saint Light ki. This successfully sent War Angemon soaring across the battlefield and skidding into the dirt.

"Not strong enough I'm afraid, Angel of Hope," Saitou sighed.

Taking advantage of the distracted enemy, Mystic Celesta came appearing at Saitou's right side with her Omega Blade. With a loud battle cry, she slammed her sword against his armor. The force managed to send Saitou flying across the battlefield. She instantly flared up with a pink-gold aura. For a few moments, she remained frozen and closed her eyes. With Saitou still being forced across the plateau field, Mystic Celesta came back to reality and spread her four wings across. Several orbs of pink light materialized and condensed together into one energy sphere. She calls out for her attack before sending it across.

**"HIKARI PURGATORIAL MAELSTROM!"**

Exerting a powerful force through her attack, the energy ball shot across and exploded into holy-based meteorites. Saitou gasped as her attacks were coming at him with great ferocity. Mystic Celesta held her hands out and pushed back with more force. Saitou flew across and used his Saint Light ki to shatter the hikari rocks. The angel of light gasped at the sight of her attacks being plowed through easily as Saitou was demonstrating. Mystic Celesta flies across with her sword and aims to slash Saitou in half. However, Dark Angel caught the sword in time and delivers a knee into her gut. The force knocked the wind of the royal knight of light. Saitou grabs her by the neck and holds her high like a trophy prize.

"Thos eyes… You have the same burning desire and will as your brother. Don't you worry. I shall relieve you the pain and torture of this world. You can join your beloved brother in eternal paradise."

"…Tai… I've failed… I'm sorry…"

Before Saitou had a chance to snap her neck, Max screamed out across the battlefield and flew across with his Jigen-to. Saitou saw the boy coming and dropped Mystic Celesta. He shoots out an energy projectile across to knock Max back. He proceeds over to finish the boy off but not long before another warrior joined into the fray. Metalla X sends out a massive energy blast from his right hand.

**"ICE FLASH ATTACK!"**

Roaring out the call of his attack, Metalla X sends down the energy blast directly down at Saitou. He turns around and slams his right fist against to reflect it back towards Metalla X. The warrior of friendship cursed and maneuvered to the side. Metalla X stops and turns around to be met with a kick directly to his back. Bones snapped across his body as Saitou once again gained the upper hand over even the S-Class digital warriors.

* * *

**Eastern District of Odaiba.****8:14 P.M.**

After a long argument with her elder sister, Yolei steps out of the vehicle with Hawkmon by her side. She grunts and hands her baby, Shinobu, over to Momoe. The sister was wondering what her younger sister had in mind. Obviously, Yolei was anxious to know if Tai was indeed really gone from the world after that strange vibe her heart felt.

"Yolei! Just what do you think you're doing! You've lost it!" Momoe calls out to her sister.

"What's the meaning of this, Yolei!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"Girl! You better get back in the car! Just, what do you hope to accomplish by doing this!" Mantarou scolded the hard-headed female.

"I'm sorry to do this to all, but something has obviously happening to my friends. I can't just cut and run! I'm still a Digi-Destined and have a responsibility to carry out!"

"We understand, but you're just going to leave us!" Momoe asked.

"Of course not. I'm not leaving to abandon you," Yolei muttered.

She gives each of her siblings a tearful smile. Momoe. Chizuru. Mantarou. Shinobu, her baby. Naomi. Sam. David. Tike. Kara. The Ichijouji couple. Ken.

"Besides, Ken would do the same thing I'm doing if he were alive right now."

"Heck, if' you're going, mom! I'm joining ya!" Sam leaped out of the van.

"Can't forget about me!" David calls out.

"Or us!" Tike and Kara cried out in unison.

"Kids…" Yolei whispered. "I knew you'd see it my way…"

"Whoa! Don't tell me you crazy little kids are joining Yolei!" Chizuru gasped.

"Wormmon. It's your choice. You can stay here to watch over Ken's body or you can come with us," Yolei kneeled over to the green caterpillar.

"Of course, you know Ken is my partner. I'll stay here. I can't digivolve without him. But, please… Be careful."

"Don't worry, little guy. We'll be back before you know it," Yolei gives him a wink. "Hawkmon! Ready to go?"

"Just give me the signal to digivolve!"

With that said, Yolei gives a nod to her bird partner and takes out her infamous D-3. As a bright flash of light emerged from the device, she calls out the command for her partner to evolve.

**DIGIVOLUTION!**

"HAWKMON SHINKA! AQUILLAMON!"

The winged horn eagle crouched over and let Yolei hop on his back. He roars out and flapped his wings gracefully to take flight into the skies above. Soon there afterward, Tike, Kara, Sam and David followed the bird.

"Hey! What do you expect us to do from here!" exclaimed Chizuru.

"Go to Tomochi where Ken and I live. You of course have the spare keys I lent you, right?" Yolei calls out from above.

"Of course, but do we wait there for you to come back?" Momoe screamed out.

"Sorry, but we're in a hurry. Let's go, Aquillamon!"

"We're counting on you to keep dad's body safe!" Sam waved out to his family.

With that said, the children flew out across into the distance following Aquillamon. The family stood by as they watched their loved ones disappear away from the city.

"Good luck you guys," Naomi whispered while sitting near her father's corpse.

"I can understand Yolei leaving, but why did those kids have to go?" Mantarou asked.

"Well, they are kids just like Tai and Sora's little boy. They are special," Chizuru replied. "Having partners with data in their genes can really have weird side effects on offspring."

"Well, looks like we're off to Tomochi," Momoe sighed as she cradled Shinobu. "Oh, Yolei. I just wish you had told me sooner."

"It's not like her to hide her feelings like that," Chizuru said. "Oh, girl… I hope you and the kids know what you're getting yourselves into."

_"I'm counting on you, guys,"_ Wormmon thought. _"Soon we'll have those digicores restore Ken back from the after life."_

* * *

**Inside Saitou's Cavern Lair.****8:15 P.M.**

With war heavily waged in the Dark Realm, the remaining portions of the team stayed behind to watch over Omega X's body. There wasn't a single movement from the body yet X crawled over to place his ear over his chest. He attempted to listen for any heart beats. Thus far, nothing. Omega X was as good as dead. Sora, Rei, Keke and Phoenixmon were standing across with worried glances.

"Why are you even bothering, X?" asked Keke. "He's good as dead. Even I can't feel any life force from him."

"X? Shouldn't we get out of here? We can join the others outside the cavern," Sora suggested. "We can't bring back my husband since the digicores are still inactive."

"I thought they were still with Lady Moinanea?" Phoenixmon wondered.

"They are, but they still don't have any power yet," replied Mrs. Kamiya.

"I don't get it," X nodded as he lifted himself from Omega X's body.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked.

"His heart has stopped, but neither Tai nor Agumon's spirits has risen up."

"That's not normal is it?" Keke said.

"Usually, when you die, your spirit body automatically rises out of you. It works for both humans and digimon. In a digimon's case, they are reformatted and turned back into a digi-egg. In other cases, a digimon's soul simply vanishes into the after life to be judged."

"Wait! Then that means Taichi isn't really dead!" Rei gasped.

"How can that be possible?" Sora asked.

"No, there's no question that he's dead. I just find this so strange. I've never seen a case like this before," X replied.

Suddenly, there was a powerful rise of energy heading directly for the caverns. X was the first to pick up on this and his face frowned.

_"So, you've managed to send 'them', Huanlongmon."_

* * *

**Outside Demon's Cavern.****8:16 P.M.**

There was a sudden gust of wind blowing against the trees as a silent screech echoed within the horizon. Gosenzomon was the first to pick up on the signal and watched as a bright streak of light shot across towards the caverns.

Getting back to his feet, Mummymon was recovering from the blow he had received from Arukenimon. He yelped out as he ducked under the light streak rushing by past him. The mummy digimon hid under with his hands over his head. He quivered until Arukenimon picked him up.

"That was sure a close one!" Mummymon gasped out.

"Don't be such a baby," sighed Arukenimon.

"In any case, what was that just now?" Black Gatomon wondered. "I was getting some really strong vibes from it."

"It's the DW-STF," Buddamon answered the black cat digimon.

"The DW-what?" Mummymon asked.

"The Digital World Special Task Force."

"What! You mean they're actually real!" Arukenimon exclaimed. "I thought they were just a myth!"

"Well, they didn't seem like a myth when they nearly took my head off," Mummymon shrugged.

_"So, I see the situation has gotten more serious than we had expected,"_ Gosenzomon thought. _"My powers have already been passed to Shintomon and that boy is in the Dark Realm as we speak. This is under Huanlongmon's jurisdiction. Huanlongmon, let's hope this is the right decision."_

* * *

**Tunnels of Demon's Cavern.****8:16 P.M.**

With Lady Moinanea leading the other Digi-Destined through the caverns, the digimon immediately paused for a moment. They had just sensed the approaching power heading their direction. Even Lady Moinanea managed to stop to feel out the amount of 'ki' these powers were emitting.

"What is it, you guys?" Cody asked.

"It's big and coming this way, Cody," Armadillomon answered. "Not sure what it is though."

"Whatever it is, it's huge!" Tentomon, now dedigivolved from Hercules Kabuterimon, shrieked.

"There are nine of them," Palmon stated.

"Who could they be?" wondered Mimi.

_"So, Huanlongmon's getting desperate and has sent forth the DW-STF?"_ Lady Moinanea thought.

For a second, everyone remained still for a moment. Then… **WHOOSH!** A massive streak of light flew across the caverns and shot directly ahead through the tunnels ahead. Everyone within the group was taken back by the extreme force exerted by this mighty light streak. Only Lady Moinanea was familiar with the perpetrators of the light streak.

"What the heck was that!" Joe asked. "That almost gave me a heart attack!"

"It's the DW-STF," the demigoddess answered. "Looks like the Sovereigns were indeed desperate."

"Wait, who exactly are these DW-whatca-ya-call them?" Mimi asked with in confusion.

"They're the highest elite of soldiers of Huanlongmon," she answered.

"Whoa, super soldiers so to speak?" Dimitri said.

"Huanlongmon? You mean the supreme sovereign over all the Holy Beasts?" Izzy nearly had a spasm. "Prodigious! That's exactly what we needed! Surely they can help us stop Saitou!"

_"Or maybe not.__ Have they come here to…? Oh no!"_ Lady Moinanea gasped in thought. "Everyone! Grab onto me! I'm transporting us into the cavern!"

"Not in your condition," Jeri stated. "You're pregnant with a child."

"Sorry, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. My teleportation may take a lot of energy out of me, but I'm not going to waste anytime running. Please, grab onto me everyone."

With that said, the Digi-Destined and their digimon held tightly onto the demigoddess. Just as Omega X uses his _Time Warp_, Lady Moinanea placed two fingers over forehead and immediately teleports out of location with everyone around her. If what Huanlongmon says is true, then the DW-STF was deployed more than just close off the tunnel. They were sent to exterminate Omega X's body for some apparent reason. Lady Moinanea would not accept this and acted out of quick desperation in attempt to stop the DW-STF.

* * *

**Inside of Saitou's Lair Cavern.****8:17 P.M.**

The streak of light soared across the caverns and exploded to cause the entire caverns to brighten with a brilliant illumination of light. Everyone within the caverns shielded their eyes.

"What's going on!" Rei cried out.

"X! Could this be some backup help!" Sora asked.

"I… No, it's them!"

"Them, who!" blurted Phoenixmon.

Before X could even utter a word, approximately nine light streaks struck the ground and out emerged nine figures. They were digimon sent by Huanlongmon. These were the digimon that make up the Digital Realms' highest elite soldiers. On one side, there were four digimon warriors kneeling before standing up. On the other side, four more digimon sat up from their kneeled position. Standing out at the center in an upright position is the general of the DW-STF himself, Omegamon X.

On his right side, a familiar digimon emerged. He was tall, with a silvery armored body, a yellow flowing cape and equipped with a shield and saber. His chest was marked with the same **X** ensigna as Omegamon X. This is warrior is identified as Dukemon X. Another looked exactly like Veemon's armored digivolved form. In fact, this was Magnamon X. Standing beside Dukemon X and Magnamon X was a Rosemon. This one was placed at a higher echelon level than Mimi's partner. This specific digimon is identified as Rosemon X. Accompanying her is a Dynasmon with an **X** emblem on his chest armor. Dynasmon X is this specific warrior.

Standing up on the other side of Omegamon X were another pair of familiar faces and a new digimon addition to the team. The newer digimon has the appearance of a knight armored dragon warrior with wings spread across his back like a giant glider. His arms are equipped with strong arms and laser-tipped blades. A pair of horns emerged from on top of his head and on his chest. This newest addition is identified as Alforce V-Dramon X. Standing by his side was a War Greymon with the **X** symbol marked on his chest. A Metal Garurumon X came walking through in between War Greymon X and Alforce V-Dramon X. Finally, the final yet weakest member of the crew emerged: Lillymon X.

Despite being the least powerful of the DW-STF, Lillymon X's level is equilavant of a mid-B class. Metal Garurumon X, War Greymon X and Rosemon X range in the High B class. Dynasmon X is a Mid-A class. Magnamon, despite being an armored type, stands at a High A class. Dukemon X is a low S class while Omegamon X is recognized as a mid S class. They are the elite and most efficient team deployed by Huanlongmon.

Each of the nine elite soldiers set their sights directly on the opened tunnel. They knew what they came to do and would complete their assignment as ordered by Huanlongmon.

Rei, Sora, Keke and Phoenixmon looked across with surprised glares. Soon afterward, X felt another presence arrive. He turned to see Lady Moinanea along with the other Digi-Destined and Tamer party.

"Lady Moinanea! Guys! What are you doing here!" X calls out to them.

"I sensed the presence of the DW-STF. I had to intervene," Lady Moinanea. "Something tells me that they didn't come here just to help us close the tunnel."

"They can't do that! Tai's friends are still in there!" he snapped.

"Um, I don't mean to be a bother, but who are these digimon?" Rei asked.

"They are Huanlongmon's Special Task Force. Of all the forces within the four digital realms, these warriors are the best of the best."

"Wait! Some of them are even evolved forms of our digimon!" Cody pointed out. "Magnamon, Gallantmon, Omegamon…"

"I'm also seeing a Rosemon and a Lillymon!" Mimi gasped.

"Wow, I see me and me!" Palmon giggled.

"It looks like an emergency situation. In this case, with a hole connecting the Human world and the Dark Realm, the great sovereign has dispatched its finest elite soldiers," Lady Moinanea said.

"Wow, who knew we would end up having more allies?" Izzy shrugged.

"Comes to show we have friends in higher places!" Tentomon replied. "What did I tell you, Izzy?"

"Wait, if they are here to help us, it looks like we aren't needed," Kazu stated. "Darn! I wanted a piece of the action!"

"Same here! It's not fair!" Kenta whined.

"Look at how many of them there are, Calumon," Jeri whispered.

"Nine new friends!" Calumon laughed. "Yay! New friends!"

"Are they strong enough to help us stop Saitou?" Joe asked.

"We won't know until we ask right?" Gomamon snickered. "Go on, Joe. Be my guest and ask them."

"I'll pass. Thanks."

"It looks like Huanlongmon has given up faith on me to complete the task," X sighed. "I knew it would end up coming down to this."

"No, this isn't over until Saitou is finished," Sora nodded. "I'm sure these guys came here to help us."

Omegamon X turns to face his eight soldiers directly. He looks over to Lillymon X, Metal Garurumon X and War Greymon X to give them their new assignment.

"I need three of you to start sealing up the hole right now. Lillymon X, Metal Garurumon X and War Greymon X. How long will it take you?"

"Sir. With the three of us working together, we're certain we can close the tunnel in about five hours," War Greymon X responded.

"Then, you've got five hours exactly to get it done. Is that understood?" the general ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

"All right, get to it immediately!"

"SIR!"

The three X-soldiers flew across the caverns and stopped right in front of the tunnel. Lillymon X stood at the right corner, Metal Garurumon X crouched at the center and War Greymon X was poised at the left corner. They directly sent three beams through their **X** emblems while they started to work to get the open tunnel sealed up.

"As long as the tunnel is sealed up, nobody can get out. Rosemon X, Dynasmon X and Alforce V-Dramon X. You three stand by inside subspace. If any dark digimon attempts to escape, you deal with them."

"Yes, sir," Rosemon X responded.

The trio swiftly flew across and flew through the open tunnel in order to stand guard inside subspace. They would eliminate anything that manages to pass through.

Meanwhile, Omegamon X, Dukemon X and Magnamon X marched directly towards the groups led by X and Lady Moinanea. The general nods over to X.

"X, sir, are you all right?" the royal knight asked.

"I'm fine. As you can see, I'm with Taichi's friends and Lady Moinanea. I don't understand why but they want to be here to give their final respects to their loved one."

"I see… Well, I hate to be the bearer of terrible news, but… Please, return to Huanlongmon's domain and get some rest."

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going directly to the Dark Realm right now."

"This is our mess and we're going to clean it up," Lady Moinanea spoke out.

"Forgive me, my lady, but you are with child right now. It's best we take you back to the Supreme Guardian Realm."

"But, my husband is in there fighting that rogue human as we speak! I refuse to abandon him!"

"Please, do try to calm down, my lady," Dukemon X said.

"X. You used up all of your ki and lack strength to make such calm decisions," Omegamon X replied to X. "I must insist. Huanlongmon-sama has declared this as a state of martial law. With Shintomon currently not present, Gosenzomon retired, and Lady Moinanea with child, I'm afraid my jurisdiction super cedes yours. I'm sorry about this sir."

"I can't, even if it is Huanlongmon's orders. I will take complete responsibility for my actions."

"X. What's the meaning of this? Why are they asking you to leave?" Sora whispered.

"X. If you refuse to vacate, you will experience something very painful."

"Wha- Are you threatening me now, general!"

Omegamon X simply stood his ground and deeply sighed. He looks back to the brief meeting he had with Huanlongmon moments before being dispatched to the human world.

* * *

_Switch to Flashback _

_Kneeling within the royal chambers, Omegamon X looks directly up towards Huanlongmon's intimidating presence. The dragon beast growled deeply before speaking out to give his DW-STF's general the new direct orders._

_"Huanlongmon-sama!__ I'm not sure I understand your orders!"_

**_"General._****_ I am authorizing special measures, for the preservation of the four Digital Realms and the human world. Your prime objective is to eliminate Omega X, also known as Taichi Kamiya."_**

_"Bu-But why?__ Taichi Kamiya is the bearer of courage! He and Agumon have battled countless enemies for our cause! Omega X is the first fused digital warrior to emerge after thousands of Digi-Millennia! Omega X fights on our side of justice! In fact, if it wasn't for him and his comrades, my forces wouldn't have been relied upon so often."_

_"…"_

_"His battle record is phenomenal! He has ascended through four specific digital warrior phases!"_

**_"There is no choice, I'm afraid. After merging with Agumon, he has inherited the Mazoku's seed and it courses in his veins. He has become a Mazoku child."_**

_"A real Mazoku…? A descendant of the Mazokus from the Dark Realm…? Oh hell…"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

After a few moments of silence, Magnamon X steps forward and places a hand out directly towards Rei Saiba. The girl gasped as she wondered why the golden royal knight was aiming towards her.

"Hey, you! Get back!" Magnamon X scoffed as he shot an energy wave.

The shot pushed Rei Saiba back a few feet away and she screamed out before succumbing to a temporary unconscious state. The Digi-Destined and the digimon gasped out in shock over the soldier's harsh actions.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Joe exclaimed.

"You just shot a girl back! What kind of a soldier do you call yourself!" Cody snapped.

"REI!" Sora and Keke exclaimed in unison.

As the girls rushed over to Rei's fallen side, X growled angrily and stepped up to front Omegamon X.

"What the hell did you do that for! She's just a kid!" X cursed.

"No one is going to stand in the way of our mission!" Omegamon X roared. "Our mission is to destroy Omega X's body!"

These words enough caused everyone to turn and gasp in utter shock. Those vile yet powerful words just came out of the mouth of a royal knight. Sora, Keke, X and Lady Moinanea were even more shocked than anyone else.

"How could you say such a horrible thing!" Suzie exclaimed.

"Even Lord Zhuqiaomon would disapprove of this! I'll have you know!" Lopmon growled.

"That is down right vile!" Cody cried out. "You call yourself soldiers!"

"Even I'm mad enough to slap some sense into them!" Gomamon nodded.

"Sora. Tell me they didn't just say that!" Keke gasped.

"I'm not letting you digi-grunts go anywhere near my husband's body without going through me first!" Sora sits up without a show of fear on her face.

"Just what the heck have you guys been smoking! Tai's been risking his life to save us countless of times!" Kazu retorted at the royal knight. "He's even sacrificed himself for all of us!"

"How can you even live with yourselves if you go through with this?" Kenta questioned their motives.

"No, these new friends are too mean," Calumon quivered under Jeri's arms.

"Unforgivable," Jeri whispered.

"We know about your track record, Mrs. Kamiya," Dukemon X spoke. "Even you won't believe what he has to say about your husband's latest secret."

"What secret?" Sora scowled.

"How can we be sure you aren't just simply going to make an excuse to take his body?" Mimi angrily scoffed. "You need to be exterminated if you ask me!"

"Mimi. Please, don't provoke him," Palmon whispered.

"I don't care! Nobody threatens to kill my friend's body over a stupid reason!"

"The truth is… Since merging himself with Agumon, Taichi Kamiya has inherited the demon seed and has become a direct descendant of the Digi-Mazoku."

"A w-what!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Mazoku?" Keke whispered.

"What's that?" Dimitri asked.

"You're out of your damn mind!" X exclaimed.

"Ok, what proof do you have that my husband is a demon? Hmm? Last I checked he was human with data inheritance," Sora stomped her foot. "He and Agumon maybe abnormal, but for good reason. Omega X is a force to be reckoned with. I for one should know. Izzy, Mimi, and Joe were witnesses to his first transformation into that warrior. They can tell you everything."

"Don't forget about us," Phoenixmon said with Gomamon and Palmon by her side.

"Yes, that is a vile accusation," X retorted. "That's ridiculous! We ran a check over both Agumon and Tai! They have no demon seed in their bodies! Not even Agumon!"

"That's true. I could say the same for the Agumon before him," Omegamon X explained. "Many generations before them, there were no indication of a demon seed, but if you go back a little further…"

"… You mean the Digi-Mazoku's atavism?"

"That's correct, sir. Genetic hybridization with a digimon that only A-class dark digimon or higher can achieve. Since the seed was dormant without being detected, he was secretly able to pass it onto Taichi. Thus, Taichi has inherited the Digi-Mazoku blood, which he gained through digital fusion grand atavism, flowing through him. As of now, Omega X is a genetic time bomb waiting to go off."

"Care to explain this atavism?" Izzy asked. "We're curious to know."

Looking over to Omega X's corpse, Omegamon X sighed deeply and nodded in reply.

"Atavism is when one person genetic information is not passed along to their children, but does get passed down to their grandchildren, skipping a generation. Digi-Mazoku's grand atavism is an extreme example of atavism, where a descendant dozens of generations later inherits the unique characteristics of a Digi-Mazoku kinship. Digi-Mazoku are capable of intentionally causing this to occur. In a digimon's case, they have no genetic parents. They are born in primary village. However, the Agumon lineages are direct descendants of these Mazokus. Their common ancestor is a Mazoku lord residing in the Dark Realm. This lord created numerous of these Agumon eggs by extracting his own data and dispersed them out of the Dark Realm to spread his influence. What he didn't realize was the fact that the creatures would have hatched out as vaccine types rather than viral types. How was a viral able to give rise to vaccine types? No one really knows for sure, but it could have been the result of data reconfiguration over several digi-millenia. What makes this specific Agumon special? He's the only Agumon that carries the demon seed that was left by this specific Mazoku lord. In other words, he is the chosen one. With the seed dormant inside of him, he was raised and delivered to become a destructive weapon for the tyrant Burizalor. Even the tyrant was aware this Agumon was special. That's where Gennai came in."

"So, Gennai took the digi-eggs that belonged to us," Joe said.

"One of which was the egg containing Agumon," Izzy rubbed his chin.

"I remember when Agumon was a vicious little monster ready to tear even my little hide. He was a Botamon at the time," Tentomon quivered. "One day, he would end up bumping his head and lost traces of his memories. We helped raise him to be a good-natured digimon. Then, along came you, Tai and the originals."

"Agumon had bumped his head many years before you kids finally arrived on File Island," Phoenixmon stated.

"Is that true?" Sora asked. "I never knew…"

"You weren't with us when that Neo Devimon creep explained to us about Agumon's past. He was clearly meant to destroy the Digital World," Palmon said.

"I could I forget? I couldn't believe my ears when we heard that creep reveal the truth," Mimi replied.

"Yes, while he did lose his memories… The demon seed remained dormant in his heart. What he needed was a time with death to sew open that seed. X. Do you recall when Neo Devimon arrived in the Digital World and War Greymon sacrificing himself at the last moment?"

"Yes, I do," X replied. "I saved War Greymon before he was deleted. How could I ever forget that?"

"Well, you made the mistake of sewing open the demon seed at the same time. Thus, that allowed him to ascend to even higher levels of power. He needed to ascend to open that seed completely. Another trait of the Mazoku was the extra tail he once had before it was removed. That was all the proof needed to identify him as a Mazoku relation. He is the only Agumon with that feature and he is the descendant of that Mazoku lord. All other Agumons were genetic failures."

_"What…!__ You mean to tell me I revived the descendant son of a Mazoku Lord! Oh goddramon,"_ X thought.

* * *

_Switch to Flashback: After Neo Devimon Battle _

_It was the masked man who__ watched the entire battle unfolded. He levitated down from the tree and faced the entire Digi-Destined group. He makes eye contact with Tai Kamiya and approaches the goggle head leader._

_"Tai, I will ask for your cooperation."_

_"Hey, how do you know my name pal?"_

_"I'm going to save your digimon's life."_

_"How?__ You're not some sort of miracle god."_

_"No, but I'm pretty close. Trust me. I know what I'm doing."_

_"Tai.__ Just go ahead and let him," Sora assured the boy. "I trust him…"_

_"But…"_

_"It's better than to see Agumon let himself become deleted," Izzy replied._

_"All right.__ I trust you. Go ahead," Tai nodded._

_"Thank you."_

_The masked man kneeled over the fallen mega and placed his hands over the gaping hole through his chest. A bright flash of light came shining through the man's gloved hand and scanned down the mega's chest. The lost data itself was becoming reconfigured. War Greymon wrenched his teeth as his wound was starting to heal up. Tai look on in surprise and shed away the last of his tears._

_"War Greymon!__ You can go through with it! C'mon, buddy!"_

_With Tai encouraging him, War Greymon sighed and his wound was completely healed. He de-digivovled back to Agumon. The boy runs over and picked up Agumon in his arms passionately. X sits up and crossed his arms. He had completed his task of reviving Agumon from near death._

_"Agumon!__ I'm so glad you made it through! Thanks, man. I owe you one."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Looking back to that event, X was completely unaware that he single-handedly had revived the Mazoku's descendant son. At the time, he felt he did the right thing to revive Agumon. Now he feels responsible for reawakening the demon seed from within. The seed from that time would eventually grow as Agumon's power grew through each level ascension.

"You see? Since that time, we were slow to discover it. The demon seed was perfectly dormant inside the little guy. By restoring him from near death, you, X, assisted him from becoming a half-Mazoku life form. Taichi did not become one with the Mazoku until he and Agumon first merged into Omega X."

Looking back to that very event, Sora felt chills when she was the apparent victim of that important event. Her eyes widened with sweat dripping across her forehead. She would still have nightmares about the tyrant murdering her in front of her very own friends. She wasn't a witness to the event since she had died temporarily. She would always hear from Mimi, Izzy, Kari, TK and Joe about the transformation. It would be that event in which Tai and Agumon would first fuse as one being, but mostly importantly a Mazoku half breed. Her death triggered the Mazoku to become one with a human.

* * *

_Switch to Flashback: Omega X's birth _

_Burizalor pointed his finger towards the children and it looked like was pointing to Tai but as soon as he shot out his deadly beam, it went straight for Sora. Everything seemed to run in slow motion with the beam still coming straight for Sora. Tai watched in horror and rushed to push Sora aside. But as soon as he reached out to her, the beam went right through her chest and her heart. Tai's eyes widen in horror and fear at what he had just witnessed._

_Sora fell limp on the ground and her eyes became glazed over. Tai rushes to her side and held her in his arms fondly._

_"SORA!__ NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_

_Tai's eyes started to water down in tears._

_…_

_"Ha! Ha! What's the matter, Taichi! Did we lose something?" Burizalor cruelly taunted Tai._

_Suddenly, Tai started to quiver with inner rage and clenched his digivice. Agumon watched Biyomon crying over Sora's lifeless form. He turned to face Burizalor and his eyes turned a different color, a darker and redder glare. He felt the same rage of emotion that Tai was feeling._

_"Burizalor!__ I won't let you get away with this! No more! You've caused too much pain already! I've had it with you! **NO MORE!** I said, **NO MORE! YOU NO GOOD BASTARD!"**_

_Tai dropped his digivice and it shattered into pieces. The other children glared in utter disbelief as Tai's body started to emit a red aura. Then Agumon's body was giving off the same crimson aura. The ground started to tremble under their feet with a barrier forming around the duo. Burizalor watched in horror over the event occurring before his own eyes._

_"I won't let you kill anymore souls!" Tai screamed. "You hear me! **NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**_

_Tai unleashes a raging, blood-curling scream, as did Agumon. The ground trembled further and the barrier enlarged. It looked as though they were undergoing a metamorphosis like a butterfly. In this case, they were being pulled together._

**_"FUSION EVOLVE!"_**

_Burizalor continued to watch on in horror at what was transpiring._

_…_

**_"FUSION SHINKA!_****_ OMEGA X!"_**

_As the smoke cleared away, the legendary warrior emerged with his enraged, demonic eyes set directly on the tyrant._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Since that event, Tai has inherited the seed of the Mazoku and become one with Agumon. He was the first human to become exposed to the Digi-Mazoku blood. Thus, overtime, Omega X would ascend to new levels of power. His ascension through his second and third stages were simply steps to reaching the full Mazoku potential. By the time he became a level four, he was just more one step from awakening the seed.

"Do you see now, X?" Omegamon X continued on. "If Huanlongmon had not noticed that Taichi and Agumon shared a trace wavelength, with the boundary tunnel, it would probably be too late already. Ironic though, it maybe, it would not have been surprisingly if, under the circumstances, instead of Himo Saitou, Taichi had been the one who attempted to open a hole into the Dark Realm. Thank goodness we came here to prevent that."

"So, Huanlongmon is certain about all this?"

"Affirmative. Forty-four digi-generations before either Agumon or Taichi were born, back when there was no periphery barrier to separate the Human world and the Dark Realm, a Digi-Mazoku implanted his seed of evil within the Agumon and eventually that creature passed it over to a human boy! That seed is not ready to bloom after all these years! This is why we must exterminate him at any cost!"

"You'll have to do it over my dead body!" Rei's voice cries out.

"Rei…?" Mimi whispered.

Slowly getting up to her feet, Rei Saiba set her sights directly on Omegamon X and scowled. She couldn't bear to hear anyone threatening to kill a man she considers a dearest friend from another world.

"Rei Saiba," Lady Moinanea said.

"You shouldn't even be standing!" Sora calls out to the girl.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Rei quivered with tears coming down her face. "Who do you think Taichi has been fighting for all this time? How dare you call him a monster or a traitor! For the human world, as well as the four digital realms, he has continued to fight until now. He's a hero! Who do you think he gave his life selflessly for! This is how you reward him! It doesn't matter to us if he has inherited this Mazoku seed! I can't care! Obviously, Sora and Taichi's friends don't care!"

Listening to Rei's dramatic speech, the rest of the Digi-Destined and the digimon nodded in agreement. Lady Moinanea felt happy to hear Rei standing up for her dearest friend.

"You tell those stuck up punks!" Dimitri encouraged the Saiba female.

"Oh, Rei. You truly do care for Taichi, don't you?" Sora whispered.

However, Rei's dramatic comeback was cut short as Magnamon X appears behind her. He gives her a shock across her back and causes her to become knocked unconscious. This time she would not have a chance to awaken.

"No! Rei!" Keke screamed out.

"You bully!" Mimi gasped.

"Leave her alone!" Sora charges out across to stop Magnamon X.

The golden royal knight swiftly moves across the caverns and sets Rei Saiba to the side. The Digi-Destined and their digimon attempted to stop him, but remembered Dukemon X and Omegamon X were standing at the corner.

"Ha, like we would trust you, kid," Magnamon X. "We know about your affiliation with the last apprentice of X."

"That's enough, general!" X growled. "I revived Agumon after he nearly died, and then I made Tai my new apprentice. Now, we're going to exterminate him! You've stooped low! Listen to me! We of the Huanlongmon's realm are the ones who made all of this happen! What's more, Taichi's son and friends, who have worked together alongside him, are still in the Dark Realm with Saitou. Are you going to leave them there! I will not allow this to happen, general!"

Having heard enough of X's outburst, Omegamon X placed a hand over X's chest and shocked him with a single touch. This managed to force X down to his knees. Omegamon X picks up the paralyzed former masked man and drags him across to a cavern wall.

"Please, forgive me, sir."

"This… is treason, Omegamon X…"

"As for the rest of you Digi-Destined. Don't attempt to interfere!" Dukemon X warned the group. "Lady Moinanea. Allow us to escort you outside the caverns."

"Over my dead body!" Lady Moinanea retorted.

"If it has anything to do with my husband, you will have to go through me!" Sora cried out.

With that said, the red-haired woman steps out across from her husband's corpse and holds her arms out in a protective gesture. Phoenixmon loomed over Sora with her wings spread across. Dukemon X and Magnamon X were preparing to fire away blasts at the woman.

"Last warning, Mrs. Kamiya!" Magnamon X cried out. "Move or get shot!"

"No! Sora! Get out of there!" Mimi screamed.

"That lady has lost it!" Kazu and Kenta panicked.

"Sora! It's not worth it to throw your own life away! Please, reconsider!" Lady Moinanea begged.

"Not with my husband as their target! They're going to have to kill me if they attempt to touch my husband's corpse!"

"We warned you, Mrs. Kamiya. You've only brought this upon yourself," Dukemon X sighed. "Read. Aim…"

Before the X-team had a chance to fire shots, a bright red-golden aura was slowly rising out from behind Sora and Phoenixmon. The digimon felt a sudden ki level increasing. The X-team lowered their firearms in shock and called out to their general.

"General! It's happening!" Dukemon X exclaimed.

"The awakening is set to begin!" cried out Magnamon X.

"What! Already!" Omegamon X gasped out. "But, it's too soon!"

Sora choked out a gasp and turns around to find Omega X levitating from the ground. His body was coated with a mix of red and golden light. Phoenixmon felt the tremendous ki energy flowing through his body. A heart beat was heard echoing across the caverns. The other Digi-Destined and the digimon were stunned to witness this sudden turn of events.

_"Impossible!__ I'm not even sensing regular digital ki anymore from him! Its Mazoku ki and… Sacred Light ki!"_ Lady Moinanea thought. _"How was he able to obtain Sacred Light ki!"_

"Sis! Just what's going on here! Since when can dead bodies rise up like that!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Never… I mean the digicores are inactive. We haven't even used them!" Keke replied.

"That's right. I still have them in my possession," the demigoddess nodded.

"Then, what's going on…!" Joe gulped.

"It's the Mazoku seed awakening!" Cody exclaimed. "It's giving Tai this power!"

"But, why the Saint Light ki?" X wondered.

"Damn! That is Mazoku and Saint Light ki mixed! How is that possible!" Omegamon X cried out. "The resurrection has begun!"

As Omegamon X gave the warning call, Lillymon X, War Greymon X and Metal Garurumon X joined in with their comrades to encircle the rising body. Sora cries out as she threw herself onto her husband's body. Phoenixmon steps over to shield her them.

"Go! Fire! Now!" Omegamon X ordered.

"But Lady Kamiya is in the way!" Lillymon X replied.

"Don't question my orders! FIRE! NOW!"

Reluctantly giving into orders, Lillymon X and the other DW-STF crew unleashed energy blasts from their palms. The shots came shooting directly at the trio simultaneously.

"NO! SORA!" Mimi cried out. "STOP IT!"

"I can't watch!" Jeri gasped as she closed her eyes.

"SORA!" Lady Moinanea screamed.

"NO! GET BACK!" X warned Phoenixmon and Sora.

With the DW-STF warriors continuously firing away the blasts, X and the others looked on with horror. They feared for the aftermath, not to mention the conditions of Sora and Phoenixmon. Thus far, the phoenix bird was able to hold her own from taking their best shots. It's simply a miracle that Phoenixmon hasn't bee destroyed. Her sheer will and determination to protect Sora and Tai's body ensured her survival.

A few moments later and Omegamon X was already starting to sweat bullets. He fell to his knees and quivered tremendously. Everyone, including the other DW-STF members, turned their gazes upon Omegamon X. Suddenly, a familiar cynical voice speaks out from the smoke cloud.

"Whew! Man, you guys sure know how to make a guy feel welcome."

As the smoke cloud cleared away, a male figure emerged carrying a female in his arms. Yes, for all that is the Digital Universe, Omega X opens his eyes and scowls. Sora found herself in the arms of what looked like her husband. Indeed, she was looking up into her husband. She managed to gasp out before Omega X smiles down upon her.

"We're too late! The Digi-Mazoku is alive!" Omegamon X gasped.

"Hey, Sora. Long time no see?"

"Tai… Taichi? You're… alive?"

"Well, technically, yeah. Though I'm still not feeling my heart beating. I look alive, don't I?"

"I… I don't know… You seem alive… Am I dreaming?"

"Does this feel like a dream…?"

With that said, the warrior lowered his head and plants a kiss on the young woman's lips. She eventually gives into her husband's romantic kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Whoa! Whoa! He's alive!" Keke exclaimed. "How can he be alive!"

"Yeah! We clearly saw him die!" Dimitri cried out.

"Sora! You're all right, but… Tai! You're alive! But, how! We didn't even use the digicores!" Mimi gasped in shock.

"We didn't, remember?" Cody reminded her. "The Mazoku within him has given him new life. I know it's hard to believe, but he's back on his feet. That's proof enough to know that he's no longer a dead guy."

"Well, that's Tai for ya!" Gomamon remarked.

"Taichi! I knew I felt something strange about you!" Lady Moinanea calls out. "You couldn't have died that easily!"

"What's with all this talk about death? Geez, it's already making me nervous seeing how I kicked the bucket," Omega X nodded.

As Omega X set Sora down, he gives Phoenixmon a nice pat on her head before setting his sights directly on the DW-STF with eyes emitting a red-golden glare.

"There, there, Phoenixmon. Thanks for protecting Sora and my body like that. I can always rely on you. Now, as for you jerks. Even though I was dead, I could hear every last half of what you were saying. So, Agumon is kind of descendant of a Digi-Mazoku lord? That makes me apart of the same fold too, huh?" Omega X grins with a pair of fangs appearing under his lips. "So, that makes me an evil, vicious monster?"

The warrior steps forward calmly. Both War Greymon X and Metal Garurumon X jump back with warning.

"That explains why I feel so invigorated now. It means I've been reborn."

Immediately following those comments, a bright mixture of red and yellow ki light radiated out around Omega X's body. The digimon gasped as they felt the enormous amount of ki he was giving off currently. It was greater than it has ever been before. Omegamon X gasped in shock over how quickly Omega X's power has grown tremendously since his resurrection.

"You see, X!" the general exclaimed. "You see how strong his Mazoku ki really is! In fact, he has a faint dosage of Saint Light ki, too!"

"What? No! Not Tai!" X cried out.

Once Omega X's aura died down, the DW-STF started to halt back with frightened glares across their faces. Even they haven't felt a ki this powerful. Not even the strongest A-class monsters they've fought had a ki as powerful as Omega X was giving off.

"General! With our level of power, there's no way we can stand against it anymore!" Magnamon X warned his superior.

"**It**, you say? Who do you think you're talking about, weakling?" Omega X snickered. "Bow to your master right here! Who do you take me for!"

At the moment, Sora couldn't help but giggle. She cupped her mouth and tried to suppress her laughter.

_"Stupid, Tai…"_

"Wow, those guys are wussing out in front of Max's dad," Keke chuckled. "Yeah! Bow to the master!"

"I… I still can't believe this!" Izzy exclaimed. "But, this is not scientifically possible!"

"Then again. Neither is resurrecting people with magical digicores," Joe replied.

"You know what I desire? It's ending the universe and everything in it!" Omega X chuckled. "I am the great Mazoku lord! I carry the blood of the Devil through my veins!"

"Getting a little overdramatic, aren't we?" Mimi nodded. _"Can't believe those guys are freaking out over a little joke."_

"And now… After hibernating after more than many Digi-millennia, I can finally reveal my true form… HA! HA! HA! HA!"

As Omega X laughed, a pair of demonic canines enlarged in his mouth and he unleashes an evil, malicious laughter. This was more than enough to cause the majority of the DW-STF to flee.

"Help! He's going to kill us!" Magnamon X exclaimed.

"I think I cherish my life more than this job!" Metal Garurumon X calls out.

"Wait for me, guys! EEK!" Lillymon X shrieked.

Just as they raced across the caverns, Omega X gives off a goofy face and twirled around like a ballerina.

**"PSYCH!** Damn, you idiots are so gullible!"

The DW-STF crew face faulted on the ground after realizing that they were made fools of. The Digi-Destined and the digimon couldn't help but laugh at the warrior's little prank.

"Oh man! What a bunch of maroons!" Kazu snickered.

"I knew he was kidding this whole time," Kenta said as he wiped his forehead.

"Then, why were you all sweaty?" Suzie asked.

"Just the hot air in this damp place… Yuck."

"That was a good one, Tai!" Keke giggled.

"I have to admit. That was quite a creative performance, Taichi," Lady Moinanea giggled. "You almost had me there. It's good to know you're alive again. Even my prophecy didn't see this coming… _Except for the last bit about the demonic messiah to rise up to challenge the Dark Angel_."

Sora couldn't help but laugh and steps over to her husband's side.

"That was quite the show, stupid Tai."

"Hey, I had to bring about a tremendous impact, right? Besides, the mood here was a little too depressive for me."

Omega X suppressed his giggles and looks over to X with a worried glance.

"Hey, X! You really didn't think I'd turn bad, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Well, in any case, I better get to the Dark Realm. My friends must be having a hard time against Saitou right about now. He gave me death as a gift and I would be a jerk if I didn't return the favor."

"You can't go anywhere! You have to be quarantined!" Omegamon X blurted out.

"You even attempt to touch me and I'll eat you right up," Omega X scowled as he bared his fangs. "I'll bite off your head!"

"So, what are you planning to do by going to the Dark Realm? You've become a Mazoku menace!"

"Eh! Oh, shove it! I'm the fusion of Taichi Kamiya and Agumon! Don't you forget that! Whether I'm an ass-kicking hero or a Mazoku, I'm still the same goofy and heart-warming guy!" Omega X mused. "I don't care if my ancestors were Mazokus. It doesn't change the fact that my big goal right now is kicking Saitou's candy ass!"

"Ha! That's the Tai I know! Hang on! I'm coming with you!" X exclaimed.

"Me, too!" Sora nodded. "Can't leave the princess behind, can you?"

"If they go, then I'm going!" Keke said. "Let's go, bro!"

"Right behind ya!" replied Dimitri.

"Don't forget us, Digi-Destined!" Mimi calls out. "We're going to be witnesses to this too!"

Omegamon X puts out his War Greymon arm to stop X at his trek.

"Hold on, X! You can't go! You'll be directly violating Huanlongmon's orders! Besides, you'll be-"

Before Omegamon X had a chance to finish his sentence, Omega X steps out in front of Omegamon X and chops his hands down toward his crotch, while giving the royal knight a DX-style crotch chop.

"Pass this to Huanlongmon for me!" Omega X snorted. "Of course, you know I've got two words for him, but now's not the time to say anything of the sort."

Giving a nod to his comrades, Omega X steps out in front of Phoenixmon. X, Lady Moinanea and Sora each hop on top of Phoenixmon's back. Keke and Dimitri take flight to join with their comrades. Palmon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Armadillomon and Lopmon prepare to digivolve to their most efficient evolution forms.

**MEGA DIGIVOLUTION!**

"TENTOMON WARP SHINKA! HERCULES KABUTERIMON!"

"PALMON WARP SHINKA! ROSEMON!"

**DIGIVOLUTION!**

"ARMADILLOMON SHINKA! ANKLYOMON!"

"GOMAMON CHOU SHINKA! ZUDOMON!"

"LOPMON CHOU SHINKA! ANTIRAMON!"

Cody, Joe, Mimi, Izzy and Suzie hop aboard on their respective digimon partners. Jeri went ahead to join Suzie while carrying Calumon. Kazu and Kenta hitched a ride on Guardromon with Marine Angemon hiding inside Kenta's pocket.

Omega X looks over to Rei Saiba's body. Using his _Time Warp_, he teleports over and picks her up. The DW-STF remained on standby while Omegamon X calls out to X.

"X! Sir! Don't do this!"

"Tell Huanlongmon that he can fire me and get rid of me! Whatever he wants! I don't freaking care anymore!"

Omega X levitates over to Phoenixmon and places her gently on the legendary bird's back. He gives an approving nod to Lady Moinanea.

"You'll watch over her?"

"Of course, Taichi."

"Good. Everything's settled and the whole gang is together! All right! Off to the Dark Realm, everyone!"

Quickly flaring up with a new aura, Omega X quickly flies out through the open tunnel. Phoenixmon and the other digimon carriers followed along behind him. The DW-STF didn't even attempt to stop them since they would be dealing with a newly awakened Mazoku Omega X.

"WHOO HOO! RIDE 'EM AWAY!" Kazu cried out for the whole cavern to hear.

The flying crew found themselves soaring across the subspace zone. Phoenixmon managed to catch up with Omega X since the warrior was slowing down for everyone to catch up.

"Now, listen, Tai! We may not be able to make it back to the real world if we do this," X warned his apprentice.

"Yeah, that's really something you should consider, Tai," Sora replied.

"Yeah, I know! After this, after that! We'll worry about that once I'm done kicking Saitou's ass!"

X couldn't help but snicker and managed to reply, "Tai! You are irrational as ever! That's the Tai I grew to like!"

"Ha! Like I'm going to give that up! It's what makes this job so damn fun! Hurry up, guys, or we're leaving without you!"

Excitedly calling out like a crazed child, Omega X wooed across the tunnel and laughed.

_"Oh yeah!__ Taichi Kamiya is back in the game! I'm coming for you, Saitou!"_

…

…

Meanwhile, deep on the other side of where the net was cut down, Rosemon X, Dynasmon X and Alforce V-Dramon X were patrolling for anything that passes through from the Dark Realm. Dynasmon X examines the net and nods his head.

"We were told to put down any dark digimon that pass through here," Dynasmon X sighed. "There hasn't been a single one."

"There's no way they're coming," Alforce V-Dramon X replied. "They're sensing our intense ki halfway here, and turning back like dogs with their tails between their legs. Even A-class beings can't touch us. Heh, we're their 'boogie men'."

"Ugh, are you bragging about the time you chased down that **Hazard** beast again?" Dynasmon groaned. "You're so full of yourself."

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

Just then, Rosemon X felt a strong vibe coming from the other side where the human world was positioned at. She turns around and gasped in shock. Her two comrades took notice of her sudden alarm.

"Something with immense Mazoku ki is heading this way!" Rosemon X warned the two. "It's coming this way!"

"Where?" Alforce V-Dramon X asked.

"It's coming from the human world," replied Dynasmon X.

Suddenly, their questions were answered as a bright red-golden light appeared towards the horizon. The trio each gasped out. They were feeling the ki of a power that greatly surpassed their own.

"Impossible! How can there be a being with this amount of ki from the human world! It's the ki of an upper S-class!" Dynasmon X quivered in shock.

…

…

…

…

"YO! YO! MOVE ASIDE! THE GREAT KAMIYA IS COMING YOUR WAY!"

The trio felt a rush of powerful energy as Omega X fly through the open net. Following him was Phoenixmon. Next, Rosemon, Hercules Kabuterimon, Zudomon, Antiramon, Ankylomon and Guardromon rushed through the cut down barrier.

**"VA-MOOSE!"** Kazu and Kenta yelled out. **"KAZU AND KENTA!**** PARTY TIME! EXCELLENT!"**

As everyone left through the barrier, the trio was left with bewildered looks across their faces. Dynasmon X was quick to recognize the warrior emitting the Mazoku ki.

"That was Taichi Kamiya just now!"

"And X! I saw X, too!" Rosemon X nodded.

"No! They've failed to eliminate him! Taichi has become the Digi-Mazoku!" Alforce V-Dramon X stated the obvious.

"Then, that spectral energy was coming from him," Rosemon X said.

"Yeah, we're all doomed," mourned Dynasmon X.

Their worst fears had finally been realized, at least for the DW-STF and Huanlongmon. This was nothing more than a blessing in disguise for the Digi-Destined. This is exactly what they needed if they hope to defeat Saitou. Omega X was back and better than ever. Himo Saitou would realize the biggest mistake he has ever made for killing Taichi Kamiya. He just single handedly awakened the Digi-Mazoku within the warrior of courage.

* * *

**The Dark Realm.****8:25 P.M.**

Back within the unpredictable dimension of the Dark Realm, the battle across Guillotine Plateau had taken a turn for the worst for the digital warriors. Everyone, including the seven S-class warriors, was lying on the ground with battered bodies. Susanoomon and Gallantmon were laying face first with their armors nearly shattered. Dorothy was rising up while feeling spaghetti-legged. Mystic Celesta, Ultima X and War Angemon were trying to focus back on their adversary. They felt drained and completely powerless against Saitou's wrath. Max was lying back with very little ki left in his tiny body. He couldn't even utter a single word from the pain that consumed him internally. Metalla X was down on his knees while panting under his breath.

The winds blew against the plateau and brushed against Saitou's armor. His eyes were set directly on his weakened opponents. They had given it their all. The Dark Angel stood on top of a rock formation with his armor still completely unscathed.

"I'm sorry to make you guys suffer so."

"Just kill us already. You have been fortunate," Metalla X spoke up.

"Just spare us the sound of your damn voice," scoffed Gallantmon.

"Your physical strength is greater at the moment, but that is all," Susanoomon replied.

"Agreed… You're lucky we didn't reach upper S-class levels or we'd already turn you into a pile of mush," Ultima X growled.

"If only we had more power left, then we could continue on," War Angemon sighed. "I'm not sure if we'll be able to maintain these forms any longer."

"Big brother… I'm sorry. I tried to avenge you," whispered Mystic Celesta.

"Taichi, I did everything I could. Now, looks like I'll be joining you soon," Dorothy winced.

_"Father.__ I'm sorry. This guy is really strong… Make room for me in the after life,"_ Max thought.

"I am merciful," Saitou said as he placed a hand out towards the weakened warriors. "I will relieve you guys… of your misery."

Suddenly, Saitou felt a sudden rush of strong ki heading towards his direction. He stopped to pause and turn towards where the tunnel leading to subspace led.

_"What is this terrific Mazoku ki? It's coming from the other side. What? It can't be!"_

Appearing across the horizon looked like a bright red star. The seven warriors looked across and felt this tremendous surge of power heading their direction. Metalla X was the first to pick up on it followed by Max and the other six.

Finally arriving at the area was Omega X. He levitated with his arms crossed and sporting his trademark smirk across his face. Saitou looks up with utter disbelief.

"It… couldn't be him," Metalla X whispered. "But, how! He was dead… Now I'm seeing Tai's spirit…"

"Da… Dad!" Max stuttered. "It can't be true… He's alive!"

"Big brother…!" Mystic Celesta gasped.

"Heh. Damn, look at you guys!" Omega X remarked. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

The Dark Angel was silent in shock over this surprising turn of events. He didn't expect to see Omega X back to life with Mazoku ki to bear.

"COME ON, SAITOU! Let's pick up where we last left off!"

Upon calling out to the Dark Angel, Omega X placed his fingers over his forehead and teleports down to the ground swiftly. Also arriving at just about the right time was Phoenixmon with Sora, X, Lady Moinanea and an unconscious Rei Saiba on their backs. Keke and Dimitri landed next to them. Everyone else was still tagging along from the far distance. A sudden pause overtaken the battlefield with all eyes set on Omega X.

The warriors were stunned in belief to witness their beloved standing on his two feet and back from the dead to boot! Saitou's eyes slightly widened as even he was surprised to see the warrior he had just slain alive and better than ever.

"Im… Impossible…" Saitou managed to utter.

"Is that him…?" Metalla X wondered. "It feels like him."

"Tai…?" War Angemon gasped.

"But, how…?" Gallantmon wondered. "We saw him die…"

"Big brother…?" Mystic Celesta muttered.

"Tai! No way!" Ultima X freaked out.

"My dad's alive! Unreal!" Max exclaimed.

"Sorry for being late, guys," Omega X replied with a sheepish grin. "Look at you all. Ditching a guy and hogging the bad guy all to yourself."

"Ha, yeah. That's him all right," Dorothy snickered.

"I'm glad to even make it here in time," Omega X said while approaching his fallen comrades. "You guys must have gotten the wrong impression, but did you think I'd let anyone else take up my fight?"

"DAD! IT REALLY IS YOU!"

Max's eyes flooded with tears as he rushes up to his father's side and hugs his leg. The warrior reaches down and pats his boy on the head.

"Hey, little guy. I see you were having some fun while I was away?"

"Just sore but I'm glad you're back. But, I have a question. How can you be standing when you were supposed to be dead? I doubt anyone had used the digicores just now."

"Good question, Max, but I'll explain that in a minute."

"But, you're heart stopped beating! Max even confirmed it," Ultima X replied. "Plus, I'm sensing some weird ki from you and is that Saint Light ki I'm sensing too?"

"What! You have Saint Light ki!" War Angemon gasped.

"Just a little dosage but it was right after I kissed Sora and came here," Omega X nodded.

"But not enough to hold back Saitou?" Dorothy said.

"Not too sure, Dorothy."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm sensing some kind of demon digimon ki from you," Mystic Celesta said as she pointed her sword directly at her brother. "How is that possible?"

"I'd like to know for sure," Gallantmon nodded.

"Tell us," Susanoomon replied.

"Heh, yeah. Well, so it seems," Omega X shrugged. "To tell you the truth, my heart still hasn't started beating again. Guess, I should be worried, huh?"

Suddenly, there was a deep laughter coming out from the battlefield itself. Everyone turned around to find several bodies popping out from a pile of sand. Beelzebumon was the first to emerge as he laughed heartily. Soon afterward, Pikkan was next to follow up. Omega X and the fused warriors turned to face the laughing pair. Even Omega X couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Oh, you'll get used to that, bub," Beelzebumon chuckled. "Don't worry. You should have a 'nucleus' functioning inside of your heart."

"What! A nucleus!" the group exclaimed out in unison.

"They don't get it, do they?" Pikkan sighed.

"Yes, that's a Digi-Mazoku's heart," X answered from the background. "Only two types of digimon contain nucleuses in their hearts. Mazokus and Alterians. As you know, Pikkan is an Alterian and he has a nucleus for a heart rather than a normal conventional digimon heart. The same goes for a Mazoku."

"Now, you've really lost me," Ultima X sighed.

"Believe me. I was shocked by the revelation as well," X stated.

"As we all were," Sora replied.

"You should know that Taichi and Agumon now have Mazoku blood coursing through their veins," Lady Moinanea replied.

"Is this true, dad!" Max gasped in shock. "You're a Mazoku! A demon!"

"Half-breed to be exact," Keke corrected the boy. "He's a digi-hybrid and a half-Mazoku just like Agumon."

"Keke! I'm so glad you're doing fine!" Max calls out as he runs over and hugs the girl.

"Likewise, Max," Keke replied as she returned a hug to the boy.

"Anyway, in short, one of mine and Agumon's distant ancestors was this Mazoku lord," Omega X explained. "That blood managed to bring me back to life."

"Whoa! So you are a Mazoku!" War Angemon couldn't help but gasp.

"I don't know what to think myself," Gallantmon whispered.

_"My brother has inherited the Mazoku blood, but that would make him one with darkness,"_ Mystic Celesta frowned. _"No.__ Not my own brother."_

"I knew you were a lot of things, Tai, but a freaking Mazoku! Unreal!" Ultima X chuckled.

"I'm just as surprised as these guys are," Susanoomon nodded.

"Man, my dad's a Mazoku! This is so cool!" Max snickered.

"See, Max? You shouldn't have lost faith in your father," Dorothy replied. "I know I sure didn't lose faith in him."

"Reincarnation?" Saitou whispered. "The atavism of the Digi-Mazoku?"

"That's correct," X answered his former apprentice.

_"Well, this is quite the turn around,"_ the Dark Angel thought. _"That's the reason why I felt so much uncertainty then."_

"Heh, you know, Tai. I didn't think you'd become something like me," Beelzebumon snickered. "You've become a Mazoku brother."

"The Alterians can now revere your presence," Pikkan nodded. "You're no longer a detestable human in my view, but a brother amongst us."

"So, how does it feel?" War Angemon asked. "You feel any different?"

"Well, honestly, I don't feel any different," Omega X replied as he pointed to his chest. "It hasn't really registered with me yet. I haven't changed at all."

"I see," Ultima X muttered. "I wish I could become a Mazoku, too. It has to be a really cool feeling."

"At least Tai hasn't sprung out extra horns or eyes yet," Gallantmon joked.

_"This is quite an ironic twist. I'm the Child of Light yet my brother has become intertwined with a form of darkness,"_ Mystic Celesta motioned over to her brother. _"No, he's still my brother. He still fights for our side, but will being a Mazoku turn him into a blood-thirsty demon? How can I forget the time he went insane after turning into a beast before reaching the level four status?"_

"I don't know about you guys, but I feel I can settle things this time for sure," Omega X sets his sights on Saitou. "How about it, Saitou? Let's pick up where we left off!"

"Hold up a minute there," Metalla X growled.

With that said, Omega X turns to find Metalla X, War Angemon, Ultima X and Gallantmon rising to their feet. Each warrior was sporting golden auras of light. Interestingly, their powers were quickly being restored. This could be the result of their auras feeding off of Omega X's superior ki light.

"We're in the middle of something and I've suddenly discovered my second wind," the warrior of friendship said.

"I've changed my mind. I want to take that bastard one-on-one," Ultima X quivered in excitement.

"He sure owes me for damaging my armor," Gallantmon growled.

"My holy light will triumph his," said War Angemon.

However, there were three others who disagreed with the four revived warriors.

"No, I will take him," Dorothy said.

"Afraid not. He's all mine," Mystic Celesta sighed happily.

"I'm ready to go another round with this guy!" Susanoomon answered.

Immediately followed by the S-class warriors, the others who had just participated in the battle just now were rising to their feet. Pikkan, Beelzebumon, Shintomon, Mega Gargomon, Sakuyamon, BW, Sonja and Cyberleomon stood up one by one. They sported the same auras as their revived allies, except for the artificial woman who simply stood up with her second wind engaged.

"Geez! What is it with you guys? Not you too, Shintomon," Omega X scoffed. "Just what the hell happened here? I'm sure Saitou loves all this popularity and all, but this is my damn fight. Hey, Max. Looks like you're the only sane one here. I haven't heard a peep out of you."

Suddenly, Max jumped up with his ki completely restored and sporting a new battle aura. He gleed and hopped around like an excited child, no pun intended.

"Dad! I'm ready! I'm going first! Stand back because I can kick his butt myself!"

"Um, you do realize he'll be kicking back?" Dimitri muttered.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree there," sighed Keke.

"C'mon, you two! Where's the support! I know I have what it takes to lay his ass out!"

Omega X and Sora couldn't help but snicker over their son's heroic antics. However, Saitou was certainly not amused. His serious demeanor was still as cold as ever. His stone cold eyes set on the revived warriors. Even he couldn't believe that they had just gained their second wind just as Omega X arrived at the scene.

_"By having Taichi back, all of those warriors' powers have been restored. They're as strong as they were before they saw Taichi die. No, they're all each stronger. X, you have chosen your team wisely. You've found yourself some really talented and gifted individuals. All of them have special attributes that make them unique in their own right, but Taichi remains the highest in power. It's enough to weaken my resolve…"_

With those thoughts lingering in his mind, Saitou's armored body exploded with the Saint Light ki engulfing him. All of the warriors set their glares directly and solely on the Dark Angel. They all wanted to tear him apart one limb at a time, but this would be Omega X's honor to take up the fight.

"I know how you guys feel and I've sensed how strong you've all become," Omega X said as his body flared up. "I'm proud of each and every one of you, but I want to be the one that defeats him. Please."

"Go get him, dad," Max nodded.

"Make sure he feels our pain," Ultima X answered.

"We're all behind you," Dorothy said.

"You helped me win against D-Reaper. Now allow me the honor to let you take this one," Gallantmon replied to the veteran.

"I know you can do it, big brother," replied Mystic Celesta.

Sora smiled and said to her husband, "Go get him, tiger."

"Knock him dead, Tai," Metalla X pointed to his rival. "But if you screw up, you know I've always got your back."

"Likewise," War Angemon said.

Giving a final nod to his loved ones, Omega X slowly marched across the lifeless plateau. Soon afterwards, Saitou walked across and set his glare down onto his adversary. The two apprentices were dead set on finishing where they had left off. This time, one of them would be dead and that's guaranteed to be sure. Lighting struck across the background to give the battlefield an intense dramatic effect. Round three was set to begin…

It has once again begun. One has courage and the other threw it away long ago. One relies on hope and the other relies on despair. One has allies to support him and the other has only his seven personalities. One possesses heart and the other has a dark heart. One is reckless and the other is careful. The two opposites were ready to clash for one final showdown, which will determine the fate of the human world and the four Digital realms.

…

…

Both warriors were emitting bright auras. Saitou's Saint Light ki overwhelmed him. The mixed Saint Light and Mazoku ki was illuminating brightly around Omega X's magnificent form. With that, they levitated up and…

…

…

…

**SWISH!**

They had instantly vanished from everyone's eyes. Even the S-class warriors were unable to keep up with their swift movements. Then…

…

…

…

**WA-BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

There were two streaks of light colliding together against one another. One sported golden light while the other possessed red. The streaks collided against each other and caused the heavens to immediately tremble under their sheer might. The digimon and the warriors gasped out while sensing the duos' powers increasing. It was unbelievable and nothing they had felt before.

A loud sonic scream echoed within the heavens. Next, there was a loud barrage of fists colliding against each other at a rapid pace. Max looks up and couldn't even see any movements. Instead, there were simply streaks of light colliding faster than at least one tenth of a millisecond.

From a slow motion view, Omega X and Saitou were rapidly trading blows against each other. Fists and kicks were met directly at the same time. The heavens trembled under their God-like strength. Even dimensions beyond were feeling the after effects of their attacks.

Punch. Kick. Punch. Kick. Block. Block. Repeat. This was the process of the battle. Neither warrior was dead set on giving out just yet. Their powers remained constant despite exerting enough force towards each other.

From a high vantage point, they were merely streaks of light soaring across the plateau. The twin streaks flew across several neighboring mountain steeps and destroyed them in the process. Then came a powerful, loud explosion that destroyed nearly the entire plateau itself. The warriors quickly flew off from where they once stood to take refuge away from the battle. Phoenixmon followed them along with her passengers still on her back. Each one of them covered their eyes from the bright dome that engulfed the devastated plateau.

Meanwhile, inside this energy dome, there was debris of rocks scattered across. Both Omega X and Saitou were glaring down each other menacingly. Soon right as the dome light faded, the two warriors collided with each other rapidly taking the forms of light streaks. The bottom of the plateau was already nothing but a pile of scattered debris. A massive crater that looked about as wide as a three-mile meteorite impact was took the place of the former Guillotine Plateau. The two light streaks collided with each other simultaneously.

They still traded punches and kicks with each other. Neither looked fatigued or ready to give out. They were going to make this final round count.

Omega X and Saitou collided with one another again. They threw in as much punches and kicks as they could. They each maneuvered away from each other's kicks and punches. It seemed as thought Omega X has gotten faster and more efficient since being reborn as a Mazoku. He was more focused on his attacks than ever before. However, he wasn't going to take Saitou lightly. For the Dark Angel had not exploited the full power of his armor.

Taking advantage of a missed punch from Omega X, Saitou sneaks in a punch and lands it across the warrior's face. Omega X grunts and goes flying back until he manages to stop his fall. Saitou powers up his Saint Light ki, phases out and reappears over Omega X with an outstretched kick. He stomps down across but barely manages to knock Omega X down. His foot incinerated rock debris. Suddenly, there was a rising ki from another direction. Saitou turns around to find Omega X with his hands cupped to his right side. He was summoning forth for his most patented technique.

**"TERRA BEAM!"**

Shooting out the blast across, the Dark Angel barely managed to look over his shoulder and gasped out. The blast widened over its range in order to capture Saitou like a cornered rat. Everyone looked on with shock at how massive the Terra Beam was enlarging.

_"It's too fast!"_ Saitou said in thought.

Before long, he barely manages to move to the side and watches as the massive beam passes by. A tiny part of the blast managed to knick off a piece of his armor from his right shoulder. The Digi-Destined gasped out in utter disbelief at how maneuverable Saitou had demonstrated.

From a slow motion vintage point, the massive blast hurtled across the Dark Realm. It went as far as towards a massive ocean in the background. There was silence for a few moments until…

…

…

… **BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

There was a massive explosion in the background and the entire skies were engulfed by a widening space of light. The warriors felt the powerful blast and watched as debris came flying out across the landscape. Massive rocks scattered across the landscape along with water.

"My goddramon! Did you see that!" Sakuyamon gasped out.

"What just happened!" Keke asked.

"He… That blast just destroyed a continent nearly three hundred miles off!" Shintomon exclaimed. "Amazing and that blast only reached as far as ten seconds!"

"WHAT! He just destroyed a whole continent!" Ultima X exclaimed.

"You mean like an island continent?" Sora said.

"No, I mean a real continent!" X replied. "If that was only a small portion of his newly awakened power, I shudder to think what could have happened if he went all out."

_"Dad!__ Man, you really are a god!"_ Max thought.

"But, he missed. Otherwise, Saitou would have been long gone by now," Gallantmon pointed out the obvious.

"Damn! I missed! With a blast that massive!" Omega X blurted.

A sheepish grin forms across Saitou's face once he looked over his right shoulder. Only a tiny portion was nicked from the warrior's titanic _Terra Beam_.

_"He pierced my Ki Kou Toui armor,"_ Saitou thought. _"Had that attack made contact, I wouldn't be standing here anymore."_

Omega X looked down at his hands and nodded, "Normally my aim wouldn't be that bad."

"I thought he had him dead-on," War Angemon wondered.

"He has yet to adjust to his new Mazoku powers," replied Dorothy.

"Hardly a marksman performance if you ask me," Metalla X sighed. "He's got more power than he knows how to handle it."

"Don't forget. Knowing Tai by now, he's the type to always adapt quickly to new circumstances," Cyberleomon stated.

"If I know my brother well, he'll get accustomed to it soon enough while fighting," Mystic Celesta assured everyone.

"Let's hope you're right, Kari," Dimitri said.

"C'mon, Tai," Sora whispered.

"Hey, dad! Don't you go wasting good energy like that again!" Max calls out directly to his father.

"Right, thanks for the reminder, Max," Omega X chuckled. "I still have plenty of more ki to create a dozen Terra Beams, but only one to use a Times Ten Terra Beam. I'll save that for last."

Just then, the ground under Saitou's feet crumbled and formed into a massive crater. He growled deeply with his Saint Light ki completely engulfing his body. Lighting struck around where Saitou was powering up. Suddenly taking realization to his enemy, Omega X faced Saitou and sensed his ki increasingly greatly.

"Now, what's he planning?" Susanoomon wondered.

"What is he planning to do?" Pikkan asked.

Grunting deeply, Saitou crossed his arms out and allowed his body to become completely radiated with golden light. Soon afterward, he threw his arms out and forced out his Ki Kou Toui armor off. He had reverted back to his normal form with golden orbs encircling him as if he were a human atom.

"He just stripped off his sacred armor!" Ultima X cried out. "Why that make him easier to attack!"

"Why would he do something like this? Even that will ensure his own demise!" Mega Gargomon agreed.

"No! He's shifting his strategy!" Shintomon replied.

"He's going to switch to a primarily offensive posture!" X managed to blurt out.

Once again unleashing a loud cry, Saitou crouched over in a battle stance and absorbed the golden orbs through his body. Much like undergoing a digivolution, Saitou had evolved into another armored form. This time his body was engulfed by a light blue aura. His outfit changed black with a blue upper body armor. A pair of shoulder pads widened across his shoulders. Sprouting from his back was a pair of wings similar to Beelzebumon's. His hands and legs were covered with cream padding. Saitou had taken the form of his code name sake, "Dark Angel".

Impressed by his outfit change, Omega X rubbed his nose and powered up with a bright red aura.

"Nice costume change there, Saitou! Now let's go!"

* * *

**Miles off from Demon's Cavern.****8:30 P.M.**

On their way over towards Demon's Cavern, Aquillamon had Yolei on his back as they ventured across. The children followed her along in hopes of reaching the cavern to join their friends. However, they would have to hurry before the battle between Omega X and Saitou would end. It could be finished anytime now.

_"Hang in there, guys. I'm on my way! I just hope I'm not actually missing out on the fun."_

* * *

**Outside Demon's Cavern.****8:31 P.M.**

With all eyes fixed on the battle through the viewing orb, Gosenzomon and the others were hoping for their warrior to come out on top in this important battle. It already had become the most important battle since the one involving Bebimon.

However, little did they realize, that a cloaked reptile snuck across into the caverns. He managed to gain an ability from the being that secretly resides within him. Ryo managed to follow behind and made sure not to make a single noise. Not even one peep.

_"At last, we are drawing closer. My time to plunge the worlds into despair is drawing near. While those two tear each other apart, I will make my presence felt unbeknownst to those Digi-Destined fools and their allies. The rebirth of the Dark God is at hand! Ha! Ha!"_

* * *

**The Dark Realm.****8:31 P.M.**

With the situation over at the caverns growing dire as the Millenniumon-possessed Monodramon was getting near, the intense battle was set to go underway once again. Saitou and Omega X set their glares directly towards each other. Both flared up with strong, intense auras, which was enough to cause the Dark Realm to tremble under their God-like strength.

"Everyone! Get back away from this place! Things just might get a uglier from here," Omega X warned his group.

With that said, the warriors moved back towards the upper reaches of the heavens. Before long, Saitou took advantage of Omega X's distracted attention and phases out. The warrior took notice of this and gasped.

Without warning…

…

…

…

**BAAAAAAM!**

Saitou's fist connects directly with Omega X's face. The warrior contorts with pain as he was sent flying back. The Dark Angel flies across with his wings gliding him forward. Seeing another opening on his adversary, Saitou sends a fist into Omega X's gut. Blood was immediately forced out of the Digi-Mazoku's mouth.

The warriors looked down as they witnessed another mountain plateau quickly incinerated from a small dosage of Saitou's Saint Light ki.

"Is there no limit to his Saint Light ki!" Lady Moinanea exclaimed.

"I'm afraid this is only the tip of the iceberg," X replied.

"C'mon, Tai!" Sora cried out directly for her husband.

As the massive smoke cloud dissipated, a massive energy dome engulfed the landscape. The two warriors were inside and prepared to collide with one another again. Omega X flares up with a red aura and shoots himself across. The debris instantly incinerated under the pressure of their powers. Once they meet head on, Saitou and Omega X locked hands onto one another and pushed back in a tight struggle. Streaks of electricity coursed through their bodies simultaneously. Their eyes became as white as Gods themselves. During their tight struggle, they exerted so much energy that it caused a chain reaction and exploded at the center of their stances.

They resumed back to their punch, kick, block combo once again. All that can be seen are a pair of lights colliding with one another and causing rocks to levitate from the surface below like a magnetic field. Followed by their brief duel, the energy dome widened and exploded across the landscape. The group looking on from the skies shielded their eyes from the radiation.

"Damn! This is incredible!" Metalla X exclaimed. "Even I can't keep up with those two anymore!"

"I'm surprised this whole dimension hasn't decided to collapse!" Ultima X cried out.

"It will eventually. Soon afterward, every other dimension across space and time will feel the after effects! These two won't stop until they are satisfied!" X replied. "Damn! So, this is how mighty my apprentices have truly become?"

"You've outdone yourself, X-san," Lady Moinanea looks towards the battle at hand.

"Hopefully my brother can pull this through," Mystic Celesta said.

"C'mon, dad! Don't give up! You've got him where you want him!" Max shouted with encouragement.

With lighting still striking across the landscape, the war was still waged inside the energy dome. However, there was another battle being waged. That was coming directly within Saitou's twisted and clouded mind. The personalities were fighting each other for complete dominance of the Cerebral Assassin's fractured mind. At the same time, he made sure to remain focused on Omega X's ferocious assault.

Saitou punches Omega X directly in the face and sends him plummeting back to the ground below. Snatching the warrior by the throat, Saitou tosses Omega X through the earth below. Holding out his hands, Saitou formed two energy spheres, condensed them together into a single ball and hurls it down directly at his fallen enemy. However, just before the sphere came close to impact, Omega X retaliates by slamming his fist through the sphere and forces it to dissipate.

The two resumed back with their assault. Both men hammered away at one another with force being exerted through each punch. The ground under their feet sunk faster and forced lava to surface out.

_"Saitou…__ KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL!"_ the voice of Kain overtaken his mind. _"BURY ALL OF MANKIND IN A GRAVE! HA! HA! HA!"_

With the sadistic laughter echoing through his mind, Saitou erased all those distracting thoughts and attempted to focus back on the battle. Afterward, the voice of Hojo spoke out through his mind.

_"I have already nearly become a god. It feels so good to manipulate them. We hold Human world at the palm of our hand. We can crush them like tiny ants."_

Another personality butted in to intervene with a differing opinion on the matter, _"__It's not true! Don't lie to yourself! You truly love your own world! Human world is your world to cherish! Think of the women, the children and the elderly!"_

Kain managed to interfere and spoke out through his sadistic mind, _"__Yeah, you love the world so much that you want to kill the humans that plague it." _

_"Arrogant humans, you who continue to destroy the world you live in and civilization… You have destroyed your scared gifts, your world and your fellow species. Your judgment had has come."_

_"Enough! The goal has been accomplished!" Himo finally speaks out against his other personalities. "This ends here…"_

Once again, Kain disagreed with Himo's final decision, _"__No! Stop, you say! This fun hasn't even started! This is the part where it becomes interesting! Terror and chaos to all humans!" _

_"No, I'm ending it all. It's too late for us…"_

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence, Saitou returned back to reality and felt a fist smash against his face. Omega X took advantage of Saitou and rapidly hammered him away with vicious shots across his body. The Dark Angel manages to regain his senses and flies out across the dark digimon piling up their mountain. The warrior pair flew across so quickly that even their auras barely managed to touch the lower level dark digimon yet disintegrated them rather easily.

"Whoa! They're gone again!" Max exclaimed. "What just happened!"

"They're knocking all those low level dark digimon of ranking! Even those two and their simple auras are deleting them in mass numbers!" Shintomon answered.

"Incredible! That mountain filled with those digimon are instantly being vaporized!" Mystic Celesta gasped.

"And it only gets better. Less work for us," Ultima X mused.

"Now there are countless of them dropping out of the masses," War Angemon replied.

As a massive number of dark digimon fell from the top of their mountain, so to speak, they were plummeting down towards the surface. A golden light streak crashes through the ground and sends out a massive wave of powerful energy.

With the numerous dark digimon dropping down into the crater below, Saitou and Omega X continued trading blows. Their fists connected with each other and countered at the same time. Even before the virals had a chance to fall into the crater, they were instantly deleted from the shockwaves created from the two S-class warriors. Devimon, Cultivarmon, Vilemon and even several mega-level monsters were exploding into a large data cloud mass.

"Damn! Just look at all that data! Just those two fighting alone are causing large masses of dark digimon to be destroyed!" Gallantmon gasped.

"To think there are S-class monsters with that kind of power!" Lady Moinanea exclaimed.

Omega X and Saitou turned to find darker digimon emerging to attack them. The warrior of courage charges up a massive ki blast and sends it directly at the virals.

"Eat this, you bastards!"

Meanwhile, Saitou threw out an invisible barrier that incinerates the virals that failed to penetrate through. A pair of Piedmon and Diaboromon swooped down to attack Saitou from an airborne assault.

"Damn! I don't need your meddling!"

Unleashing a massive ki blast, Saitou effortlessly deletes the raining digimon. He frowned for a moment until he sets his sights directly back on Omega X. There were no more viral digimon to interfere with their fight.

_"I thought my viral killing days were behind me."_

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Omega X calls out to Dark Angel's attention. "There is no Human world, Digital World or Dark Realm where our fight is concerned. Let's settle this, Saitou. Once and for all…"

Upon hearing this, Saitou did something that even Omega X didn't think he would ever expect. For the first time since he was introduced to this enigmatic human, the Dark Angel was actually giving a heartfelt laugh. It was even filled with malice or hate, but rather enjoyment. He was enjoying himself and the battle at hand.

"It must be so nice for you to be so simple, Taichi Kamiya. That will be fine. That's something I like about you."

With that said, Himo Saitou unleashes a loud cry and became coated with his Saint Light ki again. He phases out from Omega X's sight and immediately catches him off guard with a fist across his face. Omega X managed to maneuver to the side. Saitou took advantage of the warrior's distraction and delivers a kick forward. Omega X flares up with a flaming red aura and counters the kick with his left arm.

They quickly returned back to assaulting one another with rapid fists. They flew across the distance as two streaks of light. They plowed right through numerous mountain ranges along the way and destroyed them in the process with their sheer might.

The two super powers collided once again and traded heavy blows that moved across the heavens within the Dark Realm. Now, the boundaries were feeling the effects of their blows and dimensions beyond were trembling. Omega X and Saitou countered every single one of their attacks, including kicks and punches. Eventually, Saitou takes advantage of his adversary and delivers a barrage of punches across his face.

The warrior of courage took the blows head on until Saitou rams a fist directly into Omega X's gut. He spat out a mouth full of blood and was staggering back with a glazed look across his eyes. Followed by that he delivers an uppercut and an elbow shot directly into Omega X's gut.

Omega X goes crashing through several rock debris until he came slamming against a wall. Seeing that his adversary was pinned down, Saitou launches himself across and attempts a fist smash. However, Omega X saw this attempt coming and teleports out using his _Time Warp_ technique. Saitou's fist shatters the massive rock debris into dust. Both fighters leap across from each other and stand on top of two, massive column structures that uplifted straight from the surface below. The smoke cleared to reveal nearly half of the entire mountain range continent already reduced to rumble.

The groups were flabbergasted by the insane power these two warriors were displaying. Max's mouth widened in shock at the events that had occurred.

"Whoa! Awesome! My dad and Saitou did all that!" Max gasped in shock. "Man! This is awesome!"

"Just one moment and then a few milliseconds later, those mountain ranges were devastated by their energies!" BW exclaimed.

"Man, I so want to join in, but we'll just get in their way," Ultima X sighed. "Tai. I hope you're enjoying yourself out there."

_"Those two aren't even fatigued the least bit,"_ Sonja thought.

"Saitou's Saint Light kis is great but Tai's Mazoku power is simply phenomenal!" Susanoomon stated. "They've greatly surpassed even the tyrannical Lucemon."

Stamping his foot down, Omega X crossed his arms with his trademark Kamiya smirk.

"Yo. Let's do this someplace more spread out. It's much easier to fight with nothing else around, right?"

"Ok, Taichi. What do you suggest?"

Pointing over towards a tall skyscraper structure in the background, Omega X forms a smirk across his face and nods over to Saitou.

"You see that skyscraper behind us with the moon in the background? We'll finish it over there."

"It's almost as if you've been there before, huh?"

"I probably have. Mine and Agumon's ancient ancestor anyway."

"…"

**"IKE!"**

With that said, the warrior pair vanished out from sight. Even the others weren't able to keep on track with them any longer, though Metalla X was only barely managing to sense their ki levels.

"Where did they go!" Keke exclaimed.

"Man, this is even too insane for me to keep up anymore," Dimitri muttered.

"They're moving ahead," Metalla X answered.

"Where to?" War Angemon asked.

"C'mon, guys! Let's go and follow them out!" X declared. "Phoenixmon! Onward!"

Nodding in reply, the phoenix bird flew across swiftly with the warriors soaring across the skies in pursuit. They weren't going to miss out on this historic battle in any way possible. It was the battle to determine the fate of the Digital Realms and the Human world. Who in their right mind would want to miss out on this chance to watch two S-class warriors clash?

Saitou and Omega X soared across the heavens with speed already ascended past light itself. As Omega X came closer towards the skyscraper ahead of him, he felt a sudden abnormal beat in his heart.

…

…

… **BA-BOOOOOM!**

…

…

…

Omega X froze in place for a few moments and felt the beat once again.

_"What was that?"_

Several milliseconds later, the twin light streaks disappeared into the background. Then…

…

…

**BOOM!**

The skyscraper and the gigantic red moon in the background exploded altogether. Everyone in the background stopped to cover shield themselves from the flying debris of the moon. Numerous scattered rocks shot down across the landscape and threw up a massive sand storm in the process.

The light streaks collided once again at faster than light speed. Omega X and Saitou pummeled each other with yet more fists. Saitou leaps back and throws out a ki blast directly for Omega X. The warrior immediately dodges out of the way and lets the blast incinerate a rock formation. Omega X takes flight across into the heavens.

Saitou unleashes a scattershot of ki blasts directly for Omega X. He retaliates by tossing out his own ki beam to completely dispel the blasts directly. As Omega X phases out and reappears in front of him, Saitou throws out a punch. The warrior teleports out using his _Time Warp_ once again. This managed to catch Saitou off guard for a moment but not long. The Dark Angel turns to find Omega X throwing out his own punch. Both warriors caught each other's fists at the same time. Both warriors locked up and strained to push each other back with extreme force. It seemed like a stalemate at the moment as electricity surged through their maximum zed forms. Their auras ripped through the rock formation they were standing on and vaporized it. They immediately found themselves in a struggle across a sandy desert. Their auras brightened with yet more electricity surging. Their eyes remained locked against one another.

"They're enveloped in energy again! We can't eve get any closer!" Dorothy cried out.

"It's too dangerous for us to get any closer," replied X. "We'll all be fried if we get any closer."

"Those are the power of two Upper S-class beings," Shinotmon gasped. "I never thought I'd ever see anything of this magnitude. D-Reaper pales in comparison to the amount of power these two are demonstrating! To think the fate of everything we hold dear rests on this battle alone. We are witnessing history as we speak."

"Yes and we'll be wiped out in one shot if we get any closer. This as far as we can go for now," stated Lady Moinanea. _"C'mon, Taichi.__ You can do it!"_

"Don't give up, Tai! Don't give up!" Sora calls out to her husband.

_"To think that Tai and Saitou would surpass me and make me to be a weakling.__ If they can reach the Upper S-Class, then so can I!"_ Metalla X seethed in thought.

Finally giving out, both warriors flew back across from one another. Neither one looked even one bit fatigued. Their ki levels still as strong as ever. Their auras brightened over their forms like firestorms. Omega X stretched out his body and chuckled to himself.

"Well, that was fun, Saitou. I've got to hand it to you. You're stronger than all the enemies I've faced in the past. You and I are so much alike if you think about it."

"We know each other's strengths and weaknesses."

"Yeah well, I still need to get sued to this mix of Mazoku and Saint Light energy anyways."

"I find it intriguing you are a possessor of the two traits."

"Guess call it luck, huh?"

"Perhaps but it has made you a great deal stronger. I'm pleased, Taichi Kamiya. You have given me the best fight anyone could offer. Even supposed Demon lords such as Lucemon would bow to our feet."

"Oh? Don't worry; once I get adjusted to this Mazoku power, I'm going to get better."

"…"

"I said 'Don't worry', not go 'dumb'. Don't tell me you're planning some other scheme?"

"Not a thing. Nothing terribly interesting, anyway."

"Aw, c'mon! Tell me!"

"I can't say right now."

"You cheapskate! Don't you realize I'm working on a short attention span here?"

"Ha. So, you think you're ready?"

Looking on from above the battlefield, the warriors were still flabbergasted from the ensuing showdown between X's two greatest apprentices. Even X couldn't believe how insanely powerful his two students have truly become. They were monsters and highly classified threats to the Digital Realms.

"Hey, Aunt Kari, how do you size up those two powers now?"

"Well, Max, let's put it this way. Even if you overlook the fact that Tai can't use all of his power, Saitou still has a slight edge."

"Plus, there's that change of demeanor on Saitou to consider," Dorothy pointed out.

"What do you mean by change in demeanor?" asked Gallantmon.

_"She's right. Saitou's fighting style has completely changed,"_ X thought. _"It's almost as if he was enjoying himself."_

"Saitou's dark hatred that he has shown up until now is disappearing," War Angemon stated.

"Ha. So he's finally found the fight he was looking for," Pikkan chuckled.

"That's the face of someone who has finally come up against a worthy opponent!" Metalla X replied. "That's how I felt when I fought Tai!"

Back on the battlefield, the two warriors flared up their auras. Omega X's aura flashed with a mixture of red and golden light, while Saitou's was completely golden.

"So, are we going to finish this?" Omega X laughed.

"Yes! Sounds good!" snickered Saitou.

Before Omega X made his first step across the sand, he stopped for a moment and felt the abnormal heart beat. Saitou took notice of this and gasped out in concern. The warrior of courage's eyes were emitting a light red glow and pulsating in synch with the heart beats.

_"There is goes again… What the hell is this?"_ Omega X thought.

…

…

…

Suddenly, a ghostly image of a throne room is displayed across Omega X's mind. A closer shot view is displayed in the background. Sitting on this throne was a majestic figure. The figure appeared human but there was something mysterious yet demonic about this creature. His body is slightly muscular. His upper body is embedded with armor similar to War Greymon's. His legs were tapped and a pair of black boots decorated his feet. His hands were human-like equipped with animalistic claws. A headband tightened around his forehead. The most unique feature of this seemingly ghostly figure was the mask covering his face. It looked exactly like War Greymon's mask. He removes the mask to reveal a pair of red demonic ears. The power within this beast was majestic yet powerful…

Could this be the ancestor in whom Omegamon X has spoken of? Is this the Mazoku ancestor of Agumon? Is this whom Tai is also seemingly related too since he shares the data/genes of this Mazoku.

Omega X was frozen in place as he looked like he had just seen a ghost. A voice suddenly echoed through his mind telepathically. It was low, yet deep and strong with his words. He finally spoke through to both Tai and Agumon within Omega X's mind.

**_"You are the one at last…" _**

**_"Who are you?"_**

Saitou remained still and wondered what had suddenly forced Omega X to remain frozen in place.

…

**_"You don't know how to use your power! LET ME SHOW YOU!"_**

…

…

…

With that said, a column of white light emerged from out of Omega X and engulfed him completely. The warrior unleashes a painful cry once his entire body radiated the same light energy. A huge gust of wind blew across from where Omega X was standing and blew the sands across the desert. Radical lighting struck across around the aura of light. The column shot up directly towards the heavens and caused Omega X to fly up to become basked in this light source.

Finally succumbing to the light, Omega X screams echoed out across the landscape and his Mazoku ki exploded at an extraordinary rate. Omega X watched as his hair grew long longer, spikier and streaked across his back. Several bangs of hair covered his forehead. His screams crew even louder that even the entire Dark Realm was trembling. This was very similar to when Megidramon evolved and the Hazard was uncontrollably growing. That alone nearly destroyed the Southern Realm. In this case, the force was even greater than even the Hazard could ever hope to produce. This was the awakening of a Super Class Mazoku son after thousands upon thousands of Digi-Millennia.

Even the warriors were in complete shock and awe at the sudden turn of events. Metalla X's eyes widened while feeling out Omega X's newly ascended power.

Max, X, Sora, Mystic Celesta and Shintomon were amongst those in great disbelief. Their beloved had ascended into a full Mazoku warrior of legend. They looked around the Dark Realm to notice the entire dimension trembling under the Mazoku's full awakening.

"Is my dad causing all this!" Max exclaimed.

"His power is even greater than Megidramon's Hazard could ever produce!" Sakuyamon thought. _"Oh man! This is insane, Renamon!"_

"Unbelievable power!" Gallantmon cried out.

"At this rate, the Dark Realm along with the Human world and the Digital Realms will collapse!" X shouted. "C'mon, Tai! Suppress that Mazoku ki!"

However, that didn't seem at all possible. Saitou looks on in shock as he laid eyes upon his transforming adversary. A pair of demonic red eyes emerged through the column of light with tribal markings emitting the same color aura.

…

…

He has been awakened. The Digi-Mazoku is born.

* * *

**01/02 Digital World.**** Azulongmon's Realm**

Staring across the viewing orb, both Gennai and Azulongmon were shocked out of their mind. Their world was feeling the after effects of the power magnitude Omega X was giving off. Their domain trembled under his sheer might.

"Azulongmon! It's finally happened! Tai has become the Digi-Mazoku!" Gennai exclaimed. "Now even this Digital Realm is feeling the after effects!"

"Soon, it will soon become felt across the four Digital Realms, and the Human world."

"What! If he continues like this, there will be a total collapse in the balance! Tai! Stop this now!"

_"So, finally…__ After nearly thousands of Digi-millennia, a Digi-Mazoku has been reborn. I just didn't think the Digi-Destined of Courage would become that next great Mazoku Messiah. Taichi, please do not let this new power sap away your humanity."_

* * *

**03 Digital World. Zhuqiaomon's Palace**

Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon had never felt such a power right now. Even their world was going under pressure from Omega X's ascension to the fifth digital level, the Mazoku form.

**"Good ladie!**** This power is simply too great! If he keeps this up, everything will collapse and our world will be destroyed!" **

**"His great is even more dangerous than the Hazard. At this rate, the Mazoku will destroy the entire Digital Universe along with the Human world. Our dimensional planes can only take so much abuse," Zhuqiaomon replied.**

**"Wait! You didn't just say Mazoku, did you!" **

**"That's exactly what I said. If my assumptions are correct, the bearer of courage will be a greater threat than even the human with the Saint Light ki."**

**"That's impossible…"**

**"I wish it were my friend, but the next Digi-Mazoku has been reborn."**

* * *

**04 Digital World. Seraphimon's Palace**

"It's finally time, isn't it?" Seraphimon whispered while his palace felt the effects of the transformation.

"Time for what?" Neemon asked.

"The Digi-Mazoku, dear heavens. This is going to get ugly," Bokomon replied. "According to my book, when the next Digi-Mazoku is reborn, the four Digital Realms will feel the beast's wrath. In this case scenario, the beast has been reawakened and will vent out his furious anger on the human."

"Not only is our world feeling its effects, but every other Digital World is, too, I'm afraid," Ophanimon nodded.

"So a more frightening power than Lucemon has risen from the ashes? Why did it have to be one of Azulongmon's own?" Cherubimon wondered.

"This is not his doing," Sorcermon. "Am I right, Lord Seraphimon?"

"You are correct, my friend. Azulongmon would never let this happen. This is certainly unexpected, but I wonder if Lady Moinanea had predicted this event to occur in her prophecies? The Messiah would be reborn. In this case, it is the Mazoku Messiah. _I just pray the bearer of courage does not make the choice to destroy everything we worked hard to rebuild. Heaven forbid him ever claiming control over the four Digital Realms."_

* * *

**Inside Saitou's Cavern Lair.****8:40 P.M.**

Even the DW-STF was shocked by the amount of ki emerging out of the tunnel. The entire caverns trembled under the Digi-Mazoku's sheer might.

"What is that, sir!" Alforce V-Dramon X exclaimed.

"It's… It's too late. The Digi-Mazoku has been reborn. The fate of the Digital Worlds may very likely end. If he and the human continue fighting, there will likely be a collapse in not just those dimensions but the Human world as well. Everyone will suffer their wrath," Omegamon X replied sadly.

"But, they are only S-class levels, right? I mean they are likely to give out soon after exerting so much force?" said Rosemon X.

"You know nothing. Saitou is a human and is currently an upper X class level. But the energy from the Digi-Destined of Courage. It's… a Super Class level."

This revelation brought about gasps amongst the group. They had never before heard anything of a 'Super' class, a level slightly above the S-class stage.

"How can this be possible!" Dynasmon X shouted. "Damn! We could have stopped him!"

"No, there wasn't anything you can do! Now, the only thing we can do is seal up this tunnel! That way we can trap those two monsters in there for all eternity! Is that clear! I'm ready to seal that tunnel! Are you with me?"

**"SIR!**** YES, SIR!"**

Unbeknownst to the DW-STF, a cloaked figure snuck past them by easily suppressing his presence. It was none other than Monodramon. He and Ryo crossed over through the tunnel like thieves. The rookie looks across and grins.

_"So the Mazoku Messiah has been reborn. While he and Saitou duel it out, this presents me the perfect opportunity to return back to my domain. Oh, how glorious it shall be to become one with my other half. The true Millenniumon shall be reborn as one whole and with a new form along with it! Digi-Destined! Prepare yourselves! You winds of fate have changed for you!"_

Monodramon springs across drastically like a racer, while Ryo attempted to catch up with his partner. He gasped for air yet continued to press onward through the tunnel.

"Monodramon. I'm not liking this weird vibe I'm feeling. There's nothing but darkness beyond. I hope you know what you're looking for; because I'm not sure I want to stay here any longer."

* * *

**Earth.**** Underground Hypnos Facility. ****8:40 P.M.**

The network of Hypnos had quickly shut down offline because of the increase of energy activity coming from the Digi-Mazoku himself. It had a greater magnitude than anything felt before. Soon, Yamaki was receiving reports of the entire planet trembling by an unknown source. He quickly came to the conclusion that it was coming directly from the Digital realms.

"Sir? It's coming from the Digital World, isn't it?" asked Riley.

"I'm afraid so. All of our systems have been shut down and there will be no way for us to track our allies' whereabouts. Now, we have frequent tremors occurring across the planet. If this doesn't stop, there will be nothing left."

"Everything…" Talley stuttered out of fear.

_"Has the apocalypse decided to rear it's ugly head in a destructive manner? Is our world near its end? No, there has to be something else behind this force,"_ Yamaki thought. _"But what exactly is it? I need to know!"_

* * *

**Worldwide View of Earth.****8:40 P.M.**

From an outer space view, the whole planet was slightly darkened by the clouds engulfing half of the world. A surge of energy overflowed and surged through the planet. Yes, even the Digi-Mazoku's sheer power was being felt all across the world. If it continues on with the pressure, the planet itself could go off at any moment.

* * *

**? Center of the Four Digital Realms ?**

Lifting his head to view his viewing orb, Huanlongmon and his subordinates looked on with utter disbelief. The new Digi-Mazoku was now reborn before their very own eyes.

All Hunalongmon could mutter was this, "So the legend has come into realization? The prophecy has indeed come into pass. Toushinmon, what have you done?"

* * *

**The Dark Realm.****8:40 P.M.**

With the column of light dispersing and the radical thunder rumbling, the newest form of Omega X emerged out to reveal his true Mazoku form. In other words, he has tapped into the fifth level stage of digital fusion.

The warrior's body was larger and muscular than before. His hair was slicked back into a spiked hairstyle and streaked towards his back. Thick bangs stiffened up over his forehead. His chest is chiseled out with the fur on parts of his body silver. His spiked hair was a mixture of black and silver. His eyes were completely crimson with black round irises. His hands are human-like with blue straps around both of his wrists. A long, prehensile tail emerged from out of his back side and waved around. His pants are changed from yellow to black yet it was still torn up from the battle beforehand. A silver Japanese style quilt covered his front side. Marked across his chest, shoulders and face were the tribal markings of the Digi-Mazoku himself. Omega X simply looked majestic and God-like in appearance. The strong winds blew against his hair but he did not seem bothered from his surroundings. He marched onward to face off with the Dark Angel.

"What's going on! Don't tell me that's my father!" Max exclaimed.

"Taichi!" Lady Moinanea cried out.

"He has become the Digi-Mazoku, oh heavens," Shintomon whispered. "Have mercy on our souls…"

"Tai… I can't believe it," Mystic Celesta muttered. "This is incredible!"

_"So, this is the true nature of the Digi-Mazoku? My own husband?"_ Sora thought with worry.

After a few moments, Omega X shifted his gaze over towards Saitou with his eyes emitting a crimson glare. A wicked smirk forms across his face with dark intentions clouding his evolved Mazoku mind.

Is that really Taichi Kamiya? Is it Agumon? Is that even Omega X anymore? As if guided by the mysterious voice, Taichi Kamiya suddenly undergoes a strange transformation, which is greater than his previous four digital fusion levels. Is this the true awakening of the Digi-Mazoku? As he prepares to finish the fight with Saitou, will Taichi defeat the Dark Angel once and for all? Or is the entire Digital Universe, along with the Human world finished?

**"Simply call me, War God Mode. Sorry to keep you waiting," **the newly evolved Omega X calls out with a voice mixed with the another giving off a powerful vibe.

**(Play Digimon Tamers theme _The Biggest Dreamer_)**

**(Preview) **

Omega X/Tai: Yo, everyone! It's me, Taichi! Wait until you get a sneak peek of my new power! I've reached the stage of level five! I have become the Digi-Mazoku!

Max: You're invincible, dad! Nobody can even touch you anymore!

Sora: It all comes down to whether Saitou has any strength left either.

X: Knowing him, he probably hasn't even exploited the full power of his sacred armor.

Gallantmon/Takato: Scratch that! Tai's taking it to him!

Mystic Celesta/Hikari: Go, big brother!

Metalla X/Matt: How is this possible! Saitou is being decimated!

Shintomon: That Mazoku lord must have been a formidable warrior with a great track record. Even Saitou stands no chance against a Digi-Mazoku!

Omega X: So you think challenging me is a great opportunity for you… Human! ((hisses))

Voice: **No, but I shall present that challenge to you, Digi-Mazoku!**

Sakuyamon/Rika: Ryo and Monodramon?

Monodramon: **Ha!**** Foolish humans. I'm no Monodramon any longer. Finally I can escape this shell and merge with my other half residing in this world! Behold!**

Monodramon's body releases a dark spirit and that spirit merges with a great dark beast emerging out of skies. The two powers intertwine and form the shape of a two-headed monster with data code spiraling around him. However, his transformation isn't complete. The two-headed beast takes on a new form: a bipedal, white-skinned dragon-like beast. A pair of horns sticks out of his head with dark spikes protruding out through his back. His eyes were crimson red. His presence is frightening along with the amount of powerful ki energy emerging. It was one hundred percent pure evil energy. The Digi-Destined, Tamers and Legendary warriors stand their ground facing off the newest form of Millenniumon: Zeed.

Zeed: With Saitou out of the way, that just leaves easy pickings for me. One by one, you shall all fall to my might. First, I'll be taking those Digicores and the souls of nearly every villain you have defeated before the Dark Angel.

Omega X: His power is even greater than Saitou's! With the digicores and souls of our defeated enemies, what's next?

Zeed: This!

(The screams of Omega X's friends echo across the background as casualities start to mound.)

Omega X: NO! GUYS!

War Angemon/TK: The next chapter itself is entitled…

**The Awakening of Digital Fusion Level Five: War God Mode! The Dark God Arrives- Zeed!**

-

-

Metalla X: Is there any chance of making it out of here alive? We can't fail!

* * *

Whew, that's the longest chapter I think I've never written for the D-Fusion series. Maybe even longer than the chapter involving the final battle with Virus and Burizalor. Well, it all comes down to Omega X demonstrating his War God Mode and most likely ending the conflict with Saitou. Afterwards, it's the moment you all have been anticipating since the D-Reaper Saga: the emergence of Millennium with a new form. This one could prove to be the most dangerous of the Millenniumons judging by the preview I have provided.

On the contrary, the next chapter will most likely be my last for a short while since I'll be going out of town starting this Friday night and coming back until next week. Consider the next one a cliffhanger until I get back and if I don't receive too much homework.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stick around for the next one because it will be one to never forget! Until then, peace!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics have been removed.)


	21. The Awakening of Digital Fusion Level Fi...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the __Chosen__ Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Kaiser X, Himo Saitou, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. References to Atolmdramon's character is owned by Ninetalesuk. _

Hey, again, guys! I'm going to make this at least a little short. This will be my last update for at least a week since I'll be out of town and leaving Friday night. Rather than leave the last chapter as at a cliffhanger. I have decided that this specific chapter will contain a cliffhanger instead. This will at least close the book on Saitou and move on with the final villain.

This chapter won't be too action-packed like the last one, but dang it there will be some action. The final villain will finally reveal himself and I hope you guys are anxiously anticipating that! Well, that's enough of my rambling. Let's get on with the show!

* * *

**_Having learned that Tai and Agumon have become descendants of the Digi-Mazoku, the DW-STF attempted to eliminate Omega X, fearing he would be resurrected as the reborn beast. However, Sora and Phoenixmon intervened at the last moment. Omega X was eventually awakened as the Digi-Mazoku and immediately raced back to the Dark Realm with his friends. Once returning back, Omega X rushed into the Dark Realm to finish his fight with Saitou. _**

**_The battle between the powered-up Omega X and Saitou, enveloped in his Saint Light ki aura, was ferocious. It transcended the hatred that each felt towards each other, and become purely a contest of power and speed. It was an explosive stalemate. Right in the middle of it, a change came over Tai's body. He was beginning his true awakening as a Digi-Mazoku, the first in many Digi-millenia._**

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure theme _I Wish_)**

**(End theme)**

**The Awakening of Digital Fusion Level Five: War God Mode! The Dark God Arrives- Zeed!**

-

**The Dark Realm.****8:40 P.M.**

The Dark Realm was undergoing a near cataclysmic event near a galactic devastating scale. Radical lighting struck across the landscapes and the mountain ranges were collapsing under a sheer mighty power. This rising power was coming directly from one major power source. The winds blew across the desert landscape of the battlefield and scattered those sands across the skies.

Shooting out from the center of the desert was a large energy dome with a single entity within it. Loud screams were heard echoing from out of the dome. That single entity was none other than Taichi Kamiya, A.K.A. Omega X. His eyes were completely white like an omnipotent being and his mouth widened to the point where his demonic canines were fully displayed. His body was undergoing a metamorphic change and surged with new found energy. His muscles ripped and grew along with his ki surging throughout his magnificent form.

Looking down from the heavens was the warrior's comrades, including his family. X, Sora, Max and Lady Moinanea gasped out in shock over their beloved undergoing his newest evolution into his Digi-Mazoku form. The six S-class warriors couldn't believe the amount of ki energy emitting out of Omega X currently. It was beyond anything the four Digital realms could ever hope to produce.

Everyone else, including Keke, Dimitri, Pikkan, BW, Sonja, Cyberleomon, Sakuyamon, Beelzebumon, Mega Gargomon and Shintomon, did not ever think Omega X would unleash an overwhelming power that made all the other fusion stage forms look weak. Their gaping mouths and widened eyes pretty much said it all. If there was anything to describe the Mazoku's power it was simply one word: Godly.

"What's going on! Don't tell me that's my father!" Max exclaimed.

"Taichi!" Lady Moinanea cried out.

"He has become the Digi-Mazoku, oh heavens," Shintomon whispered. "Have mercy on our souls…"

"Tai… I can't believe it," Mystic Celesta muttered. "This is incredible!"

_"So, this is the true nature of the Digi-Mazoku? My own husband?"_ Sora thought with worry.

Even Saitou was forced to shield his eyes from the bright amount of light energy being radiated across the landscape. The energy dome was rather calm for a moment until it expanded out across and released a powerful force that engulfed nearly the whole desert terrain. Even the dark skies were penetrated through by this light energy. The dome condenses into a column and twirls around the center where Omega X was standing out. His shadow was seen through the light and started marching across the light column rather calmly.

The warriors all unshielded their eyes and gasped to find the figure slowly making his trek out onto the battlefield.

"Damn! Are you guys sensing what I'm feeling right now! Insane!" Pikkan exclaimed. "I never thought this was possible!"

"All of this is coming just from him alone!" BW shouted.

"Tai. Man, you've already surpassed all of us," Sakuyamon muttered. _"What an incredible power, Renamon.__ Here I thought goggle head at his peak would end up the strongest."_

"It was destiny for my dad to reach this level," Max replied.

"I sure wouldn't want to be Saitou now," Susanoomon mused.

Slowly awakening and coming to her sense, Rei Saiba opens her eyes and looks down to see Saitou facing off with a warrior. She didn't get a full glimpse of the newly evolved warrior yet she recognized him by a mere hunch.

_"Taichi…?__ You're alive, but how…? You were dead… No, even I knew you'd come back somehow… Thank goodness… Only you can hope to restore sanity to Saitou-san."_

"Rei-chan?" Lady Moinanea whispered near the awakened girl. "You're awake. Thank goodness."

"Taichi's alive, isn't he?"

"Yes, isn't it a miracle?"

"Speaking of which, where's my brother? Where is Neo?"

There was silence from the group as they were focused solely on the battlefield below them. Rei looked across at them and wondered what caused the silent treatment.

"Um, hello?"

"We couldn't find your brother in the caverns," X replied. "I lost track of him. There's a good chance he used one of his dimensions to seal himself away from our keen senses."

"Oh… I hope he's ok… But, most importantly, I'm anxious to see Taichi in action."

"You should have seen him. My husband is simply an incredible man. He isn't the Digi-Destined of Courage for nothing," Sora smiled.

"Hey, everyone! You might want to take a look at this!" exclaimed Max.

As the boy called out to the group, they all set their eyes back to the sandy grounds where Saitou was standing off across from the column light. Slowly but surely, a figure marched across from the light like an angel sent down from the heavens. The Dark Angel gasped out once he gazed across at Omega X walking down calmly with an evil smirk.

The group paused and remained silent to witness what was perhaps the most historic moment in the Digital Universe's history. For the first time in thousands of Digi-millenia, a reborn Digi-Mazoku has arisen to declare war on an unsuspecting enemy. In this case, Saitou was gazing down the eyes of a true legend. A real myth. A son of an ancient Mazoku lord, still residing somewhere in the Dark Realm.

The warrior's body was larger and muscular than before. His hair was slicked back into a spiked hairstyle and streaked towards his back. Thick bangs stiffened up over his forehead. His chest is chiseled out with the fur on parts of his body silver. His spiked hair was a mixture of black and silver. His eyes were completely crimson with black round irises. His hands are human-like with blue straps around both of his wrists. A long, prehensile tail emerged from out of his back side and waved around. His pants are changed from yellow to black yet it was still torn up from the battle beforehand. A silver Japanese style quilt covered his front side. Marked across his chest, shoulders and face were the tribal markings of the Digi-Mazoku himself. Omega X simply looked majestic and God-like in appearance. The strong winds blew against his hair but he did not seem bothered from his surroundings. He marched onward to face off with the Dark Angel.

Omega X level five stops right at the center of the battlefield and sets his glare directly on Saitou. His voice was the mixture of his own and that of the Mazoku lord who had contacted him. It was threatening and powerful with a mixture of serenity. His crimson eyes emitted a bright aura and his grin widened exposing two demon fangs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! Oh and pardon me for not introducing myself. You can simply call me Omega X Level Five. Better yet, just refer to me as **WAR GOD MODE!**"

As soon as he said that, several angle views of Omega X's new form was fully displayed. First, a view of his backside was shown followed by his front side and a head shot view. The wind blew against his spiked hair. His tail wriggled around sensitively against the strong winds.

Feeling the mighty presence of War God Omega X, Saitou felt a mixture of shock and excitement. He was starting to get anxious over receiving the ultimate opportunity to battle a Mazoku warrior reawakened after many thousand of Digi-Millenia. To Saitou, it was his real honor to test his full Saint Light ki against a Digi-Mazoku. No other warrior had managed to give Saitou a real challenge until Omega X returned from death's doors.

"What the heck is going on here! Is that even Tai!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"What's with the crazy silver hair and the freakish tribal tattoos! His body is covered with fur!" Keke stated.

"Who cares! He's still my dad and no matter what form he takes, I'm by his side all the way!" Max replied.

"Well, with that hair, it looked like he stuck his hand into an electric socket," Mega Gargomon joked through Terriermon's witty voice.

"Well, what do you think, X?" Sora asked.

"Not so sure myself. I've never even seen a Digi-Mazoku in person before."

"This is such a rare treat," Pikkan gasped. "My Alterian people would always tell stories about War Gods, but I never thought Tai would end up becoming a Mazoku War God."

"Kari? What do you make of this?" Ultima X asked.

"I'm only going by theory. I'm not sure what touched it off, but it appears that my brother's body has awakened completely as a Mazoku descendant. He and Agumon accepted the transformation that the Mazoku desired."

"That's very a very good theory, Kari," Dorothy nodded in agreement. "Not to shabby."

"If that's the case, this Mazoku power must be older than the ancient spirit warriors," Susanoomon said.

"Even as old or older than the Hazard," Gallantmon gulped. "Glad this Mazoku is on our side."

"Otherwise, we'd be in big trouble," Cyberleomon replied.

_"No way would my dad ever attack us. He would remember us. Heck, I was the only one that ever reached out to him when he turned into a beast before,"_ Max thought. _"Now, as a Mazoku, he's going to cream Saitou and send him to his grave. I know you can do it, father."_

Back on the battlefield, the two men stared each other down without a show of fear. Saitou was a little distressed for the moment but soon he sported a small grin. The opportunity has finally presented itself. This was Saitou's chance to challenge the sheer might of a true Digi-Mazoku. He might as well be staring Death in the face and shrug him off.

"This is perfect…" Saitou muttered.

"Ugh! Did you guys see that! Saitou just cracked a damn smile when he saw a freaking Digi-Mazoku!" growled Beelzebumon. "He really is an arrogant punk!"

"If you ask me, Saitou's making a big mistake if he thinks he can take Tai head on in his Mazoku form," War Angemon said.

"I'm not so sure," Lady Moinanea whispered. "They seem pretty even judging by their energy signals."

"Is that right?" Sora asked. "Well, I have a good feeling that will change soon. Just call it a hunch…"

"No, I agree Sora," Rei spoke out. "This is Taichi we're talking about. He'll find a way to surprise Saitou-san."

"How can Saitou be so sure he can even take my dad on?" Max wondered.

"That's besides the point," X answered. "Tai isn't the only one who has changed. Looking at Saitou now, I get the sense that he has transcended everything else. As if he is aware of everything…"

"Aware of everything, you say?" Shintomon asked.

"Back when he was fighting in the cave, there was a jumble of emotions clouding Saitou's fractured mind. His combat was so filled with violence, hatred and malice. He felt a sense of superiority. His heart was so dark even for a typical villain. But now, he doesn't have that."

"Agreed," Lady Moinanea replied. "Indeed he doesn't."

"The harsh conflict surrounding Saitou has now vanished," nodded Pikkan.

"Right, like a change of balance," Mystic Celesta said.

"What do you mean?" Max looked over to X.

"Just watch for yourself, little guy. You'll get the idea."

_"Don't make a stupid mistake against Saitou, Tai. This is perhaps your final opportunity to finish this guy off,"_ Sora thought.

Suddenly, the Dark Angel was starting to chuckle to himself in enjoyment. Omega X quickly took offense to this and scowled calmly.

"You are indeed the descendant of the Digi-Mazoku. Ha! I couldn't be any happier!" Saitou gave a heartily laugh.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing really. I'm just thinking of how utterly lucky of a man I am."

"How's that?"

"Well, let's put it like this. I'm fighting a beast that appears every once forty plus digi-generations. There's no mistake."

"…"

"It has been my greatest desire to be able to fight a being just like you! A true Digi-Mazoku!"

"Ha. I'm going to change that feeling of desire into one of regret. You will learn you lesson… HUMAN!"

As soon she he yelled out, Omega X's crimson eyes brimmed a demonic glow. Lighting strikes across the background into an array of streaks. The battle is ready to be determined in perhaps the final moment. Neither man was going to give out and back away. For Saitou, it was his lucky chance to test his full Saint Light ki against an ancient force of destruction. For Omega X, it was the pleasure to make his excited enemy regret his decision to challenge a true Digi-Mazoku.

The group watches on across the skies and prepared to witness history in the making. The fate of many worlds would be placed on these two warriors' shoulders. However, for these two, it was to finish their fight and enjoy themselves.

Meanwhile, everyone else who had escaped the caverns finally arrived at the scene. Hercules Kabuterimon, Rosemon, Guardromon, Antiramon, Ankylomon and Zudomon arrived at the site. The digimon stopped while looking out towards the face off.

"Whoa! What's going on here!" Mimi calls out.

"It looks like Saitou with the black outfit," Kazu pointed out.

"What about that other guy with the wild silver hair and the freakish tattoos?" Kenta asked.

The digimon were quick to sense the strong ki emitting from Omega X and recognized him.

"That's Tai and Agumon!" Hercules Kabuterimon exclaimed.

"Say, what! That's Tai and Agumon!" Suzie cried out.

"Is this true?" Jeri asked.

"It looks like he's been playing around with an electric socket," Calumon tilted his head in confusion.

"I suggest we get clear back since this fight will get messy," Rosemon suggested. "Their battle auras will simply fry us."

"Inconceivable! So, this is the Digi-Mazoku? I'm getting e-mails from Gennai as we speak!" Izzy exclaimed.

"A digi-what? Where are Keke and Dimitri?" Mimi asked worryingly.

Pointing up towards the skies, Cody directed Mimi's attention to the children. She calmly let out a sigh of relief and directs her full attention on the battlefield.

"Hoo boy, Tai's looking sharp," Mimi remarked.

"If what Gennai says about the Digi-Mazoku being an angry force of war, then I shudder what Tai will do to Saitou," Izzy nodded.

"I'd be quiet if I were you. Looks like they are about to start," Ankylomon stated.

With their eyes directed towards the battlefield, the two warriors quickly sported bright flame-like auras. Saitou summoned forth his Saint Light ki while Omega X was sporting a bright red one. In fact, a slight power up from Omega X caused the ground to sink under the pressure of his power. That was only just at least one-tenth percent of his Mazoku strength. His aura exploded into a bright red-golden aura. Once again sporting a grin, Saitou stood his ground with lighting across the skies.

_(Play instrumental beat in the background followed by drum beats) _

**_(Play Rammestein's Du Haust)_**

There was a sudden pause and a temporarily stare down between the two massive powers. Saitou remained poised and ready to go another round. Then…

…

…

…

…

**SWISSSSSSSSSH!**

Omega X instantly disappears from sight and catches Saitou off guard. The Dark Angel desperately searched around his whereabouts and failed to pick up on his ki. He turned to his left and found nothing. To his rest, he found nothing. Looking up, the Dark Angel didn't find a single trace of the Mazoku warrior.

…

…

Immediately turning around, he caught a glimpse of Omega X reappearing out before him with his fist held out. Saitou put up his guard and tried to go on the defensive, but… The warrior played a foul and instantly teleported out with his _Time Warp ._ Gasping, Saitou was once again thrown off his guard. He quickly felt an approaching power over to his left side. Saitou faces his right direction and then…

_… _

_… _

_… _

_… _

**_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_**

_… _

_… _

_… _

The warrior's fist met directly with Saitou's jaw and left an imprint across his right cheek. Saitou contorted with pain and spit out a mouth full of blood/spit. For the first time since phasing to his pure form, the Dark Angel FELT PAIN! He cried out in pain and goes skidding across the sandy landscape. He couldn't even control or prevent his own fall. He goes skidding across the sand.

Everyone looks on with shock at the sudden turn of events that never was supposed to happen. Tai, as the Digi-Mazoku, was actually gaining the upper hand over Saitou during the first phases of the brawl. Max's mouth widened into a grin and he called out for his father's namesake in support.

"GO, FATHER! KICK HIS ASS!"

Still skidding across the sands face first, there was a sudden movement rushing past him undetected. It was none other than Omega X. Reappearing out of invisibility, Omega X takes advantage of Saitou and delivers a kick directly to his face. He wheezed out more blood through his nose and mouth profusely. Smelling the fresh whiff of blood, Omega X flies across like a hungry shark ready to tear its prey apart.

Rocketing towards the skies, Omega X sets his sights directly onto Saitou and comes down with his feet ready to stomp down on the Dark Angel. He changed his mind and sent numerous of ki blasts directly into his exposed gut. Each blast took their toll on Saitou and caused him jolt back.

_… _

_… _

**ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!**

_… _

_… _

Saitou's head jolted back along with his entire body by these devastating shots. The Mazoku warrior proceeds to stomp his feet wildly onto Saitou's body like a maniac possessed. Each stomp pushed deeper into Saitou's body and he felt his ribs starting to fracture from the devastating blows. Any normal man would have been crushed and turned to pulp, but not Saitou. His strong will helped to ensure his survival and the wrath of this angry War God.

However, the severe punishment for the Dark Angel did not conclude. No, the War God was far from finished. He picked Saitou up by his shirt and hoisted him up. With one swift movement, he slammed a fist directly into Saitou's gut and forced more blood to emerge out of his mouth. While he regurgitated more crimson, Omega X slammed even more fists directly into Saitou and fractured his ribs further. The fists moved out so rapidly that even Saitou couldn't make track of the movements. The threshold of pain was much too overbearing for Saitou to bear yet his strong will to survive kept him alive. Only for a short time.

Throwing out a punch across, Omega X successfully connects with a fist to Saitou's jaw. The force of the punch sent Saitou sailing across the Dark Realm heavens. Lighting struck across the background to give the scene a more dramatic effect. As Saitou's body sailed across, Omega X phases out from sight and used his Time Warp to follow in pursuit of his prey.

Reappearing a few meters away, Omega X throws out a kick. Saitou attempted to block out the block with his arms, but it was too late. He didn't get the time to block out the Mazoku's ferocious kick. The direct attack collided with Saitou and sent him flying across. Several rock formation columns were standing out in the background. The Dark Angel plummeted through several of these columns and caused them to collapse altogether.

The Mazoku flew across past light speed and snatched Saitou by his left arm. Unleashing a loud defiant battle cry, Omega X hurled the Dark Angel across the Dark Realm. They have moved out directly from the desert into a more mountainous region. With Saitou still sailing across the heavens, Omega X reappears above him after phasing out from his last positioned location. He grabs Saitou's head and bashed it across with not one… Not two… Not even three… But FIFTEEN HEAD BUTTS directly!

_… _

_… _

_… _

**BAM!**** BAM! BAM! BAM! SMASH! SMASH! CRACK!**

_… _

_… _

_… _

Even those deadly head shots didn't crack Saitou's head open! But the blows managed to create a gash across Saitou's forehead. Blood emerged and the Dark Angel was soon going to bear a crimson mask. Blood splattered across Omega X's face, which he cleaned it right off by licking the crimson with his tongue.

Omega X wraps his arms around Saitou, plummets towards a tall rock column at fast paced speed and pile drives him directly through it. A

_… _

**_(End theme)_**

_… _

_… _

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The impact caused the mountain to collapse and cause a massive explosion with pounds of rock debris scattering. Omega X channeled ki energy through his fists and slammed the direct blows into Saitou's gut. Each fist slammed hard into Saitou, crushing more of his ribs and forcing more blood to splatter out of his mouth. The Dark Angel's face contorted with a mixture of pain and fear. Yes, for the first time since forever, the Dark Angel was feeling FEAR for the Mazoku.

Omega X continued on with his ruthless, demonic assault as his fists were doing their damage onto Saitou. The Dark Angel didn't even get a chance to counter attack with the Mazoku maintaining total control over the fight. Omega X pummeled away at Saitou madly and ferociously. The sheer might of his Mazoku strength caused the rock column to crumble. With one more powerful thrust from his left fist, he drives it directly into Saitou's chest cavity and…

_… _

_… _

_… _

**_CRAAAAAAAAAACK!_**

_… _

_… _

_… _

The sternum was cracked by the sheer force of Omega X's devastating blow. This caused Saitou to regurgitate even more crimson right out of his mouth. He was already losing more blood than he should have. Omega X's body was nearly drenched by the Dark Angel's blood and he smelt the stench. It was somewhat very pleasant to him.

The rock column collapsed to the ground and shattered under the Mazoku's might. Saitou's body fell down without a sign of life. Omega X followed out in pursuit of his prey and swooped down like a raptor. He sends a boot into Saitou's chest and cracked down his sternum even further. The Dark Angel continued to fight through this despite already being put near death as it was. The Mazoku was not going to let him off that easily. He feels the punishment was not sufficient enough. Dark Angel needed to be taught a lesson about underestimating the might of a true Digi-Mazoku.

The Dark Angel was indeed in for a rude awakening.

* * *

**Other Side of the Dark Realm.****Dark****Ocean**

Deep within the darkest depths of the mysterious Dark Ocean, there is an underwater dark city teeming with life. It is said that the ancestors of the Mazoku lords actually evolved from ancient undersea demons, but that was only a theory. It is said the lost data of killed dark digimon were sent here to be reconfigured. Not partially true since many have been sent to eternal limbo.

A pair of red fuming eyes watched the ongoing battle and gasped at the amount of power the Mazoku was emitting. It was beyond anything he has ever sensed during his long reign as the Dark Undersea Master.

_… _

_… _

The underwater Cthulu beast swung his squid-like tentacle limbs and snatched the orb. He didn't think that a direct descendant of a Digi-Mazoku lord would ever rise again. If there was anything that threatens this beast's kingdom was the awakening of another Mazoku.

**"Another Mazoku son born after thousands of Digi-Millennia?**** Even a power of this magnitude will threaten the very existence of the ****Dark****Ocean****. MY reign was to be flawless without any interruptions to occur for another thousand years or so."**

After unleashing a loud, deafening roar, the wings on the beast's back spread wide across. He felt anxious yet fearful of the Digi-Mazoku since he somehow knew the same being that awoken Omega X's Mazoku life force.

**_"Toushinmon._****_ You dare to unleash this monstrosity onto the Dark Realm and the Digital Realms? If he destroys the Dark Realm, the balance between Yami and Hikari will be thrown out of proportion. Both human and digital worlds will suffer the most devastating apocalypse any being could ever phantom. Chaos and despair will spread. There will be nothing left. Even the Child of Light, who I had nearly had in my grasp, will not be able to push back the fury of the Digi-Mazoku's anger. For I, Dagomon, will not tolerate this. It's only a matter of time before the Dark God arrives to put a stop to this disaster. If this Mazoku is allowed to reach into his full complete control, then it is the end for all of us. Light and darkness. You'll regret making this mistake, Toushinmon. Your awakened son will end us all."_**

Stepping back towards the darkness of his underwater chamber, the monster identified as Dagomon backed away from his orb and sighed out. He came close to reaching God-like pinnacle power if he had successfully captured Hikari after the events of the War Games. Alas, he must sit within his kingdom and witness warriors surpassing his own divine power. Only time will tell if Dagomon will ever target the Child of Light again.

Suddenly, the dark sea master felt a powerful presence approaching the Dark Realm and shuddered at the thought of his reemergence. The time of reckoning was at hand…

**"So, he has finally come. The day of reckoning has officially begun…"**

(A/N: For those of you confused. Don't worry. I have a Dark Ocean movie fic based on the events that take place months after the conclusion of Virus' War Games.)

* * *

**The Dark Realm.****8:44 P.M.**

Back at the battle site of the mountainous range east of the desert valley, Omega X was still in complete control over the course of the battle. The warrior took advantage of his near dead opponent by winding up and driving a fist directly into his cracked ribs. Saitou gasped out as every ounce of air was knocked out of him and caused more blood to emerge out of his mouth. The Dark Angel could even barely breathe anymore and his vision was blurring out.

His life was nearing its climax and this wasn't exactly the way he wanted to go out before meeting death's doors. He could even barely make it to his feet and slowly raised his head to face the Mazoku warrior. Having seen enough of his adversary suffering, Omega X snatched Saitou by the neck and slowly raised him like a trophy prize. An evil, sinister grin forms across the Mazoku's face. It was time to end the Dark Angel's life for every horrible deed he has committed over the years. It was time to meet his maker.

Meanwhile, the two large groups were looking on with utter disbelief. It was a complete turnaround for the last battle that had occurred. They all knew that Tai had this fight in the bag and Saitou no longer stood a chance in hell. X became convinced of this by nodding his head.

"Awesome! Way to go, dad! Saitou's way out of my dad's league!" Max exclaimed.

"This is no contest anymore. We can all sigh a relief and know that we have been spared," Keke cheered.

"Unreal! This is completely unreal!" Gallantmon replied.

"Why didn't he have powers like these when I first trained him?" X wondered.

"Who would have guessed he was concealing so much power!" shouted War Angemon.

"Apparently, his and Agumon's ancestor was a god at battle and war," Dorothy stated in theory.

"There's no longer any chance of Saitou winning this, being a human as he is," Mystic Celesta nodded.

"Let's so hope, Kari," Sora thought.

Holding a tight grip on Saitou by his neck, Omega X held him dangling and felt his ki depleting rapidly. This man no longer posed any threat to the Mazoku warrior. All Omega X could do was snicker at the pathetic state of the Dark Angel. He was battered, broken and bleeding through the mouth profusely. The internal injuries were already taking a toll on his body, proving that he was no 'God' as he claimed he was.

"Ha. Do you really think challenging me was a great opportunity for you?"

"… Argh… Gah…"

**"WELL!**** DO YOU!"**

…

All the Dark Angel could do was gag once Omega X's hand gripped tighter around the man's neck. A snap was heard as the warrior's grip was crushing Saitou's voice box slowly. The more slow the pressure, the more pain escaped through Saitou's body.

"I am not going to be beaten by the likes of you."

Saitou could hardly even speak out as he gagged out desperately for a chance to speak. The Mazoku warrior wouldn't give him that opportunity. The Dark Angel had now just become another victim of the Digi-Mazoku's wrath.

"Now to finish this."

Omega X brought Saitou closer to him up close and goes face-to-face with the struggling human. All Omega X could do was snicker and taunt his dying adversary. There was not even a shred of remorse across the Mazoku's demonic eyes. He only uttered three words.

"Playtime is over."

With that said, the Mazoku warrior tossed Saitou's helpless body up into the skies above. The man's body was flung across like a lifeless rag doll. It was time… Omega X was hell bent on finishing his greatest enemy and his best opponent. He proceeded to cup both sides to his side and maximized his ki to ten times the normal ki energy. He collected a massive ki ball around his palms and was prepared to finish. The Terra Beam, at ten times the power, was ready to be launched for Saitou's near lifeless corpse.

"Get him, dad! Let him have it! Make him pay for everything he's done to us!" Max encouraged his father.

"Do it, Tai! Don't give him another chance to regain his strength!" Ultima X calls out.

"LET HIM HAVE IT!" the majority group of the warriors called out in support.

"This is the only way. If Saitou-san continues to live any longer, he will only open more tunnels to release devastating monsters on our worlds," Rei thought. "Do it, Taichi. End his suffering."

Grinning like a madman, Omega X was prepared to launch his largest Terra Beam ever created. But before he had a chance to call out and shoot his attack, a telepathic link was cut off. Omega X's eyes returned back to reality and looked down to notice his hands forming a massive energy ball.

_"What's happening! Who's doing this! Why am I set on launching this blast!" _

Suddenly, Omega X looked back and came to the realization that he was no longer in control of his own actions. There was another force at work and controlling Omega X like a marionette. He no longer had control over any portion of his body, but his mind was coming back to him.

_"Hey!__ What are you doing! Give me back my damn body!" _

**_"BE SILENT! YOU JUST KEEP QUIET AND WATCH!"_**

_"Like hell I will!" _

With an internal struggle taking place within the warrior's mind, the 'being' has regained complete control over Omega X and forced him to unleash his most powerful technique. This would be one a grand scale, which puts every other Terra Beam to shame.

**"DIE! TERRA BEAM! TIMES ONE THOUSAND!"**

Finally, Omega X pushed his hands forward and launches a building-sized energy beam directly into the heavens. The entire area trembled heavily under the blast's sheer might and howled towards Saitou's flying corpse. Everything began to run into slow motion but not long before Omega X regained control of his mind. The link with the 'being' was cut off and the Mazoku warrior looked up towards the Dark Realm's pitch black skies.

Everyone else looks on with utter disbelief at how immensely large the Terra Beam looked from a far distance. It was under the firm belief that not even Saitou would even stand a chance to withstand this grand scale attack.

However, Omega X had a different opinion on the matter. He calls out indirectly towards Saitou as if warning him about the massive blast aimed directly for him.

**"SAITOU!**** MOVE OUT OF THE WAAAAY!"**

Upon hear this warning call, the groups were gasping on in shock. They couldn't believe that Tai would even call out to warn the Dark Angel about the approaching attack even after the hell he has put the whole Digi-Destined team through. Max didn't believe his own father would so any mercy for a man who had just murdered him in the cave.

"Dad! Just what are you thinking! Isn't this what you wanted! To avenge us for everything he's put us through! Saitou made his bed and now he has to lie in it!"

The massive Terra Beam was coming in at a speed already beyond the light speed. However, the whole scene had turned into slow motion to bring about a more dramatic effect. Omega X looks on with his mouth gaping open in bewilderment. He couldn't believe he had launched an even larger Terra Beam than his Times Ten. Saitou could even barely manage to hear the sonic screams of the blast launched at him. His Ki Kou Toui armor was quickly dispersed and his civilian clothing returned all torn.

The Dark Angel barely moves his head to the side to see the massive beam coming right for him. An instant flashback of his entire life had flashed before his very own eyes, much like Omega X endured before his eventual end. However, in this case scenario, there was no coming back for Saitou. He manages to smirk for one final second before the beam directly nailed him head on. His body became swallowed by the monstrous blast and sent hurtling across the Dark Realm's landscape. His shirt was completely disintegrated within the blast with his lifeless body going along for the ride.

The blast went shooting across as far as the nearest mountain range. One millisecond later and that mountain range were reduced to a pile of rubble. The blast landed onto the surface and exploded into a massive scale impact. The blast disperses out and in its place was a massive cloud of charred smoke.

"No! Damn it! Not like this!" Omega X calls out.

He instantly flared up an aura and takes flight across towards where his blast had sent Saitou. Meanwhile, the warrior's comrades were caught surprised by this turn of events.

"What! Why is he even doing this! He set out what he wanted to accomplish!" Susanoomon exclaimed.

"He finished off Saitou and won the day, but why is he even worried for his survival?" Ultima X wondered.

"Well, he certainly can't make up his mind, can he?" Sonja sighed.

"Dad! Wait for us! We can confirm his death by checking out where that blast sent his corpse!" Max calls out.

_"Tai.__ What's the meaning of this insanity?"_ Metalla X thought.

"I've got to wonder what my brother is thinking," Mystic Celesta wondered.

"Well, there's no point in looking on like a bunch of dopes. C'mon, we have to check this out!" X calls out to everyone. "Hey, Izzy!"

Hearing upon his name called, the computer whiz looked up to see X waving out to him directly.

"I wonder what's up? First Tai launches that killer blast, roasts that Saitou creep and then goes chasing after him," Mimi said.

"I don't know but I saw a disdained look across his face. Something was troubling him," Rosemon replied.

"He's worried about Saitou," Hercules Kabuterimon answered.

"Huh! But, why! Shouldn't he at least be happy about his victory!" Kazu cried out. "He kicked Saitou's ass, made sure he paid the price and sent him packing with that attack!"

"Yeah! That was like the mother of all Terra Beams!" Kenta replied.

"I'm just relieved that it didn't manage to reduce this planet to rubble or we would have been screwed," nodded Guardromon.

"Well, whatever the case, X wants us to follow him. Besides, I really want to go see Pikkan and Leomon," Jeri stated. "Ready to get going, Suzie?"

"Yes. I'm worried for Henry and Terriermon," the Wong child said with worry in her voice.

"Well, then. Shall we get a move on then?" Antiramon suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Zudomon stated.

"They're heading out to where Tai just left. Let's move out!" Joe calls out to the digimon.

With that said, upon Joe's command, the remaining digimon marched across the landscape. Just ahead, they saw the devastation left behind by the Terra Beam. The once beautiful mountain range was nothing more than a large mile-wide pile of debris. Charred smoke emerged from out of pot holes and faint steam emerged to signify that magma would surface soon.

"Incredible! Look at all this!" Cody gasped. "Tai did all of this with his Terra Beam. I'm so glad he didn't decide to destroy the Dark Realm."

"One would think he was only aiming for Saitou and nothing more," Ankylomon stated. "I'm glad we were on the receiving end of this."

"Hey! Look! They're already over there as it is! Phoenixmon and the others are where Saitou was possibly last seen," Izzy announced to everyone. "Though I doubt Saitou will ever be the same after Tai's largest Terra Beam attack."

"Yeah! There's no way he could have survived that!" Kazu declared. "I mean, several mountain ranges were reduced to rubble and this whole dimension trembled under his power!"

"Well, this is Saitou and he's been pulling off some indescribable feats thus far," Hercules Kabuterimon stated.

"Admit it to yourself that there was no way he would have survived that! I agree with Kazu for once," Mimi sighed.

"They're already gathered around! Let's hurry it up, Zudomon! I want to see this for myself!" Joe calls to his partner.

"Right!"

Unbeknownst to them, an anonymous pair was slowly emerging from out of a cavern behind heavy brush. The first to reveal himself was Ryo Akiyama and the other… was Monodramon. His eyes were set directly towards where the groups were heading out to view the site of the destructive blast. The dark presence within the dragon digimon felt Saitou's life force being drained away and nodded his head.

**_"So, it has been done? Saitou has fallen. No matter, I will step in to have some fun with these foolish humans. Game, set, start."_**

_… _

_… _

With Phoenixmon landing down, the passengers on her back got off and gathered over to find Omega X holding Saitou's lifeless form by what was left of his shirt. Screaming out of anger, Omega X was shaking Saitou in attempt to reawaken him. There was still a tiny portion of life force left in Saitou despite being blasted by an enormous blast that Omega X had just demonstrated. As soon as Phoenixmon landed, the other warriors levitated to the site.

"Tai! We're here! Hey! Aren't you paying attention!" Gallantmon calls out.

"He isn't even acknowledging us," War Angemon worried.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Metalla X wondered.

"C'mon, Saitou! Wake up! Wake up, you stupid son of a bitch! Open your eyes! That finish didn't count! We have to do it over! We can restart and finish where we left off!"

Omega X held Saitou's lifeless by his sleeved shirt and strangled him to wake up from his small coma. The warriors gathered and even they were confused by his behavior.

"What are you saying, dad? You just kicked his butt and now you're begging for him to wake up?" Max asked with confusion.

"I mean. Isn't this what you wanted?" Shintomon asked.

"You got your revenge," Rei Saiba stated.

"Tai! Listen to yourself! You just scored a huge victory! Saitou has been decisively defeated!" Pikkan.

"You kicked his ass! You have earned this victory!" Cyberleomon proclaimed.

"Whoever might have fired that Terra Beam wasn't me!" Omega X declared.

"Huh! But we clearly saw you fire that blast," Beelzebumon said.

"Yeah. It looked like me, but it wasn't really 'me' me! It was my body but it wasn't the actual me in there! By the time I realized what was happening, I had already blasted him!"

"What do the hell do you mean! Have you lost it, Tai!" Sora exclaimed towards her husband.

"Yeah, maybe you ought to lie back and rest some rest," Keke suggested.

"Maybe this new form of his is making his mind hallucinating," Dimitri wondered.

Suddenly, having realized he has a small portion of life left, Saitou coughs out a mouth full of blood and wheezes heavily. The group all gathered around gasped in shock but Omega X put his hand out to everyone to stand back.

"Saitou! You've alive!" Omega X gasped. "Shintomon. Can you come over here and heal him with your powers? Something to restore his strength? He's not even dead and needs a boost."

"Unfortunately, I can't, Taichi," the higher digimon sighed. "I already used up most of my energy while fighting him. All I can do is offer comfort by softening his pain."

"Feh. Just soften his pain, huh? What good are your powers when you can't use them?" Omega X scoffed. "What about you, TK and Kari? You have your Hope and Light mystic powers to heal him."

"Sorry, but we used up most of our energy too. Besides, I would never heal a bastard like that after everything he's put us through," War Angemon growled. "He's no better than any other villain we've faced."

"Kari…?"

"No, I'm sorry. We need to recover our energy."

"I see… Ok then. What else can we do! We can't just leave him like this! This is not the way I wanted our duel to end! Not like this! I'm disappointed to not finish such an honorable battle. Fine, we'll just give him some medicine. Pikkan, you still have access to the digi-healing pills?"

"Yeah, but it will require time to regrow more."

"Time isn't exactly what we have left. Ok, Pikkan. Go ahead and take your time. We'll wait out, but I can't say the same for Saitou."

"No, that won't be necessary."

As soon as the mysterious voice calls out, everyone turned around to locate the source of the voice. Omega X looks up ahead to find a portal opening through time and space itself. He felt the familiar ki of the human boy who had conspired with the Dark Angel. Neo Saiba emerged out of the portal with a cut across his left eye.

"Neo! You're still alive!" Rei calls out. "oh, brother! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Rei… I'm sorry for the trouble I've put you through. Do you forgive me?" Neo offered a hand out.

"I… Well…"

"No way she would ever shake hands with the likes of you again!" Max growled. "You didn't even care when Saitou nearly had her killed!"

"I've looked back to my mistakes and I'm ready to make a fresh start. Besides, Saitou wouldn't have killed her with me at his side."

"You're not making any sense!" Keke hissed.

However, Rei was starting to realize what her brother was trying to tell her. She looked directly into his eyes and sensed she could trust his judgment. A small smile forms across her face.

"You're forgiven brother. Besides, we were both misguided by Saitou's ways," the younger Saiba replied.

"Yes. I knew you'd see it my way, sister. Now we can return back home as a family."

"So, you're going to actually wait out for father to return?"

"…"

"Neo?"

"That's not important now. You're not the only reason I came here, Rei," Neo said as he shifted his attention on Omega X and his friends.

"So, you came here to finish the job?" Omega X growled. "You should know that this is my new War God form. Even a mere human like you would be pissing their pants."

"Um, Tai. I doubt he came here to fight you," Sora whispered.

"Just let him speak what he has to say," Lady Moinanea suggested.

With a single nod, Omega X gazed over back to Neo Saiba and watched her emerge out of the portal. The boy walked over to the fallen Saitou and lowered his head.

"Just let Himo die like this, please," Neo replied.

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" Omega X retorted. "You keep out of this! No matter what, we're going to have a rematch!"

"Tai! That's enough!" Pikkan snapped.

"Yeah, dad. Don't go blowing off steam already," Max said.

"…I won't be satisfied if it ends like this!" Omega X speaks out. "I wanted to end this fight on my terms with the final blow!"

Letting out a sigh, Neo lowered his head once again and unveiled a startling revelation that would change the face of everything that has occurred until now. Even the Warrior of Courage was set to be taken back by this startling truth.

"Don't be foolish, Taichi Kamiya. Himo had only a half a month left to live anyway."

By the time he unveiled the truth, the entire group's mouths opened and their eyes widened. Silence had befallen them as they couldn't even belief what Neo had just stated. Yes, it was indeed fact. Saitou was already due to die sooner than any thought. Perhaps this was the reason why he was anxious to enter the Dark Realm. The mood made a complete 180 with the warriors and Digi-Destined speechless without thought. Their enemy that they had been chasing this whole time was already going to die even if he had declared victory.

Even X, Saitou's former teacher, couldn't believe the revelation. He stepped forward with a saddened look across his face. Everyone, including Omega X, lowered their heads over to Saitou's near lifeless corpse. His eyes were closed and his breathing was already shallow. Minute by minute passing, his life was already giving away to approaching after life.

"Himo was suffering from a malignant illness," Neo spoke to break through the temporarily silence. "He's all messed up from the inside. Doctor Akira confirmed that. Unfortunately, with his best medications, even he couldn't cure it. Any ordinary human, digimon or being would have already have been in their grave now. But, not Himo."

"No… Is this your damn idea of a joke?" Omega X growled intensely.

"Ugh… He's telling the truth," the voice of Saitou managed to speak up.

The group turned their attention down towards the fallen Dark Angel. Omega X walked closer over to Saitou and noticed a look of sympathy in his eyes. Even the warrior of courage was convinced that Saitou was speaking the truth. He felt his energy decreasing rapidly and the pain his body was undergoing.

"I'm… not making any excuses for my loss, Taichi Kamiya. With your Terra Beam, you proved to be many times stronger than I ever hoped to become. You are beyond even my greatest power… Even my Saint Light ki was utterly useless… against your Mazoku strength."

"No! That wasn't even my power!" Omega X retorted as he feel to his knees. "At that time, I wasn't even aware of what was going on! You and I need to finish our fight! I need to be convinced on who is the better man!"

"You must have unconsciously mastered the power you couldn't handle and fought that way," Saitou cracked a smile. "You clearly released that power. I'm convinced enough that you are indeed the victor."

"Damn it! No, you're not even listening to me! That still doesn't sit right with me! That wasn't me! I can't be satisfied!"

Growing frustrated, Omega X picked Saitou up by his sleeve and begged for him to reawaken from his near unconscious state. No matter what he tried that still didn't change the fact that Saitou was already near death's doors.

"You've got half a month! That's plenty! Take some painkillers or something! After you heal up, we can resume where we left off! We can do this over!"

"Tai, please. You're going to make a complete ass out of yourself like this," sighed Metalla X.

"Good grief, even he still wants to fight him beyond death. I'll never get these Kamiyas and their pride," Gallantmon sighed. "No offense, Kari. Max."

"None taken," the two Kamiyas responded.

Just then, the group turned to see Hercules Kabuterimon, Rosemon, Guardromon, Antiramon, Zudomon and Ankylomon arrive at the scene. Each of their passengers hopped off. Jeri was the first as she runs over to Pikkan and Cyberleomon. Calumon flew across to follow her along.

"Pikkan! Leomon! Oh, you two are all right!" Jeri cried out with joy. "I was so worried about you two!"

"Jeri, you should know that nothing was going to happen to us," Pikkan smirked. "Besides, it's going to taken more than injuries to kill this Alterian son of a-"

"Hey, what's going on here? All I'm hearing is Tai crying," Izzy spoke out.

"He's not happy with the result of the fight," Shintomon answered.

"But I thought he just blasted Saitou and clearly finished the fight," Kazu stated. "We clearly saw Saitou bite the dust!"

"Yeah! Tai totally rocked out there!" Kenta exclaimed.

"You two don't get it," Sakuyamon answered. "Oh, we'll tell you why a little later."

"Well, I'm interested to know," Cody replied with curiosity.

Listening upon Omega X's outbursts, the party group that had arrived gathered with everyone else. They were witnessing Omega X kneeling over while holding a grip on Saitou's torn sleeved shirt. The warrior turns around and looks up towards X with a begging look.

"Don't just stand there, X. Can't you do anything with your powers to restore him back to full health?"

"If I still had the ki energy I stored inside the Nexus Emerald, I would have easily treated him here," X replied.

"And the digicores are still inactive. So we can't use them to restore his health," Lady Moinanea reminded the warrior. "You also forget that even if the digicores were active, they are unable to cure natural diseases. So even when one dies of illness, the digicores cannot bring them back to life. Even if we upgraded, it still wouldn't make a difference. I'm sorry, Taichi."

"Plus, Himo already blew away my Nexus Emerald with his Saint Light ki," X continued on. "Besides, a good portion of that energy got consumed inside the cave along the way."

"What! What do you mean!" Omega X asked.

* * *

**Outside Demon's Cavern.****8:50 P.M.**

Back outside the cavern territory, Gosenzomon had heard the entire conversation at hand. He motioned over towards the hovercraft and watched as a pigtailed girl awakened. She gasped as she looked across her body and realized that she was brought back to life. But, through the digicores? No, since they are still inactive. This was all thanks in part to X's Nexus Emerald powers.

"What just happened? One minute I'm dead and then I'm alive again? This isn't even remotely possible," Mari looked around confused. "I'm outside…"

"Well, did we get ourselves a nice little nap?" Black Gatomon said while approaching the girl.

"Wait, you're a digimon, aren't you?"

"Duh. My name is Black Gatomon," the male feline responded with a bow.

"What on earth happened to me here?"

"You've been saved by that X guy's emerald thing," Arukenimon answered her.

"Whoa! You're a digimon, too!"

"Arukenimon's my name."

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you," Mummymon replied.

"Um, ok. Now I'm surrounded by some weird people!" Mari panicked.

"Don't worry about these three," Buddamon spoke out while approaching the girl. "You'll be just fine. We're going to be sending you back where you came from soon."

"You mean, back home to my own world?"

"That is correct, but first there are some things that is needed to be done."

"Oh, but what about Saitou-san? Did he even reach the Dark Realm?"

"That he did."

"I see… So that man did get his wish after all," Mari sighed. "Do you know how he's doing?"

"I'm afraid he's already near death's doors as we speak. I'm sorry…"

This news brought shock to Mari as she lowered her head. Despite feeling betrayed by the Dark Angel, she at least felt some sympathy for the man she looked up to. She was even happy enough to call him her 'father'.

_"Saitou-san.__ I can't believe it… Well, at least you got your wish. As long as you're happy, then I shouldn't have to worry. You've at least taught me some new quality ideals about life. I'll never forget the advice you've given me." _

Gosenzomon nodded his head before setting his sights back on the viewing orb. He knew that the battle was already drawing to its inevitable conclusion.

_"It's about time we wrap this up… Wait, why am I still feeling this dark vibe inside that territory. What else could be lurking in there without the Digi-Destined knowing? I smell trouble." _

What was the elder sensing and could he be hinting to the untimely arrival of the dark spirit inhabiting Monodramon's body? Only time will tell and there wasn't enough time to spare.

* * *

**Inside Saitou's Cavern Lair.****8:51 P.M.**

As the DW-STF still hard at work over sealing away the tunnel, the cocooned form of Myotismon started to tremble and release twin beams of energy. These beams materialized to take the form of two humans. One of which was a boy with a weird-mask and the other was an older man with long, dark hair.

Thanks in part to some of X's Nexus energy, the spirits of Sigma and Oikawa were restored. However, the same cannot be said for Myotismon since he was still sealed inside Mystic Celesta's tree.

Oikawa was the first to awaken as he found himself within the caverns. He gasped as he made eye contact with an unconscious Sigma.

"What is this place? What am I doing here?"

"Mr. Oikawa…" Omegamon X spoke out.

Turning around, the man found himself in the presence of the DW-STF general. Omegamon X offered a hand out to Oikawa. The man reluctantly took the digimon's hand but gave in.

"Don't worry, Mr. Oikawa. We'll make sure you are in good hands."

"But, what about the boy? We can't just leave him here."

"…"

"Well?"

"My men will help to carry him out later. You stay put until we're done sealing this tunnel."

"Do what you will. I need a little time to recollect my thoughts."

"As you wish…"

With that said, Omegamon X walked off from the man and resumed back to sealing the open tunnel with his comrades. This left Oikawa to kneel beside Sigma's side. He was hesitant at first since he was swallowed by Sigma in the first place. However, Oikawa wasn't going to abandon the boy in favor of his own life. He picked Sigma's body up and started onward towards the area where the DW-STF was hard at work.

"General! We've gotten word that monster activities are starting to decrease in the human world, but they will require our assistance sooner or later," War Greymon X reported.

"Ok, then. Once we seal this tunnel up, we shall move out to the human realm to take care of the problems. Is that clear?"

**"SIR!**** YES, SIR!"**

_"Just what in the world happened here while I was away? I hope Taichi and those Digi-Destined are all right. Did they manage to find the Dark Angel?" _

* * *

**The Dark Realm.****8:51 P.M.**

Having heard X's side of the story, Omega X approached him with a quirked eyebrow.

"So you used some of your Nexus Emerald's energy to restore the lives of Mari, that Sigma kid and Mr. Oikawa."

"I've also managed to restore Hideto before I arrived at the caverns, too. Those kids will be directly sent back to their own world. As you know, they are not native in this dimension and it's up to Buddamon to send them away."

Suddenly, their conversation was hastily interrupted by a slight chuckle from Saitou. Both X and Omega X turned around to face him.

"You think that's funny?" X asked.

"I took that into account… Your Nexus Emerald was the last barrier, after all… I needed you to waste some of your ki power before using the Nexus Emerald on me… so that I could open the tunnel, and come to the Dark Realm."

"Himo, why did you go through all of this, just to open the tunnel to the Dark Realm? What reason compelled you to go through all the trouble to come here in the first place? You nearly risked all of humanity…"

"The Dark Realm… feels like home. The Dark Realm is the birth home of the virals that I killed, without knowing why I was doing it. Ever since I was a little boy, everything seemed strange… Why were there creatures that only I could see? Why did they hate me? Why did they want me to die? Without knowing the reasons, my fighting skills became sharp. Surely, I was a warrior for the righteous cause, and they were the villains, here to bring death to humanity. I had no doubts about such a simple duality. But I was wrong. The humans that I was sworn to protect were the very lowest of creatures. They were the greatest monsters than any of the virals I had slain. When I started having my doubts about my actions, I wondered what happened to all the virals that I had killed up until then, and was overcome by a feeling of helplessness. When I learned that I was out of time, my emotions erupted. Once that happened, I wanted to come here, no matter the cost. I wanted to see their world through their eyes. I'm glad to finally have come to their world. My true purpose was to die in the Dark Realm… and to be killed by one. My defeat came at the hands of a true Digi-Mazoku. Of course, that won't allow the virals that I killed to rest any easier… I can now finally rest."

"Oh, Himo," X muttered in sadness.

"Saitou-san," Rei whispered while feeling sympathy for the pitiful man.

Saitou smiles before turning his attention back directly on Omega X. He prepared to give him one final message before his soul was set to drift away into the after life.

"Taichi Kamiya. You seem to greatly enjoy yourself when you're fighting. For the first time, I, too, enjoyed fighting, if only for a moment. Until then… Thank you."

With that said, the Dark Angel closed his eyes slowly. The brightness within them started to fade away and his swallow breathing was decreasing. He was no longer even inhaling another whiff of air. His entire body trembled before succumbing to death and no longer twitched a single muscle. Finally, his head tilted to the side and… from there he died on the spot, but he died peacefully. The Dark Angel had finally succumbed to eternal peace.

Lighting struck across the background and everyone remained silent for the loss of Himo Saitou. The warriors felt no more ki energy within his body and felt his life force drifting away into an abyss. Rei Saiba shed a few tears before setting her sights on her brother.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are, Neo…"

Sitting up from the ground, Omega X lowered his head with his gaze on Saitou. Neo bends over and places an arm over Saitou's lifeless corpse. Almost immediately, Neo shifted his glare directly at Omega X and slightly turned his head away. He knew that Taichi was his rival from another world yet he knows he is powerless against this Taichi. Omega X turns away from Neo and places a hand over Rei's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Rei?" Omega X asked.

"I'm sure."

"Oh, Rei. I wish you could at least stay a while," Max said.

"I know, but Neo and I are not natives in this world. We're intruders and should be returning home. But, I really want to thank each and everyone of you. Most specifically to Taichi, Sora and Max. You three are the best. Sora. I know you will take good care of Taichi and raise Max to be a wonderful young man."

"Oh, Rei…"

The Saiba female walks over to Sora and hugs her. Sharing some tears, Rei fid her farewell to Sora and kneels over to Max.

"Max. When you and Keke grow up, hopefully you'll remember me."

"We will, Rei. I know we came across with misunderstandings…"

"That was my fault, but you alone helped me what it was truly like to have true friends. You indeed are the son of Taichi Kamiya. Stay true to yourself and remain close to your friends. One day, you'll become a great young man with a bright ambition."

"Thank you, Rei. That really means so much."

"Yes… Well, take care Max. Keke. It was nice getting to know you."

"Likewise," Keke gives her a thumbs up.

Finally, she made eye contact with the older version of the young boy she grew to love in her world. She was a little intimidated by his Digital Level Five Mazoku form, but she knew it was still Taichi no matter what. She embraced the warrior and cried over his shoulders in happiness. Omega X patted her back gently. Neo was a little uncomfortable with the scene, however, he knew that his sister loves Taichi. He would allow her to have this chance to say her goodbyes.

"Taichi, it was great to know you in this world. Now I understand how it's like to have true friends. Even in this world, you're still the goofy guy who would pull pranks. Coming back to life like that? Lady Moinanea told me everything!" Rei giggled as she lightly punched him on the right shoulder.

"Ha! Well, I had to lighten up the mood. I hate getting depressed."

"You're no different from the Taichi of my world. You have yourself a sweet wife and a wonderful son. Take good care of them. Your son will grow up to be a great man like you."

"Rei. I don't know what else to say…"

"Just don't forget about me," Rei responded with a bow. "Arigato, Taichi-kun. Take care everyone!"

As Rei waved out to her new friends, she was unfortunate to leave them behind. The group each waved their goodbyes while others acknowledged her by nodding their heads. Once Rei stood by her brother's side, X motioned over towards Saitou's corpse.

"Himo. I'll take you myself…"

"Stay back!" Neo hissed. "I won't let you! Himo's gone. He's had enough. Let Saitou rest in peace, already. His desire was to be killed by the strongest of the Mazoku warriors in the Dark Realm. It turns out that Taichi and his digimon partner have now become the descendants of a Digi-Mazoku lord. They have become apart of the Mazoku race. Knowing Himo, he must have been happy about that."

"Neo, I…"

"X. Himo overcame those seven personalities that he created to withstand his self-contradiction, and in the end, he returned to the once pure Himo that he was. Saitou's soul has been saved in part."

Opening his hand behind him, Neo created another portal. This time it was large enough for him to carry out Saitou's lifeless form. He kneeled over to place Saitou's arms over his right shoulder. Neo placed a hand over the man's back and slowly started to drag him into the open portal. Accompanying him was Rei.

"Where are you going and taking Saitou?" X asked.

"Home. While Saitou was born in this continuity, we're taking him back to our world. Rei and I are taking him where his soul won't be subjected to your overbearing scorn and judgment. His soul will be safe from hypocritical higher powers who train a boy to be a killer and then hunt him down for being one as a man. You people… do NOT deserve to have Himo's soul. You should go to find another opponent, and continue to fight. We've had enough of it. Rei and I are going to give this man a proper burial that he deserves. Farewell to thy all."

With that said, Neo carried Saitou's lifeless form into the vortex portal. Rei followed him along but then turned around to face the team. Unlike neo, she gave them a warm smile and waved her final goodbyes to the group.

"Goodbye, Taichi. Hopefully we will meet again. Take good care of yourself. Don't worry about Neo and I. We will work things out. Until then, sayonara."

The tunnel closed up behind the Saiba siblings as they were transported back to their home dimension. Neo would ensure that they would return home safely without any disruptions.

The groups were left behind to think about everything that had just occurred just now. There was simply a lot on their minds, including Saitou's truth about wanting to go to the Dark Realm. Omega X felt the most disappointed out of the team and scoffed.

"Thanks, Rei. I do hope we will eventually meet again."

"Ok, now that was unexpected. I never saw that coming," Max sighed while falling back.

"Oh, Max. You're so silly," Keke giggled.

"Damn it!" Omega X cursed. "If I kicked his ass, then why does it feel like he won?"

"It's true in a way if you think about it," replied Shintomon. "He achieved the very goal he intended to accomplish from the beginning. More or less…"

"I agree, but it's a shame Tai never did get to finish it the proper way," Dorothy sighed.

"That takes care of one problem," Dimitri said. "Looks like our job here is done…"

"Afraid not. We still have a lot of cleaning up to do," Izzy stated. "Earth is still flooded with monsters. Looks like we'll need to find as many laptops as we can."

"That shouldn't be too difficult for us," Mega Gargomon said.

"A worldwide invasion of monsters is really nothing new to us," Susanoomon agreed. "The only thing we need to do is get out of here before we get trapped inside here."

"Um, before you guys ask anything else, how do you like your new form, dad?" Max asked. "I mean, wow! This Mazoku form is awesome!"

"Yeah, you could just call it my Digital Fusion level five form," Omega X replied.

"Oh, is that so? Well, if you can do it, then so can I," Metalla X scoffed.

"Hoo boy. I know where this is going to lead up," War Angemon sighed.

"Tell me about it," Ultima X nodded. "Hey, babe? Ready to get going?"

"As I ever will be…"

"Whoo. I can sure use a rest after this is all said and done," Gallantmon sighed.

"We'll get one when it's time," Sakuyamon said.

Calumon dives over towards Omega X and playfully lands in his hair.

"Yay! Tai's got a new form! Oh, by the way, did you notice your hair?"

"What about it?" Omega X noticed his spiked, silver hair. "Yeah, doesn't it look like I had stuck my hand through an electric socket?"

"I remember you actually doing that once," Mystic Celesta giggled.

"I did not!"

"Yeah, you did! The whole house lost power because of your stupid action!"

"Oh, Tai. What am I going to do with you?" Sora sighed.

"Well, he is your husband," X snickered.

"Oh, is that so, Max? How about I rearrange your hair!" Sora said as she grabbed X's hair. "Here! Let me style it for you! Ha! There!"

"Hey, watch the hair!"

"That would be something, my Matt would say. Right, honey?" Mimi teased Metalla X.

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Wow, plus those tribal markings," Max stared in awe over his father's new form. "You're so awesome! My dad can do anything! He's ascended through five Digital fusion forms! Anybody who objects to my dad being the strongest, say I…"

For a moment, there was nothing but silence until Keke spoke up.

"I!"

"Oh, you object, Keke!"

"Yeah, cause I know my dad will eventually reach a level similar to your dad's level five."

"But your dad is no Mazoku!"

"So? He'll find a way to transform into something cooler than a Mazoku."

"Oh, you'd like to see our dads fight again, would you?"

"I sure as hell would!"

"Fine then! We'll see who comes out on top next time! What do you say?"

"Hey, I'm cool with that to be honest," Keke smirked while looking out to the skies.

"Whatever makes you happy," Max whispered as he snuck up on Keke and started tickling her.

"Ha! Ha! Ok! Ok! I quit! You win!"

As the children shared a playful game, X steps forward to confront Omega X.

"As you should know, Tai. Agumon. Your ancestor was apparently an Upper S or even a Super class being. When I say ancestor, he's probably alive somewhere in the Dark Realm."

Lowering his eyes, Omega X managed to mutter, "Is that right? I'm sure he must have been the one who took over my consciousness in the middle of my fight with Saitou."

"Huh? Is that possible?" War Angemon asked.

"What makes you so sure?" Cody wondered.

"Maybe you were just hearing voices," said Joe. "Sometimes you would need to find some help if you're all of a sudden hearing voices."

"You're right, Joe, but I did really hear a strange voice."

"Wow, my brother's hearing voices?" Mystic Celesta wondered.

"Then again, you did used to glow and become possessed by the source of light," Ultima X said. "Don't you hear voices from time to time?"

"Sometimes, but keep those to myself."

"Whoops, sorry I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay, Davis," Omega X spoke up for his sister. "Apparently, now I was possessed by my ancestor because I heard his voice and he personally turned me into his own personal marionette."

He instantly looked back to that moment before he ascended into War God Mode and finished off Saitou. He remembered those forceful words from that other being.

**_"You are the one at last…"_**

_"Who are you?" _

**_"You don't know how to use your power! LET ME SHOW YOU!"_**

These were the words that came straight out of the being's mouth that enabled Omega X to become what he is right now.

"The last thing I heard before everything going silent, I blacked out."

"Then what?" Ultima X asked.

As soon as David asked that, Omega X cupped out his hands in front of him as if he were preparing to fire off his Terra Beam. This caused Ultima X to leap back and trip over backwards.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing! Give a little warning next time!"

"He's just demonstrating, Davis," Sonja sighed.

"Well, you asked me what happened next, Davis. When I regained consciousness, I had fired off my largest Terra Beam ever. It had power beyond compare. There's no way I could release it now. I saw that blast heading for Saitou as if everything were in slow motion. That guy… I can't forget that face. He is deep within the Dark Realm."

He turned around and faced directly towards the beyond the Dark Realm territory with a determined look. That look indicated that he was more than ready to locate that Mazoku ancestor of his and beat the holy hell out of him.

"That settles it!"

"What's the matter?" X asked.

"I'm… I'm going to go look for the guy that controlled! If that old bastard is still here, then I'm off to find him myself!"

Everyone stood back with utter silence as none of them were brave enough to talk the Digi-Mazoku out of his choice. However, Sora stepped up and disagreed with her husband's choice.

"Tai? What are you talking about! Let's just drop the matter already. C'mon, let's go home together. It's been a rough few days. I'd like to leave this place. The sooner, the better."

"As it is, I haven't gotten any satisfaction!" Omega X growled. "My ancestor intervened in on an awesome fight I was having. He's going to pay for that! If you guys aren't with me, then fine. I'll go find him on my own."

"Well, Tai, you may want to give this decision some thought."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure that in the Human world, the Digital World Special Task Force have been working frantically to close up the tunnel. It's not something that they couldn't handle, either. They could probably have that tunnel sealed up as instantly as two hours."

"Wait a minute! If that hole is sealed up, then we…?" Max asked with worry.

"We can never return to the Human world," X answered his question.

"Ack! C'mon, dad! You might want to reconsider!"

"Please, Tai. I don't want to be stuck here," Mystic Celesta asked her older sibling. "You know how I react towards the powers of darkness."

"Likewise," nodded War Angemon.

"Tai, you have two choice. You can either go back to Human world or stay here in the Dark Realm. It's your decision alone and I won't force anything on you. One or another."

For a minute, Omega X was frozen silent and rethought his decision over. The others looked on silently while patiently awaiting his choice. Would he rejoin them back home or stay within the Dark Realm to search for his ancestor?

"I'll give you some time to think it over."

"Ha. I don't need it. I made up my mind."

"Well, Tai…?" Sora muttered.

"Dad…?

"Tai…" the majority of the group said amongst themselves.

Turning around, Omega X gives his comrades a smirk across his face and nods his head in comply.

"Let's load up, everyone. We're going back home."

"Oh, Tai. Thank you," Sora said with a tearful smile.

"Yay! We can go home now!" Max cheered.

As soon as everyone started celebrating their leader's decision, a pair of footsteps was heard behind them and a snake-like voice interrupts their joyous moment.

**"Oh, leaving so soon are we!"**

Everyone became alert for a moment and the digimon instantly turned around to find to their surprise: Monodramon and Ryo. The dragon digimon stepped forward with his eyes brimmed a crimson glow and a smirk forms across his face. He found the individuals he was looking for at last.

"Ryo! Monodramon! Just, what the heck are you two doing here!" Sakuyamon asked.

"How did you know we would be here?" Gallantmon said.

**"Well, let's just say I followed you by instinct, since this place is my own little kingdom."**

"Own little kingdom? Ok, now he's starting to lose me," Jeri whispered. "what do you think, Pikkan?… Um, Pikkan?"

Suddenly, the Alterian's face twisted with anger as his fists trembled uncontrollably.

"What's eating Pikkan?" Kazu asked.

"Hey! I remember this now!" Metalla X blurted out. "You! You're not Monodramon!"

"What are you talking about? Of course, he's Monodramon. I admit he's been acting strangely for the past few days since that monster emerged out of…" Ryo cut himself off before remembering that event.

"But, I thought you guys already defeated Millenniumon! You destroyed all seven of the monsters!" Suzie exclaimed.

"That we did, but we weren't sure if the real him would even bother showing up," Dorothy said.

"Well, since I can't find my ancestor! I guess I'll have to take my damn frustrations on the mastermind behind this whole scheme!" Omega X growled as he stepped forward.

"Tai!" Sora calls out to her lover.

"Stay back, Sora. This will get ugly. All right. You little punk! You had better spit out that bastard so I can knock some damn sense into him!" Omega X threatened him. "I know you're not Monodramon because I sense a dark ki within you! Now show yourself, Millenniumon!"

"It couldn't be him, could it!" Mimi cried out.

"You damn right it is," Metalla X nodded. "I can sense that ki anywhere! It's the same one I felt when he emerged out of this guy. I won't forgive you for what you've done to my son from the future! You killed Dimitri!"

"Killing my future self! Well, that's on my ass kick list!" Dimitri growled.

**"Ha!**** So you fools do realize that I was the one who orchestrated this entire plan? Yes, all I needed was for you to get rid of Saitou for now. With him gone, I can pick up where he left off. But first, allow me to emerge out of this vessel. It's getting a little cramped up in here." **

As he said that, Monodramon cackled a sinister laughter and pushes out a dark force from out of his body. A thick black smoke engulfed the now unconscious dragon digimon. It materialized into the form of a black dragon with brimming crimson eyes. His appearance was rather frightening with the skies already turning darker than they were. His mouth became equipped with an array of razor sharp teeth while smiling down upon the warriors. The warriors stood their ground while the some of the humans hid behind their digimon partners.

"Yeah! That's the same ki I felt when this guy emerged out of Monodramon before! I've never felt such pure evil," Omega X thought. "At last we can settle this and end the nightmare. He's the one who orchestrated this whole plan! I took out Saitou and I can definitely defeat this guy!"

"No! What is this!" Ryo exclaimed. "So, you… you were the one who possessed my partner's body!"

**"Ah, I see you still haven't recovered your memories, Akiyama. Well, allow me to explain. The story is thus… Years ago, you had teamed up with a boy's partner, ironically named Agumon, to rescue the original Digi-Destined from my evil clutches. Let's just say that how we first became acquainted. At that time, I was a fusion crossover of both Machinedramon and Kimeramon. I'm sure you remember those two monsters, Digi-Destined?" **

"Machinedramon was one of Burizalor's top men!" War Angemon growled. "How can we forget him?"

"Or Ken's Kimeramon! I destroyed that thing years ago!" Ultima X exclaimed.

**"Seems you've had your share experiences with monsters that once made up my original body. Using my time warp, I resurrected some of your own enemies in another world. However, you Digi-Destined were very different. There were no Digital Fusions. No Omega X for Taichi. No War Angemon for Takeru. Not even Mystic Celesta for Hikari. You only had your digimon partners and nothing more. I could have crushed your weaker counterparts like little ants if I wished but I let my own arrogance blind me. It was then that Ryo and Agumon saved the original ****Chosen****, destroyed their enemies and defeated me in the process. I wouldn't have my revenge until several human years later. Ryo once again took up arms and teamed with two individuals. Those two would end up being Davis' Veemon and Ken Ichijouji." **

This revelation caused everyone within the group to gasp out in shock. Even the monster was familiar with Ken, their now deceased comrade.

"Hey! Speaking of which, we just collected the digicores! Once we get them reenergized, then we're wishing our friend back to life, pal!" Ultima X spat out. "There's nothing you can do to stop that!"

**"Oh, I shall stake care of that little problem soon. But you just interrupted my story. Allow me to continue." **

"Why I outta!"

Sonja placed a hand out in front of her husband and nodded her head.

"Ugh, fine… I'll listen to what this bastard has to say, but I get the first shot at him! His monsters put us through enough trials as it is."

**"With the help of his two new allies, Ryo was set on sealing me within a dark crystal. Before I was sealed, I took this chance to release the Dark Spores." **

"Dark Spores! Now, I remember Ken telling us this!" Cody exclaimed.

**"As I aimed a spore directly for Ryo, that no good Ichijouji jumped in the way and thus the boy genius became infected with the Dark Spore.**** However, this was a different Ken from the one you know in this continuity." **

"So, there are different alternate versions of us then?" Omega X muttered.

**"That's right, Taichi. I've seen universes where you alone are able to merge with Agumon to become Omega X. You only had your digimon partner and your digivice. Comparing them to you would be like comparing a meteorite to a tiny pebble." **

"Um, nice little analogy there," Izzy stated.

**"I've seen a world where you have a Veedramon for a partner rather than an Agumon. I've even seen your human ancestors within human history." **

"You must have been very bored if you were looking in through alternate mes."

**"However, my story with Ryo did not conclude from there…" **

"How come I don't remember any of this!" Ryo gasped out in shock. "Why aren't there any memories!"

"Ryo…" Gallantmon whispered.

**"I'm getting to that part. Yes, once I was sealed away in the dark crystal, you entered a competition against many other Digi-Destined. With your superior skills, you triumphed over them all, Akiyama. It was revealed to be nothing more than training session orchestrated by the Harmonious Ones, or the Holy Beasts as you Digi-Destined like to call them. Or in the Tamers case, the Sovereigns. They did this to train Ryo in preparation for my return." **

"But, I thought you were sealed inside a crystal! You even said yourself!" Max blurted out.

"There's no way you could have still posed a threat!" Dimitri exclaimed.

**"Ah, children.**** So naïve. Ryo was just like that every time I would indeed return from death. You can't kill a Dark God such as myself. I will always come back. I returned, but in a new form. I became back as MoonMillenniumon. Once Ryo and I battled to the end, I tore open a portal in time. From then, I hurled myself and Ryo through it. That is when you were sent into the Digital World's ancient past, Ryo. You lost your memories since then. During those beginning events of the Digital World, you met Monodramon. He would then take you to ENIAC, the world's first computer." **

"ENIAC, huh? That makes sense," Izzy said.

"What's ENIAC?" asked Joe.

"It stands for Electronic Numerical Integrator and Computer," the computer whiz answered. "Gennai told me everything there is to know about it."

**"I see somebody has been doing their homework. Koushiro Izumi, I assume? Yes, you're still the brilliant mind much like your alternate counterparts. ENIAC, that damned fool, revealed that there are many Digital World realities. Those realms grew out of him alone. It was then that I, taking the form of Xeed Millenniumon. I conquered the future and defeated all the opposition who had dared to challenge my power. That included your alternate counterparts, Digi-Destined. Tamers. Legend warriors. I conquered you all. However, that wasn't enough to satisfy me. I would set my sights directly on the past. From there, ENIAC gave Ryo the power to journey through space and time, in an effort to halt my plans. After journey through many adventures in various, different continuities, Ryo would confront me. But, I was the bearer of bad news when I offered this revelation." **

"That being?" Omega X asked curiously.

**"That I am actually Ryo's partner, but there was a small problem. Monodramon was in the way of our destiny together. I couldn't become Ryo's partner if Monodramon was still alive. Unknowingly, that little wrench forced a Jogress evolution between me and him. We merged together into a Digi-Tama, better known as a Digi-Egg. It was then that Ryo was set on entering the actual Tamers universe. But, there was a change in plans. Using what little dark energy I had left, I forced a hole within time and space to enter back to the Digital World's beginnings. This event alone wasn't even supposed to happen. Once I entered the beginnings, I found myself trapped beyond a Wall of Fire in your time world, Digi-Destined. The being that was supposed to emerge was Apocalymon. Taking on my Xeed form, I easily dispatched Apocalymon and took his place as the being to break out of the Wall of Fire. As you know, I had broken into two halves. One of which resided inside Monodramon as this shadow form as you see before you and the other resides within the Dark Realm waiting for the day the two dark halves would merge again. Once my other half manifested its territory within this Dark Realm, he created everything within, including the life forms. The dark Ocean, Dark Dimension, the Shadow Dimension, etc. each became domains under my watch. But it was the virals decisions to create their own governments, including their own law and order. I was simply the God that gave them the tools necessary to build their kingdoms." **

"Kind of like the God of Biblical stories," Mystic Celesta said.

**"That's correct, my dear Child of Light. How can I forget that you are indeed a threat to everything I worked hard to build. I'm sure Dagomon would enjoy your company again." **

"Bastard! She doesn't need to be reminded of that!" Ultima X growled.

"We don't care who you are! We can still take you!" War Angemon threatened the Dark God.

**"Maybe now, but you won't be saying that once my two halves merge and we become one. You will regret those words, Warriors of Hope and Miracles. Now, with my emergence in this plane of existence, it caused a dramatic effect on time and space. My presence created a chain reaction that would change the physics of his Digital Universe." **

"That would be…?" Metalla X said.

**"The emergence of the four Digital World realities.**** Yes, it was then that the four Digital Worlds became one. Digi-Destined, your world is watched over by the great dragon Azulongmon along with three of his fellow Holy Beasts. Tamers, your world is ruled by Zhuiqaomon's watchful eye with his three fellow Sovereigns. Legendary warriors, your world is watched over by the Three Celestial Angels and the demigoddess, Lady Moinanea. As a matter of fact, my lady, you aren't supposed to exist." **

"But, I am here now! Aren't I!"

**"You created the black Digicores as a last resort to defeat Lucemon. Alas, you never had a chance to use them. As you can see, your worlds intertwined into separate planets across four separate galaxies. North. South. West. East. At the center is the realm of Huanlongmon. Above him are the Supreme Guardians, with only one heir survivor. Isn't that right, Shintomon?" **

"My three fellow Supreme Guardians were killed by the D-Reaper. Why bring back such painful memories?"

**"I apologize for the losses. I didn't realize you still grieved over their losses. Pathetic. You, Shintomon, aren't supposed to exist from the alternate Digital Worlds I journeyed across. Huanlongmon was supposed to be the watchful ruler of the realms, but it seems you managed to surpass him in this continuity. As a matter of fact, Digi-Destined. You were only supposed to occupy this world for yourselves. Since I emerged out of the Wall of Fire, the Tamers and Legendary warrior ****Chosen**** were eventually born in your world, Digi-Destined. That was a chain of events never supposed to occur. You aren't even supposed to share the same human world, but alas you are thanks to me. Now the four Goggle head leaders share the same earth together. Taichi. Daisuke. Takato. Takuya. You four should really thank me for granting you this opportunity of a life time." **

"What!" the warriors exclaimed out in unison.

**"Since I emerged into his universe, I spawned children of my own to do their own evil biddings. I'm sure you are quite familiar with my favorite children, Mutalior and Burizalor."**

"How can we forget about those two heartless monsters! Burizalor's caused us enough grief as it is!" Sora calls out in defiance. "How sad you had to create monsters when you couldn't find us on your own!"

**"I needed to wait out on time in order for you Digi-Destined to get stronger. With each new enemy that has attacked your planet, all of you have gotten stronger. In fact, I do believe some of you have already reached the S-Class level. Taichi's the strongest at the near Super/Upper-S class level. Once I manifested myself into the Dark Realm, it spurred chained reactions within the physics of this universe. The concept of Ki-energy became vital for a digimon. That explains the reasoning for your digimon partners to fire away energy blasts strong enough to destroy a skyscraper. Some with enough power to destroy an entire planet or even a galaxy. The Ki alone has made each of your stronger than you could have been before. So, in a way, I'm fully responsible for allow you to increase your power levels to indescribable heights. In fact, Digi-Destined who have merged with their digimon partners… Even in your human base forms, you have demonstrated some show of superhuman abilities, including all six senses more keen, being able to track down ki signals, maintain an increased metabolism and able to run long distances."**

"Yeah, we already know that but we just choose not to use those second hand abilities!" Ultima X scoffed.

"Ha! Well, thanks to your bonehead move, we've already become stronger to take creeps out like you!" Susanoomon laughed.

**"Yes, that's right. Laugh it up because you won't be laughing now as I'm through with you. Yamato, I'm sure you are familiar with me ending your future son's life? He put up such a valiant effort, but he was stressed from the wars he had with the artificials of his time period. I had to put him out of his painful misery. I did you a favor and you don't wish to thank me?"**

"That was my son you just killed! You bastard!" Metalla X growled as he went to attack the Dark God.

Omega X grabbed out his rival's hand and restrained him.

"No! Let me go, Tai! I'm tearing this guy to shreds! No one messes with my family and gets away with it!"

"That tears it! I'm ready to knock some sense into this creep!" Mimi exclaimed. "This one's for Dimitri!"

"For the future me!" Dimitri roared as he powered up an aura.

**"Ah, a little family get together? You three ought to think about putting yourselves together a nice, family picnic."**

"No way! We'd rather send you back to the hole where you crawled out of!" Keke spat out.

**"You're quite the brave little thing, aren't you, Keke Ishida? Now onto you, Taichi. While Ryo is essential to me, you are one warrior that has caught my keen interest. Over these past five years, I watched your power grow to tremendous heights. All other Taichis can no be compared to you. You are the One above them all. You have conquered many of the top, strongest enemies of this universe. Burizalor. D-Reaper. Bebimon. A few of my own monsters. Just now, you've just defeated Himo Saitou. That is quite the astonishing feat. To top it all off, you are revealed to be the Digi-Mazoku's descendant son all thanks in part to merging with Agumon's data seed to become Omega X. Since that event, the Mazoku seed resided within you and your partner. With your Mazoku powers awakened, this is my opportunity to challenge your might, War God."**

"Heh. So now I've already gotten your full attention," Omega X smirked.

"About time you decided to take us all on," Pikkan growled. "We've waiting for the day you come out of that shell of yours!"

**"Before our battle commences, do you remember what Atolmdramon said?"**

"About what!" Omega X screamed out.

**"I see your brain isn't exactly your strongest muscle in your body. Allow me to refreshen your memory. He mentioned that you are responsible for the creation of the Seven Shadow Beasts."**

Upon hearing the shadowy beast, Omega X instantly looked back and remembered what Atolmdramon had revealed to him concerning the digicores.

* * *

_Switch to Flashback: Atomldramon's Revelation_

_"You're going to make me pay? Besides, who was it that gave me life? It was you, Taichi Kamiya." _

_"What are you talking about! I thought Millenniumon created you guys!" _

_"Half-way true, Taichi.__ No, but it was you who created us. Over the many years, you and your comrades also have overused Azulongmon's digicores. We, seven monsters, were spawned from the digicores overuse. Combine that with Millenniumon harvesting them with his evil essence and we emerged out of our shells. The way Earth is being disrupted right now, it's all your way. The digicores' use almost immediately trace back to you. All of the events that have occurred since you became a Digi-Destined is your fault. After being helped by the digicores so many times, don't you go ask for anything again." _

_Atolmdramon__ steps forward calmly towards Omega X and kneels his head over the warrior. _

_"Yes, it is all your fault, Taichi. Millenniumon has been waiting for the day you and your friends least suspected his arrival. Now was the perfect time to emerge." _

_"Look! I know I feel responsible for this whole mess. I'm sorry. I couldn't control fate when I was chosen as a Digi-Destined. I couldn't control fate when X chose me as his replacement apprentice after Saitou went whacko. And I definitely could not control my fate to become Omega X, the first digital warrior in over thousands of Digi-Millennia. It's just as Gosenzomon had warned me before- we shouldn't had used the digicores repeatedly. There would have been severe consequences. But it was Millenniumon that planted his seeds of evil into those cores and in turn created you seven! But, this is different! I'm going to defeat you with my own hands!" _

_"Humph. That's easy for you to say, but it's too late for forgiveness. If you are truly sorry, then apologize with your own life!" _

_End of Flashback _

* * *

**"Hmmm.**** As you can remember, you and I were responsible for the destruction of this planet. The Seven Shadow Beasts emerged because of your overuse of Azulongmon's digicores and my dark essence tainting their purity. Now with Azulongmon's power weakening, the digicores are no longer active. Ha! This is exactly the perfect needed for my reemergence! All the enemies you have defeated, excluding for a few, have been absorbed into my body. That includes the souls of both Virus and Burizalor!"**

"What! But we killed those bastards!" Ultima X exclaimed. "How did you end up absorbing their souls!"

**"When you least expected it. I had given those two a chance to redeem themselves. Yet, they let their new powers bestowed to them go to their heads. Virus was unable to avenge his loss to the Child of Light and thus Hikari overpowered him with the Warrior of Hope. The Warrior of Miracles carried out your honor, Taichi, by slaying Burizalor. Those two monsters' souls have become one with me and they shall be useful. For their valiant efforts, I shall avenge them and all my dark children."**

The entire warrior group quickly took battle stances with the other Digi-Destined and digimon standing behind them. Omega X was at the center front with his eyes directly set on the shadowy Millenniumon.

**"I see you guys are ready to get this started. Ok, I'm game, but first. Let's even out the odds."**

With that said, Millennium's eyes once again brimmed with crimson light. He looks over to Ryo and caused him to lift off the ground. The teen struggled to break free out of Millenniumon's control and screamed out.

"Help me! Let me go! Guys! Help!" Ryo screamed out.

"No! You put him down!" Omega X exclaimed. "Your fight is with me!"

**"I told you I was evening out the sides, Taichi. Don't you not agree with getting rid of Akiyama? He's no longer even a factor in our battle. Ryo. You have proven to be quite the nuisance and the only one capable of destroying me. Alas, because of your nobility, you shall have the honor to become one with me. Enjoy your new home, my friend."**

Cackling with a thunderous laughter, Millenniumon snatches Ryo with his tail and slowly brings him towards himself. The teen screamed out and watched as his body was intergrading with the beast's shadowy form.

"NO! RYO!" the Tamers exclaimed out in unison.

"LET HIM GO!" Omega X cried out. "HE'S DEFENSELESS!"

**"Now for his pet…"**

Lashing out his tail once again, Millenniumon snatches up Monodramon's unconscious form and absorbs him into his shadow body. With the two being processed within his form, Millenniumon was emitting a dark, purple aura of negative ki. Almost on cue, a monstrous figure emerged out of the forest. Omega X and his comrades gasped out at what they had revealed itself. Unleashing a pair of horrifying demonic screeches, a two-headed beast merged out of the forest. Its body was a swirling ring of data codes encircling it like an atomic. A pair of reptilian limbs emerged from the front and two heads protruded out of the sides. One was dark blue while the other was a maroon color. Their teeth were equipped with razor sharp dagger like teeth and their eyes were demonic black with yellow irises at the center.

"AH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!" Mimi screamed out of fear.

"That has to be his other half! So it was watching us this whole time?" Dorothy gasped. "Millenniumon had this well prepared."

**"How observant! As you can see, this is Xeed Millenniumon. He's mainly a mindless beast with some of my own essence. With our two entities together, we can finally merge into one. Now, pay attention, warriors! This is what DIGITAL FUSION is all about! FUSION SHINKA!"**

As soon as the shadow bellowed out that command, the shadowy quickly condensed itself and clouded Xeed Millenniumon. The two-headed beast screeched out so loud that the entire dimension was trembling under its sheer might. The warriors stood their ground while getting everyone together. Omega X was shocked beyond believe, as even his Mazoku senses were picking up a strong, evil ki from this monster. There was nothing good emitting from the Dark God. It was nothing but pure darkness.

_"So, we finally get to see what you're truly capable of, Millenniumon. Judging by your power, you're going to prove to be even greater than your previous forms."_

"Dad! Get away from there!" Max calls out.

"Tai! Get over here where it's safe!" Sora screamed.

However, Omega X did not reply as he remained poised. He watched Millenniumon carefully once his shadow merged with the twin-headed Xeed form. However, the Dark God was not complete. Now he was starting to undergo a transformation. His body trembled and bubbled up. Unleashing a mighty God-like roar, Millenniumon sent a powerful wave of energy that caused the entire Dark Realm to tremble. Every life form felt his awakening power and hid away. However, the digital warriors stood and were prepared for anything that Millenniumon was set on delivering.

The beast's body melted away into a pile of black ooze and dripped down to the floor. The two heads merged together with the bodies of Ryo and Monodramon. The dark shadow loomed over their forms with a sinister laughter echoing.

"No! Let Ryo and Monodramon go!" Gallantmon calls out defiantly.

_"So, this is the final enemy we must face? Is this part of the final part of my prophecy?"_ Lady Moinanea thought. _"I knew that the Dark Angel would be the greatest obstacle for the One, but how does the Dark God figure into this…? Wait! I remember now!"_

* * *

_Switch to Flashback: Years before the battle with Lucemon. __Dragoon__Kingdom_

_Many Millennia ago, there was a kingdom of dragon-human like beings residing in a mighty empire before the wars between the human and beast type digimon. Her majesty, King Moinanea, ruled over the Digital World long before the three Celestial Angels took position rule._

_Strolling across her majesty's palace, Princess Moinanea, at an adolescent age, looked across the row stack of books. She immediately pulls out a prophecy book she had thoroughly studied for many years since her childhood. She flipped through the pages and gasped when she came upon the picture of a two-headed beast with data spiraling around its body. The name of the beast was not identified in the book, but it was definitely a hieroglyphic of the Time Demon himself, Xeed Millenniumon._

_There was yet another cryptic picture on the same page. It is said once the Dark Angel had fallen then the Dark God would manifest into a new destructive form that would create chaos across time and space. No one would dare oppose the God's wrath. Plastered across the page was the image of a bipedal white-skinned dragon with a pair of horns emerging out of its head and a pair of black spikes out of it's back. It basically had the might and sheer frightening appearance like the Devil himself._

_"What is this…! I haven't seen this portion of the prophecy! Is this the missing piece to the final battle of our existence. The final battle to determine the fate of the four Digital Realms? Of all reality as we know it? So, the One and his Allies will form an army to combat the Dark God and together they shall…"_

_Much to her dismay, the final portions of the writing after 'shall' was not completely written. The prophecy wasn't complete. What exactly does this mean? Would there be victory for the heroes or destruction of all reality? Those were the questions plaguing her mind as it is._

_End of Flashback Scene_

* * *

With a matter of moments, the shadow merged with these pieces and condensed into thick dark cloud. Everyone looked over towards the newest form Millenniumon had taken. Lady Moinanea's eyes widened in fear but Shintomon was there to stand by her side. The image of that same white dragon Time Demon was coming into realization. The last cryptic prophecy was indeed coming into light. First, his body emerged followed by his limbs and his head. The beast's entire body was pale white with tints of dark blue around his shoulder areas, around his waist and in between his legs. His face was long and pointed out with a pair of matching color white. Long pointed ears emerged out from the sides. A pair of long, bladelike spikes protruded out through his elbows and stuck upward. On his back was a row of large black spikes that were each as deadly as a pit of spikes. His chin consisted of a black blade-like spike tip. His knees were also equipped with a spike of the same color. The hands and feet were equipped with claws. His body was very muscular in appearance with his upper body chiseled out, including around the chest. His shoulders are massive, including the size of his arms. Biceps, triceps and everything were huge. He opened his eyes to reveal white with red irises at the center. Opening his mouth, a purple tongue emerged to lick his sides as if he were ready to consume his prey. Finally revealing his true form, Millenniumon stood out and motioned over towards the warriors with a sinister grin. The Dark God had gained a new form and new power to boot. However, his power was still not yet complete.

**"BEHOLD, FOOLS! THIS IS MY ULTIMATE FORM! ALL OTHER FORMS OF MILLENNIUMON WERE NOTHING MORE THAN CHILDS PLAY! FOR NOW, I AM NOW CALLED ZEED!"**

With everyone looking on in shock, the digimon began to feel out how frightening his power had grown. It was not just powerful but pure evil. Nothing like any other being before. Omega X was the first to step forward with the other S-class warriors.

"Heh. Yes. I can tell you are all speechless over the amount of power I'm giving off by standing here. I could guess that you are all impressed."

"So, this is the true you, huh! Damn, I must say your power is greater than I first imagined, but really? You can't take even all of us at once. I'm already surpassed an S-Class as it is," Omega X grinned. "I've already taken out Dark Angel and now you're the next to go."

"Well, it's too bad that Mazoku lord won't help you in this final battle, warrior. No, my power isn't complete yet. All I need are a few more essentials if my power is to become complete."

With a snap of his fingers, Zeed was set to reveal those few essentials. One of which would cause Ultima X grief.

_"Bring whatever you've got to the table, Zeed. This is where you last stand as far as I'm concerned,"_ Omega X thought.

* * *

**Tomochi**** Ichijouji Residence. ****8:55 P.M.**

Already having arrived at the home of Ken and Yolei, the Inoue siblings and the Ichijouji parents arrived with Ken's body. Wormmon squirmed across to follow them.

"Careful with Ken's body, please. We can't let his body rot or anything of the sort," Wormmon worried.

"Don't worry, Wormmon. We've got this under control," Momoe assured the green little caterpillar.

However, before long, Ken's body was starting to emit a static like spark across his body. Wormmon gasped and jumped over to Ken's corpse. It was starting to transform into a black-and-white TV-like static. This started to creep out the families as they watched Ken's body starting to fade away. Wormmon held a tight grip on Ken but not long as his body was fading as well.

"Don't you go anywhere, Ken! I'm coming with you!"

With that, their bodies instantly vanished out of thin air. The families were stunned in silence for a moment. Mrs. Ichijouji fainted while her husband managed to catch her.

_"Just what exactly is going on here!"_ Mantarou thought. _"Don't tell me this has anything to do with the Digital World? If it is, then I fear for the worst…"_

* * *

**Half a mile from Demon's Cavern.****8:55 P.M.**

On their way over to the caverns, Yolei rode on Aquillamon as they journeyed over to where their friends were currently positioned at. Sam, David, Tike and Kara followed her along as they realized they were starting to fade away, much like Ken and Wormmon before them.

"Mom! What's going on here!" Sam asked frantically.

"I have no idea! Hang on everyone!"

With that, they, too, vanished out from sight and disappeared to where Ken and Wormmon were transported.

* * *

**Inside Demon's Cavern.****8:55 P.M.**

The cocooned form of Myotismon was materializing with the same static form and was quickly transported out. Just, what does the vampire lord have anything to do with Zeed's plan?

* * *

**The Dark Realm.****8:55 P.M.**

With everyone transported to the spot, the warriors looked across to see Yolei, Ken, the children and Myotismon's cocooned form. Zeed set his interests directly on Ken and raised his blood using telekinesis.

"Hey! Wait!" Yolei cried out as she realized Ken's body was being raised.

"KEN! ZEED! PUT HIM DOWN! YOU BASTARD!" Ultima X exclaimed.

"On the contrary, I could care less for Ichijouji. I only came for what I needed."

"The Dark Spore…" whispered Mystic Celesta.

"Correct, Child of Light. Once absorbing the Dark Spore, my power will be greater then it ever was. However, I'm not finished just yet."

Snapping his fingers once again, the cocooned form of Myotismon levitated over towards the mighty Dark God. He motioned over towards Lady Moinanea and raised his fingers to cause the digicores to levitate out of her grasps.

"No! The digicores!" Lady Moinanea cries out.

"You leave those alone!" Shintomon exclaimed.

"No, they are useful when it comes to my grand ascension to God status. Time to split the three of them! Ha!"

With that said, three of the digicores were once again split in halves as before. He waved out his fingers and commanded the digicores to fly over directly towards him. But just as the last halved piece flew away, Omega X snatched it in time and held it directly in his grasp.

"Hey! You give that back!" Zeed growled.

"Sorry, but I can't let you have this one. Let's just say I made a promise to an old friend one of your own subordinates killed."

"Ah, I see. Well, no matter, with the Dark Spore, the remaining digicores and this fool's soul, I'll be able to reach my maximum power! Now, BEHOLD THE ASCENSION OF A GOD!"

Roaring out with great power, Zeed sent a powerful wave that caused the ground to uplift. The warriors each scattered across by taking flight and gathering up the others who are unable to take flight. Zeed extracted the Dark Spore from out of Ken's corpse and absorbs it directly into his body. Once he finished collecting the item necessary, he tossed Ken's body aside. But Ultima X managed to catch his friend's corpse in time.

"There. I've got you, Ken," the warrior of miracles said. "Thanks to you, I've become stronger than I've ever have."

Next, Zeed absorbed the six digicore orbs directly through his chest. The once light orbs transformed into dark sphere as they became embedded around Zeed's chest. Only one was missing at the top right hand corner, since Omega X had snared it. At but not least, Zeed crushed the cocoon containing Myotismon and forced out a packet of data. Knowing Myotismon was immortal, Zeed took this opportunity to absorb his data, power and inherited abilities. The final phase of Zeed's was at last complete. His body emitted a dark column of light to shoot directly through the heavens of the Dark Realm.

The newly full powered Zeed stepped out of the dark column of light with electric bolts streaking across his powerful form. A sadistic grim forms across his chagrin. The warriors were prepared to face their final enemy: the Dark God has finally reached God-like pinnacle feats.

"So, what do you think of my power, Digi-Destined? Tamers? Legendary warriors?"

"…"

"Speechless? Yes, I know even I agree my power is beyond anything I can comprehend. I stand before you as your final enemy! But, I shall not be done in like that fool, Himo Saitou! Today is the day you all **DIE!**"

"Ha, well you're definitely not the first to threaten us with those words," Omega X replied.

"We've already come across jerks like you and beaten them all," Ultima X growled.

"You won't be any different, Zeed! You're going to pay for taking Ryo and Monodramon like that!" Gallantmon defiantly exclaimed.

"Altogether, even you can't take us S-class warriors on by yourself," Susanoomon spat out.

"Hmmm, those are awfully big words coming out from the mouths of four incompetent goggle heads. No, I was thinking we ought to even out the battle field. Mind if I make a suggestion?"

With that said, Zeed pointed his finger directly aimed at the War Angemon and Mystic Celesta.

"I have decided the first to go will be the Warriors of Hope and Light. Farewell!"

Unleashing two massive energy blasts from his finger, two projectile shots aimed straight for the two royal knights. Mystic Celesta and War Angemon couldn't even move as they didn't have time to create barriers to protect themselves. Ultima X looked across and saw this as his last chance to protect this two best friends.

"NO! KARI! TK!" Ultima X exclaimed.

"KARI! TK! MOVE!" Omega X roared out.

However, someone else intervened and injected herself in front of him. It was none other than Lady Moinanea. She selflessly threw herself in front of the two royal knights. She smiled for the last few moments until…

…

…

…

…

**BANG!**

…

…

…

…

Lady Moinaea's body shot back as the beams penetrated through her chest. Her eyes became glazed over before reminiscing the last moments of her entire life. She fell back and into the arms of Shintomon. Everyone, including the Supreme Guardian, gasped out. The first one on Zeed's killing spree was the demigoddess. What's worse was that her baby was killed in the process.

"MY LADY!" Shintomon screamed out as tears poured out of his eyes. "NO! WHY?"

"Lady Moinanea!" Mystic Celesta and War Angemon cried out.

"IT CAN'T BE! WHY HER!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"She selflessly threw herself in front of Takeru and Hikari!" Ultima X growled. "I would have done the same! That unforgiving bastard! I've already grown to hate him as it is!"

"Likewise," Gallantmon seethed as his body emitted a crimson aura.

"He doesn't even have an ounce of decency in him!" Dorothy growled. "Look at him! He's just cracked a damn smile!"

Witnessing these turn of events, Omega X trembled intensely with anger building up inside of him. He looked across to see Sora, Max and Keke gathered around the now deceased Lady Moinanea. He had already been through death as it is and was not ready to see anyone die. He directly turned to face Zeed with hatred across his eyes.

"YOU MONSTER! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

"I don't see why you all should be mourning her loss. I was directly aiming for the Angels of Hope and Light first. Then, it was off to dispatch the Warrior of Miracles. Lady Moinanea only brought this upon herself and her selfless sacrifice was such a waste."

"A WASTE! YOU CALL HER DEATH A WASTE! YOU HAVE NO CONSCIENCE! HOW DARE YOU EVEN MENTION HER NAME! I'M TAKING YOUR ASS OUT NOW!"

Cupping his hands directly to his right side, Omega X gathered enough ki energy through his palms and unleashed a mighty blast directly for Zeed. This one was similar in size and magnitude of the beam used on Saitou, only this time the ancestor would not intervene to help.

**"TERRA BEAM!**** TIMES ONE THOUSAND!"**

Once he launched the massive directly for the beast, Zeed merely placed out one hand stopped the attack at its treks. The groups gasped out in shock at the sheer power demonstrated by Zeed. With one hand, he was holding Omega X's most powerful technique. He caught the beam directly and crushed it with ease using his strength. The warriors gasped out in utter horror and disbelief. Even more shocked was Omega X. The same attack that defeated Saitou was easily crushed by Zeed effortlessly as if it were a water balloon.

"No way! He just crushed Tai's best attack!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"Oh, man. This isn't looking good!" Susanoomon gasped.

"What kind of monster are we dealing with!" Cody exclaimed.

"As long as we're together, nothing will defeat us," Yolei assured everyone while holding tightly onto Ken's body.

"She's right! We're the Digi-Destined!" Mimi nodded. "We've overcome all our enemies before…"

"We're going to do it again by avenging Lady Moinanea!" Dimitri roared.

"For Lady Moinanea!" Max cried out.

"Monster! You're going to have to deal with all of us at once if you hope to come out victorious. We will ensure that you die for your crime!" Shintomon exclaimed out in defiance against the Dark God.

Merely tilting his head to his side, Zeed laughed out at their threats and clapped his hands.

"What a might comeback speech from our so-called heroes. You really know how to put on a great act, but really… All of you are scared and you know it. I can sense fear from each and every last one of you, including you Taichi."

"Bullshit. You can't just sense our fears. You're not going to get away with this!"

"Oh, but you see… I already have. I feel sorry for Lady Moinanea. She has no other comrades to accompany her in the after life. Why don't I send more of pathetic souls to their graves?"

As soon as he said that, the Dark God raises his right hand and pointed a single finger out. In a matter of milliseconds, numerous blasts emerged and shot directly towards the groups. It was thought that they were aimed for the S-class warriors but…

…

…

…

…

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

…

…

…

The victims this time around were everyone else, not at the A or S class level. That included Mimi, Joe, Cody, Yolei, Dimitri, Izzy, Keke, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, Sora, Sonja, Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon, Beelzebumon, Guardromon, Zudomon, Ankylomon, Aquillamon, Rosemon, Wormmon, Antiramon, Marine Angemon, Phoenixmon, Calumon, Kara, Tike, David and Sam. Each and every one last one of them had their torsos ripped through by Zeed's deadly energy blasts. This resulted in Sakuyamon de-digivolving back to Rika and Renamon; Mega Gargomon transformed back to Henry and Terriermon. All other digimon reverted back to their champion or rookie level forms. As each body plummeted to the ground, there was silence for a moment. Then…

**"NOO!**** MOM! KEKE!"** Max and X cried out in horror.

"SORA! PHOENIXMON!" screamed Omega X.

"MIMI! KEKE! DIMITRI! ROSEMON!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"RIKA! RENAMON! HENRY! TERRIERMON! JERI! TAMERS!" gasped Gallantmon.

"DAVID! SONJA!" Ultima X cried out.

"TIKE! KARA!" Mystic Celesta and War Angemon exclaimed in horror.

"JERI! LEOMON!" Pikkan roared.

"HENRY! TERRIERMON! LOPMON! SUZIE!" Dorothy cries out.

"He got everyone else!" BW exclaimed.

"He wanted to get rid of the weaker links and sets his sights only on us!" Susanoomon growled angrily. "What's happening to their bodies!"

"They're all breaking down into data!" Shintomon exclaimed. "Oh no!"

With each of their friends lying dead and their bodies breaking down, Zeed levitated over their fallen forms and slowly absorbed their data through his chiseled, God-like body. The warriors stood their ground while seething. The most pissed off of the bunch was Omega X. Not only did he witness his own wife slaughtered in front of his own eyes but seethed at the thought of her data becoming one with Zeed.

"THAT BASTARD!" Max cursed. "YOU KILLED KEKE AND MY MOM! YOU KILLED EVERYONE WE KNOW AND LOVE!"

Looking down at his dirty work, there was nothing left of their fallen comrades. Their data had now become completely absorbed into Zeed's body. The Dark God felt his power greatly increase and he seemingly was enjoying the taste of victory.

"They were merely stepping stones. Each and every last one of them," cackled Zeed. "Such a waste, isn't it?"

_"Everyone!__ I'm sorry for all this!"_ Shintomon grieved. _"My lady. I've failed you. It looks like I may just join you soon."_

"Oh, don't look so glum, fellows. You still have a chance to avenge your losses by fighting me, but then you'll only be joining them. Then, I shall absorb your data and each of you will become one with me. This universe and everything associated within it shall be mine for the taking! The legend that is the Digi-Destined will be erased for good! HA! HA!"

As the Dark Dragon God laughed heartily, Omega X and the remaining warriors stood their ground. Their chances of survival were very much slim to none at this point. Saitou was one powerful human but even his greatest strength paled in comparison to this destructive dragon god of darkness. Omega X remained poised and ready for whatever Zeed has yet to offer.

At long last, Omega X had achieved the Mazoku status and defeats Himo Saitou. However, it was a shame that Neo revealed that Saitou was already on the brink of death beforehand. With Saitou defeated, it seemed everything would be fine for our heroes. Unfortunately, the Dark God had finally emerged out of the shadows and has manifested into this walking terror of death. Millenniumon has now reached his Zeed form, a much more powerful entity than Xeed could hope to be. Already proving his might, Zeed has slain Lady Moinanea and at least roughly seventy percent of the heroes. How will Tai and the survivor manage to defeat Zeed with the six digicores, the dark spore, the power of the six Shadow Beasts and the souls of nearly every villain defeated in the past? The answer may lie in the one digicore piece in Omega X's possession. That item alone may help turn this conflict around and defeat Zeed. Only one way to find out…

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure theme _Brave Heart_)**

**(End theme)**

* * *

Omega X/Tai: Hey, everyone! This is Tai speaking! Damn, just when he was coming off a win over Saitou! I should have kept my eye on Millenniumon!

Zeed: It's Zeed now! Warriors, I spared your lives for now for one reason. Battle me with everything you've got to offer.

Metalla X/Matt: It's out last chance to avenge our loved ones! I will be sure to make this count! This one's for Mimi, Keke, Dimitri and Palmon! Not to mention my future son!

Gallantmon/Takato: This isn't looking good! Now more causalities are being mounted!

Omega X: Damn! Now he's using the data he collected from our friends and creating his own dark warriors!

Metalla X: Tai! Fusion time!

Omega X: I can't since our power levels aren't in synch with each other! I'm at a higher level than you!

Metalla X: Let's at least give it a try!

Zeed: Now, let's see you fight darker versions of your own friends!

Omega X: No way! He's managed to snare Kari, Davis and TK under his control! How are we going to do this! I can't fight my own sister!

Metalla X: Or my brother or Davis!

Zeed: Allow me to direct you to the next episode title, humans.

**The Unstoppable Zeed Spread his Blanket of Darkness! 'Everyone is My Enemy'!**

-

-

Omega X: There's only one another chance! The digicore! Novadramon! Come forth!

Novadramon: Taichi… What do you need me for?

* * *

…

…

Shocked beyond belief, are we? Yeah, I wanted to introduce the element of surprise by having the majority of the cast killed off the spot. Don't worry, with only three more chapters left to, they'll serve an even bigger purpose.As you can tell, Millenniumon won't be the same wimp that got beat by Ryo numerous of times before. This one will really live up to his name. :P

Didn't expect me to go from one battle to a total slaughter just right now? Heh, now our heroes are in deep trouble. In case you're wondering, I based Omega X's War God Mode off of Yusuke's Demon form and a fan art image of Super Saiyan 5 Goku. Yeah, I know Dragonball AF is fake but the design was awesome and I figured it would look good on Omega X as a final form. Zeed's form is basically Omega Shenron/Il Shenlong from Dragonball GT. :P

Well, I hate to do this to you all but I'm leaving this chapter up as a cliffhanger. The reason being is because I'll be leaving out of town starting tonight and I won't be back until next Thursday. Until then, you guys will have to be patient. So, this will leave you guys guessing on what happens next. The family I'm visiting has a computer so I'll still be checking back to see reviews and reading e-mails.

Hope that wasn't too heart-pounding for you. Because these next three chapters will blow your mind! I want to conclude the series on a high note and this was one way to go. Thank you all for the support and enjoy the upcoming final three episodes of Digimon Fusion. After that, I'll start writing the series of D-Fusion movies and specials.

Until then, peace everyone!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics have been removed.)


	22. The Unstoppable Zeed Spread his Blanket ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the __Chosen__ Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. . Kaiser X, Himo Saitou, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story. _

Yo! I HAVE RETURNED! I have returned to finish up the final chapters and put my Digimon Fusion to a close before I move on with the D-Fusion movie/OAV fics. This is the final battle of all the conflicts that have ensued throughout my four season series. This one will decide the fate of everything the humans and digimon have worked hard for! The Digi-Destined, the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors face their final enemy: Zeed. This version of Millenniumon puts everyone of his other forms to shame.

Ok, I was a bit overdramatic there. ;P Anyway, this is the final enemy of the Digimon Fusion timeline. With the majority of our heroes already meeting their untimely end, it's up to the remaining warriors to do everything they can to avenge their loved ones' deaths. Well, that's enough out of me. What do you say we get on with the show? I have no further comments, except… **ENJOY THE SHOW!** Sorry, I just had to say that. No seriously. Go… Read the chapter.

* * *

**_Previously on Digimon Fusion, a voice erupted from within Omega X's head. It was the voice of the Digi-Mazoku himself. _**

**_"You are the one! At last…"_**

**_"Who are you!"_**

**_"You don't know how to use your power! Let me show you!"_**

**_As Omega X ascended to his fifth level form, he viciously beaten Saitou to a bloody pulp and launched the most powerful Terra Beam created. The blast nailed Saitou head on and sent him across the Dark Realm a bloody and battered mess._**

**_"As soon as I regained consciousness, I fired my largest Terra Beam."_**

**_"SHUT UP THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"_**

**_"SAITOU!_****_ MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"_**

**_"I had power beyond compare. There's no way I could release it now. This Mazoku guy is deep within the Dark Realm. I'm going to look for this guy who controlled me!"_**

**_"Dad!_****_ Let's just drop the matter already!"_**

**_"No until I have gotten my satisfaction. He interfered in a great fight between myself and Saitou. He's going to pay for that!"_**

**_"Tai._****_ Give this decision a second thought… You can stay here in the Dark Realm or choose to go back to the human world. Your choice."_**

**_"I don't need time. I already made my decision. Let's go home."_**

**_But_****_ before the heroes had a chance to move out of the Dark Realm, Monodramon finally arrived and the Dark God released himself in his full glory. Transcending past his previous forms, Millenniumon emerged as Zeed! His first order of business: absorb the digicores, take Ken's Dark Spore, and merge with Monodramon and Ryo. Zeed has become an ultimate god of destruction and dispatched at least seventy percent of the entire Digi-Destined team._**

**_"BEHOLD THE ASCENSION OF A GOD!"_**

**_Our heroes face their final and strongest enemy: Zeed. Is there any hope left?_**

* * *

**(Play Digimon Zero Two theme _Ashita was Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku_)**

**(End theme)**

**The Unstoppable Zeed Spread his Blanket of Darkness! 'Everyone is My Enemy'!**

-

-

**01/02 Digital World.**** Azulongmon's Domain**

Just witnessing the unexpected turn of events, the Holy Beast and Gennai had their eyes locked onto the viewing orb. Both had shocked expressions across their faces as they witnessed a majority of their own Digi-Destined slaughtered. Their hearts had suddenly felt heartbroken over the losses. They had never thought Millenniumon would actually reveal himself after being dormant for hundreds upon hundreds of thousand of Digital cycle years.

Gennai was literally on his knees and poured out tears for the losses of the Digi-Destined. They were not just defeated but massacred by simply energy blasts created by Zeed. All that remained to oppose his God-like power were the higher level digital warriors, including Omega X.

"Gennai. I would never think it'd be possible for him to return this soon. I thought he would never be returned to full power ever again. This is a day we have dread for so long…" Azulongmon sighed heavily.

"This can't… be happening. The Digi-Destined… They… They can't…"

"I'm afraid to say that they have… met their end. The Dark God has emerged more powerful than any other enemy they has ever challenged them."

"But, Tai… Omega X just came off with a huge victory over Himo Saitou! The war had finally been won and now this happens! Haven't we seen enough death and destruction!"

"…"

"Azulongmon…"

"No… I'm afraid the nightmare is far from over. As long as Millenniumon has obtained this new form, the four Digital Worlds… No, both the Digital and Human Universes are at risk of being wiped out. Zeed will lay waste to everything. Even Omega X's War God Mode will be no match for this overwhelming power…"

"No, but they will give it their all! Azulongmon! Do remember that monster has absorbed your digicores, not to mention Ryo, Cyberdramon and the Dark Spore implanted into Ken. Zeed has been well preparing this from the very star, in order to gain this new terrifying form. However, that doesn't change the fact that our strongest assets, the Digital Warriors, will take a stand and do everything to overcome Zeed. I have full confidence in each and every last one of them. Only they can prevent each of the four main Digital Realms from collapsing. They must prevent the devastation of their home world…"

"Gennai, I understand where you are attempting to get at my friend, but…"

"But nothing, Azulongmon. This is the one, final battle that determines all. The fate of human and digital kind rests on their shoulders. They didn't make it this far just to fall in defeat. Every challenge. Every dark power that has challenged them. Every anguish they have had to endure. The sacrifices made. Do you want to see all of that go to waste? I certainly do not. If Tai and his allies stand together, they have a chance. No matter how grim the situation maybe, there is still that glimmer of hope. You forget Tai still has possession a piece of your digicore. It just maybe the last resort needed to defeat Zeed."

After hearing upon Gennai's speech, there was nothing more the Holy dragon could do but chuckle in delight. He wanted to disagree with the Digital knight yet what Gennai had stated was very hopeful and promising. Azulongmon couldn't bring himself to disagreeing with his colleague and lose hope for his Digi-Destined.

"…Your speech inspires me, Gennai. You're right. We cannot give up on our champions. After all, our dear Lady Moinanea had just given up her life to ensure the survival of the Warriors of Light and Hope. She possesses a heart of courage and love. Courage for sacrificing her life and love for the warriors. Those two traits alone are something Zeed will never hope to comprehend."

Turning around to face Azulongmon, Gennai noticed portions of Azulongmon's celestial body fading away. It seemed as though something was already erasing him. The loss of the digicores was already taking a toll on their creator. It would only a matter of time before Azulongmon truly fades into a distant memory. Even Gennai knew that the Holy dragon would soon pass on due to the loss of the digicores. The Eastern Digital Realm just maybe the likely galactic sector to meet its eventual downfall. Without Azulongmon, the balance of that section will be thrown out of whack along with its most valuable resources.

"Just look at them, Azulongmon. Even, they know that they could very well meet their end. Yet, they aren't going to allow themselves to be swatted aside like insects. They know this will be their final battle. Every battle was merely steps leading to this one. Zeed CANNOT be allowed to clench victory or all will be lost. Digi-Destined. Old and New Generations. Digimon Tamers. Legendary Warriors. Please, we pray for your victory. Do not let the Dark God prevail if you wish for a bright future. May our prayers guide you to ultimate victory, our valiant warriors…"

Kneeling down in prayer, Gennai gives his respects to the warriors now hell bent on stopping Zeed. The prayers would be made not just to guide the Digital warriors but to wish for a glimmer of a miraculous hope to arise out of this cloud of despair looming within the Dark Realm. However, they weren't the only higher powers praying for the warriors' chances of victory and survival.

* * *

**03 Digital World. Zhuqiaomon's Domain**

Having witnessed the death of the Digi-Destined and Tamers, both the phoenix and turtle sovereigns deeply sighed in sadness. They mourned not just for their losses but the revival of the Dark God after thousands upon thousands of Digital Cycle periods of dormancy. Millenniumon had finally emerged in a new and powerful form. Even Zhuiqaomon knew that challenging the Dark God's almighty power was a mistake that he would regret.

**"So, I guess the jury is out on this one, Zhuster?" **

**"There's no denying it anymore. The Dark God has been revived using the ****Eastern Azulongmon****'s digicores! At this rate, he's managed to slaughter the half majority of those Digi-Destined and the Tamers. The same group of humans with their powerful digimon partners, who helped to defeat the D-Reaper. The power that Zeed now possesses is even greater than that of the D-Reaper and that of the human with the Saint Light ki."**

**"Well, at least, the warrior of courage managed to overcome that renegade human… but only to allow the Dark God to reawaken! It's hard to believe this whole scheme was orchestrated by Zeed."**

**"You mean his plot to restructure the time and space continuum of this universe? He did specifically state that he successfully merged the four Digital Realms together when they are supposed to be separate realities. Perhaps, he meant that we were not supposed to share the same universe. I wouldn't be surprised to know that the Dark Time God is capable of such a feat. What surprises me is the fact of how well prepared he has molded this plan to be implemented to such perfection. The Dark Spore, Ryo, the digicores, the creation of Burizalor and Mutalior… He had everything well planned out from the very start. He was counting on the fact some of the ****Chosen**** Children would ascend to new levels of power and hoped they would prove to be worthy of a challenge. Thus far, the Warrior of Courage has proven himself worthy. The question, will the Digital Warriors combined be enough to push back the fury of the Dark God?"**

**"If they can't… Then who can?"**

**"I don't even want to even think about the consequences if our heroes fail to oppress Zeed now. The one who possesses the Hazard will not be enough to overcome this evil power that has awakened from his long dormancy. Takato will need the help of the other bearers of Courage if he hopes to see the next sun rise. Please let there be a miracle through this disparity."**

Locking eyes back on the viewing orb, the two great Sovereigns caught glimpse of the remaining warriors standing off. Another view of Zeed's new form was standing out above the fallen Digi-Destined, Tamers and digimon. Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon shuddered to even think of how powerful Zeed has actually become.

**_"Since he managed to merge himself with the boy and the Monodramon, there will be no telling how much power he will abstract from those two. I just hope it didn't have to be one of our own Tamers of the Southern sector that was essential to Zeed's revival. Takato. Tamer of the Hazard. Avenge your loved ones not for us or for the Digital World. Do it for all that is mankind,"_** the great phoenix thought.

* * *

**04 Digital World. Seraphimon's Castle**

Even the Three Celestial Angels were saddened by the turn of events. However, it was the loss of Lady Moinanea that struck them the most. The rightful heir ruler of the 04/Western Digital World plane was slain by the Dark God's fury.

Bokomon and Neemon lowered their heads in sadness for the demigoddess' sudden death. Tears poured down Sorcermon's eyes as his heart felt empty during those last few moments. The three angels chanted another prayer, this time for Lady Moinanea. What they feared the most was the thought of losing the six legendary warriors. They were still Susanoomon, but even Seraphimon knew that the Warrior of Peace would not maintain the form any longer.

"Lord Seraphimon. This is terrible!" Sorcermon choked in tears. "Our Lady Moinanea did not deserve such a fate! We can't let the legendary warriors go through with this! The Dark God will destroy them with his bare hands!"

"I can't argue with him, Lord Seraphimon," Bokomon nodded in agreement. "According to my book, it says here that when the unlikely event the Dark Time God reawakens, he will return in a new form which would contain his radical power. As far as I can tell, this form is brand new for Millenniumon."

"I… I never imagined I would be bear witnessing the wrath of the Dark God himself," Seraphimon gasped. "I'm afraid not even Susanoomon stands a chance."

"But, look! He's not alone!" Neemon pointed out. "Susanoomon's has friends!"

"I think we can all see that, Neemon," Bokomon sighed.

"But, he does bring up a good point," Ophanimon replied. "Susanoomon is not alone in this final battle. He has the other digital warriors standing by his side, including the one who just defeated the human possessing the Saint Light ki."

"That warrior alone should even out the odds," Cherubimon assured the angelic male.

"…"

"Lord Seraphimon?" Sorcermon whispered.

"…No. Even that Warrior of Courage will not be enough. Zeed's current power exceeds everyone on that battlefield. Their only hope is to attack as a unit, but their chances of victory are slim to none. Though, seeing the loss of their loved ones will be a major boost to their strengths. Perhaps, Zeed may have made a big mistake angering the might of these warriors. They each possess hearts and souls that will guide them into this final battle. The fate of our existence will be determined by the outcome of this battle. Legendary warriors. Takuya. Kouji. Zoe. J.P. Kouichi. Young Tommy. Our prayers go out to you and each one of your allies."

"Good luck, young warriors," Cherubimon sighed. "I really wish we could help you for everything you have done for us, but this is a battle we cannot interfere with."

"However, when the time comes for us to intervene, we won't hesitate to carry out Lady Moinanea's honor to defend this territory," Ophanimon spoke with determination.

"Oh! Takuya! Kids! Please, hang in there! You defeated Lucemon and freed our world from his tyrannical presence!" Bokomon cried out towards the viewing orb. "This battle determines everything the Digital Universe has ever worked hard for! Do not let Zeed win!"

"Go, team! Go!" Neemon cheered out as if he were a cheerleader.

_"We're counting on you, my friends. If anyone can overcome the impossible odds, then you children certainly can. You have new allies to join your cause and they will help ensure our victory. May the spirits of the ancient warriors guide you."_

* * *

**Inside Saitou's Lair Cavern.****8:55 P.M.**

Meanwhile, back within the caverns of Saitou's former lair, the DW-STF was still hard at work by sealing away the tunnel. They only had a few hours to completely shut down the tunnel to prevent the Synister race to emerge into the real world and find passages through to the Digital Worlds. Sitting across from the DW-STF was Oikawa. He sat down with Sigma lying on the ground while still in a comatose state.

"I didn't think I would be brought back," the man said with disbelief. "I thought I was actually gone. Alas, I have returned but only to find myself wondering if mankind will survive. Was I revived only to face death once again?"

As the man questioned himself, the DW-STF immediately halted their progress and felt the tremendously dark, powerful ki emitting from out of the tunnel. Omegamon X gasped out as he realized that he and his soldiers were feeling the presence of Zeed. They had never actually seen or even felt the Dark God's presence. Not even the leader could dare compare himself to this entity of destruction.

"Sir… Did you feel that?" Magnamon X asked with a strained voice.

"Of course… Damn! This is what we've feared! We were too late to stop it!" Omegamon X cursed.

"IS this the Dark God the prophecies speak of?" Lillymon X gasped.

"I'm afraid so… The Digi-Destined and their allies won't be sufficient to defeat this beast. Yes, while the Warrior of Courage did manage to overcome the human with the Saint Light ki, the Dark God is a power on a whole different scale of strength. I have sensed that at least half of his allies have already been slaughtered, including Lady Moinanea. Oh, my goddramon, rest her soul… If she dies, then Shintomon will be next. Eventually, the Sovereigns will not be spared either from the Dark God's wrath."

"So, what do you want us to do, sir?" War Greymon X asked with curiosity. "Fight this beast or continue with our mission to seal this tunnel?"

"We'll do anything as you command, sir!" Metal Garurumon X calls out.

Thinking his decision for a moment, Omegamon X no longer hesitated to struggle with his choice and turned to face his unit with a determined glare. They knew very much from the look on his face that he meant business

and nothing was going to stop him from fulfilling his mission. 

"We will stay and do our duty! We've been given orders to seal this tunnel and keep those monsters from entering the human world! Even this tremendous power the Dark God has gained, he is classified as a being above the B-Class! Therefore, he cannot escape through the barrier! Now, let's seal up that hole!"

However, there was one who had suddenly objected to the general's command. That was Alforce V-Dramon X.

"But, sure. The Digi-Destined and their allies are still in there. They are battling that monster as we speak. Shouldn't we offer them some assistance? This is the Dark God we're speaking of. If he is set free, then everyone is doomed."

"…I understand what you're telling me, but this is OUR assignment given by Lord Huanlongmon. The only other higher authority that has jurisdiction to call off this assignment is Lord Shintomon, but as you can see he is currently not present."

"May I suggest half of our team head out into the tunnel to give aid to the Digi-Destined while the other half remains at their current post to seal the tunnel?" Rosemon X suggested. "We'd be killing two birds with one stone."

"That's a brilliant idea, Rosemon X," Dukemon X said. "What do you say, general? This just maybe the only way we can offer aid AND sealing the tunnel at the same time."

"Unfortunately, you soldiers have forgotten that the Digi-Destined of Courage has been reawakened as the Digi-Mazoku. He has become a Messiah of Darkness. Giving aid to the likes of that beast is a violation against Huanlongmon's authority," Omegamon X continued on.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to object to Huanlongmon's orders," Lillymon spoke up. "I just can't bring myself to abandon individuals who have staked their lives for a valiant cause. We are soldiers after all, General. We've battled together and witnessed some of our own die for valiant causes. Our predecessors have all perished to allow us to take their place. General, didn't the Omegamon before you sacrifice his life to ensure your survival? You wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

Immediately reminiscing past events, Omegamon X nods in agreement with Lillymon X's small speech. He steps over to the young flower female and places his War Greymon arm over her right shoulder. She remained frozen still in obedience to her superior.

"Lillymon X. You may be the youngest and weakest of our team, but you truly do have the biggest heart. Your love for all living creatures astounds me. That's why I chose you as the peacemaker of the DW-STF. Right now, what am I about to do will violate orders given by Huanlongmon-sama, but… There's always a time where even rules are meant to be broken. Ok. I have decided that myself, Dukemon X, Alforce V-Dramon X, Magnamon X and Rosemon X will accompany me. Lillymon X. I leave you in charge to seal this tunnel. Is that understood?"

Standing out in normal military-style formation, Lillymon X straightened out and gives a hand to forehead salute to Omegamon X.

"Sir! Yes, sir! I will not let you down!"

"All right, then. The rest of you follow Lillymon X's instructions and seal the tunnel with as much power as you can! The ones who I have called out will follow me! Let us decide our own futures! The DW-STF shall live on!"

Letting out a unified battle cry, Omegamon X lifted off the ground and quickly sets off through the tunnel. Following behind him were Dukemon X, Alforce V-Dramon X, Magnamon X and Rosemon X. This left War Greymon X, Metal Garurumon X, Dynasmon X and Lillymon X to stay behind to close the tunnel.

"All right! You heard the general! Let's get this tunnel sealed within the next few hours! They will do as much as they can to hold off the Dark God and ensure the surviving Digi-Destined make it out. Let's get this tunnel sealed up for good and prevent the Dark God from emerging into the real world!" Lillymon X calls out her first set of instructions.

"Yes, ma'm!" the other DW-STF members call out.

"Oh, by the way," Lillymon X spoke up as she turned to make eye contact with Oikawa. "You might want to stick around. You'll end up getting lost on your way out. Allow us to finish sealing this hole and we shall return you to your home. The child will be sent back to the world where he had originally came from."

"You… You really are real," Oikawa gasped. "A digimon… I never thought I'd be gazing upon a real digimon up close…"

"Well, I look real, don't I?" Lillymon X smiled.

"Very much so…"

"You always wanted to go to the Digital World?"

"But, how did you…"

"We, digimon, can sense a human's dreams. You want to go to the Digital World ever since you were a child. Am I right?"

"I… Yes."

"Well, there's a chance you just might, but Zeed stands in everyone's dreams. If he cannot be stopped, then your wish of entering the Digital World will not come true. That is why we must rely on the Digi-Destined at this moment. Only they and their allies can make a difference."

"…"

"Come. If you believe in them, then your dreams will come true. Believe what I tell you. As a sworn member of the DW-STF, I promise that everything will be restored to normal and the balance of power will be repaired."

"Hearing this from you, I'm convinced. I trust your word."

_"Well, for my sake, I hope that I am right. If all else fails, everything will be lost. General. I just hope you and the others can provide the best aid you can offer for the Digi-Destined," Lillymon X sighed in thought._

As Lillymon X returned to her post, she joined in with her three colleagues to help seal up the tunnel using their kid energy. They only had a few hours to close it before the Sinister manage to escape through the hole created through the barrier. This was their only chance to ensure the safety of the human world and they weren't planning on screwing this up. Failure was no longer an option.

* * *

**? Center of the Four Digital Realms ? **

Having witnessed the sudden turn of events, Huanlongmon nodded in disappointment over the decision made by Omegamon X. He never thought his greatest DW-STF general would disobey his orders.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected," Duane spoke.

However, the children remained silent after what had transpired with Zeed slaughtering a majority of the heroes, including their kid selves. Tike and Kara shared a tearful mourn for the loss of David.

"How… How could that bastard do that to our David!" Kara cried. "Why! He didn't deserve to be slaughtered like the way he was!"

"Or our alternate selves for that matter!" Sam growled. "Man, if only Huanlongmon allows us to go out there and actually gives us a REAL assignment than make us sit here and watch our families die!"

"Makes me wonder if he really cares if this Zeed bastard escapes to cause destruction across the worlds?" Tike wondered.

"Please, Huanlongmon," Keke sniffed as she approached the great sovereign. "Allow us to do something to avenge our loved ones. Our families were just killed… No, they were **SLAUGHTERED** What's worse… They can't even be revived! The digicores have been absorbed by that monster and they themselves have been absorbed! Their data now resides within Zeed! Saitou may have been powerful, but this is the Dark God we're dealing with! The remainder of our families are still out there in battle, but I doubt they will last any longer."

"Please, try to consider it, Huanlongmon," Sam begged. "As of now, only Max's dad, Keke's dad, Tike and Kara's parents, Takato and the legendary warriors stand a chance. Pikkan, BW, Dorothy and the others are simply there to provide support."

Despite the pleas from the children, Huanlongmon remained silent and was considering his decision. His eyes were transfixed onto viewing orb like never before. Much like every other higher level entity, his worst fears have finally come into realization. The nightmare has reawakened after a long, LONG dormancy. Every evil that has come before it were merely little nuisances compared to Zeed's God-like status.

_"At last, you have regained full power, Xeed… Zeed. Whichever you refer to yourself now. I never thought you'd reawaken so soon. Already you have destroyed and absorbed a majority of the Chosen. You have taken their will of life or death. You even had the nerve to murder Lady Moinanea out of cold blood. Her sacrifice was selfless on her part and this really makes me wonder why she never took up position as a Digital Guardian. This makes me wonder if you are merely just bluffing with this new power you have obtained. But, I highly doubt it. This new form you've gained has managed to help control your radical power. You have complete control over your form, your power and your sanity. Alas, this is the result of you absorbing Ryo and Cyberdramon. However, you have yet to challenge the power of the warriors that have fought for our cause against many enemies before you. You may have prepared yourself over the years for your revival, but today you will not succeed. I will see to it! Mark my words!"_

Fuming and growling under his breathe, Huanlongmon's eyes dimmed a crimson color. The children stood their ground while not being intimidated by the dragon beast. All they wanted was to aid their families in this final, yet most important battle. Keke steps over to the viewing orb to catch a glimpse of Max and X together.

_"Max. I understand your love for my alternate self. You and her were quite the team. I really didn't want to see her getting killed, but you and X have a chance to avenge her death. X… Don't die. Please, that's all I ever ask for. Do not die…"_

Choking with tears coming down her eyes, Keke fell to her knees and trembled violently. She tightened her fists and smashed them against the ground to create dents. Obviously, her inner emotions were mixed. Anger and helplessness were now lingering within the girl.

_"I wish there was something I can do to help… Damn it! I'm sick of sitting here and doing nothing! Don't you dare die on us, you guys! You are our last line of defense!"_

* * *

**Outside Demon's Cavern. 8:56 P.M. **

Meanwhile, the great elder, Gosenzomon, sat with a shocked expression over the turn of events that had suddenly occurred within the Dark Realm. Witnessing the slaughter of nearly the entire Digi-Destined teams had dealt a great pain in his heart. It was as if he had lost his own children.

"No… It can't be… They… They've been done in. Zeed. I never thought I'd ever see you in your new, controlled form. Already you have caused me great pain. Losing Taichi was one thing, but nearly the whole team? I can't bear to see this anymore. These past few days have been chaotic. I fear for both humans and digimon kind alike."

Mummymon, Arukenimon and Black Gatomon gathered around the elder to watch the battle that was soon to unfold through the orb. Having seen enough, Mummymon removed his coat and prepared himself to enter the cavern in full battle mode.

"Hey, you dolt! Just what the heck do you think you're doing!" Arukenimon frantically asked.

"Where else? I'm the Digimon Worlds Champion for goodness sakes! It would be shameful for a champion to run away," Mummymon cried out in a heroic manner. "This Zeed or whoever he calls himself better get prepared! Cause he will be begging for his mommy when I get in there and tear him apart! I'll give him a dose of my Mummymon Megaton Coconut Atomic Smash! **HI-YA!**"

As Mummymon stood out in dramatic fashion with a Japanese flag standing in the background, Arukenimon and Black Gatomon looked on with anime sweat drops pouring down their foreheads.

"Arukenimon… Mind if you smacked some sense into him?"

"You don't have to tell me that twice. Ugh, he has lost it. No more Digi-Jack Daniels for him."

_"Sorry, Mummymon. As much as I admire your courage, this battle should be left to Taichi and his friends. Only they can make a difference. Please… Avenge Lady Moinanea. Avenge everyone this monster has killed. We cannot allow him to enter the real world! This is the final battle! There is no way out of this! No turning back! I hope our prayers for a miracle come true, because they will need it. Have mercy on their souls."_

* * *

**The Dark Realm. 8:56 P.M. **

Back within the ancient, mysterious world of the Dark Realm, a battle to determine the fate of the four Digital Worlds and the human world was being determined. No longer was the enemy a human. Himo Saitou had finally met his end at the hands of the reawakened Digi-Mazoku, Omega X. Millenniumon has achieved full power and transformed into his new Zeed form. Having killed nearly seventy percent of the Digi-Destined team, only a few remained standing to challenge Zeed.

The ones who had met their end had already been absorbed into his God-like body. Zeed held his hand over the fallen Sora and absorbed the last of her data like a hot fudge sundae. All that remained as far as dead bodies to absorb were the bodies of Ken and Lady Moinanea. Absorbing these two would be a very satisfying taste for Zeed's ravenous desire for more data.

The Digital Warriors each were filled with shock, anger and sadness over the loss of their loved ones. It only took Zeed a mere few seconds to dispatch the majority of the crew easily. He proved once again why he was referred to as the 'Dark God.' It was simply not just a title name given to him since his presence was God-like compared to previous enemies.

There was a moment of hushed silence until the cries from both X and Max ended that hauntily silence.

**"NOO! MOM! KEKE!" Max and X cried out in horror.**

"SORA! PHOENIXMON!" screamed Omega X.

"MIMI! KEKE! DIMITRI! ROSEMON!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"RIKA! RENAMON! HENRY! TERRIERMON! JERI! TAMERS!" gasped Gallantmon.

"DAVID! SONJA!" Ultima X cried out.

"TIKE! KARA!" Mystic Celesta and War Angemon exclaimed in horror.

"JERI! LEOMON!" Pikkan roared.

"HENRY! TERRIERMON! LOPMON! SUZIE!" Dorothy cries out.

"Damn it! I can't believe he went after them rather than us!" BW cursed. _"But why would he keep us, the stronger elite, alive?"_

"My lady!" Shintomon cried out to his fallen beloved. "Lady Moinanea!"

"That bastard just absorbed their data! If he managed to easily get rid of them with simple energy blasts, then I shudder to think what he might do to us," Susanoomon growled. "But, I doubt even he could take all of us at once."

"Yeah, but we greatly outnumbered Saitou," said Pikkan. "Yet, he was still able to swat us aside."

"Plus, this guy far surpasses even Saitou's best. I can read this guy's ki," Ultima X spoke. "Let me tell you, this bastard has an overwhelming power that'll crush us. _But__ I'm not going to let this guy live for what he's done to David and Sonja! I **WILL** make him pay!_"

"You…" Max growled under his breath before he cried out in another outburst. "YOU KILLED KEKE AND MY MOTHER! YOU KILLED EVERYONE THAT WE CHERISH AND LOVE! YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

Already absorbed enough data and ki from his prey, Zeed simply sneered and gives a mocking jester to the defiant Kamiya child.

"They were merely stepping stones. Each and every last one of them," cackled Zeed. "Such a waste, isn't it?"

That heartless statement from the Dark God was more than enough to set the spark off of every warrior that had lost a beloved, including Omega X. The Digi-Mazoku seethed under his breath as his eyes dimmed a crimson glow. His body quivered and the muscles on his body tightened. A bright golden-red aura engulfed his magnificent form. Zeed quickly sensed out the warrior's ki and smirked with keen interest.

_"Yes, that's it, Taichi. Give into the hate. You know deep inside you are still no match for my omnipotence. Even with your allies, I will still come out triumphant. My destiny to conquer your universe has come."_

Shintomon crawled over to the corpse of his wife and cradled her in his arms. He could feel the deep coldness engulfing the demigoddess' body. Tears streamed down from his eyes as guilt and helplessness had eaten away within his soul.

_"Everyone! I'm sorry for all this!" Shintomon grieved. "My lady. I've failed you. It looks like I may just join you soon."_

"Oh, don't look so glum, fellows. You still have a chance to avenge your losses by fighting me, but then you'll only be joining them. Then, I shall absorb your data and each of you will become one with me. This universe and everything associated within it shall be mine for the taking! The legend that is the Digi-Destined will be erased for good! HA! HA!"

Omega X raised his head up and gives Zeed a menacing glare that would scare off an army of Burizalors. However, the Dark God wasn't going to become intimidated by an 'inferior' being and continued to bawl out in wicked laughter. How could anyone enjoy murdering a group of people and children in one full swoop is beyond even Omega X to comprehend. This monster has already displayed no show of affection or remorse. Zeed deserves no respect or second chances for his acts. The warriors knew this full well and must destroy this beast before he escapes into the real world.

"Tai! If we let this dirtbag escape into our world, then everything we worked hard to protect will be lost," Gallantmon said to the warrior.

"I know and I won't allow him to enter our world. He's going to have to go through all of us at once. The ki I'm sensing from his guy is unbelievable. Here I thought Saitou would be the strongest opponent I've ever faced, but Zeed's power eclipses his."

"Even with the Saint Light ki?" Susanoomon asked out of bewilderment.

"I'd say yeah. We're in for a big fight."

Just then, Metalla X had just remembered the digicore that Omega X was currently holding in his possession. He walks over to his rival and slaps in the back of his head.

"Hey, idiot! Aren't you forgetting something!"

"What's that? Why did you have to and slap me like that! Ow!"

"You big baby," Dorothy sighed. "Aren't you forgetting what you are holding in your possession!"

"What…? You mean… Ah, yeah! I still have possession of the digicore! How could I even dare to forget!" Omega X slightly chuckled while grinning like an idiot. _"Then again, I'm such an idiot to even forget this. Since I took it out of Zeed's grasp, there just maybe one last chance to beat this guy. All right, Zeed. This one's for everyone you've just taken away from us. Sora. Gang. You're lives will be restored. Count on it!"_

"Um, Tai. I would pay attention back on the situation at hand. He's coming right this way!" Mystic Celesta calls out to her brother.

Looking ahead towards his new enemy, Omega X grasped the digicore half tightly and concealed it from the monster's sight. Zeed calmly marches forward where the bodies had once lain. He stopped for a minute and slightly smirked. He catches glimpse of the warriors that stood before him. Only a few actually pose as a threat. The only chance was for a Digital Fusion in order to revive Kaiser X, but would even that ultimate warrior be enough to crush Zeed? That was what both crossed both Tai and Matt's minds at the moment.

"Tai. How about we go ahead an try out a fusion?" Metalla X suggested. "We kicked Doomsdramon around like a amateur when we became Kaiser X."

"Not in my current state. Sure, we're both about the same height, but my current power as a level five far exceeds yours. We have to be at about even power levels."

"Damn and I just came up with a great idea…"

"We can always try keeping our powers at a simultaneous level, but it's going to require time to do so."

"Which is something we don't have. I doubt this guy will even sit on his rear to wait for us to fuse together."

"We can always distract for you," Gallantmon butted in. "Yeah, while we attack him head on, you two can go ahead and try out the fusion technique."

"That's a great idea, Takato!" Omega X replied.

Just then, Ultima X had also come up with a brilliant idea of his own. He flies on over towards War Angemon and tapped his right shoulder. The angelic royal knight turns around with a questionable look.

"What's up, Davis?"

"I just had a brilliant idea of my own! Heh! You're going to love it!"

"What do you have in mind?" BW asked.

"Hey, Tai! Matt! You two aren't the only ones who can fuse!" Ultima X calls out. "Unless you've forgotten that TK and I can fuse. Does War Dramon, ring a few bells?"

"Whoa! Hey! You're right! Two fusion warriors for the price of one!" Omega X calls out. "If there's a chance Matt and I will pull off a successful fusion, then you two can pull it off! Great idea, Davis!"

"For once…" Pikkan muttered.

"I heard that, Pikkan! But you have to admit, it's a great idea and a our only chance to give this guy the beating he rightfully deserves!" Ultima X exclaimed. "Ok! You heard that, TF? We're going to make this count!"

"Um, it's TK…"

"Davis. I really like the idea," Mystic Celesta commended the Warrior of Miracles. "I never thought you even had that idea crossing your mind. It'll be great to have War Dramon back in the game."

"I'll do anything to avenge Ken, David, and Sonja. They didn't deserve the fates they received. This one's for them."

In a rare moment, Davis was very serious and dead set on eliminating Zeed. He wasn't no longer the brash young man that the Digi-Destined became attached to. He was willing to go through with this new strategy. Mystic Celesta couldn't help but admire his courage and determination. It was so much like her brother.

_"Davis. Wow, sometimes you even amaze me," Mystic Celesta thought._

Zeed had overheard their new strategy over using the fusion techniques and merely chuckled to himself heartily.

"So, you fellows are going to attempt to use the fusion techniques? Taichi and Yamato? Daisuke and Takeru? Two fused fighters for the price of one? Kaiser X was enough to destroy Doomsdramon easily and War Dramon once came within an eyelash to crush the D-Reaper. Ha, those two pale in comparison to the unlimited source of power which I wield. Do you really think I'd just let you four attempt such a petty technique? Daisuke. Taichi. I'm amazed you two would even think about attempting to use this fusion as a last resort. I never thought you goggle heads would even bothering thinking before taking action.

"Hey! We resent that!" both Omega X and Ultima X retorted at once.

"Ok, that comment was totally uncalled for," Gallantmon growled after hearing the monster's insult.

"What do you say we just trash this guy and wait on the fusion?" the Takuya within Susanoomon spoke out.

"Then again, I just might want to reconsider," Metalla X growled.

"Why's that, Matt? Are you chickening out on us already!" Omega X gasped.

"Matt! C'mon! Let's get serious here!" War Angemon exclaimed.

While an argument was about to ensue, Dorothy took this chance to move Shintomon away. He carried the demigoddess' corpse in his arms and sets her down on his lap. He had lost his only true love quickly and so suddenly. Currently feeling helpless, he no longer considered himself any use to this battle.

_"What can I do? I'm the Supreme Guardian digimon, but yet I feel helpless. I've failed everyone and I let you die, my lady… I just sat like an idiot and let you die before my eyes. I'll never forgive myself for this… On the other hand, I'll never forgive Zeed for this cowardly action!"_

"I know how you feel, Shintomon," Dorothy whispered while reading out his thoughts.

"You do?"

With a nod, she continued on, "She died for all of us. She did because she truly cares for each of us as if we were her children, me included. As her husband, you ought to understand the course of action she had chosen to take."

"I do, but…"

"But, what! Did you want to die with her!"

"Yes, so that she wouldn't have to endure the after life alone! I would wanted to join her to keep her company for all eternity!"

"You higher beings live for a long considerable time anyway. So why bother?"

"I just couldn't live with myself being alone. For once, I was happy to have such company since the D-Reaper eliminated my three Supreme Guardian comrades, including the Grand Guardian herself."

"Yes, I remember. I now possess the memories of everything the D-Reaper has ever committed. Every deplorable act of violence, malice and destruction. Shintomon. I'm sorry for the pain that my former self has caused you. I truly am."

"I'm not blaming you… As a reincarnated human, you've been forgiven for your sins by fighting for the right cause. You became Taichi's best student and merged with Avengemon's data. Your powers exceed those of any human I've ever met."

"Yes. I gained these powers in order to fight with Taichi and his friends."

"That you have done. I'm proud of you, Dorothy."

"Thank you, Shintomon. Just to let you know that I'll be fighting against this monster, even if I have to stake my own life."

"Before you go, I just wanted to let you know on a secret…"

"What's that?"

"I can still sense my three Supreme Guardian comrades within you. Setsuna of the West Quadrant. Dythros of the North Quadrant. Hades of the Southern Quadrant. I also sense the Grand Guardian in you. All four of them will help guide you in your battle, Dorothy. You possess their will, power and wisdom. You're not alone in this war."

"Thank you, Shintomon. I won't let you down. Besides, those four have already been guiding me my whole life. They wish you a happy life if we manage to escape out of this alive."

With that said, Dorothy flies off back to rejoin her comrades in the final battle against Zeed. Looking on from the far distance, Shintomon wrapped his arms around Lady Moinanea's corpse and sighed deeply.

"Good luck, my friends. I know you will guide that girl down the right path and it looks like you have done your job well. If only we were back together as The Order… We would have at least helped out these fine warriors in their final struggle against the ultimate evil. But, alas, I feel helpless and without my darling… Oh, my lady… If only there was another alternative…"

Immediately breaking down in tears, Shintomon buried his face against his beloved's right shoulder. He didn't even look ahead to pay attention to the upcoming battle at hand.

As soon as Dorothy swiftly landed down to where her friends were standing, Omega X and Metalla X were still arguing.

"So, what did I miss out?" Dorothy asked.

"Nothing, but those two and their senseless bickering," growled BW.

"C'mon, you two! This isn't the best time! You just lost your families! Our enemy is Zeed!" X exclaimed. "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"C'mon, Matt! You know we were both responsible for our actions as Kaiser X. At least we still managed to whoop Doomsdramon's ass before our fusion time limit ran out."

"Only by a few seconds that is! Didn't you even consider what would have happened if our limit ran out at that moment!"

"We would have still won since he was already weakened," Omega X assured his rival.

"Ugh, but that pose! I couldn't bear myself to stand out like an idiot like that! Hell, especially when we fused, your side just had to become the dominant one within Kaiser X!"

"Huh? My side? You mean when we were playing around in the beginning?"

"What do you mean 'we'! That was you! You were more interested in playing pranks than winning the battle!"

"But that wasn't me, Matt! That's just we how act when we're together."

Metalla X immediately grabs Omega X by his collar and attempts to strangle him.

"No! That's how clowns act at the freaking circus!"

"So, then, why don't we just try it out again?"

"Didn't you even bother to hear what I said! Going through that ridiculous pose is enough for me!"

"Matt! You're impossible! Getting all worked up over such a little thing!"

"I'm a singer, not a dancer, Tai!"

"Oh, boy. Here we go again," Mystic Celesta sighed deeply. _"So, those are our two saviors? Our families were just killed right before our very eyes! We have to avenge them!"_

"Um, ok. Well, Davis. Looks like it's up to us to fuse together," War Angemon suggested.

"Right! War Dramon's back in the game!"

Suddenly, Zeed stepped forward once again and quickly cuts off the argument with a single stomp to the ground. The warriors immediately shifted their attention towards the Dark God, especially Omega X and Metalla X.

"Well, it seems we have ourselves some differing opinions about fusion. Mind if I intervene and make a suggestion? There will be no more fusion. Obtaining the knowledge from Atolmdramon and Doomsdramon, I can easily recall that moment. He was such a fool to allow you two to fuse into Kaiser X. Taichi. Yamato. You two are only dreaming if you think you'll have an advantage over me like that. I'm not as gullible as my children were. The same applies to you, too, Daisuke and Takeru. I say there will be no more fusion and that in fact will be LAW from now on."

"Bah! You died and made you the police around here!" Susanoomon grunted. "We'll still take you out even without their fusion!"

"I'll make you pay for taking away my friends, you bastard!" Gallantmon cursed out the Dark God.

"Ha. Why don't you go ahead and say that to my face then?" Zeed laughed.

The beast stood his ground while his body was radiating a red aura. The ground under his feet was crushed under the overwhelming power of his aura and caused rocks to levitate around him. Gallantmon no longer hesitated any further and charged ahead against Zeed.

"TAKATO! NO! GET BACK HERE!" Max calls out.

"We can't lose him either!" BW exclaimed.

"TAKATO! PULL BACK!" Omega X cried out to the crimson knight.

"NEVER! HE TOOK MY FRIENDS AWAY AND I INTEND TO FORCE HIM TO GIVE THEM BACK!"

With that said, Gallantmon raised his swords and went ahead to slash the beast head on. Before his swords even attempted to strike him, Zeed has vanished out of thin air. This caught Gallantmon off guard and he began searching his surroundings. Before long, Zeed reappears behind Gallantmon with a grin across his face.

"TAKATO! BEHIND YOU!" Mystic Celesta warned the Tamer warrior.

Before Gallantmon had a chance to turn around, he came face to face with Zeed. The beast merely grinned. Gallantmon leaps up into the air and flies off into the distance in attempt to come up with another strategy to use against the Dark God.

"Hey! Where does he think he's going!" Ultima X exclaimed out. "Hey, Takato! You're going the wrong way!"

"He's going to devise his own strategy," BW stated. "By attacking him from a long range distance. I don't know, but this isn't something Takato would ever use."

_"Just what the hell are you thinking, kid?" Omega X thought._

Gallantmon continued his flight across the black skies of the Dark Realm. He swiftly crossed through numerous thick clouds and boosted his aura in order to push him across at tremendous speed. He no longer felt Zeed's power anymore and felt he had already out sped the demon.

_"Zeed. You can bluff about your strength all you like, but I doubt you even have the speed to keep up wi-"_

Before the word could even finish within his thoughts, Gallantmon stopped frozen at his treks and his face crossed with shock. He had come face to face with none other than the Dark Time God himself… Zeed was levitating right directly in front of him close up and he only had two words to tell the scared crimson knight.

"Too. Slow."

…

…

…

**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

…

…

…

Zeed directly slams a fist across Gallantmon's face and follows it up with a spinning back kick that sends the crimson knight plummeting down nearly a thousand feet from the air. The warriors looked up as they found Gallantmon set on plummeting towards the ground. Before his body had a chance to plunge through the earth, Zeed immediately reappears below Gallantmon and knees him directly into the gut. The force indirectly cracks his chest plate into pieces. The Dark God picks Gallantmon up effortlessly and delivers a painful BACKBREAKER. Everyone winced as a loud SNAP was heard.

…

…

…

**SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**

…

…

…

Gallantmon couldn't help but cry out in pain and force to listen to his own back being crushed across Zeed's knee. The Dark God drops the crimson knight and watched as he struggled to sit up. Omega X growled deeply and quickly shifted his attention to Metalla X. It was time.

"Matt! Fusion! Quick!"

"Bah! Perhaps you didn't hear what I just said! This Fusion of yours won't happen!" Zeed roared.

With that said, the Dark God vanishes out from sight. The two warriors were caught off guard as they failed to pick up on his sudden movement and ki. However, they stopped once they felt tremendous forces being plunged right directly into their guts. Metalla X was the first as he felt the air knocked right out of his body. Next up was Omega X. Even he didn't fare better with his breath being exerted out with extreme force.

"MATT!" War Angemon calls out.

"TAI!" cried Mystic Celesta.

As the two warriors were sent flying back, Zeed took this chance and delivers a double clothesline to knock them off of their feet. The digicore came flying out of Omega X's hands. Zeed shoots out an eye beam directly and captures the half piece orb in his grasp. In just a few moments, he would absorb this piece and complete his collection of Azulongmon's majestic digicores to fulfill his ultimate power.

"Yes, come to me, digicore!"

The digicore came directly closer to Zeed's grasp. He held out his hand to snatch it like a piece of candy.

"Now, with your power, make me complete and grant me infinite power! Once complete, I will rule every realm within this universe! Nothing will comprehend my power!"

Zeed opened his mouth as he went ahead to swallow the orb, but not long before Omega X reappeared out in front of him. With a playful smirk across his face, Omega X snatched the digicore out of the Dark God's hand like a thief in the night. He teleports away using his _Time Warp_ and reappeared a long distance away. He let out a deep sigh of relief and held the digicore back in his possession.

"Whew! That was close! So close, but sorry to rain on your parade. There's no way I'm going to give this up that easily to you."

"DAMN YOU! GIVE IT BACK!"

"No, I was serious when I said that I wouldn't give it back," Omega X chuckled. "And to make sure I don't go back on my word…"

"What are you thinking, Tai?" Dorothy wondered.

"Who knows what lingers in that fool's head," Metalla X growled. "He better not fool around!"

"I hope you're planning to put it to good use. That digicore could hold a key to Zeed's destruction," Pikkan said.

"I agree, yet I'm not so sure. Take a look. Zeed has six pieces in his possession and we only have one. Doesn't that simply give Zeed the advantage over us?" BW reminded the Alterian.

"Perhaps, but it wouldn't hurt to use that core. Knowing Tai, he'll probably come up with some idiotic plan that'll backfire."

"Dad! You better not let that monster have that orb! That could be the only way to restore mom, Keke and the others!" Max exclaimed.

"Oh, man. This is certainly not looking good," X sighed. "Tai. Even I can't predict what you have planned."

"Well, you want to know what I plan to do with this digicore?" Omega X grinned sheepishly with a chuckle. "I'll just do what you do! Bon appetite!"

With that said, Omega X opened up his mouth and dropped the digicore into his mouth. He closed his mouth and begins to swallow it whole. Zeed was taken back in surprise. Everyone else gasped in utter disbelief and bewilderment.

"What the heck!" Metalla X blurted out in question. "What's the meaning behind this insanity, Tai!"

"That idiot! I knew it!" Pikkan growled.

"Can he actually do that?" Max wondered. "But we need that to bring our loved ones back!"

"You're… kidding me?" War Angemon muttered. "Any thoughts, Davis?"

"Heck! I would have done the same thing too!"

"Great, so we have two minds that think alike," Susanoomon sighed.

"So, this is how we're going to win?" Mystic Celesta muttered. "Here I thought my brother wouldn't do anything as stupid as this."

"I think humanity itself has lost faith in our valiant hero," BW stated.

"…Ugh, mind helping me up here?" Gallantmon struggled to speak up.

_"No, there has to be a reason behind this," Dorothy thought. "Perhaps trying to play psychological mind games against Zeed? Or maybe you are acting like a fool."_

Then, much to everyone's surprise and dismay, Omega X gulped down the digicore and immediately struggled. Yes, now the hero was starting to choke on the orb. He grasped his throat and muffled.

"Ack! Dad's choking!" Max exclaimed.

"Ugh! This is unbelievable! The fate of the worlds rest on this guy's shoulders?" Pikkan growled. "I've lost faith in this guy!"

"What's worse? He actually chokes out and dies again," X nodded in disappointment. "What a waste after being restored as a Digi-Mazoku."

"Hey! Tai! C'mon! Spit that thing out!" Metalla X calls out to the choking warrior. "Quick! Spit it out!"

Rushing over towards the falling warrior, Metalla X loomed over Omega X and noticed the orb swallowed down his gullet. The lump across his throat vanished along with the digicore. Metalla X gasped out in shock and worry. However, Omega X merely snickered and responded to his friends' worried pleas.

"Compliments to the chef!"

"Ugh! I can't put up with you, Tai! You nearly scared me! You know you could have been killed, moron! What a waste for the Digi-Mazoku to die again, this time by choking!"

Zeed quickly put a stop to the situation and growled out in fury.

"That was a foolish place to hide the Power Digicore. I'll just have to rip your head off to get it. Alas, don't you even think you've won this skirmish."

"No way! That digicore isn't going anywhere! It's staying right inside his body!"

"…"

"But, don't misunderstand! It's not as though Tai was thinking that ahead!"

With that said, Metalla X flies out across the battlefield and goes head on to attack Zeed. Knowing he wouldn't stand a chance, he wasn't set on letting the beast take the digicore out of Omega X's body.

"No, Matt! Get back here!" Omega X calls out to his friendly rival.

Already attacking Zeed head on ferociously, Metalla X threw out closed fists and swift kicks to catch Zeed off guard. The Dark God was easily managing to evade every attack. Metalla X responds by shooting out an array of ki blasts directly, only for Zeed to swat them up into the heavens. Explosions streamed across the Dark Realm's skylines and brightened with brilliant illumination. Metalla X roars out angrily and continued firing away more shots. But the ki blasts were becoming even more futile as Zeed swatted them away.

Omega X quickly intervenes and flies out ahead to aid his rival against the Dark God.

"YAMATO!"

"Bah! As long as you two or the other two are not fused, then you are nothing but ordinary SCUM!" the Dark God roared out.

Phasing out from sight, Zeed immediately reappears in front of Metalla X, pulls back on his right leg and sends a vicious kick directly into Metalla X's exposed gut. The tremendous force caused him to spit out a mixture of his own saliva/blood. Metalla X was sent plummeting down towards where a rock wall stood and crashed through it.

Quickly turning his attention over to a charging Omega X, Zeed swiftly flies across and slams a fist directly the warrior's gut. Omega X spat out blood out his mouth, but still didn't regurgitate the digicore piece. Zeed angrily cries out and slams a right foot into Omega X's face. The Warrior of Courage was sent plummeting down across and indirectly slams into Metalla X. The warrior pair were sent directly through what looked like an abandoned tower. As soon as their fall destroyed a portion of the tower, it was starting to collapse all of a sudden. Zeed looks on and watched the tower tumble until… It suddenly stopped.

"Huh? Why didn't it fall?" Zeed wondered.

"Great! This is our chance, TF! Let's move out!"

"For the last time, its TK," War Angemon sighed. "Right! Let's do it!"

As Zeed was preoccupied with the two warriors, both Ultima X and War Angemon jumped out to take their stances. They stood out like Tai and Matt did before with their arms stretched out to one side in a symmetrical pose.

_"That's it! Go for it, guys! He has his back turned!" Mystic Celesta thought._

_"Oh wow! I get to see War Dramon!" Max thought excitedly._

**"NOW! FUUUUUUUU-"**

Quickly turning around, Zeed pointed his index finger out and shoots out an array of energy beams at the two young warriors. Both Ultima X and War Angemon leaped away in time before the blasts made contact. Their first attempt failed but this wouldn't be the last time.

"Don't worry, Davis! We'll go for it again!"

"Right!"

"What did I just say a while ago? NO FUSION!"

Suddenly, the Dark God felt a mighty force being thrown out against him. He swifted his attention back to the veterans and found the tower being thrown directly at him. Zeed saw this coming and easily incinerates it with a twin beams shooting out from his eyes.

"Nice attempt on the fusion, boys! As for you Taichi and Yamato, why don't you two just come out! I know that blast didn't kill you two!"

Hearing upon their names being called, two golden beams shot up across with two figures emerging. Omega X and Metalla X stared down directly at Zeed with no desire to surrender. This was a fight that they had to win no matter what the costs.

"Well, I'm glad to know that there's still two of you. Here I thought you would have united when Daisuke and Takeru failed to do so."

"Sorry about that," Omega X scoffed. "We, Digi-Destined, will find a way to win. You can rest assure of that. We won't let you have your way with both human and digimon kind alike."

"I was born to take revenge on those who have allowed me to become born! It is my destiny and nothing will change that! Not even two simpletons like you!"

"Consider your life spared for now, pal!" Ultima X growled.

"Don't be absurd, fools. Like I said, unless you four are able to go through with fusion, you're nothing but **TRASH**!"

With that said, Zeed quickly phases out from sight once again. The four warriors never even had a chance to utter another word as each one felt tremendous forces slam against their chests. Zeed reappears above War Angemon and clubs him in the back. The Royal Knight of Hope felt his back pop against the Dark God's tremendous force and plummeted down into the ground, Zeed turns around and delivers a spinning heel kick to knock Ultima X off his feet. The Dark God proceeded onward to kick Metalla X in the face and caused the warrior to spit out yet more blood.

"Brother… No!" War Angemon managed to call out despite the pain he was enduring.

"TAKERU-KUN! DAISUKE-KUN! YAMATO-KUN!" Mystic Celesta calls out.

"Damn… Hang in there, guys! I'm coming in to help! Once I recover!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"Heads up, you bastard!" Omega X cried out directly at the Dark God.

Before Omega X had a chance to land a punch at Zeed, the Dark God swiftly moved aside at the last millisecond and retaliated with a fist into his gut. He coughed out blood rather than just spit this time. Yet, Zeed still failed to force Tai to regurgitate the digicore out. War Angemon and Ultima X flew out ahead together to aid their comrade.

"Hold on, Tai!" the duo called out. "This guy is ours!"

Zeed turns around and looks ahead to find both warriors flying out directly at him. He pointed a finger out to shoot energy beams to strike them. However, they both swiftly flew out to opposite ends. War Angemon flew across the right side and Ultima X came from the left side. Both flew out across and started attacking head on. Fists were thrown and were easily countered by Zeed. He was evading all of their array of punches and kicks with relative ease. He swiftly flies back and throws out two fists to knock the warrior pair back, but they managed to maneuver away just in time.

Ultima X cupped his hands together and sends out a massive ki blasts from out of his hands. Meanwhile, War Angemon activates his sword and sends out projectile slashes by simply swinging his weapon around. Zeed immediately cancelled the attacks out by putting out his hands and halted them before the attacks were deleted in the process.

"Nice try, boys, but you're going to have to try something better to get my attention."

He immediately phases out from sight and reappears in between the warrior pair. He placed out two hands at the opposite directions and shot out two devastating ki blasts. One shot War Angemon in the gut and sent him flying back into a rock wall; the other blasted Ultima X by his right side and forced him to crash down into the ground.

"Forgetting about me!" Metalla X's voice calls out.

Zeed looks on ahead to see Metalla X flying out at him with a fist outstretched. Both fighters charged head on and began to trade blows with one another. It was amazing that Metalla X could even keep up with Zeed and evade his fists. Metalla X and Zeed traded punches, which they managed to counter. As their punches collided, the entire dimension trembled under their power. The others felt the tremors and were stunned to realize how much stronger their power has already become. Saitou made a good point concerning their powers. Each of these warriors' powers has grown too dangerous for even earth to withstand, and the Dark Realm was no exception to the rule either.

As their clash abruptly ended, Metalla X flies out across past Zeed and stops for a minute. He quickly makes a u-turn and directly aims to deliver a kick at Zeed. This time, the kick made its mark directly on Zeed's face. Metalla X gasped out at how lucky his hit was and watched Zeed crashing back through a rock wall. But, did it halt his offensive attack? NO! Zeed came soaring out of the debris like a F-16 Fighting Falcon air craft. However, he was traveling out faster than any air plane ever produced. Metalla X gasped out in shock and unleashes an array of ki blasts from out of his palm.

"Damn! This guy isn't on much down time!" Metalla X howled out. "TAKE THIS!"

Unfortunately, the ki blasts weren't doing any damage nor did they even manage to slow down Zeed. He came flying through the blasts and soars directly up to where he faced Metalla X. He directly slams a fist across Metalla X's face and then follows it up with a vicious blow into his gut. Unbeknownst to Zeed, Omega X took this chance and leaped off from the top of a lumbering tower and lands a diving head butt across Zeed's massive head. He barely missed the spikes on his back and the two horns on his head.

As Metalla X plummeted to the ground, Omega X leaps away from Zeed and grasped his head.

"Way to go, dad! That head butt should at least slow him down!" Max cheered on his father.

"But, how long will that last? C'mon, Tai! Don't let your guard down!" Mystic Celesta exclaimed. _"I just might have to intervene if things get rough."_

"Well, at least the attack on Matt was stopped," Dorothy said. "Man, TK and Davis took a beating. I can't wait to get my turn!"

"Same goes for us," BW and Pikkan call out simultaneously.

Once reeling back from Omega X's last attack, Zeed lifted his head up and grinned devilishly.

"Ha. I'll admit. That one was slightly effective, Taichi."

"If I'd had used my ki, I figured I wouldn't have taken you by surprise," Omega X chuckled. "So I tried attacking you the old fashioned way, but it looks like it didn't work against a rock head like you."

"Nice! I couldn't have done that myself," Gallantmon said while rising to his feet. "Damn, this guy isn't kidding about this strength. My armor is already coming apart as it is…"

"You guys are only prolonging the evitable! You know I'll kill you anyway, so why resist!" Zeed roared.

"Ha! It's what we Digi-Destined do!" Omega X retorted.

"Not for long!"

Disappearing without a second thought, Zeed managed to reappear in front of Omega X and throws out a barrage of fists. Omega X managed to counter the head on fists but not effortlessly. He had to actually move without second thought. As both threw out fists towards each other simultaneously, Zeed's fist made contact with Omega X's face and sends him reeling back.

"See, what did I tell you, Taichi?"

"Ugh! Damn, that didn't get him at all! He's got too much on us! Even at my fifth stage, he's still making me break a sweat!"

Slowly rising to his feet, Ultima X looks up towards where the Dark God was facing off with Omega X. This looked like his second opportunity to try out fusion. He turned around to see War Angemon standing by his side.

"All right, we'll give fusion another try. Let's go for it!" Ultima X said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

With that said, the two young warriors stepped out at opposite sides and stretched their arms out. Omega X looked down and knew that this was his chance to fuse with Metalla X.

_"Good, Davis and TK are going to attempt the fusion again. They got the stance and everything correct. That's good. Now if only Matt wasn't being a punk about this."_

Zeed looked down and saw the two warriors preparing to do the fusion dance. However, Omega X calls out for his rival to join in. The Dark God shifted his attention onto Omega X instead and worried for the younger warriors later.

"Matt! It's about time we get around doing this fusion quick!" Omega X calls out.

Walking out from the fallen debris, Metalla X slowly makes trek across and panted heavily.

"Matt! Did you hear me!"

"YES! I heard you the first time!" Metalla X growled out of frustration. "I'll do it! Stop yelling!"

As Metalla X levitated up to met with Omega X, Zeed set his sights directly on the four individuals carefully. Ultima X and War Angemon were closer to successfully pulling off the fusion.

_"Not so fast. I'll intercept you four without breaking a sweat."_

"This is for the last time, Tai. I mean it."

"Fine! I'll never ask for it again! Promise!"

_"Ha, they are nothing more than simpletons. If they think they will pull off another fusion, they are mistaken!"_

"All right, dad and Matt! Go for it!" Max cried out.

"You can do it, TK! Davis!" Mystic Celesta cheered on.

"Hopefully, they can pull it off," Susanoomon said.

_"C'mon, guys! We can't screw this up!" Dorothy thought._

**_"FUUUUUUUU-" Ultima X and War Angemon called out at once._**

**_"FUUUUUUUU-" both Omega X and Metalla X exclaimed simultaneously._**

**_"SION!"_**

"WHEN I SAY **_NO_**! I mean **_NO_**! I told ya'll I wouldn't let you do that again!"

Immediately phasing out from sight, Zeed flies out directly at both Omega X and Metalla X with fists across their faces. He follows it up with a knee directly into Metalla X's face and a kick into Omega X's chest. With both warriors taken out, Zeed turns his attention directly onto both Ultima X and War Angemon.

"No! TK! Davis! Hang in there!" Mystic Celesta calls out.

But before she had a chance to save the duo, she watched as Zeed double clotheslines both Ultima X and War Angemon. Mystic Celesta came flying down with her Omega Blade intact and slammed it against Zeed's right shoulder. However, the sword bounced right off the monster and dropped to the floor. Zeed snatches Mystic Celesta by her right leg and hurled her across through a rock wall. He reappears above her and fires away a barrage of ki blasts to immobilize the female.

Omega X emerged out of the debris and uses his _Time Warp_ to reappear in front of Zeed. He throws out a punch, which was easily evaded by the beast.

"Kari! Will you be all right, girl!"

"Yeah… I'll manage, but I have to go check up on TK and Davis."

"Do that while Matt and I go for the fusion again."

"Right. Just leave it to me!"

"Good, now get going! All right, Matt! Fusion! Now!"

"Tai! You idiot! Heads up!" Metalla X calls out in warning.

As Omega X looked up towards the skies, he saw Zeed coming down at him with his hands clasped together into a 'sledgehammer-like fist'. His clubbed made contact with Omega X's face and sends him skidding across the ground. Mystic Celesta leaped away in time as she rushes over to War Angemon and Ultima X. This gave Metalla X time to unleash a massive energy blast from out of his cupped hands. The blast came hurtling towards a charging Zeed.

"Damn it! Stop being so full of yourself, Zeed!" Metalla X cried out.

The Dark God plunged right through the blast and made sure his fist collided with Metalla X's face. He follows that up with a barrage of fists into his exposed gut. Zeed throws out yet another fist and sends Metalla X flying across through a rock wall. The Dark God levitated down and chuckled over at his dirty work.

"This guy is too much!" Max exclaimed. "They can't even full off the fusion successfully!"

"That's because that bastard keeps preventing them!" Dorothy replied. "Man, I wonder if Zeed can take two fully fused digital warriors. I missed out on Kaiser X last time and I'm not about to again."

"But, I do recall your former self fighting Kaiser X years ago," X said.

"Hey, that was the D-Reaper," Dorothy muttered. "Not 'me' me. Plus, my former self fought War Dramon. It'll be great reliving old memories and seeing them fight this monster together. Knowing those two, they will give it to Zeed like none other."

"Let's hope so," BW said.

"If only they would get up off their asses and pull off the damn fusion already," growled Pikkan.

Before Zeed was preparing to attack the fallen Metalla X, he heard footsteps emerging out from behind him. He turned his head slightly to feel out Omega X's ki.

"You are strong. You aren't letting us to get away with performing Fusion any too easily. What you said was right. I was a little too thrilled over the first time I accomplished a Super Level Four Fusion against your child, Doomsdramon, and with the power it gave me, it appears that I goofed around too much."

"Ha, you can lament over your own foolishness when you go to Hell," Zeed snickered.

"You know… I really don't understand why there some people who delight in hurting others. That will be your own undoing, Zeed," Mystic Celesta spoke out defiantly. "When you take life, you live in fear because you know that someday your life will be taken as well. We all have to reap what we've sow, Zeed. There's no way of avoiding that. When you kill others, you're only killing yourself."

"…"

"It's simple. If you want good things to happen in your life, you have to be good. Knowing you, you won't change your ways," Mystic Celesta continued on. "It's such a shame. You could have done magnificent things with your power if you fought for justice. Speaking as an angelic soldier, I protect those in need and spread joyful dreams to those who cry out for peace. You plan to destroy everyone's hopes and dreams. I will not accept that."

After hearing upon the Royal Knight of Light's speech, Zeed merely turned to face her. He points a finger directly aimed for Mystic Celesta with a grin across his face. He didn't take heed to her speech and was preparing to end her life.

"NO! KARI!" Omega X exclaimed. "GET OUT OF THERE!"

"You're good, Hikari, but that won't be enough to save even you!"

Zeed positioned his aim directly for her heart. The Angel of Light crosses her arms over her self and prepared to meet her fate.

"HIKARI! MOVE!" everyone called out.

"DIE!"

Before Zeed had a chance to fire the blast, a mighty energy beam came shooting across from behind and nailed Zeed across his back. The Dark God barely even flinched as he turned around to see Gallantmon standing out with his swords intact.

"I would listen to her if I were you," the crimson knight spoke out. "The things the Kamiya siblings say do usually come to pass."

"That's right. We won't die until we have defeated you," Metalla X spoke up.

Quickly recovering from their falls, both War Angemon and Ultima X sat up to find Mystic Celesta looming over them. Both had slight red blushes across her cheeks knowing that their guardian angel was protecting them.

"Wow, this is a great view," Ultima X snickered.

"Davis…"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Hey, guys? Are you done looking up my chest?" Mystic Celesta muttered.

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Uh, huh. Good, because you two have a Fusion to pull off! Don't waste any time!"

"Right! You heard Kari, TS! We have a fusion to execute!" Ultima X leaped back on his feet.

"Hold up! Dang!" War Angemon followed in suit.

"Tai! Our only chance is Fusion! Let's go for it!" Metalla X calls out to his rival.

"You got it! Let's show this bastard our Fusion," Omega X nodded. "What do you say?"

"Five… Four… Three… Two… ONE! READY! SET! GO!" the four warriors called out at once.

As soon as they called out in unison, the four shot out four tremendous blasts at once to keep Zeed at bay. Omega X and Metalla X fly across to one side of the battlefield; meanwhile, Ultima X and War Angemon occupy the opposite side.

"HURRY! NOW IS YOUR CHANCE!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

With a large cloud of smoke engulfing the spot the four blasts caught Zeed, the Dark God emerged without a single scratch on his body. All four warriors were already positioned out in their Fusion stances.

**_"FUUUUUUUUUU-"_**

**_"FUUUUUUUUUU-"_**

"Hurry!" Max cries out.

"Bah! These four idiots are becoming way too overconfident!" Zeed roared out like a demon possessed.

The Dark God flies across the battlefield to take out the four warriors at once, but they easily saw him coming. They shot out a barrage of combined ki blasts that held Zeed at bay. One combined beam came shooting at Zeed across the face and managed to slow him down momentarily.

"Nice shot, Tai!" Ultima X laughed. "All right, guys! Let's not screw this up!"

"That should keep him off our backs for now," War Angemon wiped his forehead.

"We did it, Matt! Now, Fusion, quickly!" Omega X instructed his rival.

"Yeah!"

**_"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"_**

Once they heard that familiar dragon roar, the four warriors turned around and were met with double clotheslines. Metalla X and Omega X were sent hurtling across one side while both Ultima X and War Angemon were sent flying towards another side.

"NO! GUYS!" Mystic Celesta calls out.

Zeed makes a quick u-turn around and attacks the four head on viciously. He slammed a fist into Metalla X's face and kneed War Angemon in the gut. Omega X took a knee to the face. Ultima X had an elbow driven into his back. With all four warriors laid out, this gave Mystic Celesta and Gallantmon a chance to attack.

"Let's give this our best shot, Takato!" the Angel of Light said.

"Right!"

Already picking up on their ki energy, Zeed turns around and evades both of their barrages of fists. Mystic Celesta's punches and kicks were easily countered by the Dark God. Even Gallantmon wasn't putting up much of an effort. Zeed blew them both off with an invisible force.

"Allow me to intervene!" Susanoomon calls out. "Zeed! Heads up!"

Turning around the Dark God was met with a large massive fist from the titan warrior. However, Zeed was able to stop the gigantic hand from Susanoomon and stopped him at his tracks.

"Um, what was that just now? You were really serious, weren't you?" Zeed mocked the unified warrior.

Within a short millisecond, Susanoomon was already knocked flat out on his back. It was the result of Zeed slamming a fist directly into the warrior's chestplate. If the Dark God was able to bring down even Susanoomon with relative ease, then there is no other fighter left to challenge Zeed. Pikkan and BW knew they wouldn't make much of a difference. However, they were still willing to fly out to do everything they could to make a slight difference.

Shintomon looks on and was quivering from the knees. He couldn't bring himself to battle Zeed if the Digital warriors have failed to stop him.

_"Zeed has successfully managed to make sure Taichi and Yamato don't fuse again. He has obtained knowledge from Doomsdramon after absorbing the digicores and knows about the Fusion weakness. The same trick won't work with this monster. He's able to read out on their movements, not to mention the movements from both Takeru and Daisuke. Even as a Super Level 5 Mazoku, Taichi is still getting swatted aside like a fly. Unlike Doomsdramon, Zeed is going out for blood this time," the Supreme Guardian thought._

Before Zeed set his sights on eliminating Susanoomon, an energy beam came hurtling of nowhere and nailed the beast across his back. He turns around to find the perpetrator and chuckled when Dorothy stood out with a hand outstretched.

"Ah, the human who was formerly the D-Reaper. How fitting you should consider challenging my power. It's a shame you aren't fighting me as the true monster you once were."

"I am what I am. I'd rather be a human than a hideous monster like you. You sicken me."

"Oh, but wasn't it not too long ago where the Digi-Destined detested you?"

"That was the D-Reaper and I've repented for all the sins I've committed. It's idiots like you who will never learn to stop."

"You're an idiot for aligning yourself with these weaklings. Why don't you join my cause and together we'll create chaos both time and space. The human and digital worlds would tremble under our sheer might. Just think, the Dark God and the Reaper. Nothing would stop us. Sounds like a great offer, don't you think? What do you say?"

The blonde-haired girl thought this decision for only a few moments and finally gave her answer. She gives him the 'finger' and creates two energy spheres through her palms. Condensing them together, she was preparing to fire off one of her favorite techniques.

"Suite yourself. I'll send you to your grave with the rest of your friends."

"You killed my friends and I can't forgive you for that. They were like family to me. Henry. I was actually growing attached to him. YOU TOOK HIM AWAY! HIM, SUZIE AND THEIR DIGIMON! Now, prepare yourself for DELETION, Zeed!" Dorothy cried out in a cold-hearted manner.

"GO FOR IT, DOROTHY!" Max called out to his 'big sister'.

Stepping into a battle position, Dorothy faced off against the Time God of Destruction, the ultimate evil of this universe. Once an engine of destruction, Dorothy would put aside her past and set forward towards the future. Only she would determine her own choice: life or death. She chooses to sacrifice herself for the sake of her loved ones.

The first to make their move was Zeed. He flew out across at Dorothy and throws out a vicious fist strike. Dorothy managed to maneuver to the side and ducks under. She flips up and kicks Zeed directly into the gut. That alone did little damage to Zeed, but he did slightly feel it.

"Argh! I'll admit did slightly effect me. You're the only other individual besides Taichi to at least inflict some pain on my God-like body."

"I'm honored… NOT!"

Dorothy cries out and throws out a barrage of fists at Zeed. The Dark God immediately puts his guard and counters her punches. The former D-Reaper takes flight into the heavens with Zeed trailing on her. With a confident smirk across her face, she quickly phases out of sight. Zeed was left alone and wondering where she vanished. However, the Dark God didn't seem at all worried and remained calm.

Suddenly, there was a loud sonic boom incoming towards him at the front. Zeed remained collected for a few seconds until an after-image of Dorothy appeared in front of him. He points a finger and shoots out a blast. The blast went right through the after-image. Zeed quickly turns around to find Dorothy finally throwing her condensed energy sphere at him.

"KERNEL SPHERE!"

She swiftly pushed the sphere against Zeed and sends him hurtling backwards. The Dark God held the mighty sphere back with his strength and kicks it up into the heavens. Dorothy takes advantage of her distracted adversary and knees him in the face. There was a sudden pause for a few moments but then Zeed recovered from the blow. He snatches Dorothy and applies a sleeper hold around her neck. The girl struggled against the Dark God's tight grip.

"Now, you can't escape my grip, D-Reaper! I'll crush your head like a melon!"

"Don't… count on it…"

"What's that!"

Suddenly, Dorothy's body dimmed a crimson aura and it caused the Zeed to release his grip. The girl turns around and creates a ki barrier around herself. Bringing her hands forward, she presses them together and condenses it to a ki sphere. Her hand caught grasp of the sphere and hurls it directly at Zeed. The Dark God prepared himself as he went to dispel the sphere.

"I'll simply cancel that out!"

Before he even had a chance to cancel it, the sphere vanished out from sight. Zeed was caught completely off of his guard and attempted to sense the presence of the ki ball.

"Where did it go?"

"I'd advise to watch your back if I were you," Dorothy snickered. _"Hopefully this will bid more time for Tai, Matt, Davis and TK to pull off their Fusion techniques. Don't worry, Zeed. The fun is just getting started."_

"Ha! I see what you're planning!" Zeed laughed. "You're just bidding more time for your friends to execute their Fusions. Do I have to repeat myself over and over? No Fusions!"

"What makes you think I'm stalling time for them? Maybe I just want to take you out all for myself. Perhaps to prove to you that you're not so high and mighty," Dorothy chuckled. "You did say I was the D-Reaper? Perhaps once I get rid of you, I'll revert back to my old evil self? There's only room for one engine of destruction and that certainly will not be you. Make room for the _Reaper_, Zeed, because I'm handing you your death warrant."

With that said, she snapped her fingers and the ki sphere reappears above Zeed. The sphere then explodes into an array of ki balls that start colliding into the Dark God. The beast unleashed a howling pain once each sphere slammed into his body and began deleting portions of his God-like physique.

"Oh wow! She's actually causing damage to him already! It's about time!" Max exclaimed. "I can't believe Dorothy is going to pull this one off!"

"Well, she did manage to regain her former powers after absorbing Avengemon," Pikkan reminded the boy. "But, this will provide them enough time to execute their Fusion and finish off the weakened Zeed."

"Let's hope so, Pikkan. For our sake," BW said.

After hearing upon the strategy being implemented by Dorothy, Mystic Celesta struggled to move across to where both Ultima X and War Angemon were laying sprawled. She strained to place an arm over the duo in order to use her healing energy to restore them back to at least half of their full strength.

"You two have to go through with the Fusion… Dorothy is holding back Zeed to give you two along with Matt and my brother. We'll… need those two Fusions if we hope to succeed."

Slowly opening his eyes, War Angemon responded to his wife's pleas and nudged Ultima X's shoulder.

"Davis… You heard her… Dorothy is giving us time to use our Fusion. This is our last chance…"

Ultima X slowly moves about and manages to regain consciousness. However, he was still reeling from the effects of Zeed's assault.

"Damn, that guy really knocked the hell out of me… We're lucky to even still be alive…"

"We won't be… for long until we've defeated that monster," War Angemon coughed out. "C'mon, we have a chance to pull off our Fusion."

"Right… Even if it's worth getting our asses kicked again… Let's go for it, TK…"

"Heh… Well, at least you got my name right…"

"Which is quite the rare occasion," chuckled Mystic Celesta. "You guys! There's no time to waste! Hurry up and get it over with!"

"RIGHT!"

Immediately hearing the term _Fusion_, two figures emerged out from the fallen debris. Omega X and Metalla X blasted their way through to catch their breath.

"Man! What is with this guy!" Omega X lets out a gasp. "First, he takes the lives of our friends and family. Then, he decides to thrash us around like we were rag dolls! I'm through with this guy!"

"Be glad we're still alive to tell about it," Metalla X gasped for breath. "Hey! Look! Dorothy is taking it to Zeed!"

"I know and it seems her attacks are damaging Zeed," War Angemon replied. "Since she was once the D-Reaper, she inherited its abilities to delete data after absorbing Avengemon."

"Good, that will bid us enough time to pull off this damn Fusion. We won't even have to worry about anymore interruptions," Ultima X said. "You hear that, Tai? Matt? You two can also pull this Fusion off!"

"Though, there's a chance a Fusion between my Mazoku form and Matt's level four power will prevent a successful Fusion from occurring. We have to be at equal height and power levels. Matt and I are the same height, but our powers differentiate"

"Just had to rub it in, do you?" scoffed Metalla X.

"I'm serious. There's a chance Fusion will not work, but it's worth a shot, Matt. Don't you think?"

"Never hurts to try, but remember. This is for the last time."

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's get this over with."

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion that engulfed the heavens from where Dorothy was currently engaged in battle with the Dark God. The warriors looked up to feel the evil ki of Zeed once again growing extraordinarily.

"Oh no! Looks like Dorothy's comeback has been cut short!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "No! Zeed's power is growing again!"

"Damn! There's no end to this bastard's power!" Ultima X cursed.

_"C'mon, Dorothy! Just a little longer and the two fused fighters will step in! Just you wait and see!" Omega X thought._

Zeed began laughing at the futile attempts Dorothy was trying to use against his almighty power. Even her deletion powers were becoming ineffective against the Dark God. The reincarnated D-Reaper found herself to be helpless and no longer a match for Zeed.

"So, is this the best the reincarnation of the once terrifying galactic destroyer can inflict on little ol' me?" Zeed laughed in a mocking manner. "How pathetic. You're a shadow of your former self, D-Reaper. I can easily crush you like the insect that you are."

For the first time, Dorothy felt unrelenting fear and was stiff frozen in fear. Even her deadliest attacks have proven to be ineffective, but he wasn't going to give in to Zeed's threats. If there was something Tai had taught her, that was to never give up. She, too, has bound to carry the Kamiya Bushido code.

_"I will not give up! You may take my life, Zeed, but I know my friends will avenge me. Tai. Max. You two have been the greatest friends a girl could ever ask for. Thank you for teaching me everything about the importance of life and what it is like to have fun, Tai. You are like a father to me and I wish to grow up to be just like you. Henry. I was already starting to think you were more than just a friend to me. Looks like I maybe joining you soon. Digi-Destined. Tamers. Warriors. I love each and everyone of you. Now, allow me to atone for every deplorable act I have perpetrated as the D-Reaper! Make those Fusions count, guys! Here goes nothing!"_

Dorothy tensed her body up as a bright aura engulfed her form. She shifts her glare directly towards Zeed and flies out at him for one final assault. She was going to make this attack truly count, but, at the same time, staking her own life at the same time. Her loud battle cries were heard echoing and heartfelt by the other warriors. They knew well that she no longer stands a chance of winning against the Dark God.

"Dorothy! Don't do this! You're only throwing your own life away!" Max screamed out. "PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!"

As Max attempted to fly out, both BW and Pikkan were there to restrain the boy. He struggled under their weight and lashed out like a vicious, rapid animal. His heartfelt screams called out directly for Dorothy.

"I lost mom and Keke! I can't lose you either! DOROTHY! DON'T DO THIS!"

Dorothy came closer and closer with her fists glowing with intense energy. Merely chuckling under his breath, Zeed points a single finger directly aimed for the blonde. The scene immediately turned into a slow motion sequence as all eyes were set on the dramatic moment. Then…

…

…

…

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

…

…

…

Dorothy's eyes widened and her mouth widened with blood emerging out in a crimson mist. Her eyes became lifeless and her body slowly went plummeting from the heavens. The face on Zeed's face twisted into that of a cruel smile.

Max and everyone else were utterly heartbroken by this display of sacrifice made by Dorothy. She made it clear that she would stake her own life for her loved ones. True enough, she made it true to her word. Max screams out in anguish after witnessing the loss of yet another loved one.

_"Not, Dorothy!" Shintomon gasped in thought. "First my lady, then our friends and now Dorothy! When is this madness going to stop! Zeed! You're rampage has gone far enough!"_

Despite the cries and pleas of anguish, Zeed was laughing heartily like a madman possessed. He takes flight down towards Dorothy's lifeless corpse and punches a fist right through the girl's torso. The impact caused even more crimson mass to emerge. Her body quickly disintegrates into a cloud of data and becomes absorbed into Zeed's body. He gladly took the data and added the former D-Reaper to his source of powers gathered. He was clear on his word that he would emerge as the ultimate force this universe has ever witnessed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Omega X exclaimed. "YOU MONSTER!"

"I know how you feel, Tai, but she did it for you guys to pull off your Fusion! You have to do this quickly!" Mystic Celesta exclaimed. "She gave her life to ensure that we survive!"

"Tai! Your sister has a point! Let's get this Fusion over with and we'll at last avenge our loved ones! _I know I'll make this bastard regret what he's done to Mimi, Palmon and Keke_."

"You heard them, Davis! Let's get rid of this nightmare once and for all!" War Angemon growled.

"Ready, whenever you are!"

As the four warriors immediately got into their stances, Mystic Celesta looks up and notices Zeed turning his attention back towards them. He was quick to realize about their upcoming Fusion techniques.

"Oh no! He's already onto us!" the Angel of Light gasped.

"Hurry up! He's coming!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

**_"FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" _**

**_"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"_**

**_"-SION!"_**

**_"-SION!"_**

**_"HA!"_**

**_"EVOLVE TO!"_**

Finally, after many interruptions made by Zeed, the four warriors successfully managed to pull off the Fusion techniques. Two bright columns of light engulfed the pairs and brightened across the landscape. The Dark God shielded his eyes from the radiation and growled deeply to himself since he failed to prevent their Fusions.

"Curse those blasted humans! That wench still managed to make sure they were able to pull off their Fusions!"

"Yeah! Now, you're in for it, Zeed! Two Fusion warriors for the price of one!" Max laughed. "They're going to avenge everyone that you've killed!"

Scoffing at the boy, Zeed turned his attention directly towards the already fused warriors. The first to step out was the combined form of Ultima X and War Angemon. For the first time in many years, War Dramon was revived and ready to get back into action.

The appearance of War Dramon still hasn't changed since the last battle he took part in against the D-Reaper. He stands out as a tall warrior with golden boots, white battle armor with a chest plate embedded with the symbols of Hope and Miracles, a golden vest decorated with blue outlining, golden battle gloves, a battle helmet with golden stilts protruding upward and spiked hair with a mixture of blue/gold. His face was dragon-like with a few human features and emerald green eyes. The arms, legs and chest were muscular in appearance. A bright aura engulfed the fully Fused warrior.

"Dum! Dum! Dum! Duuuuuuuuuum! Finally, War Dramon has come back to action! It's been too long!" the arrogant warrior snickered.

"Well, you sure haven't changed. You still have Davis' spunk," Mystic Celesta sighed.

"We'll get to that later, Kari. We have friends to avenge and a no good bastard to kick around. Now, Zeed! Get prepared to be afraid because War Dramon is ready to kick that ass! Get it?" the warrior laughed as he bent over and pointed to his posterior. "My butt has a few words to say to you before we get down to business!"

"Now isn't the time, you guys!" Gallantmon calls out. "Man, here we are in a serious situation and all he wants to do is have fun!"

Bending over, War Dramon grabs his posterior and clears his throat to change his voice for his 'butt' to speak out.

"Excuse me, but may… I ASS you a few questions!"

"You guys! This isn't the time!" a pair of voices call out from the other column of light.

Nearly gasping beyond belief, the warriors turned around to find the same warrior pair. Yes, it indeed did come to truth. Davis and TK were successful in implementing their Fusion, but Tai and Matt failed to pull it off. Omega X and Metalla X were still standing out in their Fusion dance positions with bewildered looks across their faces.

"Ack! It didn't work! See? I told you so!" Omega X cried out. "But, it was worth a try."

"Damn! I thought we had that one! We were so close, but… Wait! You didn't lower your power level to match it up with mine, didn't you?"

"I did just that and nothing more. Our power levels were exactly the same. Unless… Hold up! You… You didn't stick your finger out straight at the very end! That's it!"

"What! Are you implying that I didn't get it right! Do you realize how ridiculous I even look during that stupid pose! Ever consider how I feel!"

"Well, look on the bright side, at least we have one fully Fused warrior on our side. How does it feel to be back, War Dramon?"

"Better than ever and ready to make this jack ass beg he ever crossed paths with the great War Dramon!" the fused warrior snickered.

"He sure loves talking in third person, doesn't he?" Gallantmon asked.

"It's a side effect of the Fusion dance," Omega X said. "Davis' playful and arrogant nature is dominant over this guy. When Matt and I fused into Kaiser X, it was my playful side that was most dominant. Now, we should be more than enough to take this monster out to dry."

"This one's for Dorothy!" Mystic Celesta said while picking up her sword.

Shifting their direction towards Zeed, the warriors prepared to do battle against the powerful Dark God. Omega X, Metalla X, War Dramon, Mystic Celesta and Gallantmon each levitated up into mid-air to surround Zeed. The Dark God remained calm and collected with arms crossed. Almost on cue, Omega X powers up with an intense battle aura and an angry scowl. The others followed in suit.

"You fools. Not even with one fully Fused warrior will you make a difference. I've already absorbed your dearest Dorothy and she now has become apart of me. The D-Reaper is apart of me. Now, which one of you will be next to die and become one with my God-like flesh?"

"Killing us? Not on your lifetime, pal," Omega X scoffed. "The only dead man I see is you. We'll make sure we send you to your grave."

"You must be mistaken for someone else, because you will be the one to be buried, Taichi," Zeed laughed. "But I will save you for last. Your friends on the other hand will fall one by one like dominoes."

"Forgot to say this, but you're forgetting about somebody else!" the voice of Susanoomon calls out in defiance.

Quickly turning around, Zeed noticed Susanoomon rising to his feet slowly and struggling to stand. The Dark God became annoyed with the warrior and shoots out a massive beam from his index finger. The blast came hurtling down like a missile and penetrated right through Susanoomon's chest. The warrior howled out in pain and exploded into a radiant light. Separating apart out of his whole body, Susanoomon was reduced back to the six legendary warriors. Out of the six, only Kaiser Greymon was spared and landed on the ground below. The other five de-evolved back into their normal human forms. Their screams faded away as fractal data coding encircled them. Taking this opportunity, Zeed absorbed each of the five children and began feeding like there was no tomorrow. Yet, more and more causalities were mounting in this traumatic yet important battle.

"No! Not the legendary warriors, too!" Max exclaimed. "This nightmare has to stop!"

"ZEED! THAT'S ENOUGH! THIS IS WRONG!" Omega X roared out in a demonic manner. "WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE TO FULLY SATISFY YOUR GREEDY APPETITE!"

Zoe. JP. Tommy. Kouji. Kouichi. These five children including their spirits were all becoming one with the Dark God. Laughing maniacally, Zeed felt his power grow extraordinarily and this was only merely the beginning. All he needed was to absorb a few victims, including the corpses of Ken and Lady Moinanea. However, he shifted his attention on the remaining warriors instead.

Awakening from his fallen position, Kaiser Greymon found himself all alone without the company of his friends. He had just realized that they were absorbed by Zeed. He gets up and calls out indirectly for his now deleted friends.

"I'm all alone! No! This can't be! Kouji! Kouichi! Zoe! JP! Tommy! This can't be happening to me! ZEED! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Ha! Now that's funny! All I'm hearing from you weaklings are petty threats! 'I won't get away with this' and 'I'm going to have to pay for my crimes'. Wake up! What has been happening the moment I have taken this new form? I have proven my dominance over you simpletons and taken away your most beloved friends. They all now have become apart of me. Anyone who is absorbed by me should feel honored. This is quite the rare opportunity!"

"I've enough out of you," Omega X growled as he seethed under his breath. "You have already killed enough as it is! It's time we RETURN the favor! EVERYONE! ATTACK AT ONCE!"

"You don't have to tell me twice! Let's do this!" Kaiser Greymon calls out.

As each of the digital warriors summoned forth through their available power sources, they were preparing to unleash a mighty combined force that could spell doom for the invincible Dark God. Kaiser Greymon was the first to summon forth his strongest technique. He sets his sword forward, collects enough fire energy through the blade tip and unleashes a mighty fiery wave at Zeed.

**"DRAGONFIRE CROSSBOW!"**

Gallantmon's white swords condensed together into a mighty glowing sphere. Gathering enough energy through his palms, he directly sends it at Zeed while calling out the name of his attack.

**"FINAL JUSTICE!"**

Mystic Celesta sheathed her sword, cupped her hands to her side and unleashes a powerful holy-based energy blast. This was an attack she has become very accustomed to and it was similar to her brother's own _Terra Beam_, only this one had a more holy power behind it. She directly aimed it for Zeed.

**"SANTO HOLY BEAM!"**

War Dramon was up next to unleashing his attack. He puffed out his chest and spat out at least ten white ghost-like figures. Each one sported the same face as War Dramon and gave off silly, cocky grins. Like a commanding general, War Dramon ordered his ghost army to fly out to attack Zeed at once.

"Attack formation! Take out that butt munch! **SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE!**** ATTACK!"**

"YES, SIR!"

With that said, the ghosts flew out together into a masses and aimed directly for Zeed. The Dark God didn't even attempt to move despite the Kamikaze ghosts aiming to attach themselves to him in order to detonate simultaneously.

Next up, Metalla X flies up into midair and crosses his hands out in front and folds them out. He lets out a howl and releases a powerful ice-blue energy beam. The eruption of the attack caused the heavens to tremble under his sheer might.

**"ICE BARRIER BEAM!"**

Finally, Omega X leapt high above into the heavens with his hands gathering a large amount of blue ki energy. The radiation of the energy sphere illuminated brilliantly across Omega X's body. Calling out the chantation of his attack, more energy was gathered at an extraordinary rate. He pushes his hands forward and forces out a widened energy blast that dwarfed every other attack before him.

**"TERRA BEAM! TIMES TEN!"**

The incoming attacks came from all sides at once and aimed directly for Zeed. The Dark God found himself at the most dangerous position. He was DEAD CENTER as an easy target. Max, Pikkan, BW and Shintomon each looked on hopeful that the attacks would at least inflict damage on the Dark God.

_"C'mon, this has to at least pull off!" Shintomon thought._

"Hit that mark, guys!" Max exclaimed.

"Zeed's not doing anything!" BW calls out. "Is he stupid or something! He's just going to let himself die that easily!"

"Wait! Look!" Pikkan pointed out. "Damn! I knew it was going to be too easy for him!"

"What? Wait! On no! Zeed's going for a reversal!" Max gasped out.

"Nice try, but… You need to be more CREATIVE with your choice attacks! Allow me to return them where they rightfully belong! **YAMI ZEED REFLECTOR!**"

As he called forth his newest defensive spell, Zeed summoned forth an array of time portal doorways that surrounded his body. Each of the warriors' own attacks were sent directly through the portals and sealed away. The closed portals rotated around in criss-cross mismatch order. Snapping his fingers, the portals reopened and unleashed the attacks directly back at the digital warriors. In this case, Metalla X's own attack was being directly aimed for War Dramon. The others faced off with one of their comrades' own attacks.

"UGH! He's managed to reflect our own attacks but to different individuals!" Omega X exclaimed. "Damn! This one's my sister's attack!"

One portal directly sends out a dark energy beam, which was once Mystic Celesta's _Holy Beam_ attack. It was contaminated with darkness. Omega X swiftly slams a fist through the beam and cuts it down in half effortlessly.

"That was low! Reflecting my sister's attack on me!"

Metalla X watched as the happy go lucky ghosts came charging at him head on. The warrior scoffed, brings a hand forward and blasts each ghost with a ki blast. Each one detonated from each blast and left nothing but a trail of billowing smoke.

"Humph. Don't make me laugh."

Meeting Gallantmon's most devastating attack, Mystic Celesta used her Omega Blade and sliced it down in half. The blast exploded on impact but did no damage to the Royal Knight of Light.

"Nice try, Zeed, but that won't work on us!"

Gallantmon came into contact with Kaiser Greymon's _Dragonfire Crossbow_. He quickly creates a ki barrier and dispels the fiery attack in the knick of time. His shield singed with intense heat and let off a gust of steam.

"Whew, never play with fire or you're going to get burned!"

Finally, Kaiser Greymon came into contact with Omega X's own _Terra Beam_. However, unlike the rest of the other warriors, this attack would be too much for even Takuya to take. Nonetheless, the Zeta-hybrid brought his sword forward and prepared to slice through it. He took one swing and then… POOF. The attack abruptly vanished out of thin air. The warriors, including Kaiser Greymon, were immediately caught off guard.

"Hey! Where did it go!" exclaimed Metalla X.

"My brother's own attack just vanished just before it made any contact with Takuya!" Gallantmon stated. "Huh! Wait! I'm feeling the presence of that same attack!"

Looking up directly above where Max and the others were standing, the massive attack came plunging down. The entire scene turned out into sudden slow motion. Max, Pikkan, BW and Shintomon gasped out in shock as the massive beam came closer to reaching them. Omega X lets out a horrified gasp as he bear witnessed what could be the inevitable demise of his friends and his own son. Not considering another option, Omega X placed his fingers over his forehead and phases out of sight. He quickly reappears where the beam was raining down. The beam came closer and closer… Until…

…

…

…

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Omega X pushes out with an invisible force and reflects the powerful beam directly back at Zeed. The Dark God gasped in utter disbelief as the beam increased its width and length across the skylines. Zeed unleashed a horrifying roar and felt that his end was inevitably near.

"Yes! What a curveball! Now, that's a smart move on your part!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"I never even saw that coming! That was a close one, Tai!" Kaiser Greymon stated.

"Way to go, big brother!"

"Ha! How do you like them apples now!" War Dramon taunted the Dark God. "Ha! Ha! To you!"

"NOO! THIS CAN'T BE! NOT LIKE THIS! I WAS GOING TO BE A GOD! I CAN'T DIE LIKE THIS! NOOOOO!"

"Heh, sorry, but your dinner celebration plans have been abruptly cancelled. Don't come back for another few thousand years! Better yet… Don't come back at all! Maybe this way, you'll release our friends and family from within your confines!" Omega X calls out.

"Game over for you, Zeed! Your fate has been sealed!" Max cried out. "We've won!"

However, the once frightened wide-mouth expression of Zeed faded and was replaced with a confident grin. This was all simply a ruse to throw his adversaries off guard.

"GOTCHA!"

"WHAT!" everyone, excluding the Dark God, exclaimed.

The Dark God brought his hands forward and forms an aura of dark energy through his hands. He swiftly waves his hands around and creates a dark ring-shaped projectile. He points forward and sends out his projectile to stop the deflected Terra Beam. The projectile attacks collided with each other as they strained with intense electric energy. Thus far, Zeed's attack was overwhelming the warrior's trademark ki attack.

"Time to get rid of that little nuisance! TIME PARADOX!"

With that said, the ring-shaped projectile transmuted itself into a time portal and sucked in the Terra Beam like a vacuum cleaner. The warriors quickly became alert while searching their surroundings in case the attack would be delivered right back at them unknowingly. Only Zeed could predict where the attack was going to emerge from. There was silence for a moment until a bright light emerged from out of a 'doorway'. The warriors quickly turned towards their right direction and caught glimpse of the open time portal.

"There! It's going to come out from out of there! Get ready, everyone! If I know my own attack very well, one shot could kill anyone of you individually," Omega X warned his team.

"Thanks for the warning," Gallantmon replied.

So far, they waited… and waited… and waited. Nothing was coming out of the time portal. However, there was a low humming coming from another direction. Omega X was the first to pick up on the incoming energy signal and turned along with the other following in suite. However, the beam did not emerge.

Unbeknownst to everyone, another portal formed under them and caught the warriors by surprise. Within an instant second, the massive Terra Beam shot up with mach speed and caught two of the digital warriors in its destructive wave. The victims were both War Dramon and Mystic Celesta.

…

…

…

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

The agonizing cries of the duo were heard and it was louder than any banshee could proud. Their simultaneous cries were enough to suddenly crush the hopes and hearts of the other warriors. Both Omega X and Metalla X looked on with utter disbelief. They gasped out as they came to realization that their own siblings were caught in the destructive.

"TK! DAVIS! KARI!" Omega X screamed out.

"NO! NOT THEM!" cried out Gallantmon.

"NO! YOU GUYS HAVE TO WITHSTAND THAT BLAST! DON'T GIVE UP!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"It's such a shame," Zeed sighed. "Taichi. I never knew you were so cold-blooded. You're not even attempting to save your beloved sister? You stand there and letting her die!"

"NO!"

Flying across towards the destructive blast, Omega X boosted his flight speed like never before and reached out for Mystic Celesta's hand. Tears strolled down his face and had immediate flashbacks of his life with Kari. He remembered the day she was born and the moments he used to spend time with her. Such memorable events included the day they first encountered a digimon during the Highton View Terrance incident, the adventure into the Digital World for the first time, the day Kari first achieved Digital Fusion status, her triumphant victory over Virus, the achievement of her Mystic power-up, her marriage to Takeru and the birth of her two children.

Meanwhile, Metalla X flies out in attempt to push War Dramon out. Even though the fused warrior was half Davis, the other half was the younger brother of Yamato. Metalla X was hell bent on preventing his brother from meeting death's doors. The warrior of friendship looks back to the most memorable events during his brother's life. Such important events included TK's birth, the separation of their family, the first adventure to the Digital World, Angemon's 'death', Angemon defeated Metal Garurumon during the battle for the Digital World, TK's sacrifice at the War Games, his ascension to the Digital Fusion stage, the marriage to Kari and becoming a father.

At the same time, Davis was soon about to become vanquished along with two of his best friends. Omega X and Metalla X both attempted to reach out for their siblings. However, it was too late. Mystic Celesta gasped before succumbing into an unconscious state and de-evolved back into Kari and Gatomon. War Dramon broke down into four separate entities: TK, Davis, Veemon and Patamon.

"No! We're… We're too late!" Omega X cried out. "NO! KARI! TK! DAVIS!"

"This can't be! Tai! We're too late to save them!" Metalla X roared.

"NO! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

Zeed appears over his captured prey and watches as their unconscious forms levitated around him. With a snap of his fingers, a pair of dark, emerald-like crystals materialized. Each crystal emitted a majestic, yet sinister purple aura.

"What is the point to this! Don't you dare absorb them! Fight me instead and leave them alone!" Omega X growled in an animalistic manner and his demonic fangs. "I'm warning you! I will not show you any damn mercy!"

"Who says I was planning to absorb them?" Zeed chuckled. "No, I have further use for these cursed whelps. Tell me, Taichi. Yamato. How would you feel if you were forced to fight your own loved ones?"

"You've got to be joking. You won't make them fight us! They won't let themselves become brainwashed by the likes of you!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"They'll resist your dark powers!" Gallantmon retorted.

"What he said! You're only bluffing! We don't buy it!" replied Kaiser Greymon.

However, Max was beginning to show a little concern over what Zeed had just revealed. Could the Dark God actually turn their own friends against their own? That was the question lingering in the boy's mind.

"He can't be telling the truth. Could he?" Max asked. "He has to be lying! He couldn't turn Davis, Aunt Kari and Uncle TK against us?"

"I can't say, Max. I'm sorry," BW sighed. "I just hope he is lying. What do you think, Pikkan?"

BW turned around and saw Pikkan carrying Ken's corpse over to where Max was sitting. He shrugged his shoulders in response to the former artificial digimon's question.

"I… I'm a loss for words. Though, if I were those guys, I'd be cautious."

Even Shintomon was a loss for words. He wouldn't dare doubt the Dark God for actually calling out a bluff, since he is capable of nearly any impossible feat, including screwing up the physics of time and space.

_"If Zeed has the ability to screw with the physics of this universe, I have no doubt he'll use those three as his new pawns. He's attempting to break down Taichi and Yamato to attack their own siblings. Zeed, you're taking the cowards way out!"_

"Now, what do you say we make things interesting? So far we only have eight players left in the game. With these three and myself, you'll be crushed and nothing will stand in my way of universal destruction. I no longer have any use for this universal continuity. Taichi. You and your friends have sealed your fates. Hell shall become your eternal home ground once this is all said and done."

With yet another snap of his fingers, the dark crystals shot out beams across at TK, Davis and Kari. Their bodies became encased into dark cocoon-like casings. Their digimon partners, also, were encased inside dark cocoons. Omega X and his allies stood back as they feared for the worst to come. Their next challenge would be fighting their own comrades.

_"I don't think even Kari's light will save her from this!" Omega X thought. "She may have broken free from Bebimon's control, but this is the Dark God. His dark power makes Bebimon seem like an inferior cockroach."_

Inside each encasing, the trio was being filled with Zeed's negative energy. They suddenly started to de-age from their current adulthood to the ages that they were when they first entered the Digital World. In Davis' case, he was turned back to an eleven-year old and the other two were turned back to eight-year-olds.

"Why is he de-aging them!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"You'll seen soon enough," snickered Zeed. "Now, arise my Yami no Senshi!"

Calling out forth his command, the de-aged trio and their digimon partners merged together to form three fully merged entities. Davis and Veemon merged together to form a darker version of Ultima X. His armor was completely dark and his sword was red. Next, a darker form of War Angemon stepped out of his crystal with dark angel wings and dark armor. His long hung back and was silver in pigmentation. A pair of crimson eyes dimmed through his skull-like helmet. However, Kari's dark form was even more menacing. Her armor is pitch black with a grayish fade. Her face was pale with crimson eyes dimming and a pair of vampire fangs hung over her lips.

Out of everyone horrified by the new Yami no Senshi, Omega X and Metalla X were devastated the most. They seethed angrily as they made eye contact with Zeed.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Omega X roared.

"I want to be convinced that you have enough cold blood to kill your loved ones, Mazoku. You tore Saitou like her were a child. I want to see this demonic nature of the Digi-Mazoku. Prove to me that you are worthy of my time."

Standing his ground, Omega X restrained himself. The others were just as angry yet cautious about the predicament. The dark trio faced off with their 'former allies' and lined up ready to kill. Omega X, Max and Gallantmon were heartbroken. Metalla X couldn't stand the thought of fighting and even possibly killing his own brother.

"You guys! We can't go through with this! He's counting on us to destroy them!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "No! I can't bring myself to destroy Kari's body! After everything she's taught me…"

"Wake up, boy! There's no other way! How do you think I feel knowing that I must slay my own brother!" Metalla X retorted.

"He's right, Takato," Omega X sighed. "Besides, Kari, TK and Davis would rather want us to destroy them now. I can feel them down deep and they don't want to fight us either."

"What's with all this chit chat?" Zeed snickered. "Aren't you fellows going to take up arms and fight your three friends? Tell me, Taichi. How does it feel having to face your own sister? Deep down inside, she really views you as a coward."

"LIAR!"

Immediately responding to the Dark God's mocking taunts, Omega X immediately powers up and flies across towards the Yami no Senshi.

"Tai! Wait!" Kaiser Greymon calls out.

Looking on from beyond, Max was stiff as a statue and couldn't even utter a single word. His throat became strained and his knees trembling. He had to witness too many deaths in a matter of a few moments since Zeed actually made his first appearance. First, he loses his mother, Keke and everyone else he ever cared for. The boy even lost Dorothy, an individual he considered his 'big sister'. Now, he was forced to see the possibility of his aunt, uncle and Davis becoming slain by his own father all thanks to the Dark God corrupting the trio.

_"Father… No! You can't go through with this! That's Aunt Kari and Uncle TK!" _

_"Will the Mazoku actually kill his beloved ones just for the sake of humanity?" BW thought._

"I can't believe he's actually going through with this! The Mazoku nature is truly blossoming within that guy! Zeed is counting on him to kill those three!" Pikkan exclaimed.

"Taichi! Don't do it! You can't lower yourself to what Zeed desires!" Shintomon shouted. "You're a good soul who won't stoop to killing in cold blood!"

"What do you expect, Shintomon?" Zeed laughed. "The Mazoku nature has become dominant within Taichi's blood! He's going to kill these three fools. How sad that they actually think they're my new warriors. They are merely just pawns to draw out the true Digi-Mazoku nature. Now, Taichi! KILL THEM! Tear them apart like you have done with Himo Saitou!"

"Truly sickening," Gallantmon growled. "That's it! Tai! Here I come!"

"Ditto here!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed.

"Hey, you two! Get back here!" Metalla X roared out.

As the three set off across the skylines in attempt to stop Omega X, the Digi-Mazoku launched himself at light speed to attack Zeed. He roared an unimaginable demonic roar that was enough to scare the wits off anyone, excluding the Dark God himself. His eyes set directly on Zeed and his hands already gathering an ampful amount of massive ki energy. He summons out for his trademark attack with his voice thundering within the Dark Realm's heavens.

**"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"**

"Now, my Yami No Senshi! Attack!"

Following the command of their new 'master', the dark warriors flew out across to attack Omega X head on. They completely ignored the attack which Omega X was preparing to launch in a few moments.

_"No! Zeed's using them as his personal shields! I knew it would come down to this. You, guys. Daisuke. Takeru. Hikari, my dear sister. I'm sorry for this. I'll never forgive myself what I'm about to do."_

"FATHER! DON'T DO IT!" Max screamed.

**"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAMMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

Launched right out of the warrior's hands was a massive energy blast that covered nearly the entire skylines. The heavens trembled under the attack and aimed directly for the dark trio. Zeed watches on with a grin across his face.

…

…

…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

…

…

The massive beam collided head on with the trio and caught them within the blast. Omega X shuts his eyes while giving off a prayer for his deceased loved ones. The trio and their bodies were instantly incinerated and reduced into data one by one. Then, in their place were three bright orbs. One yellow, another blue and the last pink. They seemed like hearts for the warriors' themselves. Omega X lowered his head in shame for committing such a heartless act. Max fell to his knees and started to tear up. The piling number of causalities was already taking their toll on the boy's broken heart.

_"Dad! I know you had do what you had to do, but was it really worth it? This is only going to fuel more energy for Zeed! Wait, unless…"_

"Hey, look!" Pikkan pointed out.

Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, Omega X immediately held a hand out and absorbed the data of his loved ones. He even managed to snare their heart crystals and absorbed them through his body. Zeed was stunned by these turn of events, but he certainly wasn't a happy camper about it.

"What is the meaning of this!" Zeed gasped out. "Why in the digi's name would you absorb your beloved ones?"

"Because they would rather merge with someone they could trust rather be used as pawns by a bastard like you," Omega X retorted once finishing the absorption process. "I maybe a Digi-Mazoku, but I still have a heart and soul. Those are qualities which you will never possess."

"Ha! I knew Tai wouldn't just kill them without a plan! He knew what he was doing! I admit having those three becoming absorbed by him is better than being used by Zeed," Gallantmon said.

"Tai! You had better have a reason for absorbing my brother like that!" Metalla X scoffed. _"Wait, does he have a plan of some sort? He did swallow the digicore piece. By absorbing those three… Is he really aiming to do what I think he's doing!"_

_"Interesting, by absorbing those three and swallowing the digicore piece, there maybe just one last chance to defeat Zeed. That's it! He's using the heart crystals of Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke to resurrect one of the Seven monsters! But, which one? I hope this one will fight on our side," Shintomon thought._

"A good theory and I think it just might be possible, Shintomon," Pikkan nodded after reading the Supreme guardian's thoughts.

"Now, that was not a smart move on your part, Taichi!" Zeed's voice boomed. "Even by absorbing those three into your body, you are still not a match for me! I'll crush you like the insect you are."

Putting his right hand out, Zeed aimed directly towards Omega X and a massive ki sphere materialized through his palm. He set to blast away Omega X in one full swoop and take the digicore from within his body.

"NOW, DIE!"

**"Hold it right there, Zeed!"**

Just then, everyone stopped to find the source of the voice just now. Even Zeed was bewildered from this voice. Omega X gasped as he watched the digicore piece emerge out through his forehead like a ghost emerging out of a corpse's body. The digicore itself became purified when it united with the heart crystals belonging to Kari, TK and Davis. Streams of yellow, blue and pink light intertwined with the digicore to form a familiar gargoyle-dragon that Omega X was more than happy to see again.

A smile crossed Omega X's face once he laid his eyes upon the revived fire elemental dragon, Novadramon. The others gasped out in shock at the turn of events. The powers from the three Digi-Destined helped to purify the digicore and restore Novadramon back to life.

"What! You're back!" Zeed exclaimed in shock.

"All right! Novadramon! You're back! So my plan did work!"

"So, that's it! Tai absorbed the data and those crystals from TK, Kari and Davis in order to purify the digicore. That way, he would help to restore a Shadow Beast, but wait! Shouldn't he be on Zeed's side!" Gallantmon panicked.

"No way! You said yourself that digicore was purified! This guy is definitely fighting on our side! He has the strength of my aunt, uncle and Davis coursing through his veins!" Max responded. "You're a genius, dad! Though, I admit, you did have me worried there."

"Ha. I knew what I was doing. Novadramon, it's good to have you back my friend," Omega X smiled.

Turning his attention over to the warrior of courage, Novadramon responds with a grin and an assuring nod to his new friend.

"Likewise, Taichi," Novadramon replied. "With the combined powers of your sister, Takeru, Daisuke and my own, I'm ten times stronger than I ever was before. Thank you."

"It was nothing really, but I do still owe you a fight."

"Heh. That you do."

Angrily growling under his breath, Zeed was certainly not expecting this twist of events. Slamming his fists together, he prepared himself to do battle with not just Tai and his friends but also Novadramon.

_"Brilliant scheme on your part, Taichi. Restoring Novadramon was a nice way to even out your side, but you still think he will be enough to stop me? Fools, I am Zeed Millenniumon. You cannot prevent me from carrying out my destiny to destroy this universe and the human world. This new plan of yours will fail, Taichi. I guarantee it. Novadramon is only another lamb to be thrown into the slaughter."_

* * *

**Rainbow Bridge. 9:20 P.M. **

An hour and a half has already passed. The high monster activity had dramatically decreased thanks in part to the worldwide effort of the International Digi-Destined. This even included the leftover Digital Warriors sent by Azulongmon.

Piximon, Andromon and Centaurmon helped Metal Seadramon and his human partner, Michael, to take care of the monsters attacking Japan. Using his laptop, Michael ensured each of the rogues was directly transported back to the Digital World. The radical lighting that skewered the heavens had died down. Earthquakes had stabilized.

Michael stopped as he closed his laptop and took a glance over towards the skies. They dark clouds were dispersing and giving way to a more clearly heavenly presence. A full moon was shown in its full magnificent display for the world to see again. This looked like a good sign.

"According to reports I'm receiving from the International Digi-Destined, the rogues have been sent back to the Digital World. That's a good sign," Michael said. "Metal Seadramon. Looks like our work here is done."

"That's good to know," nodded the metal sea serpent. "By the way, have you heard anything from the Odaiba and New Generation Digi-Destined Yet?"

Taking another look at his digivice, he was unable to pick up any new messages from his fellow Digi-Destined friends. It's been a while since he's even heard from Mimi.

"No and that's really start to concern me."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't think they will answer anytime now!" Piximon calls out. "I'm not sensing the ki from either of the digimon. I'm only sensing a few."

"He's right. I'm afraid whatever they are battling have already wiped out the large percentage of the team," Andromon calculated. "I… I didn't think there'd be another enemy besides the rogue human…"

"Well, life's always full of surprises," replied Centaurmon."

"Then again, maybe you three need to adjust your ki reading," a familiar, ogre-like voice spat out.

"Huh! Now where have I heard that so familiar tone before?" Centaurmon wondered. "It's good to know that you're doing well, Ogremon."

Turning around, a green, muscular ogre stepped out from beyond the fog building up around the bridge. He held his club in his right hand and brushed his tiny tuft of light-purple hair over his scalp. His mouth was still widened out with a row of sharp teeth along with a pair of fangs at the center. He used his club to pick at his teeth.

"You still are disgusting and rude as ever," Andromon sighed. "Nonetheless, it's great to see you."

"I take it you know what's going on in the Dark Realm? We have lost track of our comrades," Piximon said. "I can't even sense a large percentage of them."

"You might as well stop while you're at it, fuzz ball," Ogremon replied. "Looks like they might not be making it out of there alive."

"What makes you think so?" Michael asked.

"They aren't fighting the rogue human anymore. Tai already took care of him. No, they are fighting an even tougher hombre," Ogremon stated. "Does the Dark God ring a few bells?"

"What! You mean then it's true! This dark ki we've been sensing is the Dark God himself!" Piximon gasped in shock. "How is that possible! He isn't even supposed to exist in this realm for another few thousand years!"

"If that's the case, then we must do what we can to defend the human realm," Centaurmon stated. "If the Real World is destroyed, then the Digital Realms will cease to exist."

However, Michael was speechless. He couldn't believe what he had heard from Ogremon and the thought of his comrades slain by the almighty Dark God. Nearly everyone of them had been done in.

_"This can't be possible. My friends… Everyone is dead! No, I refuse to believe it!"_

"Are there any survivors?" Andromon asked. "Right, now. I'm picking up the energy signals of Taichi, Yamato, Takato, and a few others."

"Those guys you just mentioned, plus that Alterian guy and Black War Greymon's reincarnate form," Ogremon nodded. "That kid, Max, is still alive."

"Well, that's good to know. Wait, I'm picking up the energy level of another individual! A new combatant has entered himself into the fray just now!" exclaimed Andromon.

"Yes! I'm sensing it too! Who would this new arrival be?" Piximon wondered.

"Whoever it may be, I hope he's on our side. We will need everything, including a miracle, if we have any chance of overcoming the Dark Time God," Centaurmon said.

_"Hang in there, guys. I know you can do it! You few are our only hope left. This is one battle we can't afford to lose! Whoever is with you had better provide enough strength to help overcome this new, strong enemy! I'm pulling for you all."_

* * *

**The Dark Realm. 9:21 P.M. **

With all eyes set on the revival of Novadramon, Omega X and Metalla X witnessed the fire-elemental dragon face off with the powerful Dark God himself. Zeed's eyes were locked tightly onto Novadramon, since it is Novadramon who holds possession of the last digicore piece. If Zeed manages to absorb Novadramon, then he will at last gain full power and enough to destroy every living creature in his destructive crusade.

"Man! I can't believe you're actually going to fight on our side, Novadramon! This is great!" Omega X laughed excitedly.

"Just in the knick of time, too," Gallantmon nodded. "Now Zeed has to contend with one of his own!"

However, Novadramon had another idea in mind and made a statement that would shock the Digi-Destined.

"I will be the one that defeats Taichi," Novadramon stated promptly.

The warriors gasped out in shock and were taken back by those comments made by Novadramon. Even Omega X felt his heart suddenly stop beating and his blood chill.

"Wha-What did you say!" Omega X exclaimed. _"He can't be! My sister, TK and Davis' soul crystals are within him! They should have purified him!"_

"Well, I suppose I could share," Zeed snickered. "I knew you wouldn't turn on your own creator, Novadramon. You've made me proud."

"You really thought I'd turn to the side of these weaklings?" Novadramon stated. "You gave me life and I should pay my respects to you. Even the pure hearts of Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke were not sufficient enough to erase the dark energy you used to give me life."

Laughing out for everyone to hear, Zeed levitated down to where Novadramon greeted him with a bow. Yes, it seemed the prideful Novadramon had indeed shown his true colors: a loyal son to the Dark God. However, Omega X was determined to talk Novadramon out of this mistake.

"Think about what you're doing, Novadramon!" Omega X calls out. "You know you can't trust him! It was one of his own offspring that killed you before! He'll do the same as Atolmdramon!"

"He's right! That guy is only going to turn on you!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"I don't think he's going to listen, guys," Kaiser Greymon whispered.

"Ha! What did you expect, Taichi? Even the heart crystals of your dear sister, Takeru and Daisuke couldn't taint the negative energy coursing through Novadramon. He inherits my dark energy," Zeed informed the warrior of courage. "Once a digicore is absorbed through me or anyone of my offspring, the power of the negative energy that flows through me or my offspring pollutes it again. Your attempt to swallow the digicore was nothing more than a foolish display of ignorance."

"Damn! We almost had it!" X cursed.

"No! This can't be! Novadramon! My dad is your friend! You should be fighting together against this guy!" Max cried out.

"So, what do you think, BW?" Pikkan asked.

"I'm completely lost on this one. Though, it makes me wonder if any positive energy from Tai helped to at least purify the digicore after he swallowed it," BW answered. _"Either that or Tai made a big mistake."_

"Novadramon has been reborn with his evil power ten times upgraded than ever before," Zeed laughed. "You may have eaten the digicore piece as a last resort, but it did you no good! You won't last more than a few seconds against the both of us."

Novadramon makes eye contact with Omega X and grins.

"This time, Taichi. I will show you no pity."

"Ha, so it comes that to this?" Omega X scoffed. "Well, I NEVER needed your help! I should have used those heart crystals to revive TK, Kari and Davis as I originally planned. It was a bonehead move on my part. Don't you worry. Once I defeat you, I'll get back that digicore and those three heart crystals."

"Don't get too overconfident," Metalla X replied.

"Yeah, from what I can tell, Novadramon's power has increased," Gallantmon warned the veteran fighter.

"In that case, then I better step in!" Metalla X snorted. "He's just another nonsensical bastard! Stay back, you small fry!"

With that said, Metalla X phases out from sight and takes flight across to attack Novadramon.

"Wait! Matt!" Omega X calls out.

However, the fight was already set to commence, Novadramon quickly phases out in response to Metalla X. They were spotted flying out towards each other in a head-on collision course. Metalla X threw out a few punches and attempts a flying kick. Novadramon saw this coming and leaps overhead onto Metalla X's head. The Warrior of Friendship turns around and is met with a direct kick to his face. Metalla X is sent plummeting down towards the earth below.

"Matt! Watch out! Novadramon is now stronger than any of the other offspring, especially since he has been revived! His speed is superior to ours now!" Omega X warned his comrade.

Sitting up from the buried debris, Metalla X spat out a mix of saliva and blood out of his mouth. He snorted and took Tai's advice grudgingly.

"Humph! I can tell that much without you telling me!"

As Novadramon launched a fiery ball out of his hands, Metalla X phases out from sight. A few nanoseconds later and Metalla X reappears at the center of the devastated city. Little did he realize that Novadramon was already behind him with arms crossed. Metalla X gasped out while feeling out Novadramon's presence. After a few attempts to phase away, Metalla X had failed to outmaneuver the quicker fire dragon.

"Hang in there, Matt!" Gallantmon exclaimed. "We're coming in!"

But, Gallantmon and Kaiser Greymon were too late to save their comrade. The Warrior of Friendship turned around to find Novadramon holding out a hand against a purple shield-like mirror projection. He charged enough fire energy through the mirror and set on blasting Metalla X.

"DIE!"

"WHA-"

Before he could finish the word with a 't', Novadramon launched a massive fire blast that had enough force to send Metalla X crashing through a nearby building and laying waste to nearly half of the abandoned city. The warriors all backed away and shielded their eyes from the massive dimming light. Zeed watches on with delight. X shielded Max over from the incoming debris. Pikkan and BW managed to create a barrier amongst themselves, while Shintomon did the same.

As the explosion died down, Novadramon levitated over the billowing smoke cloud looming over the devastation. The once abandoned demon digimon city was quickly wiped out from the map and left as a pile of fallen ruins. Nothing was left with smoke emerging from every corner. Gallantmon, Kaiser Greymon and Omega X managed to uncover their eyes as they gasped. They found Metalla X laying under a pile of debris still in his fourth stage form but very much unconscious.

"MATT!" Omega X cried out.

"Hang in there!" Gallantmon calls out.

Before the crimson knight had a chance to cross further into the territory, the Dark God stopped him at his track with his arms stretched out. Gallantmon stopped dead cold and tensed up.

"Ha! If you plan on moving that fast, Takato, then I'd suggest moving to the opposite direction," Zeed taunted the knight. "We have enough fighters as it is. Give it to him, Novadramon. I leave Taichi all to you."

"I accept!" Novadramon replied with a smile. "Taichi! It's time!"

"Nova-"

As soon as he said that, he immediately phases out from sight and catches Omega X off guard. The warrior felt a strong force plunging through his stomach and found Novadramon plunging his feet into Omega X's gut. With Omega X recovering under a pile of debris, Novadramon launched himself back into the air and prepared yet another purple mirror projectile in front of him.

**"HEAT WAVE BLAST!"**

As Novadramon prepared to launch his devastating attack on Omega X, Zeed decided to sit this one out and calmly places a hand over his chin. He would take this time to watch the fight at hand and become entertained with the thought of Tai meeting his eventual end.

"Nobody here is a good enough challenge for me," Zeed scoffed. "But by giving Novadramon plenty of negative energy, even Omega X as the Digi-Mazoku will meet his end."

The fire dragon finally launches his attack, but Omega X easily dodges it using his _Time Warp_ teleportation. Omega X reappears above Novadramon and waved his hands out in a familiar position. He started to chant out for his favorite attack.

**"TEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAA-"**

"What's this? Heh, that persistent Taichi. He sure has a knack of showing resiliency," Zeed chuckled.

**"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"**

However, before he had a chance to finish his chant with the '-am', Novadramon immediately phases out in front of Omega X. The fire dragon drives a fist directly into Omega X and sends him flying across. Novadramon dives down and takes flight after Omega X. He delivers more devastating blows all across the warrior's body. Omega X couldn't even attempt to block them out and found himself crashing through a pair of rock formations.

With Omega X laying down face first, Novadramon levitated to his fallen side and held a hand out over him.

Zeed was already losing his patience while tapping his finger on his right arm. He couldn't stand looking down at Omega X and wanted him eliminated quickly.

"Humph. Just how long is Novadramon going to toy around with him?" Zeed snorted. "I just wish he'd just finish these weaklings off, so we can move onto the human world."

Already landing on the ground to reach Metalla X's fallen side, Gallantmon and Kaiser Greymon bent down to revive him. Metalla X was slowly managing to move about and regaining consciousness.

"Matt! Hey, Matt! Are you all right?" Gallantmon asked.

"Matt!" Kaiser Greymon said as he attempted to reach his hand out.

However, Metalla X wanted none of it and swatted Kaiser Greymon's hand away.

"Of course, I'm all right!" the Warrior of Friendship retorted.

"Well, geez! Yell at me for being worried," Kaiser Greymon replied.

"At least you're not dead," Gallantmon stated.

"Something is not right," Metalla X informed the duo. "He's not even taking this seriously."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Kaiser Greymon asked.

Looking up down towards the crisis at hand, X and Max were starting to wonder about the situation. Even Pikkan, Shintomon and BW were starting to catch on. Fortunately, Shintomon was able to carry both Ken and Lady Moinanea along.

_"Novadramon could have killed Yamato if he wanted to, but why didn't he?" Shintomon wondered._

"This is crazy! Novadramon is bent on killing my dad!"

"I don't think so, Max. There must be more to this than meets the eye," said X.

"Like what?"

"Just watch and see for yourself, kid."

"I can tell everyone else is starting to understand," Metalla X said. "Novadramon wasn't even trying to eliminate me. He simply wanted me out of the way."

"So, he's out there fighting like he's putting on a show?" Kaiser Greymon wondered.

"Perhaps…"

"But, why would he do that?" Gallantmon asked. _"What's Novadramon's real intentions?"_

Novadramon was seconds away from launching his final attack and ending Omega X's life. This could be the second time Tai meets death's doors on the same day and just when he had received his Digi-Mazoku powers.

"What are you waiting for, Novadramon?" Zeed growled. "Are you done playing around?"

Novadramon's hand created yet another glass projectile to unleash his next attack on the helpless Omega X.

"All right, Novadramon! Finish him off! Send Taichi to his grave! Heh, literally for a second time."

"Understood…"

Omega X slowly stands up on his two feet and gives a wink to Novadramon.

"However, the next one to be sent to his grave…"

Novadramon smiles and immediately turns around simultaneously along with Omega X. The two warriors made eye contact with Zeed.

"-will be… **YOU**!"

As soon as they said that, both Novadramon and Omega X launched out two enormous blasts directly towards Zeed. Even the Dark God was caught off guard by this double team sneak assault. He immediately responds by stopping the blasts with his palm hands. After that, he kicks both blasts directly into the heavens. That was more than enough time for Novadramon to implement his next strategy.

Within a few nanoseconds, Novadramon appears behind Zeed and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. The Dark God roared as he attempted to break free of his offspring's strong grip.

"What are you doing! Release me now, Novadramon! I'm your creator!"

"Zeed! I've been waiting for this moment ever since Atolmdramon killed me! I won't watch you destroy everything!"

"Ha! Oh yeah! We've got you good!" Omega X laughed.

"ARGH! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Zeed roared at Novadramon like an angry father. "I gave you enough negative energy to last you for eternity! So, you two were conspiring with each other! But why!"

"I may have taken your negative energy, but Taichi returned me to my senses. Plus, the heart crystals of Hikari, Takeru and Daisuke are responsible for this. Their pure hearts are amplifying my strength further!"

"Yes! That's right!" Max calls out happily. "Novadramon inherited the positive energy after being swallowed by my dad, plus he has the souls of my aunt, uncle and Davis to increase his strength further! Let him have it, Novadramon!"

"I've got to hand it to Tai," Pikkan said. "He knows how to pull through predicaments like none other, but did he have to do it at the last minute?"

"Better late than never as I would say," X replied.

"Then, was Tai really thinking that far ahead when he ate that digicore piece?" Gallantmon wondered.

"Tai. You silly bastard. Don't scare us like that again," Metalla X sighed.

Maintaining a tight grip around Zeed's waist, Novadramon kept the Dark God under his grip and refused to relinquish the tight hold.

"WHY, YOU…!"

"Listen! I came back to life to exact revenge against you after having Atolmdramon kill me! I'll send a message to that coward by killing the source that created us Shadow Beasts in the first place! YOU!"

Suddenly, a bright fiery circle started to form around the two. They were captured inside what looked like a massive sun-like sphere and fire encircling it.

**"NOVA BURNING SPIRIT!"**

"CURSE YOU!"

The sun sphere launched itself straight into the Dark Realm's heavens and rotated at many different angles. Nobody can even see or sense anything from what occurs inside the sphere. The flames would protect the two combatants inside while preventing any outside interference. Omega X looks up and whispers a few comments to himself.

"Good luck, Novadramon. Let's hope this works."

All eyes were focused on the burning sun sphere in the heavens. They wondered how Novadramon was going to finish the Dark God off where everyone else had failed to do so. The sphere now became coated with a protective ring of flames, which rotated around rapidly.

Inside the sphere, Novadramon still had a tight grip on Zeed and had no intentions of releasing his grip. The Dark God gave an angry scowl.

"Novadramon, don't you think you can defeat with this technique!"

"Not even you, the Dark God, can escape from the middle of this blaze, Zeed! It's as hot as the sun's surface itself! Go on and try it!"

Once releasing his grip on Zeed, the Dark God gasped as lava tentacles emerged from within the surroundings. The tentacles snared Zeed's arms, legs and waist. He growled angrily but winced from the incinerating inferno surroundings. It was a miracle that Zeed was even surviving this long.

"I cannot ever forgive you for sending Atolmdramon to cowardly shoot me in the back and killed me, no matter what. I'll never forget that moment or you for that matter! Since Atolmdramon is apart of you, then you and him both can fry together inside my territory! I only had one chance to defeat you, and that was for me to strike you during a moment of carelessness. That's why Taichi and I put on an act, in order for you to drop your guard."

"ARGH! YOU TWIT! I'm going to blow you away, together with your little deception!"

"Go ahead and try! You'll explode along with me!"

"What! Are you insane!"

"Sealed within this flame, if you were to shoot even one energy blast, its energy will expand, and this ball of flame will go up in a big explosion! When it finally does give out, not even your God-like body will save you! Care to give it a try?"

"…"

"Come on, what's the matter? I'll make it easy for you by releasing you from those flame shackles."

As soon as he said that, the fire shackles released themselves from Zeed and set him free. The Dark God set his aim directly for Novadramon and roared angrily.

"How's that? You're free to move now. Go ahead and shoot! Oh… Wait! I get it! Like Atolmdramon, you're better at shooting people behind their backs, right? Okay, that's fine."

Turning his back towards Zeed, Novadramon pointed to his back and taunted the Dark God with jester.

"How's this?"

Despite his urge to eliminate Novadramon and capture the last digicore piece, Zeed ceased his attack and dropped his hand down. This merely caused Novadramon to scoff in disappointment at the Dark God's sudden actions.

"I knew it! You miserable coward! In that case, I'll try it out!"

Novadramon puts up another glass projectile while preparing to launch his deadly attack on Zeed. It was going to be the same technique used against Omega X beforehand.

"Wait! Think about what you're doing!" Zeed slightly pleaded. "You'll die as well!"

"He's right where you want him! Let him have it, Zeed!"

Zeed maintained his sights directly on Zeed while growing underneath his breathe. He wanted nothing more than to call off Novadramon's threat, destroy him and take the last digicore to capture ultimate, universal power.

"Are you serious, Novadramon! Are you planning to die together with me?"

"Absurd! Why should I, Novadramon, go down with you! You're the only one who is going to get smashed into pieces is you! Get set! **GO!**"

As soon as he said that, Novadramon's projectile expanded further and nearly the inside of the sphere. It exploded with a massive pop and shot a powerful wave of fire energy. The streaks of light flew across the Dark Realm and penetrated through the thick clouds. The entire area started to become rained down by massive heat-like blasts. Anyone with their right mind put up their protective ki shields to protect themselves from the heat blasts.

"NOVADRAMON!" Omega X exclaimed out.

The fate of the captives was unknown at the moment since eyes were directly set on explosion that had occurred earlier on. Novadramon's fate was quite unclear, as was Zeed. It seemed that the Dark God may have already meet his end at the end.

A view of the Dark Realm is displayed with a large fiery dome overlapping at least a great portion of the dark planet itself. The planet trembled under its force and nearly shook it down to its foundations. Then, within seconds, the dome died down and the impact was minimized.

The aftermath of the explosion was shown on the planet itself. It looked as though an atomic bomb was dropped and devastated nearly half of the entire landscape where the heroes were once standing. Fortunately, all of them had taken flight to avoid being caught in the consuming blast.

"Man, that was close!" Max gasped out. "He should have given us warning!"

"Damn, look at the mess he left," X said.

"There's no way anybody could have survived that! Especially that temperature I was feeling from Novadramon!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

"Remember, it's not over until it's over," Pikkan replied.

"Well, it looks over to me. I don't see or feel those two guys anywhere," Kaiser Greymon disagreed.

The mood was certainly about to change within a matter of a few moments. Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, the heat sphere came levitating from the heavens and landed on top of a fallen debris. Metalla X was the first to point this out.

"Ugh! Damn! Just how tough is this bastard!" Metalla X growled.

"No, Matt! That's Novadramon!" called out Omega X.

"What! Are you sure!"

"Oh yeah! Novadramon actually did it!"

Omega X takes flight across and calls out for the heat elemental dragon digimon's namesake.

"Hey, Novadramon! You did it! You did it!"

"Heh. Well I'll be damned," Metalla X smirked. "That guy actually got the job done. Who knew?"

"I'm pretty surprised myself. That was a very smart strategy on Novadramon's part," BW stated.

"Well, at least we can say it's finally over," Pikkan said.

_"I can't be too sure. That was way too easy," Shintomon sighed in thought. "Why am I still sensing this bad vibe?"_

Meanwhile, Omega X landed to where Novadramon was standing. The dragon had his back turned and there was a saddened expression plastered across his face. The warrior wondered what was making Novadramon depressed and slowly approaches him.

"What's wrong, Novadramon? Are you okay?"

Then, what Novadramon said in the next few moments would change the direction of the battle.

…

…

…

"I'm sorry, Taichi…"

Suddenly, the rock hard skin of Novadramon was starting to crack like broken glass. A flash of green, neon light emerged from out of the cracks and then massive black spikes shot out like needles. An angry expression crossed Omega X's face as he knew who was set on emerging. Then, a pair of white limbs popped right out of the sides. Yes, it seemed that the Dark God wasn't done it after all.

"No! It can't be him!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"Impossible!" Max cried out. "No! NOVADRAMON!"

Pushing out with incredible force, Zeed emerged from out of the broken shell and shatters Novadramon's once invincible body. The broken pieces scattered across the ground and reformatted into three familiar bodies. The forms of Mystic Celesta, War Angemon and Ultima X were found laying sprawled. Omega X turns around to see them and gasped. Then, he made eye contact with the almighty Dark God himself.

"It's Zeed!" Omega X growled.

"Hey! Novadramon just split up back into my aunt, my uncle and Davis!"

"That's right, Max. Their life crystals had helped to purify Novadramon and thus were part of him. My guess is that Zeed expelled them out since he no longer had any use for them," Pikkan theorized.

"Either way, this isn't looking good!" BW replied. "Damn! I thought that was a brilliant plan on their part!"

"It just wasn't enough…" X sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Shintomon seethed. "Stay tough, warriors! We're still in this together!"

Flying down to gather the fallen warriors, Metalla X, Gallantmon and Kaiser picked up their bodies. They, along with Omega X, focused their attention solely on the revived Zeed.

"What exactly happened here! It's good that Kari, TK and Davis were freed, but what caused this sudden turnaround! I thought Novadramon had him!" Metalla X wondered.

Zeed lowered his head and faced off with Omega X with a nonchalant grin. There were still pieces of Novadramon's shell plastered across his chest.

"Surprised to see me, Taichi?" Zeed laughed.

"Why, you… Novadramon! What did you do to him!"

"Ah, don't get too upset," Zeed replied. "I'll tell you right now what happened inside those flames."

* * *

_Switch to Flashback Scene: Inside the Sun Sphere _

_Deep inside Novadramon's sun sphere, the pair faced off and it looked as though Novadramon had victory in his grasp. In fact, he did have victory in his grasp if he had gotten the job done sooner. Alas, he wasted precious time._

_"Are you planning to die with me?" Zeed exclaimed_

_"Absurd! Why should I go down with you?" Novadramon replied. "You're the only one who's going to be smashed into little pieces! Get ready! **GO!**"_

_"I see. Your body will be unaffected, huh? In that case, your body is mine!"_

_With that said, Zeed instantly powered up his six digicores and they emitted a set of green auras flashing. A low humming sound was heard from the glowing orbs as they started to emerge right out of Zeed's body. They flew across, penetrated through Novadramon's glass shield and plastered all over his body. The fire dragon was shocked by this sudden surprise attack and attempted to rip the orbs out of his body._

_"What are you doing! What's the meaning of this!"_

_As the orbs pushed deeper into Novadramon's body, Zeed laughed at his adversary and held his arms out in victory._

_"Ha! You lose, Novadramon! Looks like I'll be alive after all!"_

_Then, the Dark God's body exploded into a cloud of dust and there was nothing left of him. Novadramon screamed out just as his sun sphere detonated like a time bomb. That was the point where everyone had thought Novadramon had defeated Zeed. Alas, it was the other way around. The Dark God has lived on._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Laughing out like a madman, Zeed slowly removed the shell pieces plastered across his chest.

"Do you understand? At the moment of the explosion, I took over his body! Now, take a good glimpse at this! One last surprise for you!"

With that said, Zeed removed one last piece from the right corner of his chest. Displayed in its full glory was the digicore that once made Novadramon. It was now in Zeed's possession. The Dark God was finally at full power and ready to destroy everything in his path.

"So, what do you think, warriors! I have truly become invincible! The title of 'God' can finally live up its true name! You insects are no longer a threat to me. That includes even you, Taichi! The Digi-Mazoku shall fall before the might of me! Ha! Ha!"

"That monster! He's killed enough people already! When is this going to stop!" Max cried. "First Lady Moinanea, then my mom, then Keke, then all of my friends, Takuya's friends, then Dorothy and now Novadramon?"

"There isn't we can do as we currently are with our powers. I'm afraid even Taichi will not have enough to defeat the Dark God," Shintomon sighed.

"Don't say that! My dad will find a way!"

"Max! Let's get serious here! Your father is already losing as it is! We've never had to face a real 'God' before and all our past enemies are weaklings compared to this guy!"

"Damn! This can't be happening!" cursed Gallantmon. "It can't end like this…"

"Tai…? We should really come up with a new strategy, cause we really need it," Kaiser Greymon suggested.

"No…"

Everyone gasped at the comment made by Omega X. The warrior of courage stepped up in defiance against Zeed and pointed out towards him. He wasn't ready to become intimidated by the Dark God, even if it killed him.

"I don't care how strong you've gotten, Zeed! I admit our powers don't compare now, but… NONE OF THAT IS GOING TO MAKE A BIT OF A DIFFERENCE!"

"Ha! What are you going to do about it!"

"I'll show you!"

As soon as he said that, Omega X teleports across using his _Time Warp_ technique. The Dark Seed managed to stand his ground and remained calm as ever. The warrior quickly reappears in front of Zeed and lands a right hand cross jab at the Dark God's face. The punch did not damage; it didn't even make Zeed flinch. He retaliates with a right hand punch of his own and sends Omega X flying across the battlefield.

Landing across a pile of debris, Omega X prevents his fall and bounces off from the debris wall. He cupped his hands to the side and prepared to launch another _Terra Beam_.

**"TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAA-"**

"Ha! Don't you ever get tired of using that repetitive attack, Taichi?" Zeed laughed.

**"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"**

"Try this one for size! **CHRONO PARADOX!**"

Zeed launches out a pair of energy beams from both of his hands and condensed them together into one massive blast. He sends it directly at Omega X's _Terra Beam_ and immediately cancels it out right on the spot. Both attacks had cancelled each other out and this did not suite well for Omega X. His last ditch effort was crushed before his very own eyes.

"I'm not finished yet!"

With a snap of his fingers, a portal opened up from where the attacks had cancelled each other out. Zeed's very own attack had returned and quickly struck Omega X head on. The warrior's screams echoed across the battlefield while Zeed laughed out loud like a madman possessed.

"You two stay here!" Metalla X ordered Gallantmon and Kaiser Greymon. "Tai! I'm coming!"

Quickly powering up a bright aura, Metalla X launches himself across the battlefield. He plunges through the cloud debris in search for his fallen comrade. He barely managed to sense Omega X's ki and found him rising out of a pile of rock debris.

Zeed levitated down on the buried piles and laughed to himself at the satisfaction of his work. Examining his body, he could feel his infinite power already growing at an extraordinary rate.

"At this rate, I won't even need Ichijouji's body to absorb. This is perfect! By taking back the last digicore, I am at last complete! I have truly reached the God-like status. A god of destruction! Nobody in this world, the four Digital Worlds, the Center Digi-Universe or even the Real World can stop me! Everything will be soon laid to waste by my negative power! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As the Dark God billowed out in laughter, Metalla X emerged out with Omega X. They stared off at Zeed with defiant looks across their faces. If somebody had told them the universe would be destroyed, they wouldn't hesitate at the opportunity to prevent that maniac from carrying out that threat. In this case scenario, Zeed was no longer bluffing and was hell bent on carrying out that threat as a promise. The situation officially became grim and darker times were soon on the horizon.

_"Damn it all… It can't end like this," Omega X thought._

* * *

**Outside Demon's Cavern. 9:30 P.M. **

Even the observers outside the Demon's Cavern back on earth paled at the thought of Zeed reaching the real world. Gosenzomon and Buddamon gathered around the viewing orb in worry. Even Mari was taken back by the Dark God's presence.

"Wow, this isn't looking good. Maybe I should be getting back to my dimension," Mari gulped.

"I can't believe they're losing!" Buddamon exclaimed. "Even Lord Shintomon is in peril."

"It-It's hopeless now," Gosenzomon sighed depressingly.

"It's hopeless! Gosenzomon-sama, with all due respect if Taichi and the remaining fighters lose like this, what in the digi-name will happen?"

"Buddamon! Don't tell me you don't even know the possibilities! You're the Supreme Guardian's assistant! You're supposed to know what would be the consequences if a power like this ever reached his full potential!"

"My apologies, sire."

"If Zeed the Dark God is not defeated, and Azulongmon's digicores are not decontaminated, then the negative energy overflowing from them will envelop the entire four Digital Realms, and they will reach as far as the Central Digi-verse itself and eventually the whole Earth. Everything will be polluted and turned into wastelands. Life across both the digital worlds and the human realm will no longer exist. Zeed doesn't even have to lift his little finger for this pollution to spread. Our worlds and the real world will soon begin to rot and decay at an accelerated rate. Life itself becomes extinct with our worlds growing dark and cold. Then, at some point, they will explode. Earth itself will detonate and the pollution will spread outward across time and space. Planet after planet will fall in an endless domino effect of mass destruction."

"If that's the case, in the Central Digiverse, that pollution will spread to our realm and Huanlongmon's kingdom! Everyone is at peril!" Buddamon exclaimed.

"Will this effect my dimension?" Mari asked.

"Unfortunately, Mari. Yes. As I said, time and space itself will eventually be effected. Every human time period will be laid to waste. Zeed's power has grown beyond anything I can even comprehend. There will be no future set in stone as long as Zeed remains alive. It's only a matter of time."

"No, not this way," Mari whispered to herself. "My family… Saitou-san never told me any of this would happen."

"If that's the case, then we had better run away!" Black Gatomon suggested.

"You coward! How could you even think about such a selfish act!" Arukenimon growled.

"Just take it from me, Black Gatomon! I'll have Zeed begging when I stop him!" Mummymon spoke out in dramatic fashion. "Just let me at him! I'll make him regret for threatening our universes and our futures! I have plans for my future! I helped to stop Virus and D-Reaper! This won't be any different! Move over everyone, the champ is back in action!"

"Well, at least the doofus has more guts," Buddamon sighed.

_"In any case, Taichi. Warriors. What more can you do? You've done everything you could. I really wish the Sovereigns and Holy Beast were given jurisdiction to use their digicores, but only Azulongmon has that power. But he too is losing power and will die along with the digicores. Unless… Wait! Aren't the black digicores active! I thought Lady Moinanea no longer wanted to put them to use anymore. There just maybe one last hope…"_

While he had a plan in mind, the elder set his eyes back on the viewing orb. It displayed a full view of Zeed slowly approaching the digital warriors for one final showdown.

* * *

**The Dark Realm. 9:32 P.M. **

"Now then, sit still and let me kill you, fellows," Zeed chuckled.

"Ha! Don't be ridiculous! We're finished yet!" Metalla X growled.

"Damn right! We're still standing and all you've been is all talk!" Kaiser Greymon retorted. "Where is this God-like power? How come you haven't finished us off yet?"

"Well, that can be arranged," the Dark God replied. "You shouldn't have opened your big mouth."

"Smooth move, Takuya," Gallantmon sighed.

"Hey! Don't blame him! I would say the same thing, too!" Omega X exclaimed.

"No! This can't be the end!" BW growled. "It's going to suck if I die again…"

"I don't know about you, but I'm not prepared to die," Pikkan stated. "We're still standing and willing to fight!"

"Be realistic, Pikkan. Most of our guys are running low on energy and it's a miracle they are even still standing! Kari, TK and Davis are all unconscious," X reminded the Alterian. "Even you two, Shintomon, Max and myself won't make a difference. Zeed will simply swat us aside like insects."

"He's right. It's best we stand down and let the others handle this," Shintomon said. "Without Lady Moinanea, I have lost my will to fight…"

"You guys are quitting already! Just like that!" Max exclaimed. "I can't believe you! X! I thought you were me! The real me would never throw in the towel!"

"Max, just take a look at the situation in hand! Even you don't stand a chance!"

"Maybe so, but I'm not about to stand down. Zeed's power may surpass us, but we possess qualities he will never have: heart and determination. My dad is tells me that a 'Kamiya never quits!'."

Upon hearing that, Omega X turns around and smiles over to his courageous son. Even at such a tender age, the boy possessed courageous qualities that even Tai could never hope to wonder.

"My mom wants what is best for me, but what I really want is to offer my help to my father to defeat this monster! Zeed threatens our hopes and our dreams for a bright future. I want to become as strong as my father so I can defend those that I love. If my mom and Keke were here, they'd agree with me. I know my dad would agree with me! Which is why I'm going to interject myself into this fight!"

"WHAT!" everyone, including Omega X, exclaimed.

"Max! Don't do it! You're only going to get yourself killed!" X attempted to restrain the boy.

"I don't care if I die! Dorothy gave her own life to ensure my dad and the others beat this guy. If I have to do the same, then so be it!"

Zeed stopped his march while hearing Max berating out to nearly the whole team. A wicked smile formed across the Dark God's face. Max had caught his interest. An idea immediately popped up in the Dark God's mind.

"So what are you dawdling for boy? Did you suddenly have to urge to become a man and stand up a being with indescribable strength? You think you one-up me, the Dark Time God?" Zeed taunted the boy. "Since your father and his comrades are running low on energy, perhaps you would like to be the next causality on the list."

As soon as he said that, everyone paused and felt their blood chill. Omega X growled deeply and tightened his fists. If there was anything that pissed him off more, it was a maniac threatening to kill his family. In this case, it would be his own son.

_"NO! HE COULDN'T! NOT MAX!"_

However, Max was not afraid. Ok, his feet were trembling but he was not afraid to confront the Dark God.

"Zeed! I don't care how powerful you've become! Taking away my love ones… I've grown to hate you more than any other enemy we've encountered this past year. It's been quite the roller coaster and it all comes down to you."

Flying across the skies, Max encircled Zeed with a look of determination.

"You sicken me, Zeed. I maybe a kid, but even I know a heartless monster when I see it. All of my friends and family you've absorbed. You haven't gotten my dad because he can't afford to die again. Keke's dad already died twice. Me? Well, it my time comes then I have no regrets. So, do what you like, Zeed. I'm your next opponent and I intend to defeat you with everything in my fiber! HA!"

Instantly powering up a bright aura, Max's face twisted with an angry scowl. He was ready to put his own life at stake and avenge his loved ones. Omega X quickly sits up and takes flight after his son.

"MAX! DON'T!"

"Don't do it, Max! You're making a mistake!" everyone else cried out.

However, the boy wasn't about to stop his trek and proceeded onward to attack Zeed. A twisted smile forms across the Dark God's face.

"MAX! GET AWAY!" Omega X cried out.

There was a sudden slow motion occurring at this very moment. Everyone's voice billowed out for Max to seize his gallant change, but the boy refused to stop. He was continued onward with a determined glare. Zeed merely smirked and pointed the boy with a finger. Then, came the most unexpected moment Omega X would never have seen coming.

…

…

…

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!**

…

…

…

The energy blast came shooting out from Zeed's finger and plunged through Max's torso. Everyone, including Omega X, gasped in utter disbelief. Omega X launched himself across and caught Max in his arms. The boy never even had a chance to scream as a hole was created through his torso and blood poured from the deep wound. The warriors all gathered together around Omega X. The warrior of courage cradled the boy in his arms.

"NO! MAX!" X exclaimed. "This can't be… Not, Max!"

"That bastard actually did it!" Metalla X growled. "Tai… I'm sorry…"

Not answering to anyone, Omega X looks down at his son with tears already swelling up in his eyes. The boy slowly moved about and looked up at his Mazoku father.

"Da… daddy?"

"Max?"

"I'm sorry… I tried to be brave just like you, but… it wasn't enough… I'll never get as strong as you… since I'm already dying as it is…"

"Max, no!"

"I'll be sure to tell mom and Keke you love them…" Max chuckled with tears forming in his eyes. "Dad… you… can't give up… Stop this monster… before he destroys everything… we protect… Protect all life and stop this… nightmare…"

"Max…"

"I… love… you… dad…"

With that said, the boy let out a final gasp and his head drops to the side. Omega X watched as the boy's body exploded into data. A few tears emerged from the data and plopped down to where Omega X kneeled. Zeed took this opportunity and absorbed Max's data into his being. The Dark God laughed out heartily at his handiwork and looks up towards the tunnel. It was the same tunnel that the warriors used to enter the Dark Realm. He had set his sights directly towards it and set about his plan to spread his negative energy to the human realm.

"Well, I leave you warriors to mourn the loss of yet another loved one. Taichi, this is your own fault. Had you not stopped your boy in time, he most likely would have been spared. Alas, you let another soul die. Now watch as I reach your precious human world and spread my negative energy! With my abilities to warp time and space, that barrier won't even stop me! Now, observe as I rip open a hole into your world!"

As soon as he said that, the digicores across Zeed's chest lit up simultaneously. They directly sent an array of energy blasts and pierced through the fabric in between the Dark Realm and the human world. The warriors, except Omega X, looked across to find a view of Odaiba in perfect view.

"No! He's managed to rip a hole through the fabric of time and space into our world!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"He didn't even have to cross through the tunnel that was opened up!" Gallantmon gasped.

"Not good," muttered Kaiser Greymon.

"Once he enters the real world, he will spread his negative energy and it will be the end of all humanity. Your universe will eventually collapse," Shintomon warned the Digital warriors.

"Tai! You have to wake up! Max, Sora, Dorothy and everyone else can't be avenged if you don't get off your feet!" X exclaimed. "Max was willing to stake his own life! That was his main goal! He wanted to motivate you to fight at your best!"

Still shaken from the shocking events, Omega X stared off into space. X grabbed the warrior and punched him across the face. Omega X reeled back and immediately came back to reality.

"WAKE UP, TAICHI KAMIYA! Our worlds will cease to exist if we let this dirt bag carry on with his destruction! Speaking for and as Max, father! Show some balls!"

"X…"

"That's it! What are you going to do now?"

"Continue fighting and stopping this bastard at all costs! Max. Sora. Everyone. I will continue to fight on for you!"

"Ha! So you actually still have some fight left in you, Taichi? How amusing! Now, what do you think? This seems appropriate for our final battle to determine the fate of two universes. But, it's only a matter of time before the Synisters emerge to help accelerate the destructive process."

"They won't even bother showing up since it's only down you and us," Omega X replied in defiance. "I maybe running low on energy, but I won't give up. Let this be our final battle! ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Immediately stepping out into a fighting stance, Omega X and his comrades stood their ground with Zeed standing out in front of the broken dimensional fabric. Not only would they avenge Max, but prevent the Dark God from carrying out his destructive desires.

Ripping a hole through the dimension fabric between the Dark Realm and the human realm, Zeed has effortlessly swatted every offensive the Digital warriors could ever muster up. Casualities have already mounted. Five of the Legendary Warriors. Dorothy. Novadramon. Now even little Max Kamiya have all suffered the wrath of the Dark God. There is no stopping this universal threat. Every Holy Beast, Sovereign, Holy Angel and Digi-Destined prepare for the worst to come. If Zeed spreads his negative energy now, the two universes will collapse and nothing will be left. Are the warriors really destined to die, one after the other? Is there anything left for Taichi and the others to do before time runs out? What did Gosenzomon have in mind when he mentioned the Black Digicores? Could those be the last secret resort to ensure Zeed's defeat? Taichi! It's up to you and your friends! Don't lose hope!

* * *

**(Play Digimon Zero Two theme _Istumo Itsudemo_) **

_  
**(End theme)**_

**(Preview)**

Omega X/Tai: Hey, everyone! It's me, Tai! It all comes down to the final battle to determine the fate of two universes. One real and the other digital. The human race and the digimon are both at risk of total extinction. Zeed has grown more powerful than any enemy we've faced before. He has truly ascended into the level of a god, but I'm not going to lose hope! We, the Digi-Destined, along with the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors! We stand united against this threat!

Max (in spirit): Father! There is a hope within this great darkness.

Omega X: How? We've tried everything. I doubt even the Life Bomb will work.

Seraphimon: That is where we step in. We shall use the Black Digicores to revive Lady Moinanea. If our assumption is correct, then the true Goddess that lies dormant within her will be reawakened. She will give you the necessary power boost needed to defeat the Dark God.

Zeed: Controlling time and space is an easy task! Once my negative energy pollutes and destroys these two pathetic worlds, I'll simply move on to spread my energy further and create chaos throughout time itself.

Omega X: Goddess Moinanea! People and digimon alike! Send me your energy!

Metalla X: Why is he even attempting a Life Bomb! Even our offense is not slowing this bastard down!

Goddess Moinanea: I can assure you this will not be a Life Bomb. Now, Taichi! Absorb the Life Bomb and unite with your friends!

Omega X: I can feel the souls of everyone of my friends killed by Zeed. They, along with every other ally shall become one! We, together, will take a stand and defeat Zeed!

Goddess Moinanea: There will only be room for one omnipotent entity to bring order to the Digital Universe, Millenniumon. It will not be you!

Digi-Destined/Tamers/Legendary Warriors/Digital Warriors: **UNITY FUSION SHINKA!**** HA!**

Zeed: Who do they call you!

Voice: The next episode is entitled…

**The Unification of the Chosen Children! The Final Miracle, Galactic X Wields his Gallantry!**

Voice: In the name of life and the protection of the two universes, we, Galactic X have pierce through your darkness with furious anger!

* * *

Whew, I think it's safe to assume that I've written possibility the longest chapter in the Digimon Fusion series! Even longer than my previous record breakers! I hope to break the record even further with the next chapter. So what do you think of Galactic X? I feel its better and less 'digimon' of a name. :D

I hope I made Zeed a convincing villain for you all to hate. If you guys already hate him, then I did a good job with him. Now, we move on with the final battle. The ONE that decides all! 'Everything that has a beginning has an end.' The end is drawing near for the series and I want to look back to everything that has taken place over the years within the series' timeline. smirks

Now, it's up to you readers. What do you think will happen in the final battle? How will our unified heroes defeat their strongest enemy? Better yet, don't speculate. Stay in suspense. I want the final battle to be an eye-opener. :D Better yet, if you would like to submit any alternate universes of your own to offer energy to Omega X for Galactic X's emergence, then do so! I'll even give credit!

Well, I leave you all now. I hope to get the next chapter up sooner than possible, but there are detractions that will do anything to prevent me from reaching my goal. I won't give up. I promise you that. Peace out and be sure to check out for any updates. Until then, I'm out!

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics have been removed.)


	23. The Unification of the Chosen Children! ...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the __Chosen__ Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Kaiser X, Himo Saitou, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story._

Well, it's all come down to this, readers. The final battle that decides everything within our universe. The forces of good unite to battle the wrath of the wicked Dark God. All other battles have been nothing more than child's play. It's been a fun ride for these last four years and I'd like to thank each of you for supporting my series. Hopefully, after this and the epilogue, it will be remembered as a true legacy.

Before I start, I want to point out something about your profile Dark Qiviut. You acknowledged that my D-Fusion stories were great and complex. I appreciate being recognized, but I couldn't help but notice _Davis__ bashing_. Ok, where in my stories do I bash this guy? Heck, Davis is one my favorite Adventure/Zero Two characters. Why would I bash a favorite of mine? That doesn't make any sense. Wait, are you talking about when he gets talked down by other characters or gets beaten up by Yolei or his own wife, Sonja? I hardly call that bashing. I see it more as a comedy routine. Davis is a funny guy and I like to use him in many hilarious situations.

If I bashed/hated Davis, he wouldn't have gained THREE new evolutions in D-Frontier (MegaVeemon, Saber Veemon and Ultima X) nor would he have defeated many top villains (Super Artificial Jax, Lichidramon/Necromon and Burizalor). If Davis getting beaten up by Yolei or Sonja, or getting shafted for not getting Kari is bashing, then I'm sorry. I truly am, even though Davis IS one of my favorite characters. Heck, I am planning on writing a Daikari soon, which takes an alternate turn within my D-Fusion series. Other than that, I thank you for supporting my D-Fusion series and I hope you will enjoy this final battle. It will be something to be remembered forever. ((wink))

As I said before, I'm giving credit to those who have submitted their characters to donate energy for Omega X. I appreciate it. Credit goes to each of the following,

**Youkai Youko** and **Belletiger** for their Amazons, Athenamon, Himura, Kotori, Phillipe, Yui and Jiraiya.  
**AnT** for his Hunimals, Max Snail, Terra Bomber, Mallory and Chiller.  
**Ninetalesuk** for his Silesia characters Granasmon, Zera, Velene, Espa, Vulko, Flara, Eva, Canine, Growly, Silesia version Veemon, Divinemon, Silesia version Labramon, the name Valmarmon and the world of the Silesia Continent.  
**Wolfbane420** for his characters Vega, Nova, Orion, Veggitz and his fiction universe.  
**max acorn** for his characters Max, X, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, BW, Pikkan, Sam and Tyler/Infernomon.  
**Crimson G.** for his Elemental Titans Jake Umara, Amy Angelo, Ryu Orlando, Christina Zeal, Jack Vincent, Lina Grace, Sam Guyver and Tanya Winfield.

With that said, I will step aside and let you guys enjoy this epic final battle. There's nothing else left for me to say. In the famous words of Mills Lane: _LET'S GET IT ON!_

* * *

**_Last time, as Himo Saitou was defeated by the Digi-Mazoku Omega X, a new arisen out of Monodramon! Zeed had finally revealed himself after years of slumber! He absorbed six of the seven digicore pieces, Ken's Dark Spore, the souls of nearly every villain defeated and the data of the Digi-Destined he had slain. The remaining attempted to avenge their fallen comrades but to no avail. Dorothy had fallen. Davis, TK and Kari were converted to dark warriors until they were deleted by Omega X! The warrior absorbed their data, swallowed the seventh digicore piece and released Novadramon. _**

**_The fire elemental dragon returned and plotted to avenge his death at the hands of Atolmdramon! He attempted one last shot at the evil Dark God himself!_**

**_"NOVA BURNING SPIRIT!"_**

**_"NOVADRAMON!"_**

**_…_**

**_"Novadramon? Are you okay?"_**

**_"I'm sorry, Taichi…"_**

**_"HA! Surprised to see me, Taichi?"_**

**_To everyone's surprise, Zeed even took the life of the littlest warrior of the bunch. Max was struck down. Omega X held his dying son in his arms before hearing words of encouragement from the brave hearted boy._**

**_"Dad you can't… give up… Stop this monster… before he destroys everything… we protect… Protect all life and stop this… nightmare…"_**

**_With those heartfelt words said, Max dispersed and became absorbed into Zeed along with the digicore that created the defeated Novadramon. Tai felt outraged and would vow to avenge the loss of his loved ones._**

**_"I maybe running low on energy, but I won't give up. Let this be our final battle. ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_**

**_With the causalities set to mount and the worlds at stake, can the Digital warriors make a comeback in their struggle against the final enemy? Or will Zeed come out triumphant and destroy everything within the universe? There's only one way to find out…_**

* * *

**(Play Digimon Tamers Evolution theme _Evo_) **

**(End theme)**

**The Unification of the ****Chosen**** Children! The Final Miracle, Galactic X Wields his Gallantry!**

-

-

**? The Center of the Four Digital Realms**

There was a hard, monstrous growl thundering from within the temple palace of the Fifth Sovereign digimon. The four spirit guides and Duane the Gatekeeper stepped aside as Huanlongmon lowers his head to meet the gaze of his viewing orb. Appearing through the orb was a picture perfect view of Zeed facing off with the remaining Digital warriors.

Thus far, it came down to Omega X, Metalla X, Gallantmon, Kaiser Greymon, Pikkan and BW. Sitting along the sidelines were X and Shintomon. Three of the warriors were currently in a state of unconsciousness. The trio was none other than Ultima X, War Angemon and Mystic Celesta. Their odds were not looking so great at the moment. Heck, their chances of victory are lower than slim. They have no chance at all.

Once assimilating the seven digicore pieces belonging to Azulongmon, Zeed has already gained a God-like status power. He also holds in his grasp the data of every warrior he's absorbed, Ryo and Monodramon, the Dark Spore extracted out of the deceased Ken Ichijouji and the souls of nearly every defeated enemy of the past. He indeed lived up to the name of a 'God', because that is exactly what he has become. Every Sovereign, Holy Beast, Celestial Angel and Supreme Guardian were all at risk of losing everything they worked hard to achieve.

For Huanlongmon, his kingdom will soon cease to exist if Zeed defeats the warriors now. The DW-STF would too fall before the powerful monster.

Lowering his head in shame, Huanlongmon turns a motion towards the four spirit guides. Each one had a look of worry. The beast's eyes were saddened and unhopeful as if he had given up faith in the warriors. However, Keke broke up the silent treatment as she spoke out to the mighty dragon sovereign.

"Lord Huanlongmon! Please, you must allow us to pass through into the living world! Haven't we done enough errand work for you? We've done our best to not meddle with the Digi-Destined's progress. It's been far too long of a wait! At this rate, they won't even stand a chance against the Dark God," Keke pleaded. "For god sakes! David and our younger counterparts have already been slain! If we don't go out there now, then X will suffer the same fate! Please, I implore you!"

Sam had seen enough of the girl venting out her frustrations out on the Holy Beast. He steps forward and cleared his throat defiantly at him.

"You heard her, Huanlongmon! I'm sick of sitting back and doing nothing! We've already seen enough death as it is! Keke just lost her mother, her child counterpart and Max! I just lost my mom and father! You haven't even considered our feelings! You've been busy relying upon the DW-STF to do your dirty work! I'm through with this! You set us free or we take action by force!" Sam demanded.

As if he were ignoring their pleas, Huanlongmon turned away towards the opposite direction and placed a clawed hand over a blanket-covered capsule.

"Don't you turn your back on us, pal!" Tike growled. "We demand you set us free and allow us to help our friends!"

"He's right! We're sick of playing your little errand kids!" Kara snapped.

However, Duane was quick to pick up on what Huanlongmon was placing a hand over. He hunched down to find what appeared to be a human boy inside the capsule. The children stopped to wonder what Huanlongmon was actually planning. Their questions would now be answered as he unveiled the blanket and revealed a glass hyper sleep capsule, similar to the ones used in the _Alien_ movies. The children stopped as they gazed upon inside the capsule. There was a boy laying inside with a red sleeveless jacket with a fire symbol embedded at the center. Under the jacket is a black undershirt with a matching color pants and boots. His hair was brown while standing straight up with a lick of hair across his face. Attached to his right arm looked like a D-Tector, similar to the ones used by the Legendary Warriors.

The children gasped and realized who this boy actually was. Huanlongmon was going to risk unleashing this secret weapon never used before.

"Huanlongmon! Don't tell you're… you're going to release him?" Keke asked.

"The last he was unleashed, his power was much too radical to control!" Sam warned the sovereign.

**"True, but remaining in long dormancy has tamed the wild inferno within this boy. I have helped to preserve his power. X asked me to watch over him until an emergency was necessary. Now, it would seem is the perfect time. Children. I thank you for everything you've helped me with. Every chore and assignment I have given you. Now I return the favor. I will allow you to take part in this battle."**

This stunning revelation had never made the children any happier. Now, after all long wait, they would finally return back into battle. These children were known as the D3s from another alternate dimension and their leader was none other than Max Kamiya.

"HELL YES!" Tike and Kara cheered happily. "HALLELUJAH!"

"It's about time!" Sam exclaimed.

"Thank you very much, Lord Huanlongmon! You won't regret this!"

**"I will also return to you powers that you once proudly possessed. The true power of the Digital Ascendants."**

With that said, the dragon sovereign lowered his head and allowed a digicore from his body to levitate down at the center. The four children gathered around and placed their hands over the orb. In a matter of seconds, the orb emitted a golden aura and coursed through each of the children's bodies. Slowly, but surely their ascendant powers were becoming replenished with indescribable powers.

"Yes! I can feel the power!" Tike laughed.

**"With your ascendant powers restored, even you four will not be enough to topple Zeed as he is now. That is why I will be releasing the boy possessing the Forbidden Spirit. But you do not have to worry about his radical power. For I was able to tame the beast within the boy. He will be a valuable asset for your cause, D3s."**

"Now that's more like it!" Keke giggled. "This is what I've been waiting for!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm really excited!" Sam replied.

Gesturing his head towards Duane, Huanlongmon gave a signal to Duane to activate the capsule. A large puff of smoke emerged out from the open capsule. The boy started to move about and opened his eyes to reveal a pair of green eyes. He sits up and looks around the room while holding his head.

"Whoa… How long have I been asleep for?"

"Longer than I can remember," Duane replied.

**"Human with the Forbidden Spirit, or what your friends call you, Tyler. Welcome back to the real world. How was your long sleep?"**

"Refreshing, but I feel much better."

"Tyler. We've got big problems," Keke said. "Our friends and families of this dimension are battling this really powerful monster. There's a slim chance they will come out of this alive."

"A powerful monster, huh? Is it stronger than any of the enemies we've fought from our universe?" Tyler asked. "Hold that thought. I'm already picking up on his guy's energy signal. My gosh! I can also feel… TAKUYA!"

"That's right. Takuya and everyone else are out there as we speak," Sam answered.

"And Zoe! What about her!"

As soon as Tyler mentioned the girl's name, everyone within the room was silent and lowered their heads with sad expressions. The boy could tell from the mood within the room and no longer could feel out Zoe.

_"No! You mean he got Zoe, too! This monster is going to pay! He will feel the wrath of the INFERNO!"_

Clenching his fists tightly, Tyler's hands were flaring up with fire-like auras. The children took notice of this and slightly stepped away from Tyler's direction. He calmly lets out a sigh and steps out of the capsule.

"All right, everyone. Since you four already have your ascendant powers back, what do you say we show this creep not to mess with our loved ones?" Tyler gave them a calm smile.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Keke nodded in agreement.

"As I am right now, I don't think my powers will be enough to defeat this Zeed character. But, I'm not going down without a fight," Tyler said. "If you guys are with me, then you will not hesitate to follow me out!"

"You don't have to tell us twice. This Zeed's ass is grass," Kara snorted.

**"Just a moment, warriors,"** Huanlongmon spoke out.

Before the D3 warriors started to fly out of the temple, Huanlongmon lowered his head and released two small objects from out of another digicores. The two objects flew out and materialized in Keke's hands. One was a tiny golden orb and the other looked like a Chinese Shenlong dragon artifact with the Crest of Courage embedded on it.

"What are these for, Lord Huanlongmon?" Keke asked.

**"You must give those to X. Perhaps, he, too, can be given back his old ascendant powers. You must hurry. Zeed is already in the real world as we speak! He's managed to cut through the dimensional barrier between the two worlds!"**

"Well, you heard him, guys," Sam said. "Tyler, you ready to set this one out?"

"You bet! I'm not about to let this maniac get away with the crimes he's committed! Let's move!"

"The D3s are back in action!" the children call out in unison.

As soon as they shouted out, each child flew out one by one through the temple roof. Tyler was the last one to leave while leaving a fire-blazing trail behind. The children found themselves flying through the heavens until they came across a portal doorway ultimately leading them through a passage directly to the human realm.

_"Hang in there, everyone. X. Help is on the way,"_ Keke thought.

Huanlongmon and Duane watched the departure of the valiant, young warriors. A tear shed across the sovereign's right eye as he was forced to witness the children fearlessly take a course of action that could cost them their lives.

"Was it wise to send those kids?"

**"There was no other way. I just couldn't let them stand there to watch anymore causalities mount. They have done everything I ever asked for them and never repaid the favor. I think this is the biggest gratitude I have ever given my employees. I just hope they and the boy with the Forbidden Spirit will even the odds out for Taichi and the others."**

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Tyler's parents Takuya and Zoe from another universe?"

**"Yes. He was born from the ones named Takuya Kanabara and Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto. He eventually ascended into a powerful spirit warrior identified as Infernomon. With the rage of the inferno coursing his veins, only few have challenged his power and survived. Zeed will surely be aware of his presence."**

"I see… I just hope you're right about these kids evening the odds, because right now. Things just aren't looking great for our side."

_"Good luck, D3s. I leave the rest up to faith now."_

* * *

**Pseudo-Space Between the Human Realm and the Dark Realm. ****9:32 P.M.**

Meanwhile, deep within the dark pseudo-space between the worlds, half of the DW-STF journeyed through the same passage used by the Digital warriors previously. Omegamon X lead his team, consisting of Rosemon X, Magnamon X, Alforce V-Dramon X and Dukemon X through. They were digimon on a mission while seeking out Zeed's increasing power.

The general of the team was the first to sense not just Zeed's power but every other warrior. He couldn't believe that even the Digi-Mazoku managed to surpass him greatly. He nearly felt that he was way over his head attempting a foolish attempt such as this.

However, Omegamon X no longer showed any regrets and continued onward with his subordinates tagging along behind him.

"Sir! Are you picking up on the Dark God's ki!" Magnamon X exclaimed. "Just how much stronger he will become?"

"At this point, there's no telling but he will eventually become a threat to this universe in a matter of minutes. A monster with this sheer magnitude doesn't even have to lift a finger to destroy everything in his surroundings. He could lay waste to everything within this dimension with a single thought if he chooses so."

"There's no way we'll be able to topple a power that great!" Rosemon X gasped. "No offense, sir, but we're getting way over our heads in this situation."

"I understand, but I'm a soldier built for combat. I've been training my entire digital life cycle and I'm not about to let a monster with this sheer power attempt to destroy everything we digimon and humans worked hard to protect! We shall aid the Digital warriors to the very end!"

"Sir, I couldn't agree more!" Alforce V-Dramon X responded. "We are the Digital World Special Task Force after all!"

"Do you really have to repeat that every time?" asked Dukemon X. "Anyway, general. We're already going through the tunnel's end!"

"I can see that! Plus, the power emitting from Zeed is very obvious! There's no time to lose, soldiers! In the name of Huanlongmon-sama, justice will be SERVED!"

Bellowing out a victory cry, the DW-STF team each flared up bright auras and set off through the tunnel's end. They passed through and actually made it through into the Dark Realm. Omegamon X looks across while fascinated by the Dark Realm's ominous yet dangerous world.

"So, we've finally made it through into the Dark Realm? This is the world where the Dark God and many viral types reside for the past few thousand Millennia?" Omegamon X whispered.

"Sir! Look down there! It's the Warrior of Courage and his allies!" Magnamon X pointed out.

Looking down towards the area where the dimension was sliced through, he found Zeed standing at the center with his body flaring up with dark ki. Beyond the Dark God's stand was a view of Odaiba district itself. A perplexed look of shock came across Omegamon X's face.

"General! The Dark God has managed to rip through the dimensional fabric into the human world! He didn't even have to cross through the tunnel!" Dukemon X shouted.

"I can see that and we shouldn't be surprised. This is the Dark God we are talking about. His powers have become reality-warping. It's only a matter of time before he causes all of time and space within this universe to collapse."

"Then, what are we doing dawdling here for! I say we go down there and lend those warriors a hand!" Magnamon X exclaimed.

"Agreed. We've already reached a point of no return. Don't you agree, general?" asked Rosemon X.

"Soldiers. This is it. We either die with our weapons between our legs or we make a difference by taking part in this important battle, which will be remembered for all time. Let us go out and establish the name of the DW-STF as legends! FULL FORCE! ATTACK!"

Unleashing yet another battle cry, the DW-STF flew down from the heavens and set off down to aid the warriors in their final confrontation with the ultimate evil. Could even Omegamon X and his forces intervene to make any kind of difference? Will they be enough to tip the favor to Omega X and his comrades? Only time would tell in a short few moments.

* * *

**01/02 Digital World. Azulongmon's Realm**

Setting his eyes on the battle that was soon to be at hand, Gennai watched in anticipation with his hands clasped together. He prayed like never before. Azulongmon was behind him with parts of his majestic body already starting to undergo a deletion process. He was dying and if his digicores were not purified soon, then his fate will very well become sealed.

_"Warriors. Stay strong. You cannot let Zeed win. Failure is not an option, but what final miracle could we even count on? The Dark God's power has exceeded every other villain we've come to pass. If only we still had the digicores!"_

Just then, a voice spoke out through Gennai's mind and his voice sounded very familiar. It was the voice of an elder with an accent tone.

_"Hello, there! This is Gennai, I presume?" _

_"Yes, this is him! Wait… Gosenzomon!"_

_"Ha! Already figured out it was me, Gennai? You're hearing must be off even though you are not an old geezer like I am now."_

_"What's on your mind? I hope you have a clue of what we can do to help Tai and the others?"_

_"Actually, I do have a plan and it deals with the black digicores."_

_"The black digicores? I thought Lady Moinanea had made it clear to never use their dangerous power again."_

_"Well, I wasn't actually planning to make a wish out of them. I merely want to become convinced if we can use them as an alternate power source to reawaken Lady Moinanea."_

_"But, she has died."_

_"Ah, but that's what you think. If my assumptions are correct, then there is a chance to resurrect the Goddess within her."_

_"The Goddess…?"_

_"Yes, but listen up. I will require your assistance and cooperation, Gennai. This plan has to work or all will be lost."_

_"Understood."_

Before answering back, Gennai set his eyes directly back on the viewing orb and watches Zeed walking across the battlefield between the torn dimensional fabrics. He turns away and immediately responds back telepathically to the elder Supreme Guardian.

_"Ok, I'm all ears, Gosenzomon. What do you have in mind?"_

* * *

**Rainbow****Bridge****9:34 P.M.**

Immediately picking up the intense amount of ki entering the real world, the digimon turned towards the other side of Rainbow Bridge. Piximon flew across and noticed a massive hole widening. The dimensional fabric had already been sliced through by Zeed's power. The Dark God has made his presence felt in the real world.

"Piximon! Are you feeling this? It's what we feared," Centaurmon said.

"Damn! I knew he would be strong, but this is insane!" Ogremon exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm feeling his intense power, my friend," Piximon nodded. "The human world is indeed past the red alert stage. However, I'm confident. I can also feel out Taichi and the others. They're already dead set on preventing the Dark God from entering their world."

"But, you have to ask yourself how long they are even going to last," Andromon sighed. "From my sensors, their energy levels are depleting from every blow Zeed is delivering to them."

"It's only going to get worse from here," Metal Seadramon nodded.

"So, are we going to at least help them?" Michael asked. "I mean we're standing here and already doubting their chances."

"Even us together won't make a difference, but we will remain on the sidelines as a last line of defense. I'm confident Taichi and the others will do everything they can to prevent this evil from destroying our worlds," Piximon said. "They haven't come this far just to fail… Burizalor. Virus. D-Reaper. Himo Saitou. Four of those great enemies have fallen. Zeed will taste defeat."

_"You really sure do have a lot of confidence for them, Piximon. I just hope you are true on your word,"_ Michael thought. _"If they fail, then god help us all."_

* * *

**Dimensional Barrier out of the Dark Realm/Odaiba District of Tokyo. ****9:34 P.M.**

Firmly standing their ground within the Dark Realm territory, Omega X and his allies took battle stances while facing off with the Dark God. They knew that death was waiting their futures but they weren't going to go down without putting up a heavy resistance.

Zeed marched across from out of the real world territory while setting his sights on the warriors. His face twisted with a grin. He stretches out his right arm and fixes his shoulder so to speak before speaking out directly at his adversaries in waiting.

"Let's make this quickly, warriors. Which one of you wants to be sent to their grave first?"

"Damn! If only we had more time to recover," Kaiser Greymon cursed.

"Well, time isn't exactly what he have anyway, Takuya," Gallantmon replied. "I've never felt my power draining as fast as it is now."

"Stand firm, you guys," BW suggested. "I know you two will be unable to maintain your digimon forms, but don't start losing any hope. We'll attack together."

"No offense, but what difference will you and Pikkan make? He easily swatted us aside," Omega X said.

"I know we don't seem much, but we're going just going to sit on the sidelines anymore," Pikkan replied. "Besides, X and Shintomon don't have the spirit to aid us in combat as we speak."

"Leave them alone," Metalla X said. "Besides, Davis, TK and Kari would really be of some use right now, but they're already out of it as it is. Tai! I know I'm asking too much, but let's try the Fusion again."

"We can't do that. I'm currently at a level five and a higher power than your current level four status. I would have to drop this form and I can't afford to do that. I'd do a much better job as a Digi-Mazoku."

"Damn, I should have known," the warrior of friendship sighed.

"Stand firm, you guys!" X calls out.

"What if he is too much for us? We made a mistake to challenge his wrath. Now the human world is in danger of being wiped off the map," Shintomon sighed. "D-Reaper already destroyed it once. The Earth can't afford another cataclysmic event of that magnitude again."

Zeed stops dead center at the battlefield and smiles. His patience had already reached his limit and he would randomly pick off which warrior he would inflict pain.

"Fine then. Since you fellow didn't make up your minds, I'll just pick you off one at a time while the others just watch!"

With that said, the Dark God simply vanished. He didn't even phase. He VANISHED out of thin air. Then, came a few milliseconds of silence, until…

…

…

…

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

…

…

…

The first victims were Kaiser Greymon and Gallantmon. Zeed had reappeared in front of him as he delivered a vicious double clothesline to knock both digimon down. Omega X and Metalla X were quickly picking up on Zeed's presence. However, the Dark God once again vanished. Then, came another moment of silence before both Kaiser Greymon and Gallantmon dropped to the ground.

…

…

…

**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

…

…

…

Zeed reappears behind both Pikkan and BW. He delivered a painful, double-sledge attack across their backs. Pikkan rolled across the dirt and felt his back already being popped out of place. BW falls face-first and nearly became paralyzed from the Dark God's shot from behind.

"I didn't even see him move at all!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"Neither could I! He wasn't kidding when he said he had reached God-like levels!"

"Idiot, he has already become a God, but every so-called 'God' has a weakness. We shall find his!"

Their conversation was immediately cut short as they felt Zeed approaching them from the left corner. Omega X quickly turns around and attempts to throw out a ki blast, but the Dark God had responded by vanishing out once again. He threw off the warrior's attack strategy and went straight to the other side. Metalla X senses out Zeed's ki and throws out a punch. However, that punch merely penetrated through thin-air itself.

"What the…!"

…

…

…

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

…

…

…

The warrior pair were instantly sent flying back simultaneously. Zeed reappeared before them after delivering a vicious double fist slam across both Omega X and Metalla X's guts. The Dark God followed it up as he charged across the battlefield. He instantly vanished again and reappears above the duo. He slams both feet across and into the warrior's faces. He sends the pair plummeting down across the fallen building debris demolished earlier.

"No!" X cried out.

"He easily dispatched them in one full swoop! Not even Omega X had a chance to attack!" Shintomon gasped. "There's no hope if even a level five can't stop this monster!"

"Don't lose hope just yet, Shintomon! Those two are still conscious!" X replied. "I don't know about Takato, Takuya, BW or Pikkan, but our two strongest are going to stand firm!"

"FULL OUT SCALE ATTACK!"

Suddenly, Shintomon's wishes were answered as they looked up to find the DW-STF flying down towards the battlefield. Zeed turns around to face the almighty defense force deployed by Huanlongmon. A smile cracks across his chagrin.

"Well, how amusing is this? Huanlongmon decided to send his soldier boys to do his dirty work. Is he really that scared that he refused to challenge me on his own turf?" Zeed laughed.

"Omegamon X!" X calls out. "What's the meaning of this? Did Huanlongmon send you and your fleet here?"

"No…"

"What? You mean you disobeyed orders?" Shintomon asked.

"I came here on my own accord as did my team. I couldn't just sit in the cavern and let a maniac like Zeed have his way with human and digimon kind alike. I have a duty to fulfill as a DW-STF general and as a royal knight. I serve to protect those crying out for peace. Besides, I simply could not bring myself in killing the Warrior of Courage. After every selfless act he has committed over the years. I chose to fight by his side and not be sent to murder a respectful warrior."

"I see. So you have indeed come to your senses after all, Omegamon X," X smiled. "I'm glad. I knew you couldn't bring yourself to that kind of sniveling act."

"Yes. So, now here we stand to put a stop to you, Zeed! I know how strong you've become," Omegamon X motioned towards the Dark God. "As I stand, I don't have enough to stop you, but you will bet that I will give it my all!"

"Heh, how amusing," Zeed chuckled. "So, the soldier boy decided to disobey his superior just to take such a foolish course of action."

"It's better than letting you destroying the balance between the multiple worlds," Rosemon X spoke out.

"We've felt your overwhelming darkness when we were inside the caverns," Magnamon X said. "We deem you the most dangerous enemy and there's no way we're going to let you get away with polluting the worlds with your darkness!"

"Our predecessors died before us and we're willing to die for the next generation!" Alforce V-Dramon X cried out.

"If you want a challenge then look no further!" Dukemon X spoke out defiantly.

However, despite their emotional cries of justice, the Dark God couldn't help but laugh at their futile attempts to intimidate him. Zeed steps forward and nodded his head.

"Your little speeches do nothing more than amuse me. I've already fought through the Digital Universe's best and easily plowed them down. In fact, even Taichi is laying down face first. If he can be easily dispatched by yours truly, what makes you think you fools even stand a chance in hell?"

"We'll see once we get there!" Omegamon X cried out. "I've heard enough out of you, Zeed! DW-STF! Attack formation! Encircle! Give it all you've got!"

With that said, Omegamon X and his crew leaped out across the battlefield. They aimed their attacks directly at Zeed, who stood dead center of where all the DW-STF warriors encircled him. The first to unleash their attack was Rosemon X as she whipped out a thorn-like whip and lashes it out across to unleash an array of deadly razor-sharp petals.

"Roses Rapier!"

Followed by Rosemon X's attack, Magnamon X was up next to implement his offensive assault. His chest started to emit a golden light and he directly sends out an energy blast with extreme force at the Dark God.

"Plasma Shoot!"

Alforce V-Dramon X held a right hand out and a massive sword equipped with a long blade materialized in his right hand. The royal knight majestically took the sword by the handle, held it up high over his head and slashes across to release a massive sword slash projectile.

"Alforce Saber!"

Next, Dukemon X held out his saber and fired a projectile blast through the tip.

"Royal Saber!"

Finally, Omegamon X was up to unleash an attack on the Dark God. Zeed simply stood his ground calmly even with the numerous shots being fired away at all directions. The Metal Garurumon arm on Omegamon X pointed directly at Zeed and released a massive energy blast with tremendous force behind it.

"SUPREME CANNON!"

With each attack hurtling closer and closer, Zeed was calmly standing his ground and opened his eyes. He unleashes a mighty roar and quickly stops the attacks at their tracks. The DW-STF watched in shock as their attacks were not having any affect on the Dark God. Zeed simply waved his hand over each attack and caused them to disperse into broken data.

"ALL TOGETHER! ATTACK!"

Following out Omegamon X's orders, the DW-STF fly out directly at Zeed. Neither of these fine warriors was going to stand down and allow the Dark God to trample over their good name. Omegamon X was the first to attack head on. He throws out numerous sword slashes using his War Greymon hand, but Zeed was swiftly maneuvering from each swipe. Rosemon X punches with an array of fists followed by lashes of her thorn whip.

"Fools! Even you, the DW-STF, are nothing but maggots! You can't hope to defeat me as a unit! My power greatly surpasses yours and your dear guardian, Huanlongmon! I've achieved GOD-like status! Allow me to demonstrate for you after what I've done to Taichi and his comrades!"

Magnamon X and Alforce V-Dramon X take flight up above Zeed. Their hands charged up with energy and immediately let loose raining ki blasts. Zeed looked up and quickly swatted away each ki bast effortlessly.

"Pointless! This is just utterly pointless! Is there any other futile attempt you want to try out on me!" Zeed laughed. "You insects are just as weak as Taichi's allies!"

Dukemon X came charging forward and he slammed his saber directly for Zeed's chest. It looked like he was about to penetrate his majestic weapon through the monster's heart, but alas… that did not come to pass. Zeed caught Dukemon X's saber at the last millisecond and pushes back effortlessly. The Dark God takes advantage of Dukemon X and puts a hand out in front of him to release a powerful invisible force. Dukemon X screams out as he is sent flying back against the ground.

"Don't turn your back on me, Zeed!"

Turning around, Omegamon X leaps out and goes to slice Zeed down in half with his sword. The Dark God merely sidestepped the general and kneed him in the gut. Omegamon X felt the air being directly knocked right out of his body and kneeled down with his ribs starting to crack from the devastating blow. The Dark God steps out in front of the fallen Omegamon X and plants a foot across his face. Zeed snickers as he started to smear Omegamon X's face into the dirt.

"What was that you were saying, general?" Zeed mocked in jester. "I told you! Even you cannot hope to defeat me! You and your DW-STF stooges are only prolonging the inevitable."

"Crap! Even they can't beat him? I should have known," X growled.

"Don't look so glum, X," Zeed laughed. "You fellows were all due to die. There's no changing that. Ever since I came into this universe and changed the laws of physics here, I was still meant to destroy this retched place. I've already become the mightiest without any equals. All that's left is for me to erase everyone and everything associated in this universe. So, I would save your prayers until the end, X. I want to be rid of these weaklings first. Now watch closely."

"No! Not as long as we're here!" Alforce V-Dramon X calls out.

"Heads up, you monster!" roared Magnamon X.

Immediately responding to the incoming attackers, Zeed turns around and slams two fists directly into their chests. The duo were pushed away effortlessly and sent hurtling across. Zeed soars up directly after the duo and fires down a rain of ki blasts to cause heavy damage to their armored bodies. Their cries echoed out from each armor-piercing blast. Rosemon X throws out her whip across, but only for it to be caught Zeed. He incinerates it using the dark ki channeling through his body.

"So, of all the weapons you are going to use against me… This is the best you've got? Ha! You might as well start planting your own garden, because it will soon be your own grave."

"You… don't scare me! I was trained to take out scum like you!"

"Is that a fact? Well, the next you use that whip, try attacking when the enemy has their back turned! In this case, I still would have caught your whip anyway. Now, allow me to repay the favor…"

Before he had a chance to finish his sentence after favor', the Dark God vanishes out. This threw Rosemon X's guard completely off. Suddenly, she gasped out when a powerful force plunged into her gut. Zeed reappears in front of her and shoots out a massive blast directly at her face. The female screamed out and plummeted down directly through the debris below.

Zeed levitated halfway above the ground below and crossed his arms in satisfaction. In nearly a few minutes, he had effortlessly swatted away the DW-STF's strongest soldiers. They couldn't even inflict any damage on him whatsoever. X and Shintomon both feared the worst to come.

"This can't be happening! Not the DW-STF!" Shintomon gasped in shock. "Even Huanlongmon's best soldiers couldn't stop him!"

"If they can't do it, then it all comes down to our boys," X replied. "C'mon, Tai! Get your ass up!"

Meanwhile, almost as if responding to X's pleads, Omega X rose out of the debris with his body already taking a toll. He managed to slowly arise and shake the cobwebs out of his head. Metalla X was soon to follow while he was catching his breath.

"Hey! Looks like you've got your wish, X," Shintomon pointed out to the warrior duo.

"But, their bodies are already taking a toll on them," X sighed. "Damn! They can't be hurt at a time like this!"

Omega X coughed out smoke debris before making eye contact once again with Metalla X. He was more concerned with his rival's current condition than his own at the moment.

"Hey, Matt! Are you going to be all right?"

"Ugh… Wha- What kind of question is that?" Metalla X growled. "I can't even feel my body… It's all numb from the blows I've been receiving."

"Damn! I'm even surprised that you're still in your level four form!"

"I know… The same goes for your fifth form, but it's necessary. It's our only shot at beating this bastard."

"Doubt it. Where have you been all this time, Yamato? That guy has been kicking my ass regardless of my Digi-Mazoku form."

"Good… point…"

Just then, there was a low humming sound being heard from above the heavens. The warrior pair looked up directly towards the borderline between the Human World and the Dark Realm. Zeed was poised at the center with his right hand held high above his head. A massive red energy ball was materializing and collecting enough power to it. The Dark God possessed a sadistic grin across his face and prepared to unleash the apocalyptic blast down towards the fallen heroes.

"X! Can you feel the force behind that energy?" Shintomon asked. "It will be enough to waste both worlds simultaneously!"

"I know… I know… But will Tai and Matt be strong enough to push it back? Not in their current conditions. Damn it! Damn it! No! This can't be happening! TAI! MATT! DON'T LET THAT BLAST HIT THE SURFACE!"

Taking X's warning for granted, both Omega X and Metalla X knew what they had to do. They looked up to face Zeed. He held the massive red sphere in his right hand and was poised to sling it down across the surface. When he said that he was going to waste the entire dimension, he wasn't going to go back on his word. He was dead serious. There was no turning back for the warriors. It was die in vain or die while putting up a valiant effort.

"Matt! You heard him! We've got to stop him!" Omega X calls out to his rival. "If that blast hits the surface, it will be the end of both worlds!"

"I could care less about the Dark Realm, but nobody threatens to destroy our home planet!"

They both stopped once they heard Zeed laughing heartily.

"Look! I'm getting **SICK** of your senseless bickering!" Zeed roared.

"I could say the same for you, jack ass!" Metalla X retorted.

"Earlier, you and your allies had quite the amount of power and energy behind your attacks! You even had strength in numbers, but look at how easily I dispatched them! Now, all of your power has been drained and most of your attacks have already been cut down in half!"

As Zeed ranted on, the massive red sphere was expanding out extraordinarily with more power being processed within it. The warriors knew this was going to be the deadliest apocalyptic blast any being would have ever produced. Sure, it may not look like much but there is more power behind this force than meets the eye. Zeed processed even more dark energy through his attack and did not take his eyes off of his adversaries.

"The age of the human race has already met its crossroads. Digimon have already expanded their boundaries across the digital realms. It's time everything be laid to waste and erased for good. In this sphere, I hold all of your fates!"

The sphere grew larger than even Zeed himself. It expanded outward and streaked with powerful streaks of bolts. They surged through the sphere and caused the broken dimension itself to widen.

**"YOUR PEOPLE…"**

The sphere grew bigger and bigger.

**"YOUR CULTURES…"**

Zeed's eyes became possessed with the obsessive urge to annihilate everything in his path, including the Dark Realm he had already became accustomed to.

**"YOUR PLANETS**… Everything that **YOU** have worked so hard to achieve… Well, **YOU CAN KISS IT ALL GOODBYE**!"

Omega X stood firm despite the odds being stacked against him. He looked up at the growing apocalyptic sphere and his face crossed with grimace.

_"I don't care how powerful you've become. I'm not going to let that sphere hit the surface! We've come too far to fail now!"_

However, Omega X may want to change his mind because Zeed's power sphere was already as large as a mile-wide mansion. The sphere streaked with even more intense electrical power behind it and it caused the heavens to tremble under its sheer might.

Amongst the first to awaken from their unconsciousness states were both Gallantmon and Kaiser Greymon. They looked up to find Zeed in mid-air with the sphere above his head. They gasped out in shock at how utterly massive the attack was becoming. Plus, it was only going to grow more as the time passes.

"There's no way those two will be able to hold that thing back!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed.

"Which is why we will give them a hand!" Gallantmon roared out.

Next, the trio of Ultima X, Mystic Celesta and War Angemon looks up towards the skies to find a massive star-like sphere shining through the darkness of the two worlds. Ultima X looked up and felt the tremendous power being processed. It was intense to say the least.

"WHOA! How long have we been out for?" Ultima X wondered. "Where did that… star come from!"

"It looks like the rose morning star from where we are standing," War Angemon said.

"No! It's Zeed!" Mystic Celesta gasped. "My brother and TK's brother are out there! They are going to try to push that thing back!"

"No way! They're toast if they get near that thing!" Ultima X gasped. "We have to go and stop them! Let's move!"

Nodding in agreement, War Angemon and Mystic Celesta fly out across with Ultima X leading the way. They flew as far as where they finally spotted Omega X and Metalla X standing their ground.

"No, this can't be the end," War Angemon whispered.

"No way, TY! This isn't the end!" Ultima X exclaimed. "Not as long as we're still breathing air!"

"That attack! TAI! MATT! Move out of the way!" Mystic Celesta cries out.

"What!" Omega X exclaimed. "TK! DAVIS! KARI! GET BACK!"

"I thought they were goners for sure after being spat out of Zeed," Metalla X said. "Damn! They shouldn't get too close! That sphere's energy is strong enough to push them back!"

"LAST WARNING! MOVE AWAY!" Omega X called out to the trio.

"What's the problem! We're coming down to help you!" Ultima X retorted.

"Not in your conditions!"

"Well, no offense, but your not looking so great either," War Angemon stated.

Already having heard enough out of the warriors, Zeed halted his energy transfer through his deadly orb of destruction and held out both hands over it. He unleashes a mighty roar and was ready to launch his attack no matter the consequences. He was through with playing with his adversaries.

**"ALL RIGHT! LET'S END THIS! TIME TO DIE!"**

With that said, Zeed finally tosses the massive sphere down across at his adversaries. He would take out not just the warriors but the two worlds at the same time. Metalla X looked up and put his hands together to unleash his powerful offensive attack technique: the **Ice Barrier Beam**.

"Stand aside, you guys! This one's mine!"

Before the warrior of friendship had a chance to launch his attack, Omega X had a different idea. He flies across at Metalla X, delivers a head butt into him and sends Metalla X sprawling across the dirt. Omega X stood in place of his rival and prepared to meet the destructive sphere head on.

"NO! TAI!" Metalla X exclaimed.

"NO! BIG BROTHER!" cried out Mystic Celesta.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted Gallantmon.

"YOU FOOL! YOU'RE ONLY GOING TO DIE AGAIN!" X cried out.

…

…

Omega X's face was twisted with determination and no fear. He was ready to meet fate head on and could care less if he had died again. It was the fate of Earth and the Digital Universe that mattered to him more. Since Max was willing to sacrifice himself, Taichi would do the same and go out like a hero.

…

…

_"I WON'T LET THIS ORB HIT THE SURFACE! I WON'T LET THE WORLDS GO OUT LIKE THIS! I'LL USE EVERY OUNCE OF MY BREATH TO PUSH THIS BACK! ZEED! WHAT I REPRESENT CANNOT BE DESTROYED!"_

…

…

The apocalyptic sphere came closer and closer, until… **SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM**!

It met head on with Omega X and he held both hands out to hold the sphere at bay. He strained and watched as sections of his fur being incinerated from the intense heat energy. His face contorted with indescribable pain and sheer determination. He pushes back on the massive sphere and slowly drags his feet across.

**"NO! I WON'T LET THIS HIT THE SURFACE! YOU MAY HAVE POWER BUT I POSSESS THE WILL AND HEART OF COURAGE! EVERYONE IS COUNTING ON ME! EVEN IF I DIE AGAIN, MY FRIENDS WILL AVENGE ME! TAKATO! ****DAVIS****! TK! MATT! KARI! X! EVERY OTHER DIGI-DESTINED WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU FAIL!"**

…

…

Omega X screamed out with intensity and flared up with a powerful aura. He held the sphere at bay and started straining once again. Zeed laughed in a mocking gesture and channeled darker ki through his apocalyptic sphere.

…

…

**"HA! GUESS AGAIN! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

…

…

Processing even more dark energy into his attack, Omega X was already becoming overwhelmed as it is. His teeth tightened while beads of sweat poured down across Omega X's face.

**"SORA! MAX! NO! I CAN'T YOU DOWN!"**

…

"Hang in there!" X called out to his student. "You can do it! Just dig deeper! Don't let him win!"

"What do you think I've been doing!" Omega X roared out. "ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

…

…

**"HA! HA! YES, TAICHI! SOON YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL BE WIPED OUT FROM THE FACE OF EXISTENCE!"** Zeed laughed like a madman possessed. **"YOU'RE FACING THE WRATH OF THE APOCALYPSE!"**

"Tai! We believe in you!" Gallantmon calls out. "You're stronger than he is! I just know it! Push that thing back! Push it as hard as you can!"

"He's already losing it! Look! He's losing his footing!" exclaimed War Angemon.

"No! Tai! Don't give up! We can't let the people of Earth and the Digital Universe down!" Ultima X screamed out. "You can't let Zeed win!"

"He's right! This is a war we have to win!" replied Kaiser Greymon.

"Big brother!" Mystic Celesta shouted.

Meanwhile, X and Shintomon watch the intense struggle between the ultimate hero and the Dark God. It appeared Omega X was gaining an upper hand by pushing back on the massive sphere. However, it was very obvious Zeed was going to implement even more energy through the sphere and overpower even Omega X Wargod Mode. Shintomon could already tell that Tai was no longer at one hundred percent power during his fight with Saitou. He was already becoming more drained during the struggle.

_"If Taichi continues this struggle any longer, then he will not be able survive. No! He can't die a second time! Once was enough! Taichi! Why do you keep injecting yourself in these near death struggles? I could hardly take it anymore!"_ Shintomon thought.

Pikkan and BW slowly rose to their feet while looking ahead towards the mighty struggle. They felt the increasing ki from Zeed's wrath.

"Damn! So this is Zeed's best!" Pikkan gasped.

"No! I'm willing to bet that this is only the beginning! He hasn't even come close to revealing his full power!" BW stated. "I doubt even Tai has what it takes to push back on a massive scale attack like this any longer! He is the Digi-Mazoku, but even he has his limits! He'll die at this rate!"

"Tai! Please, stay strong! The fate of many worlds relies on you! You are their savior!" X calls out.

However, that comment about 'savior' made Omega X want to chuckle. Yes, he was playing the role of a hero but could he actually consider himself a savior? The only other times he had decisively defeated enemies were his clashes against Burizalor, Bebimon and Himo Saitou. He never had a chance to overwhelm Virus or the D-Reaper since Kari and Takato defeated those two villains.

_"I have to make this one count! I have to rely on myself! I HAVE TO BELIEVE IN MY D-FUSION POWER!"_ Omega X screamed in thought. "We will survive without the Digicores! We don't need them to defeat the likes of you! Our hearts and souls are all the necessities necessary to send monsters like you out of our REALITY! Earth has already been destroyed once and I will SEE to it that it doesn't happen again! I won't let you erase our friends and families just for the sake of your own cruel satisfaction! Sorry to rain on your damn parade, Zeed! Mankind's time will be decided from Kami-sama! You can't dictate when the inevitable apocalypse arrives! We, the Digi-Destined of all four generations, WILL see to it that you DIE!"

As his feet held their ground, the weight of the sphere caused Omega X to sink deeper through the ground. The earth under his feet was crumbling and floating rocks were shattering all over where he stood. Omega X screamed out once the weight started to sink in and push him deeper and deeper through the surface.

"I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY OUR WORLD!"

With that said, Omega X's body flared up with an indescribable aura. The force of this power up gave the warrior a second wind and he was gaining back an advantage. Pushing back against the sphere, Omega X's slanted and his teeth clenched tightly.

"HA! YOU… FOOL! MORE POWER!" Zeed laughed.

Using the power of the digicores embedded on his chest, Zeed increased the flow of his dark energy and channeled it through the massive orb. The orb widened further and pushed down onto Omega X. The weight of Zeed's mighty sphere was heavily weighing down on Omega X. The screams of the warrior echoed across the landscape as the sphere plowed deeply through the ground.

Everyone, including Metalla X, cried out for the hero and attempted to fly out to save him. However, they were pushed back by the massive explosion that was to come.

"TAI!" Metalla X cried out. "TAI! NO!"

"Everyone! We have to get away from here as far as possible!" X warned everyone. "Omegamon X! That includes you and the DW-STF!"

"Uh… Damn! I didn't think Taichi would be this insane!" Omegamon X nodded. "All right, team! Fall out!"

"YES, SIR!" the DW-STF called out in unison.

With that said, the first to fly off through the torn dimension and into the Earth realm were Metalla X, Mystic Celesta, Gallantmon, Kaiser Greymon, War Angemon and Ultima X. They were followed by Pikkan, BW, X and Shintomon. The Supreme Guardian was holding onto both Ken and Lady Moinanea around his arms. Finally, the last to follow were the five members of the DW-STF team.

Each one turned around to look behind them as the explosion grew massive in proportion. It was enough to cause a gigantic tremor that was felt throughout both dimensions. They screamed out in shock at the site where Omega X was fighting against Zeed's almighty Apocalypse Sphere.

"TAICHI!" Shintomon screamed out.

* * *

**A space view of Earth. ****9:42 P.M.**

There. A perfect view of the Earth itself. It looks beautiful and majestic from an outer space point of view. It looked as though it were already peaceful without any sort of cataclysmic problems. However, from a closer point of view, there was a shot of a massive red dome forming over a tiny portion of Japan. The sphere shone out like a bright star and glistened. Then, the sphere was sending out shockwaves across the planet and the oceans across. If you look at it more closely, it would look very similar to the Rose Morning Star.

* * *

**Between the Dimension Fabric of Earth and the Dark Realm. ****9:43 P.M.**

At the wake of the massive explosion and impact of the blast, the smoke clouds started to clear away. The Dark Realm had taken more damage than the Earth did. Even through, numerous debris flew out across towards Odaiba itself and flattened several city blocks down with the destructive debris. A wave of heat scattered across the landscape.

Fortunately, everyone that had escaped was safe within the skylines above. The first to uncover their eyes were the Digital warriors followed by Pikkan, BW, Shintomon and X. Their eyes widened and hopes were shattered. The DW-STF were even more stunned.

Far off from the distance, the trio of Piximon, Centaurmon and Andromon stopped across while traveling across the city on foot. They stared on up ahead and gasped out in disbelief at what had appeared in front of them. Metal Seadramon and Michael arrived just in time to see what everyone else was gazing down upon. The young man's eyes widened and the sight nearly caused him to fall down onto his back.

…

…

…

**VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

…

…

Right dead in between the dimension fabric of Earth and the Dark Realm, there was a **MASSIVE** crater with a deep hole that looked to be bottomless. The crater covered nearly a huge portion of the bordering Dark Realm dimension and about half of Odaiba's eastern district. Luckily, there had been a city evacuation from the beginning of the digimon invasion.

This exact spot was where Omega X once stood and he was no longer anywhere to be seen. The Digimon and the Digital Warriors were unable to pick up his ki location. It felt as though he were already wiped off from the face of the planet itself.

"MY GODDRAMON! AT THE SIZE OF THAT!" X panicked.

"Don't tell me that is where Tai once held that sphere back," Gallantmon asked.

"I'm afraid so and I can't even feel out his ki anymore," sighed Shintomon.

"Me either. It's as if he were wiped off from the face of existence," Metalla X said.

"No! Not my brother!" Mystic Celesta cried out with tears in her eyes.

_"No! It can't end like this! Not after every battle we've fought together over the years!"_ Ultima X thought. _"Are you really gone from this world again? Dying twice must suck!"_

"Tai… I can't believe this," X gasped. "Dying again for the sake of our survival…? Now we're all that is left against Zeed?"

"Taichi," Omegamon X lowered his head. "You died a hero's death a second time after committing such a selfless act. I don't know what to say, but I will be honored to carry out your will."

Even Piximon, Centaurmon, Andromon and Ogremon shared the same sentiments once listening to the word that Tai had once again perished. They lowered their heads and turned their attention upwards to where a white-skinned dragon man beast was levitating downward from the heavens above.

"The Warrior of Courage has fallen once again?" asked Metal Seadramon.

"It's afraid so, my friend," Centaurmon sighed. "This can't be happening! After this way…!"

"I knew I should had written my will! Well, it's not too late to start now!" Ogremon sighed.

"Damn that Zeed! I can see him descending from the heavens! He's the culprit to his unforgiving murder!" Piximon pointed out.

"Warriors! We must stand firm! In honor of Taichi Kamiya, WE will stand united as one! Zeed hasn't won!" Andromon replied.

However, as the warriors were reeling back from the loss of Taichi, the Dark God levitated down and landed on top of a devastated light post. His arms were crossed and a malicious grin forms on his pale face. Much like Saitou before him, he had officially given Taichi Kamiya his second death. Only this time there was no body to be found and Zeed showed no concern for the warrior's demise. All he cared for at this point was the destruction of life, real and digital kind alike.

"Ah, so it would seem he prevented this trash heap known as Earth from exploding in exchange for his own worthless life."

Once those words were said, Zeed's body started to hum a low sound and emitted a dark hue aura across his God-like body. He was already in the process of spreading his negative, dark energy across the Earth and into the Dark Realm. By fueling the Dark Realm along with his own dark ki, the Earth would quickly become polluted in a matter of minutes. The Earth's night skies were becoming even more darker and harder to even see. It was almost as if a massive volcano had erupted to blanket the entire planet itself, similar to what an eventual super volcano would have done.

With the warriors looking on helplessly and still recovering from their battle, X levitated forward with a saddened expression. He never would have thought that Tai would give up his own life again for the sake of his loved ones. Tears swelled up in X's eyes while he whispered the name of his student.

"Tai… No, not again… You can't die like this."

Looking across at his handiwork, Zeed smiled on with satisfaction and anticipated the countdown for Earth's eventual collapse into a dead zone.

"Humph. Well, he's dead as expected since I cannot sense his ki anymore. But now, my negative energy is going to envelop the entire planet and hastening the spread of the Dark Realm's negative energy directly into the Digital Realms. Every Sovereign, Holy Beast, Celestial Angel and digimon will feel my wrath consuming every source of life. Nothing and nobody will have a chance to escape. I'll give it a few minutes before everything goes according to schedule. Ha. Ha. It's only a matter of time before this planet dies along with every human alike. Yes! I can envision it just like the future world I once conquered!"

Lowering his head directly towards the crater, he snickers and gives a final farewell to the now deceased warrior.

"Taichi Kamiya, ultimately, your death was to no avail. Find some joy in eternal rest," Zeed laughed heartily.

With the villain continuously laughing, the spread of the darkness was already enveloping all of Odaiba and Japan in a matter of seconds. The hastening was all thanks in part to the open gap left widened to release the energy of the Dark realm itself.

"NO! NOT THIS WAY!" X screamed out. "TAI! NO!"

"X! You need to calm down! Taichi maybe gone, but he left us to defend the Earth! It's our turn to avenge his death! Remember how much stronger each of Taichi's friends have gotten when Saitou killed him!" Shintomon reminded the man.

"You don't understand, Shintomon. He died and came back as the Digi-Mazoku. We never sat down to think what would happen if his body was incinerated into nothing!" X replied. "He has no chance of returning and the digicores are now apart of that maniac!"

"With Zeed spreading his darkness further, this planet is only going to worsen in condition," Pikkan said. "Damn! So, is this how we're going to end? Just when I was starting to enjoy living here. Leomon. Jeri. Looks like I'll be joining you my friends."

"To think, that guy was my rival and I was designed as Black War Greymon to kill him," BW stated. "Here I am seeking to avenge his death? Who would have thought?"

"The darkness…" Mystic Celesta shivered from the dark, cold breeze. "I can feel it. Zeed's darkness is spreading every corner of the globe."

"The sun itself will eventually be blocked out and this negative energy will create never ending natural disasters to crush the earth," Omegamon X stated.

"We can't afford to let that happen! Tai died to allow us to take over from where he left off," Gallantmon spoke out. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm going to carry out his wishes!"

"Count me in, too," Kaiser Greymon nodded. "We've seen enough people die as it is. My fellow warriors maybe gone, but their hopes rely on me to free them!"

"What if we aren't strong enough?" War Angemon asked. "The darkness… it's already spreading and we're too drained from our last two fights. Our forms will eventually give out from the loss of power."

"I don't want to hear it!" Ultima X snapped. "I can't believe you're going to say what I thought you were going to say! No, we're not backing out now! Not after everything we've been through! Tai died selflessly to allow us to take over from where he left off!"

"Amen to that brotha," Kaiser Greymon nodded.

"So, what are we doing dawdling around for?" Gallantmon said. "Hey, soldier guys! You going to jump in and help us out?"

"Yes, anything to fulfill the wishes of the warrior that sacrificed himself," Omegamon X spoke. "We, the DW-STF, will not let you down. We'll fight with you until the very end."

"That's well assuring," Mystic Celesta smiled. "This is it, guys. Our final battle. Now, all we have to do is make this one count."

Despite their rejuvenated confidence, the warriors knew full well that this would be their last decisive battle. The battle that determines the fate of many worlds at once. They were unaware of how quickly the darkness was spreading across the planet and blocking every trace of sunlight. Each of the Digital warriors turned over towards the source of that exact darkness. Zeed stretched his arms out and released more of his negative energy. His laughter echoed throughout the city and would eventually be heard worldwide. He had indeed become a god to dictate the fate of mankind.

_"We're not finished yet, Zeed. You can spread your darkness but that won't even change a thing!"_ Shintomon thought. _"We will carry on Taichi's wishes continue this fight. That is how Lady Moinanea would want anyway."_

Unfortunately, even Shintomon's hopes were not going to make a difference. All of that won't prevent Zeed from continuing his darkness swallowing every trace of light, either it is natural or artificial. The Earth will never be the same again.

* * *

**Worldwide View of Earth. ****9:48 P.M.**

The entire planet was shown once again. This time the heavenly blue skies were being eclipsed by the ever growing blanket of darkness. The sun's light was being blocked out by the dark blanket preventing any source of radiation to penetrate through. It would only be a matter of time before the Earth becomes a haven of darkness and completely lifeless due to poisoning effects of the negative energy.

The satellite soared over the orbit of the global Mother Earth and encircled around the blanket of darkness.

Followed by the spread of the dark blanket, the Earth's surface itself was intensifying with explosions across the planet. Star-like lights shot out from every explosive site. Streaks of thunder rolled from those exact locations. The earth was already undergoing a series of increasing natural disasters, which will only worsen as the time passes on.

* * *

**Savior's Palace near main entrance of St. Basil's Cathedral. ****Moscow****Russia****2:49 P.M.**

The beautiful, afternoon skies were quickly being blanketed out by the growing darkness. Even the citizens of Moscow, Russia wondered why there was a sudden change in the skies. They had just endured a digimon invasion a short few hours ago. Now this would all of sudden turn up.

Standing outside the majestic St. Basil's Cathedral, there was a group of gathered together at the Red Square. Most were clasping their hands together and many others chanting prayers. Cries of children had subsided and everything just seemed silent.

They truly did believe that the end of times had arrived as said through Biblical Prophecies. However, what they didn't realize that this was the work of a wicked, dark god who has other plans other than make some crazy prophecy out of the Bible come true. Zeed was merely spreading his darkness and polluting everything it touches.

However, this wasn't the case with three single individuals. They were the Russian Digi-Destined. Two young adult females and an adult male. Sonya with her partner, Snimon. Her blonde-hair was covered by a snow-hat. The male, Yuri, stood side by side with Kuwagamon. The other girl, Anna, sat on the back of her winged horse partner, Unimon.

"So, what do you make of it?" Anna asked her legendary horse partner.

"It is as we feared. The Dark God has entered this world and is preparing to cover this world in a blanket of darkness. This planet will not last much longer," Unimon sighed sadly.

"He's right," nodded Snimon. "Sonya. The Chosen from Japan have most likely fallen against this God-like power. I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do."

"There isn't we can do?" Sonya gasped.

"Not at the rate this darkness is spreading. The Digital Worlds, too, will fall," said Kuwagamon.

"Damn! If only there was anything we can do to offer help to our friends in Japan!" cursed Yuri.

_"Sora. Yolei,"_ Anna thought. _"I guess Borscht and Peruski just won't cut it this time. If only we heard from you guys by now, then we'd jump at the opportunity to help you guys. But, what more can we do when we don't even know what we're truly up against?"_

As the Russian Digi-Destined shared their doubts, the same sentiments were said exactly the same by every other Digi-Destined worldwide.

* * *

**Hong Kong****. The City. ****8:52 P.M.**

The darkened skies streaked with dangerous radical lighting. There were now reports of lighting striking down upon several sections of Hong Kong and outside of its city district. Homes have been devastated and there were already reports of tsunamis being swept across neighboring islands off miles away from the mainland. To say the least, the panic level was at an all time high.

Amongst the fleeing crowds were three adult males. All three were brothers and sported conservative suits. They held devices, similar to the ones held by the 01 Digi-Destined. These are the Poi Brothers: Huang, Puang and Hao. Their digimon partners were exactly the same kind, Octomon. The mollusk creatures' bodies were red, with a king's crown on their heads, a sword on one right tentacle and a device that looked like a blow-dryer on one of the left arm tentacles.

"This is just awful! The thunder and lighting is getting worse!" Huang, the oldest, announced to his brothers.

"Not to mention the reports of possible tsunamis!" Hao, the youngest, replied. "The entire planet is undergoing cataclysmic natural disasters, plus this blanket of darkness covering the skies."

"So, you think this is the work of the enemy the Japanese Digi-Destined are facing?" asked Puang. "I'm worried for Izzy and Hikari."

"They're hanging in there! I mean they are amongst the originals and have prevailed over many enemies before!" Huang assured his brothers. "I mean they saved us from Virus and D-Reaper. They're going to do the same with this new enemy they are battling against!"

"Makes you wonder if they will make a difference, because this kind of unnatural occurrence has never happened," Puang said. "Then again, the Earth did detonate only to be restored."

"Don't lose hope brothers," the Octomon replied in unison. "Believe in those Digi-Destined and they will prevail. This darkness that blankets the skies now will subside if you continue to trust in their abilities."

"Damn, but what else can we do to help them? Nothing! I'd rather do something about it!" Hao cursed.

"Like they said brother, we must not lose faith. I foresee a miracles that will rise out of the shadows," Huang nodded. _"May **light** penetrate through the darkness…"_

* * *

**Border Between ****India**** and ****China****5:54 P.M.**

The Chinese military remained poised as they watched the unnatural occurrences spread across the landscape. The wings were instantly becoming stronger and earthquakes were becoming quite common.

Indian villagers emerged from out of their homes miles off from the border. Many chanted prayers and others kneeled to beg for forgiveness from their gods. In this case, Zeed would not answer to their prayers and would claim to have defeated their 'precious gods'.

There was a young Indian woman with a man with a body engulfed by fire. This woman is the Indian Digi-Destined named Mina with her digimon partner, Meramon.

"This can't be happening. Has the end times come?" Mina gasped.

"No, this is the work of the wicked god that has finally been awakened after a long dormancy."

"The Dark God?"

"Zeed Millenniummon…" Meramon scowled to himself.

* * *

**Paris****France****. Site of the Arch of Triumph. ****1:54 P.M.**

Gazing up at the blanketing skies, a blonde-haired woman sits off of her hover bike and places her helmet on her seat. A passenger leaps off to reveal itself as a digimon. This was Floramon and the partner to the infamous French girl Digi-Destined, Catherine.

"Floramon. What do you make of this?"

"Trouble, Catherine. It's only going to get worse from here on," Floramon sighed. "I just wish the Dark God hadn't been awakened."

Catherine gasped and looked down at her digivice. She could have Floramon digivolve, but she is utterly clueless about the current situation at hand. She knew nothing of Zeed's arrival and the horrors that the Earth would soon follow in a matter of minutes.

"I'm worried for our friends from Japan. I hope everything is doing well," Catherine sighed. "They most likely know the problem that is causing these chain of events."

"Could be a possibility," Floramon nodded.

"If only there was anything we could do to help. Oh, I wish we weren't left out in the blue…"

* * *

**Sydney****Australia****. The ****Sydney**** Opera House Site. ****10:54 P.M.**

Grouped together around the famous Sydney Opera House, Derek and Crabmon watched the blanketing darkness engulfed the beautiful starry skies. At this point, even moonlight was blocked out. The crowds of people were already starting to panic, much like every other nation across the planet.

"What do you make of this, Crabmon?" Derek asked his partner.

"Bad. It's only going to get worse from here on."

* * *

**Mexico City****6:54 A.M.**

A massive crowd of the Mexican City citizens gathered at the center. Their eyes shifted towards the dark skies and the sense of a dark presence sweeping through. Massive lighting struck across the landscape and devastated large portions of the landscape. Unfortunately for everyone of those who couldn't escape, they had become casualities of the approaching disasters.

Rosa was amongst those within the crowd with Gotsumon standing by her side. The young woman's eyes were signs of worry, especially for her best friends in Japan.

"Ken. Yolei. Cody. Amigos! Whatever is causing this, I hope you can stop it!" Rosa cried out. "Gotsumon? You think they'll defeat whatever us causing this?"

"I can't be so sure, but I know the enemy they're facing is the Dark God himself."

"Dark God? Aye yosmeo!"

"I know what you mean and this enemy just would be one they won't defeat."

"What makes you say that! They've managed to whip the crud out of bendehos: Virus, D-Reaper and Bebimon!"

"But, this is the Dark God, Rosa. I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news and I wish there is something we can do, but we will only become causalities. We have to trust in our friends and they should… at least have a chance to come out of this."

_"Are they really going against an unstoppable force? Is this the end of earth? No, it can't be! Ken! Yolei! Digi-Destined! You can't fail! We're counting on you! The people all over the world pray for a miracle! You are our hopes!"_

* * *

**New York City****Times Square****7:55 A.M.**

Deep within the city that never sleeps, the people who came to pay their respects to the victims of 9/11 looked up towards the heavens as the _Big Apple_ became shrouded by a thick blanket of darkness. The morning skies were being blackened and the sun's radiation was instantously blocked out.

Citizens were confused by this bizarre turn of events. However, when it became apparent by the national news that the whole world was being blanketed by the darkness, the New York citizens were starting to worry. Traffic was building up on the streets.

_"… There has been a sudden wave of changes occurring across skies all over the world! There's no explanation for this strange phenomenon! It was once believed that this thick dark clouds were the result of the recent awakening of old volcanoes, but these clouds have been emitting any heat. This just in, every trace of sunlight is being blocked out. I don't know what this means, but could this be the result of recent chain of events. Monsters appearing worldwide over the past few days and the increasing number of natural disasters. The entire planet has been under a state of crisis! Could this be what many consider the End of Times? Has mankind finally met its crossroads? Even I can't make an opinion out of this. The only thing we can do, as a human civilization, is hope that these occurrences disperse. Hopefully we will receive word from the President himself in a matter of moments!"_

A pair of figures was watching the television news through a large screen TV being displayed inside an electronics store. One of them is a young, African American man with a fiery-orange lizard digimon with a metallic mask covering his face. This digimon is identified as Flarizamon. The young man is named Phil, but he was not the only American Digi-Destined crowding around the television.

Standing aside from him was a young woman with a Centaurmon, a glass-wearing Jewish American man with a Frigimon and a Native American male with a Tortomon. Their eyes were glued directly on the television in order to listen for any further updates on the ongoing crisis. While the American Digi-Destined were clueless to the arising crisis, the digimon could feel out Zeed's power rising extraordinarily.

_"We'll keep you informed on the ongoing crisis, but I doubt anybody will want to give exclusive coverage with the natural disasters on the rise! This could very well be my-"_

Before the news reporter had a chance to speak out, the television feed was cut off and the screen displayed full static. The digimon immediately shifted their focus on the shrouded clouds and growled intensely.

_"Just what in gods name is going on out there? Are the Digi-Destined of __Japan__ at the cross fires of this catastrophe?"_ Phil thought.

* * *

**Tokyo****Japan****. Odaiba City District. ****9:54 P.M.**

As the warriors looked on from the far distance, the almighty Dark God's arms stretched out. He lets out a loud, triumphant laugh for ALL to hear. Victory is soon becoming evident in his favor. He was even happier to find out that the darkness had already engulfed the earth and blocked out every trace of the sun's light.

"No! The Earth!" BW growled.

"This is… terrible," X muttered to himself as he gazed around the surrounding darkness.

"Ha! Ha! Yes! YES! MY DARKNESS IS SPREADING! THIS PLANET HAS LOST EVERY TRACE OF SUNLIGHT!" Zeed laughed in triumph. "I can feel the Earth dying underneath my sheer power! Soon, everything will die and this retched trash heap will become a dead zone! It's only a matter of time before I spread my darkness across into the Digital Realms. No power is left to challenge me! Taichi is dead and I can live freely as the ultimate power in the UNIVERSE! Ha! Ha!"

Having heard enough rambling out of Zeed's mouth, Metalla X was the first to curse to himself and broke up the silence treatment amongst the group.

"Damn! Just when we thought losing the Earth to the D-Reaper was bad enough! Zeed is only prolonging the inevitable. He's going to make our world suffer excruciating pain slowly!" Metalla X growled. "We're the only ones who can make a difference! We might not have much left, but we will give it our all!"

"Brother…" War Angemon whispered.

"TK. As a brother, will you be willing to fight alongside me?"

"Of course, anything. We are brothers until the end."

"Don't forget to count us goggle head representatives, too," Ultima X said. "You bet myself, Takato and Takuya will carry out the tradition and avenge Tai! Isn't that right, guys?"

"You know it!" Kaiser Greymon agreed.

"For Tai and my fellow Tamers!" Gallantmon cried out.

"Shintomon. X. It would be best if you guys stay on the sidelines," Metalla X suggested. I don't know how ugly this might turn out, but we can't afford losing you two."

"Besides, you're carrying two bodies as it is, Shintomon," BW stated. "Perhaps, you can find a way to restore those two with an alternative."

"Please, do be careful everyone," X said. "I don't think I can handle losing anymore of you to that monster."

"Don't worry. Nobody else is going to be dying," Mystic Celesta assured the young man.

"In fact, we will be there to aid these brave heroes against the Dark God," Omegamon X said. "Just leave it to us."

"All right. I leave this to you, my friends. Good luck," X stated. "Shintomon. Perhaps we can go and see Gennai? He must might have an idea of what we can do to prevent the further spread of Zeed's darkness."

"Yes. The sooner we act, the better…"

Quickly powering up a battle aura, Metalla X soars off into the distance and heads out to where Zeed was currently positioned at.

"Whoa! Hold up! Wait for us!" Ultima X called out to the warrior of friendship.

_"My brother has definitely changed over the years. He no longer views Tai as rival, but as a friend and ally. He's even willing to throw away his life for a third time. Well, I know what death was like. If we have to die, then we will go out like heroes! Because, that's we have eventually become in the first place! I hold the hope that a miracle will emerge from this darkness and stop Zeed's momentum. I'm a firm believer of that,"_ War Angemon thought.

…

…

As everyone set off to follow Metalla X to join him in the upcoming battle, Zeed was still laughing joyfully and spreading more of his dark energy. He suddenly stopped for a moment and turns around to pick up a familiar ki. It belonged to Metalla X and the warrior was ready to meet the Dark God head-on once again. Zeed turns around and sported a grin across his sinister chagrin.

"Well, if is isn't Yamato? I see you've come to avenge the death of your rival once again. Don't tell me you plan on challenging my God-like power? You're only writing your own death warrant. Oh wait, I forgot. You've died twice already and you want to make this third time a charm. Am I right?"

"Zeed. If I have to die again, then so be it. But, you're coming along with me. I will see to it that Tai is avenged. However, that's not one reason I came here to see to it that your demise is eminent."

"Oh? Do care to enlighten, Yamato?"

"You took away what meant dearly to me. My wife. My daughter. My son. Palmon. Hell, even the future version of my son has been slain by your hand! It sickens me to know that HIS blood is stained on your hands!"

"But, Yamato. The last time I checked, you never truly cared for that no good punk. Why the sudden urge to avenge him?"

"I was the jerk to him! I never gave him a chance, until… Until Virus murdered him right before my very own eyes. I didn't see how he would be willing to stake his own life to ensure my survival! He even gave us warning about the hell the artificials would bring forth!"

"Yes and you simply brushed him aside. You claimed that he was lying! Besides, wasn't it you who wanted Virus to reach his perfect form? Dimitri tried to stop his completion, but it was YOU who prevented him from doing so. As a result, Sonja got absorbed by Virus and the bio-android reached his perfect form."

"But, I was regretted that mistake. Dimitri still saw me as his father and I even acknowledged him as he left back to the future! I ACKNOWLEDGED the boy! Speaking of Dimitri, you claimed that you have already killed him in the alternate future timeline. Well, I'm not convinced. What kind of proof do you have available? I'm willing to bet that you don't. So, why don't you just quit lying and let's get down to the chase? I'm ready to gibe you everything within every fiber of my being. So prepare yourself!"

With that said, the warrior friendship howled out and a bright, metallic blue aura coated his form. The muscles on his body increased and streaked with bolts of electrical power coursing through. His eyes were turning completely white with no irises or pupils to sport. Zeed displayed no intimidation across his face and snickered.

"So, you want proof to convince you that I indeed killed your future son? Well, you should have asked from the get go. Let's see what's behind door number one…"

The Dark God snapped his fingers and a portal materialized at his left side. He reaches inside the open door portal and pulls out what looked like a human body. Immediately powering down, Metalla X gasped in utter disbelief at whom he was laying his eyes upon. Indeed, Zeed was not lying. He had told the truth and is holding a blonde-haired young man. It was Dimitri Ishida, from the alternate future timeline. What made Metalla X even angrier was the appearance of a massive hole through Dimitri's chest cavity.

"NO! DIMITRI! YOU BASTARD! YOU…"

"Aw. Here I thought it would have been nice to see a father and son reunion. You ought to be thanking me, Yamato. Alas, I still get no respect. But, allow me to toss this piece of trash aside."

Zeed hoists Dimitri's lifeless corpse and hurls him down towards the ground below. Immediately responding to this, Metalla X soars down and boosts his speed in order to catch up to Dimitri's plummeting corpse. He caught his future period son's corpse and sets him down gently.

Metalla X lowered his head and whispered a prayer for his deceased son. Zeed has pushed the warrior of friendship way too far. He has lost Mimi, young Dimitri, Keke, Palmon, and Tai. But now he had just laid his eyes upon the deceased form of future period Dimitri. There wasn't anything Metalla X will do to ever forgive Zeed.

"Dimitri. I figured you would have gotten stronger to fend off this son of a… ZEED! YOU BASTARD! In honor of those you've murdered, I WILL CARRY OUT THEIR VENGEANCE! YOU WILL NEVER FORGET THE NAME OF YAMATO ISHIDA! Because, that will be the last thing you hear before I SEND YOU TO YOUR GRAVE!"

Roaring out like an enraged beast from hell, Metalla X races across the skies and the aura surrounding his body explodes into a metallic blue pigmentation. The eyes of Metalla X were now filled with a mixture of anger and furious vengeance. Zeed was prepared to meet the warrior of friendship head on, but Metalla X had other ideas. He instantly vanished out of sight and threw Zeed completely off his guard.

…

Zeed remained frozen for a moment until he felt the vibrations of a low hum coming out from his left direction. The Dark God throws out a punch across and successfully connects on contact with Metalla X's face. The warrior appears out of his stealth mode and was sent hurtling across the heavens. With lighting streaking across the background, these two super powers clashed as if it were a relapse of the ancient battles between Greek Titans.

Metalla X stops himself from flying back any further and flies out across in retaliation. He pushed his hands out across and lets loose an array of energy blasts. Zeed easily maneuvers around each blast. The Dark God was having a blast toying around with Metalla X's emotions and would take advantage of the warrior.

"You're attacks are becoming too sloppy, Yamato! You might want to reconsider a better strategy! What do you say?"

"I suggest you to… SHUT YOUR HOLE! HA!"

Launching himself across, Metalla X slams himself against Zeed's body and unleashes a barrage of devastating punches. They landed their mark on Zeed's God-like body and would have easily broken him down. But this was the Dark God that Metalla X was engaged in combat with. These blows were nothing more than flea bites. Zeed laughed out despite the heavy amount of punishment Metalla X was dishing out.

_"My punches aren't even having any effect! I'm putting everything through these punches! My sorrow! My hatred! My anger! For my family! The need to avenge Tai! No! Is this not enough! How can this not be sufficient?"_

"Allow me to answer those questions, Yamato."

As he said that, Zeed pushes his left knee upward and deep within Metalla X's abdomen. The air was knocked right out of the warrior's lungs and he was practically gasping out for oxygen. Zeed grabs him by his skull temples and held him up high like a prized trophy.

"Because, you simply don't HAVE what it takes to challenge MY POWER! Your desires to avenge your loved ones will NOT be enough! So, do yourself a favor and SLEEP, Yamato!"

Dropping Metalla X's body by releasing his grip, Zeed followed it up with a kick into the warrior's gut. The force of that blow was enough to send Metalla X plummeting down towards the ground below. However, just before Metalla X's body barely touched the surface, a streak of light passed by and snatched Metalla X just in time. Zeed slanted his eyes but not long before picking up the energy signal.

Reappearing out of stealth mode was War Angemon with Metalla X's arm around his right shoulder. Zeed looks up ahead to see Gallantmon, Kaiser Greymon, Mystic Celesta, Ultima X, Pikkan, BW and the DW-STF. All of them faced Zeed with unrelenting fury. If looks could kill, Zeed would already have been dead by now. However, the Dark God was prepared to meet all of them head on.

"Thanks, Takeru," Metalla X coughed out.

"We just got here in the nick of time," replied War Angemon. "We all came to stop Zeed and there's nothing that is going to hold us back."

"You got that right! Hear that! We're going to settle this through an old fashioned rumble!" Ultima X exclaimed. "You against all of us!"

"Ha, is that a challenge, Daisuke?" Zeed laughed. "You tried that against Saitou and myself earlier. Your pitiful team strategies failed and it will fail you again! Face it! Even if you had Taichi with you, you fools still wouldn't win!"

"We won't need Tai to send you back where you belong!" Kaiser Greymon cried out and wielded his combat sword.

"Ha. You keep telling yourselves that, fools," Zeed nodded. "Fine. If this is the way you want to drag this out, then I'm more than happy to oblige. You're all going to die anyway considering that the darkness will pollute the Earth."

"Why don't you just shut up and fight us if you feel so confident!" Omegamon X calls out.

"Very well, then. I was already growing bored from you're 'all talk' routines. Maybe once I prove my God-like strength, you will be out of my way for good. LET THIS BE THE FINAL NAIL IN YOUR COFFINS, WARRIORS!"

Once he shouted out those threatening words, the Digital warriors quickly sported combat auras coating around their bodies. They were prepared to face their final enemy and perhaps meet their eventual deaths. However, death was no longer a concern to them. Tai had demonstrated two selfless acts in one whole day. If they must then, they will die like heroes.

…

…

…

May fate have mercy on their young souls.

…

…

…

Elsewhere, X and Shintomon raced across the heavens in order to find the portal back to the Holy Realm of Azulongmon. They were planning to get together with Gennai to formulate a final back-up plan in case all else fails.

Suddenly, before they could move any further across, a figure quickly intervened and stopped right in front of them. X and Shintomon stopped at their trek to be confronted by the older Keke. She levitated slowly over towards X while holding in her possession the golden orb and the dragon artifact.

"Keke…! What are you doing here?" X gasped. "This is dangerous for you to even be here!"

"Huanlongmon gave us permission to finally leave our posts. I came here to give you these two objects," Keke said as she handed them to the young man.

"What are those?" Shintomon asked. "Wait, that golden orb! Could it be…"

"Yeah, Huanlongmon is finally going to let me reach the power I've craved long to regain! The power of ascendant is mine!"

"I, too, along with Sam, Tike and Kara can also turn into ascendants again. Also, Lord Huanlongmon was kind enough to release the Forbidden Spirit."

"You mean he's managed to release Tyler! Awesome! I bet his power is kept in perfect order?"

"As long as Huanlongmon has been watching him," nodded Keke. "With the orb, you can once again regain the ascendant power. The artifact will be put to use later."

"I see, but I'm positive we will need it eventually. Thanks, Keke. Now I can finally break out of retirement and kick some Zeed ass! Its time to avenge everyone that bastard has taken from us! What do you say, Keke? You up for it?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Hold on you two! We really should get back to see Gennai! X, I'll teleport us there!"

Before X had a chance to answer, the loud voice of Gosenzomon echoed through their minds. The trio winced as they immediately covered their ears.

_"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You thinking of going back to Gennai and Azulongmon already? Shintomon, I suggest you stay put because there's something important we must do with Lady Moinanea's body."_

"With Lady Moinanea… my darling wife?" Shintomon asked.

_"You're not going to believe this, but ever since she was killed by Zeed, the Black Digicores have remained intact. In fact, they never turned to stones. Normally when the creator of a set of Digicores is killed or passes on through a natural process, the digicores would instantly turn to stone. According to Lord Seraphimon, they have remained as they are. So, there's a chance we can revive her without using any wishes!"_

"Huh, but how are you able to do that?" Keke wondered.

"That doesn't even sound logical. We saw Lady Moinanea die!" X exclaimed.

_"Apparently, you aren't getting the picture, X. The body of Lady Moinanea is indeed deceased, but her souls remains…"_

"Alive! Are you sure!" Shintomon asked frantically. "She's going to pull through after all!"

_"Calm down, before you get wrinkles, dear boy. There is on plausible way to revive the soul of Lady Moinanea: by allow the Black Digicores to become absorbed through her body. If what Lord Seraphimon says is true, then the true goddess will emerge out of the lady. There is word that this goddess is the actual and rightful God of the Digital Universe."_

"WHAT!" the trio exclaimed in unison.

Yes, apparently what Gosenzomon speaks of is true. This stunning revelation has Shintomon shocked. The very same Lady Moinanea he had married has an omnipotent being residing inside of her this whole time. It didn't seem at all possible but why would Gosenzomon be lying with a crisis at hand? He couldn't be jerking their chains.

"You mean to tell me Lady Moinanea has a true Goddess form within her? The only way to release her will be through the use of the four Black Digicores, but won't that have any effect on the Digicores' powers. Because the last time they were used, they nearly caused the Earth to detonate until you sent BW and X to retrieve the orbs just in time."

_"That's correct, but I can assure this. Breath easy. The Digicores will only become assimilated with the lady."_

"How will this effect her own mortal body?" asked Keke.

_"It shouldn't have any devastating effects. Only the spirit of the true Goddess will be released. Hopefully, her body will remain intact. Now, are we set for the Black Digicore assimilation process?"_

"Already, but where are they? We would need them at our disposal," X suggested.

_"Just put. The Three Celestials will be transporting them directly to your current position. First, I have to give them the signal. Sit tight."_

The trio awaited for a few moments until four black spheres materialized above them. Since Shintomon carried Ken and Lady Moinanea under his arms, X and Keke managed to catch the Black Digicores in time. They prepared themselves for the next set of instructions to be given to them by the elder digimon.

_"Good! So, they were able to transport the orbs over to your world! Wow, I never thought they'd get it done this hastily!"_

"Can we get this over with, old man?" X sighed.

_"What! Can me an old man! I'm trying to save your little behinds by giving you these important instructions! This just maybe the only other strategy to help the others against Zeed! So far, things aren't looking too great from what I can tell!"_

"Ok, we get the point! Now, what do we do now?" Shintomon asked. "We must act now or our comrades will not last much longer!"

_"Next, you will have to release the lady from your grip."_

"Hey! Last I checked, she is dead! How can you expect Shintomon to simply drop her out of his grasp!" Keke exclaimed.

_"Just trust me when I say this, fellows. It's either that or risk the chance of more causalities! The Digital Worlds will eventually become targeted by Zeed! It's now or never. Shintomon. I think you know this is the only way. If we hope to allow the Black Digicores to be absorbed by their creator, then the lady's body must be released from your grip. I know deep down you want what's best for your beloved, my dear boy. So, please… Do it. For all of us…"_

Suddenly feeling hesitant to do so, Shintomon knew that he must let Lady Moinanea's body go. However, he didn't want to risk letting her body become damaged from the fall. He truly does trust Gosenzomon's word, but could the Black Digicores actually reawaken the true Goddess within?

"Well, it's now or nothing," sighed the Supreme Guardian. "My lady… Please forgive me for doing this to your body…"

Finally giving in to the pressure, Shintomon removes his arm around Lady Moinanea's waist and lets her body fall from his grip. He closed his eyes as he refused to witness his wife's fall. The lifeless corpse fell further down towards the ground below. X and Keke didn't even attempt to intervene despite the urge to stop the corpse from falling.

However, their glares turned towards the four glowing orbs. Shintomon gasped as he watched the magical Black Digicores dive down faster than the eye could see. They quickly encircled around Lady Moinanea's corpse and unleash four magnificent shining auras.

"Shintomon! Look!" Keke pointed out.

"It looks like it's working!" X exclaimed. "They're getting ready to enter her body!"

"I… I can't believe it! Here I go doubting that old man again."

_"Now, you'll learn never to doubt my wise and well thought out planning. You really should give me the credit for this. Otherwise, this whole universe would have been gone."_

"We'll give you your medal later, Gosenzomon. Thanks again!" X responded.

The trio immediately turned their gaze over to where Lady Moinanea's corpse levitated. The four Black Digicores encircles her faster and faster until they were finally absorbed through her body. One entered her right arm while the other entered through her left arm. The other became assimilated through her chest. Once the orbs vanished inside her body, a bright blue aura engulfed her form and released what looked like a ghostly image of her mortal self. Except there was slight differences to the released Goddess. Her hair was longer and reached all the way down to her feet. Her eye pupils were a light blue shade with black irises. Her face was more mature than her mortal self's younger child-like appearance. Her body was a little more curved. However, just like her mortal form, her face was plastered with an innocent smile.

"Ah… Ah. Lady Moinanea? I… Is that really you?" Shintomon asked. "I need to know before I have to correct myself."

The Goddess turned towards Shintomon and gives him a comforting smirk.

"You can just call me Goddess Moinanea. This is what my true entity form truly appears. Though, I often chose which form I chose depending on the vessel I possess. This dear pure-hearted lady was the perfect candidate to harbor my soul. Now, I have been restored back out of the body and nearly with all of my powers back intact."

"Wow, she's so beautiful," Keke commented.

"How did you end up being stuck inside Lady Moinanea's body in the first place?" X asked.

"It all started when Zeed entered this universal realm. Just as I was set to ascend to true Goddess status and proclaim my rule over the entire digital cosmos, the Dark God intervened by entering this universe as an invader. Thus, I was prevented from taking royal ascension. I was forced out and needed a body to harbor my soul. So, I would eventually come across this dear child. She possessed a pure-heart like none other and I knew I could entrust her to help nourish my lost soul. It was I that instructed her to enable the Black Digicores to be created in the first place. With their majestic, limitless powers back within me, I have returned and will see to it that Zeed meets his inevitable doom."

"But, will you help us?" Shintomon asked. "We know Lady Moinanea selflessly threw herself in front of the warriors to take Zeed's deadly shots. She sacrificed herself and died a nobly. We ask if you will aid us by defeating Zeed once and for all! He has taken too many innocent lives as it is!"

"Of course. I am here to carry out my duty as the Digital Universe's rightful watcher. As a first act order, I shall see that Zeed pays for the crimes he has perpetrated over the many thousand millennia!"

Bringing her hands forward, a long bow staff materialized in her right hand. Her long blue hair blew against the winds of the heavens. She shut her eyes and started to feel out the numerous amount of energy signals from across the battle. The first she picked up was from none other than Zeed himself. However, she felt another power. This one was located at the exact spot where Omega X was thought to have perished by Zeed's apocalyptic attack. She swifts her attention back on the trio and nodded with a smile.

"It's Taichi! I can feel him!"

"WHAT! You mean he's not dead!" the three called out simultaneously.

"Far from it," Goddess Moinanea spoke out. _"Taichi… If you can hear me, please answer me. There is a way that will guarantee Zeed's defeat, but you have reply to me immediately. Taichi. Taichi! Can you hear me?"_

* * *

**Crater Site. Across from Odaiba District. ****10:07 P.M.**

Deep within the massive crater created as a result o Zeed's devastating attack, a full view of the inner regions within the crater is displayed. It was deep and looked to have reached all the way down towards the earth's core. Fortunately, there was no damage inflicted into the core and the planet remained intact. The crater seemed bottomless at first, but a little further down there appears to be a rock hard ground.

Underneath a pile of debris was a pit hole. Inside this deepened hole was a body. That body belonged to none other than the Warrior of Courage himself! Yes, Goddess Moinanea was correct! The warrior had managed to barely survive the apocalyptic blast and all was not in vain.

Suddenly, the warrior started to move about and licked his lips. That was the first sign of motion to signify that he was not dead. Omega X slowly moved about and opened his eyes to get a blurry vision. He caught glimpse of a ghostly figure with a beautiful, pale face and heavenly turquoise-blue hair blowing against the wind.

_"Heh… Am I dead again?" _

_"Far from it, Taichi."_

_"Wait, how did you know… Wait! Lady Moinanea! Is that you? So I am in heaven after all. What a relief."_

_"You're far from dead. In fact, you are still alive."_

_"Alive! After being struck with an apocalyptic blast like that! I'm even more surprised a guy like Saitou was successful in sending me to the after life. How did I survive?"_

_"Your will. When that blast detonated against you, your Digi-Mazoku aura shielded you and made certain the sphere could not plunge through the earth. By adding more of your positive energy, the negative power was nullified. Be thankful you are even still alive."_

_"…So, I'm alive, yet I'm able to see you? How is this possible?"_

_"I am not the same Lady Moinanea, though I am apart of her."_

_"I don't understand. Mind explaining to me, since I'm the one with the short attention span."_

_"Of course, I am the spirit that resides within the lady. This is my true form and I am the rightful watcher of the entire Digital Universe. Goddess Moinanea is what I am referred to."_

_"Wait…! You're the goddess of the entire digital universe!"_

_"Yes, but fate would seem that I remain in Lady Moinanea to replenish my omnipotent powers. It was Zeed who drove me away once he entered this universe. His presence severely weakened my power. By taking refuge within the young lady's body, I have managed to regain all of my powers."_

_"But, how do the Black Digicores come into play here?"_

_"I gave Lady Moinanea the instructions to create the digicores. I was the conscience that led her down the path of right and just. She played her role well and I am proud of her for carrying out my wishes. The Black Digicores not only grant the wishes one person desires, but they are the tools necessary to restore my Goddess form. I have now once again become one with this universe. However, in order, for me to take my rightful place as the universal watcher, Zeed must be eliminated. That is why I have chosen you as my champion."_

_"Why me of all people? I'm surprised you didn't pick someone like Takato, Davis, Kari or even X."_

_"They were likely candidates, but it was you destined to represent me. Takato's Hazard prevented him from becoming my chosen one. Kari has already been selected by another individual. Davis could have also been chosen, but he needs years of more experience to reach your status. X is merely a watcher. You are the Destined Warrior. It would seem Shamanmon was wrong when he predicted Hikari would be the Destined Warrior."_

_"So, I'm the one…"_

Giving a nod to Omega X, Goddess Moinanea continued on, _"Yes. X chose you as the one to create the Life Bomb in the first place. That alone convinces me that you are indeed the one I chose as my warrior of justice. Taichi Kamiya. Will you help carry out my will and protect all those within the universe that cry out for peace?" _

_"…"_

_"Will you? For the sake of your loved ones? Sora. Max. Your family. Your friends. Their families. The digimon whose souls have not been tainted with Zeed's darkness. Every human being looking for a savior."_

_"Goddess… Anything. I'll do anything to protect them all. I want to be able to avenge Sora and Max. I love them so dearly for a bastard like Zeed to dictate the fate of our worlds. I WILL not allow Zeed to HURT or KILL anymore people and digimon!"_

_"I trust in you, Taichi. Your noble heart has convinced me enough. Now, allow us to work this together."_

_"Work together…?"_

_"Together we shall call out for the help of nearly every hero across space, time and alternate universes to donate their energy to create the largest purified Life Bomb ever constructed."_

_"But, I doubt the Life Bomb will do any damage to this guy…"_

Giving a faint smile, Goddess Moinanea kneeled over and reached out for the warrior's hand.

_"Who said we were going to create another repetitive Life Bomb? I have something else better in mind." _

_"What do you have in mind, my lady?"_

_"You will just have to see, Taichi. Will you take my hand and begin the process? We must hurry because your friends are not going to last much longer. Zeed is overwhelming them as it is."_

No longer showing a sign of hesitation, Omega X nodded and reached out for Goddess Moinanea's hand. The pairs' hands clasped together directly and then a column of blue light engulfed them both. It looked as if the Holy One had directly sent down a heavenly light to guide them towards the heavens. Omega X felt his ki rising and becoming synchronized with the holy light. Goddess Moinanea got behind the warrior and wrapped her arms around his waist. At first, Omega X felt a bit weary yet he was being soothed by her delicate, maternal hands. A pair of angelic wings sprouted out from her back and slowly started to descend out of the massive crater.

_"I feel warm and safe as if Kami-sama were guiding me." _

_"Well, I am the Kami-Sama of the Digital Universe. Every Sovereign, Holy Beast, Celestial Angel, Higher One and Supreme Guardian pays their respects to one god. So it would seem to be me."_

_"Wow, who would have thought their god would be a chick?"_

_"Life's full of surprises."_

_"I'm honored to be your warrior, my lady. When this is over, will Lady Moinanea's body be restored?"_

_"Once Zeed is defeated, everything and everyone that perished since the portal to Digital Limbo opened will be restored. That includes everyone Zeed has killed. Even Ken Ichijouji will be restored. You have my word, Taichi. That will be my show of gratitude for helping me to vanquishing Zeed."_

_"So, what? You want me to ask for the spirit energy from heroes even beyond our universe?"_

_"Yes, we will require their energy, Taichi. It's the only way for this plan to be put into action."_

_"Understood. All right! Here goes!"_

With that said, Omega X held both of his hands high above his head. The Goddess slowly guided him up out of the hole in order to gather more spirit energy from every life form available across his own planet first.

_"Now I have a question. How are we going to convince these other heroes to send their energy? I can only directly send telepathic messages across the Digital Universe and our own universe. Even my telepathy has limitations." _

_"You live that to me. As an omnipotent being, I have access to any universe I so will to choose. For instance, are you familiar with the heroes such as the **Teen Titans**, the **Justice League**, the **Z-Warriors**, and so forth?"_

_"Yeah! They're all from the televisions I used to watch!"_

_"Well, I have access to their universes. Each one has their omnipotent force. I will ask of them to allow their heroes to donate the energy necessary for this ultimate weapon to be created."_

_"Wow, you're incredible!"_

_"Yes, but I just hope it will be enough to crush Zeed. This is the Dark God that has the ability to warp space and time. We must make this fast."_

_"Of course, all you have to do is tell me what to do and I'll follow along."_

As the pair descended slowly out of the crater, Omega X felt his hands already starting to gather small portions of spirit life energy. Goddess Moinanea closed her eyes and started to channel through her telepathy to reach out to the outside universes across space and time.

…

…

…

Meanwhile, looking on from above the crater, the trio arrived at the site. X, Keke and Shintomon watched on to feel out the spirit ki being delivered into the crater.

"Yes! It's begun!" X laughed. "This is great! Now that Goddess Moinanea helps out with Tai, Keke and I can get back to helping the others fend off Zeed!"

"Please, be careful you two," Shintomon said. "We can't afford to gain more causalities. The Goddess and Tai will need plenty of time to gather enough spirit ki from every life source on this planet as possible."

"Right! You hear that, X? Time to put that golden orb to good use!"

Agreeing with the girl Keke, X crushed the golden orb in his left hand and became engulfed in a column of golden light. He screamed out as the stinging golden light seeped through his body. The power of ascendant once again was being given to X after such a long wait. As they say, 'Good things come to those who wait'.

After the light column exploded, X emerged out with his hair a golden color and his stiffened hair sticking up in spikes. His eyes became emerald green and the muscles on his body increased along with the power coursing through his veins. He gives Keke a smile and plants a kiss on her lips. She gladly accepted the kiss and embraced the young man.

"Ready to get back into action?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Keke smirked.

Both powered up bright golden auras and torpedoed across the heavens to aid the other warriors in combat against the Dark God. Shintomon watched the two Ascendants disappear within the distance and sighed.

"Good luck, you guys…"

…

…

…

Back on the other side of the abandoned Odaiba city, a powerful beam shot across to send several bodies plummeting down to the ground below. The fight had now dragged across the city. In fact, it was drawing closer to the exact location where the Digi-Destined watched Greymon battle Parrotmon. It was back to Highton View Terrance. Fortunately, there weren't any people to worry about and thus allowed the warriors to fight with everything in their arsenal.

The warriors who were shot back by Zeed's beam were Pikkan, BW and four of the DW-STF members. Zeed flew across the heavens and slammed a fist across Ultima X's face. The force sent the warrior of miracles plummeting through an apartment portion of Highton View Terrance.

"To think we'd be here again," War Angemon grimaced. "Highton View Terrance. This is the exact spot where Matt and I got a glimpse of our first digimon."

"Who would have thought?" Metalla X scoffed. "Now isn't the time to be remniscining."

"Zeed! Over here!" Gallantmon roared out.

"You mess with one goggle head and you mess with the rest of us!" Kaiser Greymon threatened the Dark God.

"Ha! You goggle heads sure do share one common trait: You're all delusional fools! Your cocky mouths aren't going to get you anywhere!"

With that said, Zeed shoots across and phases out from their sight. One millisecond later, both Gallantmon and Kaiser Greymon were both viciously clotheslined. Zeed reappears above their plummeting forms and blasted them down with a shower of ki blasts.

"Much like Daisuke and Taichi, you two will fall before my God-like might! You will be nothing more than insects who will never wear my jock strap!"

"Takato! Takuya!" Mystic Celesta calls out to the fallen pair. "Zeed! My light will overcome your darkness!"

With that said, Mystic Celesta shot her across downward and powers up a bright pink aura. Zeed turns to face her and remains still. She pulls out her Omega Blade and slashes it across to release a 'Backlash Wave' effect on the Dark God. However, Zeed merely took the attack head on and cancels it out with the dark aura surrounding his body.

"What? No!"

"Are you done yet, Miss Light? I think now would be right for me to retaliate."

Zeed phases out and throws Mystic Celesta off her guard once he reappears in front of her. He snatches her by the neck, hoists her up and goes flying down towards the ground below. With a mighty roar, the Dark God plants Mystic Celesta through the ground in a choke-slam fashioned style.

…

…

**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

…

…

Mystic Celesta's body NEARLY was broken in half after being planted through the concrete below. Zeed levitates out from the spot and laughs triumphantly. However, his celebration was short lived once Omegamon X intervened. The Royal Knight slashes across with his War Greymon sword, but only managed to slice air. Zeed appears flying across the apartment buildings. Growling in frustration, Omegamon X unleashes an array of energy blasts from his Metal Garurumon arm cannon.

"SUPREME CANNON!"

Once mocking the Royal Knight, Zeed twirls around the apartments and allows the blasts to incinerate everything they touch. The buildings were starting to become reduced to rubble. Normally, their attacks would have already turned the city to an atomic debris mass but they were being careful since there was a chance a few people might still be around the city's sectors.

"Is that the best the DW-STF general can muster? How disappointing."

"Shut up!"

Omegamon X shoots himself across and prepares to blast Zeed away with another Supreme Cannon. However, the Dark God catches Omegamon X's arm cannon and sends a blast through the cannon. As a result, Omegamon X's arm cannon exploded and this caused him to scream out in pain. Losing his arm meant trouble. Zeed takes advantage of his now handicapped opponent and sends him crashing down with a kick to his face.

All that was left was War Angemon and Metalla X. The brothers flew across to attack Zeed head on with an array of fists. The Dark God dodged every blow and countered with blocks effortlessly. Zeed punches War Angemon in the gut, grabs his right foot and hurls him across the city street below. As Metalla X attempted an energy beam, Zeed flies out in front of him and sends him flying back with an energy beam of his own. The warrior of friendship plummets down to the ground and is indirectly met with a shower of ki blasts.

"No! Yamato!" War Angemon calls out.

Zeed levitates down to the street and puts out a hand to shoot another energy blast. This one was meant to finish off Metalla X. However, much to Zeed's dismay, the shot was slapped away and sent hurtling into the heavens. Zeed sneered and saw a group of children emerge with golden auras. Their hair styles were the same golden color and their eyes became emerald green, much like X and Keke demonstrated earlier.

"Ho? Well, looks like they are some reserves after all," Zeed scoffed. "More small fry for me to waste."

"You can hardly call us small fry!" a pair of voices call out from above.

Looking up, Zeed watched both X and Keke descend down. He then caught glimpse of Tike, Kara and Sam emerging out with Metalla X by their side. He recognized the children's faces and cackled.

"Ha! So, you're the spirit guides for the great Huanlongmon! Now amusing! So, the D3s have reunited once again. Except you're missing one member. Oh yes. I forgot I already killed David. The little soul stood no chance against me."

"Zeed! We've watched you kill our families and friends, but that all ends here! We intend to stop you!"

"Well, aren't you a cheeky one, X? But, you should have remained a retired warrior. You clearly stand no chance against me. Neither you or your comrades."

"We might not look like much, but we've saved our side of our reality countless of times!" Keke retorted. "We've taken bastards like you and survived! History will repeat itself here once we stand united against your darkness!"

"My, my. What a touching speech, Mrs. Kyoko Ishida, but let's face it. I have **WON** as it is! The Digital Universe's best has fallen before me! Taichi is dead and will no longer be considered a factor in the outcome of this battle."

"Oh, how about adding an addition to even out the odds," a deep, demonic voice calls out from behind.

Zeed turns around to see a new warrior standing out. This one did not possess a golden aura or any Ascendant powers. This individual had white armor covering his entire body with armbands, a leg band and a horned helmet covering his face. On his back were a pair of dueling samurai swords. The Dark God felt the mysterious individual's ki and immediately recognized him.

"Ah, Tyler Kanbara. It's good to finally meet you in this realm. Quite frank fully, I never thought Huanlongmon would ever release you."

"Every evil goes, I will follow to burn it ashes. Zeed, your terror has gone on far enough," the warrior roared. "For I, Infernomon, will make you fell the wrath of the **INFERNO**!"

"Humph, yes I've seen what you're capable of, son of Takuya and Zoe," Zoe laughed.

As soon as Metalla X heard the stunning revelation, he could do nothing more than gasp out.

"What! You mean that guy is the son of Takuya and Zoe!"

"In another world where we come from, he is," Tike said.

"Actually, the Digital World watched over by the three Celestial Angels is a separate world from our own. But yeah, that guy is named Tyler. He inherits the Forbidden spirit," Kara explained.

"Forbidden spirit?"

"Yeah, with that he has a power greater than even us Ascendants," Sam said.

"By the way, I can't help but notice your ki signals. They are similar to our children. No, I can already figure it out. You are our children. Tike, Kara, Sam and Keke. Keke, you're going great. I see you've taken after your dear father," Metalla X chuckled.

"You can say that," Keke smiled. "I may have my mother's taste in fashion but I inherit your fighting spirit and love for music."

"Good. Now maybe with you guys here, we can take this bastard down."

"I'm afraid even we can't make a difference. We only came here to fend him off," X announced.

"Huh? Fend him off?"

"As it stands, even Infernomon can't defeat him," X continued on. "We're only here to…"

"To what?" Metalla X asked until he came into realization of their plan. "Ok, I see. So, it's to bide for more time."

"What's this to bide more time?" Zeed roared. "Time isn't exactly what I have. I want to get rid of this planet already and move onto the Digital Realms."

"No way! We're not going to let you invade the Digital Worlds! We're stopping you here and now!" Infernomon exclaimed.

With that said, the five Ascendants, Metalla X and Infernomon leaped out around Zeed. The Dark God stood his ground despite going against opposing odds. Making his first movements, Zeed takes flight across the heavens. Metalla X followed the beast into an airborne attack with the Ascendants and Infernomon tagging along behind him. Each warrior prepared to unleash their attacks on the maneuvering Dark God.

"How about some of this!" Tike cried out as he clasped his two hands together into a triangular motion. **"SHIN! KI-KO-HO!"**

Kara puts her hand out over her head and a disc-like object materializes. She hurls it down towards Zeed and clasped her hands together to allow the disc to expand out even further under her will.

**"KIENZAN!"**

Sam pushes out his hands across and unleashes a powerful ki blast with incredible force. His attack along with the twins' attacks intertwined together to form a massive boomerang projectile with a sharp blade encircling around it. The attack spun around faster than the eye could see and would draw nearer towards Zeed any moment.

Next up, Keke and X were up to attack. Both cupped their hands together at once. Their hands formed blue orbs of ki light. They chanted simultaneously and pushed their hands downward to release the powerful wave-like blasts.

**"TSUNAMI WAVE!"**

_"Good thing I taught you this one, Keke. Looks like you've done your training well, babe." _

_"Thanks. I'm a quicker learner. I just hope it's enough to stall him."_

Their questions were answered as the attacks all struck the Dark God at once. Zeed merely cancelled them out by increasing the intensity of his aura. The warriors scattered across the battlefield and began to shoot out numerous ki blasts from all directions. Zeed merely swatted each of the blasts effortlessly and phases out. He reappears behind Tike and Kara; then he smashes their heads together and sends them plummeting with vicious knees to their guts. Sam attempts a spinning heel kick, but Zeed caught him in him and overpowered him with a vicious running power slam against the side of a concrete tower structure. X and Keke raced across to meet Zeed head on. The Dark God swiftly phases out of thin air. The pair were immediately caught off guard until Zeed finally reappears behind them. They turn around only to be decked with a pair of fists across their faces.

"RAA! You haven't dealt with me! This one's for my mother, Zoe! And for my father, Takuya!" Infernomon voices roared out across the horizon. "RAGE OF THE INFERNO!"

Infernomon smashes his fists together and punches the mid-air, in which turn allowed him to create a massive fire wave. It exploded right out of his hand and sends it right towards Zeed. The force of the blast managed to catch the Dark God off guard and pushes him back. With Zeed straining against the fiery blast, Infernomon took advantage of his occupied adversary. He phases out, pulls out his swords and attaches them together by their handles. Infernomon takes the double-edged weapon and leaps up into mid-air. Zeed looks up and finds Infernomon coming down at him with his weapon.

**"INFERNO DOUBLE SLASH!"**

Suddenly, within a tenth of a nanosecond, a pair slashes appeared across Zeed. It would seem that Infernomon had finally done in the Dark God.

"All right… He got him…" X spoke out weakly while attempting to sit up.

"No! He didn't!" Metalla X exclaimed. "That tears it! I'm going to take matters to my own hands!"

The double slashes faded away and Zeed simply stood with no damage inflicted on his God-like body. The mighty Dark God shoots himself across and slams a knee directly into Infernomon. The warrior of the Forbidden Spirit felt the wind knocked right out of his body and fell plummeting down. However, that wasn't the last of the warriors. Metalla X was seen hovering above Zeed with his hands stretched out ready to unleash a ki blast.

"You're mine! ICE SHINE-"

Before the warrior of friendship even had a chance to call out the last phrase of his attack, the spikes on Zeed's back shot upwards and impaled them right through the warrior's shoulders, gut and legs. Metalla X screamed out in blood-curling agony. However, that wasn't even the end of the threshold Zeed was going to inflict on him. With one mighty roaring call, a massive voltage of electricity surged throughout his body.

**"SUPER THUNDER STRIKE!"**

Feeling the devastating effects of the electricity voltage coursing through his body, Zeed roared out happily and watched Metalla X scream out in agony. The eyes on the warrior's face were becoming glazed over until his head dropped to one side. Zeed felt Metalla X's ki drop dramatically and slings his near lifeless form down to where the crater was still located.

Metalla X slid across the concrete and fell flat on his back. He looked across the city and around the Highton View Terrance area. The bodies of his allies were laying. Some unconscious and others were too battered to even consider moving about. To think Matt would die at the same location where he got a glimpse of his first digimon battle.

"Heh, just to think Highton View Terrance would be the perfect place for my grave," Metalla X grunted under his breath. "You guys. D3s. Ugh… Takeru. Tike. Keke. You guys. I know you D3s are the alternate forms of our children and you fought alongside our side. I am thankful, but it just wasn't enough to do this bastard in. If only you guys gave me the energy to fight on."

Looking up ahead at the horizon, the blanket of darkness had completely covered up the planet and blocked every trace of sunlight. The Earth was near its end and it would only be a few moments before the world dies under Zeed's poison. The images of TK, Mimi, Keke, both Dimitris of present and future, Tike and finally even Tai. He slowly rises to his feet despite the massive gaping hole wounds across parts of his body. He held his right shoulder to help clog up the bleeding wound. He licks the blood off his mouth, spat it out and cursed to himself. He caught glimpse of the lifeless corpse of future Dimitri and the crater itself.

"Dimitri… Tai… No, I will not let his bastard continue as he wishes! He will not get away with his crimes! Zeed, you have mocked my friends and family far enough… This is where you end! I, the Digi-Destined of Friendship, will avenge their deaths! THIS ONE'S FOR… MY WIFE, MY SON, MY DAUGHTER AND…"

Laughing out heartily like the heartless villain that he is, Zeed levitates down and lands near Dimitri's corpse. He looks down at the future freedom fighter and spats across his fallen corpse. This had set the spark within Metalla X and he felt his blood boil. Letting out a raging roar, Metalla X flies forward with a fist stretched out.

**"THIS ONE'S FOR TAI!"**

Metalla X valiantly attempts to mount an offensive assault while throwing out fists at Zeed. The Dark God effortlessly avoided each fist and finds an opening. He sends a knee straight into Metalla X's but and sends the crippled warrior rolling across the dirt. Nearly falling down into the crater, Metalla X stopped and slowly was quivering in pain. The Dark God slowly marched towards the fallen warrior and grinned.

"Since you were such a great sport, Yamato, I'll put you in the same grave as both Dimitri and Taichi. Then you can reconcile your differences with those two for all eternity."

However, rather than whimper, there a small chuckle coming right out of Metalla X's lips. He turns to look up at Zeed without any show of fear and chuckled.

"Don't think I'm going to die so, you dumb idiot… It's not over yet… Taichi, he's all yours…"

As he said that, Metalla X had fallen into unconsciousness. Then out of the crater arose a large, blue sphere. This sphere looked very much familiar and was humming a low sound as if it were a dimming light. Zeed stopped for a moment as he immediately picked up the ki signal. No, he felt two very powerful kis emerging with what a massive orb.

"…What?"

…

…

…

Looking on from afar the other side of the crater, Centaurmon, Piximon, Andromon, Ogremon, Metal Seadramon and Michael watched a massive sphere which seemed to be widened out at a near diameter scale. The heavenly blue sphere emerged out with two individuals hovering out above it.

Shintomon remained at the exact location with Ken and Lady Moinanea under his arms. He gasped out in relief when he watched the orb ascend further up.

_"Finally, it has come. Taichi is gathering as much energy as he can from the Earth itself and the life on it. With Goddess Moinanea, he didn't even need to ask the people of earth to donate their energy. She borrowed their energy. Geez, if only she were on our side when the D-Reaper was on the rampage. We're close to victory, my lady. They're going to vanquish Zeed with the Life Bomb! I can feel it!"_

…

…

**(Play Digimon Adventure Taichi theme _I'll Turn my Courage into Wings_)**

The Dark God gasped out and watched the Life Bomb rising. Underneath the majestic orb of life, Omega X held his hands above his head to collect more spirit life energy. However, he was not alone. Goddess Moinanea grasped her arms around his waist with beautiful, angel wings spreading out with a magnificent wingspan Zeed was looking up at not just the warrior of courage but the true Goddess of the Digital Universe. He was looking up into the eyes of a god with her strongest warrior. If one could say that there wouldn't ever be a miracle, then they would be proven wrong at this one moment. The prayers and cries of the people worldwide had been answered.

Once again looking at the duo, he quickly remembered their faces. Yet, he couldn't make out but realize that Goddess Moinanea was more mature in appearance than her mortal counterpart. The pair he thought he had killed was now back to retaliate an attack of PURE, HOLY POWER.

"NO! WAIT! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU TWO!"

Letting out a low chuckle, Omega X slowly lifted his head and faced the Dark God with a malevolent grin.

"Heh. I'm not going to die that easily, Zeed… As long as I'm breathing, I'm going to keep coming back until I take your life…"

**"ZEED! I, GODDESS MOINANEA, HAVE RISEN OUT OF THE LADY AND HAVE REGAINED MY TRUE, OMNIPOTENT FORM! YOUR VIOLENT AND UNFORGIVING ACTS WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED!"**

"Goddess Moinanea! You cockroach! How dare you intervene! You were supposed to be gone from my sight! As soon as I entered this universe, you were nothing to me! What makes you think that you will make any difference! I'll KILL you just like what I did to that little wench of Shintomon's!"

**"How sad and pitiful, Zeed. You call yourself the Dark God yet you go and pick off a sweet, innocent demigoddess who was no threat to you. Alas, by taking her life, I was able to allow the Black Digicores to merge with her body to release me. You brought this upon yourself, Zeed! With Taichi by my side, WE together will create a weapon, which will destroy your God-like body and reduce you to the sniveling little insect you truly are!"**

"Ha! Just how do you propose you do that? You can't even collect enough energy from this retched planet! My blanket of darkness is covering everything and no trace of light is penetrating through! It's only a matter of time before life here perishes! Then, the Dark Realm will hasten the process and quickly destroy each Digital Realm."

**"Since I have returned, I will see to it that you perish, Zeed. I will not just ask for the energy of the digimon and every Sovereign from across the Digital Universe… You see I have my connections with other universes parallel to this one. There are heroes in different universes who are willing to donate their energy to see to it that monsters like you never enter their realms! Prepare yourself, Zeed! This is the end of the line for your reign of darkness!"**

Laughing out like a madman, Zeed waved his hands out and spread his darkness out across the heavens. Merely shrugging his threats, Goddess Moinanea turned up towards the darkened heavens and her eyes shot out a pair of bright beams of light. While Omega X gathered more energy from the Earth, the true Goddess' light pierced through the darkness and it resulted in a massive incision. Zeed gasped out as his adversary's light sliced through the darkness and laid waste to the poisoning clouds.

_"What! She's… She's cutting through my darkness with her measly light! THAT WENCH! HOW DARE SHE!"_

**"I told you it is pointless to oppose me, Zeed! You may have more power than me now, but that will soon change. Every pain you have caused will be returned back to you ten fold… Taichi I leave this to you! Gather enough energy from everyone possible!"**

"Yes, my lady… I intend to!"

* * *

**Outer space View of the Earth. ****10:14 P.M.**

A perfect view of the Earth is fully displayed from an outer space point of view. The light coming from both the Life Bomb and Goddess Moinanea penetrates through the darkness engulfing the planet's atmosphere. If there were beings beyond space, they would be anticipating this very moment and relishing every moment of this miraculous event of epic proportions.

* * *

**Tokyo****Japan****. Odaiba/Highton View Terrance. ****10: 15 P.M.**

The Life Bomb hummed a low, yet loud sound as more of earth's energy was being transferred into massive orb. Omega X stared down at Zeed defiantly despite the Dark God wanting to tear him apart at the very moment.

"Taichi! We must hurry with the process right away!"

"You got it!"

"DAMN! NO! I WON'T LET YOU CARRY ON WITH THIS POINTLESS COURSE OF ACTION!" Zeed roared out like the Devil personified.

_"Thank you life on Earth! Now! Digi-Destined of the world! Hear me out! This is Taichi Kamiya! The born leader of the Digi-Destined of Odaiba! I ask… No I beg of you to send your energy to me! The Life Bomb needs your hopes and energy to fuel this baby up! If we continue to let Zeed spread his darkness, all will be lost. The light that shines down over our planet, the miracles of our dreams and the hopes that we share will all be lost! Please, as a fellow Digi-Destined, I beg of you… Share your energy!"_

* * *

**Savior's Palace near main entrance of St. Basil's Cathedral. ****Moscow****Russia****3:17 P.M.**

Upon hearing Omega X's plead, the Russian Digi-Destined trio was not hesitant to donate their energy. Sonya and Yuri rallied on the Russian to point their hands up to release their 'prayers' towards the heavens.

"Yes! That's it! Raise your hands!" Anna exclaimed. "Taichi! If it's energy, you want! Then take it my friend! Anything for our friends in Odaiba!"

"_Borscht_ and _Peruski_!" Sonya and Yuri chanted out for the rallying crowds.

* * *

**Hong Kong****. The City. ****9:19 P.M.**

Already hearing out the begging cries of the warrior of courage, the Poi Brothers gathered around a massive Hong Kong crowd together. Soon more and more people arrived at the scene with their hands held up high.

"Brother of Hikari! You want energy! We're giving it to you!" the brothers shouted in unison. "Vanquish this darkness! We the people of Hong Kong believe!"

* * *

**Border Between ****India**** and ****China****6:19 P.M.**

Doing the same as their Chinese and Russian counterparts, the people of the India/Chinese borders raised their hands after being convinced by Mina, Meramon and a host of other local Digi-Destined.

_"Please! Send your energy! The enemy we are facing is greater than Virus and the D-Reaper! If he isn't stopped, the darkness will spread across the planet and all life will be lost! If you wish to be saved, then raise your hands and donate your spirit energy!"_

"You don't have to tell us twice, leader of the Digi-Destined!" Mina calls out. "Meramon! Let our spirit give him the power needed to vanquish this darkness!"

"Give us a miracle, Warrior of Courage!"

* * *

**Paris****France****Palace**** of ****Versailles****2:20 P.M.**

Raising her hands up towards the skies, Catherine and Floramon raised their hands without hesitation. She had summoned forth the city's Digi-Destined to join in to help deliver enough energy towards the heavens. They chanted out a happy choir-like prayer alongside smaller children. The spirit energy soared across the skies and was quickly being sent directly towards the direction where the Life Bomb was collecting.

"Taichi! You don't even have to ask! We are happy to oblige! Floramon and I will never forget you!"

"BONNE CHANCE!" Floramon and the crowds chanted out.

* * *

**Sydney****Australia****. The ****Sydney**** Opera House Site. ****11:20 P.M.**

Derek and his fellow Australian Digi-Destined raised their hands accordingly. Crabmon rallied on the fellow digimon to do the same. The waves of spirit energy shot across like stars flying across the heavens. It was a beautiful yet majestic view to behold.

* * *

**Mexico City****7:20 A.M.**

The same can be said for Rosa and her fellow Mexican people. They delivered their hands to the heavens as if reaching out for God himself. The flow of spirit energy came out from out of every direction within the city.

"Go get him for all of us, Taichi! Kick that PUTO'S ass with our energy!" Rosa laughed out.

"We believe in you, warrior!" Gotsumon exclaimed. "Make this one count!"

* * *

**New York City****Times Square****8:20 A.M.**

The proud citizens of the United State's largest city were also more than happy to donate their energy. Rallied together by the American Digi-Destined, nearly every person raised their hands together in a unified fashion not seen since 9/11. God Bless America and God Bless the Planet.

"We, America, are happy to share this energy for you, savior!" Phil cried out. "As fellow Digi-Destined, we cannot argue with this crisis! But it is our duty as Americans to ensure that no maniac destroys the planet with his darkness!"

"Make this your biggest and grandest miracle, my friend!" another one of the American Digi-Destined calls out. "Send this bastard packing where he belongs!"

Even people gathered on around the Statue of Liberty sent their energy. They were even awestruck when they saw the flow of spirit energy soaring across the skies.

* * *

**Worldwide View of Earth. ****10:21 P.M.**

The Earth itself was becoming intertwined with the flow of spirit energy encircling the planet as if it were a massive atom. The energy was directly being sent only towards the island country of Japan, more specifically Odaiba. This was the hotspot where Omega X was gathering the necessary energy essential to build up possibly the largest Life Bomb ever created.

* * *

**Outskirts of ****Tokyo****10:21 P.M.**

Standing together outside the district hotspot of Tokyo, a pair of familiar figures emerged from out of a red convertible. They had recognized this warrior's voice during the battle against the D-Reaper. A taller Yugi Muto emerged out of the car with a blonde-haired teen, a brunette with wavy hair and a tall young man with a pointed hair.

No longer sporting the Millennium Puzzle, since the Pharaoh left back to his past, Yugi was quick to pick up on the voice and raised his hands up.

"Yes! I can definitely recognize this voice anywhere! We donated energy for them necessary to crush the D-Reaper. We'll do so again with the bigger enemy they are facing! Take all of our energy, warrior! We believe in you!"

"Flatten this maniac!" Joey blurted out.

"You can do it!" cried Tea.

"Um… Ice this dirt bag!" Tristan managed to shout out despite not thinking of anything to say worthwhile.

Unbeknownst to them, a teenage brown-haired girl with a yellow winged rabbit raised their hands to send their energy.

"That's it, Sakura! Our energy helped to save the earth once!"

"And it'll do it again!"

* * *

**Near ****Mount Fuji****10:22 P.M.**

Standing together at a campsite, the Sailor Senshi in their civilian clothing gathered together. Usagi. Rei. Minako. Makoto. Ami. The five Inners raised their hands simultaneously while lending their ki energy for the fellow warrior of justice. Usagi looks over and notices her boyfriend, Mamoru, doing the same.

On the other side, the Outer Senshi were sending their energy too. Haruka. Michiru. Hotaru. Setsuna. Their energy, too, would join with their other fellow Senshi and become processed within the Life Bomb.

_"May you create a miracle for us, fellow warrior of love and justice,"_ Usagi thought.

* * *

**Unknown****Temple**** away from ****Tokyo****10:22 P.M.**

Emerging out of the temple, a group of young adult teens stepped out to send their ki energy for the Life Bomb. Amongst them were three of the infamous Spirit Detectives: Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Kurama. Alongside them was a brown-haired girl, a woman in her earlier twenties with a cigarette in her mouth, a shorter blue-haired girl and an old woman.

"Make sure you use this energy to kick that punk's ass!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Too bad we're missing out on the fun!"

"You said it!" Kuwabara agreed. "Anyhow, this guy even asked us to defeat that D-Reaper thing!"

"To think we'd be delivering energy again," Kurama chuckled.

Sitting alone on a nearby tree, Hiei raised his right hand up and scoffed to himself.

_"Don't let us down, warrior. I didn't send energy to save this wretched human race, but to protect those close to me. Knock this bastard dead."_

* * *

**Masaki Shrine. ****10:23 P.M.**

Walking out of the temple was a young man and a group of girls. The boy, identified as Tenchi Masaki, raised his hands above his head and sent out his energy for Omega X to use. A woman with light blue, spiky hair stood by his side to send in her energy, but then a purple-haired lady stepped out beside the young man's other side and shoots the other woman an evil glare.

"Yeah! This is great!" a younger girl with long pigtails cheered. "Our hopes will fuel this guy's energy! I hope he smashes this bad guy! If only Tenchi went out and lent him a hand!"

"I wish we could, but I trust this warrior. I'm sure he can handle this himself," Tenchi stated.

"Yay! We believe in you!" a blonde-haired young woman cheered happily.

"I never thought we'd be doing this again, Mihoshi," a blue-haired lady said while sitting next to the blonde.

"Me neither, Kiyone. Isn't this a privilege to send our energy?"

"If it means sending a maniac threatening the existence of mankind and the universe, then yeah I believe it's the biggest privilege," Kiyone replied.

"Hmmm, this warrior sure sounds like a guy I'd like to experiment with," a shorter, pink-haired lady said. "I have to know the power he wields. I'm anxious to know! But as the universe's greatest scientific genius, even I cannot experiment on him if some maniac decides to destroy the universe! Have no fear, warrior! Take the energy you need!"

Raising her hand, the genius raised her hands and sent in her energy just like the others.

* * *

**Deep within the forests beyond ****Mushiyori****Forest****10:21**

Having been revived by X's Nexus Emerald, the once deceased Hideto found himself walking across the forest. He head heard Omega X's pleading cry through his mind and raised his hands.

_"By doing this, perhaps he can help me find my way back to my own world."_

* * *

**Outside Demon's Cavern. ****10:22 P.M.**

Following Gosenzomon's instructions, Mari raised her hands above her head and sent in her energy. Buddamon, Arukenimon, Mummymon and Black Gatomon each did the same as a portion of their spirit energy left their bodies.

"Even though, they're hogging my spotlight, I'll let this one slide! Knock him dead, Taichi!" Mummymon calls out to the warrior.

"I sure hope this will be enough for Taichi to defeat this maniac," Mari said. "I can't believe Saitou-san actually aligned himself with such a monster. I made the wrong choice to join Saitou."

"No, you can't blame yourself. You merely joined his cause by choice, but you've been awakened to the truth. As you can see, it was Zeed who had implemented this whole scheme from the start," Buddamon explained. "If anything, Saitou was merely an expendable pawn to him. Zeed cares nothing for you, but by helping us… We can also save your world from becoming a target by Zeed."

"Yes, anything to save my family! Take all the energy you want, Taichi!"

_"Taichi. Goddess. I wish you luck. The universe will never be the same when this all said and done,"_ Gosenzomon thought.

* * *

**Inside Demon's Cavern. ****10:22 P.M.**

Hearing out the warrior's plead, the last three members of the DW-STF raised their hands. Dynasmon X, War Greymon X and Metal Garurumon X sent in their strong spiritual energy for Omega X to use for his almighty Life Bomb. Oikawa held his hand up and took Sigma's right arm to lift it up. Lillymon X happily raised her hands up high and praised Omega X.

"Yes! We believe, Omega X! I was happy enough to send my energy last time and I'll be honored to do it again! Make our hopes and dreams come true! Destroy the evil that plagues our worlds!"

* * *

**Eastern Shinjuku****10:22 P.M.**

The Hypnos team emerged from out of their underground facility. Yamaki, Riley and Talley heard the cries of Omega X begging for the energy from every ally that have helped against the dark forces over the years. This trio did their part in donating energy needed to defeat the D-Reaper. Their current enemy was one on a grander scale.

_"Send your energy! Please! I beg of you!"_

"You hear that, Yamaki?" Riley asked.

"Yes, it's Takato's friend! Tai, to think I vowed to rid this world of digital kind. It would be digital kind that saved this planet over many years. Every threat was defeated by you and your comrades. We helped Takato crush the D-Reaper. Now we'll send you our energy now for the current crisis at hand! Take what you need," Yamaki said while raising his hands.

As soon as he was sending out his energy, Riley was the next to follow.

"Go for it!" Riley cried out.

"We believe in you, Taichi!" Talley exclaimed. "You and Takato are unbelievable! Izzy, if only you were here…"

_"It's amazing I would be sending my energy for a second time, but it will go out for a good cause. May a miracle arise out of this or God help us all,"_ Yamaki thought.

Far off from the distance, a ghostly form appeared around the ruins of several street blocks of Eastern Shinjuku, the site where Lichidramon had wrecked havoc one day ago. A blonde-haired girl with a black top and matching dress appeared. Her blue eyes cast across the heavens. She felt the overwhelming power of the expanding _Life Bomb_. Alice McCoy, the granddaughter of Dolphin, raised their hands to send her energy despite being supposedly missing for years.

_"You can do it, warrior. The realm of life and death stands by your side,"_ Alice spoke in a rather low, cryptic manner.

As soon as she donated what energy she had left, her self image fades away. Was she ever to appear again in the real world? That was a mystery yet to be answered.

* * *

**Outskirts of ****Tokyo****10:22 P.M.**

With their parents driving on the road, the sibling partners for Impmon, Ai and Makoto, happily raised their hands once hearing Goddess Moinanea's kind words. She had informed them that she was a 'friend' of Impmon, which was the only solution she could use to convince the two kids that their partner was in danger. If she had told the truth, it would have severely affected them. It was a good thing that they believed her words since they were sending out their energy without hesitation.

"You can do it, Impmon!" Ai exclaimed.

"Flatten those bad guys and kick them to the curb!" Makoto cheered for his partner.

Looking out from a Cliffside on the side of the road were four children. These particular four had come into contact with Takuya and his friends. There were three boys named a tall boy, Katsuharu, a kid with glasses, Teppei, and a brown haired boy, Teruo. Along with them was a brown-haired girl named Chiaki. They all held their hands out with their parents looking on from the background completely bewildered.

On the other side was coincidentally Takato's old elementary teacher, Ms. Nami Asaji. Her brown hair fixed into a ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a yellow sleeveless top and blue shorts. Once hearing upon the pleads of Omega X before, she held her hands out once again to donate her energy.

* * *

**Summercamp Site location of portal to the 01 / 02 Digital World. Outside ****Tokyo****10:22 P.M.**

This was infamous site where Tai and the Digi-Destined first entered through the Digital World on their first adventure. Surprisingly, the camp was still open despite the years that have passed. Normally, Tai would bring Max out in this camp site.

However, there were other individuals standing across from the site of that particular portal site. Standing out ahead of everyone else were the parents of both Tai and Takato. Susumu and Yuuko Kamiya stood on the left side while Takehiro and Yoshie Matsuda were standing on the right side. Behind them was Rika's mother, Rumiko Nonaka, and grandmother, Seiko Hata. Standing away from them were Henry and Suzie's parents, Janyuu and Mayumi Wong. The sister, Jaarin, and the brother, Rinchei, were standing behind them.

Standing along with Janyuu were all of his old college friends, the Monster Makers. Rob McCoy AKA Dolphin, Goro Mizuno AKA Shibumi, Rai Aishuwarya AKA Curly, Babel and Daisy arrived to lend their support for Janyuu's son and the whole Digi-Destined team.

On another side were Matt and TK's divorced parents, Natsuko Takashi and Hiroaki Ishida. They may have been separate for many years, but they remained united for the sake of their children and grandchildren. Standing behind the Kamiya couple was the Takenouchis, Haruhiko and Toshiko. Away from them were Izzy's parents, Yoshie and Masami Izumi.

Joe's parents were accompanied by the older brother, Jim Kido. Jeri's father, Tadashi Katou, stepmother, Shizue, and stepbrother, Masahiko, were behind the Kido Family. Kazu's parents, Hirofumi and Takako Shioda, raised their hands to send their energy for the sake of their son. The same can be said for Kenta's parents, Shiyunsuke and Akemi.

Mimi's parents, Keisuke and Satoe Tachikawa, stood all the way behind. Alongside them were Davis' parents and older sister, Jun. Behind them was Cody's mother.

Having already arrived on the scene was a group of more parents. These were the parents of the Spirit Digi-Destined, who only just recently came to know that their children were indeed the Legendary Warriors. One of these couples were Takuya's parents, Yuriko and Hiroaki Kanbara, and little brother, Shinya. The father of Kouji and Kouichi, Kousei Minamoto, also arrived; the same can be said for the stepmother of Kouji, Satomi Minamoto. The real mother of the brothers, Tomoko, arrived. Despite differences, they knew that their children were out battling an evil force of destruction. Finally came the parents of Tommy, Zoe and JP. Tommy's brother, Yutaka Himi, stepped out with his parents.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to most of these wonderful people, their children and grandchildren had been slain by Zeed's unrelenting wrath. Despite that, they did not hesitate to send their energy.

"Go, children! It's all on you now!" Janyuu calls out. "Defeat this engine of destruction and save our planet! We as your families support you to the very end. I just hope this is enough."

"It has to. The future of our children and their children depends on it," Takehiro Matsuda replied.

_"C'mon, son. Pull through!"_ Susumu Kamiya prayed in thought.

* * *

**Tomochi. Ichijouji Residence. ****10:22 P.M.**

Once hearing the messages from both Goddess Moinanea and Omega X, Yolei's siblings and Ken's parents ran outside with their other families looking on in bewilderment. Mantarou, Chizuru, Momoe and the Ichijouji parents raised their hands out. Naomi walks outside beside her family in unison.

"Take all you need, Taichi!" the siblings exclaimed out in unison.

"Yeah! Go! Go! Defeat this evil creep and restore my dad!" Naomi cheered out.

Even the baby of Ken and Yolei, Shinobu, crawled outside and waves out towards the skies above. What he didn't realize that he would, too, be donating his own energy for a true miracle to come.

* * *

**Site of Odaiba/Highton View Terrance. ****10:22 P.M.**

Omega X stared down defiantly at Zeed as the Life Bomb grew larger and wider beyond several diameters. It was already bigger than the creator himself. Zeed looked up at the warrior and growled angrily.

…

…

Shintomon lowered himself to the ground and sends in his energy. Soon following his lead were Centaurmon, Piximon, Andromon, Ogremon, Michael and Metal Seadramon.

…

…

"Taichi! We're going to need more than just the people of the Earth! The Digital Realms must act and send their spirit energy."

"I know… Here goes…"

**(End theme)**

Closing his eyes, Omega X was preparing to send a telepathic message out to every digimon across the vast Digital Universe. This included Huanlongmon's territory.

_"Digimon across the Digital Universe! Here my call! I will need your energy! Every Holy Beast, Sovereign, Angel Guardians, Supreme Guardians and Higher Beings! We will need your cooperation, too, if you wish to see your realms secured! Please, I beg of you! Send in your hopes and your dreams! Zeed must NOT be allowed to enter your territories!"_

* * *

**01/02 Digital World. Azulongmon's Realm**

_"Please! I'm begging you! Send in your energy! Stand united and help me slay this great darkness!"_

"Azulongmon! I don't think you'd have enough power as it is to send anymore energy?" Gennai asked. "You can't even barely move your body! Damn, if only Zeed didn't absorb the Digicores!"

"Perhaps, you are in need of some assistance."

As soon as he heard a pair of thunderous voices erupt, Gennai found himself surrounded by three shining orbs. One transmuted itself into the form of a giant fiery phoenix bird; another took the form of a two-headed turtle; and the third transformed into a blue majestic tiger. These were three of the mighty Holy Beasts who help Azulongmon guard the Eastern Digital Realm.

"My friends! It's good to see you again!" Gennai laughed happily.

"When one Holy Beast is dying, we feel his pain and anguish," the tiger, Baihumon, said. "When there is a crisis such as this at hand, we cannot allow ourselves to remain hidden. If it's energy the warrior of courage needs, we will be more than happy to oblige."

"Yes, take our energy, warrior!" Xuanwumon spoke out.

"Yeah! Make that no good creep's keester!" the second head spoke out with an Irish accent.

"Send the Dark God down to the fiery abyss of Digital Limbo when this is all said and done," Zhuqiaomon said.

With that said, Gennai and the three Holy Beasts transferred their energy directly to Azulongmon. The holy dragon slowly raised his head up and used nearly the last ounce of strength to send the combined spirit upwards from out of the domain. The energy would then be sent directly through a portal out of the Eastern Digital World and into the real world.

"Even though the doorways are normally closed under our watch, we'll let this one slide. The energy will be sent straight out of this Digital Realm and directly for Earth to fuel Taichi's Life Bomb. Who would have thought the Goddess of the Digital Universe would be reawakened."

"It was a truly magnificent sight," Baihumon spoke. "To think she has rightful supreme authority over the Digital Universe. She asked us to aid Taichi to build the Life Bomb. How can we Holy Beasts turn down such an offer when the Goddess who reigns supreme over our authority?"

"Zeed will pay for his crimes," Gennai nodded. "Tai! Hopefully, you've managed to reach out to every Digital Lord across the universe… Good luck, my friend and may the Goddess protect you."

* * *

**03 Digital World. Zhuqiaomon's Palace**

_"Sovereigns! Holy Beasts! As the Goddess of the Digital Universe, I ask you to lend your energy to this fearless and bold hearted warrior asking for your cooperation! Please! We need to defeat the Dark God once and for all!"_

Answering to the pleads of both Omega X and the Goddess, Zhuqiaomon and the other three Sovereigns responded selflessly as their raised their auras. A massive surge of spiritual energy emerged from out of the four Sovereigns and was sent directly out of Southern sector through a digital portal provided by a data stream.

However, they were not the only ones to send their energy. Soon every digimon throughout the southern world responded to the Goddess' plead and sent their energy in the masses.

_"That data stream should be able to send all of the energy from his world to the human world,"_ Zhuqiaomon. _"Warrior. I normally wouldn't be doing this out of my own will. However, if the Goddess asks of us to send in energy, there is no way I can refuse. Warrior of Courage. Tamers. Please, use our energy to save our realm and your own."_

* * *

**04 Digital World. Seraphimon's Castle**

Already familiar with Lady Moinanea, the three Celestial Angels raised their hands up altogether. Sorcermon, Bokomon and Neemon joined in unison. Shamanmon made a surprise appearance at the last minute before Goddess made her plead and raised his arms up.

"My friends! Take all the energy you need! You helped to free Lady Moinanea, defeat the M-5 Machine Mutant empire, defeated Bebimon and used the digicores to revive the true Goddess out of her slumber!" Seraphimon calls out. "Yes! Use everything with the fiber of your being to vanquish the Dark God! Our hearts and prayers go to you! May the spirits of the legendary warriors guide you!"

"Who would have thought Lady Moinanea would have harbored an omnipotent being within her?" Bokomon wondered.

"We didn't see it coming since we figured Lady Moinanea was simply a demigoddess with a powerful influence, but the Goddess emerges! I'm willing to bet that she helped to create the Digital Worlds!" Sorcermon theorized.

"Perhaps. For once, I have no prediction for this outcome and the war at hand. It will be all up to fate," Shamanmon said.

"It is a possibility," Ophanimon nodded. "Once Zeed is vanquished, she will be restored to her previous majesty."

"That's if this holy weapon will be enough to send Zeed into oblivion," Cherubimon said.

"We must not give up and lose hope! Our energy will fuel that orb and restore the light over the darkness!" Bokomon spoke out.

"Oooo, lookie at the pretty light!" Neemon gazed up in awe at the spirit energy disappearing through a digital portal.

"Ugh! You dolt! That isn't just pretty little light! That is our own energy that will fuel this Life Bomb!" Bokomon retorted towards his slow-minded friend.

_"Goddess. May you help to restore order across time and space. When this is all said and done, we shall show our gratitude for you,"_ Seraphimon thought while crossing his fingers on his chest.

* * *

**Huanlongmon's Realm. Outside the ****Temple**

Emerging out of his royal temple, Huanlongmon raised his head and unleashed the power of every digicore from his body. Duane raised his hands above his head and joined in to send his energy through.

_"Perhaps I was wrong about you, Warrior of Courage. By taking this bold action and under the Goddess' authority, you have my deepest apologies. As a token of my forgiveness, take the power from my digicores and my own spirit energy. You maybe the feared Digi-Mazoku, but at the same time you are the Digital Universe's greatest hero."_

* * *

**Digital Limbo**

Once thought to have been killed, Paladin arose out of the debris he was buried under. He had managed to replenish his energy by resting for the past few days. With new energy coursing through his body, he hears out Omega X's plead and raises his hand without hesitation.

"A friend of Takeru is a friend of mine! Take as much energy as you can, Taichi! You and the Goddess are our last hope!"

* * *

**Northern Digital Realm. Area of the lost Digital World/Digital Knight Empire**

This site is historical for being the sector where it's Digital World was destroyed by Burizalor eons ago. This area hasn't had a chance to recover since that catastrophic event. However, the spirits of the dead still take refuge here.

It became apparent that they would answer to the pleads of Omega X's begging for energy. The spirits of the lost Digital Knights appeared and raised their hands to send their spirit energy. Even the ghosts of the deceased warriors: Taito, Sara, Mimiru and Leon appeared. They raised their hands to help Omega X in his struggle against the Dark God. The spirit of Taito was thankful for the fact that Burizalor was finally defeated at the hands of Tai and his Digi-Destined comrades.

_"Good luck, Digi-Destined of Courage! The prophecy stated that you and your comrades would crush the all mighty Burizalor. You have avenged me and the Digital Knights. Allow us to repay the favor! Crush the Dark God and all the evil he represents!"_ Taito exclaimed in thought.

* * *

**Western Digital Realm Sector. Planet Yvsera**

Every citizen and patient from out of the local hospital stepped out to hear the call of Omega X's pleads. Amongst the crowds was the Ogremon doctor, once possessed by Bebimon. He raised his arms up to send out his energy for the warrior's life bomb. Numerous nurses, including Lillymon and Angewomon, walked out to deliver their energy outward and followed Ogremon's lead.

"You can do it, warrior! Restore order and justice to our universe!" Ogremon calls out.

* * *

**Other side of the Dark Realm. Dark Ocean**

The almighty Dark Ocean lord watched the courageous warrior holding out the Life Bomb above his head. He felt it's enormous pure energy growing wider by diameter and already rising towards the Earth's heavens. Dagomon looks on and catches glimpse of Goddess Moinanea. He couldn't help but slightly cower from her purified light.

**"So this is the Goddess of the Digital Universe? Finally, she has been reawakened. Her light is so pure that it is vanquishing Zeed's blanket of darkness over the human world. Well, Zeed. It will only be a matter of time. Your downfall is likely to be eminent. You let your overconfidence and hunger for more power to come back to haunt you. You're not just looking into the eyes of a warrior, but also that of a true omnipotent God. Her mighty sword will pierce through your black heart. It'll be quite amusing to see the Dark God cowering in fear… Yes, that day has finally come. Ha. Ha."**

* * *

**01/02 Digital World. File Island. Primary Village**

Back at the site where the 01 Digi-Destined became acquainted with their digimon partners, the citizens of the island crowded together in unity. Elecmon raised his arms up and asked for the baby digimon to join together to send their hopes to the cries of Omega X.

Every other digimon, once infected with Devimon's Black Gears, emerged out of the forests to deliver their energy. This included many other familiar faces including Meramon, the Yokomon, Mojiyamon, Frigimon, Sukamon, a reborn Chuumon, Unimon, Drimogemon, Whamon and the Numemon. Each one delivered their energy necessary for the biggest Life Bomb ever produced.

* * *

**Odaiba/Highton View Terrance. 10:27 P.M.**

Already growing larger than the city itself, the Life Bomb levitated slowly into the heavens and penetrated through the thick cloud of darkness covering the skies. Omega X remained poised and concentrated to gather the energy through his weapon. Goddess Moinanea continued to guide the warrior through and spread her angelic wings further out.

"Now what, Goddess? I've already gathered enough energy from this world and all of the Digital Realm…"

"Now, we move on and ask heroes from across different alternate universes to donate their energy. They must do their part to ensure the survival of their own worlds. Since you do not have access to these worlds, I will help guide you with my superior telepathy."

"Arigato, Kami-sama…"

**(Play Final Fantasy X theme _A Ray of Hope_)**

Closing her eyes simultaneously with Omega X, Goddess Moinanea proceeds to call forth to nearly every alternate universe, who has access to Digital Worlds, outside of their own. They would ask for their respective heroes to send their energy to power up the Life Bomb even further.

"Argh! Just what do they think… Huh! Oh no! They wouldn't dare!" Zeed roared out. "THEY WOULDN'T **DARE**!"

_"Heroes across space and time! Hear my plead! For I am the Goddess of an alternate universe asking for your assistance! With me is a powerful warrior asking of you to send your energy. If you do not respond to our plead, this force of evil will enter your universes and destroy everything you hold dearly. If you wish to save the lives of your people, then please raise your hands and send in your spirit energy! Please, for the sake of the MULTI-UNIVERSES!" _

* * *

**DCU Earth. ****Titan****Tower****. Sector 3098.**

Inside the T-shaped building structure famously known as _Titan__Tower_, there was a loud noise in what looked like a living room. Two figures were seen sitting on the couch while playing a game of _Midnight__ Racer 3_. One of these individuals was a green-skinned kid with a black spandex suit with purple streaks on the side. His are purple as are his boots. He gives a toothy grin while pushing buttons on the controller. The other was a tall, half-human half-cyborg who viciously pressed the buttons on his PS2 controller.

"You aren't going to get me now, Cyborg! I OWN you now!"

"Heh, think again, buddy! This one's mine!" Cyborg laughed.

"You aren't going to beat me for the umpteenth time! This is my destiny!" the green kid named Beast Boy howled.

Looking on from beyond the living room of the Titan Tower were three more people. One male and two females. The male was dressed up in a red, yellow and green outfit. His eyes were covered by a black mask and concealed the color of his pupils. His gloves were green, his yellow cape was strapped on his back and his black hair stuck up. One female was taller with a purple outfit and red flowing hair. The other female was more mysterious with a purple hood and outfit to conceal a portion of her own body.

"How long have those two been going at it?" the hooded female named Raven asked.

"Over sixteen hours and counting," the male, identified as Robin, sighed.

"Um, so why are they playing this again?" the red-head named Starfire wondered.

"How should I know and why would I care?" Raven muttered.

"Don't know about you, but I'm going to take a walk outside," Robin shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, the large screen television started going on the fritz and turned into static. Beast Boy and Cyborg howled out in horror as sixteen hour marathon game was cut off abruptly. If there was anything that would make these two gamers fall down and cry on their knees, it would be their video game challenge being cut off short. They had but only one word to say for the whole world to hear.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Well, it's about freaking time," Raven sighed a relief.

_"Please, help us!"_ the voice of Goddess Moinanea calls out from the television.

"Huh? Who said that?" Starfire asked.

"Ok, now I'm hearing things," Beast Boy's ears fluttered open. "Er, hello?"

_"Please, help us! Deliver energy for us if you want your planet spared by the great evil!"_

"Look! I'm seeing a face of a woman on the screen!" Starfire pointed out.

As Beast Boy and Cyborg turned, they came face to face with Goddess Moinanea with a saddened look on her face. They jumped back in fear and held onto each other in 'scaredy cat' fashion.

"EEK! There's a lady on our TV and she's talking to us!" Cyborg freaked out.

"That's it! No more Ring movies for me!" Beast Boy yelped.

_"I beg of you to send your energy and save us! Our universe and your universe will be wiped out if this great evil moves across space and time… I implore you to join in unity… Raise your hands to your television screens, any electronic device or even the heavens. Just simply raise your hands and send your energy to help us create a miracle."_

"Um, okay. Now I've seen everything," Raven replied.

"So, what are we going to do? You really think we'd ought to send our energy like this crazy lady suggests?" Beast Boy asked.

"She sounds pretty convincing to me. Haven't we ever turned down an offer to those in need?" Robin walked across the living room.

"No and we're not about to strike this as a prank," Starfire agreed.

"Looks real to me," Cyborg stared at the screen. "It couldn't be a video game."

"That's because it's not and I'm not going to let some great evil enter our universe," the Teen Titans leader said. "If this creep is anything like Slade, then I don't want anything to do with him. You guys… I'm going to offer my energy for this woman. Are you with me?"

Showing a little hesitation, the other Teens Titans finally nodded their heads. They were a team who protected their city from numerous enemies and this was a serious matter to them. A universal power was dead set on destroying their continuity. They weren't going to sit back and allow Zeed destroy everything dear to them. First to send his energy was Robin. Followed by him was Starfire and Cyborg. Then, Beast Boy and Raven did the same.

"As heroes of our city, we the Teen Titans, will not turn down those in need, even if they are from other alternate universes. Take our energy and use them to crush this monster," Robin stated.

"Yeah! Pop this guy like a zit!" Beast Boy blurted out.

"Please, make it work, dear lady," Starfire said.

* * *

**DCU Earth. Satellite HQ in Outer Space. Sector 3099.**

Doing his usual routine of checking on the satellite status of the Justice League Headquarters, the caped crusader of Gotham, Batman, suddenly noticed the computer screens turning into static pictures and then a view of Goddess Moinanea appears with Omega X powering the Life Bomb further.

"What's this?" Batman wondered. "What in the world is this?"

_"Please you must help us! Heroes of Sector 3099! We need your energy to fuel this energy ball you see before you. There is an evil force threatening to destroy our universe. If he succeeds, then he will move onto your universe and destroy everything you hold dearly."_

"Destroy everything?"

Just then, a red blur came rushing in and stops to look at the screen. This speedy individual is none other than The Flash.

"Hey, what's going on here, Bats? My TV just went on the fritz and this lady shows up on the screen. I was just about to watch some wrestling, too!"

"This lady wants us to donate energy."

"Mind telling me how?" Flash quirked an eyebrow.

_"If your wondering how you can send energy, simply raise your hands and spirit ki will be sent directly for spirit ball you see above me."_

"Oh, that's it? That's simple. Just like this, right?" Flash said while raising his hands.

As he did so, he felt some of his ki leaving his body and suddenly caused him to become light-headed in the process. He nearly tipped over but managed to grab hold of a chair.

"Flash! Are you all right?" Batman asked.

"Yeah. Just a little light headed, but I'll be fine. Hey, that's quite the trip! Bats, we have to do this. Our universe is at stake here!"

"Well, since everyone in this station has a television or a computer, they easily have access to this woman. I'm sure they are already sending their energy."

"Hum, okay. What about you? Aren't you going to send energy?"

Raising his hand, Batman had answered Flash's question.

"Ok, never mind then. Forget I asked."

Meanwhile elsewhere across the ship, the numerous heroes of the Justice League raised their hands to deliver their energy for Omega X's Life Bomb. Amongst them was Superman. He was a man who can sympathize with the ongoing crisis since he had his conflict with Darkseid. When he caught glimpse of Omega X, he easily saw himself in that situation. He didn't hesitate to send energy for the hero.

"Anyone surviving for the side of justice is a friend of mine," Superman spoke out while delivering his energy.

Soon afterward, many other familiar superheroes joined in. Wonder Woman, Green Latern AKA John Stewart, J'onn, Green Arrow, Supergirl, Captain Atom, Boostergold and many others sent in their energy.

"Good luck, fellow warrior of the alternate universe," J'onn gives his gratitude for Omega X.

…

…

…

Elsewhere across this specific universe, a female stepped out of a palace. This was Hawkgirl, who had left the Justice League previously after the _Starcrossed_ event. She was accompanied by another person. This individual was identified as Dr. Fate. They, too, like the Justice League answered the cries of the omnipotent Goddess and sent in their energy by raising their hands.

…

…

Looking out into the skies, the android Amazo had returned from Earth recently after an attempt to assassinate Lex Luthor. He had returned after getting the answers he was looking for concerning his purpose. He question whether he should send energy but agreed that Zeed shouldn't be allowed to enter their universe. He raised one hand to send in his energy.

…

…

Even the mighty Green Latern Corps. Responded in just and sent their energy. Amongst the Green Latern army was Kyle Rayner. He easily sympathized with the upcoming threat that was to come. A creature like Zeed threatens even the existence of his universe.

"Good luck heroes… It's good to know there are others taking the shield of justice and wielding it against the dragons of darkness," Kyle Rayner said.

* * *

**Feudal Era ****Japan****. Sector 0934.**

Stopping to hear out the calls of Omega X, Inuyasha and Kagome stopped abruptly to recognize his voice.

"Hey, it's him! That's the same guy who asked us to send energy back at my home era. Remember, Inuyasha?" Kagome reminded the half demon.

"No kidding, but who are we hearing in his era? He shouldn't even be alive in this time."

"Well, I say it's a demon trying to trick you," Shippo spoke up.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Miroku replied. "If what Kagome says is true, then this is a concern."

"Especially if she said that a great evil will arise and enter this world," Sango said. "A greater evil than Naraku? We can't allow that to occur."

"Well, the jury is out then. Since I can't fight an enemy I can't seen…"

"That's the spirit, Inuyasha! We'll send our energy for his guy!" Kagome giggled as she held out her hands. "Go! We know you can do it!"

"I think she's lost it," the little fox demon sighed.

"Maybe so, but I've battled a monster from her era and that's all the proof I needed to know there are still monsters out there," Inuyasha replied. "I wouldn't normally be helping out those in need, but this is our world. I'm not going to let a maniac ruin my chance at defeating Naraku once and for all!"

With that said, Inuyasha and the group gathered together to raise their hands high above their heads. Their energy would be sent through a dimensional portal provided by Goddess Moinanea's powers. Then, that energy would be sent directly for the Life Bomb.

_"Please! We need more! Heroes of the Multi-Universe! Unite!"_

* * *

**Youko-Earth. ****Tokyo****Japan****. Sector 2319**

Deep within the city of Tokyo from another alternate earth, a group of children were together at a public park site. One was a girl with goggles on her head, the other is a boy with a cloth over his right eye, a girl with raven hair tied into a ponytail, a boy with a guitar in his hand and a younger boy sitting next to him.

The first to speak was the boy with the bandage over his right eye.

"Other fellow Digi-Destined from another universe asking us to deliver energy to them?" Himura wondered. "This sure doesn't sound fake to me!"

"Yeah! Let's send them our energy, brother," Yui nodded in agreement.

"Besides, we can't let a powerful enemy like this enter our world!" the goggle girl, named Kotori, replied.

"Our world is just as precious is theirs," said Phillipe, the boy with the guitar.

"Well, what are we doing dawdling around for?" the little boy, named Jiraiya, exclaimed. "We aren't the Original Digi-Destined for nothing!"

Nodding their heads in unison, the Original five of this continuity raised their hands altogether to send their energy for Omega X's Life Bomb.

"My friend… As fellow Digi-Destined, we can understand the dilemma. Now use this energy force and destroy this great darkness before it enters our world," Himura said.

"We're counting on you!" Kotori calls out.

* * *

**XLR-Earth. ****Jersey City****. Sector 2439**

The peaceful Jersey City was hot and steaming from the incoming summer heat. However, that peace didn't last as gigantic earthquakes caused the ground to tremble. It was thought to be an actual earthquake, but it was really the footsteps of a giant robot walking across the city.

Indeed, it was a blue armored futuristic robot strolling across the streets of Jersey City. There were noticeable fiery insignias on its arms, legs and body. On top of the robot is a red car to make up for its head. Inside the cockpit of the car were two males and a female. One of them was an overweight twenty-something year old gamer with blonde, spiky hair. The big guy's name is Coop. He is the 'driver/pilot' of his mech. The other male is a black-haired, skinny guy with a lust for space alien chicks. This is Jamie. The female has red hair, green pupils in her eyes and has a futuristic military style space outfit. She is the actual chief designer to this infamous mecha until Coop remodeled it. This is none other than Kiva.

The name of the mecha is M.E.G.A.S, dubbed as the Mecha Earth Guard Attack System.

As usual, Coop and his pals were on their usual routine. Kicking around alien butt and wrecking Jersey City at the same time. However, Coop was in the mood for a nice relaxing trip to a local mart to buy himself an ice cold slush.

"Man, I sure could go for a slush right about now," Coop said with a starched mouth.

"On a hot day like this, I can't say I blame you… for once," Jamie replied.

"We really should be on alert since the Glorft can attack at any given chance," Kiva suggested.

"I haven't heard from those jerks lately after we trashed all of their mechas. Nah, this is my day off from training. Ooo, there it is! The mart! I can feel the taste of strawberry-bubblegum raspberry slush down my mouth right now!"

Before they set a course towards the mart, the monitor screen inside the car started going on the fritz and then Goddess Moinanea's face appears. Coop, Jamie and Kiva took notice of this.

_"Please, heroes of Sector 2439. Help us by sending in your energy! This is a great evil at work here and your world is also at jeopardy! Answer to this message by placing your hands on your monitor. I plead for you…"_

"Whoa, since when did you get an alternate dimensional satellite installed in MEGAS?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Um… Never?" Coop shrugged his shoulders. "Kiva, what do you mean about this?"

"I'm just as clueless…"

_"Please, hurry… There isn't time to lose… No! He's preparing to fire!"_

On the monitor, another view is shown and this time it was Zeed. The villain roared out while gathering a massive amount of dark energy through his hands. Kiva was speechless, but Coop and Jamie were confused.

"Say, who come that guy looks familiar?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, he does look familiar. So, what do we do, Kiva?" Coop said.

"Well, what do you think! If there's an evil force greater than the Glorft that attempts to threaten our universe, then everything within the past, present and future will be erased," Kiva answered. "Of course, I'll donate energy for the right cause. Coop? Jamie? Will you two do the same?"

"Sure, why not?" Jamie said.

"Coop?"

"… Oh that does it! I was just planning on going to the mart and buying myself a slush. Then, this lady comes and interrupts my time! Now, we have some jerk out there threatening to destroy our universe!" Coop ranted out in his usual, crappy dramatic manner. "If this lady wants our energy, oh yeah! She can take it! A hero in need is a friend indeed… Or is that how it goes? I keep forgetting how that old saying goes."

"Send that cliché villain #234 back to the stone age!" Jamie cried out.

_"Ugh, what am I going to do with these two? Well, at least, they're doing something for the right cause."_

The trio placed their hands on the monitor screen and allowed portions of their life energies to be transferred to the Goddess.

* * *

**Terra II. Japoness. Sector 3423**

Deep within another side of a galaxy from Earth, there resides another planet terra-formed into a human planet colony called Terra II. Here, only men inhabit the planet with no females with the exception of one. All other 'females' are android models called marionettes. They serve to nurture and care for the human males. Unlike real human females, they have no hearts. However, there were few that possess 'hearts' called _Maiden Circuits_.

Three of them are famous in a city called Japoness, Terra II's equivalent of Tokugawa/Pre-Meiji era Earth Japan. The trio are called the _Saber Marionettes_, three cyborg girls possessing the Maiden Circuits. They helped to protect Japoness against the rival forces of another city called Gartland. Since then, the Marionettes have been taking life easy with their human master, Otaru Mamiya.

Walking down the outskirts out Japoness and towards a meadow is the playful, pure hearted marionette named Lime. She happily plops on the grass and spreads her limbs out with a goofy, happy smile. Her long dark blue hair was covered by a yellow bandana with a red circular orb on resting on the top. Her outfit is white decorated with patches of yellow with a tight belt around her waist and black shorts reaching down to her knees. Her green emerald eyes stared up into the heavens.

"It's great to finally relax after a hard day's work. Now, I can go play with the 'Squirrelies'!"

Before Lime had a chance to move out, she quickly heard the voice of the Goddess echoing within her mind.

_"Heroes of Sector 3423! Please, we need your help! Our universe is in grave danger of being wiped out!"_

"What? Is this a joke? Who is this? A new friend to play with, but I don't see you…"

_"Please, since you are the only one I can answer to, I need you to raise your hands to send in energy from your Maiden Circuit…"_

"Ok, but… Hey, how did you know I have a Maiden Circuit?"

_"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to answer your question. Will you offer you're a portion of your Maiden Circuit's energy or not? I know you possess a good soul to help those in need. So, will you…?"_

"Well, Otaru always told me to always help those in need selflessly… So, of course! Anything you want, Mrs. Voice!"

Lime obliged to Goddess Moinanea's call and raised her hands up into the air to send out her energy. Just then, a pair of two more female voices call out. They belonged to her two Marionette sisters. One appeared within the horizon as a taller red-haired woman and the other a shorter purple-haired girl.

"Lime! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" the purple-haired girl, named Cherry, let out a sigh of relief.

"Kid, you nearly had us worrying to death! Um, just what do you think you're doing?" the red head, identified as Bloodberry, stopped in confusion.

"Shhh. I'm sending energy to a kind lady's voice. She sounds like she's in trouble and I'm doing this as an act to help those in need, like Otaru has always told me," Lime answered. "You two should try!"

"Um… Lime. Are you imagining things?" Bloodberry asked.

"Now, what would I lie?"

"Well, it seems so odd. I mean who would deliberately call out through your…"

_"Please, heroes of Sector 3423! Send us your energy! We need it to defeat a powerful dark god who is set on destroying your universe if you don't act accordingly! Please, for the sakes of everyones' universes!"_

"You see! Bloodberry! Cherry! I wasn't lying!"

"Well, I'm hearing everything. You know what we must do, Cherry."

"Of course. To protect those of Terra II and the universe. Take the energy from our Maiden Circuits!" Cherry calls out.

The marionette trio held their arms out above their heads and felt a portion of their life energy flow out towards the heavens. It would be a matter of time before it joins with the other energy necessary to build up a universal-scale Life Bomb anybody has ever witnessed.

* * *

**FF7-Earth?. The Northern Crater.**

Already gathered together, before their battle with Sephiroth, the AVALANCHE team held their hands out over their heads to send their energy accordingly. Normally they wouldn't be doing this, but since Goddess Moinanea mentioned that Aeris' soul would find eternal peace, they were relieved and believed the Goddess' warning of Zeed's overwhelming presence. Cloud would have never thought of an even greater threat out in another universe that makes Sephiroth look like an insect.

"Cloud? So, you really do believe what this Goddess is speaking of? Another threat greater than Sephiroth?" Tifa Lockhart asked her childhood friend.

"She said that Aeris would find eternal peace but we needed to ensure she does find eternal peace by sending our energy to help a warrior defeat this all powerful wicked god."

"Sounds like that so-called Goddess is jerkin' our chain, foo'!" Barrett Wallace grunted.

"Yeah? Dark God? Zeed? Anybody will believe that!" Cid Highwind laughed.

"Well, I believe!" Red XIII snorted at the two non-believers. "According to my grandfather, there are different universes our there that we are unaware of. Only the stars above will help guide those to different continuities. This Dark God and message seemed real! When she mentioned Aeris, I became convinced further enough!"

"That's the spirit!" Tifa agreed.

"I can't argue against someone pleading for help. There's no way I want this Zeed to destroy our universe. Sephiroth is more than we can handle at the moment," Vincent Valentine stated promptly.

"Besides, I don't want no friggin' Dark God coming by and going whacko on our universe just before we pay a visit to ol' Sephiroth!" Yuffie Kisaragi hollered while she performed her 'shadow boxing'.

"Since we already did our part, let's hope it will be enough to help that guy defeat the Dark God," Cait Sith replied.

"Right! He's got his battle and we have our own! Let's make this one count!" Cloud announced to his team. _"Warrior. We did our part in donating our energy. I hope Aeris does manage to lend you a hand… She would be so appreciative once you've sent that Dark God back where he belongs! Let that bastard have it!"_

* * *

**DBU-Earth. ****West****City****. Brief Residence at Capsule Corporation. Sector 4585**

This earth realm has been peaceful and quiet. It had just been a year since the threat of Majin Buu was vanquished. Everyone, from the humans to even the Z-Warriors, had moved on with their lives. Well except for a few who kept up with their training. The Z-Warriors, more specifically Goku and Vegeta, helped to defeat the evil Kid Buu. Most had used this last year to relax and spend time with their families.

Outside of West City, the home of Capsule Corporations stood out as the biggest financial corporation on the market. Standing outside was a green-haired woman with a red outfit and a pair of yellow boots. By her side was a little boy with silver-purple hair that hung down in a mop. This was Bulma and Chibi Trunks Briefs.

Another noticeable figure was a medium-sized but built man with an odd Troll-like hairstyle. His face was twisted with a slight arrogance and pompous. This is Vegeta, former Price of the near extinct Saiya-Jin race. He walked over to Bulma and Trunks but not long as he felt a familiar presence appear behind him.

Instantly appearing before the Briefs family was a taller man with a built body. His outfit consisted of a red martial arts gi with blue boots, wristbands and a shirt underneath the red gi. His hair was pointy and oddly-shaped. His face, unlike Vegeta, has a bit of a goofy and child-like innocence. Standing by the man's side was a smaller version of himself. This little boy is named Son Goten.

"Yo!" the man, known as Son Goku, waved to the family.

"Hey! It's good to see you, Son!" Bulma replied in delight to seeing her long time friend.

"You, too. We came by for two things. One was to pay a visit but we also came to tell you that I picked up a telepathic message from an unknown source of power outside our own universe. This voice sounded pure and scared. She is begging us to send in energy to help defeat an evil force threatening to destroy their universe."

"I know. I picked up the same message, too, Kakarotto," Vegeta scoffed. "This is just like the battle with Buu."

"I'm afraid this evil force is even more powerful than Majin Buu ever was. That is why I asked Piccolo and Dende to tell Mr. Satan to inform the people of the Earth. I transported to Kaioshin's planet and warned him of the situation. I event old Kaio-Sama to get everyone within the Other World to send their energies, too. I truly believe this warrior this mysterious Goddess is asking us to send energy to will create a weapon stronger than even the Genki-Dama."

"You're serious!" Trunks asked. "Whoa! Did you hear that, Goten!"

"You bet! There's actually somebody like my dad out there saving his own universe! That is so cool!" Goten replied. "What are we waiting for, dad? Let's send them our energy!"

"There's no argument there. What do you say, Bulma? Vegeta?"

"Humph. I normally wouldn't do this for anyone, but if our universe is destroyed then we won't finally settle the score from our last fight."

"I see you still want to finish where we left off. Sure, but you know what we have to do," Goku smiled sheepishly.

"You Saiya-jins will never," Bulma sighed. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!"

Noticing everyone from within West City raising their hands after being implored by Mr. Satan's worldwide announcement, the two Saiya-jin warriors, Bulma and the two demi Saiya-Jins followed in suit.

"Yes! That's it, everyone! Send your energy in!" Goku calls out.

"Argh, that damn Satan," Vegeta growled. "Does he have to always take glory?"

"I still can't believe those morons still believe that guy actually beat Cell," Trunks grunted.

"Yeah, since my brother defeated Cell," Goten agreed.

"Maybe so, but he helped us with the fiasco with Buu," Goku replied. "Warrior! Whoever you are, you're doing a good job protecting your world! You have my respects and let's hope we meet one day. I'd like to go a little one on one!"

…

…

Meanwhile, up towards the heavens, two familiar green-skinned figures stepped out to hold out their hands. These two were none other than Piccolo and Dende. Dende is the current Kami-Sama of the Earth since the original Kami fused back with Piccolo years ago. Even Mr. Popo, Dende's assistant, held his hands out to join in with the Namek pair.

"Make the good spirits guide you fellow Kami-sama," Dende whispered. "Good luck, warrior."

"Vanquish this great evil and bring order to your universe," Piccolo nodded.

…

…

Far off across an ocean, there was an island with a familiar small home owned by the Turtle Hermit and former Budokai champion Master Roshi, as Jackie Chun of course. The old man stood outside the door with his faithful turtle. Also accompanying him was a shorter man with hair and a red martial arts ki, a young woman with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, and a little girl with pigtails.

"Wow! Other warriors that fight and protect earth just like us?" the short man, named Krillin, snickered. "Awesome! Well, I hope our energy can provide them the power necessary!"

"Waste this monster! We're counting on you to save your universe!" Roshi calls out.

"Interesting and to think we were the strongest," the blonde, identified as Eighteen, replied. "I'd like too who our counterparts really look like."

"Heck, even I'm dying to know, but the best we can do is offer our energy and share it with them. Good luck, heroes!" Krillin exclaimed.

…

…

After hearing upon the announcement from Goku, Gohan and Videl raised their hands out while taking a stroll on the beach.

"Flatten this monster and allow our spirit energy to defeat this force of darkness!" Gohan cries out. _"I just hope it's enough, because even Majin Buu was no walk in the park…"_

* * *

**V-Tamer Earth. ****Tokyo****Japan****. Sector 3173**

Hearing upon the familiar calls of Omega X, Rei Saiba had sat up from a bench and patted her brother's shoulder.

"Neo! It's Taichi! I knew we'd hear him again! He's asking us to send energy to defeat the Dark Zeed Saitou-san had spoken of! It seems he has already began to threaten the existence of that world we left!"

"I say no. Taichi and his friends are of no concern of mine, neither is the Taichi of this world. They are all the same person. I utterly dislike them."

"Please, if we don't do something, there's a chance that monster will arrive here and destroy our universe. Saitou-san has blessed us and taken us in as if we were his children. I may disagree with his methods but I respect the man. Please, for me, Neo…"

"…" the elder Saiba hesitated.

"Neo."

"Fine, but only this once. I'm only doing this for Saitou-san."

Giving to his little sister's demands, Neo raised his hands above his head. Rei soon followed and sent in her energy. He may dislike Taichi, but he wants to reconcile his differences with his little sister. He knew she liked Taichi and would now do anything to please her.

"Go, Taichi! We believe in you!" Rei cheered. "Crush the Dark God and save our worlds! I know you and your comrades can do it!"

* * *

**TMNT2003/2004-Earth. ****New York City**** Sewers. Sector 2365**

Deep within the sewers under New York City lived four infamous crime fighting mutants who have built their reputation on their Ninjutsu fighting style. Trained under Master Splinter, a mutant rat with years of martial arts fighting, these four became known as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Leonardo. Donatello. Michelangelo. Raphael. Yes, each was named after a Renaissance figure.

Having recently defeating the Shredder in a recent battle, the turtles decided to rest up until another day of training. Donatello was hard at work with developing new gadgets. Leonardo was meditating at a corner within their home. Raphael and Michelangelo were watching television. They were watching _Napoleon Dynamite_ and Mikey couldn't help it. He was bawling out laughing while Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Mikey? Can't you at least give this movie a break? You've watched it for the umpteenth time!" Raphael complained.

"What? Just because I like to entertain myself! I can't help if the movie is so gosh darn hilarious! Man, lighten up and enjoy it, Raph! Ha! Ha!"

"I'm going to go and take a walk out on the streets. This is getting too dull for me," Raphael yawned.

"Well, you could always watch me fix my gadgets if you're so bored," Donatello said.

"Nah, I'm off…"

Just before Raphael had a chance to walk out the exit, the television went out and displayed static. The outcry of Michelangelo was humorous to say the least.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

"Ha. Ha. I told you that TV would get fed up with that movie too!" Raphael teased his brother.

_"Help us, heroes of Sector 2365!"_ the voice of Goddess Moinanea calls out in plead.

"Hey! Am I seeing things? There's a lady appearing on the television! I don't remember this being apart of the movie," Raphael pointed out.

"That's because she isn't!" Michelangelo exclaimed. "It has to be a ghost! Ack! It's the Ring come to life!"

_"Please, do not be fearful. I am only asking of you to send your energy. Please, there is an evil monster attempting to destroy our universe. If you do not act, there's a chance your own continuity will be gone once this evil finds your universe. So, I implore you. As heroes, do your part and save the lives of those crying out for peace. Help to vanquish this great evil!"_

"I'm afraid. I can't argue with this," Leonardo speaks out once breaking out of meditation. "I was able to watch the actual battle occur through my mediation. They are waging a great war against this powerful monster threatening their existence. She's correct when she claims our universe will be put at jeopardy."

"Yes, I agree with you, my son," Master Splinter speaks out while walking out of his room.

"You saw it through your meditation, too, Master Splinter?" asked Donatello.

"Yes and this is perhaps the most important battle the entire Nexus faces. We must do our part as heroes to send the energy by holding out hands to the television screen. Come, my sons."

Each giving a nod, the four turtles gathered around their master and held their hands out towards the television screen. The Goddess happily received their spirit ki and intertwined it with her own holy energy.

"Thank you for calling us to help, dear lady and good luck," Leonardo said. _"Dealing with the Shredder is one problem, but this monstrosity is even worse. I'm just glad there are other legends out there doing their part to ensure the protection of those searching for heroes. Only a matter of time before we establish ourselves as legendary heroes."_

* * *

**Crimson G-Earth. ****Emvill****USA****. Sector 2743**

Hearing upon Goddess Moinanea's plead through a telepathic message sent, a group of teenagers gathered on their high school roof. There were freshmen-class teenagers gathered together in a circle. They are known as the Elemental Titans. However, these weren't any ordinary teenagers. They are eight warriors summoned together to battle the evil Valcron that threatens their planet.

The leader of the team, Jake Umara, was in his full Elemental Titan of Flame outfit. He held out his hand above his head to release his inner ki. Joining in were his seven comrades. Amy Angelo, Titan of the Wind. Ryu Orlando, Titan of Lightning. Christina Zeal, Titan of the Waters. Jack Vincent, Titan of the Earth. Lina Grace, Titan of Nature. Sam Guyver, Titan of the Gravity Force. Tanya Winfield, Titan of Ice. All of teens formed a massive circle and released the ki from their bodies to give up energy needed for Omega X to crush an evil greater than the one they are currently engaged in battle with.

"Good luck warrior and may our elemental spirits help you crush this powerful darkness that threatens all of time and space!" the leader, Jake, praised for Omega X's efforts.

* * *

**Marvel Earth. ****New York City****. Sector 2578**

Everyone's favorite neighborhood hero came swinging across the city via his web shooting. He flew across and lands on top of a building and stands out once hearing upon Goddess Moinanea's pleads a few moments ago. Spiderman raised his hands towards the heavenly blue skies and nodded his head.

"Send this piece of trash packing where he belongs!" Spiderman calls out. _"Win this one for all of us and may peace be of journey for your universe."_

* * *

**Marvel Earth. Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Sector 2580**

After receiving a telepathic message from Goddess Moinanea, Professor Xavier and Jean Grey managed to gather together every mutant in the school to gather outside the grounds. The two telepaths even managed to watch glimpses of the battle taking place against Zeed.

"So, there's an dark force threatening the destruction of the multi-universe, including our own?" Cyclops asked Jean.

"Yes and we must act quickly. Even we are unable to read and tamper with the mind of this monster… All I can say it is filled with a great evil with no shred of remorse. This omnipotent being asks for us to send energy to create an indescribable amount of spirit energy, which is their only weapon available to vanquish this dark force."

"So, who's the name of this bub?" Wolverine said.

"The beast's name is Zeed," Professor Xavier answered. "His force eclipses anything we've come across thus far. If he were to enter our universe, the consequences would be too great. We cannot allow such a monstrosity to wreck havoc and cause panic."

"That's terrible!" Storm blurted out.

"To think there is such a powerful force out there we weren't ever aware about," Rogue shuddered.

"The Professor makes a good point. As heroes of our world, despite our reputations as mutants, we will donate our energy for this warrior and his majesty. This is quite an honor if I do say so myself," Beast nodded.

"Well, I can't argue there," Iceman shrugged his shoulders.

Already holding his hands out to deliver his energy, Wolverine had already beaten the X-Men to the punch. Soon afterwards, every other X-Men and mutant student raised their hands. Professor Xavier closed his eyes to send his final gratitude for Goddess Moinanea.

_"Thank you again, Goddess. It's an honor to do our part and help ensure the order of the multi-universe. It'll be pleasure speaking with you again if you manage to pull through. Good luck, my friends."_

* * *

**Meiji ****Japan**** Earth Era. ****Tokyo****Japan****. Sector 1943**

Crowding together outside the Kamiya Dojo, Kenshin Himura raised his hands out towards the heavens. He wasn't alone. A young woman wearing a beautiful kimono walked out to do the same as Kenshin. Alongside them was a little boy with a kendo stick and an older man wearing a red band around his forehead.

"Mrs. Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko. To ensure the future of this country, our energy for this heroic legend will hopefully expel this great evil," Kenshin spoke. "Good luck, warrior! Protect those with the will of your mighty blade of justice!"

* * *

**AnT-Hunimals Earth. ****Unknown****Forest**** Campsite. Sector 3745**

Deep within the wilderness of a forest away from any closest form of civilization, a pair were taking a small vacation at a local campsite to get away from all the adventures that they had to endure for the past few months. Whether it be waging combat against the WASP terrorist organization or escaping to seek refuge, Terra Bomber and Max Snail were heating up heating up some marshmallows.

Terra is a female wasp with blonde hair tied up into a thick ponytail, even though it looks a bee's abdomen. Her eyes are blue, yet gentle like the ocean, but has quite the cold, rough face of a soldier. Over her head were a pair of cute antennas. Despite being a former member of the WASP team, she still wears her green, military vest with a gray t-shirt not covering her midriff. Her pants are green, cargo military style and her soldier boots were shiny, black. Attached on her back were, of course, a pair of insect wings to help her fly across distances when need be.

Max was of course a snail with green skin. On his head he wore a red cap completely backwards with his ball-balled antenna sticking out through holes of his hat. His shirt is yellow with a brown shell strapped to his back. On his hands were a pair of fingerless, black gloves with only three fingers on each hand. His shorts are brown and kaki with large pockets; his sneakers are black with red toe tips

But, Terra wasn't in the mood for any marshmallows. There was one thing she was craving for… She searched through her backpack and had a puzzled expression across her face.

"Um, Max. Do you know what happened to my Oreos?"

Turning around, Max's mouth was filled with a bunch of Oreos. Some even sticking out of his mouth and dropping into black crumbs.

"Ith duth wdon!" Max mumbled with his mouth full.

"Argh! Open your mouth!" Terra scowled at him as if she were his older sister.

Max responded with a nod.

"I said **OPEN**!"

With that said, Terra grabbed Max by the neck and started choking him out ala Homer and Bart. Max gagged as her grip tightened around his neck and forced him to cough out mushy cough dough.

"EWWW!"

"Well… Ack… You asked… for it," Max managed to free himself off of Terra's grip.

"MAX! Those just weren't for you!"

"Aw, relax…"

Pulling out of his backpack, Max displayed two _McDonalds_ bags.

"You like Chicken McNuggets, right?"

"Don't tell me that you…" Terra said before coming to a realization. "Hello! What part of 'hiding from the WASPS', did you not understand?"

Looking through the bags, Max responded, "Boy, I love eating fries from the bottom of the bag. I don't know, it just tastes a lot better…"

"MAX!" Terra screamed out, looking like she was about to slap the living taste out the snail's mouth.

Suddenly, much to Terra's surprise, Max shoots his head up like a light. An orange aura flared out of his body.

"Max, your Guyo energy…"

"Whoa…"

_"Please, heroes of sector 3745! We need your help! We are currently engaged at war with a dark universal force attempting to destroy us all! If he isn't stopped, your universe will be in grave danger of his wrath! My chosen warrior is engaged in battle and urging you to share your energy for him! I implore you… Please!"_

"What is it, Max?"

Max was already viewing the battle taking place through images sent by Goddess Moinanea. Including those of Earth being covered by darkness, the many heroes sending their energy from different universes, Omega X forming the Life Bomb and Zeed unleashing a fury of attacks.

_"Whoa! Why am I seeing Omega Shenron and a guy with a Spirit Bomb? He doesn't look like Goku yet he has his power…" _

_"The Earth you see is that of the Digimon. The being that has taken the appearance of Omega Shenron/Il Shenlong is the final, most powerful form of Millenniumon A.K.A. the Dark, Wicked Time God! The warrior with the Life Bomb is the fusion form of Taichi Kamiya and Agumon. They are currently at level five as the Digi-Mazoku, but even their power isn't enough to make Zeed flinch. The Life Bomb is our last weapon to vanquish this great darkness. Please, by looking into your conscience, send us your energy…"_

"Whoa! I hear some battle with a lot of butt kicking, explosions and DBZ rip-off stuff! Hang on… There are some people! A beautiful Goddess and a guy who spiked hair… Asking everyone to share their energy to defeat some weird evil dude… COOL!"

Bouncing to his feet, Max let out a dramatic outburst for everyone across the planet to hear.

"YOU CAN COUNT ON ME, SON GOKU… UH… Oh, I MEAN TAI!"

"Okay… It's official… Those animes ate all of your very limited brain cells.

"No, there is a fight out there. Has my Guyo energy ever been wrong before?"

"Well…"

"Here! Check it out!"

Grabbing Terra's wrist, Max transferred some of his Guyo energy through Terra. Instantaneously, she was able to see the same visions that Max had seen.

"Whoa… Oh my god… I do hear people… Max, this is serious. This spells the end of the universe! Not just theirs, but our own is at grave risk of extinction!"

"What? And I'm not there! Damn those greedy bastards! Hogging all the fun without me?"

"Shut up, moron," Terra sighed. "They need our energy. So let's be heroes and give it to them. Besides, the thought of a maniac like that just wouldn't suite well with me."

"Yeah, yeah. But, dang doesn't he look like Omega Shenron?"

Ignoring his comment, Terra had already raised her hands above her hand to send her energy. Max scoffed and followed it suite. The pair weren't the only ones out within this earth realm that would receive the message from Goddess Moinanea.

…

…

**Elsewhere on the Hunimals Earth. Far off within an ocean territory.**

There were two more individuals taking a cruise on a cruise boat. On deck, they were appearing to be studying for exams. These two were taking a cruise college, similar to the one used on Road Rules. The pair are revealed to be a male penguin, identified as Chiller, and a female featherless bird, named Mallory.

Chiller is notorious for being a street fighter but is also a studying college student. He travels around on his college cruise also to find and enter any random fighting tournaments that present an opportunity for him to become a skilled martial artist and compete against the world's best. His black feathered body is covered with a white chest. His beak is long and orange; around his neck is a light blue scarf. He has gloves around his hands and a pair of light blue boots for his feet. His eyes are ice blue in pigmentation. Mallory is a bird with, surprisingly, no feathers but she has pink skin. She has pink hair on her head, and around her hair is a small purple bow. Her eyes are large and green with a small, yellow beak. Her current outfit consists of a turquoise blouse and a purple skirt.

As usual, Mallory was helping to tutor Chiller on his usual math routines. How fun…

"Okay, let's try this again. I'm sure you can get this math problem down."

"How can the teacher say that this stuff is easy? Of course, it is to her, she's a freaking math lady."

"Well, you should've asked for my help before. How are you going to pass this class in one month?"

"Ughhh…"

"Look, I'll tell you what. Let's take a break. I think they brought out cherry cakes. Maybe we can ask Trent and Mika for help."

Just then, Mallory noticed Chiller walking off outside and staring off into the oceans.

"Uh… Are you okay?"

"Something's wrong… I hear something calling… I can't hear them clearly. Damn, I just wish I took dad's meditation lessons seriously."

"Hey, if you are really hearing voices, we should call studying a night," Mallory suggested.

"No, really, I'm serious. You're not skilled in handling chi/ki like me, so you wouldn't understand."

"Oh really?"

Before Chiller had a chance to blink, Mallory walked up towards the penguin and glares down at him evilly.

"You saying that **I** suck?"

"N-n-n-n-o. You're misunder-"

"Oh, you're saying that I'm misunderstanding, huh?"

"No, I-"

"You don't have to say it! You think I'm just a weak little girl that can't do anything you can," Mallory growled. "Well, let you tell you something mister! I can do anything you can do, but in my own way! Watch!"

Mallory pulls Chiller to her side and she leans her back against his chest, causing the male to blush. A couple of people come passing by giggling amongst themselves while looking at the duo.

"Mallory, do you really like me, or do you do this to embarrass me?"

"A little from column A, a little from column B. Now hush, you."

A moment after she closed her eyes, the wind orbits around the deck rough yet gently. So many voices, including the pleads from Goddess Moinanea and Omega X, can be heard, even from the people aboard the ship. The demonic roars from Zeed echoed through their minds.

"You're right, Chilly! Apparently, there's some people joined up with these monsters, and they're battling a powerful evil one that can destroy the universe along with us in it. Those people are asking us to share their energy."

"Hmmm… quite obvious that we have to help out. Hey, how did you learn this?" Chiller wondered.

"Oh, you're not the only one who can use chi/ki energy, except I learned it better. Aqua showed me a way to carry out spiritual voices through the winds by spreading out my chi/ki energy."

"What…? I can barely pull out my chi/ki, and you learned this less than a week?"

"Tee-hee! Don't you just hate me?"

"Yes, I do!" Chiller cried out.

"Hehe. Yeah, I love you, too."

As soon as they finished their conversation, the duo raised their hands towards the heavens with everyone else on board. Their energy was being directly sent to the universe where the final battle is being waged. Lady Moinanea gathered their chi/ki energy to help the Life Bomb grow.

* * *

**Southern Digital Realm Sector. The Amazon Planet.**

Back within the realms of the Southern sector of the Digital Universe, there resided a planet where the strongest of the female digimon warriors have trained. They have been at constant wars with males and had successfully defended their planet against invaders. Their leader is the infamous Athenamon, who has lead the Amazons for many years and built their great reputation as any male digimon's worst enemy. Their only male companions are the Pegasusmon and the Unimon.

Stepping out of her throne room, Athenamon stood out on her balcony and noticed her Amazon sisters standing out in mass. She was wearing blue Greek-armor with yellow streaks around the edges. Her form was completely human with a nicely shaped figure. Her face was perhaps the most gorgeous any digimon could ever gaze upon. Her sapphire eyes were the unique features of this woman. Her light brown hair hung down. On her back and head was the skin pelt of a beautiful, white owl. The wings spread out giving her a sort of angelic appearance. Despite taking the form of a human, she is still technically a full-blooded digimon.

She had managed to receive Goddess Moinanea and did not hesitate to answer to her call.

"Goddess Moinanea. So the true Kami-sama has awakened… It's an honor to have heard from you. It's good to realize the Digital Universe's own Kami is a female. Now, all is right in the world," Athenamon stated. "My Amazon sisters! Raise your hands in the air and send your energy for the Goddess! Her warrior begs of you to share your energy with him! Together, we shall help to vanquish the great evil!"

Roaring out a rallying call, the unified Amazon sisters threw their hands up towards the heavens to send their energy out to empower Omega X's Life Bomb. Athenamon threw out her hands and kindly sent her ki energy for the majestic goddess.

_"Goddess Moinanea. Warrior. Destroy the Dark God and restore order to our universe! When this is said and done, perhaps you can help me find the Digi-Destined of Light. Her light is necessary in order to bring prosperity amongst my Amazon kingdom. I must be convinced whether the Child of Light indeed can become an heir for my throne. For now, all we can do is pray. Good luck, warrior. You maybe a male, but you have earned my respect."_

* * *

**FMA-Earth. Sector 1992**

Back during the early twentieth century, during the time when alchemy was commonly used. One of which is famous for being called the 'Full Metal Alchemist'.

The Elric Brothers, Ed and Al, had received a message from Goddess Moinanea through the use of an alchemy circle. Mistakenly referring to Ed as the 'younger brother', Ed went into his usual tirades until Al informed her that he was the younger brother. She was quite stunned to realize that Al, as a giant walking armor, was the young sibling.

After convincing them of a great threat that would destroy their planet, Al and Ed obliged. Ed stepped up and offered half of his full energy since Al was nothing more than a chunk of walking armor.

_"Thank you, Elric Brothers. We are so greatly indebted to your gratitude."_

* * *

**Naruto-Earth. Sector 1262**

Hearing upon Omega X's pleads, the ninja team of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura raised their arms to send their energy for the life Bomb. Even their instructor, Kakashi, was more than happy to send in his energy.

* * *

**One Piece-Earth. Sector 1451**

The sea crew of Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji were amongst many others to donate energy for Omega X.

* * *

**Trigun-Earth. Sector 3400**

The infamous gun-slinging yet no-kill man with a red overcoat and yellow shades listened to the pleads of Goddess Moinanea. The legendary Vash the Stampede is a man who sympathized anything crying out for peace and this matter was no different. He raised his hands and donated a portion of his energy to empower the Life Bomb.

* * *

**Alternate Digital World. ****Silesia**** Continent. Sector 5430**

The magical continent known as Silesia is actually separate from every other Digital World. This particular world is alternate from the Digital Universe that is currently being threatened by Zeed. This land is relatively young yet contains some of the strongest digimon one who could to discover. In fact, there are two Gods that once battled for seven days and six nights straight. One represented good, Granasmon, and the other for the dark side, Valmarmon.

Currently, both of this gods have disappeared for a relatively long time. Valmarmon did return but had disappeared once being slain by a powerful ancient warrior. Granasmon's spirit still watches over the young world.

Silesia is inhabited by digimon, pokemon hybrids and a few humans even reside on his young world. Some of which have become local heroes and have built a reputation for defending their territories against the forces of darkness. In the name of Granasmon.

There were a group of individuals standing out after hearing upon Goddess Moinanea's pleads. Amongst them was a Veemon, a small yellow dog named Labramon and a humanoid brown dragon with massive wings spread across his back, a horned helmet and a slightly long snout named Divinemon.

"To think there's something more threatening than the Devil God," Labramon shuddered. "I don't want another Valmarmon to be born!"

"An enemy that could rival Valmarmon?" Divinemon exclaimed. "No way we want somebody like that coming here! Goddess, if it's energy you want to build that spirit ball, then take everything you need!"

"This hero sounds like a great legend just like the legendary warriors! Of course I'll offer you my energy!" Veemon calls out.

Next, a Flareon hybrid mother named Flara stepped out with her Eevee hybrid child, Eva. Having been victims of darkness, these two did not hesitate to raise their hands to send their energy. A female Arcanine hybrid named Canine joined in unity with her friends. Joining her was a male Growlith hybrid child named Growly.

Each of them raised their hands to send their energy for Goddess Moinanea and Omega X's Life Bomb.

The next to arrive out to join the digimon and the pokemon hybrids was an old human man wearing a multi-colored priest outfit with a white robe over it. His hat was white decorated with a multi-colored strap and a purple orb embedded at the top. His face is aged with a grayish beard and mustache. A pair of glasses made up his face. The man walked across while carrying a white cane with a decorative top handle. His mere presence could even compare to the famous Pope of the human world. In fact, he could even be considered the Silesia's version of the Pope. This man is Zera Innocentius, but to many digimon he is known as 'His Holiness Zera'.

He, too, along with a family of three joined in to send their energy for the Life Bomb. The trio included a male Espeon hybrid adult named Espa, a female beautiful Vulpix hybrid named Velene and their son is a Vulpix hybrid named Vulko. They happily offered their energy and chanted a joyous song in unison.

Soon afterward, every hero that helped participate in the battle against Valmarmon held their hands out in unison to aid another universe to defeat their own Dark God.

However, there was one that stood out as a ghostly spirit. He is none other than Granasmon, the God Of Light in Silesia. His appearance is that of a gigantic human-like appearance wearing Priest clothing, ten massive angel wings spread across his back and his eyes are sparkling blue. His mere presence is not just powerful but majestic and miraculous.

He held his hands out above to send his almighty holy energy, which will give the Life Bomb a much needed power boost. Before dropping his hands, Granasmon had these fine choice words to say about the situation within the Digital Universe currently being threatened by Zeed's dark hand.

_"Goddess Moinanea. It's good to hear from you, my friend. I see that your warriors have freed you out of the pure-hearted demi-goddess Lady Moinanea. Now the balance of good shall prosper will triumph over the darkness that plagues your universe. You have chosen some fine and powerful warriors. I commend you. If only I had contacted you and your warriors when Valmarmon had rampaged our lands. Speaking of Valmarmon and the darkness… Alas, Zeed. If I still had my body, you would have fallen before me and pay for the crimes you have committed. But, my body is gone while my spirit lives on. It is time for a new warrior to rise up and slain evil that has taken countless lives. Galactic X. Your moment to shine has arisen. Defeat Zeed to bring a future to every world that exists… Good luck, warriors and may the light extinguish this great darkness!"_

* * *

**Shaman-Earth. ****Tokyo****Japan****. Sector 2989**

Standing out amongst the crowd within the Tokyo crowd was a kid with black hair and a pair of headphones around his head. Beside him was a girl with a red bandana, beads around her neck, a black dress outfit and a pair of sandals. Between these two was a rather short boy with hair reaching down to his sides. A ghostly image of a samurai warrior floated above the boy with the headphones. These four individuals were Yoh Asakura, Anna Kyoyama, Manta Oyamada and the deceased samurai in spirit form, Amidamaru.

"You hear that Amidamaru?" Yoh asked his spirit partner.

"Yes, a warrior calling out for our energy. Shall we do it?"

"I say we do it!" Manta stated.

"Well, whatever," Anna sighed. "After this, we're going to resume your training, Yoh. Plus, you still have dinner to cook, Manta."

Groaning under his breath, Manta raised his hands up to send out his energy. Yoh, Anna and Amidamaru would then join in to donate their spirit energy for Omega X's _Life Bomb_.

* * *

**Wolfbane420-Earth. ****West****City****. Sector 3266**

The earth of this particular universe was similar to DBU Earth. The same heroes inhabit this sector, except there were a few additions. The characters of Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh and every incarnation of the Power Rangers up to the current SDP season. share an inhabitation with the Z-Warriors. There was also a new set of Saiya-Jin children and rather interesting crossover couples no one would ever consider. Such odd couples included Minako Aino with Mirai 'Future' Trunks, Chibi-Usa with Son Goten, Rei Hino with Son Gohan, Makoto Kino with Seto Kaiba, Hotaru with No. 17, Radditz with Haruka, Yamcha with Michiru, Turles with Setsuna, Ishizu with Bardock and even Mokuba with Rebecca. Obvious couple of this particular universe was Usagi with Mamoru, Vegeta with Bulma, Goku with Chi-Chi, Joey with Mai and Yugi with Tea.

The new Saiya-Jins were actually family. There are two brothers, Vega and Solaris. A sister named Nova. The father is named Orion with an earth identity as Ryan Hunter. The name of his mother is Vegitz. Vega's earth name is Vega James Hunter. He currently is going out with Ami Mizuno; Nova dates Marik; and of course, Orion is wedded to Veggitz.

Standing out across to get a perfect view of nearby beautiful mountains, Ami and Vega held their hands out together to send their energy to give Omega X the power boost needed for his Life Bomb.

Since two different earths contained the infamous Z-Warriors, the Life Bomb was now already likely to grow larger than Earth itself. Combine that with every other multi-universe within the galaxy.

* * *

These particular universes were simply a few dozen selective worlds sending out their energy. Many others responded to Goddess Moinanea's and Omega X's pleads. The universes of Outlaw Star, Cowboy Bebop, Sonic X and Sonic SAT-AM continuities, Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, G-Gundam, many other Gundam continuities, Ranma ½ , Saint Seiya, The Slayers, Mega Man NT Warrior, Mega Man X, Street Fighter, Futurama, Family Guy, The Simpsons, Pokemon and many other cartoon/video game/anime worlds are sending out more than enough energy to build a universal-scale Life Bomb. Now, Zeed would feel the wrath of every hero and animated character that stands poised against his dark wrath.

**(End theme)**

* * *

**At least one mile above Odaiba/Highton View Terrace. ****10:25 P.M.**

As Goddess Moinanea concentrated to call out for more energy, Omega X defiantly stared down at Zeed after taking many head on ki blasts. Each could have already vaporized the warrior, but the pure aura of the Goddess helped to shield him from the Dark God's deadly blasts. Much to Zeed's dismay, the entire planet was becoming purified and erased every trace of the dark clouds that once blocked out the sun's radiation. The Life Bomb had already grown beyond the size of Odaiba and continued to ascend further towards the heavens, eventually through the atmosphere into outer space itself. It was truly a miraculous sight to behold. Every hero, from other alternate and multi-universal realities, had joined in to lend their energy to crush the greatest threat to ever exist.

"ZEED! I'm holding the energy of every human, digimon and every other hero from a thousand different alternate earth realities! Thanks to the Goddess, I hold here the purest form of light anyone can ever hope to produce! I hold your fate in my hand! The cry of our worlds have broken up, your darkness has been extinguished and are ready to come down on you!"

"… NO… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zeed roared violently.

"I hold everyone's hopes, dreams and miracles within this Life Bomb! I hold the energy of everyone that has had to suffer pain, death and torment by the hands of evil monsters like you!"

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME! YOU AND THE GODDESS! THE GODDESS WASN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO COME OUT! THE LADY WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE! NO! I EVEN KILLED YOU, TAICHI!"**

Not intimidated by the Dark God's rant, Omega X simply laughed off and formed a grin across his face. Zeed quickly ascended towards the heavens and meet head on with Omega X. He continuously fired away ki blasts in hopes of stunning the warrior.

**"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! JUST DIE ALREADY!"**

_"Lady Moinanea, can you hear me? Have we gotten all the energy from all the alternate earths? Is this all we need?" _

_"It would seem we have all we need. All that is left to fuel this Life Bomb are the energies of your own fellow comrades. That includes the souls of the ones you've lost to Zeed."_

_"But, Zeed absorbed them! How can we…"_

_"Just believe and trust me, Taichi. I promise you that they will be in good hands. I will not go back on my word."_

_"Okay, Goddess. I trust in you. Here goes nothing. How about this…"_

With that said, Omega X channeled through the energy signals of his fallen comrades. Then, once the Life Bomb, grew larger a gravitational force pulled up the bodies of the fallen warriors. Metalla X. Gallantmon. Kaiser Greymon. Ultima X. War Angemon. Mystic Celesta. X. Infernomon. Keke. Kara. Tike. Sam. Even the corpse of future Dimitri was lifted up. Each of their bodies was being pulled. Omega X looks on happily as his friends bodies encircled around the Life Bomb. Zeed was stunned as to what the warrior was planning.

Even though they were unconscious at the moment, energy was also borrowed from the fallen DW-STF warriors. Omegamon X. Rosemon X. Alforce V-Dramon X. Magnamon X. Dukemon X. Each had their energy drawn out and set directly for the expanding _Life Bomb_.

"What's the meaning of this!" Zeed growled.

"Taichi. Ready?"

"You bet, Goddess. Only a few more necessary items before we're complete."

As soon as he said that, he looked down and watched Ken's corpse being quickly uplifted from out under Shintomon's arm. Shintomon looks on and manages to maintain a grip of Lady Moinanea's body.

"I can't believe it! Is he actually going to do what I think he's doing!" Shintomon exclaimed.

Omega X looks over to Zeed and instantly dimmed his eyes with golden, pure energy. The dragon artifact floated right out of Keke's skirt pocket and descended next to the warrior of courage. Zeed looks on and watches both Omega X and the artifact setting off golden auras of light. Then, beams came shooting across and then…

…

…

…

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

…

…

…

The Dark God unleashes an agonizing, blood-curling roar as he felt the data and souls of the Digi-Destined and digimon he absorbed being ripped right out of his body. Zeed attempted to snatch away the souls but Omega X forced them towards him.

**"NO! GIVE THOSE BACK!"**

Before allowing the souls to become absorbed into the Life Bomb, they quickly materialized into the physical forms of his family, best friends and acquaintances.

Omega X gasped out as he laid his eyes upon Sora, Biyomon and Max floating over at one corner. His heart felt like stopping dead cold once he caught glimpse of his loved ones. He nearly wanted to cry out but he maintained that same cheerful grin.

"Sora…? Biyomon…? Max…? YOU GUYS! Thank goodness!"

_"Hi, dad. It's good to see you again." _

_"I see you've managed to take care of yourself while we were away," Sora giggled._

_"So, you want us to help fuel your Life Bomb to form one final miracle?"_ Biyomon asked.

_"Well, dad. You should have just asked,"_ Max smiled. _"Together, we'll send this guy to oblivion and save our planet! What do you say, guys? Don't you agree?"_

With that said, everyone killed appeared. The Digi-Destined. The Tamers. The Digimon. The Spirit Digi-Destined. Zeed looks on with utter shock once he gazed upon every soul he had absorbed into his being.

**"NOOOOO! THEY'RE MINE! GIVE THEM BACK!"**

"NO, ZEED! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DICTATE THEIR SOULS!" Omega X roared. "You're through! FINISHED! My loved ones are the last ingredients I need to fully power my Life Bomb!"

_"Dad! We're going to give you the power boost! Take our energies and souls! Use them wisely dad and I know you will pull through! Besides, you're the greatest dad a kid could ever have. When this is all over, what do you say we as a family get together and have a big buffet?"_

"That's a promise, Max… We'll have a feast and a big party to celebrate!"

_"I know you'll live up to your promises, dad. You've never let me down. Well, everyone! This is it! Let's make this count!"_

Following that statement, each of the souls from the slain Digi-Destined, Tamers and Spirit Destined entered the Life Bomb one by one. Next, the bodies that encircled the massive sphere were absorbed. Finally, the process was complete and the Life Bomb had already reached towards the earth's atmosphere. The people of Earth and the digimon of the Digital Realms caught glimpse of the ascending orb of life. It had become half as large as the Earth's moon itself.

Zeed stared up at the growing sphere of light and was already seething beyond insane anger. His eyes widened with veins popping out around his head. The aura over his body darkened with intense, dark ki. He couldn't stand the sight of the universal scale Life Bomb.

"YES! HE'S FINALLY GOT IT! THE BIGGEST LIFE BOMB I'VE EVER LAID MY EYES ON!" Shintomon exclaimed. "Way to go! Now all that is left is to strike Zeed down! Finally, everything will be restored to normal!"

_"Not just yet,"_ Omega X thought. _"It's complete, but there is only one thing left to do…"_

"I agree, Taichi. You see that dragon artifact floating next to you?"

"Yes. I've been wondering what that was from the start."

"With the Life Bomb complete, this spirit will enable you to merge with the artifact and the spirit ball."

"But, I still think it's too dangerous. What if I risk destroying my own body?"

"Taichi! Don't start doubting yourself now! You're heart is purified with the light! Despite being a Digi-Mazoku, have you forgotten about the small dose of Saint Light ki you possess? That alone will protect you. Plus, you have me as your guardian angel. Believe me when I say this."

"Oh trust me. I'll never doubt you again. Let's get this over with. Thank you, Goddess Moinanea. Thank you, my friends and family! Thank you, digimon. Thank you, fellow heroes of the multi-universes! Arigato, minna!"

Suddenly, the Dark God quickly started to increase in size and grew nearly as large as the Life Bomb itself. Everyone looking on gasped in utter horror once Zeed had taken a giant form. Omega X looks on and gasped out in shock. Goddess Moinanea watches as her great enemy formed a massive red sphere. Zeed held the massive sphere with his hands held up and he hurled it across directly towards Omega X.

**"DIE, TAICHI! DIE, GODDESS! APOCALYPSE WRATH!"**

"TAICHI! STAND YOUR GUARD! I'LL HANDLE THIS!"

As soon as Goddess Moinanea spread her wings out around Omega X, the massive apocalyptic sphere slammed against her holy, majestic wings. Zeed looks on happily until the smoke cloud dissipated from his powerful force. His mouth and eyes widened out in utter shock. Omega X remained completely unscathed but Goddess Moinanea's beautiful angelic wings took damage from Zeed's devastating sphere.

"What…? Goddess Moinanea! You would give yourself to protect this mortal! Why!"

"Because… He is my champion… He and his friends will unite as one to extinguish your darkness… Your reign of terror ends here, Zeed! Farewell! TAICHI! CALL OUT: 'EXECUTE! UNITY FUSION SHINKA! EVOLUTION!'! IT'S THE ONLY WAY! It's time to awaken the UNIVERSAL WARRIOR OF ETERNITY!"

Nodding his head in agreement, Omega X looked over to the dragon artifact and calls out the command to unlock the great universal power. Zeed launches himself across in order to prevent the warrior from completing the process.

…

…

…

**"EXECUTE! UNITY FUSION SHINKA! EVOLUTION!"**

…

…

…

Once that command was said, there was a moment of silence. Then…

…

…

…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

…

…

**(Play Digimon Frontier theme _The Last Element_)**

The dragon artifact exploded and unleashed a massive green, Chinese dragon. The dragon unleashes an earth shattering scream before becoming one with the Life Bomb. Omega X watched as every crest symbol of his friends and family emerged.

What Omega X saw was Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Sincerity, Friendship, Hope and Light. He looked down across his chest to notice his Crest of Courage emitting a bright, orange aura around where his heart was beating. He could feel the synchronized heart beats from each of his friends. He felt the power of their crest symbols and let out a sigh of relief.

Next, he caught glimpse of the crest symbol of Miracles and Kindness. The two symbols intertwined and joined with the other crests. Next, came the twelve spirits of the legendary warriors and the D-Arcs of the Tamers. The D3 children, both young and older versions, shared their ascendant powers with the warrior. Omega X levitated up along with all the necessary items. They all came intertwined together and underwent the final, ultimate fusion anything the Digital Universe would ever see. Goddess Moinanea levitated away from the massive Life Bomb spinning around over light speeds.

_"At last, the final Digital Fusion will come into light… The last miracle needed to vanquish this great darkness… All I can do now is pray and hope. Good luck, Digi-Destined of the Four Generations,"_ Goddess Moinanea said in prayer.

Zeed came closer to reaching towards the Life Bomb sphere, but he was immediately pushed back by a powerful invisible force. The Dark God stopped his trek and looked on ahead to find the sphere beginning to dissipate. He gasped out to find that a single entity was found emerging out of the Life Bomb. The energy and spirit of every hero across space and time had helped to create the universe's final miracle. Yes, that ultimate fusion warrior had finally come into light.

"Courage… Love… Friendship… Knowledge… Reliability… Sincerity… Miracles… Hope… Light… Kindness… Nobility… Flame… Ice… Wind… Thunder… Water… Wood… Earth… Metal… Light… Darkness… The hearts of the Digi-Destined, Original and New… Tamers' Unification… The Ten Spirits of the Ancient Warriors… Our minds, bodies, souls, hopes and dreams have become one… The Four Generations of the Digi-Destined have finally become one… We are the **FINAL** miracle and the **FINAL** instrument of your destruction! We…"

Stepping back from the dissipating light, Zeed uncovered his eyes to gaze upon the sight of the unified Digi-Destined. One has to wonder what the final Digital Fusion will really look like. After years of anticipation, that dream has come into realization and Zeed's worst nightmare has come into realization.

Goddess Moinanea looks on with a satisfying smile across her face and whispered under her breath.

"Finally, you have come into light. Now it is time to show you medal, Unified Fusion warrior."

The appearance of the final Digital Fused warrior was a sight to behold. The warrior stepped out and was much larger in height than the tallest building structure on the planet. His armor was truly magnificent. His chest armor was golden and white in decoration with a bright green emerald at the center. His arms were long, muscular in length and equipped with white, armored gauntlets. His hands were black and equipped with hardened knuckles. A pair of War Greymon claws were fully displayed out of the ends of the gauntlets. On his back was an armor with both Gallantmon's Hazard insignia and the Brave Shield Courage Symbol. On his right shoulder was the head of Kaiser Greymon while the left shoulder has the head of Imperialdramon. Underneath his armor was the flesh body form of Omega X.

On his knees were the symbols of the ten elements. On his right knee were the symbols of Flame, Wind, Ice, Wood and Earth. The left knee consisted the symbols of Light, Darkness, Metal, Water and Thunder. Embedded on the sides of his chest armor were the symbols of the Original Digi-Destined: Courage, Love, Friendship and Knowledge on the right side. Sincerity, Reliability, Hope and Light on the left side. The symbols of Miracles, Kindness and Nobility appeared around the waist area. Each symbol dimmed with their respective colors simultaneously.

His back sprouted out at least six wings on each wide. Their wing span was magnificent and stretched out longer than the unified warrior's body itself. The wings were angelic yet slightly metallic, each taking traits from Mystic Celesta, War Angemon and Ultima X. His head looked very much similar to Susanoomon's but had a Gundam-like appearance. His eyes were emerald green with a pair of a yellow thorn-like crest stretching out each side. His fore head has a red-like emerald embedded at the center while acting out as the core. Also strapped on his back was a pair of sword sheaths with what seemed like a pair of swords attached at the ends. There was also a pair of cannons attached at the sides of his abdomen region.

Unleashing a mighty god-like thunderous roar, the warrior's body exploded with a golden aura engulfing his form. However, the golden aura was also covered with lighting streaks and sparkling flashes. His body became outlined within the powerful Saint Light aura. He throws out one mighty swing of his right fist and bellows out a cry to announce his new identity for the entire universe to hear.

**"GALACTIC X!"**

The Dark God gazed over towards the newly unified warrior and was utterly speechless. Just when he thought Susanoomon and even Omega X level five was enough. This was the final evolution amongst all digimon digivolutions. It was a power very much equal to his own: a power on a grand universal scale!

Goddess Moinanea looks on with a smile on her face and clasped her hands together. Tears of happiness came down her face. The sheer presence of Galactic X caused her to stare in complete awe. All of those spirits, souls and energy from all the heroes across space, time and many alternate earths helped to produce the universe's newest savior.

Now, Galactic X was ready to prove his medal and quickly took a battle stance against the almighty Dark Time God. Zeed was still shocked by the sheer presence of his adversary but quickly regained his calm composure. A smile twisted across his sinister chagrin.

**(End of theme)**

At last, two universal powers were set to collide and nothing will ever be the same again when this is all said and done. The hopeful final battle of the D-Fusion era was set to commence…

…

…

…

Zeed Millenniummon, AKA The Dark God. Representative of all Evil and Darkness.

…

…

…

Galactic X, AKA the Universal Digital Warrior. Representative of all Good and Light.

**(Play Metallica's _No Leaf Clover_)**

**(Cue instrumental drum beat in the background for dramatic effect)**

…

…

…

"May there be mercy across the universe," Goddess Moinanea prayed. "It's all on you, Galactic X."

…

…

"Humph. So, you're the so called unified Digital Warrior. What an interesting twist," Zeed snickered as his voice was heard echoing across space. "It all comes down to this. After every major battle for the past two decades or so… It all began on File Island and now it all ends here where the fate of the universe is at stake. This is the perfect venue to settle the age old battle between good and evil. Now, who shall come out on top? Surely destiny is reserved for me. I have yet to spread my darkness. Earth is merely the first step. Now, you stand in my way of my destiny, Galactic X. For that I must **EXTERMINATE YOU!**"

"Is that so? Well, my objective is no different, but I am here to restore order to this universe and across time itself. The Digital Realms will not be plagued by your darkness, Zeed. We **INTEND** to end your short reign of darkness here and **NOW!** You can call it destiny, but it is **FATE** that has combined us together to vanquish the very evil you represent," Galactic X spoke out with the unified voices of every four generation of Digi-Destined. "It ends for you!"

**(Cue Drum beats fades and replaced with low tune)**

With his eyes dimming with green light, Galactic X's wings stretched out and set off a brilliant aura of heavenly, golden light. He throws his hands forward and waved his hand over while telling Zeed 'to bring it'.

"YES! IT SHALL BE BROUGHT! RAAAAAAAAA!"

**(Cue the start of the song)**

With that said, the Dark God launches himself forward and unleashes a space-shattering roar. Galactic X managed to hold his stance and awaited for Zeed to implement his first attack. There was a sudden slow motion effect as Zeed sped across orbit and formed two massive energy spheres through both hands. Galactic X places out a hand in order to halt out the attack of the Wicked God. Everything seemed to be rather slowly with comets passing by beyond the galactic background. Then…

…

…

…

…

**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

…

…

…

There was a sudden burst of light exploding across the orbit around the Earth and vibrations that rocked everything within the galactic space. Small asteroids were already incinerated from the sudden outburst of light and consumed completely. A powerful surge of energy sparked with Zeed and Galactic X struggling against each other in a tight grip. The Dark God's face contorted and twisted into a sneer. The unified warrior took advantage of his adversary and slams a knee right into his gut. Zeed gasps and felt the tremendous blow caving into his exposed gut. He staggers backward and spat out a purple-green liquid substance, nothing at all like blood or saliva.

Galactic X dashed forward and delivered a fist across Zeed's face. The force of the blow sends Zeed flying across space, while being sent away from Earth's orbit. Galactic X instantly phases out using the _Time Warp_, which he inherited from Omega X. He reappears within a tenth of a nanosecond across a hundred light years across space and waits for Zeed to come towards him. Holding his arms up, the unified warrior gathered a large amount of ki energy and formed it into a massive orange sphere. He set his sights on Zeed and hurled the sphere across.

**"TERRA SPHERE!"**

The sphere flew out across and directly nailed Zeed head on. He roared out and felt the staggering blow of the powerful attack. Galactic X torpedoes across space as he easily caught up to Zeed and delivers a kick to send him crashing through a small asteroid belt.

…

…

…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

…

**SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

…

…

…

The entire asteroid belt was instantly being smashed apart by Zeed's flying form. Galactic X shoots across and throws out a massive energy blast to incinerate every asteroid rock in his way. Even the largest asteroid was vaporized into tiny fragments. Galactic X's twelve wings spread across and helped the warrior glide across. He pulls out his cannons and activated their busters. He aimed directly for Zeed and unleashes a fury of energy shots through his right-hand gun blaster.

**"POSITRON BUSTER!"**

The massive energy blast twirled forward faster than light speed. The blast condensed itself into a massive beam. Zeed looks on as the blast came closer and he throws out a blast to swat Galactic X's attack away. However, Galactic X saw through to Zeed's strategy and waved his hands to the side. The beam made a u-turn and MADE quite the CURVEBALL! Zeed gasped out as the beam struck him across the back. The blast made a powerful impact, forcing the Dark Zeed forward. Galactic X flies across and slams the ends of his gun blasters across Zeed's forehead.

Screaming out in excruciating pain, Zeed felt the blow of the gun blasters' ends. His face was nearly flattened in the process. In fact, there were large dents on the monster's forehead. Galactic X leaps backwards and attaches his gun blasters to his sides. The warrior follows it up and draws out his swords on his back. Twirling around his swords, he stepped out into yet another battle stance and smiled underneath his helmet mask. Zeed growled to himself and throws out his arms to unleash a dark aura.

"ARGH! DON'T YOU TOY WITH ME, YOU RETCHED PIECE OF DATA SCUM! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!"

"… What was that just now? I could have sworn you were going to tell me something important. But, I guess you nothing of importance to tell me. How shameful for our last enemy to resort to insults?"

The Dark God heard enough out of Galactic X and disappears through a portal. He quickly resorted to warping his surroundings and resorted to time-space to throw off Galactic X's momentum. The warrior merely chuckled to himself, nodding his head and turns around to find Zeed popping out from another portal. He quickly reacts and slams a fist at Zeed's forehead. The force sent the Dark God flying across space again.

Throwing out his arms, Galactic X summons forth the power of all the original seven crest symbols. Each one dimmed a brilliant aura of light; each with it's respective color. The warrior chanted out the name of each Digi-Destined Crest traits.

"Courage. Love. Friendship. Knowledge. Sincerity. Reliability. Hope. Light. INTERTWINE!"

The eight beams of light shot out into streams and combined together to create a massive sphere. Galactic X grabbed the newly materialized sphere with one hand. He pulls out his right gun blaster and lets loose a single blast that completely shatters the sphere.

**"SEEDS OF DESTINY!"**

As a result of this, a massive array of comet-like blasts hurtled across with extreme velocity and pounded across Zeed's God-like body. The beast roared out in agony until a blast slammed against his face. Zeed was sent hurtling across until he stopped himself. He searched his surroundings and detected no ki activity from his adversary.

"WHERE DID YOU GO, YOU COWARD!"

"Over here."

Immediately turning around, Zeed came face-to-face with Galactic X's gun blaster pointed directly for his head. The Dark God gasped out with the tip of the blaster pointed at close range for his head.

**"MAGNA CRUSHER!"**

…

…

…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Pulling on the trigger, he sends out a massive blast, which directly nailed Zeed across his face. Rather than incinerating his head, the blast pushed Zeed back with tremendous force.

_"NO! THIS CANNOT BE! I AM THE DARK GOD! I AM ZEED MILLENNIUMMON! I HAVE NO EQUAL- Heh, unfortunately for these fools, I always have an insurance policy."_

**"TERRA BARRIER BEAM!"**

**(Cue the massive crowd audience applause and last beats) **

**(End theme)**

Cupping his hands out to the side, Galactic X sends out a massive energy blast that roared across space. The Dark God shook out the cobwebs and maneuvered away to the side. The massive blast hurtled across a nearby small unknown planet and slams against it. Within a matter of moments, there was a bright flash expanding across the background and exploding across. Debris of rock and pyro shot across. Zeed chuckled to himself over the 'work' Galactic X had accomplished.

"Congratulations, warrior. You did a FINE job protecting the universe."

"I sensed no life on that planet before I even shot out the blast. I knew you would have dodged that."

"How amusing… Well, I'm not going to rant on how you managed to destroy a planet without any second thought. You've done a splendid job causing damage to my body and giving me a hell of a battle. In fact, you have indeed lived up to your name, Galactic X. However, I haven't lived up to my full potential. I haven't shown my whole power."

"Hum? What do you mean?"

Zeed points out directly towards the sun. He pointed out towards a massive black object moving quickly out of its orbit and towards the two combatants. Galactic X looked across to question what kind of ace the Dark God had planned.

"Just are you planning?"

"I can see you've been using all the muscles on your body except for the one that actually matters," Zeed snickered as he pointed to his head.

_"It looks like a sphere of some sorts… Like a planet! But, how did it get there? Did Zeed actually create that while he was covering the planet with his darkness?"_

"Very observant, warrior," Zeed answered while reading Galactic X's mind. "Yes, this was a little insurance policy I've been cooking up since I started covering your precious planet with darkness."

"What…!"

"Just observe what this precious pet project of mine will do for me that will ensure my victory!" Zeed laughed while waving his hands out forward.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"

Launching himself across, Galactic X pulls out his swords to attack Zeed head on. The Dark God managed to see through to his offensive attack and pushes him away with an invisible force. He followed it up while waving out his hands into a circle and sending an array of dark energy darts. They shot out across at a rapid pace and started to pierce through Galactic X's armor. The warrior crossed out his arms to protect himself from the devastating blows.

"That ought to slow you down, you fool! There's no chance of you stopping my sphere! This is the last weapon I need to completely destroy your universe altogether! Even the Digital Realms will not be able to withstand this!"

"NO! WE WON'T LET YOU!"

Screaming out, Galactic X's body started to explode with an aura of not just golden but crimson light. The warrior instantly powered up his energy and watched his armor transform into a crimson pigmentation, inheriting Gallantmon's trait.

**"CRIMSON MODE!"**

Not only has Galactic X's power increased, but his speed would be boosted. The galactic warrior flies across with speed ten times greater than before. Zeed gasped out in shock and didn't even get a chance to blink. A fist came smashing across Zeed and sent him flying across space. The warrior immediately sets his sights directly on the approaching black sphere, which already was looking more like a planet at close range.

"I SHALL WASTE YOUR PET PROJECT, ZEED! YOU HAVE NO WAY OF EVER DESTROYING OUR UNIVERSE WITH THIS!"

Galactic X flew across to where the planet-like sphere was approaching. He channels energy through the twin swords and targets for the center. The sphere was completely black as darkness with no faint light. However, there was a massive white **X** insignia. It would seem it has taken the form of a mysterious planet what many Astronomers have classified as _Planet X_.

"First thing to go will be your planet, then you will meet your maker!"

"Ha! Think again!" Zeed laughed.

The Dark God quickly transports out through a portal and manages to reappear in front of his sphere. Zeed points out his fingers to fire away a barrage of deadly blasts. The warrior stopped dead at his tracks and took the blasts head on. The Dark God was taking a page out of Burizalor's handbook and unleashing his trademark energy blasts.

"These are Burizalor's attacks! That's right! You've managed to inherit the souls of the villains we've defeated!" Galactic X roared out.

"You truly are observant, unified warrior! I **WILL NOT** allow you to destroy this weapon! My destiny to lay waste to this universe has finally come! I have no use for this particular continuity!"

"NO! YOU CANNOT DECIDE THAT!"

"JUST WATCH ME!"

Cupping his hands above his head, the Dark God launches out an ever so familiar red sphere. This one expanded out further until it grew to the size of Earth's moon. The _Apocalypse Wrath_ sphere crackled with intense energy and streaked with electricity.

**"DODGE THIS ONE, WARRIOR!"**

Tossing out his _Apocalypse Wrath_, Galactic X's sword attached together to create a massive blade. He swung it across and causes it to expand out as long as Susanoomon's _Celestial Blade_.

**"GALAXIA SWORD!"**

The blade sliced through the apocalyptic sphere and cut it down in half. The sphere separated into two halves while detonating on impact. Galactic X quickly threw up a golden barrier, similar to the golden light used by Magnamon and Ultima X respectively.

**"MIRACLES SHIELD!"**

The recipients of the explosive impact slammed directly onto the warrior's golden shield. Many pellet-like shots bounced off. Galactic X drew out his massive blade and flew across as he planned to pierce it through Zeed's massive sphere. The Dark God seethed angrily and quickly threw out his right hand. A pair of black sword blades materialized in his right hand. He takes them while channeling in the pure evil ki through his body. Zeed roared out as the muscles on his body expanded out and surged with powerful energy. His eyes and seven digicores dimmed with bright, crimson light. A pair of demonic wings, like those of a gargoyle, sprouting out of his back.

_"He's channeling through the energy of those swords… Wait! No! It's that sphere! It's increasing his power ten fold! At this rate, his presence will cause a warp across space and destroy the dimensional fabric walls. In turn, other dimensions will enter through our reality and cause every to go out of order. Everything will be destroyed, including our planet! Oh, no! We're not going to let you carry through with your plan!"_

Having consumed enough dark energy, Zeed unleashes a scream that throws Galactic X back. He flies across with his twin dark swords and slammed them directly with Galactic X's weapon. The two universal powers struggled against each other until they flew across from each other.

…

…

…

**SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!**

…

…

…

Two streaks of light sped across the solar system beyond anything near light years. Their sheer magnitude of power from their auras were causing nearly every asteroid, chunks of rock and object being instantly incinerated.

Zeed finds himself circling Jupiter as if he were forming an 'atom-like' rotation. The unified warrior followed the villain on his treks. Galactic X immediately resorts to using the _Time Warp_, which in turn allowed him to appear in front of Zeed. The villain stopped at his treks and stopped to slash the warrior with his double-bladed sword. Galactic X maneuvers to one side and blocks it out with his blade. Pushing up, Galactic X delivers an elbow smash at Zeed's upper chin. Zeed retaliates with a martial arts kick across the warrior's chest. The force of the kick forced Galactic X to slide away while in mid-space.

The Dark God came charging forward and unleashed a fury of punches. Galactic X responds with his own barrage of attacks. Both super powers traded blows faster than any mortal could ever witness. Their punches caused tremors to occur even out in space. Asteroids attempting to make contact with them were instantly reduced into ashes. Zeed slams his head against Galactic X and slashes his side with his double-edged sword. The warrior howled out in excruciating pain and held his wounded right side. Zeed smelt the 'blood', so to speak, like a shark and slammed a fist across Galactic X's face. The Dark God leaps across and unleashes a barrage of fists, which manage to stun the warrior momentarily.

Meanwhile, the massive **X** planet was already expanding out further until it was larger enough to surpass the Earth in size. Goddess Moinaea appears before the magnificent structure held her hand out directly towards it. It pushed her away and caused a jolt to surge through her body. After letting out a squeak, the Goddess nodded her head and closed her eyes. Starting to chant an ancient digital language, Goddess Moinanea formed a crystal-like orb from out of her hands. She set it across from the growing planet-like sphere and opened her eyes.

"Majestic ancient powers of the ENIAC network. It is I, Goddess Moinanea, the rightful watcher of the Digital Universe. I have reawakened at long last. The viral program, Zeed, has increased greatly. He has devised a massive weapon of mass destruction, with enough power to waste not just the Digital Realms but the entire human universe. All will be lost if nothing is done. I ask of you to allow me to absorb your ancient powers for us to become one. We must act now because the Chosen Children from all four generations have merged to do battle with the Great Dark God."

Responding to the omnipotent entity's pleads, the orb unleashed a powerful light and engulfed the Goddess completely. She lets out a gasp once she became bathed in it's purified, holy light. A stream of O and 1's encircled her majestic, god-like form. Looking upon herself, she felt more powerful than ever and could do anything her new power desires.

Goddess Moinanea nodded her head and finally realized what she had to do.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you. Now, I have found the solution to this mess. Zeed. Your reign of darkness ends here."

…

…

Back across the other side of space, Galactic X shot himself across and used his other arm to slam his the blade across Zeed's chest. The Dark God laughed it off before retaliating with a boot across the warrior's face. Galactic X falls from the boot and attempts to sit up. Zeed flies up and unleashed a rain of dark energy blasts down upon the warrior. The warrior felt his power suddenly powering down, especially since his Crimson form was fading away.

"Ha! I've managed to knock you out of your crimson form! Perhaps you are not what you claim to be! Face it! You are beaten! I am the Dark God destined to destroy your universe! Nobody, not you or Goddess Moinanea, has any hope to defeating me! **NO ONE!**" the villain laughed out heartily. "Just take a look! My planet is already expanding and it will soon detonate will a time bomb! Once it goes off, you can kiss your entire existence G-O-O-D-B-Y-E! Ha! Ha!"

Galactic X struggled to sit up and held his injured right shoulder. Pain shot across his body but he wasn't going to give up. This was his last chance to stop Zeed from carrying out with his ultimate plan. There was NO turning back anymore. It was NOW or NEVER. The universe of both the human and digimon race will be wiped out within a matter of moments.

"Now, what do we say we continue, but let's make this clear… Your demise is eminent."

Suddenly, the Dark God felt an enormously powerful presence coming from where his planet was positioned. He gasped out when he sensed the purified ki of Goddess Moinanea.

_"NO! THAT COULDN'T BE GODDESS MOINANEA, YET IT IS! WAIT! SO, SHE MANAGED TO MERGE HERSELF WITH THE ORIGINAL ENIAC SENTEIM! DAMN THAT WENCH! SHE'S GOING TO DESTROY MY PLANET! I CANNOT ALLOW THIS TO GO ON!"_

Unleashing a deafening roar, Zeed launches himself across from where Galactic X was laying. The Dark God's eyes became possessed like an enraged devil and he quickly saw the angelic form of the Goddess levitating over the planet. Goddess Moinanea waved her hands across and prepares to send out a devastating holy blast.

"NO!" Galactic X roared out. "ZEED! WE'RE NOT FINISHED!"

The unified warrior flies across space in pursuit of Zeed. The two super powers raced across in order to make it towards the growing, yet pre-explosive planet. Galactic X pulls out his cannons and quickly started firing away numerous blasts in hopes of slowing Zeed down. Zeed lets out an enraged roar while unleashing an array of dark blasts to slow Galactic X down. The warrior throws out yet another aura barrier to cancel out the shots.

**"GODDESS MOINANEA! YOU WILL NOT DERAIL MY DESTINY!" **

**"BUT, WE WILL! YOU'RE FINISHED ZEED!"**

"Ha! Not for long! With all the necessary dark energy I've managed to collect, I'm going for my FINAL trump card! BEHOLD, YOU FOOLS! **DARK UNIVERSAL SHINKA! HA!**"

"WHAT!"

As soon as he called out for what sounded like an evolution call, both Galactic X and Goddess Moinanea gasped out simultaneously. Zeed's giant form quickly became encased inside a cloud of dark smoke. His eyes dimmed a crimson aura along with each of the seven digicores. The roars of the Dark God echoed out and his form took on a whole new transformation. Galactic X was flabbergasted at this sudden turn of events.

"Holy… crap…"

"I did not expect this occur!" Goddess Moinanea gasped. "No! I cannot be intimidated! I have work to do! Galactic X! You must do what you can to fend Zeed off while I use the powers of myself and the ENIAC to destroy this planet!"

"Don't worry! We intend to fight this bastard to the finish! I don't care what new form he takes on! The result will eventually come down to him being slain!"

"I know you will get the job done," the Digital Goddess nodded. "Good luck, my Chosen Ones!"

Giving a nod to the goddess, Galactic X turns his complete attention on the bigger challenge at hand. The Dark God had now transformed and taken on a whole new dark form. This one would prove to be even more intimidating than the last.

_"All right, now we'll get to see how much uglier this guy truly turns out to be."_

As the smoke cloud cleared away, the newest form of Zeed was revealed for all of the universe to bear witness. Galactic X cocked his head up and was flabbergasted at the size of the Dark God. His presence had even transcended that of any 'God' the warrior had ever seen. It was truly astonishing yet frightening. Zeed emerged with his new body, power and all.

**(Play FF7 theme _One-Winged Sephiroth_)**

His entire body was coated with a black-grayish tough reptilian hide. It had taken the form of a tall, muscular bipedal dragon with long, skinny limbs It's head erected into a snake-like neck. The head itself was small with the draconian appearance. A pair of Brahma bull horns protruded out from the sides of its head. The wingspan of the beast was truly a magnificent sight to behold. They were wider and longer than the beast's entire body. A pair of three sharp claws was equipped on each wing. Spikes grew out of Zeed's shoulders and appeared deadly as knives. The tail lashed out across to reveal a hook-like attachment at the very end of the tip. The claws on the monster's hands were sharp and deadly enough to tear through a gallant warrior with ease. In fact, this monster's claws were strong enough to even rip through the fabric barriers across time and space. The beast unleashed a thunderous roar, which caused space to tremble under his sheer might.

"Holy… crap…" was all Galactic X had to say.

"Ha! So, what do you think of my new form! Oh, wait… I'm not finished yet."

Suddenly, the dragon's body started to pump like a heart organ as a pair of familiar faces appeared on the monster's chest. They were the faces of many of the defeated villains of the past. Those of Burizalor, Virus, Devimon, Myotismon, Demon, Lucemon, Dark Magimon, Bebimon, Neo Devimon, Piedmon and many others appeared. Each face laughed out heartily as they became witnesses to the final battle at hand. At the center of the laughing heads was the face of Zeed laughing and his crimson eyes dimming.

"There! That's much better! Now nearly all the villains you've defeated will be bear witnesses to this glorious event! For, I, will give them what they've been yearning for many years… **THE DEATH OF THE ****CHOSEN** HA! HA! HA! HA!"

_"His power has grown tremendously and now he's got all the support from the old enemies we've defeated in the past! How am I going to deal this guy in? Please think here!" _

_"Dad! I suggest we use my favorite technique: the Tsunami Wave! With your strength and my technique, we along with everyone else can help to throw out the biggest one this universe has ever seen!"_

_"Well, it doesn't sound like too much of a hassle. What do you say everyone?"_

_"LET HIM HAVE IT!"_

_"Guess, it's anonymous then. All right! Here goes!"_

Giving a confident smirk, Galactic X waved his hands out in a formation stance. He cups his hands out to his right side and started to chant out for his next attack. Zeed looked on expecting a Terra Beam, but he sensed a different kind of ki energy. There was a blue ball of ki forming around the warrior's hands.

"What's he doing?" Zeed wondered.

**"TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIII-"**

"AH-HA! So, that's it! You're going to attempt that petty technique used by that blasted Kamiya child! If you think that's going to say you, then you have another thing coming! ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU TRUE POWER!" Zeed roared out.

The dragon beast opened his mouth and was forming a massive energy blast from the tip of where his mouth was pointing directly at. A massive sphere of red energy materialized and expanded out for all the universe to bear witness.

"WARRIOR! YOUR DOOM HAS BEEN ASSURED! **APOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCALYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-!**"

**"-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

The unified warrior concentrated on gathering more of his ki and solely set his attack for the dragon. He throws out his hand forward and exerts an awesome force of blue energy. The blast came shooting out and condensed into a gigantic wave that nearly engulfed his entire surroundings.

**"-WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The draconian release the massive apocalyptic sphere from out of his mouth and directly set his target on Galactic X's attack.

The two galactic blasts collided with one another and the struggle between the two forces came into a stalemate. Galactic X and Zeed both exerted both energy through their attacks that even the planets around them were trembling under their sheer might. It would seem Zeed was gaining the upper hand with Galactic X straining with his right arm injured. It was basically similar to the situation when Kari struggled in her final assault on Virus. Only this time, there was much HIGHER stakes than the one during the War Games. This one particular battle was taking place within the ACTUAL universe.

"HA! SO, IT'S COME DOWN TO A REPEAT LIKE THE WAR GAMES! HEH, I'M SURE VIRUS WOULD BE ENJOYING SEEING YOU MEET YOUR DEMISE! ISN'T THAT RIGHT, MY FRIEND!"

The Virus face laughed out heartily like a madman. Zeed gathered more energy from the digicores on his chest and started to increase the strength of his attack. Galactic X strained even further but then suddenly found himself regaining his footing. Zeed looks on as he watched the warrior encircled by a bright aura with flower petals surrounding him.

"What's this?"

"Ha! Apparently you've forgotten that I have the power of Sincerity and Light as my power source. Combining those two attributes will give me the boost I need! Not to mention that my wound will heal!"

"Ha! Yes, but even then you will be too caught up with healing yourself. It won't be long before my attack will consume you!"

"Don't… get… carried… away, Zeed."

Throwing out his left right hand, Galactic X used the powers from Sincerity and Light to heal his injured right arm. He brought out both hands to help push back on the attack towards Zeed. The warrior was fully back in good health and prepared to finish this battle. The Dark God gasped out when he felt Galactic X gaining his second wind.

"NANI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"I'm regaining my momentum, you idiot! I TOLD YOU! DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY!"

"Don't you mock me, you little insect! You are nothing to me! I am THE DARK GOD! I HAVE NO EQUAL! NOTHING IN THIS UNIVERSE OR THE NEXT CAN COMPREHEND MY AUTHORITY! NOT EVEN THE LIKES OF YOU!"

"Oh? Well, there's a first time for everything is there?"

"BE SILENT!"

"I'm through with you, Zeed. You've killed and hurt too many people to EVER be forgiven! The Goggle head side of me wants YOU to pay for everything you've done! Our families, friends, the people of earth, the digimon and EVERY hero across time/space WANT you eliminated! I am their HOPE! Their SAVIOR! Their HERO! I AM THE ANSWER TO ALL OF WHOSE CRYING OUT FOR PEACE!"

**(End of theme)**

**(Play Digimon Frontier theme _With the Will_)**

Suddenly, Zeed felt the strain of his body giving out and was being pushed back by Galactic X's powerful attack. He couldn't believe it. Just a few moments, he was gaining a foothold and had the warrior at the palm of his hand. But, now… Now he was feeling the strength of not just the Digi-Destined, Tamers, D3s and Legendary Warriors. He was feeling the strength of every digimon, human and hero standing up against him. The villains within Zeed were screaming out viciously like chattering rodents. The Dark God roared out and unleashes yet another force of his attack.

"OUT OF YOUR DARKNESS, I AM THE LIGHT! THAT LIGHT WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU'VE SET OUT TO DESTROY! MAY YOUR DARKNESS FOREVER BECOME EXTINGUISHED!"

"No! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"

Zeed pushes out with another strong force and pushes back on Galactic X's Tsunami Wave. He quickly turns his attention to where Goddess Moinanea was levitating over the **X** planet. She held her hands out and was beginning to release a force of energy to stop the time bomb.

"NO! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"

Flapping out his wings, Zeed sends out a wave of dark energy across space. Goddess Moinanea turns around and gasps when the dark wind attempted to blow her away. However, the power from the ENIAC shielded her.

"WHAT!"

"The ENIAC protected me!" Goddess Moinanea gasped out. "Thank you. Now, it's time to put an end to this time bomb! Zeed! Your plan ends here!"

Crying out triumphantly, the Goddess raised her hands and gathers the energy she collected from ENIAC. She pushes her hands out and releases a beam shaped into a massive arrowhead spear.

**"STARLIGHT PURITY ARROWHEAD!"**

…

…

…

…

There was a sudden freezing moment of time with everything and everyone completely still. The attack was launched but halfway from plunging through the planet. Zeed looks on with utter horror as the attack was preparing to demolish his weapon of mass destruction. Galactic X was still pumping out more energy through his attack. A smile formed underneath his helmet.

…

…

…

…

**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

…

…

…

The energy blast plunged through the planet and out to the other side. Zeed roar out as he watched his precious planet quickly being erased out from existence. There wasn't a grand explosion or anything. It simply vanished. The Dark God's hopes of victory were quickly vanquished. Zeed's chances for victory just went down the drain. He couldn't believe it!

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT MY WEAPON! MY PLANET! YOU WENCH! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"**

"Hey! You're forgetting about little ol' me!"

Turning around, Galactic X's chest opened up and out came a massive cannon. The energy cannon was massive and looked very similar to Imperialdramon's _Mega Crusher_. Zeed unleashed another angry cry and prepared to launch out his attack in desperation.

**"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"**

"Zeed! All I have to say is this… **AND SO IT ENDS!**"

Launching out his attack, Zeed made certain his attack would hit its mark. He watched as his _Apocalyptic Wrath_ would hit it's mark.

…

…

…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

…

…

Looking on happily with a grin on his face, the dragon laughed out heartily at his accomplishment. Just like that, he had done in the unified warrior. Or so it would seem… The smoke cleared and Zeed's face twisted into that of a shocked expression. The smoke cloud cleared to reveal Galactic X with the _Life Bomb_ emerging out of the cannon. Not even a single scratch on Galactic X.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID You… HOW DID THAT NOT EFFECT YOU?"

Not answering to the Dark God's rant, Galactic X maintained his calm composure and held the _Super Universal Life Bomb_ directly in front of his energy cannon.

Goddess Moinanea arrived just in time to bare witness a historic event that would not be forgotten for eons to come. The humans, digimon and life across the universe watched this event as if it were the Super Bowl. The many heroes across time and space watched on with their hopes coming into realization. Clasping her hands, the Goddess smiled happily at the sight of the unified warrior preparing to launch out what would perhaps be the final blow to end the very existence of the Dark God.

"Galactic X! We've done! The planet has been destroyed and this universe has been spared! All thanks in part of our cooperation… Now, it is time! END THE DARK GOD'S REIGN OF DARKNESS! YOU ARE NUMBER ONE!"

Nodding his head out, Galactic X set his sights directly on Zeed. The Dark God launches himself across and unleashes his _Chrono Paradox_, in hopes of sending the _Life Bomb_ into another dimension. In this case scenario, that tactic would not work. Zeed desperately launched out every attack he could use, but none of them came to avail. They dissipated against the planet-sized _Life Bomb_.

**"ZEED! THIS IS IT!"**

"NO! YOU'RE GOOD AS DEAD!"

Zeed flew across with his mouth preparing to launch yet another _Apocalypse Wrath_ attack. However, Galactic X wasn't going to turn away and this was his last shot of vanquishing the Dark God. This would be the one technique to completely destroy him and purify the darkness.

**"APOOOOOOOOCALYPSE WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATHHHHH!"**

…

…

…

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Letting out a loud battle cry, Galactic X launches the _Super Universal Life Bomb_ across with no hesitation. The dragon beast desperately attempted to increase the size of his attack to match Galactic X's, but the _Apocalypse Wrath_ was easily engulfed within the blast. Zeed gasped out as the purified life sphere plowed right through and caught him head on. The Dark God attempted to push it back but it was much too strong to overwhelm. Zeed watched as his body quickly started to break down to the very essence of data itself.

**"NOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE! MY BODY! I'M THE DARK GOD! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED IN THIS MANNER! I SWEAR I WILL…"**

Suddenly, Zeed felt his body being restrained from an unknown source. He looked down deep to find Ryo and Monodramon fully awakened. The Dark God gasped out in shock.

**"RYO! MONODRAMON! NO! NOT NOW! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP FUEL ME!"**

"NEVER! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!"

**"CURSE YOU!"**

"Ever since I assimilated with you, I managed to regain those forgotten memories. Looks like Ken and Wormmon were warning me about you! Now, everything has become perfectly clear! Zeed! You and I will leave this universe together!"

**"YOU LITTLE TWERP! NEVER!"**

Just then, Galactic X had received a telepathic message from none other than Ryo himself. He stopped to look over to find the teen and his digimon partner floating out of Zeed's body with glowing auras.

_"Digi-Destined! Fellow Tamers! Legendary Warriors! D3S! Listen! This is Ryo!" _

_"What! But I thought you were…"_

_"Gone? No, but I will be once Zeed has been eliminated!"_

_"But we can restore you when we regain the power of the digicores and once they are purified!"_

_"No, it would be best if I were leave this universe with Zeed. If I stay, this monster will continue to return over and over. We can't allow such a beast to become unleashed in this continuity again. I mean, would you ever want that?"_

_"Well no, but at your expense! I can't do that!"_

_"Thank you for everything you've done, everyone. I may have had a few differences with a few of you, but we always had a common enemy. Zeed is amongst them. So allow me to go along with the Dark God. I am not even native to this continuity. It would do this universe better if I were to go. So, what I have to say is… goodbye."_

_"No! But you can't! You're crazy!"_

_"Please, look into your heart and you will realize this is the right decision. There is no other way. Zeed must never become resurrected again."_

_"You're… You're right. Ryo. Monodramon. I guess this is goodbye."_

_"Don't worry. Where I go, Zeed will be kept in perfect order. So, do me a favor and LET THIS BASTARD HAVE IT!"_

_"You've got it!"_

Powering up instantly, Galactic X's form became engulfed in a golden aura of light. He took out his double-edged sword and launches himself across. Zeed continued to strain against the Life Bomb and his disintegration process was going a lot slower than usual. In fact, he was preparing to recover.

**"THIS WON'T DO ME IN! YOU WILL- NANI!"**

**"GALAXIA SWORD!"**

Zeed gasped out in horror as he watched Galactic X flying across at him with his _Galaxia Sword_. The Dark God watched his own destructive life flash before his very own eyes until the warrior plunged himself through Zeed and slashed his body completely in half through his torso. The Dark God unleashed his final deafening screams before becoming completely consumed by the _Super Universal Life Bomb_.

**(End of theme)**

…

…

…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

…

…

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

…

…

…

…

The area from where the _Life Bomb_ was launched. Ryo and Monodramon gave their final farewells before becoming consumed within the light. Their sacrifices would ensure that Zeed Millenniummon would never return to this continuity. The once all might Dark God was completely reduced into data before becoming completely erased. His form, essence and darkness were gone. The seven digicore pieces launched right out, with six of the broken pieces merging again to form the three whole orbs. The Life Bomb launched across space and out of the solar system. There were a few moments of silence before a loud grand explosion of galactic proportions.

…

…

…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

…

…

…

… The explosion of light engulfed half of the entire solar system. Both Galactic X and Goddess Moinanea were caught within the bright blue light. Every planet within the solar system felt the effects and became consumed. At long last, the light had triumphed over the darkness the Dark God had once represented.

…

…

Suddenly, after that climatic event, everything seemed to have turned dark and faded out to black. There were a few moments of silence once again. Until…

* * *

**Earth. Odaiba/Highton View Terrance. ****11:00 P.M.**

A pair of eyes was opening up after what appeared a momentary sleep. These eyes were coming from none other than the leader of the Digi-Destined, Taichi Kamiya. He looks up to find the smiling faces of Sora, Max, Biyomon, Dorothy, BW, X and young Keke. Huh? What was this?

One moment they were out in space in the final epic battle against Zeed and now they were back on Earth! How did this happen!

"Hey… What's going on…?" Tai managed to mutter.

"Welcome back, dad," Max replied. "We thought you were going to be out of it."

"Did he have a nice sleep?" Sora giggled down at her husband.

"Heh. Good morning to you, too, sleep beauty," BW teased the young man.

"Huh…? Last thing I remember was us… All of us fused into a super warrior and whooping Zeed… Wait! The battle!" Tai sat up while realizing he was back in his human form. "The battle! Outer space! Zeed! Did we win…?"

"Um, duh, dad," Max snickered. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be here."

"No kidding," Dorothy sighed a relief. "I thought we were gone for sure."

"Whoa… What a trip out. You guys seem to be doing well. Hey, what about everyone else!"

"Everyone's just fine," Keke answered. "My dad is untransformed though. My mom, brother and Palmon are alive again. It's a miracle!"

"The same goes for everyone else," Biyomon answered.

Tai looked across the landscape and smiled with relief. Not only was he back at Highton View Terrace but he laid his eyes on each of his friends. Matt was sitting on a stairway with a smirk. Mimi, Palmon, Gabumon, little Dimitri and his future counterpart waved out towards Taichi's family. Mirai Dimitri's Patamon, Faith, was sleeping on top of his head. The older Keke walked out from out of the debris and wiped her forehead.

"Hey! It's Dimitri from the future! Wow! Awesome!" Tai calls out. "How's it going, man?"

"Great! I'm glad to be back! I was just going to visit you guys until that bastard cut me off short," Dimitri responded.

"At least I get to see how cool my future self turned out to be," little Dimitri snickered. "Man! I get to see a sword from another time! Mom! Get me a sword, please?"

"Only if you behave and don't use such repulsive manners at the table," Mimi giggled.

"Ah, mom!"

"I would listen to your mother, boy," Matt nodded. "She can be pretty demanding."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Matthew!"

"You know I hate it when I'm referred to name," he sighed. _"Darn woman…"_

Sitting across from the other side was Izzy and Tentomon. Joe and Gomamon were walking through a tunnel to meet up with the team.

Waking up, Agumon rose up and found Guilmon sniffing him.

"Hey, Guilmon. Do you mind?"

"Hehe. Sorry, Agumon. I needed to make sure you weren't gone."

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Not yet until we know what's going on," Tai replied while sitting up.

The leader of the Digi-Destined gazed around the post-apocalyptic landscape. Many buildings were demolished but the skies were still as dark as ever. The bright moonlight came showering over across the devastation. He gasped as he found everyone: every Digi-Destined, Tamer, Spirit Digi-Destined, D3, Digimon and warrior back intact.

"X, do you mind how this all happened?" Tai asked the young man.

"You've got me there. I'm just as clueless as you are. I believe this is Goddess Moinanea's doing."

"Where is she?"

"Over here, Taichi," the voice of the female deity calls out.

The Kamiya family turns around to see Goddess Moinanea walking out. Standing by her side were Shintomon and the revived Lady Moinanea. It was truly a sight to behold. Three deities together with one being the true omnipotent power to rightfully watch over the Digital Universe. More surprising was the fact that the mortal, demigoddess Lady Moinanea was restored back to life.

"Hey! You… Lady Moinanea is back to life!" Tai pointed out.

"Yes, thanks to you and your friends," Lady Moinanea smiled. "Shintomon and I are very grateful."

"That was truly remarkable, everyone!" Shintomon praised the team. "You, the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors vanquished the Dark God! I never would have imagined it were possible!"

"Yeah and I'm glad you two are well," Tai nodded.

"Yeah, isn't this great?" Keke said. "Even her baby has been restored. Now Shintomon and her can have their child together."

"I can't wait until the baby comes," Dorothy giggled in thought. "He's going to be adorable!"

"Then, wait! What about Ken?"

"DADDY!" the voice of younger Sam cried out.

Turning their attention over towards the other side, Tai and the others saw Ken alive. He was fully restored with his soul intact. Yolei tightly embraced her once deceased husband and poured her tears out.

"Oh! Ken! I thought you'd never return! You had me worried! I wasn't ready to tell my friends I'd be a widow at twenty-seven!"

"It's good to have you back, old chap," Hawkmon bowed to Ken.

"We've overcome the greatest threat, Ken. It's a shame you missed out," Wormmon sighed.

"Actually, I got to see it front row just like all of you. It was a privilege to see Zeed finally get his," Ken nodded.

"KEN!" Davis' voice rang out.

The former Kaiser turned to see Davis running up towards him while waving out. Behind him were Veemon, David and Sonja. They were all relieved to see Ken back on his feet.

"Davis!" Ken calls out to his long time friend.

"Man! I thought for sure you'd kicked the bucket!" Davis slapped hands with Ken and gives him a pat on the back.

"No way. You guys were there to support me and preserve my body even in death. Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Davis chuckled.

"Ken. I want to apologize for what my brother has done to you," Sonja gives a bow to Ken. "What he did… It wasn't his fault. He was being controlled by Datamon and Dr. Myuumon. He…"

"There's no need for apologies, Sonja. I understand completely. At the moment he confronted me and Yolei, I could tell there was something wrong. Your brother is no murderer. I'm sure he's just like you… a good individual who is completely misunderstood."

"…Thank you, Ken. You don't know how much that means to me."

"It's not a problem," Yolei replied to the artificial woman. "What you and Davis did to protect his body was enough for me to know you two are his best friends. He appreciates it."

"And I appreciate it, too," Cody speaks out.

With that said, the Zero Two crew turns around to find Cody emerging with Armadillomon by his side.

"Ken. I may have disliked you for what you've done as the emperor, but I now see you as a friend and an asset to the team. We wouldn't be complete without you."

"Thank you, Cody. I appreciate all of these kind words. Davis. Yolei. Sonja. Cody. Along, with everyone else are my best friends."

"Aw, dad! You're getting too emotional," young Sam teased his father.

"In a way, he has every right to be," the older D3 Sam said. "There's nothing wrong when a man gets emotional. It's human nature. Besides Ken isn't the type to show machismo like certain people I know."

"Hey, why are you looking at us!" Tai and Davis blurted out.

The group shared a laugh together after that comment was made amongst the Digi-Destined.

"Hey, guys!" TK calls out. "You can't go and forget about us?"

Stepping out of hiding was TK, Kari, Tike and Kara. The other Digi-Destined waved out to the couple with their children. Gatomon was taking a catnap on top of a slab while Patamon laid on top of Tike's head.

"Um, you mind if you can get off, Patamon?" Tike sighed.

"I don't know, Tike, you two look pretty cute like that," Kara giggled at her brother.

"Do not!"

"Do, too!"

"You guys settle down," Kari scolded the children. "C'mon, lets go see Uncle Tai and everyone else."

"Hey, what ever happened to Takato and the Tamers?" asked Davis.

"Oh, they're recovering. They'll be joining us soon," Goddess Moinanea nodded.

…

…

Sure enough, the DW-STF were rising up slowly. Omegamon X was the first to rise and he straightened himself up. He turned to find Rosemon X, Dukemon X, Alforce V-Dramon X and Magnamon X rising to their feet. The general looks up ahead at the Digi-Destined and happily sighed a relief.

"They did it… Thank goddramon. It's finally over. The Dark God has been vanquished…"

"I never thought that event would never occur. It truly is a miracle," Rosemon X said.

"We'll let these fine, young warriors have their celebration. They've earned it. Perhaps the Goddess shall help repair the damage this planet has taken over the last few days. I know I'd volunteer to help with the reconstruction."

"First things first, let us go and check the status of the tunnel," Alforce V-Dramon X reminded the general.

"That's a good idea, but I'm positive Lillymon X and the others have gotten the job done. There should be no cause of concern. However, it was the assignment handed to me. I agree, let's move out, soldiers."

…

…

Elsewhere within the devastated landscape, the Tamers were all back intact. Henry was relieved when he found Terriermon, Suzie and Lopmon alive.

"Oh you guys! I thought I was going to lose you for sure!" Henry cried out.

"Oh, Henry! You aren't going to get rid of me that easily!" Terriermon snickered. "I mean who's going to be the one to crack jokes when you get all bummed out?"

"Ah, I just had a nice, long sleep," Suzie yawned. "I don't think I remember anything that just happened…"

"Not even Zeed?" Lopmon asked.

"Not really…"

"The important thing is that you guys are back," Henry nodded. "Takato! How's every else doing?"

The goggle head saw Guilmon rushing towards him like a happy dog ready to pounce on his owner.

"So, what did you find, Guilmon?"

"I found Tai and the others!"

"You did…? That's great, boy! We can go and see them in a minute. But first…"

"Looking for me, goggle head?" a familiar voice speaks out.

Takato turns around a finds Rika sitting on a rock with her arms crossed. Her hair was let loose and eyes were ice cold as ever. However, there was a faint smile across her pale face. Renamon phases behind the 'Digimon Queen'.

"Rika! Renamon! It's really good to see you two!"

"Likewise… So, looks like we've won the war, haven't we?"

"Yeah. I'd never thought we would pull out of that one. Zeed was sure one tough customer," Takato laughed nervously. _"Ok, I am making a total fool out of myself."_

_"Takato. Always trying to impress me,"_ Rika thought. _"Then again, you sometimes manage to succeed."_

"Whoo-whee! Now this is quite the romantic moment! Not!" Impmon's cynical tone was heard speaking out his opinion about Takato's antics.

The tiny little viral rookie steps out of hiding while dusting himself off.

"Well, Impmon. Glad to know you're still alive," Terriermon remarked. "Otherwise, I thought you'd kick the bucket like the rest of us."

"I'm going to kick your bucket if you don't pipe down, pee-wee!" Impmon retorted.

"Look out, below!"

Impmon quickly looked up and saw the large cyborg jumping down with the brash Tamer, Kazu. The little rookie leaped out of harm's way and sighed a relief.

"It's Kazu and Guardromon!" Guilmon pointed out.

"Yeah! Looks like you managed to pull through!" Takato laughed.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, chumley!" Kazu said flashing a cheesy grin.

"Or me for that matter," Kenta blurted out.

The glass-wearing teen was seen walking out of the debris with Marine Angemon healing his injuries with his bubbles.

"Ah, thanks, pal," Kenta stroked the tiny mega's head.

"Pi! Pi!"

"It's great that everyone is together, but where's Jeri? Or Leomon for that matter?" Henry wondered.

Answering his question, a figure descended down with Jeri Katou in his arms. The figure turned out to be none other than Pikkan. Also descending down to meet Pikkan was Leomon. The two veterans stood by Jeri like guardians. Popping out of Jeri's shirt was little Calumon waving to the Tamers team.

"Hello, everyone!" Calumon calls out.

"I'm sorry if I scared you guys like that, but Pikkan caught me when I nearly fell off a ledge," Jeri bowed. "Thanks again, Pikkan."

"…Um… It's not a problem," the Alterian coughed.

"Saving Jeri, again? Man, you should get a medal of honor," Takato remarked.

"Or make that two medals," Kazu stated. "Man, I'll never save any girls!"

"Won't that be the day" Rika cynically remarked.

_"That was indeed an intense battle. All of us working together as one fused warrior,"_ Renamon thought. _"It was quite the sensation. Indeed, I've never felt such power. However, we are not complete. Where are Ryo and Monodramon?"_

"Hey, you guys! Where are Ryo and Monodramon? We wouldn't be a complete Tamers team if he wasn't here!" Kenta stated.

"Well, he did get caught in the blast Galactic X fired down at Zeed. There's a chance he didn't make it," Guardromon replied.

"No, that's not it. It was Ryo and Monodramon who actually helped us defeat Zeed," Takato explained. "Remember when he said that by sacrificing himself, Zeed would never return? He wanted to ENSURE that Zeed remained gone from our continuity. What he did was truly heroic."

"Yeah, but it was US that dealt the final blow," Rika responded.

"So, are they dead?" Kazu wondered.

"No. More like in another world with Zeed. He has a new sense of duty and that is to prevent the Dark God from becoming revived. That's a battle he will be involved in for a long time to come," Renamon responded.

"Ryo. For that act, we truly thank you," Takato said.

Staring off into the heavens, the Tamers gave their final respects for the fallen Tamer. By sacrificing his own life, he would ensure that the Dark God never becomes revived again. That is the last thing this universe needs is that monster's rebirth.

"Takato," Rika said to the goggle head. "How about we go and see the others? Our city is mess and it's going to take a long time to fix everything."

"Our city? Make it the whole planet. It has taken a heavy amount of damage for the past few days," Takato replied. "But, you're right. Let's go and see what Takato is up to. I'm sure the Goddess will tell us what to expect from here on."

With that said, the Tamers moved across the debris of the post-apocalyptic landscape. It would indeed take years to repair everything caused by the recent events, though that was not going to stop the reconstruction process. It was done after D-Reaper's defeat and it would be done again.

…

…

Meanwhile, the Legendary Warriors had recovered just fine. Takuya was the first to rise up from a temporarily sleep. He looked across to find his comrades slowly waking up. Unbeknownst to him, he was actually lying next to Zoe. He jumped back and watched Zoe starting to stir.

"Whoa! Was I actually lying next to her!" Takuya gasped.

"Hello there, Takuya," the voice of Tyler rang out.

The goggle head shifts his attention towards the left direction to see a boy at about his age. The boy named Tyler took Takuya by his hand and lifted him back on his feet.

"Hey, who are you? Wait, I remember you trying to help us beat that creep. Plus, you united with all of us together," Takuya remembered.

"Yes. I'm glad to know that you and Zoe are doing fine," Tyler nodded.

"Well, thanks."

"Takuya…? Kouji…? Kouichi…? JP…? Tommy…?" Zoe muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Man, that was sure a trip," JP sat up while rubbing his head.

"We actually survived that?" Kouji wondered.

"We sure did and I'm glad we did," Kouichi replied.

"Whoa… Everything just seemed weird," Tommy staggered back on his feet.

"Um, yeah. Care to explain everything?" Zoe asked.

"Well, besides the fact that Zeed has been defeated… No, but Goddess Moinanea does have an announcement concerning the Digicores," Tyler announced.

"What? Wait, what about them? Have they been restored and purified?" Takuya asked.

"Yes, they have," Tyler replied.

"Oh, good! This is awesome!" Tommy cheered.

"Come everyone. This whole mess will be explained."

As Tyler led the Spirit Digi-Destined down, they looked across to see the original Digi-Destined gathering together.

On the other side, Michael and the now de-evolved Betamon were relieved. Centaurmon, Piximon, Andromon and even Ogremon were happy with the warriors' most well worth victory. Ogremon had caught glimpse of Leomon. He nearly wanted to take an opportunity to attack him, but he decided to let this one slide.

"So, aren't you going to attack and get revenge on Leomon like you've always had?" Piximon snickered.

"Um… Nah, that can wait another day. I'll let Leomon off the hook this time, but only for this occasion!"

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Centaurmon stated.

"I'm glad this whole mess has boiled over," Michael sighed. "Now, what are they doing? Gathering around this lady?"

"That lady is Goddess Moinanea, the rightful watcher of the Digital Universe," Andromon answered. "It'll be interesting to hear what she has to say."

"What? You mean she's the Goddess of the Digital Universe!" Betamon exclaimed.

…

…

Back across the other side of the crater, Goddess Moinanea stood out in front of everyone. Much to everyone's surprise, the four Digicores materialized around her. They were purified with each one emitting a bright aura of pure, holy light.

"Wow! No kidding! Prodigious! They have been restored!" Izzy smiled.

"But now she has something important to say concerning them and the fate of our planet," Joe said. "I wonder what she has in mind?"

"Maybe an announcement for the next Digi-Bowl?" Gomamon remarked. "Heh. I kid… I kid…"

"Whatever it maybe, I sure hope it will help to repair our planet's damage," said older Keke.

"I'm sure it will be that kind of announcement," X replied.

"All right, Goddess Moinanea. You said you wanted something to tell us about the digicores. So, we're ready. What is there to know? Can we use them to repair our planet?" Tai curiously asked.

Touching each orb with a stroke of her fingers, the Goddess smiled and was preparing to answer the leader's much asked question. Soon, the Tamers and the Spirit Digi-Destined gathered to join the originals to hear out the deity's announcement. One that could affect the earth's condition and the fate of each Chosen one. Most importantly would Tai eventually find out who the Digi-Mazoku truly was?

At last, after a long, hard fought battle, the Digi-Destined of the four generations merged together as one. Using the energy from everyone form across earth and the digital world, not to mention from every hero across space/time, they united into the FINAL FUSION: Galactic X. Destroying the deadly Planet X and Zeed, the heroes saved their universe from ultimate destruction. Now they have come to terms and will hear out Goddess Moinanea's official announcement. What would it mean for earth and the Digital Realms? They've come down to this final, momentous occasion.

* * *

**(Play Digimon Frontier ending theme _Innocent -Mujaki na Mama de-_)**

**(End theme)**

**(Preview)**

Tai: Hi, everyone! It's me, Tai! Well, it's been a long run everyone. Nearly more than two decades, my friends and I have endured many adventures. We've been involved in many epic battles. We've met new friends, formed alliances and encountered many deadly enemies. We've grown up over the years and many of us have children. The legend of the fusion warriors lives on as a new era is on the horizon. I've already transcended five different level stages and I hope I can ascend even further! Goddess Moinanea has taken her rightful spot as the true deity of the Digital Universe.

Max: Four eras of Digi-Destined. Four Goggle Head generals! Four seasons have come and gone. We've triumphed over Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Neo Devimon, the Invaders, the Dark Masters, the Demon Corps, Burizalor, the Artificials, Virus, Dark Magimon, King Devimon, D-Reaper, the M-5 Machine Empire, Bebimon, Super Artificial Jax, the Seven Shadow Beasts, Himo Saitou and now Zeed. All of them have fallen.

Tai: Now we wait and see what kind of announcement Goddess Moinanea has in store for us. Want to know? Well you'll just have to see what happens. You'll also get a look ten years later in the distant future. Until then, you'll just have to wait and see. By the way the title name of the final Digimon Fusion episode is entitled…

**The End of the Fusion Era! And So It Ends!**

Tai: All I can say to you guys is **GOODBYE AND THANK YOU** for the support!

* * *

And so… With only one chapter left to write, the legendaryseries of Digimon Fusion will officially come to a close. The only thing left to do is write the upcoming Digimon Fusion movie, OVAS and specials. I want to thank you guys and readers for the support over the years. Like all good things, they must come to an end. :D

In the next chapter, after the epilogue is finished, I will give my final commentary on the entire series. I'm sure you guys would like to hear what I've got to say. :D This will be the last chapter involved a battle in the actual timeline series and nothing further. This has turned out to be the longest chapter I've ever written for any fic series and I hope it was worth the read.

Now, I'd like to include a small survey before I wrap this whole commentary up. Please do take your time to answer these categories and give any final thoughts/opinions.

Top Five Overall characters (Canon or OC):  
Favorite Top Five Male Characters (Canon or OC)?  
Favorite Top Five Female Characters (Canon or OC)?  
Favorite Top Five Canon Digimon?  
Favorite Top Five Fusion Warriors?  
Favorite Top Five Villains (Canon or OC)?  
Favorite Top Five Couples (Canon/Canon, Canon/OC, OC/OC)?  
Favorite Top Five Battles?  
Favorite Top Five Sagas?  
Favorite Seasons (1-4, in preference order)?  
Top Five Funniest moments?  
Top Five Dramatic/Saddest moments?  
Best Music themes?  
Final thoughts on my entire D-Fusion series (most specifically the series as a WHOLE)?

Whew, I hope that's not too much to ask. If you can't come up with five, at least come up with three. That would be good. Again, I thank each author who I have sent their characters in for this momentous event. Shoot, I think I may have just written the longest digimon chapter. If anyone can word count this chapter, I would be so appreciative. Before I go, Coral, my Saiya-Jin muse, sends her regards to everyone and hopes everyone has enjoyed this long series. I know I have. :P

With that I say farewell and I hope to get the epilogue up soon. Don't worry, it won't be a long chapter like this one. I don't think I can ever write out a chapter this long as I live. Until then everyone, peace out and take care:D

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics have been removed.)


	24. The End of the Fusion Era! And So It End...

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the __Chosen__ Digi-Destined, V-Tamer characters, the Tamers or the Frontier Digi-Destined. I also don't own the rights to the Dragonball GT, Yu Yu Hakusho or Digimon Frontier storylines. Dorothy Kaimodosu and Avengemon are character rights of Dark Warrior. Max, Keke, Kara, Tike, David, Sam and Pikkan are rightful characters of D3 creator, Max Acorn AKA MA. Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X are characters contributed by Alan Wilkinson. Kaiser X, Himo Saitou, Sonja, Virus, and Burizalor are characters I've created for this story._

Just when I thought I'd never make this far with my Digimon Fusion series. If you had told me that I would finish the series a year or two ago, I'd probably be laughing. Well, time has flown by and the series has progressed on through FOUR long seasons. After every plot twist, battle, dramatic moment, new enemy, every Digital Fusion transformation and nonstop adventure, it all comes to an end to my series. My 'Golden Child' project is on its final legs. :D It's been a long run and I'd like for this whole story to go out with a bang.

It all comes down to this final chapter. This one will wrap up the entire series with only movie and OVA fics to help fill in the gaps. Speaking of the movie fics, I will have more on those as this chapter concludes including my own commentary on this hit series. I will give my regard to you readers once this chapter is complete. So, just sit tight. :P

Before we go on with the epilogue, you guys still have another chance to fill out that survey from the previous chapter. You may include it in the review for this chapter. I'd like to hear anymore final opinions and storylines you'd like to see have happened. Now without further ado, it's the moment you guys have been waiting for. The epilogue is ready and I hope it at least closes the entire D-Fusion series without any further inconsistencies. Then again, that's where some of my movie and OAV fics come in to 'fill in those missing gaps'.

Now, that's enough out of me. On with the final episode of Digimon Fusion!

* * *

**_Against overwhelming odds, Taichi Kamiya found himself struggling against the God-like pinnacle of Zeed's power! It would appear that the Digi-Destined of Courage would fall at the hands of the final enemy! All of his friends had been easily dispatched one by one. It looked as though Zeed's darkness would consume Mother Earth and every trace of existence, including the Digital Worlds. But from under this blanket of despair, a miraculous light suddenly revealed itself. _**

**_With the help of the revived true Kami of the Digital Universe, Omega X and Goddess Moinanea called forth the energy from every human and digimon. However, they did not stop there. Soon, they would gather the spirit energy from nearly every alternate earth containing heroes. This included a fine class of heroes including the Teen Titans, Justice League, the Z-Warriors, the Spirit Detectives, the Hunimals, Amazons, Spiderman, the X-Men, the Ninja Turtles, Team AVALANCHE, the V-Tamers, the Elemental Titans, the Sailor Senshi, the Duelists, the people of Silesia Continent, and many hundreds of others. They all lent their energy for the formation of the universe's largest Life Bomb!_**

**_However, Omega X had another plan in mind. He summoned forth the bodies and spirits of his friends to merge together using the spirit bestowed to him. In turn, a new grand universal unified warrior was born!_**

**_"EXECUTE! UNITY FUSION SHINKA! EVOLUTION!"_**

**_Galactic X was finally born and waged a grand universal war on Zeed. The galaxies would never be the same after this. In fact, with Goddess Moinanea destroying Planet X, Galactic X was left to finish off the Dark God._**

**_"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!"_**

**_"Zeed! All I have to say is this… AND SO IT ENDS!"_**

**_As Ryo and Monodramon restrained Zeed, they in turn gave up their own lives to ensure that Zeed is forever extinguished. The evil of Zeed's near omnipotent strength was put down by the finishing blow of Galactic X's sword._**

**_With Zeed slain, everyone of the Four Generation of Digi-Destined found themselves back on Earth. Their planet was still devastated from past few invasions of villains roaming the planet. Goddess Moinanea has restored the digicores to their previous majesty and is prepared to make an announcement that would forever change the fate of the worlds. What reasons does she have for this? Find out as the final episode of Digimon Fusion commences!_**

* * *

**(Play Dragonball GT opening theme _Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku_)**

**(End theme)**

**"The End of the Fusion Era! And So It Ends!"**

**Earth. Odaiba/Highton View Terrance. ****11:07 P.M.**

With the skies clearing up of the previous blanket of darkness, the moonlight came illuminating down across the post-battle Tokyo district. It was just moments ago that a huge war was waged between the forces of the Digi-Destined and the final enemy, Zeed Millenniummon. Tokyo was not the only city to sigh a big relief over their world being secured, but every other city across the planet was quite relieved. They were spared an inevitable apocalypse.

Down at the center of the devastated city was a ray of shining hope. A majestic presence was standing with supreme authority. Goddess Moinanea's form was emitting a translucent green aura. The four digicores encircled her as if she were a living atom. Her hair was blowing against the strong winds that breezed by across the landscape. She found herself dead center near the crater left behind by Zeed's apocalyptic blast. She opened her eyes to reveal beautiful blue eyes and came into contact with a huge gathering standing before her. The Odaiba Digi-Destined, the Zero Two Digi-Destined, the Tamers, D3 children, and the Spirit Chosen Children looked across at Goddess Moinanea waiting to hear her important announcement. The digimon, too, were present.

Letting out a sigh, Goddess Moinanea levitated down from mid-air and drops her hands. Tai was the first to step out of the crowd and faced the goddess of the Digital Universe. Their eyes were locked onto each other until Tai reached out with his hand. Goddess Moinanea kindly took his hand and shook it with gratitude.

"Goddess, we couldn't have done without you."

"No, Taichi. It was you. You and your friends were responsible for the formation of Galactic X. You all worked together to form the universal warrior to crush the Evil Dark God. His presence will no longer be a threat to this continuity as long as I hold power, which will be infinite. You all have done a fine job and you all have my deepest gratitude. Thank you…

"Aww, lady! It was nothing to it!" Terriermon replied.

"We had to do what we needed to prevent that monster from ever invading other worlds," Takuya stated.

"It was great that we all worked together in this and our souls have been restored," Jeri nodded.

"There's still some questions needed to be answered," Takato pointed out.

"He's right. What about Ryo and Monodramon? Are they truly gone?" Tommy asked.

There was no answer from the goddess until she nodded her head. It seemed she knew the fate of Ryo Akiyama and his digimon partner. This didn't suite well for the Digi-Destined teams. The Tamers and Ken were the most devastated to realize the loss of Ryo.

"Unfortunately, as Ryo and Monodramon restrained Zeed, your final attack had destroyed them in the process. Alas, Ryo wanted it to end this way. It was the only solution to prevent Zeed from ever emerging in this universe. It was a sacrifice he had to take and what a selfless sacrifice. He shall be remembered as a good friend and a fellow Tamer."

"We understand," Rika spoke up. "It's the best solution he could ever come up with. Besides, the last thing we need is that maniac Zeed coming back for round two."

"Yes and that is the last thing we need just as we have come off with a major victory," Renamon agreed.

"Ryo. Thanks a lot, dude," Kazu sighed in sadness.

"We won't forget you," Kenta replied.

_"Thanks a lot, Ryo Akiyama,"_ Takato thought. _"Wherever you are, we hope you have a safe journey."_

"As Ryo made his final sacrifice, he not only ensured the banishment of Zeed, but the soul of every villain absorbed by that monster have directly been sent back to Digital Limbo."

"But, what are the chances of those bastards escaping and attempting to get their revenge on us?" Guilmon asked.

"With power rightfully being restored to me, all portals within digital limbo are forever sealed. No one, but the living have access of leaving. The chances of someone such as Burizalor or Virus returning are slim to none."

"Thank goodness! I'm so glad!" Kari smiled. "I never want to see that bastard Virus again."

"Or Burizalor for that matter. I hope he enjoys his resident stay in digital limbo," Sora growled. "He and those heartless monsters can rot for all I care."

"Well, now that those questions are out of the way, what do you say we get down to business?" Tai asked. "You mentioned something important concerning the Digicores. So, go ahead and spill the beans."

"Yes, I agree. Everyone of you want to know the fate of the four Digicores and your planet," the goddess replied. "Now, listen, because this is very important… Before I do, allow me to seal away the broken dimensional fabric between this world and the Dark Realm."

"Oh yeah. We can't forget about that," TK nodded.

"Right. The last thing we need are the Synisters invading our world," Davis stated.

Holding out her right hand, Goddess Moinanea's hands glowed with intense green light and quickly began to close the hole up. Everyone looked on with astonishment and gasped to see the hole being sealed up effortlessly. It took Zeed's Godly strength to rip open a massive hole but it only took the goddess' hand wave to seal it back up. As the hole was completely closed, the Dark Realm disappeared out of earth's dimension. It was restored back to its previous isolated realm.

"I've closed the hole to the Dark Realm. As of now, the tunnel in the caverns will ultimately be sealed away. The DW-STF will successfully finish up their assigned task bestowed to them by Huanlongmon," the goddess said.

"That's great! That just ensures humanity's survival!" Zoe cheered excitedly.

"Good, now I can breath easy," Yolei sighed.

"So, can we now move on with the Digicores and our planet? Can we use the Digicores to fix everything destroyed by our enemies during the past few days since the opening of Digital Limbo when Datamon and Dr. Myuumon released our old enemies?" Agumon asked.

"Well, I will say this. The Shadows created from out of the combined powers of Millenniummon's essence and the Digicores… Do you all want to know why they ever had to appear at all?"

"Well, some of us were already starting to catch on," Ken said.

"I can follow along with what he said," stated Izzy.

"No, I still don't get it," Mimi nodded.

"Don't worry, the lady will give us an explanation," little Dimitri assured his mother.

"We're ready to hear you out, your majesty," Lady Moinanea bowed her head.

"Here's the reason: This world and Digital Limbo itself were becoming one was a primary reason. Another reason was the sudden release of every previous enemy and them being resurrected. This was all thanks in part to Datamon and Dr. Myuumon grand scheme to distract you while their Super Artificial would be complete."

"Bastards. Those two made all of this possible," Sonja growled. "My brother… He's gone… Thanks to those two. They made me hate my brother."

"Take it easy, babe," Davis whispered to his loving wife. "Your brother ultimately aided us in spirit in the end."

"I know…"

"Another reason was also due to all of you overusing Azulongmon's special digicores. They were never meant to be used more than once within a Digital Cycle of a hundred years. Each one was starting to crack under the pressure. Millenniumon's dark spirit exploited this from the start. When you first used the digicores, he implemented a course of action to steal them away, infect them with his negative energy and spawn seven monsters to spread the dark pollution across your planet. In turn, Himo Saitou aided Millenniummon in his conquest. In return, Millenniummon asked for Saitou to open the tunnel to the Dark Realm. For Saitou, it would be his final resting place, before he would pass on with only a month left of life. For Zeed, he would merge with his second half residing in the Dark Realm and once again reach his most powerful form. He would have ultimately absorbed the seven monsters to destroy every trace of existence within this continuity."

"Well, tell us something we didn't already know," Impmon scoffed.

"In this case, if those seven monsters had continued to destroy this planet, the tunnel would have been opened for Zeed's second half to emerge. Thus, Monodramon would expel Zeed's spirit and in turn fuse with the second half. He would have then finished off our universe once he merged the seven monsters' powers into his body," Henry said.

"Well put Sherlock," Terriermon joked.

"These four Digicores were supposed to be an extraordinary magic and power," Goddess Moinanea continued on. "They were supposed to be revered, not for the ease of their method, but for the dream of never having to use them. I'm afraid I cannot allow you Digi-Destined to ever to use these Digicores again. After merging with the Black Digicores, I've come to realization of just how precious and important those orbs of life mean to the Digital Universe. Don't you see? Everyone, including enemies and heroes alike, has overused them. You all have pushed their limits. I'm sorry, but this will be the last time they will ever be used. I can't take the risk of another cataclysmic event that had just unraveled for the past few days. Under my watch, they will be safe."

"But… You can't take them!" Tai retorted.

"Taichi. No, please… Don't questions her authority!" Shintomon exclaimed.

"Yeah, dad! This is THE Kami of the Digital Universe. You don't want her to erase you from existence, do you?" Max attempted to calm his father.

"I'm sorry, goddess, but you just can't dictate on how we use the Digicores! I feel there's still some use for them! Take a look at our planet! It's a wreck and will take years to rebuild! Everyone of us has been through hell! Goddess Moinanea. I speak for everyone here. We need to use the Digicores just one last time to clean up the mess of our planet. Please, look into your good conscience and grant us that opportunity. As you said yourself, you are thankful for us forming Galactic X and forever destroying Zeed. Allow us this final wish… That is all I ever ask for and nothing more. That's not too greedy, is it?"

The goddess remained firm while standing her ground. The Digicores continued to encircle her randomly. Her serious glare was transfixed on Taichi's. Already grown to understand Tai better, she can easily see the good within him. He would never lie and go back on his word for anything. She could sense the man being serious of this matter.

After a minute of reconsidering, the goddess finally nodded her head and smiled.

"Taichi. After hearing such a heartfelt speech from you, I can't go and disagree with you. What you are asking for is not too selfish. In fact, everyone of us has to be selfish for whatever reason at some point. I'll let this one slide, Taichi. You may have your final wish. State your command and I shall give you whatever it is you desire."

"Well, there's no mistake about it… After the hole to Digital Limbo and the events leading to Zeed's birth, a lot of people have died, cities were destroyed and environments were polluted from the destruction. Earth had no time to even recover once the Shadow Beasts, Saitou and Zeed arrived onto the scene. Those poor people and living creatures never even stood a chance. So, could you use the Digicores to repair our planet and restore those lost souls back to life?"

"Tai…?" Sora whispered.

"It's okay. Let him go through with this. After all, this is for our planet," X nodded.

"And for the Digital Worlds," Biyomon said.

"Goddess Moinanea. I, myself, take full responsibility for this," Tai reassured the goddess. "I want everyone to be restored, reunited with their loved ones and be given a chance to live a good life before they were wrongfully taken away. Those people were victims. This fight was never theirs and they lost a battle they couldn't win. So, please… For Mother Earth…"

"So… This is your final wish, Taichi Kamiya?"

"Yes… and absolute."

All right, understood," Goddess Moinanea smiled. "This is your final wish. It has thus been granted…"

With that said, the Digicores levitated up and scattered across the skies. Goddess Moinanea clasped her hands together to chant a heavenly song like a mother would sing to her newborn child. The Digi-Destined and their allies watched the night skies brightened by the golden streaks of light emitting from the Digicores.

"How pretty," Kari remarked.

"Magnificent," replied older Keke.

"So, this is our final wish. I'm happy it was going to be used for the right cause," Max looked up in awe. "Dad, thanks…"

"Anything for Mother Earth. We owe it to her and all of its people."

"There's one to you, Earth! May you live on in prosperity for many millions of years to come!" JP calls out.

"Kouji, isn't this great?" Kouichi said.

"It sure is, Kouichi. I'm sure our families are watching this right now."

* * *

**Outer Space View of Earth. ****11:12 P.M.**

An entire view of Earth is displayed and it looked to be as beautiful as ever. The blanket of darkness created by Zeed was clearly gone. However, there was another strange phenomenon occurring. This time it was the four golden streaks created from the Digicores. Their miraculous light blanketed across the heavens worldwide to heal every devastation left behind by the invading enemy monsters. The unfortunate deaths of every victim from these attacks were ultimately restored. Just like the post-D Reaper event, every trace of devastated landscape was being returned. It was truly a miracle for one to behold.

Every International Digi-Destined were grateful for this sudden miracle and owed their gratitude to their fellow Digi-Destined of Japan.

* * *

**Earth. Odaiba/Highton View Terrance. ****11:12 P.M.**

After nearly a minute of restoring every lost from the last few apocalyptic days, the four Digicores returned back to Goddess Moinanea. They came back to encircle her once again. The Goddess, however, was not ready to depart from the Earth realm just yet.

"Wow! I'm feeling the revival of every lost soul!" older Sam cried out.

"This is great! Yes, I'm feeling their presence, too!" BW replied.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, so what next?" Pikkan wondered.

"We won't know until we hear from the goddess herself," Leomon said.

Stepping forward, the Digi-Destined leader bowed his head before Goddess Moinanea. The lady smiled and kneeled down to face him. She placed a finger under his chin.

"Thank you, my lady. We will never forget this nor will we forget you. You've done us a lot of good since we've met Lady Moinanea. We never knew you'd reside in the lady herself."

"I knew well that it would be you and your friends that would eventually release me. I want to thank you, Taichi. For it had not been for Gosenzomon's plan, this wouldn't have come into motion."

"You mean this is that old guy's idea?" Mimi asked. "Yuck! Can't forget about that old pervert!"

"He maybe a pervert, but he sure saved our hides this time around. At least he plans ahead," Lady Moinanea giggled.

"Well, can we get on with this? I'm sure some of us want to get some rest before we start rebuilding our homes," Matt suggested.

"Do not worry about that, Yamato. In due time, the wish effects will restore your home. It's taking a while to restore the homes of every other person across the planet," the goddess answered to the Digi-Destined of Friendship. "Now, Taichi. I know you are anxious to see him"

"Him?"

"You know who I am referring to…"

Suddenly, Tai immediately remembered the mysterious voice who called out to him during the fight against Saitou. It was that same, deep voice that echoed through his mind, which in turn led to his ascension to Super Digital Fusion Level Five AKA War God Mode.

The Digi-Destined of Courage's eyes narrowed and fists clenched as he recalled those events. Even Agumon's blood was boiling remembering the voice he, too, heard. Max, X and Sora rushed over to calm the dup down.

"Yeah, I recall that, goddess," Tai growled under his breath. "How could I FORGET that? I really didn't need to be reminded but thanks… You've just made me even more curious."

"Taichi. I ask of you. Since I allowed you to ask me to use the Digicores for one final wish, I'd like for you to come with me. I can show you the doorway that will lead you back to the Dark Realm… If you would like to meet Agumon's ancestral father."

"…"

Tai and Agumon remained paused for a moment while they were considering their decision. Sora stepped forward to confront her husband.

"Tai, please don't go through with this. We've been through enough," Sora pleaded. "These past few days have been hell as you said."

"I know…"

"So, why are you even considering going back to that place? You don't know just how dangerous it can be in there. For all we know there could be monsters that could rival your Digi-Mazoku strength!"

"Dad, you did promise me a party after this was said and done," Max reminded his father.

"Party…? Oh! That's right…"

"Yeah. You and I were going to celebrate with everyone else. Remember? I would never forget something like that ever."

"Please, Mr. Kamiya," little Keke spoke up. "Please listen to Max. Don't go just yet…"

"Just yet! I don't want him to enter that retched place again! There's no telling just how dangerous those Synisters can really be!" Sora exclaimed. "Look what happened with Zeed! He killed most of us and nearly won!"

"I can assure you Sora. There are no other beings with that kind of strength besides myself," Goddess Moinanea kindly replied. "The Synisters are indeed a formidable force to deal with, but they are nothing I can't handle."

"I see…"

"Taichi? Let me ask you this. Would you like to spend a whole day with your friends and family before departing to the Dark Realm to meet Agumon's and now your ancestral Digi-Mazoku father?"

"I can stay to spend time with my family for one whole day and then I can go?" Tai asked.

"Yes. I'm a patient deity. You have my full permission, but you should be ready by tomorrow night."

"Understood."

"Dad? Wow, so you really are going to live up to your promise!" Max smiled. "That's what I'd like to hear!"

"I think this is a good idea, Tai. This is probably for the best until you go tomorrow. Family and friends come first as they say…"

"I agree, X. There's no way I'm going to disappoint my loved ones, that includes my little man," Tai replied.

"Cool! Tai's staying with us for one day!" Takato announced to the Tamers. "I say we make this a celebration worthwhile!"

"Yay! Party! Party!" Calumon cheered.

"But first what do you say we wait until our city gets repaired?" Rika suggested.

"You're right. While the Digicores' magic helps restore our home, we can rest up to celebrate before Tai's departure to the Dark Realm," Henry said.

Happily hoisting Max onto his shoulders, Tai allowed his son to look up higher into the stars above. A pair of magnificent shooting stars blaze across the nightly skies. Dorothy comes over and approaches Tai while clearing her throat to get his attention.

"Tai… Um, may I have a quick word with you?" Dorothy asked.

"Sure, Dorothy. Hold on. Ok, Max. You're going to have to get off. You can go and play with Keke while I talk to 'big sister' Dorothy."

"Sure, dad."

With that said, Max happily ran across to meet with Keke, who was standing by her mother's side. Tai turns his attention over to Dorothy and prepares to listen to her before moving on to finish his conversation with Goddess Moinanea.

"What is it, Dorothy?"

"Taichi… Are you sure it's wise to go back to the Dark Realm? You do realize that there's more to that dimension than what we've seen? I mean what if Sora says is true? What if there is indeed Synisters that can rival your power?"

"Including my and Agumon's ancestral father?"

"Yeah. I'm just worried for you, Tai. Max, Sora, myself and X are really worried about the decision you're making. What if it's a mistake?"

"I understand what you're trying to imply. Yeah, I'm aware of the unknown dangers to expect. I really don't want to go back to that place, but I need to know. I NEED to know if I'm strong enough to take that Mazoku bastard down. He interfered in my fight with Saitou and I can never forgive him for that. I don't give a damn who he's related to!"

"Yes, but is fighting him going to change anything?"

"There's no other way. So, I want you to do something for me while I'm away."

"Sure. What do you want for me to do?"

Putting a hand on Dorothy's right shoulder, Tai gives her a nod and a bright smirk across his face. It seemed the man wanted her to carry out a huge favor that could have an impact on her relationship with the Kamiya family.

"I want you to stay and take care of my family while Agumon and I are away. Max could really use the company and it would be good if you look after Sora. We see you as an addition to our family. I'm sure you'll manage well."

"Tai… I'm flattered. I know how much you and your family appreciates me, but me stay in your home? Watch over your family?"

"I don't want Sora to grief and I'd like someone to stay with her."

"I understand. Max and I get along really well. He practically sees me as his older sister. It makes me happier to know that you've chosen me to take care of your family. Tai, it would be an honor. But, how long do you plan to be gone? Surely it can't be for too long."

"Honestly, I have no clue how long I'll be gone. It might take months or even years. This is something Agumon and I must do if we are to get to the bottom of this whole Digi-Mazoku mystery. I want to find this bastard, confront him and give him a piece of my mind."

"But, it shouldn't take you that long just to find and beat the holy heck out of him."

"No, but I'd like to stay there and train. There's no telling how strong this guy really is. If he was able to control me and force me to beat the living hell out of Saitou like that, then there's no doubt this guy is that damn strong. I need to fight him at my very best."

"Wow, even to this day, you fail to amaze me. You really love the sport of competition, don't you?"

"I didn't play soccer for nothing. Besides, I'm a Kamiya and we never quit. No matter what."

"All right, I accept this as an excuse to leave home, but you're going to have to talk to Sora about it. I doubt she'd even stand the thought of you being gone for the long term. Same with Max. But, I'm perfectly fine since I love your family too much, Tai. Besides, my 'parents' aren't actually around that often. I'm often home by myself. I'm more than happy to sell off my apartment home and move in with your family."

"Thanks a lot, Dorothy. I know I can depend on you."

"Anything for you, Tai. You're like a father to me. I'll do this as a big favor."

"And you think you can help my boy train along with Keke? Teach them everything I taught you."

"Sure. It's about time the student becomes a teacher for another student!"

Giving a hug to Tai, Dorothy wrapped her arms around the young man's waist. He returns a hug to her and pats her back.

_"I'm really going to miss you, Tai." _

_"Same for me. Now, all that's left is for me to tell Sora, Max and the others."_

Just then, Max came running up towards his father's side and tugs on his cargo pants. The young father kneels over to speak with his son.

"What is it, Max?"

"Dad! I hear we're going to be throwing a celebration on the beach away from Rainbow Bridge. Maybe this way, we can wait for the whole city to recover while the Digicores' power continues to repair the cities across the world."

"Wow, that's great! Is everyone going to be there?"

"Uh huh! Us, the other Digi-Destined, our older D3 selves, the Tamers and the Spirit kids!"

"I like the sound of that! Care to join us, Dorothy?"

"Oh… Sure, besides there's nothing left for me to do around here and I'm apart of family! Of course I'll be joining you!"

"I have a question that's needed to be answered," Joe spoke up.

"Oh boy, he's going to ask whether we need medi-kits for the party," Gomamon sighed.

"Actually, I was going to point out that we're forgetting about Azulongmon," Joe brought up a forgotten problem. "Goddess Moinanea, you do aware that you still hold possession of the Digicores?"

"That's right! They rightfully belong with him," Cody pointed out. "If they are not returned to their previous majesty, then Azulongmon himself would awaken. At least, I think so…"

"Again, you seem to forget who really is in charge of the Digital Universe's order," the goddess spoke up. "Once Zeed was defeated and I purified the Digicores with my own hands, the power of Azulongmon would automatically be restored. He is back as good as new, but he nearly came close to deletion. Thanks to Galactic X's victory over Zeed, Azulongmon was saved."

"Oh, boy. Now that's good news!" Armadillomon replied. "Good to know that Azulongmon will be doing fine."

"Now that all problems seem to have settled down, there are still many ways for the planet to be repaired using the Digicores' powers. Let us make this celebration worth while," Shintomon suggested. "We've earned it and we should all be happy."

"Thus, it is a celebration for Taichi's sudden departure to the Dark Realm. Tomorrow will be a day we will never forget," Lady Moinanea replied.

"But, for now, let us rest up since you have all fought a difficult battle. Tomorrow, we shall celebrate," the goddess stated. "Taichi. Are you sure you'd like this event to still go in progress? We may go to the Dark Realm tonight if you wish."

Tai simply nodded his head and looked over towards his loving family.

"I've already made up my mind. I owe it to my family and friends to stay… for one last night before I leave. I want to make this worth while."

"Then, so be it. Enjoy yourselves, Digi-Destined. Tamer. Spirit Children. This is a new period of prosperity. A dawning of a new era between the worlds. The dark reign of Zeed has come to a close. Let us celebrate for this new age!"

As soon as the goddess announced this, the entire crew cheered on and laughed out happily. Well, everyone except Matt and Pikkan. Something seemed to be bothering these two. It wasn't the fact that they weren't in the mood to celebrate but they seemed upset with Tai's decision to leave for the Dark Realm. Matt was understandable, but why Pikkan? The Alterian would confront Tai before the Digi-Destined of Courage would make his departure.

_"Tai. There has to be reason for this sudden announcement of your departure. You're going off to train, aren't you?"_ Matt thought.

_"You're going off to train without me knowing? Bah, I can read you like a book,"_ thought Pikkan.

"A party, huh? Now that's an idea," Takuya nodded. "What do you say, guys? We sure could use one after what we've been through."

"Yeah and if this is a going away party for Tai, then you bet I'd be here," Tommy replied.

"The beach, huh? Well, it's too bad I didn't bring a bathing suit, but oh well," Zoe shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry JP, but you heard Zoe," Takuya snickered.

"I wasn't even thinking about that," JP said. "I'm thinking about what Tai had said earlier about that voice. Who is this Mazoku guy he's been excited to meet?"

"Well, in Tai's case, he wants to beat the living hell out of him," Kouji stated.

"This Mazoku lord is the one responsible for interfering with his fight against Saitou," Kouichi muttered. _"Just who could he be and what will Tai gain out of confronting him?"_

"These are questions Taichi must figure out on his own once he confronts the Mazoku lord," Tyler replied to Kouichi while probing his mind. _"Then again, are there other Mazoku lords besides this Toushinmon?"_

* * *

**01/02 Digital World. Azulongmon's Realm**

Having witnessed the climatic battle, Gennai happily rejoiced for the Digi-Destined's ultimate victory over Zeed. However, he was even more relieved to find out that Goddess Moinanea had purified the four Digicores. This meant that Azulongmon's power was restored and no longer was on the brink of death.

The mighty Holy Beast lifted himself off of the surface and felt his power completely rejuvenated. The Digicore orbs surrounding his body emitted bright flashes of light. He opened his eyes and gasped out. Gennai and the other Holy Beasts were happy to know that their beloved had been restored to his supreme majesty.

"Azulongmon! You're back at full power! We thought we were going to lose you!" Gennai cried out in happiness. "Thank goodness."

"I'll never die easily, my friend. This is all thanks in part to Goddess Moinanea and the purification of the four Digicores."

"Well, you are now aware that the Digicores will no longer be any use for the Digi-Destined and their allies?" Baihumon asked.

"Yes, in case you've forgotten, the Chosen have already used their last wish to repair the damage on their own planet," Xuanwumon reminded the dragon beast.

"I am aware of that, Xuanwumon," Azulongmon nodded. "I'm willing to sacrifice the four special Digicores to Goddess Moinanea. I trust she will look after them carefully. This is perhaps for the best for both worlds."

"So, shall we grace these honorary heroes with our presence?" Gennai suggested.

"No. They have been through enough as it is," Zhuqiaomon stated. "Let them enjoy themselves with this celebration while their home is repaired by the Digicores' mystical effects. The reconstruction is still underway. In fact, every Digi-Destined across the planet are joining in to celebrate this grand victory over the Dark God.

"You're right and they have earned it," Azulongmon nodded. "All that's left are a few things to be done."

"What are those?" Gennai asked.

"Saitou's Spellcasters. Three of them are still in our continuity. They should be returned back to their own world. Gennai, if you would be so kind as to help escort them back."

"How, when I don't even have access?"

"I'm certain Goddess Moinanea will open portals since she has supreme authority over time and space. Please, let's make this hasty, Gennai."

"Understood, Lord Azulongmon. I'm off."

As soon as he said that, Gennai phases out of the holy realm to leave the four Holy Beasts to gather around the viewing orb. There was a view of the entire Digi-Destined beginning to celebrate their victory around a small beach bonfire. A smile crept across the dragon's face and he uttered a small chuckle.

_"Digi-Destined. I'm proud of each and everyone of you. Tamers. The Sovereigns send their regards. Legendary Warriors. The Celestials wish to thank you. You have all saved our universe one last time. May you enjoy this celebration for you have earned it."_

* * *

**Outside Demon's Cavern. ****October 30, 2016****6:30 P.M.**

One whole day has nearly passed since Zeed's demise. There were several little problems needed to be solved before order was restored to this continuity. The hole created into the doorway leading to the Dark Realm was finally sealed off, all thanks in part to the efforts of the Digital World Special Task Force. As a way to finally close the case, Omegamon X found the _Human Armageddon_ CD and destroyed it so that no one would ever use it again. Omegamon X and his soldiers were honored by Goddess Moinanea and Huanlongmon. General Omegamon X was promoted as high supreme chief of all the forces. The others were given promotions and higher positions for their duty, even though they had disobeyed Huanlongmon's orders. The supreme sovereign was willing to let this one problem slide since Zeed had emerged to ravage the planet.

Three of Saitou's Spellcasters, Mari, Hideto and Sigma, were returned back to their own universe home thanks to Gennai. From there, the Alias III would be reunited with Neo and Rei Saiba to give Himo Saitou the proper burial. They gave their final regards to the fallen Dark Angel before moving on with their lives.

* * *

**V-Tamers Universe. ****Local****Cemetery**** Site**

The entire crew who once worked under Himo Saitou gathered together at the grave site of the their deceased beloved. The head tombstone read:

**Himo "Dark Angel" Saitou **

**Born: ****October 25, 1980**

**Died: ****October 29, 2016**

**A Beloved Friend and Leader**

Kneeling before Saitou's tombstone, Rei Saiba placed a pair of white flowers down against the Dark Angel's grave. A few tears dropped from her eyes.

"You've taught us just how reliable we can be, Saitou-san," Rei whispered. "We won't let our powers go to waste."

"Saitou-san, I never thought I'd say this, but I really did like you more than just a teacher," Mari said. "I even grown to love you, but now I can't share those feelings for you… You're gone but off to a better place. I hope your soul finds eternal happiness and that Kami-sama can give you a chance to redeem for your sins."

"Wherever he goes, he'll find eternal paradise," Hideto said. "But, I just came to realize that his philosophies against the human race was nothing more than rubbish. Ever since the Dark God exposed himself, I became convinced that he wasn't the savior that Saitou had spoken of so fondly."

"That monster even threatened our own world," Neo replied. "But, it's all over now. Taichi and his friends have already defeated him. Saitou can rest eternally now. We all must move on with our lives. Rei, we still have a family waiting for us."

"Yes, big brother."

"Now I have the confidence to make better friends and not allow my ego to drive them away," Mari said. "I can even draw more attention by my gaming and idol skills."

"I hope you can forgive me, Neo… For your sister's accident. It's my fault," Hideto asked for forgiveness.

"Wounds heal in due time. Saitou-san saved my sister by healing her injuries. You proved loyalty when you joined our cause. That's all the forgiveness I need," Neo said.

"Thank you, Neo…"

"And I… Well, I have a home to return to," Sigma spoke up. "Good bye everyone."

"Ready to go, Rei?"

"Of course, Neo. This is start of a new beginning."

Giving an assuring nod to his little sister, Neo walked off towards a different direction from the group. His thoughts were no longer clouded with many negative thoughts as before. Rei turns around and gives her final regards to the heroes that helped to stop Zeed. An image of Tai and his family appeared above the blue skies, which brought a smile on Rei's face.

_"Taichi. Sora. Max. Everyone. I hope we'll get to meet one day. The Taichi of my world is no different from you. You truly are heroes of courage. May our paths once again cross one day…"_

* * *

**Digi Fusion-Earth. Away from ****Rainbow****Bridge****. Local beach coast.**

With peace restored to one alternate world, it would seem prosperity was already underway in this world. The destructive left upon Tokyo was finally repaired due to the wish made on the Digicores. The lives of those lost as a result of the attacks were restored and given a second opportunity.

Meanwhile, a huge celebration was taking place on the beach coast away from Rainbow Bridge. There was a bonfire created with a large crowd of people gathering together. These were the Digi-Destined along with their allies throwing a major party victory. This is exactly what they needed since the last few days have been nothing but hell.

Encircling around the bonfire were Tai, Max, X, Agumon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya and Tyler. They chanted some songs while moving around the fiery circle.

The majority of ladies were sitting across from the bonfire while conversing with one another. Sora, Mimi, little Keke, Dorothy, older Keke, Rika and Zoe were talking to each other while sipping drinks.

"Wow, so you can turn into something called an ascendant?" little Keke asked her older, alternate counterpart.

"Yeah, but it takes years of training and commitment. X actually taught me how to control it. It feels great once you get used to it."

"Wow, I'm really excited to realize this power. Max's been all over X about it."

"Just keep training and never stop. Eventually you will reach it. Then again, you can always come to me whenever you need assistance."

"Thanks."

"So, Dorothy. What did you and Tai talk about?" Sora asked the blonde teen.

"Um, well… It's something you and Max will have to ask him. He wants to talk to you about it."

"I see… So what made you want to move in with us?"

"Well… Let's just say that paying my own rent is getting a little hectic and the bills are getting too troublesome. Working double shifts and going to school haven't been doing me any favors. Plus, I really need to find some time to train."

"I see. Well, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you want with us. Besides, I know Max would love to have you around."

"I know he would. He's such a sweet boy…"

"Speaking of Max, look at him. He's enjoying himself with his father," Sora sighed happily. "They're both the most important people in my life. I would never stand the thought of losing both of them."

"I know… Speaking of love, I've been trying to get to know Henry a little better."

"Oh, is that so?"

"I mean who would have thought a reincarnation of the D-Reaper would be falling for a Tamer?"

"How does Henry feel about you?"

"Since we attend some classes together, he seems to enjoy my company. I mean besides Takato and Rika, I'm his closest friend."

"I see. Well, I think it would a perfect opportunity to let know how you feel."

"Oh, I don't know…"

"C'mon Dorothy Kaimodosu. You're a fearless warrior, but afraid to admit your feelings to a boy? You are a girl after all!"

Once hearing upon this, the blonde gasped out and blushed under her cheeks. She wouldn't admit, but she really does show affection for Janyuu's son. If somebody had told Henry that the reincarnation of the D-Reaper would like him more than just a friend, then he'd call that person insane. Dorothy simply couldn't bring herself to admit her feelings for him.

"C'mon, now! You don't have to get all shy!" Mimi giggled.

"But Henry and I are only friends! Nothing more!"

"Suuuuuure," the ladies shared a laugh.

"There's no need to hide your feelings, blondie," Rika snickered. "I'll admit that I wasn't too fond of Goggle Head but once I became closer friends with him, something just sparked. You may call Henry 'just a friend' now, but that's not going to last long."

"It's obvious he has a thing for you," Zoe butted in. "Don't be afraid to admit your feelings towards him. Just be yourself and you should do fine."

"Wow, I'd never thought I'd be hearing this from you. Thank you. I'll make this one count," she nodded. _"Though, I really don't want this to ruin our friendship. I'm in a real tight spot."_

Elsewhere, the ravenous duo of Tike and Kara faced off with their younger counterparts. It looked as though they were preparing to duel, not card dueling mind you. A dramatic cue for a tumbleweed passed them by. Then, the two Tikes immediately broke up the silence with a loud unified cry.

"DIG IN!"

The four children jumped in and started to engulf a large quantity of food. The younger siblings were up to the task of out eating their older counterparts in a contest of iron-clad stomachs.

Looking on from a distance were Kari and TK with their digimon partners. They couldn't help but sigh at the ravenous and impolite way their children were consuming their food.

"Oh boy. I'll never get tired of this," TK sighed.

"Well, they are growing children," Kari replied.

"Kari," Lady Moinanea approached the couple with Shintomon by her side.

"Oh, hi there, Lady Moinanea. How's the baby coming along?"

"Well, Kari. It should be due in three months."

"Wow, that's great. We're all excited to see it become born," Gatomon smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Shintomon nodded.

"Kari. I came here to tell inform you of something," Lady Moinanea said.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well… As soon as Shintomon and I left back to our realm before returning for the party, I was given a message from the Queen of the Amazon digimon clan."

"An Amazon digimon queen?" Patamon asked.

"Yes. Her name is Athenamon and she directly sent me an e-mail telling me that I should inform you that she would like an audience with you and some of the female warriors."

"Oh? Well, that's quite a privilege. Kari, maybe you should consider it," TK nodded. "In fact, Mystic Celesta is the strongest of the female warriors on our side."

"Well, yeah that's true. But I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for my brother and Gosenzomon."

"Indeed. I don't know what she has planned, but I'm willing to bet that she would like to challenge you, Hikari."

"Me?"

"Or perhaps train you."

"Wow, I mean. I'm shocked. I kind of figured she would have selected Rika instead of me."

"Well, you are the sibling of Taichi, the strongest of the Digital Warriors. It'd make sense for Athenamon to select you. Perhaps she even wants Rika to join you. What do you think?"

"So, has a date been given? When do I get to meet her?"

"She said at any given day and anytime you would become available. She has left instructions of how to reach her planet, but I'm sure Goddess Moinanea can help you with that matter."

"So, have you decided to bring anyone along to accompany you?" Shintomon asked the Digi-Destined of Light. "Athenamon would be greatly impressed to know that you aren't the only female to have defended this planet against enemies countless of times."

"Well… I know Rika would jump at this opportunity. So I'll take her along. I'll see if Zoe, Dorothy and Sonja would like to come."

"That sounds good," Lady Moinanea smiled. "I'll be sure to inform Athenamon of this matter. She'll be very excited to meet you, Kari."

"Well, I'm honored."

"Hey, at least you're getting recognition," TK said to his wife.

"Well, duh. After all, we did defeat Virus. Right, Kari?"

"That's true and that should catch Athenamon's attention. I'm really excited about this. I wonder what she has planned for me!" Kari smiled excitedly.

"You'll know once you meet her, Hikari," Shintomon replied.

Across from where Shintomon was conversing with Kari and TK, Pikkan and Leomon were sitting down across the sands. Jeri walked up to Pikkan and offered him a hand.

"Would you like to join me and dance, Pikkan?"

"…"

"What's wrong? You don't like to dance?"

"It's… not that… Us Alterians are warriors and not dancers. Sorry, but I can't bring myself to look like a fool."

"Oh, you're not going to totally embarrass yourself," Jeri giggled. "C'mon, just go with the flow of the music. I'll even lead the way."

"Thanks, but no thanks…"

"Come on now, Pikkan. Even I've grown accustomed to livening it up," Leomon snickered as he pushed Pikkan forward.

Jeri takes Pikkan's right hand and leads him off to the bonfire to dance to the beats of the J-Rock beats. The Alterian attempted to get away but couldn't resist the gentleness of Jeri's hand. He walked beside Jeri, but turned to give Leomon a menacing glare.

_"Have fun." _

_"I'm going to get you for this, you son of a-"_

"Now, Pikkan. Just follow my lead, ok?" Jeri said.

"Sure…"

"Ha! Look at Pikkan! I didn't know he'd be ready to get his groove on!" Kazu couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't blame him. I can't dance worth crap either," sighed Guardromon.

"You're a walking trash heap. Of course you can't dance, but Pikkan is built to be a dancer," Kenta stated. "Go, Pikkan! Let's see how you Alterians boogie!"

"I'll kill you two if you don't shut it!" the Alterian roared out.

Playing the roles as disc jockeys, Tentomon and Gomamon were sporting shades and caps. Calumon came flying by and sits on top of their tent.

"I say we switch out to some rave," Tentomon suggested.

"Nah, this J-Rock sounds better," Gomamon replied. "We can save rave for a little later. Besides, I don't Joe likes rave."

"What was that? For your information, I happen to find rave pretty decent. Only when I'm in the mood for it," Joe responded to his partner. "What do you say, Izzy?"

Sitting away from the Digi-Destined of Reliability, Izzy and Talley were drinking glasses of wine together. They were too preoccupied with each other's discussion and it didn't seem Izzy was available to reply to Joe's question. That is until Joe cleared his throat to get his friend's attention.

"A-hem…"

"Oh! Sorry about that, Joe," Izzy replied. "I wasn't even paying attention."

"Never mind…"

"What did he ask me?" Izzy asked his girlfriend.

"He asked if you preferred rave."

"It doesn't matter to me, but I prefer the music we're getting now. Tentomon and Gomamon ought to start their own digi-disc jockey club or even a business."

"Thanks for the compliments, pal," Tentomon bowed. "Maybe we can start our own tour. What do you say Gomamon?"

"Sure, that'd be great, but you leave the advertising to me. I don't think anyone would buy into a buzzing insect. They need someone as witty and catchy like me."

"Getting full of yourself again, buddy?" Joe sighed.

"Gotta love me!"

As these five carried on with their conversation, Matt and Gabumon sat down on a stone to watch little Dimitri talking with his future counterpart. The boy was quite intrigued about the stories his older self was telling him about. This included the stories of himself in his past wars with the deadly artificials.

"Wow, so you're a fusion warrior like my dad? I always hear my dad telling me that, but wow! Now I'm hearing this from you and I'm really intrigued!" the boy said with glee.

"Well, there's a chance you won't get a digimon partner like I did with Faith," the older Dimitri replied as he pointed to his Patamon on top of his head.

"I see you becoming an ascendant like the other older D3s," Faith the Patamon spoke up.

"That'd be awesome! Then, I can challenge Max and we can have ourselves some memorable duels, kind of like our dads did years ago!"

"Only don't go destroying the planet while you're at it," the older Dimitri laughed.

"Yeah! No kidding!"

Older Dimitri turns his attention to his father and walks over to him. Matt slightly lifts his head up to makes eye contact with his future period son.

"Dimitri. I'm happy to know you and your mother are still enjoying peaceful times," Matt said. "Has the planet fully been reconstructed?"

"It took quite a while, but everything has been repaired. The Digital World in my time needs some time to heal, but it'll get better. I see my present day self is enjoying a much happier life. Have you and mother managed to get closer while I was away?"

"Slowly, but surely. She's still bossy as ever and I'm always the first to walk out the door. I love her, but I can't deal with her nagging."

"Believe me. I know how you feel," Dimitri snickered. "But I still love my mother."

"Yes. Well, I'm just glad you decided to come back to see us. It's been a while since we heard from you."

"I would have come sooner but I had a little detour as you know. Zeed stopped to kill me, but it was great working together with you and everyone. Galactic X was quite the force, wasn't he?"

"That he was, my son. We don't have to ever worry about him ever again. But, there's still something that troubles me."

"What's that?"

"It's about Tai…"

"What about him?"

"He's intent on leaving us to find this Digi-Mazoku on his own. I don't know how long he will be gone for, but I'm going to confront him on the matter before he does leave."

"You really think he'd leave us just like that?"

"Son, you and I know that he has grown accustomed to facing new challenges. Ever since he first became Omega X, he's always wanted to test out his powers and ascend further. He's been like that ever since and he doesn't plan on stopping. If not now, then never. I need to confront him and tell him straight front that I too will continue to push my limits."

"Are you still seeking to be better than Tai, dad?"

"It's not the matter of being better than him anymore. I'd like to challenge his Digi-Mazoku strength. If he can reach the fifth level, then I can too. Just wait and see."

"I know you can do it, father."

"Thanks for the support. But, now, if you'll excuse me. You know what I have to do."

"Sure, dad."

Sitting up from his rock seat, Matt gets up and walks over towards where Tai and Max were celebrating around the bonfire. Pikkan was quick to find the Digi-Destined of Friendship set to have a 'word' with Tai.

"Sorry, Jeri, but I have some important business to attend to."

"Where are you going? We were just getting into the groove."

"I know and we can do this a little later. There's something I have to address to Taichi."

"Well, okay. If it's that important…"

Nodding hid head, Pikkan takes off across the sand and stops just in time to see Tai facing off with Matt. The blonde-haired young man waved over to the Digi-Destined of Courage. Pikkan stops to find the pair stepping away from the party group and towards a hidden spot behind some beach rocks.

_"Damn, he beat me to the punch. Oh well, I can just hear out what they have to say. Should be interesting…"_

The two rivals faced off with one another as an ensuing stare down took place. Both eyes were locked tightly onto one another as if they were ready to bash each other's faces in. Matt was to first to speak and break the long, dramatic silence.

"Well, I see your serious for leaving your boy and Sora like this just to fight this Digi-Mazoku ancestor of Agumon's and… yours technically speaking," Matt said.

"I know and I'm going to give that announcement in just a minute. It won't be a popular decision, but this is something I have to do. I need to be convinced if I can defeat this guy. Plus, I want to make him pay for interfering in my fight with Saitou. I had that victory in my clutches. That bastard stole my glory…"

"I can't argue with you there. I would have been pissed off too if I was in your position."

"Really?"

"Sure I would! I'd go to that Dark Realm, search every corner of that place and hunt that bastard down like a dog! I wouldn't give up until his blood was stained on my hands. But would you leave your family just to please your own ego?"

"I know it sounds selfish of me, but I need to be convinced that I can take this guy down. If I defeat them, then I can return home. Even if it takes me ten years to train to kill that guy, I'll do it."

"Sora and Max are going to miss you."

"Don't worry. I can still keep in contact with them using telepathy, but you're right. They'd rather have me there in person. On the other hand, I've asked Dorothy to look after my family during my absence."

"I see."

"So, was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, since you're going to challenge this so-called Digi-Mazoku lord, that means you're going to train. I mean really intense training."

"I have to. This Digi-Mazoku seems stronger than Saitou and the extra training will be required. I'm still not convinced if I can even beat him as a level five."

"You're kidding! You reached the level five and destroyed Saitou! And you still say you don't stand a chance against this Digi-Mazoku?"

"Every challenge I've come against had proven to be unpredictable. Think about it, Matt. All the enemies we've faced, I've fought and tested the limits of my power. My first greatest challenge was you."

"Yeah, I remember our first one on one battle as if it were yesterday. I can't believe I was out for blood during that time. I came close to murdering you and how I could have I accused you of stealing TK from me?"

"Well, you did give me one hell of a fight. You pushed me and War Greymon to our limits. Then along came the next rotation of challenges. The Demon Corps. Burizalor. The Artificials. Virus. D-Reaper. Bebimon. The Super Artificial. Novadramon. Doomsdramon. Saitou. Then, Zeed. All of them have proven to be great opponents. Excluding Zeed, I truly believe this Digi-Mazoku has an even greater than all of those guys. I'm anxious to find out if I can take him and whether I can ascend further. This is my opportunity, Matt."

"Then go. I'm not stopping you, but I think Sora and Max deserve to know what you're planning. Kari deserves it too. But, hear me out. If you can ascend further, then I can as well."

"Oh, I know you can do it. There's no doubt about it. I'm looking forward to the day we clash again. It'll be reliving old memories."

"Yes, it will be reliving the old days. The glory days."

Looking over towards his family and friends continuing to enjoy the party, Tai lets out a deep sigh and was ready to give his big announcement on his departure. He was filled with mixed emotions: sadness for leaving his loved ones but excitement to facing what could possibly be his next greatest challenge. He caught a glimpse of Max laughing happily with little Keke.

_"Max. You've grown so much for an early age and matured somewhat. There's a good chance I might not even see you for ten years. That's if I can defeat this Digi-Mazoku lord beforehand. Sorry to say this but there's a chance I may not be coming back for a long time. That is if I survive… This is going to be so hard to tell Sora and Max."_

Pikkan managed to probe through Tai's mind and was quite astonished by the news. The thought of Tai continuing to pursue more great powers has forced the Alterian to continue his pace with this training. He would not allow himself to be left out in the dust.

_"So, that's your intention, Tai? Well, two can play it that game. You not only have Matt to worry about but me, too. I'll continue my training and become strong enough to challenge you. Just you wait and see,"_ Pikkan thought.

Tai and Matt walked out of their hidden location to appear before everyone within the party itself. The Digi-Destined of Courage whistled out to gain the attention of everyone. They quickly stopped their ongoing celebrations to give the leader their undivided attention. Goddess Moinanea turned her gaze upon Tai and gives him a nod. It was time. The earth-shattering announcement was set to be made and it would change the lives of the whole Digi-Destined teams forever.

"Everyone. I'd like to thank you for all coming to this celebration party after accomplishing what was out greatest victory. We, as one, defeated the Dark God and rid our universe of his darkness. Starting yesterday was the dawning of a new era. Our world and the Digital Worlds were spared total annihilation. We've received help from many of the heroes across other alternate worlds. Their donated energy and our Life Bomb was responsible for Galactic X's formation. In the end, we managed to save our universe. We should be proud of ourselves."

As he said that, everyone nodded their heads in agreement and clapped their hands in unison. Tai raised his hands and silenced his peers immediately. They allowed the leader to continue on with this speech.

"It's been nearly two decades since the legend of the Digi-Destined has come to pass. We've become legendary heroes and will written in the digi-history books. Already having defeated the ultimate darkness, I guess there's one question left for us to answer. Where do we go from here? What lies ahead for our futures? I'll bet that's what everyone of you are thinking now. Some of you might even consider continuing your duties as a Digi-Destined, Tamer, Legendary Warrior or whatever you are affiliated with. Others might return back to their normal, civilian lives. There are some that might consider pushing their training to their limit. Whatever, it really doesn't matter where our lives go from here. But remember this. You've done your duty and you should be proud. I've done my part for twenty years and I'm not even close to considering retirement. Heck, in fact, I'm setting my sights on my next challenge. I've made a decision. It's not going to be a very popular one, but I've made my final decision…"

Max gasped under his breath and knew exactly what his father was going to reveal. Even Sora was nervous about this whole ordeal. Everyone else awaited in anticipation, with a mixture of confusion and doubt. X could clearly know what his apprentice was going to announce. It would be most definitely be earth-shattering.

…

…

Tai looks over to Goddess Moinanea and makes direct eye contact with her. She could tell from the look on his face that he meant business.

"Goddess. I'm ready to go. That's right, everyone. I'm going to be leaving for the Dark Realm."

"What!" nearly the whole group exclaimed out in unison.

"No way! You can't be leaving!" exclaimed Mimi.

"How can you just say this and leave us! We're Digi-Destined!" TK shouted.

"Tai? Are you just going to leave us like this?" Kari calls out to her brother. "No… Don't tell me…"

"So, you are going back to the Dark Realm, aren't you?" Sora snapped. "I knew it! You're going to leave us to find that bastard ancestor of Agumon's…"

"He's also my ancestor! Remember, my DNA and data mixed with Agumon's Mazoku blood! I've inherited the Digi-Mazoku seed!" Tai retorted back at his protesters. "This was a decision I made! I'm not about to go back on it. This is something I have to do. He interfered with my good fight against Saitou."

"Tai! Just drop it! We just defeated our greatest enemy yesterday and now you still want to continue on?" Yolei calls out. "Sora's right! Forget about that no good Digi-Mazoku lord! You're home is with Max and Sora! They need you more than anything!"

"A real father stays to take care of his family. He doesn't go and abandon them!" Zoe agreed.

"No! You guys don't get it!" Takato sat up and shouted back at the protesters. "Ok, what Tai's doing is pretty reckless. I'll admit it. However, you guys don't have the right to question his decision! You know… I would have taken the same approach if I were in Tai's shoes. I'd find that guy and beat the living hell out of him!"

"Like Tai said, that Digi-Mazoku interfered in a grand fight!" Takuya speaks out.

"Besides, I'm sure Tai is coming back. Right, buddy?" Davis asked.

"I don't know… Maybe… Maybe not. Just give me at least ten years…"

"TEN YEARS!"

"Yeah, I just don't know how strong this guy will actually be. I might need to train harder than I've ever had before. I'm willing to bet I can push my level five status higher than it already is. I want to push myself to my ultimate limits. X, I'm sure you understand this is a fight I have to partake in."

"Well, I'm disappointed with your choice to leave your family behind… But, if this is what you want, I won't be stopping you."

"But I will," Sora said as she sat up. "Tai! We've been through enough already! You said yourself. We've spent twenty years protecting our world and the Digital Worlds. We've done our job. Let's move on and prepare for the future."

"I know what I said and I still intend to press on with a bright and shining future. But, my mission is far from finished. You guys have a choice to continue at what you do best or you can retire to normal lives. I'm not forcing anything on you. That is why I asked Dorothy to stay with you and Max. Dorothy, you understand where I'm getting at."

"Yes. Please, listen to your husband, Mrs. Kamiya," Dorothy calmed the young woman. "He obviously knows what he's doing. It's not as if he's rushing to his death. I trust in his judgment."

"Sora. I just might have to agree with Dorothy," X spoke up. "In fact, it's not as if you'll even lose contact with him anyway. Goddess Moinanea. You can grant both Max and Sora opportunities to see Tai every now and then during his training, right?"

"Yes. You still have myself, the lady and Shintomon to depend on when need be," Goddess Moinanea replied.

"Don't forget about myself and Lord Gosenzomon," Buddamon said.

"You see? Everything is in good hands, but Tai is on his own when it comes down to waging combat with this specific Digi-Mazoku," said Shintomon. "Everything should be ok."

"I trust them, mom. You should, too," Max assured Sora.

"Whatever makes Max's dad happy, then I'm not going to argue," Keke shrugged her shoulders. "Though, it's not going to be the next without you here."

"Don't worry. I'll keep in touch with each and everyone of you. Don't consider this as a long goodbye. I will be back," Tai directed his attention to everyone, most specifically towards Sora.

"Tai… I…" the redhead muttered to herself.

"Oh mom," Max whispered.

Tai steps away from where he took his stance and marches forward to his weeping wife. The woman's eyes were filled with tears. Soon, every other woman and female were sharing their sentiment for Sora Takenouchi Kamiya.

She lifts her head up and finds herself approached by Tai. The young man lifted her chin with his finger and looks directly into her eyes with a calm and assuring manner.

"Sora. I will be back. That's a promise. In ten years, on this very day, I will be back on this beach site."

"…You promise? You promise, Taichi Kamiya?"

The Kamiya male lowered himself forward and presses his lips against hers. The couple shared a heart-warming, passionate kiss for all to see. Max and X were delighted to view this first hand. The bearers of Courage and Love have a stronger bond than perhaps any of the other couples. Even Rika and Sonja could feel their own hearts feeling touched by this affection shared by the lovers.

"That's a promise, Sora Takenouchi Kamiya. I will be back."

"Good luck, Tai," Biyomon bowed.

"Dad! I know you will keep your word. We'll be waiting for you!" Max stated.

"Want me to give you a farewell hug, little guy?"

Smiling a wide grin, Max scrambles over towards his father. The young man lowered down to his knees and caught his son in a deep fatherly hug. The boy wrapped his arms around Tai and buried his face against his right shoulder. Warm tears poured down the boy's soft face.

"Dad…"

"Max. You're the man of the house now, kid. I know you and Dorothy will take care of mom while Agumon and I are away."

"I love you dad…"

"I love you too, son. I know you'll grow up to be quite the fine young man. Of course, you and everyone can visit me anytime as long as you call Goddess Moinanea. She'll help guide you to where I'm located. You'll be fifteen when I actually do come back. I'm looking forward to seeing you as a teenager. You keep training and don't lose that fighting spirit. I'll be looking forward to how much stronger you'll be."

"And you give that Digi-Mazoku jerk the beating he deserves. Show him that a Kamiya never quits!"

Tai set Max down and gives him a thumbs up. The boy nods in reply to his father's self assuredness. Before Tai set off to meet with Goddess Moinanea, Takato stopped in front of the leader.

"Tai… I'm going to miss you. You know if it wasn't for you and your sister, I wouldn't have been the where I am right now. You two taught me that there is more to digimon than combat, but there's friendship and trust. You helped to unify us, Tamers. Rika. Henry. Kazu. Kenta. Jeri. Suzie. Myself. Ryo, even though he's gone from this world. We all thank you."

"Takato. I'm counting on you and the Tamers to uphold your duties, but don't stress yourselves. You guys are still young and have long ways to go. Guilmon. Terriermon. Renamon. Guardromon. Marine Angemon. Leomon. Lopmon. Pikkan. You guys provide the Tamers the support they need in case a crisis ever arrives."

"Just leave to us, dude!" Terriermon placed his hand against his heart and gives a military-style salute.

"We shall protect our Tamers with our lives," Renamon nodded.

"Good luck, man. We won't forget you! You're like our hero!" Kazu calls out.

"A hero we can all look up to!" Guardromon responded. "We salute you!"

"It was an honor to fight alongside you," Kenta bowed his head.

"Pi! Pi!"

"Don't worry, Tai. I will be sure to protect Takato," Guilmon smiled. "You and Agumon find that meanie that interrupted your fight!"

"Good journey, dear warriors," Lopmon bowed. "As the last surviving Deva, I honor your presence."

"Taichi. It was an honor to fight alongside of you," Leomon stepped forward to shake Tai's hand. "You've grown up a lot since the adventure on File Island. We fought countless battles together and I will forever cherish them. I will still carry out my duty as a warrior to protecting Jeri."

"In the name of the Alterians, my sworn duty is to guard Jeri with my life. But that doesn't mean I won't stop training to get my shot at you," Pikkan stated.

"Culu! Culu! I hope we meet again, Tai!" Calumon giggled as he flew around Tai's head.

"Same to you guys. You too, Calumon. Oh and Impmon?"

The tiny viral rookie steps out of hiding and stands in front of Tai. The Digi-Destined of Courage lowered down to give the imp a handshake.

"I may not like a whole lots of guys, but you're A-Okay in my book," Impmon said. "Ice this Mazoku jerk, Ka-peesh?"

"Bada-Bing!" Tai responded while giving his own impersonation of the imp.

"Tai. My father and I were happy to have met you. We wouldn't know the digimon better if it wasn't for you and the Digi-Destined," Henry stepped up to give the leader a respectful handshake.

"The honor was mine. Oh and Dorothy really has a thing for you. If I were you, I'd tell her how you really feel because I think she shares the same sentiments for you, Henry."

"Ha! I knew it! Henry has a crush on Dorothy!" Terriermon laughed.

"I… I…"

Suddenly, Henry turned around and saw Dorothy standing behind him. There was a slight red blush covering both of their cheeks but Henry was literally sweating like a pig. The blonde gives a sly smile to him and took his right hand.

"So, what kind of sweet things has Henry said about me, Terriermon?" the girl giggled.

"Oh, wait till I reveal all! You're going to get a kick out of it!"

"Goodbye, Mr. Tai!" Suzie waved to the young man.

"See ya, Suzie. Make sure your brother takes care of himself."

Once finishing his goodbyes to the Tamers, he moved onto his fellow Digi-Destined. Davis, Sonja, Veemon and David were the first to say their farewells to the Digi-Destined leader.

"Tai… I don't know what to say… But I love you, man!" Davis cried out. "Not in that kind of way of course… I hope me taking your place during your absence when we were stopping the Kaiser was enough for you to accept me as the next generation's goggle head."

"No doubt about it. You've earned your stripes, Davis. Make sure you keep those goggles. They are a true symbol of courage. You have a long life ahead of you. You have a great wife and a cool kid. Let's hope that little noodle shop grows into a mass market."

"Thanks, Tai. It was an honor to fight alongside of you."

"You, too."

"See you later, Mr. Kamiya," David replied.

"You, too, kid. Be sure to keep my boy and his friends company. You guys will make fine warriors one day."

"You hear that mom? I'm going to be a great warrior just like my dad and Tai!"

"Taichi… To think I had my full humanity taken away and operated as a weapon to assassinate you," Sonja sighed. "If it wasn't for Davis, I wouldn't be fighting on your side. You showed me that my brother was actually fighting on our side. You're a great man. You have a wonderful wife and child. Make sure you tear this Digi-Mazoku bastard apart and add another victim on your hit list."

"Thanks. You're all right. I know you will take good care of Davis."

"Yes."

"Speaking of former weapons assigned to kill their target, you can't forget about me," BW stepped up. "Tai. As I was formerly Black War Greymon, I came to realize what it is like to have real soul and heart. Datamon is a thing of the past. I shall move on with his prosperous, peaceful future. However, should another threat arise, you know I'll give your friends the aid they need."

"Thanks, BW."

"We know you will do your part in helping others," Agumon bowed.

Next up were Yolei, Ken and the two Sams. Tai goes over to shake their hand one by one. Tai actually gave Yolei a hug to help suppress her tears.

"Ken. Yolei. You two have a large family to take care of. Make sure they all eat healthy and grow up to be fine people."

"Thanks, Taichi," Ken and Yolei responded.

"Good luck on your journey, old chap," Hawkmon said.

"We know and believe you will return back safely," Wormmon nodded.

Tai turns his attention over to Cody, Armadillomon, Joe, Gomamon, Izzy and Tentomon. The leader shakes each of their hands and gives his human friends pats on their backs.

"Izzy. I'll never forget the day I suggested to give your computer a few whacks to fix it," Tai snickered.

"Ha, ha. I'll never forget."

"I'm only just teasing, buddy. You take good care of Talley. You and her really hit off really well."

"It was pleasure to get to know you better, Mr. Kamiya," Talley shook Tai's hand.

"Please, just call me Tai. You and Izzy have been seeing each other for five years. It'll be cool if you two decided to tie the…"

"You mean marriage?" Izzy asked. "Um, well… Heh… Wait! How did you know I was planning on asking her hand in marriage!"

Smiling like a thief, Tai holds out a black box in his hand. Izzy gasped out and searched his side pockets.

"Tai! How… did you…?"

"I may not lie or cheat, but I sure can steal!" Tai snickered.

"TAI! THAT'S MY RING!"

"Here. Catch."

Tossing the box to Izzy, the computer whiz swiftly snatched it in his hand and wiped his forehead. Suddenly, he found a shadow approaching his side. It was Talley with a perplexed look on her face. She couldn't believe was actually considering a hand in marriage.

"Izzy, is this true? You mean that surprise you were planning was a wedding ring for marriage?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to make it special until Mr. Thief snatched it out of my coat pocket!"

"Izzy! You should have said so earlier!" Talley chuckled.

"I'll let you two settle this affair," Tai said. "Next? Oh yeah. Kari and TK."

Stepping forward, he looked across to find Kari's eyes swelling up with tears. Then he came across TK. The two males shook hands and gave each other a hug.

"TK. I'm counting on you to look after my sister while I'm away. I know I can trust you."

"You can count on me, Tai. Kari and the kids are in good hands."

"And you always have us to protect them," Patamon and Gatomon said in unison.

"And us, too!" the older Tike and Kara spoke out. "Though we will have to go back to Huanlongmon, we'll watch over them."

"We're going to miss you, Uncle Tai!" the younger counterparts cried in unison. "Don't leave us!"

"You two make sure not to give your mother and daddy a hard time. Oh and ease down on the buffets."

"Ha, like that will ever happen," older Tike snickered.

Kari…"

The brown-haired female rushes over to her brother and wraps her arms around him. Her eyes swelled up with tears. Tai responded by patting her back to sooth her.

"Tai… Please be careful…"

"Kari. You've grown up to be a strong girl with a heart of courage. You're a true Kamiya and saved this planet."

"No thanks to you, TK and everyone else."

"No, it was all you, Kari. You make sure and show this Athenamon what Mystic Celesta is made of when you decide to see her."

"Huh? But how did you-"

"Take care of yourself, Hikari…"

"Sayanora, Taichi…"

Next, Tai made his way over to Mimi, Palmon and the two Kekes. He gives a heartfelt hug to Mimi and patted her back to calm her tears. She goes over and shakes both of the Kekes' hands.

"It was great to meet you, Mr. Kamiya. You're even better than what Max often tells me about you. You and my dad make the greatest team," little Keke smiled.

"Tai. You take care of yourself," Mimi sniffled a tear. "Come back to us safely."

Tai steps forward to give Takuya a handshake and a praise of honor for donning the 'goggles'.

"Takuya. You, Takato and Davis are goggle heads who will carry out the honor or protecting this world in my absence. When I return, what do you say we go and catch up on old times?"

"That sounds good, Tai," Takuya nodded. "You truly are the general amongst us goggle heads. The Warrior of Flame salutes you."

"It was good to get to meet you," Zoe approached Tai. "May peace be of journey to you."

"Good luck, fellow warrior," Tyler bowed his head.

"Even though we've only gotten to know you better for only the past year, it was my pleasure to fight alongside you," JP saluted the leader.

"Good luck, Mr. Tai Kamiya," Tommy shook the Digi-Destined of Courage's hand.

"Have a safe journey and come back to us," Kouji bowed.

"May the spirits guide you, my friend," Kouichi gives his regards for Taichi.

"Thanks, Legendary Warriors. Be sure to keep on alert in case the Celestials need you again," Tai reminded the Spirit Digi-Destined.

Next, X, Shintomon, Gosenzomon, Lady Moinanea and Buddamon were waiting. Tai shakes the hands from Gosenzomon and Buddamon. He looks over to Shintomon and shakes the Supreme Guardian's hand.

"Shintomon. You've always been there when I needed you."

"Same to you, Taichi. It's been an honor to meet you, your family and beloved friends. However, this won't be the last time we'll meet. Actually, with Goddess Moinanea on our side, we just might visit more often for the next decade."

"That's great. Hope you'll drop by to see me train every now and then. Oh and one more thing, make sure that baby is healthy, my lady."

"Thank you, Taichi. You don't know how much this means to me and Shintomon. The baby will be due in a few short months."

"Then, if I have the chance, make sure to invite me over to your planet."

"Don't worry about that, my boy," Gosenzomon spoke up. "We'll come to you."

"Tai…"

The young man turns around and is confronted by the older version of his son. The two shared a warm embrace, as if they were actual father and son.

"Thanks for everything, X. You trained me and Agumon. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here right now."

"I merely trained you. You did all the fusion ascensions all on your way. I merely opened the door of opportunity for you. Whatever your new mission leads you, we'll be sure to be waiting. All of us," X replied as he stepped away. "Show that Digi-Mazoku lord what you're made of! Show him what Omega X truly is about."

"I intend to. That Mazoku is going to get the biggest wake up call of his life time," Tai smiled. "X. You are the mirror of my son. Do me a favor and visit him anytime. He could use your company. Perhaps, you can train him?"

"Of course. You know I'm willing to train a third apprentice. Of course, I'll need Sora's permission but I'm sure she'll let this one slide."

"We'll meet again, X. You can count on it."

"I know."

With an assuring nod, Tai gives a firm handshake to X and steps away to confront Matt. The rival pointed to an opposite direction towards older Dimitri and the younger one.

"Tai. Be careful and defeat this Mazoku lord for all of us," older Dimitri stated.

"You tell your mom I said hi in your time, Dimitri," Tai gives a peace sign to the young man.

"If you need someone to be Max's sparing partner, I'm up for it," younger Dimitri gives a thumbs up.

"Train well, kid. I'll be looking for great results from all of you."

Finally, Tai set his sights on his rival, Matt Ishida. The blonde-haired male gives a nod to Tai.

"Well, it's bee a fun ride while it lasted, Matt. Who would have thought we'd be here as friends?"

"It has been a long road, but that doesn't mean I'd like to go one on one with you again like old times."

"Sorry we can't do it not, but… Well you know…"

"I understand. You have to kick the crap out of the who interfered with your fight. I'm in no inclination to stop you. But, hear me out. You make sure and beat him senseless. Show him that a Digital warrior is a force to be reckoned with!"

"I will, Matt! You can count on that!"

Giving each other a smirk, Tai looks over to Sora and Max once again. He motions over to Agumon and slowly sets his trek towards Goddess Moinanea. Max steps forward and waves out to his father before he makes his farewell waves to everyone.

"Goodbye everyone! I'll be back in this world in ten years," Tai calls out to everyone.

He steps over towards his family vehicle and pulls out a brown satchel bag. The leader throws it over his right shoulder and sets off over to Goddess Moinanea. The majestic omnipotent power nodded her head and immediately forced open a portal behind her.

"Ready to go, Taichi?"

"Hang on a second."

Tai once again makes eye contact with the group. Reaching down into his pocket, he pulls out D-Terminal and a replica of his former crest. He tosses them over to Max. The boy responds and flies out to catch both objects.

"Dad… Um, I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything. Just think of those as objects to remember me by. You can use that D-Terminal to contact me anytime you want. I'll be available whenever you want to talk. I'm always with you despite us being so far apart."

"Thanks, daddy," Max sniffled a tear while putting the crest necklace around his neck. "I won't forget you! Make sure you live up to your promise! I'll be waiting here with mom!"

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you guys. Well, this is it everyone. It's a long run… Take care of yourselves! Sayanora!"

Calling out to the beloved Digi-Destined of Courage, the entire group waved out and gave their regards for the young man's perilous journey into the Dark Realm. Many unpredictable occurrences lie ahead for Tai and Agumon, but nothing would stand in their way to find Toushinmon.

Goddess Moinanea was the first to step through the portal, but not long before Tai and Agumon follow along behind her. Once they successfully passed through, the portal closed behind them. The four generations looked on as they looked back to the many important events involving the so-called 'General of the Digi-Destined'.

Max held the D-Terminal in one hand and gazed down at the crest replica.

"This is great, Max. You're so lucky. You still have a chance to talk to your dad," little Keke giggled.

"Yeah. I know he'll come back. He's never broken a promise. Right, mom?"

"Yes… C'mon, Max. It seems everybody is ready to get back to their families. We ought to do the same."

"There's one thing that still bothers me though," Max spoke up.

"What is it?" asked X.

"Is what Goddess Moinanea said true? Will we ever see the Digicores again? Have they truly disappeared forever?"

"It's up to us to make sure we don't need them again, dear," Sora responded.

"That's right. We're being tested," X agreed.

"From here on, we have to not rely on anything else, and make this planet and the Digital Worlds make the universe a better place," Takato stated. "We'll do it by using our own strength."

"I can't argue with that," Rika nodded.

"Once that is recognized, I have not doubt the Digicores will return again someday. At least I hope…" Sora said. _"That itself is a mystery. Will we ever see the Digicores again? Well, I know one thing for sure. Tai will come back. I'll be waiting for you."_

"Well, it's about time we all head back home with our families," Jeri suggested to everyone.

"You heard Tai. This is the dawning of a new age. We all should just look ahead of what lies for us in the future," Henry said.

"Yeah. Um, hey, Max? You going to be okay?"

"Yeah…" Max sighed sadly. "Father…"

"Max," Matt spoke up. "Make sure you hold onto those two items. Only you have direct contact with your father. Well, it's about time I start heading back home. C'mon, kids. Mimi. We're heading out."

Looking directly to the dark skies above, Max saw a shooting star pass by and he grabbed the crest around his neck. He closed his eyes and made a wish to himself upon the shooting star.

_"A shooting star just passed by. If there's any one wish I'd like granted, it would be… I wish… I wish my father returns home safely. That's all that matters to me."_

And so… Tai and Agumon have left with Goddess Moinanea to the Dark Realm to confront the Digi-Mazoku Lord who had used the Digi-Destined of Courage as his personal marionette in the fight against Himo Saitou. Uncharted avenues and great challenges await the duo with the strongest Synisters lurking in the shadows. However, they will not step down from the challenge and will press onward to confront the one named Toushinmon. With Goddess Moinanea's guidance, they have no worries about getting lost within the dimension.

While Tai and his digimon partner journey into the Dark Realm, ten years would pass by on Earth. The lives of each of the Digi-Destined, Tamer and Legendary Warriors would change dramatically. Even Max and his little friends have done plenty of working up since the departure of Taichi Kamiya.

What about the Digicores? Unfortunately, they haven't returned during this ten year stint. The Digital Worlds have flourished under the watchful eye of Goddess Moinanea. Law and order was ultimately restored. Digital Limbo was forever sealed and no dead soul maybe allowed to cross through.

It seemed everything was right across the Digital Universe, as well as the real world. What exactly have the Digi-Destined and their allies been up to these past ten years?

* * *

**Ten Years later. ****October 29, 2026****. Odaiba**

Ten years have indeed passed and major reconstruction had occurred across Earth. Technology has heavily advanced. Machines have now evolved closer to complete A.I. programs. Hover cars were becoming a norm of the new society. Fashion itself has been upgraded. Recycling has begun to replace garbage disposals worldwide, which was at least helping the environment a bit. Recovery plans were made to not only help the environment but more efficient methods have been sought to create artificial foods.

The Digital World itself has now been completely secured and out of the world government's eye. Goddess Moinanea had made sure nothing causes a great imbalance between the worlds. Only those possessing Digivices or any model similar to it has access to the Digital World.

The Earth itself came close to being annihilated by an asteroid, but it was knocked off course thanks in part to new defenders of the planet. They weren't digimon nor were they Digital Warriors. No, the saviors were none other than the children of the Digi-Destined: the D3s. Max Kamiya has taken up position as leader of the group officially on his fifteenth birthday. He had recently just turned fifteen and is rather enjoying himself as earth's savior. In fact, five years after the departure of Taichi, Max vowed to carry out his father's name and joined up with the DW-STF at age ten. It was quite a remarkable feat since he was the youngest soldier. He trained hard under the watchful eye of X, Dorothy Kaimodosu and Dimitri Ishida. Although he had failed on many occasions before, Max reached the Ascendant level at age thirteen after a difficult trial and error. He pushed himself further and was assigned his first mission as a leader. He and his D3 crew saved the planet by pushing back an asteroid that could have created a near 5-mile wide crater and destroyed mankind in the process. With their combined powers, they destroyed the asteroid and reduced it to space dust.

These extraordinary heroes inherited the power and strength of their Digital warrior parents to allow them to reach this ascendant level. What exactly is an ascendant? Only digital humans can achieve this form. One becomes an ascendant when their hair turns golden, their eyes became emerald green, the muscles on their body tenses, and a golden aura covers their bodies. Not only are their strength increased ten fold but also their speed. Just like the infamous Super Saiya-Jins of DBU Earth. Max Kamiya was the first to achieve this, but soon his allies would follow afterwards.

Next, the once little Dimitri Ishida has grown up into a sixteen year old. He has quite the charm and is second strongest next to Max. Though at times, he can equal Max when they spare. Yes, they are the perfect sparring partners. Dimitri, too, joined the DW-STF and achieved the Ascendant status five months after Max did.

After Dimitri, Keke Ishida became the first female Ascendant. Like Max and her brother, she joined the DW-STF. She has DEFINITELY grown as a fifteen year old. She shares her love for the color pink and enjoys shopping much like her mother. However, she has a love for music and inherited that 'never say die' attitude from her father. Currently, she is Max's girlfriend. It was pretty obvious who she would end up being paired up with after this past decade.

The son of Yolei and Ken, Sam Ichijouji, became an Ascendant four months after Keke. While he doesn't see much combat, he specializes in maintaining the Digital World's defense computer networks. He also has a tendency to show off his 'body' and tries to impress the ladies. What a playboy. No girl has turned down this young man, at least not yet. He sure doesn't take after either his mother or father.

The next to reach the Ascendant level were the grown thirteen year old trio of Kara & Tike Takaishi and David Motomiya. Tike and David recently reached the Ascendant level. Kara became Ascendant just a few days after the boys. Even achieving Ascendant status WASN'T an easy task for these kids. They needed more time to train and push their powers to their limits. David currently has interest in Kara, though Tike sometimes has to keep an eye on his best friend making a move on his sister.

…

…

While these children do protect Earth and the Digital World, that doesn't entirely mean that the Digital warriors, the Digi-Destined and the others have given up being guardians and preservers of peace. It so happens that some have already become guardians and ambassadors across sections of the Digital Universe.

…

…

Deep within the district of Odaiba, there seemed to be a commotion occurring. A massive crowd of people were running and screaming as an explosion was seen from a far distance. It looked like it was coming from a local bank. It was armed robbery of sorts.

From a close up view, a group of masked thugs armed with rifles and Uzis were keeping the innocent people at bay. One skinny thug held a brunette banker woman and placed the tip of his pistol to her head. Another crew of thugs came walking out with hands filled with money bags.

"Awright! Don't you move, yas vermin!" the thug called out with a Brooklyn accent. "You make ones move and I'll be blowing this bimbo's head off! Ka-peesh?"

"Um, boss? We're almost done loading up," a fat, incompetent assailant approached his 'boss'.

"Good! Just grab the gold and we'll be off!"

"HELP! PLEASE, HELP!" the woman screamed out.

"I said, shut yo mouth, you idiot!" the man roared. "That's it! You had yo chance! Your brains are going splat against that wall!"

Before the man had a chance to pull the trigger, an invisible force came rushing by and knocked the man to the side. The other thugs were immediately caught off guard and wondered what had knocked their boss out flat on his back. The thugs gathered into a circle with their arms intact.

Then…

…

…

…

**SWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH!**

…

…

…

Another blur rushed by and encircled the men. Within a millisecond, the men realized that their guns were gone.

"Huh! What just happened?" a short thug wearing a cowboy hat exclaimed.

"Well I'll be damned! It's them!" a white-masked thug pointed out directly forward.

The criminals looked forward and their mouths widened in shock. Even their eyes nearly wanted to bulge out. Yes, they were caught red-handed, but not by the local police. No, they were caught by three members of the D3s. One of which was a medium-sized teen with slightly tanned skin, brown spiked hair and red eyes. His body was built under a black bodysuit with a green shirt over it. His head was covered with a white bandana. His hands consisted of a pair of white gloves and the boots were white with yellow tips decorated at toe tips. He removed his bandana and let loose his spiked hair. He set a serious glare towards the unlucky crooks.

The one who captured their weapons was a teenage female with quite the curved body. Her hair was long, straight and it was strawberry blonde in pigmentation. Her eyes are blue. The girls' outfit consisted of a pink halter top, blue jeans and a pair of red-pink tennis shoes. She held every weapon on top of her right hand. In fact, she had no trouble lifting the entire weapon collection on the very tip of her right thumb.

The third accomplice is a male with a muscular build and medium height. His hair was blonde and tied down to a ponytail. His eyes are blue. His outfit consisted of a blue jacket, a black tank top, gray pants and yellow boot-like shoe accessories.

"Oh crap! It's them! The D3s!" the crooks exclaimed in unison.

"End of the road for you boys," the teen with the brown hair stated. "You going to come clean?"

"Or are we going to make you?" the blonde male threatened. "You know you can't use your guns since my sis here has them. Just to make sure you don't get them back, Keke. Why don't you show them what happens when you see men treat other women like crap?"

"If there's anything I hate more than stupid ass crooks? It's thugs who don't know how to treat a lady RIGHT!"

With that said, the teenage girl named Keke held the weapons to one side. She takes her other hand and quickly smashes her hands together, in the process crushing the weapons altogether. The crooks spaz out in utter disbelief. Keke continues to crush the weapons under the strength of her hands and reveals to them a pair of crushed cubes. She tosses them down towards the crooks.

"There. No weapons for you boys. Now, are you going to treat a lady right?"

"Yes… ma'm…"

"I can't hear you!"

"YES, M'AM!"

"That's much better. Max. Brother. Looks like our job is done. Here come the local authorities."

"Hope you guys enjoy your jail food," Max glared at the crooks.

As the trio turned their backs, a crook managed to hide inside the bank and took this chance to get retribution for his comrades. He picked up a pistol and rushes outside.

"Hey! You forgot about me, you idiots!" the man laughed. "EAT LEAD!"

As the man pulled the trigger, the gun fired off a bullet at full speed range. The bullet was being targeted for none other than Max Kamiya. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for a few moments until… Max caught the bullet straight on with one hand. The crook gasped out with a gaping mouth. Max drops the bullet and rushes forward. The man stopped frozen still as Max phases out and rushed past him.

It only took a matter of milliseconds, but Max reappears across the other side. The man fell face first in an unconscious state. Keke and Dimitri both gave Max a 'V' for victory.

Late as usual, the local authorities came and arrested the beaten crooks. The chief came walking up to Max while shaking his hand.

"Thanks again, Max Kamiya. You and your friends are always there in the nick of time. We wouldn't know what we would do without you."

"It was nothing that we couldn't handle," the teen chuckled. "You guys have your hands off anyway. We'll leave the rest to you, chief."

"Thanks a lot!"

Turning around to greet to friends, Max Kamiya slowly levitated off the ground and slowly ascended across the city skies. Keke and Dimitri followed off to join the teen.

"Well, that accomplished our task for today," Max sighed.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Keke asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" Dimitri rubbed her growling stomach.

"Yeah, I sure could go for a buffet right about now," Max snickered. "You up for something to eat, Kek?"

"Sure."

"By the way, isn't today the day your dad comes back?" Dimitri asked his friend.

"It's still early. He said he wouldn't come until tonight. My mom is already over there at the beach. I'll be joining her there. Keke, you want to come along?"

"We'll see. Now, c'mon. What are you two waiting for? I hear the buffet calling out my name!"

Instantly powering up a ki aura, Keke flies across the skies like a missile. The boys let out deep sighs and immediately sped off to race after Keke.

Yes, today is the day Tai was said to return. Max was definitely excited to see his father again. He still carries the crest replica secured around his neck.

_"Father. At long last, you'll be home. It's a shame you didn't win the Digi-Universal Tournament though. Oh well, at least you got to meet Toushinmon. I wished I could have met him. It would have been a real honor. Mother and I are looking forward this moment. Agumon, it'll be good to see you too. This day just couldn't get any better!"_

Yes, these three along with Sam, Tike, Kara and David protect the planet earth during times of crisis. However, the Digital warriors had different objective roles within the Digital Universe.

Besides Toushinmon, there are two other Digi-Mazoku lords: Mukuromon and Hadesmon. These two are not only rivals toward each other but even to Toushinmon. These lords have been embroiled in a rivalry that has lasted nearly hundreds of thousand digi-cycles, that is equivalent to a few hundred thousand years. Perhaps as early as half a million digi-cycles ago. Yes, these Mazoku lords have taken refuge within the Dark Realm as rulers for that long. However, just recently, the power struggle of the lords seemed to be going to the two Digi-Mazoku warlords since Toushinmon was on the brink of death.

In fact, as soon as Tai and Agumon met Toushinmon, it would only be a few more years before Toushinmon would pass on due to malnutrition. The warrior of courage found his ancestor and trained to hopes of defeating him. Then, came the historical Digi-Universal tournament where the Digital Universe's strongest warriors would participate against one another. This event occurred ten years earlier but several months after Zeed's defeat. The winner would be crowned as new Supreme Guardian. Already becoming a father, Shintomon needed to find a suitable replacement temporarily. Omega X and Toushinmon were amongst those participants. In fact, they had competed against one another in the first round with the younger Omega X claiming victory. However, when comes victory, the time for Toushinmon to pass on to the after life finally came. He bid his ancestral son farewell and left him this final message.

_"Son, the blood of the Digi-Mazoku courses through your veins. In the name of my good name, you must defeat my rivals and restore order to the Dark Realm… and the Digital Universe. The balance of power has been shifted in your favor… Make the great Toushinmon proud… Farewell… my son…"_

Claiming that victory would be his, Omega X competed against many great opponents. However, he wasn't the only Digital warrior to compete. The third Digi-Mazoku warlord, Hadesmon, and his hikari friend, Seraphimon, recruited Takato, Guilmon, Takeru and Patamon. Hadesmon had summoned the Digi-Destined of Hope to reveal him the true meaning behind the powers of darkness. He claimed that not all darkness is considered 'evil' per say. Takeru wasn't so sure if he could believe him and trained under Hademon's friend, Serpahimon. Both Hadesmon and Seraphimon were anxious to know who was the better warrior: Gallantmon or War Angemon? These two would end up competing in the tournament. They both made it to the second round and it was a close battle. But, in the end, Gallantmon claimed victory in the name of Hadesmon. Interestingly enough, there seemed to be some past history between Hadesmon and Gallantmon. The Digi-Mazoku warlord somehow knew the Hazard beast before it became the Guilmon Takato created. Takato was astonished when he found out this startling revelation and he wondered whether Guilmon would return to Hadesmon's side. Alas, Guilmon remained loyal to his Tamer and fought Hadesmon later in the tournament. Even Crimson Gallantmon wasn't enough to defeat him and he fell to Hadesmon.

Other participants included X, Mystic Celesta, Pikkan, Leomon, Dorothy, Ultima X, Mukuromon, Metalla X, BW, Max Kamiya, Keke Ishida, Sonja, Dimitri Ishida, Athenamon, Sakuyamon, Infernomon, Beelzebumon, Agunimon, Fairymon and a few others.

Notable of these participants were Mystic Celesta and Athenamon. The invitation the Amazon Queen sent to Hikari was to invite her to her kingdom. Athenamon had offered her a chance to compete in an Amazon tournament to determine who would be Athenamon's new second-in-command. The Digi-Destined of Light was flattered and accepted the offer. She even managed to bring along Rika, Renamon, Keke, Kara, Zoe, Sonja and Dorothy to join her. Boy, were these girls in a big surprise as their Amazon opponents proved to be tough competition. Some of the Amazon's best competitors were some of Athenamon's elite: Dianamon, Mermaimon, Ceresmon and many others. Too young to compete in the tournament, Keke and Kara trained until they were old enough to take part since only human females past the age of 13 can compete.

Amongst the ladies, only Mystic Celesta, Dorothy and Sonja made it as far as the third round. Sonja was knocked off the third round by Dianamon, but Dorothy managed to defeat Mermaimon. Dorothy avenged Sonja's loss and defeated Dianamon in the semi-finals. Athenamon and Mystic Celesta finally had the opportunity to compete with one another in a historical and a very close semi-final bout. The Warrior of Light came close to even clenching victory but it was Athenamon's experience that won her the match. Many claimed it was the best match of the entire tournament and that Mystic Celesta turned to be Athenamon's best opponent. Hikari was still honored for her efforts despite the loss and was even offered a spot in the Amazon Royal Knight elite with the Amazon queen, Ceresmon and Dianamon. Kari was more than happy to take the offer but had two conditions. If her daughter, Kara, can train under the Amazons and that Rika becomes her bodyguard. Athenamon agreed to the terms but there was a problem. Kari might have to give up her former life in the human world to remain a member of the Amazon Royal Knights. The Digi-Destined of Light promised that she would not bring her husband to the kingdom, since there was a rule that no males enter except for Pegasusmon and Unimon. Athenamon once again agreed to Kari's terms. She was given permission to leave the kingdom to go visit her family and friends during any occasion.

The winner of the tournament was none other than Dorothy. She defeated Athenamon and earned her spot as second in command of the Amazon forces. However, Dorothy had other plans. She still had a life with school and her new boyfriend, Henry Wong. She asked Athenamon that Kari take the spot instead. After several negotiations, Athenamon accepted her terms and allowed Kari to take the second in command spot. Hikari was the one that Athenamon had been waiting for her entire digital life and claimed that Digi-Destined's light would help to restore prosperity to the Amazon kingdom. Kari agreed that she serve under the Amazons for six months of the earth calendar while she spends the other six months with her loved ones back home. Athenamon eventually grew an affection for Hikari, similar to a mother and daughter bond. They fought alongside each other, trained together and even shared pleasant conversations. Eventually, Kari would become ambassador for the Amazon Kingdom and handpicked Rika as her successor. The Digimon Queen was quite flattered and never thought she would soon serve under the name of this powerful kingdom.

Tai himself was proud of the fact that his little sister had become such a powerful figure amongst the Amazon Kingdom.

But what about everyone else?

Well, there's Yamato "Matt" Ishida AKA Metalla X.

* * *

**Deep within The Dark Realm. ****Wyvern****Territory****. Royal Chambers of the Wyvern Mazoku Digi-Mazoku Lord.**

Deep within the farthest regions of the Dark Realm, a large metropolis stood at the heart of a wasteland. It looked about the size of Los Angeles except some of the structures were as tall as some New York buildings. There was one that stood tall above all with an observatory tower at the roof.

This particular tower belonged to an infamous Mazoku warlord. Could this belong to the legendary Toushinmon that many have spoken fondly of? No, this belonged to another Digi-Mazoku lord. This territory was owned by the infamous Mukuromon.

A closer view inside the top floor of the tower structure and below the observatory was displayed. Inside the top floor was a dark yet gothic room with a large bed sitting at the center. The walls were decorated with black covering and paintings of famous gothic artwork created by a brilliant artist. That artist would be none other than Mukuromon herself.

Sitting on her bed, a medium-sized woman with light green skin with orange hair that reached down to her shoulders had a glass of red wine in one hand and a drawing pad in the other. Her attire consisted of a white shirt decorated with purple linen and golden Japanese Kanji written on her shirt. Around her neck was a pendant necklace shaped like a black dragon. Her pants were leather black, her boots are white and half of her right face was concealed by bandages. A single glasses lens covered her left eye while gazing down on her sketch. Despite her dark complexion, she still quite beautiful and elegant. A small smile formed across her face after taking a sip from her glass. The picture she was drawing looked like a wolf-like creature baring a striking resemblance to the werewolf kind. The monster looked gothic and there was a mistress in the background with flaming red hair.

There was a knock on her door. Without lifting her head, she answered in reply.

"Come in."

The door opened and a shadow figure walked in. Mukuromon put her sketchbook down and looked across to find Metalla X. His appearance was slightly different than his previous level four form. His body was decorated with black armor with a massive weighted sword attached to his back. His eyes met Mukuromon's. The Warrior of Friendship was chosen by Mukuromon as her right hand man and as a participant in the tournament. Metalla X found great success as he made it all the way to the finals in a three-way bout with himself, Hadesmon and Max Kamiya. Beforehand, he had fought Mukuromon during the course of the tournament and defeated her in a close battle. That day Mukuromon had grown an affection for the warrior much to Mimi's dismay. The woman blamed Yamato for having an affair with Mukuromon. Metalla X claimed that he has no such interest for Mukuromon. Mimi had never spoken to her husband since that event and told him to stay with Mukuromon.

"Mukuromon. As you know, he will finally be returning to his family."

"Your rival? Taichi Kamiya?"

"Yes. I will have to bid you farewell."

"Ok, then. Goodbye, Yamato-san"

"One more thing…"

"Yes?"

"I just want to let you know that Mimi is the only woman in my life. Our relationship is merely business and nothing more. Keke is disappointed with me, but I want to make it all up to them. You understand."

"I understand completely. I would be angry too if I were your wife. But will you return every now and then to continue your work as my bodyguard?"

"Call me whenever you need me, Mukuromon."

"I will, but there's something I would like to give you as a farewell."

Getting up from her bed, Mukuromon slowly walks over to her greatest bodyguard and presses herself against him. She stands on her tiptoes and plants a kiss on the warrior's lips. The warrior returned the kiss and sets her down.

"You're the only man besides Toushinmon and Hadesmon to have ever claim victory over me. My reputation is by no means tarnished but you have gained quite a huge following. You're throwing away an opportunity to live like a god. You would have been worshipped."

"Thanks, but my family comes first. Plus, Tai is coming back and I cannot miss out on this."

"I'm going to miss your wonderful music, Yamato. I've never heard such a wonderful voice as you have demonstrated to me. You have convinced me that even humans are capable of such beautiful and eloquent art. I will not implement an attack on your planet because of this, Yamato-san."

"Yes. Well, it's time I move on."

"Let's hope our paths cross again."

"Our paths will cross again, Mukuromon. You take good care of yourself."

With that said, Metalla X stepped out of the Digi-Mazoku's royal chambers and left her feeling warm inside. Mukuromon pressed her hand against her heart and smiled.

_"May good fortune come to you and your wife, Yamato-san. I didn't mean to intrude in your relationship and I want all of this to cool over. Until we meet again… Sayanora."_

* * *

**Amazon****Kingdom****. Athenamon's Royal Chambers.**

Inside the Greek-like futuristic setting of a massive metropolis, a bright light shone over the kingdom. It was unlike Mukuromon's territory in the Dark Realm. This kingdom was ruled over Athenamon, a compassionate yet prideful queen. She has seen many battles and has developed a reputation for being a male's worst nightmare. She is revered and respected by all female digimon, excluding a majority of the viral types.

Deep within a structure similar to the United States Capitol building, there were many Amazon digimon warriors gathering for pleasant conversations. Others were guarding the palace. Inside the royal chambers, there was a massive tub at the center, ones formally used by ancient Greeks and Romans. There was one beautiful and majestic individual sitting inside the tub. Her long blonde hair was let loose with her naked body enjoying the massaging hot springs. Her eyes opened to reveal heavenly, blue eyes. She combed her hands through her hair and removed a familiar red hairpin. Yes, this was none other than Mystic Celesta herself. Kari often would use her fused form when stepping inside Athenamon's royal chambers. She was now thirty-six years old yet she was fortunate to have retained her youthful beauty. Mystic Celesta swam across the hot tub and sighed in relief.

"That was one great training session. Athenamon, you sure like to go all out when you need to be."

"Oh, is that a fact?"

Mystic Celesta stopped as she turned to see the Amazon queen herself. A smile formed across her face and she kneeled over to the tub. Mystic Celesta swam over towards the queen and stopped.

"Want me to wash your hair for you, Hikari?"

"Yes, please…"

Gathering a handful of water, Athenamon started to mat down Mystic Celesta's blonde hair with water. The Warrior of Light giggled as some water dripped against her face.

"Have you spoken to your husband, Hikari?"

"Today. You know I'll be leaving to see my brother returning."

"After all this time? I often wonder how Sora can wait for that man."

"She loves him deeply. They've known each other since they were kids. Besides, I share the same affection for TK. Ah, just a little at the top."

"While I admit that I have disliking for males, I can't help but respect your brother for what he has accomplished. I've never seen such a warrior with heart and determination. Sort of reminds me of myself."

"Yeah… I'm excited. I can't wait to see him again."

Just then, there was a knock at the royal chamber doors. Athenamon and Mystic Celesta both turned to find the doors opening. To their surprise, the person behind the door was none other than Rika. Ten years have passed and she has become twenty-five years old. She had developed a mature body than she already had during her teen years. In fact, she had already surpassed her mother's beauty despite keeping the tomboy-esque. She had grown softer but can still dish out a butt whooping. Rika was now taller. Her hair was let down loose with a sun hat covering the top. Her outfit consisted of a white t-shirt with a yin-yang emblem at the center, her jeans are blue and she wore black flip flops. She removed her black shades to reveal her eyes. Her eyes were still as violent-based and majestic as ever. Accompanying her were Renamon and a little girl. Yes, this little girl is Rika's daughter. In fact, she married Takato and had their first child three and half years ago. The little girl looked exactly like her mother except her hair was shorter and a pair of goggles wrapped around her neck. The child's wardrobe consisted of blue shirt with a matching white shorts. A full-shaped heart was embedded on the girl's shirt. Her name is Ruki Nonaka Matsuda.

"Hello there, Rika! It's to see you again!" Athenamon gets up and gives the girl a hug.

"Same to you, Athenamon. Ruki?"

"Hello, Ms. Athenamon. I suggested to mommy we visit you," Ruki smiled.

"Aww, well isn't that sweet?" Mystic Celesta giggled.

"Hi there, Kari," Rika stepped over to the fused warrior. "Enjoying your bath?"

"Um, you can say that."

"I hear you're pretty excited today. After all, your brother is coming back home after ten years."

"You have no idea how excited I am, Rika. Will you be coming?"

"Of course, since Takato will be there."

"Oh, how's Takato doing, Rika?"

"Typical goggle head… He hasn't been doing much. We're still running his family's bakery. Ruki here can't get enough of her daddy's bread."

Mystic Celesta looks over to Ruki and playfully shook her hand.

"Giving your mommy and daddy a hard time?"

"Only when I'm hungry."

"I'm telling you, this girl has a bottomless pit," Rika sighed. "I think we just might have to close up the shop because of her."

"Heh. Like that'll ever happen," Mystic Celesta giggled.

"How's business been here since I was away?"

"Tiring," the Digi-Destined of Light replied. "Athenamon. Are we going to be having a meeting tonight with the other Amazon Royal Knights?"

"No. You've been given permission to leave to see your brother."

"Ok, good. See what kind of work I have to deal with? One day you're going to be in my position, Rika."

"Guess I'll have to enjoy these youthful years then," the redhead sighed.

"You'll do just fine, Rika. Just take it from me and you should be successful," she winked.

Grabbing a towel from the pool side, Mystic Celesta stepped out and wrapped the white towel around her body. She threw back her wet, blonde hair and stretched out.

"Man, that hot bath looks relaxing," Rika said. "Ruki? Why don't you go play with Kara? I'm sure she's here somewhere."

"Yay!"

"Oh yeah. Kara is over at the garden. She should be finishing her training," Mystic Celesta smiled. "Go and see her, Ruki."

"In the meantime, mommy will talk to Kari," Rika ruffled her daughter's hair.

Nodding in reply to her mother, Ruki scurries out of the room and down a hallway leading to a garden. Rika turns her attention over to Mystic Celesta and follows her down another hallway. Athenamon and Renamon occupied the duo.

"How have you been Renamon? It's so good to see you again," Athenamon said.

"I'm doing just fine. The family is prospering."

"Ruki is just a little darling, isn't she?"

"Of course, but I just hope she doesn't turn out like her mother used to be."

"I heard that Renamon," Rika replied. "If she turns out to be a mini Digimon Queen, then you can surely thank you. She'll take after me and reach the status of greatness to carry out the Nonaka name. We're legendary."

"That you are," Mystic Celesta laughed.

"Kari. I need to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"What's it truly like being a mother. I mean, I've been Ruki's mother for three years. Yet, I act more like her big sister than a mother."

"Well, I can't explain how, but it just comes naturally. You have to tend to Ruki's needs and care for her until she becomes older. Being a mother is hard work. I can relate. After all, I have to deal with two ravenous twins. However, underneath those beastly stomachs are two wonderful children. TK and I love them to death. Just show Ruki that you are her mother and not a big sister."

"I see… I'll do the best I can. Thanks, Kari."

"No problem. Come ask me anything in case you have problems. I love children. So I can teach you a few things about being a good mother."

"Guess teaching and being a part time kindergarten teacher does you favors, huh?"

"It's hard work, but I'll manage."

"I see. Then, I'll come to you when I need to ask a question. Heh, who would have thought we'd be sharing a conversation together? That was fifteen years ago. I can't believe how much of a brat I was then. I mean, it was me all power hungry when I nearly had Renamon kill Gatomon to load her data. I even disliked you back then."

"Times have changed. We've been in countless battles and have grown to respect each other."

"Respect that eventually became friendship."

"Yep. Now here we are future leaders of the Amazon Kingdom."

"I know. It's insane. It'll be great working together and bringing order to this kingdom. This is our opportunity."

"I agree."

Pushing a pair of doors open, Mystic Celesta stepped inside her royal room. It was majestic and beautiful with white and golden wallpaper decorated the walls. An expensive-looking bed and ceiling light stood out amongst the furniture. There was a computer desk with a laptop and pictures of Kari's past memories.

Mystic Celesta steps behind a veil, removes her towel from her body and dries her hair off with it. She threw her hair back once again and started to blow dry her gorgeous blonde hair. Several minutes after blow drying, Mystic Celesta powered down and separated herself back into her two separate entities in a flash of light. Kari was back to her normal human self as she put on a long-sleeve pink shirt, a pair of white pants and white shoes. Kari combed her long brown hair and placed her red hairpin through it. She placed on lipstick and patted her soft cheeks. Eve at age thirty-six, Kari still had that same youthful appearance and cute smile. She reached down to pick up Gatomon. The Digi-Destined of Light stepped out and was ready to get going.

"Ready to go, Rika?"

"You bet."

* * *

**Kamiya Residence. Local Odaiba Apartments. ****4:32 P.M.**

"MOMMY! DADDY! Today is the day!"

The entire Kamiya apartment home trembled under a loud childish cry. This came from a little girl. Inside, no Kamiyas were around but instead there was Henry, Dorothy and a little blonde haired girl running around. This is their four-year-old daughter daughter, Yoko Wong. Dorothy married Henry once finishing college. They both work with Janyuu and make up his new Monster Maker team. Their job was to keep the borders between the Digital and Real worlds secure by preventing anymore bio-emerges. Yamaki still worked as head of Hypnos and developed a relationship with business partner, Riley.

"Momma! Poppa! He's coming! Isn't he!" the girl asked frantically.

"Tai's finally coming and you get to meet him for the first time," Henry nodded. "Now will you calm down? Ugh, kids…"

"Oh, don't be like that, Henry," Dorothy smiled while lowering down to sweet talk her daughter.. "That's right, Yoko. You're going to like him because he's the one who taught mommy how to fight."

"Cool! I hope he teaches me how to fight! I'm going to beat up all those mean boys!"

"Dorothy. I don't know what's caused her to become like this. She certainly doesn't take after you or me."

"I guess she took after Suzie," Terriermon joked. "Who knows? I'm just glad she doesn't use me as 'Ms. Pwetty Pants'."

"Awww, I'd never do that to you," Yoko giggled.

"We'll be leaving here in an hour, guys," Henry announced. "Dorothy. You said he'd come by 6:30?"

"That's what he told me telepathically. Don't worry, Henry. He'll be here."

"Yeah, don't want to go bald, do ya Henry?"

"Terriermon… You want me to cut down on your food consumption?"

"Ack! You wouldn't dare!"

"All the sweets will be gone."

"You never let me win, Henry. Humph…"

_"Tai. Finally, you've come back to us. I wonder how much older you've gotten? Perhaps you haven't changed, but you won't you be surprised with the family I've managed to raise. I thank Sora for helping me. This will be quite the momentous day."_

* * *

**Izumi Residence. ****4:40 P.M.**

Inside a beautiful and a very comfortable apartment home, a red-haired man was sitting at his deck doing research for an upcoming project to help the Digital Worlds secure their borders. The man lets out a sigh and turns his seat around to find a red-shelled insect flying down next to him.

"How's it coming, buddy?" Tentomon asked.

"Hard and stressful, but I'll manage."

"Why don't you take a break, Izzy? Tai's going to be coming back today."

"I know, but I really would like to get this finished."

"Tentomon's right, honey," Talley said as she came walking in. "We both deserve a break. This is your best friend we're talking about you know."

Talley looked no different except that she had let her hair grown out and tied it up to pigtails. She bent over and took her husband's hand.

"You're right. This can wait."

"Now that's the spirit," Talley nodded.

"Mommy! Daddy!" a little girl's voice rang out.

Izzy and Talley watched as a little eight year old girl with short red hair came running in. The girl was wearing a little blue dress with a white shirt underneath. Most notable is the cute little bow on her head. Her face has a striking resemblance to her mother's, but she inherited her father's hair color and eyes.

"Mina. How was school today?" Talley asked as she kneeled over to touch her daughter's left cheek.

"Same as usual," Mina yawned. "I'm already the best artist in my class."

"That's wonderful dear," Izzy smiled. "Mind to show us your masterpieces?"

"Sure! Oh, are we going to see that man you two have been talking about?"

"Tai? Yeah, you finally get to meet him, Mina. He's been a friend of mine since we were kids. You're going to like him."

"I can't wait!" Mina nodded.

"What do you say we get going and get a bite to eat on the way?" Talley suggested. "Hopefully traffic won't be a problem."

"As long as it's before five-thirty," Izzy reminded her.

"I know… That's why I suggested we leave now. Besides, I'm sure Mina is hungry."

"Don't forget me," Tentomon raised his hand madly.

"Tentomon! You're always hungry!" Mina exclaimed.

"And?"

"I'm a growing kid! You're just a bug!"

"Well I'm a growing bug that needs the energy to survive."

"And why do you always have such a geeky voice?"

"You're a geek, too! In fact, you are just like your father when I first met him!"

"Guys! That's enough!" Izzy barked.

"Or it's no McDonalds for either one of you!" Talley shouted.

This threatening statement alone was enough to silence the bickering of the girl and the digimon. Both bowed to each other as a method to 'apologize' to one another.

"I swear you two argue as if you were siblings," Izzy rubbed his head. "Ok, guys. Let's get going!"

"Yay!" Mina cheered.

* * *

**Motomiya Residence. ****4:45 P.M.**

Inside the home of the Motomiya residence, the noodle shop was at the bottom floor and still in business. Davis came walking down from the stairs without his goggles. He had retired those years ago after Zeed's defeat. However, he still continues to preserve peace in the Digital World as Ultima X.

"Dad! I'm home!" David came walking inside.

"Glad you're home, son!"

David had grown up since the battle against Zeed. He has grown into a young man. His hair and face was very similar to his father's during his youth. He wore his father's goggles to honor the good name of the Digi-Destined.

Racing down from the stairs, a small boy came down and looked exactly like David did years ago. In fact, this particular child was born a year after the final battle. Davis and Sonja finally had themselves a child when it was realized that the artificial woman still had a female sex organ. The way Datamon constructed her was very perplexing to say the least. Even Yolei, Ken and Izzy confirmed that she can give birth to an organic baby.

Following behind the little boy, a young woman came walking down with her raven hair tied up into a ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a white t-shirt, black baggy pants and pair of high heel shoes. Her blue eyes fixed a glare on Davis and a sly grin forms across her face.

"So, Tai's finally coming back. Isn't he?" Sonja asked.

"Yeah. Finally, it's been too long. I wonder if he's gotten older. He'll be about forty years old."

"Well, you haven't gotten much older dad," the little boy smile

"Thanks, David Jr."

"So, how was training with Tike?" Sonja asked her adopted son.

"Good. We caught up with some great results. He had to leave to go see his dad. So I came back here and realized that Tai was coming back."

"That he is, son. We'll leave here by five thirty."

"Hey, Davish!" Veemon calls out. "Did you manage to get the oil checked?"

"Sure did, Veemon. Don't worry even if the car breaks down, we can just fusion evolve and fly there."

"But I hate flying," David Jr. quipped.

"Even though you can," David sighed.

_"There's no way I'm going to miss out on Tai coming back. This is the day I've been waiting for,"_ Davis thought.

Meanwhile as the family continued their conversation, there was a familiar figure standing outside. It was none other than the revived Jax. He had been restored thanks in part to the Digicores' last great wish. He was a victim of those killed since he was used by Datamon and Dr. Myuumon. A faint smile forms across his face once he realized that his older sister had found a happy life with Davis. The artificial walks off as he came into contact with a blonde-haired woman with a little girl with a matching hair color as her mother. But, he has inherited her father's majestic blue eyes. This was the French Digi-Destined Catherine. Jax found himself in a relationship with Catherine and eventually married her during the ten year period. Their child is named Mika.

"Ready to go honey?" Catherine asked her husband.

"Yes. Let's go," nodded Jax.

"Will we ever see Aunt Sonja and Uncle Davis?" Mika innocently asked her father.

"Yes, one day, Mika. That's a promise. C'mon, you two. Let's go."

As they started walking off, Sonja looked out and gives a smile.

_"Brother, I'm glad you have found someone who can look out for you. I hope we'll see each other again."_

* * *

**Matsuda Bakery. ****4:45 P.M.**

Looking at his watch, an older Takato Matsuda made it official to close the bakery early. He was anticipating the return of the original goggle head general himself. He was taller and slightly built than before. His hair was a little longer, with a tiny ponytail tied at the end. His outfit consisted of an old **AC/DC** t-shirt, a pair of black pants and matching color shoes. On his right arm was a tattoo of the Hazard. He locked the front door and calls out for his partner.

"Guilmon! We're leaving now!"

"Coming Takato!"

_"I'd rather close up now and get there early. Like they say, the early bird gets the worm. Tai, it'll be awesome to have you back."_

* * *

**Shibuya****Park****4:50 P.M.**

A pair of individuals came walking down a walkway while having a conversation with each other. One of them was a young adult male with brown hair. His clothes consisted of a red t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of flaming red tennis shoes. The other is a blonde-haired girl with its length reaching down to her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a purple halter top, a blue jean skirt and purple flip flops. It was Takuya and Zoe. Both were twenty two years with Zoe being a few months older, of course. Both have already graduated out of Shibuya University and are enjoying a few years off before moving on with their career occupations. Zoe has taken interest in culinary arts and wants to become a great Italian cook while Takuya has sought interest in mechanics.

"Look at the time, Zoe," Takuya looked down at his watch. "Tai's coming back. I say we get there early. What do you say?"

"Sure. Besides, there's nothing else to do and I really want to see him again."

"So do I. It's been ten years already. Tai, wait till you see how much I've grown."

"But I'm still older than you, Takuya," Zoe teased the 'youngin'.

"So what? Haven't we already gone through with this already?"

"Well, it brings back memories of me picking on you. I love teasing you, kid."

"Kid!"

"Come on! Let's hurry or we'll be caught in traffic!" Zoe calls out as she run ahead of the male.

_"Can't argue with that. __Five thirty__ traffic is a bitch."_

* * *

**Several kilometers above town. ****4:55 P.M.**

Already finished eating their buffet meal, the D3 trio stretched out while belching above the city.

"Man! That really hit the spot!" Max laughed. "It's four fifty-five now. My mom said that he won't be here until at least six o' clock. Only an hour left. What do you want to do now?"

"Well, I have to get back home with mom. I have to go help some stuff out with her and I should be over at the beach by six-fifteen."

"Ok, sounds like a plan. Well, Keke. It's just you and me then," Max said.

"I'm sure we can fly around the skies in the meantime," Keke suggested.

"Ok, I'm up for that. How about a little race?"

"You're on!"

"You two lovebirds have fun. I'm off!" Dimitri gives a salute to the pair and flies off across towards the city.

Facing each other off, Max and Keke were prepared to test each other in a game of speed. They made a stance as if they were marathon runners. Both were preparing to speed off with everything they've got.

"Ok, Keke. Ready?"

"Ready!"

"On your mark…

"…"

"…get set…"

"…"

**"GO!"**

…

…

Both of them formed explosive golden auras and immediately raced off against one another across the heavens. A trail of golden light streaked across the skies as the citizens below looked on with astonishment. Keke and Max were already in their Ascendant forms. They shared a friendly laugh together but not long before Max launches himself across.

"HEY! NO FAIR, YOU MEANIE!" Keke laughed.

Keke powers up and races across to give chase to her boyfriend. She managed to catch up with Max and was determined to beat him in this race.

"Whoops! Looks like I overdid it!" Max smiled.

"You ought to give a lady a head start! It's the polite thing to do!"

"Sorry, but this is a competition."

"Oh, is that how it is?" Keke smiled devilishly.

Gathering more ki energy, Keke powered up her aura and launched herself across. Max was perplexed by the rate she was traveling at.

"Holy crap! I didn't think you had it in you! Ok, then! No more holdbacks!"

Screaming out, Max powered up and flew across to match speed with Keke. They encircled each other while leaving a trail of hoola-hoop like golden rings along their way.

_"Looks like my training has done you some favors, Keke. Our speed is about the same,"_ Max thought. _"Only one more hour left until my dad gets here. I can't wait!"_

The pair flew across the skies and further out towards the distance. They would travel out so fast that they would already have encircled the entire globe at least a few hundred times before their Ascendant ki wears off. Amazing feat for a group of teens. They would continue this until at least five-thirty to rest and head off to the beach to await the return of Taichi Kamiya.

* * *

**Shintomon's Sacred Sanctuary**

Sitting on a rocking chair, the demigoddess Lady Moinanea held a child in her arms. She cooed with it playfully and looked ahead to find a small, elf-like boy with spiked turquoise hair streaked across his back head. His outfit was a Chinese-style scholar suit. This was the first child of Lady Moinanea and Shintomon. This boy is named Legolas, named after the Lord of the Rings character. The baby in Lady Moinanea's arms is a little girl with elf-like ears and short turquoise hair. Her eyes were heavenly blue-green.

"Honey! It's going to be six-thirty on earth's time. We had better get going," Shintomon calls out.

"Yes, dear. We're fortunate enough to have seen Taichi's progress in his training. I hear that he has improved," nodded Lady Moinanea.

"He has even though he lost in the Digi-Universal tournament."

"That really doesn't matter since his boy won the event," Gosenzomon replied.

"Yes and he's done quite a splendid job as Supreme Guardian and protector of Earth," Buddamon spoke.

"Yes, it's great having Max helping us in the time of need especially since I've become a father of two," Shintomon nodded. "Ready to go, my lady?"

"Yes," Lady Moinanea nodded her head.

* * *

**Beach away from ****Rainbow****Bridge****6:30 P.M.**

The ocean view was quite the beautiful view with the sun already beginning to give way to dusk. The skies were mixed with a hue coloration of red, blue and dark purple. The roaring oceans washed against the sandy shores and there was a person standing away from the waves. The figure was feminine and serene. A closer look at this woman and one would say she is lost mistress waiting for her beloved. In fact, this was Sora Takenouchi Kamiya waiting for her husband to arrive. Her attire consisted of a blue dress with a white t-shirt underneath. She had let her hair to grow out longer than she had before. It reached down to her back. She stood out looking towards the sea and let out a deep sigh.

"Tai… You're late…"

"Just give him a few more minutes. He even said he's be here," Biyomon reassured the woman.

"She's right. Just be a little more impatient," another woman's voice speaks up.

Standing behind Sora was Mimi. She was wearing a pink Indian style outfit with her brown-blonde hair let loose. Standing by her side was Palmon. Not even Mimi was successful in attempting to bring her friend back to reality. Sora starts walking the opposite direction, snorts and kicks the sand away from her feet.

"Stupid Tai…"

"Poor Sora," Palmon sighed. "So he didn't come after all."

Sora marched across the beach while Takato, Guilmon, Davis, Veemon and his family watched her. Takato attempted to stop her but was cut off by Biyomon.

"Please let her be, Takato," Biyomon said. "It appears Tai won't be coming after all."

"Its only five minutes past! We can wait a little longer," Davis replied. "Besides, I'm sure something simply detoured him. He'll be here."

"Let's hope you're right, Davis. For Sora's sake," Sonja stated.

Even Max, Keke and Dimitri were upset with the way Sora is acting. It's only been five minutes and the woman is already walking off. She felt betrayed after the promise and the kiss Tai had given her before he left.

"Mom! Wait! Just wait a little longer!" Max pleaded.

"Max…" Keke sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"No! My dad said he'd be here! He promised me and mom he'd be here! I guess he's too caught up with being the best that he's going to forget us, his own family… I just might follow mom's lead if I wait any longer."

More people were starting to arrive, including Rika and Ruki. Then along came Kari, Gatomon and Kara. TK and Tike arrived at just about the same time. Kari stopped to find Sora walking away with tears pouring down her eyes.

"Sora! You're going the wrong way!" TK calls out to the woman.

"So, he didn't come back after all," Kari whispered.

"No, he trick us like this," Gatomon said. "I know he's known to pull pranks but he was dead serious when he made that promise to Sora."

"What! You mean Uncle Tai isn't coming back!" Tike and Kara exclaimed in unison.

"What could have triggered my brother not to come? Tai… I can't believe you're choosing to stay in that damn place to train and forget about us, the ones who helped you through many conflicts. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you are a liar, brother…"

"No! Tai wouldn't do something like this! I just know he wouldn't!" Patamon nodded.

"Poor Sora," Rika said. "Why should she wait for him? She ought to just leave, go home and forget about the guy. He even made the promise to her! Hell, I was touched when he kissed her."

"Mommy? Why are you mad?" Ruki innocently asked.

"I'm mad because another mommy is heartbroken by the man she loves."

Looking on from across a cliff were Pikkan and Leomon. They, too, were disappointed with the outcome. However, they stopped for a moment and felt a rising power about to arrive.

"What? Are you feeling this Pikkan?"

"Yes. So, he came after all," the Alterian smiled.

Suddenly, a massive portal opened up and caught everyone by surprise. The Digi-Destined and their allies gathered over to where the portal hole was imminent. Max gasped happily and calls out for his mother.

"Mom! Don't go! It's dad! He's here!"

Stopping almost immediately, Sora turns around to watch a male figure emerging from out with an orange reptilian creature. Sora's eyes fluttered open and her heart raced rapidly.

The man emerging out of the portal was medium-sized yet built. His hair was a little longer and spiked up. He walked out with an orange-red martial arts gi, blue boots with red laces, a blue belt and blue wristbands. He gave his usual trademark grin and waved out to everyone awaiting for him.

"Told ya'll I'd be back!"

"TAI!"

"DAD!"

The whole Digi-Destined and Tamer group gathered around Tai. One minute they were doubting his chances of returning and nearly turned their backs on him for 'lying' about his arrival. Now they were flocking back to him. He lived up to his promise and became fully reunited with his loved ones after ten years. Max runs up towards his father and wrapped his arms around him.

"Dad!"

"Hey, there, Max! Man, you have grown since I last talked to you! You aren't kidding about your size!"

"We're about the same height now."

"Wow, that's incredible! You must have been eating healthy! You ought to tell me what vitamins you've been taking!"

"Hi, Mr. Kamiya!" Keke cried out.

"Keke! Wow, you too! You kids need to stop growing!"

"Great to have you back," BW said.

"Agumon! I've missed you, pal!" Guilmon slapped his fellow digimon a tail slap.

"Right back at ya, Guilmon!"

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't go back on your word, Tai! I didn't lose doubt!" Takato said.

"Thanks, Takato…"

Just then, X was the to arrive on the scene and he joined in with the whole group.

"Tai! So you managed to finally make it," X approached Tai to give him a friendly hug. "I knew you wouldn't let us down."

"Way to keep us in suspense again, man," Davis gives a thumbs up to the leader.

"Hey! Don't go and forget about us!" Dorothy's calls out from the distance.

Tai turns to find Dorothy, Henry, Terriermon and Yoko heading his direction. He gives Dorothy a hug and lowers down to greet Yoko.

"So, you're the one who taught my mommy how to fight?" Yoko asked.

"Well, sort of… Yeah. What else has your momma told you about me?"

"That you're a really funny and a brave man."

"Well, your mommy is right."

"It's good to have you back, Tai," Dorothy bowed her head.

"I knew you and Henry would get together. You have a cute little kid. She'll grow up to be a fine person," Tai nodded. "Raise her well, you two."

"Taichi Kamiya!"

Quickly turning around, Tai found a hand slamming against his face. He goes reeling back from the blow and felt his welting cheek. He looks across and saw Sora with her hand red. Everyone gasped out in shock. The woman had finally let out her frustrations on Tai after making her wait. Now it looked like Sora was ready to beat the living crap out of Tai. Even Max and X were unaware as to what she was preparing to do next.

To everyone's surprise, Sora leaped out in front of Tai and embraced the man. Tai hoisted Sora up and spun around with her laughing out happily. He places Sora down. The group gathered to cast their eyes on the reunited couple.

"We're finally back together as a family," Max whispered.

"I'm happy for you, Max," Keke smiled. "We, as a whole, have become complete. All that's left is one last thing…"

"What?"

Pointing out ahead, Max looks over and watches his parents kissing one another passionately. Tai embraced Sora and kissed her deeply. Their hands rubbed each other's backs and Max's felt his heart warm up. But, he felt a hand tug on his left arm. He turns and from out of nowhere… Keke plants a kiss of her own to Max. The teens shared their own romantic moment as love was blossoming between these two couples.

Everyone else clapped their hands in support for the couples. From out of a corner, Matt and Gabumon finally arrived. They stopped and found Mimi standing on the sidelines. He slowly approaches her and gets behind her to cover her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?"

"Yamato…?"

Mimi turns and faces Matt. She embraces the man and poured out her tears. After having spatial differences ever since the incident with Mukuromon, Matt decided to make things right by patching things up with Mimi.

Finally, everyone that had attended the beach party ten years ago had arrived. Joe, Cody, Izzy, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Suzie, all of their digimon partners, Shintomon, Lady Moinanea and even Gennai arrived to join in the reunion gathering.

Looking on from a far distance is was an orange gargoyle-like creature perched against a cliff. He looks on and smiles for the fact that Tai had returned The being was none other than Novadramon, who was revived just like Jax. He takes off into the distance and hoped to meet Taichi again one day for another sparring match.

"Good to have you back my friend," Novadramon whispered under his breath.

Tai carried Sora along as he walked past through the group and stared off into the moonlight shining down across the ocean blue sea. The Digi-Destined of Courage inhales the fresh breeze and immediately looks back to all the memories of the adventures and battles he has endured during the last two decades. Everything from the arrival on File Island to the universal war against Zeed. Also fresh on his memories were the confrontation with Toushinmon, his participation in the Digi-Universal Tournament and his reunion with his loved ones.

_"It's been such a long road… Who would think we'd be here enjoying life and not worrying about some maniac trying to kill us. We've all grown up, endured many great challenges and yet we still prospered in the end. I don't know what the future lies in store for us, but I will say this… We're enduring the phase of new era. The era of Digital Fusion is a thing of the past. We must step aside to give rise to the next generation. Max and the kids. They are the future. We, as their predecessors, will help guide them, but it's up to them to find out which road life will take them. I've done my part and all I want to do is spend time with my family. My mission… My fun… It's been real. I give the closing to the final chapter of the Digital Fusion era. This is Taichi Kamiya. Forty years old. Married to Sora Takenouchi and have a son, Max Kamiya. For, me, it's the end of one era. But for Max and the kids, it's only the first step into a new adventure. but it's time to walk off into the sunset. For this last statement, I say to you all: Thank you and may the spirits guide you."_

Finally with those thoughts already becoming an after thought within Tai's mind, the couple watched as a pair of white butterflies flew across the oceans. Soon, everyone else viewed the beautiful butterflies flying out towards harbor. Each face knew that a new era was in store for them and they were going to make it count.

The Digi-Destined: Taichi, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Davis, TK, Kari, Yolei, Ken and Cody. All were already at least in their mid to late thirties. All with children. Tai and Sora had Max; Mimi and Matt have their two children: Dimitri and Keke; Davis and Sonja had their adopted son, David, and a biological son of their own, David Jr. TK and Kari had their twin children: Tike and Kara; Yolei and Ken had Sam, Naomi and Shinobu; only Sam really gained the Ascendant power. All of these children have inherited incredible powers from their parents, including the strength of the Digital warriors. The DNA and data was intertwined to give these children the powers. As a result, they have become Ascendants: super humans. Out of the couples, only three did not give birth to a super human. That was Izzy and Talley. They had married during the ten year period and have a daughter, Mina Izumi. Joe and his wife, Diana, have their son Joseph. Last but certainly not least, Cody and his wife, Marie, have their daughter, Sara.

The Tamers: Takato, Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri and Suzie. Most already in their twenties with Suzie as a teen. Takato and Rika have a daughter of their: Ruki. Jeri and Pikkan actually have two children: a son named Solar and a daughter named Mary. Both are half brred human and digimon, since their mother is human and their father is a digimon. They make up the first successful half breed family. Henry is married to Dorothy with a daughter, Yoko. Kazu and Kenta are still single yet will not give up to find themselves a woman. It's only a matter of time for those two. The fallen Ryo Akiyama was honored for his selfless, courageous act, but will not live on to see his fellow Tamers giving birth to a new generation of Tamers.

The Legendary Warriors: Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy. Everyone of them, except Tommy, is in their early twenties. Some attended college, Takuya, Zoe and the brothers are the most notable; others have taken occupations, both Tommy and JP. The boy named Tyler is actually the son of Takuya and Zoe, and he would often visit his 'parents' and the warriors every now and then. Huanlongmon prefers to keep Tyler safely sealed since his powers of Infernomon are too unpredictable to control. Finding out their son was Tyler, both Takuya and Zoe have gotten closer than actual friends. Marriage seems to be inevitable since they both have finished college.

Everyone looked across and watched the butterflies take flight across the oceans. Memories and images of the last three decades started to become visualized through the ocean's reflection. It all started on File Island…

…

…

…

**(The eight Digi-Destined viewed their first digimon battle during the Highton View Terrance Incident. The two digimon were Greymon and Parrotmon, with Greymon emerging victorious.)**

**(Nearly four years after that event, the seven Digi-Destined arrived in the Digital World. They landed on ****File****Island**** and met their digimon partners. Agumon was the first to digivolve from Koromon and eventually became Greymon to find off Shellmon. Soon after him, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon and Ikkakumon.)**

**(The Digi-Destined would meet many new allies, including Leomon. Their first official enemy was Devimon. Proving to be quite a strong opposition, it led to Patamon digivolving into Angemon. The angel of Hope vanquished the devil man with a finishing blow with his _Hand of Fate_)**

**(Soon afterwards, Etemon would be next for the children. The journey to the Server Continent allowed the children to gain their Crests and Tags. Tapping into the true power of his Crest, after his failure with Skull Greymon, Tai allowed Greymon to evolve into Metal Greymon. He blasted away Etemon, thus leading Tai and Metal Greymon to enter through a portal back to the real world. He became reacquainted with his sister, Kari, but left back to the Digital World to regroup with his friends.)**

**(Little did Kari realize that the eighth digivice appeared in her home. Myotismon became aware of the situation with the eighth child and gathered his troops, including Gatomon, to enter the real world. Coincidentally, Gatomon's prey would turn out to be the partner she was searching for. When they became united, Myotismon was on the hunt.)**

**(The Digi-Destined moved out in attempt to rescue Kari and Gatomon. Thanks to a selfless sacrifice on Wizardmon's part, the Crest of Light shone. With Gatomon urge to avenge her deceased friend and Kari's Light, she digivolved into Angewomon. Striking down the heartless villain with her _Celestial Arrow_, the angel of Light slain the aristocratic Myotismon. Or she so thought…)**

**(Myotismon committed a foul and digivolved into Venom Myotismon. Using their arrows of Light and Hope, the angel pair used their powers to grant Agumon and Gabumon the ability to digivolve into their mega forms. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon were born. With the eight children united, they overcame Venom Myotismon's wrath and saved their planet. Unfortunately, they were unaware of the fact that the earth's skies were being covered with global view of the Digital World. The two worlds were somehow become intertwined with one another.)**

**(As the Digi-Destined returned, Matt had somehow left the team after an argument with Tai. Then, the lives of the Digi-Destined would officially change. Enter Neo Devimon. The devil man revealed that Agumon was originally intended to destroy the Digital World in the name of an unknown terrorist empire. Neo Devimon proved to be much stronger than Venom Myotismon and he was only merely a champion-level, an experienced one. It took both Leomon and War Greymon to put down the villain. The masked man, X, would arrive on the scene to help train both Tai and Agumon)**

**(Eventually, the Digital Invaders would arrive. Causalities mounted. Tai and War Greymon returned to aid their comrades. Etemon, one of the invaders and stronger than the previous counterpart, was easily defeated by War Greymon. What was even more earth shattering was the fact that Matt and Metal Garurumon were amongst the invaders. They revealed that they were recruited by a 'being', but wouldn't reveal the name. Matt vowed to kill Tai and take TK back. Their rivalry would lead to perhaps one of the greatest battles ever witnessed in the Digital World: War Greymon vs. Metal Garurumon! More specifically, it was Courage vs. Friendship! The rivals would become witnesses to this historical event.)**

**(It battle was close and easily surpassed the expectations of many. Every battle before paled in comparison to this one. In the end, it was Courage who defeated Friendship. It was Hope. TK and Angemon purified Metal Garurumon. Tai confronted Matt and made him 'wake up' to see the error of his ways. Unfortunately, Matt left the Digital World and returned back to meet with 'him'.)**

**(After learned about the mystical four Digicores, X lent his spaceship to the Digi-Destined. Tai and Agumon stayed behind to heal their injuries. By the time the children arrived on ****Spiral****Mountain**** planet, Matt came at just about moments after the children. Burizalor and his forces had arrived before any of the two parties. Battling through many of Burizalor's elite soldiers, including Machinedramon, Metal Seadramon, and another Myotismon, Matt and the Digi-Destined gathered the digicores. By the time a large percentage of his forces were slain, Burizalor had called for the Demon Corps.)**

**(Enter the Demon Corps. The team was led by Piedmon; his associates being Metal Tyrannus, Marine Devilin, Skull Satan and Puppetmon. The leader had stolen away the digicores to hand them to Burizalor. The Digi-Destined were left to engage combat with the other four Demon Corp members. Metal Garurumon had dispatched Puppetmon, but not long before Metal Tyrannus crushed him. Tai and War Greymon arrived on the planet to save their comrades. The warrior proved how superior his strength was when he easily put down both Metal Tyrannus and Marine Devilin. Skull Satan escaped to return back with Piedmon. Meanwhile, Burizalor left to gain the password from Gennai to officially activate the Digicores after their long dormancy. With all of the Digi-Destined, except TK and Kari, turned into key chains, the angels were left to handle Piedmon and Skull Satan. Angewomon finishes Skull Satan, while Angemon finally digivolved into Magna Angemon to send Piedmon through the _Gate of Destiny_)**

**(With the Digital World restored and Leomon revived, the Digi-Destined only had Burizalor to worry about. The tyrant proved to be more than a match for any of them. Tai and Agumon were both once again on the sidelines. Undergoing three horrifying transformations, Burizalor showed his ruthlessness by inflicting punishment on the Digi-Destined. Most notable was his slaying of Matt 'Yamato' Ishida. Tai arrived in time to see his rival and friend die before his very own eyes. Thus, this led to War Greymon's next greatest battle: against Burizalor.)**

**(Burizalor proved to be a powerful opponent and nearly killed War Greymon. Using the Life Bomb as a last resort, he gathered energy from the digital life on the Digital World. The Life Bomb was strong enough to send Burizalor plunging. It looked like the Digi-Destined had finally claimed victory. They would return home but mourned for the loss of Matt. They couldn't restore him since the Digicores' lost their power once Gennai had passed away before due to the pain of loss. The Life Bomb had failed… Burizalor survived. But he made the biggest mistake of his miserable life, he took away Sora's life with a single energy beam. This event led to a historical event the Digital Universe would never forget: the merging of Tai and Agumon. Omega X was officially born.)**

**(This significant event thus led to the beginning of a new era: the Digital Fusion Era. The final portions of the battle were intense and nearly shook the Digital World to its core. It got so insane that the battle itself was settled within the Dark Dimension, a sub-dimension that is outside the actual Dark Realm. The Digicores had their powers restored thanks in part to the children of Hope and Light. Azulongmon and the Holy Beasts were released to send the children to the Digital World. Burizalor and Omega X finished their historic battle within the Dark Dimension. In the end, Omega X dealt the finishing blow that ended the tyrant's reign of terror. Omega X had no chance to escape and supposedly died within the implosion of the dimension. The Digi-Destined, along with a revived Matt, returned home. It was thought Tai and Agumon had died, but Azulongmon would later reveal that they had survived. They would be returning home within four years. During the last four years, Burizalor's father, Mutalior, attempted to avenge his son as he laid predatory sights on Taichi. But, the monster was defeated by Omnimon, the fusion of War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. Omega X would emerge out of the royal knight to really give the finishing blow to Burizalor's father. Thus, the bloodline was ended or so everyone thought…)**

**(Four years have passed… Three new Digi-Destined were selected. New Digimentals and Armor Evolution. A new enemy, the Digimon Kaiser. The new Digi-Destined, led by ****Davis****, managed to overcome the Kaiser's many weapons. Wizardmon had given a message to the Digi-Destined that a great evil would return and prophesized about the 'golden radiance'. The golden radiance would be the Golden Digimental that allowed Veemon to armor evolve into Magnamon. Magnamon finished off Chimeramon with his golden light. Leomon slain Shadramon, a subordinate of Burizalor's already broken empire. The Kaiser saw the error of his ways and once again became Ken Ichijouji. Ken becomes the Digi-Destined of Kindess. However, he wouldn't officially join until…)**

**(Burizalor returned. He was given a new cybernetic body and planned to open a portal to the real world with Lady Myotismon. The Digi-Destined, New and Old, arrived in time to stop the restored villain. Tai and Agumon had not returned yet. Instead, a freedom fighter from the future arrived. He, too can merge with his digimon partner. He became Angemon X right before everyone's eyes. In a matter of minutes, Angemon X dispatched both Burizalor and Lady Myotismon. At long last, the icy tyrant was killed off. As Tai and Agumon returned, the youthful freedom fighter and his partner, Faith, warned him about a new upcoming threat, even more formidable than Burizalor. A trio of terrible artificials would arrive at ****Kyoto**** in one year. The boy told Tai that in his time the cyborgs and a deadly virus took the lives of the Digi-Destined. Tai was the first during that time period to catch the virus and died from it. The young man would reveal himself as Dimitri Ishida, the son of Matt and Mimi. Returning back to his time, Dimitri left Tai to warn the other Digi-Destined about the upcoming artificial threat.)**

**(One year passed since the boy's ominous warning, the Digi-Destined waited… Then, the artificials would make their presence felt. They were Elfmon, Iceladydevimon and Funkymon. Of these three, Funkymon was actually Datamon in disguise. Omega X fought Elfmon but his health was deteriorating from the virus. Matt stepped in and became the third human to merge with his digimon. Thus, Metalla X was born. Using his new powers, he took out his frustrations out on Elfmon and destroyed him. Ladydevimon would follow the same fate. Datamon was left to do battle with the Digi-Destined. Dimitri would return to realize that these weren't the same artificials from his time. In fact, they are different. The real ones Dimitri had spoken of were still sealed in their capsules.)**

**(Activating the capsules, Datamon released the true cyborgs, Jax and Sonja. Then, the third one was released and he wad dubbed 'Black War Greymon'. Their assignment was to terminate Taichi and Agumon. However, Jax and Sonja rebelled against Datamon. With Datamon dispatched, Metalla X left to battle these new threats. But the artificials simply proved to be too much. Davis attempted to talk them out of killing his friends, but they revealed that they showed on interest in ****Davis****' friends. This would actually plant the seeds for the relationship between Davis and Sonja. But, these artificials weren't the actual threats for the planet to worry about. A time capsule arrived from another alternate future, which harbored an egg of some sorts.)**

**(Leomon would go to Shinjuku to confront the new enemy. It turned out to be another creation of Datamon. The creature's name is Virus, a bio-android created from the cells of the strongest warriors within the Digital Universe. His goal is to absorb Sonja and Jax to achieve his perfect form. Eventually Tai and Agumon recover after taking medicine given to him by Dimitri. Tai was prepared to use the Time Room again like he has done beforehand, but Kari and Gatomon wanted to join her brother. Kari was ready to achieve the Digital Fusion status. Tai acknowledged his sister's wishes, but allowed Matt and Dimitri to enter before him. As Jax and Leomon engaged in a breathtaking duel, Virus would intervene and defeated Leomon. Thus led to Black War Greymon to fend off the bio-weapon monster, but he was too late to save Jax. The artificial was absorbed by Virus and evolved into his semi-perfect form. Sonja was next…)**

**(Metalla X and Angemon X left the Time Room as they set off to stop the earth's new threat. The warrior of friendship proved his worth by ascending past the first level of digital fusion and dominated Virus. Davis would arrive with the emergency suspension remote, which Izzy had constructed beforehand. Meanwhile, Tai and Agumon were training Gatomon to reach the mega level. Soon, she and Kari would merge to form one single entity. By the time ****Davis**** destroyed the switch controller, he tried saving Sonja by leading her off to hiding. Virus would intervene, capture the female and absorb her into his being. At last, Virus has reached his full evolution. He gained the ultimate power. Metalla X was the first to go down. Angemon X stepped in to avenge the loss of his loved ones from his future world and retorted all of his angry towards Virus himself. It looked as though Angemon X had victory clenched at the palm of his hands, but Virus was still superior in the speed department. Then came the shocking revelation…)**

**(The announcement of the War Games. They would be held within ten days on December 31, 2004. The Digi-Destined were up for the greatest challenge to date. Emerging out of the time chamber, Omega X led out a blonde-haired female warrior. This warrior was none other than Kari and Gatomon. Their digital fusion was a success. With nine days remaining, Matt, Dimitri, Leomon and TK used the room just when they needed it. TK and Patamon would eventually merge together to become War Angemon. During the countdown to the War Games event, a crisis had occurred on earth. It seemed digital portals were being activated worldwide by a mysterious force, later the perpetrator was revealed as none other than Virus himself. The Digi-Destined traveled across the world to meet many new Digi-Destined, including ones from Russia, Mexico, Hong Kong, New York City, Australia, Paris and many more countries. With their help, they sent the rogue digimon back to their home in the Digital World. At some point, Black War Greymon would get his showdown with War Greymon in a short, but sweet duel. There was no winner to determine on that day.)**

**(Finally, the War Games was ready to commence. Mummymon attempted to intervene and was amongst the first to be swept aside. Once Omega X stepped into the ring, Virus would have himself quite the opponent. The match itself turned out to be one of the most legendary fights the two worlds have ever witnessed. It was evenly match with neither warrior giving out. In the end, Omega X had done the unthinkable: he forfeited the match. He gave his spot to his sister, Kari AKA Celesta X. The young female stepped in and tried to prove her worth, but Virus was simply too great of an opponent for her. Unleashing his Chibi Viruses, the devious villain sought to draw out the hidden power out of the child of light by angering her. It was too no avail as Kari watched her friends and brother getting massacred by the devilish imps. Then, came the turning point. Black War Greymon intervened and was killed off right before Kari's very own eyes. In a sudden flash of light, something snapped within the child as she let go of her restraints and faced up to her greatest fear: self doubt. Having being intimidated by the likes of Myotismon as an eight year old, Kari would not stand for anymore people to die because of her. Wizardmon died and now Black War Greymon was the next to join him. With that action set in place, Celesta X released her _Amazing Grace_ powers.)**

**(Once achieving her 'Amazing Grace' powers, Celesta X destroyed the Chibi Viruses and set her sights on Virus himself. The bio-android was shocked when he couldn't even land a blow on the young warrior. Kari surpassed Virus through strength, speed and durability. She even deflected his charged up Positron Laser/Terra Beam combinations. Forcing to cough out Sonja, Celesta X was close to ending Virus. However, the villain set about to detonate himself and take the two worlds along with him. Kari cursed herself for not finishing Virus sooner. Then, came the unthinkable. War Angemon intervened, shared his feelings to Celesta X and displayed his true affection for the child of light. The Warrior of Hope transported himself out with Virus to another dimension and died within the explosion. Celesta X had lost yet another loved one. Pouring her heart out, she no longer considered herself a valuable asset of them team since death always manages to creep up to take the life of a beloved friend of hers from out of the blue. But, the War Games were far from finished.)**

**(Virus returned from near death to deliver the final blow to the Digi-Destined. Killing off Dimitri, Virus managed to anger Metalla X. However, the Warrior of Friendship was easily dispatched and came close to finishing him with an energy shot. Celesta X intervenes to save Matt and get her right arm injured. Like a shark smelling blood, Virus levitated down to face off with Hikari for one intense power struggle that shook both worlds to their foundation. With enough energy to destroy the two worlds and perhaps the solar system, Virus launches his Positron Laser blast. Gaining encouragement from TK beyond another world, Celesta X gained enough confidence to retaliate with an attack on Virus. Both sides pushed each other to their limits, and it seemed Virus was on the verge of victory. However, one shot from Metalla X helped to turn the tables against Virus. Unleashing her full power blast, Celesta X reduced Virus' body into ashes and destroyed his core in the process. Datamon's nightmarish ambition was at last sealed.)**

**(With Virus gone, the Digi-Destined used the Digicores to restore all the victims of Virus. That includes Jax and Dimitri. TK, on the other hand, remained within the other world to run an errand for the Gate Keeper. Helping Paladin lock away the deceased villains in Digital Limbo, TK returned back home just in time to reunite with his friends. Dimitri returned back to his time period to finally vanquish the artificials and destroyed Virus of that timeline. The futures were now altered and changed for the better. But, life for the Digi-Destined changed forever during the next seven years. During this period, Kari was sent back to the ****Dark****Ocean**** as Dagomon attempted to take her. TK and Davis managed to save her in time before returning home to battle a new enemy named Zeta Demon. Much like her situation with Virus, Kari tapped into her 'Amazing Grace' strength and easily overwhelmed Zeta Demon. After that event, the seven year period was peaceful. ****Davis**** eventually got closer to Sonja and married the woman. Other married couples included Tai and Sora, even Ken and Yolei.)**

**(Seven years after the War Games event, the people of Hypnos put ****Japan**** under heavy surveillance thanks to the efforts of Yamaki. They were to track down the bio-emergence of digimon entering the real world. Kari had become a substitute teacher at an elementary school in Shinjuku and met with Takato Matsuda. Eventually, she would meet several new children that would form a group known as the Digimon Tamers. Takato was one of the witnesses of the infamous War Games event and drew a digimon partner of his own named Guilmon. That dream partner would eventually come to life thanks to the appearance of a new digivice for the new goggle head. Next came the power hungry Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka, and her partner, Renamon. Henry Wong would arrive on the scene with Terriermon. Eventually, even Leomon would return to become Jeri's partner. The enemies during this time weren't that very strong for the Digital Warriors, but proved to be formidable opponents for the Tamers. Eventually, the tiny viral Impmon would show up out of random. Eventually, the Devas would make their presence felt. Mihiramon being the first. As each Deva was defeated, it became clear that they were sent by an evil force. Hints of that were shown as King Devimon observed the Devas' battles. They were up to something and that plan would eventually become revealed much later.)**

**(After Vikaralymon was defeated, the Digi-Destined and the Tamers were confronted by Shintomon and Buddamon. The two higher powers warned the heroes about a new threat set to emerge from the Digital World of the Southern Quadrant: the D-Reaper. As soon as they arrived there, they split into two groups. One group went about to find Calumon, the source to digivolution; meanwhile, the other group set out to raid Dark Magimon's spaceship. Inside Magimon's spaceship, several strong opponents were selected to draw out energy to free the D-Reaper out of its closed shell. Matt and Tai wasted two Devas, while Kari battled King Devimon. Growing frustrated with Celesta X's deteriorated combat skills, Metalla X threatened to destroy the ship. King Devimon and Magimon exploited the warrior's dark heart. The wizard used his magic to release the darkness within Metalla X and charmed him with newfound strength to destroy his friends. But, Metalla X overcame Magimon's control and simply wanted to challenge Omega X from the last battle they left off years ago.)**

**(Bursting onto the scene, Beelzebumon arrived on the scene to carry out his bargain. By nearly taking Rika's life, Takato became enraged and that anger forced Guilmon to digivolve into Megidramon. Realizing his own paradox, Takato managed to overcome his self doubt and helped Megidramon revert back to Guilmon. As a result, Guilmon and Takato underwent a new evolution, but quite similar to Digital Fusion: Bio-Mergence. Gallantmon was born. As Gallantmon and Beelzebumon settled it, Omega X and Metalla X resolved their old differences in a rematch of epic proportions. They seemed dead even with no end in sight. As these two battles occurred, the others left to stop Magimon from releasing the D-Reaper. Unfortunately, thanks to the energy released from the two major battles, the D-Reaper's release was eminent. This lead to perhaps the most difficult and drawn out conflict with an unstoppable enemy.)**

**(D-Reaper made an example out of King Devimon and absorbed his data. Taking out Celesta X with ease, there was doubt on who would stop the monster. Enter Metalla X. He had knocked Omega X out earlier once calling off the battle as a draw. Even though he stood no chance, Yamato fought the D-Reaper. He even staked his life and made the ultimate sacrifice. Upon his second death, Metalla X detonated and took the D-Reaper with him in a grand explosion. Mourning the loss of their loved one, they were relieved that this meant the end of the D-Reaper. They were wrong… The D-Reaper survived the explosion. Now, she and Dark Magimon set about destroying Zhuqiaomon's Digital World. Once releasing the light of digivolution from calumon, the Sovereigns hoped to increase enough digimon troops to fend off this ancient force. Omega X stepped up to the plate and demonstrated a new power: Third level Digital Fusion. The Warrior of Courage showed impressive tenacity as he took it to the D-Reaper. Giving his friends enough time to make it out through the portal back home, Omega X left D-Reaper to consider her alliance with Dark Magimon and reminded her of a new set of challengers. Realizing he was no longer needed, D-Reaper killed Magimon. The D-Reaper was free to continue her path of destruction.)**

**(Buddamon and Shintomon did their parts in training the warriors Tai had spoken fondly of. Shintomon trained Kari and her partner to use the legendary Omega Blade. Meanwhile, Buddamon taught Davis and TK the art of two digital warriors merging into one form. Once they've mastered the technique, they merged to form the powerful yet arrogant War Dramon. The Omega Blade was shattered and released the old Gosenzomon, previous Supreme Guardian from nearly seventeen generations ago. The old digimon used his mystical powers to give Kari and Angemon the power needed to defeat D-Reaper. Thus, Mystic Celesta emerged and was ten times more powerful than before. As War Dramon was losing the war against D-Reaper on earth, the warrior of light returned to face off against the D-Reaper. She had victory at the palm of her hands until… D-Reaper sprang a trap! She successfully absorbed War Dramon and Buddamon to form a new Super Reaper. Omega X saw through to this and returned to Earth. Given new mystical earrings from Gosenzomon, Omega X attempted to merge bodies with his sister, but that came with no success. Having lost War Dramon's strength due to the time limit, D-Reaper absorbed Mystic Celesta into her being and became twice as powerful. D-Reaper was at the level of a god. Omega X had no chance of merging with anyone until…)**

**(Metalla X returned! The Warrior of Courage tried talking his rival out of his bitterness. No, Metalla X accused Omega X of holding back on his full power and was led to believe he was weaker. Seeing no other option, Metalla X gives in to his rival's plead. The two used the earrings and merged into the strongest warrior in many worlds: Kaiser X! Meanwhile, Pikkan arrived on the scene to confront Demon. With the help of some famous heroes, Pikkan was able to overcome Demon. The Tamers themselves had their share of problems with the D-Reaper's mass along with the agents. Beelzebumon and Gallantmon attempted to crack the Kernal Sphere but that led to Beelzebumon nearly sacrificing his life. The Tamers were forced to regroup with the other Digi-Destined. Their main focus was on the battle at hand between D-Reaper and Kaiser X.)**

**(Displaying powers that caused the heavens to tremble, the two warriors were already at Skyfather-power levels. Kaiser X demonstrated his superiority over D-Reaper without breaking a sweat. Rather than finishing off the D-Reaper, Kaiser X allowed himself to be absorbed by her to save his friends inside. Once their fusion wore off, Omega X and Metalla X removed the pods containing their friends. Once pulling out the pod containing the first D-Reaper, the beast was undergoing a transformation of epic proportions. Once escaping, it was thought the D-Reaper would become weaker. Instead, the monster became an out of control, psychopath with a healthy obsession of planetary destruction. D-Reaper launched a sphere of destruction to do the unthinkable: the destruction of planet earth. The third planet in the solar system was gone without a trace. In the nick of time, Omega X and Shintomon helped to transport their allies back to the Holy Realm Planet.)**

**(The final battle of the D-Reaper wars was set. Omega X and Gallantmon were the first to step up against the D-Reaper. Proving her vicious tenacity, the monster successfully fended off both the goggle heads. During the course of this battle, Metalla X had finally admitted that Tai was indeed number one. His self bitterness towards Tai had faded and would stake his life to protect his loved ones. With Mystic Celesta, War Dramon, Metalla X, Beelzebumon and Sakuyamon entering the battle, there was one last weapon: the Life Bomb. Gathering the energy from earth and the Digital Worlds, Omega X gathered the spirit power necessary to form the largest Life Bomb at the time. Using the digicores, the Earth was restored along with its inhabitants. D-Reaper was relentlessly overwhelming the warriors, but not long before Pikkan, Leomon and Garudamon entered the battlefield. With Mummymon's help, the Life Bomb was complete. However, Tai had asked Gallantmon to use the weapon. The Tamer was more than happy to oblige as he recently achieved his new Crimson form. Launching the Life Bomb, Gallantmon put down the D-Reaper and ended her near reign of terror. At long last, peace arrived and the heroes would celebrate their biggest victory to date. Tai would become confronted with a girl named Dorothy Kaimodosu, who was the actual reincarnation of the D-Reaper. He gladly offered her a spot amongst the team and agreed to help train her.)**

**(Five years later… The majority of the Digi-Destined had children. Most notable are Max Kamiya, Dimitri & Keke Ishida, Sam Ichijouji the II, Tike & Kara Takaishi, and David Motomiya, technically adopted. Through an accidental procedure from one of Izzy's projects, Tai was reverted back to a ten year old kid. With Azulongmon's digicores inactive, X and Shintomon lent the Digi-Destined a spaceship to travel to the Digital World within the Western quadrant. They would find the Black Digicores there. Tai, Max, Takato, Kari, Rika, Davis, Keke and their digimon partners left to go on the trip. However, they weren't alone. The Celestial Angels summoned forth the six children inheriting the spirits of the legendary warriors: Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, JP, Kouichi and Tommy. Once the two parties met, the angels had asked of them to gather the four Black Digicores. But they had to defeat the Mystical Dragon. Once capturing the four items, they defeated the dragon to free a beautiful demigoddess named Lady Moinanea. She was the rightful ruler of the Western Digital World before Lucemon arrived. Unbeknownst to them, a new enemy was on the horizon…)**

**(Seeking control of the Digital World, the M-5 Machine empire sent their troops to defeat the Digi-Destined and their allies. Putting up a heavy resistance, Tai and his team defeated the M-5 Machine empire. Dr. Myuumon's plans were pushed back but he wasn't the mastermind behind the whole scheme. It was Bebimon, the last surviving Tufflesurian. He set his sights on earth. Assimilating himself with other bodies, Bebimon found Metalla X and become a force to be reckoned with.)**

**(Returning home, the heroes found out that earth had become enslaved through Bebimon's mind control seeds. Omega X put up a fight against the powerful Bebi-Metalla X. However, his strength wasn't enough even at level three. Launching a Death Ball, it seemed like the end for the warrior. In actuality, Omega X was transported to another dimension to come contested against BW, the reincarnated Black War Greymon. The Warrior of Courage once again proved his medal against BW and immediately gained a spirit from Shintomon. Bebi-Metalla X had revived his old home planet using the Black Digicores, which were used on earth and that meant it would detonate within a year's time. Omega X returned to battle, used the spirit and made a grave error. He had transformed into an uncontrollable beast. But thanks to the pleading cries of Max, the beast contained his rage and underwent a transformation. Finally, Omega X had reached a new level of power: Level Four. The warrior resumed his fight with Bebimon and dominated the fight. Thanks to Hypnos' satellite to attract Brutes Waves, the Tufflesurian had his power increased and transformed into a massive wolf-like monster of titanic proportions. Omega X had a tougher fighter on his hands, but had help from the unified legendary warrior, Susanoomon. Biding enough time, Omega X was restored back to full power. Mystic Celesta and the other warriors held Bebimon back as Omega X was restored back to full power. With help from his fellow goggle heads, Omega X defeated Bebi-Metalla X and forced Bebimon out of his best friend. Bebimon attempted to make a quick get away on a ship, but the Warrior of Courage would have none of it. He launches a Terra Beam and sent Bebimon into the sun. Thus, the last Tufflesurian was destroyed, but earth was still in danger. Before it had a chance to detonate within a few short weeks, the Black Digicores were immediately brought back and Lady Moinanea was spared from sacrificing her life. She would then wed Shintomon, but not long before the Digicores were used to restore Taichi's age.)**

**(A new threat would emerge on the earth, thus beginning a series of events that would create a chain catastrophic events for the next few days. A hole was breached through Digital Limbo and the old enemies were released. The Digi-Destined and their allies aided the International Digi-Destined to vanquish the enemies. Most notable of the returning villains were Burizalor and Virus. Omega X and Gallantmon battled these two in Digital Limbo but not long before getting trapped. With the help of Paladin, they defeated the villain pair and escaped back to earth. Unbeknownst to them, the digicores were cracked and an evil force was at work behind them. Meanwhile, Datamon and Dr. Myuumon fused Artificial Jax and a Black War Greymon replica to form Super Artificial Jax. The heroes of earth were easily dispatched but not long before Tai and Takato returned. Having learned that Jax had killed Ken, Saber Veemon, Davis, had set off to battle the Super Artificial. With the help of Sonja, ****Davis**** tapped into a new power and became Ultima X. The duo defeated Super Artificial Jax. However, that wasn't the end of the conflict. It was merely the beginning.)**

**(Having learned that the Digicores were contaminated by Millenniumon, the Digi-Destined set off to stop the seven monsters created. However, there was another problem at hand. It seemed there was an accomplice in cahoots with the Dark God. This person would be revealed to be Himo Saitou, the former apprentice of X. Having seen the evil atrocities of mankind, Saitou sought to kill the human race by opening a tunnel leading to the Dark Realm. He had help with six other spell casters. They were Dr. Akira, Rei Saiba, Mari, Sigma and Hideto. One by one, as each monster and spell caster were defeated, it became clear that the tunnel should not be allowed to be opened. Saitou had Max kidnapped when it was revealed that the boy had a special power to cut down the barrier between the worlds. Tai and his allies went through many challenging adversaries including Novdramon and Doomsdramon. Novadramon himself became an unlikely ally for Taichi until he was killed. Inside the caverns, TK and Kari were confronted by their old enemy, Virus; while Davis was stopped by Burizalor. The villains proved to be trouble once they gained power-ups from Millenniumon. History once again repeated itself as Mystic Celesta defeated Virus; Ultima X ended Burizalor once and for all. Once they reunited with their other allies, the final showdown against Saitou was set.)**

**(The showdown between apprentices was set: Taichi vs. Saitou. It seemed Omega X would once again claim victory but Saitou demonstrated he had seven different personalities. Becoming his purest form, Himo Saitou displayed his Saint Light ki and sued it to end Omega X's life. This was the first time Taichi had ever faced death and it was truly an emotional event. Attempting to avenge his death, the warriors set off into the Dark Realm to stop Saitou. Saitou unleashed his armor to once again dominate his likely adversaries. When it was thought Taichi had been done I, the DW-STF were proven wrong. Tai had somehow inherited the blood of the Digi-Mazoku, an ancient warlord from the Dark Realm. As the Digi-Mazoku's son, Omega X was resurrected and set off to finish his battle with Saitou. The two men clashed in a heart-pounding fight that caused the Dark realm itself to tremble under their might. Then, came the biggest turn around, the Digi-Mazoku lord Toushimon helped to release the hidden strength within Omega X. The warrior of courage reached his Wargod Mode and level five was achieved.)**

**(Using his full Digi-Mazoku power, Omega X avenged his own death as he slaughtered the Dark Angel. With one blast of his Terra Beam, Omega X nearly killed Saitou and regretted the shot he fired. This did not come from his own strength, but through Toushinmon himself. As it was revealed Saitou only had a short time to live, Saitou had gained what he wanted: being a witness to the Dark Realm and becoming marveled with its uniqueness. With Saitou transported out with Neo, Rei Saiba followed her brother and bid her farewell to her friends. However, that was not the end of the entire war. Millenniumon emerged out of Monodramon and merged with his second half to become the unstoppable Zeed. Unlike many villains before him, the Dark God slaughtered at least seventy-five percent of the Digi-Destined. Only a few selective few were left to battle the monster. Soon more causalities mounted. There was only one option left: the Life Bomb. With the help of Goddess Moinanea, Omega X gained the energy from not just his world and the Digital Realms, but those from every hero across many alternate earths. As the Life Bomb became complete, Omega X used it to intertwine with a spirit given to him by Goddess Moinanea. As a result of this mergence, Galactic X was born! The battle itself would take place in outer space. Both Zeed and Galactic X caused the fabrics of space to tremble under their might. Goddess Moinanea destroyed the Dark God's planet, which in turn allowed Galactic X to finish off Zeed. The final enemy was at last defeated and order was restored. The Digicores were purified and used for one final time to repair the damage inflicted on Earth. Lives taken away were restored, including those killed by the Super Artificial, Saitou and Zeed.)**

**(During the next ten years, the lives of the Digi-Destined changed forever. Marriages became abound and a new generation was born. Rika and Jeri had given birth to children for their husbands, Takato and Pikkan. The most notable event during this time was the Digi-Universal tournament to determine Shintomon's substitute. Amongst these participants were Omega X, Metalla X, Gallantmon, Mystic Celesta and many other of the Digital Warriors. Other new faces arrived including Toushinmon, Mukuromon, Hadesmon, Athenamon and a few selective others. Tai returned home after a promise he made with Sora. The Digi-Destined now look back to the chain of events leading up to the present day. It was a memorable three decades, but it was time for a new generation to rise and take claim as heroes.)**

…

…

…

An explosion of fireworks streaked across the darkened skies. The Digi-Destined, the D3s, the digimon the Tamers and the Legendary Warriors watched with enjoyment. They had finally earned their long break and wanted to spend the rest of their lives peacefully. However, whenever another dark force arrives, they would be sure to be ready. The next generation would step up and defend their planet.

The Saga of Digimon Fusion. The Digital Fusion Era is a thing of the past. It was time to move on with a bright future. However, just in case there is a great darkness that the new generation can't handle, there is one who will step out of the shadows to fight alongside the children in the name of justice and truth.

Taichi looks across the moonlight to find a pair of butterflies fluttering about while giving off a beautiful radiation of light. He turns around and gives a thumbs up before saying these last words.

"Thank you and until we meet again, everyone! Good bye!"

* * *

**(Play Digimon Adventure theme _Butterfly_ for ending credits)**

**(End theme)**

…

…

…

_"Mutation. It is the key to our evolution. It is how we evolved from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet. This process is slow, taking thousands and thousands of years. But every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward"_- Jean Grey, X2: X-Men United, last quote before the end credits.

…

…

…

**THE END**

…

…

* * *

And with that, the Era of Digimon Fusion has ended. Ok, there's still the movie and OVA fics, but the series is finished. Done. Fin. Unless there's a miracle and I decide to write another season, I'm not going any further than this. I've done everything I could. It's been a long four years and I'm proud to say that I have finished the series. Man, what a long run. I'm happy to become recognized because of this story and thank everyone that has ever read my stories.

First, let's give credit where credit is due. The official characters of the Digimon Adventure, Zero Two, Tamers, Frontier and X-Evolution series are owned by Toei Animation and currently Disney. The storylines and sagas (Saiyan, Frieza, Cell and Buu) of Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, TOEI and Funimation Productions. Dragonball GT belongs to Bird Studios, TOEI and Funimation Productions. Yu Yu Hakusho storylines (Sensui and Makai Tournament) rightfully belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Pierrot and Funimation Productions. All of recycled storylines are a copyright of these respective authors and companies.

All of the anime cameos and comic book heroes rightfully belong to their respective owners. For example, Teen Titans and Justice League belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.

Credit for all the lyrics goes to and

I also give credit to those who have submitted and/or requested their characters into my series. Max Acorn for his characters the name of the D3, the idea of Ascendants, Max, X, Keke, Kara, Tike, Tambourinemon, David, BW, Pikkan, Ruki (not Rika but the daughter), Solar, Mary, Sam and Tyler/Infernomon. Dark Warrior for Elfmon, Funkymon, Lady Myotismon, Ladyicedevimon, Dark Magimon, King Devimon, the new forms for the D-Reaper, Shintomon, Buddamon, Avengemon and Dorothy Kaimodosu. Crimson G. for his Elemental Titans Jake Umara, Amy Angelo, Ryu Orlando, Christina Zeal, Jack Vincent, Lina Grace, Sam Guyver and Tanya Winfield. Wolfbane420 for his characters Vega, Nova, Orion and his fiction universe. Ninetalesuk for his Silesia characters Granasmon, Zera, Velene, Espa, Vulko, Flara, Eva, Canine, Growly, Silesia version Veemon, Divinemon, Labramon, Atolmdramon, Doomsdramon the name Valmarmon and the world of the Silesia Continent. AnT for his Hunimals, Max Snail, Terra Bomber, Mallory and Chiller. Youkai Youko and Belletiger for their Amazons, Lamiamon, Hadesmon, Necromon, Lichidramon, Athenamon, Dianamon, Ceresmon, Himura, Kotori, Phillipe, Yui and Jiraiya. The idea of Veedramon's, Wyveemon, Mega Veemon and Ultima X belong to Alan Wilkinson.

The following characters belong to me: Omega X, Metalla X, Celesta X/Mystic Celesta, Dimitri, Faith the Patamon, Angemon X, War Angemon, Kaiser X, Saber Veemon, Wargode Mode, Galactic X, the code names of Marine Devilin, Skull Satan and Metal Tyrannus; Burizalor and all of his forms, Mutalior and his forms, Zeta Demon, Cultivarmon, Jax and his Super Artificial form, Sonja, Virus and all of his forms, Chibi Viruses, Drummon, Cymbalmon, Gosenzomon, RhodoDynasmon, Mystical Dragon, Lady Moinanea, Goddess Moinanea, Dr. Myuumon, Bebimon, Himo Saitou, Dr. Akira, Haze Frogmon, Rage Archaeopteryxmon, Novadramon, Eisdramon, the concept of the Dark Realm, Toushinmon, Mukuromon, Duane, Zeed's two dragon forms and a few others. Most are idea concepts of Digimon, Final Fantasy, DBZ, DBGT and Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Only one of them is actually based on a WWE character, Duane, who is a copyright of the WWE respectively and The Rock. Even the famous wrestling catchphrases that are found throughout the series is a copyright of the WWE and their respective characters.

I think that pretty much covers the credits. If I missed anything then please, remind me. A big shout out to all of my supporters and readers. Anthony1, Dark Qiviut, Max Acorn, Crimson G, Wolfbane420, Dark Warrior, Ninetalesuk, Belltiger, Youkai Youko, AnT, Digi fan, fett, Gundamknight, ZeroEX, Alan Wilkinson, Gundamvid, SR71will, Taichi Kamiya, Magician of Black Chaos, Noble Skuld the Legend Killer, Michael Bulaich, tobey's wife, dbzgtfan2004, josh6243, DigiDestined of Courage, Dragi, Dragonstar, Saberlightning, Berserker, Hero Takeru, Blackout12, SerpentTreize and many others. I thank you all for taking the time to read my exciting D-Fusion sagas. You all helped me to continue forth with my series and it's you that keeps me writing. Thanks for the support, ideas and allowing me to use your characters for the finale battle against Zeed.

Now we move on with more pressing matters. Time to give my final thoughts on the series. I'll make this one clear. :D

It all started during the summer of 2001. I was reading some Dragonball Z/Digimon crossovers online. Some were decent while most were pretty crappy. I wasn't that big of an author then. Hell, I barely even posted at at the time. Back then, I wrote an ALIEN/Digimon crossover that never managed to come out right and I wasn't very pleased with it. Then, I wrote a digimon fic implementing the ideas of Spawn. TK played Spawn while Kari married Davis. No, it was NOT a bash fic! Anyway, this one wasn't very successful either. Soon, I decided to toy around with the ideas of mixing DBZ and Digimon together to see how the elements would work out in a crossover. I was even preparing to write a set of stories based on the Saiyan Saga using the 01 characters. Turns out by the time 9/11 occurred, I was horrified by the tragic events and wasn't in any mood to continue writing. One month after the event, I went about continuing my work. Back then, I wasn't an excellent writer as I am now. It was all in script format and I'm not pleased with the results. I had actually written the Digital Invaders Saga back in 2001, but I never bothered to post it up on That's how bad the fic was.

So, came the winter break of 2001. I skipped ahead to write the original version of the Burizalor Saga. It had script format but I had quickly strayed away from that pathetic format. Now, where did I get the term 'Digimon Fusion'? Well, it was all thanks in part to Digimon Tamers. I had watched a video clip of the Japanese version of the Tamers series showing Takato and Guilmon bio-merging into the awesome Dukemon/Gallantmon. I was intrigued and stunned to say the least. Then, it hit me. 'That's it! That's what I'm looking for! Fusion!' So thus Digimon Fusion was born. I liked the concept of Digimon and humans merging into supreme warriors. So, as soon as I reached near the Burizalor Saga end, I had Tai and Agumon merge using elements of Tamers and DBZ. I've always wanted to see how Digimon would work if they fought just like the Z-Warriors. To this very day, the concept lives on without any signs of slowing down. :P

As the series rolled on through the Virus and D-Reaper Sagas, I've received a growing fan base. I wasn't sure whether to be stunned or surprised. People like Dark Warrior, Max Acorn, Anthony and AnT were all stunned with my work. I was commended for the idea. Heck, AnT even told me through a review that he wrote his popular _Digimon Tribute_ after reading my D-Tamers season. What do you think, guys? I've managed to influence other authors out there in the Digimon secion of ;) Eventually, I would be the first other than DDOC to use Max Acorn's D3 characters with his permission. Turns out, I've successfully merged his characters into my fic universe. As I finished the original Bebimon Saga, I looked back and said to myself, 'I can write better than this.' So, I went into a major overhaul and started all the way back with my originally intended 'Digital Invaders Saga'. That particular saga received rave reviews and that convinced me to rewrite the whole series from top to bottom. Burizalor, Digimon Kaiser, Artificials, Virus, Tamers Unite, Dark Magimon and D-Reaper. All those were rewritten from June 2003 until mid-December 2003. The rewrites turned out better than I expected.

The Digimon Fusion series is the one series that has led me to become a recognized and an elite author of that particular anime section. According to Dark Qiviut, I'm one of the top elites. Thanks again, buddy. :D

Coming off the success of this series, I was even confident enough to write a crossover series entitled _The Wrath of Pharaohmon_. Here I thought it wouldn't be a success, but it turns out it did. This particular has no connection with my D-Fusion series, but once again shows I can write a good crossover when need be. I hope to get this series done this summer at the latest.

Enter D-Frontier. This is the final season and I've been complimented for writing a **BETTER** adaptation to the actual DBGT series, eventually to become intertwined with the Yu Yu Hakusho Sensui storyline arc. Can't say whether to be shocked or not. Oh well. The Black Digicores, Bebimon and Super Artificial turned out great, but I wanted to go out with a big with this final saga. The Millenniumon Saga was indeed a success and has garnered the most reviews out of every one of my D-Fusion Sagas. Only the Burizalor Saga Rewrite comes close to reaching such a high number of review counts. Now, you guys have just witnessed the end of an era. The end of the Digimon Fusion series. It's sad I know, but all good things must come to an end. Hell, I'm saddened, too. ;.; The idea all started in August of 2001, the first story was written in early September 2001 before the tragic events of 9/11, the first posted story was in January of 2002, the rewrite overhaul in June 2003 and the final chapter posted April 17, 2005. Not a bad way to end, eh? Nearly four years!

Now the series maybe over, but the movie and OVA fics based on the D-Fusion will resume. Hopefully starting this week, I can post the first chapter of my first movie fic entitled _Hope and Light Captured! Daimaomon's Conquest for Power!_. The reminder of this year I will focus on those and my Pharaohmon fic. I'm riding the waves of success without any signs of stopping. You can rest assured that I'll keep writing fics for a long time to come. Writing is a hobby and a major of mine. I want to become a historical writer and this is the perfect way to enhance my writing skills, plus combine that with college writing. :D

If you guys are wondering if I'll be writing a movie fic based on Toushinmon, Tai meeting his ancestral digi-father, the Digital Amazons and the Digi-Universal Tournament, then yes I will be writing that. I should get started on that towards the end of this year. I promise it'll be a long movie fic but one to never forget about. Anthony1, I know I was supposed to work on the Dimitri fic special last year but this year I'm sure to have that one up as well. So, looks like you'll be getting the story you've been anticipating for. ;) In fact, this one goes to AnT, I'm even considering the idea of the D-Fusion/Dragonball Z crossover one day. It just might be a possibility. :D

But there will be no further stories after the events of this epilogue. Maybe before it like during the past ten years or so, but nothing further beyond that.

With that all said, I really don't have any further comments. I'll post up my question survey through the review section. I'm going to go ahead and grade myself on a scale of 1-10. The originals receive a 7.3 out 10. My rewrites plus the new added sagas earn a 9.3 out of 10. There are still some flaws and inconsistencies for me to correct, but every author makes those mistakes. I can admit that to myself. I've had fun and really enjoyed writing this series. It was a pleasure to share the D-Fusion series with everyone of you and I'm happy to know that it has gained quite a popularity on the Digimon section of I'm honored.

That's all she wrote ladies and gents. The end of the Digimon Fusion series. Time to move on with my other projects like my upcoming Digimon Fusion movies and OVAs, not to mention the continuation of my Pharaohmon arc. Even though I think my Digimon Fusion has reached legendary status and even my popular Pharaohmon series won't be able to touch it. Only one thing left to say and this: **THANK YOU AND BLESS YOU ALL!**

Peace:D

(Update 4/28/05: Lyrics have been removed.)


End file.
